Nuances
by Klaiindy
Summary: Kurt est un mystérieux chef d'entreprise arrogant et froid. Blaine est un étudiant en lettres timide et joyeux. Comment la rencontre de ces deux mondes viendra perturber ces deux hommes que tout oppose. Cinquante nuances de Klaine. Lemon à partir du chapitre 8!
1. Chapter 1

****Voilà, je me suis lancée. C'est ma première fic parce que je n'ai jamais eu le courage et surtout l'inspiration pour écrire. Je me suis inspirée des livres de la trilogie "Fifty Shades" pour écrire cette fiction klainienne. Donnez-moi vos avis, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais, je pourrais savoir si je dois continuer ou pas. ****

****(Les lignes en italique sont les pensées de Blaine, sa petite voix ;))****

****Enjoy!****

**Chapitre 1**

Blaine Anderson est un jeune homme de 23 ans. Il est étudiant en lettres à la New York University dans le département d'Anglais. Il étudie la littérature anglophone du monde et de toutes les périodes. Il a toujours adoré les livres.

Blaine est très beau. Il a les cheveux bruns qui bouclent d'une façon adorable, une obsession pour les nœuds papillon et des yeux ambrés avec des reflets verts. Son visage est beau mais ses yeux ajoutent un petit quelque chose qui fait qu'on l'aime immédiatement.

Il vit sur le campus dans un appartement, que ses parents lui ont achetés, avec Sam son meilleur ami. Ils se sont rencontrés au début de la deuxième année de Blaine sur le campus. Sam a un an de moins que lui. Sam était complètement perdu et paniqué donc Blaine l'a aidé à trouver ses marques et s'orienter. Depuis ils ne se sont plus quittés.

Blaine est gay. Mais ils ne sont qu'amis. Certes, Sam est beau garçon – blond, musclé, sexy – mais il l'a toujours considéré comme un frère, sans plus d'attirance physique.

D'ailleurs, il n'a jamais éprouvé d'attirances spéciales pour personne. Il sait qu'il est gay car il éprouve encore moins de désir pour les femmes que pour les hommes.

Sam aime la littérature mais son vrai plaisir est de faire des portraits avec des macaronis. Blaine est tombé, littéralement, sur un de ses portraits. Sam était terriblement honteux qu'il ait découvert ce plaisir coupable mais Blaine lui a assuré qu'il avait du talent et l'a poussé à faire le tour des galeries afin qu'ils puissent exposer ses tableaux.

En plus d'être étudiant, Blaine est rédacteur en chef du journal de son école et il travaille à mi-temps dans un garage. Le dernier numéro de l'année doit être préparé. Le directeur de l'université lui a demandé de publier une interview du principal donateur de l'école : Kurt Hummel.

Kurt Hummel est un jeune chef d'entreprise. 24 ans c'est en effet jeune pour diriger une multinationale de la taille d'Hummel Enterprises. En plus d'être jeune, c'est un homme incroyablement beau. Des cheveux châtains toujours parfaitement coiffés, un sens de la mode impressionnant, un corps mince mais finement musclé et élégant. Mais la plus belle partie de cet être est incontestablement ces deux magnifiques perles bleues à la place de ses yeux. Ils étaient d'un bleu électrique, prenant une teinte grise à certains moments. Inutile de préciser qu'il attire toujours les regards.

Voilà le personnage que je dois aller interviewer.

_Tiens, je croyais que tu n'étais intéressé par aucun mec…_

Bon, je suis légèrement attiré par Kurt Hummel.

Je suis devant le miroir depuis une demi-heure a essayé de dompter ces satanés cheveux. Et oui, ce jour est arrivé : je vais rencontrer LE Kurt Hummel. Dire que je suis angoissé est un doux euphémisme.

Le directeur de l'école a insisté pour que j'aille faire cette foutue interview. Je cite : « Monsieur Anderson, il est de votre devoir en tant que rédacteur en chef du journal, d'aller vous-même interviewer Monsieur Hummel »

Mon Dieu, moi, Blaine Anderson, le mec timide qui vit dans ses livres doit aller questionner Monsieur Parfait…

_Haha, Monsieur Parfait. Je cite : « Je suis __**légèrement**__ attiré par Kurt Hummel »_

Putain, foutue voix… Je vais me ridiculiser.

Je sors enfin de la salle de bain. Je trouve Sam affalé sur le canapé devant la télé.

« C'est bon, c'est le grand jour on dirait »

« Ne m'en parle pas, j'ai le ventre complètement noué »

Sam se lève d'un coup et me prend par les épaules à bout de bras.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Blainey, tout va bien se passer… »

« Mmh »

« Mais si j'en suis sûr. Tu as bien ton magnétophone, ton calepin avec tes questions ? »

« Oui j'ai tout, j'ai vérifié 5 fois au moins »

« Parfait, alors t'as pas à te faire de soucis »

Sam me prend dans ses bras. Nous restons ainsi un temps indéterminé jusqu'à ce que l'heure devienne critique.

« Merci pour ton câlin Sammy, mais tu dois me lâcher pour que je puisse partir »

« Oui pardon, appelle moi une fois que c'est terminé, on ira boire un café pour que tu te détendes »

« D'accord, à tout à l'heure »

Les bureaux de la Hummel Enterprises se trouvent dans le quartier de Wall Street. Je prends le métro et un quart d'heure plus tard, me voilà dans le hall du bâtiment.

« Puis-je vous aider ? » me dit une femme blonde en me regardant hautainement.

« Oui, j'ai rendez-vous avec Monsieur Hummel »

« Votre nom, s'il vous plaît ? »

« Anderson. Blaine Anderson »

Blondie tape sur son clavier.

« Prenez l'ascenseur jusqu'au dernier étage et attendez que l'on vous prenne en charge »

Blondie me fait un sourire hypocrite et je pars dans l'ascenseur. A l'intérieur, je me regarde dans le miroir. Je me trouve ordinaire. Quand je repense à l'intérieur de ce bâtiment, j'ai l'impression de faire tâche dans ce décor luxueux.

Le sol en marbre blanc et noir, les canapés et fauteuils d'un blanc immaculé. Au centre du hall, un grand bureau noir avec Blondie parfaitement habillée. Alors que moi, j'ai l'air d'un clown. Je me trouvais parfait en partant, mais là… Je porte mon jean le plus sobre, un gilet rose sans manches par-dessus une chemise noir et mon nœud papillon préféré. J'ai aussi une veste cintrée noire.

Le bip de l'ascenseur me sort de mes pensées.

_Tâche de ne pas paraître débile, Anderson !_

Mon cœur bat la chamade. Blondie n°2 est présente à cet étage.

_Monsieur Parfait a une obsession pour les blondes on dirait… _

« Monsieur Anderson je suppose ? »

« Oui »dis-je assez calmement alors qu'en moi c'est l'ouragan.

« Asseyez-vous, Monsieur Hummel va vous recevoir. Voulez-vous quelque chose à boire ? »

« Non merci, ça ira »

« Très bien… Monsieur Hummel est prêt à s'entretenir avec vous. Entrez dans son bureau. Laissez-moi prendre votre veste. »

Elle m'indique une porte noire et me lance un regard encourageant. J'entre dans le bureau et il est là, devant moi.

_M.A.G.N.I.F.I.Q.U.E_

Mon Dieu qu'il est beau. Mon cœur rate un battement. Il porte une chemise bleue claire et un pantalon, au combien, serré, noir. Ses cheveux sont structurés tels une œuvre d'art et oh… ses yeux. Ils semblent immenses, agrandis et mis en valeur par le bleu de la chemise.

_BOUGE-TOI ANDERSON !_

Je suis resté la bouche grande ouverte alors qu'il me tend la main.

« Kurt Hummel, bonjour. Vous devez être Monsieur Blaine Anderson ? » dit-il à la fois agacé et amusé

« O-oui, bonjour Monsieur Hummel »

« Veuillez entrer. Installons nous sur le divan, nous serons plus à l'aise »

Oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Lorsque nos mains se sont touchées, un courant électrique m'a traversé et j'ai vu une sorte d'étonnement passer dans ses yeux.

« D'-d'accord »

Je bafouille comme un débile.

_Ressaisis-toi Anderson !_

Il me sourit sans que ce sourire n'atteigne ses yeux.

Je le suis jusqu'à un canapé de la même couleur que celui du hall, je m'assoie en face de lui, pose mon magnétophone sur la table basse et relève les yeux.

Kurt Hummel me regarde d'une façon si intense que mon souffle se coupe et que je n'arrive plus à bouger. Nous nous regardons fixement jusqu'à ce que je brise ce silence.

« Monsieur Hummel, puis-je vous poser quelques questions ? »

Un éclair de déception passe dans ses yeux.

_Tiens, tiens…_

« Vous êtes là pour ça, il me semble » me lance-t-il froidement

« Oui, euh, vous avez seulement 24 ans et êtes à la tête d'une multinationale, à quoi est dû votre succès ? »

« J'ai fait des études d'économie à Harvard. J'ai pu côtoyer très vite de grands et importants chefs d'entreprises qui m'ont appris certaines choses et me voilà. »

« Vous avez donc eu surtout de la chance »

_Oh Anderson… Quelle audace !_

Je devrais me mordre la langue. Je suis moi-même étonné que cette phrase soit sortie de ma bouche. Kurt Hummel aussi d'après son regard courroucé mais étonné.

« Si un travail acharné et des études éreintantes sont pour vous de la chance alors oui, j'ai été chanceux. »

_La prochaine fois, tais-toi Anderson !_

« Vous venez de Lima en Ohio, quelle influence cette ville a-t-elle eue sur vous ? »

Je ne pensais pas que cette question poserait un problème. Et bien si apparemment. Kurt semble momentanément triste et la douleur passe furtivement dans ses beaux yeux.

« Lima ne m'a rien apporté à part l'envie de m'en éloigner le plus vite possible »

Il m'a répondu de façon détachée mais j'ai perçu une pointe d'amertume. Je lui souris timidement.

« Mmh… Ce dur travail accompli ne nuit-il pas à votre vie de famille ? »

Nouveau regard mauvais.

« Non, mon père et ma belle-mère sont géniaux et m'ont toujours soutenu et épaulé dans mon travail. »

« On ne vous voit jamais avec des femmes lors de soirées, êtes-vous gay Monsieur Hummel ? »

Je regarde son visage : il n'exprime rien. Moi je suis rouge écarlate.

« Oui, je suis gay Blaine. Un problème avec cela ? »

« Non, non, moi aussi je suis gay »

_Mais propose-lui un plan tout de suite tant que tu y es !_

Regard intense. Il se touche la lèvre inférieure avec l'index en me fixant. Je baisse les yeux et me mord la lèvre sans m'en rendre compte.

Je l'entends soupirer.

Après cela, bizarrement, l'interview se déroule d'une façon plus détendue. Au bout d'une heure environ, Blondie n°2 frappe et entre.

« Monsieur Hummel, votre prochain rendez-vous est dans 10 minutes. »

« Très bien Elena »

Elena sort. Il me regarde.

« Avez-vous d'autres questions Monsieur Anderson ? »

« Non Monsieur Hummel, merci de m'avoir accordé de votre temps »

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Je vous raccompagne à l'ascenseur »

Il me jette un regard intense et amusé.

« Aviez-vous une veste ou autre chose ? »

« Oui, une veste »

« Elena » fait-il sèchement

Je jette un regard compatissant à Elena tandis qu'elle tend ma veste à Monsieur Hummel. Ses doigts effleurent la peau de mon cou. Frissons énormes dans tout le corps.

Il me serre la main. Nouvelle décharge dans tout mon corps. J'appuie sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur. Les portes s'ouvrent, je rentre dedans.

« Au revoir Blaine »

« Au revoir Kurt »

Les portes se ferment. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre.

Quel homme magnifique et mystérieux.

Oh et ses superbes yeux bleus et ce courant quand il m'a pris la main et effleuré le cou...

Je sors du bâtiment toujours hypnotisé par cet homme fabuleux.

**Voilà, voilà**

**Laissez une petite review pour que je connaisse votre avis :)**

**Bisous, bisous**

**Cindy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou, voilà le chapitre 2. Je suis contente de voir que certaines personnes m'ont laissé des reviews, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir. Donc merci à Sarah333, à Mangetsu 1023 et à PinkYCooper. Gros bisous à vous trois. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

**J'ai, en plus, fait quelques modifications au chapitre 1 :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapitre 2**

Aucun homme ne m'avait jamais autant troublé que ce Kurt Hummel. Enfin je ne le reverrai probablement jamais. Il faut juste que je me sorte cet entretien de la tête. Comme prévu j'appelle Sam.

« Blainey Hey »

« Salut Sam, je viens juste de finir l'interview. On se retrouve au café ? »

« Oui mais comment ça s'est passé ? »

« Je te raconterais tout quand on se retrouvera »

« D'accord. A tout de suite »

Sam et moi avons l'habitude de nous retrouver dans un café que j'avais trouvé en me baladant. J'étais alors à la recherche du café parfait. Je l'ai trouvé à cet endroit. Ils servent en plus d'excellents cappuccinos, des muffins somptueux.

J'arrive donc au point de rendez-vous. Je ne vois Sam nulle part donc je prends une table près des fenêtres.

J'adore cet endroit. Les tables sont par 4 en bois foncé et sont entourées de banquettes de cuir rouge. Une odeur de café puissant flotte. C'est mon cocon.

_Normal que ça sente le café… Tu es DANS un café !_

Je vais passer commande pour Sam et moi et retourne à ma place.

Alors que je regarde les passants dans la rue, mon esprit dérive vers deux yeux bleus. Pourquoi a-t-il paru si froid et en colère quand j'ai mentionné sa famille ? Et ce regard plein de tristesse et de douleur quand je lui ai parlé de sa ville d'origine ?

Pendant que j'étais dans mes profondes pensées, je n'ai pas vu Sam arriver. Je sursaute alors qu'il me donne une tape amicale dans l'épaule.

« Oh Blainey, tu étais parti loin on dirait » dit-il en riant.

« Ouais, je ne t'avais même pas vu arriver… J'étais… ailleurs »

« Alors ce rendez-vous ? Raconte-moi, j'en peux plus. Je me suis angoissé toute la matinée »

« C'est gentil. Ça a été »

« Quoi ?! C'est tout ? Tu stressais comme un malade depuis une semaine et « ça a été » ? Je m'attendais à une explosion de joie ! »

« Oui, ça s'est bien passé mais pas de quoi s'enflammer non plus quoi »

Sam me regarde mais n'insiste pas plus.

« Et lui alors ? Comment est Monsieur Hummel en vrai ? »

_LA question qui tue!_

« Il est assez intimidant, bizarre et jeune. Il est très réservé »

Sam allait demander autre chose quand je remarque l'heure.

« Merde je dois aller au boulot, on se voit à l'appartement ce soir ? »

« D'accord, à plus tard ! »

Depuis 4 ans, je travaille à mi-temps dans un garage après les cours. Il n'est pas à New York mais à environ 30 minutes de la ville. Je m'occupe des papiers administratifs surtout, factures, commandes, et des clients lorsqu'ils arrivent. Le garage fait aussi magasin : on y vend des articles pour l'entretien des voitures, des pneus. Je m'occupe de la caisse.

En rentrant ce soir-là, Sam n'est pas encore à l'appartement. Je prends une douche pour me rafraîchir. Quand j'en sors, Sam me saute dessus.

« Doucement, doucement, pourquoi tu es excité comme ça ? »

« Blainey ! C'est géant, génial, super ! »

« Je te crois mais si tu ne me dis pas ce qui est génial, je ne peux pas être heureux avec toi ! »

« Après que tu m'aies laissé tout à l'heure, je suis allé faire un nouveau tour des galeries »

« Oh ne me dis pas que… »

« Si ! J'ai rencontré le directeur de la SoHo Loft Gallery, je lui ai parlé de mes compositions, je lui ai montré des photos et il m'a dit qu'il était intéressé et qu'il acceptait d'exposer mes tableaux ! »

« C'est génial ! Félicitations ! »

Je le serre dans mes bras.

« Je suis fier de toi Sammy. On va fêter ça ! »

« J'ai déjà le champagne »

Je m'assois dans le canapé pendant que Sam débouche la bouteille et nous serre deux verres. Il vient s'asseoir à côté de moi.

« Je vais publier un article dans le journal de la fac sur ton expo pour qu'il y ait le plus de monde possible »

« Merci. En parlant du journal, comment l'as-tu trouvé Kurt Hummel ? »

Oh non, je pensais avoir échappé à ses questions…

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, il est… »

« Non, non, physiquement je veux dire. D'après certaines photos de lui dans les journaux, il est plutôt beau garçon »

Ça pour être beau garçon…

Je me lève vers la cuisine pour que Sam ne remarque pas le rouge s'étalait sur mes joues.

« Oui il est séduisant mais tellement arrogant et froid »

Avant que Sam ne réponde quoi que ce soit, je lui propose un sandwich.

« Oui avec plaisir, merci »

Après avoir mangé, je me mets à l'écriture de l'article. En réécoutant l'enregistrement de l'interview, je rougis en entendant ma question sur son homosexualité.

_Cette question est totalement inutile pour le journal tu le sais, Anderson ? Pourquoi l'avoir quand même poser ? _

Je repense à ma conversation avec Sam… Oh non, je n'ai pas de photos pour illustrer mon article et je n'ai aucun moyen de le contacter… Tant pis !

Lorsque je décide d'aller me coucher, il est plus de minuit et Sam est au lit depuis longtemps.

Je m'endors en pensant à des cheveux châtains et des yeux bleus.

Je me consacre corps et âme à mes études et au travail tout le reste de la semaine.

Je n'ai pas beaucoup de travail ce samedi.

Bob, mon patron, m'a demandé de faire l'inventaire. N'ayant aucun client, j'en profite pour manger un sandwich. Ce travail n'est pas compliqué : il suffit que je vérifie sur le registre les pièces manquantes et de les commander grâce à l'ordinateur. Alors que ma tête fait des aller-retours entre le cahier et l'écran, j'ai tout à coup le besoin de relever les yeux.

Et là, mes yeux s'accrochent à deux perles azurs. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

« Oh Monsieur Anderson » me dit-il tout sourire

Et voilà que je me retrouve encore la bouche grande ouverte face à lui.

« Mon-Monsieur Hummel »

_Et en plus il bafouille…_

J'essaye de me reprendre. Dieu qu'il est sexy. Il est habillé de façon plus décontracté. Il porte un polo violet et un pantalon fin mais serré.

« Blaine. Mon prénom, c'est Blaine. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut Monsieur Hummel ? »

Oh voilà qu'il recommence à se frotter la lèvre avec son foutu doigt en me fixant.

« Ah oui, euh, j'ai besoin de produits d'entretien pour le cuir intérieur »

« Suivez-moi, c'est vers le fond du magasin, il en existe pour différentes couleurs, laquelle il vous faut ? »

Je ne le regarde pas dans les yeux de peur de perdre à nouveau mes moyens.

« Pour couleurs claires, merci »

« Autre chose ? »

« J'ai besoin de lubrifiant »

Je lève les yeux vers les siens. Mon Dieu ne pense pas à ça…

_Haha Anderson!_

Je sens le rouge me monter au visage tandis que lui a les yeux pétillants et se retient de sourire.

« Tr-Très bien, suivez-moi »

Il faut que je me calme.

« Vous aimez les voitures ? » me demande-t-il

« Euh… pas vraiment. J'aime plutôt les livres. Et vous, vous aimez ça ? »

« Oh oui, j'adore ça ! »

Il sourit comme s'il pensait à une blague personnelle. On arrive dans le bon rayon.

« Voilà, autre chose Monsieur ? »

« Que me conseillez-vous Monsieur Anderson ? »

Je le regarde abasourdi.

_Ne regarde pas ses lèvres et ferme-moi cette bouche !_

Je regarde ses vêtements et sors spontanément :

« Une combinaison ! »

Il hausse un sourcil encore une fois amusé.

« Pour ne pas salir vos vêtements » ajoutais-je

« Je pourrais les enlever » ricane-t-il

« Euh… »

Mes joues s'empourprent suite aux images que mon esprit m'envoie.

« Je prendrais la combinaison alors » me dit-il amusé.

« Ce sera tout ? »

« Oui Monsieur Anderson »

Nous retournons donc aux caisses.

« Et votre article ? »

« Ça avance. Mais je me disais qu'il est dommage que je n'ai aucune image de vous pour l'illustrer… »

« On pourrait organiser une séance photo, qu'en pensez-vous ? »

« Euh oui, je pourrais trouver un photographe »

« Très bien »

Il me tend sa carte, où SON NUMÉRO est dessus !

« Appelez-moi pour me donner l'endroit et l'heure »

« D'accord, merci Monsieur Hummel »

Je range ses articles dans un sac, sans que mes mains tremblent.

_Hourra Anderson se contrôle !_

« Cela vous fera 49 dollars s'il vous plaît »

Tandis que je lui tends son sac, nos doigts s'effleurent et le courant électrique est là. Il se penche vers moi. Son visage est à quelques centimètres du mien.

« Merci Blaine, à bientôt j'espère » me murmure-t-il sensuellement avant de s'éloigner.

Je suis toujours pantelant quand il se retourne et dit :

« Je suis ravi de vous avoir revu Blaine et que ce soit vous qui m'ait interviewé »

Puis il s'en va.

Son odeur est toujours dans mes narines et un sourire idiot s'affiche sur mon visage. Cette fois je sais que je vais le revoir.

**Laissez une petite review pour que je connaisse votre avis**

**Bisous bisous**

**Cindy :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou! Voilà le troisième chapitre! J'écris quand l'inspiration est là mais surtout quand j'ai le temps. Donc je préfère ne pas donner de date publication..**

**Merci pour les reviews, ça me motive beaucoup pour écrire la suite. Ça me touche vraiment, je ne pensais pas que ce que j'écrirais pourrait plaire à quelqu'un donc merci beaucoup à Mangetsu 1023, Oiselu, ChrisCriss, Brioche, Sarah333, The Monkey's Head et mon petit Sushi cinglé ;) 3**

**Oiselu : **Quelle formulation de phrases te dérange, je pourrais peut être améliorer l'histoire si je sais ce qui te gêne...

**Sarah333 :** je sais pas franchement. J'hésite à mettre du POV Kurt.. Dis moi ce que tu en penses :)

**Et un grand merci pour tous ceux qui suivent et qui ajoutent cette fic à leurs favoris!**

**Voilà maintenant l'histoire !**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapitre 3**

Je suis heureux. Il faut que je partage ça. Je profite de ma pause pour appeler Zoé, ma meilleure amie. Elle habite à Chicago mais je suis toujours resté proche d'elle. Elle est d'ailleurs la seule au courant de mon béguin pour Kurt Hummel. Je la connais depuis le lycée. Au début, c'était plutôt électrique entre nous. Puis j'ai appris à la connaître et il s'est avéré qu'elle est géniale. Zoé est superbe et adorable : elle est petite et a un visage rond parsemé de taches de rousseur. Elle a des boucles rousses et de grands yeux bruns. Ce que j'aime le plus chez elle c'est sa joie de vivre.

« Coucou Zoé ! »

« Hey Blaine, comment tu vas ? Je n'ai pas beaucoup de nouvelles en ce moment… »

« Je sais, je suis désolé, j'ai beaucoup de travail… J'ai fait l'interview pour le journal ! »

« Ah oui ! Alors ? »

Je lui raconte tout en ajoutant ma rencontre avec lui aujourd'hui.

« C'est génial, mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Il n'y a pas qu'un garage à New York ! »

J'essaye de répondre avec détachement.

« Il était dans le coin surement »

« C'est plutôt gros comme coïncidence, tu trouves pas ? Monsieur Hummel n'a-t-il pas des larbins pour s'occuper de sa voiture ? En plus, il vient dans le garage où TU travailles… »

_Tiens c'est vrai ça. Intéressant_

« Tu ne penses pas qu'il était ici pour te voir ? »

Mon cœur fait une embardée. Mais ma joie est de courte durée.

« Comment il aurait su où je travaille ? »

« Mmh c'est vrai… Mais un homme comme lui doit avoir des moyens pour savoir ce genre de choses »

« Je ne sais pas Zoé. Je vais devoir te laisser ma pause est bientôt terminée »

« D'accord, je suis contente pour toi, je sais à quel point tu appréhendais cette interview et surtout ton tête à tête avec Hummel »

Je sais qu'elle sourit.

« Tu me manques Blainey »

« Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles. Tu me manques aussi, à bientôt Zo' ! »

Cette fille est un rayon de soleil.

Quand je rentre, il est 18h. Je contacte Paul car je sais qu'il fait des photos. Je m'entends bien avec lui. Il est gay et il a toujours voulu plus avec moi. Mais je le considère comme un ami seulement. Je n'ai jamais ressenti de désir pour aucun garçon.

_Jusqu'à récemment…_

Paul accepte de faire ces photos. Il me dit qu'il est disponible demain matin.

_En même temps il irait te décrocher la Lune si tu lui demandais !_

J'appelle Kurt immédiatement. Je m'assois et compose son numéro les doigts tremblants.

« Hummel »

Sa voix est tranchante, calme et froide.

« Monsieur Hummel ? C'est Blaine Anderson »

« Monsieur Anderson. Ravi de vous entendre »

Sa voix est devenue chaleureuse, voire séductrice mais il semble aussi étonné. Mon cœur bat comme un fou dans ma poitrine, mes mains tremblent, j'ai chaud.

_Calme-toi Anderson !_

Bien sûr, Sam est ici, il me regarde bizarrement.

« Euh… j'ai trouvé un photographe et nous aimerions… »

_Respire Blaine, respire !_

« … faire une séance demain, si vous êtes d'accord Monsieur ? »

« Je suis au Phénix mon hôtel personnel, il se trouve dans la 5ème avenue. Disons 9h30 demain matin ? »

« Très bien, nous y serons »

Je suis excité comme un gamin.

« J'ai hâte d'y être Monsieur Anderson »

Comment quelques mots peuvent être aussi alléchants ?

Je raccroche. J'envoie tout de suite l'heure et le lieu du rendez-vous à Paul.

J'essaye d'aller dans la cuisine mais Sam me coupe dans mon élan.

« Blaine Devon Anderson ! Ce type te plaît ! Regarde dans l'état que tu es ! Tu es tout rouge »

« Sam, arrête tes conneries, tu sais que je rougis pour un rien ! »

Il me regarde, étonné par mon excès de colère.

« Excuse-moi, je le trouve juste vraiment intimidant. Je vais préparer le dîner »

Après avoir mangé, je décide de réviser pour mes examens qui approchent à grands pas.

Je dors très mal cette nuit.

Le Phénix est le plus grand hôtel de la 5ème Avenue. Il est fait de grès brun et semble dater des années 20. Paul, Sam et moi nous nous sommes retrouvés devant. Sam nous a accompagnés pour aider avec l'éclairage.

A l'accueil se trouve une autre blonde.

_Décidément !_

Je lui dis que nous avons rendez-vous et elle nous conduit dans la suite mise à notre disposition. Nous avons une demi-heure d'avance ce qui nous laisse le temps d'installer le matériel.

A 9h30 précise, Hummel fait son entrée.

Je vais mourir ! Il porte une chemise grise claire, une cravate grise foncée et un pantalon en flanelle noir qui lui descend sur les hanches. Ses cheveux sont comme toujours parfaitement coiffés. Ma bouche s'assèche rien qu'à le regarder tant il est beau.

« Quel plaisir de vous revoir Monsieur Anderson »

Il me tend la main. Lorsque je la lui prends, un délicieux courant allume tout mon être.

« Monsieur Hummel. Voici Paul James, notre photographe. Et Sam Evans est venu pour nous aider »

Je jette un coup d'œil vers Paul. Il est bouche bée mais réagit quand je prononce son nom.

_Il n'y a pas qu'à toi que Monsieur Parfait fait effet…_

« Bonjour Monsieur Hummel » salue Paul, les yeux écarquillés

« Bonjour » fait-il pour saluer mes deux amis

Son expression change aussitôt qu'il s'adresse à Paul.

« Où voulez-vous que je me mette ? » ajoute-t-il.

Paul reprend contenance et lui indique un fauteuil près de la fenêtre.

Il commence à le mitrailler tandis que je le scrute. Il est vraiment sexy… La voix de Paul me sort de ma rêverie.

« Pouvez-vous vous mettre debout, s'il vous plaît ? »

Hummel me lance un regard tandis que Paul reprend ses clichés.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Paul annonce qu'il a assez de photos.

« Monsieur Anderson, j'ai hâte de lire votre article »

Il serre les mains de Paul et de Sam.

« Puis-je vous raccompagner ? » me demande-t-il

« Euh, oui, bien sûr »

« Voulez-vous venir prendre un café avec moi ? »

C'est quoi ce bordel ? Hummel me veut en tête à tête ?

« Euh, je dois aider les garçons à emballer le matériel »

« Joey ! »

Et un homme, visiblement un ancien militaire d'après son maintien et sa coupe de cheveux, sort d'on-ne-sait-où.

« Pourriez-vous aider ces messieurs et les raccompagner ? »

« Très bien Monsieur »

« Voilà, le problème est réglé, m'accompagneriez-vous maintenant ? » me dit-il en m'adressant son regard bleu brûlant.

« D'accord »

Je vais remercier et dire au revoir à Paul. Je dis à Sam que je vais boire un café avec Kurt. Il me prend dans ses bras et me chuchote :

« Tu lui plais Blaine, il n'a pas arrêté de te reluquer »

Avant que je réponde, Sam m'a déjà lâché.

« A tout à l'heure » ajoute-t-il avec un sourire pervers

Je sors dans le couloir et Hummel m'indique la direction de l'ascenseur.

_Comme si on pouvait se perdre dans un couloir !_

Arrivés devant l'ascenseur, j'entends sa voix.

« Vous connaissez Sam depuis longtemps ? »

Sa voix est chaleureuse.

« On s'est rencontré lors de ma deuxième année de fac »

Avant que j'ajoute quelque chose, l'ascenseur arrive. Il y a déjà un couple à l'intérieur. Je me dirige vers le fond de la cabine et relève la tête. Le couple est en train de se câliner. Je sens que je rougis. Je baisse la tête. J'ose un regard vers Kurt. Je le surprends en train de me regarder mais il détourne le regard presque aussitôt et je devine un demi-sourire sur ses lèvres.

Les portes s'ouvrent et Kurt me prend la main. Je sursaute à ce contact, qui comme toujours me donne des frissons, mais je ne retire pas ma main.

« Les ascenseurs me font toujours de l'effet » me dit-il avec un sourire charmeur et des yeux amusés.

Nous traversons le hall et marchons dans la rue jusqu'à un café. Durant le trajet, nos mains ne se sont pas lâchées.

_Tu tiens la main de Kurt Hummel. Tu tiens SA main !_

Arrivés au café, Kurt la lâche à mon plus grand regret. Nous nous installons à une table.

« Qu'est-ce que vous prenez ? »

« Un cappuccino s'il vous plaît »

« Vous voulez manger quelque chose ? »

« Non merci »

Il s'éloigne et je le regarde. Quelle beauté et quelle élégance ! Il a vraiment un corps parfait. Et ses cheveux ! Oh comme j'aimerais passer mes doigts dedans, il semble si doux.

« A quoi pensez-vous ? »

Je sursaute, je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il s'était rapproché.

« Je pensais que c'est mon café préféré »

OUF !

« Sam est votre petit ami ? »

C'est quoi cette question ?!

« Euh non, seulement mon meilleur ami, pourquoi ? »

« La façon dont il vous a serré dans ses bras. Et Paul ? »

« Non plus, pourquoi ? » Je rougis.

« Les regards qu'il vous jette »

« Non, on est amis »

« Vous semblez nerveux »

« Vous m'intimidez énormément »

Hey mais d'où ça sort ça ? Je baisse les yeux.

« Vous êtes très franc. Vous avez raison d'être intimidé. Ne baissez pas les yeux, je les trouve superbes »

Oh mon Dieu, mon cœur va sortir.

« Quand je peux les voir, j'ai l'impression de percer un peu votre mystère »

_Anderson, mystérieux ?!_

« Je n'ai rien de mystérieux… »

« Vous êtes très secret Monsieur Anderson, sauf quand vous rougissez »

Il sourit. Il se moque de moi ou quoi ?

« Vous êtes toujours aussi familier avec les gens ? »

« Non, désolé. Vous aurais-je offensé ? »

« Non »

« Tant mieux. Parlez-moi de vous »

Euh, quoi ?

« Vous êtes tellement autoritaire… »

« Sachez Monsieur Anderson que j'ai toujours ce que je veux. Dans tous les domaines »

« Mmh… Euh mes parents vivent en Californie. Mon frère aussi »

« Vous vous entendez bien avec eux ? »

« Non pas avec mes parents. Avec Cooper oui »

« Vous n'aimez pas vous livrer apparemment »

« Non pas vraiment »

« Je peux comprendre »

Son humeur change, son regard redevient froid.

« Et vous, votre famille ? »

« Ma mère est infirmière, mon père avocat. Je n'ai ni frères ni sœurs »

_En effet, il ne se livre pas non plus._

« Vous avez terminé ? »

J'acquiesce.

« Je peux vous raccompagner ? Vous habitez sur le campus ? »

« Oui, merci pour le café »

On sort dans la rue et il me reprend la main. Je suis perplexe.

« Vous avez un copain ? »

_Mais réfléchis avant de parler Anderson !_

« Non Blaine, les petits-amis ce n'est pas pour moi »

Avant que je puisse lui répondre, un homme me bouscule violemment et je perds l'équilibre. Avant que je tombe sur la route, je sens un bras puissant s'enrouler autour de ma taille et je me retrouve plaquer contre le torse de Kurt.

« Ça va Blaine ? » me demande-t-il, inquiet.

Sa deuxième main trouve ma joue.

J'ai le cœur qui bat la chamade à cause de la peur mais aussi de la situation dans laquelle je suis.

Il dessine les traits de mon visage comme pour s'assurer qu'ils sont intacts. Quand son pouce effleure ma lèvre inférieure, il s'arrête de respirer. Il me regarde dans les yeux. Son regard est soucieux, brûlant. Je le fixe pendant un instant, une éternité mais sa magnifique bouche m'attire.

Pour la première fois en 23 ans, je veux qu'on m'embrasse. Je veux sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes.

**Voilà, voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus!**

**Gros merci à Claire pour ses conseils**

**Laissez moi votre avis!**

**Bisous bisous**

**Cindy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Voilà le 4ème chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Merci pour vos reviews, c'est grâce à vous que cette fic existe donc merci beaucoup, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir de les lire et de voir que vous appréciez ce que j'écris.**

**Je tiens à remercier les personnes qui suivent cette fic et ceux qui l'ajoute à leurs favoris.**

**Merci à Brioche, Klaainer, Sarah333, Oiselu, Anitadraz, The Monkey's Head, Mangetsu 1023 et Zoé :)**

**Sarah333 :** je pense comme toi et je trouve que Kurt est bien avec autant de mystère, non? :)

**Anitadraz : **oui je pense intégrer du BDSM. Même si j'ai peur que certaines personnes arrêtent de me lire pour ça. Mais bon, je pense que c'est ce qui fait l'âme des livres et c'est ce que j'ai préféré dans l'histoire. Donc oui :)

**Oiselu : **je prends en compte toutes les remarques donc si tu en as, c'est avec plaisir que je les lirais. Si elles peuvent en plus améliorer mon histoire c'est encore mieux ;) (Quand est ce qu'on aura la suite de **Shiver**?)

**Merci à tous les autres qui m'encouragent à écrire la suite et qui me complimentent sur ma façon d'écrire. Vous êtes géniaux mes lapins :)**

**Et maintenant la suite!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapitre 4**

Mais vas-y, embrasse-moi ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il attend ?

Je suis dans ses bras et je suis obnubilé par sa bouche. Ses yeux se sont assombris et sont fixés aux miens. Sa respiration s'est accélérée, la mienne s'est carrément arrêtée.

Il ferme les yeux, inspire profondément et secoue la tête. Quand il les rouvre, il semble avoir pris une décision.

« Vous devriez vous éloigner de moi Blaine, je ne suis pas une personne pour vous »

Quoi ? Mais depuis quand il peut savoir ce qui est bon ou non pour moi ? Je fronce les sourcils, contrarié.

« Respirez, essayez de vous calmer Blaine » dit-il en me repoussant légèrement.

Toutes les émotions qui m'ont traversé me laissent à la fois euphorique et flageolant. Mes jambes tremblent encore.

_NON! NON! NON!_

Kurt s'éloigne de moi mais il me tient par les épaules à bout de bras, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je tombe à nouveau. Il me regarde attentivement. J'étais dans ses bras et je voulais qu'il m'embrasse. Je pense que je lui ai montré assez fortement, mais rien.

_Il ne veut pas de toi._

Cette pensée me frappe de plein fouet. Comment ai-je pu me tromper à ce point ?

« C'est bon, merci. J'ai compris »

Ma voix est mal assurée mais elle est revenue, c'est déjà ça. Je dois m'en aller, partir, vite.

« Pourquoi merci ? » me demande-t-il en fronçant les sourcils mais en gardant toutefois les mains sur mes épaules.

« De m'avoir retenu. Je serais tombé sur la route si vous ne m'aviez pas soutenu »

« Oh… Cet abruti marchait vraiment vite. Il ne s'est même pas arrêté pour s'excuser. Heureusement que j'étais là. Je m'angoisse en pensant au cas contraire. Voulez-vous venir à l'hôtel afin de reprendre vos esprits ? »

Il me lâche et je me retrouve comme un idiot, planté devant lui. J'essaye de m'éclaircir les idées. Je veux simplement rentrer. Tous les vagues espoirs que je m'étais fait se sont envolés. Il ne veut pas de moi.

_Pourquoi voudrait-il de toi ? C'est Kurt Hummel ! Il peut avoir qui il veut._

Je me dirige vers la plus proche station de métro pour pouvoir rejoindre le campus. J'entends des pas proches derrière moi, je me retourne brièvement vers lui, sans le regarder dans les yeux.

« Merci pour le café et la séance photo »

« Blaine, je… »

L'angoisse dans sa voix m'oblige à relever les yeux. Les siens sont tristes. Il a l'air complètement déchiré mais aussi frustré. Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux. Où est passée son incroyable assurance ?

« Quoi Kurt ? »

J'ai envie de disparaître sous terre avec mon orgueil blessé. Il met un temps avant de répondre.

« J'espère que vous réussirez vos examens » me murmure-t-il.

_Quoi ?_

Pourquoi son visage semble si contrarié ?

« Merci, adieu Monsieur Hummel » dis-je sarcastiquement.

Je descends les escaliers qui mènent au quai de métro, sans me retourner. Arrivé dans les souterrains sinistres éclairés aux néons, je m'appuie contre un mur et prends ma tête entre mes mains.

Pourquoi je pleure ? Furieux contre moi-même, je me mets en boule sur le sol pour me faire le plus petit possible, comme si cela pouvait diminuer la douleur. Je laisse couler les larmes sur mon visage. Je pleure pour une chose que j'ai perdue alors que je ne la possédais pas.

_Pathétique._

Je n'ai jamais été rejeté par un homme.

Bien sûr, à l'école j'étais toujours le dernier que l'on choisissait pour former les équipes parce que j'étais un danger dans les sports collectifs.

Même mes parents m'ont rejeté.

Mais en amour, je ne me suis jamais exposé. J'ai toujours trop douté de moi : trop petit, trop bouclé, trop mal fringué, trop enthousiaste, trop gay… J'ai toujours repoussé mes prétendants potentiels. Jamais quelqu'un comme Paul ne me ferait pleurer comme ça, comme Kurt Hummel. Quel salaud celui-là. Je devrais être plus gentil avec les autres garçons…

Le métro arrive. J'inspire profondément, sèche mes larmes et me fait la promesse de ne plus penser à lui et de me concentrer sur mes examens.

Je trouve Sam plongé dans ses bouquins lorsque je rentre. Son expression devient inquiète lorsqu'il me voit.

Oh non, pas ça ! Je lui adresse un regard pour lui dire « lâche-moi » mais ça ne semble pas fonctionner.

« Tu as pleuré. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait cet enfoiré ? »

_Blaine Anderson : le livre ouvert._

« Rien, rien du tout »

_C'est bien ça le problème !_

« Mais tu ne pleures jamais, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Vite, il faut que je trouve quelque chose…

« Un mec m'a foncé dedans et j'ai failli tomber sur la route »

Sam se lève d'un coup.

« Mais ça va ? Tu n'as rien ? »

« Non c'est bon, Kurt m'a retenu avant que quelque chose arrive. Ça m'a beaucoup secoué c'est tout »

« Tant mieux. Enfin tant mieux que tu n'aies rien » dit-il en me serrant dans ses bras.

« Et ce rendez-vous, comment c'était ? » ajoute-t-il en me lâchant.

Quand est-ce qu'il va arrêter avec ses questions ?!

« Ça a été. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi il m'a invité… »

« Mais parce que tu lui plais, idiot ! »

Ça pour être idiot… J'essaye d'ignorer le pincement que je ressens au cœur.

« Je ne pense pas. Je veux dire, pourquoi je lui plairais ? »

« Mais enfin Blainey, pourquoi tu dis ça ? T'es un mec génial ! »

« Ouais mais enfin c'est de Kurt Hummel que l'on parle. Il est tellement… pas pour moi. »

« Oh Blaine » me dit Sam en me prenant à nouveau dans ses bras.

Il me regarde et semble comprendre qu'il ne doit pas insister. Il me lâche et retourne à ses bouquins.

Je vais dans ma chambre et allume mon ordinateur. Je vois que Paul m'a envoyé les photos de ce matin. Nouveau pincement au cœur. Je me mets à l'écriture de l'article pour pouvoir tourner la page au plus vite. Deux heures plus tard, il est terminé. Sam entre dans la chambre pour me dire que le dîner est prêt. Je lui montre mon travail.

« Il est super Blaine ! Tu as fait un boulot extraordinaire »

Ça me fait toujours plaisir d'entendre un compliment de mon meilleur ami.

Après le repas, je vais réviser. Je me force à ne pas penser à Kurt. Je me plonge dans mes notes.

Seulement, au moment de m'endormir, mon esprit m'envoie des images d'yeux bleus et d'un visage triste.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Je pose mon stylo. On est vendredi et je viens de terminer ma dissertation sur la tétralogie de Shakespeare. Je suis plutôt content de moi.

Mes études sont terminées et ce soir, on sort fêter ça. Je regarde Paul à l'autre bout de la salle. Il est le genre de personne à réfléchir puis écrire sans relever la tête. Il pose enfin son stylo. Il me regarde et me sourit.

Je rentre à l'appartement. J'ai à peine le temps d'ouvrir la porte que Sam me saute dessus.

« Alors, alors ? »

« Ça va, je pense que je m'en suis bien sorti. Maintenant on va sortir et s'amuser ! »

« Ça me va ! Oh, au fait, un colis est arrivé pour toi ! »

Bizarre, je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir commandé quelque chose dernièrement. Il n'y a ni adresse, ni nom d'expéditeur dessus.

« Ouvre-le ! » dit Sam, totalement excité tandis qu'il part à la cuisine chercher une bouteille de champagne.

J'ouvre le colis et trouve à l'intérieur des feuilles qui paraissent anciennes. Elles sont jaunies par le temps. Elles ressemblent aux pages d'un journal. Elles sont accompagnées d'une carte portant une citation :

« _Toujours ! Quel mot affreux. Je frémis chaque fois que je l'entends. Les femmes adorent tellement l'employer. Elles gâchent toutes les histoires d'amour en tentant de les faire durer éternellement. C'est d'ailleurs un mot dépourvu de sens. La seule différence entre un caprice et une passion de toute une vie, c'est que le caprice dure un peu plus longtemps_ »

Je reconnais cette citation. Elle est d'Oscar Wilde.

Je regarde plus précisément ces pages qui semblent si fragiles. Dessus est écrit: **The Picture of Dorian Gray by Oscar Wilde, July 1890, Lippincott, Philadelphia**.

Putain, c'est la première parution du Portrait de Dorian Gray ! Elle doit valoir une fortune et je ne connais qu'une personne capable de la payer…

Sam examine le contenu du colis par-dessus mon épaule.

« C'est la première parution » dis-je dans un soupir.

Sam est bouche bée.

« C'est Hummel ? »

« Ça ne peut être que lui »

Il me prend la carte portant la citation.

« Et ça, ça veut dire quoi ? »

« Je sais pas. Il m'avertit surement que les relations de longue durée, ce n'est pas pour lui. Mais aux dernières nouvelles, je ne suis pas en train de ramper derrière lui… »

« Ecoute Blaine, je sais que tu ne veux pas parler de lui mais je pense qu'il craque vraiment pour toi, malgré cette note »

Je ne me suis pas autorisé à penser à Kurt Hummel cette dernière semaine. Bien sûr, je n'ai aucun contrôle sur mes rêves qui sont hantés par ses yeux bleus. Je ne peux pas non plus oublier son odeur enivrante et la sensation de son corps contre le mien. Mais pourquoi ce cadeau ? Après tout, c'est lui qui m'a affirmé que je devais m'éloigner de lui.

« Ça doit coûter un max ! » me dit Sam en regardant l'écran de son portable.

« Je sais, je ne peux pas accepter ce cadeau, je lui renverrais »

Sam me jauge mais n'ajoute rien. A la place, il me tend une coupe de champagne.

« A la fin de tes études, Blainey ! »

« A mes excellents résultats ! »

Nous trinquons.

Le bar est rempli d'étudiants de ma promo. Avec Sam, on se faufile tant bien que mal jusqu'à la table où l'on a aperçu Paul. Tout un tas de personnes sont présentes. Je ne connais pas la plupart. Alors que Sam semble en très grande conversation avec une jolie brune, je sens quelqu'un m'étreindre par derrière. Je me raidis tout de suite mais cette personne me chuchote à l'oreille :

« Devine qui c'est, chéri »

Je me retourne le plus vite possible pour me retrouver face à la propriétaire de cette douce voix.

« Zoé ! »

Je la serre dans mes bras le plus fort possible.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Tu as vraiment cru que j'allais rater la fête de fin d'études de mon adorable meilleur ami ?! C'est Sam qui m'a prévenue »

« Oh je suis tellement content de te voir ma belle ! »

Je la serre encore plus fort si c'est possible. Nous restons comme ça un bon moment.

Je la relâche. Après m'avoir fait un énorme bisou sur la joue, elle se tourne vers Sam. Depuis leur première rencontre, quelque chose se passe entre eux. Mais aucun des deux n'ose se l'avouer. Sam sourit timidement et Zoé rougit. On dirait deux adolescents. Ils sont tellement mignons.

Paul commande un pichet de Margarita. L'ambiance est détendue.

Au bout de mon cinquième verre, je me dis que ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée de boire autant, surtout après le champagne de Sam.

Paul me dit quelque chose qui me fait rire et il m'enlace.

« Je suis content que tu sois là Blaine » me chuchote-t-il.

Je lui souris.

« Tu veux un autre verre ? » me propose-t-il.

« Essayerais-tu de me saouler ? »

Je fais semblant d'être choqué.

« Exactement » me répond-il en souriant.

« Très bien mais je pense que je vais passer à la bière ! »

Je me lève pour aller commander un pichet.

Tant que je suis debout, j'en profite pour passer aux toilettes. Bien sûr, il y a la queue. Je consulte mon portable. C'est quoi ce numéro ? Ah oui, Hummel. Je souris. Je pourrais en profiter pour lui demander pourquoi il m'a envoyé ce cadeau. J'appuie sur _Appel. _Il décroche au bout de la deuxième sonnerie.

«Blaine? »

Il semble étonné. Tout comme moi d'ailleurs. Mais, tiens, il sait que c'est moi ?

« Pourquoi ce cadeau ? » dis-je, d'une voix pâteuse.

« Blaine, vous allez bien ? Votre voix est bizarre »

Il est inquiet.

« Je ne suis pas bizarre mais vous, oui ! »

_Quel courage !_

« Blaine, vous êtes saoul ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous foutre ? »

« Je suis… curieux. Où êtes-vous ? »

« Dans un bar »

« Quel bar ? » demande-t-il, légèrement exaspéré.

«Un bar à New York»

« Vous avez un moyen pour rentrer chez vous ? »

« Oui »

« Où êtes-vous ? »

« Pourquoi ce cadeau ? »

« Où êtes-vous ? Dites le moi tout de suite ! »

« Vous êtes tellement autoritaire, un vrai maniaque du contrôle ! »

Je ris fort.

« Bordel, Blaine, vous êtes où ? »

Kurt qui dit des gros mots… Je glousse à nouveau.

«A New York, bonne nuit Kurt»

«Blaine! »

Je raccroche. Oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je fais demi-tour et vais commander mon pichet de bière. Je regarde vers la piste de danse. Zoé et Sam sont enlacés et bougent en rythme avec la musique.

_Enfin !_

Je retourne à la table et dis à Paul que je vais prendre l'air. Il m'accompagne. L'air frais fait du bien à ma tête qui tourne.

« Blaine, ça va ? »

« Je crois que j'ai trop bu »

Je lui souris faiblement.

« Moi aussi »

Il m'attrape et me colle contre lui.

« Tu me plais tellement, Blaine, laisse-toi faire ! »

« Non, Paul, arrête ! »

Son haleine est sucrée. Il dépose des baisers le long de ma mâchoire jusqu'à la commissure de mes lèvres. J'ai peur, je suis bourré, je n'ai aucun contrôle sur la situation. Il va m'embrasser. J'essaye de le repousser. J'ai envie de vomir.

« Non, arrête ! »

« Je crois qu'il a dit non ! »

Cette voix… Kurt est là.

« Hummel » dit Paul, tendu.

Kurt lance un regard noir glacial à Paul. Je regarde Kurt angoissé. Il est si beau.

Je ne vois rien de plus, je vomis de tout mon corps dans le parterre de fleurs.

Paul rentre en vitesse, dégoûté et Kurt se précipite vers moi. Il me tend un mouchoir. Je me redresse et pleure.

« Ça va aller, chut, ça va aller je suis là ! » dit-il en passant un bras autour de mes épaules.

« Je suis désolé Kurt »

« Désolé de quoi ? » me demande-t-il doucement.

« De vous avoir appelé, d'avoir vomi »

Il dit quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Je lutte contre l'ivresse, les pensées tourbillonnent dans ma tête. J'ai chaud, j'ai froid. Il y a trop de couleurs, trop de bruit, trop de lumières. Ma tête tourne. Le sol se précipite vers mon visage.

La dernière chose que j'entends avant de m'évanouir dans les bras de Kurt Hummel, c'est ce mot :

« Merde ! »

**Voilà, voilà.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu.**

**Laissez-moi votre avis dans une petite review :)**

**Bisous, bisous mes lapins**

**Cindy :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou mes lapins! Me voilà pour le 5ème chapitre! Merci pour toutes les personnes qui commentent et qui m'encouragent à continuer. Je suis contente que cette fiction vous plaise, elle me tient vraiment à cœur.**

**Merci à CheesyKitten, Sarah333, Oiselu, The Monkey's Head, Fen, Brave Woodpecker, Sushi chérie!**

**CheesyKitten : **merci c'est super gentil, ça me fait plaisir :) oui le rating M c'est pour des passages très citronnés #perversesetonaimeça ;)

**Oiselu :** Merci pour ton conseil, c'est bien mieux avec des séparation! J'attends la suite de Shiver avec impatience en tout cas!

**The Monkey's Head :** moi aussi j'adore que Kurt jure, je trouve que ça sort du commun :) oui Kurt a un lourd passé mais un lourd présent aussi, tu verras ça plus tard ;)

**Brave Woodpecker :** merci c'est gentil de parler de ma fiction :)

**Sarah333 : **désolé pour ces fins cruelles mais j'aime vous tenir en haleine, pas vous? ;)

**Merci pour ceux que ajoutent à leurs favoris et qui suivent cette fiction!**

**J'essaye de publier les mardi/mercredi et vendredi/samedi. Si j'ai du retard, je peux vous prévenir sur Twitter si vous voulais (CindyN04) ou envoyez moi un message ici.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture! Je vous aime mes lapins!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapitre 5**

Le silence m'entoure. J'ouvre doucement les yeux. Je suis au chaud dans un lit confortable. Je ne sais pas où je suis ni comment je me suis retrouvé là.

Je tourne la tête et je vois que je suis dans une chambre colorée de brun, de beige et de doré. Cet endroit est luxueux et me semble familier. J'essaye de remettre de l'ordre dans tout ça. Une séance photo… Une suite au Phœnix… L'hôtel de Kurt Hummel. Je suis chez Kurt Hummel. Bordel, qu'est-ce que je fous là ?

Des fragments de la soirée me reviennent doucement. L'alcool – merde, j'étais ivre -, l'appel – merde, je lui ai téléphoné -, des parterres de fleurs – merde j'ai vomi, Paul, Kurt…

Non ! Je me mets en boule. Je ne sais même pas comment je suis venu ici. Je regarde sous la couette. Je porte mon tee shirt et mon boxer. Par contre, je n'ai plus mon jean ni mes chaussettes. Putain !

Je regarde à nouveau autour de moi : je remarque un verre de jus d'orange et deux comprimés sur la table de nuit que je n'avais pas vu tout à l'heure.

_Maniaque du contrôle, hein ?_

Je me redresse pour pouvoir les avaler. Le jus a un goût merveilleux. Je ne me sens pas trop mal au vu de la soirée que j'ai passée.

On frappe à la porte. Ma voix ne veut pas fonctionner et mon cœur semble vouloir sortir de mon corps. Kurt entre. Il vient visiblement de la salle de sport. Il porte un short bleu foncé qui lui descend sur les hanches et un tee shirt sans manches blanc, trempé de sueur. Pour une fois, ses cheveux ne sont pas coiffés, ils sont plutôt dans tous les sens, ce qui est encore plus sexy. Oh, il est vraiment magnifique.

_Ferme la bouche, Blaine, tu baves presque !_

Je me rends compte que je l'ai fixé comme un psychopathe tout ce temps. Je respire difficilement et ferme les yeux.

_Bien sûr, tu vas disparaître en fermant les yeux !_

« Bonjour Blaine, vous allez mieux ? »

« Mieux que je ne l'aurai cru »

Il dépose un sac sur le fauteuil et s'essuie le front avec la serviette qu'il porte autour du cou.

« Comment vous avez trouvé le bar où j'étais ? »

Son visage n'exprime rien.

« J'ai fait tracer votre appel »

Mais bien sûr, comment n'y ai-je pas pensé ? Non mais sérieusement, qui fait ça ? Est-ce que je dois avoir peur ?

Je décide de ne rien dire, comme si je trouvais ça normal.

« Comment je me suis retrouvé ici ? »

« Vous vous êtes évanoui donc je vous ai ramené ici. Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi sur le coup »

« Vous m'avez couché ? »

« Oui »

« Vous m'avez déshabillez ? »

« Oui »

« Est-ce qu'on a… »

Je rougis furieusement. Je n'ose même pas le regarder et terminer ma question.

« Blaine, vous vous êtes évanoui. Je préfère les hommes éveillés, consentants et qui participent »

Si je pouvais m'enflammer, ce serait le cas maintenant.

_Ne pense pas à ce qu'il vient de dire !_

« Je suis désolé »

Je le regarde, il me sourit.

« Outre le fait que vous étiez ivre, presque mort, j'ai passé une soirée plutôt agréable. Je ne pense pas l'oublier »

Non mais il se fout de moi ce con ! Quelle honte !

« Je ne vous ai pas obligé à me repérer avec vos gadgets à la James Bond ! »

Il fronce les sourcils et a l'air un peu blessé.

« L'appel que vous m'avez passé m'a légèrement alarmé. Désolé si je me suis inquiété pour vous. Les appareils de traçage que j'ai utilisé se trouvent très facilement sur Internet donc James Bond n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Et si je ne m'abuse, heureusement que je vous ai retrouvé, ce serait dans le lit du photographe que vous seriez maintenant. Et croyez-moi, je ne pense pas qu'il vous aurait laissé votre boxer »

Il me regarde sévèrement. Je glousse.

« Vous me faîtes passer pour une princesse en détresse »

Son regard devient plus chaleureux et son expression s'adoucit.

« Cela ferait de moi un chevalier alors… »

Il s'arrête un instant. Il ajoute presque pour lui-même :

« Quel triste spécimen de chevalier… Vous avez mangé hier ? »

Son regard est dur. Ce mec change d'humeur toutes les 5 secondes.

Je secoue la tête. Sa mâchoire se crispe. Mais, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore ?!

« Vous devez manger, vous auriez été moins malade si vous aviez mangé quelque chose »

Il passe la main dans ses cheveux et soupire.

« Vous allez me gronder encore longtemps ? »

« Vous avez de la chance que je ne fasse que vous gronder »

Je fronce les sourcils.

« Si vous m'apparteniez, vous ne pourriez plus marcher ni vous asseoir pendant au moins une semaine. Vous avez beaucoup trop bu, vous vous êtes mis en danger et en plus vous n'avez rien mangé ! »

Il ferme les yeux, il frémit. Lorsqu'il les rouvre, ses yeux me lancent des éclairs.

« J'ai peur quand je pense à comment aurez pu terminer cette soirée »

Il est tellement bizarre. Je ne lui appartiens pas, comme il dit. Alors pourquoi il est inquiet pour moi ? Même si j'adorerais être à lui. Je rougis face à cette pensée.

« J'étais avec Sam, tout ce serait bien passé »

« Et le photographe ? »

Paul, merde je l'avais presque oublié…

« Il a été trop loin, c'est vrai »

« S'il recommence, quelqu'un devra lui montrer ce qu'est la discipline »

« Vous êtes quelqu'un qui aime la discipline »

« Vous n'avez même pas idée »

Il me sourit malicieusement, ses yeux pétillent.

Un instant, j'ai envie de l'insulter ou de passer mes nerfs sur lui et l'instant d'après, il est juste tellement adorable avec son sourire et ses beaux yeux que j'ai envie de le serrer contre moi.

« Je vais me doucher. A moins que vous préférez passer avant moi ? »

J'oublie comment respirer, mon cœur bat à tout rompre. Il penche la tête sur son épaule et son sourire s'agrandit. Il tend la main pour caresser mon visage. Il passe son pouce sur mes lèvres.

« Respirez, calmez-vous Blaine. Le petit-déjeuner va bientôt arriver »

Il me laisse là alors qu'il se dirige dans la salle de bain. Ma respiration revient seulement quand il ferme la porte.

Ma peau me picote là où il a posé sa main. Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres comme pour retrouver sa saveur. Putain, pourquoi il est si sexy ? J'entends l'eau de la douche couler et je n'ai qu'une envie c'est d'aller le rejoindre. Mon corps est presque douloureux, un besoin se fait ressentir quand je suis face à lui. Foutues hormones ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive.

_Je pense que c'est du désir Anderson !_

Je me rallonge. Cet homme est tellement difficile à comprendre. Il est compliqué, frustrant, énervant. Mais Dieu qu'il est attirant ! Il me dit de m'éloigner mais il m'envoie des cadeaux de plusieurs milliers de dollars et fait tracer mon portable pour me retrouver. Il tient assez à moi pour venir me chercher dans un bar en pleine nuit, même s'il se conduit en vrai harceleur pour y arriver.

Pourtant je me sens en sécurité, protégé.

« Quel triste spécimen de chevalier » pourquoi il pense ça de lui-même ? Je le trouve plutôt bien comme chevalier moi…

Je sors du lit. Je cherche mon jean du regard mais je ne le trouve pas. J'entends la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et par réflexe je regarde.

Oh ! Kurt se trouve devant moi, presque nu. Il porte seulement une serviette autour de la taille. Son torse est finement musclé et sa peau est pâle, belle et semble si douce. Il n'a aucun poil et qu'est-ce que j'aime ça !

« J'avais oublié de vous dire, votre jean est au pressing donc j'ai demandé à Joey d'aller vous acheter de nouveaux habits. Ils sont dans le sac »

Il m'indique le sac qu'il a déposé sur le fauteuil en arrivant.

« Mmh… M-Merci. Je vais aller prendre une douche maintenant »

Je prends le sac et fonce dans la salle de bain pour fuir ce corps parfait. Il n'a vraiment rien à envier aux statues grecques.

Je me déshabille à toute vitesse et me précipite sous l'eau brûlante. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai envie qu'un homme, que CET homme, me fasse l'amour. Je veux sentir ses mains et sa bouche parcourir mon corps.

Il ne m'a fait aucune avance. Je ne sais même pas s'il veut de moi. En même temps, il m'a ramené ici…

_Oui mais il ne t'a pas embrassé la dernière fois. Et aujourd'hui il ne t'a pas touché alors que tu étais dans son lit, alors ne t'emballe pas trop !_

J'ignore cette pensée.

L'eau chaude me fait du bien. Je prends son gel douche et m'en passe sur le torse, sur les bras, sur l'entrejambe en imaginant que ce sont ses grandes mains blanches qui le font. Mon cœur s'emballe, mon sexe réagit à cette pensée. Mmh c'est tellement… excitant. Je pourrais rester sous cette douche pour toujours.

Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin.

« Le petit-déjeuner est servi ! »

En sortant de la douche, j'attrape une serviette pour sécher ma peau hypersensible, puis je l'enroule autour de ma taille. Je regarde les habits que Joey a ramené pour moi. Il m'a acheté un jean mais aussi un polo violet, des chaussures, un boxer et même un nœud papillon. Le plus étrange c'est que tout me va parfaitement.

Je me sèche les cheveux et essaye tant bien que mal de les dompter. Comme toujours, il n'y a aucun moyen de les coiffer. J'inspire profondément et sors affronter Monsieur Parfait.

Il n'est pas dans la chambre. Je sors et vais au bout du couloir. Je tombe sur le salon. Il est immense. Il y a un grand canapé de cuir blanc entouré de plusieurs fauteuils de la même couleur. Il y a une table basse avec un ordinateur dernier cri dessus ainsi qu'un écran plat immense au mur. Kurt est assis à table, en train de regarder son portable. Quand je vais raconter ça à Sam…

« Merde, Sam ! »

Kurt lève les yeux vers moi.

« Il sait que vous êtes ici. J'ai demandé à Joey de les raccompagner chez vous hier soir, une fois que nous sommes rentrés. Il était avec une de vos amis je crois »

Zoé… Je repense à la façon dont ils dansaient ensemble hier. Sam ne ramène presque jamais de filles à l'appartement. Au moins il ne m'en voudra pas d'avoir découché.

Kurt me regarde fixement. Il porte une chemise blanche. Les premiers boutons du col sont défaits, ainsi que ceux des poignets.

« Asseyez-vous, m'ordonne-t-il en désignant la chaise à côté de la sienne. Je ne savez pas ce que vous preniez donc j'ai à peu près tout pris »

Il baisse les yeux comme s'il était gêné.

« C'est gentil, merci »

Je prends des pancakes et du bacon. Kurt ne m'a pas lâché des yeux. Il sourit puis retourne à ses œufs.

« Vous voulez du café ? »

« Oui, merci »

Il me tend une tasse de cappuccino. Il se rappelle de mon café préféré.

« Vos cheveux sont mouillés »

« Oui, désolé. Je ne peux rien en faire c'est catastrophique »

« Non, je les trouve superbe »

Je lui souris timidement en rougissant.

« Merci pour les vêtements »

« De rien, le violet vous va très bien Blaine »

Je rougis encore en baissant les yeux.

« Eh, ce ne sont que des compliments, vous devriez vous y habituer »

« Je vous rembourserai pour les vêtements »

Il me regarde comme si je l'avais insulté. Mais j'ajoute :

« Je ne peux pas accepter. Vous m'avez déjà offert ce roman. Je ne peux juste pas les prendre et ne rien dire »

« Croyez-moi Blaine, je peux me le permettre »

Ses yeux sont malicieux.

« Pouvoir ne veut pas dire devoir »

Son regard est pétillant. Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que nous ne parlons plus de la même chose ?

« Pourquoi m'avoir offert ce livre Kurt ? »

Il inspire et me regarde intensément.

_Oh putain !_

Mon ventre se tord délicieusement.

« Quand vous avez failli tomber la dernière fois, je vous tenais dans mes bras et vos yeux disaient « embrassez-moi ! »… »

Il s'arrête puis reprend.

« … j'ai pensé que je devais m'excuser et vous avertir »

Il passe la main dans ses cheveux.

« Blaine, je ne suis pas le genre d'homme à offrir des fleurs. Les histoires d'amour ce n'est pas pour moi_. _J'ai des habitudes particulières. Vous devriez vous éloigner de moi »

Il ferme les yeux.

« Pourtant, quelque chose en vous m'attire irrésistiblement. Je pense que vous le saviez déjà »

Je l'attire irrésistiblement ! Mon cœur vient de s'arrêter.

« Pourquoi résister alors ? »

« Vous ne savez pas dans quoi vous vous embarqueriez ! »

« Expliquez-moi ! Vous avez fait vœu de chasteté, c'est ça ? »

Il rit. Je souris en entendant ce son magique

« Non Blaine, je ne suis pas chaste »

Je me mords la lèvre en pensant à ça. Je rougis en fixant mon assiette. Je l'entends soupirer.

« Mmh, qu'est-ce que j'aimerais mordre cette lèvre » murmure-t-il, les yeux soudainement plus sombres.

Pourquoi cette phrase est si sexy ? Je tremble et mon cœur s'affole. Je soutiens son regard ténébreux.

« Pourquoi ne pas le faire ? »

« Je ne peux pas vous toucher sans votre accord écrit Blaine… »

Il sourit. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore ?

« Quoi ? »

« Je vous expliquerais Blaine. Vous finissez à quelle heure ce soir ? »

« 18 heures »

« Vous voudriez venir à Philadelphie avec moi ? Nous pourrions manger là-bas et revenir ici après, qu'en pensez-vous ? »

« Mmh, d'accord »

« Nous irons en hélico »

« En hélico ? »

« Oui, j'ai un hélicoptère privé »

Oh, bien sûr…

« Pourquoi on va à Philadelphie ? »

« Parce que je le peux ! Terminer votre petit-déjeuner Blaine. Ensuite je vous déposerai chez vous et je vous prendrais ce soir à 18h au garage »

_Maniaque du contrôle !_

« Vous avez dormi où ? »

« Dans mon lit. C'est d'ailleurs une première pour moi »

« De ne pas coucher ? »

Il rit de nouveau.

_Mais tais-toi Anderson !_

« Non, de dormir avec quelqu'un ! »

Après avoir fini mon petit-déjeuner, je récupère toutes mes affaires et retrouve Kurt dans le couloir.

« Vous êtes prêt ? »

J'acquiesce.

On se retrouve à attendre l'ascenseur. Je m'autorise à le regarder. J'ai dormi dans le même lit que cet homme magnifique. Il me regarde aussi. Ses lèvres frémissent, je lui souris.

L'ascenseur arrive, les portes s'ouvrent.

« Après vous, Monsieur Anderson » me chuchote-t-il.

Nous sommes seuls dedans. L'air est chargé d'électricité. Mon cœur est fou. Il me regarde. Ses yeux sont noirs, je me mords la lèvre.

« Oh et puis merde ! »

Il me plaque contre la paroi de la cabine, m'attrape les poignets et les collent au-dessus de ma tête. Il m'empêche de bouger avec ses hanches. De son autre main, il m'attrape par les cheveux en tirant doucement dessus pour que je penche la tête en arrière.

Il écrase ses lèvres contre les miennes.

C'est presque douloureux. Mes lèvres brûlent contre les siennes. Je gémis. Il en profite pour glisser sa langue dans ma bouche. Tous mes sens sont concentrés au niveau de mes lèvres. Nos langues bougent timidement ensemble puis entament une danse érotique endiablée, chargée de sensations. Sa main attrape mon menton. Je suis sans défense. Je sens son érection contre la mienne. Oh mon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce que c'est bon ! Kurt Hummel a envie de moi ! Il a envie de moi ! Moi aussi, là, maintenant, dans cet ascenseur ! J'essaye de bouger mes hanches pour créer une friction mais les siennes m'en empêchent.

Il s'écarte légèrement de moi en gardant sa main sous mon menton et son front est collé au mien.

« Vous êtes adorable Blaine » me murmure-t-il sensuellement.

Il s'éloigne de moi. J'essaye de reprendre ma respiration. Je regarde vers lui. Il est aussi impeccable que d'ordinaire. Je ne lui ai donc fais aucun effet… Il me regarde du coin de l'œil et il soupire. Mmh si quand même un peu.

Il fait un demi-sourire.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de vous Blaine ? »

Les portes s'ouvrent.

« Les ascenseurs me font toujours de l'effet » marmonne-t-il en sortant à toute vitesse.

Le peu d'esprit sain qui me restait s'est fracassé dans cet ascenseur !

**Voilà voilà mes lapins!**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, laissez votre avis dans une review!**

**Je vous aime.**

**Bisous bisous**

**Cindy :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou mes lapins!**

**Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce retard. Je sais que je devais publier mardi ou mercredi mais mon Internet ne marchait plus donc je n'ai pas pu publié!**

**En tout cas merci pour vos reviews. Elles me font toujours aussi plaisir. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

**Merci à CheesyKitten, Fen, Brioche, à une Guest (je ne connais pas son prénom), Anitadraz, The Monkey's Head, Brave Woodpecker et à mon petit Sushi!**

**Merci aux personnes qui ont suivis cette fic et qui l'ont ajoutés à leur favoris.**

**CheesyKitten : **merci, j'espère que leur premier baiser t'a plu. J'ai essayé d'écrire de la meilleure façon possible pour faire passer les émotions au mieux. Donc voilà. Merci, c'est super gentil en tout cas. J'essaye de donner le meilleur pour que ce soit agréable à lire!

**Brioche : **merci, j'espère qu'il t'a plu même si tu n'as pas pu laisser de reviews :)

**Guest : **merci pour ta review pour Perfect Not Broken :) et merci petite Klaineuse ;) c'est vraiment agréable de voir que des personnes prennent autant de plaisir à me lire que moi j'en ai d'écrire. C'est encourageant!

**Anitadraz : **le contrat me donne du fil à retordre pour l'écrire... J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue.

**The Monkey's Head :** Et oui, Kurt est vraiment spécial ;)

**Brave Woodpecker : **j'aime faire languir les gens xD. J'espère que ce premier baiser t'aura plu!

**Voilà ce chapitre 6!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapitre 6**

Je suis Kurt jusqu'à sa voiture dans le parking. Il m'ouvre la portière de sa magnifique Audi TT rouge.

Il n'a fait aucun commentaire sur son excès de passion. Est-ce que je dois lui en parler ou faire comme si rien ne c'était passé ?

C'était mon premier baiser : il était tellement bon. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il se passerait comme cela mais sa façon bestiale de me plaquer contre la paroi et la sauvagerie avec laquelle il a saisi mes lèvres… je ne changerais ce baiser pour rien au monde. C'était tellement… Kurt. Je me demande même si je n'ai pas tout inventé. Je passe mon index sur ma lèvre inférieure encore gonflée. Non, c'est bien arrivé ! Kurt avait envie de moi !

Je jette un coup d'œil vers lui. Il est redevenu froid et inaccessible. Il va me faire perdre la tête !

Il démarre et une musique se met à jouer. Je ne connais pas ce morceau mais la mélodie est douce et mélancolique.

« C'est quoi cette musique ? »

« Here comes a regular des Replacements. Vous appréciez ? »

« Oui, c'est magnifique »

« C'est vrai »

Il me regarde et sourit. Il est tellement beau. Des fois, j'oublie qu'il a seulement 24 ans. Mais là, dans cette voiture, il est juste un jeune homme qui aime la musique. Serait-ce le moyen de percer le mystère Hummel ?

« Est-ce que vous pouvez la remettre ? »

« Oui, bien sûr »

Il relance le morceau et la mélodie me caresse.

« Vous aimez quel genre de musique ? »

« Je n'ai pas de style de musique spécifique. J'aime beaucoup la musique classique, ça me détend mais j'aime aussi le rock. C'est très varié. Et vous ? »

« J'aime un peu tout. Mais la musique classique m'a toujours attirée. Les musiciens sont doués et je les ai toujours admirés. J'aimerais beaucoup joué »

« Je pourrais vous apprendre. Je joue du piano. Je pourrais vous faire écouter de nouveaux morceaux si vous le souhaitez. C'est rare de nos jours, les personnes qui aiment encore le classique.

Le morceau se termine et Do Ya Think I'm Sexy de Rod Stewart se met à jouer. Cette musique colle tellement bien au personnage Hummel. En même temps, c'est assez déroutant.

Une sonnerie de téléphone coupe la musique. Kurt appuie sur un bouton sur le volant.

« Hummel ? »

Le retour de Kurt Hummel, le chef d'entreprise froid !

« Monsieur, les investisseurs coréens ont appelé et ont fixé une réunion pour cette après-midi » dit une voix féminine.

« D'accord Elena. Je serais au bureau dans un petit moment »

« Très bien Monsieur. Bonne journée »

Il raccroche et la musique revient. Aucun merci, ni au revoir. Je suis content de ne pas faire partie de ses employés. La musique est à nouveau coupée par un appel. Qu'est-ce que c'est dérangeant ces coups de fil à tout bout de champ !

« Hummel ? »

« Salut Kurt ! Alors tu t'es trouvé une conquête cette nuit ? »

« Salut Santana ! Le portable est sur haut-parleur et je ne suis pas seul »

« Oh ne fais pas ta prude ! Tu es avec qui ? »

« Blaine Anderson »

Il lève les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi ce prénom m'est familier ?

« Salut Anderson ! Attends, attends… LE Blaine Anderson ?! »

« Euh oui je suppose » dis-je timidement

« Je suis une amie de Zoé ! Elle m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Kurt aussi d'ailleurs. Mais c'est fou ce que le monde est petit ! »

« Bon Santana, je vais ramener Blaine chez lui, tu veux que je te récupère ? Tu es où ? »

« Ouais je suis chez lui, c'est parfait ! A tout de suite »

Kurt raccroche.

« Santana est en ville pour le week-end, elle est mon amie la plus proche. Elle habite à Chicago »

« Très bien… »

Mais oui ! Zoé m'avait parlé de cette Santana. Elles partagent un appartement à Chicago.

« Qui est Zoé ? »

« Ma meilleure amie. On se connaît depuis toujours »

On est arrivé sur le campus. Kurt se gare devant mon bâtiment. Je me demande comment il connaît mon adresse puisque je ne lui ai jamais donnée. Après tout, il est capable de faire tracer un appel alors trouver une adresse doit être un jeu d'enfant pour lui.

Il ne dit rien mais il me regarde intensément.

« Ce qui s'est passé dans l'ascenseur ne se reproduira pas Blaine »

Il prononce mon prénom avec une lenteur exagérée, comme s'il voulait savourer chaque syllabe, chaque lettre.

« A moins que ce soit prémédité » ajoute-t-il songeur.

Il sort de la voiture et vient m'ouvrir la portière, en parfait gentleman.

Pourquoi ne veut-il pas m'embrasser à nouveau ? Il est vraiment bizarre. Je rougis en repensant à la sensation de nos lèvres unies. Je n'ai même pas pu le toucher. J'aurais tellement aimé passer mes doigts dans ses beaux cheveux mais il me bloquait les mains. C'est tellement frustrant.

« J'ai adoré ce qui s'est passé dans l'ascenseur… »

Kurt ne dit rien mais semble troublé. Je ne fais pas plus attention à lui et j'entre dans mon appartement.

Zoé est dans les bras de Sam dans le canapé. Ils affichent des sourires béats. La jolie brune avec qui Sam parlait la veille dans le bar est assise au bout du divan. Je suppose que c'est Santana.

_Quel esprit de déduction Blaine !_

Kurt est juste derrière moi. Sam lui lance un regard soupçonneux. Il se lève et me serre dans ses bras.

« Salut Blaine ! »

Il me tient par les épaules comme pour m'examiner.

« Bonjour, Kurt » lâche-t-il froidement.

« Monsieur Evans » répond Kurt sur le même ton.

Zoé me prend aussi dans ses bras et me chuchote :

« Il est vraiment canon ton Monsieur Parfait ! »

Elle se dégage en me faisant un clin d'œil.

« Kurt je vous présente Zoé Moore. Zoé je te présente Kurt Hummel »

« Enchantée Monsieur Hummel »

« De même Mademoiselle Moore » dit-il avec un sourire poli.

« Oh mais Hummel, appelle-la Zoé ! »

Santana s'est levée à son tour et se tient devant nous.

« Salut Anderson »

Elle me sourit et malgré son air assez froid et distant, elle m'est tout de suite sympathique. Elle a de longs cheveux ébène, un visage de poupée avec des lèvres pulpeuses et des yeux presque noirs. Elle est très belle.

« Salut Santana »

Je lui rends son sourire en me mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

« On y va Santana ? » demande Kurt.

« Oui, on peut ramener Zoé en même temps ? »

« D'accord »

Sam prend Zoé dans ses bras et lui fait un bisou sur le front.

« A plus tard bébé »

Kurt me regarde avec une lueur amusée dans les yeux. Il me caresse la joue puis passe son pouce sur ma lèvre. Je colle mon visage contre sa paume pour ressentir le plus possible ce délicieux contact. Trop rapidement, il retire sa main. Mais il s'approche de moi et me murmure :

« A plus tard bébé »

Je ris parce que c'est tellement décalé pour lui de dire ça. Son expression s'adoucit et il me sourit.

« Je vous prends à 20 heures »

Il sort de l'appartement, suivi de Santana et de Zoé, qui me fait un bisou sur la joue en passant à côté de moi.

Sam se tourne vers moi.

« Vous êtes ensemble ? »

« Non Sam. Mais Zo' et toi… »

« Oui, je la revois ce soir ! »

Son sourire idiot revient.

« Vous avez mis le temps tous les deux. Je suis content pour vous ! »

Je m'arrête un moment.

« Je vais à Philadelphie avec Kurt ce soir »

« Philadelphie ? »

« Oui »

« Tu penses qu'il va se passer quelque chose ? »

« Je l'espère… »

« Il te plaît ? »

« Oui » dis-je en rougissant.

Sam se tait.

« Blaine Devon Anderson est **enfin** attiré par un mec ! Tu craques pour le millionnaire le plus convoité du monde. Rien que ça… »

Nous rigolons.

« Il t'a embrassé ? »

Je hoche la tête. Je rougis de plus belle.

« Une fois »

« Une seule fois ? »

« Oui. Il est assez réservé »

« D'accord. Il a été correct avec toi ? »

« Oui Sam ! » dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Ok, ok. Je suis content pour toi Blainey. Sincèrement. Fais juste attention à toi, ok ? »

« D'accord. Merci Sam »

Je lui fais un câlin.

« Je dois aller au boulot. Passe une bonne soirée avec Zo' »

« Toi aussi ! »

oOoOo

La journée n'en finit pas au garage. Le temps passe à une lenteur exaspérante. Cela me permet de réfléchir un peu.

Paul m'a appelé au moins 5 fois et m'a laissé 3 messages. Je sais que je dois affronter la situation mais pour le moment, je suis encore trop en colère contre lui. Il a vraiment dépassé les bornes.

Ensuite mon esprit dérive vers cette matinée que j'ai passé avec Kurt. Il a parlé d'un accord écrit pour pouvoir me toucher. Était-il sérieux ou vais-je vraiment devoir signer des papiers ? Je me creuse les méninges pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il a voulu dire. Mais ce n'est pas facile avec le stress qui est en moi. Ce soir c'est LE soir. Je ne sais même pas si je suis prêt.

_Bien sûr que tu es prêt ! Tu es prêt à tout avec Hummel !_

Mmh… Je me demande pourquoi moi ? Je suis tellement… moi. Je suis seulement un mec avec les cheveux trop bouclés et une obsession pour les nœuds papillon. Ça n'a aucun sens.

A 20 heures, je sors du garage et, fidèle à lui-même, il est là. Il sort de son Audi et me sourit chaleureusement.

« Bonsoir Monsieur Anderson »

« Monsieur Hummel » le saluai-je alors qu'il m'ouvre la portière.

Je rentre dans la voiture et Joey est au volant.

« Bonsoir Joey »

« Bonsoir Monsieur Anderson »

Il est courtois et professionnel. Kurt s'assied à côté de moi. Il me prend la main et me la serre légèrement. Tout mon être est chamboulé par ce simple contact.

« Comment était votre journée ? » me demande-t-il.

« Interminable »

« La mienne aussi »

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? »

« Je suis passé au bureau pour gérer quelques affaires et j'ai fait du shopping avec Santana et Zoé »

Son pouce caresse le dos de ma main mais ceci arrive à me remuer de la tête aux pieds. Mon cœur rate un battement et ma respiration s'accélère. Comment peut-il arriver à me faire ça ?!

Nous arrivons devant le Phœnix et Kurt m'ouvre ma portière. Il adresse un signe de tête à Joey et nous rentrons dans l'hôtel. Je me demande où est l'hélicoptère.

« Il y a un héliport sur le toit »

Est-il télépathe ?

Oh ! L'ascenseur de notre premier baiser ! Kurt me sourit et ses yeux sont brûlants. Il ne dit rien. Il pense à la même chose que moi. Ce baiser m'a hanté toute la journée.

Nous entrons dans l'ascenseur et l'étrange courant électrique crépite de nouveau entre nous. J'essaye de l'ignorer, en vain. Quelques secondes plus tard, les portes s'ouvrent et nous sommes sur le toit. Un hélicoptère blanc nous attend. Je suis Kurt jusqu'à l'objet. Il m'ouvre la porte et m'indique un siège à l'avant.

« Asseyez-vous et ne touchez à rien. Je reviens »

Je m'assieds et ne touche à rien. Il revient et s'installe sur le siège à côté du mien, derrière les commandes.

« Vous allez piloter ? »

« Bien sûr ! »

Il m'adresse un sourire éclatant. Il est comme un enfant avec son jouet préféré.

Il se penche vers moi pour installer mon harnais de sécurité. Il serre deux sangles qui me maintiennent et me plaquent contre mon siège. Kurt est si près de moi. Son odeur est tout autour de moi : il sent le caramel et le gel douche. Il sent Kurt.

Il est tellement concentré dans ce qu'il fait. Il me sourit chaleureusement et ses yeux pétillent.

C'est une telle torture. Je ne peux pas bouger. Mon souffle se coupe de l'avoir près de moi.

« Vous ne pouvez plus m'échapper Blaine. Respirez » ajoute-t-il doucement.

Il caresse ma joue et attrape mon menton. Il s'approche de moi, je sens son souffle contre ma bouche. Il dépose un léger baiser contre mes lèvres. Je ne sais plus respirer, mon cœur a quitté mon corps. Mon ventre se crispe par ce baiser doux et inattendu.

« J'aime vous attacher » chuchote-t-il.

_Quoi ?!_

Il attache son propre harnais et manipule les commandes. Il m'ordonne de mettre mon casque et l'hélicoptère s'élève. Nous quittons New York. Les lumières de la ville vues du ciel sont magnifiques.

Kurt parle dans un micro mais je ne comprends pas tous les termes techniques qu'il emploie. Pendant qu'il pilote, j'en profite pour l'observer. Il a un superbe profil. Il a les traits du visage tellement fins. Sa barbe est légèrement en train de repousser. Qu'est-ce qu'il est sexy ! J'aimerais faire courir ma langue le long de sa mâchoire et de pouvoir ressentir la rudesse de sa barbe sur ma langue, mes doigts, mon corps. Sa voix me sort de mes pensées érotiques.

« Ça va Blaine ? »

_Tu ne pensais pas DU TOUT au sexe…_

Heureusement qu'il fait noir dans la cabine car mon pantalon est devenu momentanément beaucoup trop étroit

« Oui, oui. Vous êtes tellement compétent »

« Merci Blaine »

Il semble heureux. Le reste du vol est silencieux. Nous atterrissons à l'héliport de Pennsylvanie.

« Vous adorez ça, piloter »

« Oui, j'ai le contrôle des choses en pilotant »

Nous allons manger dans un restaurant italien et rentrons à New York. La soirée est parfaite. Nous nous retrouvons sur le toit du Phœnix. Je suis tendu et Kurt doit le ressentir. Il défait son harnais puis le mien. Il est tout proche.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligé de faire ce que vous ne voulez pas faire, d'accord ? »

Il est sérieux et désespéré. Il me regarde passionnément.

« Je ne ferais rien que je ne veuille pas faire »

Je sais que je me mens. Je pense que je serais capable de tout pour lui maintenant !

Il sort de l'hélico avec sa grâce caractéristique et me prend la main pour m'aider à sortir. Le vent est violent. J'ai peur d'être aussi haut avec un vent aussi fort. Kurt m'enlace par la taille et me serre contre lui. Nous nous dirigeons ainsi jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Il ne me lâche pas une seconde.

On arrive dans un vestibule blanc qui s'ouvre sur une grande pièce. Cet hôtel est vraiment grand. Un superbe piano à queue est dans un coin de la pièce et les murs blancs sont recouverts d'œuvres d'art. Une immense baie vitrée s'ouvre sur New York. Un canapé identique à celui de l'autre pièce se trouve ici.

« Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Un verre de vin blanc avec moi ? »

« D'accord »

Ma voix est hésitante. J'ai envie de partir. Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là ?

_Tu le sais très bien Anderson !_

Oui : je veux coucher avec Kurt Hummel.

Kurt me tend un verre.

« Vous voulez vous asseoir ? »

J'acquiesce et il me prend la main. Il me dirige vers le canapé. Il est vraiment très riche. Il possède son propre hôtel, son hélico. Il m'offre des livres rares et donc chers… Je souris.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous amuse ? »

« Pourquoi m'avoir offert **ce** roman ? »

Ma question le prend de court.

« Vous m'avez dit que vous appréciez la littérature classique. J'ai trouvé que l'histoire de Dorian Grey était appropriée. Dorian a le choix de résister ou de céder à la tentation qui s'expose à lui »

« Si j'étais dans la situation de Dorian, je céderais à la tentation »

Kurt me dévisage.

« Arrêtez de vous mordre la lèvre Blaine, ça me déconcentre. Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez »

« Je suis ici pour ça ! »

« Attendez, je reviens »

Il disparaît puis réapparaît avec des documents à la main.

« Voilà un accord de confidentialité. Mon avocat y tient » dit-il, gêné.

_Avocat ?_

Il me le tend.

« Si vous choisissez de céder à la tentation, signez ça »

« Et si je ne le fais pas ? »

« Alors rien ne se passera entre nous »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Si vous signez, cet accord vous oblige à ne rien divulguer de ce qui se passera entre nous. A personne »

Je fronce les sourcils. Il était vraiment sérieux. Ma curiosité est piquée.

« Je signe »

« Vous devriez lire Blaine »

« Kurt, si vous tenez à ce que je ne dise rien alors je ne dirais rien. Accord ou non. Même pas à Zoé ou Sam »

« D'accord »

Je signe deux exemplaires. Je lui en donne un et en garde un.

Je fais le malin mais je suis mort de peur.

« Vous allez me faire l'amour Kurt ? »

Je rougis. Sa bouche est entrouverte.

« Non Blaine. Je ne fais pas l'amour, je baise… fortement. Vous ne savez pas tout. Vous risquez de partir en courant quand vous saurez. En plus, il reste des documents à signer. Venez, je vais vous montrer ma salle de jeux »

Baise fortement. C'est tellement sexy sortant de sa bouche.

« Vous jouez à quoi ? »

Il rit.

« Suivez-moi »

Tandis que l'on traverse le couloir, Kurt se tourne vers moi.

« Vous pouvez partir à tout moment. Joey est à disposition avec la voiture. Sinon vous pouvez dormir ici et partir demain matin »

On est devant une grande porte en chêne.

« Vous êtes sûr Blaine ? »

Son regard est presque douloureux. Je suis terrorisé mais je veux savoir ce qu'il y a derrière la porte.

« Oui. Allez-y »

Il ouvre, se décale pour me laisser passer et là…

_Oh ! Bordel !_

**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu!**

**Laissez une petite review pour que j'ai votre avis!**

**Allez jeter un coup d'œil à mon OS Perfect Not Broken!**

**Bisous bisous mes lapins!**

**Cindy :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou!**

**Me voilà pour le chapitre 7 de Nuances! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'ai eu du mal à l'écrire. J'espère aussi que cette fiction vous plaît toujours et que vous ne vous lassez pas...**

**En tout cas merci pour votre fidélité et pour vos reviews toujours aussi sympas! Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez pour ça. Tous vos mots gentils me vont droit au cœur.**

**Donc merci à The Monkey's Head, Klaainer, mon Sushi préféré, Guest, Brave Woodpecker et CheesyKitten.**

**The Monkey's Head : **les bébés dauphins ne sont pas pour tout de suite mais ils arrivent ;) j'espère que l'aperçu des jouets te plaira! Bisous!

**Klaainer : **j'espère que ma salle de jeu te plaira! Bisous!

**Tsuchito :** tes prières wifiques ont marchés, HALLELUJAH xD. Non ne touche pas à Kurt, il est énervant mais je l'aime comme ça! J'espère que tu t'amuseras avec ma salle de jeu! Bisous chérie 3

**Guest :** merci ça me fait vraiment plaisir. J'essaye d'être la plus ponctuelle possible. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi! Bisous Klaineuse :)!

**Brave Woodpecker : **de rien, merci à toi pour ta fidélité :) j'espère que tu n'es pas déçue par rapport aux livres.. Bisous!

**CheesyKitten : **ne t'inquiète pas le vouvoiement n'est plus là pour longtemps ;) ton esprit pervers est très perspicace haha! Merci beaucoup en tout cas! #perverseunjourperversetoujours ;) Bisous Chees'

**Enjoy!**

**Chapitre 7**

L'odeur citronnée est la première chose qui me surprend. La pièce est éclairée par une lumière douce et tamisée. Les murs sont bruns et le sol est recouvert d'un parquet brillant plus clair.

La salle est remplie d'objets plus étonnants les uns que les autres.

Je remarque un grand lit recouvert d'une parure dorée. Il possède des montants en métal blanc. Je détourne le regard lorsque je vois qu'il y a des menottes accrochées aux barreaux.

Je regarde Kurt et ses yeux sont brillants et interrogateurs. Il semble légèrement nerveux.

J'entre un peu plus dans la pièce.

Sur le mur en face du lit se trouve une sorte de grande croix en forme de X. Sur les extrémités, je vois des menottes. Je n'avais jamais vu ce genre d'objets avant.

Une grande commode en bois foncé à 4 tiroirs est placée dans un coin de la pièce. Je me demande ce qu'elle peut contenir. Des masques et des rouleaux de scotchs sont posés dessus.

Un support à cannes est placé contre un mur. Il y a des cannes plus ou moins longues mais aussi des martinets, des fouets, des cravaches.

Au plafond, il y a des crochets où sont accrochées de grosses chaînes.

Je fouille la pièce des yeux. Malgré ces objets effrayants, cet endroit me met à l'aise. Comment suis-je censé réagir en découvrant que l'homme qui me plaît est sadomasochiste ?

Dire que je n'ai pas peur serait un mensonge. Je ne pense pas que Kurt me ferait vraiment du mal mais des questions tourbillonnent dans ma tête. Comment peut-on devenir comme ça ? Pourquoi faire cela aux autres ? Combien de personnes se sont retrouvées ici avant moi ?

« S'il vous plaît Blaine, dîtes quelque chose ? »

La voix de Kurt me fait sursauter.

Je me déplace pour caresser les lanières en plume d'un martinet. Si on oublie à quoi il sert, c'est un très bel objet.

« Vous faîtes ça aux autres ou ce sont les autres qui vous le font ? »

Kurt me sourit, soulagé.

« Je le fais à des hommes consentants. Je ne force jamais personne »

« Si des gens acceptent de faire ça, pourquoi je suis là moi ? »

« Parce que j'ai très envie de le faire avec vous ! »

_Blaine, sors d'ici ! C'est un malade ce type !_

Il aime faire mal aux hommes. Cette idée me fait frissonner.

« Vous êtes quoi ? Un sadique ? »

« Je domine »

« Ce qui veut dire ? »

« Mes soumis acceptent, selon leur propre volonté, de faire des choses pour moi »

Je ferme les yeux en tentant de comprendre.

« Donc vous voulez que je devienne votre soumis ? »

« Oui, j'aimerai »

« Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? »

Il penche la tête sur son épaule.

« Parce que ça me fait plaisir » chuchote-t-il.

Il sourit.

Ma bouche s'assèche. Il veut que je lui fasse plaisir. Il veut que je me soumette à lui. Bizarrement, cette idée me plaît et je me rends compte que je pourrais tout accepter pour simplement lui plaire.

« Je veux que vous **ayez** envie de me faire plaisir »

Sa voix et son regard sont hypnotisant.

« Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Je pense avoir compris l'idée du plaisir mais ces objets ? J'ai du mal à les associer à quelque chose d'agréable »

« Un autre contrat vous montrera les règles que j'ai. Vous devez obéir à ces règles pour que ce soit agréable pour vous, comme pour moi. Si vous n'obéissez pas, je vous punirai afin que vous les respectiez»

J'avale difficilement ma salive et détourne le regard vers les cannes.

« Et donc ces objets ? »

« Ils sont là pour vous motiver, comme une récompense. Mais ils peuvent aussi servir comme punition »

« Votre truc c'est de contrôler les gens, de les faire plier à votre volonté en gros ? »

« Je veux avant tout que vous me fassiez confiance et que vous me respectiez. Quand cela sera fait, je veux que **vous** me donniez la permission de vous contrôler. Votre soumission me plaira et me rendra heureux. Plus vous êtes soumis, plus je suis heureux. C'est aussi simple »

« Et moi là-dedans, j'y gagne quoi ? »

Il s'excuse du regard et hausse les épaules.

« Seulement moi »

Il passe la main dans ses cheveux mais ses yeux sont doux.

« Je n'arrive pas à savoir ce que vous ressentez. Sortons d'ici. C'est assez perturbant de vous voir debout au milieu de tous ces objets. Mon esprit est troublé »

Il me tend la main.

J'hésite avant de la prendre. Après tout, Sam m'a dit de faire attention. Il s'est toujours méfié de Kurt. Je ne sais plus vraiment où j'en suis. La partie raisonnable de mon cerveau me dit de fuir le danger en partant en courant le plus vite possible. Mais la partie folle et perverse me dit de suivre Kurt et d'accepter sa proposition.

« Je ne vais pas vous faire de mal Blaine » murmure-t-il, légèrement anxieux.

Je sais qu'il ne me ment pas. Je prends sa main.

« Si vous acceptez, vous devez voir votre chambre »

Il ouvre la dernière porte du couloir.

« Vous dormirez ici. Cette chambre sera à vous. Vous pourrez l'aménager et la décorer comme bon vous semble »

Tout est blanc : le lit, les murs, le sol. La fenêtre offre une superbe vue sur New York.

« Vous vous attendez à ce que je vienne vivre ici ? »

« Pas tout le temps. Seulement les weekends. Nous pourrons discuter de cela quand nous négocierons les termes du contrat »

« Donc je dormirai ici ? »

« Oui, c'est ça »

« Pourquoi pas avec vous ? »

« Je ne dors jamais avec personne. Je vous l'ai dit, vous avez été le premier à dormir dans mon lit »

J'ai l'impression d'avoir rencontré deux Kurt. Un qui vient me chercher en plein milieu de la nuit et qui s'occupe tendrement de moi alors que je lui ai presque vomi dessus. Un autre qui me propose de me fouetter et de m'attacher avec des menottes.

« Vous dormez où ? »

« Dans ma chambre, à l'étage supérieur. Vous venez ? »

Il reprend ma main et m'entraîne dans la grande pièce où nous sommes arrivés. Je me sens tellement perdu. J'ai peur de ce qui pourrait arriver si j'accepte.

« Blaine, je sais que c'est une situation tout à fait inhabituelle. C'est pour cela que je veux que vous réfléchissiez correctement avant de prendre une décision. Si vous avez des questions, vous pouvez me demander ce que vous voulez »

_Par où peux-tu commencer Blainey ?_

Kurt m'entraîne vers un comptoir.

« Vous avez faim ? Asseyez-vous ! » ordonne-t-il en désignant un tabouret.

J'obéis mais je n'ai absolument pas faim. Mon estomac est noué.

_On se demande pourquoi…_

« Vous parlez d'un contrat, de quoi s'agit-il ? »

« En plus de l'accord de confidentialité, j'ai besoin de connaître vos limites et vous les miennes. Le contrat permettra d'établir les règles entre nous. Il faut que l'on soit d'accord, tous les deux, avec tous les termes de ce contrat »

« Et si je ne signe pas ? »

« Ce sera votre choix »

« Nous n'aurons aucun autre type de rapports ? »

« Non, aucun »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« C'est la seule chose que je recherche »

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est comme ça »

« Pourquoi vous êtes comme ça ? »

« C'est comme demander pourquoi le ciel est bleu, pourquoi l'eau est mouillée… C'est ma personnalité. Les gens normaux aiment les histoires d'amour, moi j'aime seulement la baise brutale ! »

Il sort une assiette de fruits du frigo.

« C'est quoi ces règles que je dois respecter ? »

« Nous les verrons après avoir mangé »

« Je n'ai vraiment pas faim » dis-je doucement.

« Mangez ! »

_Kurt l'autoritaire : le retour !_

Il me sert un verre de vin. Je prends immédiatement une grande gorgée. Kurt s'assoie à côté de moi. Il désigne les fruits et me dit plus gentiment :

« Servez-vous Blaine »

J'attrape une pomme. C'est la seule chose susceptible d'être avalée. Kurt fronce les sourcils.

« Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes comme ça ? »

« Oui »

« Il y a beaucoup d'hommes qui acceptent ce genre de propositions ? »

Il sourit ironiquement.

« Vous seriez surpris ! »

« Je ne comprends simplement pas : pourquoi moi ? »

« Blaine, je vous l'ai déjà dit. Je suis irrésistiblement attiré par vous. Comme Icare fut attiré par le Soleil »

Son regard est fiévreux.

« Je vous veux terriblement. Encore plus maintenant que vous recommencez à vous mordre la lèvre »

Il soupire bruyamment et déglutit.

Mon ventre se tord. Kurt me veut. Certes, il me veut d'une façon assez peu ordinaire mais cet homme splendide, mystérieux, pervers me veut pour lui.

« Vous êtes plutôt le Soleil dans l'histoire. Moi, Icare je vais me brûler les ailes ! »

« Mangez Blaine ! »

« Je vous ai dit que je n'avais pas faim ! Je n'ai encore pas signé votre contrat, je suis donc encore libre ! »

Il sourit et son regard s'adoucit.

« Très bien, comme vous voulez monsieur Anderson »

« Combien avez-vous eu de soumis ? »

Ma question semble le surprendre mais il me répond.

« Neuf »

_J'aurais dit plus…_

« Ça dure longtemps ? »

« Avec certains plus qu'avec d'autres »

« Vous avez fait mal à l'un d'entre eux ? »

« Oui »

_Aïe, tu es mal barré !_

« Vraiment mal ? »

« Non »

« Vous allez me faire mal ? »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Vous allez me faire mal **physiquement** ? »

« Si vous désobéissez, je vous punirais et oui, ça fera mal »

Je prends une autre gorgée de vin : l'alcool me donne du courage.

« Vous a-t-on déjà infligé cela ? »

« Oui »

Tiens… C'est plutôt étonnant. Avant que je ne puisse le questionner plus, il se lève et dit :

« Suivez-moi, nous serons plus à l'aise dans mon bureau. Je vais vous montrer quelque chose »

Je suis vraiment déboussolé. Je pensais que j'allais vivre une nuit passionnée mais me voilà à négocier un contrat bizarre.

Son bureau est dans les tons crème. Seul son bureau est foncé. Les tableaux aux murs donnent un petit peu de couleurs à la pièce. Il s'assoit derrière son bureau et m'indique le fauteuil en face de lui. Je m'assois et il me tend des papiers.

« Ce sont les règles. Elles peuvent être modifiées et seront intégrées au contrat. Lisez-les et nous pourrons en discuter »

**RÈGLES**

\- Le soumis doit obéir automatiquement et avec enthousiasme aux ordres du Dominant.

\- Toutes les activités sexuelles seront acceptées si le Dominant les juge nécessaire en prenant en compte les limites à ne pas franchir.

\- Le soumis doit se reposer lorsqu'il n'est pas avec le Dominant.

\- Le soumis doit manger correctement et régulièrement.

\- Le soumis doit demander au Dominant si les vêtements qu'il porte sont corrects. Si ce n'est pas le cas, le Dominant procédera à l'achat de vêtements à son goût.

\- Le soumis doit avoir une activité physique régulière afin d'avoir un corps agréable pour le Dominant. Pour cela un coach sera désigné pour le soumis.

\- Le soumis ne doit pas boire avec excès.

\- Le soumis ne doit pas fumer.

\- Le soumis ne doit pas prendre de drogues.

\- Le soumis doit éviter les dangers inutiles.

\- Le soumis ne doit pas avoir de relations sexuelles autres qu'avec le Dominant.

\- Le soumis doit adopter un comportement correct tout le temps.

**Tout manquement à ces règles entraînera une punition, déterminée par le Dominant.**

_Putain, rien que ça !_

« Limites à ne pas franchir ? »

« Le contrat doit mentionner les choses que vous et moi ne voulons pas faire »

« L'idée que vous choisissiez mes habits ne me plaît pas »

« Je veux dépenser de l'argent pour vous. Laissez-moi vous acheter des habits ! »

« Nous sommes ici pour négocier non ? »

« Oui, vous avez raison monsieur Anderson »

Il me sourit malicieusement.

« J'accepte les achats de votre part seulement si c'est moi qui choisit ce que je veux »

« Je pourrais donner mon avis dessus quand même ? »

« Mmh… Oui »

« Très bien, ça me semble raisonnable. Vous devrez m'accompagner à des soirées et pour cela vous devez être élégant »

« Je pourrais porter ce que je veux quand je ne serais pas avec vous ? »

« Oui »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de coach. Je fais de la boxe dans un club »

« Si vous vous tenez à suivre régulièrement vos entraînements alors ça me va ! »

Il me sourit. Il semble soulagé.

« Maintenant, passons aux limites »

Il me tend une autre feuille.

**LIMITES A NE PAS FRANCHIR**

\- Aucun acte impliquant le feu ou les brûlures.

\- Aucun acte impliquant les fluides corporels autres que la salive et le sperme.

\- Aucun acte impliquant des objets coupants, pointus, contondants.

\- Aucun acte impliquant le sang.

\- Aucun acte pédophile ou zoophile.

\- Aucun acte qui laisserait des marques à long terme.

\- Aucun acte impliquant une gêne respiratoire.

\- Aucun acte impliquant le courant électrique.

_C'est vraiment nécessaire de préciser que tout ça est interdit ?!_

Qui accepterait ce genre de choses ? Ces détails me donnent la nausée.

« Vous avez des choses à ajouter ? » demande Kurt, gentiment.

Je ne réponds pas. Je suis mal à l'aise.

« Y a-t-il des choses que vous n'acceptez pas de faire ? »

« Je ne sais pas »

Il fronce les sourcils. Je me tortille en mordillant ma lèvre.

« Je n'ai jamais rien fais de ce genre »

« Dans les relations sexuelles que vous avez eues, il doit bien y avoir des choses que vous n'avez pas aimé »

Je rougis.

« Parlez-moi Blaine. Soyons honnête l'un envers l'autre. Tout ira bien. Dîtes-moi » ordonne-t-il.

Je regarde mes doigts noués.

« Je n'ai jamais eu de relations sexuelles donc je ne peux pas vous répondre »

Je chuchote ma réponse. Je regarde Kurt. Il est bouche bée, il me fixe.

« Jamais ? » murmure-t-il.

Je secoue la tête.

« Vous êtes vierge ? »

J'acquiesce alors que je sens la chaleur se répandre sur mon visage. Kurt ferme les yeux. Quand il les rouvre, son regard est furieux.

« Putain, pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?! »

**Voilà, voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu!**

**Laissez-moi votre avis dans une petite review!**

**Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un message en privé ou sur Twitter (CindyN04)**

**Bisous, bisous mes lapins!**

**Cindy :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Coucou!**

**Je tiens à m'excuser pour ce retard. J'ai passé mes partiels donc je n'ai pas forcément eu le temps d'écrire. Je suis désolée. Je pense que je vais poster seulement les vendredis car la pression est trop importante pour publier deux fois par semaine.**

**J'ai reçu des messages vraiment méchants de personnes qui critiquaient mon travail. Si vous n'aimez pas ce que je fais, personne ne vous oblige à lire ce que j'écris. Arrêtez de rabaisser les gens comme ça!**

**Merci à ceux qui suivent cette fiction et ceux qui l'ajoute dans leur favori.**

**Merci aux reviewers Klaainer, Tsuchito, Guest, Brave Woodpecker, Behh, NoodleGleek.**

**Un merci tout spécial au koala le plus gentil que je connaisse. Merci pour tes encouragements et tes conseils. Je suis contente d'avoir fait ta connaissance :3**

**Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire mais qui n'osent pas forcément ou qui n'ont pas le temps de laisser de reviews.**

**Klaainer :** j'espère que la description de la salle était bien, c'est ce qui m'angoissé le plus. C'est vrai les termes sont assez flippants donc c'était assez risqué. Certaines personnes ont pu être choquées et donc arrêter de lire.

**Tsuchito :** non je ne touche pas à Blaine, on l'aime comme ça :) oui, les choses deviennent plus concrètes. Kurt va s'ouvrir un peu plus. C'est assez bizarre que tu dises que je suis plus à l'aise parce que c'est le chapitre qui m'a donné le plus de mal à écrire xD gros bisous puce :3

**Guest :** merci, tes commentaires me motivent toujours beaucoup. Kurt est flippant mais tu l'apprécies quand même?

**Brave Woodpecker : **d'accord, tu n'es pas déçu? Parce que je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi à faire passer l'essence même du moment...

**Behh ****:** non, Blaine n'a jamais considéré aucun homme comme petit-ami avant Kurt. Il a déjà eu des prétendants mais il n'a jamais eu de relations avant. Peut-être que ça te paraît bizarre, je ne sais pas... Mais c'était important pour moi que Kurt soit le premier vrai béguin de Blaine, donc voilà :)

**NoodleGleek : **haha, tu n'es pas la première personne à me faire des remarques sur mes fins #ouijesuisfrustrante :) Kurt ne fera pas de mal à Blaine. Pas trop du moins. C'est vrai Kurt fait un peu peur mais il a ses raisons. Je suis plutôt comme toi mais je me suis dis "et si je choquais une peu les esprits?". Je sais, c'est un gros risque d'écrire du BDSM mais je n'ai pas lu beaucoup de fictions comme ça donc... La tension sexuelle entre eux est quasiment la ligne directrice de l'histoire. Je ne vois pas Blaine autrement qu'adorable. C'est mon chouchou :') Je suis contente que le baiser t'ai plu. Je voulais que l'instant soit fort parce que pour moi, c'est un moment clé. Je ne vois pas non plus Blaine avec quelqu'un d'autre que Kurt. J'espère que la suite te plaira :) #fièrededébaucherlestimides :3 gros bisous et merci pour cette **longue **review ;)

**J'espère que ce chapitre 8 vous plaira!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapitre 8**

Kurt arpente son bureau en passant les mains dans ses cheveux. Il semble si contrarié. Il a perdu le contrôle de la situation et apparemment, il déteste ça.

« Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas prévenu ? »

« Vous ne m'avez jamais demandé. Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de dire aux gens que je connais à peine « Hey, au fait je suis vierge ! » »

Je me sens coupable. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi il est fâché. Ce que je sais, c'est que je n'aime pas que l'on soit en colère contre moi.

« La soirée vous aura appris certaines choses sur moi. Je savais que vous étiez innocent mais vierge… »

Il passe à nouveau la main dans ses cheveux. On dirait qu'il n'arrive pas à le croire. Le simple fait de prononcer le mot « vierge » semble le perturber voire le dégoûter.

« Putain Blaine, vous avez vu tous ces… »

Il s'arrête et soupire.

« Putain ! Rassurez-moi, un homme vous avez déjà embrassé avant moi ? »

« Oui, quand même »

_Hmm hmm !_

Bon ok, je n'avais jamais eu de baisers comme celui de l'ascenseur. Seulement deux ou trois effleurements de bouches. Mais il n'a pas besoin d'être au courant de ça !

« Je ne comprends pas, vous avez 23 ans et aucun homme ne vous a jamais fait tourner la tête ? Vous êtes pourtant vraiment très attirant Blaine »

Il soupire à nouveau.

Attirant… Il me trouve attirant. Je baisse les yeux et essaye de cacher le mieux possible le sourire satisfait qui s'étend sur mon visage. Je rougis fortement. Après tout, il a peut-être des problèmes de vue…

« Vous n'avez aucune expérience et moi, je vous propose de faire toutes ces choses ! »

Il est exaspéré.

« Enfin Blaine, je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment vous avez pu échapper au sexe tout ce temps ?! »

Comment lui expliquer qu'aucun homme ne m'a assez plu avant lui… ?

« Je n'avais jamais rencontré personne susceptible d'être à la hauteur. Avant vous » ajoutais-je doucement.

_Manque de chance, c'est un putain de taré !_

« Vous êtes en colère ? » demandais-je avec une voix peu assurée

« Pas contre vous. Contre moi plutôt, j'avais pensé que… »

Il ferme les yeux.

« Vous voulez rentrer chez vous ? » demande-t-il, plus gentiment.

Il me regarde intensément, avec une pointe d'appréhension.

« Non. Enfin si vous voulez que je parte, je peux partir »

« Non, j'aime vous avoir près de moi »

Il jette un coup d'œil à sa montre puis ses yeux reviennent sur moi.

« Il se fait tard. Blaine… »

Il me scrute songeur. Sa voix est devenue plus grave et chaude en prononçant mon prénom. Je fronce les sourcils et l'interroge du regard.

« Votre lèvre… Vous mordez votre lèvre »

« Oh ! Désolé »

Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que je le faisais.

« Ce n'est pas grave. C'est juste que j'ai envie de le faire moi aussi. Vous mordre fort »

Ma salive passe de travers. Il ne peut pas dire des trucs pareils. Comment suis-je censé rester stoïque après ça ?

Il me tend la main.

« Venez avec moi » dit-il tout doucement.

« Venir où ? »

« Nous allons modifier votre situation »

« Euh, quoi ? »

« Votre statut sexuel. Je vais vous faire l'amour, maintenant Blaine ! »

Ma bouche s'ouvre en grand. Oh putain ! J'oublie comment respirer ou faire quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs.

« Enfin si vous êtes d'accord, bien sûr. Je ne veux en rien vous forcer »

_Dis quelque chose Blaine !_

« Depuis quand vous faîtes l'amour ? Où est passé la baise brutale ? »

_Brillant !_

Je suis le premier étonné par les mots qui sortent de ma bouche. Il me regarde avec des yeux tellement chauds et un sourire si sexy que les effets se font ressentir jusque sous ma ceinture.

« Je peux faire une exception pour vous. Mais si vous y tenez, je peux vous faire une démonstration. Vraiment, je veux que notre accord fonctionne. Pour cela, il faut que vous soyez un minimum préparé. J'ai vraiment envie de vous Blaine. Surtout ne croyez pas que je me transforme en romantique. C'est seulement pour vous exposer un peu plus à la situation. J'espère que vous en avez aussi envie… »

Je rougis fortement. En fin de compte, la soirée n'est peut-être pas si pourrie que ça.

« Mais et vos règles ? Je n'ai pas vu les principales choses que vous souhaitez que je fasse »

Ma voix est tellement faible qu'un instant, j'ai peur qu'il n'ait pas compris.

« Ne pensez pas aux règles. Oubliez tout ça pour cette nuit. Je veux vous faire l'amour. Je vous veux depuis que vous êtes entré dans mon bureau pour cette interview. Je sais que vous en avez autant envie que moi. Je le sais car nous sommes en train de discuter des punitions que je pourrais ou non vous infliger. Si vous ne me vouliez pas, vous seriez déjà parti. S'il vous plaît, restez avec moi cette nuit Blaine »

Il veut que je prenne sa main. Ses yeux sont devenus bleu foncé et ses pupilles sont un peu plus dilatées. Je prends sa main. Il me tire à lui afin que je sois plaqué contre son torse. Il glisse sa main libre dans mon dos et remonte à la base de mes cheveux. Il fait passer ses doigts à travers mes boucles. Il tire doucement dessus pour que mes yeux se retrouvent alignés aux siens.

« Vous êtes incroyable Blaine. Vous êtes un homme surprenant » me murmure-t-il dans l'oreille.

Ses paroles m'embrasent. Mon cœur bat la chamade et si Kurt ne me tenait pas, je sais que je ne tiendrais pas debout.

Il se penche pour plaquer sa bouche contre la mienne. Il attrape ma lèvre inférieure et la suçote doucement.

« Mmh le nombre de fois que j'ai eu envie de faire ça » susurre-t-il en se décollant à peine de moi.

Il prend ma lèvre entre ses dents. Je ne peux retenir mon gémissement parce que putain ce que c'est sexy !

« Laisse-moi te faire l'amour Blaine… »

« Oui. Oui. **Oui** »

Je n'en peux déjà plus ! Il me sourit fièrement et m'entraîne derrière lui en traversant l'appartement.

Sa chambre est, comme toutes les autres pièces, ouverte sur New York grâce à une grande fenêtre. Les murs sont bleu azur et le mobilier est en bois blanc. Le lit est surmonté de 4 colonnes en bois gris et est recouvert d'une parure bleu nuit et gris argenté. Il n'y a aucune décoration. La chambre est nette, minimaliste, totalement à l'image de Kurt.

_Je pense qu'il manque un chouya de chaîne pour qu'elle soit parfaitement à son image…_

Je stresse comme un fou. Ce soir, je vais passer à la casserole. Ce soir, je vais perdre ma virginité avec Kurt Hummel. Le fantasme de plus d'une personne, je pense.

Kurt se met à l'aise. Il retire sa veste, dénoue sa cravate et défait les premiers boutons de sa chemise.

Il quitte son costume « PDG de grande entreprise » pour enfiler celui de « roi de la baise ». Et Dieu sait que celui-là lui va à ravir. Ses cheveux sont en bataille ce qui lui donne un côté sauvage plus que sexy. Sa chemise légèrement ouverte laisse apparaître les lignes bien dessinées de son torse. Il a un corps parfait.

Il se penche vers la commode pour attraper quelque chose dedans. Il pose une boîte de préservatifs dessus. Je rougis furieusement. Putain, ce ne sont que des préservatifs. Il faut que je me calme.

Son regard est d'un bleu profond et incroyablement tendre.

« Ne sois pas gêné Blaine. Je préfère prendre des précautions. Ne dit-on pas « mieux vaut prévenir que guérir » ? »

Il me sourit doucement. Il attrape mon visage entre ses mains avec une douceur infinie.

« Tu veux que j'éteigne la lumière pour que tu sois plus à l'aise ? »

« Non, tu peux en laisser une allumer, ça ne me dérange pas »

Il me sourit.

« Dis, je croyais que tu ne partageais pas ton lit… Pour dormir, du moins »

« Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas, on ne va pas dormir Blaine ! »

Il est tellement sûr de lui ! Ses yeux se sont assombris à tel point que je n'arrive presque plus à distinguer leur bleu caractéristique.

Je sens l'envie, le désir allumer chaque cellule de mon corps. Mon cœur palpite. Je respire difficilement. Il est vraiment beau et c'est moi qu'il désire !

« Je vais te déshabiller, d'accord ? »

Sa voix est presque un murmure, il s'adresse à moi comme s'il avait peur de m'effrayer. J'acquiesce et m'offre totalement à lui.

Il descend ses mains jusqu'à mon torse. Il attrape les pans de mon blazer et le fait glisser lentement sur mes épaules. Ses doigts reviennent sur mes joues. Il les caresse avec ses pouces.

« Si tu savais à quel point et depuis combien de temps j'ai envie de toi Blaine… Je te veux tellement fort que ça frôle l'obsession »

Mon ventre se tord délicieusement. Ses paroles se dirigent directement vers mon entre-jambe. Le désir en moi est si fort que j'ai l'impression qu'un tsunami y fait rage. Je n'arrive pas à quitter ses yeux. Ils sont vraiment beaux.

Il s'approche lentement de moi et colle sa bouche contre la mienne.

Nos lèvres s'emboîtent parfaitement, comme si elles étaient les deux morceaux d'une même pièce. Ses baisers sont doux mais exigeants. C'est exquis. Pendant qu'il m'embrasse, je sens que ses mains s'attèlent à dénouer mon nœud papillon. Il le laisse pendre autour de mon cou. Il les descend ensuite pour déboutonner ma chemise. Celle-ci tombe par terre, entraînant mon nœud avec elle.

Kurt se détache de moi et me regarde alors que je suis torse nu. Je me sens exposer et enroule mes bras autour de moi pour me cacher.

« Non, ne te cache pas. Tu es tellement beau Blaine. Tu as un corps splendide »

Il se rapproche de moi. Il fait glisser une de ses mains dans mes cheveux et l'autre caresse mon torse. Sa bouche parcourt mon visage en partant de ma tempe puis le long de ma mâchoire, le menton, l'extrémité de ma bouche et enfin mes lèvres.

Son baiser est plus fort cette fois. Il passe sa langue sur ma lèvre inférieure pour demander plus d'accès. Sa langue effleure à peine la mienne au départ puis plus franchement ensuite. Notre baiser devient vite enfiévré. Kurt frotte son érection contre la mienne et il vient plaquer sa main sur mes fesses alors que la deuxième est toujours sur mon abdomen.

Je ressens beaucoup trop de choses en même temps. Je pousse un profond gémissement. Mon érection est douloureuse à force d'être retenue dans mon jean, mon cœur va se faire la malle, j'ai trop chaud…

Je me risque à toucher ses bras. Ils sont incroyablement musclés. Cela m'excite plus si c'est physiquement possible. Je vois qu'il ne me repousse pas alors je mets ma main dans ses beaux cheveux. Ils sont d'une douceur incroyable. Je les entortille entre mes doigts. Kurt gémit. Il me pousse jusqu'au lit et m'allonge dessus. Je pensais qu'il se coucherait à côté de moi mais non, il me chevauche.

Il m'embrasse langoureusement. Sa bouche dérive sur mon cou. Il suce un point que j'ignorais sensible, juste en dessous de mon oreille droite. Je n'en peux plus. Je gémis, je cherche une friction pour ma queue douloureuse. Kurt me bloque le bassin avec ses genoux.

« Calme toi, on a tout le temps bébé »

Il m'embrasse rapidement et fait courir sa langue tout le long de mon torse. Je la sens entre mes pectoraux, sur mon abdomen qui se contracte de plaisir au contact. Elle laisse un filet de salive. Kurt souffle dessus ce qui me donne des frissons. Il fait ensuite rouler sa langue jusqu'à mon nombril. Il le baise pratiquement. Ce geste m'enflamme au plus haut point et je bouge à nouveau mon bassin.

« Blaine… Ne bouge pas ! » dit-il, d'une voix rauque.

Ma main, toujours dans ses cheveux, tire dessus. J'ai tellement eu envie de le faire… Kurt me mordille la peau du ventre et me regarde avec des yeux brûlants. Il ne me quitte pas du regard tandis que je sens sa main descendre jusqu'au bouton de mon jean. Il mordille mon téton gauche puis le lèche pour apaiser la douce torture. Il baisse mon pantalon et me l'enlève complètement. Je lâche un soupir d'extase et de soulagement. Mon sexe est enfin libéré de sa prison de tissu. Kurt passe au deuxième téton, l'autre étant complètement dressé d'excitation. Je gémis de plus en plus quand il s'arrête tout à coup. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux.

« Tu es sûr de vouloir continuer ? Tu peux toujours m'arrêter et je te laisserais dormir dans ta chambre »

« Kurt, continue, s'il te plaît ! »

Il m'embrasse doucement avec tendresse. Il me caresse le visage.

« D'accord, je vais y aller doucement. Dis-moi si quoi que ce soit est trop pour toi bébé »

Je ne dis rien et l'embrasse à nouveau. Il semble comprendre ma réponse car il approfondit le baiser en glissant sa langue dans ma bouche.

Trop concentré par ses lèvres chaudes et délicieuses, sa main se retrouve sur mon sexe à travers mon boxer sans que je m'en rende compte. J'ai pour réflexe de lever mon bassin. Kurt ne m'arrête pas. Il glisse sa main sous le vêtement et là, je ressens la plus merveilleuse des sensations. Sa main effleure mon sexe pour commencer. Mon corps se cambre pour rencontrer sa main. Il retire totalement mon dernier habit et met en place un rythme calme sur ma queue. C'est tellement meilleur quand c'est lui qui branle ! Sa main est bien mieux que la mienne. Il accélère ses va-et-vient et je sens la tension monter en moi.

« K-Kurt… J-Je vais venir »

Il arrête tout mouvement. Il m'embrasse, parcourt mon corps de baisers. Il arrive à la base de mon sexe et passe sa langue dessus. Il suit les lignes que forment les veines. Je suis à bout. Je suis hypersensible de partout, mon corps est en feu.

« Kurt ! S'il te plaît ! »

« S'il te plaît quoi bébé ? »

Il m'adresse un sourire malicieux.

« Dis-le-moi Blaine ! »

Son ton est autoritaire. Des frissons parcourent mon corps.

« Putain, **suce-moi** Kurt ! Je t'en prie ! »

Il me sourit fièrement.

« Un jour, je baiserai cette magnifique bouche » chuchote-t-il.

Avant que j'ajoute quelque chose, il m'a pris dans sa bouche. C'est vraiment bon ! Je me retiens de ne pas jouir tout de suite. Je ferme les yeux face à l'intensité de la situation. Cet endroit est humide et chaud, c'est délicieux. Kurt me prend plus profondément à chaque va-et-vient. Je touche le fond de sa gorge et je crois atteindre le paradis. Un cri s'échappe de ma bouche. Je ferme les yeux, je me contrôle le plus possible.

« Blaine, ouvre les yeux. Regarde-moi bébé »

Je les ouvre difficilement.

« Suce mes doigts ! »

J'ouvre la bouche et il les insère dedans. Je tété son index, son majeur et son annulaire. Je sais où il veut en venir mais c'est tellement érotique. Il les retire.

« Dis-moi quand c'est trop, ok ? »

Je hoche la tête.

Il retourne s'occuper de mon sexe. Ses va-et-vient deviennent plus frénétiques lorsque je sens son index titiller mon entrée. Il le glisse lentement en moi.

« Ça va bébé ? »

« Oui, bouge Kurt. Bouge »

La douleur est moins importante que ce que je m'attendais. La légère brûlure est largement supportable. Elle est même agréable. Kurt introduit un autre doigt quand il voit que je gémis plus fort, puis un autre. Il fait des mouvements de ciseaux en moi. Il me suce doucement et, quand il frôle ma prostate, je ne peux me retenir. Je jouis dans sa bouche dans un profond cri. Je redescends doucement de mon orgasme. Kurt vient m'embrasser. Je me goûte sur ses lèvres. Cela me paraît dégoûtant mais je ne le repousse pas.

« Tu es délicieux Blaine »

« Excuse-moi, je ne t'ai pas prévenu ou… »

« Non, non. Ne t'excuse pas »

Il m'embrasse à nouveau.

Il sort du lit et je le vois retirer sa chemise, son pantalon et son boxer. Son imposante érection pointe fièrement dans ma direction. Il enfile un préservatif et revient dans le lit. Je ne vais pas pouvoir recevoir tout ça ?! Mon regard doit être insistant cat j'entends Kurt glousser doucement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller. Stoppe-moi si ce n'est pas le cas »

J'acquiesce.

Il vient se placer sur moi après m'avoir redressé les jambes.

« Ne me quitte pas des yeux bébé »

Il aligne son sexe à mon entrée et me pénètre totalement. La douleur est horrible. Je me sens brisé, vulnérable. Une larme coule sur ma joue. Kurt l'embrasse.

« Blaine ? Bébé ? »

« Laisse-moi le temps. Ne bouge pas »

Je m'agrippe à lui vraiment fort mais il ne fait aucun commentaire. Son visage est tendre et inquiet. Lorsque l'intrusion me paraît moins grande, j'amorce un mouvement. Kurt se retire en laissant seulement son gland en moi. Puis il revient lentement. La douleur est moins forte.

« Je continue ? »

« O-Oui »

Il recommence le même mouvement.

« Je continue ? »

« Oui »

Il recommence en allant plus vite.

« Encore ? »

« Oui, oui »

Il continue ses mouvements de va-et-vient. La douleur a laissé place au plaisir et au bien-être. Je serre Kurt fort contre moi et il accélère ses mouvements. Il touche ma prostate et je lâche un cri de jouissance. Il change d'angle afin de l'atteindre presque à chaque fois. Je gémis, crie de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus fréquemment. Une nouvelle langue de chaleur se développe en moi. Kurt transpire, gémis, grogne, tremble.

« K-Kurt… »

« Laisse-toi aller bébé. Jouis pour moi ! »

Je n'en peux plus. Je me libère entre nos deux torses. Je viens de vivre mon orgasme le plus violent de ma vie. Kurt se libère en moi en sentant mes chairs se serrer autour de son érection. Il crie en répétant mon prénom. Il m'embrasse avec une telle passion que je ne peux retenir mes larmes. Il se retire immédiatement de moi. Je lâche un râle de douleur à cause de la sensation de vide.

« Pardon. Bébé, pourquoi tu pleures ? Je t'ai fait mal ? »

Je pleure encore plus fort. Kurt nous recouvre des draps et me serre dans ses bras.

Les larmes finissent par se tarir et je m'endors contre lui.

OoOoOoO

Je me réveille en pleine nuit. La première chose que je remarque c'est que Kurt n'est plus contre moi. Je me lève trop brusquement et ressens une vive douleur en bas du dos.

_La nuit ne peut pas rester sans conséquences !_

Je sors du lit plus doucement et cherche mes habits. Je ne les vois pas, alors j'en choisis dans la commode.

Je sors de la chambre et j'entends le son du piano et d'une voix. Je m'avance et vois Kurt, plus beau que jamais, chanter doucement, accompagné du majestueux instrument. Il joue superbement bien et sa voix est magique.

**Mama take this badge from me  
I can't use it anymore  
It's getting dark too dark to see  
Feels like I'm knockin' on heaven's door**

**Kn-kn-knockin' on heaven's door**  
**Kn-knockin' on heaven's door**  
**Kn-knockin' on heaven's door**  
**Kn-knockin' on heaven's door**

**Mama put my guns in the ground**  
**I can't shoot them anymore**  
**That cold black cloud is comin' down**  
**Feels like I'm knockin' on heaven's door**

**Kn-kn-knockin' on heaven's door**  
**Kn-knockin' on heaven's door**  
**Kn-knockin' on heaven's door**  
**Kn-knockin' on heaven's door**

Je m'avance silencieusement vers lui. Cette musique est douce et enivrante. Lorsqu'il me voit, il délaisse les touches et se tait.

« Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas t'interrompre »

« Excuse-moi de t'avoir réveillé »

Il s'approche de moi et prend mon visage entre ses mains.

« Ma chemise te va très bien »

Je rougis.

« Je ne retrouvais pas mes habits. Tu joues vraiment bien. Tu pratiques depuis longtemps ? »

« Depuis mes 9 ans. Va dormir Blaine, tu dois te reposer »

« Viens avec moi »

« Blaine… Je n'ai pas l'habitude de dormir avec quelqu'un. C'est pour ça que je me suis levé »

« S'il te plaît »

« Très bien, viens ! »

Nous retournons dans la chambre. Il m'attrape et me retourne afin que je lui fasse face. Son regard est doux.

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Tu as peur de m'avoir fait mal ? Ironique Monsieur Hummel ! »

Il sourit timidement.

« Je sais. Allez, au lit ! »

Je fronce les sourcils.

« Je vais me coucher avec toi »

Je m'installe sous les draps et je sens Kurt se coller à moi, son torse nu contre mon dos. Il a heurté mes fesses et un sifflement de douleur s'échappe de mes lèvres.

« Pardon »

Il embrasse ma nuque.

« Bonne nuit mon beau bébé »

« Bonne nuit Kurt »

Il enroule son bras autour de ma taille et noue sa main à la mienne. Je ne tarde pas à m'endormir.

**Voilà, voilà.**

**La chanson est** Knockin' on heaven's door **de **Bob Dylan.

**C'est le premier lemon que j'écris donc je ne sais pas trop si il est réussi.**

**Donnez-moi vos avis dans une petite review! (Pour ceux qui n'osent pas ici, envoyez mon un PM ou sur Twitter (CindyN04))**

**Bisous, bisous mes lapins!**

**Cindy :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Coucou!**

**Me voilà avec ce chapitre 9!**

**Merci à tous pour votre soutien par rapport aux messages désagréables de la semaine dernière. Vous êtes géniaux. Cette fiction existe grâce à vous!**

**Merci à ce qui suivent cette histoire et qui l'ajoute dans leur favoris.**

**Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de la lire mais qui ne commentent pas forcément..**

**Merci à Fen, Klaainer, LoveKaineEL, CheesyKitten, Brave Woodpecker, Guest, Sushi et justmoi59.**

**Un gros merci à ma Claire. Merci pour m'avoir relue et pour avoir corrigé mes fautes. Je t'aime!**

**Et un merci tout spécial à ma version de Blaine qui m'encourage tous les jours :) c'est grâce à toi que je trouve le courage d'écrire. Je serais toujours là si tu as besoin! Je t'aime mon Koala en peluche!**

**Merci aussi à Emily qui m'a contactée sur Twitter. Gros bisous puce 3**

**Guest : **non ne t'inquiète pas. Même si ses pratiques sont assez violents, Blainou n'aura pas de mal. Merci c'est gentil :) non je ne sais pas. J'écrirai tant que l'inspiration sera là et tant que cette fic vous plaira! Gros bisous!

**Brave Woodpecker : **j'ai trouvé assez décalé de raconter les détails de la chambre avant l'acte. C'est un peu le moyen de Blaine pour déstresser :D Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ais plu. Merci à toi! Bisous!

**HOP3SO : **il faudra me présenter ce Happy dont tu me parles souvent ;) merci, merci pour tout! Tu es ma version de Blaine! Your name is Blaine and you're the king unicorn's shark :D :3 Gros bisous!

**CheesyKitten : **haha désolée pour ton coca. Merci j'avais surtout peur d'avoir mal écrit et donc de ne pas faire passer les sentiments correctement. Mais contente que tu ais aimé! Oui leur relation va devenir SM avec le temps #perversebis ;) J'aime Kurt comme ça. Il est autoritaire et je trouve ça franchement chaud! Merci beaucoup Chees'! Bisous!

**LoveKaineEL : **Merci beaucoup. Ce sont surtout les commentaires comme les tiens qui me touchent! Bisous!

**Klaainer : **cool alors :D oui merci, je pense les avoir plutôt bien réussi! Contente que le chapitre t'ais plu :) Et oui, premier lemon... J'avais peur qu'il soit raté mais au vu des comm, il ne doit pas être si mauvais que ça :) Tu sais quoi, moi aussi je les emmerde :D merci et gros bisous :3

**Fen : **crois moi, je serais partie aussi. Mais ça aurait été con que j'écrive :"Blaine se tire et Kurt se retrouve tout seul comme un abruti" xD, tu trouves pas? J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Gros bisous!

**justmoi59 : **merci pour tes comm. J'ai pensé que ma fic pourrait t'intéresser donc voilà. Kurt et Blaine sont toujours adorables. Ce sont mes bébés. Tes reviews m'ont vraiment fais plaisir :) merci beaucoup. Bisous!

**Tsuchito : **merci d'avoir quand même pris le temps de laisser une review, même si ta copine te parlait en même temps ;) gros bisous :3

**Et voilà ce chapitre 9!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapitre 9**

Je me réveille quand un rayon de soleil vient frapper mon visage. J'ouvre doucement les yeux pour ne pas être ébloui par la lumière. La chaleur est agréable. Je n'ai pas envie de bouger.

Je tourne la tête et là, je vois le plus beau spectacle au monde. Kurt dort comme un bébé juste à côté de moi. Sa bouche est entrouverte et les traits de son visage sont détendus. Leur froideur habituelle a disparu. Ses cheveux totalement décoiffés retombent sur son front. Il est tellement innocent comme ça. Il est magnifique. J'avance ma main pour dégager une de ses mèches de cheveux. Dès que mes doigts touchent sa peau, je regrette mon geste de peur qu'il se réveille et qu'il soit furieux. Mais non. Il pousse un soupir de contentement, sourit dans son sommeil mais il ne se réveille pas.

Je le regarde dormir un long moment quand un besoin naturel se fait ressentir. Je sors de ce lit si confortable. Je porte toujours la chemise de Kurt.

J'ouvre la porte de la salle de bain. Je peux enfin me retrouver seul pour réfléchir un peu. Je me regarde dans le miroir. Je ne semble pas différent. Pourtant, je le suis. Je me sens plus adulte, plus mature peut-être.

_C'est parce que tu t'es fait baiser par un mec que tu connais à peine mon petit ! Offrir sa virginité à un sadique sexuel n'est pas vraiment très mature !_

Mmh, c'est peut-être un sadique mais je l'ai trouvé très doux hier. Je rougis en repensant à la nuit que l'on a passée. J'ai mal à peu près partout, surtout à **cet** endroit… C'est vraiment désagréable cette impression de gonflement. J'espère que ça ne fera pas cet effet à chaque fois.

_Mais c'est que tu comptes recommencer en plus ?!_

Je soupire. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Je serais dingue de m'attacher à un homme comme lui. Je ne pourrais construire aucune relation stable avec lui… C'est déprimant.

Je continue l'inspection. Mes cheveux sont dans tous les sens. Le brushing « après-baise » ne me va pas du tout. J'essaye de les remettre en place mais rien à faire. Je n'arriverais à rien sans mes produits et accessoires habituels.

Je sors de la salle de bain et je profite du fait que Kurt dorme pour visiter la chambre.

J'ouvre une porte et tombe sur le dressing. Le plus grand dressing que j'ai jamais vu. Bien sûr, tout le monde parle du sens aigu de la mode de Kurt Hummel. Mais là, j'en ai la preuve sous les yeux ! Je pensais moi-même avoir une grande garde-robe, et bien, Kurt me bat. Il y a une multitude de costumes, de chemises, de chaussures. Les cravates sont toutes parfaitement rangées et je trouve même quelques nœuds papillons. Son dressing occupe la place d'une pièce entière. C'est démesuré !

Le fort grondement que fait mon ventre m'indique qu'il est temps d'aller manger.

Je me dirige vers la cuisine. Sur le comptoir, je vois mon portable. Il y a plusieurs messages de Sam et Zoé. J'essaye de les rappeler mais je n'obtiens aucune réponse. Je referai une tentative plus tard.

Je lance une musique de mon portable et commence à chercher dans le frigo et les placards. Il me semble que Kurt mangeait des œufs l'autre matin. En y pensant, ce n'était qu'hier. Il s'est passé tellement de choses pourtant. J'ai vécu le baiser le plus chaud possible dans un ascenseur, j'ai fait de l'hélicoptère, j'ai été à Philadelphie, j'ai fait la connaissance de « Kurt le sadomasochiste » et je me suis fait dépuceler par ce même homme.

_Tu t'es envoyé en l'air avec lui de toutes les manières possibles !_

Cette pensée me fait sourire. J'ai l'impression que ça s'est passé en une semaine. Mais non, tout ça en une journée. Je me demande si la vie aux côtés de Kurt est toujours aussi palpitante.

_Elle doit surtout être douloureuse…_

Je décide de laisser ces pensées et me plonge dans la concoction du petit déjeuner. Mon ventre gronde encore. Je trouve du bacon et des œufs dans le frigo et sort les ingrédients pour faire des pancakes.

Tandis que je mélange les ingrédients de la pâte, la voix de Pharell Williams s'échappe de mon portable. La musique est entraînante. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de danser et de chanter.

**It might seem crazy what I'm about to say  
Sunshine she's here, you can take a break  
I'm a hot air balloon that could go to space  
With the air, like I don't care baby by the way**

**Because I'm happy**  
**Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof**  
**Because I'm happy**  
**Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth**  
**Because I'm happy**  
**Clap along if you know what happiness is to you**  
**Because I'm happy**  
**Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do**

**Here come bad news talking this and that**  
**Yeah, give me all you got, don't hold back**  
**Yeah, well I should probably warn you I'll be just fine**  
**Yeah, no offense to you don't waste your time**  
**Here's why**

**Because I'm happy**  
**Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof**  
**Because I'm happy**  
**Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth**  
**Because I'm happy**  
**Clap along if you know what happiness is to you**  
**Because I'm happy**  
**Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do**

Totalement plongé dans la musique, je n'ai pas entendu Kurt se lever. Je le vois seulement lorsque je me retourne pour faire cuire le bacon et les œufs. Je me fige et me tait instantanément, mort de honte.

Il est accoudé au comptoir, la tête reposée dans sa main et il me regarde avec des yeux malicieux et un sourire énorme aux lèvres.

« Ne t'arrête pas pour moi, tu es si distrayant ! »

Vexé par sa moquerie, je me retourne pour surveiller la cuisson du petit déjeuner. Je veux aussi cacher mon visage qui a viré au rouge tomate.

Je sursaute quand je sens deux bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille. Kurt niche sa tête dans mon cou et dépose un baiser à la base de ma nuque.

« Bonjour beau bébé »

Je me détends immédiatement.

« Bonjour Kurt, tu as bien dormi ? »

« Comme un loir. Du moins, après que je sois revenu près de toi » dit-il en me serrant plus fort, « Tu n'avais pas à faire tout ça tu sais. Mademoiselle Jones est là pour ça »

« Mademoiselle Jones ? »

« C'est la cuisinière »

« Oh… J'avais envie de te faire le petit déjeuner. Et puis, je meurs de faim »

« Pas étonnant, vu tes activités nocturnes » dit-il doucement à mon oreille.

Cela m'envoie des frissons dans tout le corps. Il se détache de moi.

« Je peux au moins faire quelque chose ? »

« Oui, mets la table si tu veux »

Kurt me retourne brusquement, me prend le visage et dit en essayant d'être le plus autoritaire possible :

« Attention Monsieur Anderson, c'est moi qui donne les ordres ! »

Ses mots auraient pu m'intimider, beaucoup plus, si son regard ne s'était pas embrasé à mes paroles.

Il effleure mes lèvres des siennes et s'éloigne pour mettre la table.

_Quel allumeur !_

Je n'ai pas bougé depuis qu'il m'a lâché. Si je bouge, j'ai peur que mes jambes ne me portent plus.

Cet homme est vraiment extraordinaire : il me fait perdre tous mes moyens avec un baiser et quelques mots bien placés. Je reprends mes esprits car le petit déjeuner est prêt. Je me dirige vers Kurt pour le servir. Il est assis derrière le comptoir et me regarde intensément. Il semble perdu dans ses pensées. Je rougis encore.

« J'ai préparé des œufs, du bacon et des pancakes. Ça te convient ? »

« Oui, c'est parfait. Merci Blaine, je suis affamé ! Viens t'assoir, je vais nous servir » dit-il en me désignant un tabouret.

Il remplit mon assiette de nourriture, puis fait de même avec la sienne.

« Tu veux du café ? »

« Oui, si tu en as »

Kurt se dirige vers le placard et sort de quoi nous faire des capuccinos. Je fronce les sourcils.

« Tu avais tout prévu apparemment »

Mon ton est légèrement accusateur.

« J'ai préféré acheter ton café favori au cas où… » dit-il en m'adressant un regard désolé.

Il me tend ma tasse en revenant s'assoir. Je me relève un peu pour pouvoir l'attraper et repose mes fesses douloureuses trop brutalement. Je ne peux retenir le petit cri qui sort de ma bouche.

« Tu as mal bébé ? » demande Kurt en posant sa main sur le bas de mon dos.

« Comme si ça t'importait. Tu t'amuses à faire mal aux hommes »

Je ne voulais pas que mes mots soient si froids. Un éclair de dégoût passe sur le visage de Kurt, pour laisser place à une expression indéchiffrable.

« Ça m'importe. Je veux juste savoir si on peut continuer ton entraînement »

Je rougis. Putain, comment peut-il dire des trucs pareils sans être gêné ? Ses paroles réveillent quelque chose de puissant en moi.

« Mange Blaine. Tu as besoin de reprendre des forces »

Je n'ai plus faim. Enfin, plus de nourriture…

« En plus, c'est vraiment bon. Merci » ajoute-t-il en mettant un morceau de pancake dans sa bouche.

Mmh cette bouche qui était partout sur mon corps hier. S'il savait ce que j'aimerai faire avec.

_Je pense qu'il sait. Il veut en faire autant avec la tienne !_

**Un jour je baiserai cette magnifique bouche**. OH MON DIEU !

J'essaye d'avaler quelque chose mais mon esprit est… ailleurs.

« Blaine, arrête avec cette lèvre. C'est vraiment déconcentrant de te voir faire ça. En plus, tu es incroyablement sexy dans **ma** chemise donc ne me tentes pas trop »

Oh ! Les muscles de mon ventre se tordent. Je prends une gorgée de mon café pour reprendre contenance.

« Tu as parlé de mon entraînement ? »

Ma voix est plus faible que prévu. J'essaye de calmer le problème qui apparaît dans mon boxer.

« Oui, je pensais recommencer comme hier. Non, je pensais te baiser aujourd'hui. Mais tu as mal et je ne veux pas te brusquer. Je vais simplement me servir de ta bouche »

OK ! Mon problème est maintenant vraiment imposant. Putain, qu'est-ce que j'ai envie de lui !

J'avale une autre gorgée de café.

« A moins que tu ne veuilles partir » dit-il doucement.

« Non j'aimerais rester encore aujourd'hui, si tu es d'accord. Mais je dois être rentré demain, je travaille »

« A quelle heure ? »

« 10 heures »

« Je ferai en sorte que tu sois à l'heure »

« J'aimerais partir ce soir pour pouvoir me changer et tout ça »

« Je peux t'acheter des vêtements, tu sais… »

« Oui, oui je sais. Mais j'aimerais vraiment rentrer ce soir »

« Très bien. Mais mange s'il te plaît. Et arrête de mordre cette lèvre. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à me contenir » dit-il en tirant sur mon menton.

« Kurt, je n'ai pas faim »

« Mange ! »

Je sursaute. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il ait ce ton si dur. J'essaye néanmoins de paraître indifférent.

« Pourquoi tu es toujours aussi obsédé par ce que je mange ? Tu me demandes toujours si j'ai mangé ou ce genre de choses »

Kurt semble un instant bouleversé. Je me sens un peu mal de l'avoir mis dans cet état.

« Je veux seulement que tu sois en bonne santé et en pleine forme. Tu crois que tu peux faire ça pour moi ? »

Sa voix est froide. Merde, je me tairai la prochaine fois.

Je hoche la tête et mange le contenu de mon assiette. Je ne veux pas que Kurt s'énerve contre moi. J'essayerai de savoir d'où vient son obsession pour la nourriture une autre fois. Lui a déjà terminé son petit déjeuner et maintenant il me regarde manger. Ça me met un peu mal à l'aise mais je ne dis rien.

Quand j'ai fini, Kurt se lève pour débarrasser. J'aurais voulu l'aider mais la sonnerie de mon téléphone retentit. C'est Zoé. Je m'éloigne un peu pour pouvoir parler avec ma meilleure amie.

« Coucou Zo' »

« Hey joli cœur, tu vas bien ? »

« Oui ça va »

« On s'est beaucoup inquiété avec Sam, tu es sûr que tout est ok ? »

« Oui, oui. Ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai passé la nu-soirée avec Kurt. Je n'avais pas mon portable près de moi, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas répondu à vos SMS »

J'espère qu'elle n'a pas entendu mon petit cafouillage…

« Ok… Attends, attends ! Tu as passé la nuit avec **ton** Monsieur Parfait ?! »

Et merde, elle l'a remarqué ! Je ne réponds rien.

« BLAINE DEVON ANDERSON ! Haaaa je suis hyper contente pour toi ! Mon bébé est un homme ! »

Je rigole. Elle est vraiment adorable.

« Blainey ? Il a été tendre avec toi ? »

« Zoé, arrête ! C'est embarrassant ! »

« Ne me cache pas ça Blaine ! Je t'arracherai les détails par la force s'il le faut ! »

« Oui je t'aime aussi Zo' ! A bientôt »

Je raccroche. Je ne vais pas tout lui raconter en sachant que Kurt peut tout entendre. Je ne sais même pas si j'en ai le droit avec cet accord de confidentialité. Je retourne vers la cuisine. Kurt a déjà tout rangé. Il me sourit.

« Kurt ? »

Son expression se durcit.

« Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Est-ce que je peux raconter ce qu'il s'est passé hier à Zoé ? Je voudrais pouvoir lui en parler pour qu'elle réponde à mes questions »

« Blaine… Pose-moi ces questions. Je suis aussi là pour ça »

« Sans te vexer, ce serait gênant pour moi. C'est vraiment personnel »

« Ecoute. Je n'y tiens pas vraiment. Après tout, Zoé est la colocataire de Santana et elle est bien la dernière personne sur cette Terre à avoir à être au courant de ma vie sexuelle »

« Très bien… »

Je baisse les yeux et soupire. Kurt encadre mes joues de ses mains.

« Parle-moi si quoi que ce soit te dérange ou t'intrigue, ok ? »

« Oui »

Il caresse mon visage du bout des doigts et m'embrasse. C'est un baiser plein de tendresse. Il semble vouloir me rassurer. Ça fonctionne car je me détends instantanément. Il s'écarte légèrement de moi mais laisse nos fronts collés.

« Comment as-tu trouvé cette nuit ? » chuchote-t-il.

Je rougis. Il me fait un petit sourire.

« C'était agréable… C'était **bon** »

Mon visage brûle encore plus.

« Ne sois pas gêné bébé. Je l'ai trouvée bonne aussi. C'est la première fois que je fais autant attention à mon partenaire »

« C'est la première que tu faisais l'amour ? »

Il hésite. Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu douté, lui qui est si sûr de lui d'habitude.

« Oui… Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je voulais que ta première fois soit douce et que tu en gardes un bon souvenir. Tu ne méritais pas une baise brutale en tant que première fois. Pas comme la mienne » ajoute-t-il rapidement.

Avant que je ne puisse le questionner sur ce commentaire, il reprend :

« Tu viens, on va prendre un bain ! »

Il m'embrasse un peu plus fort et mon désir se répand dans tout mon corps.

Kurt m'entraîne dans la salle de bain. Il s'approche de la baignoire et fait couler l'eau. Il ajoute de l'huile de bain qui dégage une douce odeur de rose. Il retire son tee-shirt. Je suis émerveillé devant le spectacle qu'offre son torse nu.

« Viens bébé »

Je m'approche de lui doucement. Il m'attire contre lui en plaçant une main dans le creux de mon dos et l'autre dans mes cheveux. Il tire sur mes boucles pour que je le regarde dans les yeux.

« Tes cheveux sont magnifiques »

Ses yeux sont bleu foncé et j'adore la façon dont il me dévisage.

« Je sais que ta lèvre est délicieuse mais si tu ne la lâches pas, je vais te baiser fort. Et crois-moi, ton superbe cul ne veut pas ça ! »

Oh putain ! Mon boxer devient trop petit et Kurt n'arrange pas mon cas en envahissant ma bouche avec sa langue. Je gémis dans le baiser car la sensation de nos lèvres ensemble est vraiment extraordinaire. Kurt se retire par manque d'oxygène.

« Si tu savais ce que tu me fais Blaine »

Il glisse ses mains sur le bas de ma - de **sa** chemise et me l'enlève. Il passe ensuite les doigts sous l'élastique de mon boxer le retire. Je me retrouve complétement nu devant lui. J'ai une érection d'enfer en plus. Je suis totalement mal à l'aise, je baisse les yeux. Je croise les bras pour essayer de cacher ma nudité. Kurt s'approche de moi et écarte mes bras.

« Non beau bébé, ne te cache pas. N'aie pas honte de ton corps. Tu es parfait. Je suis content d'être le seul à l'avoir vu d'ailleurs »

Je relève la tête et son regard est sincère. Je lui souris timidement. Il embrasse le bout de mon nez.

« Allez, entre dans l'eau »

L'eau du bain est chaude, presque brûlante. Tous les muscles de mon corps se détendent au contact.

« Tu viens ? » demandais-je timidement en lui tendant ma main.

Kurt me sourit. Il retire son pantalon de pyjama puis son boxer. Il s'approche de la baignoire. Absorbé par ce magnifique tableau, je suis bouche bée.

« Je veux bien venir te rejoindre mais pour ça, tu dois me faire un place » dit-il en souriant.

Je me décale et Kurt se place derrière moi. Il enroule ses bras autour de mon torse et me serre contre lui. Il place son nez dans le creux de mon cou.

« Mmh, j'adore ton odeur »

Il dépose une ligne de baisers en partant du haut de mon épaule jusqu'en dessous de mon oreille. Je me plaque encore plus contre lui pour avoir un maximum de contact avec sa peau nue. Malheureusement, il arrête ses baisers. Il attrape le flacon de gel douche et en dépose dans ses mains. Il les frotte et commence à m'en étaler sur le torse. Je sens son érection grandir dans mon dos.

C'est moi qui le fais bander comme ça !

J'aime le sentiment de fierté qui s'empare de moi.

Kurt descend ses mains sur le bas de mon ventre. Mon corps se voûte pour qu'il m'en donne plus. Il effleure ma verge tendue. Il trace des lignes imaginaires du bout des doigts. Le sang qui pulse en moi est du feu. Mon corps est parcouru d'énormes frissons. Chacun de ses touchers m'électrifient.

Mais encore une fois, il arrête tout trop vite. Je geins de mécontentement.

« Je sais bébé. Mais moi aussi, je dois me laver » murmure-t-il dans mon oreille, « retourne-toi »

Oh ! Il veut que **je** le lave !

« Tends-moi tes mains »

Je m'exécute. Il verse du gel douche dedans.

« Mon corps est à ta disposition » me dit-il avec un sourire lubrique.

Je rougis. Je passe mes mains sur ses bras. Ils sont vraiment beaux. Je les fais glisser jusqu'à son torse. Je prends tout mon temps sur cette partie. Je fais courir mes doigts sur les muscles fins de sa poitrine. Ses abdos se contractent à mon passage. Son corps est tonique et sa peau est blanche et nette.

Je remarque une cicatrice plutôt grande sous son téton gauche. Elle suit la ligne de ses côtes. J'approche un doigt pour la toucher mais Kurt s'écarte.

« Non, s'il te plaît »

« Excuse-moi »

Je retourne sur son torse. J'ose baisser les yeux vers son sexe tendu.

Wow ! Tout ça était en moi ?! Je n'ose pas vraiment le toucher. Bien sûr, je me suis déjà branlé mais je n'ai jamais touché le sexe d'un autre homme.

Kurt semble remarquer mon hésitation.

« N'aie pas peur. Je le ferai avec toi pour te montrer, si tu veux »

Je hoche la tête et enroule ma main autour de sa queue. Kurt gémit tout de suite. Je m'essaye à faire bouger mon poignet dessus. Kurt place sa main sur la mienne. Il me regarde avec des yeux enflammés.

« Un peu plus fort. O-Oui comme ça ! »

Il laisse ma main bouger toute seule. J'adore la sensation que ça me procure. Kurt ferme les yeux, rejette la tête en arrière.

**Baiser cette magnifique bouche… **J'ai envie de savoir l'effet que ça fait. Je penche ma tête et pose mes lèvres sur son gland découvert. Kurt ouvre les yeux en grand. Je fais passer ma langue dans la fente.

« B-Blaine, qu'est-ce que tu faiiis ? Oooh ! »

Il vient de lâcher un gémissement qui descend droit vers mon sexe quand j'ai pris le sien en bouche. Le poids qu'il a sur ma langue m'excite au plus haut point. A chaque va-et-vient, je le prends plus profondément. Au bout d'un moment, son sexe touche le fond de ma gorge et Kurt pousse un grand cri. J'accélère mes mouvements. Sa respiration s'accélère.

« B-Blaine, o-oh ouiii juste là ! Stoppe, stoppe je vais jouir »

Mais je ne me retire pas. Kurt vient dans un long gémissement qui ressemble à mon prénom. Il se libère en longs jets dans ma bouche. Son goût est salé et tellement Kurt. Je n'aurais jamais pensé prendre autant de plaisir à ça.

« Putain Blaine ! C'est la première fois que tu fais ça ? »

« Oui »

« Tu as un putain de don. C'était excellent et inattendu. Je te dois un orgasme maintenant » dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

On sort de la baignoire et il m'entraîne sur le lit. Il va dans le dressing et en sort avec deux nœuds papillon : un rouge et un gris argenté. Il m'attache avec aux barreaux du lit.

« Fais-moi confiance bébé »

Il sort un préservatif de la commode. Il le jette à côté de moi. Il écarte mes jambes et se place entre. Il lèche l'intérieur de mes cuisses et place ses mains sur mes fesses de façon à ce qu'elles soient écartées. Je sens sa langue taquiner mon entrée. Cette sensation est très bonne mais c'est un geste aussi très intime. Je m'abandonne au plaisir. Kurt me baise avec sa langue. Je ferme les yeux. Je les rouvre quand je sens une vive douleur.

« Détends-toi bébé. Je vais y aller doucement »

Kurt vient d'enfoncer deux doigts dans mon intimité encore sensible. La douleur laisse vite place au plaisir alors que Kurt bouge ses doigts en moi et qu'en plus, il pompe mon érection douloureuse. Je me tortille mais je ne peux pas bouger. Je voudrais le toucher, l'enlacer mais les nœuds m'en empêchent.

« K-Kurt, s'il te plaît. Plus, plus ! »

Il retire alors ses doigts et lâche mon érection. Il prend le préservatif et le déroule sur sa verge. Il s'allonge sur moi et s'aligne à mon entrée.

« Tu es prêt ? » demande-t-il en caressant ma joue.

« Oui, oui ! »

Il s'enfonce alors en moi. La douleur est moins grande que la veille. Kurt attend quand même mon feu vert pour bouger. Quand je le lui donne, il se retire et s'enfonce fort. C'est encore douloureux mais le plaisir prend vite le dessus. J'entends ses testicules claquer contre les miens. Kurt s'enfonce une nouvelle et il frappe en plein sur ma prostate.

« K-Kurt, je viens, je viens »

« M-Moi aussi, laisse-toi aller »

Kurt m'embrasse langoureusement et on jouit tous les deux en même temps. Nos cris sont étouffés par la bouche de l'autre. Kurt s'écroule sur moi.

On se remet de nos orgasmes et Kurt se retire de moi et me détache. A peine sorti de moi, on entend Joey derrière la porte.

« Monsieur ? Monsieur ? »

« Quoi ? »

Kurt a l'air énervé d'avoir été dérangé…

« Pardon Monsieur mais votre père est ici »

« Merde, j'avais complétement oublié ! Merci, j'arrive Joey ! »

Kurt se tourne vers moi, il m'embrasse tendrement.

« Je suis désolé bébé » dit-il en m'embrassant sur la joue.

« C'est pas grave, ne t'inquiète pas »

« Allez, habillons-nous. Tu vas rencontrer mon père ! »

**Voilà, voilà!**

**Laissez moi votre avis dans une petite review! (Ou sur twitter Klaiindy)**

**Je vous aime tous!**

**Bisous bisous**

**Cindy :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Coucou!**

**Me voilà avec le chapitre 10! J'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

**Vos reviews me touchent beaucoup. Elles me motivent chaque semaine à écrire. Donc j'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec mon travail. Je vous aime fort *cœur***

**Merci à ceux qui ajoutent cette fiction dans leur favoris et ceux qui la suivent.**

**Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de la lire mais qui ne laissent pas de reviews.**

**Merci à Emilie et TheMissSadique qui m'ont contacté sur Twitter**

**Merci à ma Zoé, à ma reine de requins licornes, à Fen, à Guest, à justmoi59, à Klaainer et à Kurtnie.**

**Merci à ma Claire pour la correction. ILYSM :3**

**HOP3SO :** ton Michael est adorable. J'espère qu'Eliott et lui deviendront amis ;) XO

**Tsuchito : **je sais que tues gentille bien sûr. Seulement, plus tête en l'air que toi, je ne connais pas ;) C'est assez bizarre étant donné qu'elle possède ton prénom non? Blaine manque cruellement à ma vie aussi :'( snifff Mais non, Papa Burt est gentil, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais Kurt va le présenter parce que ce serait assez con de laisser Blaine dans la chambre, non? Il va le présenter en tant "qu'ami". Je pensais mettre le point de vue de Kurt tout à la fin donc je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses... Biiisous!

**Fen : **ça me fait trop rire, j'aurais du écrire ça en fait! J'espère que papa Hummel te plaire! Bisous :)

**Guest : **merci beaucoup, ça me touche énormément. Gros bisous!

**Klaainer : **merci, j'espère que le chapitre te plaira! bisous :)

**justmoi59 : **oui je n'aurais pas aimé écrire que Kurt soit à nouveau froid et distant alors que Blaine vient de lui offrir sa virginité. Bisous!

**Kurtnie : **j'avoue que j'ai longtemps hésité à mettre Blaine dans la peau de Christian. Mais je me suis dis que beaucoup de gens auraient fais ça, donc j'ai fais l'exact opposé xD En plus, je trouve que ce personnage va comme un gant à Kurt. Je trouve Blaine beaucoup trop gentil et naïf peut-être. Même si Blainey reste mon chouchou. Et puis, Kurt est celui qui se rapproche le plus de Christian physiquement. Je suis super contente que cette fiction te plaise et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite :) Bisous.

**Et maintenant, le chapitre!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapitre 10**

Je le regarde d'un air choqué. Je connais cet homme depuis très peu de temps et il veut me présenter à son père ?! Il nous a quasiment pris en pleine action et j'ai l'impression que l'inscription « A goûter au sexe avec votre fils » clignote sur mon front.

« Kurt, je peux rester ici… »

« Non, tu viens avec moi ! Je tiens vraiment à te le présenter »

« Mais je n'ai rien à me mettre et… »

« Je peux te prêter des vêtements. Va voir dans mon dressing mais fais vite ! »

Il s'approche de moi et m'embrasse sur le front.

« Tout va bien se passer bébé, ne t'inquiète pas »

Je hoche la tête et me dirige vers le dressing. Kurt me donne une tape sur les fesses quand il passe à côté de moi.

« Dépêche-toi, ok ? Je t'attends ici »

Je choisis un polo blanc et un jean simple. Je sors du dressing et Kurt s'est habillé lui aussi. Il me jauge du regard et dit :

« Mmh… Il manque juste un petit quelque chose »

Il se penche vers le lit et décroche le nœud papillon rouge. Il le noue autour de mon cou.

« Voilà, tu es parfait maintenant » dit-il avec une lueur de malice dans les yeux.

« Tu peux me laisser un instant ? J'aimerais utiliser la salle de bain »

« D'accord. Je vais accueillir mon père. N'en profite pas pour t'échapper, ok ? »

J'acquiesce et le regarde quitter la pièce. J'entre dans la salle de bain. J'ai besoin d'être seul un instant. Il est vraiment sérieux, je vais rencontrer son père… Je ne suis pas du tout mais pas du tout près à le rencontrer. Je me demande quand même quel genre d'homme il est. Peut-être qu'en faisant sa connaissance, je pourrais découvrir un peu de l'histoire « Kurt Hummel »… Finalement, c'est peut-être une bonne idée !

Je me regarde dans le miroir. Mes lèvres sont gonflées et rouges, mes yeux sont emplis d'étoiles, mes cheveux sont dans tous les sens et en plus de ça, j'ai du mal à marcher.

_Tout ton corps crie « je viens de me faire baiser » !_

Putain, c'est tellement vrai. Et pire que tout, j'ai **ce** nœud papillon autour du cou ! A croire que Kurt veut m'embarrasser au maximum.

J'essaye d'arranger ma coupe de cheveux et quand je lève mes mains, horreur ! J'ai d'énormes bandes rouges qui me strient les poignets.

_Un signe de plus de ta dépravation, mon cher Blaine !_

Il faut que je trouve quelque chose de plus long. Je ne peux pas rester en manches courtes. Je file dans le dressing récupérer une veste blanche. Je me regarde une dernière fois dans la glace avant de sortir de la chambre et de rejoindre Kurt dans le salon.

Il est assis dans le canapé avec son père. Je ne les vois que de dos lorsque j'entre dans la pièce. Kurt se tourne vers moi quand il m'entend.

« Papa, voici Blaine »

Kurt me regarde avec fierté et je peux déceler une pointe d'amusement dans ses yeux. Il se lève et vient vers moi. Son père se lève à son tour et je me sens redevenir un gamin de cinq ans. Devant moi se trouve un homme chauve et élégant. Il a une carrure impressionnante et il dégage quelque chose qui impose le respect.

« Donc papa, je te présente Blaine Anderson. Blaine, voici mon père Burt Hummel »

Monsieur Hummel me tend la main et je la lui serre. Ouch, même sa poignée de main est impressionnante.

« Enchanté de vous rencontrer Blaine »

Il me sourit chaleureusement. Je peux voir dans son regard de la joie, du soulagement mais aussi de la méfiance. Je lui souris timidement en retour.

« Moi de même Monsieur »

« Appelez-moi Burt, s'il vous plaît. Alors comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés tous les deux ? »

Kurt répond rapidement.

« Blaine est rédacteur en chef du journal de sa fac. Il est venu m'interviewer pour un article »

« Oh ! Vous êtes dans quelle université ? » m'interroge Burt.

« A la New York University Mons-Burt. J'étudie la littérature. Je suis en dernière année »

« Kurt, tu ne remets pas les diplômes dans cette université la semaine prochaine ? »

« Si papa »

Je regarde Kurt, abasourdi. Depuis quand c'est prévu ça ?

Avant que je ne lui pose la question, mon téléphone sonne. C'est surement Sam. Je m'excuse auprès des Hummel et prends l'appel sans vérifier l'identifiant.

« Sam ? »

« Putain Blaine ? Ça fait une éternité que j'essaye de te joindre ! »

Paul ! Super ! Il ne manquait plus que lui…

« Ecoute, Paul, c'est vraiment pas le moment, là »

Je jette un coup d'œil vers Kurt. Il parle avec son père mais me regarde avec une expression dure sur le visage.

« Blaine, je voulais m'excuser pour l'autre soir. Je suis passé à ton appartement mais tu n'étais pas là et Sam n'a rien voulu me dire. Tu es avec ce gars, c'est pour ça hein ? » finit-il avec une pointe amère dans la voix.

« Paul, tu tombes vraiment mal. Je dois te laisser, excuse-moi »

Je raccroche et retourne vers le canapé. Kurt et Burt ont l'air d'être engagés dans une discussion compliquée. Ils parlent d'économie je pense.

Kurt m'interroge du regard mais je lui fais comprendre que ce n'est pas le moment d'en parler.

« Je voulais déjeuner avec toi fiston mais je ne veux pas te déranger »

« On pourra se voir plus tard si tu veux papa »

« D'accord fils »

Ils s'étreignent affectueusement. Burt donne une tape amicale dans l'épaule de son fils puis il se tourne vers moi.

« Je suis ravi de t'avoir rencontré Blaine. J'espère que l'on se reverra »

Il me serre la main.

« Joey ! » appelle Kurt.

Comme à son habitude, Joey sort de nulle part. Oh mon Dieu, il a surement tout entendu de nos ébats de tout à l'heure !

« Oui Monsieur ? »

« Raccompagne mon père »

« Très bien Monsieur »

« A plus tard fils »

Burt quitte la pièce. Kurt le regarde partir. Il est en adoration devant son père. C'est adorable.

Son expression change du tout au tout quand il se tourne pour me regarder.

« C'était le photographe ? » demande-t-il froidement.

« Oui » répondis-je doucement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? »

« Il m'a appelé pour s'excuser pour la soirée de vendredi »

« Mmh… » grogne Kurt en fronçant les sourcils.

Joey est de retour.

« Monsieur, les fournisseurs arriveront à Philadelphie cet après-midi »

« Très bien. Assure-toi que l'hélicoptère soit prêt »

« Oui Monsieur. Monsieur Anderson »ajoute-t-il en m'adressant un signe de tête.

Je lui souris et il disparaît.

« Il a ses quartiers dans l'hôtel ? »

« Oui » répond Kurt très sèchement.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ?

Il attrape son portable et compose un numéro.

« Elena, à quelle heure arriveront les fournisseurs ? »

Il me regarde de haut en bas. Je sursaute quand il parle à nouveau.

« Ça aurait été trop dur pour toi de me prévenir plus tôt ? C'est pas vrai ! »

Il est si autoritaire et froid avec ses employés. Il raccroche et va dans son bureau. J'ai peur qu'il me laisse en plan ici mais il finit par revenir.

« Tiens. C'est le contrat dans sa totalité. Lis-le et documente-toi sur Internet s'il y a des choses que tu ne connais pas ou si tu veux te renseigner. On pourra en discuter le weekend prochain. Enfin si tu acceptes ma proposition bien sûr »

Sa voix s'est radoucie et est légèrement anxieuse.

Me documenter… Je ne pense pas que je pourrai utiliser l'ordinateur du garage pour ce genre de recherches. Cela me semble inapproprié. Et utiliser celui de Sam, c'est assez risqué.

« A quoi tu penses ? » demande-t-il en penchant la tête sur le côté.

« Je n'ai pas d'ordinateur personnel. J'utilise celui de Sam d'habitude… »

« Oh, je t'en prêterai un. Je vais te raccompagner chez toi. On ira manger avant. Je vais me changer, ne bouge pas »

« Je vais juste passer un coup de fil »

« Tu veux appeler ton photographe ? Sache que je déteste partager Blaine ! »

Ses yeux me foudroient. Il me regarde sévèrement avant de partir dans la chambre.

Merde, je voulais simplement appeler Sam. Il change d'humeur tellement vite. Le Kurt tendre et doux qui me faisait l'amour i peine trente minutes semble avoir disparu.

« Tu es prêt ? » demande-t-il alors qu'il se trouve dans le couloir qui mène à la cabine d'ascenseur.

J'acquiesce. Je le regarde alors que l'on traverse le couloir. Il a enfilé une veste en cuir noir et un slim ultra serré noir aussi. Il fait très mauvais garçon habillé comme ça. Il est vraiment sexy. Il se déplace avec une telle élégance… Il a la souplesse d'un chat dans ses mouvements. Moi par contre, j'ai autant de grâce qu'un hippopotame. Kurt semble doué dans tout ce qu'il fait : il dirige une multinationale, il pilote un hélico, il joue du piano et…

_Et il baise comme un Dieu !_

Et il baise comme un Dieu, oui ! Le pouvoir érotique que possède cet homme est énorme. Peut-être qu'il est moyennement bon mais vu que je n'ai aucun point de comparaison… Je ne peux même pas en parler à Zoé ! Je soupire fortement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Blaine ? »

Alors que l'on entre dans l'ascenseur, Kurt m'attire plus près de lui et tire sur mon menton.

« S'il te plaît, arrête de mordre ta lèvre. Si tu ne la lâches pas, je vais te baiser contre la paroi de cet ascenseur et rien ni personne ne m'arrêtera »

Je rougis violemment. Il me sourit doucement. Encore un de ses changements d'humeur !

« Kurt, je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

« Oui, bien sûr, dis-moi »

« Euh… »

Je baisse les yeux et noue mes doigts ensemble.

« J'ai besoin de parler avec Zoé. J'ai des questions sur le sexe et j'aimerai avoir des réponses, si tu veux que je fasse euh… ces choses avec toi. Parce que, eh bien, je n'ai aucune expérience pour pouvoir comparer et… »

« Hé Blaine, respire, calme-toi »

J'inspire profondément. C'est très gênant de parler de ça aussi ouvertement. Je ne sais même pas si j'ai été clair.

« Si ça peut t'aider, parle-lui. Mais assure-toi qu'elle ne répète rien à Santana »

« Zoé n'est pas comme ça. Elle n'est pas le genre de personne à répéter les confidences des autres ! »

« Santana n'a pas besoin de connaître les détails de ma vie sexuelle »

« Oui, je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit » dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Ne lève pas les yeux au ciel quand je te parle Blaine ! Bon je suis d'accord pour que tu lui racontes ce qu'on a fait jusqu'à maintenant mais pas plus. Si ton ami Sam vient à apprendre ce que je veux te faire, il va me couper les couilles »

« Mmh, je n'ai aucune envie qu'il te les coupe »

_OH MON DIEU !_

Kurt me regarde avec les yeux et la bouche grand ouverts. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il… Oh non ! Je ne l'ai pas dit à haute voix, hein ?

_Haha et siiiii !_

Oh non ! Faîtes que le sol s'ouvre sous mes pieds !

« Il faut que tu acceptes notre contrat ! Plus vite tu seras mon soumis et plus vite je pourrai donner une suite à ce genre de paroles » dit-il avec un énorme sourire pervers.

Il m'embrasse sauvagement et me prend par la main quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent. Bizarrement, ses mots m'ont excité plus qu'autre chose…

Nous sommes dans le parking souterrain et Kurt se dirige vers une superbe voiture.

« Wow, elle est très belle »

« Oui, je sais »

Ses yeux pétillent comme ceux d'un enfant devant son jouet préféré. Il m'ouvre la portière et j'entre dedans. Cette voiture est incroyablement basse. Kurt la contourne et passe derrière le volant.

« C'est quoi comme voiture ? »

Il me regarde comme si je venais de l'insulter.

« Vraiment Blaine ?! Tu travailles dans un garage et tu ne sais pas reconnaître une Porsche 981 quand tu en vois une ?! »

Je hausse les épaules en signe d'excuses. Il me sourit franchement. Il paraît si jeune là, maintenant. Il est beau comme un ange. Kurt met le contact et la voix de Mick Jagger s'élève. Kurt sourit à nouveau et se met en route. Au bout d'un moment, il se tourne vers moi.

« Tu as faim bébé ? » demande-t-il en posant la main sur ma cuisse.

_De toi oui !_

Je secoue la tête en rougissant.

« Tu dois manger Blaine ! Je connais un petit restaurant français vraiment agréable »

**OoOoOoOoO**

La Grenouille est un petit restaurant français non loin de l'hôtel de Kurt. C'est un endroit très chic et discret. La lumière tamisée crée une ambiance intime. Des bouquets de fleurs luxuriantes sont déposés un peu partout. C'est vraiment parfait pour un repas en tête à tête.

Kurt donne son nom à l'accueil et une jeune femme brune nous emmène à notre table. Une serveuse arrive pour prendre notre commande. Je m'apprête à parler mais Kurt m'en empêche.

« Nous prendrons deux gâteaux de crabe, des ravioles de homard et deux soufflets au chocolat. Et aussi votre meilleur vin rouge »

Je fronce les sourcils.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu décides de tout, tout le temps ! »

Il me fait un sourire éblouissant.

« Si tu acceptes, tu devras t'y habituer Blaine »

Je ris en retour car c'est très rare de le voir si détendu et, je dois me l'avouer, son sourire me coupe le souffle.

« Mon père t'apprécie »

« Ah oui ? »

« Mmh-mmh. Je ne lui ai jamais présenté personne »

« Aucun des neuf ? »

Il rit doucement.

« Tu te rappelles du nombre. Non, aucun »

« Oh… »

« Tu sais, tu as vécu des premières fois ce weekend mais moi aussi »

« Ah bon ? »

« Bien sûr ! Je n'avais jamais dormi avec personne. Je n'avais jamais fait l'amour à un homme dans mon lit en plus. Tu es le premier à être monté à bord de mon hélicoptère. Et tu es le premier qui rencontre mon père. Tu es spécial, tu me fais un effet fou »

Ses yeux brûlent. Il me regarde intensément, j'ai l'impression de fondre sur place.

« J-J'ai vraiment aimé ce weekend Kurt » murmurais-je en rougissant.

« Blaine, ta lèvre… Moi aussi » dit-il en soupirant.

Je lui souris timidement. La serveuse nous apporte nos gâteaux de crabe. Elle fixe Kurt avec admiration mais lui ne la regarde pas un instant.

_Il ne joue pas dans la même équipe que toi ma jolie !_

J'inspecte mon entrée. Je n'en ai jamais mangé avant. Kurt examine son assiette d'un air dubitatif. Nous goûtons tous les deux et, à mon plus grand étonnement, c'est délicieux. Kurt a l'air d'être autant soulagé que moi. Je glousse en voyant son expression.

« J'adore t'entendre rire » chuchote-t-il.

« Ton père travaille dans quoi ? » demandais-je pour faire passer ma gêne.

« Il est avocat. Il défend les droits des homosexuels dans des affaires de discrimination ou d'agressions »

« D'accord… Kurt ? »

« Oui, Blaine ? »

« Pourquoi n'avais tu jamais fais l'amour avant ? »

« Euh… J'ai rencontré un garçon au lycée quand j'avais 17 ans. Il m'a initié à ces pratiques. J'ai été son soumis pendant quatre ans »

« Tu n'as jamais eu de vrais copains ? »

Il secoue la tête. La serveuse nous donne notre plat et débarrasse.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Les relations banales ne m'ont jamais attiré. Je ne voulais que lui, il était mon seul désir. Il m'aurait flanqué une énorme punition en plus »

Son visage affiche un sourire nostalgique. Mon estomac se retourne. Comment peut-il être nostalgique de **ça** ? Je veux quand même en savoir plus.

« Tes parents étaient au courant ? »

Il fronce les sourcils et me regarde d'un air « tu en as beaucoup des questions débiles ?! ».

« Non, bien sûr que non ! »

« Vous vous voyez souvent ? »

« Au début oui, on était dans le même lycée. Puis nos chemins se sont séparés quand nous sommes partis à la fac. On se voyait toujours de temps en temps malgré tout. Mange Blaine ! »

« Non, je n'ai pas faim »

_Tu m'étonnes, vu ce qu'il te balance !_

« Mange » dit-il calmement.

Ça me glace le sang, pire que s'il m'avait crié dessus.

Je prends une bouchée de ravioles. Ils sont délicieux. Si j'accepte l'accord, il me donnera toujours des ordres comme ça. Je ne sais pas si je pourrai le supporter.

« Notre… relation sera toujours comme ça ? Toi qui me donne des ordres ? »

« Oui. Ecoute, Blaine, je veux vraiment que ça marche entre nous. Je n'ai jamais rien voulu aussi fort. Renseigne-toi, lis le contrat et contacte-moi si tu as des questions. On pourrait se voir dans la semaine, mercredi si tu veux ? Les neuf autres avant toi n'étaient pas compatibles avec moi. Mais je sens que toi, tu l'es »

Ses yeux sont enflammés par le désir et la sincérité. Mon cœur rate un battement et mon estomac danse la salsa.

« Tu les vois toujours tes anciens… soumis ? »

Ce mot me dérange vraiment.

« Non. Je ne **me** partage pas » dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Je ne peux plus rien avaler. Je regarde Kurt manger son dessert. Il a terminé tous ses plats. Il mange beaucoup mais il a un corps parfait. Je repense à lui ce matin, nu devant moi dans la salle de bain. Je sens la chaleur se propager dans mes joues et le sang migrer vers le Sud.

« A quoi tu penses bébé ? » susurre-t-il.

Je secoue la tête et gigote sur ma chaise à cause de l'effet qu'a sa voix sur moi.

« Oh, je crois deviner. Ton magnifique corps parle pour toi » dit-il encore plus sensuellement.

Je respire profondément et essaye de me calmer. Kurt appelle la serveuse pour payer. Il m'attrape par la main au moment de sortir. Il me raccompagne chez moi. Il se gare devant mon immeuble.

« Merci pour ce weekend merveilleux, Blaine. On se revoit mercredi alors ? »

« Oui, à mercredi »

Je m'apprête à sortir de la voiture mais au moment où j'ouvre la portière, Kurt me retient par le poignet. Il m'attire contre lui et m'embrasse avec tellement de douceur et de tendresse que mon cœur se serre.

« A mercredi » dit-il contre mes lèvres.

Il m'embrasse doucement et rapidement et me laisse partir.

« Hé Kurt. Merci pour le nœud papillon »

Je lui fais un clin d'œil et entre dans mon bâtiment sans me retourner. J'ouvre la porte et Sam me saute immédiatement dessus comme un petit chien.

« Enfin ! Tu vas bien Blainey ? »

Il me palpe le visage comme pour y trouver des anomalies. Oh non, Zoé lui a tout raconté.

« Zoé t'a tout dis ? »

Il fait un sourire adorable à l'évocation de son prénom.

« Oui, ne lui en veut pas. Alors, tu vas bien ? Il t'a fait mal ? Dis-moi et j'irai lui casser la tête »

Je souris parce que j'aime vraiment le côté protecteur de Sam.

« Oui, ça va. Il a été très doux »

« C'était… Je veux dire, c'était bon ? »

Je rougis fortement.

« Oui, je crois »

« Je suis content pour toi. Je suis soulagé que tu sois rentré. Il me fait un peu peur ton Kurt »

« Il est juste compliqué. Il ne s'ouvre pas facilement aux autres »

Je le serre dans mes bras et lui frotte le dos pour le rassurer.

« Assez parlé de moi ! Toi et Zoé alors ? »

« Tu sais que j'ai toujours été attiré par elle. Elle est géniale, vraiment. J'aurais dû t'écouter quand tu m'avais dit de foncer avec elle »

« Oh ! Je suis heureux pour vous. Vous êtes trop mignons ensemble ! »

On continue de parler de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que l'heure du dîner arrive. Je prépare des lasagnes. Une fois le repas terminé, je file à la douche et me mets à l'aise dans mon lit. J'appelle Zoé.

« Blainey ! J'allais t'appeler ! »

« Coucou Zo' ! Tu as du temps ? J'aimerai te parler de choses… personnelles »

« Oui, bien sûr » dit-elle d'une voix beaucoup plus sérieuse.

« Donc comme tu le sais, Kurt et moi on a… »

« Oui, oui. Il a été gentil avec toi ? Tu as pris du plaisir ? »

« Oui, il a été parfait. C'était bon, enfin je pense »

« Comment ça « tu penses » ? Tu as joui pendant la pénétration ou pas ? »

Putain, qu'est-ce qu'elle est directe !

« O-Oui »

« Crois-moi, d'après ce que je sais, c'est très rare de jouir lors d'une première fois. Il doit être vachement doué ton Monsieur Parfait »

Je ris à l'entente de ce surnom.

« Vous avez prévu de vous revoir ? »

« Oui, mercredi »

On parle un peu plus. Je vois l'heure tardive sur mon réveil.

« Merci pour tout Zo'. Tu es la seule à qui je peux parler sans être jugé. Avec Sam, c'est délicat »

« Je serai toujours là pour toi mon cœur. Toujours ! »

« Je t'aime Zo' ! Bonne nuit »

« Je t'aime aussi, Blainey »

Je raccroche. J'appellerai Paul demain. Il est trop tard pour le faire maintenant.

Je suis épuisé. Je suis quand même intrigué donc je tire l'enveloppe dans laquelle se trouve le contrat. Je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à découvrir la perversion de Kurt dans sa totalité. Je respire profondément, j'essaye de calmer les tremblements de mes mains.

J'ouvre l'enveloppe.

**Voilà, voilà.**

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre.**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis dans une review.**

**La chanson mentionnée dans ce chapitre est **Satisfaction des Rolling Stones.

**A la semaine prochaine. Je vous aime!**

**Bisous, bisous.**

**Cindy :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Coucou tout le monde!**

**Me revoilà avec le chapitre 11!**

**Je ne sais pas s'il vous plaira. Je ne suis pas vraiment sûre de moi pour le coup.**

**Je suis assez triste de voir que j'ai perdue des lecteurs depuis quelques chapitres... Mais bon, c'est peut-être à cause de la période de bac...**

**Bonne chance à ma merveilleuse Anne-So pour son oral et à mon sushi pour son brevet! Love mes chéries *coeur***

**En tout cas, merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire cette fanfiction.**

**Merci à mon Koala préféré, à ma pitite Zoé, à Fen, à Klaainer, à justmoi59 et à Guest.**

**Merci à Emily et à TheMissSadique sur Twitter.**

**Guest : **répète toi autant que tu veux :) surtout si c'est pour dire des choses aussi agréables! Rooh c'est mignon :') Je ne veux pas m'avancer en racontant la suite mais non Kurt va peu à peu changer... Bisous!

**justmoi59 : **c'est vrai que personnellement je n'en ai jamais lu de ce genre mais c'est pour ça que j'ai voulu écrire celle-ci. J'espère que c'est bizarre dans le bon sens... :) merci beaucoup en tout cas. Bisous

**Klaainer : **j'avais un peu peur que la rencontre Burt/Blaine soit bizarre parce qu'elle ne me plaisait pas vraiment quand je l'ai écrite. Mais si tu l'as appréciée c'est bon :) je te laisse à la lecture de ce contrat en espèrant qu'il te plaise. Bisous

**Fen : **oui, j'ai préféré que papa Hummel soit un homme stable un peu comme celui de la série. J'adore la relation qu'ils ont lui et Kurt dans Glee donc j'ai voulu la garder en partie. C'est du vécu donc je peux te dire que c'est TRES gênant. Plus tard, c'est drôle mais sur le coup, tu as envie de disparaître :D Crois-moi, tu veux connaître le degré de perversion de mon Kurt ;) Bisous!

**Tsuchito : **Haan honte à toi ! oui je ne vois pas Burt agir autrement que comme dans la série. Pour moi, il est le père parfait, celui que tout le monde aimerait avoir. En plus, c'est un homme que l'on respecte en un coup d'oeil et je trouve ça putain de cool! Hey, ne te moque pas! Je te fais savoir ma chère Zoé, que ce restaurant existe vraiment! Il est à New York et s'appelle VRAIMENT la Grenouille NAAA! ;) "Paul pue" voilà le mot de la fin. Tu m'as tuée, j'étais explosée de rire quand j'ai lu ça :D tu es déjantée, il fallait que je te le dise ;) gros bisous :3

**HOP3SO : **merci beaucoup! Merci à toi pour ton soutien, à peu près quotidien. C'est un plaisir pour moi de pouvoir t'aider, je ne le ferai pas sinon :) Eliott boude parce que tu l'as appelé "licorne". Il te fait savoir qu'il est un chat ailé et que la licorne s'appelle Judy. Il embrasse néanmoins Michael :)

**Bon je vous laisse à la lecture du chapitre.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapitre 11**

Je me cale correctement contre la tête de mon lit. Je sors le contrat de l'enveloppe. Il comprend un assez important feuillet de pages. Je commence à le lire, le cœur battant.

**CONTRAT**

Date de début : … /… / 2014

**ENTRE**

Monsieur Kurt Hummel : « le Dominant »

Hôtel particulier Le Phénix, 400 5th avenue New York, NY 10018 USA

**ET**

Monsieur Blaine Anderson : « le Soumis »

Campus New York University, App. 5, 70 Washington Square S New York, NY 10012 USA

**1 – B****ASES**

1\. Le but premier de ce contrat est de satisfaire le Soumis en respectant ses limites, son plaisir et ses besoins sans le mettre en danger. Il aura aussi pour but d'aider le Soumis à découvrir son corps et sa sensualité.

2\. Les actes qui auront lieu suite à la signature de ce contrat seront confidentiels et consentants. Ils devront néanmoins respecter les limites et règles définies par le Dominant et le Soumis. Les limites pourront être négociées entre les deux parties.

3\. Le Dominant et le Soumis devront subir des tests afin de prévenir toutes maladies sexuellement transmissibles (VIH, herpès, hépatite). Si l'un ou l'autre est infecté pendant l a durée du contrat, il devra immédiatement avertir l'autre afin de ne pas transmettre l'infection.

4\. Le respect des modalités 1,2 et 3 est la base du bon fonctionnement du contrat. Si une des deux parties manque à ces modalités, le contrat sera minime et les conséquences du manquement seront acceptées par les deux parties.

5\. Le contrat doit être lu dans sa totalité afin qu'il soit compris et interprété le plus sérieusement possible. La signature ne sera pas valable sans la lecture complète.

**2 – R****ÔLES**

6\. Le Dominant assurera le bien-être, la formation, le contrôle et la discipline de son Soumis. Il sera le seul à décider de la nature de ceux-ci. Il décidera aussi de l'endroit et de la durée de tous les rapports entre son Soumis et lui, en respectant les limites.

7\. Si les termes cités dans le paragraphe 1 et les annexes 1, 2 et 3 ne sont pas respectés par le Dominant, le Soumis pourra abandonner le contrat et quitter le Dominant immédiatement.

8\. Le Soumis devra obéir aux ordres du Dominant dans les limites des règles imposées. Il donnera du plaisir au Dominant sans poser de questions et sans aucune hésitation. Il acceptera avec plaisir la formation, le contrôle et la discipline que le Dominant lui imposera.

**3 – TERMES DU CONTRAT**

9\. Le contrat sera valable dès la signature du Dominant et du Soumis, après qu'ils en aient pris totalement connaissance. La signature les engagera à respecter les règles et limites imposées.

10\. La durée de validité de ce contrat sera de trois mois à partir de la date de signature. Au bout de cette durée, les deux parties verront si elles ont été satisfaites. Chacune des deux parties pourra demander une prolongation de la durée du contrat si cela leur semble nécessaire. Sans prolongation, le Dominant et le Soumis pourront se libérer et résilier le contrat.

**4 – ****DISPONIBILITÉ**

11\. Le Soumis devra être disponible pour le Dominant du vendredi soir au dimanche après-midi chaque semaine durant les trois mois du contrat et il devra accompagner le Dominant à des événements lorsque celui-ci trouvera cela nécessaire. Des périodes supplémentaires pourront être ajoutées par le Dominant.

12\. Le Soumis pourra être congédié à tout moment et pour n'importe quelle raison. Le Soumis pourra demander à partir à tout moment. Le Dominant devra néanmoins accepter cette demande pour que le Soumis soit autorisé à disposer.

**4 – LIEUX**

13\. Le Soumis devra se rendre aux endroits choisis par le Dominant pour les événements extérieurs. Ce dernier couvrira tous les frais de déplacement pour le Soumis.

**5 – LES SIGNATAIRES**

Les termes suivants ont été négociés et acceptés par les deux parties. Elles s'engagent à les respecter pour la durée du contrat.

** LE DOMINANT**

5.1. La santé et la sécurité du Soumis seront sa priorité. A aucun moment, il ne fera subir au Soumis, les limites à ne pas franchir citées dans l'annexe 2. Il n'entreprendra aucun acte qui pourrait être dangereux pour lui ou le Soumis. Il n'entreprendra aucun acte qui pourrait blesser ou mettre la vie du Soumis en danger.

5.2. Le Soumis sera sa propriété. Il pourra le contrôler, le dominer et le punir pendant toute la durée de validité du contrat. Le corps du Soumis sera à sa disposition quand bon lui semblera, que ce soit sexuellement ou autrement.

5.3. Le Soumis pourra le questionner sur toutes informations concernant sa formation.

5.4. Il assurera sécurité et stabilité à son Soumis.

5.5. Il pourra punir son Soumis s'il juge cela nécessaire afin de lui rappeler son total asservissement envers lui et pour le discipliner. Il peut flageller, fesser, fouetter. Cela pourra être pour punir le Soumis, pour son propre plaisir ou pour des raisons qu'il n'aura pas à énoncer.

5.6. Durant les punitions, il ne devra faire aucune marque permanente sur le corps du Soumis, ni aucune blessure nécessitant des soins médicaux. Les instruments utilisés ne devront pas être dangereux et aucune blessure grave ne devra être infligée.

5.7. S'il y a blessure, il soignera son Soumis. Il assurera sa bonne santé et sa sécurité. Si nécessaire, il fera appel à une équipe médicale.

5.8. Il fera en sorte de ne pas mettre en danger son Soumis en cas de maladie sur sa propre personne.

5.9. Il sera le seul et l'unique dominant du Soumis.

5.10. S'il juge cela utile à son plaisir, il attachera, menottera, ligotera son Soumis. Il s'assurera à tout moment de la sécurité et du bien-être du Soumis.

5.11. Il s'assurera que les objets utilisés sont stériles et qu'ils peuvent être utilisés sans aucun risque.

** LE SOUMIS**

5.12. Il acceptera d'être à disposition du Dominant et il acceptera d'être sa propriété dès la signature du contrat.

5.13. Il obéira aux règles citées dans l'annexe 1.

5.14. Il devra satisfaire et obéir aux ordres et besoins du Dominant.

5.15. Il devra s'assurer de sa bonne santé et devra se procurer les soins nécessaires en cas de maladie. Le Dominant devra être au courant de tous problèmes médicaux.

5.16. Il acceptera toutes punitions du Dominant sans poser de questions. Il devra respecter et assurer son rôle de Soumis en toute circonstance face au Dominant.

5.17. Il ne se touchera pas ni ne se masturbera sans l'accord du Dominant.

5.18. Il acceptera toutes relations sexuelles avec le Dominant.

5.19. Il acceptera le fouet, la fessée, la canne en guise de punition et il ne se plaindra pas.

5.20. Il devra être respectueux envers le Dominant et adoptera un comportement parfait en sa présence.

**6 – SECURITE**

14\. Aucune relation sexuelle dangereuse ne sera entreprise ni aucune relation incluant les limites de l'annexe 2.

15\. Les termes de l'annexe 3 ont été négociés et acceptés par écrit par les deux parties.

**7 – MOT D'ALERTE**

16\. Les deux parties reconnaissent que le Dominant pourra exiger des actes susceptibles d'entraîner des torts physiques, psychologiques ou affectueux sur le Soumis. Ce dernier utilisera un mot d'alerte.

17\. Le mot d'alerte sera CLOWN. Il sera prononcé par le Soumis quand il arrivera aux limites de sa résistance. Le Dominant cessera toute activité dès l'entente de ce mot.

**CONCLUSION**

Les signataires assurent avoir lu et pleinement compris les termes du contrat.

« Le Dominant » : Kurt Hummel

Signature : …

« Le Soumis » : Blaine Anderson

Signature : …

**ANNEXE 1 : ****RÈGLES**

-Le Soumis doit obéir automatiquement et avec enthousiasme aux ordres du Dominant.

-Toutes les activités sexuelles seront acceptées si le Dominant les jugent nécessaire en prenant en compte les limites à ne pas franchir.

-Le Soumis doit se reposer lorsqu'il n'est pas avec le Dominant.

-Le Soumis doit manger correctement et régulièrement.

-Le Soumis doit demander au Dominant si les vêtements qu'il porte sont corrects. Si ce n'est pas le cas, le Dominant procédera à l'achat de vêtements à son goût.

-Le Soumis doit avoir une activité physique régulière afin d'avoir un corps agréable pour le Dominant. Pour cela un coach sera désigné pour le Soumis.

-Le Soumis ne doit pas boire avec excès.

-Le Soumis ne doit pas fumer.

-Le Soumis ne doit pas prendre de drogues.

-Le Soumis doit éviter les dangers inutiles.

-Le Soumis ne doit pas avoir de relations sexuelles autres qu'avec le Dominant.

-Le Soumis doit adopter un comportement correct tout le temps.

**Tout manquement à ces règles entraînera une punition, déterminée par le Dominant.**

**ANNEXE 2 : LIMITES A NE PAS FRANCHIR**

-Aucun acte impliquant le feu ou les brûlures.

-Aucun acte impliquant les fluides corporels autres que la salive et le sperme.

-Aucun acte impliquant des objets coupants, pointus, contondants.

-Aucun acte impliquant le sang.

-Aucun acte pédophile ou zoophile.

-Aucun acte qui laisserait des marques à long terme.

-Aucun acte impliquant une gêne respiratoire.

-Aucun acte impliquant le courant électrique.

**ANNEXE 3 : LIMITES A ****NÉGOCIER**

Le Soumis accepte-t-il les actes suivants :

-Masturbation

-Anulingus

-Fellation

-Avaler le sperme

-Pénétration

-Fisting

Le Soumis accepte-t-il l'utilisation des accessoires suivants :

-Vibromasseur

-Plug anal

-Godemichet

-Autres jouets anaux

Le Soumis accepte-t-il d'être attaché avec les accessoires suivants :

-Cordes

-Bracelets en cuir

-Menottes/Chaînes

-Scotch

-Autres accessoires

Le Soumis accepte-t-il d'être bâillonné ? D'avoir les yeux bandés ?

Quel niveau de douleur peut supporter le Soumis, sur une échelle de 1 à 10 ?

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10

Le Soumis accepte-t-il les formes suivantes de douleur/punition/discipline :

-Fessée

-Fouet

-Morsure

-Canne

-Cire chaude

-Glace

-Pinces à tétons

-Autres types de douleur

Il reste des feuilles que je n'ai pas lues mais je n'ai pas le courage de continuer. J'ai envie de vomir. Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais accepter tout ça. Si je crois Kurt, cela m'aidera à « découvrir mon corps et ma sensualité ».

_Quelle blague ! Je pense plutôt que tu découvriras toutes les nuances de douleur en signant ce __contrat !_

Je devrais aussi le servir et lui obéir ?! Je soupire. J'ai déjà entendu des personnes affirmer que j'étais naïf mais je ne suis pas vraiment connu pour ma docilité.

Je serais avec lui tous les weekends aussi… C'est beaucoup trop, j'ai besoin de temps pour voir Sam, Zoé et tous mes amis. Il me faudrait au moins un weekend à moi.

L'idée d'être fouetté ou flagellé me fait peur. Je m'angoisse moins pour la fessée. C'est extrêmement humiliant mais ça me semble quand même moins douloureux que les autres options. Ça pourrait passer.

Attaché ? Bon, il l'a déjà fait avec mes poignets. C'était assez excitant…

_Hmm, hmm !_

Bon, ok, c'était putain d'excitant ! Donc ça devrait aller aussi.

Seul et unique Dominant. Encore heure, il ne manquerait plus qu'il m'échange en plus !

Comment vais-je pouvoir accepter tout ça sérieusement ? Il est vrai que le sexe avec lui est plus qu'agréable.

Je me lève et me dirige dans la salle de bain pour me brosser les dents avant de me coucher pour de bon. Je suis crevé. Je n'ai plus aucune force physique ou mentale. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire.

J'ai peur que, si je refuse, je ne trouve personne d'autre qui puisse s'intéresser à moi. Je vais me retrouver tout seul avec seulement mes yeux pour pleurer.

_T'es pas sérieux, là ? Tu n'es pas en train de penser à accepter quand même ?!_

Je me passe de l'eau sur le visage. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que le premier homme qui me plaise soit un sadique qui se promène avec un contrat, des fouets et tout un tas d'autres trucs que je n'ai pas encore découverts ?

Je me regarde dans le miroir. Enfin, j'aurais quand même passé un weekend très… instructif. Mon visage s'enflamme quand je repense à la sensation de ses lèvres contre ma peau, de ses mains parcourant mon corps et de son sexe me comblant parfaitement. J'inspire profondément pour essayer de calmer l'excitation qui grandit dans mon boxer à ces souvenirs.

A quel moment a-t-il pu penser que j'ai le caractère d'un soumis ? Je suis timide c'est vrai. C'est peut-être cela qui l'a induit en erreur…

Je retourne dans mon lit. Je me sens vraiment mal. Je m'allonge et regarde le plafond. Je regrette de l'avoir rencontré !

_Blaine, ne mens pas comme ça !_

Non, franchement, qui est-ce que j'essaye de convaincre ? Ma vie est tellement plus intense depuis que Kurt y est entré. Je ferme les yeux en espérant qu'à mon réveil, il n'y ait plus de contrat, de menottes mais qu'il reste tout de même un certain chef d'entreprise aux beaux yeux bleus.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Je me réveille en sursaut. Sam est en train de frapper comme un fou à ma porte. Je tourne la tête vers mon réveil. Il affiche 8 heures. Je me lève difficilement pour voir ce qu'il veut.

« Sam ! Mais pourquoi tu fais autant de bruit ? » dis-je en me frottant les yeux.

« Il y a un mec qui a un colis pour toi. Tu dois aller signer »

_Décidément, tout le monde veut ta signature !_

« Un colis ? »

« Oui, c'est assez gros. Vas voir, je ne sais pas ce que c'est, le mec n'a rien voulu me dire ! »

Je me dirige dans le salon où un homme assez petit et rondouillard se tient debout, près du canapé.

« Tu veux un café Blainey, »

J'acquiesce.

« Monsieur Anderson ? »

« Oui ? »

« J'ai ce colis pour vous de la part de Monsieur Hummel. Vous devez signer ce bon de réception pour que je puisse vous le laisser »

« Il n'est pas un peu tôt pour une livraison ? »

« J'ai reçu des ordres, Monsieur. Je suis aussi ici si vous avez des questions sur le fonctionnement de l'appareil »

« D'accord. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Un MacBook Pro »

J'aurai dû m'en douter. Je signe le bon de réception et indique au livreur de le déposer sur la table basse. Sam revient dans le salon avec mon café. Il me tend la tasse.

« Alors c'est quoi ? »

« Un cadeau de Kurt. Un ordinateur »

« Pourquoi ? Tu as le mien si tu as besoin »

Sam fronce les sourcils et me lance un regard méfiant.

« Il m'a juste demandé de l'essayer pour que je lui donne mon avis »

Sam hoche la tête. Il ne semble pas vraiment convaincu mais ne pose pas de questions.

L'ordinateur est très beau. Il est gris argenté, ultra-fin et possède un grand écran.

« J'ai tout installé pour que vous puissiez l'utiliser dès maintenant » m'explique le livreur.

Il continue ses explications en me montrant des icônes sur l'écran. Sam le raccompagne dès qu'il a terminé puis il vient s'asseoir à côté de moi dans le canapé.

« Wow, classe ! C'est un petit bijou que tu as là, il ne s'est pas foutu de toi » s'exclame-t-il « la plupart des gens envoient des fleurs mais ce mec ne fait rien comme les autres apparemment » ajoute-t-il.

Je lui souris.

« Merci Sammy »

« Pourquoi tu me remercies ? »

« Pour tout. Tu es génial avec moi »

Je le serre dans mes bras. Il me rend mon étreinte.

« Tu es mon meilleur ami, c'est normal. Si ce Hummel te fait du mal, je lui casse les dents »

Il s'éloigne de moi et se lève.

« Je vais aller courir un peu »

« D'accord »

Il commence à partir quand il fait brusquement demi-tour.

« Oh, j'allais oublier. Les maisons d'édition où tu as postulé pour ton stage ont rappelées et tu as rendez-vous avec eux. J'ai noté l'heure et le lieu sur un post-it »

« Quoi ?! Mais c'est génial ! »

« Oui ! Bon j'y vais. A plus tard Blainey ! »

Une fois que Sam est sorti de l'appartement, j'ouvre ma boîte mail. Kurt m'a envoyé un message. Mon cœur s'affole dans ma poitrine.

* * *

**De** : Kurt Hummel

**Objet** : Ton nouvel ordinateur

**A** : Blaine Anderson

Mon cher Blaine,

J'espère que tu as passé une bonne nuit. Comme tu vois, je t'ai fait parvenir l'ordinateur que je t'avais promis. J'ai hâte de pouvoir te revoir mercredi. Je suis là si tu as des questions.

Kurt Hummel, PDG Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

**De** : Blaine Anderson

**Objet **: L'ordinateur que tu m'as prêté

**A **: Kurt Hummel

J'ai passé une très bonne nuit, merci. C'est normal, vu l'intense effort physique que j'ai fourni hier ! Ce n'est pas mon ordinateur, c'est seulement un prêt de ta part.

Blaine.

* * *

**De** : Kurt Hummel

**Objet **: L'ordinateur que je t'ai prêté

**A **: Blaine Anderson

Oui, tu as raison. Mais c'est un prêt à durée indéterminée.

As-tu lu les documents que je t'ai donnés hier ? Si oui, as-tu des questions ?

Kurt Hummel, PDG Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

**De** : Blaine Anderson

**Objet **: Lieu inapproprié

**A **: Kurt Hummel

Oui mais je préfère te les poser quand on se verra mercredi plutôt que par mail. Peut-être mais cela reste un prêt. Je dois te laisser, certaines personnes ont besoin de travailler pour gagner leur vie.

Bonne journée Kurt.

Blaine.

* * *

J'attends quand même sa réponse avant de partir. Elle arrive quasi instantanément, comme les précédentes.

* * *

**De** : Kurt Hummel

**Objet **: L'ordinateur que je t'ai prêté

**A** : Blaine Anderson

A plus tard bébé.

Hé ! Je travaille aussi pour gagner ma vie !

Kurt Hummel, PDG Hummel Enterprises

* * *

Je souris comme une adolescente. J'éteins l'ordinateur. Je me précipite dans la salle de bain pour me préparer car sinon je vais être en retard au boulot. Je m'habille rapidement et pars travailler.

Vers 11 heures, mon portable vibre dans ma poche. Il n'y a personne au garage donc je me permet de répondre.

« Oui ? »

« Hey Blaine ! Tu vas bien ? »

Merde, Paul. J'avais complètement oublié de le rappeler !

« Oh, salut Paul » dis-je d'une voix légèrement froide.

« Blainey, je suis vraiment désolé pour vendredi. J'avais trop bu, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal ou te faire peur. Les sentiments que j'ai pour toi ont juste été décuplés avec l'alcool. Pardonne-moi je t'en prie, j'ai vraiment été con »

Il y a tellement de sincérité dans sa voix que je n'ai pas la force de rester fâché contre lui plus longtemps.

« Bien sûr, je te pardonne. Mais ne recommence pas. Tu es un très bon ami mais je n'ai pas de sentiments amoureux pour toi »

« Je sais Blainey, je m'en veux vraiment. Tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi mais j'accepte ta vision des choses »

« Merci Paul. Sincèrement. Je tiens beaucoup à toi, tu es comme un frère pour moi »

« C'est gentil. Alors tu as avec Hummel maintenant ? »

Sa voix est beaucoup moins aimable d'un coup.

« Paul… Arrête s'il te plaît »

« Excuse-moi. Dis tu veux que l'on se voit pour le déjeuner ? »

« Oui, pourquoi pas. Rejoins-moi au garage dans une heure environ »

« D'accord, à tout à l'heure Blaine »

Une heure plus tard, Paul entre dans le garage. Il se dirige vers moi avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

« Blainey ! » s'exclame-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

« Salut Paul ! On va manger ? Je meurs de faim ! »

On part vers le restaurant au coin de la rue du garage. En marchant, Paul se tourne vers moi et me demande :

« On est ok ? »

« Bien sûr ! Je ne peux pas rester en colère contre toi ! »

Il sourit.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Je me précipite pour rentrer une fois que j'ai fini le travail. Je suis impatient de voir si Kurt m'a à nouveau envoyé un mail. Je dois aussi rechercher des informations pour le contrat. Sam n'est pas là quand je pénètre dans l'appartement. Je vais directement dans la chambre et j'ouvre ma boîte mail. Je saute littéralement de joie quand je vois qu'un message de Kurt m'attend.

* * *

**De** : Kurt Hummel

**Objet **: Gagner sa vie

**A** : Blaine Anderson

J'espère que ta journée s'est bien passée.

Kurt Hummel, PDG Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

**De** : Blaine Anderson

**Objet** : Gagner sa vie

**A** : Kurt Hummel

Ma journée s'est très bien passée, merci.

Blaine.

* * *

**De **: Kurt Hummel

**Objet** : Documentation

**A **: Blaine Anderson

J'en suis ravi. Mais au lieu de m'écrire des mails, tu devrais faire des recherches pour notre accord.

Kurt Hummel, PDG Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

**De** : Blaine Anderson

**Objet** : Fauteur de troubles

**A **: Kurt Hummel

Si un certain PDG arrêtait de m'envoyer des messages, je pourrai faire mes devoirs. Je veux à tout prix être apte à satisfaire vos besoins Monsieur Hummel !

Blaine.

* * *

**De** : Kurt Hummel

**Objet **: Impatient

**A **: Blaine Anderson

C'est toi qui dois arrêter d'écrire à ce PDG. Maintenant fais tes devoirs ! Je ne doute pas de vos compétences Monsieur Anderson )

Kurt Hummel, PDG Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

Kurt Hummel vient vraiment de m'envoyer un smiley ? J'aurai vraiment tout vu !

* * *

**De **: Blaine Anderson

**Objet** : Devoirs

**A** : Kurt Hummel

Très bien, je vais les faire ! Des suggestions pour m'aider dans mes recherches ?

Blaine

* * *

**De **: Kurt Hummel

**Objet** : Devoirs

**A** : Blaine Anderson

Commence par Wikipédia. Plus de mails à moins que tu aies des questions, ok ?

Kurt Hummel, PDG Hummel Enterprises

* * *

**De** : Blaine Anderson

**Objet** : Contrôle

**A** : Kurt Hummel

Ok, ok !

Qu'est-ce que tu es autoritaire !

Blaine.

* * *

**De** : Kurt Hummel

**Objet **: Contrôle

**A** : Blaine Anderson

Et encore tu n'as rien vu… Oh, si peut-être que tu peux te faire une idée maintenant ! Au travail !

Kurt Hummel, PDG Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

J'ouvre Wikipédia et tape « soumission » dans le moteur de recherches.

Un petit moment après, je suis complétement choqué par les choses que j'ai découvert. Je ne pense pas pouvoir faire la plupart des trucs que j'ai vus. Pourtant, une partie de moi est follement excitée par toutes les images affichées à l'écran. Entre trouver sexy ces pratiques et les faire il y a un grand fossé. Il faut que je sorte me défouler pour pouvoir m'éclaircir les idées.

**Voilà, voilà.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. **

**L****aissez votre avis dans une petite review.**

**Si vous appréciez ce que je fais, allez jeter un coup d'œil à mon recueil d'OS Shining Love (il n'y a qu'un chapitre mais le deuxième est en cours d'écriture)**

**Bisous, bisous.**

**Je vous aime tous**

**Cindy :) **


	12. Chapter 12

**Coucou!**

**Et oui, je publie drôlement tôt ce vendredi, je suis moi-même surprise d'avoir terminée avant.**

**J'avoue que vos reviews m'ont beaucoup motivées. Je tiens à remercier tout particulièrement Anne-So qui m'a laissé ma 100ème review! Merci pour tout, je suis contente que l'on soit amies et qu'on ait autant de points communs, merci énormément!**

**Merci à ceux qui ont suivent cette fiction et qui l'ajoutent à leur favori. Et à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de la lire chaque semaine!**

**Merci à youyoulita pour toutes tes reviews, à Mia-zure, à Fen, à mon Koala adoré, à ma Claire, à Klaainer, à CheesyKitten, à justmoi59, à ma Zoé et à ma Guest-fan :)**

**Guest : **merci beaucoup :) tu verras par la suite si elle te plaît toujours mais normalement il n'y a pas de risques :) Oui Kurt est un peu spécial mais il est superbe! Bisous**  
**

**Tsuchito : **MDR toi tu es restée sur l'idée du scotch, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça t'a marqué plus que le reste. Il y a un contrat super bizarre et tu es choquée par le scotch :D tes reviews je les adore, elles sont hilarantes. Et au fait, mon copain ne m'a pas mise dehors ;) merci ma Zoé *coeur*

**justmoi59 : **ouf, tu me rassures :) leur drôle de relation est la base de tout le reste donc c'est génial si tu l'apprécies. Ben je te laisse imaginer sa réaction. Je peux juste te dire que Kurt est trèèès possessif... ;)

**CheesyKitten : **je croyais t'avoir perdue avec les chapitres précédents mais non :D je me doute bien qu'il t'ait plu ayant déjà eu un aperçu de tes goûts assez... pervers :) MDR ravie de savoir que Rousseau kiffait la fessée! Si j'avais su ça i ans, je l'aurai sorti dans mon bac de philo xD Mon copain m'a proposé tout ça quand on s'est rencontré donc... non je rigole ;) (j'aurai signé direct aussi #petitefillesage :D) merci beaucoup, je suis contente que tu sois de retour gros bisous *coeur*

**Klaainer : **Blaine va beaucoup réfléchir là-dessus. J'aurai quand même un peu peur aussi mais bon... J'espère que les OS t'auront plu :) merci en tout cas!

**HOP3SO : **alors il faut 72 heures pour arriver sur la Lune apparemment! Donc mes enfants - oui mon chat ailé et ma licorne sont mes enfants - et moi nous t'attendrons dans trois jours sur la Lune. J'ai le thé et les biscuits. J'ai emmené de quoi jouer au tennis parce que jouer au tennis en apesanteur doit être assez drôle :) hâte de goûter tes cupcakes et de pouvoir rencontrer Michael et Coquelicot Cub :) Bisous et câlin!

**Fen : **Même si Kurt est pervers, j'espère ne pas t'avoir choquée... Haha, je songe sérieusement à écrire une alternative juste por toi ;) Merci pour tes reviews à quasi chaque chapitre...

**Mia-zure : **Haha, ne t'inquiète pas j'ai du passé pour une psychopathe nymphomane avant toi pour avoir écrit ce que j'ai écrit xD je publie tous les vendredis si tout va bien. J'espère que la suite te plaira et je suis contente de voir que ma fic attire de nouveaux lecteurs qui l'apprécient donc merci!

**youyoulita : **merci tes compliments me vont droit au coeur. Beaucoup de personnes m'ont dit n'avoir jamais lu de fics comme celle-ci avant. J'espère que c'est une bonne chose.. Je m'amuse beaucoup avec la petite voix de Blaine. Merci et courage pour ta fiction :)

**Je vous laisse à la lecture de ce chapitre 12!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapitre 12**

Je décide de partir au club de boxe. J'avais l'habitude d'y aller au moins une fois par semaine mais depuis que Kurt est entré dans ma vie, je suis beaucoup moins régulier. Je sors mes baskets, mon haut sans manches blanc et mon short bleu foncé et les enfile. Je fourre mes affaires de rechange dans mon sac.

J'ai besoin d'aller me défouler. Je ne peux pas rester ici à ressasser les choses dérangeantes que j'ai découvertes. J'enfile ma veste de sport grise à capuche et met mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles.

Je manque de rentrer dans Sam en sortant de l'appartement. Il a les bras chargés de sacs. Je m'excuse et lui fais signe avant de commencer à courir. J'aime aller au club en courant, j'aime sentir mes muscles se réveiller sous l'effort. Cela me permet d'être échauffé et de pouvoir commencer à boxer tout de suite en arrivant. J'ai besoin d'évacuer toute la tension qu'il y a en moi.

_Je connais un bon moyen pour ça…_

L'hôtel de Kurt n'est pas loin. Je pourrais y être en peu de temps et je pourrais lui demander qu'il me **baise fortement**. Mais, en bon maniaque du contrôle qu'il est, il serait capable de refuser et ce serait très, très humiliant. J'abandonne cette idée et accélère ma course au son de Muse dans mes oreilles.

J'arrive au club. Plusieurs personnes me saluent lorsque je passe à côté d'elles. Je me faufile dans les vestiaires pour poser mon sac et pour prendre mes gants dans mon casier. Je les enfile et me dirige vers un des sacs de frappe. Je commence à taper dedans et réfléchit en même temps.

Je veux Kurt. C'est indéniable, mais je ne pense pas vouloir toutes ses règles. Non, j'en suis sûr, je ne pourrais pas accepter toutes ses conditions. Je ferai mieux de relire le fameux contrat en détail pour pouvoir lui proposer mes suggestions. Pendant mes « devoirs », j'ai cherché si son contrat avait une valeur juridique, mais apparemment, non. D'après moi, Kurt le propose pour que lui comme moi soyons au courant des paramètres de notre relation. Un peu comme un mode d'emploi. Il veut que je sache de quoi il est capable et il veut savoir ce que je peux lui donner. Je ne sais même pas moi-même ce que je suis prêt à lui accorder.

Depuis la lecture du contrat ou même depuis l'apparition de l'accord de confidentialité, je me demande pourquoi Kurt est comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a subi pour être tel qu'il est ? C'est peut-être sa rencontre avec cet homme quand il était au lycée qui l'a changée à jamais. Je ne sais même pas comment il s'appelle d'ailleurs. J'essayerai de le demander à Kurt.

Je frappe le sac de toutes mes forces pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce que je n'aie plus l'énergie pour lever le poing.

Ça fait vraiment du bien de lâcher la pression comme ça. Grâce à l'effort, ma détermination est plus grande. Je lui ferai part des termes que j'accepte et de ceux que je refuse. Je lui enverrai un mail pour que l'on puisse négocier mercredi. J'inspire un grand coup et retourne dans les vestiaires. Je suis plutôt fier d'avoir réussi à prendre une décision.

Il y a déjà du monde en train de se changer quand j'entre dans les vestiaires. N'étant pas tout à fait à l'aise avec mon corps, j'attrape mon sac et rentre en prenant mon temps.

Quand j'ouvre la porte, je trouve Sam, torse nu, au milieu du salon, en train de faire des pompes. Je complexe encore plus en le voyant dans cette tenue. Sam a un corps parfait. Le mien n'est pas difforme ou ce genre de choses, il est juste d'une banalité effarante. Il me propose de le rejoindre dans ses exercices mais je prétexte être fatigué et avoir besoin d'une douche pour pouvoir m'éclipser dans ma chambre. Je m'étale sur le lit en posant l'ordinateur sur mon ventre pour écrire un mail à Kurt.

* * *

**De :** Blaine Anderson

**Objet : **Sous le choc

**A :** Kurt Hummel

Ok, je me doutais que ce je découvrirais serait… spécial mais pas à ce point !

Ecoute, c'était cool d'avoir fait ta connaissance mais c'est trop, beaucoup trop ! Bonne continuation.

Blaine.

* * *

J'envoie le message. Je suis content de ma petite blague. J'espère qu'il va la prendre sous le ton de la rigolade.

_Mais t'es malade Anderson !_

Putain, mais pourquoi j'ai envoyé ça ?! Il va prendre ce mail au sérieux et ça va chauffer pour moi. Merde ! Il doit bien avoir un minimum d'humour quand même, non ?

_Oui l'humour de Kurt Hummel existe autant que les licornes arc-en-ciel, c'est sûr !_

Je déglutis. J'actualise ma boîte de réception toutes les minutes. J'attends sa réponse et j'attends, j'attends…

Au bout de 30 minutes, il n'y a toujours aucune nouveauté. Pour patienter et faire disparaitre le nœud qui enserre mon estomac, je mets mon IPod en marche. Je reprends le contrat pour noter les termes que j'aimerai négocier.

Au bout d'un moment, je ressens le besoin de lever les yeux. J'ai déjà eu ce sentiment. C'était au garage lors de la visite de…

_Kurt !_

Il se tient sur le pas de ma porte. Il est magnifique. Il porte une chemise bleue claire et un jean tellement, tellement serré noir. Je coupe la musique et baisse les yeux.

_Merde, il est venu te corriger…_

« Blaine »

_Oh oui, tu vas prendre cher Anderson !_

Sa voix est glaciale et son expression ne laisse rien passer de ses sentiments. Je déglutis difficilement. Mon cerveau est déconnecté et aucun son n'arrive à sortir de ma bouche. Putain, mais pourquoi Sam l'a autorisé à entrer chez nous aussi ?!

Je suis avachi sur mon lit, toujours dans ma tenue de boxe, même pas douché et lui, il est plus beau qu'un modèle photo avec son **putain** de jean serré.

« Ton mail méritait une petite visite »

Et encore merde. Mon petit jeu s'est retourné contre moi. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il ferait le déplacement. Il se rapproche vers mon lit.

« Je peux ? » dit-il en désignant le bord du matelas.

Je hoche la tête, ma langue a perdu sa fonction.

« J'ai toujours pensé que la chambre était le reflet de la personnalité de la personne qui l'occupe. La tienne ne fait pas exception. Elle est petite », dit-il avec un coup d'œil amusé vers moi, « simple, mais dégage un calme et un bien-être immenses »

J'ai toujours aimé ma chambre. Les meubles en bois blanc et le lit en métal blanc aussi apportent la sérénité. Mais des petits détails, comme le patchwork que Zoé m'a offert qui recouvre le lit, apportent une touche d'originalité qui égayait la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce que tu… ? »

Mon cerveau semble avoir momentanément retrouvé sa fonctionnalité.

« Je venais juste d'atterrir de Philadelphie quand j'ai eu ton mail. Je suis venu directement »

Il me sourit légèrement en penchant la tête sur son épaule.

« Oh… »

Je baisse les yeux. Je me sens horriblement mal à l'aise. Si je lui dis que je rigolais, j'ai peur de sa réaction.

« Comme ça, tu penses que **c'était cool** d'avoir fait ma connaissance ? »

« Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais me répondre en personne » dis-je doucement en emmêlant mes doigts.

Je l'entends soupirer lourdement. Je relève les yeux vers lui.

« Tu le fais exprès de te mordre la lèvre ? »

Sa voix est plus rauque et son regard est enflammé. Je la lâche et cligne rapidement des yeux.

« Non, je ne me rends pas compte que je le fais la plupart du temps »

La pièce est chargée d'électricité à cause de la tension qu'il y a entre nous. Un puissant courant semble s'établir entre nos deux corps dès que l'on est ensemble. Mon cœur bat la chamade et ma respiration devient plus difficile quand je vois Kurt se rapprocher de moi. Il tend la main vers une boucle qui s'est échappée sur mon front. Il enroule ma mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt et joue avec un long bout de temps. Je ne sais plus comment respirer. Il tire légèrement dessus ce qui provoque un délicieux frisson le long de mon dos.

« Tu as été t'entraîner ? » souffle-t-il dans le creux de mon oreille.

Je hoche la tête.

« Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? C'est la première fois que tu y retournes depuis que l'on s'est rencontré »

Il remet ma mèche en place et laisse glisser le bout de ses doigts le long de mon front puis atteint le lobe de mon oreille avec lequel il s'amuse.

« J'avais besoin de me vider l'esprit »

Il me captive par ses gestes, par son regard, par sa personne entière. Il m'attire comme un prédateur avec sa proie, comme le papillon par la flamme. Et il sait tout à fait l'effet qu'il me fait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ton esprit ? »

« Toi. Le contrat. L'homme mystérieux qui t'a initié… »

« Et c'est à cause de ça que tu as décidé qu'il était cool de faire ma connaissance ? »

Je rougis et baisse la tête. Il la relève du bout du doigt.

« Dis-moi ce qui te dérange bébé »

« Comment s'appelle-t-il ton… initiateur ? » murmurais-je.

Il retire sa main et ferme les yeux. Il les rouvre quand il semble avoir pris une décision.

« Sebastian. Sebastian Smythe »

Bizarrement, ma curiosité n'est pas assouvie. Au contraire, j'ai envie de lui poser tout un tas de questions. Mais je me tais de peur de le brusquer. Il me regarde fiévreusement et tire sur mon menton. Il sourit. Qu'est-ce que sa bouche est sexy…

« Bon, je suis ici pour une bonne raison. Je vais te montrer à quel point ma **continuation** va être **bonne** »

_Aïe ! Heureux de t'avoir connu Blaine !_

Je le regarde, la bouche grande ouverte pendant qu'il caresse ma joue avec son pouce.

« Qu'en penses-tu Blaine ? »

Son regard brûlant allume toutes les parcelles de mon corps. Des puissantes vagues d'envie, de désir déferlent dans mes veines. Choisissant de le surprendre, je lui saute dessus. Mais malgré sa surprise initiale, il retourne la situation et me bloque sous lui contre le matelas. Il encadre mon visage de ses mains et je pose les miennes sur ses avant-bras. Il me regarde avant de plonger ses lèvres contre les miennes. Sa langue entre dans ma bouche et s'entoure autour de la mienne avec force. Son poids pèse sur la totalité de mon corps. Je sens son excitation sur le bas de mon ventre et mon désir grimpe encore d'un étage. C'est de moi qu'il a envie, pas d'un homme au corps d'athlète, pas de l'un des neuf, pas de ce Smythe. De **moi**.

Ses lèvres quittent soudainement les miennes et je grogne de mécontentement en essayant de retrouver leur humide chaleur.

« Tu as confiance en moi ? » chuchote-t-il alors que son visage est tout près du mien.

« O-Oui, oui »

Ma voix est tremblante et mal assurée. L'envie tourbillonne en moi avec une intensité surprenante.

Kurt lâche mon visage pour fouiller dans la poche arrière de son jean. Je me redresse en prenant appui sur mes coudes pour voir ce qu'il fait. Il tient un nœud papillon dans sa main. Oh putain ! C'est **le** nœud argenté avec lequel il m'a attaché et dont j'ai encore les marques sur mon poignet gauche. Il me grimpe dessus en disposant ses genoux de chaque côté de mon torse et ligote mes poignets ensemble. Ensuite, il noue l'extrémité du nœud après les montants de mon lit. Je suis totalement exposé et à sa merci et étrangement, ça m'excite comme un fou.

Il s'éloigne de moi et se met debout à côté du lit. Ses pupilles sont complétement dilatées et ses yeux assombris sont remplis de luxure lorsqu'il me regarde.

« Tu es tellement sexy comme ça bébé »

Je me tortille dans tous les sens pour défaire ce putain de nœud pour pouvoir le toucher.

« Attention Blaine ! Ne bouge pas sinon j'immobilise aussi tes chevilles. Ne fais pas de bruit sinon je te bâillonne. En plus, Sam est sûrement derrière la porte à écouter ce que l'on fait »

Je ferme la bouche à cause de la peur du bâillon et de l'embarras pour Sam.

Il enlève mes chaussures, mes chaussettes et remonte lentement le long de mes jambes jusqu'à l'élastique de mon short. Il l'abaisse d'un coup et je ne peux m'empêcher de bouger le bassin pour trouver une friction sur mon sexe tendu.

« Blaine, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ? En plus, tu te mords **encore** la lèvre et c'est un **putain** d'excitant pour moi alors fais attention » grogne-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Je n'en peux déjà plus alors que Kurt ne m'a quasiment pas touché. Il s'éloigne du lit et se déshabille lentement sous mon regard fasciné.

« Le spectacle te plaît j'espère ? Mais tu sais quoi, tu en as **trop, beaucoup trop** vu pour le moment » dit-il d'une voix amusée en reprenant les mots de mon mail.

Il revient sur moi et commence à enlever mon haut blanc. Mais au lieu de le retirer complétement, il fait en sorte qu'il reste bloqué sur mes yeux afin de m'empêcher de voir quoi que ce soit. Je ne vois vraiment plus rien.

« Mmh… tu es vraiment magnifique. Attends je reviens »

Il dépose un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres et je le sens s'éloigner. Il quitte la chambre. Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? Il ne peut pas me laisser comme ça ! En plus, il se promène dans l'appartement en boxer. Et s'il tombait sur Sam, qu'est-ce qu'il va penser ?!

Le bruit de la porte qui se ferme me sort de mes pensées. J'entends des glaçons cogner contre les parois d'un verre. Il le pose sur la table de nuit et me chevauche à nouveau.

« Tu veux boire bébé ? » murmure-t-il d'une voix chaude.

J'acquiesce et il m'embrasse. Quand je sens ses lèvres contre les miennes, j'ouvre instinctivement la bouche pour approfondir la baiser. Mais au lieu de sentir sa langue, il fait couler du vin dans ma bouche. J'essaye de me calmer pour ne pas m'étouffer. C'est tellement sexy. Ses lèvres sont encore plus délicieuses comme ça.

« C'est plutôt **cool**, non ? »

Il se déplace pour s'allonger contre moi. Je sens son imposante érection contre ma hanche. Il se relève un peu et j'entends à nouveau le bruit des glaçons. Il m'embrasse légèrement alors que ses lèvres sont froides. Puis en prenant tous son temps, il entreprend une ligne de baisers le long de ma mâchoire jusqu'à ma gorge puis sur mon torse et mon ventre. Il dépose un glaçon dans le creux de mon nombril. La morsure du froid sur ma peau est exquise et me fait frissonner. Je secoue mes hanches pour faire disparaître le dé de glace.

« Non ! Ne bouge pas. Si le glaçon quitte ton nombril, je te punirai Blaine »

Putain, cette sensation de froid électrifie tout mon corps et le rend encore plus sensible.

Il suce mon téton droit alors qu'il tire sur le deuxième avec ses doigts. Sa langue est très froide contre la peau brûlante qu'il taquine.

« Est-ce que c'est assez **cool** ça ? »

Il suçote mon deuxième téton. Je me retiens de toutes mes forces de ne pas onduler les hanches. Cette sensation est atroce et délicieuse en même temps.

« Si l'eau déborde de ton nombril, je ne te ferai pas jouir »

Il fait courir ses doigts sur mon ventre. Ma peau est hypersensible. Tout est trop intense, trop fort. Par réflexe, mon corps se cambre sous son toucher pour avoir plus de contact. Le glaçon a fondu et je sens le liquide froid couler de mon nombril. Kurt le récupère en le léchant. Il suce et mord ensuite la peau de ma hanche.

« Oh bébé, l'eau s'est échappée. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir te faire pour avoir désobéi ? »

Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir. Je ne suis que sensations et respiration bruyante. Il n'y a plus que sa voix et ses doigts qui comptent. Il glisse sa main dans mon boxer en effleurant ma queue douloureuse. Il finit par la prendre en main. Je pousse un long gémissement de soulagement.

« Mmh bébé. Tu es tellement bandant » dit-il en suçotant la peau sensible de mon cou.

Il entame de lents et longs va-et-vient. Je lève mon bassin pour aller à la rencontre de son poing. Il passe son pouce sur mon gland recouvert de liquide pré-éjaculatoire. Je gémis de plus en plus quand il décide de retirer le teeshirt qui m'empêche de le voir.

« Je veux te toucher moi aussi »

« Je sais bébé, je sais »

Il m'embrasse au même rythme que ses mouvements de poignet. Il décrit des petits cercles sur le bout de mon sexe. Il caresse mes cheveux de sa main libre et pénètre ma bouche de sa langue. Je sens mon scrotum se contracter et mon ventre se tordre. Je tremble et essaye de me frotter plus rapidement dans sa main. Mais au lieu de ça, Kurt ralentit et reprend ses va-et-vient, me ramenant au bord de l'explosion. Encore, encore et encore. J'ai envie de pleurer de frustration.

« Quelle douce punition, tu ne trouves pas ? Si près et pourtant si loin. Est-ce que c'est **cool** ça ? »

« Je t'en prie ! » gémis-je en tirant sur le nœud.

Il me sonde du regard et sourit lubriquement.

« De quelle façon pourrais-je te baiser Blaine ? »

Je frissonne.

« Je t'en prie ! »

« Tu me pries de quoi Blaine ? »

« Prends-moi, maintenant ! »

« De quelle façon pourrais-je te baiser ? » répète-t-il.

Il arrête ses mouvements autour de mon pénis et prend un préservatif posé sur la table de nuit. Il se positionne entre mes jambes et enlève mon boxer en me regardant les yeux bleus foncés et brillants. Il enfile le préservatif sur sa longue érection.

« Est-ce que c'est **cool** ça ? » dit-il en se masturbant.

« C'était une blague ! »

Il me jette un regard menaçant en se caressant toujours.

« Une blague ? »

« Oui, s'il te plaît Kurt ! »

Il me retourne presque violemment alors que mes mains sont toujours liées. Il redresse mes fesses et je me tiens en appui sur mes coudes. Il me claque le cul fortement et s'enfonce d'un coup en moi. Je jouis instantanément malgré la brûlure due au manque de préparation. Le plaisir est intense. Je pousse un profond cri et m'effondre sur le lit. Kurt me pénètre violemment en s'enfonçant profondément en moi. Je sens le bout de son érection taper brutalement dans ma prostate à chaque mouvement. Je sens déjà la tension familière remonter en moi. Elle monte, elle monte.

« Encore bébé, allez » gémit Kurt contre ma nuque.

Et aussitôt, je jouis une deuxième fois en répétant son nom. Kurt se fige et je sens son sexe pulser en moi sous la libération.

« Mmh merci bébé c'était une excellente **continuation** ! » dit Kurt d'une voix essoufflée.

Il se retire de moi et je geins sous la sensation douloureuse quand mon intimité se referme sur du vide. Je suis épuisé et j'ai du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Kurt se rhabille et me détache.

« Alors ton mail était une blague ? » demande-t-il d'une voix douce en déposant un baiser sur mon front.

« Oui »

« J'ai eu peur. J'ai cru que tu refuserais sans que l'on ait parlé »

« Je réfléchis encore à ta proposition. Certaines choses me… dérangent »

Il ne répond rien.

« Kurt ? »

« Mmh »

« Tu vois toujours Sebastian ? »

« Oui, on a une relation strictement amicale maintenant »

Un puissant sentiment de jalousie s'enroule autour de mon estomac.

« Tu lui as parlé de… nous ? »

« Bien sûr ! »

« Toi tu peux parler à qui tu veux de nous, mais moi, je dois me taire ! »

« Oh ! Je pourrais te présenter l'un de mes anciens soumis si tu veux »

Mon cœur se tord douloureusement.

« Non » dis-je en lui tournant le dos et en fermant fortement les yeux pour ne pas pleurer.

« Blaine… Je ne voulais pas te vexer »

« Je ne suis pas vexé. Je suis blessé »

« Oh… Mmh »

Un silence gênant s'établit.

« Tu restes ? »

« Non je dois rentrer, j'ai du travail. En plus, je ne dors pas avec mes soumis »

« D'accord, tu peux partir alors »

« Tu me mets dehors ? »

Je ne réponds pas et boude dans mon coin.

« Une bonne correction ne te ferai pas de mal ! »

« Si je signe un jour, ça arrivera ! »

« Tu ne veux pas en parler ? »

« Non »

« Ok… On se voit mercredi ? »

« Oui. Je te raccompagne »

Il m'embrasse tendrement avant que je me rhabille. On se dirige vers la porte d'entrée. Kurt se tourne vers moi.

« Tu vas bien ? » demande-t-il, le front plissé en caressant ma lèvre avec son pouce.

« Oui »

C'est faux. Je me sens vide. La colère est remplacée par le chagrin. Il me propose du sexe, seulement du sexe alors que je veux plus. Mon élan de jalousie m'a fait découvrir que mes sentiments étaient plus profonds que prévu.

« A mercredi »

Il se penche pour m'embrasser. Il est tendre, doux, presque amoureux.

_Ne te fait pas des films, Blaine…_

Il caresse doucement mes joues avec ses pouces et approfondit le baiser. Il fait rouler lentement sa langue autour de la mienne, comme pour enregistrer chacune des sensations que ça lui procure.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me fais Blaine ? » chuchote-t-il contre mes lèvres en tenant mon visage entre ses mains.

Il m'embrasse sur le front et part. Je retourne dans ma chambre et m'effondre parterre en pleurant.

« Blaine ? »

Sam me voit sur le sol et se précipite pour me serrer contre lui.

« Blainey, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ce con ? »

Je pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps contre lui. Il reste à me serrer fort dans ses bras sans rien dire jusqu'à ce que je me calme.

« Blainey… »

« Je veux pas en parler, s'il te plaît »

« Ok… Dis-moi juste s'il t'a forcé à faire quoi que ce soit ou s'il t'a fait du mal physiquement ? »

« Non »

« D'accord… » dit-il en caressant mes cheveux, « au fait, Cooper a appelé pour dire qu'il viendrait à la remise de diplômes. Il te téléphonera demain » ajoute-t-il en quittant la chambre.

« Merci Sammy »

Il me sourit en déposant un baiser sur le haut de mon crâne et il part, un air inquiet sur le visage.

Je me mets dans le lit après avoir changé les draps et avoir pris une bonne douche. Je prends l'ordinateur et ouvre ma boîte mail. Kurt m'a écrit.

* * *

**De** : Kurt Hummel

**Objet **: Ce soir

**A** : Blaine Anderson

Blaine, j'attends tes remarques sur le contrat.

Passe une bonne nuit bébé.

Kurt Hummel, PDG Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

**De** : Blaine Anderson

**Objet** : Choses qui dérangent

**A** : Kurt Hummel

Voilà les détails qui me posent problèmes. Nous pourrons en discuter mercredi. Les numéros renvoient aux clauses :

1 – je n'ai pas besoin d'un contrat pour découvrir mon corps. Je pense que c'est surtout pour **ton** plaisir.

3 – tu es le premier homme avec qui je couche donc je n'ai pas de maladies. Mais et toi alors ?

8 – t'obéir sans hésitation ? On devra en discuter.

10 – un mois pas trois !

11 – Trois weekends sur quatre pas tous les weekends.

5.2 – qu'est-ce que veux dire « autrement » pour toi ?

5.5 – je ne pense pas vouloir être fouetté ou flagellé.

5.9 – soulagé que tu ne veuilles pas me prêter…

5.13 – on reverra les règles

5.17 – quoi ?!

5.19 – voir remarque 5.9

Je préfère voir les limites à négocier avec toi mercredi.

D'ailleurs comment on fait ? Je termine à 17 heures ce jour.

Bonne nuit.

Blaine.

* * *

**De** : Kurt Hummel

**Objet **: Choses qui dérangent

**A** : Blaine Anderson

Wow, longue liste ! Pourquoi ne dors-tu pas ?

Kurt Hummel, PDG Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

**De** : Blaine Anderson

**Objet** : Choses qui dérangent

**A** : Kurt Hummel

Désolé, un maniaque du contrôle s'est introduit chez moi et m'a interrompu dans la rédaction de cette liste.

Bonne nuit.

Blaine.

* * *

**De **: Kurt Hummel

**Objet** : Au lit !

**A** : Blaine Anderson

VA DORMIR BLAINE !

Kurt Hummel, PDG &amp; Maniaque du contrôle Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

Il est ce genre de personnes à crier par écrit en utilisant des majuscules…

Je me couche, le moral à zéro. Je m'endors dès que ma tête touche l'oreiller.

**Voilà, voilà.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu!**

**Laissez-moi votre avis dans une petite review!**

**Si vous aimez ce que je fais aller voir mes OS dans Shining Love...**

**Gros bisous, je vous aime tous *coeur***

**Cindy :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Coucou !**

**J'espère que vous allez tous bien et que vous avez survécu à la frayeur qui a secoué tous les Gleeks avec le hacker du compte de Chris…**

**Me voilà avec ce chapitre 13, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'ai eu des problèmes personnels donc je ne suis pas du tout sûre de la qualité de ce chapitre… **

**Je dédie ce chapitre à mon grand frère adoré. J'espère que tu vas aller mieux vite!**

**Merci à toutes les personnes qui ajoutent l'histoire à leur favoris et qui la suivent. Et merci à tous ceux qui lisent mais qui ne commentent pas.**

**J'ai eu le plaisir de voir que j'ai atteint les 30 follows. Merci beaucoup, vous êtes fantastiques !**

**Merci à klaineforever08, ma Zoé, mon Koala d'amour, anitadraz, Klaine-Forever21Eternity, Claire, ma fan, justmoi59, youyoulita et Brave Woodpecker.**

**Brave Woodpecker : **c'est pas grave, l'essentiel c'est que tu prennes le temps de lire même si tu ne laisses pas de reviews. J'espère que ton voyage s'est bien passé en tout cas. Tu es partie où ? J'espère que c'est un bizarre bon quand même… Merci c'est super gentil :')

**youyoulita : **oui je savais depuis le début que Sebastian serait là et comme je te l'ai déjà dit, Sebastian est génial dans le rôle du mec que l'on déteste )

**justmoi59 : **c'est un petit rigolo ce Blaine, à ses risques et périls… en même temps, Kurt lui fais une proposition qu'il est obligé de négocier je pense Kurt le mystérieux… J'aime laisser le mystère planer sur lui comme ça.

**Guest : **ça ne me dérange pas, répète le autant que tu veux. Des compliments ça ne fait jamais de mal merci beaucoup, les OS sont beaucoup plus faciles à écrire qu'une fic, il y a beaucoup moins de pression. Ça me fait plaisir que tu apprécies ce que je fais. T'inquiète, le Klaine vaincra toujours de toutes façons !

**Klaine-Forever21Eternity : **je te laisse voir par toi-même. Je peux juste te dire que Seb ne sera pas un personnage spécialement appréciable. Oui Blaine tombe amoureux petit à petit et Kurt est… Kurt. Il a de bonnes raisons d'être tel qu'il est. Je tenais beaucoup à ce que Sam et Blaine soient très fusionnels. J'aime leur amitié.

**Anitadraz : **Sebastian est un personnage hyper important pour le reste de l'histoire.

**HOP3SO : **je suis désolée de te mettre mal à l'aise. Comme je t'ai dit je te préviendrais maintenant. Eliott a tricoté une écharpe pour Coquelicot car d'après lui, il fait froid sur la Lune. Les petits martiens George et Roger nous défient toi et moi au Lunis, la semaine prochaine, sois prête ! Gros bisous choumi préféré :3

**Tsuchito : **MDR en effet, tu as dû te demander « mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte là ? » :D Le suricate aux dents de cheval fait son entrée pour se faire tabasser par un sushi ! Inédit sur vos écrans :) quelle coïncidence ! Paul te suit même dans tes études ma vieille ! Gard à tes fesses !

**Klaineforever08 : **merci beaucoup. C'est génial de voir que ma fiction attire de nouveaux lecteurs. C'est très gratifiant.

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

**Enjoy !**

**Chapitre 13**

En rentrant du travail le lendemain, je suis étonné de recevoir un appel de ma mère. La journée au garage a été calme et malheureusement, mon esprit a été rempli de pensées du maniaque du contrôle. Je stresse un peu pour le dîner de mercredi. Je ne sais pas comment il va réagir aux commentaires que j'ai faits. Et s'il me laissait car je suis trop exigeant et qu'il va chercher un autre soumis ?

_Croisons les doigts pour qu'il fasse ça…_

Ma mère me sort des excuses qui sonnent horriblement fausses. Elle m'annonce qu'elle et mon père ne viendront pas à la remise de diplômes à cause « du travail de ton père ». Comme si je m'attendais à les voir…

« Oh Blaine, mon chéri je suis désolée » dit-elle forçant sur les tremblements de sa voix.

« C'est pas grave, Coop' fait le déplacement **lui** »

« C'est parfait mon cœur. Tout va bien pour toi ? »

« Oui »

Son ton faussement enjoué me donne la nausée. Elle joue son rôle de bonne mère avec ses surnoms affectueux. Elle ou mon père ne se sont jamais souciés de moi, pourquoi commenceraient-ils maintenant ?

« Quand est-ce que tu nous présente une petite amie chéri ? »

Voilà LEUR problème.

« Maman » soupirais-je fortement.

« Ok, ok. Je comprends que tu gardes ta vie privée pour toi. Je vais devoir te laisser. Je penserai fort à toi. Je t'aime mon cœur »

« C'est ça. Au revoir »

Je raccroche. Cette femme m'exaspère. Elle se contrefout de ma vie mais elle fait semblant de s'y intéresser. Elle ment à longueur de temps. Elle n'accepte même pas le fait que je sois gay. C'est Cooper qui s'est toujours occupé de moi. Ma seule famille c'est lui.

Je vais dans ma chambre totalement désespéré par ce coup de téléphone. J'allume l'ordinateur et ouvre ma boîte mail. Un message de Kurt m'attend. Les battements de mon cœur sont effrénés. Voilà, il va me dire d'aller me décoincer et qu'il ne veut plus me voir. J'ouvre le mail totalement dépité.

* * *

**De** : Kurt Hummel

**Objet** : Choses qui te dérangent

**A **: Blaine Anderson

Mon cher Blaine,

Toutes tes remarques s'opposent directement au sens premier du mot « soumis » :

« Un soumis est une personne apte à se soumettre volontairement, elle doit être obéissante et définie comme faisant acte de soumission.

La pratique de la soumission a été mentionnée dans des écrits du Moyen-Âge mais le mot apparaît au XIIème siècle. Soumission vient de l'ancien français _suzmetre _qui signifie mettre dans un état de dépendance par la force.

Synonymes : obéissant, docile, souple, passif, dompté, patient.

Antonymes : rebelle, désobéissant »

Prends en compte cette définition pour notre dîner de mercredi.

Kurt Hummel, PDG Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

Je souffle un grand coup. Au moins, il ne m'a pas jeté et il prend en compte mes remarques. Et en plus, il maintient le rendez-vous de demain.

* * *

**De** : Blaine Anderson

**Objet **: Et ton problème alors ?

**A** : Kurt Hummel

Kurt,

Je me permets de te faire remarquer l'époque de l'apparition du mot « soumission » : XIIème siècle ! Si tu as l'occasion de regarder un calendrier, tu verras que nous sommes en 2014. 2014, c'est-à-dire, 914 ans plus tard environ ! Les choses ont dû changer entre temps, tu ne penses pas ?

Je te soumets, si je puis dire, une définition que tu dois aussi prendre en compte :

« **Concession** : renoncement, abandon de certaines choses ou certains droits dans un conflit.

Synonymes : abandon, compromis, renoncement, transaction »

Blaine.

* * *

**De** : Kurt Hummel

**Objet** : Et mon problème alors ?

**A** : Blaine Anderson

Ok, tu marques un point bébé ! Je te prends à 19 heures chez toi demain.

Kurt Hummel, PDG Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

**De** : Blaine Anderson

**Objet **: Marcher dans New York

**A** : Kurt Hummel

Cher Monsieur Hummel,

J'ai des jambes et un don incroyable : je sais marcher ! Je peux donc te rejoindre quelque part et venir par mes propres moyens. 19 heures à ton hôtel ?

Blaine.

* * *

**De** : Kurt Hummel

**Objet** : Les têtus

**A **: Blaine Anderson

Monsieur Anderson,

Mon mail contenant la définition et nommé « choses qui te dérangent » était fait pour te faire passer un message : fais ce qu'on te dit !

Kurt Hummel, PDG Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

**De** : Blaine Anderson

**Objet **: Les rigides

**A** : Kurt Hummel

Allez, s'il te plaît, ce n'est pas comme si c'était une chose inédite pour moi de marcher dans les rues de New York.

Blaine.

* * *

**De** : Kurt Hummel

**Objet** : Les exaspérés

**A **: Blaine Anderson

Ok, tu as gagné. 19 heures chez moi. Je t'attendrai au bar.

Kurt Hummel, PDG Hummel Enterprises.

Il a un bar dans son hôtel ? En même temps, ce n'est pas si surprenant, il a un héliport sur le toit… Je n'aime pas vraiment que Kurt soit contrarié à cause de moi. Mais bon, je dois avoir un échappatoire au cas où.

* * *

**De** : Blaine Anderson

**Objet **: Les pas si rigides que ça

**A** : Kurt Hummel

Merci :)

Blaine xo

* * *

**De** : Kurt Hummel

**Objet **: Les exaspérants

**A** : Blaine Anderson

Je t'en prie

Kurt Hummel, PDG Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

Après cet échange… spécial, j'appelle Cooper. Je sais qu'il devait me rappeler mais il est ce genre de personnes qui oublie ce qu'il vient de manger au petit-déjeuner. Il répond à la troisième sonnerie.

« Hey petit frère ! »

« Salut Coop' ! Désolé pour hier j'étais euh… occupé »

« Oh, c'est pas grave. Sam m'a dit que tu t'entrainais tard »

Note à moi-même : remercier Sam d'être si génial.

« Oui, j'avais besoin de me défouler »

« Tout va bien Blainey ? »

« Oui ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste la pression des exams et tout qui est retombée »

« Mmh d'accord, tu me préviendrais si quelque chose n'allait pas ? Sam m'a dit que tu semblais différent ces derniers temps »

Note à moi-même 2 : ne pas remercier Sam.

« Non ça va. Tu connais Sam, il s'inquiète toujours trop »

« Oui c'est vrai. Alors minus, tu vas être diplômé ? »

« Cooper, ne m'appelles pas minus ! »

Je l'entends rire. Je souris à mon tour.

« Coop' ? »

« Oui Blainey ? »

« Tu seras là hein ? »

« Bien sûr ! Je ne manquerai ça pour rien au monde. Je suis tellement fier de toi petit frère »

« Merci »

« He c'est normal ! Tu as vraiment cru que j'allais te laisser seul ? »

« Nos chers parents ne viennent pas eux. Tu aurais pu faire pareil… »

« Jamais, tu m'entends ? Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais Blainey. On les emmerde ! Tu as réussi à devenir un homme génial sans eux, laisse-les. Tout ce que tu as accompli, tu ne le dois qu'à toi et toi seul. Ne laisse personne te rabaisser Blainey ! »

« Tu es génial Cooper, merci. C'est pour toi que j'ai toujours tout fait pour réussir, pour que tu sois fier de moi »

« Et je le suis ! Oublie toutes les personnes qui t'ont laissé »

« Même si ce sont nos parents ? »

« Surtout si ce sont eux ! On est là l'un pour l'autre. C'est ce qui a toujours compté »

« Oui, tu as raison. Tu arrives quand ? »

« Je serai là jeudi. On ira au restau pour fêter ton diplôme et pour nous retrouver, ça te va ? »

« Oui, c'est super. J'ai hâte de te voir »

« Moi aussi minus ! »

« Je t'aime Cooper »

« Je t'aime aussi petit frère. A jeudi ! »

Je raccroche. Cooper et moi avons toujours été proches. Il a été le seul à ne pas me juger et à ne pas changer d'attitude envers moi depuis mon coming out. Il m'a aussi toujours encouragé pour réussir à atteindre mes objectifs. Il est tout pour moi avec Sam et Zoé. Et peut-être Kurt.

_Alors là, c'est n'importe quoi !_

Après avoir mangé avec Sam, nous regardons un film sur le canapé. Il me jette des regards toutes les cinq minutes pour voir si je ne vais pas m'effondrer comme l'autre soir. Depuis ce jour, il est encore plus protecteur envers moi et méfiant envers Kurt. Je lui fais des sourires rassurants pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète plus. Il finit par s'endormir sur le canapé. Je le recouvre d'un plaid et vais à mon tour me coucher.

Le lendemain, je pars au travail vers 10 heures. Je ne suis pas concentré du tout. Je suis à la fois excité et angoissé.

Excité parce que Cooper arrive demain et je suis super content de le revoir et de pouvoir passer du temps avec lui. Aussi excité parce que ce soir, je vois Kurt. Et Kurt devrait être la définition même du mot « excitation ».

Angoissé parce que le dîner est pour parler du contrat avant tout. Et j'ai assez peur que Kurt passe au-dessus de mes remarques et me dise d'aller me faire foutre si je n'accepte pas ses conditions.

Peut-être que je devrais lui demander une relation sans sexe. Au moins, je n'aurai pas à m'inquiéter de toutes ses règles bizarres.

_Stop les blagues Anderson ! La dernière fois ne t'a pas suffi ?!_

Je soupire et essaye de me concentrer pleinement sur mon travail. La fin de journée arrive trop lentement mais trop rapidement en même temps. C'est un sentiment étrange. Je rentre à l'appartement pour rejoindre Sam. Il m'a demandé de l'aider à choisir une tenue pour la remise de diplômes. Il n'est pas diplômé cette année mais il a décidé de venir pour moi. En même temps, j'en aurais fait autant si les situations étaient inversées.

« Sammy ? » appelais-je en entrant.

« Dans ta chambre ! »

Je me dirige dans ma chambre et là, je vois Sam sur mon lit avec tous mes nœuds papillon étalés devant lui.

« Sam, qu'est-ce que tu… ? »

« Attends, attends avant de m'arracher les yeux ! »

« Je déteste qu'on touche à eux ! Ils étaient rangés dans l'ordre où je les avais achetés ! »

« Allez Blainey ! Ce ne sont que des bouts de tissus »

« Des bouts de tissus ?! »

« Oh, excuse-moi. Je sais que tu les adores. Mais c'était plus simple de les voir exposés comme ça plutôt que dans la commode. Je t'aiderai à les ranger si tu veux »

« D'accord… »

Je m'installe à côté de lui sur le lit.

« Ça a été au garage ? »

« Oui comme d'habitude. J'étais pas très concentré en fait »

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui, je suppose »

« C'est à cause de l'autre soir ? »

« Mmh… »

« Tu veux toujours pas en parler ? Ça me torture de ne pas savoir pourquoi tu étais dans cet état. Je déteste te voir comme ça »

« C'est pour ça que tu l'as dit à Cooper ? » dis-je un peu trop sèchement, « excuse-moi Sammy, je ne devrais pas t'agresser comme ça »

« Non, c'est ok. Je vois que tu es à fleur de peau ces derniers jours. Je m'inquiète juste pour toi et j'ai préféré avertir ton frère »

« Je sais. Tout est chamboulé dans ma tête. Je ne sais plus quoi faire »

« A cause de Kurt ? »

Je hoche la tête.

« Je sais que tu m'as déjà dit qu'il ne t'avais pas forcé ou fait du mal mais pourquoi tu étais si triste alors ? »

« J'ai l'impression d'être un objet pour lui »

« Tu rigoles ? Il a l'air fou amoureux de toi ! »

Mon cœur rate un battement en entendant ces paroles.

« Arrête Sam… Ce n'est pas du tout son genre »

« Peut-être mais je vous ai vu vous dire au revoir l'autre soir et crois-moi, ce type est fou de toi »

« Ah oui ? Pourquoi il est parti directement après m'avoir baisé ? Tu crois qu'un mec qui se soucierait vraiment de moi ferait ça ? »

« Euh… Je suis désolé Blainey. Il doit quand même beaucoup s'intéresser à toi pour venir seulement pour te faire l'amour »

« Pas me faire l'amour. Me **baiser **»

Ma voix déraille quand je prononce ces mots.

« Tu l'aimes bien, hein ? »

« Oui mais je ne pourrai jamais rien construire avec lui »

« Viens là Blainey » dit Sam en ouvrant ses bras, « tout va s'arranger, je te le promets. Tout le monde change tu sais et tu es une bonne raison pour qu'il change. S'il ne voit pas à quel point tu en vaux la peine, c'est que c'est un connard ! »

Je souris.

« Merci Sammy. Alors tu as décidé quel nœud tu voulais ? »

« Non, j'attendais tes conseils d'expert »

« Tu as totalement raison. Je sais celui qu'il te faut »

Je cherche du regard celui que j'ai en tête.

« Ah le voilà ! Il s'accorde parfaitement avec tes yeux »

« Merci, il est super. Tu devrais en porter un vert assez sombre pour ce soir. Il fera ressortir le vert de tes yeux et Kurt ne te résistera pas »

« Oui je verrai… Tu m'aides à tout ranger maintenant ! »

« Ok » dit-il avec un lourd soupir.

Nous rangeons tous les nœuds assez rapidement et je pars me changer car l'heure du rendez-vous approche. J'enfile un costume noir par-dessus une chemise blanche et mets un nœud kaki, décidant d'écouter les conseils de Sam.

Je le rejoins dans le salon pour lui demander son avis.

« Alors ? »

« Wow ! Si j'étais gay, je te sauterai dessus. Tu es super sexy ! »

« Tu n'es pas obligé de mentir tu sais »

« He, tu es vraiment époustouflant Blaine, je te le promets »

Je baisse la tête, mal à l'aise.

« He, tout va bien se passer, ok ? »

« Comment tu le sais ? »

« Tu es génial et ce que j'ai vu dans les yeux de Kurt l'autre jour, ça ne trompe pas, crois-moi ! »

« D'accord. Je dois y aller je vais être en retard »

« Amuse-toi bien ! »

Je lui fais un sourire avant de sortir. J'arrive devant l'hôtel à 18h58.

_Ouf, pile à l'heure !_

Je me dirige vers la personne dans le hall. Elle m'indique la direction du bar. Il y a du monde mais je ne peine pas à trouver Kurt. Il porte une veste bleue foncée avec le pantalon assorti et une chemise blanche. Il est superbe. Lorsqu'il m'aperçoit à l'entrée du bar, il m'adresse un sourire en coin ultra sexy puis il vient vers moi. Ses yeux brûlent d'admiration.

« Tu es magnifique. Tu portes très bien le costume » chuchote-t-il avant de déposer un baiser sur ma joue.

Il m'entraîne à une table et appelle un serveur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux boire ? »

« Comme toi, s'il te plaît »

Il commande deux verres de Meursault. C'est un vin blanc français apparemment. Il s'assoie en face de moi et me jauge du regard. Il est si beau. Ses magnifiques yeux bleus brillent d'une façon inédite. Mon corps réagit à son regard mais je me calme tout de suite.

« Tu es stressé ? »

« Oui »

« Moi aussi » murmure-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Le serveur revient avec nos verres et je me lance :

« Donc, comment on s'y prend ? On revoit toutes mes remarques une à une ? »

« Tu es pressé ? »

« Pas spécialement mais je pensais que ce dîner était fait pour négocier »

« C'est le cas »

« Très bien. Tu es au courant que ton contrat n'a aucun poids juridique ? »

« Bien sûr ! Tu croyais que j'allais t'obliger à faire des choses en prétextant que la loi t'y forçait ? »

« Euh… oui »

« Je ne suis pas ce genre de taré. Il représente surtout un accord entre toi et moi. Si tu ne veux pas signer, ne signe pas. Et même si tu le fais mais que tu changes d'avis après, il y a assez de clauses pour annuler le contrat. Il est basé sur l'honnêteté et la confiance. Si des mensonges s'établissent entre nous, cette relation n'ira nulle part et tout ça aura été inutile. As-tu confiance en moi ? »

Son regard déborde de sincérité. J'avale une longue gorgée de vin.

_Ne bois pas trop, il va t'embrouiller après !_

« Les neuf ont eu cette discussion avec toi ? »

« Non »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ils étaient tous aptes à m'obéir directement, sans poser de questions. Ils savaient ce que j'attendais d'eux. On discutait seulement des limites »

« Tu as un marché pour trouver des soumis ? Tu les trouves où ? »

« Non » dit-il en riant, « tu veux vraiment parler de ça ? Je croyais que tu voulais passer aux choses sérieuses, aux choses qui te dérangent ? »

Je recommence à stresser. Il parle de confiance mais pour moi, elle doit être réciproque. Et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il réagisse calmement si je lui parle de Paul, par exemple.

« Tu as faim ? »

« Non »

« Tu as mangé aujourd'hui ? »

_Aïe, il ne va pas aimer la réponse…_

« Non »

« Blaine… Tu dois manger. Tu préfères prendre le dîner ici ou dans mes appartements ? »

« Ici, c'est mieux. Il y a du monde c'est un terrain neutre »

« Toutes ces personnes ne m'arrêteraient pas, tu sais ? » dit-il sensuellement.

Je déglutis difficilement.

« Allez, suis-moi, on va aller dans un coin plus tranquille »

On monte à la mezzanine et un jeune serveur nous accueille.

« Bonsoir Monsieur Hummel, veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plaît »

Nous nous installons à une table magnifiquement dressée et le serveur nous apporte deux verres de vin blanc. Je prends une gorgée et me rappelle quand Kurt m'en a fait boire la dernière fois. Je rougis à ce souvenir.

« Blaine, ta lèvre » il soupire, « j'ai déjà commandé, ça ne te dérange pas ? »

« Non, c'est très bien »

« Ravi de voir que tu peux être sage. Alors les choses sérieuses… »

Kurt sort une feuille de sa poche. Oh putain, il a mon mail avec lui !

« Donc, les maladies sexuellement transmissibles. Mes anciens soumis étaient obligés de faire des analyses sanguines régulièrement. J'en fais moi-même deux fois par an et les résultats de la dernière sont négatifs. Je n'ai jamais pris de drogues et je n'ai jamais eu de transfusions. C'est bon ? »

« Oui »

Le serveur nous apporte nos entrées.

« Ce sont des palourdes, tu aimes ? »

« Je ne sais pas je n'en ai jamais mangé »

« Essaye c'est délicieux ! »

J'en prends une dans ma bouche et en effet, c'est délicieux. Il y a un léger goût de citron et de…

« Gingembre ? C'est un aphrodisiaque non ? »

« Oui mais je n'en ai pas besoin avec toi. Tu le sais vu que je te fais le même effet je pense »

Je lui fais de l'effet ?!

« Remarque suivante. Je tiens vraiment à ce que tu m'obéisses Blaine… »

« Mais et si tu me faisais vraiment mal ? »

« Les limites à ne pas franchir sont faites pour ça »

« Mais si tu te laissais emporter ? J'ai vu ces crochets bizarres au plafond de ta salle »

« C'est pour la suspension, j'accroche… »

« Non, arrête, je ne veux pas savoir. Je ne veux pas de ça »

« Très bien. Pas de suspension. Mais essaye l'obéissance, s'il te plaît »

« D'accord »

« Ensuite, un mois c'est trop peu. Tu pourras avoir un jour durant un week-end du mois. Mais je te voudrais pour moi un autre jour dans cette semaine. J'ai déjà du mal à rester loin de toi maintenant alors après… »

« Ça me va »

« Et s'il te plaît, essaye les trois mois. Tu pourras partir quand tu voudras »

Je hoche la tête.

« Tu m'appartiendras dans le sens où je ferai ce que je voudrais de toi dès que le contrat sera signé. Je pourrai te baiser où et quand je voudrais, tu n'auras pas de questions à poser. Si l'envie de te corriger me prenait, je le ferai. Je sais que tu n'as jamais fait ça avant. Tu dois me faire confiance. On ira doucement au début pour que tu t'habitues à me satisfaire. Il y aura de la douleur mais tu verras qu'elle peut conduire au plaisir. Tout est question de confiance. Tu me fais confiance Blainey ? »

_Blainey ?!_

« Oui »

Il semble réellement avoir envie que je signe. Il est beau à voir. Il défend sa cause avec intensité et passion.

Le serveur apporte notre plat. On dirait du risotto.

« Tu ne parles pas beaucoup ce soir »

« Non je t'écoute, c'est pour ça »

Il sourit légèrement.

« Est-ce que Sebastian t'a infligé ce genre de choses ? »

« Pourquoi tu penses à lui ? »

« Je me pose des questions, c'est tout »

« Il n'est pas un monstre, tu sais »

« Mmh »

« Tu ne manges pas beaucoup »

« Je n'ai pas vraiment faim. Tu me fais des remarques à chaque fois sur ce que je mange »

Un éclair de douleur traverse ses yeux.

« Je veux que tu sois en pleine forme »

« Je sais »

« J'ai envie de t'arracher ce costume Blaine »

Les muscles de mon ventre se réveillent. Il arrive à m'avoir à chaque fois avec ses allusions sexuelles. Il est tellement bon au lit aussi.

« Non, tu n'as pas eu de dessert en plus »

« Tu en veux un ? »

Je secoue la tête.

« Alors moi non plus. Je te veux toi comme dessert »

« Je ne pense pas être aussi bon que ça »

« Non c'est vrai, tu es bien meilleur. Tu es délicieux bébé. J'ai envie de toi là, maintenant. Et je sais que toi aussi »

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui. Tu gigotes, tu respires plus rapidement, tu rougis et tu mords cette putain de lèvre »

Et voilà, il m'a eu. Il lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Je n'ai aucune expérience en même temps, je ne sais pas comment agir dans ce genre de situation. La seule chose que je sais c'est qu'il faut que je parte. Il a peut-être réussi à me chauffer mais il ne m'aura pas dans son lit ce soir. Son corps de rêve ne m'aide pas vraiment dans l'immédiat »

« Je vais rentrer Kurt »

« Quoi ? Non ! Je n'ai pas envie que tu partes ! »

« S'il te plaît. J'ai besoin de temps pour tout ça »

Je me lève et il me retient par le poignet.

« J'ai cru que tu étais un soumis potentiel quand je t'ai vu dans mon bureau pour l'interview. Tu étais si maladroit et timide. Je sais que c'est faux maintenant mais tu me rends fou et je veux pouvoir essayer quelque chose avec toi »

Il attrape mon visage entre ses mains et caresse ma bouche avec son pouce.

« Je ne connais rien de mieux que tout ça bébé » murmure-t-il douloureusement.

« Je sais »

Il se penche pour m'embrasser. Ses yeux sont remplis de doute et de douleur. Il sait que c'est peut-être la dernière fois que l'on s'embrasse. Je me laisse aller. Je passe mes mains dans ses cheveux pour l'approcher plus près de moi. J'ouvre la bouche pour pouvoir jouer avec sa langue. Il intensifie le baiser en poussant ma tête sur le côté en tirant les boucles à la base de ma nuque et il plaque mon corps contre le sien en posant sa main dans le creux de mes reins.

« Reste avec moi cette nuit » dit-il en s'éloignant légèrement de moi.

« Si je ne peux pas dormir avec toi, non »

Il soupire.

« Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu me quittes ? »

« Parce que je rentre »

« Tu sais ce que je veux dire »

« J'ai besoin de réfléchir. Je ne pense pas pouvoir accepter Kurt »

Il me regarde intensément comme pour imprimer mon visage dans sa mémoire, il ferme les yeux, m'embrasse le front, inspire le parfum de mes cheveux et s'écarte.

« D'accord. Je te raccompagne »

« Fais attention à toi bébé » dit-il sur le trottoir devant l'hôtel.

« Au revoir Kurt »

Mon cœur se serre douloureusement dans ma poitrine. C'est peut-être la dernière fois que je voyais son doux visage. Les larmes coulent rapidement sur mes joues. Ça fait tellement mal. C'est une torture. Je l'aime même si je ne le connais pas beaucoup. C'est affreux. Je sais qu'il ne peut pas m'offrir ce que je veux : des câlins au réveil, des mots doux sur l'oreiller, de l'amour… Je veux connaître tout ça. Kurt ne peut pas me le donner. Ça fait horriblement mal.

Sam n'est pas là quand je rentre. Heureusement, je n'aurais pas aimé qu'il me voie encore dans cet état. Je me déshabille. J'allume mon ordinateur tandis que je me faufile sous les couvertures. Un message de Kurt m'attend.

* * *

**De** : Kurt Hummel

**Objet** : Ce soir

**A** : Blaine Anderson

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es parti comme ça bébé. J'espère n'avoir rien dis qui t'a blessé. Je sais que notre conversation t'a donné beaucoup à réfléchir. Je te laisse tout le temps que tu as besoin pour prendre une décision. J'espère vraiment que tu feras le bon choix. Je veux plus que tout que ça marche entre nous. Je te promets que j'irais doucement avec toi. Tu peux me faire confiance bébé. J'espère pouvoir te voir à la remise de diplômes demain. Sinon j'espère que l'on pourra se revoir… Dimanche, peut-être ?

Bonne nuit Blaine.

Kurt Hummel, PDG Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

Je pleure encore plus fort après avoir lu son mail. Tout ce qui compte pour lui c'est que je signe son putain de contrat. Il ne se rend pas compte que je veux plus.

Je ne lui réponds pas et éteins l'ordinateur. Je ferme les yeux et repense à ce qu'il m'a dit.

_**Je ne connais rien de mieux.**_

Je pleure dans mon oreiller. Moi non plus je ne connais rien de mieux que lui. Peut-être que l'on pourrait trouver un chemin rien que pour nous deux.

**Voilà, voilà !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre 13 vous aura plu !**

**Laissez-moi votre avis dans une petite review.**

**Gros bisous.**

**Je vous aime tous !**

**Cindy :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Coucou !**

**Me voilà avec ce chapitre 14.**

**Je suis ravie de voir que le nombre de follows/fav augmente de semaines en semaines donc merci à tous pour ça.**

**Merci pour toutes ces reviews, je n'arrive pas à croire que j'en ai 121 précisément. Je necomprend pas vraiment ce qu'il m'arrive en fait )**

**Merci à Fen, Lashmy, Brave Woodpecker, Anderverysue, ma Claire, Klaine-Forever21Eternity, justmoi59, Klaineuse, mon Koala et youyoulita.**

**Fen : **ça va arriver dans les prochains chapitres, ne t'inquiète pas. Oui je pense qu'il n'est pas mécontent de la réaction de Kurt à sa blague.

**Lashmy : **merci. Je publie tous les vendredis.

**Brave Woodpecker : **le passage entre Sam et Blaine me tenait à cœur. Je suis contente que tu aies ressenti ce moment de cette façon, je voulais exactement faire passer ça donc ça me fait plaisir. Et puis, je vois bien Blaine complétement dingue de ses nœuds papillon :) Tant mieux s'ils te plaisent alors )

**Anderverysue : **j'avoue que AWTB m'a beaucoup plus touché que Dreaming Free. Mais je le lis toujours malgré tout. Franchement, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir que tu l'aimes. J'adore ce que tu fais et franchement tu manies le BDSM à la perfection. Donc merci, c'est un super compliment venant de toi. Justement j'avais peur que certaines personnes trouvent cette pratique étrange. Trop pour ne pas la lire en tout cas…

Mais ce n'est que le début. J'essaye d'y aller doucement pour justement installer l'ambiance et pour permettre aux gens d'entrer dans ce monde spécial. Mais les choses vont monter en intensité rapidement ) je suis super contente de te compter parmi mes lecteurs, merci !

**Klaine-Forever21Eternity : **oui je ne vois pas leurs parents autrement de toute façon. Oui Kurt s'accroche à Blaine peu à peu mais il a certaines choses personnelles qui l'empêchent de se lâcher complétement. Haha tes théories sont intéressantes. J'aime que les lecteurs cogitent comme ça sur la suite. Merci de me donner ce plaisir. J'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Justmoi59 : **oui je sais, ils sont super ensemble. J'espère que la suite te plaira :)

**Klaineuse : **oui c'est vrai mais sur le coup, j'ai cru que mon cœur allait sortir de mon corps. C'était une pure explosion tu veux dire ! Mon chef d'œuvre wow *-* Tes reviews sont vraiment géniales. Tu n'imagines même pas le bien qu'elles me font. C'est gentil merci. Tout s'arrange petit à petit mais merci sincèrement. Gros bisous ma fan )

**HOP3SO : **non, tu peux le dire. Blainey est mélodramatique. Je crois qu'Eliott est gay… il agite ses ailes dans tous les sens quand il entend parler de Coquelicot. Il s'est fait un collier avec les pétales (oui c'est possible) Oui les martiens n'ont cas bien se tenir ! Merci pour tout Choumi d'amour !

**Youyoulita : **non mais moi aussi. Il faudrait qu'ils attrapent ce con, que Lea et Chris le tiennent par chaque bras et que chacun des fans le baffe ! Non mais sérieux qui fait ce genre de choses ?!

Haha comme ça c'est radical tu me diras. Il va rester un peu plus longtemps chez moi. La vermine on ne s'en débarrasse pas comme ça ) merci pour mon frère, c'est adorable !

**Petit message pour tous ceux qui m'envoient des messages désagréables : je n'ai jamais prétendu avoir du talent ou ce genre de choses. J'écris avant tout pas plaisir et pour les personnes qui aiment ce que je fais. Donc allez en faire autant et après on pourra en discuter !**

**Sur ce, bon chapitre !**

**ENJOY !**

**Chapitre 14**

Kurt me chevauche, les genoux de chaque côté de mon torse, un martinet à la main. Il porte seulement un vieux jean. Il joue avec les lanières en cuir tressées. Il les fait glisser lentement dans sa main. Son visage affiche un sourire carnassier. J'ai les chevilles et les poignets menottés à chaque coin du lit. Je suis complétement nu. On est dans sa salle de jeux. Il caresse mon front puis mon nez avec l'extrémité des lanières de cuir. Il la passe ensuite sur mes lèvres haletantes. Il ouvre ma bouche avec le bout de l'objet et me l'enfonce à l'intérieur.

« Suce ! »

Sa voix est douce mais autoritaire. Je fais ce qu'il m'ordonne.

« Ça suffit ! » grogne-t-il.

Il retire l'objet de ma bouche. Il effleure, avec les pans de cuir, la ligne de ma mâchoire, mon menton, vient caresser mes deux tétons puis descend vers mon nombril. Je me démène comme un beau diable pour m'échapper des menottes. Je tire dessus et le métal entre dans ma peau mais peu importe. Il faut que je me libère. Kurt trace des lignes imaginaires autour de mon nombril et finit par se diriger vers mon érection fièrement dressée. Il donne un léger coup de martinet à la réunion de mon sexe et mes testicules. Ce geste me fait jouir violemment en criant d'excitation et de délivrance.

Je me réveille en sursaut. Je suis trempé de sueur, je suis désorienté. Je n'ai pas seulement joui dans mon rêve vu la sensation désagréable dans mon boxer. Mon sexe est toujours légèrement bandé malgré l'orgasme que j'ai eu.

Putain ! Je secoue la tête pour essayer de me réveiller. Il est 8 heures d'après mon réveil. C'est la première fois que je fais un rêve aussi réaliste. Peut-être que c'est à cause du gingembre que j'ai mangé hier… C'est aussi la première fois que je jouis dans mon sommeil. J'essaye d'écarter la déception qui m'envahit car tout ça n'était qu'un rêve et part dans la salle de bain pour me nettoyer.

Je vais ensuite dans la cuisine où Sam se trouve déjà.

« Tu vas bien Blainey ? Tu as une tête bizarre. Tu es déjà habillé ? »

Merde, je n'ai pas pensé à Sam qui trouverait ça louche.

« Oui, j'ai eu trop chaud la nuit. J'étais en sueur quand je me suis réveillé »

« D'accord. C'est pas vraiment ton genre d'être prêt si tôt ! Tu as bien dormi à part ça ? »

« Pas vraiment »

Je me traîne jusqu'à la cafetière. Il me faut un café !

« Le dîner s'est bien passé ? »

_Et voilà, les fameuses questions de Monsieur Evans !_

« On a mangé des palourdes et du gingembre et… »

« Je déteste le gingembre. Mais je me fous de ce que vous avez mangé. Kurt était comment ? De quoi vous avez parlé ? »

« Il a été… gentil »

Je ne peux pas lui dire de quoi on a vraiment parlé. Je me vois mal lui dire que les analyses sanguines de Kurt sont négatives, qu'il veut que je lui obéisse au doigt et à l'œil, qu'il suspend des hommes au plafond de sa salle de torture moderne ou qu'il a voulu me baiser au milieu du restaurant. Non, je ne peux définitivement pas lui raconter tout ça.

« C'est tout ? » s'impatiente Sam.

« Non, on a parlé d'un tas de choses. Il n'approuve pas le fait que je ne mange pas régulièrement. Il n'aime pas non plus que je marche seul dans New York. Au fait, il a adoré le costume et le nœud papillon ! »

« Je n'aime pas non plus que tu sois seul dehors la nuit. J'ai peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Mais rien d'autre ? Pas de détails croustillants ? »

La cafetière est remplie. Ouf, voilà mon issue de secours.

« Non. Tu veux du café ? »

« Oui, merci »

« Tu as des nouvelles de Zoé ? »

« Oui, je l'ai eue au téléphone hier »

Sam continue sur sa lancée. J'ai réussi à l'empêcher de me poser tout un tas de questions embarrassantes. J'attrape un toast et le mets dans le grille-pain.

Je rougis en pensant à mon rêve. Pourquoi m'est-il arrivé ça ? Mon sommeil fait peut-être remonter à la surface ce que je veux vraiment.

Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Dire que je ne veux plus de Kurt serait mentir. Je le veux plus que tout. Mais sa proposition me dérange fortement. Son contrat me fait penser au mode d'emploi d'un objet. Il y a les instructions qui permettent de savoir comment utiliser l'objet, les choses à ne pas faire avec… Voilà ce que je suis pour lui : un objet sexuel.

Ce n'est pas vraiment comme ça que je voyais ma première histoire d'amour. Mais Kurt m'a annoncé dès le départ qu'il ne voulait pas de relations amoureuses. Il a été plus que claire.

Si je lui dis que je veux plus, il va s'enfuir ou refuser ou les deux. Il annulera le contrat et je l'aurais perdu. Et c'est ce que je redoute le plus. Je ne veux pas le perdre. Je ne veux pas non plus être son soumis. Je suis sûrement lâche mais je veux échapper à la douleur. Et je ne doute pas que les cannes ou les fouets me feront mal.

Mais et si tout se passait comme dans le rêve ? Que la douleur entraînait le plaisir ?

_Tu touches le fond Anderson !_

Je soupire. J'attrape mon toast et mord dedans en écoutant patiemment les histoires de cœur de Sam.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Je vais ouvrir et Cooper se tient devant moi dans son magnifique costume. Je suis tellement heureux et reconnaissant qu'il ait fait le déplacement que je lui saute dessus. Cooper est habitué à ce genre de câlins étant, comme moi, une personne très tactile.

« Je suis super content de te voir minus » dit-il en me serrant fort contre lui, « tu m'as manqué Blainey » ajoute-t-il.

« Toi aussi. Vraiment beaucoup »

Il s'écarte de moi et pose sa main sur mon visage.

« Tout va bien ? »

« Oui, c'est juste que c'est vraiment bon de te voir »

Il me fait un grand sourire et ébouriffe mes cheveux.

« Ça c'est bien vrai ! »

Il me suit dans le salon. On s'installe dans la cuisine et je lui propose quelque chose à boire.

« Non merci. Tu es superbe en tout cas » dit-il en me scrutant du regard.

« Merci. Sam m'a aidé » répondis-je en rougissant.

« Tiens d'ailleurs, il est où ? »

« Il devait faire je ne sais quoi. Il m'a dit qu'on se retrouverait sur place »

« Oh d'accord. On y va ? »

« On a encore le temps Coop' ! Raconte-moi plutôt ce qu'il se passe en Californie ! »

**OoOoOoOoO**

Nous arrivons tranquillement avec Cooper sur le campus. L'endroit déborde d'étudiants vêtus de toges rouges et noires. Tout le monde se dirige vers le gymnase.

« Tu te sens bien Blaine ? Tu as l'air stressé » demande Cooper, le front plissé en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

« Oui Coop' ! C'est juste le grand jour ! »

« Oui mon petit frère a passé sa licence ! Je suis si fier de toi Blainey »

« Merci Coop' »

Je déborde d'amour pour cet homme.

Le gymnase est rempli. Cooper me laisse pour aller s'installer dans les gradins. Je suis au moins protégé par mon « uniforme » de diplômé. Je peux passer inaperçu et me fondre dans la masse.

Une énorme boule de stress pèse sur mon estomac. Kurt est quelque part dans le coin. Je suis un peu angoissé de le revoir après la scène d'hier. Je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il pense de moi après ça.

Je me faufile à ma place en cherchant mon nom sur le dossier d'une chaise. Je suis au premier rang, mon nom commençant par « A ». Je suis exposé et cela me met encore plus mal à l'aise. Je cherche mon frère du regard dans les gradins. Mon visage doit refléter mon anxiété car Cooper me fait un sourire rassurant et lève son pouce en signe d'encouragement. Je lui souris légèrement et m'assoie.

Le volume sonore augmente dans la salle au fur et à mesure qu'elle se remplit. Deux filles s'installent sur les deux sièges de chaque côté du mien. Je ne les connais pas. Elles font sûrement partie d'un autre département de la fac. Elles semblent être amies car elles se penchent au-dessus de moi pour discuter.

Vers 11 heures, le doyen de l'université se présente sur l'estrade. Il est suivi du directeur et de plusieurs professeurs. La salle se lève à leur arrivée et les applaudit. Certains semblent heureux d'être là, d'autres sont juste ennuyés. Mon directeur d'études a l'air de venir de se réveiller comme d'habitude.

Paul arrive aussi sur scène étant le major de promo et devant présenter un discours. Puis Kurt est le dernier à faire son entrée.

Comme d'habitude, il est magnifique. Il porte un costume gris foncé par-dessus une chemise blanche et ses cheveux sont parfaitement sculptés. Je reste bloqué sur son visage. Il affiche un air froid et professionnel mais cela ne gâche pas sa beauté. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il s'assoie que je remarque ce qu'il porte autour du cou. Putain c'est le nœud papillon argenté ! Celui avec lequel il m'a attaché deux fois. Je frotte machinalement mes poignets. Il l'a mis exprès, j'en suis sûr ! Tout le monde se rassoit et stoppe les applaudissements.

« Regarde ce mec ! » chuchote la fille à ma droite à sa copine, en sautillant pratiquement sur place.

« Sexy ! »

Une vague de jalousie me traverse parce que je sais qu'il n'y a qu'un mec sexy sur cette estrade.

« C'est sûrement le fameux Kurt Hummel »

« Tu penses qu'il est libre ? »

Enervé, je les coupe :

« Je ne pense pas que vous soyez son genre »

« Ah oui, et qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? » dit l'une d'elle hautainement.

« Il est gay ! »

« Pff, ce sont toujours les mecs les plus canons qui le sont ! »

Le doyen commence son discours. Pendant ce temps, Kurt fouille discrètement la salle des yeux. J'essaye de me faire le plus petit possible pour qu'il ne me voie pas. Peine perdue : un court instant plus tard, ses yeux sont braqués sur moi. Ils n'expriment rien du tout mais j'ai l'impression qu'ils me transpercent pour lire en moi. Il reste à me regarder fixement. Je gigote, me tortille sur ma chaise, mal à l'aise. Je sens le rouge me grimper au visage et pour tout arranger, mon rêve revient dans mes pensées. A ce souvenir, les muscles de mon bas-ventre se contractent. Je respire profondément pour me calmer. La situation semble plaire à Kurt vu le léger et rapide sourire qu'affiche son visage. Il ferme les yeux et quand il les rouvre, il est redevenu le Kurt sérieux de tout à l'heure. Il regarde le doyen qui continue son discours et détourne le regard en évitant intentionnellement le mien.

Pourquoi ce changement soudain de comportement ? Le fait que je le plante hier ne lui a sûrement pas plu ou bien, il en a marre de m'attendre… Ou encore, il est énervé parce que je n'ai pas répondu à son mail. Merde, je suis vraiment nul.

Les applaudissements reprennent de plus bel quand Paul s'installe derrière le pupitre. Il a toujours été à l'aise pour ce genre de choses et ne semble pas du tout intimidé par tous les yeux braqués sur lui. Il sourit et se lance dans un discours brillant et efficace.

Je suis vraiment content pour lui. Il est doué dans ce qu'il fait. Toutes les petites rancœurs, s'il en restait, sont parties maintenant. J'ai simplement envie de le féliciter et de le serrer dans mes bras.

Kurt lance un regard noir à Paul. Malgré cette tension, il semble être assez étonné par le discours qu'il balance. Et oui, Paul faisait partie de l'équipe de rédaction du journal. Pour tout dire, il m'a laissé sa place en tant que rédacteur en chef. Ç'aurait pu être Paul qui l'ait interviewé, Paul à qui il aurait fait sa proposition de dingue. Le beau Kurt et le beau Paul. Ils auraient fait un duo superbe et moi, je serais là, à regarder mon maniaque du contrôle de loin…

Paul prononce sa phrase de conclusion et toute l'assemblée se lève en même temps pour l'applaudir. Je frappe dans mes mains à m'en faire mal mais ce n'est pas grave. Paul me voit et m'adresse un immense sourire. Tout le monde se rassoit et le doyen reprend la parole pour présenter Kurt.

_Qu'est-ce qu'un sadique sexuel peut bien avoir à dire à un groupe d'étudiants ?!_

« Jeunes gens, voici un jeune chef d'entreprises qui a la bonté de faire des dons conséquents à notre université. Je vous présente Monsieur Kurt Hummel »

Le doyen salue énergiquement Kurt en lui serrant la main. L'assemblée l'applaudit tandis qu'il s'avance vers le pupitre. Il jette un regard global à la salle. Je vois mes voisines le regarder avec convoitise et je remarque que pratiquement toutes les femmes et même certains hommes sont dans ce cas. Il commence son discours d'une voix calme et douce.

« C'est un honneur pour moi d'être ici aujourd'hui. J'ai ainsi la possibilité de vous faire savoir tous les progrès réalisés grâce à votre université. Nous cherchons des moyens techniques et du personnel capable d'aller enseigner dans les pays en voie de développement. Cela permettra aux habitants de ces pays défavorisés d'avoir accès à l'éducation et de trouver plus facilement du travail pour créer une source de revenus. Nous cherchons aussi u moyen d'enrailler le phénomène de sous-nutrition avec le département de sciences. Nous espérons ralentir ou même anéantir la faim et la pauvreté dans le monde. Ces sujets me touchent personnellement et c'est pour cela… »

Le touche personnellement ? Je ne pense pas qu'il parle de la pauvreté. Kurt est riche, vraiment très riche. Donc il doit sûrement parler de la faim. Je ne sais rien du tout sur lui, il est vraiment discret sur son passé. Mon cœur se serre en imaginant ce qu'il a pu subir avant sa rencontre avec Sebastian. Il a dû être profondément blessé pour trouver normal de se réfugier dans une relation comme celle-ci.

Mon pauvre Kurt… Non ! Je suis sûr qu'il détesterait que je le prenne en pitié.

Tout le monde se lève pour l'applaudir. J'ai décroché à la moitié de son discours mais je suis quand même le mouvement. Kurt est tellement jeune mais il gère une quantité impressionnante de choses. Je me demande comment il peut y arriver.

Il adresse un sourire à la salle et retourne s'assoir sans me jeter un coup d'œil.

Ensuite commence le long rituel de la remise de diplômes. Il y a un nombre énorme d'étudiants et la cérémonie va s'éterniser. Je suis dans les premiers que l'on appelle. Kurt me lance un regard plein de fierté mais il reste quand même réservé.

« Félicitations Monsieur Anderson » dit-il en pressant doucement ma main.

Lorsque nos paumes se touchent, l'habituel courant électrique parcourt mon corps.

« Ton ordinateur ne fonctionne plus ? » chuchote-t-il en me remettant mon diplôme.

« Si, il marche très bien »

« Donc c'est intentionnel si je n'ai pas eu de réponses à mes mails »

« Je n'ai vu que celui mentionnant le mode d'emploi d'un objet »

Il ne semble pas comprendre mais je retourne m'assoir car je bloque la file.

La cérémonie est interminable. Je ne peux même pas m'éclipser car il faut attendre que tout le monde passe sur l'estrade.

Finalement, les professeurs et le doyen quittent la scène et Paul et Kurt sont les derniers à sortir. Kurt m'ignore totalement.

Alors que je m'extirpe de ma rangée en essayant de traverser la foule, je vois Paul se diriger vers moi.

« Blaine ! Blaine ! Attends, Kurt veut te voir. Il m'a demandé de venir te chercher »

Les deux filles qui étaient à côté de moi me regardent, ahuries.

« Tu as été génial Paul. Vraiment, ton discours était super ! »

« Merci, c'est vrai que j'ai assuré » me dit-il avec un clin d'œil, « tu viens ? Il avait l'air assez impatient »

« Mais attends et Cooper ? Je ne peux pas le laisser en plan ! »

« Je crois qu'il est avec Sam. Allez viens ! »

Je me tourne dans la direction de mon frère et en effet, il parle avec Sam. Je lui fais un signe lui disant que j'arrive. Il me sourit et je suis Paul. Kurt est en pleine discussion avec le doyen. Dès qu'il me voit, il s'arrête.

« Veuillez m'excuser »

Il vient vers moi et sourit à Paul.

« Merci »

Il m'entraîne ensuite dans les toilettes. Il vérifie que l'endroit est vide avant de verrouiller la porte.

_Barre-toi Blaine ! Sors d'ici, mais qu'est-ce qu'il te veut ?!_

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à mes mails et mes SMS ? »

« Je n'ai allumé ni l'ordinateur ni mon portable aujourd'hui »

J'essaye de détourner son attention.

« Ton discours était très bien »

« Merci »

« Parle-moi de ton problème avec la nourriture »

« Blaine, je ne t'ai pas fait venir ici pour parler de moi. J'ai vraiment eu peur pour toi » souffle-t-il en passant la main dans ses cheveux.

« Peur ? Pourquoi ? »

« Tu ne m'as pas donné de signe de vie. J'ai cru que tu t'étais fait agresser en rentrant hier »

J'ai les yeux et la bouche grand ouverts.

« Euh… Excuse-moi de t'avoir inquiété. Je ne pensais pas que ça te toucherait à ce point »

Il inspire bruyamment et ferme les yeux.

« Blaine, il me faut ta réponse. Je deviens dingue d'attendre »

« Euh… Kurt, je suis désolé mais j'ai laissé mon frère et… »

« Demain. Donne-moi ta réponse demain »

« Si tu veux »

Il hoche doucement la tête.

« Tu as le temps de prendre un verre ? »

« Je sais pas. Tout dépend de Cooper »

« Ton frère ? Présente-le-moi ! »

_Quoi ?!_

« Euh… Je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment idéal »

« Pourquoi ? Tu as honte de moi ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non, ne sois pas idiot ! Je vais vers mon frère et je lui dis quoi ? « Coop', je te présente Kurt. Il m'a dépucelé, baisé, attaché avec ce nœud papillon deux fois et en plus, il veut me fouetter et me suspendre au plafond de sa salle de torture personnelle ! » Après ça, un seul conseil : cours vite ! »

Kurt me fixe avec des yeux brûlants et résiste de tout son être pour ne pas rire.

« Je cours très vite, ne t'en fais pas pour moi ! Dis-lui que je suis un ami ! »

Nous sortons des toilettes et tous les yeux sont braqués sur nous. Je baisse la tête en rougissant et pars rejoindre Cooper.

_Va lui présenter ton « ami ». Ami avec bénéfices mais ami tout de même !_

Cooper est toujours au même endroit que tout à l'heure.

« Blainey, félicitations ! » dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

« On va boire un verre ? »

« Oh oui, avec plaisir ! Tous ces discours m'ont desséché au plus haut point »

Nous marchons vers le buffet. On s'arrête devant le photographe pour « prendre une photo pour l'album de famille ». Cooper m'a dit cette phrase en sachant très bien que l'on a ni album ni famille à part nous deux… Je retire ma toge et ma toque pour être plus à l'aise. Cooper me tend un verre et nous trinquons.

« Blaiiiine ! »

Je souris avant même de me retourner. Zoé me serre de toutes ses forces contre elle, ses grands yeux bruns pleins de fierté.

« Zo' ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je suis tellement content de te voir ! Oh viens là » dis-je, la reprenant dans mes bras.

« Je voulais te faire la surprise ! Sam et moi, on a comploté » dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Sam arrive et enlace Zoé par derrière. Elle se retourne pour l'embrasser puis se dégage pour saluer Cooper.

« Merci » murmurais-je à Sam en l'étreignant.

« De rien Blainey. Je savais que te ça te ferait plaisir après ces derniers jours »

« Tu es le meilleur Sammy, merci ! » dis-je en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

Sam me sourit et m'ébouriffe les cheveux. Quand je m'éloigne légèrement de lui, je vois que Kurt a les yeux rivés sur nous. Heureusement que ses yeux ne sont pas des mitraillettes sinon Sam serait mort.

« Oh Cooper ! Tu connais le petit-ami de Blaine ? »

Putain mais Zoé ne sait donc pas fermer sa bouche ?!

« Ravi de vous rencontrer Monsieur Anderson. Je suis Kurt Hummel » se présente-t-il d'une voix agréable.

La façon dont Zoé l'a présenté ne semble pas le gêner. Cooper non plus d'ailleurs. Il serre la main que Kurt lui tend.

« Enchanté Monsieur Hummel »

« Salut Kurt ! » dit Sam en m'enlaçant toujours.

« Salut » répondit-il froidement en lui serrant la main.

Kurt le fusille du regard devant la façon qu'il me serre contre lui mais Sam ne semble pas le remarquer.

« Blainey, bébé » dit tendrement Kurt en tendant la main vers moi.

Ce surnom me fait fondre et je quitte les bras de Sam pour Kurt. Il me serre contre lui dans un geste possessif et me caresse le dos gentiment.

« Tu viens Sam, on va faire un tour ? A plus tard » dit Zoé, en m'adressant un clin d'œil plus ou moins discret.

« Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? »

« Deux semaines environ. Blaine est venu m'interviewer pour le journal »

« Super ! Ton discours était génial ! »

« Merci. Blaine m'a dit que vous habitiez en Californie ? »

Cooper sourit et ils se lancent dans une conversation sur les films et les acteurs d'Hollywood. Kurt a réussi à charmer mon frère… Je m'excuse et part vers Zoé.

« Non mais t'es pas bien ?! Pourquoi tu as dit ça à Cooper ? »

« Oh allez Blainey ! Ce mec est dingue de toi ! Il ne te quitte pas des yeux une seconde. Et puis il n'a pas nié ne pas être ton petit-ami »

Je soupire.

« Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi ! »

Je retourne vers Kurt qui est à présent seul.

« Ton frère est parti aux toilettes » dit-il avant que je ne lui demande.

Kurt m'enlace à nouveau. Il caresse ma joue et je m'enflamme aussitôt.

« A quoi penses-tu bébé ? »

Il penche ma tête en attrapant mon menton afin que nos yeux se retrouvent alignés. Son regard dégage une grande tendresse. Ma respiration se bloque dans ma poitrine.

« Je pense que ton nœud papillon est très joli »

Il rit doucement.

« C'est mon préféré depuis peu »

Je rougis fortement.

« Tu es superbe Blaine. J'adore te voir en costume, tu es tellement sexy »

Il caresse ma lèvre avec son pouce et mon corps se réveille. Des frissons sont envoyés dans mes orteils et le courant électrique qui nous relie est en place.

« Tu sais que ce sera bon toi et moi bébé ? »

« Mais j'en veux plus » dis-je dans un couinement.

« Plus ? »

Il m'interroge du regard. Il ne semble pas comprendre.

« Oh ! Plus… Tu veux que je t'offre des fleurs et tout ça ? »

Je hoche la tête doucement.

« Blainey, je ne sais pas faire ce genre de choses »

« Moi non plus »

« Tu ne connais rien de l'amour » dit dans un sourire.

« Toi non plus »

« Essaie bébé, je t'en supplie »

Ses yeux débordent de sincérité.

« D'accord »

« Quoi ?! »

« D'accord, j'accepte »

« Tu acceptes le contrat ? »

« Oui mais je veux que l'on négocie certains détails »

Kurt me serre fort contre lui.

« Oh bébé ! Tu me coupes le souffle ! Tu m'impressionnes de jour en jour »

Cooper revient.

« On va déjeuner minus ? »

« Cooper ! »

Kurt sourit tendrement en me regardant.

« Tu viens avec nous Kurt ? »

« Non désolé. J'ai déjà rendez-vous. Ravi de t'avoir rencontré »

« Moi de même. Prends soin de mon petit frère »

« Je n'y manquerai pas »

Ils se saluent et Kurt m'embrasse sur la joue en disant :

« On se voit bientôt bébé »

Je déglutis difficilement. Kurt s'en va et nous allons manger.

**OoOoOoOoO**

On rentre à l'appartement après notre déjeuner.

« Merci d'être venu Coop' »

« Je suis tellement fier de toi Blaine. Je ne pouvais pas manquer ça ! »

Les larmes commencent à couler sur mes joues.

« Oh, viens là petit frère. Chut, ne pleure pas, je suis là »

« Je suis content de t'avoir vu Cooper. Tu m'as tellement manqué »

« Toi aussi Blainey. Bonne chance pour tes stages et tiens-moi au courant surtout, ok ? »

« Promis »

« Je t'aime Blainey » dit-il en déposant un baiser sur mon front.

« Je t'aime Coop' »

Je regarde mon frère s'en aller. Je pars dans ma chambre et allume mon portable. Plusieurs SMS m'attendent dont deux de Kurt.

**« Tu es arrivé ? »**

**« Tout va bien ? Appelle-moi »**

Je le repose et allume l'ordinateur.

* * *

**De** : Kurt Hummel

**Objet** : Ce soir

**A **: Blaine Anderson

J'espère que tu es rentré sain et sauf. Dis-moi qu'il ne t'ait rien arrivé sur le chemin du retour.

Kurt Hummel, PDG Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

Il date d'hier soir. Il me l'a envoyé juste après celui que j'ai lu avant d'aller me coucher. Le mail suivant date d'aujourd'hui.

* * *

**De** : Kurt Hummel

**Objet** : Négociations

**A** : Blaine Anderson

Je ne sais pas ce que je peux ajouter de plus à ce que je t'ai déjà dit. Ce serait un plaisir de pouvoir se voir pour en discuter. Tu étais magnifique aujourd'hui Blaine.

Kurt Hummel, PDG Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

Je décide de lui répondre.

* * *

**De** : Blaine Anderson

**Objet **: Négociations

**A **: Kurt Hummel

On peut se voir ce soir si tu veux.

Blaine

* * *

**De** : Kurt Hummel

**Objet **: Négociations

**A **: Blaine Anderson

D'accord mais je viendrais. J'ai vraiment peur pour toi quand tu es seul dans les rues. J'arrive tout de suite.

Kurt Hummel, PDG Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

Putain ! Tant qu'il est là, je vais en profiter pour lui rendre l'édition originale du Portrait de Dorian Gray. Je ne peux pas le garder. Je le manipule doucement pour ne pas l'abîmer et ajoute une citation du livre dans le paquet.

« _L'action est une forme de purification. il n'en reste rien ensuite, si ce n'est le souvenir d'un plaisir, ou le luxe d'un regret. La seule façon de se débarrasser d'une tentation, c'est d'y céder. Résistez-y, et vous verrez votre âme infectée par le désir des choses qu'elles s'est interdites._ »

**Voilà, voilà.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus.**

**Laissez-moi votre avis dans une petite review :)**

**Je vous aime.**

**Bisous, bisous**

**Cindy :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Coucou !**

**Vous êtes géniaux ! Toutes les semaines j'ai le plaisir de découvrir des reviews toutes plus encourageantes les unes que les autres. Merci pour votre fidélité :')**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et à ceux qui ajoutent cette fiction à leurs follows/fav.**

**Merci à klaineforever08, à VerifiedKlainerAndCrissColfer, à youyoulita, à justmoi59, à Zoé et à ClaraonloveCrissColfer. Merci aussi à Magali pour ses compliments et ses conseils :)**

**Merci tout spécial à mon Koala préféré. Merci de toujours être là pour moi dans les bons comme les mauvais moments. Tu es géniale et ma plus belle rencontre pour cette année. Je ne remercierais jamais assez ce site pour nous avoir permis de nous connaître. Je t'aime *cœur***

**Klaineforever08 : **et bien merci c'est adorable :) ne t'inquiète pas ça va venir, je te le promets… Justement que Blaine ait parlé de « plus » va accélérer les choses. Enfin tu verras avec la suite ) gros bisous

**VerifiedKlainerAndCrissColfer : **je suis contente que tu te sois lancée alors et encore plus contente que la fic te plaise :) C'est le but que Kurt soit intimidant et franchement flippant… Haha moi aussi je me le représentais comme ça (jusqu'à la fin de la saison 3 du moins) et c'est bien pour cela que je l'ai mis dans ce rôle pour justement caser son image de bébé pingouin :) je ne dirais pas qu'il est amoureux mais il tient énormément à Blaine c'est sur :)

**Youyoulita : **j'adore Kurt jaloux :D dans la série, j'adore quand son côté « salope » fait surface face à Sebastian : c'est juste MAGNIFIQUE ! Pareil, j'aimerai tellement que Cooper soit plus présent dans la série pour Blaine… Ce serait bien de voir qu'il a un minimum de soutien dans sa famille. En même temps, qui ne fantasmerait pas sur Kurt ?! )

**Justmoi59 :** c'est sûr que son rêve n'était pas du tout innocent ) qui sait, peut-être… ) haha oui moi aussi. Je pense que je réagirais comme ça si des filles parlait de mon crush juste à côté de moi :) j'ai essayé de retranscrire la relation que j'ai avec mon frère pour faire passer plus réellement les sentiments. J'ai la chance d'avoir une relation fusionnelle avec lui alors j'espère que j'ai réussi à faire passer correctement ce que je voulais. Tes théories… J'adore :) tu verras par la suite mais je peux te dire que tu ne seras pas déçue ) les « bébé » sont là pour montrer que même si Kurt semble froid, Blaine a réussi à craquer un petit peu sa carapace :)

**HOP3SO : **moi aussi je suis contente. On se débrouille pas trop mal finalement :) xoxo

**ClaraonloveCrissColfer : **Eh bien merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi !

**Tsuchito :** ce pauvre mec heureusement qu'il n'existe pas, tu serais capable de le retrouver pour lui casser la tête ! Moi aussi je l'adore Cooper !

**/!\ Présence de lemon sur la fin du chapitre /!\**

**Sur ce, bon chapitre !**

**ENJOY !**

**Chapitre 15**

Je suis intimidé quand j'ouvre la porte à Kurt. Il se tient dans l'entrée. Il porte un jean comme toujours serré et une veste en cuir noir par-dessus un tee-shirt blanc. Il est plus sexy que jamais dans cette tenue. Pour parfaire le tableau, son visage est illuminé par un magnifique sourire.

« Je t'en prie, entre »

Il me tend une bouteille de champagne.

« J'ai apporté de quoi fêter ton diplôme. Et je me suis dit qu'un petit coup ne ferait pas de mal »

« Un petit coup avec toi peut faire mal, je pense »

Son sourire s'agrandit.

« Tu joues avec les mots, Blaine. J'aime ça » susurre-t-il à mon oreille.

Pour garder contenance, je m'éloigne de lui.

« On a pas de flût-de coupes. On a pas de coupes »

Kurt rit discrètement et je m'empourpre. Il finit toujours par gagner et retourner la situation à son avantage.

« On a que des verres normaux. Ça ira ? »

« Oui, c'est parfait »

Je vais dans la cuisine. Pourquoi je suis aussi intimidé par sa présence ? C'est comme si j'étais face à un lion et que j'attendais sa réaction.

_Va-t-il ou non te croquer…_

« Tu es sûr que des verres iront ? »

« Oui ne t'inquiète pas » répond-il distraitement.

Je retourne dans le salon. Je vois que Kurt a le livre dans ses mains. Je m'approche lentement de lui.

« Reprends-le » dis-je doucement.

« Je savais que tu ne l'accepterais pas aussi facilement… La citation est très appropriée. Alors comme ça, tu cèdes à la tentation. Un choix risquait, je dois dire. Lord Henry* donne une leçon intéressante à Dorian… En tout cas, le passage a très bien été choisi »

« J-J'ai aussi voulu te faire une demande »

Je lui parle mais je ne le regarde pas dans les yeux. Je garde la tête baissée, regardant mes doigts emmêlés.

« Une demande ? Pour qu'on y aille à ton rythme ? »

J'acquiesce faiblement.

« Si tu acceptes de garder ce livre, on ira doucement. Blaine, je l'ai acheté pour toi, pour te faire plaisir »

« Kurt… C'est un cadeau énorme et… »

« Pourquoi cherches-tu à toujours me contrarier ? Ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu l'ais. Tu es mon soumis. Tu dois simplement accepter ce que je t'offre sans te demander combien ça coûte ou d'où ça vient. Prends-le juste et ne te pose pas de questions »

« Je n'ai encore rien signé. Et puis quand tu me l'as envoyé, je n'étais même pas au courant de tes… pratiques »

« C'est vrai mais tu m'as dit que tu étais d'accord. Je pensais que c'était réglé… »

Sa voix est presque douloureuse. Il a peur que je revienne sur ma décision apparemment.

« Je peux en faire ce que je veux s'il m'appartient ? »

« Bien sûr. A quoi tu penses ? » dit-il d'un ton méfiant.

« Je le revendrai et donnerai l'argent pour les recherches de l'université. Ce sujet a l'air de te tenir à cœur, non ? »

« Mmh… Très bien, fais ce que tu veux »

Il a l'air profondément contrarié. Même dans cet état, il est d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Je ne veux pas le décevoir. Je veux lui faire plaisir. _**Je veux que vous ayez envie de me faire plaisir**_. Ses paroles me reviennent à l'esprit. Je sens mon visage chauffer à ce souvenir.

« Blaine, ne te tracasse pas de tous ces détails, s'il te plaît »

Comment veut-il que j'arrête de réfléchir à tout ce que cette relation implique ?

_Mets-toi dans la peau d'une pierre. Elle ne ressente rien elle !_

Alors, il faut que je fasse taire tous mes sentiments pour qu'il y ait une chance entre lui et moi ? Je ne suis pas vraiment connu pour ma froideur… La tension est palpable. Si seulement on pouvait revenir au moment où j'ai ouvert la porte et effacer tout ce malaise.

Kurt me tire de mes pensées quand il s'approche de moi. Il attrape mon menton entre ses doigts et penche ma tête en arrière. Ses yeux semblent soucieux et son visage est très sérieux.

« Durant notre contrat, je vais t'offrir beaucoup de choses. Si tu n'acceptes pas cette idée, ça va vite devenir gênant. J'ai de l'argent, beaucoup d'argent. Alors ne t'inquiète pas, d'accord ? »

Il m'embrasse tout doucement. Ses lèvres effleurent très légèrement les miennes comme les ailes d'un papillon.

« S'il te plaît… Essaye Blaine » dit-il en s'écartant.

_Tu te fais payer comme une…_

« Pute. J'ai l'impression d'être une pute »

« C'est faux. Ne réfléchis pas autant. Je pensais que tu n'étais pas le genre de personnes à se réduire à l'image que se font les autres. Ne pense pas à ça. Pour le moment, je pense que t'interroges sur certains aspects du contrat. C'est tout à fait naturel vu dans quoi tu vas te jeter »

Je baisse la tête. Je me sens vraiment humilié.

« Hé bébé » dit-il en reprenant mon menton et en tirant dessus pour libérer ma lèvre de mes dents, « tu n'es pas une « pute » Blaine. Je ne penserai jamais ça de toi et tu ne devrais pas le faire non plus. Je croyais que le livre te ferait plaisir c'est tout. On le boit ce champagne ? »

Je lui souris timidement.

« C'est beaucoup mieux comme ça » chuchote-t-il en caressant ma joue.

Il fait glisser lentement le bouchon de la bouteille afin d'éviter d'en mettre partout. Le « pop » caractéristique indique qu'elle est débouchée. Kurt en verse dans chacun de nos verres.

« Oh mais il est rose ! » m'exclamais-je.

« C'est un champagne rosé Moët et Chandon 2004, un très bon cru »

« Quel dommage qu'il soit servi dans des verres ordinaires, non ? »

« Peu importe. Félicitations pour ton diplôme Blaine »

Nous trinquons et nous buvons une gorgée.

_Tu ne penses pas qu'il fête surtout le fait que tu aies dit oui à sa proposition de taré ?!_

« Merci. Le champagne est délicieux » dis-je en léchant mes lèvres, « on passe aux négociations maintenant ? »

J'ai essayé d'être très professionnel en disant ça mais le rouge qui s'installe sur mes joues me trahit un petit peu.

« Impatient Monsieur Anderson ? »

Il m'entraîne sur le canapé en me tirant par la main.

« Ton frère est très différent de toi. Il parle beaucoup »

On ne peut pas passer aux choses sérieuses tout de suite ? Une fois que ce sera fait, ce ne sera plus à faire. Ça me bouffe l'esprit tout ça !

« Tu lui as beaucoup plu »

« Je connais pas mal Hollywood. Et puis, comme je te l'ai dit, ton frère parle beaucoup, c'est donc facile »

« Comment tu savais qu'il était en Californie ? »

« Tu me l'avais dit quand on est allé prendre un café »

« Ah oui sûrement »

Il se souvient des détails de nos conversations. C'est plutôt bon signe non ? Je bois une autre gorgée. Ce champagne est vraiment bon.

« Pourquoi tes parents n'étaient pas là aujourd'hui ? »

« On est pas un exemple de famille modèle »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Quand j'ai annoncé à mes parents que j'étais gay, ma mère s'est mise à pleurer et mon père m'a crié dessus. Ils ont bien essayé de me faire « changer d'avis » en pensant que je traversais une phase mais non, je suis resté le même. Je pense que mon père m'a payé cet appartement pour éloigner la honte que je suis pour lui »

« Et Cooper ? »

« C'est lui qui s'est toujours occupé de moi. Je lui avais dit avant tout le monde parce que son avis comptait plus que tout le reste pour moi. Il m'a aimé quoi qu'il arrive et m'a rassuré quand je me faisais traiter comme de la merde »

« Je sais ce que c'est » dit Kurt plus pour lui-même que pour moi.

Je ne cherche pas à en savoir plus pour l'instant pour ne pas le braquer.

« Tu n'as pas de frères et sœurs ? »

Un éclair de douleur passe dans ses yeux très clairs. Aïe, j'aurais dû me taire.

« Je n'ai que mes parents et Santana. Elle est comme ma sœur. Mais contrairement à toi, mon père a très bien accepté le fait que je sois gay. Tu veux encore du champagne ? »

« Oui merci. Tu ne la vois pas souvent ? »

« Non pas assez. Mais elle arrive dans quelques jours »

« Oh c'est super »

« Oui elle vient rejoindre Zoé et par la même occasion, elle vient me voir. Zoé est ici pour combien de temps ? »

« Eh ben j'en sais rien du tout ! »

« Tu travailles demain ? »

« Oui c'est mon dernier jour »

« Oh et tu vas te chercher un autre travail après ? »

Bon on passe au contrat ou il compte me faire la discussion pendant trois jours ?

« J'ai deux entretiens de prévus déjà »

Il fronce les sourcils.

« Et tu comptais me le dire quand ? »

« Eh bien… je te le dis maintenant »

« Où ? »

Je n'ai pas envie de lui dire. Il va s'amuser à jouer son maniaque du contrôle sur mon possible futur lieu de travail.

« Dans deux maisons d'édition »

« Ce domaine t'intéresse ? »

J'acquiesce, redoutant un peu la suite.

« Et donc ? »

« Et donc quoi ? »

« Blaine, ne fais pas l'enfant avec moi ! Quelles maisons d'édition ? »

« Elles ne sont pas vraiment importantes »

« Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me dire leurs noms ? »

« Pour que tu n'ailles pas jouer de ton pouvoir là-bas »

Il me regarde d'une façon qui dit : « je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles ! »

« Maintenant, qui fait l'enfant ? »

Il éclate de rire.

« Un enfant ? Moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu es insolent Blaine ! Bon, on va négocier maintenant ! » dit-il, un air carnassier sur le visage.

Il fouille dans sa poche et en sort un contrat et une copie de mon mail. Putain, il se promène avec ça partout ?! Il en avait déjà une copie au restaurant. Je bois d'un coup sec le contenu de mon verre.

« Je te resserre ? »

« Oui, s'il te plaît »

Il s'apprête à en verser mais il s'arrête.

« Tu as mangé ? »

_Oh voilà qu'il recommence avec sa bouffe !_

« Oui, j'ai mangé un repas complet au déjeuner avec Cooper »

Agacé par ses remarques, je soupire et lève les yeux au ciel. C'est sûrement le champagne qui me donne du courage. Kurt m'attrape le menton pour que je le regarde.

« Tu recommences ça et je te donne la fessée de ta vie ! »

_O.H P.U.T.A.I.N !_

« Oh… »

« Oh ! C'est comme ça que ça marche avec moi bébé »

Ses yeux pétillent d'excitation. Des papillons s'agitent dans le bas de mon ventre et se propagent dans tout mon corps. Bizarrement, moi aussi je suis excité par cette idée. Je vide entièrement mon verre.

« Tu es sage maintenant ? »

Je hoche la tête.

« Réponds-moi ! »

« O-Oui, je suis sage maintenant »

« Super. Donc, les actes sexuels. On a déjà fait une bonne partie de la liste »

Je m'approche de lui pour pouvoir voir le contrat.

* * *

**ANNEXE 3 : LIMITES A NEGOCIER**

Le Soumis accepte-t-il les actes suivants :

-Masturbation

-Anulingus

-Fellation

-Avaler le sperme

-Pénétration

-Fisting

* * *

« Tu as des objections ? » demande-t-il d'une voix douce.

« Le fisting, ça ne me dit vraiment pas »

« J'aimerai vraiment essayer. Mais o peut mettre ça de côté pour le moment. De toute façon, on ne peut pas le faire si ton cul n'est pas plus préparé »

« Préparé ? »

« Oui. Il faut que tu sois habitué à être rempli. Je ne peux pas t'enfoncer le poing sans douleur si tu n'es pas préparé. Et crois-moi, le fisting peut être vraiment agréable. On le tentera et si tu n'aimes pas, on ne recommencera pas, d'accord ? »

Il m'adresse un sourire rassurant. Comment peut-il savoir que ça me plaira ?

« On te l'a déjà fait ? Et est-ce que quelqu'un t'a déjà… »

« Enculer ? Oui »

« Sebastian ? »

« Oui » dit-il sèchement.

Je déglutis. J'essaye de calmer le violent torrent de jalousie qui s'éveille en moi.

« Kurt ? Tu as déjà couché avec une femme ? »

« Jamais. Je ne suis pas du tout attiré par les femmes »

Je me tais et il continue la lecture.

« Avaler le sperme, tu es très doué pour ça. Même excellent. Donc on est d'accord sur ce point ? »

« Oui » dis-je la tête baissée et les joues rouges.

Je vide à nouveau mon verre.

« Tu en veux plus ? »

« J'en veux plus »

Est-ce qu'il va vraiment réfléchir à ma demande du « plus » ? Je l'espère en tout cas.

« Ensuite, les jouets »

Je jette un coup d'œil à la liste.

* * *

Le Soumis accepte-t-il l'utilisation des accessoires suivants :

-Vibromasseur

-Plug anal

-Godemichet

-Autres jouets anaux

* * *

« Plug anal ? »

Il va me prendre pour un débile mais tant pis.

« Oui. Ça pourra entrer dans la préparation pour le fisting »

« Mmh… et « autres », qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Boules de geisha, des œufs. Ce genre de choses »

« Des œufs ? »

« Pas des vrais, ne t'inquiète pas »

Il explose de rire. Je me sens ridicule.

« Ravi que tu t'amuses »

« Excuse-moi Blaine. Pardonne-moi. Donc, tu as des choses à ajouter pour les jouets ? » dit-il en se retenant de rire, les yeux pétillant d'amusement.

« Non » répondis-je sèchement.

« Bébé, excuse-moi. Je ne me moque pas de toi. Tu es juste tellement innocent et inexpérimenté. Je ne suis jamais rentré dans les détails de cette façon. Pardonne-moi »

Je lui souris légèrement.

« Bon la suite »

* * *

Le Soumis accepte-t-il d'être attaché avec les accessoires suivants :

-Cordes

-Bracelets en cuir

-Menottes/Chaînes

-Scotch

-Autres accessoires

Le Soumis accepte-t-il d'être bâillonné ? D'avoir les yeux bandés ?

* * *

« Eh bien ? »

« Je suis d'accord »

« Tu m'as déjà dit que tu ne voulais pas être suspendu. Si tu ne veux pas franchir cette étape, je suis d'accord. Mais est-ce que tu acceptes la barre d'écartement ? »

« Ne ris pas mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est »

« Pas de problèmes. C'est une barre avec des menottes au niveau des poignets et des chevilles. J'aime beaucoup »

« Ok mais pour ce qui est du bâillon, j'ai peur d'étouffer »

« Et tu crois que je voudrais de te voir suffoquer et je ne veux en aucun cas de te faire ça ! »

« Si je suis bâillonné, comment je fais pour dire le mot d'alerte ? »

« J'espère que tu n'auras jamais à le dire. Et sinon, on utilisera des gestes »

_Gros malin ! S'il t'attache, comment tu fais ? Tu as trop bu, il t'embrouille !_

« Je ne veux pas du bâillon »

« D'accord. Ensuite pour ce qui est de la douleur. T'a-t-on déjà infligé une douleur physique ? »

« Non »

« Donc tu ne sais pas ce que tu peux supporter. La peur sera ta pire ennemie. C'est beaucoup moins terrible que ce que tu pourras imaginer. Blaine, ta lèvre ! » dit-il, les yeux brûlants.

« Tu veux vraiment me le faire ? » dis-je en lâchant ma lèvre.

« Oui, ces pratiques entrent, fondent même, ces relations Blaine »

Il continue sa lecture de la liste.

* * *

Le Soumis accepte-t-il les formes suivantes de douleur/punition/discipline :

-Fessée

-Fouet

-Morsure

-Canne

-Cire chaude

-Glace

-Pinces à tétons

-Autres types de douleur

* * *

« Ce sont les cannes qui font le plus mal. On peut y arriver petit à petit »

« Pas du tout, c'est bien aussi »

« Bébé, on ira doucement. Je te le promets »

« La canne me fait vraiment peur. Surtout si c'est pour me punir »

« Très bien, je la retire de la liste. Tu vois, on y est arrivé finalement »

J'acquiesce et il m'embrasse lentement.

« J'aimerai te proposer quelque chose avant d'aller au lit »

« Au lit ? »

« Oui. Cette discussion m'a allumé et j'ai envie de te baiser comme un fou pendant des jours Blaine. Je pense que tu es excité aussi »

Je me tortille sur place. Les muscles de mon ventre se contractent et le sang se dirige dans mon entrejambe.

« Tout à l'heure, tu m'as dit que tu en voulais plus ? »

Il s'arrête et me prend la main.

« Quand on ne sera pas en période soumis/dominant, je veux bien essayer. Je ne dis pas que ce sera facile et je ne sais pas si on pourra séparer les deux aspects de cette relation. Mais je veux essayer, une nuit par semaine peut-être… »

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Kurt Hummel est prêt à tenter une vraie relation ?!

« J'accepte mais seulement si toi, tu acceptes mon cadeau pour ton diplôme. Viens ! » chuchote-t-il en me tirant pour la main.

Il m'amène à l'extérieur, sur le parking du campus. Il se place derrière moi et me murmure dans l'oreille :

« Félicitations bébé »

Il m'enserre la taille de ses bras en embrassant l'arrière de mon crâne. Devant moi est garée une Audi A4 noire flambant neuve. Merde, je trouvais que le livre c'était déjà un cadeau énorme mais une voiture…

« Je me sentais vraiment mal de savoir que tu marchais seul dans les rues. M'imaginer qu'il t'arrive quelque chose me rendait dingue. Donc voilà, maintenant tu seras en sécurité. Cooper était d'accord en plus »

« Tu en as parlé à mon frère ? »

« Blaine, c'est juste un cadeau. Dis-moi simplement merci »

« C'est beaucoup trop »

« Jamais pour toi. Et puis, je t'assure que je peux me le permettre »

« D'accord mais c'est un prêt, comme l'ordinateur ? »

« Si tu veux »

« Merci »

Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir l'embrasser sur la joue. Il me plaque contre lui en posant une de ses mains sur le bas de mon dos et l'autre sur ma nuque.

« Tu es imprévisible Blaine »

Il m'embrasse férocement. Il fait glisser sa langue dans ma bouche. Il fait tout pour prendre le dessus sur ma langue. Mon cœur bat la chamade et ma respiration devient plus difficile. J'ai envie de lui. Encore plus, quand je sens son érection comme la mienne.

« Je dois me calmer un peu si tu ne veux pas que je te baise ici, sur le capot de cette putain de bagnole, juste pour te montrer que tu es à moi ! Rentrons que je te baise comme il se doit ! »

Il dépose un baiser rapide sur mes lèvres. Il me tire par la main pour remonter dans l'appartement. On va directement dans la chambre.

« Tu es en colère contre moi ? »

Kurt ne me répond pas et se contente de me regarder.

« Kurt, tu me fais peur quand tu es furieux »

Il ferme les yeux et respire profondément. Son expression est plus douce quand il les rouvre.

« Approche. Je vais te déshabiller »

Pour ne pas l'énerver plus, je lui obéis. Mon malaise a laissé place à une envie bouillante et puissante qui pulse dans mes veines. Je me rapproche de Kurt et me mets dos à lui. Il passe ses doigts dans les boucles à la base de mon cou. Il joue avec et tire dessus. Je me retiens de gémir. Il passe ensuite le bout de son doigt, le long de ma nuque puis vient caresser la peau sensible sous mon oreille.

« J'adore te voir en costume. Tu es tellement sexy »

Il baisse ses mains jusqu'aux revers de ma veste et me la retire en la faisant glisser sur mes épaules. Il niche son nez dans mes cheveux et inspire un grand coup.

« J'adore ton odeur bébé »

Il dépose de légers baisers le long de ma nuque jusqu'à mon oreille. Pendant ce temps, ses doigts défont les boutons de ma chemise. Il finit par me l'enlever totalement. Il fait glisser ses mains sur les muscles de mon ventre qui se contractent au toucher. Il mord, suce puis lèche la peau sensible de mon cou. Je gigote sous ses caresses pour avoir plus de contact avec ses mains.

« Tiens. Toi. Tranquille » dit-il entre chaque baiser sur ma nuque.

Ses mains remontent jusqu'à mes tétons qui durcissent à leur rencontre.

« Mets tes bras autour de mon cou » chuchote-t-il au creux de mon oreille.

Le mouvement fait que mes tétons entrent plus franchement en contact avec ses mains, ce qui les excite encore plus. Je place mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Je tire dessus et lui expose plus grandement mon cou pour qu'il y ait un meilleur accès. Il gémit doucement dans mon oreille alors que je frotte mes fesses contre lui. Ce son se dirige directement dans mon sexe déjà tendu.

« Ça te plaît bébé ? »

Il pince mon téton droit entre son pouce et son index. C'est une douce et merveilleuse torture. Je ne peux plus retenir mes gémissements et mes doigts s'enroulent durement autour de ses cheveux.

« Tu aimes ça ? »

« Mmh »

« Dis-moi bébé »

« O-Oui »

« C'est bien mon beau bébé »

Il refait les mêmes gestes sur mon deuxième bouton de chair et s'arrête.

« Peut-être que je ne te laisserai pas jouir en fin de compte »

Il baisse ses mains jusqu'au bouton de mon pantalon et me le retire. Il fait pareil avec mon boxer sans pour autant effleurer une seule fois mon érection. Une de ses mains se place sur mes fesses tandis que l'autre est sur mon ventre. Il insère un doigt dans mon intimité tandis qu'il prend mon sexe en main. Je pousse un cri sous l'intrusion mais surtout pour le plaisir qui m'envahit. Il amorce des va-et-vient sur mon érection tandis que j'ondule les fesses pour qu'il me pénètre plus profondément. Il comprend car il introduit un deuxième puis un troisième doigt. Mes jambes tremblent et je ne vais pas tenir beaucoup plus longtemps. Il semble le sentir car il arrête tous mouvements. Il retire ses doigts de moi et murmure :

« Déshabille-moi bébé. C'est toi qui commande aujourd'hui »

Pris d'un excès de courage, je le pousse sur le lit. Je lui retire sa veste, son haut. Tellement que je suis excité, je retire son pantalon et son boxer en un seul geste. Il m'indique sa poche où se trouvent les préservatifs. Je passe la main sur son sexe et il hausse les hanches.

« Tiens-toi tranquille ! »

« Je ne peux pas si tu continues à mordre cette putain de lèvre » murmure-t-il d'une voix sensuelle.

Je prends son érection à pleine main et commence à le branler doucement au début puis de plus en plus vite. Voyant qu'il a fermé les yeux, je le surprends en le prenant entièrement dans ma bouche. Je le suce, tète fortement son gland.

« B-Bébé, d-doucement » gémit-il alors que ses hanches tremblent.

J'adore sentir le poids de son sexe sur ma langue, sentir son goût au fond de ma gorge. Plus les va-et-vient deviennent amples, plus il se tend.

« A-Arrête Blaine, arrête. J-Je vais v-venir »

Je m'arrête, essoufflé.

« Enfile-moi ça » dit-il en me tendant une capote.

Je fronce les sourcils.

« Pince le bout entre tes doigts et déroule-le. Il ne faut pas qu'il reste de l'air » halète-t-il.

Je m'exécute.

« OH PUTAIN ! Tu vas me tuer » gémit-il fortement.

Je regarde mon travail et ça m'excite encore plus de voir son imposante verge tendue pour moi. Il est à MOI !

« Je veux te prendre maintenant ! »

Il s'assoit et on se retrouve face à face. Il passe une main sous mes fesses et me place sur ses cuisses. Il aligne le bout de son érection à mon entrée et me pénètre doucement. Il s'enfonce tout entier en moi. J'ai mal mais la sensation d'être rempli est exquise. Il me comble parfaitement et chacun de mes nerfs est stimulé. Il semble encore plus imposant dans cette position. Il reste un long moment sans bouger, le temps que je m'habitue à lui.

« Prends-moi tout entier bébé, au plus profond de ton magnifique cul. Tu es tellement étroit Blaine » murmure-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Il se retire légèrement en décrivant un cercle en moi. Lorsqu'il tape ma prostate, je pousse un puissant cri. Le contact électrifie tout mon corps.

« Encore, ENCORE ! »

Il s'exécute et je me cambre en arrière sous le plaisir qui m'envahit.

« Bouge bébé. Monte et descend » dit-il d'une voix rauque et sexy en attrapant mes mains.

Je serre fortement ses doigts et me lève et m'empale sur son sexe. Ses yeux sont bleu foncés et brillants sous l'excitation et sa respiration est aussi irrégulière que la mienne. Il relève ses hanches au moment où je m'assois et il effleure ma prostate. Je gémis fort et lui aussi. On recommence encore, encore et encore. C'est tellement bon.

Cette sensation d'être parfaitement comblé fait grandir la chaleur autour de mon estomac. Je le regarde dans les yeux et y décèle de l'émerveillement. Nos regards ne se lâchent plus.

Je le baise. C'est moi qui le baise. Il est à moi et je suis à lui. Cette pensée me précipite au bord du gouffre et je sens mes testicules se contracter. Je jouis abondamment sur nos deux torses en répétant son prénom dans un profond gémissement. Kurt bloque mes hanches et se libère en moi en un cri en fermant les yeux et en renversant la tête en arrière. Je m'affale sur son torse et plonge dans un demi-sommeil.

**Voilà pour ce chapitre.**

(*) Lord Henry est un personnage du roman d'Oscar Wilde : Le portrait de Dorian Gray.

Allez jeter un coup d'œil à la mini fiction que j'écris avec mon amie et co-auteur HOP3SO The Love Time sous le pseudo de Rainala : s/10522186/1/The-Love-Time

**Je ne pourrai pas publier la semaine prochaine. Je suis désolée. On se retrouve dans deux semaines :)**

**Laissez-moi votre avis dans une petite review !**

**Ou contactez-moi par PM ou sur Twitter (Klaiindy)**

**Bisous, bisous mes chéris !**

**Cindy :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Coucou à tous !**

**Et oui, je suis de retour avec mon chapitre 16 :)**

**J'aimerai savoir si vous souhaitez que je continue ma fic ou que je la fasse se terminer bientôt ? J'aimerai avoir votre avis la dessus :)**

**Merci à toutes les personnes qui follow/fav cette fiction !**

**Merci pour les reviews de ma plus grande fan, AnnaKlaineuse, Anderverysue, youyoulita, Brave Woodpecker, ma Claire, justmoi59, ClaraonloveCrisscolfer, VerifiedKlainerandCrisscolfer, Fen et mon Koala…**

**HOP3SO: **je suis déjà contente que tu prennes le temps d'en laisser une à quasi tous les chapitres. Il me faudra un petit peu de temps pour arriver sur Mars. Tes cookies oranges me semblent super bons. C'est très gentil, je ne me considère pas comme l'une des meilleures mais c'est agréable de savoir qu'au moins une personne le pense :) Merci beaucoup pour ça ! Et merci pour me supporter avec mon manque de confiance…

**Fen:** Kurt jaloux me plaît énormément aussi! Haha, ta comparaison est originale mais étrangement, elle correspond parfaitement à la situation ;) Je dois dire que quand j'ai écrit "un petit coup ne te ferait pas de mal", mon esprit ne pensait pas à boire un verre si tu vois ce que je veux dire... ;) Blaine est heureux d'avoir un plus à leur relation mais crois-moi, ça ne déplaît pas à Kurt non plus ;) j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi!

**VerifiedKlainerandCrisscolfer: **c'est adorable. Ta réaction est trop mignonne. C'est un plaisir pour moi de voir que tu lis et en plus que tu commentes donc c'est normal que je te remercie :)

Haha le bébé pingouin semble manquer à plusieurs personnes mais non, je n'ai aucun regret. Kurt me plaît comme ça aussi :)

Oui même si Kurt paraît froid, il se laisse aller petit à petit avec Blaine. Mais franchement, qui résisterait à Blainey ?

Blaine se prend la tête pour des broutilles c'est vrai mais c'est fait exprès, ne t'inquiète pas )

Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait plu et encore plus, que la fic entière te plaise :) Bisous !

**ClaraonloveCrisscolfer: **je suis désolée mais voilà la suite :) j'espère qu'elle te plaira aussi !

**Brave Woodpecker: **oh merci :') j'espère qu'il ne t'aura pas déçu alors pour ta « rentrée » :)

**Youyoulita: **rooh c'est gentil :) je suis contente que le rythme te plaise parce que j'ai peur que des personnes se lassent, justement parce que leur relation ne va pas assez vite…

Sebastian… Tu as résumé le personnage en trois mots : trou de c** ! On n'en a pas encore fini avec lui, loin de là !

Oui Kurt a encore du mal à s'ouvrir sur sa vie personnelle mais ça viendra :)

Super parce que quand je les écris, j'ai l'impression qu'ils ne veulent rien dire xD

Au fait, ça tient toujours pour que j'écrive tes lemons de tes fic ?

**Anderverysue: **la review la plus étrange qu'il m'ait été donné de lire… Mais c'est réjouissant de voir que ma fic peut déclencher ce genre de réactions :) si tu es sadique d'imaginer Darren dans cette situation et bien, je le suis aussi. Parce que c'est franchement bon, putain !

Non, tu as raison, Kurt a besoin de l'accord de Blaine, sans quoi, il n'aura pas la conscience tranquille et leur relation ne pourra pas aller plus loin. Mais oui, Kurt a des sentiments qui s'installent doucement pour Blaine.

L'idée de la cire chaude m'effrayait, personnellement, moins que la canne. Bon je n'ai jamais testé l'un ou l'autre mais bon… (Tout le monde s'en fout de ta vie sexuelle Cindy ! :$)Bon je ne m'étale pas plus que ça )

Je ne sais vraiment pas le nombre de chapitres que je vais écrire. Je continuerai tant que j'aurai l'inspiration et que l'histoire plaira… Merci pour cette review géniale :)

**AnnaKlaineuse: **merci c'est très gentil ! J'ai toujours peur qu'ils ne veulent rien dire. Donc je suis rassurée de lire qu'ils peuvent plaire !

**Klaineuse: **c'est pas grave. C'est déjà bien que tu lises. Les reviews sont les petits plus qui chaque semaine flattent mon ego ) j'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave… :( Merci, tu es adorable !

**Vous êtes incroyables : 142 reviews O_o je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire! Vous êtes fantastiques, merci pour l'attention que vous portez à cette fiction, elle continue grâce à vous!**

**/!\Présence de lemon assez violent /!\**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

**Enjoy !**

**Chapitre 16**

Tout doucement, je redescends de mon orgasme. Ma chambre devient lentement plus nette à mes yeux. Je suis bien, à l'aise mais aussi fatigué. J'ai le visage plongé dans le creux du cou de Kurt. J'inhale profondément l'odeur de sa peau. Il sent le caramel et le gel douche. C'est sucré, suave, délicieux. C'est… Kurt. Je ne veux jamais quitter cet endroit merveilleux où son parfum m'encercle de tous les côtés.

Je frotte mon nez contre sa peau pour la respirer encore plus. Je laisse ma main tracer des lignes imaginaires sur les muscles de ses bras. Je la fais ensuite dériver vers ses pectoraux. J'ai le plaisir de sentir à quel point il est fort et bien fait. Mes yeux descendent sur sa cicatrice en dessous de son téton gauche. J'approche doucement ma main mais Kurt l'écarte avant que j'ai pu la toucher. Il enlace ses doigts aux miens et les emmène à sa bouche pour les embrasser. Il essaye de rendre son geste moins dure en faisant ça…

C'est déjà la deuxième fois qu'il me repousse alors que j'essaye de toucher cette ligne rose. Je me demande d'où elle vient cette cicatrice…

« Ne touche pas ça » dit-il doucement contre mes doigts.

« Pourquoi ? D'où vient-elle ? »

« Elle… Elle est l'une des raisons de ma folie »

« De ta folie ? »

« De toutes mes nuances de folie »

Ses yeux brûlent d'une telle sincérité… C'est complétement déroutant.

« Ma vie n'a pas toujours été comme elle est maintenant. Je n'ai pas envie de te raconter les détails mais peu importe. N'essaye plus de me toucher là »

Il frotte son nez contre ma joue et se décale. Il s'assoit sur le lit.

« Je pense que ton entraînement est terminé. Tu as aimé ? »

Sa voix est à la fois sérieuse et satisfaite. Moi, je n'arrive pas à me décrocher de « ma vie n'a pas toujours été comme elle est ». je veux connaître les détails ! Mais je sais qu'il ne me dira rien. Qu'est-ce que c'est énervant !

« Je ne t'ai pas cru un instant quand tu as dit que c'était moi qui commandait. Mais tu m'en as donné l'illusion et j'ai trouvé ça… bien »

« Blaine, tu es superbe mais aussi intelligent… N'oublie pas que tu me dois six orgasmes ! » dit-il avec un sourire éblouissant et les yeux pleins de fierté.

Putain, il les a tous comptés ?!

_Comme si tu ne l'avais pas fait ! Oh mais attends, il y en a un de plus au compte je crois…_

Je rougis à cette pensée et je fronce les sourcils.

« Tu me caches quelque chose ? » demande-t-il, changeant brusquement d'humeur.

« Euh… J'ai fait un rêve cette nuit »

« Un rêve ? » dit-il en me regardant sévèrement.

_Aïe, tu vas te faire engueuler Anderson…_

« Je ne pouvais pas le contrôler, je dormais ! »

Je me cache le visage à l'aide de mon bras. Kurt ne dit rien. Je tente un regard vers lui. Il a l'air amusé.

« Tu dormais ? »

« Oui… Enfin ça m'a réveillé »

« Je n'en doute pas. Et il se passait quoi dedans ? »

Je déglutis difficilement.

« Tu y étais »

« Oh et qu'est-ce que je faisais ? »

Je replace mon bras sur mon visage. Si je ne le vois pas, il ne me voit pas non plus, n'est-ce pas ?

« Qu'est-ce que je faisais, Blaine ? Je ne le répéterai pas ! »

« Tu avais un martinet » couinais-je.

Il déplace mon bras pour pouvoir me regarder dans les yeux.

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui… »

Mes joues sont brûlantes.

« Mmh… Tout n'est pas encore perdu alors » dit-il presque pour lui-même, « j'ai beaucoup de martinets »

« Tu en as un avec les lanières tressées rouges ? » demandais-je timidement.

« Non mais je peux en avoir un »

Il m'embrasse rapidement et se lève pour récupérer son boxer. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il parte déjà, il n'est que 21h40 d'après mon réveil. Je me lève aussi pour enfiler mon pantalon de survêt et un tee-shirt à manches courtes. Que faire pour le retenir ? Je m'assois sur le bord du lit et le regarde se rhabiller.

Alors qu'il remet son jean, un préservatif glisse de sa poche.

« J'ai horreur de ces trucs » dit-il en le déposant sur la table de nuit.

Il enfile son haut et me regarde.

« Tu as déjà subi des tests de dépistage de maladies ? »

C'est assez personnel comme question. Je rougis et baisse la tête. Je n'ai jamais eu de relations avant lui, pourquoi aurais-je fait ces tests ?

« Jamais »

« Il va falloir les faire »

_Maniaque du contrôle…_

Il se rassoit à côté de moi pour remettre ses chaussettes et ses chaussures.

« Tu veux un médecin en particulier ? »

Je secoue la tête.

« Je pourrais en appeler un pour qu'il passe te faire des prélèvements sanguins ici dimanche avant que tu me rejoignes. Ou je peux le faire venir chez moi. Que préfères-tu ? »

_Il ne te met pas du tout la pression là…_

« Chez toi »

Au moins, je suis sûr de le revoir.

« Ok. Je te dirai l'heure du rendez-vous par mail »

« Tu rentres ? »

« Oui »

« Comment ? »

« Joey vient me prendre »

« Je peux te ramener, j'ai une nouvelle voiture ! »

Il me sourit chaleureusement.

« C'est très gentil de le proposer mais je pense que tu as trop bu »

« Tu l'as fait exprès ? »

« Oui »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu te poses trop de questions et tu n'es pas assez bavard. Donc je te fais boire et tu parles beaucoup plus. Et je veux que tu sois le plus franc possible avec moi et je veux savoir à quoi tu penses Blaine »

« Et toi, tu es honnête avec moi ? »

« Oui le plus possible. Ça ne peut marcher que si on est franc l'un envers l'autre »

« Très bien. Alors je veux que tu restes et que tu utilises ça » dis-je en lui mettant le deuxième préservatif sous les yeux.

Il m'adresse un sourire malicieux et ses yeux pétillent incroyablement.

« Je dois vraiment partir Blaine. On se revoit dimanche. J'aurai le contrat ajusté et on pourra alors sérieusement commencer à s'amuser »

« S'amuser ? »

« Je voudrais jouer une scène avec toi. Mais tu dois signer le contrat avant »

« Mmh donc si je ne signe pas, on pourrait continuer ce qui se passe entre nous en ce moment pendant une durée indéterminée ? »

Il me regarde les yeux emplis d'un mélange de méfiance et d'amusement.

« C'est vrai mais je ne pense pas que je pourrais tenir »

« Tenir ? C'est-à-dire ? »

« Tout pourrait se gâter rapidement » dit-il en souriant plus grandement.

« Se gâter à quel point ? » répondis-je en souriant à mon tour.

« Des explosions, des courses poursuites, des enlèvements… »

« Tu oserais m'enlever ? »

« Oh oui ! »

« Et tu me retiendrais contre ma volonté ? »

« Oh oui » répète-t-il en souriant, « et là, ça deviendrait une relation dominant/soumis vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre »

Ses yeux brillent d'excitation.

« En gros, tu n'as pas le choix » ajoute-t-il.

« Apparemment » dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Blaine, qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ?! » dit-il sévèrement.

_Putain de merde !_

« Je t'avais prévenu de ce que je te ferai si tu faisais ça pendant que je te parlais… »

_Merde, merde, merde !_

Je le regarde s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

« Approche » dit-il doucement.

Non mais il est vraiment sérieux ? Je suis mort de peur.

« Je n'ai encore rien signé ! »

« Je t'avais prévenu. Je tiens toujours mes promesses ! Je vais te fesser puis te baiser vite, fort et brutalement. Finalement, on va s'en servir de cette foutue capote ! »

Il parle d'une façon douce, autoritaire et putain d'excitante. Le désir s'éveille en moi et tord les muscles du bas de mon ventre. Tout se joue maintenant. Soit je dis oui et j'ai un aperçu de ces nuances de folie ou soit je dis non et tout est fini entre nous.

_Va-t'en Blaine, je t'en prie !_

« Blaine ? La patience n'est pas ma plus grande vertu ! »

J'ai tellement peur. Mes jambes tremblent mais je ne peux pas refréner l'envie qui monte ne moi. Mon cœur bat fort et mon sang pulse violemment dans mes veines. Je me déplace doucement vers lui.

« C'est bien mon bébé » chuchote-t-il, « mets-toi debout »

Je déglutis. Je ne sais même pas si mes jambes peuvent me porter. Je me plante devant lui plus hésitant que jamais. Il tend la main et j'y dépose le préservatif. Il le prend et m'attire rapidement sur ses genoux. Il me place à plat ventre sur ses cuisses et le haut de mon corps se retrouve sur le lit. Il m'empêche de bouger en mettant son avant-bras dans le creux de mon dos.

_Putain tu es VRAIMENT dans la merde là !_

« Mets tes mains sous ton menton »

Je le fais immédiatement.

« Tu sais pourquoi je fais ça Blaine ? »

« Oui, j'ai levé les yeux au ciel pendant que l'on parlait »

Ma voix est faible et j'ai la bouche sèche.

« Et crois-tu que c'est poli ? »

« Non »

« Tu vas recommencer ? »

« Non »

« Tu seras fessé à chaque fois que tu le feras, c'est compris ? »

Il baisse alors mon pantalon. Je suis humilié. Humilié, rabaissé, terrorisé et vraiment allumé. Il adore ça, il prend tout son temps. J'ai une boule dans le ventre et ma respiration est bloquée. Je vais avoir mal ou pas ?

Je sens sa main caresser lentement mes fesses nues. Il prend un moment à les toucher puis finalement le contact disparaît. Il revient pour me claquer durement. La douleur me fait haleter. Il passe doucement sa paume où il m'a frappé. Il respire profondément. Puis les fessées arrivent en nombre. Ça fait un mal de chien. Je ne laisse aucun son sortir de ma bouche. J'essaye d'échapper aux coups en me tortillant mais il me tient fermement.

« Arrête de bouger ou je continue longtemps et fortement ! »

Il adopte la même technique à chaque fois : il me caresse doucement et frappe brutalement. Il ne claque jamais au même endroit. J'use de toute ma concentration pour supporter la douleur.

« Aaaah ! » criais-je à la dixième fessée.

_Putain mais pourquoi tu les comptes ?!_

« Ce n'est que le début mon magnifique »

Il frappe une nouvelle fois et me caresse. Ce rythme est infernal. A chaque coup, la caresse me laisse espérer que c'est le dernier mais non, la douleur cuisante revient. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à la supporter. Je crie à nouveau quand sa main revient sur ma peau.

« Crie autant que tu veux, il n'y a que nous ici. Tu es à moi bébé »

Et il recommence encore et encore. Je veux qu'il arrête mais je ne veux pas lui donner le plaisir de le supplier. La chambre est remplie des bruits des claques, de nos deux respirations bruyantes et de mes cris. Il finit par se stopper au bout de dix-sept fessées. Mon corps tremble de douleur et d'épuisement.

« Ça suffit » dit-il d'une voix rauque, « super Blaine, je vais te baiser maintenant »

Il pose sa main sur ma peau endolorie. Il passe deux doigts entre mes fesses et me les insère. Pendant ce temps, il passe sa seconde main sous mon ventre et attrape mon sexe tendu. Je soupire de bien-être malgré l'assaut impitoyable que je viens de vivre.

« Mmh regarde comme tu bandes bébé. Tu aimes ça, ton corps est prêt pour moi et moi seul »

Son ton est joyeux et impressionné. Il fait bouger rapidement ses doigts en moi. Je gémis fortement quand il frappe ma prostate de plein fouet. Je gigote pour qu'il recommence mais au lieu de ça, il retire ses doigts.

« Elle est où cette putain de capote ?! » s'exaspère-t-il en tâtonnant sur le lit.

Il retire entièrement mon pantalon. J'entends le bruit de la braguette qu'il descend et celui du déchirement de l'emballage du préservatif. Il écarte mes fesses et me pénètre brutalement. Il ne me laisse pas le temps que je m'habitue à l'intrusion comme d'habitude. Il me pilonne rapidement, fortement, violemment. Malgré la douleur initiale, le plaisir envahit mon corps. Sa main masturbe toujours mon érection. Je me sens rempli, brisé, asservi. C'est merveilleux. Kurt lâche mon sexe pour prendre appui sur le bas de mon dos.

Les coups dans ma prostate, l'excitation des tous les nerfs de mon intimité, les gémissements de Kurt et les frottements de ma verge douloureuse sur le lit font grandir la chaleur en moi. Mon scrotum se serre et je jouis violemment autour de Kurt. L'orgasme le plus fort de toute ma vie.

« Blaine, Blaine, Blaine ! » s'extasie Kurt.

Il se libère en moi en criant mon prénom encore et encore.

Il tombe sur le lit à côté de moi. Il m'attire dans ses bras et plonge son nez dans mes cheveux. Il me serre fort contre lui.

« Je te présente une nuance de ma folie bébé »

Nous restons l'un contre l'autre le temps de reprendre notre respiration. J'ai ma tête dans le creux de son cou et lui me caresse tendrement les cheveux. Je suis encore entier même après ce qu'il m'a fait. Je pensais que je serais plus bouleversé que ça. Mais pour l'instant, ça semble aller. Kurt inspire profondément dans mes cheveux.

« Je suis fier de toi bébé » chuchote-t-il.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui vraiment »

Je me niche plus fortement contre lui.

« Tu accepterais que je t'emmène faire du shopping ? »

« Mmh j'aime mes habits » dis-je faiblement en luttant contre le sommeil.

« Je les aime aussi. Tu mérites juste ce qu'il y a de mieux magnifique Blaine »

Il embrasse mon front.

« On verra plus tard, rien ne presse » ajoute-t-il.

Nous restons encore allongés un laps de temps indéterminé avant que Kurt ne parle à nouveau.

« Je dois vraiment partir Blainey. Tu vas bien ? »

Mes fesses brûlent atrocement. Je suis éreinté mais assez content. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il m'arrive.

« Oui »

« Super » dit-il en déposant un baiser sur le haut de ma tête, « où est la salle de bain ? »

Je lui indique avec le doigt. Je m'assoie et le tissu de mon dessus de lit m'irrite encore plus. Bizarrement, je me sens en sécurité et protégé quand je suis avec Kurt. C'est assez contradictoire avec ce qu'il vient de me faire mais bon… Je l'entends revenir.

« J'ai trouvé ça » dit-il en désignant un flacon d'huile, « mets-toi à plat ventre, je vais te soulager »

« Non c'est bon, je me débrouillerai »

« Blaine ! »

Je me retiens de lever les yeux au ciel. Je me retourne et je regarde Kurt se verser de l'huile dans la main. Il l'étale ensuite tendrement sur la peau rougie de mes fesses.

« J'adore te toucher » murmure-t-il.

Je ronronne en guise de réponse : moi aussi, j'adore qu'il me touche.

« Et voilà » dit-il quand il a fini.

Je me redresse et enfile mon pantalon. Je regarde le réveil : 22h30.

« J'y vais »

« Je te raccompagne »

Je suis content que Sam ne soit pas encore rentré. Il doit être sorti dîner avec Zoé.

« Tu n'appelles pas Joey ? »

Je n'ose pas le regarder dans les yeux.

« Il est là depuis 21h. Bébé, regarde-moi »

Je lève la tête et ses yeux brillent d'émerveillement.

« Je suis tellement fier de toi mon beau bébé… Tu n'as pas pleuré »

Il me serre étroitement contre lui et m'embrasse langoureusement. Je grogne de mécontentement quand il s'éloigne.

« A dimanche Blaine »

Il ouvre la porte puis part. Je le regarde monter dans sa voiture et s'en aller. Je reste planté au milieu du salon. Je me suis toujours senti bien et chez moi dans cet appartement mais là, je suis juste seul et perdu. Je ne me sens plus moi-même, comme si j'avais poussé les limites de mon être. Le pire c'est que je ne peux même pas m'assoir pour pleurer.

J'appelle Cooper malgré l'heure.

« Hey minus, ça va ? Je viens à peine de rentrer ! »

Il est le seul à pouvoir me faire sentir mieux quand tout va mal.

« Je suis désolé de t'appeler si tard » m'excusais-je d'une voix tremblante.

« Blainey ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demande-t-il, inquiet.

« Rien. Je voulais juste entendre ta voix »

« Blainey, ne me mens pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Dis-moi »

Il est doux et aimant. Son ton me fait fondre en larmes. Je n'arrête pas de pleurer en ce moment.

« Blainey, parle-moi. Tu me fais peur »

« Cooper, c'est à cause de Kurt » sanglotais-je.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ce con ?! »

« Rien »

« Blainey, mon doudou, allez parle-moi »

Je souris légèrement à ce surnom qu'on utilisait quand on était petit.

« Il est tellement différent de moi Coop'. Je sais au fond de moi que je ne devrais pas être avec lui »

« J'aimerai être avec toi. Tu veux que je revienne ? Je peux prendre un av… »

« Non, non Coop', ça va aller » le-coupais-je.

« Bon… Ne te fais pas de mal pour lui. Tu le connais depuis peu. Va doucement avec lui. Fais le vide et assure-toi qu'il te mérite. Je déteste te savoir triste petit frère. Essaye de venir me voir pour prendre du recul »

La porte s'ouvre sur Zoé. Son sourire fane quand elle voit que j'ai pleuré.

« Je vais devoir te laisser Cooper. J'essayerai de venir et je te tiendrai au courant. Merci d'être aussi génial »

« Je ne suis pas un exemple de frère. Je devrais être là pour toi »

« Mais tu l'es Coop'. Plus que n'importe qui »

« Mmh… Repose-toi. Je t'aime petit doudou »

« Je t'aime grand doudou »

« On se voit bientôt minus. Prends soin de toi » rit-il en raccrochant.

Zoé me dévisage.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait cette fois mon cœur ? »

« Rien ne t'inquiète pas »

« Tu devrais le laisser Blainey. Il n'arrête pas de te faire pleurer depuis que tu le connais. Viens là joli cœur » dit-elle en tendant les bras.

Je m'y précipite, ayant besoin de réconfort.

« Tout va bien aller, je te le promets » dit-elle en me frottant le dos, « tu veux qu'on parle un peu ? »

« Oui »

« D'accord. Asseyons-nous pour être plus tranquille. Tu veux que je t'apporte quelque chose à boire ? »

« Attends j'y vais. On a du vin rouge »

Elle s'assoit et je vais chercher la bouteille. Je reviens dans le salon et hésite avant de me poser sur le canapé.

« Hé ça va ? »

« Oui, oui. Je suis tombé sur les fesses en sortant de la douche »

Elle rit en entendant ça. Elle sait que je suis l'homme le plus maladroit de tout New York donc elle ne me pose pas de questions. Je m'assois doucement et constate que je n'ai pas aussi mal que je l'attendais.

Les paroles de Kurt du lendemain de la soirée me revienne en tête « si vous m'apparteniez vous ne pourriez plus vous asseoir ni marcher pendant au moins une semaine ». Il m'avait prévenu depuis le début. Je n'avais alors rien remarqué. Je me rends compte que Zoé me regarde bizarrement.

« Mmh… Où est Sam ? »

« Oh il est sorti avec des amis. Il voulait nous laisser seuls toi et moi »

Je souris et le silence revient.

« Blainey, écoute… S'il te rend malheureux, plaque-le. Ça fera mal ok, mais tu ne peux pas rester dans cette situation. S'il ne veut pas s'engager, abandonne. Ce qui est bizarre, c'est qu'à la cérémonie, il n'avait d'yeux que pour toi. Je pense qu'il t'aime mais qu'il ne sait pas te le montrer »

Il m'aime ?! Ce sont de grands mots en parlant de Kurt. Je ne peux pas lui en raconter plus…

« Je ne sais pas. C'est difficile. Mais et ta soirée alors ? »

Je me sens bien d'entendre Zoé parler avec enthousiasme de sa vie. Ça fait un bien fou de retrouver sa meilleure amie. Je suis content qu'elle et Sam se soient finalement trouvés. Elle continue de me raconter ses petites histoires pendant que nous buvons le vin. On finit par aller se coucher, fatigués.

J'allume l'ordinateur après m'être douché et avoir changé les draps. Kurt m'a envoyé un mail.

* * *

**De **: Kurt Hummel

**Objet** : Ta petite personne

**A** : Blaine Anderson

Mon cher Blaine,

Tu es tout simplement délicieux. Tu es l'homme le plus magnifique, plein d'esprit et de réparties et le plus courageux qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Prends du paracétamol (c'est un ordre) et fais attention à toi…

Kurt Hummel, PDG Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

**De** : Blaine Anderson

**Objet **: Que de compliments !

**A **: Kurt Hummel

Cher Kurt,

Les compliments ne t'apporteront rien, tu le sais ? Bon en même temps, je crois que tu possèdes déjà à peu près tout mais bon…

Je ne crains plus rien étant donné que tu n'es plus dans les parages…

Je vais devoir conduire mon ancienne voiture dans un garage pour la vendre, est-ce un risque ?

L'alcool est meilleur que le paracétamol.

Blaine.

P.S : ah oui, j'ai failli oublier, la canne est une limite à NE PAS FRANCHIR !

* * *

**De** : Kurt Hummel

**Objet **: Ta petite personne qui n'accepte pas la flatterie

**A **: Blaine Anderson

Mes compliments sont sincères. Va dormir maintenant.

Pas de problèmes, j'ajoute ceci à la liste.

Ne bois pas trop quand même et Joey s'occupera de ta voiture. Il t'en tirera un bon prix.

Kurt Hummel, PDG Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

**De **: Blaine Anderson

**Objet **: Joey, l'homme de la situation

**A** : Kurt Hummel

C'est assez bizarre que tu laisses ton meilleur homme de confiance prendre ce « risque » plutôt que le mec que tu baises occasionnellement. Sache que j'ai déjà conduit une voiture avant de te rencontrer !

Blaine.

* * *

**De** : Kurt Hummel

**Objet** : Gare à tes fesses

**A** : Blaine Anderson

Je pense que c'est l'alcool qui te donne ce courage et que ta journée a été longue.

Fais attention à ce que je ne revienne pas et que je ne fasse pas en sorte que tu ne puisses plus t'assoir pendant une semaine plutôt qu'une soirée…

Joey ne risque rien.

Tu n'es pas un « mec que je baise occasionnellement ». Ça m'énerve au plus haut point que tu dises cela et crois-moi, tu ne m'aimerais pas énervé !

Kurt Hummel, PDG Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

**De** : Blaine Anderson

**Objet **: Gare à TES fesses !

**A **: Kurt Hummel

Je ne crois pas t'aimer de toute façon. Surtout ce soir.

Blaine

* * *

**De** : Kurt Hummel

**Objet** : Gare à tes fesses

**A **: Blaine Anderson

Pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas ?

Kurt Hummel, PDG Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

**De **: Blaine Anderson

**Objet **: Gare à TES fesses !

**A** : Kurt Hummel

Tu me laisses toujours seul après

Blaine.

* * *

Je ferme l'ordinateur plutôt fier de ma réponse. Je me glisse dans mon lit et éteins la lumière. Je fixe le plafond.

Cette journée a été très longue. J'ai été heureux de voir Cooper. Il me manque tous les jours. Il sait toujours me réconforter. J'aimerai qu'il soit là ce soir. Non, j'aimerai qu'il soit toujours avec moi.

Zoé est présente aussi. Sa joie de vivre et sa sollicitude m'ont calmé ce soir mais les larmes ne tardent pas à revenir.

Je me suis fait frapper ce soir. C'était la première fois et je me sens comme de la merde. Qu'est-ce que Kurt a subi pour infliger ça aux autres ? Mes sanglots doublent et les larmes coulent sur mes tempes.

Je sursaute que j'entends Zoé crier.

« Putain mais dégage de là ! Ne t'approche pas de lui, je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as encore fait bordel, mais il n'arrête pas de pleurer. Ne t'avise même pas de … »

Kurt entre dans ma chambre et allume la lumière.

« Oh Blaine… »

Il éteint et viens vers moi.

« Pourquoi tu es là ? » dis-je difficilement entre deux sanglots.

_Arrête de pleurer !_

Il allume ma lampe de chevet et Zoé apparaît à ma porte.

« Tu veux que je le vire ce connard joli cœur ? » demande-t-elle en le fusillant du regard.

Je secoue la tête.

« Je suis là si tu as besoin Blainey. Fais gaffe à toi Hummel » dit-elle méchamment.

Elle ferme la porte en partant. Kurt me regarde gravement et me tend un mouchoir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

« Pourquoi tu es là ? »

Je ne pleure plus mais ma respiration est encore saccadée.

« Mon rôle est de m'assurer que tu es bien. Tu m'as demandé de rester avec toi donc me voilà. Et je te trouve dans cet état… Je sais que c'est de ma faute. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais… C'est à cause des coups que je t'ai donné ? »

Je m'assois et je ne peux retenir le gémissement de douleur qui passe mes lèvres.

« Tu as pris des cachets comme je te l'ai dit ? »

Je secoue la tête. Il sort de la chambre en direction de la salle de bain. Il revient avec deux comprimés et un verre d'eau.

« Tiens, prends ça. Parle-moi bébé. Je pensais que tu allais bien. Je ne serais jamais parti si j'avais su que tu te sentais mal »

Qu'est-ce que je peux lui dire ? Que je veux plus ? Il le sait déjà. J'aimerai qu'il reste avec moi de sa propre volonté. Et aussi qu'il ne me frappe plus. Je n'en demande pas trop quand même…

« Tu m'as dit que ça allait mais tu m'as menti »

« Je croyais que c'était le cas »

« Blaine, je veux que tu me dises ce que tu penses, pas ce que tu penses que je veuille entendre. Comment je te crois après ça ? »

« Je n'ai pas du tout aimé les coups, si tu veux savoir. Je ne veux pas que tu recommences »

« C'était le but Blaine ! »

« Pourquoi aimes-tu le faire alors ? » demandais-je en le fixant dans les yeux.

« Euh… Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles le savoir »

« Si, dis-le-moi ! »

« Fais attention Blaine »

« Tu vas encore me corriger ? »

« Non pas ce soir »

« Alors ? »

« J'aime le contrôle que ça procure. Je veux que tu obéisses et si tu ne le fais pas, je te punis. Tu dois te comporter comme je le souhaite. J'aime te punir et je mourrais d'envie de le faire depuis l'interview »

« Tu n'aimes pas ce que je suis… »

« Tu es très bien Blaine. Je ne veux pas te changer. Tu me contraries sans cesse et tu ne respectes pas des masses les règles, c'est tout »

« Tu aimes me punir ? »

« Oui »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« C'est moi Blaine. J'ai besoin de te contrôler, de te faire agir comme je le veux. En plus, la peau rougie de ton superbe cul m'excite vraiment »

« Donc ce n'est pas que pour me faire mal »

« Pas seulement. Je veux que tu saches que tu m'appartiens. Je fais ce que je veux de toi quand je veux. Ça m'excite énormément d'avoir ce contrôle sur toi. Je ne sais pas vraiment m'expliquer, je n'ai jamais eu à le faire. Je ne sais pas si je suis clair » dit-il avec une expression désolée sur le visage.

« Si c'est très clair, ne t'en fais pas »

Je lui souris timidement.

« Ce que je sais, c'est que toi aussi tu étais très excité bébé »

Je rougis fortement sous le regard qu'il me lance. Ses yeux brûlent de désir et pétillent d'excitation. Je sens l'envie s'éveiller dans le bas de mon ventre.

« Kurt, ne me regarde pas comme ça » chuchotais-je.

Il ferme les yeux et se passe les mains dans les cheveux.

« Je n'ai pas de capotes sur moi Blaine. En plus, tu es bouleversé. Et contrairement à ce que pense ton amie, je ne suis pas un connard qui abuserait de ta vulnérabilité »

Je baisse les yeux, mal à l'aise.

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas aussi à l'aise face à moi que quand tu m'écris tes mails ? Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de me parler franchement ? »

« Tu m'éblouis. Tu m'intimides. Tu es le Soleil et moi Icare »

« C'est l'inverse je pense » soupire Kurt.

« Pardon ?! »

« C'est moi qui suis tombé sous ton charme. Tu m'as ensorcelé. C'est flagrant, non ? »

Je reste bouche bée. Ensorcelé carrément…

« J'aimerai dormir maintenant. Je peux rester ? »

« Bien sûr »

Je m'allonge confortablement sous les couettes tandis que Kurt vide ses poches et se déshabille. Il me rejoint et éteint la lumière.

« Mets-toi sur le côté bébé »

Je lui obéis. Il se place derrière moi, le torse collé à mon dos. Il enroule son bras autour de ma taille et lie sa main à la mienne.

« Pleure si tu veux, je ne te jugerai jamais. Je ne veux pas te perdre mon magnifique bébé » chuchote-t-il dans mon oreille.

Mon cœur rate un battement. Je ramène nos doigts enlacés contre ma poitrine et commence à somnoler.

« Dors bien bébé »

« 'Ne nuit Kurt »

Il dépose un tendre baiser sur ma joue puis plonge son nez dans mes cheveux. Je m'enfonce dans un profond sommeil dans les bras sécurisants de mon maniaque du contrôle.

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre.**

**Il est un peu plus long que les autres et j'espère qu'il vous aura plu.**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis dans une review.**

**Si vous êtes intéressé, j'ai commencé une fiction en co-écriture avec une amie sous le pseudo de Rainala. Notre fic s'appelle The Love Time donc allez jeter un coup d'œil :)**

**Je ne sais pas encore si je pourrais publier vendredi prochain, étant encore en vacances... J'essayerai de faire du mieux que je peux mais ne m'en voulez pas si rien n'arrive la semaine prochaine s'il vous plait *yeux de chien battu***

**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire.**

**Gros bisous, je vous aime tous, vous êtes géniaux.**

**Cindy :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Et oui, j'ai réussi à terminer mon chapitre pour ce vendredi :D**

**Merci à cette nouvelle personne qui follow cette fiction :) Grâce à elle, Nuances a atteint les 40 follows WOOOOOW !**

**Merci à Brave Woodpecker, à justmoi59, à ClaraonloveCrisscolfer, à ma Claire, à Elisa, à Klaineuse, à Fen, à Carole, à AnnaKlaineuse, à Lysendra et à Zoé (allez voir sa fiction sur son profil Tsuchito elle est géniale) pour vos reviews :)**

**Merci à ma chumi préférée pour ses encouragements. Tout fini par s'arranger ma belle !**

**Pour toutes les personnes qui m'ont demandé de continuer, je vais les écouter :) merci pour votre soutien ! Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres je vais faire mais je vais continuer pour encore un petit moment :)**

**Brave Woodpecker : **moi aussi j'aime beaucoup leur relation. Blaine a besoin d'un peu de soutien non ? :) Merci à toi pour tes reviews à quasi chaque chapitre :)

**Justmoi59 : **en même temps je pense que je serai comme lui. Je ferai ma maligne quand Kurt serait loin mais devant lui je m'écraserai ) bien sûr qu'il l'aime bien, qui ne l'aimerait pas )

**ClaraonloveCrisscolfer **: moi aussi j'ai hâte de voir le film (même si l'acteur qu'ils ont choisi pour Christian ne me plaît pas). Mais oui j'avais mentionné le livre à mon tout premier chapitre :) wow c'est tellement agréable de savoir qu'elle peut plaire à ce point :) rien n'est plus motivant merci beaucoup, ça me touche !

**Elisa **: ah oui, fan carrément ?! Eh bien merci beaucoup c'est génial de lire ça :) J'aime Kurt aussi sexy et Blainey est mignon dans tous les cas je pense )

**Klaineuse **: ta drogue ? Non je ne peux pas penser à ça c'est affreux :( Kurt sans Blaine c'est pas possible, ça n'existe pas dans mon monde ! Un petit peu de douceur dans ce monde de brutes ça fait du bien je trouve ) c'est d'autant plus adorable que tu le penses :) ça me touche énormément et je suis contente que ma fic te plaise :) merci beaucoup !

**Fen** : Blaine aime tellement Kurt, qu'il est prêt à accepter toutes ces choses juste pour le garder près de lui, même s'il est effrayé. Je suis contente d'avoir pu posté ce vendredi, je ne pouvais pas vous faire attendre :)

**Carole** : personne n'avait encore fait de fic de ce type donc je me suis dit pourquoi pas, ça peut être amusant :) beaucoup pensait que Blaine serait le dominant, c'est exactement pourquoi j'ai fait l'inverse xD je suis contente qu'elle te plaise c'est super :) je ne sais pas trop encore, mais si je le fais les chapitres seront beaucoup plus espacés dans le temps, parce que oui, ça prend pas mal de temps :) mais quand on aime on compte pas, pas vrai ? ) Bisous.

**AnnaKlaineuse **: putain, Go Your Own Way c'est genre la meilleure fic de tous les temps ! Alors que la mienne soit l'une de tes préférées avec elle c'est l'un des meilleurs compliments possibles ! Merci énormément !

**Lysendra** : c'est génial de savoir que ma fic peut être l'une des préférées de certaines personnes ça me motive encore plus à donner le meilleur possible pour que ça vous plaise toujours chaque semaine. J'aime Kurt doux avec le petit Blainey :')

**Tsuchito** : t'inquiète il va arriver ton pote Sebastian ) Rendre Klaine encore plus mignon, je ne savais pas que c'était possible mais pourquoi pas ) mes surnoms étaient superbes stp ) je pense que ton côté « je ne peux pas sentir Paul même s'il est à des kilomètres » va être satisfait avec ce chapitre )

**Sur ce, bonne lecture (Vous êtes fabuleux !)**

**ENJOY !**

**Chapitre 17**

La chaleur est insoutenable. J'ai l'impression d'être pris au cœur d'un brasier ou de me tenir trop près d'une flamme. Et bizarrement, tout mon être veut encore plus se rapprocher de la source de chaleur. Peu importe si je me brûle, je veux simplement la posséder. J'ai chaud, beaucoup trop chaud. Je m'embrase.

J'ouvre les yeux.

Kurt m'emprisonne avec ses membres. Sa tête est nichée dans mon cou et son souffle chatouille ma peau quand il l'effleure. Son bras droit est enroulé fermement autour de mes hanches et son autre main est entortillée dans mes cheveux. Sa jambe droite est crochetée par-dessus les miennes. Il est le koala, je suis la branche. Il dort comme un bébé.

Wow, il est resté toute la nuit avec moi. Je n'aurais jamais cru que ce serait un jour possible. Et pourtant…

Je bouge légèrement mon bras qui commence à être engourdi. Par miracle, il ne se réveille pas, alors j'en profite pour lui caresser le dos du bout des doigts. Ce léger contact le fait frémir et il pousse un soupir plaintif dans son sommeil. Il gigote et niche son nez plus profondément contre ma clavicule. Il inspire et semble se détendre grâce à mon odeur. Il soulève doucement ses paupières et mes yeux trouvent ses magnifiques perles bleues, encore somnolentes. Ses cheveux sont dans un désordre monstre mais il est superbe tout de même.

« 'Jour » dit-il d'une voix mal éveillée.

Il scrute la chambre comme pour se remémorer où il est et laisse son regard tomber sur ses membres enroulés autour de moi.

« Tu vois, tu m'attires irrésistiblement… Même quand je dors »

Il défait son bras et sa jambe de mon corps mais reste quand même collé à moi. Assez pour que je sente l'érection matinale qui pointe dans son boxer.

« Je ne peux pas contrôler ça non plus. J'aimerais pouvoir m'en servir mais soyons raisonnable, attendons dimanche » dit-il en souriant d'une façon terriblement sexy.

Il frotte le bout de son nez contre ma joue. Ce geste est tellement tendre de sa part… Je rougis violemment. Je vais vraiment m'enflammer s'il ne s'écarte pas.

« Tu es très chaud » chuchotais-je.

« Mmh toi aussi » dit-il en plaçant sa main sur mon sexe à moitié dur.

La température monte encore. Putain, je ne pensais absolument pas à ça, en plus !

Il se décale un petit peu et pose sa tête dans sa main pour me regarder. Il glousse face à mon rougissement et m'embrasse lentement et tendrement sur les lèvres.

« Ta nuit a été agréable ? »

« Oui, très »

« Tant mieux. La mienne aussi. Vraiment très agréable »

Ses yeux pétillent en me regardant. Il dépose un autre baiser au coin de ma bouche.

« Il est quelle heure ? » demande-t-il.

Je relève un peu la tête pour pouvoir voir le réveil.

« 7h30 »

« Oh putain ! »

Kurt se faufile hors du lit et enfile son jean en un temps record. Je rigole devant le spectacle qu'il m'offre. Il s'agite dans tous les sens mais, au lieu de gagner du temps, il en perd. Je me redresse pour mieux l'observer et je remarque, avec plaisir, que je n'ai presque plus mal aux fesses.

« Tu chamboules mes habitudes. Je dois être au bureau pour une réunion à 8h. Est-ce que tu es en train de te moquer ? »

« Mmh, mmh » dis-je en hochant la tête, amusé.

Il sourit même s'il a l'air perturbé.

« Je n'ai jamais été en retard. Nouvelle première fois avec toi Blaine ! »

Il finit par s'habiller et s'approche de moi pour encadrer mon visage de ses mains.

« On se voit dimanche bébé » dit-il en me regardant intensément.

Mon corps se réveille immédiatement sous ses yeux de braise. Il réagit par instinct sans que je ne le puisse le contrôler. Quand est-ce que je pourrais lui résister un minimum ?!

_L'espoir fait vivre Anderson !_

Il dépose rapidement ses lèvres sur les miennes, récupère les objets qu'il avait déposés sur la table de nuit et enfile ses chaussures.

« Je dirais à Joey de venir chercher ta voiture. Il s'occupera de tout. A dimanche bébé, je t'enverrai l'heure du rendez-vous avec le médecin par mail »

Et en un clin d'œil, il part.

Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que Kurt a dormi avec moi. Juste dormi. On s'est seulement câliné mais on n'a pas baisé. Une première.

J'ai passé une super nuit dans ses bras. Je suis en pleine forme. Il m'a affirmé qu'il ne dormait avec personne pourtant, il l'a déjà fait trois fois avec moi. J'ai un énorme sourire quand j'entre dans la cuisine pour prendre mon café.

Je file ensuite me préparer pour aller travailler. C'est ma dernière journée au garage. C'est la fin d'un chapitre. Je vais dire au revoir à Bob mon patron, j'ai terminé l'université, je n'ai bientôt plus ma première voiture… Tout est fini pour mieux recommencer.

Il n'est que 7h54 et je décide d'envoyer un mail à Kurt.

* * *

**De** : Blaine Anderson

**Objet** : Coups et blessures

**A** : Kurt Hummel

Tu m'as demandé d'être sincère avec toi hier, donc me voilà…

Après que tu m'aies fessé, battu, humilié ( ?), je me suis senti asservi, maltraité. Je me suis senti comme étant un esclave. Mais tu as raison, j'étais excité aussi. Ça me fait peur et ça me dégoûte un peu pour être franc. Je ne connais rien de la sexualité. Enfin maintenant un peu grâce à toi mais je pense qu'on aurait dû y aller doucement avant d'atteindre ce stade. Je me dégoûte moi-même d'avoir été aussi excité.

Mais j'ai vraiment eu peur seulement quand tu es parti. Les événements tournaient dans ma tête. Je ne sais pas comment le décrire. J'étais content de t'avoir fait plaisir. J'étais fier de moi d'avoir pu gérer la douleur qui n'était pas si grande que je l'aurais cru. Puis dans tes bras, je me suis senti satisfait. Comme si tu avais su combler une faim profonde dont je ne connaissais pas l'existence. Mais contradictoirement, j'étais mal, tellement coupable de ressentir tout ça… Tu comprends, ce n'est pas du tout mon caractère. J'ai l'impression de me perdre.

Voilà j'espère avoir été assez honnête.

Dis-moi, toutes tes « relations » étaient aussi stimulantes que celle-ci ?

J'espère que tu n'as pas été trop en retard et merci d'avoir passé la nuit avec moi.

Blaine.

* * *

**De** : Kurt Hummel

**Objet **: Intitulé intéressant

**A** : Blaine Anderson

N'exagère pas mon cher Blaine.

Le terme exact pour désigner cette pratique est la fessée.

Tu t'es senti asservi, maltraité, comme un esclave ? C'est toi et toi seul qui a choisi de céder à la tentation. Réfléchis-bien : est-ce que tu penses** vraiment** ressentir tout ceci ou c'est ce que ta conscience te dit de ressentir ? Il y a une très forte nuance entre les deux. Mais si c'est ce que tu ressens au plus profond de ton être alors crois-tu pouvoir l'assumer ? Voilà le moment de voir si oui ou non tu es soumis.

Ton manque d'expérience est important pour moi. C'est nouveau mais j'ai compris quelque chose. Cela veut dire que tu m'appartiens **entièrement** !

Ton excitation a entraîné la mienne donc pourquoi cela serait mauvais ?

C'était une fessée pour te punir. Il existe une fessée beaucoup plus tendre mais celle que je t'ai donné est la plus douloureuse. Bien sûr, je peux te punir plus durement mais cela impliquerait des instruments. Ma main me fait mal d'ailleurs, mais j'aime ça.

Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'étais satisfait moi aussi.

Tu devrais te laisser aller au lieu de te sentir coupable. Ton corps et ton esprit ont aimé alors laisse-toi aller ! Tu n'as pas à te sentir comme ça : ce sont des rapports consentis qui ne regardent que nous. Ecoute tes envies.

Rien n'est aussi stimulant que toi Blaine.

Kurt Hummel, PDG Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

**De **: Blaine Anderson

**Objet** : symbiose entre corps et esprit

**A **: Kurt Hummel

Tu ne travailles pas ?

Crois-tu vraiment que je vais te plaindre ?! Si tu as mal, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même.

Si j'écoutais mes envies, je serais sûrement en Sibérie à cet instant.

Blaine.

* * *

**De** : Kurt Hummel

**Objet **: Bouche cousue

**A** : Blaine Anderson

Je suis en réunion sur une étude de marché si le sujet t'intéresse.

Je t'avais prévenu de ce que je ferai. Tu ne m'as pas demandé d'arrêter et tu n'as pas dit le mot d'alerte, il me semble.

Tu es un grand garçon Blaine, personne ne t'a forcé.

Satisfait les envies de la **bonne** partie de ton corps.

Il fait très froid en Sibérie… Où que tu ailles je pourrais te retrouver (gadgets et autres outils…), tu te souviens ?

Va travailler maintenant.

Kurt Hummel, PDG Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

Je soupire, agacé. Pourquoi ce mec a toujours raison ?! Il lit dans les pensées des autres ma parole. Bien sûr qu'il ne m'a pas forcé, j'aurai pu partir si je le voulais. Peut-être que je devrais me changer les idées chez Cooper finalement…

* * *

**De** : Blaine Anderson

**Objet** : Se faire traquer

**A **: Kurt Hummel

N'as-tu pas un passif d'harceleur ? Tu devrais consulter pour ça !

Blaine.

* * *

**De** : Kurt Hummel

**Objet** : Je te traque ? Moi ?

**A** : Blaine Anderson

Je vois déjà le Docteur Schuester pour ce léger problème. Je dépense un fortune d'ailleurs.

Va travailler.

Kurt Hummel, PDG Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

**De** : Blaine Anderson

**Objet** : Escroc

**A** : Kurt Hummel

Ce Docteur Schuester ne semble pas faire correctement son travail. Dépense cette fortune pour aller voir un deuxième docteur. Enfin ce n'est qu'une suggestion…

Monsieur Anderson.

* * *

**De** : Kurt Hummel

**Objet** : Escroc efficace

**A **: Blaine Anderson

Même si cela ne te regarde pas, le Docteur Schuester est très doué dans son domaine.

Petit conseil : prends ta nouvelle voiture et roule vite au garage si tu ne veux pas être en retard.

Oh mais attends, ne serait-ce pas une prise de risques inutiles et donc un manquement aux règles ?

VA TRAVAILLER !

Kurt Hummel, PDG Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

**De** : Blaine Anderson

**Objet **: CRIER PAR ECRIT

**A** : Kurt Hummel

Etant donné que je suis celui qui est traqué, je pense que cela me regarde !

Quand est-ce que j'ai signé ? Jamais !

Alors tes règles, je m'en branle joyeusement. Et mon travail commence à 9h30 et il n'est que… 8h47 !

Monsieur Anderson.

* * *

**De** : Kurt Hummel

**Objet **: Les mots suivis des gestes

**A** : Blaine Anderson

Tu t'en « branles joyeusement » ? Fais attention aux mots que tu emploies…

Kurt Hummel, PDG Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

**De** : Blaine Anderson

**Objet **: Les mots suivis des gestes

**A** : Kurt Hummel

Un traqueur doublé d'un maniaque du contrôle ?

J'attends **tes** gestes après mes mots…

Maintenant arrête de me déranger, je dois aller bosser dans ma nouvelle voiture !

Blaine.

* * *

**De** : Kurt Hummel

**Objet **: Insolent doublé d'un amusant

**A** : Blaine Anderson

La main me chatouille…

Fais attention à toi Blainey.

Kurt Hummel, PDG Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

Cette voiture est vraiment géniale à conduire. Elle est plus confortable et rapide que ma précédente. J'ai l'impression qu'elle se dirige toute seule tout en douceur. Ce n'est finalement peut-être pas une mauvaise chose qu'il me l'ait offerte.

Je repense à nos mails. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être méprisant quand il s'y met ! Il me rappelle que je suis « un grand garçon ». Merci, je ne suis pas débile ! Bien sûr que c'est moi qui ai choisi sa correction mais quand est-ce qu'il comprendra que je le fais pour l'avoir lui ? Je lui ai promis d'essayer de m'adapter à ses habitudes mais je ne sais pas jusqu'où je pourrais aller. J'ai l'impression de me perdre.

Je me gare devant le garage pour commencer mon dernier jour.

Il y a pas mal de clients donc le temps passe assez vite.

Au moment du déjeuner, Bob vient me voir pour m'annoncer qu'un coursier me demande.

« Monsieur Anderson ? » demande le livreur.

« Euh oui, c'est moi »

Pourquoi un coursier viendrait jusqu'ic… Oh mais bien sûr ! C'est Kurt. Qu'est-ce que c'est cette fois ?

Je signe le reçu que me tend l'homme et j'ouvre le paquet. Super ! Un IPhone flambant neuf. Je l'allume.

* * *

**De** : Kurt Hummel

**Objet** : Prêt d'IPhone

**A **: Blaine Anderson

Je dois pouvoir te joindre en toutes circonstances et en plus, tu ne me parles ouvertement que par écrit. Eh bien, un IPhone est la solution !

Kurt Hummel, PDG Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

**De** : Blaine Anderson

**Objet** : Comportement alertant

**A** : Kurt Hummel

Appelle le Docteur Schuester maintenant !

Tout ceci se transforme en obsession. Ingérable !

J'ai encore du travail, je te répondrai en rentrant.

Merci pour ce nouveau gadget. Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ?

Blaine.

* * *

**De** : Kurt Hummel

**Objet** : Sage conseil

**A** : Blaine Anderson

J'adore le fait que tu sois si malin Blaine.

Docteur Schuester est en vacances.

Parce que j'ai les moyens.

Kurt Hummel, PDG Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

Je pourrais vite devenir accroc à ces échanges avec Kurt. Mais je suis au travail. Je range donc le portable dans la poche arrière de mon jean. Je sursaute quand je le sens vibrer contre mes fesses.

_De mieux en mieux…_

Je fais tout mon possible pour ignorer cet engin de malheur.

A la fin de la journée, Bob réunit tous les employés pour mon départ. L'attention me touche beaucoup malgré la petite gêne d'être le centre de tous les regards.

Quand Bob me remet mon dernier chèque de paye, tous les événements de dingue que j'ai vécu ces dernières semaines me reviennent en pleine tête. Les exams, le diplôme, le maniaque du contrôle, la perte de ma virginité, le contrat, la salle de torture moderne, l'hélico, la fin du boulot… Contre toutes attentes, je ne pleure pas. A la place, je serre mon patron, enfin ancien patron, dans mes bras. Il est quelqu'un de génial.

Quand j'arrive à l'appartement, Sam est prêt à entrer dans le bâtiment.

« Wow, belle bagnole ! Ça sort d'où ? »

« Kurt me l'a offerte pour mon diplôme »

« Ben putain, il ne s'est pas foutu de toi ! C'est pas un peu gros comme cadeau ? »

« Si. J'ai essayé de la refuser mais il n'a rien voulu savoir »

« Tu m'étonnes que tu es perdu… En tout cas, mon petit doigt m'a dit qu'il a dormi avec toi cette nuit »

« Pff… Ton petit doigt ne s'appelle pas Zoé par hasard ? »

Sam me donne une tape amicale dans l'épaule en rigolant.

« Allez, on monte ? Ce serait bien si on rangeait un peu l'appart, non ? »

Je hoche la tête et le suis dans l'immeuble. Avant de commencer le ménage, je regarde le dernier mail de Kurt.

* * *

**De **: Kurt Hummel

**Objet **: Rendez-vous de dimanche

**A **: Blaine Anderson

On se voit à 13h dimanche. Le médecin sera là à 13h30.

Passe un bon weekend. A dimanche.

Kurt Hummel, PDG Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

Il est tellement bizarre. Je crois que je ne m'habituerais jamais à ses sautes d'humeur. A un moment, il est taquin et enjoué et la seconde d'après, il est froid et distant. C'est si déroutant… Je lui répondrai plus tard. Pour l'instant, je dois aider Sam avec le ménage.

On est dans la cuisine quand quelqu'un frappe à la porte. C'est Joey. Comme d'habitude, il porte un costume sobre mais élégant. Il se tient très droit, les mains derrière le dos.

« Je suis venu chercher votre voiture Monsieur Anderson »

« Ah oui, c'est vrai. Je vous en prie entrez. Je vais chercher les clés »

Je me demande où s'arrête ses fonctions. Je ne pense pas que son contrat d'embauche annonce dans un point particulier : devra s'occuper des tâches concernant les soumis du patron quand il n'a pas le temps.

Je lui donne les clés et descends au parking avec lui pour récupérer les affaires qu'il reste dedans.

« Depuis combien de temps vous êtes au service de Monsieur Hummel ? »

« Deux ans Monsieur Anderson »

Il doit connaître un tas de choses sur Kurt. J'ai envie de lui poser plein de questions pour en apprendre plus. Je me retiens. De toute façon, Kurt a dû lui faire signer le même genre d'accord de confidentialité que moi.

« C'est un homme très bien Monsieur Anderson »

Il me sourit, monte dans la voiture et part.

Et voilà, encore une chose qui se termine. Tout change dans ma vie ces derniers temps. Le plus gros changement c'est certainement Kurt. _**C'est un homme très bien**_. Mmh… A moi de juger.

Vers 20h, Paul arrive à l'appartement avec des plats à emporter et des bières.

Je suis installé entre lui et Sam sur le canapé. On est en train de regarder une émission de télé-réalité débile en se rappelant des souvenirs de notre année. Plus les bières se vident et plus nos paroles sont désordonnées.

Je suis content d'avoir retrouvé ma complicité avec Paul. L'incident de la soirée est oublié et c'est génial.

Tout d'un coup, ça sonne. Non pourvu que ce ne soit pas…

Je souffle un grand coup quand je vois Sam sauter sur Zoé. Je tourne la tête, gêné, devant une si grande démonstration d'affection. Paul a l'air aussi mal que moi.

« On va boire un verre ailleurs ? » proposais-je.

Paul hoche rapidement la tête.

« On sort faire un tour » dis-je à Sam en passant à côté de lui.

Les deux amoureux ne semblent pas faire attention à nous donc nous sortons hâtivement.

Tandis que nous marchons dans la rue, je passe mon bras sous celui de Paul. Tout est si simple, sans ambiguïté. C'est relaxant.

« Tout ça va me manquer » chuchote Paul.

« Oui c'est vrai. Tu pars quand pour Seattle ? »

« Après-demain »

« Je pourrai venir t'aider si tu veux »

« C'est pas la peine de te déranger »

« Ça me fait plaisir »

Je lui souris chaleureusement.

« Tu vas me manquer Blainey »

« Toi aussi… J'espère que tu viendras à l'expo de Sam ? »

« Bien sûr ! C'est quand ? »

« Dans une semaine et demi »

« Super ! On se verra là-bas alors »

**OoOoOoO**

Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est quand je rentre mais je sais qu'il est tard. Je ne vois pas Sam et Zoé mais je les entends. Putain, j'espère que je ne fais pas autant de bruit…

Paul est rentré chez lui après m'avoir serré dans ses bras. Il va vraiment me manquer. C'est un garçon super.

Je vais dans ma chambre et allume l'ordinateur pour trouver un mail de Kurt.

* * *

**De** : Kurt Hummel

**Objet** : Disparition

**A** : Blaine Anderson

« J'ai encore du travail. Je te répondrai en rentrant »

Je ne pense pas que tu sois encore au travail vu l'heure, alors où t'es passé ?! Appelle-moi ou je me débrouillerai pour te trouver.

Kurt Hummel, PDG Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

Putain ! Je consulte mon portable pour y découvrir cinq appels manqués et un message vocal que j'écoute après avoir hésité un moment.

« Tu ne comprends pas ou tu le fais exprès ?! Je t'ai déjà dit que la patience n'était pas ma plus grande vertu. Quand tu dis que me répondras en rentrant, aies au moins le minimum de respect pour moi et fais-le ! Je suis inquiet et je n'ai pas l'habitude de ressentir ça. Appelle-moi »

Putain de merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il est étouffant ! Il ne me laisse pas respirer une seule seconde. C'est énervant !

Je suis mort de peur mais je cherche son numéro dans mon répertoire pour pouvoir l'appeler. Mon cœur bat la chamade. Sa main doit le chatouiller affreusement…

« Salut » dit-il doucement en décrochant.

Pour mon plus grand plaisir, il n'a pas l'air en colère.

« Salut »

« Je me suis inquiété »

« Je sais. Je suis désolé. Tout va bien »

« Ta soirée s'est bien passée ? »

« Oui. J'ai rangé l'appartement avec Sam et Paul nous a rejoint plus tard »

J'ai peur de sa réaction à l'entente du prénom de Paul. Mais il ne dit rien. Le silence devient pesant.

« Et la tienne ? » demandais-je pour briser cette tension.

« J'ai été à un dîner. C'était chiant, vraiment chiant. Je suis parti aussi vite que possible »

Il a l'air affreusement triste. Comme ce jour où il chantait au piano chez lui. J'ai envie d'être contre lui, dans ses bras. Je veux qu'il se sente mieux.

« J'ai envie d'être avec toi » murmurais-je.

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui » dis-je avec appréhension.

Il soupire après un blanc.

« On se voit dimanche ? »

« Oui »

« Bonne nuit »

« Bonne nuit Kurt »

« Passe un bon weekend Blaine » dit-il d'une voix plus tendre.

Au lieu de raccrocher, nous restons tous les deux en ligne.

« Raccroche »

« Non, toi bébé »

Je l'entends presque sourire.

« J'ai pas envie »

« Moi non plus »

« Tu es fâché contre moi ? »

« Plus maintenant »

« Tu vas me fesser ? »

« Non. J'agis dans l'instant jamais en retardé »

« Je crois que je le savais déjà »

« Raccroche maintenant »

« Tu le veux vraiment ? »

« Va dormir Blaine »

« Oui Monsieur Hummel »

Mais nous restons en ligne à nouveau.

« Tu ne fais jamais ce qu'on te dit, hein Blainey ? » demande-t-il, amusé.

« Tu jugeras ça dimanche »

Avant qu'il ne réponde, je raccroche, fier de moi.

**OoOoOoO**

Alors que je rentre à peine de chez Paul après l'avoir aidé avec son déménagement, la sonnerie de l'interphone retentit. Etant seul à l'appartement, je vais répondre en espérant secrètement que ce soit un certain homme châtain.

« Bonsoir. J'ai une livraison pour Monsieur Anderson »

Je suis déçu d'entendre que ce n'est pas lui.

« Deuxième étage, appartement 5 »

Le livreur me donne le paquet et repart. Je l'ouvre et découvre une bouteille de champagne rosé Moët et Chandon ainsi qu'un ballon en forme d'hélicoptère. Le tout est accompagné d'une note écrite.

_Blaine,_

_Ce ballon m'a fait penser à toi quand je l'ai vu._

_Kurt_

Je la relis une dizaine de fois, le sourire aux lèvres.

**OoOoOoO**

Le ciel est gris quand j'ouvre les yeux dimanche matin. J'ai super bien dormi. Je reste dans mon lit à contempler le plafond. J'ai l'impression qu'un ouragan monstrueux se prépare en moi. Mon corps est tendu par une appréhension sensuelle, profonde alors que j'imagine ce que Kurt va me faire. Bien sûr, il va me faire signer son contrat, mais bon… Je suis tiré de mes pensées par le son indiquant un nouveau mail.

* * *

**De** : Kurt Hummel

**Objet **: les numéros de ma vie

A : Blaine Anderson

Si tu viens en voiture, le code d'accès du parking du Phénix est 120896.

Prends la place 4 et le code de l'ascenseur est 1888.

Kurt Hummel, PDG Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

**De :** Blaine Anderson

**Objet :** L'utilité des numéros de ta vie

**A** : Kurt Hummel

Merci pour ces informations qui peuvent s'avérer fort utiles.

Et merci pour le champagne et le ballon. Il est accroché à mon lit maintenant.

Blaine.

* * *

**De** : Kurt Hummel

**Objet** : les numéros de ma vie

**A** : Blaine Anderson

De rien.

Sois à l'heure.

Qu'est-ce que j'aimerai être un ballon en forme d'hélicoptère des fois…

Kurt Hummel, PDG Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

Putain, bonjour l'autorité ! Je souris quand même à cause de sa dernière phrase.

Je pars me préparer dans la salle de bain. J'essaye de calmer le mieux possible le stress qui monte en moi.

J'arrive au Phénix à 12h55. Je rentre dans le parking souterrain et je remarque toutes les voitures de Kurt garées. Je me regarde dans le rétroviseur pour vérifier que je suis présentable.

_Fonce Blaine, c'est bon tu es beau !_

Je regarde ma tenue dans les miroirs de l'ascenseur. J'ai remis le nœud papillon vert du soir où j'ai dîné avec lui. Il l'avait bien aimé si je me souviens bien.

Les portes s'ouvrent sur le couloir de la suite de Kurt et Joey est là pour m'accueillir.

« Bonjour Monsieur Anderson »

« Bonjour Joey. Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Blaine »

« Blaine. Monsieur Hummel vous attend »

_Haha, tu m'étonnes !_

Kurt est plus beau que jamais. Il est assis sur le canapé en train de lire le journal. Il porte des lunettes aux montures noires, qui lui donnent un air sérieux vraiment sexy. Ses cheveux sont en désordre et il porte une chemise blanche et un jean serré. Quand il nous entend, il se lève et vient vers moi, les yeux brillants.

« J'approuve ce nœud papillon » chuchote-t-il en m'attirant contre lui, « bienvenue Blaine »

Il se penche pour m'embrasser légèrement. Ce contact réveille la tension en moi et le courant électrique entre nous.

« Bonjour »

« Tu es à l'heure Blainey. Ça me plaît. Viens, je veux te montrer quelque chose »

Il me tire par la main jusqu'au divan. Il me tend le New York Times qui est ouvert à la page 6 où il y a une photo de nous à la remise des diplômes. La légende dit :

_« Kurt Hummel et son ami à la réception de remise de diplômes de la New York University »_

Je ris.

« Je suis ton « ami » ? »

« Hey, si le journal le dit c'est que c'est vrai ! » rigole-t-il aussi.

Il tend la main vers mon visage, caresse ma joue et joue avec une de mes boucles. Ma respiration se bloque.

« Quand tu es venu ici la première fois, tu ne me connaissais pas vraiment »

« Oui » couinais-je.

« Mais maintenant, tu as une idée plus précise de moi et pourtant, tu ne t'es pas enfui »

Je lui souris timidement. Il laisse retomber sa main.

« Tu as mangé aujourd'hui ? »

Je secoue la tête.

« Tu as faim ? »

« Pas de nourriture »

Ses yeux s'embrasent.

« J'aime ton impatience bébé. Je vais te dire un secret : moi aussi j'ai faim de toi » murmure-t-il sensuellement, « mais je ne pense pas que le docteur Fabray puisse te faire ta prise de sang si je suis en train de te culbuter sur le canapé »

Mon ventre se crispe délicieusement à ses paroles.

« Tu dois manger correctement bébé »

« Comment est le docteur Fabray ? » demandais-je pour détourner son attention.

« C'est mon médecin habituel. C'est toujours elle qui procède à mes prises de sang. Elle est très compétente »

Il se tait soudainement et fronce les sourcils.

« Euh… Mon père veut organiser un dîner en ville pour l'arrivée de Santana. Il a demandé à ce que tu viennes avec moi. Santana a invité Zoé et elle-même Sam. C'est affreusement bizarre de te présenter à mon entourage »

« Tu as honte de moi ? »

Je ne peux pas cacher que je suis blessé.

« Non bébé » dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Pourquoi alors ? »

« C'est la première fois »

« Pourquoi tu peux lever les yeux au ciel et pas moi ? »

« C'est un réflexe »

« Moi aussi ! »

Joey nous interrompt avant que Kurt ne réplique.

« Excusez-moi Monsieur. Le docteur Fabray est ici »

« Fais la monter dans la chambre de Blaine » dit-il à Joey, « allez viens »

Il me tire par la main pour que je me lève mais il ne me lâche pas et me plaque fortement contre lui.

« Kurt, tu peux rester avec moi ? Je déteste les aiguilles » demandais-je timidement en baissant la tête.

« Bien sûr bébé » dit-il doucement.

Il pose sa main gauche sur ma joue. Sa main droite s'emmêle dans mes cheveux tandis qu'il attire mon visage près du sien. Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes et m'embrasse chaudement. Il glisse sa langue dans ma bouche et je gémis doucement à ce contact contre la mienne. Plus rien n'existe autour de nous. J'enroule mes bras autour de son cou pour approfondir le baiser. Il m'embrasse fiévreusement jusqu'à ce que l'oxygène manque. Il pose son front contre le mien et murmure, essoufflé, contre mes lèvres :

« Je suis tellement content de t'avoir enfin près de moi. J'ai hâte de voir ton corps nu »

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre !**

**J'espère qu'il vous aura plu.**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis dans une review :)**

**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire. Je vous aime !**

**Si vous êtes intéressé j'ai publié un nouveau chapitre de Shining Love.**

**Bisous, bisous**

**Cindy :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Coucou à tous !**

**Me voilà cette semaine avec ce chapitre 18.**

**Merci à toutes les personnes qui continuent de lire cette fiction :)**

**Merci à Anne-So, à Zoé, à ma Claire, à Fen, à Brave Woodpecker, à AnnaKlaineuse, à Klaineuse, à Lysendra, à justmoi59, à youyoulita et à CyBile pour leur reviews.**

**HOP3SO : **c'est normal, toi tu écoutes les miens :) on a remporté le tournoi de Lunis apparemment. Les deux martiens ont été disqualifiés, ils prenaient de la drogue qui était cachée dans leurs cupcakes ! J'attends ma surprise avec impatience !

**Tsuchito : **j'aime tellement tes adjectifs. Ils sont hnbjzhbfil. Pourquoi des cochons d'inde ? Les pauvres, ils ne méritent pas ça :'( Il va aller se taper des porcs en Russie c'est mieux ! Paul ne peut pas mourir. Il a genre un pouvoir et il ne peut pas crever. Il reste juste pour ton plaisir ) Sebastian va arriver ne t'inquiète pas :) Tu as tout résumé !

**Fen : **Si tu aimes les chapitres sans lemon et sans violence, celui-là je ne pense pas que tu l'apprécies alors :(

**Brave Woodpecker : **je trouve moi aussi que les e-mails donnent de la fluidité et une note d'humour et de légèreté à l'ensemble. C'est ce que j'ai le plus aimé moi aussi dans les livres. Je crois que c'est l'adjectif qui définit le mieux Blaine en effet :) qui n'aimerait pas voir Blaine complétement nu ?!

**AnnaKlaineuse : **c'est d'autant plus agréable et gentil de savoir que c'est sincère :) merci beaucoup en tout cas !

**Klaineuse : **je suis contente qu'elle te plaise autant :) c'est très motivant pour moi, merci beaucoup. Pour le moment, j'adore et je m'amuse beaucoup à écrire donc espérons que ça continue :) De la douceur ne peut pas faire de mal, tu ne crois pas ? ) j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre !

**Lysendra : **oui il est très citronné ) je pense que je vais le faire plus insolent pour que Kurt soit un peu déstabilisé. J'aime quand il perd ses moyens et son contrôle :) j'ai peut des aiguilles donc… mais je me suis dit que ça pouvait entraîner un petit moment mignon Klaine si Blaine avait peur aussi. Kurt est **super **sexy!

**Justmoi59 : **oui l'IPhone va permettre à Blaine de se confier et s'exprimer plus à Kurt :)

**Youyoulita : **je suis contente de te retrouver :) tant mieux si les chapitres précédents t'ont plu. Je m'amuse énormément à écrire leurs mails. Blaine est tellement plus à l'aise par écrit :) si le côté coquin te plaît alors ce chapitre devrait te plaire )

**CyBile :** je suis super contente que tu aimes ma fiction alors :) c'est d'autant plus gratifiant si en plus tu n'étais pas fan des livres :) je suis ravie que tu l'aimes et que tu la lises :) merci !

**Merci à Mumu mon meilleur ami pour son aide. Je t'aime**

**J'ai de gros problèmes avec Internet en ce moment donc s'ils ne se règlent pas, ne vous inquiétez pas si le prochain chapitre met du temps à arriver. Je ferai tout mon possible pour qu'il soit là à temps. Mais je préfère vous prévenir. Je m'excuse si le chapitre 19 arrive avec du retard…**

**/ !\ Lemon très présent dans le chapitre / !\**

**Sur ce, bon chapitre.**

**Enjoy !**

**Chapitre 18**

Le docteur Fabray est une jeune femme blonde aux yeux verts. Elle doit avoir l'âge de Kurt. Elle est extrêmement jolie. Elle porte une robe verte foncée très professionnelle mais qui la met tout de même en valeur.

_Décidément, il adore les blondes… Même son docteur l'est._

« Monsieur Hummel » dit-elle en tendant la main à Kurt.

« Merci d'avoir fait le déplacement un dimanche, Docteur » la salue-t-il en lui serrant la main.

« Si vous payez la consultation en conséquence, je me déplacerai sur la Lune Monsieur Hummel. Monsieur Anderson »

Elle me sourit chaleureusement mais ses yeux semblent essayer de lire en moi. C'est assez perturbant.

Son visage est très doux et je me sens en confiance et relaxé près d'elle. Malgré cet air angélique, je suis sûr que c'est une femme forte et pleine de caractère. Elle fixe Kurt comme pour lui dire de partir.

« Hmm Monsieur Hummel, pourriez-vous nous laisser seuls, s'il vous plaît »

« J'aimerai rester »

« Je vais devoir poser des questions relativement personnelles à Monsieur Anderson, vous êtes au courant et… »

« Ça ne me pose aucun problème qu'il reste Docteur » intervins-je.

« Très bien. Seulement n'influencez en aucun cas les réponses de Blaine »

Kurt hoche sérieusement la tête.

« Bien, commençons alors. Je suis ici pour procéder à une prise de sang afin de dépister la présence de maladies sexuellement transmissibles. J'ai besoin de vous poser des questions. Vous êtes prêt ? Vous devez me répondre le plus honnêtement possible »

« D'accord, allez-y »

« Quelle est votre orientation sexuelle ? »

Je regarde Kurt et il m'adresse un sourire rassurant.

« Euh… Je suis gay »

Elle coche quelque chose sur le papier qu'elle tient.

« Avez-vous déjà eu des relations sexuelles ? »

Je baisse la tête et rougis. Heureusement que ses questions ne sont que « relativement personnelles ».

« O-Oui »

« Combien de partenaires avez-vous eu ? »

Qu'est-ce que c'est embarrassant… Je ne la connais pas, pourquoi elle veut savoir tout ça ?!

« Blaine, je sais que ce moment peut être gênant mais j'ai besoin de savoir ces choses pour connaître les risques auxquels vous avez été exposés. Je ne suis pas ici pour vous juger » dit-elle d'une voix douce.

« Je n'ai couché qu'avec un seul homme »

Kurt me frotte discrètement le bas du dos.

« D'accord. Avez-vous déjà eu des rapports non protégés ? »

« Non, jamais »

« Avez-vous déjà pratiqué l'acte de fellation ou vous l'a-t-on déjà fait ? »

« Hmm… O-Oui, les deux »

« Très bien. Avez-vous des questions avant que je procède au prélèvement sanguin ? »

« Euh… En fait, oui »

« Je vous écoute »

« Est-ce que… Euh… Vous avez posé cette question sur la… la fellation… Hmm, est-ce qu'il y a des risques de transmission par cette voie ? »

Je me sens con de demander ça mais tant pis, il faut que je sache.

« Le risque zéro n'existe pas mais je n'ai jamais eu de patients infectés de cette façon. Mais il faut savoir que l'extrémité du pénis est une zone très sensible et propice au développement de bactéries et donc de virus. Il faut toujours être vigilent. Pour être sûr, pour être rassuré, ne pratiquez pas de sexe buccal avant d'avoir eu vos résultats d'analyses »

« Merci Docteur »

« Vous avez d'autres questions ? »

« Non c'est tout »

« D'accord, veuillez me tendre votre bras gauche, s'il vous plaît »

Je m'exécute et me crispe quand elle sort sa seringue. Je jette un regard paniqué à Kurt. Il semble comprendre car il prend ma main et trace des cercles avec son pouce dessus.

« C'est rien bébé. Ça va aller » chuchote-t-il.

Je me détends légèrement grâce à sa proximité et sens à peine le petit pincement causé par l'aiguille.

« Et voilà, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut Monsieur Anderson »

Nous nous levons tous les trois et nous accompagnons le docteur Fabray jusqu'au salon. Kurt ne m'a pas lâché la main et je sens le regard interrogateur du médecin sur nous. Elle me prend à part un instant pour me donner son numéro, si j'ai de nouvelles questions.

« Je vous contacterai quand j'aurai les résultats. Prenez bien soin de Blaine, Monsieur Hummel. C'est un jeune homme doux et intelligent »

Kurt semble déstabilisé par les paroles du médecin mais se reprend.

« Oui, c'est mon intention »

« Bonne journée et à bientôt Blaine »

Elle nous sert la main et Joey sort de nulle part pour la raccompagner.

« Ça va ? Tu as finalement survécu à cette prise de sang »

« Oui c'est vrai. Elle m'a juste averti que tous rapports étaient interdits pendant deux grosses semaines »

Kurt me regarde la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts. J'essaye de rester sérieux mais son expression me fait exploser de rire.

« Je t'ai bien eu ! »

Il fronce les sourcils et j'arrête de rire immédiatement. Son air sévère me fait peur tout à coup. Je ressens presque les picotements dus aux claques sur mes fesses. Je déglutis difficilement.

« Je t'ai bien eu ! » répète-t-il en rigolant.

Il place ses mains sur mes hanches et me plaque contre lui.

« Tu ne changeras jamais Blainey » chuchote-t-il.

Il me fixe dans les yeux tandis qu'il s'amuse avec une mèche de mes cheveux. Il encadre ensuite mes joues de ses paumes et m'embrasse chaudement. Je m'accroche à ses bras pour ne pas m'écrouler.

« J'ai envie de te baiser là, maintenant mais tu dois prendre des forces et moi aussi d'ailleurs. Je ne veux pas que tu t'évanouisses en plein milieu de nos réjouissances » murmure-t-il contre ma bouche.

« Tu es intéressé seulement par mon corps »

« Non, pas seulement. Pour ta capacité à me résister aussi »

Il m'embrasse à nouveau passionnément et défait son étreinte. Il met une musique en fond sonore. Il me prend par la main et m'attire au comptoir de la cuisine. J'ai chaud, j'ai envie de lui mais mon cher Kurt Hummel, maniaque du contrôle à ses heures perdues, tient à ce que je me nourrisse correctement. La mélodie emplit la pièce. C'est triste, mélancolique mais beau.

« C'est quoi cet air ? »

« C'est une transcription d'un concerto pour hautbois d'Alessandro Marcello par Bach. Tu aimes ? »

« Oui, c'est magnifique »

Kurt me sourit.

« Une salade composée, ça ira ? »

« Oui, c'est parfait »

Ce n'est pas trop lourd. Je ne pense pas que j'aurai pu avaler quelque chose de plus consistant de toute façon.

Je m'accoude sur le comptoir et regarde Kurt bouger dans la cuisine. Cela serait banal de la part de n'importe qui mais lui a une façon de se mouvoir sublime. Il est tellement à l'aise dans son corps. Ses gestes sont fluides et semblent orchestrés au millimètre près. Peut-être que ce n'est qu'une image qu'il se crée, je ne sais pas.

« Tu penses à quoi ? »

Sa voix me fait sursauter et me tire de mes pensées.

« Je te regardais bouger »

« Ah. Et ? »

« Tu es très élégant et gracieux »

« Merci Blaine. Tu veux du vin ? C'est du Meursault » dit-il en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

« Oui, s'il te plaît »

« Sers-toi » dit-il en désignant le saladier, « tu t'en es très bien sorti avec le docteur Fabray »

J'arrête mon mouvement un instant, troublé qu'il reparle de la visite du médecin.

« Oh oui. Ses questions étaient vraiment intimes »

« Oui je sais. Ça m'a aussi surpris la première fois »

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenu ? Tu aurais pu me dire qu'elle me demanderait ces… trucs »

Tout à coup, je me demande si les neuf avant moi sont passés par là…

« Si je t'avais prévenu, tu aurais encore plus stressé »

« Les neuf ont rencontré ton docteur ? »

_Au moins, c'est dit !_

Ma question a l'air de le prendre de court. Il se reprend vite.

« Non tous les autres avaient eu des rendez-vous à l'hôpital. Je m'assurais juste qu'ils y étaient allés et que leurs résultats étaient négatifs »

« Alors pourquoi c'est différent avec moi ? »

« Je ne voulais pas que tu sois seul pour ça. Je voulais que tu aies le meilleur docteur possible »

Oh…

« Tu n'es pas comme les autres Blaine » dit-il en me souriant, « mange maintenant »

La salade est très bonne. Je suis mort de faim. Une première depuis que je connais Kurt. Je termine mon assiette avant lui. Le vin est délicieux et très frais.

« Toujours cette impatience, n'est-ce pas Blaine ? »

Il sourit franchement devant mon assiette vide.

Je ne sais pas si c'est le vin ou quoi, mais je ne baisse pas les yeux et lui réponds avec un regard qui ce veut sexy :

« Oui »

Il me regarde intensément et plus les secondes passent et plus le courant électrique s'intensifie entre nous. Il se lève subitement de son tabouret et me soulève pour me coller contre lui.

« Dis-moi que tu acceptes » souffle-t-il en encadrant mon visage de ses mains et en me regardant fixement.

« Mais le contrat ? Je n'ai pas… »

« Je sais… Mais je me branle joyeusement des règles »

Je déglutis fortement.

« Tu vas me battre ? »

« Oui. Mais pas pour te faire mal. Je ne veux pas te punir. Par contre, hier, tu l'aurais mérité… »

J'écarquille les yeux d'horreur.

« Ecoute Blaine. Les personnes comme moi aiment avoir mal ou faire mal. Mais tu n'es pas comme ça. Et j'ai beaucoup réfléchi là-dessus hier »

Kurt me serre fortement contre lui. Je sens son érection pressée contre le bas de mon ventre. Je sais que je devrais partir en courant et disparaître avant que je découvre ce qu'il m'a réservé. Mais mon envie, mon désir pour lui est si fort, si ancré en moi qu'il me tient contre lui, près de lui. Je ne cherche pas à comprendre d'où il vient d'ailleurs.

« Et qu'en as-tu conclu ? »

« Rien pour le moment. Ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai envie de t'attacher, de te baiser et de te faire jouir tellement de fois que tu oublieras ton propre nom. Tu es prêt ? »

Les muscles de mon ventre se déroulent et le sang migre vers le Sud. Oh putain !

« Oui »

« Génial. Suis-moi »

Il rassemble la vaisselle sur un coin du comptoir et me prend par la main. Nous montons à l'étage supérieur.

C'est le moment. Je vais découvrir une nouvelle nuance de Kurt Hummel. Dire que je n'ai pas peut serait un mensonge. En plus, mon cœur bat à tout rompre dans ma poitrine.

Il ouvre la porte de sa salle de torture moderne et s'écarte pour me laisser entrer en premier.

_Et te revoilà dans cette pièce affreuse. Es-tu fou Blaine ?_

L'odeur citronnée est toujours présente, ainsi que la lumière tamisée. Les deux mélangées réveillent le désir, l'envie, l'appréhension et l'excitation en moi. Kurt est complètement métamorphosé. Son visage affiche un air dur, pervers. Ses yeux sont brûlants, hypnotisants.

« Ici, c'est moi qui commande. Je fais ce que je veux de toi. Tu m'appelleras Monsieur. C'est compris ? »

Je hoche la tête. Je ne fais pas du tout confiance à ma voix et je crois que mon cœur va se barrer de mon corps.

« Enlève tes chaussures » m'ordonne-t-il doucement.

Tremblant, je m'exécute. Je retire mes chaussures et les mets près de la porte.

« Bien. Obéis-moi sans hésiter quand je te donne un ordre. Maintenant, je vais te déshabiller. Ce nœud papillon me rend dingue. Tu dois être à l'aise dans ton corps. Tu es sublime Blaine et j'aime te regarder. Je pourrais le faire toute la journée. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes mal ou que tu aies honte, nu. C'est compris ? »

« Oui »

« Oui, qui ? » demande-t-il sévèrement.

« Oui Monsieur »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui Monsieur »

« Bien. Mets les bras le long de ton corps »

Je m'exécute. Il baisse les mains en direction du bouton le plus bas de mon cardigan. Avec une lenteur excessive, il remonte et défait les autres. Il fait ensuite passer ma veste sur mes épaules et me la retire. Il la plie soigneusement et la pose sur la commode tout en me regardant. Il s'approche à nouveau de moi et tire sur mon menton. Ce contact direct sur ma peau m'électrifie.

« Tu mords ta lèvre. Tu sais ce que ça me fait » souffle-t-il, menaçant, « tourne-toi et lève les bras »

J'obéis. Il est tout près derrière moi mais il ne me touche pas. Il place ses mains sur le bas de mon polo et le remonte en découvrant de plus en plus de peau. Il le fait passer par-dessus ma tête et je me retrouve torse nu. Il fait glisser un de ses doigts le long de mon dos et tout mon corps s'allume. Il glisse alors sa main dans mes boucles à la base de ma nuque. Il fait pencher ma tête sur le côté. Avec son autre main, il dénoue habilement mon nœud papillon. Il le laisse tomber à mes pieds. Il fait ensuite descendre sa main jusqu'au bouton de mon jean. Il ne me touche pas mais effleure à peine ma peau. Ça suffit pour que j'aie totalement envie de lui. Il plonge son nez dans mon cou et inspire profondément.

« Ton odeur est délicieuse Blaine » chuchote-t-il en embrassant le point sensible sous mon oreille.

S'en est trop et je ne peux retenir mon gémissement.

« Tais-toi, je ne veux pas t'entendre »

Kurt me retourne et abaisse mon pantalon d'un coup. Il replace ensuite ses mains dans mes cheveux à la base de mon cou.

« J'adore tes cheveux. Ils sont très beaux »

Avant que je ne réponde, il enchaîne :

« Quand tu seras ici, dans cette pièce, tu ne porteras que ceci. Ton boxer et rien d'autre. C'est compris ? »

« Oui »

« Oui, qui ? »

« Oui Monsieur »

Il réprime un sourire.

« Bien. Attends-moi là, à genoux, assis sur tes talons » dit-il en désignant le sol près de la porte.

Je lui obéis en prenant place par terre.

« Tends tes bras devant toi en les posant sur tes cuisses. Baisse les yeux. Voilà c'est parfait »

Il me faudrait un calepin pour pouvoir noter toutes ces choses… Je sens qu'il s'approche de moi. Il met sa main dans mes cheveux et tire dessus pour que je relève la tête. Ça fait presque mal mais je ne dis rien.

« Tu te souviendras comment te tenir Blaine ? »

« Oui Monsieur »

« Bien. Reste comme ça »

Je l'entends sortir. Je ne bouge pas et j'attends qu'il revienne. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va me faire ? Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste dans cette position.

_Si ça se trouve, il va te laisser là, il ne va pas revenir…_

Avant que la panique me submerge complètement, il est là. Toutes mes pensées se calment et mon excitation monte d'un cran, si c'est possible.

J'ai toujours la tête baissée mais je peux voir qu'il a changé de pantalon. Celui-ci semble vieux et élimé. On dirait un jean très fin. Il ferme la porte.

« Je suis fier de toi Blaine, tu n'as pas bougé. Tu es magnifique. Mets-toi debout »

Je me relève mais je garde le visage orienté vers le sol.

« Tu peux me regarder »

Son regard est toujours aussi intense mais il est aussi plus doux.

Oh putain, il est torse nu devant moi. J'ai envie de toucher sa peau mais je me retiens, craignant sa réaction. Le bouton de son jean est défait et il repose bas sur ses hanches. Plus sexy, tu meurs !

« Tends-moi ta main droite Blaine. Je vais t'attacher »

Il la prend et oriente la paume vers le plafond. Avant que je ne réagisse, il donne un coup avec un martinet. Le geste a été si rapide que je n'ai pas eu le temps de me dégager. Ce n'était même pas douloureux. Enfin à peine une petite brûlure mais rien d'insurmontable.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait ? »

Je ne réponds pas, assez perdu.

« Réponds-moi » ordonne-t-il.

« C'est supportable »

« Tu as eu mal ? »

« Non »

« Tu n'auras pas mal. C'est compris ? »

« Oui » dis-je, la voix légèrement tremblante et peu sûre.

« Aie confiance en moi »

Il sort le martinet de derrière lui. Le manche est noir et les lanières de cuir sont tressées et rouges. Je relève les yeux vers les siens qui pétillent de malice.

« Tes désirs sont respectés Blaine » chuchote-t-il, « viens »

Il m'entraîne au milieu de la pièce. Sur les crochets pendent des menottes aux bracelets de cuir noirs. Il s'étend pour pouvoir les attraper. Je lui ai bien dit que je ne voulais pas la suspension…

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Les liens sont extensibles. Regarde » dit-il en tirant dessus, « les menottes peuvent coulisser dans toute la pièce grâce aux crochets mobiles. On va commencer ici et je te baiserai contre le mur, là »

Il me montre le mur où est posée la grande croix en bois.

« Lève les bras bien haut »

J'obéis mais j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un commande chacun de mes gestes et que je suis spectateur. C'est tellement chaud, sexy, érotique. Je n'ai jamais rien fait d'aussi excitant de toute ma vie. J'ai quand même peur. Après tout, je suis exposé et vulnérable devant un homme qui possèdent plusieurs nuances de folies.

_Sam et Zoé savent que tu es ici… Heureusement !_

Il est très proche de moi quand il emprisonne mes poignets. Son torse est tout près de mon visage. Tellement près que je sens son odeur de caramel et de gel douche. Je respire à pleins poumons cette senteur entêtante.

Kurt finit pas s'éloigner. Il pose un regard pervers et empli de désir sur moi. Je suis à sa merci. Ses yeux brûlants suffisent à faire grandir encore plus mon érection sensible.

« Tu es vraiment beau comme ça Blaine. Et tu fais ce qu'on te dit pour une fois. J'aime ça »

Il passe ses pouces sous l'élastique de mon boxer et le descend jusqu'à se retrouver à genoux devant moi. Le voir comme ça pourrait me faire jouir sur le champ. Mais il se redresse trop vite à mon goût.

Il fait glisser les lanières du martinet autour de mon nombril. Il trace des dessins avec les extrémités des pans de cuir. Il tourne autour de moi plusieurs fois en laissant traîner le martinet sur ma peau. Je ferme les yeux et au même moment, il me donne un coup à la base de mon sexe. Tous mes nerfs se mettent en éveil et je pousse un petit cri, surpris. Je m'agite dans les menottes sous la douce onde de plaisir qui me traverse.

« Tais-toi » ordonne-t-il dans un murmure.

Il recommence à tourner autour de moi. Lorsqu'il me redonne un coup au même endroit, je m'y étais préparé cette fois. Mon corps entier tremble de plaisir.

Il continue ses mouvements mais cette fois, il frappe l'un après l'autre mes tétons. Je penche la tête en arrière sous cette délicieuse torture.

« Tu aimes ça ? »

« Oui »

Il me frappe sur la fesse gauche. Je gémis fortement à la morsure du cuir sur ma peau.

« Oui, qui ? »

« Oui Monsieur »

Tout à coup, il disparaît de mon champ de vision. J'essaye de contrôler toutes ces sensations qui noient mon corps. Mais Kurt me donne plein de petits et rapides coups qui partent du haut de mon torse et qui descendent de plus en plus. Il refrappe à la base de mon sexe un peu plus fort. Je ne peux pas retenir mon cri.

« Kurt ! Je t'en prie ! »

« Tais-toi » répète-t-il en fouettant ma fesse droite.

Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ce soit comme ça. L'envie, le désir, le plaisir, l'angoisse… Tout se mélange.

Kurt fait glisser les lanières rouges sur toute ma longueur et les dirige vers mon gland rougi et humide de liquide séminal. Je ferme les yeux à cette sensation.

« Regarde comme tu bandes Blaine » souffle-t-il, « ouvre la bouche et les yeux »

J'obéis, totalement captivé par cet homme. Il met l'extrémité dans ma bouche, comme dans mon rêve.

« Suce bébé. Goûte-toi »

Je ferme les lèvres sur l'objet. Je le regarde fixement dans les yeux pendant que je m'exécute. Le goût du cuir et celui amer et salé de mon propre corps envahissent ma bouche. Ses yeux sont bleu foncé, presque noirs, brûlés par le désir. Il est dans son monde.

Il retire l'objet de ma bouche et le remplace par sa langue. Il me plaque fortement contre lui alors que mes mains sont toujours attachées au-dessus de nos têtes. Les siennes parcourent ma peau tandis qu'il m'embrasse chaudement, fougueusement.

« Mmh, tu es délicieux Blaine » dit-il en se léchant les lèvres, « tu veux jouir ? »

« Oui, je t'en prie »

La brûlure du cuir sur mes fesses me surprend.

« Je t'en prie qui ? »

« Je vous en prie Monsieur »

Il repose sa bouche contre la mienne tandis qu'une de ses mains se dirige vers mes fesses. Il fait glisser ses doigts entre elles. Il taquine mon entrée. Alors qu'il me pénètre de deux doigts, avec son autre main, il me donne de légers coups de martinet. Il frappe l'espace entre mon sexe et mes testicules, comme dans le rêve.

Je ferme les yeux et m'abandonne aux sensations. Les coups font se contracter mes testicules et la contraction fait resserrer mes chairs autour des doigts de Kurt. C'est magique.

Je sens la chaleur caractéristique s'enrouler autour de mon estomac. Ça monte, ça monte… Mes jambes tremblent. Mais au lieu de me laisser jouir, Kurt retire ses doigts et arrête ses coups de martinets. Je gémis, frustré.

« Je sais bébé. Accroche-toi » murmure-t-il.

Il me déplace alors que mes poignets sont toujours attachés. Il me plaque contre la croix en bois. Il descend sa braguette et déroule un préservatif sur son érection. Il place ensuite ses mains à l'arrière de mes cuisses et il me soulève.

« Mets tes jambes autour de moi bébé »

Je lui obéis et enroule mes jambes autour de ses hanches. J'essaye de me positionner pour que ce soit le plus confortable possible. Je sens l'extrémité de sa verge contre mon entrée. Et la seconde d'après, je la sens en moi. Je crie de bonheur et Kurt pousse un gémissement à mon oreille. Oh c'est tellement bon comme ça. Il semble plus long, plus imposant. Il me prend profondément. Son sexe qui tape dans ma prostate, ses va-et-vient qui excitent chacun de mes nerfs intimes, son souffle chaud et erratique dans mon cou, mon érection frictionnée entre nos torses… Tout ça fait grandir la chaleur en moi, je sens mon scrotum se contracter et je jouis fortement, bruyamment autour de Kurt. C'est intense, doux, presque douloureux. Kurt me serre violemment contre lui et se libère en criant contre ma peau.

Il sort de moi délicatement et me détache. On tombe par terre et Kurt me serre dans ses bras. Je pose ma tête contre son torse.

« Je suis fier de toi bébé. Tu as eu mal ? »

« Non »

Qu'est-ce que je suis fatigué…

« Tu croyais que ce serait le cas ? » dit-il en jouant avec une boucle sur mon front.

« Oui »

« Tu n'avais pas à avoir peur. Tu recommencerais ? »

« Oui » répondis-je après une hésitation.

Il m'enlace un peu plus fort.

« Moi aussi. Je suis content » murmure-t-il en embrassant mon front, « et je n'ai pas encore fini avec toi »

_Quoi ?!_

J'arrive à peine à garder les yeux ouverts et il veut remettre ça ?! En plus, il est tellement confortable… Je pourrais m'endormir contre lui. Il m'a enveloppé de ses membres. Je me sens protégé. J'ouvre les yeux et je vois sa cicatrice. Par réflexe, je lève la main pour la toucher mais Kurt se tend.

« Non » dit-il durement, « replace-toi près de la porte dans la même position »

Sa voix est redevenue froide. Et merde !

Je me lève avec difficulté et me place au même endroit que tout à l'heure.

Je n'aurais jamais pensé trouver du plaisir ici et pourtant…

Je ferme les yeux parce que je suis vraiment, vraiment fatigué.

« Tu t'ennuies Blaine ? dit-il furieusement, « mets-toi debout » ajoute-t-il plus doucement.

Je me lève et il m'adresse un petit sourire.

« Tu es fatigué ? »

J'acquiesce.

« Il faudra que l'on travaille ton endurance. Mets tes mains devant toi »

Je les lui tends et il noue mes poignets ensemble avec le nœud papillon argenté. Mes sens s'éveillent totalement.

Il me prend par le coude et me dirige vers le lit blanc et doré.

« J'en veux plus. Beaucoup plus » souffle-t-il dans mon oreille, « je vais aller vite, tu es crevé. Tiens-toi à la colonne du lit. Si tu la lâches, tu auras la fessée. C'est compris ? »

« Oui Monsieur »

« Bien »

Il m'attrape par les hanches afin que je sois penché.

« Tiens-toi bien. Je vais te baiser vite et fort »

« Oui »

Il me claque les fesses.

« Oui Monsieur »

« C'est mieux. Ta peau est superbe Blaine » dit-il en me caressant.

Il dépose toute une ligne de baisers le long de mon dos.

« Tu es tellement bandant Blaine… »

Il s'écarte et j'entends le déchirement caractéristique de l'emballage du préservatif. Sans prévenir, il m'enfonce deux doigts et son autre main attrape mon érection et la masturbe.

« Tu bandes tellement dur. Tiens-toi bien bébé, on y va ! »

Il retire ses doigts et pose sa main sur ma hanche. Et il me pénètre en branlant toujours mon sexe. Il rentre en moi lentement et ressort de la même façon. Il accélère ses va-et-vient ainsi que ses mouvements autour de ma verge. Ses assauts deviennent de plus en plus rapides et je sens l'orgasme monter. Kurt gémit de plus en plus fort.

« Haaaan Blaiiine ! » crie-t-il.

Il touche ma prostate au même moment et je jouis dans sa main. Je tombe dans les pommes immédiatement.

Quand je reprends connaissance, je suis blotti contre Kurt par terre. Il frotte son nez contre ma joue en chantonnant doucement.

« Donne-moi tes mains » murmure-t-il.

Je les lui tends. Il défait le nœud.

« Et la séance est levée, Blainey »

Je rigole en frottant machinalement mes poignets et il sourit contre ma joue.

« Quel doux son… C'est de ma faute si tu ne ris pas plus »

Il me redresse un peu et me masse les épaules.

« Pourtant, ton rire ressemble au son d'une multitude de clochettes »

« C'est beau » dis-je en baillant et en luttant contre le sommeil.

Il me regarde tendrement.

« Ça t'a vraiment fatigué de te faire prendre dans tous les sens »

« C'est beaucoup moins beau ça » gloussais-je.

Il rit et nous nous levons. Il est complètement nu devant moi mais je suis trop fatigué pour en profiter. Il enfile son pantalon et me prend la main pour me soutenir. Il m'aide à mettre un peignoir pendu après la porte.

Il dépose un doux et tendre baiser sur ma bouche.

« Au lit Blainey ! »

Oh non, pas encore !

« Pour dormir » me rassure-t-il en voyant mon expression.

Il me prend dans ses bras. Je me blottis contre lui et il me porte jusqu'à la chambre blanche.

Il me dépose sur le lit et rabat les couvertures sur moi. Contre toute attente, il se couche avec moi. il me serre contre lui par derrière et je me niche dans ses bras protecteurs.

« Endors-toi mon beau bébé » murmure-t-il en déposant deux petits baisers, un sur ma nuque, l'autre sur ma joue.

Et je me laisse plonger dans le sommeil.

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre :)**

**J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis dans une petite review.**

**J'espère que je pourrais publier vendredi prochain sinon à bientôt. Je vais faire tout mon possible :)**

**Bisous, bisous**

**Cindy :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**J'ai finalement réussi à publier cette semaine :) et je vous promets que publier sur ce site avec un portable c'est TRES compliqué !**

**Merci aux personnes qui ajoutent cette fiction dans leurs favoris et leurs alertes :)**

**Merci aussi à ceux qui la lisent mais qui ne laissent pas de traces… Même si c'est en PM, je prends toujours le temps de répondre à chacune de vos remarques donc n'hésitez pas :)**

**Merci à youyoulita, à Anne-So, à Fen, à Zoé, à Anderverysue, à Brave Woodpecker, à justmoi59, à AnnaKlaineuse, à Lysendra, à ma Claire et à Klaineuse pour vos reviews :)**

**Merci aussi à Licorne-Klaine pour ses messages privés :)**

**Youyoulita : **merci c'est super gentil :) et bien on est vendredi prochain donc j'espère que le chapitre te plaira aussi :)

**HOP3SO : **ce n'est pas grave je ne le suis pas énormément non plus… j'espère que tu retrouveras aussi bientôt l'inspiration :) merci à toi aussi

**Fen :** ah d'accord, excuse-moi si j'avais mal compris ce que tu voulais dire… Mes Blaine et Kurt sont très différents de ceux de la série mais plus le temps va passer et plus les personnages seront « stables » on va dire… Mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'ils ne sont pas du tout pareil que ceux de la série )

**Tsuchito : **dès que Blaine arrive quelque part, j'ai envie de dire que la situation ne peut être que trop mignonne :) quand je le vois j'ai envie de lui pincer les joues comme le font les mamies, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? ) Hé n'oublie pas de les faire revenir en France ensuite (dis au suricate qu'il y a des graines pour lapins et cochons d'inde )). Sebastian doit venir s'occuper d'un gérant de boutique spécialisée tu te rappelles ? :) Pendant que j'écris ça, tu es en train de m'envoyer des textos disant que Blaine et Jean-Baptiste sont fiancés… Imagine Blaine dire cette phrase… *baaaave* )

**Anderverysue : **oh c'est tellement gentil :') ce compliment venant de toi c'est juste parfait ! Tu écris genre les meilleurs lemons SM de tout le site donc merci beaucoup. Je ne m'en rends pas compte quand j'écris mais c'est peut-être le fait que je tienne un journal qui ressort ici, je ne sais pas :) merci beaucoup, ça me touche énormément de lire ce genre de commentaires. Et si c'est pour avoir ne serait-ce que de tes reviews, je continuerai :)

**Brave Woodpecker : **en effet, la suite est encore plus chaude ! Les gens sont avertis ) le Klaine est vraiment hot alors dans une situation pareille c'est kfneuzb )

**Justmoi59 : **c'est essentiel que Kurt respecte quand même Blaine. Après tout, Blaine n'a jamais eu de relations avant donc Kurt doit être tendre et doux avec lui pour le mettre en confiance. C'est la moindre des choses je pense, après ce qu'il fait à Blainey :)

**AnnaKlaineuse : **eh bien non, pas de retard, j'ai réussi à le publier à temps :) j'espère qu'il te plaira :) et merci pour ta review sur Shining Love, c'est vraiment adorable et très gentil. Je ne sais pas si j'ai du talent comme tu dis mais j'aime beaucoup écrire donc c'est génial que des personnes apprécient ce que je fais :)

**Lysendra : **oh c'est adorable :) est-ce mal que je sois enthousiaste que tu deviennes de plus en plus accroc ? ) je pense que la douceur de Blaine et le côté « maniaque du contrôle » de Kurt s'équilibre parfaitement :) je vois ce que tu veux dire, je ne pense pas que j'aurai pu écrire des lemons vraiment chargés en BDSM, j'aurai été mal à l'aise en les écrivant donc bon… Mais si ceux-là sont bien dosés c'est plutôt cool :) même si Kurt veut se montrer dur et froid, les petits moments de douceur qu'il a pour Blaine, montre que sa carapace se fissure doucement mais sûrement ) Blaine n'est pas un simple soumis pour lui. Et ne t'inquiète pas, c'est prévu la provocation de Blaine avec sa lèvre ) (je trouve ça nul de ne pas pouvoir poster plusieurs reviews sur un seul chapitre :()

**Maloke : **je te réponds ici cette semaine :) c'est plutôt bon signe si les fautes d'orthographe passent assez inaperçu non ? C'est vraiment adorable merci énormément *cœur* je t'aime aussi ma Claire.

**Klaineuse :** répète, répète autant que tu veux ) haha, si tu crées une chorégraphie plus élaborée, je veux une vidéo :D Kurt est même sexy quand il est doux alors autant en profiter ) il l'est en maniaque du contrôle aussi je trouve d'ailleurs… Je ne sais pas combien de chapitres il y aura en tout mais je pense continuer encore un petit moment :)

_**Dès qu'Internet sera de nouveau fonctionnel, je rattraperai mon retard pour les reviews de toutes les fictions que je suis. Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir en poster pour le moment.**_

**Sur ce, bon chapitre. Vous êtes fantastiques et je vous aime touuus :)**

**ENJOY !**

**Chapitre 19**

Je sens les caresses de lèvres sur mon front. Des dizaines de baisers sont déposés sur mon visage. Je n'ai pas envie de me réveiller totalement. Je voudrais répondre à ces tendres lèvres mais je n'en ai pas le courage. J'enfonce un peu plus ma tête dans l'oreiller.

« Blaine, ouvre les yeux »

La voix de Kurt est douce et basse.

« Mmh… Non »

« Je sais mais il y a le dîner avec mes proches ce soir. Et si on ne veut pas être en retard, on doit partir dans 30 minutes »

J'ouvre péniblement les yeux. D'après la lumière de la pièce, le soleil doit être en train de se coucher. Le visage de Kurt est très proche du mien.

« Allez, debout mon bel endormi » dit-il en embrassant encore mon visage, « j'ai déposé un verre sur la table de nuit si tu as soif. Je t'attends au salon. Ne te recouche pas, sinon ça ira mal pour tes jolies fesses »

J'aurais pu le prendre au sérieux s'il ne m'avait pas donné un baiser sur les lèvres après avoir dit cela. Il sort. Je me frotte les yeux pour essayer de chasser définitivement le sommeil.

J'ai très bien dormi mais maintenant je suis stressé. Comment suis-je censé réagir autrement ? Il veut que je rencontre ses proches alors qu'il a passé l'après-midi à me frapper avec un martinet et à m'attacher à travers toute la pièce avec des menottes.

Sam et Zoé seront présents aussi. Ils auraient pu me prévenir quand même… Mais bon, au moins mes amis les plus chers seront là pour m'aider avec cette soirée.

J'étire mes bras au-dessus de la tête. Même avec mes années de boxe, j'ai des courbatures dans les bras et tout le long des épaules.

_Qu'est-ce que ce serait sans entraînement alors…_

Je comprends maintenant mieux pourquoi Kurt avant tant insisté pour que j'ai un coach personnel.

Je sors du lit. Un costume est pendu sur une porte. Des chaussures et des chaussettes sont posées à côté mais aucun sous-vêtement. Je fouille la chambre pour les trouver mais rien. Kurt a peut-être oublié de me les déposer. C'est peu probable car il ne semble jamais rien oublier. Il m'a retiré mon boxer dans la chambre de torture moderne juste avant de me… Je rougis fortement en me rappelant nos activités.

_Quel genre de personnes kidnappent les sous-vêtements ?!_

Je passe dans la salle de bain. Je prends une douche brûlante, relaxante mais trop courte. Je sors et je me sèche. Il veut que je lui demande mon boxer, ça ne peut être que ça… Dans tous les cas, ce sera humiliant. Soit il accepte de me le rendre et il aura la satisfaction que je le lui ai demandé, soit il refuse et là, ça craint. Il est le seul à pouvoir décider.

_Entre dans son jeu ou amuse-toi de la situation toi aussi !_

Mmh… très bien, je ne lui ferai pas le plaisir de la quémander. J'irai à ce foutu dîner cul nu ! Je suis excité comme un gamin. Il va être dingue !

Je ressors de la salle de bain et j'enfile mon costume. Il est bleu foncé et il est très bien taillé. Il comporte une chemise blanche et une cravate rouge. J'aurai juré qu'il prévoirait un nœud papillon mais pourquoi pas. J'enfile ensuite les chaussettes et les chaussures. Je me regarde dans le miroir et essaye d'arranger du mieux possible mes boucles. Je bois le contenu du verre qu'il m'a apporté - du jus de cranberries - et je me regarde à nouveau dans la glace. Mes yeux pétillent, mes joues sont légèrement rougies et un sourire en coin est plaqué sur mes lèvres. Je suis prêt après 15 minutes, un record. Je pars le rejoindre.

Kurt se tient debout devant l'immense fenêtre. Il porte la même chemise grise que celle du jour de la séance photo et un pantalon noir très serré. Je m'arrête un instant pour le contempler. Il est époustouflant comme d'habitude. La voix de Prince inonde la pièce.

Je m'avance vers lui et il se retourne dès qu'il m'entend. Il sourit quand il me voit et ses yeux m'interrogent comme s'il attendait quelque chose.

« Coucou » saluais-je doucement.

« Coucou. Tu te sens bien ? »

« Oui ça va et toi ? »

« Parfaitement bien Blainey. Tu es très beau » dit-il, les yeux pétillants.

Je détourne le regard pour ne pas céder à l'envie.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu aimais Prince »

« Mes goûts musicaux sont très variés tu sais »

Il me dévore des yeux et s'approche de moi, comme un prédateur de sa proie. Je n'ose pas bouger sous ce regard brûlant. Kiss de Prince démarre. J'ai toujours trouvé cette musique terriblement sexy. En plus de la chanson, Kurt me caresse la joue avec le dos de la main. Cela suffit à réveiller ce désir bouillant au fond de mon ventre.

« M'accorderais-tu cette danse ? » propose-t-il en me tendant la main.

Il augmente le volume grâce à sa télécommande. Ses beaux yeux bleus pétillent d'envie et d'amusement. J'aime beaucoup le voir ainsi, ça arrive trop peu à mon goût. J'attrape sa main et il m'attire à lui en enroulant ses bras autour de ma taille.

Je pose ma main gauche sur son épaule. Je lui souris parce que sa joie est vraiment contagieuse. Il enclenche un premier pas et c'est parti. Il me fait pencher, tournoyer, virer dans toute la pièce. Il m'entraîne avec lui avec fluidité et dextérité. Putain ce qu'il danse bien. Je me demande s'il existe un domaine dans lequel il est mauvais. Les lumières de New York donnent un aspect spécial à nos mouvements. Je ris. Je suis heureux.

Il m'embrasse à la fin de la chanson.

« J'adore t'entendre rire. Tu es magnifique Blaine. Tu es prêt à rencontrer ma famille ? »

« Oui. J'ai hâte de revoir ton père et de faire connaissance avec les autres »

« Il ne te manque rien ? »

« Non, rien »

« Sûr ? »

Il fronce les sourcils mais finit par sourire grandement quand je hoche la tête.

« Bon si tu le dis, allons-y ! »

Il enfile sa veste qui était posé sur un des tabourets, m'attrape par la main et m'entraîne avec lui dans l'ascenseur.

J'ose le regarder une fois entrés dans la cabine. Un magnifique et discret sourire ourle ses superbes lèvres. Il a l'air d'apprécier la situation… Je me demande si ça ne va pas, une nouvelle fois, se retourner contre moi.

_En même temps, tu es celui qui a voulu faire le malin !_

Je suis complètement débile ! Qu'est-ce qui m'est passé par la tête ? Je vais quand même rencontrer ses proches.

_Tu vas les rencontrer sans slip c'est tout !_

Dans la salle de bain, seul, j'étais plutôt fier de moi. Je trouvais cette idée amusante mais maintenant… Malgré l'embarras dans lequel je suis, la tension entre nous est présente. Encore plus forte que d'habitude même. Le sourire sur le visage de Kurt a disparu. Un air sombre le remplace. Ses yeux sont plus foncés. Et je sais ce que ça veut dire.

L'ascenseur arrive au rez-de-chaussée et les portes s'ouvrent. Kurt soupire, s'éclaircit la gorge et secoue la tête pour reprendre contenance. En homme galant, il s'écarte pour me laisser sortir en premier.

_Un homme galant n'aurait pas kidnappé tes sous-vêtements !_

Joey nous attend devant l'entrée du Phénix dans un gros 4x4 noir. Kurt m'ouvre la portière arrière et j'entre dans l'imposante voiture. Il entre à ma suite et nous prenons la route.

Je ne sais absolument pas où nous allons. Je me rends juste compte que je ne reconnais pas du tout les alentours. Je perds tous mes repères.

Aucun de nous deux ne parlent. C'est sûrement la présence de Joey qui provoque cela. Kurt se ferme de plus en plus. Il regarde dehors, un air froid sur le visage. Il est en train de me glisser entre les mains. Je ne sais pas à quoi il peut penser et je n'ose pas lui demander. Joey bloque pas mal de sujets de conversations… Après avoir réfléchi, je lui pose une question banale :

« Comment as-tu appris à aussi bien danser ? »

Il tourne la tête pour me regarder mais l'obscurité m'empêche de voir son expression ?

« Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? »

Un coup douloureux frappe mon cœur. Je connais la réponse.

« Oui »

« Sebastian était très doué pour la danse »

Et voilà, je le savais. Ce qui fait le plus mal, c'est que moi je ne peux rien lui enseigner. Je ne suis bon dans aucun domaine.

« Il était un très bon professeur alors »

« C'est vrai »

Est-ce cet homme qui a eu me meilleur aperçu de Kurt ? Etait-il aussi froid et distant quand il l'a rencontré ? Ou c'est peut-être lui qui l'a rendu ainsi. Pourtant Kurt peut être drôle, enjôleur et insouciant. Comme pour notre danse tout à l'heure. Je souris en y repensant. Il peut se montrer tellement joueur.

Mais il a aussi sa chambre de torture moderne. Je passe mes mains sur mes poignets où le nœud me les retenait plus tôt. Sebastian lui a aussi appris ça. Je me demande à quel point il lui a gâché la vie. Peut-être qu'il serait devenu le même sans lui, je ne sais pas.

Je déteste ce mec. Si je le rencontre un jour, je ne sais pas comment je pourrais réagir face à lui. C'est la première fois que je déteste aussi fortement quelqu'un, que je n'ai jamais rencontré en plus.

Je tourne la tête vers l'extérieur. Ma jalousie et la colère viscérales m'envahissent.

Il a été à mon rythme cet après-midi. Il est resté doux malgré tout. S'il me demande de recommencer, j'accepterai. Pas la peine de me mentir. Oui, je recommencerai. Seulement s'il ne me fait pas de mal. De toute façon, si je veux rester avec lui, je dois accepter ce qu'il me demande.

Le fond de la chose : je veux rester avec lui.

« Arrête » chuchote Kurt.

« Arrêter quoi ? » demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Je n'ai rien fait il me semble, alors pourquoi me dit-il ça ?

« Tu te poses trop de questions Blaine »

Il entrelace ses doigts avec les miens et les embrasse du bout des lèvres.

« J'ai passé un très bon moment grâce à toi. Merci »

Ça y est, je l'ai retrouvé. Je lui souris en rougissant. Il a encore changé d'humeur en un claquement de doigts.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as encore utilisé ce nœud papillon ? »

« Je crois que tu les adores. En plus, c'est pratique. Il t'immobilise parfaitement sans pour autant te blesser. Et puis, je peux le défaire rapidement au cas où tu voudrais arrêter. Bienvenue dans mon univers ! »

Je jette un coup d'œil à Joey mais il ne semble pas faire attention à nous. Kurt caresse ma main puis la lâche. Il se tourne à nouveau vers la fenêtre.

Moi aussi, je veux appartenir à son univers. Le seul problème, ce sont toutes ses règles. Tiens, d'ailleurs il ne m'a pas reparlé de son fameux contrat… Je regarde le paysage. Je ne sais absolument pas où nous sommes. Il avait pourtant dit que le dîner serait en ville. Je suis quasiment sûr qu'il n'y a pas de petits ponts en bois dans les rues de New York.

« Tu penses à quoi ? »

Je souffle bruyamment.

« C'est aussi grave que ça ? »

« Je me demande pourquoi ton père tenait à ce que je sois là »

Kurt pouffe de rire.

« Oui, moi aussi bébé »

Après une grosse heure de route, nous arrivons finalement. Le 4x4 passe le portail d'une très grande et superbe maison à la façade blanche. Le jardin est immense et très bien décoré.

« C'est la résidence secondaire que j'ai acheté à mon père »

« C'est sublime. On est où ? »

« A Bridgeport. Tu es prêt ? »

Joey sort pour nous ouvrir la portière. Je hoche la tête et prends la main que Kurt me tend pour me rassurer.

« Pour moi aussi ce soir est une première » chuchote-t-il en souriant, « je suis sûr que tu serais plus à l'aise avec un boxer sur le cul »

La chaleur me monte au visage. Cette histoire m'était complètement sortie de la tête. Je suis bien content que Joey soit dehors. Je lance un regard furieux à Kurt. Lui me sourit fièrement. Nous sortons de la voiture.

A la porte, une très belle femme nous attend. Elle est petite. Elle a les cheveux châtains-roux joliment coiffés. Elle a de grands yeux verts bienveillants. Derrière elle se tient Burt Hummel, le père de Kurt. Sa présence est toujours aussi impressionnante et intimidante.

« Blaine, tu connais déjà mon père. Je te présente Carole, ma belle-mère »

Belle-mère ?

« Enchanté de vous connaître Madame Hummel »

Je lui souris timidement. Contre toute attente, elle me serre contre elle.

« Moi de même Blaine. Et fais-moi le plaisir de m'appeler Carole. Entrez les enfants »

Nous entrons et je serre la main de Burt. Sa poigne est toujours aussi ferme.

« Je suis ravi de te revoir Blaine » dit le père de Kurt.

Une voix s'élève derrière nous avant que je puisse lui répondre.

« Ils sont arrivés ? »

Je regarde Kurt pour savoir qui c'est.

« C'est Santana »

Son visage affiche un air ennuyé mais ses yeux brillent de bonheur. Il a l'air de beaucoup tenir à elle. Santana est toujours aussi jolie : ses grands cheveux bruns descendent sur ses épaules et elle porte une robe rouge très moulante. Même si on s'est déjà rencontré, nous n'avons pas pu beaucoup discuter.

« Blaine ! Je suis contente de te revoir enfin ! Kurt n'arrête pas de me rabâcher ton nom »

Elle aussi me serre contre elle. Je me crispe un peu. Je pensais qu'elle était froide comme Kurt mais apparemment non. Je finis par lui rendre son étreinte.

Santana m'entraîne avec elle à travers le couloir. Le sol est recouvert d'un carrelage clair et un imposant escalier trône au milieu de l'entrée. Elle semble très à l'aise.

« Kurt ne nous a jamais présenté personne. Et le premier qu'il ramène est un hobbit »

Si ses yeux noirs ne brillaient pas d'humour, j'aurais mal pris sa remarque. Je jette un coup d'œil à Kurt dont le visage affiche un air exaspéré mais aussi amusé.

« Santana, tiens-toi bien ce soir s'il te plaît » la réprimande doucement Carole, « bonsoir mon chéri »

Elle dépose un baiser sur la joue de Kurt. Il lui adresse un sourire affectueux et donne l'accolade à son père. Ils nous rejoignent alors dans le couloir.

On se dirige tous dans le salon. Il est décoré avec beaucoup de goûts. C'est à la fois luxueux et confortable. Toute la pièce est dans les tons crème et bleus. Sam et Zoé sont assis sur un canapé, des verres à la main. Zoé se lève quand on entre dans la salle. Elle m'enlace fortement en déposant un baiser sur ma joue.

« Coucou joli cœur ! »

Sam me donne un énorme câlin et il ébouriffe mes cheveux.

« Salut Blainey ! » dit-il avec un énorme sourire sur les lèvres.

Il serre la main de Kurt et marmonne un salut très tendu.

« Sam » répond-il sur le même ton.

Dès que Sam me lâche, Kurt se précipité pour me serrer contre lui, en enroulant son bras autour de ma taille d'un geste possessif. C'est très gênant car maintenant, tous les regards sont tournés vers nous. J'ai envie de me cacher sous terre.

« Vous voulez boire quelque chose les garçons ? Une bière ? » propose Burt pour détourner l'attention.

« Avec plaisir »

Bien sûr, Kurt et moi avons répondu avec une synchronisation parfaite. Zoé et Santana se regardent et affichent des sourires béats en nous fixant à nouveau.

« On va les chercher » annonce Santana en tirant Zoé avec elle.

Je rougis furieusement. Je me demande pourquoi son père a tenu à ce que je sois là. Il a sûrement parlé de moi à Carole et celle-ci a voulu voir à quoi je ressemblais. Ou alors c'est Santana qui a parlé de moi… Je ne sais pas. Mais visiblement, Kurt ne m'avait pas mentionné à sa belle-mère. C'est tellement déprimant.

« Le dîner sera bientôt prêt » dit Carole en sortant de la pièce.

Kurt me désigne le canapé et nous nous asseyons. Il évite tout de même de me toucher.

« On était en train de parler des vacances à venir avant que vous n'arriviez. Sam nous disait qu'il accompagnait Santana et Zoé au Mexique »

Sam me regarde et me fait un sourire presque désolé. Il m'en a parlé pourtant mais je crois qu'il s'en veut de me laisser seul.

_Pas si seul que ça… Tu as un pervers, sadique, maniaque du contrôle pour te tenir compagnie !_

J'essaye de lui rendre le sourire le plus rassurant possible.

« Et toi Blaine, tu as des projets pour les vacances ? » me demande gentiment Burt.

« Oui, je vais aller quelques jours en Californie »

Merde ! Je n'avais pas encore prévenu Kurt… J'ose un regard vers lui et il a l'air d'être, eh bien, sur le cul !

« En Californie ? »

« Oui, mon grand frère habite là-bas et ça fait longtemps que je ne lui ai pas rendu visite »

« Tu pensais partir quand ? » demande Kurt.

« Demain, dans la soirée »

Les filles reviennent avec plusieurs bières. Burt lève sa bouteille pour porter un toast.

« A vous les enfants ! »

« Tu pars combien de temps ? » continue Kurt.

Il parle d'une voix douce mais je crois que c'est ce qui m'effraie le plus.

« Je ne sais pas trop. Ça dépendra de mes rendez-vous pour mon travail »

Il inspire profondément et fronce les sourcils. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que Sam va mettre son petit grain de sel.

« Blainey mérité de se reposer » dit-il sèchement avec un faux sourire.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est ainsi avec lui. Sam est toujours aimable avec tout le monde d'ordinaire.

« Tu as des entretiens d'embauche ? » me questionne le père de Kurt.

« Oui. Demain. Dans deux maisons d'édition »

« J'espère que tout ira bien pour toi gamin »

Je lui souris chaleureusement. Cet homme a l'air d'être génial.

« A table ! » crie Carole depuis la pièce d'à côté.

Tout le monde sort du salon. Alors que je me dirige vers les autres, Kurt me retient par le poignet.

« Tu allais me le dire quand que tu partais ? »

Je sais qu'il est furieux derrière sa façade calme.

« Je ne pars pas pour toujours. Je vais juste voir Cooper quelques jours »

« Et l'accord ? »

« Je n'ai rien signé ! »

Il ferme les yeux et soupire bruyamment. Il me tient toujours par le poignet quand il m'entraîne dans la salle à manger.

« Ce n'est pas l'endroit pour parler de ça mais on en a pas fini » chuchote-t-il d'une voix menaçante.

J'ai envie de lever les yeux au ciel mais je me retiens. Il n'a pas besoin de s'énerver pour ça franchement.

La salle à manger est comme le reste de la maison. Elle est très grande mais aussi très chaleureuse. La pièce est très claire à part la grande table qui est en bois sombre. Elle est recouverte d'une nappe blanche et au centre trône une superbe orchidée violette.

Burt Hummel est en bout de table. Je m'assois à sa droite et Kurt se place à côté de moi. Santana se met à sa droite. Elle se colle contre lui et il lui sourit affectueusement.

« Comment tu l'as rencontré ton hobbit ? » lui demande la jolie brune.

« Il est venu m'interviewer pour le journal de son université et ensuite, il a organisé une séance photo pour accompagner son article »

« Sam était là aussi pour les photos »

Pourvu qu'elle tourne son attention sur Sam… Santana lui sourit. Il est assis à côté de Zoé qui est en face d'elle. Elle me pose ensuite des questions sur le journal.

« Tu veux un peu de vin Blaine ? » propose Burt.

« Oui, s'il vous plaît »

Kurt me regarde, la tête penchée sur son épaule.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » lâche-t-il après un bon moment.

« Ne sois pas en colère contre moi. Je t'en prie »

« Je ne suis pas en colère »

Je le regarde fixement en fronçant les sourcils. Il finit par souffler.

« Ok. Je suis en colère »

« En colère au point que ta main te chatouille ? »

« Hé ! De quoi vous parlez ? Pas de cachotteries vous deux ! » intervient Zoé.

Je baisse un peu la tête et je vois Kurt lui lancer son regard le plus noir possible qui veut dire « occupe-toi de tes affaires Moore ! ». Zoé n'a pas l'air de le remarquer.

« Je lui parlais de mes vacances en Californie »

Elle affiche son air angélique mais je sais que ça cache, en général, un coup tordu.

« Comment s'est passée ta soirée avec Paul vendredi ? »

Et le voilà le coup tordu ! Putain mais à quoi elle pense au juste ?! Elle me regarde dans les yeux et je me rends compte qu'elle fait ça pour rendre Kurt jaloux. Je pensais m'être débarrassé de cette histoire, eh bien, c'est raté !

_Elle mériterait une fessée du sadique, tiens !_

« C'était bien »

Kurt se rapproche de moi pour que je sois le seul à l'entendre.

« Maintenant je suis en colère au point que ma main me chatouille » murmure-t-il d'une voix calme et menaçante.

_T'es mal barré Anderson !_

Au même instant, Carole entre dans la pièce. Elle est suivie d'un jeune homme de mon âge, je dirais. Il pousse un chariot rempli de plateaux. Il est assez petit et il est blond. Il porte un uniforme de domestique. Ses yeux tombent tout de suite sur ceux de Kurt. Il devient rouge comme une pivoine. Putain, c'est qui lui ?! Je détourne le regard quand une sonnerie de téléphone retentit.

« Veuillez m'excuser » dit Burt en quittant sa place.

« Merci, tu peux disposer Chandler » dit Carole en se tournant vers le domestique.

Il jette un regard plus ou moins discret à Kurt et sort.

Alors là, on approche du fond. Il ne manquait plus qu'un autre admirateur de **mon** maniaque du contrôle. Je baisse les yeux soudainement atteint par un excès de jalousie.

« C'est l'hôpital, chérie » annonce Burt en revenant dans la salle à manger.

« Excusez-moi les enfants. Commencez sans moi »

Elle me tend mon assiette avec un sourire désolé et part à son tour.

Ça a l'air délicieux. Ce sont des verrines de poisson au citron et aux poivrons, d'après l'odeur. Même si une boule s'est formée autour de mon estomac à cause de la colère de Kurt, de l'apparition du pingouin blond ou de mon boxer retenu en otage, je meurs de faim.

_Ce sont sûrement les exercices de la journée qui t'ont affamé…_

Je rougis à cette pensée.

Carole revient un air grave sur le visage. Burt penche la tête sur son épaule comme le fait Kurt. Je sais d'où il tient ça au moins.

« Ça va chérie ? »

« On a un cas de tuberculose à l'hôpital. C'est une maladie assez rare de nos jours mais elle arrive sur le territoire. Ce qui me désole c'est que cette infection peut se propager très vite »

Burt frotte doucement le dos de sa femme d'un geste rassurant. Un lourd silence s'installe.

« Hmm… Vous avez regardé le match hier Burt ? »

Apparemment Sam cherche à détendre l'atmosphère.

Les verrines sont vraiment bonnes, je me plonge dans mon plat alors que Burt, Sam et Kurt discutent ensemble. Kurt est tellement à l'aise près de sa famille. Ce serait bien de le voir comme ça plus souvent. De mon côté, je suis très mal à l'aise. Mais pourquoi Zoé a ouvert sa bouche ?! Il est furieux et ça me terrifie. Il va me corriger même si je n'ai rien signé. Peut-être que je devrais disparaitre et me cacher chez Cooper pour le reste de mes jours…

« Tu aimes le football Blaine ? » me demande poliment Burt.

« Oui. Je suis un grand fan des équipes universitaires »

Cette conversation a le mérite de détourner mon attention de mes pensées.

Pendant que nous terminons nos entrées, Chandler réapparaît. J'aimerai pouvoir lui montrer que Kurt m'appartient, même s'il est fou sous plusieurs nuances. Il débarrasse la table en s'approchant trop près de lui selon moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'énerve !

Santana et Zoé s'enthousiasment pour leur voyage au Mexique.

« Tu y es déjà allé Blainey ? » demande Santana.

Le surnom est sorti naturellement de sa bouche, comme si on était amis de longue date.

« Non, jamais »

Devrais-je lui dire que je n'ai jamais quitté notre bon vieux pays ?

« Tu as voyagé ? »

_Eh bien, oui tu dois lui dire !_

« Je n'ai jamais quitté les Etats-Unis »

« Nous avons passé notre lune de miel à Tahiti » intervient Carole en souriant amoureusement à Burt.

C'est presque douloureux de voir à quel point ils s'aiment et combien ils sont aimants et accueillants. Mes parents n'ont jamais été ainsi envers moi… Cooper me manque terriblement.

« Pourquoi tu ne montres pas le monde à Blaine Porcelaine ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avais pas les moyens en plus »

« Ne m'appelle pas Porcelaine ! Et occupe-toi de ton cul Satan ! »

« Kurt, ton langage ! » le réprimande Burt.

Je souris devant cette scène. Kurt qui se fait fâcher par son père, c'est un spectacle très divertissant. Mon sourire disparait quand je sens sa main sur mon genou. Mon corps réagit tout seul à ce contact quand il la remonte sur ma cuisse. Pas ici, pas ici… Je gigote pour lui échapper mais il me tient fermement en place.

Le pingouin blond revient en ondulant d'une façon grotesque les hanches. Il nous sert du poulet rôti. Il touche presque Kurt qui il lui dépose son assiette. Je fulmine devant son air de sainte nitouche.

Au moins, le sadique t'a lâché…

Kurt m'interroge du regard quand le blond s'éloigne.

« Ça va ? » chuchote-t-il.

Je hoche la tête et il me frotte le bas du dos.

Le poulet et les légumes qui l'accompagnent sont fondants et délicieux.

Au dessert, Kurt et Santana s'engagent dans une vive discussion. Le ton monte et la brune se met à parler en espagnol. Ce qui me surprend le plus, c'est que Kurt lui répond dans la même langue. Et Dieu que c'est sexy l'espagnol dans sa bouche.

Carole intervient pour les arrêter et le calme revient. Sam se met à parler de son exposition et tout le monde semble l'écouter. En tous cas, Zoé est pendue à ses lèvres. Ils sont tellement mignons tous les deux. Je soupire. Je ne connaitrai probablement jamais ça.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » chuchote Kurt à mon oreille.

« Rien. Rien »

« Bon… »

Je jette un regard à mon maniaque tandis qu'il s'intéresse à nouveau à Sam. Tiens, je n'avais pas vu que sa barbe commençait à repousser. Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais sentir ça dans mon cou, contre mon torse, à l'intérieur de mes cuisses… Je secoue la tête. Ce n'est pas un endroit approprié pour penser à ça. Kurt se tourne vers moi et tire sur mon menton.

« Ne mords pas ta lèvre Blaine » murmure-t-il d'une voix chaude, « j'ai envie de le faire après moi aussi »

Santana et Carole débarrasse alors que Zoé, Burt et Sam discutent toujours.

Je me tourne vers les autres mais je sursaute quand je sens à nouveau la main de Kurt sur moi. Il la monte de plus en plus et je croise les jambes pour que la situation ne devienne pas plus embarrassante. Un sourire fier naît sur ses lèvres.

« Tu veux visiter les extérieurs ? » demande-t-il soudainement.

Avant que je ne dise quoi que ce soit, il est déjà debout et il me tend la main. Je nous excuse auprès de son père et nous nous dirigeons à travers un couloir jusqu'à la cuisine où se trouve Carole et Santana.

« On va dans le jardin » prévient-il sa belle-mère.

Nous sortons ensuite par la porte arrière. Après avoir passé la terrasse blanche aux balustrades de fer noir, nous nous retrouvons dans une très grande pelouse. Elle est décorée d'arbustes joliment taillés, de statues et de fleurs. On entend indistinctement le bruit de la ville. On entend aussi le bruit de l'eau et on peut voir le reflet brillant de la lune dans l'étendue mouillée. Deux petits bateaux sont amarrés à la côte près d'un bâtiment qui ressemble à un hangar à bateaux.

J'aimerais pouvoir admirer l'endroit mais Kurt semble presser et il me tire par la main. En essayant de le suivre, je m'entrave et tombe. Kurt me rattrape à temps, me soulève et me place sur son épaule, comme un sac à patates. Pris de court par son geste, je laisse échapper un petit cri.

« Tais-toi » dit-il en me frappant fortement les fesses.

_Ça va chauffer pour toi et ton joli cul Anderson !_

Kurt est énervé. A cause de Paul, de la Californie, de mon déficit en sous-vêtement ou de ma lèvre que je mords inconsciemment, je ne sais pas. Putain, il ne faut pas le chercher lui !

« Tu m'emmène où ? »

« Au hangar à bateaux » grogne-t-il.

Je me tiens tant bien que mal à lui alors que j'ai la tête qui pend vers le sol. Il traverse le jardin à grands pas.

« Pourquoi là ? »

J'ai du mal à parler ayant le souffle coupé dû à la position dans laquelle je suis.

« Je dois être seul avec toi »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je vais te fesser et te baiser fort »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu sais pourquoi »

« Je croyais que tu agissais dans l'instant, jamais en retardé »

« Je suis bien dans l'instant, fais-moi confiance Blaine » dit-il sévèrement.

Que quelqu'un vienne me chercher !

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre 19 !**

**J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis dans une petite review :)**

**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire.**

**A vendredi prochain (si tout va bien, croisons les doigts pour mon Internet !)**

**Bisous, bisous**

**Je vous aime tous !**

**Cindy :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Me voilà pour ce chapitre 20… Et oui déjà le 20****ème****. C'est dingue !**

**On approche doucement mais sûrement des 200 reviews, merci à vous tous !**

**Merci aussi aux personnes qui ajoutent cette fic à leurs alertes et leurs favoris.**

**Merci à Zoé, à ma Claire, à Anderverysue, à Klaineuse ma fan, à AnnaKlaineuse, à Lysendra, à justmoi59, à klaineforever8, à Anne-So, à CyBile et à Brave Woodpecker pour leurs reviews.**

**Merci à Licorne-Klaine pour ses messages privés.**

**Lysendra : **je pense que c'est plutôt bon signe si tu aimes ça même ) oui ce chapitre est vraiment chaud et tu ne feras pas que sentir la tension dans celui-là ! Mais c'est pour vous faire mariner que j'ai arrêté ici :) Génial, je suis très contente que tu sois accroc alors :) Je sais, je n'aimais pas Chandler moi non plus mais il me fallait un personnage qui bavait devant Kurt et… Chandler ne sert qu'à ça :D normalement c'est sa seule apparition. J'aime qu'ils s'amusent, qu'ils se cherchent. La tension est d'autant plus grande :)

**Tsuchito : **Chandler est là pour ça ! Il ne sert qu'à ce qu'on le tape ! Alors défoule-toi (j'ajoute Paul au lot si ça te dit ) ) j'adore Santana ! Le suricate… Je vais lui fourrer des framboises dans la gueule, il sera doux comme un agneau ) Blaine portera réclamation au bureau des slips égarés, promis )

**Justmoi59 : **j'ai fait exprès de couper ici. Ça vous tient en haleine comme ça )

**Anderverysue : **je suis contente qu'elle te plaise :) Oh c'est gentil :) c'est vraiment adorable ce que tu dis. J'espère que l'attente ne sera pas trop dure quand même )

**Klaineuse : **oh non, je ne veux pas que tu pleures. Si tu pleures, je pleure aussi :( Oooooh, c'est un compliment géant ça. GYOW c'est la meilleure fic de tous les temps ! (tu es la deuxième personne à me le dire) Je ne pense pas que la mienne est aussi WOOOOW mais merci :) Sebastian est comment dire… Sebastian :) je te laisse voir ça en temps voulu. On devrait voir Blainey plus souvent jaloux selon moi ) Haha, je me disais « attends, attends elle ne l'a pas dit… » et SI ! :D tu es adorable.

**AnnaKlaineuse : **j'aime ça aussi :D merci c'est gentil :') haha, je te le promets si tu y tiens… Je ne sais pas si ça arrivera un jour mais tu seras la première au courant :)

**Maloke : **merci pour tes corrections. Tu es géniale ma Claire *cœur*

**Klaineforever8 : **merci c'est adorable. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'aime trop Blainey pour ça :)

**HOP3SO : **oui c'était agréable de pouvoir mettre une voix sur les SMS :) merci c'est gentil. C'est déjà super que tu puisses commenter !

**CyBile : **hey, c'est plutôt bien je suppose :D merci beaucoup. Je n'aime pas forcément quand les personnes « pompent » mot pour mot les livres. Je ne l'aurais pas fait. Même si certains moments, je ne trouve pas d'autres façons de dire ce que je veux par rapport au roman. C'est très frustrant d'ailleurs… Oh c'est génial, je n'ai jamais pensé le faire. Je mettrai cette musique quand j'écrirai :)

**Brave Woodpecker : **oh c'est gentil :) à l'école primaire, on me disait toujours que je n'avais pas d'imagination. Je suis contente de savoir que ça a changé :) je m'arrange pour ne pas copier le roman. J'espère que j'y arrive sinon je trouverai ça très gênant… Je suis un grosse perverse aussi parce que j'adoooore aussi le Klaine chaud bouillant ) j'espère que ton seau de bave n'est pas trop rempli, sinon un conseil, vide le avant de lire ce chapitre ) je ferai toujours de mon mieux pour pouvoir vous publier les chapitres peu importe les problèmes que j'ai :)

**Vous êtes tous fabuleux. Cette fi est là grâce à vous. Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez *cœur***

**/!\ Présence de lemon au début et à la fin /!\**

**Sur ce, bon chapitre mes lapins !**

**ENJOY !**

**Chapitre 20**

J'entends Kurt ouvrir la porte du hangar à bateaux. Il s'arrête sur le seuil pour appuyer sur des boutons. Les néons inondent le bâtiment de leur lumière blanche éblouissante dans un bruit caractéristique. J'ai toujours la tête qui pend vers le sol. Je ne vois pas vraiment comment est fait l'endroit. Je distingue seulement un bateau calé dans un coin. Kurt quitte la pièce en grimpant un escalier en bois.

A l'étage, il s'arrête à nouveau pour actionner un interrupteur. La lumière est moins agressive ici. La pièce ressemble à un grenier aménagé. Il est décoré avec des éléments nautiques. Tout est bleu et rouge. Il y a deux canapés.

Kurt finit par me lâcher. Je n'ose pas détailler mieux l'endroit. Je n'arrive pas à détacher mes yeux de lui. Si je le quitte du regard, il pourrait me bondir dessus comme un prédateur sur sa proie. Il est essoufflé. En même temps, je le serais aussi si je venais de porter quelqu'un comme il l'a fait. Ses magnifiques yeux bleus sont remplis d'un mélange de colère et d'envie. J'ai l'impression de me liquéfier sous ce regard.

« Kurt, je t''en prie, ne me frappe pas »

Il me regarde, hébété, comme si je venais de le ramener brusquement à la réalité.

« Je ne veux pas que tu me claques. Pas ici, pas chez tes parents, après leur dîner. Je t'en prie, je ne veux pas »

Avec un courage qui sort d'on-ne-sait-où, je tends la main pour la poser sur sa joue. Sa peau est très douce mais aussi légèrement piquante à cause de la repousse de barbe. Il ferme les yeux, arrête de respirer et colle son visage contre ma paume. Je plonge ma deuxième main dans ses cheveux. Ils sont superbes. Il gémit tout doucement. Ses yeux sont pleins de doute quand il les rouvre, comme s'il se méfiait de mes gestes.

Je me plaque contre lui et rapproche sa tête de la mienne. Je colle mes lèvres aux siennes. Je l'embrasse doucement et je demande prudemment l'accès à sa bouche avec ma langue. Il geint et enroule ses bras autour de moi. Nos langues se battent sensuellement. Son goût est délicieux.

Subitement, il s'éloigne, essoufflé et il me lance un regard noir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je t'embrasse »

« Tu as pourtant refusé tout à l'heure »

« Quoi ? »

« A table. Quand tu as croisé les jambes »

« Mais enfin, ton père était à côté de moi ! »

Il a perdu l'esprit ! Je suis vraiment déboussolé devant certaines de ses réactions.

« Personne ne m'avait jamais rien refusé. Et c'est putain de bandant ! »

Il glisse les mains sur mes fesses et me colle contre lui et son érection. Je déglutis difficilement quand je la sens.

« Tu es énervé ou excité ? »

« Les deux. Je suis énervé parce que tu ne m'avais pas prévenu pour la Californie. Je suis énervé parce que tu es sorti avec ce connard de photographe qui a profité de toi alors que tu étais bourré et qui t'a laissé tomber alors que tu étais malade. Tu le considères comme un ami ? Lui ?! Et je suis énervé parce que tu as croisé les jambes mais ça, ça m'excite aussi »

Ses yeux se sont assombris. Il glisse une main vers l'avant de mon pantalon qu'il débraguette.

« Je te veux là, maintenant. Tu mérites une fessée. Mais je vais me contenter de te baiser sur le canapé. C'est pour moi. Pas pour toi »

Mon pantalon glisse sur mes genoux. Il enroule une main autour de mon sexe tendu et introduit un doigt dans mon intimité. Je retiens un cri.

« Ca » dit-il en tournant sa main sur ma longueur et en faisant glisser son doigt, « ça m'appartient. **Totalement**. C'est compris ? »

Il continue ses mouvements en me regardant chaudement.

« Oui. T-Totalement, totalement »

L'envie se déroule dans tout mon être. C'est puissant. Mon cœur bat violemment dans ma poitrine et mon sang semble être remplacé par de la lave. Kurt retire son doigt et lâche ma verge. Je suis haletant au milieu de la pièce. Il défait le bouton de son jean et me renverse sur le canapé. Il s'allonge sur moi.

« Mets tes mains sur ta tête » ordonne-t-il sèchement.

Il se place entre mes jambes et sort de sa poche un préservatif. Il retire sa veste et la mienne aussi. La sienne tombe négligemment sur le sol et la mienne, je ne sais où. Il déroule la capote sur son imposante queue.

Je place mes mains au-dessus de la tête. Mon bassin ondule dans sa direction contre ma propre volonté. Je veux qu'il me baise fortement, brutalement. Je veux le sentir me remplir parfaitement. L'attente est délicieuse.

« C'est seulement un coup rapide pour mon plaisir, pas pour le tien. Si tu jouis, je te fesse. C'est compris ? »

Comment je suis censé m'empêcher de jouir ?!

Et d'un coup, Kurt est en moi. Je lâche un profond cri à cause de la brulure initiale et du plaisir intense. Il enlace ses doigts aux miens au-dessus de mon visage. Il encadre ma tête de ses bras et ses jambes maintiennent fermement les miennes. Je vois Kurt, je respire Kurt, je sens Kurt. Tout est Kurt. Je ressens tout son poids sur moi. C'est exquis. Je me sens doux et souple sous son corps.

Même s'il veut tout contrôler, il ne peut pas aller contre l'effet que je lui fais. Je gagne au moins ça : une baise rapide et brutale.

Son souffle dans mon cou fait grimper la tension dans mon bas-ventre. Non, non je ne dois pas jouir… Mais mon corps semble voir les choses différemment. Je bouge en rythme pour créer une synchronisation parfaite avec lui. Mais beaucoup trop vite, Kurt pousse une dernière fois violemment, le plus profond possible, jouit en silence et se détend en s'écroulant tout entier sur moi. Moi aussi, je veux me libérer mais je ne peux pas bouger d'un poil sous son corps écrasant. Il finit par sortir de moi en me laissant dans cet état.

« Ne te touche pas. Tu as gardé ton projet de vacances pour toi et tu m'as refusé l'accès à ce qui m'appartient. Tu es frustré et tu le mérites »

Son regard est à nouveau emplit de colère.

J'acquiesce, totalement essoufflé. Il se redresse, retire la capote, la noue et la met dans un mouchoir avant de le mettre dans sa poche. Il remonte son pantalon et passe la main dans ses cheveux. Il récupère ensuite sa veste sur le sol. Il repose les yeux sur moi avec un air beaucoup plus doux.

« Il faut que l'on retourne vers les autres sinon ils vont nous chercher »

Je me rassois doucement afin d'éviter une trop grande douleur. Je me sens plus perdu que jamais.

« Tu peux le remettre maintenant »

Kurt me tend mon boxer qui était dans sa veste.

_Au moins, tu l'auras récupéré sans le demander !_

Cette petite satisfaction vaut bien la baise-punition ! Je suis plutôt content mais je ne le montre pas, de peur de représailles.

« Kurt ? »

La voix de Santana s'élève de l'étage d'en dessous. Il me regarde en haussant les sourcils.

« Elle arrivait cinq minutes plus tôt et on était cuit. Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être casse-couille quand elle s'y met ! »

J'enfile rapidement mon boxer et mon pantalon. Je me lève et essaye de paraître le plus naturel possible, l'air de rien.

_« Je viens de me faire prendre sur le canapé » clignote sur ton front Anderson !_

J'essaye d'arranger ma coupe d'après-baise du mieux que je peux. Je dois avoir l'air d'un malade.

« On est là Satan ! » appelle Kurt, « je me sens plus léger Blaine. Mais j'ai toujours une irrépressible envie de te claquer le cul ! »

« Je ne pense pas devoir subir ça. Surtout après cette offensive injustifiée »

« Injustifiée ? Tu m'as embrassé ! »

Il essaye de sembler vexé mais ses yeux le trahissent. Je tente de rester sérieux.

« L'attaque est parfois la meilleure défense »

« Défense contre quoi ? »

« Toi et ta main qui te chatouille »

Il penche la tête sur son épaule et sourit. Les pas de Santana résonnent contre le bois des marches de l'escalier.

« C'était supportable ? » demande-t-il.

Je baisse la tête et m'empourpre.

« Mmh… »

« Ah, vous êtes là ! »

Santana sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Je montrais le parc à Blaine »

Kurt me tend la main. Je la prends et il me caresse doucement les doigts avec le pouce.

« Sam et Zoé rentrent. Ils sont dingues tous les deux. Ils se sont déshabillés, pour ne pas dire baiser, du regard toute la soirée ! »

Santana semble dégoûtée mais lorsqu'elle nous regarde, ses yeux brillent de provocation et de taquinerie.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez là, les amoureux ? »

J'avale ma salive difficilement. Je rougis violemment. Les amoureux…

_Elle ne peut pas être plus loin__du compte !_

« Je montrais à Blaine mes trophées de courses de bateaux » lui répond Kurt sans relever sa remarque, « bon, on va saluer Sam et Zoé ? »

Parce qu'il pilote des bateaux aussi ? Santana descend la première. Kurt me laisse passer devant lui. Quand elle est assez avancée, il en profite pour me donner une tape sur les fesses. Je laisse échapper un cri étouffé.

« Je n'en ai pas fini avec ce superbe derrière. Tu n'es pas encore sauvé Blainey ! » chuchote-t-il à mon oreille.

Il me serre contre lui par derrière et il dépose un baiser dans mes cheveux.

Sam et Zoé sont en train de remercier et saluer Monsieur et Madame Hummel.

Sam me prend dans ses bras.

« Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de moi Blainey, ok ? »

« Merci Sammy. A plus tard »

Zoé me serre aussi contre elle. J'en profite pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

« Pourquoi tu as parlé de Paul à Kurt tout à l'heure ? »

« Ça lui fait les pieds. J'ai l'impression qu'il a un penchant pour tout contrôler. Toi, y compris. En plus, tu as pu apercevoir sa vraie personnalité. Fais bien attention à toi joli cœur »

Je sais que tous les deux ne veulent que me protéger. Mais elle a été trop loin cette fois. Bien sûr, elle ne sait pas, qu'en parlant de ça, elle m'a exposé à plus de danger que si elle s'était tut… Je lui lance mon pire regard assassin mais elle ne semble absolument pas impressionnée et me tire la langue. Je secoue la tête et sourit.

On les raccompagne jusqu'à la porte et Kurt se tourne vers moi.

« Nous aussi on doit rentrer. Tu dois être en forme pour tes entretiens »

Santana m'offre une forte étreinte.

« On croyait qu'il serait seul toute sa vie ! »

Kurt lève les yeux au ciel. Je fronce les sourcils. Pourquoi il peut le faire lui et pas moi ? Je ne dis rien, me rappelant ses paroles du hangar à bateaux.

« Prends bien soin de toi mon petit Blaine » me dit Carole, d'une voix très douce.

Je rougis. Kurt paraît mal à l'aise face à toute l'affection que j'inspire à ses proches. Il me prend par la main pour me plaquer contre lui.

« Laissez-le. Il va croire à tout ce que vous lui dîtes ou il va être effrayé »

« Arrête de plaisanter fiston » le gronde gentiment Burt.

Ses yeux débordent d'un amour et d'une fierté inconditionnels pour son fils. Même si Carole n'est pas sa mère biologique, elle semble lui porter un véritable amour maternel. Il lui dépose un baiser sur la joue. Il serre ensuite fortement son père dans ses bras. Il lui dit quelque chose que je n'entends pas mais je comprends ce que c'est quand Burt lui répond :

« Moi aussi fils »

Kurt adore et respecte profondément son père.

« Au revoir Monsieur Hummel. Et merci pour le dîner »

Je tends la main pour lui serrer mais au lieu de ça, il me serre maladroitement contre lui.

« Merci à toi gamin. Et appelle-moi Burt. J'ai hâte de te revoir Blaine »

Après les avoir tous remerciés et salués, nous nous dirigeons vers la voiture où Joey nous attend. Le pauvre, il a attendu tout ce temps ici ? Il m'ouvre la portière et j'entre dans le 4x4.

Je bâille un grand coup. Oh mon Dieu, je suis mort. Je n'en peux plus. La journée a été longue.

Après avoir parlé avec Joey à l'extérieur, Kurt s'assoit à côté de moi et me regarde.

« Le reste de ma famille semble t'apprécier »

Le reste ? Ah oui, c'est son père qui m'a invité à la base. La voiture quitte le parc de la maison des Hummel et s'engage sur la route. Je tourne la tête pour voir que Kurt me regarde.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demande-t-il.

J'ai peur de lui dire. Pourtant, je dois le faire. Il me fait toujours la remarque que je ne suis pas assez honnête avec lui.

« Je crois que tu t'es senti pris au piège quand ton père t'a demandé de m'inviter. S'il ne te l'avais pas proposé, tu ne m'aurais jamais emmené à ce dîner »

Il fait tellement sombre que je ne parviens pas à voir les traits de son visage. Je vois seulement qu'il penche la tête sur son épaule pour m'observer.

« Je suis très content que tu aies rencontré ma famille Blaine. Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi tu as si peu confiance en toi. Tu es beau et intelligent mais tu doutes sans cesse de toi. Si j'avais vraiment tenu à ce que tu ne les rencontres pas, même si mon père me l'avait demandé, tu ne serais pas venu avec moi. C'est ça qui te tracassait ? »

Sa voix semble vraiment sincère. Il est heureux que je l'aie accompagné. Un sentiment de bien-être m'envahit. Il attrape ma main. Je regarde dans la direction de Joey.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour Joey. Raconte-moi »

Je baisse la tête et pousse un soupir.

« O-Oui. Oui. C'est ça qui me tracassait. Et tu sais, rien n'est sûr pour la Californie. Je ne voulais simplement pas me retrouver bête en ne disant rien quand ton père m'a parlé des vacances »

« Tu aimerais aller rendre visite à ton frère ? »

« Oui »

Il ne dit rien et me fixe avec un mélange d'hésitation et de peine sur le visage.

« Est-ce que tu crois que je pourrais venir avec toi ? » demande-t-il doucement.

« Mmh… Je ne sais pas trop… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je voulais aller voir Coop' pour pouvoir prendre du recul par rapport à toi et ton accord… spécial. Je voulais me changer les idées »

« Tu me trouves spécial ? »

Je pouffe de rire.

« Et encore, c'est un doux euphémisme »

Je vois ses lèvres se retrousser dans un sourire quand nous passons à un endroit plus éclairé.

« Te moques-tu de moi Blaine ? »

« Comme si j'étais comme ça… »

« Je crois que tu es exactement comme ça et donc, que tu te moques souvent de moi »

« Eh bien, c'est que tu es plutôt drôle »

« Moi ? Drôle ? »

« Mmh, mmh » fis-je en hochant la tête.

« Drôle louche ou drôle drôle ? »

« Je dirais… Les deux »

« Lequel est le plus présent ? »

« Devine »

« Je n'arrive à rien deviner quand il s'agit de toi Blaine » dit-il d'un ton sarcastique, « tu veux t'éclaircir les idées sur quoi en Californie ? »

« Sur toi et moi »

Son visage ne laisse rien transparaître.

« Tu m'avais assuré que tu essayerais » dit-il dans un souffle.

« Je sais »

« Ce n'est plus le cas ? »

« Je ne sais pas »

« Dis-moi pourquoi » lâche-t-il en se reculant légèrement.

Et merde, je suis piégé. Si j'avais su qu'on en arriverait là, j'aurais fermé ma bouche. Qu'est-ce que je peux répondre ? Pourquoi ? Parce que je crois que je suis amoureux de toi mais que je semble simplement être un objet pour toi. Parce que je ne peux pas passer mes mains où je veux sur ton corps. Parce que je ne peux pas te montrer mes sentiments de peur que tu partes en courant, que tu sois en colère contre moi ou pire, que tu me battes. Et parce que j'ai peur de tout te révéler.

Je regarde dehors alors que nous repassons le petit pont en bois. J'aimerai que l'obscurité avale mes pensées et ce que je ressens. Ce serait plus simple.

« Blaine, dis-moi pourquoi » demande-t-il à nouveau.

Je suis dans l'impasse. Je ne veux pas qu'il me laisse. Je ne veux pas le perdre. Même s'il m'impose ses drôles de règles, qu'il veule tout contrôler et qu'il ait des habitudes bizarres, je me sens entier à ses côtés. La vie est plus excitante et imprévisible. Il est magnifique, surprenant, sexy, malin et amusant. Mais par-dessus tout ça, il y a aussi ses fréquents changements d'humeur et son envie de faire mal. Je sais qu'il a dit qu'il irait à mon rythme mais je ne sais plus. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Je sais ce que je veux au fond : j'en veux plus. Plus de simplicité, plus de tendresse. Plus…

_D'amour._

Plus d'amour. Simplement.

Il caresse ma main.

« Blaine, je t'en prie. Parle-moi. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Pas après la semaine que l'on a passée… »

A l'extérieur, la route est de nouveau assez éclairée. On doit se rapprocher de la ville. Je peux ainsi mieux voir son beau visage. J'ai un instant cru que Kurt pourrait ressembler à un valeureux chevalier - un triste spécimen selon lui - mais finalement, il semble être celui qui a besoin d'être sauvé de la noirceur de son âme. Suis-je celui qui pourra l'aider à y voir plus clair ?

« Je veux **plus **»

« Je sais. Je vais essayer » chuchote-t-il dans l'intimité de la voiture.

Je le regarde fixement. Il détache sa main de la mienne et la place sur mon menton afin que mes dents libèrent ma lèvre.

« Je veux essayer pour toi Blaine »

Je détache alors ma ceinture de sécurité pour pouvoir m'installer sur ses genoux. Il a l'air surpris par mon geste. Je place mes coudes sur ses épaules pour encadrer son visage de mes bras. Je me penche pour l'embrasser langoureusement, tendrement. Malgré sa surprise, il y répond instinctivement.

« S'il te plaît, passe la nuit avec moi. Ne pars pas. Je ne t'aurai pas de la semaine… »

« D'accord. Moi aussi je veux essayer. Je signerai le contrat »

_QUOI ?! NON MAIS T'ES MALADE OU QUOI ?!_

Ce n'est absolument pas une décision réfléchie.

« On verra ça quand tu rentreras de Californie. Prends ton temps. Prends tout le temps qu'il te faudra bébé »

« Mmh, ok »

Aucun de nous deux ne prononce un mot pendant un bon moment.

« Tu devrais retourner à ta place » me dit doucement Kurt, sans pour autant me repousser.

Pour toute réponse, je me blottis un peu plus fortement contre lui. Mon nez est plongé dans la base de son cou. J'ai les yeux clos et je laisse son odeur de caramel et de gel douche m'envelopper. J'autorise mes pensées à dériver vers un monde où tout serait plus facile et où Kurt partagerait mes sentiments. Ce serait tellement simple d'y croire… J'évite de placer mes mains au niveau de ses côtes pour ne pas le mettre mal à l'aise. Je me niche contre lui et il me serre un peu plus fort dans ses bras.

Mais trop vite malheureusement, la réalité nous rattrape.

« Blaine, on est à la maison » chuchote-t-il.

A la maison… Ça sonne tellement bien.

Je sors de la voiture après que Joey m'ait ouvert la portière. Je bafouille un timide merci en sachant qu'il a tout entendu de notre discussion. Mais, en étant très professionnel, il me sourit sans rien laisser paraître. J'attends que Kurt sorte à son tour. Une fois dehors, il fronce mes sourcils en me regardant. Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore pu faire ?

« Tu vas attraper froid sans veste »

Oh, ce n'était que ça. Mais j'avais une veste pourquoi… Je baisse la tête pour me regarder.

« Oh ! Je l'ai oubliée dans le grenier » dis-je en essayant de retenir un bâillement.

Kurt retire sa veste et la pose sur mes épaules en riant.

« Ce n'est rien. Tu es fatigué ? »

« Oui »

Il ne dit rien alors je continue :

« Quelqu'un m'a fait vivre des expériences surprenantes aujourd'hui »

« Ah oui ? Et ça arrivera encore et encore si tu ne fais pas attention à ce que tu fais. Je peux te le promettre ! »

Il me prend par la main et me tire à l'intérieur du Phénix. Encore un de ses sautes d'humeur…

J'ose un coup d'œil vers lui dans la cabine d'ascenseur. Il m'a demandé de rester avec lui cette nuit mais est-ce que je vais dormir avec lui ? Même s'il m'a assuré qu'il ne dormait pas avec ses soumis, il l'a déjà fait plusieurs fois avec moi. Je ne sais pas.

Il tourne la tête vers moi et ses yeux sont bleus foncés. Il attrape mon menton et tire dessus avec son pouce pour que je relâche ma lèvre coincée entre mes dents.

« Je te prendrai un jour dans cet ascenseur Blaine. Mais tu es trop fatigué pour le moment. Le lit suffira »

Il encadre mon visage de ses mains et fait glisser ma lèvre inférieure entre ses dents. Il la mordille et tire dessus. C'est tellement plus érotique quand c'est lui qui le fait. Je me plaque contre lui et je fais de même avec sa lèvre supérieure. Il pousse un petit gémissement sous cette douce torture. On se détache quand les portes s'ouvrent. Il m'entraîne jusque dans le salon.

« Tu veux prendre un dernier verre ? »

« Non »

« Très bien. Au lit alors ! »

« C'est du sexe tout simple pour ce soir ? » dis-je en haussant les sourcils.

Il penche la tête sur son épaule pour me regarder.

« Pas si simple que ça, crois-moi. Et puis, la simplicité m'attire de plus en plus »

« Ah tiens, c'est nouveau ça ? »

« Assez. Ça ne date que de la semaine dernière. Pourquoi ? Tu voulais de l'excentricité ? »

« Non, non. Ça ira. J'ai eu ma dose pour aujourd'hui »

« Tu es certain ? Je peux être quelqu'un de très créatif »

Il me sourit, les yeux pleins de malice.

« Je n'en doute pas »

« Bon, tu as une grosse journée demain. Plus vite tu seras au lit, plus vite je pourrais te baiser et donc plus vite tu pourras te reposer »

« Kurt, quel romantisme ! »

« Quelle insolence Blaine ! Je vais être obligé de corriger ce détail »

On se dirige vers sa chambre. Il ferme rapidement la porte.

« Les mains en l'air » ordonne-t-il.

Je m'exécute et, en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire, je me retrouve avec seulement mon boxer sur moi devant lui.

« Je suis l'homme qui déshabille plus vite que son ombre » dit-il en plaisantant.

Je ris et tape dans mes mains. Il s'abaisse et me fait une sorte de révérence. J'aime tellement le voir aussi insouciant et joyeux. Il plie soigneusement mes habits et les dépose sur le siège près de la commode.

« Et donc, quel sera ton prochain exploit ? »

« Grimpe sur le lit et tu verras, mon cher Blaine »

« Et si cette fois je te résistais ? »

Malgré son air étonné, je vois une lueur de luxure dans ses yeux.

« La porte est close. Tu es pris au siège, tu ne peux pas m'échapper » dit-il, d'une voix menaçante.

« Je peux être très malin, tu sais ? »

« Moi aussi »

Il me scrute des yeux. Son air enjoué disparaît pour laisser place au doute. L'ambiance chaleureuse devient tendue.

« Tu ne veux pas que je te baise ? »

« Non »

« Oh » dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Je respire profondément et je lâche :

« Fais-moi l'amour »

Son visage ne laisse passer aucune émotion et son regard devient de plus en plus froid. Eh bien, c'est pas gagné. Il a peut-être besoin de temps…

« Blainey… »

Il s'arrête et passe la main dans ses cheveux. C'est signe qu'il est nerveux.

_On dirait que tu viens de lui demander d'aller décrocher la Lune…_

« Je croyais qu'on le faisait déjà… » dit-il, perplexe.

« Je veux pouvoir te toucher où je veux »

Comme par réflexe, il s'éloigne de moi.

« Kurt, je t'en prie » ajoutais-je.

« Je t'ai cédé assez de choses aujourd'hui Blaine. Non »

« Non ? »

« Non »

_Peine perdue._

« Tu es crevé. Je le suis aussi. Allons-nous coucher »

« En gros ce que je te demande, c'est une limite à ne pas franchir ? »

« Oui »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Blaine, s'il te plaît, non » grommelle-t-il.

Il passe les deux mains dans les cheveux cette fois en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles. Il se détourne vers la commode, en sort un de ses tee-shirts et me le lance.

« Enfile ça et mets-toi au lit » dit-il, contrarié.

Je ne dis rien pour ne pas envenimer la situation et fais ce qu'il me dit. Je m'empresse de recouvrir mon torse nu, me sentant horriblement vulnérable face à lui. Je garde quand même mon boxer.

_Autant en profiter maintenant que tu l'as récupéré !_

« Est-ce que je peux utiliser ta salle de bain ? »

Ma voix est très faible. J'ai peur qu'il ne m'ait pas entendu. Mais apparemment, si.

« Tu as besoin de mon accord ? »

« Hmm… Non »

« Eh bien, tu sais où elle est. Et je suppose qu'au vu de l'état de notre accord, tu n'as pas besoin de me demander pour utiliser la salle de bain »

Il a l'air vraiment contrarié. Alors qu'il commence à déboutonner sa chemise, je m'éclipse dans la salle d'eau.

Je me regarde attentivement dans le miroir. Je suis presque surpris de voir que je suis le même garçon banal aux cheveux bouclés après les événements de la journée.

_Tu croyais quoi ? T'être transformé en petit diablotin ? Tu sais qu'il a du mal avec les démonstrations d'affection. C'est juste trop pour lui. Il lui faut du temps. Evite de l'énerver. Souviens-toi de sa menace à peine voilée dans le grenier. Il a raison : il t'a cédé beaucoup de choses aujourd'hui._

Je dois apprendre à réfréner mes sentiments sinon il va avoir peur et fuir, comme un animal exotique que je voudrais apprivoiser.

J'attrape une brosse à dents. Je sais au fond de moi que je vais trop vite. Lui comme moi ne sommes pas prêts pour ça, c'est trop tôt. Notre relation est trop bancale par rapport au contrat. Un jour, la balance penche à mon avantage, le lendemain au sien. Il faut que l'on trouve le juste milieu. Pour que nous soyons tous les deux satisfaits. Depuis notre rencontre, tout s'est enchaîné à une vitesse folle. J'ai besoin de respirer. Le voyage chez Cooper semble de plus en plus nécessaire. Je mets la brosse à dents dans ma bouche et j'entends Kurt frapper à la porte. Gêné par le dentifrice, j'articule tant bien que mal :

« Entre ! »

Tous les nerfs de mon corps se mettent au diapason quand il fait son entrée. Il est torse nu et ne porte que son bas de pyjama, qui lui tombe indécemment sur les hanches. Je ne peux détacher mes yeux de lui tant il est magnifique. Il est comme un oasis au milieu du désert : rare et sublime. Il me regarde et se place à mes côtés devant la glace avec un sourire orgueilleux sur le visage. Nos regards s'accrochent dans le miroir. Le bleu accroche le doré.

« Surtout si tu veux te servir de ma brosse à dents, n'hésite pas ! » dit-il, les yeux pétillants d'amusement.

Ne comprenant pas pourquoi il dit ça, j'arrête les mouvements de la brosse et je la retire de ma bouche. Ce n'est que là que je comprends.

_DEGUEULASSE !_

Je fronce les sourcils, dégoûté mais je me reprends vite :

« Vous êtes trop généreux Monsieur »

Je la rince et la repose sur l'évier. Mais Kurt la prend et l'introduit à son tour dans la bouche.

_Encore plus dégueulasse !_

Je lui tourne le dos et pars me coucher. Je le sens s'installer dans le lit quelques instants plus tard.

« Si on m'avait dit que la soirée se terminerait ainsi, je ne l'aurais jamais cru » grogne-t-il.

« Que dirais-tu si moi, je t'interdisais de me toucher partout ? »

Il se relève et s'assoit sur le lit.

« Blaine… Tu te souviens de mes nuances de folie ? Mes débuts dans la vie ont été difficiles. Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ? »

« Je veux apprendre à te connaître »

« Tu connais déjà beaucoup de choses »

« C'est n'importe quoi »

Je m'assois à mon tour pour être face à lui. Il lève les yeux au ciel et je ne peux me retenir :

« Quand j'ai fait ça, mon cul m'a brûlé après »

« J'aimerai recommencer »

Mais oui !

« Dis-moi ce que je veux savoir et tu pourras le refaire »

« Pardon ? »

Je me contente de hocher la tête.

« Chantage ? » demande-t-il, incrédule.

« Négociation »

« Je ne crois pas Blaine »

« Ok. Parle-moi et je lèverai les yeux malencontreusement et j'assumerai la punition »

Il explose de rire. C'est agréable de l'entendre et de le voir aussi à l'aise et heureux. Il finit par reprendre son sérieux.

« Tu es vraiment malin Blainey »

Il me regarde un moment sans rien dire et se lève.

« Attends, reste là. Je reviens »

Et il quitte la chambre. Oh non, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Il est sûrement parti chercher une canne ou un fouet pour me faire des trucs de malade.

Il revient et il tient un objet dans la main mais je ne vois pas ce que c'est.

« Tes entretiens sont à quelle heure demain ? »

« 14 heures »

« Parfait » dit-il dans un sourire machiavélique.

Et il endosse son costume de « Kurt le Dominant ». Il devient plus froid, plus dur, plus cruel, plus… Sexy.

« Mets-toi debout à côté du lit »

J'obéis et me place à l'endroit indiqué. Ses yeux brillent d'intensité quand ils tombent sur moi.

« Tu as confiance en moi ? » demande-t-il doucement.

« O-Oui »

Il ouvre sa main : dans sa paume se trouvent deux boules argentées reliées par un cordon noir. Je me demande ce que c'est.

« C'est un nouveau jouet. Je vais te fesser pendant qu'elles seront en toi. Ce n'est pas une punition. C'est pour notre plaisir à tous les deux »

Ça ? En moi ? Je déglutis difficilement alors que mon sang se dirige directement vers mon entrejambe.

« Après je te baiserai et si tu ne dors pas, je te raconterai des détails de mon enfance. C'est bon ? »

Je rêve ou Kurt Hummel, maniaque du contrôle à plein temps, me demande mon avis ?

« O-Oui » dis-je dans un couinement à peine audible.

« C'est bien. Ouvre la bouche. Plus grand »

Tout doucement, il me les met dans la bouche.

« Il faut que je puisse te les introduire ensuite. Suce-les »

Elles sont dures, froides et douces sur ma langue. Le goût de métal emplit ma bouche alors que je joue avec. Kurt ne me lâche pas des yeux. Les siens sont presque noirs de désir. Et putain, c'est vraiment excitant.

« Stop. Ça suffit Blaine »

Il les enlève et s'assoit sur le bord du lit.

« Approche »

Je vais près de lui.

« Retourne-toi, penche-toi et enroule tes mains autour de tes chevilles »

Je mets un moment à assimiler ce qu'il me demande.

« N'hésite pas Blaine » me réprimande-t-il.

Il met les boules dans sa bouche. Oh putain, c'est beaucoup moins dégueulasse que le coup de la brosse à dents ça ! Je me penche en avant et le tee-shirt ample me glisse le long du dos, exposant mon postérieur. Je suis un peu rassuré car je porte toujours mon boxer.

Il caresse tout doucement mes fesses. Je ne vois rien à part nos jambes. Je tremble d'impatience et d'excitation quand je sens qu'il rentre sa main dans mon sous-vêtement. Il me pénètre de deux doigts. Je gémis de plaisir quand il exerce des mouvements de ciseaux en moi.

J'entends sa respiration devenir difficile. Il enlève ses doigts et les remplace, très lentement, par les boules. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elles soient froides et gênantes mais pas du tout. Je ne les sens presque pas mais pourtant je sais qu'elles sont présentes. Il remet mon boxer correctement et dépose un baiser sur mes fesses.

« Remets-toi debout »

Tremblant, je m'exécute. Ok ! Maintenant je sais qu'elles sont **là**. Il me tient fermement par les hanches pour que je me stabilise.

« Ça va ? »

« O-Oui »

« Regarde-moi »

Dans le mouvement de demi-tour, les boules ont tendance à glisser hors de moi. Alors, instinctivement, mes muscles se resserrent autour d'elles.

« Qu'est-ce que ça fait ? »

« C'est étrange »

« Mmh d'accord… J'ai soif. Va me chercher un verre d'eau s'il te plaît. Tu auras le droit à la fessée à ton retour Blaine »

Pourquoi il ne va pas le chercher lui-même son foutu verre d'eau ?!

Je comprends pourquoi en allant à la cuisine. Les boules me massent la prostate à chaque geste que je fais. Quand je m'étire pour attraper un verre, elles tapent carrément dans ma boule de nerfs. Oh putain, ce que j'ai envie de baiser avec ces trucs !

Kurt me fixe intensément quand j'entre dans la chambre.

« Merci » dit-il en buvant une gorgée et en déposant le verre sur la table de nuit.

Je remarque une capote posée dessus. Mon cœur bat la chamade.

« Viens par là. Comme tout à l'heure »

Je m'approche de lui, plus chaud que jamais.

« Demande-le-moi » chuchote-t-il.

Quoi ? Lui demander quoi ?

« Demande-le-moi » répète-t-il plus durement.

Mais quoi ? Si son eau était fraîche ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?!

« Demande-le-moi Blaine. Je ne le redirai pas »

Sa voix est glaciale et menaçante. Oh ! Il veut que je réclame la fessée ! Ses yeux sont de plus en plus sombres.

« Claquez-moi Monsieur s'il vous plaît »

Il inspire profondément et ferme les yeux comme pour savourer mes mots. Il me tire en avant par la main pour que je tombe à plat ventre sur ses genoux. Il tire les cheveux sur ma nuque afin que je tourne la tête vers lui.

« Je veux te voir pendant Blaine » chuchote-t-il en caressant mes fesses.

Il pousse les boules plus profondément à l'aide de son doigt. Je gémis. C'est délicieux.

« C'est pour notre plaisir cette fois Blaine »

Et il frappe le bas de mes fesses. La contraction due à la brûlure de la claque fait avancer les boules en moi. Je suis un mélange de sensations. Il ne m'a pas tapé aussi fort que l'autre jour. Il caresse à nouveau mon cul par-dessus le tissu du boxer.

Pourquoi il ne l'a pas enlevé ? Sa main revient. Je pousse un cri de plaisir. Il frappe de bas en haut et de gauche à droite. Les fessées les plus basses sont les meilleures car elles enfoncent plus profondément les boules. Entre chaque claque, il me masse les fesses avec les pouces. C'est exquis, merveilleux. Je suis massé à l'extérieur et à l'intérieur. Ça ne me fait presque pas mal. Ce n'est pas insurmontable. C'est même bon. Peut-être parce que c'est moi qu'il l'ait demandé cette fois. Je gémis encore. Oui je peux supporter ça.

Kurt finit par enlever mon boxer. Je gigote sur ses genoux. Pas pour qu'il arrête, non. Pour qu'il continue d'exciter ma peau hypersensible. Et il reprend son rythme en alternant aléatoirement les tapes douces et fortes. Va plus bas bordel !

« Tu es superbe Blaine » souffle-t-il, haletant.

Il retire les boules en tirant sur la petite corde qui les relie. Je fais tout pour ne pas jouir à cette sensation. Kurt me repose sur le dos sur le lit. J'entends le bruit de l'emballage du préservatif. Il s'allonge à mes côtés et me fait basculer pour que je sois face à lui. Il entrelace nos doigts et entre en moi dans une lenteur exquise.

« Oh bébé » gémit-il.

Il amorce un va-et-vient lent et sensuel en prenant le temps de stimuler chacun des nerfs de mon intimité. Il n'a jamais été aussi doux et tendre. Quand il touche ma prostate, je jouis violemment et délicieusement entre nous. Kurt se libère sous l'étau devenu plus serré de mes chairs.

« Blaiiiney, oh bébé » crie-t-il dans son orgasme.

Le silence inonde la pièce. On entend seulement nos deux respirations erratiques. En gardant nos mains liées, Kurt m'embrasse doucement, presque amoureu… Non, non.

« C'était vraiment bon bébé »

Il quitte le lit, me recouvre avec la couverture et part dans la salle de bain. Il revient avec un tube de crème.

« Mets-toi à plat ventre »

Je m'exécute, trop fatigué pour protester.

« Ton cul a une couleur magnifique » dit-il en le malaxant doucement.

« Tu me racontes maintenant ? » dis-je dans un bâillement.

« Quel douloureux retour à la réalité… »

« Tu le savais. On a passé un marché »

« Ça va ? Tu devrais dormir bébé »

Je secoue difficilement la tête.

« Tu ne m'auras pas Hummel »

Il souffle et se colle contre moi, son torse contre mon m'entoure de ses bras d'une façon protectrice et dépose un baiser derrière mon oreille.

« Ma mère était une putain d'alcoolique. Dors maintenant »

« Etait ? »

« Elle est morte »

« Quand ? »

« J'avais six ans. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de souvenirs. Elle s'est fait percuter en voiture par un chauffard ivre. Ironique, non ? » dit-il durement, « dors maintenant Blaine, je t'en prie »

« Bonne nuit Kurt »

« Bonne nuit mon beau bébé »

Et je tombe dans un sommeil emplit de petit garçon châtain de six ans, aux yeux bleus, perdu et effrayé dans une enfance malheureuse.

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre. Il est plus long que les autres. C'est en fait, le plus long que j'ai écrit…**

**J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis dans une petite review.**

**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire.**

**Bisous, bisous**

**Cindy :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**COUCOUUU MES LAPIIIINS !**

**WOOOOOOOOW nous avons atteint les 200 reviews ! #dansedelajoie Dire que je suis heureuse ne serait pas vraiment assez forte par rapport à ce que je ressens ! Vous êtes fantastiques, cette fic existe grâce à vous tous. Je ne continuerai jamais si je n'avais pas vos avis et vos encouragements. Merci énormément. Je ne peux pas vous exprimer à quel point je vous suis reconnaissante :') vous êtes fabuleux. Je vous aime, MERCI !**

**Merci spécial à Anne-So qui m'a laissé ma 200****ème**** review. Je suis contente que tu aies réussi à le faire ) merci pour tout *cœur***

**Merci aussi aux personnes qui ajoutent Nuances à leurs favoris et leurs alertes. Et aussi à ceux qui la lisent mais qui ne laissent pas de traces.**

**Merci à justmoi59, à Klaineuse, à ClaraonloveCrisscolfer, à KanaYu, à AnnaKlaineuse, à Zoé, à Clairegleek78, à Licorne-Klaine et à DarrenAusorus pour leurs reviews.**

**AnnaKlaineuse : **Haha ) c'est dommage parce que ces livres sont super (enfin je trouve) Je comprends qu'elle soit choquée, c'est très cru, on va dire )

**KanaYu : **hey je suis toujours contente de voir de nouveaux lecteurs c'est génial :) j'espère que le devant de ta porte est confortable quand même ;) Oh c'est gentil, je n'ai aucune technique pourtant. J'écris comme ça vient :) je suis heureuse qu'elle te plaise, si en plus, elle est la seule que tu aies lue… J'aime vous faire baver toute la semaine jusqu'au chapitre suivant )

**ClaraonloveCrissColfer : **continue, continue les compliments ) ça ne peut pas faire de mal non ? Merci c'est super gentil en tout cas. Ça fait toujours plaisir de lire ce genre de choses. Ça arrivera que Blaine lui fasse l'amour mais il faut que Kurt s'ouvre complétement à lui avant. Je l'ai trouvé en PDF sur Google. Tu tapes Cinquante Nuances de Grey PDF français et normalement tu les troves. Si tu n'arrives pas, je pourrais te les envoyer par mail si tu veux… Meilleure écrivain ?! Wow c'est… juste wow merci. Bisous Clara.

**Klaineuse : **aaaah j'attends tes reviews chaque semaine avec impatience :) j'ai toujours le sourire quand je les lis. En plus, elles sont de plus en plus longues alors j'adore ! Blaine s'attache de plus en plus à Kurt c'est sûr. Oh je peux t'assurer que Sebastian n'est pas le pire ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te laisserai pas sniffouiller longtemps ) C'est vrai, je pense que le chapitre a montré Kurt plus en confiance et à l'écoute de Blaine. Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai voulu montrer… Ya t-il des arcs-en-ciel à Gayland ? J'adore les arcs-en-ciel. Ton idée est géniale, j'en ferai une fic ) Je pense que Seb enfermé avec tous les soumis, ça risque d'être… intéressant. Son passé viendra doucement. Patience ) C'est vraiment adorable alors merci beaucoup. Oh ouiiiii le voilà le « j'adore ta fiction » Haha :D Une review de toi sans cette réplique, ce ne serait pas pareil ) Ne déprime pas trop quand même… Gros bisous !

**Justmoi59 : **et Kurt lui en donne un petit peu plus alors que demander de plus )

**Tsuchito : **mais non jusqu'au bout ! Hey dis-moi, tu crois que les alpagas mangent des graines aussi ? ) oui il l'est, enfin pour le moment dans ma tête il l'est. Je ne sais pas si ça va rester comme ça… Oui le Klaine arrive tranquillement :) tes parents t'attachaient aussi ? :O parce que, si c'est le cas, c'est, hmm, flippant ) et ainsi tout s'expliquerait… :P et, s'il te plaît, ne me déteste pas ok ? Tu comprendras pourquoi je te le demande…

**Clairegleek78 : **je suis toujours tellement contente de découvrir de nouveaux lecteurs :) ça me surprend toujours aussi que des personnes conseillent à d'autres de lire cette fic. Je ne m'y habituerai jamais je crois :') Blaine et son petit sourire niais… Je n'avais pas du tout pensé à ça mais ça lui irait super bien à ce moment c'est vrai :D merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira (ou t'a plu) :)

**Licorne-Klaine : **haha tu vas peut être trouvé des réponses dans le 21ème chapitre. Je ne veux pas te gâcher le plaisir… Oh ouiiii, merci c'est adorable que tu participes pour les atteindre, c'est génial :')

**DarrenAusorus : **wow tu n'imagines même pas à quel point j'aime les reviews aussi longues :) j'espère que ton voyage en train est passé plus vite. Dis-moi que tu ne t'es pas roulée par terre… Enfin ça me plairait bien (non, je ne suis pas étrange d'apprécier que les gens se roulent sur le sol en me lisant) mais tu risques d'avoir attirée des regards suspicieux, on va dire ) oui, tu as bien cerné mon Kurt. Les raisons de son « état » vont arriver et le Klaine aussi, ne t'inquiète pas. En fait, je pense que j'aurai le même genre de réactions que B devant cette situation : avoir peur ou apprécier le truc… Now I See et Little Numbers sont genre géniales, je suis touchée et honorée de faire partie de tes VIP alors :') est-ce horrible si je te dis merci pour avoir eu les larmes aux yeux ? Enfin d'un côté j'ai envie de te remercier et de l'autre je me déteste pour t'avoir fait ça… Je ne supporte pas de voir les gens malheureux :( mais en tout cas, c'est agréable de savoir que j'arrive à faire passer des émotions dans ce que j'écris, c'est vraiment vraiment cool en fait :) hey, tu t'en fiches des gens qui te regardaient bizarrement ) merci à toi d'avoir pris le temps de lire et de laisser un commentaire si gentil et complet :)

**/!\Présence de lemon en début de chapitre /!\ (souhaitez-vous que je continue de vous prévenir pour les passages citronnés?)**

**Sur ce, bon chapitre !**

**ENJOY !**

**Chapitre 21**

Une lumière éblouissante me tire du sommeil. Elle me brûle les yeux. J'aimerai tellement, tellement dormir plus. Je plaque mon bras sur mes yeux pour que cette torture cesse. Pourquoi ces putains de stores ne sont pas baissés ?! Je roule sur le côté et tâtonne le drap. J'ouvre immédiatement les paupières. Je suis dans le lit de Kurt. Mais lui, où est-il ?

Je me mets sur le dos et m'habitue lentement à la lumière du Soleil. Je tourne la tête vers la fenêtre. D'ici, la vue de New York est superbe. On a l'impression de dominer la ville depuis cette hauteur. Tous les problèmes du monde réel ne peuvent pas nous atteindre. Pas de mère alcoolique, pas de mort, pas de mystérieuse cicatrice. Un frisson me traverse. Kurt a dû avoir une enfance horrible. Cet hôtel n'est pas seulement sa maison, c'est surtout un cocon qui le protège du monde extérieur. Ici, il ne craint rien. Mais alors, pourquoi ne veut-il pas s'ouvrir plus à moi et me laisser franchir ses barrières ?

Quand je suis chez Kurt, je me sens protégé moi aussi. Comme si l'hôtel me coupait du monde et effaçait toute réalité. La vie ici est un fantasme réalisé : ce magnifique endroit, le sexe et Kurt. Kurt résume à lui seul le concept du fantasme. Mais cela cache le fameux contrat, les règles plus bizarres les unes que les autres et les limites à ne pas franchir. Il a dit qu'il essayerait d'aller doucement avec moi et de tenter le « plus ».

Ce que je ne sais pas encore, c'est ce que « plus » signifie pour lui. Il faut que j'arrive à le lui faire dire. Je dois savoir si la balance penche encore d'un côté ou de l'autre ou si nous avons réussi à nous stabiliser. Je sors du lit et m'étire. Je gémis quand mes articulations craquent. Je suis complètement fracassé.

_Voilà les conséquences d'une journée de débauche avec un sadique sexuel !_

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Oui, je peux le faire tant que le maniaque n'est pas dans le coin avec sa main qui chatouille. Je vais devoir me replonger dans les entraînements de boxe si je veux tenir et supporter le traitement de Kurt. Enfin tout dépend si je signe l'accord.

_On sait très bien que tu vas le faire !_

Je vais me rafraîchir dans la salle de bain, enfile mon boxer et pars chercher Kurt.

Il n'est pas dans le salon ni dans la cuisine. A la place, une jolie jeune femme noire est en train de nettoyer le comptoir. Elle est habillée simplement mais élégamment. Elle sourit chaleureusement quand elle relève la tête et me voit.

« Oh, bonjour Monsieur Anderson. Souhaitez-vous prendre votre petit déjeuner ? »

Sa voix est douce et amicale mais elle reste très formelle.

« Pardon mais je ne crois pas vous avoir rencontré… »

Ma voix est très faible et je suis mal à l'aise devant cette femme alors que je n'aie presque rien sur le dos.

« Excusez-moi, je suis Mademoiselle Jones, la gouvernante et cuisinière de Monsieur »

_Oh mais ne serait-ce pas la seule employée non-blonde du sadique ?!_

« Ravi de vous connaître »

« Donc, souhaitez-vous prendre votre petit déjeuner Monsieur ? »

« Euh… Un cappuccino seulement merci. Où est Monsieur Hummel ? »

« Dans son bureau »

« Merci »

Je m'éclipse, totalement gêné. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi Kurt n'employait que des femmes blondes mais voilà que sa cuisinière est brune. Ce n'est peut-être qu'une coïncidence après tout.

Je frappe doucement à la porte de son bureau. Je n'entends aucune réponse alors j'entre timidement. Il est debout devant la fenêtre et discute vivement avec quelqu'un au téléphone. Il porte un pantalon noir serré, comme d'habitude, et une chemise violette très pâle. Il sort visiblement de la douche car ses cheveux sont humides et en bataille.

« Je m'en fiche. Les bénéfices stagnent donc je m'en fiche Pierce. Si ça ne change pas, cela deviendra vite une gêne… Ce n'est pas une excuse… Dîtes à Leo de m'appeler. Tout est bon à prendre de toute façon… Oui, prévenez Jeff que la maquette est prête même s'il reste des détails à régler… Non seulement quelques paramètres… Je vais m'arranger avec lui cet après-midi… Ses associés… Bien, passez-moi Elena »

Il patiente, le regard toujours vers la ville. Il regarde le monde depuis sa cage dorée.

« Elena… »

Il se retourne et me voit. L'air froid qui était collé sur son visage laisse place à quelque chose de plus doux et à un sourire magnifique. Je ne bouge pas d'un poil, hypnotisé par cet homme. Il est certainement la plus belle personne qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Trop beau qu'il est presque douloureux de le regarder. Trop beau pour quelqu'un d'aussi banal que moi. J'ai l'air d'une mauvaise herbe à côté d'une rose majestueuse.

_Non Anderson ! Il t'a choisi toi et pas un autre. Il est à toi ! Et dis-toi que n'importe quelle rose, aussi belle qu'elle soit, a des épines. Tu ne crois pas que ton maniaque a aussi des épines sous sa beauté ?_

Je souris intérieurement à cette pensée et oublie mon manque de confiance. Kurt reprend sa discussion téléphonique, les yeux braqués sur moi.

« Faites annuler mes rendez-vous jusqu'à 14 heures. Prévoyez 30 minutes à peu près pour que je parle à Leo. Ensuite demandez à Jeff et ses associés de venir… Eh bien, demain s'ils ne peuvent pas… Dîtes à Ben de s'occuper des transferts de dons alimentaires…. Quoi ? Quelle soirée ?... Attendez… Tu rentres quand de chez ton frère ? » s'adresse-t-il à moi.

« Euh… Vendredi »

Il reprend avec Elena.

« Réservez une autre place, je viendrai avec quelqu'un… Oui Elena, avec quelqu'un… Monsieur Blaine Anderson… Oh dîtes à David de m'appeler… Ce sera tout »

Il raccroche.

« Bonjour Blaine »

« Kurt »

Il pose son portable sur le bureau et vient vers moi. Il encadre mon visage de ses mains et caresse mes joues de ses pouces.

« Tu avais l'air si calme endormi. Tu ressemblais à un ange. C'est pour ça que j'ai tout fait pour ne pas te réveiller. Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? »

« Oui super, merci. Je voulais juste te dire bonjour avant d'aller me doucher »

Il est vraiment sublime. Il se penche pour m'embrasser et je ne peux me retenir d'enlacer mes bras autour de son cou et de glisser mes doigts dans ses cheveux mouillés. Je le veux. Il semble surpris par mon geste mais me plaque contre lui à son tour en lâchant un petit grognement. Il place ses mains dans mes boucles, les descend le long de ma colonne vertébrale et les passe dans mon boxer sur mes fesses. Sa langue danse sensuellement avec la mienne. Le manque d'oxygène nous oblige à nous séparer.

« Le sommeil te réussit » chuchote-t-il, « tu devrais filer à la douche sinon je ne pourrais pas me retenir de te baiser sur ce bureau, là, maintenant »

Une puissante vague d'envie s'étale en moi et allume toutes les cellules de mon corps.

« Je t'en prie, ne te retiens pas ! » dis-je sans réfléchir.

« Ah vraiment ? On dirait que tu aimes ça de plus en plus Blaine, non ? Tu es affamé »

« Seulement de toi »

Il fait rouler mon cul entre ses mains. Ses yeux deviennent de peu à peu bleus foncés.

« Ouais, ben encore heureux. Tu es à moi et moi seul » grommelle-t-il.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, il vire d'un seul geste tout ce qu'il y a sur le bureau, me soulève, me pose dessus et retire mon boxer pour libérer mon érection.

« Tu l'as demandé, tu l'auras bébé » grogne-t-il.

Il sort une capote de la poche arrière de son jean et il le déboutonne.

_Il en a toujours sur lui, ma parole !_

Il la déroule sur son sexe tendu et entre en moi sans prévenir en me plaquant contre le bureau. Ça fait mal mais putain que c'est bon !

« Tu es tellement étroit Blainey. Oh ouiii » gémit-il, émerveillé.

J'enroule fermement mes jambes autour de lui pour le tenir profondément en moi. Il reste immobile à me regarder, les yeux pétillants d'admiration et de possessivité. J'amorce le premier mouvement de bassin et il se met à bouger, bouger tellement vite et fort. Ce n'est pas de l'amour, c'est de la baise et putain, j'adore ça ! C'est brutal, bestial, primaire. Je me sens libre, libre comme jamais. J'aime le fait de lui appartenir et inversement. Je détesterais le savoir avec un autre. Il bouge durement mais précisément. Il sait comment se mouvoir pour prendre du plaisir et pour m'en donner. Il est si sexy avec les yeux clos, la bouche ouverte et la respiration difficile. Chaque va-et-vient est plus merveilleux que le précédent.

Je ferme les yeux pour m'imprégner de toutes ces sensations. Oh ! Je sens que ça monte et la vague de chaleur s'enrouler autour de mon estomac. La tension grimpe, grimpe et m'emmène toujours plus près du précipice. Kurt accélère encore et frappe de plein fouet ma prostate. Je pousse un profond cri. Je ne suis plus qu'un torrent de sensations, gémissant toujours un peu plus à chaque puissant coup de rein, à chaque violent tressautement de nos hanches. Plus vite, plus profond, plus fort… Je me synchronise à chacun de ses mouvements. Je sens mon corps se tendre, mes orteils se replier. Oh oui, ça vient…

« Vas-y mon bébé, libère-toi » souffle Kurt, haletant.

Le ton de sa voix déformée par son désir brûlant et la douceur de « mon bébé » sur ses lèvres me suffisent à lâcher prise. Je jouis bruyamment et glorieusement. J'ouvre les yeux, encore sur le nuage de mon orgasme, pour voir Kurt fermer les paupières, ouvrir la bouche et pencher la tête en arrière alors qu'il se libère silencieusement en moi. Il se détend totalement et me tombe dessus, toujours sans un mot.

J'essaye de calmer ma respiration et de revenir sur terre. Eh bien, c'était pour le moins surprenant !

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu me fais Blainey. Tu m'ensorcelles, je suis tombé sous ton charme. Tu es un magicien »

Je joue avec des mèches de ses cheveux alors qu'il frotte son nez dans le creux de mon cou. Je le serre plus contre moi grâce à mes jambes.

« C'est toi le magicien »

Kurt me fixe les yeux pleins d'un mélange de doute et de peur. Il place ses mains contre mes joues.

« Tu. M'appartiens. Entièrement » dit-il en insistant sur chaque mot, « d'accord ? »

Pourquoi est-il aussi sérieux et déterminé ? Il semble hypnotisé et totalement troublé. Pourquoi sa voix tremble d'une si grande émotion ? Je suis plus que perdu face à ce changement de comportement et essaye de le rassurer du mieux possible.

« Oui, je suis entièrement à toi »

« Tu n'as pas changé d'avis pour la Californie ? »

Je secoue la tête. Son masque d'habituelle froideur reprend place sur son visage. Le mur se reforme. Il sort de moi sans prévenir, ce qui me tire un gémissement de douleur quand mes muscles se referment sur du vide.

« Je t'ai fait mal ? » m'interroge-t-il en me regardant.

« Oui, un peu »

« Tant mieux. Tu te souviendras que j'étais en toi. Moi et seulement moi »

Il plaque ma tête contre le bureau en me maintenant fermement. Il m'embrasse fortement presque violemment. Il m'aide ensuite à me remettre debout en me tirant par la main. A côté de moi se trouve l'emballage vide du préservatif. Je le prends et l'agite devant lui.

« Toujours paré pour toutes occasions ! »

Il me regarde en fronçant les sourcils et en reboutonnant son jean.

« J'espère ne plus utiliser ces trucs de merde rapidement » chuchote-t-il, « pour l'instant, je m'en contente »

La contrariété face à son saute d'humeur fait disparaître les doux restes de mon orgasme. Pourquoi est-il si distant subitement ? J'essaye de le faire sourire.

« C'était un de tes fantasmes, sur ton bureau ? »

Il affiche un léger sourire en coin, qui n'atteint pas ses yeux. Quel con ! Je ne suis sûrement pas le premier qu'il a pris ici. Le peu de bien-être qu'il me restait vient de se barrer en courant.

« Je vais me doucher »

Je replace le plus dignement possible le peu d'habits que j'aie et passe devant lui pour sortir. Il me suit du regard et passe la main dans ses cheveux.

« Je dois rester ici encore un moment. J'ai des coups de fil à passer. Je te rejoindrai à la cuisine pour le petit déjeuner quand tu auras pris ta douche. Mademoiselle Jones s'est occupée de tes habits. Ils sont posés dans la salle de bain »

Tous les employés de cet endroit sont-ils formés pour se déplacer sans un bruit ?! Quand a-t-elle pris mes habits ? Putain, elle a sûrement tout entendu de nos ébats. Le rouge me monte au visage.

« Oh, euh, merci »

« De rien » répond-il instinctivement.

_Tu le remercies pour quoi ? Les habits ou la baise ?_

Je reste planté devant lui.

« Tu veux autre chose ? »

« Euh non… Qu'est-ce que t'as ? »

« Pourquoi ? Tout va bien »

« Hmm… Je te trouve étrange. Enfin plus que d'ordinaire »

« Tu me trouves étrange ? »

« Des fois, oui »

Il se tait un instant et me jauge du regard.

« Tu es juste surprenant Blaine »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Cette petite gâterie matinale n'était pas attendue, c'est tout »

Je penche la tête sur mon épaule comme il le fait et je répète la phrase qu'il m'a dite dans la chambre de torture moderne.

« Vos désirs sont respectés Monsieur »

« Ils sont, en effet, respectés et très bien comblés. Tu comptes prendre ta douche dans mon bureau ? »

_Quelle subtile manière de dire « dégage »…_

« Hmm… non. A tout à l'heure »

Et je m'éclipse en vitesse, plutôt chamboulé.

Au moins, on a un point commun : on a l'air aussi paumé l'un que l'autre. Enfin je pense avoir de bonnes raisons de l'être mais lui ? Où est passé son self control habituel ? Je dois avouer que, sexuellement, je suis très épanoui mais, psychologiquement, je suis dans le flou.

Quand je me faufile sous l'eau brûlante de la douche, je peux enfin laisser mes pensées divaguer. Pourquoi Kurt agit comme il le fait ? Il est certainement l'homme le plus complexe que je connaisse. Ses changements de comportement sont vraiment dérangeants. Il avait l'air d'aller bien quand je suis allé lui dire bonjour. Ensuite il y a eu la « gâterie matinale » et c'est là qu'il a changé. Pourquoi ? Je l'ignore.

Je me prélasse encore un peu sous l'eau puis sort. J'attrape une serviette et me sèche les cheveux. Je les coiffe avec un des peignes de Kurt. Je ne touche à rien d'autre. Il a tellement de produits, rien que pour les cheveux, c'est fou ! Plutôt satisfait du résultat, je m'habille avec les vêtements que j'avais quand je suis arrivé chez Kurt dimanche matin. Je souris en nouant mon nœud papillon vert. Je l'aime beaucoup celui-là.

Kurt est visiblement toujours dans son bureau quand j'arrive dans la cuisine. Mademoiselle Jones semble chercher des aliments dans le placard. Elle se retourne quand elle m'entend.

« Voulez-vous votre café Monsieur Anderson ? »

« Oui, s'il vous plaît »

Je me sens plus à l'aise face à elle maintenant que j'ai retrouvé mes habits.

« Souhaitez-vous manger quelque chose avec ceci ? »

« Non, merci »

« Oh que si tu vas manger ! » dit Kurt, énervé, en entrant dans la cuisine, « il prendra du bacon et des pancakes Mademoiselle Jones »

« Très bien. Et pour vous Monsieur Hummel ? »

« Des œufs et des fruits, s'il vous plaît »

Il me fixe sans pour autant laisser passer quoi que ce soit sur son visage.

« Assieds-toi » dit-il en désignant un tabouret.

Je m'assoie et il se place à côté de moi. Mademoiselle Jones est en train de préparer notre petit déjeuner. J'aimerai pouvoir parler avec lui mais la présence de sa gouvernante me gêne assez.

« Tu as ton billet d'avion ? »

« Non. Je le réserverai en rentrant tout à l'heure »

« Tu as assez d'argent au moins ? »

« Oui maman » dis-je en me retenant de lever les yeux au ciel.

Il fronce les sourcils.

_Oups…_

« Oui, j'en ai assez, merci » me repris-je.

« Je peux mettre à ta disposition mon jet privé si tu le souhaites. Je n'en ai pas l'utilité pour les prochains jours »

Je le regarde, abasourdi. Pourquoi suis-je même surpris ? Bien sûr qu'il a un jet privé ! J'ai envie de rire mais je me mords la lèvre pour me retenir.

« Je préfère payer mon billet et prendre l'avion comme tout le monde. Et puis, ce ne serait pas bien de trop profiter des gadgets de Hummel Enterprises »

« Hey ! C'est mon entreprise et donc mes gadgets. J'en fais ce que je veux ! » dit-il avec une moue boudeuse sur le visage.

_On dirait un gosse..._

Il reprend avant que je dise quelque chose :

« C'est toi qui voit. Tu n'es pas trop stressé pour tes rendez-vous ? »

« Non ça va pour l'instant »

« Tant mieux. Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire où c'est ? »

« Non »

« Tu sais que j'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour le savoir Blaine ? »

« Oh oui, ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu vas tracer mon portable cette fois aussi pour savoir où je suis ? »

« Je ne pense pas avoir le temps cet après-midi. Mais je pourrais demander à quelqu'un de le faire pour moi » sourit-il franchement.

_Wow, j'espère pour toi qu'il n'est pas sérieux !_

« Si tu as assez d'employés pour leur faire accomplir tes petites tâches, permets-moi de te dire que tu perds inutilement de l'argent »

« J'en parlerai à mon expert-comptable » dit-il en retenant un sourire.

Je souffle intérieurement. On dirait qu'il a retrouvé sa bonne humeur.

Mademoiselle Jones nous dépose nos petits déjeuners devant nous. Un silence confortable s'installe alors que nous mangeons. Elle nettoie les plans de travail et la cuisinière puis elle disparait. Je m'autorise alors à regarder Kurt.

« A quoi tu penses Blaine ? »

« Hier, tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit de te toucher partout »

Il devient encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Je m'en veux d'avoir remis ça sur le tapis.

« Blaine… Je t'en ai déjà dit plus qu'à quiconque » dit-il dans un murmure.

Je me serais douté de ça… N'a-t-il pas d'amis en qui il a assez confiance pour se confier ? Il semble pourtant très proche de Santana. Elle doit connaître des choses. Et Sebastian ? Il a dû tout lui raconter à lui. Je me mords la langue pour m'empêcher de lui demander. Son air sûr de lui est vraiment une façade qu'il s'est créé…

« Tu réfléchiras à nous là-bas ? » continue-t-il.

« Oui »

« Tu crois que je vais te manquer ? »

Je cherche à déceler une quelconque trace d'humour dans ses yeux. Mais rien. Je lui dis donc la vérité.

« Oui »

Je n'aurai jamais pensé pouvoir autant tenir à quelqu'un en si peu de temps. Il compte vraiment beaucoup pour moi. Son visage s'illumine d'un sourire sincère et ses yeux brillent de soulagement.

« Tu vas me manquer aussi. Plus que tu ne peux le croire »

Ses paroles me font plaisir et réchauffent mon cœur. Il caresse ma joue du bout des doigts et dépose tendrement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Aux alentours de 16h30, je suis assis dans la salle d'attente de The New Press. J'ai déjà passé un entretien en début d'après-midi mais celui-ci me tient vraiment à cœur. Le premier s'est bien déroulé, je pense. Il était chez Hyperion, une maison d'édition importante et basée à New York. Je suis moins intéressé car, de par sa grandeur, je ne serai qu'un pion parmi tant d'autres. Je serai certainement vite remplacé ou je ne gravirai jamais les échelons. Alors que TNP est une maison indépendante qui s'intéresse aux jeunes talents que peut regorger la grosse pomme.

Le décor est original et accueillant. Malgré cela, je me tortille dans tous les sens sous la nervosité. Pourtant quand j'étais avec Kurt, tout allait bien. Mais plus le temps passe sans lui, plus je suis stressé. Peut-être que le coup rapide sur le bureau a aidé à me détendre… Non, je ne dois pas penser à ça maintenant.

Je regarde la jeune femme à l'accueil. Elle a l'air très calme et absorbée par ce qu'elle fait. Elle a des cheveux châtains mi longs et porte des habits qui se veulent décontractés mais qui ont savamment été choisis pour s'accorder. Elle lève les yeux dans ma direction et me fait un grand sourire. Je lui réponds en essayant de paraître détendu.

Je détourne les yeux pour ne pas passer pour un psychopathe. Mon billet d'avion est acheté et Cooper prévenu de mon arrivée. Il m'a d'ailleurs explosé le tympan quand je lui ai annoncé. Ma valise est prête. Sam a proposé de m'accompagner à l'aéroport et Kurt m'a imposé de prendre l'ordinateur et l'IPhone avec moi.

_On se demande pourquoi tiens…_

Ce n'est pas grave. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de tout prendre en main et tout contrôler. Moi aussi, d'ailleurs. Par moment, il peut être vraiment doux, joyeux, amusant et attentionné. Il peut devenir le Kurt adorable en un clin d'œil, sans raison. Tout à l'heure, par exemple, quand il m'a raccompagné à ma voiture. Il m'a pris dans ses bras et m'a regardé attentivement comme si je partais pour des mois. Pourtant, je ne pars qu'une semaine à peine.

« Blaine Anderson ? »

Un homme aux cheveux plats bruns, portant un costume simple me tire de mes pensées. J'ai du mal à déterminer son âge. Il a peut-être trente ou quarante ans, je ne sais pas.

Je me lève, plus tendu que jamais. Il me sourit poliment et me détaille de ses yeux sombres. J'ai opté pour une tenue simple : une chemise blanche, un pantalon et une veste noirs. Je n'ai pas mis de nœud papillon car, d'après Sam, « cette touche trop personnelle pourrait déplaire à certains ». Qui peut ne pas aimer les nœuds papillon ? Je me sens à poils. Sam a aussi, par je-ne-sais-quel-miracle, réussi à arranger mes cheveux.

« Bonjour Blaine. Je suis Marc Favreau, le responsable de The New Press »

« Enchanté » dis-je en lui serrant la main.

« Suivez-moi, s'il vous plaît »

Je le suis à travers un grand bureau en open space aux couleurs chaudes et gaies et nous arrivons dans une salle de réunion aux murs bruns et sur lesquels sont placardés dans couvertures agrandies de romans. Un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains foncés est déjà présent. Il porte une chemise verte pâle et un pantalon de costume. Il se lève quand nous entrons.

« Blaine Anderson ? Ravi de vous connaître. Je suis Hunter Clarington, le directeur des ressources humaines »

Nous nous serrons la main. Son visage affiche un air amical. Enfin je pense.

« Vous habitez loin ? » demande-t-il aimablement.

« Non, j'habite près du Washington Square »

« Oh, tant mieux. Vous n'êtes pas loin de nous. Prenez place, je vous en prie » dit-il en me désignant un siège face à lui.

Je m'assois. Marc se met à côté d'Hunter.

« Donc Blaine, pourquoi venir dans notre maison d'édition plutôt qu'une autre ? » enchaîne-t-il.

Lorsqu'il prononce mon prénom, d'une voix très - trop - familière, il penche la tête sur son épaule, exactement comme le ferait une de mes connaissances… Je me sens très bizarrement mal à l'aise face à Hunter. J'essaye de passer outre pour continuer l'entretien. Je me lance dans un monologue afin de montrer mon envie de travailler ici. Je m'oblige à oublier la sensation de chaleur au niveau de mes joues. Je m'efforce de regarder tour à tour les deux hommes dans les yeux pour capter leur attention. Un conseil de Sam qui semble bien fonctionner.

« Je vois que vos résultats d'examens sont excellents. Quel genre d'activités parascolaires pratiquiez-vous ? » me questionne Hunter.

Les mots qu'ils emploient sont vraiment louches, je trouve. Je lui dis que j'ai eu un poste peu de temps à la bibliothèque de l'université, que j'étais rédacteur en chef du journal, pour lequel j'ai d'ailleurs interviewé un richissime chef d'entreprises. J'ajoute que j'ai fait partie de plusieurs clubs à la fac et que j'ai travaillé dans un garage après les cours.

Curieusement, l'énumération de mes petits boulots me détend et je me sens un peu mieux.

Hunter essaye de me déstabiliser en me posant des questions habiles et pointilleuses. Mais je garde mon sang froid et y réponds du mieux possible. Il me questionne sur mes goûts littéraires, sur les styles et époques que je préfère. Mes réponses semblent impressionner Marc car j'ai cru apercevoir l'ombre d'un sourire sur ses lèvres. Il hoche très subtilement la tête pendant qu'il prend des notes sur ce que je dis. Mon malaise à cause d'Hunter se dissipe peu à peu au fil de l'entretien, même s'il tente plus d'une fois de me piéger. Sa question suivante est très déroutante :

« Comment imaginez-vous votre avenir ? »

Avec Kurt. Cela m'est venu naturellement, comme une évidence. Je me racle la gorge et lui réponds :

« A votre place, peut-être » plaisantais-je, « non, je ne sais pas. Peut-être éditeur ou agent littéraire pourquoi pas »

Les deux hommes sourient à ma remarque.

« D'accord Blaine. J'ai terminé. Avez-vous des questions ? »

« Si je suis accepté, quand commencerais-je ? »

« Le plus vite possible » intervient Marc, « quand seriez-vous disponible ? »

« Euh, dès la semaine prochaine »

« C'est noté » dit Hunter.

« Si tout le monde a tout ce qu'il faut, nous allons vous libérer Blaine » conclut gentiment Marc.

« Heureux d'avoir fait votre connaissance Blaine » me salue Hunter.

Il prend ma main et la garde un peu trop longtemps que nécessaire dans la sienne. Je me dégage le plus rapidement mais poliment possible et sort du bâtiment. Je monte dans ma voiture et prends du temps pour réfléchir. Je suis un peu déboussolé. J'ai pourtant la sensation que le rendez-vous s'est déroulé correctement mais je ne sais pas. Après tout, pendant les entretiens d'embauche, chaque partie montre le meilleur de sa personnalité. Tout le monde se montre aimable et professionnel pour sauver les apparences et pour faire bonne impression. J'espère avoir réussi à les convaincre. Il ne reste plus qu'à patienter pour leur réponse.

Je démarre mon Audi A4 et roule en prenant mon temps. Mon avion ne décolle qu'à 22h30. Le vol comprend une escale à Phœnix.

_Est-ce un signe du destin, tu crois ?_

Sam est en train de faire les cents pas quand j'entre dans l'appartement.

« Arrête de tourner en rond, tu vas user le sol » dis-je pour signaler ma présence car il ne semble pas m'avoir vu.

Il relève la tête et vient se poster devant moi en sautillant sur place.

« Alors, alors ? Ça a été ? »

Il me fera toujours sourire avec ses airs enfantins.

« Oui super Sammy, calme-toi. Je pense juste qu'un nœud papillon serait très bien passé pour mon deuxième rendez-vous »

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui. Ils étaient tous habillés très décontract' en fait »

Sam penche la tête sur son épaule et me regarde d'un œil songeur. Putain, tout le monde s'est donné le mot pour faire ça aujourd'hui ?

_Ou bien c'est seulement toi et ton obsession pour ton maniaque du contrôle ?_

« Ah Blainey, toi et tes nœuds papillon… Tu sais que tu es la seule personne que je connaisse à en porter ? »

« Les autres sont ignorants » dis-je, boudeur.

« Oh, allez Blainey, ils te vont super bien, tu le sais »

Je souris.

« Mmh… La deuxième maison d'édition m'intéresse vraiment. Elle me correspond bien je pense. Je m'y suis senti à l'aise. Bon à part avec ce type, le DRH… »

Je me coupe. Oh oh, Sam affiche son air méfiant.

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ce type, comme tu dis ? »

Sam et son côté surprotecteur. Il est toujours là pour moi et pour surveiller mes arrières. Comme il le fait à propos de… Oh oui mais attends…

« Hey Sammy. Pourquoi tu es aussi agressif avec Kurt ? Hier, tu lui as parlé très sèchement au dîner. Il ne t'a rien fait je crois. En plus, Zoé a abusé avec sa remarque sur Paul, Kurt est très jaloux »

« Bon, depuis le début je t'ai dit que je ne le sentais absolument pas ce mec. Eh bien, ça n'a pas changé. J'ai peur qu'il te fasse du mal et je ne veux pas te voir souffrir Blainey. Je ne peux pas. Je suis désolé si je me suis mêlé de trop près de ta vie privée. Excuse-moi »

« C'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste que c'est… compliqué avec lui »

« Blainey, tu vas bien ? Tu ne pars pas chez Coop' à cause de lui, dis-moi ? »

Sam me dévisage un moment. Je rougis sous son regard.

« Non Sam. Tu l'as dit toi-même, j'ai besoin de me reposer »

Il s'approche de moi et me tient par les épaules. Sans savoir pourquoi, mes yeux se remplissent de larmes.

« Juste… Tu as changé en peu de temps. J'espère que tout est ok. Si tu as des problèmes avec Kurt ou qu'importe, je suis là, tu le sais. J'essayerai de me contenir si je le recroise, c'est promis. Mais Blainey, si ça ne va pas, parle-moi, je serai toujours là pour toi, à n'importe quelle heure, je ne te jugerai jamais, ok ? » finit-il en posant ses mains sur mes joues pour que je le regarde dans les yeux.

Je hoche doucement la tête, je chasse les larmes de mes yeux et serre Sam contre moi.

« Je suis fou amoureux de lui »

« Oh Blainey… Je peux t'assurer que lui aussi. Il te dévore des yeux »

« Ah bon ? »

« Il ne t'en a pas parlé ? »

Je secoue la tête.

« Blaine, vous devez en parler. Lui ou toi, peu importe mais vous devez le faire. Vous n'avancerez jamais sinon ! »

« Et s'il fuyait en le sachant ? »

« Est-ce qu'il t'a dit qu'il n'éprouvait rien ? »

Je secoue à nouveau la tête.

« Eh ben voilà. Il a peut-être peur, j'en sais rien »

« Kurt aurait peur ? Peu probable ! »

Pourtant l'image d'un petit garçon de six ans apparaît dans ma tête.

« Vous devez discuter, c'est tout »

« C'est vrai qu'on ne parle pas beaucoup. On communique, hmm, d'une autre façon. C'est plutôt bien aussi. Non c'est génial en fait »

« Ouais, vous couchez ensemble quoi ! C'est déjà bien si ça marche de ce côté » dit Sam en souriant grandement, « bon je vais chercher du chinois. Je reviens dans 30 minutes à peu près »

« Ok… »

Il prend sa veste et part. Je vais dans ma chambre. Se peut-il que Kurt ait réellement peur de ses sentiments pour moi ? Enfin s'il en a… Il a l'air d'être attaché à moi. Il répète souvent que je lui appartiens mais peut-être que c'est Kurt le Dominant qui parle. Pendant mon séjour, je vais devoir ressasser tout ce qu'il m'a dit pour découvrir des indices sur ce qu'il pense.

_**Tu vas me manquer aussi. Plus que tu ne peux le croire.**_

_**Je suis tombé sous ton charme.**_

Non pas maintenant ! Je regarde mon IPhone mais aucun message. Je suis déçu. Je consulte l'ordinateur mais rien non plus.

_En même temps, c'est la même adresse abruti !_

Je comprends pourquoi Kurt veut me fesser des fois.

Bon, tant pis, je vais lui écrire en premier.

* * *

**De **: Blaine Anderson

**Objet** : Mes rendez-vous

**A **: Kurt Hummel

Cher Kurt,

Mes rendez-vous de cet après-midi se sont bien déroulés. J'ai pensé que tu serais peut-être intéressé.

Et ta journée ?

Blaine

* * *

**De** : Kurt Hummel

**Objet **: Ma journée

**A** : Blaine Anderson

Cher Blaine,

Bien sûr que ce que tu fais m'intéresse. Tu es l'homme le plus incroyable que je connaisse. Je suis content s'ils se sont bien passés.

Ma matinée a été sportive et excellente. Exquise même. Et le reste de la journée était bien fade à côté.

Kurt Hummel, PDG Hummel Enterprises

* * *

**De** : Blaine Anderson

**Objet **: Matinée sportive, excellente, exquise même

**A** : Kurt Hummel

Cher Kurt,

Ma matinée aussi a été exquise. Tu étais assez zarbi après le coup du bureau, qui était parfait cependant. Oui j'ai remarqué…

Le petit déjeuner était délicieux. Merci ou plutôt merci Mademoiselle Jones. Puis-je te poser des questions sur elle ? Mais ne redevient pas zarbi ok ?

Blaine

* * *

**De** : Kurt Hummel

**Objet** : Matinée complète

**A** : Blaine Anderson

Blaine,

« zarbi » est un mot qui n'existe pas. Surveille ton langage si le poste d'éditeur t'intéresse.

Parfait ? Par rapport à quoi ? Ou plutôt, à quoi le compares-tu ?

Que veux-tu savoir sur Mademoiselle Jones ? Ma curiosité est piquée.

Kurt Hummel, PDG Hummel Enterprises

* * *

**De **: Blaine Anderson

**Objet **: Mademoiselle Jones

**A** : Kurt Hummel

Cher Kurt,

Le langage change, évolue avec le monde et les civilisations. Si tu sortais de ta cage dorée avec vue sur New York et héliport sur le toit, tu le saurais.

Parfait par rapport aux fois précédentes où nous avons… comment dis-tu ça si subtilement ?... ah oui… baisé. Enfin je pense que la baise est toujours parfaite avec toi. Mais bon, j'ai une expérience limitée en la matière, comme tu sais.

Pourquoi Mademoiselle Jones est brune alors que toutes tes employées sont blondes ?

Blaine

* * *

**De** : Kurt Hummel

**Objet **: Ton langage Blaine !

**A** : Blaine Anderson

Blaine,

Mademoiselle Jones est quelqu'un que je respecte énormément. Elle est à mon service au Phénix depuis que j'y suis installé. Peu importe sa couleur de cheveux… Pourquoi te focalises-tu là-dessus. Ce ne sont que des coïncidences si mes employées sont, c'est vrai, toutes blondes.

Fais attention à ton langage ! La main qui chatouille n'est jamais loin.

Je suis content que ton expérience soit limitée. Et elle le restera, limitée à moi !

Je prends ton « parfait » comme un compliment alors. Enfin est-ce ton honnêteté ou ton insolence qui parle ?

Kurt Hummel, PDG Hummel Enterprises de sa Cage Dorée

* * *

**De** : Blaine Anderson

**Objet** : Aurais-tu un bras élastique ?

**A **: Kurt Hummel

Cher Kurt,

Excuse-moi pour cette méprise.

Je dois te laisser, Sam vient de revenir avec notre dîner.

Mon insolence et moi te souhaitons une bonne fin de soirée.

Je te contacterai quand j'arriverai à Los Angeles.

Blaine

* * *

**De** : Kurt Hummel

**Objet** : Ne sous-estime pas mon bras élastique

**A **: Blaine Anderson

Bonne soirée Blaine.

J'espère que ton insolence et toi ferez bon voyage.

Kurt Hummel, PDG Hummel Enterprises

* * *

**OoOoOoOoO**

Sam dépose mes bagages dans le hall de l'aéroport JFK.

« Amuse-toi bien au Mexique Sammy »

« Merci, toi aussi Blainey. Essaye de te changer les idées. Et fais attention à toi d'accord ? »

« Promis »

Nous nous serrons fort dans les bras.

Je vais ensuite au guichet d'enregistrement avec mon unique valise.

« Votre billet, s'il vous plaît »

Je le tends à la jeune femme ainsi qu'une pièce d'identité.

« Oh vous avez été surclassé Monsieur »

« Quoi ?! »

« Si vous voulez bien passé au salon première classe pour attendre l'embarquement »

« Vous êtes sûre ? »

« Oui parfaitement Monsieur »

Putain ! Elle me donne ma carte d'embarquement et je me dirige à l'endroit indiqué. Il m'énerve ce Kurt Hummel, maniaque du contrôle ! Pourquoi s'occupe-t-il de mon cul ?!

_Sûrement parce que tu lui as donné !_

**Et voilà pour ce modeste chapitre :)**

**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce chapitre.**

**J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis dans une petite (ou grande) review :)**

**Gros bisous mes lapins !**

**Cindy :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Coucou à tous !**

**Et oui, me voilà avec ce chapitre 22. Déjà j'ai envie de dire. J'ai l'impression d'avoir commencé hier :') bon brefouille, ma vie n'intéresse personne !**

**Merci aux personnes qui ajoutent Nuances à leurs favoris et leurs alertes :) **

**ON A ATTEINT LES 50 FOLLOOOOOWS WOOOOOOOH :D vous êtes fantastiques merci de l'intérêt que vous à ma fic et à mon travail.**

**Merci à ma petite Zoé, AnnaKlaineuse, Klaineuse, justmoi59, ma Claire, Clairegleek78, Brave Woodpecker, ClaraonloveCrisscolfer, klaineforever8, Uruviel29880, Anne-So et Licorne-Klaine.**

**AnnaKlaineuse : **en même temps, je peux la comprendre ) il faut que tu écoutes ta maman alors ) ou alors, fait une petite exception pour ce qui est de ma fic )

**Brave Woodpecker : **allons-y. Allons réconforter le petit Blaine ) Je crois que j'ai toujours envie de lui faire des câlins de toute façon ) merci pour ce que tu dis sur les lemons :)

**Clairegleek78 : **je crois que Blaine ne sera pas le seul à profiter de l'évolution des sentiments de Kurt… Mais bouche cousue ) et je serai Blaine, je ne me plaindrai pas pour leur relation basée sur le cul parce que, merde quoi, c'est KURT ! J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue par ce chapitre 22 alors )

**Justmoi59 : **ça viendra, ça viendra ne t'inquiète pas. Comment Kurt aurait pu s'empêcher d'intervenir pour les billets d'avion ? Franchement… )

**ClaraonloveCrisscolfer : **de rien, je suis contente d'avoir pu t'aider :) oh non, ne t'inquiète pas, je te suis très reconnaissante pour toutes les gentillesses que tu me dis. Ça réchauffe le cœur et surtout ça me donne un peu plus confiance en moi. C'est agréable de voir que ce que je fais peut plaire autant. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour tous tes encouragements :') Je ne sais pas si je suis la meilleure mais tous les compliments me donnent l'envie de faire du mieux que je peux. Gros bisous Clara.

**Klaineuse : **ça arrive… Oui, j'ai vu ça mais je n'y crois pas vraiment. Enfin ce ne sont pas des spoilers officiels donc je suis plutôt zen pour le moment ) Mais si on n'a pas de Klaine dans la saison 6 : REVOLUTION ! Tes idées seraient excellentes en fait mais tu verras par toi-même ) Oh non, ne sniffouille pas :( Oh ouiiiii, c'est tellement agréable de lire tes reviews, tu n'imagines même pas :) c'est que tu es assez à l'aise avec moi alors, c'est génial :) Burt ne va pas découvrir le contrat mais il va apprendre l'existence de Sebastian et de la relation qu'il a eu avec Kurt. Tu es adorable, gros bisous *cœur*

**Tsuchito : **tu ne me détestes pas, hein ? *puppyeyes* Oui, oui je comprends ) oui peut-être que je suis plus à l'aise, j'en sais rien en fait ^^ allez, les lapins c'est mignon. Oh mais attends, bien sûr que tu n'es pas un lapin, n'est-ce pas Cocaïne ? ) (je t'ai reconnu…) Hep, qui sait, Niff c'est la vie non ? Hey moi je bouffe les gens du regard et tu sais ce que je fais aussi ? Je fronce les yeux ! Oui, oui tu as bien lu :D

**Klaineforever8 : **oh oui, on aime Cooper. Enfin, j'aime Cooper. Après je ne sais pas pour les autres :) je ne pense pas que Kurt va changer radicalement mais il va… s'améliorer :)

**Uruviel29880 : **haha je l'ai remercié et, comment dire, vous avez toutes les deux le même genre d'adjectifs comme hziugbzkj. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? ) tu as tout à fait raison pour Hunter :) mais tu verras que les petites vacances de Blaine ne se passeront pas comme prévu. Enfin merci, je suis super contente d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice :)

**HOP3SO : **Eh bien merci pour cette review :) Oui c'est vrai, mes chapitres sont de plus en plus longs. Le premier faisait même pas 1000 mots alors que celui-là en fait presque 8000... Bisous!

**Licorne-Klaine : **hey ! 1) Je ne sais pas du tout pour le moment. Je pense écrire tant que j'aurai de l'inspiration, la motivation et que j'éprouverais toujours le plaisir de le faire. 2) Oui je poste tous les vendredis. Quand je ne pourrais pas poster je préviendrai avant. 3) Oui il va s'améliorer ne t'inquiète pas. 4) Regarde le genre de cette fic et tu le sauras ;) 5 &amp; 6) Tu devrais avoir tes réponses dans ce chapitre ;) Merci à toi pour la lire et prendre le temps de la commenter :)

**Merci à tous ceux qui lisent mais qui ne commentent pas.**

**Sur ce, bon chapitre :)**

**ENJOY !**

**Chapitre 22**

Bon je dois l'avouer : les privilèges que l'on a lorsqu'on est en première classe sont vraiment cool. J'ai eu droit à un massage et du champagne. Je crois que je pourrais pardonner à Kurt pour s'être mêlé de mon voyage. J'ouvre mon ordinateur. Il n'avait pas menti, j'ai Internet où que je sois.

* * *

**De** : Blaine Anderson

**Objet **: Chasser le naturel il revient au galop

**A **: Kurt Hummel

Cher Kurt,

Dois-je être effrayé que tu aies su l'heure de mon vol ? Ton penchant pour la traque franchit un seuil critique… J'espère pour toi que le Docteur Schuester revient bientôt.

Je viens de me faire masser en sirotant du champagne. Mon insolence et moi te remercions pour ce pré-envol très relaxant.

Blaine.

* * *

**De **: Kurt Hummel

**Objet **: Un naturel plus rapide que l'éclair

**A** : Blaine Anderson

Cher Blaine,

Ne t'inquiète pas, Docteur Schuester est rentré de vacances et je vais le voir dans la semaine.

Qui t'a massé ?

Kurt Hummel, PDG au bras long, Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

Hmm, il semblerait que la curiosité du maniaque est piquée… Pourquoi ne pas en profiter alors ? J'attends d'être dans l'avion pour lui répondre. Je me sens comme un gamin qui s'apprête à faire une bêtise.

_Les gosses pas sages, on les punit…_

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

C'est dingue la place que l'on a en première classe. Je m'installe confortablement dans mon siège côté hublot alors que l'avion se remplit de passagers. J'en profite pour passer un coup de fil rapide à Cooper, simplement pour lui dire que je vais décoller et l'heure à laquelle j'arriverai.

« On se voit tout à l'heure Blainey. Je t'aime »

« Moi aussi Coop', à tout à l'heure »

Je suis tellement excité et heureux de le revoir bientôt.

J'ouvre à nouveau mon Mac, très fier du mail que je compte envoyer à Kurt. Je le relis une fois quand j'ai terminé de le taper.

* * *

**De** : Blaine Anderson

**Objet **: Un massage très agréable

**A** : Kurt Hummel

Cher Kurt,

Un jeune homme séduisant s'est occupé de moi. Très séduisant même. Merci de m'avoir permis de rencontrer Aaron. Sans toi, je n'aurai jamais été dans cette zone première classe et donc mon chemin n'aurait jamais croisé le sien…

Je vais devoir te laisser, l'avion va décoller. Je vais essayer de me reposer étant donné que mes nuits sont de plus en plus courtes…

Bonne nuit Kurt. Je pense à toi.

Blaine.

* * *

Je ne sais pas comment il va réagir mais ça risque de ne pas être joli à voir. Mais peu importe, je ne risque rien tant que je suis à quelques milliers de kilomètres de lui. Ça lui fera les pieds, comme dit Zoé. S'il n'avait pas mis son grain de sel une fois de plus, je serais en classe éco et Aaron ne m'aurait jamais massé. C'est vrai qu'il était très séduisant. Un peu du genre de Sam : très grand, blond, bronzé. Le stéréotype du surfeur californien en fait. Mais ce que je n'ai pas trouvé utile d'ajouter à Kurt, c'est qu'il est hétéro et qu'il semblait très… occupé avec une jeune femme.

Je relis mon mail une dernière fois et lui envoie. C'est tellement facile de le rendre jaloux et furieux…

_La dernière fois que tu l'as provoqué avec un mail, il est venu et t'a fessé. C'est ce que tu veux ? Après tout, il s'est montré sympa en te surclassant._

C'est vrai mais il aurait pu m'avertir pour que je n'aie pas l'air d'un con au guichet d'enregistrement.

« Monsieur Anderson, veuillez ranger votre ordinateur s'il vous plaît. Nous allons décoller »

Je sursaute en entendant cette voix. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que quelqu'un se tenait près de moi. Je tourne la tête vers la personne et… Oh mais c'est l'hôtesse de l'air qui s'amusait avec Aaron. Je baisse les yeux, assez gêné.

« Oh, euh, excusez-moi »

Je suis assez déçu. Je ne pourrais pas avoir la réponse de Kurt avant d'atterrir à Phœnix pour notre escale. L'hôtesse me tend une couverture et un oreiller. Je m'enveloppe dans la couverture. Ce n'est pas désagréable de se faire cajoler de temps en temps.

Tous les sièges de la première classe sont pris sauf celui à côté de moi. Et si… Et si Kurt débarquait ? Il est capable d'avoir réservé une place pour m'accompagner alors que je ne voulais pas qu'il vienne avec moi. Non il ne ferait pas ça n'est-ce pas ? Je regarde ma montre toutes les trente secondes avec une boule à l'estomac.

Le commandent de bord fait ses annonces pour prévenir du décollage. Mon cœur bat la chamade et je respire profondément. Personne n'est arrivé à la dernière minute pour se poser à côté de moi. Dans une légère secousse, l'avion commence à bouger sur la piste. Je lâche un souffle que j'ignorais retenir et tente d'ignorer le petit pincement de regret au fond de mon ventre. Presque une semaine sans Kurt…

Je consulte discrètement l'IPhone.

* * *

**De **: Kurt Hummel

**Objet **: Tu ne perds rien pour attendre

**A** : Blaine Anderson

Cher Blaine,

Ton histoire ne me plaît pas du tout mais j'en ai tiré une leçon : au lieu de te faire passer en première classe, je te ferai enfermé dans une malle, attaché et bâillonné dans la soute à bagages à la place. Ce sera beaucoup plus agréable pour moi de te voir comme ça plutôt qu'à te faire masser.

Hâte que tu reviennes,

Kurt Hummel, PDG à la main qui chatouille, Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

Aïe, aïe, aïe… Je ne sais jamais si Kurt est énervé, s'il plaisante ou s'il est vraiment sérieux. Enfin ici, je pense qu'il est fou furieux. Rapidement, je lui tape une réponse sous la couverture pour que personne ne me voie.

* * *

**De** : Blaine Anderson

**Objet** : Est-ce une blague ?

**A** : Kurt Hummel

Je ne sais pas si tu es sérieux mais si tu l'es, l'idée de rester à Los Angeles est très tentante. Je pense que la malle est une limite à ne pas franchir en ce qui me concerne. Excuse-moi de t'avoir énervé. Tu ne m'en veux pas, hein ?

B.

* * *

**De **: Kurt Hummel

**Objet **: C'est une blague

**A **: Blaine Anderson

Pourquoi est-ce que je reçois encore un mail de toi ? Ne viens-tu pas d'enfreindre une des règles qui dit, je cite : « Le soumis doit éviter les dangers inutiles » et donc : « tout manquement conduira à une punition »

Kurt Hummel, PDG aux deux mains qui chatouillent, Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

Oh putain, ses deux mains carrément ! J'éteins et range mon portable. Je m'enfonce un peu plus dans mon siège en regardant par le hublot. L'avion roule sur la piste de décollage. Dès que nous quittons le sol, j'incline le siège et m'endors presque immédiatement.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

La voix de l'hôtesse me réveille alors que nous arrivons quasiment à Phœnix. Elle me tend un verre de jus d'oranges que je bois goulûment, étant encore dans les vapes. Il est 1h20, heure locale, d'après ce que me dit l'hôtesse.

L'escale à Phœnix dure deux heures. Je suis à nouveau dans le salon première classe. J'aimerais m'endormir sur un de ces canapés qui semblent si moelleux mais je me retiens, préférant attendre d'être dans l'avion. J'écris un long mail à Kurt pour ne pas tomber de sommeil. Je ne sais pas s'il est clair mais, au moins, je ne m'endors pas.

* * *

**De** : Blaine Anderson

**Objet** : Effrayant est ton deuxième prénom ?

**A** : Kurt Hummel

J'ai horreur que tu me paies des choses, tu es au courant ? Je suis conscient que tu as de l'argent, beaucoup d'argent mais tout de même, ça me dérange. J'ai l'impression que tu m'achètes pour coucher avec toi. Malgré cela, je n'avais jamais voyagé en première classe et c'est très agréable. Donc vraiment, merci. Le massage d'Aaron était bon mais j'ai oublié de te mentionner que je l'aie peut-être aperçu dans une situation… compromettante avec une hôtesse de l'air. Excuse-moi pour ce léger oubli mais tu m'avais énervé donc je pensais que tu méritais de cogiter. Pardon.

Enfin, tout cela ne méritait pas la réaction excessive que tu as eue. Tu ne peux pas me dire des choses pareilles… Enfermé, attaché, bâillonné dans une malle… Est-ce que tu étais sérieux ou tu ne comptes pas le faire ? J'ai peur… Enfin, tu me fais peur. Tu m'as envoûté.

Tu me demandes d'adopter un mode de vie qui m'était totalement inconnu jusqu'à très peu de temps et tu m'écris ça. En le lisant, j'ai eu envie de partir en criant, le plus loin de toi possible. Mais si je fuyais, tu me manquerais certainement. Tu me manquerais énormément en fait. Je veux vraiment que l'on arrive à faire fonctionner ce qu'on a, toi et moi. Seulement j'ai peur de l'intensité des sentiments que j'ai pour toi et de l'intensité de la vie que tu me proposes. C'est vrai que c'est très chaud et plaisant, j'ai envie d'en connaître plus mais je suis terrifié à l'idée que tu me fasses du mal, physiquement et/ou moralement. Après tout, je ne sais pas si, à la fin de la durée du contrat, tu vas me laisser tomber ou non… Je me retrouverai à nouveau seul. Mais je conçois tout à fait que c'est le risque de toutes relations amoureuses. Seulement, je ne voyais pas ma première histoire se passer ainsi. Tu me demandes de t'accorder ma confiance et c'est juste difficile.

Tu te souviens quand tu m'avais dit que je n'avais pas le caractère d'un soumis ? Je pense que tu avais raison. Mais je veux rester avec toi donc je tenterai de l'être, si c'est ce qu'il faut pour être avec toi. Même si je ne serais sûrement pas doué et que je m'en tirerais avec des courbatures et des bleus partout…

C'est important pour moi que tu aies accepté le « plus ». Je dois juste réfléchir à ce que ça veut dire pour moi. C'est pour ça, enfin en partie, que je suis parti chez mon frère. Tu m'éblouis quand je suis près de toi et mon cerveau se transforme en gelée.

Je dois te laisser, mon vol est annoncé…

Ton Blaine.

* * *

Je lui envoie et me force à me diriger vers la porte d'embarquement, à moitié endormi. Il y a moins de sièges en première classe dans cet avion. Dès que nous décollons, je ferme les yeux et m'endort.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Une nouvelle hôtesse me réveille mais elle m'offre aussi du jus d'oranges. Apparemment, nous nous rapprochons du LAX. Je bois doucement mon verre, à bout de forces mais totalement impatient. Je suis plus qu'heureux de retrouver Cooper. Je regarde mon portable. J'ai le vague souvenir d'avoir envoyé un long mail à Kurt. Il est 8 heures à New York. Il ne devrait pas tarder à se lever pour aller travailler. J'espère qu'il a passé une bonne nuit et qu'il ne s'est pas levé pour jouer un air triste au piano.

L'un des nombreux avantages de voyager en première classe est que l'on sort les premiers de l'avion. Ainsi cela nous évite la file d'attente interminable pour récupérer les bagages.

Après avoir retrouvé ma valise, je repère assez rapidement Cooper. Je n'arrive pas à retenir mes larmes quand il me serre contre lui. Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de la fatigue ou de toute l'histoire avec Kurt mais peu importe.

« Hey Blainey. Chht, je suis là. Je te tiens, je suis là »

« T-Tu m'as tellement m-manqué Coop' » sanglotais-je.

« Toi aussi petit frère, toi aussi »

Il me serre un peu plus fort dans ses bras. Ça fait un bien fou de l'avoir près de moi. C'est comme si je retrouvais ma maison. Il me frotte le dos et je m'écarte après m'être calmé.

« Ça va mieux ? Pourquoi tu es si bouleversé petit doudou ? » demande doucement Cooper en plaçant ses mains sur mes joues et en me scrutant, inquiet.

« Je suis juste heureux d'être enfin avec toi »

« Je suis aussi content de t'avoir minus » répond-il en souriant et en ébouriffant mes cheveux.

Je le regarde, le sourire aux lèvres. Cooper a toujours été mon modèle. Il s'est toujours montré sûr de lui en toutes circonstances. Je l'ai toujours trouvé magnifique aussi : il est grand, il a des traits fins et des yeux bleus très clairs. J'ai toujours voulu lui ressembler. Il me prend ma valise.

« Putain, tu as un âne mort là-dedans ? Ça pèse une tonne ! »

Je ris.

« Non je ne crois pas. A moins que quelqu'un l'ait introduit dedans. Dis, tu crois que c'est possible ? »

« Allez, arrête tes bêtises et rentrons » dit Cooper en secouant la tête en souriant.

Il passe sa main libre dans mon dos et nous sortons vers le parking.

J'oublie toujours qu'il fait chaud en Californie. Dès que nous sortons de l'aéroport, un air lourd et humide nous enveloppe. Je m'éloigne de mon frère et enlève ma veste. Ayant vécu la plus grande partie de ma vie à San Francisco, je devrais être habitué au climat mais non, il me surprend toujours. La chaleur grimpe au fur et à mesure que le jour se lève.

Je monte dans la voiture de Cooper tandis qu'il met ma valise dans le coffre. Il s'installe ensuite derrière le volant et met la clim.

Je suis mort et mes cheveux semblent vivre une révolution. Je préviens par sms Zoé, Sam - même s'ils sont certainement ensemble - et Kurt que je suis bien arrivé. Je me demande si je dois en envoyer un à Paul… Je ne le fais pas me rappelant que je le verrais à l'expo de Sam. Sam m'a dit qu'il rentrerait du Mexique seulement pour l'événement et qu'il repartirait ensuite. Je n'ai pas encore demandé à Kurt de m'accompagner. Je ne sais pas comment il va réagir sachant qu'entre lui et Sam, c'est tendu et surtout que Paul sera présent. Enfin, si ça se trouve, Kurt ne voudra plus me voir après avoir lu mon mail.

Je mets tout ça dans un coin de ma tête et décide de profiter de la présence de mon grand frère.

« Alors, tu veux faire quoi Blainey ? Tu veux peut-être dormir un peu, non ? »

« Non » dis-je en secouant la tête malgré ma fatigue, « on peut aller à la plage ? »

« Ça me va » sourit Cooper.

Après avoir déposés mes affaires à son appartement, nous préparons de quoi passer la matinée et le déjeuner à la plage.

Portant un short de bain rouge, je suis allongé à plat ventre, sur une serviette sur le sable blanc et fin. C'est fou quand je pense qu'hier encore j'étais en pleine agitation new-yorkaise. Cooper est dans la même position à côté de moi. On est sur la plage El Matador. On vient toujours ici ensemble. Cet endroit est magnifique mais difficile à trouver. Il est donc peu fréquenté mais c'est pour la tranquillité que Coop' et moi l'aimons. Je suis bien au Soleil avec la personne que j'aime le plus au monde. Je suis moins fatigué et me sens en sécurité. J'ai d'excellents souvenirs ici. J'ai l'impression de pouvoir à nouveau respirer.

« Dis Blainey, ça va mieux entre toi et Kurt depuis ton appel flippant de l'autre soir ? »

J'aimerais tellement tout lui raconter. Je sais qu'il ne me jugerait pas mais l'accord de confidentialité m'en empêche. Enfin, je ne sais pas si je lui aurais **tout** raconté…

« Blaine ? » insiste-t-il.

« Euh oui, on peut dire ça. Il est juste très sombre parfois et très difficile à comprendre »

_Eh bien, on peut dire que c'était net, précis et concis !_

« Hmm sombre et difficile… C'est ça qui m'inquiète Blaine »

« En fait, le plus étrange, ce sont ses changements d'humeur. C'est totalement déstabilisant. Il est très mystérieux et s'ouvre difficilement à moi. Je sais juste qu'il a eu une enfance triste »

« Tu as l'air de bien l'aimer, non ? » me demande gentiment Coop'.

« Plus encore »

« Wow, c'est vrai ? »

Il me regarde surpris mais sans aucun jugement.

« Oui Coop'… »

« Tu sais, je ne suis pas expert en relations amoureuses mais je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas si compliqué que ça. Je suis certain que tu te prends la tête pour rien. Ecoute ce qu'il raconte et suis littéralement ses paroles. Au fond, je suis sûr qu'il pense tout ce qu'il te dit »

C'est mon tour d'être surpris. Cooper ne se rend même pas compte qu'il m'aide. Je dois suivre les paroles de Kurt… Tout de suite, je pense à certaines choses qu'il m'a dites.

_**Je ne veux pas te perdre.**_

_**Je suis tombé sous ton charme.**_

_**Tu m'as ensorcelé.**_

_**Tu vas me manquer aussi. Plus que tu ne peux le croire.**_

C'est vrai que Cooper n'est pas spécialement doué pour les histoires d'amour. Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir vu plus de quelques semaines avec la même fille mais, je dois dire que son conseil est plutôt bon.

« Oh, et en parlant d'homme sombre, j'ai eu notre père au téléphone »

Je lâche un rire moqueur. Il fronce les sourcils en me regardant.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi tu rigoles ? »

« Bonjour la transition ! »

« Allez, arrête de te moquer de moi minus ! »

Il me saute dessus et se met à me chatouiller partout où il peut. Je me débats pour lui échapper. Je n'arrive plus à respirer tellement je ris.

« Alors tu arrêtes de te moquer de moi ? »

« O-Oui, oui. P-Pardon C-Coop' » dis-je entre deux rires.

« Tu es sûr ? » demande-t-il en s'attaquant à mes côtes.

« O-Oui, a-arrête Cooper, a-arrête, s'il te plaît »

Il se stoppe et s'allonge à côté de moi. Nous sommes aussi hilares et essoufflés l'un que l'autre. Après s'être calmés, je questionne mon frère.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? »

« Il m'a invité ce soir à un dîner dans un de ces restos chics et barbants. Apparemment il y aura certains de ses associés »

« Oh… »

Un silence pesant s'installe. Je me racle la gorge.

« Tu… Tu vas y aller ? »

« Ouais mais tu vas venir avec moi »

« Quoi ?! Je ne crois pas qu'il soit ravi de me voir… »

« Hmm… J'ai peut-être laissé échapper que tu étais avec moi cette semaine… »

« Putain Cooper ! »

Je me tais encore.

« Et il t'a dit quoi ? » demandais-je.

« Oh ben tu le connais… Pour sauver les apparences, il m'a dit de t'emmener parce que « ça fera plaisir à ta mère » » ajoute-t-il en imitant à la perfection la voix de notre père.

« Génial… »

« Allez Blainey, on s'en fout d'eux. Au moins, on sera ensemble, tous les deux »

« Ok… » répondis-je avec un regard attendri vers lui.

Après le déjeuner sur la plage, Cooper me ramène chez lui avant de partir au travail. Je déballe mes affaires. Je m'installe ensuite dans le lit pour une sieste. Avant de m'endormir, je regarde mes mails sur le Mac. Il est 14 heures donc 17 heures à New York. Une réponse de Kurt m'attend.

* * *

**De** : Kurt Hummel

**Objet **: Réponse tant attendue

**A** : Blaine Anderson

Blaine,

Tu peux être tellement frustrant… Pourquoi dès que tu es loin de moi tu oses me dire ce que tu penses vraiment ? J'aimerais que tu le fasses lorsque l'on est ensemble aussi.

Exactement, j'ai beaucoup d'argent. Tu t'y feras avec le temps. Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas te payer des choses ? Si je ne m'abuse, j'ai été présenté à ton frère comme étant ton petit-ami et donc c'est mon devoir de te faire des cadeaux, non ? Ce n'est pas ce que font les petits-amis ordinaires ? Tu dois tout accepter de ton Dominant. C'est ton rôle de Soumis.

Le fait que je dépense de l'argent pour toi te donne l'impression d'être une pute… Que dois-je répondre à ça ? Tu ne l'as pas dit de cette manière mais c'est ce que ça signifiait. Comment te faire changer d'avis là-dessus ? Tu mérites tout ce qu'il y a de mieux Blaine. Je tiens à ce que tout ce que tu désires, tu l'aies. Je me suis toujours démener pour pouvoir posséder tout ce que j'aie aujourd'hui. Donc je pense pouvoir dilapider mon argent comme je le veux. Si ça peut t'aider, dis-toi que je partage et te fais profiter de ma richesse. Et s'il te plaît Blaine, je ne te considère pas et ne pourrais jamais te considérer comme une pute. Jamais. C'est désolant et énervant que tu puisses même le penser de toi. Tu es un homme superbe, plein d'esprit et remarquablement malin alors pourquoi as-tu si peu confiance en toi ? Je songe très sérieusement à te prendre rendez-vous auprès du Docteur Schuester…

Excuse-moi si je t'ai effrayé. L'idée que tu aies peur de moi me fait horreur. Mais enfin, j'ai mis à ta disposition mon jet privé alors comment peux-tu croire que je veuille te mettre dans la soute à bagages ?! Bien sûr que je n'étais pas sérieux ! Mais l'idée que tu sois attaché et bâillonné est plus que plaisante (je suis sérieux ici). On oublie la malle. Ça ne me fait rien de toute façon. Je n'oublie pas que tu as une crainte pour le bâillon, ne t'inquiète pas. Si la situation venait à se présenter, nous en parlerions ensemble. Ce que je veux que tu comprennes Blaine, c'est que, même si dans cette relation je suis le Dominant, c'est **toi**, le Soumis, qui dirige tout. Oui, c'est toi qui a le pouvoir. Rappelle-toi dans le grenier, chez mon père, tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas que je te frappe et je ne l'ai pas fait. Je ne peux pas te forcer à faire ce que tu ne veux pas. L'accord est là pour ça. Si certaines choses que nous faisons, sexuellement parlant, ne te conviennent pas alors ce sera noté. C'est toi qui décide. Tout ça pour dire que si le truc de la malle ne te dit rien, alors il ne sera pas fait.

Je veux te faire découvrir mes habitudes et mon mode de vie. Plus que tout. Je n'ai jamais rien voulu aussi fort. Tu es époustouflant, vraiment. Comme tu le dis, tu ne connaissais pas ces pratiques il n'y a pas si longtemps, et pourtant tu veux essayer. Tu es vraiment très fort et courageux. Ce sont des traits de caractères admirables. Et comme je te l'ai répété plusieurs fois déjà, **tu** m'as ensorcelé. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Le fait que tu t'éloignes de moi pour pouvoir réfléchir correctement m'inquiète assez. C'est désolant que tu n'y arrives pas à mes côtés. Sache que pour moi, c'est la même chose Blaine. Tu rends mes idées confuses et toutes pensées, pourtant simples, deviennent compliquées. Voilà à quel point mes sentiments pour toi sont intenses.

Je peux comprendre tes craintes, crois-moi. J'ai tout fait pour ne plus penser à toi. Je savais que tu manquais d'expérience mais si j'avais su à quel point, je n'aurais pas insisté auprès de toi. Mais, étonnamment, tu réussis à me déstabiliser totalement, comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait. Tu vois par exemple, j'ai relu un nombre fou de fois ton mail pour essayer de pleinement capter ce que tu voulais me faire comprendre. Dis-moi la durée qui te conviendrait pour le contrat pour que tu sois entièrement à l'aise. Encore une fois, je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi.

Je sais que c'est difficile de donner sa confiance à quelqu'un. C'est pour cela que je vais tout faire pour la gagner. Seulement, tu dois m'aider en étant honnête avec moi. Tu m'as toujours paru fort et libre mais je viens de découvrir une nouvelle facette de toi avec ton mail : ta fragilité. Si nous arrivons à se guider et à se découvrir, en étant le plus sincère possible l'un avec l'autre, je te promets que notre accord fonctionnera.

Sûrement que tu n'es pas un Soumis par nature. Tu l'es seulement dans ma salle de jeu. Tu m'obéis et me laisses te contrôler. Tu es parfait, comme tu dis. Et jamais, je ne te ferai de bleus. Jamais. Mais, hors de la salle, j'aime comme tu es, je ne veux pas te changer. Tu apportes de la nouveauté et de la fraîcheur dans ma vie.

Je vais essayer de te laisser tranquille tant que tu es à Los Angeles.

Dans l'attente de ton prochain mail.

Amuse-toi bien (mais pas trop, d'accord ?)

Kurt Hummel, PDG Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

Wow, enfin ce n'est pas une réponse, c'est un roman qu'il m'a envoyé ! Non pas que je m'en plaigne. Je relis beaucoup de fois ce qu'il m'a écrit, tremblant. Je me couche et serre un oreiller contre moi. C'est moi qui décide de la durée du contrat et j'ai le pouvoir… Ben putain, c'est pour le moins inattendu.

_Fais-ce que Cooper t'a dit et suis littéralement ses paroles !_

Il ne veut pas me perdre… C'est la deuxième fois qu'il le dit. Et il veut que tous les deux ça fonctionne. Moi aussi, s'il savait… Même si ça ne fait même pas un jour que l'on est séparé, j'ai envie d'être avec lui. Cette distance me fait réaliser à quel point je suis attaché à lui. A quel point je l'aime.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

« Blainey ? »

Ce murmure doux et plein d'amour est si bas que je me demande si je dors encore. Mais je sens une main caresser mes boucles. J'appuie ma tête contre la paume pour apprécier encore plus le contact et serre plus fort l'oreiller.

« Petit doudou, réveille-toi » chuchote Cooper tendrement.

J'ouvre prudemment les yeux.

« Mmh… Cooper »

Il sourit en caressant toujours mes cheveux.

« On doit partir dans trente minutes pour dîner, tu te souviens ? Tu veux toujours venir ? »

« Oui Coop' » dis-je, incertain.

Il semble remarquer mon malaise.

« Hey, ne t'inquiète pas petit frère. Je serai toujours avec toi. Je ne les laisserai pas te rabaisser ok ? »

« Oui je sais. Merci »

Je lui souris affectueusement.

« Tu sors ça d'où ? » demande-t-il en désignant l'ordinateur.

« Oh Kurt me l'a prêté »

Il me regarde et hésite avant de demander :

« Il t'a parlé depuis que tu es parti ? »

« Oui »

« Tu lui manques ? »

« Je ne sais pas »

« Mais si, j'en suis sûr. Bon je te laisse te préparer Blainey »

Il se lève et se penche pour embrasser mon front.

« C'est tellement bon de te voir Blainey. Je suis l'homme le plus heureux »

Il caresse ma joue et part. Comment est-ce possible d'aimer autant quelqu'un ? Je suis vraiment chanceux d'avoir un frère comme lui.

J'enfile un pantalon de costume et passe une chemise blanche. Je pense que cette tenue est ok pour le dîner. En nouant mon nœud papillon, je consulte l'ordinateur. Rien. Je soupire de déception. J'envoie rapidement un message à Kurt.

* * *

**De** : Blaine Anderson

**Objet **: Bavard ?

**A** : Kurt Hummel

Kurt,

Wow, quelqu'un était d'humeur loquace on dirait !

Je vais dîner avec mes parents dans une demi-heure et sache que cela me fait lever les yeux au ciel. Oh mais je ne risque rien vu que toi et ta/tes main/s qui chatouille/ent êtes loin. Mon cul est tranquille.

J'ai beaucoup aimé ton mail. J'y répondrai dès que possible. Tu me manques. Bonne soirée…

Ton Blaine.

* * *

**De** : Kurt Hummel

**Objet** : Ton cul

**A **: Blaine Anderson

Cher Blaine,

L'objet de ce mail me trouble grandement. Je m'occuperai de ton cul à ton retour, sois en sûr.

Passe un bon moment et vous aussi me manquez : toi, ton cul et ton insolence.

Ma soirée est très fade. La seule chose qui la rend intéressante, c'est de penser à toi et ta manie de lever les yeux (même si, d'après toi, j'ai aussi cette manie)

Kurt Hummel, PDG Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

**De** : Blaine Anderson

**Objet** : Mes yeux

**A **: Kurt Hummel

Cher Kurt,

Arrête avec tes mails, je dois me préparer où Cooper va s'énerver.

Même à l'autre bout du pays, tu détournes mon attention.

Hey, qui te fessait, toi, quand tu appliquais cette manie ?

Ton Blaine.

* * *

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai écrit ça ?! J'ai l'image de ce Sebastian Smythe en train de frapper Kurt. C'est horrible. Il est responsable du comportement de mon maniaque. Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais planter des aiguilles dans une poupée à l'effigie de Smythe…

* * *

**De** : Kurt Hummel

**Objet** : Ton cul

**A** : Blaine Anderson

Cher Blaine,

L'objet de mon mail est plus intéressant que le tien. Même si tes yeux sont magnifiques.

C'est moi qui contrôle ma vie donc personne ne me réprimande. Enfin à part mon père et le docteur Schuester certaines fois.

Et toi.

Kurt Hummel, PDG Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

**De** : Blaine Anderson

**Objet** : Moi, je te réprimande ?

**A** : Kurt Hummel

Cher Kurt,

Quand ai-je osé te réprimander ? Tu dois me prendre pour une autre personne… Dois-je être vexé ?

Je dois vraiment me préparer maintenant.

Ton Blaine.

* * *

**De **: Kurt Hummel

**Objet **: Ton cul

**A** : Kurt Hummel

Cher Blaine,

Tu me réprimandes tout le temps par écrit.

Puis-je boutonner ta chemise ?

Kurt Hummel, PDG Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

**De **: Blaine Anderson

**Objet **: Eloigner les enfants

**A** : Kurt Hummel

J'aimerais mieux que tu la déboutonnes…

* * *

**De** : Kurt Hummel

**Objet **: Tes désirs seront satisfaits

**A** : Blaine Anderson

OH MOI AUSSI !

Kurt Hummel, PDG Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

**De** : Blaine Anderson

**Objet **: Impatient

**A** : Kurt Hummel

Doucement…

* * *

**De** : Kurt Hummel

**Objet **: Frémissant

**A** : Blaine Anderson

J'aimerais être avec toi.

Kurt Hummel, PDG Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

**De** : Blaine Anderson

**Objet** : Tremblant

**A** : Kurt Hummel

OH MOI AUSSI !

* * *

« Blaine ! » m'appelle Cooper.

Je fais un bond énorme. Pourquoi je me sens comme s'il m'avait chopé la main dans le sac ?

_Peut-être parce que c'est le cas !_

« J'arrive Coop' ! »

* * *

**De **: Blaine Anderson

**Objet **: Tremblant

**A **: Kurt Hummel

Je dois y aller.

A plus bébé.

* * *

Je me précipite dans l'entrée où mon frère m'attend.

« Hey ça va ? On dirait que tu viens de courir un marathon ! »

« Oui ça va »

« Tu es superbe »

« Merci. Toi aussi »

« Joli nœud pap' » dit-il avec un clin d'œil, « tu voudras venir faire les boutiques avec moi demain ? C'est mon jour de repos »

« Oui si tu veux » souriais-je.

« Super. Bon on y va ? Je meurs de faim ! »

Au restaurant, je m'ennuie horriblement. Je regarde Cooper qui a l'air dans le même état que moi. Mes parents, eux, semblent à leur place. Ils sont tellement faux. Ils font semblant avec tout le monde. Je me demande ce que je fous là. Ils m'ont salué avec effusion pour montrer qu'ils étaient des parents attentionnés et depuis ça, pas un mot. Comment ces gens, ces inconnus peuvent être mes parents ? C'est l'un de mystères de ma vie. Ils me dégoûtent.

« Tu te fais chier autant que moi ? » chuchote Cooper à mon oreille.

« C'est peu de le dire… »

« Je t'en prie, dis-moi que tu veux rentrer »

« Oh putain oui ! »

Nous nous éclipsons sans que personne ne fasse attention à nous. En arrivant, je me douche en un temps record, trop pressé de parler avec Kurt. Je trouve un mail en ouvrant mon Mac.

* * *

**De** : Kurt Hummel

**Objet** : Usurpateur

**A** : Blaine Anderson

Hey, c'est mon expression !

En plus, tu m'as laissé en plant.

Bon appétit.

Kurt Hummel, PDG Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

**De** : Blaine Anderson

**Objet** : Qui usurpe qui ?

**A** : Kurt Hummel

Kurt,

A la base, cette expression était à Sam…

Je t'ai laissé en plant, vraiment ?

Ton Blaine.

* * *

**De** : Kurt Hummel

**Objet** : Chaleur disparue

**A** : Blaine Anderson

Blaine,

Content de te retrouver. Tu es parti rapidement alors que les choses se réchauffaient.

Sam n'est pas très original. Je suis sûr que d'autres emploient cette expression.

Comment était ton dîner ?

Kurt Hummel, PDG Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

**De** : Blaine Anderson

**Objet **: Chaleur disparue ?

**A** : Kurt Hummel

Affreux. Mais sache que j'ai très bien mangé. Trop en fait.

Les choses se réchauffaient ? C'est-à-dire ?

* * *

**De** : Kurt Hummel

**Objet** : Oh oui elle a disparu

**A** : Blaine Anderson

Tu ne comprends vraiment pas ou tu le fais exprès ? Tu me demandais de déboutonner ta chemise. Je voulais le faire.

Je suis heureux que tu manges bien.

Kurt Hummel, PDG Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

**De** : Blaine Anderson

**Objet** : On la retrouvera ce weekend

**A **: Kurt Hummel

Bien sûr que je mange, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?! Tu m'intimides, c'est pour cela que mon appétit disparaît quand je suis avec toi.

Tu devrais savoir que je fais exprès de ne pas comprendre… )

* * *

**De** : Kurt Hummel

**Objet **: Vivement le weekend

**A **: Blaine Anderson

Je voulais seulement être sûr. Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir.

Je suis peiné d'apprendre que tu perds l'appétit avec moi. Moi qui pensais attiser ton désir… C'est râpé. Enfin pas tant que ça, d'après l'expérience que l'on a ensemble...

J'ai hâte de renouveler cette expérience d'ailleurs.

Kurt Hummel, PDG Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

**De** : Blaine Anderson

**Objet** : Vivement le weekend

**A** : Kurt Hummel

Ne t'inquiète pas, mon désir pour toi est en forme.

J'ai hâte aussi.

* * *

**De** : Kurt Hummel

**Objet** : Vivement le weekend

**A** : Blaine Anderson

Le mien pour toi aussi Blaine.

Je dois te laisser. Je sors avec un ami.

**A plus bébé.**

Kurt Hummel, PDG Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

Un ami ? Je ne savais pas qu'il avait des amis masculins à part… Oh merde, à part **lui **! Une rage et une jalousie énormes montent en moi. J'ai envie de démolir quelque chose.

_La gueule de Sebastian, pourquoi pas ?_

Plus qu'énervé, je ferme l'ordinateur et me faufile dans le lit.

Je sais que je devrais répondre à son long mail mais je n'en ai pas envie.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fréquente encore ce fou furieux qui a abusé de lui ? Je sens la colère monter d'un cran en moi alors que je fixe le plafond. Je me demande à quel point Kurt était fragile quand il lui est tombé dessus. S'en est-il pris à d'autres garçons depuis ? Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas continué leur relation ? Des idées fusent dans ma tête. S'il s'est lassé de Kurt, pourquoi être ami avec lui ? Est-ce que Smythe est marié aujourd'hui ? Mon estomac se tord douloureusement. Kurt a-t-il parlé de Sebastian au Docteur Schuester ?

Je me relève d'un coup. Je gigote devant mon écran d'ordinateur en attendant que la page du navigateur s'ouvre. Je tape « Kurt Hummel » dans Google Images. Des tas de photos s'affichent. Sur aucune, il n'apparaît accompagné. Oh, il y a même les photos que Paul a prises pour illustrer mon article. Putain il est vraiment magnifique.

Continuant mes recherches, je scrute attentivement les portraits de ce sublime homme que je connais personnellement.

_Personnellement ? Laisse-moi rire. Tu le connais sexuellement oui !_

Et encore… Je sais seulement qu'il peut être bizarre, lunatique, drôle, doux, dur, froid, tendre, distant. Bref, un tas de contradictions en un seul homme.

Je continue. Sur la page suivant, je tombe sur la photo de nous deux qui est parue dans le New York Times. La seule où il est accompagné, c'est avec moi.

Wow je suis sur Google ! J'ai l'air d'un animal sauvage pris devant les phares d'une voiture. C'était juste avant que j'accepte l'accord. Kurt est parfait. Il est époustouflant, comme d'habitude, et il porte le fameux nœud papillon argenté. Je reste à fixer ce beau visage.

_Qui, en ce moment, est certainement tourné vers Sebastian…_

Je ferme la page et en ouvre une autre. Je cherche le nom de Sebastian Smythe mais je ne trouve rien. Je dois lui demander s'il est avec lui.

* * *

**De :** Blaine Anderson

**Objet **: Bonnes fréquentations ?

**A **: Kurt Hummel

J'espère que ta sortie avec ton ami sera agréable.

Blaine.

P.S : C'est Sebastian ?

* * *

Je lui envoie et me replace sous la couette. Je suis déprimé. J'ai envie d'harceler Kurt sur ce type jusqu'à ce qu'il craque et qu'il me balance tout. Mais, d'un autre côté, je veux juste faire disparaître ce mec de mes pensées. Je consulte l'IPhone une dernière fois et le pose sur la table de nuit. Je m'endors en détestant cette distance entre Kurt et moi.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Après avoir fait les magasins toute la matinée et s'être prélassé à la plage l'après-midi, Cooper m'a convaincu de le suivre pour aller prendre un verre. C'est comme ça que je me retrouve au Bar Ama devant ma deuxième Margarita. Coop' entame sa troisième. Et quand il commence à devenir joyeux, il parle. Beaucoup.

« Tu sais Blainey, tu penses que les hommes sont compliqués mais les femmes sont tellement, tellement pires. Elles veulent toujours discuter alors qu'un mec, eh ben certaines fois, veut juste agir quoi ! »

« Coop', pourquoi tu me parles de ça ? »

Je suis quand même mal à l'aise, je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'entendre les exploits de mon frère.

« Je commençais à m'inquiéter pour toi. C'est vrai quoi, tu n'as jamais eu de copains avant. Pourtant, t'es super canon ! La preuve, il y a ce Paul dont tu m'as parlé qui te tourne autour »

« Cooper ! Paul est seulement un ami »

« Je sais petit frère. Mais tu sembles différent. En fait, je suis inquiet pour toi depuis le coup de fil que tu m'as passé après la remise de diplômes »

Ses yeux sont sincères et il semble vraiment se faire du souci pour moi.

« J'avais juste besoin de prendre mes distances avec Kurt. Il est… étouffant »

« Etouffant ? »

« Oui. Mais bizarrement, il me manque »

Ce qui est vrai. Je n'ai pas de nouvelles depuis son dernier mail. J'ai eu envie de l'appeler plusieurs fois mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Je me torture en me disant qu'il a peut-être eu un accident ou qu'il est trop occupé avec Sebastian pour me répondre.

_Tu te fais du mal pour rien. Tu es pathétique._

« Je vais aux toilettes Blainey »

Je profite de l'absence de mon frère pour vérifier, pour la énième fois de la journée, ma boîte mail.

Oh ! Il a répondu.

* * *

**De **: Kurt Hummel

**Objet **: Fréquentations

**A **: Blaine Anderson

Oui je suis sorti avec Sebastian. C'est un ami. Seulement un ami Blaine.

Je suis impatient de te revoir, tu me manques.

Kurt Hummel, PDG Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

Putain de merde, j'avais raison. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre dans ma poitrine et la bile me monte à la gorge. Pourquoi m'a-t-il fait ça ? Ca fait seulement 48 heures que j'aie tourné le dos et le voilà partir rejoindre ce connard.

* * *

**De **: Blaine Anderson

**Objet **: TON ami

**A **: Kurt Hummel

Ce n'est pas seulement ton ami.

S'est-il trouvé un autre pauvre mec à convertir à ses pratiques flippantes ?

Tu es dépassé pour lui ? C'est pour ça que vous ne « pratiquez » plus ?

* * *

Je clique sur _Envoyer_ alors que Cooper est de retour.

« Blaine, t'es tout pâle. Tu veux rentrer ? »

« Non, c'est bon. On prend un autre verre ? »

Il hoche la tête et appelle un serveur pour passer notre commande. Je baisse les yeux vers l'IPhone qui vibre sur mes cuisses.

* * *

**De **: Kurt Hummel

**Objet** : Fais attention Blaine…

**A** : Blaine Anderson

Je ne veux pas en parler par écrit.

Tu en es à combien de Margarita pour ce soir ?

Kurt Hummel, PDG Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

_Putain de bordel de merde ! Le sadique est là !_

**Voilà, voilà pour ce chapitre !**

**J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis dans une review :)**

**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire.**

**Pour les personnes qui sont intéressées, j'ai aussi posté un nouveau chapitre de Shining Love :)**

**Bisous, bisous**

**Cindy :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Coucou à tous !**

**Me voilà pour ce loooong chapitre 23 :)**

**Merci aux personnes qui ajoutent Nuances à leurs favoris et leurs alertes.**

**Merci à ClaraonloveCrisscolfer, justmoi59, AnnaKlaineuse, Anderverysue, Klaineuse, Kurtnie, Clairegleek78, Claire, youyoulita, Fen, CyBile, ManonHummel et Anne-So pour leurs reviews.**

**ClaraonloveCrisscolfer : **oh qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? :( Je suis vraiment désolée pour toi. J'espère que tu iras mieux très vite. Non je ne pense pas. Je n'ai pas vraiment en tête la fin de ma fic mais je ne pense pas. Tu parles des chapitres du POV de Christian ou la fin du POV d'Ana ? En tous cas, j'essayerai du mieux possible de faire une fin grandiose :) Gros bisous Clara et soigne-toi bien surtout :')

**Justmoi59 : **je m'amuse beaucoup à écrire les mails :D On devrait voir plus souvent le Klaine jaloux, j'adore ça ! Blaine avec Chandler et Kurt avec Seb, dans le show, c'est épique :)

**AnnaKlaineuse : **haha tu sais, c'est un truc de mère ça. Elles disent toutes ça :D oh c'est gentil, merci :')

**Anderverysue : **exactement ! Pour notre plus grand plaisir, sa jalousie va se retourner contre lui )

**Klaineuse : **Ouiiii ! Quand j'ai vu la notification de ta review, j'étais dans mon lit avec mon copain et je me suis mise à taper dans mes mains comme une dingue :D inutile de te dire qu'il m'a jeté un regard effrayé ) oui j'étais heureuse :') J'aimerais tellement les voir aussi proches dans la série. Je pense que je retranscris la relation que j'ai avec mon frère mdr. J'aime énormément échanger avec toi aussi et tes reviews sont complètes et tu sembles vraiment sincère dans ce que tu dis donc j'adore. Tu sais que je me dis que bientôt, ils vont atteindre les 10000 mots ?! Toutes les semaines, j'en écris un peu plus :) j'espère que ça ne gêne pas pour la lecture ? Non je ne sais toujours pas… Haha 100 c'est énorme ! J'aime ton enthousiasme, écris moi un roman si tu veux ) Merci d'être ma plus grande fan :)

**Kurtnie : **oui j'ai regardé justement, tu m'en as déjà laissé une :) Moi aussi je l'ai toujours vu en Dominant. Pourquoi, je sais pas ) Et Klaine donc nœud pap' oblige ) pour moi, c'est le symbole du Klaine en fait :) exactement, j'espère que les retrouvailles te plairont :)

**Clairegleek78 : **dois-je m'excuser ? Les insomnies ça craint ! Je me sentais obligée de l'emmener à LA pour botter le beau petit cul de Blaine… )

**Youyoulita : **je comprends tout à fait ne t'inquiète pas :) je suis contente de savoir que tu es toujours présente dans mes lecteurs. Ah bon, tu trouves ma vision des frères Anderson louche ? Moi sadique ? Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles… )

**Fen : **hey ! Contente de te retrouver :) hmmm… A ton avis ? Je te laisse le découvrir dans ce chapitre :)

**CyBile :** hey ! eh bien, félicitations je suppose :D je me demande moi-même comment je vais la tourner :) merci beaucoup !

**ManonHummel : **je suis contente qu'elle te plaise. Bien sûr que l'histoire de la cicatrice viendra :)

**HOP3SO : **bon courage pour récupérer tous tes cours. Merci c'est très gentil. J'espère que tu arriveras à retrouver l'inspiration pour écrire…

**/!\Présence de lemon /!\**

**Sur ce, bon chapitre !**

**ENJOY !**

**Chapitre 23**

Je tourne la tête dans tous les sens en fouillant la pièce du regard. Je ne parviens pas à le repérer.

« Blainey, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tout va bien ? Tu es agité tout à coup »

« Kurt » dis-je seulement.

« Quoi Kurt ? »

« Il est venu jusqu'ici »

« Jusqu'ici ? » demande Cooper, étonné.

Lui aussi se met à le chercher du regard. Je pense que si je lui parlais du penchant de Kurt pour la traque, il flipperait méchamment.

Ça y est, je le vois ! Mon cœur rate un battement puis s'emballe quand je l'aperçois. Il semble se diriger vers nous. Putain, il a vraiment traversé le pays pour me rejoindre, moi…

_Et tu t'en réjouis ? C'est vrai, ce n'est tellement pas effrayant…_

Il se déplace avec grâce entre les corps qui emplissent la salle. Ses cheveux ont des reflets dorés sous l'éclairage spécial du bar. Ses lèvres forment une ligne droite, sa mâchoire est serrée et ses beaux yeux bleus sont emplis de fureur. Oh mon Dieu tout mais pas ça… Moi aussi je suis en colère contre lui. Très en colère mais je me retiens de lui faire une crise devant tous ces gens et surtout devant Cooper.

Il arrive à notre table et me regarde prudemment.

« Bonsoir » couinais-je encore sous le choc de sa venue.

« Bonsoir » me salue-t-il à son tour.

Il se penche et dépose un baiser sur ma joue, ce qui me surprend.

« Kurt, tu te souviens de mon frère, Cooper »

Je me force à paraître poli pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de mon frère.

« Bien sûr. Ravi de vous revoir Monsieur Anderson »

« Pareil. Mais je t'en supplie, tutoie-moi et appelle-moi Cooper. Je ne suis pas si vieux que ça et j'ai l'impression d'être mon père quand on m'appelle de cette façon »

Kurt lui sourit et ils se serrent la main. Cooper parle vraiment beaucoup. J'ai envie de me moquer mais je me souviens que j'en veux toujours à Kurt. Son visage affiche un sourire amical.

« Pourquoi tu es là ? »

Son sourire disparait en même temps que la question passe mes lèvres. Ma voix est beaucoup plus agressive que je ne le voulais. D'un côté, je suis heureux qu'il soit ici et j'ai envie d'être dans ses bras. D'un autre, je suis troublé par sa présence, je suis énervé à cause de Smythe et j'ai envie de lui crier dessus. Je sais qu'il serait contre les deux options. J'aimerais savoir depuis combien de temps il est là à nous espionner. J'ai aussi un peu peur de sa réaction par rapport à mon dernier mail. Mais ça, il ne doit pas le savoir.

« Je suis là pour toi, bien sûr. J'ai pris une chambre au Sunset Boulevard Hotel »

Il me fixe, sûr de lui.

_Ce mec est grave !_

« Tu as pris une chambre ? » répétais-je.

Je dois passer pour un triple idiot. Ma voix ne veut pas retrouver sa tonalité habituelle et elle ressemble à celle d'une adolescente.

« J'ai cru comprendre que tu voulais que je sois près de toi »

Il se tait en attendant que je réponde. Je ne dis rien donc il continue :

« Tes désirs sont respectés Blaine »

L'habituelle trace d'humour quand il prononce ces mots n'est pas présente. Aïe, il est vraiment furieux, on dirait. J'ai été trop loin dans mon mail en parlant de Sebastian ? J'ai trop bu ce soir ? Je ne sais pas ce qui l'a mis dans cet état. Cooper me regarde, inquiet, puis ses yeux dérivent vers Kurt.

« Tu prendras bien un verre avec nous Kurt ? » propose mon frère.

Avant de connaître sa réponse, Cooper appelle le serveur qui arrive rapidement. Kurt passe alors sa commande :

« Un Shotgun » dit-il en levant les yeux vers le serveur.

Celui-ci reste bloqué un instant, la bouche grande ouverte. Je suis plutôt rassuré : je ne suis pas le seul à perdre tous mes moyens face à cet homme. Kurt, lui, est totalement indifférent.

Dans un élan de compassion pour le serveur, je passe commande à mon tour, pour le faire revenir sur terre :

« Et deux Margarita, s'il vous plaît »

Je regarde Kurt, anxieux, tandis que le serveur repart. Non, je ne dois pas être anxieux, je prends juste un verre avec mon frère. Il n'a rien à dire.

« Assieds-toi avec nous Kurt »

« Merci Cooper »

Il s'assoit élégamment à mes côtés après avoir pris un siège à la table voisine.

« Bien sûr, c'est un pur hasard que tu te trouves dans le même bar que nous avons choisi pour prendre un verre ? »

Je me force de paraître détendu et détaché.

« Et qui me dit que ce n'est pas vous qui avez décidé de venir dans le bar où je me trouve ? Après avoir dîné, j'ai eu envie d'un verre donc je suis sorti et j'ai trouvé ce bar. Je repensais à ton mail et, comme par magie, tu étais devant mes yeux. C'est fou ce que le monde est petit, non ? »

Il penche la tête sur son épaule pour me regarder. Je crois apercevoir les commissures de ses lèvres se relever. Bon, je peux peut-être encore tout arranger… Sous le regard qu'il me jette, j'ai l'obligation de me justifier :

« On est allé faire les magasins ce matin et cet après-midi on a été à la plage étant donné que c'est le jour de repos de Cooper. Et ce soir, il m'a trainé ici » dis-je d'un ton faussement ennuyé en souriant à mon frère.

« Tu en as profité pour parfaire ta collection à ce que je vois » dit-il en désignant mon nouveau nœud papillon doré avec des fils argentés autour de mon cou, « il s'accorde à tes yeux. Tu es sublime »

Je rougis face à son compliment. Il continue :

« Je comptais te rendre visite demain. Mais comme tu es là, autant en profiter »

Il enlace ses doigts aux miens, il les serre gentiment et les caresse avec son pouce. Dès que nos peaux sont en contact, comme d'habitude, un courant électrique me traverse. Une vague de frissons court dans mon dos, mon sang brûle dans mes veines, un désir ravageur réveille mon corps. Ça fait seulement deux jours que nous sommes séparés mais putain ce que j'ai envie de lui ! Ma respiration se bloque dans ma poitrine mais je lui souris timidement. Il me rend mon sourire.

« Je voulais te surprendre mais je suis celui qui a été surpris, comme toujours avec toi Blaine »

Je regarde Cooper. Il fixe Kurt avec un air impassible sur le visage. Je sais qu'il essaye de cacher quelque chose. Il observe tout ce qu'il fait. Soit mon frère est très curieux, soit il est très énervé. Ou peut-être les deux. Je lui adresse un regard embarrassé mais il ne le voit pas. C'est vrai que je n'ai jamais eu de copain avant. Enfin Kurt ne l'est pas vraiment mais bon… Cooper doit se demander comment j'ai réussi à avoir **ce** mec. En même temps, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, je me pose la même question. Kurt me coupe dans mes pensées en prenant la parole :

« Je ne veux surtout pas gâcher votre soirée entre frères. Je bois un verre et je rentre. Je dois travailler »

« Je me demande pourquoi mon frère est tant attaché à toi alors que tu l'as fait pleurer trop de fois déjà » lâche Cooper, d'une voix très calme.

Aïe, ce n'est pas bon signe ça… Kurt ne dit rien. Ils se fixent tous les deux un bon moment.

« Je n'ai jamais voulu le rendre triste. J'ai toujours voulu qu'il soit heureux et à l'aise avec moi » répond mon maniaque.

Cooper enchaîne sans faire attention à ce qu'il vient de dire :

« Malgré cela, Blaine te défend toujours et il a l'air de te faire confiance. Donc je te fais aussi confiance. Blainey compte plus que tout pour moi. Si tu lui fais du mal, tu auras à faire à moi »

Kurt hoche la tête. C'est la première fois que je le vois aussi intimidé mais il soutient le regard clair de mon frère. Cooper semble satisfait et nous sourit. Kurt serre un peu plus ma main. Le serveur revient au même moment.

« Un Shotgun et deux Margarita » annonce-t-il.

Coop' le remercie. L'ambiance est assez tendue. Je garde les yeux baissés alors que je prends une gorgée de mon cocktail.

« Tu es à LA pour combien de temps Kurt ? » questionne mon frère gentiment.

« Je reste jusqu'à vendredi »

« Tu veux venir dîner chez moi demain soir ? » propose-t-il.

« Avec plaisir Cooper »

« Génial. Je vais aux toilettes, excusez-moi »

Mais il vient d'y aller i peine 20 minutes ! Je soupire en le regardant disparaitre.

« Tu es en colère contre moi parce que je suis sorti avec un ami ? »

Kurt a l'air vraiment préoccupé par ma réponse. Il amène nos mains liées près de ses lèvres et il embrasse lentement chacun de mes doigts.

Je ne pense pas que l'endroit soit idéal pour discuter mais tant pis…

« Oui »

« Je n'ai plus aucune relation sexuelle avec lui Blaine. C'est terminé depuis un moment. Tu es le seul que je désire. Je pensais que tu le savais »

« Je considère que cet homme est un détraqué Kurt »

Je crains sa réaction. Son visage devient plus pâle que d'ordinaire.

« C'est un jugement très dur Blaine. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous » chuchote-t-il visiblement blessé.

Il laisse retomber ma main. Très dur ?!

« Eh bien, raconte-moi ce qui s'est vraiment passé alors »

Les cocktails me donnent du courage donc je poursuis. Kurt a l'air assez choqué.

« Je suppose qu'il a profité de ta fragilité et du fait que tu n'avais pas d'expérience. Tu étais tellement jeune Kurt ! Tu n'avais que 17 ans quand il t'est tombé dessus putain ! »

Il soupire bruyamment et passe la main dans ses cheveux.

« Blaine, ce n'est pas ça… »

Je lui jette mon regard le plus noir possible.

« Enfin je ne vois pas du tout les choses de cette manière. Il m'a beaucoup aidé et fait du bien au moment où j'en avais le plus besoin » dit-il calmement.

« Je ne comprends rien »

Je suis totalement étonné et perdu.

« Ecoute Blaine, ton frère peut revenir d'un moment à l'autre. Ça me gêne beaucoup de parler de ça ici. On pourra en rediscuter plus tard peut-être. Mais je peux toujours partir. Mon avion est prêt à décoller quand je le veux »

Génial… Il a les nerfs contre moi maintenant.

« Non, je t'en prie Kurt, reste. Je suis vraiment heureux que tu sois ici. Je veux seulement que tu comprennes comment je vois les choses. A la minute où je me suis éloigné, tu es parti te réfugier auprès de lui. Souviens-toi de ta réaction quand je passe du temps avec Paul. Il est mon ami mais, contrairement à toi et Sebastian, nous n'avons jamais couché ensemble »

Il faut que je me calme. Je suis à fleur de peau et je peux craquer à tout moment.

« Tu es jaloux ? » demande-t-il doucement, complétement sidéré.

« Oui et je suis en colère contre lui et ce qu'il a fait de toi »

« Blaine… Il a fait beaucoup pour moi. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus pour le moment. Tu es jaloux ? Ok mais comprends-moi. Ca fait des années que je ne dois plus rendre de compte à personne. Je suis libre et je fais ce que je veux. Je n'avais pas l'intention de te faire souffrir en allant le voir. Je sors parfois avec lui pour décompresser. Sebastian est mon ami et on a quelques affaires en commun »

Affaires en commun ? J'en apprends tous les jours…

« Tout est fini depuis quelques années déjà » ajoute-t-il.

« Pourquoi ne pas avoir continué ? »

Il fronce les sourcils.

« Son petit-ami l'a découvert et en a parlé autour de lui »

Wow, je ne m'attendais absolument pas à ça !

« S'il te plaît, on pourra continuer dans un endroit plus intime ? » marmonne-t-il.

« Je suis toujours convaincu que c'est un détraqué »

« Eh bien, je ne le considère et ne l'ai jamais considéré comme tel. Alors arrête avec ça ! »

« Tu l'aimais ? Je veux dire, tu étais amoureux de lui ? »

« Hey ! Vous allez bien tous les deux ? »

Je n'avais même pas remarqué que Cooper était de retour.

J'affiche un faux sourire. Je me redresse et Kurt en fait autant. Je me sens mal à l'aise et je sens le regard de mon frère sur moi.

« Oui, oui, très bien Coop' »

Kurt sirote son verre en me regardant attentivement. Je me demande à quoi il pense. Est-ce qu'il était amoureux de lui ? Si oui, je ne crois pas pouvoir le supporter.

_Sans blague ?! Je crois que tu péterais sérieusement un câble plutôt._

« Bon, je ne veux pas interrompre votre soirée » dit Kurt en se levant.

Oh non, non, non ! Il ne peut pas partir et me laisser mijoter comme ça !

« Toutes vos consommations sont pour moi. Je t'appellerai demain matin Blaine. On se voit demain Cooper »

« C'est tellement rare d'entendre quelqu'un t'appeler par ton prénom et non par un surnom » dit Cooper.

« Un joli prénom pour un joli jeune homme » répond Kurt en me regardant.

Cooper et lui se serrent la main en souriant. Le petit affrontement de tout à l'heure semble oublié.

Je me mets debout à mon tour pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Je le supplie du regard de répondre à ma question mais, au lieu de ça, il dépose un chaste baiser sur ma joue.

« A plus bébé » murmure-t-il à mon oreille avant de partir.

_Connard de sadique maniaque du contrôle !_

La fureur s'empare à nouveau de moi et je me laisse tomber comme une merde sur ma chaise.

« Alors là Blainey, je suis totalement sur le cul. On dirait que tu as tiré le gros lot ! Je ne sais pas quel est le problème entre vous mais je pense que vous devez vraiment en parler. Et putain, cette tension sexuelle… S'il avait pu te baiser sur le champ, il l'aurait fait »

« COOPER ! »

« Va le voir »

« Non. Je suis ici pour toi »

« Blainey, tu es ici parce que tu es perdu dans tes sentiments pour lui. Mais ça saute aux yeux : vous êtes raide dingues l'un de l'autre. Tu dois aller discuter avec lui. Il vient de se taper des milliers de kilomètres pour toi bordel ! Je me demande comment il a fait pour avoir un billet d'avion en pleine nuit d'ailleurs »

Je glousse. Je ne lui ai pas mentionné le jet privé.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as ? »

« Il a un jet privé Coop'. Ce n'est rien pour lui de faire le trajet »

Il me regarde bouche bée et les yeux grands ouverts. Je me tortille sur ma chaise, embarrassé.

« Wow, c'est pour le moins… surprenant. Blainey, je dois te paraître lourd avec ça mais je sens que quelque chose vous dérange dans votre relation. Je cherche depuis que tu es ici mais pas moyen de mettre le doigt dessus. Si tu veux régler ça, tu dois lui parler. Tu ne peux pas y arriver seul »

Je soupire, agacé, et fronce les sourcils.

« Tu te prends la tête pour rien et tu réfléchis trop. Je te connais petit frère. Laisse-toi aller pour une fois »

Je baisse les yeux et joue avec mes mains.

« Je crois que je suis amoureux de lui Coop' »

« Je sais minus. Et il est amoureux de toi »

« Non ! » m'exclamais-je en secouant frénétiquement la tête.

« Oh si Blainey ! Tu es aveugle ou quoi ? Il te manque un néon qui clignote sur son front pour que tu le voies ? »

Je relève les yeux vers lui. Je sens les larmes affluer.

« Petit doudou, ne pleure pas. Je ne veux pas te voir triste »

« Il ne m'aime pas »

« Crois-moi, même si j'étais super riche, je n'abandonnerais pas ma petite routine en sautant dans un jet privé et en traversant le pays, simplement pour me prendre un cocktail ! Bouge-toi, va le voir ! L'hôtel où il est, est superbe. Parfait pour les amoureux et surtout, c'est un terrain neutre »

Je gigote. Je meurs d'envie d'y aller mais d'un autre côté, pas du tout.

« Petit frère, ne t'oblige pas à rester avec moi. Je serai toujours là. Je veux ton bonheur et, je suis sûr, que tu le trouveras au Sunset Boulevard Hotel. Et si tu décides de rentrer plus tard, la clé de secours est sous le paillasson comme d'habitude. Et si tu décides de rester avec lui, euh…, tu es un homme responsable maintenant donc sois prudent et protégez-vous »

Oh mon Dieu, faîtes que le sol s'ouvre et m'engloutisse. Malgré l'inconfort de la situation, je suis content que Cooper soit assez à l'aise avec ça pour m'en parler et pour prendre soin de moi.

« Ok… On finit nos verres avant »

« Ah ! Je reconnais bien là mon petit frère »

Il me sourit sincèrement et affectueusement.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Connaissant les goûts de Kurt, je monte directement vers la plus grande suite de l'hôtel. Visiblement, je ne me suis pas trompé étant donné qu'il m'accueille lorsque je tape à la porte. Il est au téléphone. Il met un instant à réaliser que c'est moi et m'invite à entrer.

« Le remaniement du personnel est prêt ?... Combien ça va me coûter ? »

Kurt passe la main dans ses cheveux.

« Génial, c'est une petite erreur qui fait beaucoup trop de dégâts… Et qu'en pense-t-il ? »

J'inspecte l'endroit du regard. Il séjourne dans une suite très luxueuse. La pièce dans laquelle on se trouve est meublée élégamment. Des canapés turquoise avec des coussins orange sont disposés au centre en face d'une grande télé. Les murs et le sol sont gris. Dans un coin, il y a ce qui ressemble à un espace de travail avec un bureau où une multitude de papiers sont éparpillés.

Kurt se déplace vers un mur à côté de la télé où il ouvre la porte du minibar. Il me propose de me servir avant de s'éclipser dans la chambre à côté. Il ne veut certainement pas que j'entende sa conversation. Ce n'est pas grave. Si elle était confidentielle, il n'avait qu'à raccrocher quand je suis arrivé. J'entends l'eau se mettre à couler. Il remplit sûrement la baignoire. J'attrape un jus de pommes quand il revient dans le salon.

« Dîtes à Elena de me faire parvenir les croquis. Jeff a dit que l'anomalie avait été corrigée… Vendredi… J'ai repéré une parcelle intéressante… Dîtes à David de m'appeler… Demain plutôt… J'aimerais vois si des opportunités peuvent se présenter à Los Angeles »

Kurt a les yeux verrouillés sur moi tandis qu'il continue son appel :

« Je me renseignerai sur le taux des taxes dans la région mais c'est envisageable… Non, la chaleur est étouffante ici… C'est vrai, l'Ohio comporte certains plus et oui, il y fait moins chaud… N'oubliez pas de dire à David qu'il m'appelle… Dans la matinée mais pas trop tôt »

Il raccroche. Son visage s'est assombri depuis qu'il a mentionné l'Ohio. Pourquoi, je n'en sais rien. Il me fixe et un silence bizarre s'installe. Il n'a pas l'air de vouloir parler alors je me lance :

« Ma question est toujours sans réponse »

« Non » dit-il tranquillement.

« Non, elle n'est pas sans réponse ou non, tu n'étais pas amoureux ? »

Il me sourit doucement et s'appuie nonchalamment contre le mur.

« Pourquoi tu es là Blaine ? »

« Je viens de te dire pourquoi »

Il pousse un profond soupir.

« Non, je n'étais pas amoureux de lui »

Son regard est rempli d'amusement mais il semble aussi préoccupé.

En entendant sa réponse, la tension et l'angoisse retombent en même temps. Je me sens plus serein. Je crois que je me serais écroulé s'il m'avait dit qu'il avait été amoureux de ce taré.

« Qui aurait cru que le sage Blaine Anderson cachait un être jaloux ? »

« Te moques-tu de moi Kurt ? »

« Comme si j'étais comme ça… »

Il affiche un visage outré mais ses yeux pétillent d'espièglerie.

« Je crois que tu es exactement comme ça et donc, que tu te moques souvent de moi »

Il lâche un rire moqueur quand je répète les exacts mots qu'il m'a dits quelques jours plus tôt. Il se tait et ses pupilles se dilatent lorsqu'il pose les yeux sur moi.

« Blaine, arrête de mordre cette lèvre. On est dans une chambre, on ne s'est pas vu depuis presque trois jours et je viens de traverser les pays pour toi »

Sa voix est chaude, rauque et pleine de luxure.

Son portable sonne mais il l'éteint sans même prendre la peine de vérifier l'identifiant. Ma respiration devient difficile. Je sais exactement ce qu'il s'apprête à faire mais non, il était censé me parler de lui…

Il se déplace doucement et gracieusement vers moi en mode prédateur sexuel. Il ne me lâche pas de ses yeux, Ô combien, torrides.

« Je te veux Blaine. Maintenant. Je sais que toi aussi. Sinon tu ne m'aurais pas rejoint ici »

« Je voulais que tu me répondes »

« Eh bien, c'est fait. Alors maintenant, tu restes avec moi ou tu repars ? »

Je rougis violemment.

« Je reste avec toi »

« Je sais. Tu étais vraiment en colère contre moi tout à l'heure » murmure-t-il.

« Oui »

« Personne n'avait jamais eu le cran de s'énerver contre moi avant. Je dois avouer que c'est putain de bandant »

Il effleure ma pommette avec ses doigts. Le contact est trop bon. Son odeur m'enveloppe, mon cœur bat la chamade, le désir brûle en moi, l'envie grimpe dans mon ventre. On est censé parler mais je ne peux pas contrôler l'effet qu'il a sur moi. Il glisse sa main dans ma nuque jusqu'à la fourrer dans mes cheveux. Il niche son nez à la base de ma clavicule et la remonte le long de mon cou. Je fais tout pour ne pas succomber.

« On doit discuter »

« Plus tard »

« J'ai plein de trucs à te dire »

« Moi aussi »

Il embrasse mon cou. Il tire sur mes boucles afin que ma peau soit plus exposée à sa bouche impatiente. Il mordille mon menton, ma mâchoire puis mon cou juste sous mon oreille. Il passe ensuite sa langue dessus pour apaiser le léger picotement.

« J'ai envie de toi » chuchote-t-il.

Je lâche un gémissement en enroulant mes bras autour de son cou.

« Le Docteur Fabray t'a rappelé ? » demande-t-il sans pour autant cesser ses baisers.

J'essaye de rassembler mes esprits et de retrouver toutes pensées cohérentes.

« O-Oui »

« Elle a eu les résultats de tes analyses ? »

« Mmh, mmh » dis-je en hochant légèrement la tête.

« Ils sont négatifs ? »

« O-Oui »

Il s'éloigne de moi.

« Suis-moi, on va prendre un bain »

Il attrape ma main et me tire à sa suite. Il m'entraîne dans la chambre où trône un énorme lit à baldaquin rouge et blanc. On ne fait que passer. Il me conduit dans la grande salle de bain adjacente. Contre le mur se trouve un lavabo blanc surplombé d'un grand miroir. Une immense baignoire aux contours taillés dans le marbre domine l'espace. L'eau la remplit doucement. Elle est recouverte de mousse et la pièce est envahie par une douce odeur de chèvrefeuille. Pour seul éclairage, tout un tas de petites bougies sont disposées autour du bain. Putain, il a fait tout ça en si peu de temps et au téléphone en plus ?

La chaleur inonde peu à peu la pièce. Je commence à transpirer et ma chemise me colle à la peau. Kurt ferme le robinet et me prend la main pour nous poster devant le grand miroir.

« Retire tes chaussures » ordonne-t-il doucement.

J'obéis et les cale dans un coin sur le sol.

« Ne bouge pas »

Il s'approche de moi et dénoue habilement mon nœud papillon. Il prend ensuite tout son temps pour déboutonner ma chemise de bas en haut. Je suis torse nu devant lui. Il me regarde dans les yeux alors que ses mains glissent vers le bouton de mon pantalon. Il le défait et abaisse la braguette.

« Je vais te baiser ici Blainey » susurre-t-il.

Il plaque sa bouche dans mon cou. J'incline ma tête sur le côté pour lui donner meilleur accès. Il passe les doigts dans mon jean et dans mon boxer et les fait descendre jusqu'à mes pieds. En même temps, il s'abaisse en déposant des baisers sur mon torse et il se retrouve agenouillé devant moi.

« Passe par-dessus ton pantalon »

Je m'exécute. Je suis totalement nu et ma verge est fièrement dressée. Kurt en profite pour la lécher sur toute sa longueur et s'attarde en suçotant l'extrémité rougie. Ses superbes yeux foncés plongés dans les miens suffiraient à me faire jouir dans la seconde. Il se redresse alors que je geins de mécontentement. Il me scrute et je me retiens de cacher ma nudité.

« Tu es magnifique bébé » murmure-t-il alors qu'il nous replace devant le miroir.

Il place ses mains sur mon abdomen par-dessus les miennes. Il niche son nez dans mes cheveux.

« Tu sens tellement bon »

Il caresse mon ventre avec ses doigts enlacés aux miens et les remonte vers mes tétons.

« Regarde comme tu bandes bébé »

Il lâche mes mains que je noue à son cou et effleure mes boutons de chair du bout des doigts.

Je gémis, le souffle faible et rapproche mon corps de ses mains expertes. Il excite mon téton gauche en le pinçant et en tirant dessus alors que sa deuxième main descend sur mon érection. Je bouge le bassin pour créer une friction avec son poing. Je nous regarde dans le miroir. Ce que c'est excitant de nous voir nous mouvoir ainsi. Je ferme les yeux et lâche un glapissement quand Kurt s'attaque à mon autre téton. J'accélère le mouvement de mes hanches. Dieu que c'est bon.

« Tu es si beau comme ça Blaine » chuchote-t-il.

Il glisse sa main entre mes fesses et masse mon entrée en me pompant toujours. Je pousse un cri de plaisir et de douleur quand il me pénètre de deux doigts. Je continue de bouger pour augmenter la sensation de bien-être. Kurt me contrôle totalement et c'est vraiment excitant et érotique.

« Tu es tellement chaud Blainey » murmure-t-il contre la peau de mon épaule alors qu'il la mord et la lèche.

Soudainement, il arrête de me masturber et retire ses doigts.

« Montre-moi comment tu te touches » dit-il en s'éloignant de moi en me regardant.

Je le suis pour me rapprocher de lui. Non, non. Je veux qu'il continue, je veux que ce soit lui qui me touche. Ce n'est pas aussi bon sans lui. Il se déshabille bien plus rapidement qu'il l'a fait avec moi.

« Tu préfères quand c'est moi qu'il le fait ? »

Il me toise du regard à travers le miroir.

« Oui, je t'en prie »

Il enroule ses bras autour de moi et recommence à me pomper doucement. Il me serre contre lui. Je sens ses poils et son sexe tendu contre mes fesses. J'en veux plus, ce n'est pas assez ! Il suce la peau de ma nuque et je referme les yeux sous toutes les sensations qui me traversent. D'un coup, Kurt me fait tourner sur moi-même afin que je lui fasse face. Il serre ma hanche avec ses doigts, dont je suis quasiment sûr de garder les traces, et emmêle une main dans mes cheveux. Il me plaque fortement contre lui et tire sur mes boucles. Il m'embrasse langoureusement, presque violemment. Il s'écarte et respire aussi difficilement que moi.

« Tu es prêt ? »

« O-Oui K-Kurt »

Il grogne et me retourne face au miroir.

« Prends appui sur le lavabo » ordonne-t-il.

Il pose ses deux mains de chaque côté de mes hanches, passe une jambe entre les miennes pour que je les écarte et me pénètre d'un coup. Les poils de son sexe frottent contre mes fesses et ses testicules sont contre les miens. Il se retire lentement et s'enfonce aussi doucement. Il excite chacun des nerfs de mon corps. C'est douloureux, putain ça fait mal mais c'est tellement, tellement bon de le sentir me remplir. Je m'accroche de toutes mes forces au lavabo et tend mes fesses afin qu'il s'y enfonce le plus profondément possible. Il me tient fermement par le bassin et me pilonne à un rythme effréné. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à contrôler ma respiration. Il glisse sa main vers mon érection et recommence à me masturber. Oh oui, ça vient !

« Laisse-toi aller bébé » grogne-t-il en poussant encore plus loin en moi.

Il passe son pouce sur mon gland et je me libère dans sa main en criant fortement. Je m'appuie sur le lavabo pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Tout mon corps tremble et est envahi par le plaisir. Kurt ne tarde pas à me suivre. Il me serre fort contre son torse et jouit en répétant mon prénom, émerveillé.

« Blaine, Blaine, Blaiiine ! »

Sa respiration erratique dans mon cou est parfaitement synchronisée à la mienne.

« Je ne pourrais jamais me lasser de toi beau bébé » chuchote-t-il.

Il m'entraîne avec lui sur le sol. Il me prend dans ses bras, me protège contre le reste du monde. Je me demande si ce sera toujours aussi fort, vivant, destructeur, ravageur, jouissif entre nous. J'aimerais parler de ça à Kurt mais je suis lessivé, incapable du moindre geste. Est-ce que je pourrais me lasser de lui ?

_Ne réfléchis pas trop, tu risques de te faire mal…_

Je suis assis sur ses cuisses et blottis contre lui, la tête sur son épaule. Je caresse son cou avec mon nez, profitant de la délicieuse odeur de caramel. Je soupire de bien-être en fermant les yeux. Je les rouvre et regarde sa cicatrice. Non je ne dois pas la toucher. Je ne veux pas qu'il se braque encore une fois. Je me love encore plus dans ses bras. Nous ne disons rien, nous profitons juste du moment. Je suis bien près de lui. Je suis amoureux et à ma place.

Je me rends compte qu'il est toujours en moi.

« Tu es toujours en moi Kurt » dis-je doucement.

« Je sais »

« Ce n'est pas douloureux ou inconfortable ? »

« Non c'est juste bien »

Je ne dis rien.

« Tu veux que je me retire ? Tu n'es pas à l'aise ? »

Sa voix est incertaine. Il se penche pour me regarder et ses yeux semblent vraiment concernés.

« Non, je suis bien aussi »

Il sourit et dépose un baiser sur mon front. Il me serre contre lui, inspire dans mes cheveux et nous restons ainsi encore un moment.

« On le prend ce bain ? » demande-t-il dans mes boucles.

Je hoche la tête. Il se retire doucement de moi avant de se mettre debout. Il me tend la main pour que je me relève. Je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder sa cicatrice rosée sur son flanc gauche. Je me demande comment il a pu l'avoir. Il pivote un peu et je remarque qu'il en a une autre plus petite et plus vers son dos. Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? Peut-être que c'est quelqu'un qui lui a fait ça ! Sa mère alcoolique ? Sebastian ? Peut-être que c'est une toute autre raison banale. Je m'inquiète sûrement trop. J'espère en tout cas…

« Blaine, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu es tout pâle » demande Kurt, les yeux emplis de détresse.

« T-Tu as une autre cicatrice… C-Comment… D-D'où… »

Je me tais devant l'expression de son beau visage : il a reformé toutes les barrières, est redevenu distant et presque furieux.

« Ça ne te regarde pas » souffle-t-il sèchement, « arrête de me fixer comme ça »

Il parle durement et froidement. Il lâche ma main qu'il tenait toujours. Je baisse les yeux et me sens honteux, comme un enfant qui vient de se faire gronder. Je suis maintenant sûr qu'il ne tient pas ces cicatrices d'une histoire banale. Je sens mon estomac se tordre à cette pensée.

« C'est lui qui t'a fait ça ? » chuchotais-je.

Je n'ai pas pu retenir mes paroles. Il ne dit rien. Je relève donc la tête pour voir sa réaction. Il me jette un regard noir.

« Lui ? Sebastian ? Il n'est pas diabolique ou monstrueux Blaine. Arrête ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu tiens à la rabaisser comme ça »

Il est là, devant moi, à poils et plus beau que jamais et il faut que je remette ça sur le tapis. Moi aussi, je suis nu. Je me sens vulnérable alors qu'il a l'air… Kurt. Je cherche un endroit où me cacher mais je ne vois que la baignoire. J'inspire avec difficulté et lui passe devant pour m'engouffrer dans le bain. L'eau est encore chaude. Elle me détend. Je plonge le nez sous la mousse et le regarde.

« Je m'imagine souvent l'homme que tu serais devenu s'il ne t'avait pas mis le grappin dessus et initié ses… habitudes »

Il souffle bruyamment et me rejoint dans l'eau. Sa mâchoire est serrée, ses yeux sont froids et il se tient assez loin de moi pour ne pas me toucher.

_Tu l'as vraiment vexé pour le coup._

Il me fixe, en silence, sans laisser passer d'émotions sur son visage. Il ne parle pas. Moi non plus. Cette fois, je ne ferai pas le premier pas. Je ne craquerai pas. Tout est entre ses mains. Il veut tout contrôler, eh bien, qu'il contrôle. Nous nous regardons dans le blanc des yeux pendant une éternité jusqu'à ce qu'il secoue la tête et qu'il lâche un rire ironique.

« Sans Sebastian, j'aurais sûrement sombré et fini comme ma mère »

Je le regarde, étonné. Alcoolique ou mort ? Ou les deux ?

« Il m'a aimé de la seule manière que je trouvais… convenable » continue-t-il.

Quoi ?!

« Convenable ? »

« Oui »

Il me regarde sans ciller.

« Il m'a empêché de couler trop profond et de toucher le fond. C'est compliqué de vivre dans un monde d'ignorants quand on est différent »

Il me fixe à nouveau, le visage neutre. Je sais qu'il n'ajoutera rien pour le moment. Je suis déçu de ne pas en apprendre plus. La facette que Kurt vient de me montrer de lui est surprenante. Je n'aurais jamais pensé ou même imaginé qu'il ait été si vulnérable et mal à une époque de sa vie. Sebastian l'a aimé. Mon ventre se tord et ma bouche s'assèche.

« Il t'aime toujours ? »

« Non, je ne pense pas. Pas de la même manière en tout cas »

Il se tait, les yeux dans le vague puis il reprend :

« Je te répète que c'est terminé entre lui et moi. C'est derrière nous maintenant. Même si je le souhaitais, je ne pourrais pas effacer ce qu'il s'est passé. De toute façon, je ne voudrais pas l'effacer. Il m'a aidé et certainement sauvé la vie »

Il est nerveux et passe la main dans ses cheveux.

« C'est dur ok ? Je n'ai jamais raconté ça à personne. Enfin à part au Docteur Schuester bien sûr. Je te le dis parce que je veux que tu aies confiance en moi »

« Je te fais confiance. Je veux simplement en apprendre plus sur toi. Mais quand la conversation devient personnelle, tu l'esquives. Je veux juste te connaitre »

« Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Blaine. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Pourquoi tu veux me connaitre ? »

Sa voix est calme mais ses yeux brûlent. Je sais qu'il fait tout pour contrôler sa fureur. Je baisse la tête vers mes mains à la surface de l'eau.

« Je m'efforce de te cerner. Tu es mystérieux. C'est la première fois que je rencontre quelqu'un comme toi. Je suis content que tu me racontes des choses sur toi »

Dans un élan de courage, je m'approche de lui jusqu'à ce que nos peaux se touchent. Je ne pouvais plus supporter cette distance entre nous. Kurt se tend et me regarde, suspicieux.

_Eh ben, tu n'as pas peur toi !_

« Ne sois pas en colère contre moi. Je t'en prie »

« Je ne suis pas en colère Blaine. Mais je n'ai pas l'habitude que l'on me questionne sur mon passé ou d'en parler avec quelqu'un d'autre que le Docteur Schuester ou… »

Je complète pour lui :

« Ou lui… Sebastian. Tu parles de quoi avec lui ? »

Il se met face à moi et caresse mon bras en partant de mon épaule.

« Tu es vraiment obstiné… On parle de la vie, du monde, du business… Blaine, je connais Seb depuis très longtemps. On parle de tout et de rien »

« De moi aussi ? »

« Oui »

J'inspire profondément pour ralentir le torrent de colère qui monte en moi.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi ? »

Ma voix est plaintive et fâchée. Je devrais sûrement abandonner. Je lui en demande trop d'un coup.

« Tu es unique Blaine. Je ne sais pas comment agir avec toi »

« Unique ? Parce que je ne me laisse pas contrôler ? Parce que je n'obéis pas à tes ordres comme un petit chien ? Parce que je réfléchis avant de signer ton putain de contrat ? »

« J'ai besoin de conseils »

« Oh oui ! C'est sûr, Monsieur le Détraqué est très sain d'esprit, c'est évident » dis-je d'un ton ironique et énervé, sans pouvoir le maîtriser.

« Blaine, arrêtes ça. Maintenant » grogne-t-il durement.

J'ai été trop loin. Je le savais.

« Si tu n'arrêtes pas, je vais te fesser. C'est compris ? Je n'ai plus aucune attirance, sexuelle ou amoureuse, pour lui. C'est un ami et un associé. Il compte beaucoup pour moi. C'est vrai, on a un passé commun, qui m'a beaucoup aidé et qui a gâché pas mal de choses. Mais tout est fini désormais »

Gâché pas mal de choses ? Qu'est-ce que ça a gâché ? C'est tellement frustrant de ne pas savoir !

« Ton père ne l'a jamais appris ? »

« Non, je te l'ai déjà dit »

J'arrête parce que je sens qu'il est à deux doigts de vraiment s'énerver.

« Tu as terminé ? » demande-t-il, agacé.

« Pour le moment »

Il souffle et tous les muscles de son corps se détendent, comme si je venais de désactiver l'interrupteur de sa tension.

« Super. A mon tour maintenant » dit-il froidement, « tu n'as pas donné de réponse à mon mail »

Je n'aime pas du tout être exposé ainsi. Je redoute toujours le moment où il va s'énerver quand nous parlons.

« J'avais prévu de te répondre mais te voilà… »

« J'aurais dû rester à New York ? » demande-t-il toujours aussi neutre.

« Non, je suis heureux que tu sois là »

« Tant mieux » dit-il en souriant, rassuré, « moi aussi je suis heureux d'être venu. Même après tes questions. J'estime donc avoir le droit de savoir ce que tu penses et ce que tu ressens »

_Tu l'as cherché._

« Euh, je suis content d'être avec toi. Merci d'avoir fait le déplacement pour me voir »

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi »

Il se penche vers moi pour déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes. Le baiser est très doux et je l'embrasse à mon tour. Je passe ma langue sur sa bouche mais il se recule d'un coup.

« Stop. Je veux que tu me répondes avant d'en faire plus »

Des réponses ? Je ne pense pas avoir de secrets énormes sur mon enfance ou sur mes ex-amants étant donné que je n'en ai pas. Il connaît l'histoire avec mes parents donc qu'est-ce qu'il veut de plus ?

« Pose-moi des questions alors »

« Dis-moi ce que tu penses du contrat »

_Allez, lance-toi Anderson._

« Euh… Le truc de la durée me dérange. Je sais que je ne pourrais jamais faire semblant et être une autre personne tous les weekends »

Je baisse les yeux en sentant mes joues chauffer. Il relève mon visage en plaçant ses doigts sous mon menton, ses yeux pétillent d'amusement.

« Oh moi aussi je le sais »

« Tu te fous de moi. Encore… » dis-je, boudeur.

« Ce n'est pas méchant Blainey » sourit-il gentiment.

Il dépose un rapide baiser sur ma bouche.

« Tu n'as vraiment pas un tempérament de soumis » dit-il malicieusement en tenant toujours mon menton.

Je le regarde et j'explose de rire. Lui aussi.

« Mon professeur a des méthodes peu ordinaires à vrai dire »

« Tu crois que je suis trop gentil avec toi ? Je devrais peut-être me montrer plus stricte alors »

Il plaque un sourire lubrique sur son visage en penchant la tête sur son épaule.

L'idée me fait flipper mais je sens mon sexe durcir en y pensant. Il ne connaît que cette manière pour montrer ses sentiments. Il me regarde attentivement.

« C'était si horrible la première fessée ? »

Je réfléchis. Ma réaction était horrible. Ça m'a fait mal mais c'était largement supportable. J'étais surtout effrayé puisque la seconde était bonne, vraiment excitante.

« Pas tant que ça »

« Tu as eu peur ? »

« Oui. Enfin peur parce que j'ai aimé ça alors que je n'aurais pas dû »

« Je sais. J'ai mis du temps à m'y habituer »

Oh merde, c'est vrai qu'il l'a subi lui aussi.

« N'oublie pas le mot d'alerte Blaine. Tant que tu respecteras les règles et que tu satisferas mes désirs, tu ne risques pas la punition. C'est aussi simple »

« J'ai juste peur de me retrouver pieds et poings liés »

Kurt glousse.

« J'adorerais te faire ça »

Je me rends compte du double sens de ma phrase.

« Oh ! Hey tu sais ce que j'ai voulu dire ! »

Je lui envoie de l'eau sur le visage.

« Tu as osé ? »

« Hmm… Oui ! »

Il m'attrape par les hanches et me glisse sur ses cuisses. Il encadre ensuite mon visage de ses paumes. Il pénètre ma bouche de sa langue. Il tire sur mes cheveux pour que j'incline ma tête et il m'embrasse plus profondément. Je gémis contre ses lèvres. Il aime ça, il aime le contrôle. Le désir s'élève en moi et, à mon tour, je tire ses cheveux et je lui rends son baiser aussi sauvagement. Moi aussi, je le veux. Il geint et lâche un petit cri quand nos érections se frottent. Je commence à bouger pour créer une friction. Kurt m'attrape les poignets et les retient dans mon dos.

« Je vais te baiser bébé. Tu es prêt ? »

Je hoche vigoureusement la tête.

Il me soulève et aligne son sexe à mon entrée. Je m'empale dessus doucement, tellement lentement que c'est presque trop à supporter. Il me regarde dans les yeux tandis qu'il s'enfouit en moi.

Je crie et ferme les yeux sous le plaisir de le sentir entièrement en moi. Il soulève les hanches pour être encore plus profond. J'halète et appuie mon front contre le sien.

« K-Kurt, m-mes mains. S-S'il te p-plaît »

« N'essaye pas de les toucher » dit-il en parlant de ses cicatrices.

Il me lâche et agrippe mes hanches.

Je m'appuie sur le bord du bain pour pouvoir monter et descendre langoureusement sur son érection. Il a les yeux mi-clos, la bouche entrouverte et il gémit à chacun de mes mouvements. Dieu ce qu'il est sexy. Je pose ma bouche contre la sienne et fourre mes mains dans ses cheveux. Nous bougeons en rythme : je m'abaisse, il monte le bassin je remonte, il s'abaisse. Je tire sur ses cheveux pour pénétrer plus profondément sa bouche. J'accélère les va-et-vient sur sa verge. Ses lèvres étouffent mes gémissements quand il frappe toujours plus vite ma prostate. Il glisse sa main vers mon sexe et me branle. Il me prend encore plus fortement. Je sens la chaleur exquise se dérouler dans mon ventre. Mes muscles se crispent, mes testicules se contractent. Ça monte, je suis tellement proche…

Je suis amoureux de cet homme. J'aime son intensité, j'aime lui appartenir, j'aime qu'il m'appartienne. Je suis à Kurt. Kurt est à moi.

« Vas-y mon bébé. Oh tu es tellement étroit » halète-t-il.

Je jouis violemment dans son poing et sur son torse. Kurt me suit quasiment tout de suite. Il me serre de toutes ses forces contre lui en criant et en se libérant en moi.

« Blaine, bébé ! » hurle-t-il son sexe pulsant et libérant un liquide chaud en moi.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Couchés dans le lit, nus, nous nous fixons en silence. Le bleu sur le doré.

« Tu es fatigué ? » demande Kurt doucement.

« Non »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? »

« Discuter »

« D'accord » sourit-il, « de quoi ? »

« De toi »

« Comme ? »

« Quel est ton morceau préféré au piano ? »

« En ce moment, Clair de Lune de Debussy »

« Ça ne m'étonne pas. Il est triste. Tu dois le jouer à la perfection. Enfin, tu sembles tout réussir de toute manière »

« Tu es ma plus grande réussite Blaine »

Kurt me sourit affectueusement et grandement. Je lui rends son sourire.

« Le numéro 10 »

« 10 ? »

« Euh… C'est bien le nombre d'hommes avec qui tu as couché, non ? »

« Pas vraiment non »

Je fronce les sourcils sans comprendre.

« Les neuf sont ceux qui sont venus dans ma salle de jeux. J'ai couché avec plus d'hommes »

« Oh ! Et combien ? »

« Je ne sais pas… Tu veux être choqué ? »

Je souris devant son air enjoué. J'acquiesce.

« A New York, il a plein d'endroits où tu peux trouver des personnes prêtes à te former à mon mode de vie »

Je le regarde, abasourdi.

« Wow… Tu… »

« Ouais, j'ai payé Blaine »

« Tu as gagné, je suis plus que choqué là. Je suis déçu de ne pas pouvoir te rendre la pareille »

« Oh mais tu l'as fait ! »

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui. Tu as gardé le nœud papillon rouge »

« Tu étais choqué ? »

« Oui. Tu es venu chez mon père sans boxer »

« Ça t'a choqué aussi ? On dirait qu'il n'y a qu'au rayon prêt-à-porter que je peux heurter ta sensibilité »

Il glousse.

« Oui. Tu m'as annoncé que tu étais puceau. J'étais vraiment sur le cul »

« Tu aurais dû voir ta tête… » riais-je.

« Tu m'as laissé utiliser le martinet sur toi »

« Hmm… Peut-être que tu pourras recommencer »

« J'ai hâte Blainey. Ce weekend ? »

« C'est d'accord »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. On retournera dans ta chambre de torture moderne »

Il sourit grandement.

« Je veux te montrer quelque chose demain »

Ses yeux pétillent de joie.

« Quoi ? »

« C'est une surprise. Pour toi »

J'essaye de retenir un bâillement, sans succès.

« Dors. Tu es fatigué mon bébé »

Il m'embrasse tendrement et éteint la lumière. Il me serre contre lui par derrière, sa tête nichée dans mon cou. Malgré tout ce que j'ai appris sur lui aujourd'hui, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi heureux que maintenant. Je bascule dans le sommeil, enveloppé dans les bras de l'homme que j'aime.

**Et voilà, pour ce chapitre.**

**C'est le plus long que j'ai écrit jusqu'à maintenant :) (j'ai l'impression que je dis ça à chaque nouveau chapitre mais c'est pas grave…)**

**J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, n'hésitez à me laisser votre avis dans une review. Ou en PM. Ou sur Twitter (mon pseudo est le même qu'ici : Klaiindy)**

**Merci de m'avoir lue :)**

**Bisous, bisous.**

**Cindy :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**HELLOOOO EVERYBODY !**

**Et oui, voilà le chapitre 24, c'est fou non ? Le nombre de lecture du chapitre précédent n'est pas énorme mais je ne me démoralise pas, les lecteurs fidèles méritent amplement que je continue :) mon instant Calimero est terminé, place aux réponses des reviews )**

**Merci à justmoi59, Klaineuse, Clairegleek78, LePinguAmoureux, Anderverysue, AnnaKlaineuse, Licorne-Klaine.**

**Justmoi59 : **bien sûr. Il ne POUVAIT pas rester à NY ) Blainey c'est le meilleur, aucun doute là-dessus :)

**Klaineuse : **wow c'est super gentil ça :) moi aussi j'aime vraiment ça, c'est agréable. Vraiment. C'est normal, c'est le moins que je puisse faire. Après tout si je n'avais pas de reviews encourageantes, comme les tiennes par exemple, je n'aurais jamais été aussi loin dans l'histoire. Donc merci à toi :) Exactement. Je pense que leur conversation a montré que Kurt tenait un minimum à B. Ben en fait, Kurt en bon harceleur, devait venir à LA. Ça n'aurait pas été juste de le laisser à NY :) Le Klaine c'est la vie ! (D'ailleurs tu as vu que le show recherchait des doublures pour les rôles de K &amp; B seulement ? MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'ILS VONT LEUR FAIRE ?!) Wow, sérieusement ? Tu les relis plusieurs fois ? C'est... :O Merci, je n'ai pas de mots ! Tu es vraiment ma plus grande fan alors :') je fais tout pour donner le meilleur, toujours et c'est vraiment bien de voir que le temps que j'y passe n'est pas vain :) oui moi aussi, c'est génial de rencontrer des gens adorables comme toi grâce à ce site mais aussi à Klaine. Encore merci et gros bisous :)

**Clairegleek78 : **tant mieux alors :) parfaite ? Wow, merci, c'est vraiment génial. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que ce que j'écris plaise. Manque-de-confiance-en-moi est mon deuxième prénom :) c'est vrai, ce chapitre était un tournant dans leur relation. Blaine est plus comme dans ces mails en fait :) c'est sûr parce que Kurt est franchement *-* *bave* hihi ça vient ne t'inquiète pas :) S'envoyer en l'air… Choix de mots intéressant… tu comprendras pourquoi je dis ça en lisant le chapitre ) j'aime tes théories :)

**LePinguAmoureux : **hey ! Déjà merci :) Oui je vais essayer d'enchaîner directement ou si ce n'est pas tout de suite, il n'y aura qu'une semaine d'attente entre. Je ne sais pas si je vais les faire changer de rôle mais le moment où Blaine va prendre le contrôle de Kurt va venir. Il va lui faire l'amour à son tour mais il faut que Kurt s'ouvre à lui avant. Ouais je vais écrire des petits passages pétage de câble de B parce que K le mérite vraiment des fois. Ça me fait bizarre qu'on me dise que la relation Cooper/Blaine est louche. J'ai quasiment la même avec mon frère et je ne pense pas qu'on soit louche mais bon… Blaine va rencontrer Seb :) il va aussi avouer à Kurt ce qu'il ressent. Je publie tous les vendredis et si je ne peux pas je préviens avant. A bientôt, j'espère :)

**Anderverysue : **oui c'est vrai, il marque un tournant dans leur relation. Eh ben moi non plus :) non tu ne te trompes pas. Je ne sais pas combien de chapitres il va y avoir mais ce rythme, peut-être lent pour certain, me plaît et je me sens à l'aise donc… Wow, c'est super touchant pour moi que tu dises ça :') **IL VAINCRA ! **Exactement. Bien sûr, c'était obligatoire qu'il vienne :) ta review est géniale, merci :')

**AnnaKlaineuse : **ouais si je l'écoutais, je n'aurais pas de vie sociale :) c'est adorable :')

**Licorne-Klaine : **à la base, moi non plus je n'aime pas vraiment le Kurtbastian mais je ne voyais que Seb assez diabolique ici :) je l'aodre aussi le beau Cooper ) non j'aime qu'on me pose des questions, ça prouve que tu t'intéresses à l'histoire :) ça ne me gêne absolument pas :) oui, ce ne sera pas Paul mais oui, Kurt va être jaloux et ce n'est pas très beau à voir… Je n'en dis pas plus :X gros bisous.

**Merci à tous ceux qui lisent mais qui ne commentent pas.**

**Sur ce, bon chapitre.**

**ENJOY !**

**Chapitre 24**

Je suis dans une cage. Kurt me regarde à travers les barreaux en fer forgé noirs. Il est torse nu et il porte seulement son vieux jean abîmé de la chambre de torture. Son visage arbore un sourire pervers et ses yeux sont bleus foncés presque noirs. Il tient un bol de fraises entre les mains. En me fixant toujours, il en prend une et me la tend à travers les barreaux de la cage.

« Ouvre la bouche et mange-la » susurre-t-il sensuellement.

J'essaye de m'approcher mais je ne peux pas. Je baisse la tête et je vois mes poignets et mes chevilles attachés à la cage. Je ne l'avais même pas remarqué jusqu'à maintenant.

« Croque-la »

Un sourire sexy ourle ses lèvres.

Je tente de me libérer de ces liens. Je tire de toutes mes forces dessus. J'ai envie de pleurer, de crier de frustration mais rien. Je ne peux rien dire ou faire. Kurt tend le bras un peu plus vers moi et je peux sentir le fruit ses mes lèvres.

« Mange Blaine »

Mon prénom sonne vraiment très bien dans sa bouche. Il prend son temps pour le prononcer, comme pour le savourer.

J'ouvre la bouche pour croquer dans le fruit et, comme par magie, il n'y a plus de cage ni de liens pour me retenir. J'avance une main vers le torse de Kurt pour le caresser.

« Blaine »

Son corps s'éloigne. Non, non, non.

« Bébé »

Mais non, reviens ! Je veux pouvoir sentir ta peau.

« Allez, réveille-toi »

Non… Mes yeux s'ouvrent et se referment rapidement. Je suis allongé dans un lit et quelqu'un embrasse mon cou.

« Réveille-toi bébé » chuchote-t-il.

Sa voix est douce comme une caresse et son odeur de caramel m'envahit le nez. J'ouvre à nouveau les yeux. Il fait noir. Je suis troublé. Kurt me regarde affectueusement et l'image de lui dans mon rêve me revient. Tellement sexy et inaccessible.

« Mmh… Non, veux dormir »

Je referme les yeux et tente de me rendormir pour retourner dans le rêve pour toucher Kurt. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me réveille en pleine nuit ? Une subite envie de baiser ?

« Lève-toi bébé. Attention je vais allumer »

« Non » gémis-je.

« Je veux aller chatouiller le Soleil avec toi » murmure-t-il en déposant de légers baisers sur mes joues, mes yeux, mon nez puis ma bouche.

Mes paupières se soulèvent. La lampe de la table de nuit est allumée.

« Bonjour beau bébé »

La lumière m'aveugle, mes yeux me piquent. Kurt a le visage très proche du mien. Il sourit, amusé. Il est déjà habillé. Pourquoi diable est-il habillé en pleine nuit ?

« Ah, je croyais que tu avais encore envie de baiser »

« Blaine, je veux te baiser à longueur de journée. Tout le temps. Je suis ravi d'apprendre que toi aussi » répond-il d'un ton railleur.

Je le regarde et voit qu'il sourit toujours. Ouf… J'ai cru qu'il avait encore changé d'humeur en cinq secondes.

« Bien sûr. Mais quand même pas aussi tard »

« Il n'est pas tard bébé, il est très tôt. Allez lève-toi, on doit partir. Et pour la baise, on se rattrapera, fais-moi confiance »

« Mon rêve était tellement bien… »

« Il se passait quoi ? » me questionne-t-il calmement.

« Tu y étais »

« Oh et qu'est-ce que je faisais cette fois ? »

« Tu me donnais à manger. Des fraises »

Il affiche un sourire en coin.

« Je suis sûr que le Docteur Schuester a une tonne de théorie sur la signification de ce rêve. Va t'habiller. On prendra une douche en revenant »

Je me redresse et balance les jambes hors du lit. Je me retrouve nu, le drap ayant glissé dans le mouvement. Kurt s'éloigne pour me laisser bouger. Il me détaille avec les yeux soudainement assombris.

« Quelle heure il est ? » demandais-je en ignorant la gêne sous son regard.

« 5h30 »

« Pff j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi »

« J'ai repoussé ton réveil le plus possible. Va t'habiller maintenant »

« Tu es sûr que je ne peux pas me doucher ? »

Il soupire.

« Blaine, si tu vas te doucher maintenant, je vais avoir envie de te rejoindre. Tu sais ce qui va alors se passer et tu sais aussi qu'on n'en sortira pas de la journée. Allez, dépêche-toi ! »

Il est excité comme un gosse.

« Tu m'emmènes où ? »

« Tu verras. C'est une surprise »

Je souris. J'adore le voir comme ça.

« Bon d'accord »

Je me lève et trouve des habits posés sur la commode. Il y a un polo vert, un jean foncé ainsi qu'un boxer Calvin Klein gris. Quand je le mets, je sens le regard pesant de Kurt sur moi. Les images de mon rêve reviennent à mon esprit. Pourquoi avoir rêvé d'une cage ? C'est assez bizarre en fait. Je crois que l'esprit pervers de Kurt me déteint dessus. Peut-être qu'une consultation chez le Docteur Schuester ne serait pas du luxe… En revanche, j'ai toujours trouvé que les fraises pouvaient apporter un petit truc en plus. Pourvu que les nuances de folie de Kurt ne m'atteignent pas sinon c'est Freud qu'il faudra pour nous sauver.

« Bon je te laisse te préparer »

Il s'éclipse dans le salon. Je passe dans la salle de bains. Après à peine dix minutes, je rejoins Kurt. Je me sens plus frais et plus réveillé. Je me suis passé de l'eau sur le visage et je me suis coiffé. J'ai enfilé les habits qui me vont parfaitement. Je ne sais pas comment il fait d'ailleurs. Il est en train de manger quand j'entre dans le salon. Mon ventre se retourne en le voyant avaler des œufs.

« Mange Blaine » ordonne-t-il.

Non, il ne peut pas dire **ces **mots. Je le revois me tendre une fraise avec ses doigts. Ses doigts si habiles…

« Blaine »

Son ton impatient et sérieux me ramène à la réalité. Il n'est même pas 6 heures, je ne veux pas manger. Comment lui dire sans qu'il s'énerve ?

« Je prends juste un café. On s'arrêtera plus tard pour manger quelque chose si tu veux »

Il me fixe, incertain. Je lui souris timidement en retour.

« Ne discute pas à ce sujet Blaine » me reprend-il doucement.

« Mon estomac dort toujours. Je mangerai quelque chose vers 8 heures, ok ? »

« Mmh… Ok » grommelle-t-il.

Je ne m'en suis pas trop mal tiré… Il peut être vraiment pénible avec ses caprices.

« Je me retiens de lever les yeux au ciel »

« Oh mais ne te retiens pas. J'en serai très heureux »

« Peut-être qu'une bonne fessée me réveillerait pour de bon »

Je mets mon menton dans ma main et me mord délibérément la lèvre inférieure en signe de réflexion.

« Mais je ne veux pas te donner encore plus chaud, surtout avec le climat californien »

Je penche la tête sur mon épaule comme il le fait et attends sa réaction. Il essaye de paraître offensé mais ses yeux brillants d'espièglerie braqués sur ma bouche le compromettent.

« Ton insolence te perdra Blaine. Arrête avec cette lèvre et bois ton café » dit-il en souriant et en secouant la tête.

Je prends ma tasse et remarque que c'est un cappuccino.

_Il lui arrive d'être attentionné avec toi, tu vois._

Je relève les yeux vers lui. Il est vraiment beau ce matin. Arriverai-je un jour à me lasser de lui ?

**OoOoOoOoO**

Nous quittons la chambre et Kurt me tend un sweat à capuche.

« Prends-le, tu en auras besoin »

Je le regarde en fronçant les sourcils.

« Vas-y, prends-le »

Je le mets. Il sourit et dépose un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres puis attrape ma main.

A l'extérieur, il fait assez frais. Je suis contente de porter son sweat. Un voiturier donne les clés d'une voiture décapotable à Kurt. Je le regarde bouche bée et les yeux grands ouverts. Il glousse.

« Des fois, c'est pratique d'être moi » dit-il, comploteur, en se penchant vers moi.

Je réponds à son rire. Il est adorable quand il est joueur et joyeux comme ça. Il ouvre ma portière et me fait une sorte de révérence pour m'inviter à entrer. Je monte dans la voiture. Il a l'air vraiment heureux.

« Où va-t-on Monsieur Hummel ? »

« Tu verras »

Kurt allume le GPS, il prend la direction de la Santa Ana Freeway, place son portable sur la station d'accueil et met de la musique en appuyant sur un bouton du volant. Une mélodie que je connais démarre.

« Je connais cet air mais je n'arrive pas à me rappeler ce que c'est »

« Il est tiré du ballet de Tchaïkovski »

« Oh mais oui ! Le lac des cygnes »

Kurt hoche la tête.

« Oui c'est ça »

« J'adorerais le voir. Les gens pensent que je suis ringard quand je dis ça… »

« Pas moi » me coupe Kurt, « les belles choses méritent qu'on les apprécie. Je t'emmènerai le voir si tu veux »

« Ce serait génial, merci »

Il me regarde et caresse ma joue. La musique prend fin au même instant.

« Mets ce que tu veux. Regarde mes playlists »

Il touche l'écran de son portable pour que je puisse voir les musiques qui s'y trouvent.

Je me suis toujours dit que les playlists des gens pouvaient nous en apprendre beaucoup sur eux. Donc voir celles de Kurt me plaît pas mal. Je fais glisser les morceaux et clique sur celui qui me semble le plus approprié. Si on m'avait dit que Kurt Hummel avait du Britney dans son portable, je ne l'aurais jamais cru. Kurt se tourne vers moi et explose de rire.

« I'm a slave 4 U ? Sérieusement ? » dit-il entre deux rires.

Je fronce les sourcils comme si je ne comprenais pas.

« Cette chanson est super. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu ris »

Il se calme et baisse le volume.

« Pour ma défense, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai mise sur mon portable » dit-il, détaché.

Il appuie sur l'accélérateur et je suis plaqué contre mon siège. Mon ventre se tord. Qui l'a mise ? Qui ? Qui ? Je regarde dehors où le paysage défile à vive allure alors que Britney cesse de chanter. La playlist étant en mode aléatoire, la voix de Freddie Mercury s'élève. Qui l'a mise ?

« C'est Elliott » dit Kurt comme s'il avait un accès direct sur mes pensées.

« Elliott ? »

« Un ex »

La voix de David Bowie a rejoint celle de Freddie. Mon cœur s'est arrêté. Un ex… Comme ex-soumis ?

« L'un des neuf ? »

« Oui »

« Pourquoi « ex » ? »

« J'ai mis fin au contrat »

« Pourquoi ? »

Il est vraiment trop tôt pour parler de ce genre de choses. Mais Kurt semble bien, de bonne humeur et surtout il semble vouloir discuter.

« Il en voulait plus »

Un blanc suit cette révélation. Plus… Ce petit mot qui implique tant de choses.

« Et toi non ? »

_Tu devrais penser à investir dans un filtre à placer entre ton cerveau et ta bouche. Ça pourrait servir…_

Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir connaître sa réponse.

« Je n'ai jamais voulu « plus » avant toi Blaine » dit-il doucement.

Oh ! Lui aussi, il veut aller plus loin… J'essaye de retenir le sourire fier qui détend ma bouche.

« Et les huit autres ? »

_Journée révélation : profitez-en tous !_

« Tu veux un récapitulatif ? Détruit, disparu, décédé ? »

Je pouffe de rire.

« La règle des 3D d'un maniaque du contrôle »

« Même les maniaques ont des règles tu vois ? » sourit-il en répondant à ma plaisanterie, « je n'ai eu de longues relations qu'avec deux hommes à part Sebastian » ajoute-t-il plus sérieusement.

Sebastian… Je suis sûr qu'il est magnifique en plus. Je crois que c'est ça qui me déprime le plus là-dedans.

_Oublie ça, oublie-le !_

« Et que sont devenus les deux alors ? »

« La curiosité est un vilain défaut Blaine » me réprimande-t-il, joueur.

« Parce que toi tu n'es pas curieux peut-être ? Du genre, « tes résultats d'analyses sont négatifs ? » »

« C'est important pour moi Blaine »

« Vraiment ? »

« Bien sûr enfin ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je ne voudrais pour rien au monde que tu sois malade »

Je ne réponds rien. Il veut vraiment que je sois en bonne santé ou il veut seulement que le sexe soit meilleur ? J'évite de lui poser la question pour ne pas ruiner l'ambiance. Il a l'air près à me dire beaucoup de choses en plus. Peut-être que les réveils très matinaux lui plaisent. Ou bien c'est l'air de la Californie qui lui fait du bien. Je continue mon inquisition en posant une question :

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'ils sont devenus les deux ? »

« L'un a trouvé quelqu'un et l'autre en voulait… plus. Et je n'étais pas intéressé avant »

« Et les autres ? »

Il me jette un bref regard et répond :

« On n'était pas compatible, tout simplement »

Hmm… Pour le moment, j'ai assez d'informations à décortiquer. Je regarde le ciel au loin : il est rose foncé, presque violet. Le Soleil se lève tout doucement.

« Où va-ton ? »

Je sais qu'on a pris la direction du Sud mais rien de plus.

« Dans un aérodrome »

Je sens la peur monter en moi.

« Tu me ramènes à New York ? »

Je veux rester encore avec mon frère moi. En plus, Kurt est invité à dîner ce soir. Il lâche un rire moqueur.

« Mais non, ne panique pas Blaine. Je vais t'initier à ma deuxième passion »

« Deuxième ? »

« Mmh, mmh » fait-il en hochant la tête, « je t'ai déjà initié à la première »

Je regarde son beau visage en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il dit.

« Me livrer à toi Blaine. Dans tous les sens du terme »

Oh ! Il parle de **ça**. Je sens mes joues devenir rouges.

« Moi aussi, c'est mon passe-temps préféré »

« Content de l'apprendre » sourit-il.

« Donc, l'aérodrome ? »

« On va faire du planeur »

Il se tourne vers moi, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

« On va aller chatouiller le Soleil Blainey »

Il me sourit affectueusement avant de tourner à gauche en suivant les instructions du GPS. L'endroit ressemble à une zone industrielle : il y a plein d'entrepôts en métal. Kurt se gare devant le seul bâtiment en béton. Sur la façade est inscrit : FULLERTON MUNICIPAL AIRPORT. Il coupe le contact.

« Tu es prêt ? »

« Oui »

« Tu veux t'envoyer en l'air avec moi ? »

« Plutôt deux fois qu'une ! »

Il glousse face à mon entrain et m'embrasse doucement.

« Une nouvelle première fois bébé » dit en quittant la voiture.

Première fois ? Comment ça première fois ? C'est la première fois qu'il va prendre les commandes d'un planeur ? Je suis beaucoup moins sûr de vouloir monter maintenant. Mais non… Il vient de me dire que c'était l'une de ses passions… Je me calme un peu. Il fait le tour de la voiture et vient m'ouvrir ma portière. Les nuages commencent à envahir le ciel bleu clair. Le jour s'est levé.

Kurt prend ma main et contourne le bâtiment pour rejoindre l'arrière où plusieurs petits avions sont sur la piste. Il y a un homme aux cheveux très courts blonds qui nous attend. Joey est aussi là. On dirait que Kurt ne peut pas se séparer de lui. Il l'accompagne partout. Je lui souris chaleureusement et il me répond.

« Monsieur Hummel, voici Jim Gandee. Il sera votre pilote remorqueur aujourd'hui » annonce Joey.

Kurt salue Jim et lui pose des questions pointilleuses, auxquelles je ne comprends pas grand-chose, sur la pression de l'air et sur la direction du vent.

« Bonjour Joey »

« Monsieur Anderson » me répond-il avec un signe de tête.

Je dois avoir une expression bizarre car il se reprend :

« Blaine. Je suis ravi que l'on soit ici finalement. Kurt était insupportable ces quelques jours sans vous » me chuchote-t-il discrètement.

Tiens, j'en apprends encore aujourd'hui.

_C'est la journée « racontons nos petits secrets embarrassants » ou quoi ?!_

Je pense qu'il y a vraiment un truc, du genre sérum de vérité, à Los Angeles. Tout le monde se met à parler, c'est dingue !

« Tu viens Blaine ? » m'interpelle Kurt en me tendant la main.

« A plus tard Joey » dis-je timidement.

Il me fait un signe de la main et part vers l'avant du bâtiment.

« Monsieur Gandee, Blaine Anderson. Un ami »

Je serre la main qu'il me tend.

« Ravi de vous rencontrer »

« Moi de même »

Je détecte un léger accent anglais quand il parle.

Je prends la main de Kurt et c'est seulement à cet instant que je réalise ce que je m'apprête à faire : je vais faire du planeur… Mon cœur bat à tout rompre dans ma poitrine. Nous nous dirigeons vers la piste de décollage. D'après ce que je comprends de la discussion entre Kurt et Jim, le planeur que nous allons utiliser est un Blanik L-23 et Jim nous remorquera avec un Pilatus Porter. Apparemment, il fait ce travail depuis cinq ans. Kurt a l'air passionné par ce sujet, il est beau à voir.

Le planeur est long et plus fin que ce que je m'étais imaginé. Il est orange avec des lignes noires. Un petit dôme de plastique recouvre deux sièges, l'un derrière l'autre. Un câble relie le planeur à un avion à hélice blanc. Jim relève le dôme de protection afin que nous nous installions.

« Avant tout, vous devez vous équiper d'un parachute »

Parachute ?! Non, ne pas paniquer…

« Je vais le faire » dit Kurt en prenant le harnais des mains de Jim.

Il lui sourit aimablement.

« Très bien. Je vais m'occuper du ballast alors » dit Gandee en s'éloignant.

« C'est quoi ballast ? » demandais-je à Kurt.

« C'est un dispositif qui sert à alourdir le planeur pour créer une meilleure prise au vent » répond-il patiemment.

« Tu passes ton temps à m'attacher on dirait »

« Et ça me plaît à un point inimaginable Blaine. Passe tes jambes entre les passants »

Je m'exécute et perd équilibre. Je me rattrape à Kurt en posant mes mains au niveau de ses côtes. Je crains sa réaction en sachant qu'il déteste être touché ici. Il s'immobilise et se tend immédiatement. Il ne s'écarte pas cependant. Une fois le harnais passé au niveau de mes jambes, Kurt remonte le reste de l'équipement et le place sur mes bras. Il resserre habilement les sangles.

« Voilà, ta tenue est acceptable maintenant » dit-il gentiment, les yeux brillants, « grimpe ! »

_Kurt l'autoritaire est de retour !_

Je me dirige vers le siège arrière mais Kurt m'interrompt :

« Non, grimpe devant. C'est la place du pilote derrière »

« Tu ne vas rien voir… »

« Oh si, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi » dit-il en affichant son sourire en coin si sexy.

Il a l'air d'un gamin qui s'apprête à jouer avec son jouet préféré.

Je m'installe donc dans le siège avant. Kurt vient vers moi pour m'attacher correctement. Il boucle les sangles au niveau de mon ventre et les serre. Il les vérifie chacune deux fois.

« Je suis chanceux aujourd'hui, j'ai pu t'attacher deux fois » murmure-t-il avant de poser rapidement ses lèvres sur les miennes, « le vol ne sera pas long. Trente minutes tout au plus. Ce n'est pas l'heure idéale niveau atmosphère mais le ciel est superbe. Tu n'es pas trop stressé, ça va ? »

Je lui offre un grand sourire.

« Non, je suis impatient en fait »

_Non mais quelle connerie ! Tu es à la limite de te pisser dessus !_

« Génial ! »

Il caresse ma joue du bout des doigts, dépose un baiser sur mon front et disparaît de mon champ de vision. Je l'entends bouger derrière moi. Je ne peux pas me retourner parce qu'en bon maniaque du contrôle qu'il est, il a serré les sangles vraiment fort.

J'inspecte alors ce qu'il y a devant moi. Un tableau avec tout un tas de cadrans et de boutons surplombe une espèce de manches à balai. Je vais éviter de tripoter ces trucs, on ne sait jamais…

Jim Gandee revient en souriant. Il fait le tour de l'appareil puis vient vers moi et vérifie mes sangles.

« Vous n'en avez jamais fait ? » demande-t-il gentiment.

« Non jamais »

« Vous verrez, c'est magnifique »

« Je n'en doute pas Monsieur Gandee »

« Appelez-moi Jim »

Il va vers Kurt.

« Vous êtes prêt ? »

« Oui, c'est bon »

Je suis bien content de n'avoir pris qu'un café pour le petit-déjeuner. La nourriture mélangée à l'appréhension et la peur n'auraient pas arrangé ma situation. Je mets littéralement ma vie entre les mains de mon superbe maniaque. Encore. Jim abaisse le dôme de plastique au-dessus de nos têtes et monte dans son avion.

Je vois l'hélice du Pilatus tourner et mon ventre se tord un peu plus.

_C'est trop tard pour faire demi-tour maintenant._

L'avion de Jim commence à rouler sur la piste et dans un soubresaut, le planeur est tiré en avant. On y est. Le Pilatus prend de la vitesse et nous aussi. Des secousses nous font bouger dans tous les sens. Bon, quand est-ce qu'on décolle ? D'un coup, je sens mon estomac rester au sol alors que mon corps s'élève. Ça y est, on vole !

« Et c'est parti mon bébé » crie Kurt.

Plus rien n'existe à part nous. On entend seulement le bruit du moteur du Pilatus et le vent qui siffle autour de nous.

Je serre de toutes mes forces les rebords de mon siège. Mes mains me font mal mais peu importe. Le Soleil est derrière nous alors que nous survolons les terres, les maisons, les routes.

Putain, c'est vraiment cool. Le magnifique ciel nous domine : Paul m'a déjà parlé de ce moment de la journée que les photographes chérissent car la lumière y est unique.

Ah oui, il faut que je demande à Kurt de m'accompagner à l'expo de Sam en sachant que Paul sera là. Non, je ne dois pas penser à ça maintenant. Je dois seulement profiter de l'instant présent avec l'homme que j'aime.

Plus nous prenons de l'altitude et plus mes oreilles se bouchent. Les maisons deviennent de plus en plus petites. Le calme nous enveloppe. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Kurt adore ça : il est loin de toutes ses responsabilités, de son passé et de ses ennuis.

La voix de Jim résonne dans la cabine dans un grésillement. Il nous dit que nous nous trouvons à 900 mètres d'altitude. Wow… C'est vraiment haut. Tout est minuscule d'ici.

« Vous pouvez lâcher » annonce Kurt.

En un clin d'œil, l'avion de Jim quitte le paysage et la sensation d'être tractés prend fin. Nous sommes libres dans le ciel de la Californie. C'est fantastique. Le planeur pivote et on se retrouve face au Soleil. La vue est superbe. Icare… Je ne risque pas de me brûler les ailes, mon Soleil personnel pilote cet avion.

_Oh mon Dieu, donnez-moi un sac pour vomir. Cette niaiserie me rend malade._

« Tiens-toi bien » crie Kurt.

L'avion pique du nez, je ferme les yeux. Quand je les rouvre, j'ai la tête en bas. J'hurle de peur et essaye de gigoter pour m'accrocher à quelque chose. J'entends Kurt rigoler derrière moi. Le salaud ! Son rire est communicatif donc je ris aussi alors qu'il remet l'avion dans le bon sens.

« Je suis bien content d'avoir le ventre vide »

« C'est vrai, c'était une bonne idée finalement. Attention, je vais recommencer ! »

Le planeur fait à nouveau un demi-tour sur lui-même. Je ne crie pas cette fois mais rit comme un fou. Il le remet droit.

« C'est beau, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Si » répondis-je.

Aucun de nous deux ne prononce un mot, profitant seulement de la beauté de la lumière matinale. Tout est parfait.

« Tu vois le levier entre tes pieds ? » me demande-t-il.

Il parle du manche à balai ? J'en fais quoi de ce truc ?

« Pose tes mains dessus »

Il veut que je pilote le planeur ?! Non, non, non.

_Il n'a pas peur…_

« Vas-y Blaine, prends-le »

Je pose une main incertaine dessus. Dès que je le touche, je sens l'avion tanguer. Putain, on va s'écraser s'il ne m'aide pas !

« Tiens-le fermement. Regarde le gros cadran au milieu du tableau. L'aiguille doit rester droite et orientée vers le haut »

L'adrénaline envahit mes veines, mon cœur bat la chamade. Je nous fais voler ! Je dirige un planeur !

« Bravo mon beau bébé » me félicite Kurt, enthousiaste.

« Je suis plutôt étonné que tu me laisses le contrôle »

« Et encore ce n'est rien. Je serais prêt à beaucoup de choses avec toi Blaine. Bon je reprends le pilotage maintenant »

Je lâche le manche à balai. L'avion pique du nez avant que Kurt ne le redresse. On perd de l'altitude très vite et mes oreilles se bouchent à nouveau. Kurt parle à la tour de contrôle mais je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il dit. Les maisons, l'aérodrome et la piste d'atterrissage deviennent de plus en plus nets. Le planeur décrit de grands cercles alors que nous approchons du sol.

« Attention bébé, ça peut être brutal »

L'avion descend et soudainement, on est à terre. Des grosses secousses me font vibrer jusqu'à ce que le planeur s'arrête dans l'herbe et penche vers la gauche. Kurt ouvre le capot de plastique et je prends une inspiration tremblante.

« Comment tu as trouvé ça ? Tu as aimé ? » me questionne Kurt en me détachant, ses beaux yeux bleus plus pétillants que jamais.

« Oui c'était époustouflant. Merci »

« Est-ce que c'était… plus ? » demande-t-il, presque timidement.

« Oui. Beaucoup plus »

« Génial. Allez, sors » dit-il en souriant et en me prenant par la main.

Je descends de la cabine mais mes jambes sont flageolantes et je manque de tomber.

« Hey doucement bébé » chuchote Kurt.

Il me retient et me serre fortement contre son torse. Il glisse une main dans mes cheveux à la base de ma nuque et descend la seconde dans le creux de mes reins. Il passe sa langue sur ma lèvre inférieure et j'ouvre la bouche pour lui en donner l'accès. Nos langues se caressent longuement, doucement, sensuellement, ardemment. Nos respirations deviennent irrégulières et je sens l'érection, vraiment imposante, de Kurt contre le bas de mon ventre. N'importe qui peut arriver mais on s'en fout. Je place mes mains dans ses cheveux pour que jamais ne cesse ce baiser. Je veux qu'il me prenne là, sur le sol, durement. Il s'éloigne de moi et me déshabille avec ses yeux assombris remplis de désir et de luxure. Putain, il est tellement sexy !

« On va le prendre ce petit-déjeuner ? » murmure-t-il en essayant de calmer son souffle.

Je déglutis difficilement. Comment cette proposition peut sonner comme un appel à la débauche dans sa bouche ? Comment des pancakes et du bacon peuvent paraître aussi attrayants ? Il est vraiment doué.

« Et l'avion ? »

« Quelqu'un va venir le récupérer. Allons manger »

Manger. Toujours manger. Je veux le bouffer **lui**, pas le petit-déj.

« Tu viens ? » dit-il en souriant.

Il est adorable et magnifique quand il est insouciant comme ça.

Nous nous dirigeons vers le parking, nos doigts enlacés. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le regarder et de sourire comme un idiot. Ce moment était magique et la journée s'annonce parfaite.

Dans la voiture, alors que Kurt met le contact, mon portable émet un son, signe qu'un nouveau mail vient d'arriver.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demande Kurt en regardant furtivement mon écran.

« Oh c'est le compte-rendu de mes analyses sanguines. Le Docteur Fabray m'avait dit qu'elle me les enverrait. Elles sont bel et bien négatives » dis-je en consultant le document.

« Génial. J'ai horreur des capotes » grogne-t-il avec une moue sur les lèvres.

Je rougis comme une vierge effarouchée. Je change rapidement de sujet.

« J'ai trouvé ça gentil que tu me présentes comme ton ami à Jim »

« C'est ce que tu es, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je pensais que tu me considérais plutôt comme ton Soumis. Et seulement comme tel »

« Je te veux comme Soumis Blaine, c'est vrai. Mais j'en veux plus, moi aussi »

Oh putain, il se peut que j'arrive à avoir ce que je veux de lui finalement. Une boule de joie et d'espoir enserre ma gorge.

« Merci. Ça me fait plaisir, tu ne sais pas à quel point »

« Tes désirs seront satisfaits Blaine » dit-il avec amusement.

La voiture s'arrête devant un Starbucks.

« On va prendre notre petit-déjeuner dans un Starbucks ? »

« Euh oui, pourquoi ? On peut aller ailleurs si ça ne te plaît pas »

« Non, ce n'est pas ça. Seulement, c'est tellement commun alors que tu es tout l'inverse de « commun ». Je ne t'aurais jamais imaginé dans un Starbucks »

Je me retiens de rire même s'il sourit en secouant la tête alors que nous entrons dans le café.

Malgré l'heure matinale, l'endroit est déjà empli de monde. La forte odeur de café nous frappe dès que nous passons la porte. C'est chaleureux et agréable. Nous nous installons dans la file d'attente.

« C'est assez étonnant de te voir dans un endroit comme celui-là »

« Après la mort de ma mère, chaque samedi matin, mon père m'emmenait dans des endroits comme ça pour prendre notre petit-déjeuner. C'étaient mes moments préférés »

Je lui fais un sourire rassurant et noue mes doigts aux siens. Il me sourit et tourne la tête devant lui. Il ne dit rien pendant un moment.

« Hmm, c'est bon, je sais de quoi j'ai envie » dit-il d'une voix chaude et sexy.

Je lève les yeux vers les siens et les muscles de mon bas-ventre se tordent : il a ce regard qui me ferait m'enflammer sur place. J'avale ma salive lentement mais je ne lâche pas ses yeux.

« J'ai envie de la même chose que toi »

Il inspire fortement.

« Là ? Devant tout le monde ? » demande-t-il avec une voix plus rauque et basse que d'ordinaire.

Ses yeux brûlent d'envie et il passe lentement sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Putain… Il veut me baiser au milieu d'un Starbucks bondé ?! Son regard devient plus sombre quand il tombe sur ma bouche.

« Blaine… Lâche cette lèvre » souffle-t-il, « ce n'est ni l'endroit ni le moment »

Son visage affiche son air de Dominant autoritaire effrayant et dur mais vraiment excitant.

« Ne me chauffe pas alors que tu sais que je ne peux pas te faire ce que je voudrais »

« Bonjour, bienvenue à Starbucks, avez-vous fait… votre… c-choix ? » bégaye la serveuse.

Je relève la tête vers elle, Caroline d'après son badge. Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'on était déjà arrivé au comptoir. Cette fille rousse est rouge comme une pivoine et a les yeux verrouillés sur Kurt. La pauvre… Je sais comment on se sent dans cette situation. Au moins, la détresse de Caroline m'a permis de m'échapper du regard de mon maniaque.

« Blaine ? » demande-t-il sans un regard pour la serveuse.

Mon prénom est tellement sensuel sur ses lèvres. Je respire profondément pour ne pas prendre la disgracieuse teinte tomate.

« J'ai envie de la même chose que toi, je t'ai dit… »

Ma voix est très basse. Kurt me fixe et me baise du regard.

Oh… Moi aussi je peux le taquiner comme ça alors…

Caroline nous regarde tour à tout : Kurt, moi, Kurt. Elle devient de plus en plus écarlate.

« V-Vous avez besoin d'un peu plus de temps p-pour choisir ? »

« Non. On sait ce qu'on veut » dit Kurt avec un sourire coquin, « on prendra deux muffins aux myrtilles, deux à la banane, un cappuccino et un Mocha sans sucre » annonce-t-il en me regardant.

« Très bien Monsieur. Vous avez besoin d'autre chose ? » demande Caroline.

Nous la regardons tous les deux en même temps. Elle s'empourpre et part rapidement s'occuper de notre commande.

« Puis-je t'inviter ? » proposais-je à Kurt en sortant mon portefeuille de mon jean.

« M'inviter ? »

« J'aimerais payer pour une fois »

« Hors de question » rit Kurt.

« S'il te plaît, ça me fait plaisir »

« Je n'aime pas vraiment ça »

« Allez… C'est le seul endroit où tu m'as emmené, jusqu'à maintenant, où j'ai les moyens de payer »

« C'est vraiment adorable Blaine. Mais non »

Je croise les bras et boude.

« Ne me fais pas la tête Blaine » me prévient-il.

« Sinon quoi ? » le provoquais-je en levant fièrement le menton.

« Tu sais ce qui arrivera… »

Caroline revient avec notre commande à cet instant. Kurt paye et nous allons nous installer à une table à l'écart.

« C'est vraiment injuste »

Je prends mon gobelet de café entre mes mains et le fait tourner sans regarder Kurt.

« Quoi donc ? »

« La façon que tu as d'éblouir les hommes, les femmes. Moi… »

« Je t'éblouis ? »

« Oui, sans arrêt »

Il ricane et secoue la tête.

« Tu sais Blaine, les gens ne voient que mon corps, mon physique »

« Pas moi Kurt. Je sais que tu es beau à l'intérieur aussi »

Il soupire.

« Toi, tu es éblouissant Blaine. Tu es si pur et tu ne tournes pas autour du pot quand tu as quelque chose à dire »

« C'est grâce à ça que tu t'es laissé convaincre ? »

« Laissé convaincre ? »

« Oui. Sur… nous »

Il tapote sa bouche avec son index d'un air songeur.

« Je ne me suis pas laissé convaincre je pense. J'ai juste pensé à ce que tu me demandais et ce de quoi j'étais capable. J'ai la conviction qu'on peut y arriver. Je veux toujours que tu sois mon Soumis dans la salle de jeux. Et j'appliquerai une punition si tu manques aux règles. Et pour le reste, je veux bien essayer. Ce sont mes conditions Blaine, ça te va ? »

« Est-ce que je pourrais dormir avec toi dans ton lit ? »

« C'est ça que tu désires ? »

« Oui »

« Très bien, c'est d'accord. Je dors toujours mieux avec toi de toute façon »

Il se tait. J'en profite pour lui avouer quelque chose que me chiffonne depuis un moment.

« Tu sais, j'ai eu peur que tu m'abandonnes si je ne signais pas le contrat sans réfléchir »

« Je ne t'abandonnerai pas Blaine. Et puis… »

Il s'arrête et reprend après un petit temps :

« Je me suis adapté à ta définition du mot « concession ». Pour le moment, ça me convient »

« Je suis content que le « plus » t'intéresse »

« Je sais »

« Ah oui et comment ? »

« Crois-moi, je le sais » dit-il dans un sourire secret.

Qu'est-ce qu'il me cache encore ? Je fronce les sourcils et mange mes muffins sous son regard insistant et réjoui.

**OoOoOoOoO**

J'essaye de ne pas paraître effrayé quand il se gare devant l'immeuble de mon frère sans m'avoir demandé l'adresse.

_Un traqueur, ça te dit quelque chose ?_

Je ne lui dis rien : Kurt restera toujours Kurt.

« Tu ne veux pas monter ? »

« J'ai du travail Blaine. On se voit ce soir. A quelle heure d'ailleurs ? »

J'essaye de ne pas montrer ma déception. Pourquoi c'est de plus en plus difficile de rester loin de lui ? Peut-être que le fait d'être amoureux de lui y est pour quelque chose… Ou le fait qu'il sache piloter un hélico et un planeur en plus d'être un foutu Dieu du sexe.

« Je demanderai à Cooper. Merci pour le… le plus »

« Merci à toi Blaine »

Je me noie dans sa délicieuse odeur quand il s'approche de moi pour m'embrasser.

« A ce soir »

« J'aimerais déjà y être » murmure-t-il contre mes lèvres.

Je lui fais un signe de la main quand il disparaît au bout de la rue. Je porte toujours son sweat à capuche et il fait chaud sous le Soleil de Los Angeles.

Quand j'entre dans la cuisine, je sens que mon frère est monté sur ressorts. Il a l'air très nerveux et bouge dans tous les sens.

« Oh Blainey ! Tu es rentré. Ça a été ? »

_Oh oui ! Il s'est fait baiser contre un lavabo puis rebaiser dans une baignoire !_

Je sens mes joues chauffer. Je vais quand même passer ces détails à Cooper.

« On a été faire du planeur ce matin »

Pourvu qu'il ne devienne pas le frère qui veut tout savoir en posant des questions trop indiscrètes…

« Du planeur ? Comme planeur avion ? »

J'acquiesce. Il semble sans mot et pour lui, c'est très rare que ça arrive. Il a l'air très étonné mais reprend ses questions :

« Et hier ? Vous avez discuté de votre problème ? »

« Oui. On a parlé hier et ce matin. Ça a l'air de s'arranger »

« Super. Je suis content pour toi minus »

Il cherche des recettes sur Internet.

« Tu sais Coop', je peux t'aider pour préparer le dîner de ce soir »

« Oui si tu veux. Je dois trouver la recette parfaite avant »

« D'accord »

Je m'assois et regarde Cooper faire des allers-retours entre l'écran de son ordinateur et les placards. J'ai toujours aimé cuisiner avec lui. C'est peut-être un peu bêbête mais c'étaient nos moments de complicité. On a passé des après-midi à faire des expériences en mélangeant tout ce qui passait sous nos mains. Je n'aurais souhaité à personne de manger nos préparations.

_Même pas à Sebastian ?_

Bon si, peut-être à Sebastian. Je me demande si je vais le rencontrer un jour…

Je sors mon IPhone pour remercier Kurt pour la matinée.

* * *

**De** : Blaine Anderson

**Objet** : S'envoyer en l'air

**A** : Kurt Hummel

Quand tu veux, tu peux avoir d'excellentes idées pour faire passer du bon temps à un homme.

J'ai passé un très bon moment, merci. Le réveil au milieu de la nuit en valait le coup.

Blaine x.

* * *

**De **: Kurt Hummel

**Objet** : S'envoyer en l'air

**A** : Blaine Anderson

Tes ronflements devenaient gênants. J'étais dans l'obligation de les faire cesser en te réveillant.

J'ai passé un très bon moment aussi. C'est toujours le cas dès que tu es avec moi.

Kurt Hummel, PDG Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

**De **: Blaine Anderson

**Objet** : RONFLEMENTS ?

**A** : Kurt Hummel

JE NE RONFLE PAS ! Tu as certainement des problèmes d'oreilles. De toute façon, même si c'était vrai, ce n'est pas très élégant de me le dire.

Tu n'es pas très galant Kurt !

Blaine.

* * *

**De** : Kurt Hummel

**Objet** : Monologue nocturne

**A** : Blaine Anderson

Mais qui a dit que j'étais élégant Blaine ? Tu as dû remarquer cette absence de bonnes manières plus d'une fois.

QUI CRIE PAR ECRIT AVEC DES MAJUSCULES MAINTENANT ?

Bon ok, j'ai peut-être menti : tu ne ronfles pas, c'est vrai. Par contre, tu parles dans ton sommeil. C'est très révélateur.

Où est passé mon bisou ?

Kurt Hummel, PDG Malotru Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

_Qui dit encore malotru de nos jours ?!_

Putain… Sam m'a souvent dit que je parlais dans mon sommeil. Quelles conneries j'ai pu sortir cette fois ?

* * *

**De** : Blaine Anderson

**Objet **: Auditoire nocturne

**A** : Kurt Hummel

Tu es un malotru doublé d'un vaurien. Adieu élégance…

Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

Il est parti se promener avec tes bonnes manières. Il reviendra quand tu m'auras répété mon « monologue »

* * *

**De** : Kurt Hummel

**Objet** : Bel endormi bavard

**A** : Blaine Anderson

Ce ne serait pas élégant de te le rapporter et quelqu'un m'a déjà réprimandé sur mon manque de galanterie…

Si tu es sage, je te le dirais ce soir, peut-être.

Je dois y aller, j'ai une visioconférence.

A plus bébé.

Kurt Hummel, PDG Malotru doublé d'un vaurien Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

Génial ! Eh bien si c'est ça, il n'aura pas de mes nouvelles de la journée ! C'est fou de voir avec quelle rapidité il peut m'énerver. Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu dire ? Que je le haïssais ? Pire, que je l'aimais ?! Pourvu que je n'ai pas dit ça… Je ne suis absolument pas prêt à lui avouer mes sentiments et je suis sûr, qu'il n'est absolument pas prêt à les entendre. Enfin je ne sais pas s'il sera prêt un jour mais bon… Je fulmine. Cooper me demande si je veux aller faire les courses avec lui pour le dîner. J'accepte et nous partons.

Il a choisi de préparer des brochettes de dinde aux herbes marinées pour faire un barbecue et une salade de pommes de terre en accompagnement. C'est facile et assez rapide à préparer et c'est un plat que la plupart des gens aime.

J'entends la sonnerie de mon téléphone alors que je pousse le Caddie derrière Cooper dans le supermarché. Je m'empresse de répondre. C'est peut-être Kurt. Mais non, c'est un numéro que je ne connais pas.

« Allô ? »

« Blaine Anderson ? »

« Oui »

« Bonjour, c'est Marc Favreau de The New Press »

« Oh, bonjour »

« Si vous le souhaitez toujours, le poste d'assistant d'Hunter Clarington est à vous. Vous commencez lundi »

« C'est vrai ? C'est super, merci ! Oui j'accepte bien sûr ! »

« Bien. On se voit lundi à 8h alors ? »

« On se voit lundi. Merci encore. Au revoir »

Je me tourne vers Cooper et affiche un sourire radieux.

« Tu as le job ? »

J'acquiesce vigoureusement. Il me fait alors un énorme câlin en plein milieu du magasin.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Je suis tellement fier de toi Blainey, tu as réussi. On doit fêter ça ! » s'écrie-t-il en tapant dans ses mains.

Des fois je me demande s'il n'a pas secrètement cinq ans. Je regarde mon portable et vois un appel manqué de Kurt. Tiens, c'est bizarre ça… Je le rappelle immédiatement.

« Blaine ? »

« Hey »

« Je dois rentrer à New York. Il y a un problème. Je suis presque à l'aéroport. Je ne pourrai pas être au dîner. Présente mes excuses à Cooper »

Sa voix est froide et distante.

« Ce n'est pas grave au moins ? »

« Je dois modifier une situation. On se voit demain. Joey t'attendra à l'aéroport si je ne peux pas me libérer »

Il a l'air furieux. Mais pour une fois, ce n'est pas contre ou à cause de moi.

« D'accord. J'espère que ça s'arrangera. Bonne soirée Kurt »

« Toi aussi mon bébé » dit-il rapidement avant de raccrocher.

Ah ! Mon Kurt est de retour. Je perds mon sourire quand je me souviens de ce qu'il a dit. _**Modifier une situation**_. Il a dit la même chose en parlant de me faire perdre ma virginité. Pourvu que ce ne soit pas le même genre de « situation ».

Cooper me regarde, inquiet.

« C'est Kurt. Il rentre à New York. Il s'excuse »

« Oh c'est dommage minus. On va quand même fêter ton nouveau travail Blainey ! »

**OoOoOoOoO**

Cooper a décidé d'aller passer la fin de journée à notre plage. Toute la tension causée par la venue de Kurt s'est envolée. Il est à nouveau détendu. On est allongé au Soleil à bronzer. Je pense à Kurt et ne peut m'empêcher de sourire.

Je me demande ce qu'il s'est passé entre l'envoi de son mail à rallonge et son arrivée ici. Pourquoi est-il venu ? Pourquoi avoir changé ses plans à la dernière minute ? Oh mais bien sûr ! Il a vu Sebastian !

Merde ! Je sens la jalousie bouillonner en moi. Ils ont certainement parlé de moi. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir les espionner…

« Tout va bien Blaine ? » demande gentiment Cooper.

« Oui. Je me suis rappelé d'un truc c'est tout. Quelle heure est-il ? »

« Presque 18h30 »

Il n'a sûrement pas atterri. Est-ce que je dois demander à Kurt si Sebastian est à l'origine de sa venue à LA ou dois-je le garder pour moi ? J'espère de tout cœur qu'il est venu me voir selon sa propre volonté et pas à cause de ce détraqué.

J'ai trop chaud, je vais me rafraichir dans l'eau.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Avant de me faufiler sous les draps, je consulte mes mails. Rien. Pas de nouvelles.

* * *

**De** : Blaine Anderson

**Objet **: Toujours vivant ?

**A** : Kurt Hummel

Cher Kurt,

Peux-tu me prévenir quand tu es arrivé ? Je veux juste savoir que tu vas bien. Je m'inquiète.

Je pense à toi.

Ton Blaine x.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'ai une notification de réponse.

* * *

**De** : Kurt Hummel

**Objet** : Mes plus plates excuses

**A** : Blaine Anderson

Cher Blaine,

Je suis bien arrivé et je vais bien. Excuse-moi de ne pas t'avoir prévenu. Et désolé de t'avoir inquiété. Ça me fait plaisir que tu tiennes à moi au point de te faire du souci.

Je pense aussi à toi et j'ai hâte que l'on se retrouve.

Kurt Hummel, PDG Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

Kurt a perdu son enthousiasme. Je souffle de frustration.

* * *

**De** : Blaine Anderson

**Objet **: Situation à modifier

**A **: Kurt Hummel

Cher Kurt,

Bien sûr je tiens à toi. C'est évident, non ? Tu en doutes ?

J'espère que tu as su gérer la « situation ».

Ton Blaine x.

PS : Je peux savoir ce que j'ai dit en dormant ?

* * *

**De** : Kurt Hummel

**Objet** : Tout n'est pas bon à avouer

**A **: Blaine Anderson

Cher Blaine,

Je suis vraiment content que tu tiennes à moi.

La situation n'est pas tout à fait réglée.

Kurt Hummel, PDG Hummel Enterprises.

PS : Non.

* * *

**De** : Blaine Anderson

**Objet** : Indifférent

**A** : Kurt Hummel

J'espère que je n'étais pas ridicule au moins. Mais je tiens à te dire que je n'ai aucun contrôle et donc aucune responsabilité sur ce que mon subconscient laisse échapper la nuit.

De toute façon, avec tes problèmes d'audition, tu m'as sûrement mal compris.

* * *

**De **: Kurt Hummel

**Objet** : Discussion avec ton subconscient

**A** : Blaine Anderson

Cher Blaine,

Pardon ? Tu peux répéter plus fort ? Mes oreilles me jouent des tours, je n'entends plus très bien.

Kurt Hummel, PDG Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

**De** : Blaine Anderson

**Objet **: Exaspéré

**A** : Kurt Hummel

Tu me rends dingue

* * *

**De** : Kurt Hummel

**Objet** : Sourd mais pas impuissant

**A** : Blaine Anderson

Cher Blaine,

Et tu n'as pas encore vu ce que je te réserve pour ce weekend...

Kurt Hummel, PDG qui se frotte les mains Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

**De** : Blaine Anderson

**Objet** : Grrrrr

**A** : Kurt Hummel

Encore une fois, tu as mal compris. Tu me rends dingue dans le sens où tu mets franchement mes nerfs en pelote.

Bonne nuit.

Monsieur B. D. Anderson.

* * *

**De** : Kurt Hummel

**Objet **: Mignon chaton ou tigre sauvage ?

**A **: Blaine Anderson

Feules-tu Blaine ?

J'ai toujours aimé les félins…

Kurt Hummel, PDG Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

Peut-être qu'un chat rendrait son appartement plus vivant. Je décide de ne pas lui répondre. Il est tellement énervant quand il s'y met. Enervant sous plusieurs nuances. Je me couche et fixe le plafond, incapable de dormir. Le son d'une nouvelle notification se fait entendre. Non je ne le lirai pas. Hors de questions. Je ne lirai pas ce mail…

Grrr ! Mais comme d'habitude, je craque, trop accroc aux mails de Kurt.

* * *

**De** : Kurt Hummel

**Objet **: Monologue nocturne

**A** : Blaine Anderson

Blaine,

Si je ne veux pas te rapporter ce que tu as dit en dormant c'est que je veux que tu le répètes, éveillé et en étant sincère. Je ne veux pas t'influencer.

Va dormir maintenant. Il te faudra de l'énergie pour ce que j'ai prévu pour toi demain.

Kurt Hummel, PDG Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

Plus que jamais, je veux savoir ce que j'ai laissé sortir de ma bouche en dormant.

**Voilà pour ce chapitre.**

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis dans une review :)**

**Les musiques citées sont : **I'm a slave 4 U de Britney Spears et Under Pressure de Queen et David Bowie.

**Merci d'avoir pris de temps de lire.**

**Gros bisous, je vous aime.**

**Cindy :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**J'espère que tout le monde va bien ! Me voilà avec ce chapitre 25 (oui oui déjà…) et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez…**

**Désolée j'avais pas vu l'heure (Vampire Diaries oblige...) **

Ce chapitre est pour mon âme sœur et meilleur ami Matt qui aurait fêté ses 20 ans aujourd'hui. Je t'aime

**Merci aux personnes qui lisent mais qui ne reviewent pas forcément et merci à toutes les personnes que je retrouve chaque semaine. Vous êtes géniaux :)**

**Merci à Klaineuse, Clairegleek78, justmoi59, AnnaKlaineuse, ListenUpDar, Anne-So, DarrenAusorus, Alexis, Zoé, Licorne-Klaine et LePinguAmoureux pour leur review. **

**Merci à Emilie qui m'a donné son avis sur Twitter :)**

**Klaineuse : **oui apparemment, ils chercheraient des doublures pour Kurt et Blaine… Oui mais enfin on vient d'apprendre leur rupture officielle alors :'( Comme Kurt, Blaine devient de plus en plus à l'aise c'est vrai. Le truc à régler va, je pense, tous vous plaire :) Mon imagination sadique, tu m'as fait rire en écrivant ça :D Moi non plus en fait. On m'a dit que l'histoire était trop lente mais je me sens à l'aise à ce rythme donc bon. Quel honneur pour moi d'avoir ta plus grande review :'D Le Klaine peut tout faire, tu as raison. Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire :) roooh, tu vas me faire rougir. Que de compliments :') oui il y en a un qui va revenir mais je n'en dis pas plus ) oh ouiii, le fameux Sebastian Smythe va faire une entrée fracassante ) gros bisous en attendant impatiemment ta prochaine review :)

**Clairegleek78 : **je suis ravie d'embellir tes vendredis alors :) oui, la tendresse prend place au fur et à mesure que leur relation avance. Oh, je suis curieuse maintenant, j'aimerais savoir à quoi tu pensais… Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va arriver tranquillement. Merci à toi pour ton commentaire !

**Justmoi59 : **viens, on y va toutes les deux (j'ai le vertige aussi) Kurt a un lourd passé qui le suit jusqu'à maintenant malheureusement. Aaaah… les paroles du petit Blaine endormi en intriguent plus d'un… Je vous laisse mijoter :X

**AnnaKlaineuse : **oui, qui sait, peut-être que c'est agréable et que 'est pour ça que toutes les mères nous traitent comme ça… Il faudrait aller les questionner à ce sujet ) eh non, ne boude pas, tu le sauras, ne t'inquiète pas :) à la semaine prochaine alors :)

**ListenUpDar : **roooh mais c'est vraiment trop mignon :) le vendredi est mon jour préféré après le samedi. Pardon, ma vie ne t'intéresse surement pas mdr :) Klaine devrait avoir pour définition : « couple tellement guimauve qu'il nous suffit de les regarder pour que notre sang se transforme en sucre dégoulinant » ) Aaaah, Kurt et son mystère… Qui va durer encore un peu ) Moi, sadique ? Mais nooon… A la semaine prochaine !

**HOP3SO : **merci pour avoir pris le temps de reviewer, c'est gentil :)

**DarrenAusorus : **YOUHOUU ! Ok mais pas de problèmes, ne te fais pas mal quand même, d'accord ? Comme me dit une amie, on adore détester Seb en fait :D J'avoue que les spoilers me tuent. Non pas de Blainosky chez moi. Moi ça ne me fait pas pleurer, ça me ferait plutôt gerber tu vois. Je trouve ça dégueu *eurk* Merci beaucoup, bisous :)

**Anderverysue : **ce que je t'ai dit sur Twitter, je le pense vraiment, n'hésite pas. Crois-moi je sais ce que c'est… Haha, j'en suis désolée mais tu devrais être ravi avec celui-là. Je suis contente que tu dises ça parce que je n'ai jamais eu la chance d'y aller mais j'imagine que c'est magnifique. C'est vrai, Blaine vit un peu dans son monde en fait ) Aide à la personne ? Pourquoi ? J'espère que le chapitre te plaire :)

**Licorne-Klaine : **merci c'est adorable :) l'explication de Blaine parlant en dormant va arriver ne t'inquiète pas:), je ne sait pas encore pour le nombre de chapitres mais je suis la pour encore un petit moment je pense ;)

**LePinguAmoureux : **heeey! hehe, je ne veux pas te dire ce qu'il a dit, ça arrivera mais je ne veux pas te gâcher le plaisir ;) si tu aimes leurs rapprochements tu ne devrais pas être déçue par la suite alors :) j'ai quasiment erminé le chapitre 26 donc oui, je pense directement enchaîner! OOOOH trop d'amour *.* je t'aime aussi :') ce n'est pas grave, rien que le fait de savoir que j'ai une nouvelle review ça me ravit au plus au point alors peu importe de quand elle arrive :)

**/!\ Scènes de sexe très citronnées /!\**

**Sur ce, bon chapitre :)**

**ENJOY !**

**Chapitre 25**

Cooper me serre contre lui très fort depuis un moment.

« Laisse-toi aller Blainey et essaye de ne pas trop te prendre la tête. Laisse-toi aller et laisse parler ton cœur. Tu dois profiter de la vie Blaine. Détends-toi et amuse-toi. Tu mérites tout ce qu'il y a de mieux au monde petit frère. Et si cette relation te fait du mal, abandonne. Ne te laisse pas souffrir »

Je n'ai pas envie de partir. Je suis bien avec mon frère. Il me frotte gentiment le dos.

« Cooper… »

Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux sans que je puisse l'empêcher. Je me tiens de toutes mes forces à lui.

« Tu sais Blaine, Rome ne s'est pas faite en un jour. Les relations sont pareilles »

J'affiche un sourire ironique.

« Je déteste ce genre de proverbes, tu le sais. Mais, et si j'étais à Rome alors que la ville était déjà bâtie et qu'un simple coup de vent, détruisait tout ? »

Il me caresse les cheveux et m'adresse un sourire rassurant et tendre, du genre « tout va bien se passer ». Il me serre un peu plus fort dans ses bras. Qu'est-ce que je serais devenu sans mon frère et tout ce qu'il m'a apporté ? Cooper me supportera toujours, peu importe les choix que je fais. Je l'adore.

« Blainey, cette étreinte débordante d'amour fraternelle est très agréable mais tu vas rater ton avion si tu ne me lâches pas »

Je me détache de lui à contrecœur.

« Tu viendras me voir Coop', hein ? »

« Bien sûr enfin ! Je t'aime petit doudou »

« Moi aussi grand doudou »

Je sais que sous son air sûr de lui, il est aussi triste que moi. J'ai l'impression de laisser tomber mon confort en partant. Je le serre une nouvelle fois dans mes bras pour un câlin d'au revoir. Je pars ensuite directement vers la porte d'embarquement. Je n'ai pas le temps d'aller me faire dorloter au salon première classe aujourd'hui.

Je fais tout pour ne pas regarder en direction de Cooper. Et puis, je me retourne finalement. Il est exactement à la même place et me regarde, un air malheureux sur le visage et les yeux embués. Il me fait un signe de la main et un sourire triste. Je lui réponds et baisse la tête vers le sol pour qu'il ne voie pas les larmes dévalées mes joues.

Monté dans l'avion, je m'installe dans le siège confortable en cuir de la première classe. J'inspire profondément pour essayer de calmer mes pleurs. Je n'aurais pas pensé que partir et laisser Cooper serait si dur. Il peut se montrer indiscret, embarrassant et énervant par moment, mais il est là pour moi à n'importe quel moment et il essaye de m'aider du mieux qu'il peut. Et surtout il m'aime aussi fort que je l'aime. D'un amour que mes parents auraient dû me porter. D'un amour que tout le monde devrait recevoir de ses parents, peu importe les événements. Mais, eux, ils ne me l'ont pas donné. Sans Cooper, je n'aurais certainement jamais su ce qu'était une famille.

Je me demande si Kurt a déjà connu l'amour. Il a au moins celui de son père depuis qu'il est enfant je pense. Et, même si je ne connais pas toute l'histoire, je suis certain que sa mère l'a aimé. Les mots de Cooper me reviennent en tête : _**il te manque un néon qui clignote sur son front pour que tu le voies ? **_Il est sûr que Kurt est amoureux de moi. Enfin, en même temps, il ne connaît pas tous les détails de notre relation et il veut que je trouve le bonheur.

Et là, quelque chose s'impose à mon esprit. Je veux l'amour de Kurt. Non. J'ai besoin de l'amour de Kurt. C'est pour ça que j'ai autant de mal à me faire à son contrat : il n'y a aucun amour dans son accord.

A vrai dire, toutes ses nuances de folie me font peur. Je pense qu'il essaye de détourner l'attention de lui en exigeant des rapports Dominant/Soumis. C'est vrai, il est très riche, follement magnifique et il baise comme un Dieu mais tout ça sans émotion, ça ne veut rien dire. Et je suis incapable de dire s'il ressent quelque chose. Comment imaginer qu'il éprouve de l'affection pour moi alors qu'il se dégoûte lui-même ? Il m'a dit, qu'à une époque, la seule forme d'amour qu'il trouvait « convenable » était celui du détraqué, tellement il détestait la personne qu'il était. La seule forme de sentiments qu'il pensait mériter n'était que punition, soumission, coups…

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé pour ressentir ça ? Comment une personne comme lui peut se sentir méprisé à ce point ? Une phrase qu'il m'a dite tournoie dans ma tête : _**c'est compliqué de vivre dans un monde d'ignorants quand on est différent**_.

Je soupire : la peine et la peur qu'il a dû vivre doivent être inimaginables. J'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que j'ai laissé sortir pendant mon sommeil. Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu dire d'assez important pour qu'il se taise ?

Je regarde mon IPhone avec insistance, comme s'il pouvait répondre à toutes mes interrogations. Mais non… Je vais finir par projeter l'image de Kurt sur ce portable si ça continue.

_Tant que tu ne te mets pas à faire des trucs louches avec, comme tu le fais avec le sadique, on est bon._

Avant que l'avion décolle, j'écris un mail à mon maniaque.

* * *

**De** : Blaine Anderson

**Objet** : Retour dans la grosse pomme

**A** : Kurt Hummel

Cher Kurt,

Me voilà de retour dans un siège en première classe, grâce à toi. Merci.

Il me tarde de te retrouver. Je compte les minutes, beaucoup trop nombreuses, jusqu'à ce qu'on soit ensemble. Je réfléchis à quel genre de tortures je pourrais t'infliger pour que tu me racontes mon « monologue nocturne ».

Ton Blaine x.

* * *

**De** : Kurt Hummel

**Objet** : Retour dans la grosse pomme

**A** : Blaine Anderson

J'ai hâte de te retrouver Blaine.

Kurt Hummel, PDG Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

Sa courte réponse n'est pas bon signe. D'ordinaire, il est joueur et sarcastique.

* * *

**De** : Blaine Anderson

**Objet **: Retour dans la grosse pomme

**A **: Kurt Hummel

Mon très cher Kurt,

J'espère que la « situation » s'est améliorée et que tu as su la gérer. Je me fais du souci à cause de ton dernier mail.

Blaine x.

* * *

**De** : Kurt Hummel

**Objet** : Retour dans la grosse pomme

**A** : Blaine Anderson

Blaine,

On ne peut pas dire qu'elle s'est améliorée. Elle n'est pas très glorieuse en tout cas.

Ton avion a décollé ? Si oui, ne me fais pas répéter la règle mentionnant la prise de risques inutiles. Ne te mets pas en danger Blaine.

Tu te souviens quand je parlais de la punition si tu manquais aux règles ? Je le pensais.

Kurt Hummel, PDG Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

Houlà… Il croit que je ne connais pas les conséquences peut-être ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore ? La « situation » lui pose problème ? Joey s'est échappé et Kurt est perdu ? Il a joué à Wall Street et il a perdu quelques millions ?

* * *

**De** : Blaine Anderson

**Objet** : Eh ! Oh ! Doucement !

**A** : Kurt Hummel

Cher Grincheux,

L'avion est encore immobile et les portes sont ouvertes. Apparemment, il y a des problèmes et donc un retard de quelques minutes. Tout cela pour te montrer que ni moi ni les passagers ne sommes en danger. Alors, toi et ta main qui chatouille, calmez-vous.

Monsieur Anderson.

* * *

**De** : Kurt Hummel

**Objet **: Toutes mes excuses : main enfouie dans la poche

**A **: Blaine Anderson

Tu me manques Blaine. Ton insolence aussi étonnamment.

Reviens-moi vite.

Kurt Hummel, PDG Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

**De** : Blaine Anderson

**Objet** : Excuses dans ma poche

**A** : Kurt Hummel

Les portes se ferment. Je me mets en sourdine. Enfin, c'est sûrement votre quotidien, à toi et tes oreilles défaillantes.

A plus bébé,

Blaine x.

* * *

J'éteins le portable et essaye tant bien que mal de bloquer la boule d'anxiété qui enserre ma gorge. Kurt semble encore plus bizarre que d'habitude. Sa fameuse « situation » est peut-être devenue incontrôlable ? Je regarde par le hublot alors que le commandant de bord fait ses annonces. En me promenant avec Cooper en ville, j'ai trouvé un cadeau pour Kurt pour le remercier pour les billets d'avion et pour le « plus » du planeur. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en repensant à ça. C'était un moment magique. Mon cadeau est assez enfantin. Je ne sais pas si je lui offrirais. Tout dépendra de son humeur : s'il est froid et fermé, je ne lui donnerais pas. Sinon, on verra.

Je suis pressé d'être à nouveau avec lui mais d'un côté, je m'inquiète. Il a l'air plus que préoccupé. Plus je pense à sa « situation » et plus des scénarios dingues s'imposent à moi. Je tourne la tête et voit que le siège à côté de moi est inoccupé. Je regarde dans toute la première classe et c'est le seul vide. Kurt n'est pas jaloux au point de payer pour une place qui restera vide, uniquement pour que personne ne me parle, n'est-ce pas ?

Je ferme les yeux et tente d'oublier tout ça alors que l'avion commence à décoller.

**OoOoOoOoO**

A peu près huit heures plus tard, je suis de retour à New York. Je suis dans le hall de l'aéroport JFK, à moitié endormi. C'est pour cela aussi que je mets un certain temps à repérer Joey qui a pourtant une pancarte écrit dessus : MR B. ANDERSON.

_Ah mais carrément !_

Je m'approche de lui en souriant, plutôt content qu'il soit là.

« Bonjour Joey »

« Monsieur Anderson »

Ses yeux marron sont chaleureux et me mettent à l'aise. Comme à son habitude, il est très élégant et très professionnel : il porte son costume noir bien coupé et se tient très droit.

« La pancarte n'était pas nécessaire Joey, je sais qui vous êtes. Et s'il vous plaît, appelez-moi Blaine. Ça me ferait plaisir »

« Blaine. Voulez-vous que je porte vos bagages ? »

« Non, c'est gentil merci »

Il fronce les sourcils avant de redevenir rapidement impassible.

« Mais si vous y tenez… »

« Merci »

Il me retire des mains ma valise et mon sac, que j'ai acheté sur place pour pouvoir ramener les achats que j'ai fait avec Cooper.

« Si vous voulez bien me suivre Monsieur »

Je souffle discrètement. Il est tellement guindé. Pourtant il doit connaître tout un tas de détails croustillants sur Kurt. Je suis même sûr qu'il est au courant pour la chambre de torture moderne de son patron. Mais il reste quand même auprès de lui.

_Comme toi…_

Nous sortons de l'aéroport jusqu'à la voiture, sans un mot. Il ouvre ma portière. Je porte un short. Il semblait approprié au climat de la Californie mais ici, il me paraît peu convenable. J'aurais dû y penser avant. Joey place mes bagages dans le coffre et nous partons vers le Phénix.

La progression de la voiture est assez lente étant donné que la route est encombrée par les bouchons. Joey ne parle pas et est très concentré sur ce qu'il fait. Etant d'un naturel plutôt bavard, je brise le silence pesant.

« Joey, comment est Kurt en ce moment ? »

« Monsieur Hummel est soucieux, Monsieur Anderson »

Hmm… je suis sûr que la « situation » y est pour quelque chose. Je vais essayer de faire parler Joey.

« Soucieux ? »

« Oui Monsieur »

Je me pince les lèvres. Joey me regarde dans le rétroviseur. Il ne va rien ajouter. Bon, ben faire parler Joey c'est raté. Il a dû être formé par le maniaque pour garder le silence.

_Tu crois qu'il lui promet des fessées s'il désobéit ?_

Je ne sais pas si je dois rire ou vomir aux images qui me viennent en tête. Je ne fais ni l'un ni l'autre et continue mes questions :

« Vous croyez qu'il va bien ? »

« Oui, je crois Monsieur »

« Vous aimez mieux utiliser Monsieur Anderson ? »

« Oui Monsieur »

« Oh. Ok… »

Le silence revient après ça. Je regarde dehors alors que les gens se pressent sur les trottoirs. Plus j'y pense et plus la révélation de Joey sur l'état insupportable de Kurt sans moi semble être un relâchement de sa part. Il se sent peut-être coupable d'avoir manqué à son rôle de majordome, ou peu importe la fonction qu'il occupe. Le silence devient de plus en plus lourd.

« Pouvez-vous mettre de la musique s'il vous plaît ? »

« Bien sûr Monsieur. Quelque chose en particulier ? »

« Non. Simplement quelque chose de calme »

Joey me regarde et sourit légèrement.

« Comme vous voudrez Monsieur »

Il touche des boutons sur le volant et les premières notes de Madness de Muse s'élève. Oh, c'est un choix parfait.

« Merci Joey »

Je m'installe confortablement et me laisse bercer par la voix de Matthew Bellamy.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Après trente minutes dans les rues de New York, Joey s'arrête devant l'immense bâtiment qu'est le Phénix.

« Montez Monsieur. Je vais ranger la voiture et je m'occuperai de vos bagages »

Il est gentil et attentionné. Pour la première fois, son masque professionnel tombe et me laisse entrevoir l'homme généreux qu'il est.

« Merci de m'avoir récupéré à l'aéroport Joey »

« Je vous en prie Monsieur Anderson »

Il me sourit. Je pénètre dans le hall de l'hôtel. La blonde de l'accueil me fait un sourire faux.

Dans l'ascenseur, je sens l'angoisse se déployer en moi. On dirait qu'un poids lourd de cent kilos m'appuie sur le ventre. Pourquoi je suis si angoissé ? Pourvu que Kurt ne soit pas fou de rage et que tout retombe sur moi.

_Et surtout sur ton cul…_

La cabine d'ascenseur arrive à la suite de Kurt et s'ouvre sur le grand corridor. C'est assez étrange de ne pas voir Joey dès l'ouverture des portes. Je m'avance doucement et timidement jusqu'au grand salon. Kurt est debout devant la grande baie vitrée. Il est au téléphone et regarde la lumière du Soleil décliner. Il porte un costume gris tellement clair qu'il semble blanc. D'une main, il tient son portable et l'autre, il la passe sans arrêt dans ses cheveux. C'est le signe qu'il est nerveux, très nerveux même. Il a l'air aussi très préoccupé. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe pour qu'il perde son self control ainsi ? Bien qu'il soit nerveux et préoccupé, il est à tomber par terre. Un être aussi attirant ne devrait pas exister.

« Vous ne savez pas où il est ?... Hmm… Ok »

Il tourne la tête et son regard croise le mien. Et là, Il se métamorphose devant moi. Son corps se relâche, son expression s'adoucit et ses yeux… Oh ses yeux m'enflamment en une seconde.

Mon souffle devient court et l'envie s'étend en moi comme une panthère paresseuse.

« Rappelez-moi quand vous avez du nouveau » grogne-t-il.

Il pose son portable et s'approche rapidement de moi, sûr de lui. Je n'ose pas bouger. Il y a quelque chose qui le dérange. Ses lèvres sont pincées, sa mâchoire est tendue et de la peur noie ses yeux. Il enlève sa veste, fait coulisser le nœud de sa cravate pour la retirer et laisse tomber le tout à ses pieds. Il me plaque fortement, violemment contre son torse. Il place ses mains dans mes boucles et tire dessus pour incliner mon visage vers lui. Il mord ma lèvre inférieure et entre immédiatement sa langue dans ma bouche. Ses mains, toujours dans mes cheveux, me font mal mais je ne dis rien. Il m'embrasse tellement brutalement, comme si c'était la dernière fois. C'est fort, désespéré, primal. Il me veut là, maintenant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi son besoin de moi est si fort mais je m'en fous. C'est la première fois que je me sens si envié, si voulu. C'est sexy et alarmant en même temps.

J'essaye de lui rendre avec la même fougue son baiser pour lui faire comprendre que je suis là, que je le veux aussi. Je mets mes mains dans ses cheveux pour approfondir le baiser encore plus si c'est possible. Son odeur sucrée et son goût délicieux m'allument dans tous les sens. Il s'écarte de moi et me regarde, les yeux emplis de tendresse, de reconnaissance et d'un désir brûlant.

« Dis-moi ce qui se passe Kurt »

« Je suis content de te voir c'est tout. Prenons une douche, maintenant »

Je ne sais pas trop s'il me laisse le choix ou si c'est un ordre. Je ne préfère pas discuter de toute façon.

« D'accord »

Il attrape ma main et me conduit dans la salle de bains adjacente à sa chambre.

Il laisse retomber ma main et fait tourner le robinet de la douche pour faire couler l'eau. Il revient doucement vers moi et me regarde attentivement.

« Ce short te va bien. Il moule parfaitement ton magnifique cul. En plus, je peux voir ta belle peau qui a pris des couleurs on dirait »

Il retire ses chaussures et ses chaussettes en ne me quittant pas des yeux. Il a son regard de prédateur sexuel. Je ne dis rien et ose à peine respirer. Comment cet homme splendide peut me désirer **moi **? Je fais comme lui et retire mes mocassins. En un clin d'œil, il me fait reculer dangereusement contre le mur où il me bloque avec son corps. Il dépose des baisers sur mes joues, mes yeux, mon nez, mon menton, mon cou, ma bouche. Il joue avec mes cheveux. Le contraste entre le carrelage froid dans mon dos et son corps brûlant d'envie est déstabilisant. Doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer, je place mes mains sur ses épaules. Il geint quand je les déplace pour caresser son cou.

« J'ai envie de toi, là, contre ce mur. Un coup rapide » halète-t-il.

« O-Oui, s'il te plaît Kurt »

Il ne se fait pas prier et passe les doigts directement dans mon boxer et s'abaisse en même temps que les habits. J'ai le souffle court et je suis impatient de son toucher. Il plaque mon bassin fermement contre le mur et embrasse mon nombril. Il enfonce deux doigts en moi en même temps qu'il engloutit entièrement ma verge sensible. Je lâche un cri quand je touche le fond de sa gorge. Je penche ma tête contre le mur en maintenant la sienne contre moi, les doigts dans ses cheveux.

Sa langue experte titille les veines de mon sexe avant de tournoyer sur son extrémité. C'est bon, délicieux. Son muscle rose s'enroule à nouveau autour de mon membre alors qu'il le prend encore et que ses doigts s'enfoncent en moi. Mon corps tremble. Je suis tellement proche...

Puis plus rien. La douceur chaude et humide de sa bouche a disparu. Ses doigts aussi. Je respire difficilement, frustré. Il encadre mon visage de ses mains et force ma bouche de sa langue. J'y sens mon goût salé et légèrement amer. Il se débraguette pour libérer son sexe, glisse ses mains sous mes fesses et m'intime de me soulever.

« Enroule tes jambes autour de mes hanches bébé » souffle-t-il, pressé.

Je fais ce qu'il me dit et noue mes bras à son cou. Et d'un coup, il est en moi. Il souffle bruyamment et je gémis de douleur.

« K-Kurt. J-J'ai mal » dis-je, une larme coulant sur ma joue.

« Je ne bouge pas bébé. Détends-toi » répond-il en embrassant la goutte salée.

Il dépose des baisers sur mon visage et sur ma bouche tout en me masturbant. Je gémis vite de bien-être.

« B-Bouge Kurt. C'est b-bon »

Il replace ses mains sur mes hanches et les tient fermement. Il sort lentement de moi et revient en suivant ce rythme. Il augmente la vitesse à mesure que le plaisir prend contrôle de son corps. Les mouvements deviennent irréguliers et encore plus rapides. Il frappe ma prostate fortement. Je pousse un profond cri. Il garde le même angle et la cogne à chaque va-et-vient. Je ne peux plus me retenir et jouit glorieusement entre nos deux torses. L'orgasme détruit toutes pensées claires sur son passage. Kurt se laisse aller et gémit fortement dans le creux de mon cou. Il se libère en s'enfonçant profondément en moi et en marmonnant quelque chose qui ressemble à mon prénom.

Essoufflé, il dépose de doux baisers sur mes lèvres en gardant cette position, toujours enfouit en moi. Je redescends doucement de mon nuage de plaisir. Il se retire doucement de moi et je reviens sur terre. Il me tient jusqu'à ce que mes jambes me supportent correctement. La chaleur de la pièce est étouffante. Le peu d'habits qu'il reste sur moi sont de trop.

« Ça me fait plaisir. Tu es heureux de me voir apparemment »

Ses lèvres se retroussent légèrement.

« Ce qu'on vient de faire a dû te le prouver je pense Blaine. Je suis vraiment content de t'avoir avec moi. Hop, à la douche maintenant ! »

Il déboutonne sa chemise et défait ses boutons de manchettes. Il la retire et la balance négligemment sur le sol. Il abaisse ensuite son pantalon et son boxer d'un seul mouvement. Il les pousse avec le pied vers sa chemise. Il attrape le bas de mon polo qu'il remonte d'une main tandis que la deuxième caresse mon ventre. Moi aussi, je veux lui faire mais je me retiens. Je ne veux pas qu'il se braque.

« Ton vol s'est bien passé ? »

Il parle d'un ton beaucoup plus détendu. Le sexe semble l'avoir calmé et éloigné de ses préoccupations.

« Oui, merci pour la première classe. Je n'aurais jamais voyagé de cette façon sans toi »

Je me tais et baisse la tête avant de reprendre :

« J'ai quelque chose à te dire »

« Oui ? »

Il m'interroge du regard avant de retirer mon haut en le passant par-dessus ma tête. Il le jette au sol sur ses vêtements.

« Une des maisons d'édition m'a rappelé pour m'offrir le job »

Il arrête tous mouvements et me regarde fixement en me souriant fièrement.

« Bravo Blaine ! Je ne peux toujours pas savoir où c'est ? » me demande-t-il, joueur.

« Parce que tu ne le sais toujours pas ? »

Il se pince les lèvres et fronce les sourcils.

« Bien sûr que non. Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? »

« C'est vrai, je suis bête. Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais des gadgets d'espion à ta disposition… » dis-je ironiquement.

Kurt a l'air vexé par mes paroles.

« Blaine, jamais je ne me mêlerai ou m'interposerai dans ta carrière. Enfin si tu veux que je le fasse, je le ferai mais c'est tout »

Il semble vraiment offensé.

« Tu ne sais pas, c'est vrai ? »

« Oui. Je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de maisons d'édition à New York. Ce doit être l'une d'elles. A moins que tu quittes la ville… » ajoute-t-il, un peu effrayé.

« Non, je ne pars pas. C'est The New Press »

« Oh. C'est une maison indépendante. Félicitations Blaine »

Il s'approche de moi pour déposer un baiser sur le haut de ma tête.

« Il commence quand ce nouveau travail ? »

« Lundi. A 8h »

« Trop vite… Je vais être obligé d'abuser de toi tant que je le peux encore dans ce cas. Tourne-toi »

Je suis un peu surpris par son ordre mais je m'exécute. Il fait glisser ses mains sur mon ventre et me caresse doucement. Il en descend ensuite une sur mon sexe ramolli qu'il touche doucement et avec l'autre, il malaxe une de mes fesses. Il embrasse en même temps ma nuque et plonge son nez dans mes cheveux. Je sens qu'il les respire lentement en continuant ses caresses sur mon corps.

« Tu me transportes Blaine et tu arrives à me calmer. Tu es enivrant »

Il dépose un baiser dans mes boucles et me tire par la main pour que j'entre dans la cabine de douche.

« Ouch ! »

L'eau brûlante me fait reculer. Cela ne semble pas déranger Kurt qui sourit alors que l'eau dégouline sur son torse.

« Viens doucement pour ne pas te brûler. C'est agréable »

Je m'approche lentement et l'eau chaude ruisselle sur mon corps. Il a raison, c'est très agréable. Elle s'écoule et emporte avec elle la sueur due à la Californie et à notre coup rapide contre le mur.

« Tourne-toi. Je vais te savonner »

Je me mets face au carrelage, les bras le long du corps. J'entends que Kurt ouvre la bouteille de gel douche et qu'il s'en verse dans la main.

« J'ai autre chose à te dire » dis-je timidement.

« Je t'écoute » répond-il en passant ses mains savonneuses sur mes épaules.

J'avale lentement ma salive, inspire un grand coup et me lance :

« Tu te souviens que Sam a une expo ? »

« Oui bien sûr »

« Hmm… C'est jeudi et Paul sera présent »

Kurt arrête de bouger alors que ses mains sont au niveau de mes tétons.

« Et alors ? » dit-il sèchement.

« J'aimerais y aller. Pour Sam. Tu veux venir avec moi ? »

Après des minutes, des heures, des siècles, il continue de me laver doucement.

« Tu sais à quelle heure ça commence ? »

« Oui. 19h30 »

Il m'embrasse derrière l'oreille gauche.

« Ok »

_Pffiou… J'ai bien cru qu'on allait foncer dans le mur là._

« Tu étais nerveux de me le dire ? »

« Euh oui, comment tu le sais ? »

« Blaine, on dirait que le poids de la terre entière vient de quitter tes épaules »

« Hmm… Comment dire… Tu es plutôt un homme assez… jaloux »

« C'est vrai. N'oublie jamais ça d'ailleurs. C'est gentil de me l'avoir proposé et ce sera un honneur pour moi de t'accompagner »

Je suis soulagé et heureux. Je lui souris grandement.

« Est-ce que je peux te laver moi aussi ? » demandais-je.

« Je ne préfère pas » dit-il en déposant plusieurs baisers dans ma nuque comme pour adoucir ses mots.

Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine et baisse la tête, mécontent de son refus. Il frotte mon dos lentement. Avec une poussée de courage, je pose une question que je sais sensible :

« Est-ce qu'un jour je pourrais te toucher comme bon me semble ? »

Kurt se tend une nouvelle fois alors que ses mains ont glissées sur mon cul.

« Prends appui sur le mur Blaine. Je vais te baiser une nouvelle fois » chuchote-t-il contre ma peau en tirant mon bassin vers lui.

Bon, je pense que la conversation s'arrête ici…

**OoOoOoOoO**

Un peu plus tard, nous sommes assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur les hauts tabourets de la cuisine. On ne porte que des peignoirs. On vient de terminer de manger. Mademoiselle Jones nous avait préparé un délicieux risotto aux champignons.

« Tu veux encore du vin ? » propose Kurt.

« Oui, s'il te plait »

Ce vin blanc est sucré et très frais. Kurt me resserre et fait pareil avec son verre.

« La « situation » qui t'a fait quitter précipitamment Los Angeles est réglée ? »

Il se pince les lèvres.

« Non pas vraiment. Elle est même incontrôlable. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Oublions ça. J'ai prévu quelque chose pour toi ce soir Blaine »

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui. Tu devras être dans la salle de jeux dans quinze minutes. C'est compris ? » dit-il en se mettant debout.

Il me fixe et continue :

« Tu peux monter te changer dans ta chambre. D'ailleurs, j'ai fait remplir ton dressing. Je ne veux pas t'entendre à ce sujet »

Il me jauge du regard en attendant que je lui réponde. Je ne dis rien. Il s'éclipse alors rapidement dans son bureau.

Pourquoi est-ce que je l'ouvrirais face à ce maniaque du contrôle, têtu comme une mule ? Autant essayer de discuter avec un mur. Je prends un moment pour encaisser la chose. Je suis assez étonné. Il m'a acheté des fringues… J'inspecte les environs avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Ne pas tenter le diable quand même. Après le livre, l'ordinateur, la voiture et le portable voilà qu'il me paie un dressing de vêtements. Il ne manque plus qu'il m'achète un appartement et la panoplie sera complète.

_La pute Anderson dans toute sa splendeur !_

Je soupire et pousse cette pensée dans un coin. Je finis par partir dans « ma » chambre. Il m'avait bien dit que je pouvais dormir avec lui dans son lit, non ? Alors pourquoi j'ai toujours cette putain de chambre ? Peut-être qu'il a besoin de garder un espace rien que pour lui. Finalement c'est n'est pas plus mal. Et puis, si je veux m'isoler, pour une quelconque raison, j'aurais un endroit pour le faire.

J'entre dans la chambre. Je demanderai une clé à Mademoiselle Jones parce qu'apparemment, on peut verrouiller la porte. J'ouvre ensuite le dressing et je reste bouche bée. Putain, ce mec est vraiment dingue ! Tous ces habits doivent coûter un max… Je regarde de plus près et… Oh mon Dieu ! Ce nombre de nœuds papillon ! Non, non, je regarderai tout ça plus tard. Pour l'instant, je dois aller attendre Kurt à genoux dans la chambre de torture ou des plaisirs coupables. Je ne sais pas.

**OoOoOoOoO**

A genoux sur le sol, en boxer, près d'une porte, la boule au ventre.

_Position d'une folle élégance…_

Les deux orgasmes de la salle de bains n'étaient pas suffisants ? Apparemment non puisque je suis là. Ce mec n'est jamais satisfait. Ou alors c'est toujours comme ça avec le sexe. Ah mais oui, j'en sais rien, je ne connais que Kurt de cette façon. J'essaye de me détendre et de ralentir ma respiration. Je dois me calmer et tout ira bien.

Mais plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Mon corps crépite d'impatience et mon sang bat fort dans mes veines. Je dois me calmer. Inspire. Expire. Putain mais qui peut me croire surtout que je suis déjà complétement dur ?! Je ne peux empêcher la culpabilité de me gagner. Je ne devrais pas aimer ce genre de trucs… Mais c'est la seule façon qu'à Kurt de vraiment s'exprimer et puis franchement, ça peut être super bon ! C'est ce qu'il demande. Je dois faire l'effort de ne pas me plaindre et de supporter ce qu'il me demande de faire. Après tout, il a été génial à Los Angeles en m'accordant le « plus » alors autant lui retourner la faveur.

La lueur que son regard avait quand il m'a vu dans son salon tout à l'heure m'a vraiment secoué. Ajouter à cela, la façon dont il m'a approché ensuite, c'était comme si j'étais la seule chose capable de le soulager de tous ses problèmes. Comme si j'étais le seul à apaiser la tempête qu'il est. Je serais capable de tout, je crois, pour qu'il soit toujours serein et heureux. Même de me retrouver dans une position comme celle-là.

J'en peux plus d'attendre, qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? J'en profite pour regarder vite fait la pièce : la croix, le support à cannes, fouets et autres outils, la commode, les chaînes au plafond, le lit recouvert de doré… Qu'est-ce qu'il va utiliser aujourd'hui ?

J'entends la poignée s'abaisser : Kurt ne me jette pas un regard en entrant. Je baisse la tête vers mes genoux et pose mes mains à côté, sur le sol. J'entends qu'il pose des objets sur la commode et qu'il va ensuite vers le grand lit. Je relève rapidement les yeux vers lui et je sens mon sexe se gonfler encore plus. Il a seulement son vieux jean sur lui et il est déboutonné. Oh putain ce qu'il est chaud comme ça !

Ma bouche est sèche, mon cœur vient de s'arrêter et une envie bestiale me traverse le corps. Mon Dieu ce que j'ai envie de cet homme.

Il fait demi-tour et se déplace calmement vers la commode. Il ouvre un tiroir et fouille dedans. Il en sort quelque chose mais j'évite de regarder et retiens ma curiosité. Une fois qu'il a terminé, il se poste devant moi. Je ne vois que ses pieds nus. Putain mais même ses pieds sont sexy et m'excitent. Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais les lécher et remonter ses jambes et…

« Tu es sublime » lâche-t-il.

Je ne le regarde pas. Je sais qu'il est en train de me détailler alors que je suis pratiquement à poils. Mes joues commencent à chauffer. Il se penche en avant vers moi et place deux doigts sous mon menton afin que je relève le visage et pour que nos yeux se trouvent.

« Tu es un garçon magnifique Blaine. Et tu m'appartiens. Tout entier » chuchote-t-il, « mets-toi debout »

Sa voix est basse et chaude : de la luxure à l'état brute.

Je me mets debout mais mes jambes sont tremblantes.

« Regarde-moi »

Il a enfilé son costume de Kurt le Dominant : le regard froid, effrayant, autoritaire et putain d'excitant. Je pourrais jouir juste en le regardant. Ma bouche s'assèche de plus en plus. Je lèche instinctivement mes lèvres. Quoi qu'il me demande, je le ferai. Un sourire pervers et cruel étend sa bouche.

« Je sais que tu n'as pas signé l'accord Blaine. Mais tu connais mes limites et je connais les tiennes. Et souviens-toi du mot d'alerte, c'est compris ? »

Pourquoi il me parle du mot d'alerte ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va me faire qui implique le mot d'alerte ?

« Répète-moi le mot d'alerte » ordonne-t-il durement.

J'hausse les sourcils et son visage devient encore plus froid.

« Blaine, répète-moi le mot d'alerte » dit-il à nouveau calmement.

« Euh… Clown »

« C'est bien. Ne l'oublie pas »

Je me retiens de lever les yeux au ciel mais pas de soupirer. J'ai envie de lui demander s'il me prend pour un abruti mais sous la dureté de son regard, je me tais.

« Ne sois pas insolent Blaine. Ou je te mets à quatre pattes et je baise ta belle bouche. C'est compris ? »

J'avale difficilement ma salive. Sa voix me fait flipper plus que la menace en elle-même.

« Donc ? »

« Oui Monsieur »

« Bien, tu es un bon garçon »

Il s'interrompt et reprend :

« Je ne te fais pas répéter le mot d'alerte parce que j'ai l'intention de te faire souffrir mais plutôt parce que ce que nous allons faire sera fort, extrême, intense. Je dois savoir comment tu te sens pendant, d'accord ? »

Hmm, si je lui dis que je ne comprends pas, il va s'énerver ? Qu'est-ce qu'il appelle « extrême » au juste ?

« Tu ne verras et n'entendras rien. Tu vas seulement me sentir »

Quoi ?! Je ne comprends vraiment rien… Il me tourne le dos et retourne vers la commode. Il y a une station d'accueil posée dessus avec son portable installé. Kurt touche l'écran mais rien ne se produit. Il a l'air pourtant content de lui. Je suis de plus en plus perdu. Il me fait face. Il a son petit sourire en coin satisfait et sexy.

« Je vais te ligoter au lit Blaine. Je vais te bander les yeux et tu ne pourras pas m'entendre. Tu n'entendras rien à part la musique » finit-il en désignant l'IPod dans sa main.

Hmm…

_Je connaissais les chaises musicales mais le sadique a inventé la baise musicale._

Je ne pensais pas à ça en venant ici. Enfin tout ce qui se passe avec Kurt dépasse mes pensées les plus folles.

« Suis-moi »

Il me tire par la main jusqu'au grand lit aux montants blancs. Comme je l'avais remarqué lors de ma première venue, il y a des menottes suspendues aux barreaux. Mais en plus, il y a des sortes de larges bracelets en cuir reliés à des chaînettes argentées à chaque coin du lit. Mon sang brûle dans mes veines et bat rapidement dans mes tempes. Mon sexe est douloureux tellement je bande fort.

« Reste ici »

Il m'a arrêté face au lit. Il s'approche de mon oreille et murmure :

« Ne bouge pas. Dis-toi que dans quelques minutes, ces bracelets seront autour de tes poignets et de tes chevilles. Je ferai tout ce que je veux de toi »

Wow… Je déglutis difficilement.

Il s'éloigne de moi. Il va vers la porte et je l'entends attraper quelque chose. Comme je n'ai pas le droit de le regarder, je me concentre sur les bruits qu'il produit. On dirait qu'il est près du support à cannes. Oh non, non, non. J'avais dit pas la canne…

Je sens sa présence derrière moi. Il passe une main dans mes cheveux et masse mon crâne.

« J'aime tes cheveux Blaine. Ils sont si doux et si bouclés… J'adore passer mes mains dedans »

Il descend sa main à la base de ma nuque et effleure à peine ma peau. Ce léger contact suffit à faire dresser mes poils et envoie un courant électrique dans tout mon corps. Il glisse sa main sur mon ventre et m'attire vers lui, mon dos collé à son torse. Il tire ensuite sur mes boucles afin que ma tête soit inclinée, exposant mon cou. Il y fait d'abord glisser son nez puis me mordille en partant de mon oreille jusqu'à mon épaule. Il lèche ensuite la peau rendue sensible par ses dents. Il ronronne contre ma gorge et les vibrations se dirigent directement vers mon érection. Je ne peux retenir le petit gémissement tremblant qui passe mes lèvres.

« Chuuut » dit-il en envoyant de l'air frais sur ma peau humide.

Il enroule son deuxième bras autour de ma taille et je peux voir l'objet qu'il tient : une cravache.

« Touche » ordonne-t-il.

Cet homme sera ma fin. Il va me traîner dans les plus sombres étages de la perversion. Mon sexe réagit à son ordre. Maladroitement, je passe le bout de mes doigts sur le long manche noir recouvert de cuir.

« Je vais l'utiliser sur toi. Ce ne sera pas douloureux. Seulement avec les coups, ton sang va migrer à la surface de ta peau et elle sera hypersensible »

Bon, au moins ce n'est pas douloureux.

« Redis-moi le mot d'alerte Blaine »

« C-Clown Monsieur »

« Bien. Tu es un bon garçon. N'aie pas peur. La peur est juste dans ton esprit »

Il jette la cravache sur le lit et entoure mon bassin de ses mains.

« Ceci ne te sera pas utile » dit-il en passant ses pouces sous l'élastique de mon boxer.

N'ayant pas confiance en mes jambes flageolantes, je me tiens au lit alors que Kurt commence à retirer mon sous-vêtement.

« Reste tranquille » souffle-t-il.

Alors qu'il abaisse mon boxer, il suit le mouvement en faisant traîner sa langue sur ma nuque, le long de ma colonne vertébrale puis sur mes fesses. Je me mords la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas faire de bruit. Il se relève.

« Couche-toi sur le dos » ordonne-t-il en claquant ma fesse gauche.

Son geste me surprend mais je ne dis rien. A la place, je me dépêche de me faufiler sur le doux drap doré. Sa fraîcheur apaise ma peau brûlante quand je me couche dessus. Le visage de Kurt ne laisse passer aucune émotion mais ses yeux foncés ne dissimulent absolument pas son excitation débordante.

« Mets les mains au-dessus de la tête »

Je meurs d'envie qu'il me prenne durement maintenant.

Il s'éloigne et se déplace à nouveau vers la commode. Quand il s'approche de moi, je vois qu'il tient l'IPod avec des écouteurs, un masque et une télécommande. Ma respiration devient de plus en plus désordonnée. Je n'en peux plus d'attendre. Je ne peux quitter Kurt des yeux, je ne peux plus rien faire, totalement hypnotisé.

Il se pose près de moi sur le bord du lit. Il me montre l'IPod ainsi que la télécommande.

« Il est synchronisé avec mon portable sur la station d'accueil qui est reliée aux haut-parleurs dans toute la salle. Comme ça, on écoutera la même chose au même moment »

Il m'adresse son sourire en coin et approche doucement ses mains de mes oreilles pour y placer les écouteurs. Il dépose l'IPod à côté de ma tête pour qu'il ne me gêne pas.

« Lève un petit peu la tête »

Calmement, il me met le masque sur les yeux : je ne vois plus rien. J'avais peur que les écouteurs glissent mais l'élastique du masque les tient. Je peux encore distinguer la voix de Kurt mais les sons sont moins nets. Par contre, ma respiration est vraiment forte, comme décuplée. Elle est rapide et incontrôlée.

Kurt prend mon poignet gauche et le tend jusqu'au coin gauche du lit. Il l'attache avec le bracelet de cuir. Il effleure la peau de mon bras sur toute sa longueur jusqu'à mon épaule. Un frisson naît dans le bas de mon dos. Il passe de l'autre côté du lit pour donner le même traitement à mon second poignet. Il me caresse à nouveau. J'ai chaud, je ne suis que sensation, je suis totalement envahi par l'envie. C'est tellement sensuel.

Je sais qu'il est au bout du lit quand il attrape mes deux chevilles.

« Lève encore la tête » lâche-t-il.

Il tire mon corps vers lui. Mes bras se retrouvent complétement tendus, je ne peux plus du tout les bouger. Un vague d'appréhension et d'impatience me tord l'estomac et je bande un peu plus, chose que je ne pensais pas possible. Il lie mes chevilles de la même façon que mes poignets. J'ai les bras et les jambes écartés, plus exposé et vulnérable que jamais. C'est frustrant de ne pas pouvoir voir ce qu'il fait. J'essaye d'écouter ses gestes mais rien. Seuls mon cœur et ma respiration fous résonnent dans mes oreilles.

Puis, en me faisant sursauter, des accords de guitare emplissent ma tête. Ils sont suivis d'une voix. On dirait un morceau de rock mais je ne le connais pas. Le rythme langoureux et sexy des guitares m'inondent.

Je sursaute à nouveau quand la paume de la main de Kurt touche à peine mon cou. Il la fait descendre lentement vers mon torse, mes tétons. Il les titille un peu. J'essaye de me cambrer pour qu'il continue mais je ne peux pas. Les sensations sont tellement fortes.

Kurt déplace sa main, en prenant tout son temps, sur mon ventre où mes muscles se contractent instinctivement sous son toucher. Il dessine des cercles autour de mon nombril du bout du doigt en évitant à chaque fois mon sexe dressé sur le bas de mon ventre. Il caresse ensuite l'os de mon bassin sur toute sa largeur mais ne touchant toujours pas là où je voudrais. J'essaye de garder l'esprit clair mais ses mains sur moi, la musique… c'est trop dur.

Ses doigts caressent les poils à la base de mon sexe, descendent sur mes testicules puis sur une de mes jambes puis sur l'autre. C'est presque trop à supporter mais, pour rien au monde, je voudrais qu'il arrête. Ses mains remontent sur mon ventre, mes bras puis mes tétons qui réagissent immédiatement au contact. La musique continue, toujours aussi sexy. Et tout à coup, plus de caresses. A la place, le bout de la cravache prend le même chemin que ses doigts précédemment. Je respire de plus en plus difficilement : tout est **trop**, le rythme de la musique m'enivre, je n'arrive plus à penser. Soudainement, la cravache quitte ma peau mais revient, une microseconde plus tard, brusquement.

« Aïe ! »

J'ai crié plus par surprise que par douleur. Ça brûle à peine en fait. Il recommence et cingle ma peau plus fort.

« Hmmm ! »

J'essaye de gigoter, de faire bouger ces chaînes pour m'échapper ou pour en redemander, je ne sais plus. Je suis arrivé à un point où, je ne sais même plus ce que je pense. Mes bras sont bloqués, mes jambes sont bloquées : je suis à sa merci.

Il frappe mon téton droit. J'hurle sous cette douce torture. Je sens ma peau chauffer après chacun de ses coups, qui sont parfaitement en rythme avec la batterie dans mes oreilles. Je fonds sous cette vague de sensualité. Il frappe l'extrémité de ma hanche, le haut de ma cuisse, la base de mon sexe, mes testicules et ainsi jusqu'à l'autre hanche. Il reproduit ses gestes jusqu'à ce que la musique, devenue accélérée, se calme. Brusquement, plus rien. Plus rien du tout.

Et la mélodie reprend et ses coups de cravache aussi. Je crie, j'hurle, je geins, je gémis en me tortillant. Et encore, tout s'arrête.

Le silence.

J'halète. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Qu'est-ce qui va arriver maintenant ? Mon érection est vraiment douloureuse d'être délaissée.

Je sens le lit bouger et je sens le corps de Kurt me surplomber. La chanson reprend. Toujours la même qu'au début, il la passe en boucle. Cette fois ce n'est ni la cravache ni sa main mais sa langue qui passe sur ma gorge. Elle descend en laissant un trait humide jusqu'à mon téton gauche. Elle tournoie vite pour l'exciter et passe au second. Je ne m'entends pas mais je crois que je gémis très fort. Tout n'est que Kurt. Je suis égaré en lui, sous lui, sous sa langue habile.

Il la fait glisser sur les muscles contractés de mon ventre puis baise mon nombril avec. Je gémis à nouveau. Il descend ensuite entre mes fesses et… OH MON DIEU ! Sa langue chatouille, pénètre mon entrée alors qu'une de ses mains me branle. Je suis déjà ridiculement si proche, je sens que je ne vais pas tenir, que ça vient. Et plus rien.

Putain non ! Le lit bouge à nouveau. Je sens qu'il est entre mes jambes. Il détache une à une mes chevilles et les place sur ses cuisses. Il les masse pour enlever leur raideur. Il passe ensuite ses mains de chaque côté de mon bassin et il me décolle du matelas, seules mes épaules y reposent encore. Il se rapproche de moi et entre en moi d'un coup. J'hurle de plaisir. Mes testicules se serrent et mon estomac se retourne, signes annonciateurs de mon orgasme. Mais il ne bouge pas et tout redescend. Je vais mourir…

« Je t'en prie ! »

Il appuie plus fort ses doigts sur mes hanches. Il va me laisser des bleus mais je m'en fous. Je respire difficilement et essaye de ne pas gigoter. Il ressort de moi lentement, doucement. Trop lentement. Trop doucement. Je gémis. Il accélère ses va-et-vient en même temps que le rythme de la musique. C'est infernal.

« Je t'en prie ! »

Il me lâche et se couche sur moi en appuyant ses mains de chaque côté ma tête. Il plonge profondément en moi. Le passage le plus rapide et sexy de la chanson arrive, Kurt accélère ses mouvements, frappe ma prostate rapidement et je jouis. Je jouis violemment dans l'orgasme le plus puissant, intense, dévastateur de ma vie. Kurt se libère à ma suite dans trois coups de reins brutaux. Je sens son sexe pulser et déverser son liquide en moi. Il finit par tomber sur moi.

Il sort de moi alors que je descends de mon nuage post-orgasmique. Il n'y a plus de musique. Il libère mon poignet gauche puis le droit. Il retire lentement le masque et les écouteurs. Je retrouve enfin son beau visage.

« Coucou toi » chuchote-t-il.

« Coucou »

Il sourit et dépose un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres.

« Je suis fier de toi » murmure-t-il, « mets-toi sur le ventre »

Oh non, il ne veut pas remettre déjà ça ?! Ses yeux sont rassurants et doux.

« Je veux seulement te masser le dos. Tu es tout tendu d'être resté immobile »

« Hmm, ok »

Je me retourne difficilement, à bout de forces. Il s'assoit sur mes cuisses. Je gémis quand ses mains fortes et douces assouplissent les muscles de mes épaules. Il m'embrasse entre mes deux omoplates.

« Quel était ce morceau ? » dis-je, les paupières lourdes.

« Gloria dans Doors »

« C'était sexy »

« Tu trouves ? J'ai toujours voulu baiser dessus »

« Première fois ? »

« Oui Blaine »

Je geins doucement quand ses doigts passent sur un nœud dans mon dos.

« C'était aussi la première fois que je baisais sur cette chanson » dis-je en retenant un bâillement.

« Mmh… On a beaucoup de premières fois ensemble »

« Ku… Monsieur, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit en dormant ? »

Il arrête ses mouvements un moment.

« Beaucoup de choses. Tu parlais de cages et de fraises. Tu m'en demandais « plus » et tu as dit que je te manquais »

« Seulement ça ? »

Il s'enlève de sur moi et s'allonge sur le côté en me regardant, toujours sur le ventre.

« Tu pensais avoir dit quoi ? »

« Hmm… Que tu ressemblais à un ogre, que tu puais, que tu étais orgueilleux et que tu baisais comme un manche »

« Mmh » fronce-t-il les sourcils, « on sait tous les deux que tout ça, c'est la réalité. Mais ton ironie est revenue donc ma curiosité aussi. Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas Blaine ? »

Je lui lance mon regard le plus naïf possible.

« Je t'ai tout dit »

« Blaine, tu sais aussi bien que moi, que tu es un piètre menteur »

« Je blaguais. Ça ne t'arrive jamais ? »

« Je suis nul à ça » sourit-il fièrement.

« Kurt Hummel ! Serait-ce la seule chose pour laquelle vous êtes mauvais ? » souriais-je en retour.

« Oui. Je suis démasqué ! Tu as découvert mon secret »

« Moi aussi, je suis mauvais pour ça » dis-je sans réussir à retenir mon rire.

« J'adore t'entendre rire. C'est un son magnifique »

Il m'embrasse paresseusement et tendrement.

« Mais je sais que tu me caches quelque chose Blaine. Je vais être obligé de te torturer pour que tu avoues »

**Voilà pour ce chapitre :)**

**Si vous voulez, allez écouter la chanson de la salle de torture **Gloria **des **Doors. **Vous comprendrez pourquoi j'ai choisi celle-là )**

**J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un review avec votre avis :)**

**A la semaine prochaine,**

**Bisous, bisous,**

**Cindy :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**HELLOOOO EVERYBOOODY !**

**J'espère que vous allez tous bien mes chéris :)**

**Merci à mes lecteurs fidèles et présents au poste chaque semaine :)**

**Merci à stl1985 qui a ajouté Nuances à ses favoris et ses alertes :)**

**Merci à justmoi59, AnnaKlaineuse, Clairegleek78, Kurtnie, Claire, Klaineuse, Anne-So, Alexis et Licorne-Klaine pour vos reviews.**

**Justmoi59 : **contente qu'elle te plaise :)

**AnnaKlaineuse : **mdr la mienne en est une aussi dans ce cas ) Merci pour lui :)

**Clairegleek78 : **haha :) parfait pour tous les temps alors :) La petite voix de Blaine est ce qui m'amuse le plus :) la suite te le dire )

**Kurtnie : **hey ! Ce n'est pas grave, c'est déjà génial et très gratifiant de savoir que tu es présente parmi les lecteurs chaque semaine :) Je suis contente de savoir que les passages de sexe ne sont pas répétitifs, c'est ma plus grande peur pour être franche… :)

**Maloke : **merci pour les corrections ma Claire. Si tu n'as plus le temps, laisse tomber, je ne t'en voudrais pas :) ça m'obligera à être plus attentive ) c'est gentil de prendre le temps quand même :)

**Klaineuse : **wow ! Je rigole parce que ta signature c'est « petite review d'une Klaineuse » mais chaque semaine, elles sont de plus en plus longues :') signe « petit roman d'une Klaineuse » ) J'adore tes reviews :) j'ai toujours pensé que cette chanson était super sexy… Si tu vas apprendre la vie à RIB, appelle-moi, je viendrais avec toi. ON NE TOUCHE PAS AU KLAINE ! Non mais ! Ne viens-tu pas de battre ton record personnel de la plus grande review ? :D Toujours pour moi : je suis honorée :) C'est vrai, je m'en souviens aussi… C'est dingue. Oui mais la fin n'est pas dans la minute ne t'inquiète pas. Ne snifouille pas non plus :'( Non, Joey n'a rien vécu de sexuel ou d'amoureux avec Kurt. Seulement il a signé le même genre d'accord de confidentialité que Blaine (je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens) Haha… Je ne peux pas te dire la vraie nature d'Hunter mais tes théories sont cooools :) Non quelqu'un va l'apprendre accidentellement… Bien sûr Blainey est adorable, comment ne pas s'attacher à lui ? :D Tu es la seule à avoir remarqué l'absence du cadeau mdr… Tout est là, tu n'as pas oublié le « j'adore ta fiction »… Review complète et parfaite ) j'attends la prochaine avec impatience. Bisous :')

**HOP3SO : **merci, j'espère que ça va s'arranger. Je pense à toi aussi.

**Anderveysue : **la révélation de son tracas secret va arriver. Si tu apprécies le côté romantique, tu devrais être ravi ici :) mais en même temps, le côté malsain devrait te plaire aussi. Moi non plus, je t'assure ! Merci à toi d'être aussi fidèle chaque semaine :)

**Licorne-Klaine : **eh bien merci c'est vraiment adorable :) je suis contente que le lemon t'ait plu :) bisous

**Merci à ceux qui ne laissent pas de reviews aussi.**

**Et merci à l'adorable Zoé, l'incarnation vivante de la petite voix de Blaine, de m'avoir aidée et conseillée pour ce chapitre.**

**Sur ce, bon chapitre !**

**ENJOY !**

**Chapitre 26**

Je me réveille brusquement. J'étais en train de tomber indéfiniment je crois. Je m'assois dans le lit, le cœur battant, assez troublé. Je suis dans la pénombre, seul, dans le lit de Kurt. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'a tiré du sommeil mais un sentiment perturbant enserre mon ventre. Je regarde le réveil : 5 heures. Je ne sais pas si c'est le décalage horaire ou le repos que j'ai eu cette semaine mais je ne suis presque pas fatigué. Je me frotte les yeux avant de balancer mes jambes hors du lit.

Mais où est Kurt ? En tendant l'oreille, j'entends le son étouffé du piano. Kurt est en train de jouer. Je dois aller profiter de ce magnifique spectacle. J'aime beaucoup le voir dans ces moments. J'enfile un peignoir posé sur le fauteuil près de la commode et me faufile doucement vers le grand salon. Plus je m'approche et plus la mélodie triste me parvient fort.

Kurt est assis sur le banc du piano. Un halo de lumière l'entoure et fait ressortir les mèches claires de ses cheveux. C'est le seul éclairage de la pièce. Il est torse nu et son pantalon de pyjama est si bas sur ses hanches qu'on dirait qu'il ne porte rien. Il joue parfaitement bien. Je n'ose pas bouger, préférant rester à l'écart pour l'admirer. Je ne veux pas l'interrompre. Il semble tellement déboussolé et isolé à cet instant. J'aimerais le serrer contre moi pour toujours pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'est plus seul désormais. La mélodie est emplie d'une mélancolie saisissante.

Le morceau s'achève. Je vois ses épaules se soulever alors qu'il prend une inspiration avant de reproduire le même air. Je me déplace timidement vers lui, comme Icare attiré par le Soleil. Je souris à cette image.

_N'oublie pas qu'il a fini par perdre ses ailes à force de fricoter avec le Soleil._

Kurt me regarde sans arrêter les mouvements de ses doigts et pince ses lèvres. Il revient ensuite au clavier.

Il m'en veut d'avoir brisé sa bulle de tranquillité ?

« Tu devrais dormir vu l'heure qu'il est » désapprouve-t-il doucement.

D'après le ton de sa voix, je dirais que quelque chose le tracasse.

« Toi aussi dans ce cas »

Il me regarde à nouveau et sourit légèrement.

« Tu me réprimandes Blaine ? »

« Oui tout à fait Kurt »

« Je ne trouvais pas le sommeil » souffle-t-il.

Il fronce les sourcils. L'énervement et l'exaspération transpercent sa voix. Il est en colère contre moi ? Je ne crois pas pourtant. Je décide d'ignorer ce détail et, dans un excès de bravoure, je me place à ses côtés derrière le clavier, j'incline ma tête et la pose contre la peau de son épaule. J'observe ses doigts effleurer gracieusement les touches d'ivoire. Il se tend une microseconde et continue la chanson jusqu'à la fin.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

« Chopin. Nocturne numéro 20. En do dièse mineur, si le sujet t'intéresse »

« Ce que tu fais m'intéresse toujours »

Il tourne la tête et niche son nez dans mes cheveux.

« Excuse-moi de t'avoir réveillé »

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute si je suis debout. Tu veux bien en jouer un autre ? »

« Un autre ? »

« Oui, le morceau que tu jouais lors de ma première nuit avec toi »

« Oh oui. Bob Dylan »

Il reprend ses mouvements. Je le sens bouger à travers les muscles de son épaule contre ma joue. Je ferme les yeux et laisse la douce mélodie nous envelopper. Kurt chantonne doucement pour accompagner les notes. La douceur et la tristesse de sa voix rendent le tout magnifique. Je me laisse envahir et j'ai l'impression de ressentir cette musique au plus profond de mon être. Cette mélancolie et cette beauté correspondent parfaitement à Kurt. Lui aussi, j'ai envie de réussir à le comprendre et de saisir d'où vient son ressentiment envers lui-même.

Beaucoup trop rapidement, la musique s'éteint.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne joues que des airs tristes au milieu de la nuit ? »

Je me mets droit pour pouvoir le regarder correctement. Il me jauge du regard prudemment avant de hausser les épaules.

« Tu as commencé à jouer à 9 ans ? »

Il acquiesce de façon assez raide, de plus en plus sceptique. Il finit par dire :

« Je me suis mis au piano après que ma mère soit… morte. Pour mon père »

« Tu voulais trouver ta place dans ce monde d'ignorants ? »

« Oui, si tu veux » répond-il distraitement, « pourquoi tu ne dors pas ? Les événements d'hier ne t'ont pas épuisé ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je me suis réveillé avec une sensation bizarre… En plus, je ne suis pas plus fatigué que ça »

« C'est peut-être le décalage horaire qui t'a chamboulé »

« C'est ce que je me suis dit »

« Et cette sensation bizarre ? »

« Hmm… Tu sais, c'est comme si tu savais, avant de te lever, que la journée va être merdique ou qu'une chose désagréable va t'arriver »

« Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire » marmonne-t-il.

Nous nous taisons un instant.

« Comme on est debout tous les deux, tu pourrais m'apprendre à jouer, non ? » proposais-je en désignant l'instrument.

« J'avais des projets beaucoup plus intéressants pour toi… »

Il affiche un sourire pervers sur son visage. Je fais tout pour garder un air neutre et essaye de ne pas m'enflammer sous ses yeux lubriques.

« On peut discuter aussi »

Il fronce les sourcils et fait une moue adorable.

« Mes projets étaient bien meilleurs »

Il me soulève et m'assoie sur ses cuisses.

« L'idée de baiser te plaît toujours plus que discuter » dis-je en gloussant et en enroulant mes bras autour de son cou.

« Exact. Encore plus quand le partenaire de baise est Blaine Anderson »

« Oh, qui est cet homme ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler »

« Il est magnifique, courageux, drôle, malin et presque pas insolent. En plus de ça, c'est un coup fantastique »

« Il a l'air génial, tu devrais me le présenter » dis-je, taquin.

« Je n'y manquerai pas »

Il respire l'odeur de mes boucles avant de déposer une multitude de baisers papillon le long de ma gorge jusqu'à ma clavicule.

« Que dirais-tu de le faire sur le piano ? »

Une très chaude vague d'envie se déroule dans mon ventre. Oh putain, sur le piano… Non, non, je ne dois pas céder.

« Je veux éclaircir un détail avec toi »

Je me retiens de fermer les yeux pour apprécier la douceur de ses lèvres sur la peau sensible de mon cou.

« Toi et ta curiosité, mon cher Blaine… Et que veux-tu éclaircir ? » me demande-t-il entre deux baisers.

Mes paupières se ferment finalement.

« Notre relation »

« Quoi sur notre relation ? »

Il finit par faire cesser ses bisous.

« L'accord. La signature du contrat »

Il me regarde dans les yeux, souffle doucement et caresse ma joue du dos de la main.

« Que penses-tu d'oublier le contrat ? »

Il parle d'une voix basse, chaude et très douce.

« De l'oublier ? »

« De l'oublier »

Ses lèvres s'étirent dans un sourire sincère. Je ne le comprends plus.

« Pourtant, il comptait beaucoup pour toi »

« C'était vrai. Avant. Mais depuis il s'est passé quelque chose. Néanmoins, les règles et les limites restent valables »

« Depuis quoi ? »

« Depuis… »

Il s'arrête et continue :

« Depuis « plus » »

Il hausse les épaules d'un air penaud.

« Oh… »

« Je t'ai déjà emmené deux fois dans la salle de jeux et tu es toujours là. Tu ne t'es pas barré en courant »

« Tu l'avais prévu ainsi ? »

« S'il y a bien un terme qui te désigne mal, c'est prévisible Blaine » répond-il.

« Bon, les choses sérieuses. Si j'ai bien compris, les règles et les limites, on garde mais le reste, on jette ? »

« On garde le tout mais seulement pour la salle de jeux. Tu devras garder en tête le principe du contrat quand nous jouerons. Mais sinon, on garde les règles pour tous les jours. Je te saurai ainsi sauf et je t'aurai pour moi n'importe quand »

« Et si je désobéis aux règles ? »

« Tu seras sanctionné. Par mes bons soins »

« Mon accord te sera nécessaire pour que tu le fasses ? »

« Bien sûr, j'en aurais toujours besoin »

« Et si je ne veux pas ? »

« Eh bien, je devrais te convaincre »

Je me lève du banc. J'ai besoin de prendre mes distances de Kurt pour pouvoir réfléchir correctement. Il me suit du regard, confus et soucieux.

« Le contrat sera toujours d'actualité pour les punitions, c'est bien ça ? »

« Oui seulement si tu manques aux règles »

« Je vais devoir les revoir »

« Je te les emmène »

Il se lève à son tour et pars dans son bureau élégamment. Kurt a enfilé son costume « chef d'entreprise ».

Tout est devenu si sérieux en peu de temps. Une boule d'excitation mélangée à de l'angoisse pèse sur mon estomac. Un café serait plus que bienvenu pour le coup. Kurt semble être dérangé par certains problèmes mais j'ai quand même engagé **la **conversation. Est-ce bien raisonnable de parler de notre relation « future » en ces conditions ?

_Tu n'es pas vraiment connu pour ton esprit brillant Anderson !_

Je vais dans la cuisine et cherche à tâtons les interrupteurs, l'endroit étant dans le noir complet. J'allume et cherche de quoi préparer du café. Je mets en marche la cafetière et regarde le liquide sombre s'écouler. Kurt revient. Il s'assoit de l'autre côté du comptoir sur un des hauts tabourets. Il me fixe avec précaution.

« Voilà » dit-il en faisant glisser vers moi une copie du contrat.

Je vois en passant rapidement sur certaines feuilles que des lignes ont été corrigées.

**REGLES**

\- Le soumis doit obéir automatiquement et avec enthousiasme aux ordres du Dominant.

\- Toutes les activités sexuelles seront acceptées si le Dominant les jugent nécessaire en prenant en compte les limites à ne pas franchir.

\- Le soumis doit se reposer lorsqu'il n'est pas avec le Dominant.

\- Le soumis doit manger correctement et régulièrement.

\- Le soumis doit demander au Dominant si les vêtements qu'il porte sont corrects. Si ce n'est pas le cas, le Dominant procédera à l'achat de vêtements à son goût.

\- Le soumis doit avoir une activité physique régulière afin d'avoir un corps agréable pour le Dominant. Pour cela un coach sera désigné pour le soumis.

\- Le soumis ne doit pas boire avec excès.

\- Le soumis ne doit pas fumer.

\- Le soumis ne doit pas prendre de drogues.

\- Le soumis doit éviter les dangers inutiles.

\- Le soumis ne doit pas avoir de relations sexuelles autres qu'avec le Dominant.

\- Le soumis doit adopter un comportement correct tout le temps.

**Tout manquement à ces règles entrainera une punition, déterminée par le Dominant.**

« L'obéissance est toujours d'actualité alors ? »

« Oh que oui ! » sourit-il.

Avant de pouvoir contrôler mon geste, je lève les yeux au ciel. Et bien sûr, il l'a vu…

« Blaine… Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ? »

_Oh bordel, non… Pas encore !_

« Euh… Rien du tout. Enfin ça dépend de ce que tu vas faire en retour »

« Tu le sais Blaine » dit-il, les yeux brillants d'anticipation et de luxure.

Je tremble un peu et avale avec difficulté ma salive.

« Dans ce cas… »

Putain mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire maintenant ?!

« Hmm, hmm ? » se délecte-t-il.

« Tu vas vouloir me fesser ? »

« Oh oui. Et je vais même le faire »

« Sérieusement Kurt ? »

Je lui lance un regard provocateur. Autant tout tenter pour s'en sortir…

« Tu crois pouvoir m'en empêcher ? »

« Tu devras m'attraper pour me le faire » lançais-je d'une voix peu sûre.

Il a l'air étonné mais se reprend vite. Il se met debout avec un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

« Sérieusement Blaine ? »

Je n'ai jamais autant aimé ce comptoir entre nous qu'à cet instant.

« Et pour tout arranger, tu mords cette putain de lèvre » grogne-t-il.

Il fait doucement un pas vers sa droite et j'en fais autant.

« Ce n'est pas juste ! Toi aussi, tu lèves les yeux au ciel ! »

_Tu t'enfonces…_

Il bouge encore vers la droite et je me déplace vers la mienne aussitôt.

« Exact. Mais en essayant de me résister, tu fais monter le jeu d'un cran »

Ses yeux irradient, tout son corps bout d'une excitation à peine dissimulée. Je parle avec un flegme étudié :

« Je suis rapide »

« Moi aussi »

Il me traque dans sa propre cuisine.

« Tu vas te laisser faire sans discuter, ok ? »

« Est-ce mon genre ? »

« De quoi tu parles enfin Blaine ? » dit-il, joueur et ironique, « tu sais que ce sera encore pire si tu m'obliges à venir te chercher, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Et qui te dit que tu vas me choper Kurt ? J'ai bien l'intention de t'en empêcher ! »

« Blaine. Tu pourrais trébucher et t'exploser le crâne. Et cela serait un manquement direct à la règle 10 »

« Tu es, sans aucun doute, le plus grand danger que j'ai frôlé Kurt. Règles ou non »

« Tu as raison »

Il s'approche alors de moi en un mouvement très rapide. Je crie très fort. Je cours me placer derrière la table du salon qui crée une barrière entre lui et moi. Mon cœur bat comme un fou dans ma poitrine et l'adrénaline inonde mes veines. C'est tellement cuisant comme sentiment. Il y a du danger mais aussi de l'amusement. J'ai l'impression d'avoir à nouveau cinq ans et d'avoir fait une grosse bêtise. Je ne le quitte pas des yeux alors qu'il fait un pas nonchalant vers moi. Je m'éloigne doucement.

« Tu es excellent pour changer les idées d'un homme Blaine »

« Tes désirs sont satisfaits. Te changer les idées sur quoi ? »

« Sur le monde entier. Sur tout » dit-il secouant la main d'un air désintéressé.

« Tu semblais très soucieux au piano tout à l'heure »

Il se stoppe, croise les bras sur son torse et me fixe avec une lueur amusée dans les yeux.

« Tu sais bébé, on pourrait faire ça de notre journée mais je vais réussir à t'attraper et, crois-moi, tu vas le sentir passer »

« Non, tu ne vas pas réussir »

_On va se préparer à courir quand même hein ?_

« J'ai la forte impression que tu ne veux pas que je te chope »

« Forte impression très exacte ! Me recevoir une punition c'est comme toi te faire toucher »

Tout son langage corporel se transforme dès qu'il entend mes mots. Son expression joueuse et insouciante a fané. Son visage est choqué et encore plus pâle que d'ordinaire.

« Tu ressens vraiment ça ? »

Oh non, qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait ? Le ton de sa voix me suffit à le comprendre un peu plus et je pense capter ce qu'il éprouve. Il y a de la terreur et du dégoût de lui-même dans sa voix. Je me pince les lèvres. Non, ce n'est définitivement pas affreux à ce point pour moi. Je le fixe craintivement.

« Non. Je ne pense pas que ce soit aussi dur mais ça te donne une idée de ce que j'éprouve »

« Oh… »

Il semble totalement perdu et me regarde avec des yeux fous. Je soupire et fait le tour de la table pour me poster devant lui et je bloque mes yeux au bleu des siens.

« Ça t'affecte autant que ça ? » murmure-t-il, épouvanté.

Merde, sa crainte d'être touché est si forte que ça ?!

« Euh pas vraiment »

Je m'arrête et reprends pour lui donner une explication :

« C'est en fait plus complexe… Ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'apprécie mais ce n'est pas non plus quelque chose qui m'horrifie »

« Pourtant hier, tu as accepté la salle de jeux et tu m'… »

« C'est seulement pour toi Kurt. Parce que je sais que c'est nécessaire pour toi. Pour moi, non. Et puis, ce n'était pas douloureux hier. Ce n'était pas pour me punir. Je peux le supporter. Et tu m'avais assuré que je n'aurais pas mal. Je te fais confiance. Mais quand je sais que tu vas me punir, j'ai toujours peur de souffrir »

Ses yeux prennent une teinte menaçante. Hypnotisé, je reste à le fixer un long moment sans rien dire.

« Je **veux** que tu aies mal. Mais je ne veux pas que la douleur soit au-delà de ce que tu peux endurer »

« Mais merde, pourquoi ? »

Il soupire bruyamment et passe la main dans ses cheveux.

« C'est essentiel pour moi »

Il s'arrête et me jauge, les yeux pleins de peur. Il finit par baisser la tête.

« Je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi » murmure-t-il.

« Tu ne **peux** pas ou tu ne **veux **pas ? »

« Je ne veux pas »

« Tu connais la raison alors »

« Oui »

« Mais tu ne veux pas me la donner »

« Si je te la donne, tu vas t'enfuir en criant et me laisser. Et ça, je ne… Je ne peux pas le risquer Blaine »

« Tu veux que je reste ? »

« Plus que tout. L'idée de te perdre m'est insupportable »

Wow…

Il me fixe et brusquement, il me plaque contre lui. Il m'embrasse langoureusement immédiatement, ce qui me surprend. Il me fait passer toute son angoisse et sa détresse à travers ses lèvres avides.

« Ne me laisse pas. Quand tu dormais, tu as dit que tu ne m'abandonnerais pas, tu m'implorais de ne pas t'abandonner » chuchote-t-il contre ma bouche.

_Oh ! Le monologue nocturne…_

« Je ne vais nulle part Kurt »

Mon cœur se serre douloureusement quand je vois son désespoir. Il est paniqué, il est désorienté. Ses grands yeux bleus sont emplis de peine et de tourments. Je sais que je peux le soulager. Je sais que je peux rendre son monde sombre plus lumineux. J'en suis le seul capable.

« Fais le » dis-je, sûr de moi.

« Faire quoi ? »

« Fais-moi voir jusqu'où la douleur peut aller »

« Pardon ?! »

« Punis-moi. Montre-moi comme ça peut faire mal »

Kurt fait un pas en arrière et semble perturbé.

« Tu es prêt à accepter ça ? »

« Oui. Je te le demande »

Peut-être que si je le laisse m'infliger une grande douleur, il acceptera que je le touche vraiment.

« Blainey… Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je tente d'entrer dans ton monde. Peut-être qu'après ça, on saura à quel stade on est, toi et moi. Et si j'arrive à endurer la douleur, alors tu… »

Je ne sais pas comment terminer ma phrase. Mais d'après l'expression qu'il affiche, il a l'air de comprendre. Pendant une seconde, il semble meurtri puis un air décidé prend place sur son visage. Il me fixe songeur, comme s'il cherchait différentes options.

Finalement, il me tire par le poignet à sa suite. On se dirige à l'étage et on s'arrête devant la porte de la salle de jeux. La jouissance, la souffrance : tout est lié avec Kurt.

« Je vais te montrer jusqu'où la douleur peut aller. Après ça, tu seras maître de la situation. Tu pourras décider de ce que tu veux faire. Tu es prêt ? »

J'acquiesce rapidement, beaucoup plus stressé que tout à l'heure. Mon cœur bat trop vite, ma respiration est trop rapide, j'ai la tête qui tourne.

Il pousse la porte en bois et m'attire à l'intérieur en me tenant toujours par le poignet. Il attrape une espèce de ceinture en cuir sur le support à cannes. Il m'amène jusqu'au petit divan à côté de la croix.

« Mets-toi à quatre pattes là-dessus »

Ok. Je peux le faire. Je me positionne sur le cuir blanc de la banquette. Je trouve plutôt bizarre que je porte encore mon peignoir. Putain, je vais sentir passer la chose cette fois…

« Tu as choisi d'être ici Blaine. Tu as levé les yeux au ciel et tu as essayé de m'échapper. Je vais te mettre six coups et je veux t'entendre les compter »

Bon, il le fait ou il attend le déluge ? Il ferait mieux d'agir au lieu de parler. Je lève les yeux au ciel en sachant qu'il ne voit pas mon visage.

Il remonte le peignoir afin d'exposer mon cul. Je ne suis pas du tout à l'aise mais je me tais. Autant ne pas enfoncer le clou. Il passe la paume de sa main sur mes deux fesses, de bas en haut.

« Ceci sera pour que tu ne m'échappes plus. Même si la poursuite m'a excité, je ne veux plus jamais te voir me fuir »

J'aurais ri de la situation dans d'autres circonstances. Je le fuyais exactement pour que je ne me retrouve pas **là**. S'il ne m'avait pas paru dangereux, j'aurai foncé dans ses bras.

« Mais la punition est, initialement, pour tes yeux levés au ciel. Tu sais que je t'avais prévenu pour ça »

Le malaise présent dans sa voix précédemment n'est plus. Il semble être redevenu le Kurt habituel. Sa façon de parler a changé, son assurance est de retour. Il pose fermement sa main gauche dans le creux de mon dos.

Je ferme les yeux et essaye de prendre une grande inspiration. Je manque de m'étouffer avec mon souffle quand le premier coup arrive brutalement. La brûlure de la ceinture est telle que j'ai l'impression qu'elle envahit tout mon corps. C'est pire que tout ce à quoi je pensais. Je crie un grand coup.

« Blaine, compte ! »

« UN ! » hurlais-je comme si je l'insultais.

Le deuxième coup arrive. Bordel de putain de grosse merde !

« DEUX ! » m'époumonais-je.

C'est libérateur de pouvoir crier.

Son souffle est désordonné et bruyant. Quant à moi, je ne suis même plus capable de respirer. Je plonge au fond de moi pour trouver du courage. Le cuir revient sur moi.

« TROIS ! »

Les larmes coulent sans pouvoir les retenir. Putain, la fessée c'est de la rigolade à côté de ça. Ça brûle. Il se laisse aller ce con.

« QUATRE ! »

Je pleure encore plus fortement que la ceinture frappe ma chair. Je ne veux pas lui donner la satisfaction de pleurer. Je me déteste pour pleurer. Un autre coup vient.

« Cinq ! »

Ma voix est étouffée et rauque par les sanglots. Je le hais. Je le hais ! Il ne reste qu'une seule fois. Une seule morsure cuisante. Je peux le faire. J'ai l'impression que la ceinture s'est imprimée dans ma peau. Une douleur affreuse me balaie. Je lâche à bout de souffle dans un murmure :

« Six »

J'entends la ceinture tomber sur le parquet derrière moi. Il me serre contre lui, essoufflé et doux. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il me touche.

« Dégage » chuchotais-je.

Je gigote pour qu'il me lâche. Je le pousse. Je le combats.

« DEGAGE ! »

Je me mets debout pour le regarder. J'essaye d'oublier la douleur brûlante et essuie mes larmes. Il me dévisage, les yeux grands ouverts. Je suis fou de rage et je lui lance mon pire regard meurtrier.

« C'est ça qui te fait bander ? Me voir souffrir et me traiter comme un animal ? »

J'essuie mon nez qui coule avec la manche du peignoir. Il me jauge du regard, craintif.

« T'es un putain de taré ! »

« Blainey… » s'excuse-t-il, blessé.

« Blainey mon cul ouais ! Ne m'appelle pas comme ça bordel ! Va te faire foutre Hummel ! »

Après ça, je me tourne et sors de cet endroit en refermant la porte derrière moi. Je reste appuyé à celle-ci un moment. Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? Je rentre ? Je reste ici ? Enervé, j'efface les larmes qui strient mes joues sans s'arrêter. Si seulement je pouvais m'écrouler là et me rouler en boucle. Me reposer. Recoller mon orgueil fracassé. Je suis vraiment con putain ! A quoi je pensais ? Bien sûr que c'est douloureux !

Après avoir hésité, je passe doucement ma main sur mes fesses. Putain, ça fait vraiment mal. Bon, où est-ce que je dois aller ? Pas dans sa chambre, c'est sûr. Mais je peux aller dans celle qui sera, ou est, ou a été la mienne. Je comprends mieux pourquoi il a tenu à ce que je conserve un coin à moi. Il savait pertinemment que je voudrais l'éviter après ça.

Je me déplace lourdement et péniblement, attristé, vers la chambre blanche. Je sais que si Kurt veut me suivre, il le peut mais peu importe. L'endroit est dans le noir complet. Le Soleil n'est pas encore tout à fait levé, la couleur du ciel commençant à peine à changer. Je m'allonge très lentement sur le lit en me plaçant sur le côté pour éviter à la douleur de s'amplifier. Je serre le peignoir contre moi, remonte mes genoux contre mon torse et je laisse couler les larmes sur l'oreiller.

Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? Pourquoi je l'ai autorisé à me battre ainsi ? J'avais besoin de seulement cette nuit pour essayer de comprendre et de situer mes limites. Mais son univers est trop obscur pour que je m'adapte. Je viens de prendre en pleine tête ses « habitudes ». Maintenant j'en suis sûr : il s'amuse à voir les gens souffrir à cause de lui.

Un bon coup de pied dans le cul, voilà ce que c'est. Bien sûr, il m'avait prévenu plus d'une fois de rester loin de lui. Je pense qu'il a un grave problème. Je ne peux pas satisfaire ses désirs. Ça aussi je viens de me le prendre en pleine face. Je ne peux pas accepter qu'il m'inflige ça. En comparaison, les fois précédentes où il m'a battu étaient douces et apparemment, il se contrôlait. Y aurait-il une chance que cela lui convienne et lui suffise ? Je pleure un peu plus fort sur le tissu de l'oreiller. Je vais le perdre. Il va me quitter si je ne lui donne pas ce qu'il veut. C'est indéniable. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je tombe amoureux d'un type comme lui ? Pourquoi pas Paul ou un garçon gentil et aimant qui me correspondrait ?

Ses yeux emplis de panique quand j'ai quitté la pièce… Abasourdi par sa cruauté, je me suis montré trop dur avec lui. Pourra-t-il accepter mes excuses ? Pourrais-je accepter **ses** excuses ? Enfin s'il m'en présente… Mon cerveau tourne à mille à l'heure, propageant un brouillard sur toutes mes pensées. Mon sentiment étrange au réveil était justifié vue cette matinée de merde. Je me sens à la dérive, seul au monde. Je veux juste mon grand frère. Ses paroles me reviennent : « _**Laisse-toi aller Blainey et essaye de ne pas trop te prendre la tête. Laisse-toi aller et laisse parler ton cœur. Tu dois profiter de la vie Blaine. Détends-toi et amuse-toi. Tu mérites tout ce qu'il y a de mieux au monde petit frère. Et si cette relation te fait du mal, abandonne. Ne te laisse pas souffrir **_»

J'ai laissé parler mon cœur : bilan, il est brisé et j'ai mal au cul. Je dois m'en aller. Je dois le laisser c'est tout. Il n'est pas celui qu'il me faut. Je ne suis pas celui qu'il lui faut. Par quel miracle cette relation pourrait aboutir à quelque chose de sain et stable ? Le simple fait de penser que je ne vais plus le revoir me coupe la respiration. Mon Kurt…

Le son de la poignée de la porte me parvient. Kurt. J'entends qu'il met quelque chose sur la table de nuit et le matelas s'affaisse sous son poids quand il vient près de moi.

« Chut » murmure-t-il.

Je veux m'éloigner, m'isoler dans un endroit lointain mais mon corps refuse de m'obéir.

« Ne me rejette pas Blainey, je t'en prie »

Il enroule ses bras autour de moi, noue ses mains sur ma poitrine, niche son nez dans mes boucles et dépose un baiser sous mon oreille gauche.

« Ne me hais pas » chuchote-t-il contre ma peau d'un ton brisé et déchirant.

Mon cœur se serre une nouvelle fois. Je sanglote silencieusement. Il dépose des baisers tendres et délicats dans mon cou. Je reste sur ma réserve et sceptique malgré tout.

Nous restons couchés dans le lit en silence pendant un temps indéterminé. Même s'il ne fait que me tenir contre lui, je retrouve mon calme et les larmes cessent de couler. Le Soleil se lève. La lumière devient plus vive et inonde la chambre. Mais nous ne bougeons pas.

« Je t'ai apporté des anti-inflammatoires et de la crème » finit-il par dire après une éternité.

Je roule lentement sur moi-même pour pouvoir le regarder. Un de ses bras est sous ma tête et l'autre est autour de ma taille. Ses yeux sont bleus électriques.

Son superbe visage est impassible. Il me regarde dans les yeux sans bouger. Il est magnifique à en crever. Comment je peux tenir autant à lui en si peu de temps ? Je pose la paume de ma main sur sa joue et caresse avec mon pouce sa petite repousse de barbe. Il ferme les yeux et appuie son visage contre ma main.

« Kurt, je suis désolé… »

Il rouvre les yeux et me fixe, interrogatif.

« Pour quoi ? »

« Les choses que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure »

« Je savais déjà toutes ces choses »

Ses yeux prennent une expression plus douce.

« Je m'en veux de t'avoir fait mal » complète-t-il.

« On va dire que je l'avais cherché… »

Et je l'ai trouvé. Je soupire. Je dois lui dire ce que je pense.

« Je ne pense pas pouvoir te donner ce que tu veux »

Il ouvre grand les yeux.

« Tu es tout ce que je veux »

« Comment ? Je te défie et te désobéis sans arrêt et, crois-moi jamais, Ô grand jamais, j'accepterai que tu recommences ce que tu m'as fait. Et d'après ce que tu as affirmé, tout ça c'est essentiel pour toi »

Il ferme les paupières. Tout un tas d'émotions semblent le traverser. Il soupire et les rouvre. Son regard est empli de regrets.

« C'est vrai, tout ça c'est vrai. Je ferais mieux de te laisser t'en aller. Je ne suis pas celui qu'il te faut »

Mon cœur vient de s'arrêter. Ma respiration aussi. Des frissons font trembler mon corps. Tous mes repères s'écroulent. Un trou noir sans fond creuse ma poitrine. J'aimerais tomber dedans.

« Je ne veux pas partir »

Nous y voilà. Ça passe ou ça casse. Mes yeux s'embuent à nouveau.

« Je ne veux pas que tu partes non plus » me murmure-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Il caresse ma joue du bout des doigts et efface une larme qui y a coulée.

« Depuis ce jour où tu es entré dans ma vie, tout est devenu clair et coloré. Tu m'as appris à vivre » dit-il en caressant ma bouche de son pouce.

« Toi aussi… »

Je me tais et continue d'un souffle étranglé :

« Je t'aime Kurt »

Il me dévisage, les yeux grands ouverts. J'y décèle une terreur et une agitation énormes.

« Non, non, non » répète-t-il comme si je venais de lui annoncer la fin du monde, « tu ne peux pas m'aimer Blainey. Non, non… C'est impossible »

Il est pris d'une peur panique.

« Impossible ? Pourquoi impossible ? »

« Mais regarde-moi ! Je ne peux pas t'apporter du bonheur »

Il parle d'une voix terrifiée.

« Mais tu **es** mon bonheur »

« Non, non. Je ne peux pas l'être… Pas avec les pensées que j'ai »

Et voilà, le problème est là : on n'est pas compatible. Je finis comme tous les soumis avant moi. J'essaye une dernière fois :

« Ça sera toujours entre nous ? »

Il hoche la tête d'un air grave. Le regarder est trop douloureux, je détourne le regard.

« Très bien. Je vais rentrer alors »

Je me redresse trop vite ayant oublié la brûlure de mes fesses.

« Non, ne t'en vas pas » dit-il, angoissé.

« C'est inutile de rester ici »

Je n'en peux plus. Tout est trop lourd à supporter. Je dois partir maintenant. Je me mets debout. Kurt aussi.

« Je voudrais m'habiller. Laisse-moi seul »

Je le laisse dans cette chambre et descends dans la sienne. A l'étage inférieur, je m'arrête un instant devant le grand salon. Il n'y a même pas trois heures, on était sur le banc du piano. Lui jouant, moi admirant. Cela semble remonter à des jours. J'ai regardé la réalité en face et fait connaissance avec la noirceur de son monde. Il ne peut pas aimer ou être aimé. Mon pire cauchemar vient de me rattraper.

J'ai tellement mal que je n'arrive pas à admettre la situation. Je suis vide. Je ne ressens rien. Tous mes sentiments ou sensations m'ont quitté. Tous sauf la douleur lancinante qui me ronge lentement. Je me douche rapidement pour obliger mon cerveau à se concentrer sur des gestes normaux et mécaniques.

Je me sèche vite et enfile des vêtements de ma valise. Quand je mets mon pantalon, le tissu rêche réveille la douleur de la peau de mes fesses. Je suis reconnaissant pour ça. Une microseconde, mon attention s'est détournée de la douleur de mon cœur brisé, démoli, piétiné, en mille morceaux.

Alors que j'allais tirer la fermeture de ma valise, la boîte du cadeau de Kurt m'interpelle. C'est une maquette en bois d'un planeur. La pression derrière mon crâne revient et les pleurs ne sont pas loin. Un moment magique. Un moment heureux. Un « plus ». Je dois lui offrir. Je lui écris un mot que je laisserai avec le cadeau.

_En souvenir d'un instant plus qu'agréable._

_Merci._

_Blaine._

Je m'inspecte dans la glace. Je suis pâle et mes yeux sont rouges et gonflés. J'essaye de coiffer mes cheveux, sans succès. Tout mon monde vient de partir en fumée. Tous mes désirs et mes espérances ont été détruits. Ça ne sert à rien de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Je prends une profonde inspiration, je prends ma valise, je pose le mot et le cadeau sur son lit et pars dans le grand salon.

Kurt est là, au téléphone. Il s'est habillé : un slim noir et un haut col en V noir aussi.

« Pardon ?! » crie-t-il en me faisant peur, « quel con ! Il nous a raconté des cracks. Donnez-moi son numéro, je vais m'en occuper. Quelle merde putain ! »

Il me regarde et verrouille ses yeux sur moi.

« Retrouvez-le » grogne-t-il avant de poser son portable.

Je vais vers le canapé à côté duquel est posé mon sac. En faisant mon possible pour oublier Kurt, je prends l'ordinateur et retourne le poser sur le comptoir avec l'IPhone et la clé de l'Audi.

Je finis par lever les yeux vers les siens qui sont étonnés et apeurés.

« Je veux l'argent que Joey a eu pour la vente de ma voiture »

Aucun signe de tremblements ou d'hésitation dans ma voix. Aucune émotion… Un exploit.

« Blainey, reprends tout ça. Je n'en veux pas, ça t'appartient »

« Non Kurt. Tu me les as prêté et je n'en veux plus »

« Blainey, réfléchis »

« Je ne veux rien qui puisse se rattacher à toi ou qui me rappelle toi. Je veux juste l'argent de ma voiture » dis-je d'une voix neutre.

Il glapit.

« Tu me fais intentionnellement souffrir ? »

Je le fixe et ne dit rien. Mais non enfin, je suis amoureux de toi !

« Non. Je me protège. Tu ne me désires pas de la même façon que je te désire »

« Blainey, s'il te plait, reprends tout ça avec toi »

« Je n'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête avec toi Kurt. Donne-moi l'argent, c'est tout »

Il me lance son regard autoritaire mais ça n'a plus aucune influence sur moi. Enfin presque plus. Je ne baisse pas les yeux et persiste.

« Un chèque ça te va ? » demande-t-il d'un ton bourru.

Je hoche la tête et il se détourne pour aller dans son bureau. Je regarde cet endroit une dernière fois : c'est beau et froid. Comme Kurt. Je contemple longuement le piano. Si je n'avais pas posé de questions, on aurait fait l'amour dessus. Non, on aurait baisé dessus. J'aurais fait l'amour, il aurait baisé. M'a-t-il déjà fait l'amour ou tout n'était que de la baise ?

Il est de retour et me tend une enveloppe.

« Joey est un bon négociateur. Il en a tiré un bon prix. Il va te ramener »

Sans un bruit, Joey arrive, toujours professionnel et classe.

« Non merci. Je préfère rentrer à pied »

Les yeux de Kurt brûlent de colère. Il doit se contrôler comme un dingue à cet instant.

« Tu vas me provoquer jusqu'à la fin ? »

« Pourquoi changer les bonnes habitudes ? »

Il soupire et passe deux fois la main dans ses cheveux.

« Blainey, s'il te plait. Accepte que Joey te ramène »

« Je vais préparer la voiture »

Joey clôt le débat.

Il part et Kurt baisse la tête. Il s'approche de moi mais je m'éloigne immédiatement. Il se fige, les yeux brillants et angoissés.

« Ne me laisse pas. Ne m'abandonne pas »

« Je suis obligé. Tu sais ce que je ressens et ce n'est pas réciproque. Et je ne peux pas satisfaire tes besoins »

Il fait un pas vers moi et tend le bras.

« Ne me touche pas. Je t'en prie. C'est trop, je ne peux pas »

S'il m'effleure, j'en mourrais.

Prenant ma valise d'une main et mon sac de l'autre, je pars dans le corridor. J'entends ses pas derrière moi. Il appelle l'ascenseur. Les portes s'ouvrent. J'entre dans la cabine.

« Adieu Kurt »

« Adieu Blainey »

Il semble dévasté. Il souffre le martyre. Comme moi. Je baisse les yeux avant de me précipiter dans ses bras et de le consoler. Les portes se ferment. Je descends. Je descends dans le gouffre qu'est ma souffrance.

Joey ouvre la portière arrière. Je monte dans la voiture en gardant les yeux baissés vers mes mains. Je suis triste. Je suis plus bas que terre. Je suis brisé. J'ai tout gâché. Tout est fini. Je voulais rendre la vie de mon maniaque plus lumineuse mais c'était bien trop ambitieux pour la petite personne que je suis. J'essaye de garder mes émotions sous contrôle, de les calmer de toutes mes forces. Je regarde dehors. Je suis un con. Je viens de le laisser. Kurt le seul homme que j'ai aimé. Kurt le seul homme qui m'ait touché. Une vague de souffrance me ravage. Je ne peux plus respirer. Je ne peux plus respirer. Je sanglote. J'essuie les larmes en cherchant désespérément un mouchoir dans ma poche. Joey m'en tend un sans rien dire.

« Merci »

Cette gentillesse me fait craquer pour de bon. Je me roule en boule sur la banquette arrière et pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps.

L'appartement est sombre, froid, vide. Je ne me sens pas chez moi ici. Cet endroit n'est pas ma maison.

Je vais dans la chambre. Accroché à mon lit, le ballon en forme d'hélicoptère que Kurt m'a envoyé flotte. Je prends des ciseaux et le perce. Je découpe la ficelle qui le retient, vengeur. Il est comme moi maintenant : détruit et il ne ressemble plus à rien.

Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait putain ?

Je m'effondre sur mon lit et serre mon ballon dégonflé contre moi. Je hurle de toutes mes forces. Une douleur sans nom énorme, puissante me brûle de l'intérieur et s'infiltre dans chacune de mes cellules. La douleur. La douleur de mon corps. La douleur de mon âme. Je me suis fait ça tout seul. Un torrent de souffrance me ronge, coupe mon souffle, rend les battements de mon cœur semblables à des millions d'aiguilles.

_La douleur de la ceinture n'est rien par rapport à ton chagrin._

Je m'entoure de mes bras, essayant de refermer la plaie béante qu'à laisser Kurt dans ma poitrine. Je serre le ballon et le mouchoir de Joey et laisse ma peine me dévaster.

**Et voilà, pour ce chapitre.**

**J'espère que vous ne me détestez pas et que vous n'avez pas une irrépressible envie de me tuer…**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé dans une review, qui me font toujours aussi plaisir à découvrir.**

**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire.**

**Je vous aime même si vous voulez me torturer :')**

**Bisous, bisous**

**Cindy :) **


	27. Chapter 27

**Coucou à tous !**

**J'espère que vous allez tous bien :) je dois avouer que j'avais peur de vos réactions vis-à-vis du chapitre précèdent… Désolée pour les personnes que j'ai rendues triste ou même que j'ai fait pleurer. Merci d'être là chaque semaine et de me soutenir.**

**Merci aux personnes qui ont ajoutés Nuances à leurs alertes et leurs favoris.**

**Merci à Cecile78, Alexis, Guest, Lysendra, Zoé, justmoi59, Claire, Amber, Clairegleek78, AnnaKlaineuse, Fen, Klaineuse, Guest, Anne-So, LorahB et Sarah pour vos reviews.**

**Cecile78 : **bien sûr que oui mais Kurt est trop blessé pour le lui avouer…

**Anderverysue : **oh je me sens affreuse d'être ce motif… :( tu es adorable, merci à toi pour tes fics géniales et tes commentaires aussi gentils et encourageants :)

**Guest : **oh mon Dieu, je suis vraiment désolée:/

**Lysendra : **oh non, il ne faut pas pleurer :'( je déteste savoir les gens ainsi. Tout va s'arranger.

**Justmoi59 : **non je ne pense pas non plus, sinon il ne serait pas laisser battre. Il ne devait pas avoir conscience de la douleur qu'il ressentirait.

**Maloke : **oh merci c'est vraiment gentil. Ça a été l'un de mes préférés à écrire. Merci, à la semaine prochaine :)

**Guest (Amber) : **hey ! Tu voulais une réponse : la voilà :) oui ne t'inquiète pas, tu verras que ça ira mieux très vite si tu lis la suite :) Oui ils souffrent tous les deux mais Blaine est plus démonstratif on va dire. Oui c'est définitivement ce que je pense aussi : ils sont faits pour être ensemble ! Oui je sais c'était (légèrement) cruel. Merci en tout cas :') héhé (jeu de mots très bien choisi )) Gros bisous Amber.

**Clairegleek78 : **oui tu as tout à fait raison. C'était le déclic qu'il leur fallait à l'un comme à l'autre. Wow, parfaite carrément… ça me touche beaucoup ce genre de commentaires, merci :') haha en même temps, comme tu le dis si bien, qui serait repoussé par un Kurt/Chris comme ça ? Pas moi en tous cas )

**AnnaKlaineuse : **merci alors :) tu devrais voir tout ça avec ce chapitre :) ce n'est pas dans mes plans ne t'inquiète pas. Paul est juste un moyen de « taquiner » Kurt ) A la semaine prochaine Anna :)

**Fen : **héhé pauvre Blainey… Il fallait qu'il parte pour leur bien à tous les deux, même si ce n'est pas flagrant pour l'instant. Je pense que tu auras tes réponses dans les prochains chapitres )

**Klaineuse : **petites têtes de gâteaux… C'est original ) oui c'était nécessaire pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Il devait vraiment connaître leur première dispute et « rupture ». Héhé tu devrais voir ça rapidement ne t'inquiète pas. Ça marche. Ce que je souhaite plus que tout pour la saison 6 c'est qu'on ait notre kledding. C'est tout ce que je demande parce que les garçons méritent le bonheur. Et le bonheur de B c'est K et vice versa :) enfin ce n'est que mon avis ) Oh la meilleure des histoires, vraiment ? Ça me touche énormément, je ne suis pas le genre de personnes à avoir confiance en soi donc des reviews comme les tiennes me rassurent et réchauffent mon cœur :') Je n'ai pas écrit de passage concret où Joey signait un accord c'est pour ça que tu ne t'en souviens pas. Je te demandais si tu te souvenais de l'accord de confidentialité que B a signé, parce que Joey a signé le même genre d'accord ) non en fait Hunter va rester là un bon moment encore ) oui j'aime tes théories. Drôle ne serait pas mot que j'emploierai mais tu verras ) oui c'est vrai tu es ma plus grande fan :D Mais le cadeau est finalement apparu tu as vu ? ) Tes reviews me font toujours sourire quoi qu'il arrive :') OOOOOH TU AS CHANGE TA SIGNATURE ! :D vivement ta prochaine review :) Bisous.

**Guest** : non je suis désolée :( mais ce passage triste était obligatoire...

**HOP3SO** : merci ma chumy chat :) je suis contente que tu aies récupéré ton portable :) Pâquerette et Gaufrette t'envoient pleins de bisous cochons d'Inde ;)

**LorahB** : hey ! Je suis contente que cette version ne te déçoive pas alors :) Je poste mes chapitres tous les vendredis. Si j'ai des empêchements je vous préviendrai avant. Oh ben merci c'est vraiment gentil :') héhé tu as raison ;) Merci à toi pour ta review et j'espère pouvoir avoir régulièrement ton avis sur cette fic :) Gros bisous

**Licorne-Klaine : **ce moment difficile était nécessaire dans leur histoire. Je conçois tout à fait que c'est difficile à lire (c'était difficile à écrire même si ce chapitre a été mon préféré à écrire) plein d'amour tu verras mais plein de sexe... Eh bien, est-ce que Nuances serait toujours Nuances sans une bonne dose de sexe? A toi de me dire ;) c'est la première fois qu'on me pose cette question et ça me plait beaucoup ;) je fais beaucoup de recherches Internet pour trouver les termes exacts sur les pratiques et les accessoires pour que tous les détails soient le plus exacts possible. Je fais pareil pour tous les lieux que je cite dans l'histoire : à l'adresse du Phénix à New York, il y a un hôtel de luxe ; l'aérodrome de Los Angeles où K &amp; B ont fait du planeur existe ; les maisons d'édition où Blaine a postulé existent aussi. Enfin j'oublie plein de choses. Si tu veux d'autres explications je peux te les donner :) demande moi sur Tumblr ou sur PM :) bisous

**Merci à la géniale et adorable Zoé qui m'a conseillé pour ce chapitre.**

**Et un énorme câlin à toi Sarah qui a parlé de ma fic et qui la diffusé sur Tumblr. Merci chérie *cœur***

**Sur ce, bon chapitre :)**

**ENJOY !**

**Chapitre 27**

_Il fait noir. J'ai froid._

_Pourquoi maman ne répond pas ? Pourquoi ne s'occupe-t-elle pas de moi ?_

_« Maman ? Maman ? »_

_Pourquoi la voiture a été poussée comme ça ? Pourquoi j'ai la tête en bas ? Pourquoi on ne repart pas ? Papa va se demander où on est et on va manquer le dîner du vendredi._

_Je suis tout mouillé. J'ai mal._

_Pourquoi ma maman ne vient pas me faire un câlin et un bisou magique pour enlever mon bobo ?_

_Je crie. Je pleure. J'ai peur._

_« Maman ? MAMAN ! »_

Il se réveille en criant, le cœur battant, le corps baigné dans la sueur. Il se passe les mains dans les cheveux.

Non, non… Ils sont de retour.

Il inspire fortement en tentant d'oublier l'odeur métallique et écœurante du sang et la sensation de froid.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Troisième jour sans Kurt : toujours vivant. Ou survivant plutôt.

Premier jour de mon nouveau travail aussi. Toute chose est bonne à prendre pour me changer les idées. Cette journée s'est déroulée dans un brouillard fait de visages inconnus, de nouveaux gestes à produire et de Monsieur Hunter Clarington.

_Tiens, quand on parle du loup…_

Il se déplace et vient se poster devant mon bureau. Il pose ses mains sur le bord pour prendre appui et s'approche de moi, ses yeux noisette luisants.

« Vous faites du très bon travail Blaine. Je sens que nous allons faire des étincelles ensemble »

Mes lèvres se retroussent à peine pour lui adresser un sourire faux.

« Je vais rentrer si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi » chuchotais-je.

« Oui allez-y, il est 17h30. A demain »

« Bonne soirée Hunter »

« Vous aussi Blaine »

J'enfile rapidement mon blazer, passe la lanière de ma sacoche par-dessus ma tête et part vers la sortie. A l'extérieur, j'avale une grande goulée de l'air pollué de New York. Ce n'est pas cela qui referme la plaie béante dans mon torse. Plaie béante qui s'ouvre un peu plus depuis samedi matin. Un gouffre profond présent pour que je n'oublie pas tout ce que j'ai laissé derrière moi. Je marche vers mon appartement en regardant le sol. Je n'ai même plus ma vieille voiture qui m'accompagne depuis mes 16 ans.

Non. Je pousse cette pensée dans un recoin sombre de ma tête. Penser à ça, ça veut dire penser à lui. Je vais m'acheter une nouvelle voiture. Ça ne doit pas être un problème. J'ai la certitude qu'il a grossi la somme de la vente de mon ancienne voiture. Ceci ne me plaît pas et me laisse un goût amer sur la langue. Non. Je ne dois pas penser à ça non plus. Mon esprit doit rester le plus possible brumeux et creux. Je dois à tout prix éviter de penser à lui. Je ne veux pas me remettre à chialer, surtout pas dans une rue bondée.

J'entre dans l'appartement vide. Sam me manque énormément. Je l'imagine allongé sur le sable d'une plage mexicaine, entouré de Zoé et Santana, en train de siroter un cocktail.

Je mets en route la télé pour créer un bruit de fond et pour me donner une illusion de compagnie. Je ne fais pas attention à ce qui se déroule à l'écran. Je regarde dans le vide, assis sur le canapé. Je me sens engourdi. Rien ne semble m'atteindre, la souffrance prenant toute la place en moi. Combien de temps vais-je avoir mal ? Est-ce que la douleur partira un jour ?

Le son de l'interphone me fait sursauter et me tire de mes malheureuses pensées. Une pointe d'espoir frappe mon cœur. Qui ça peut être à cette heure ? J'enclenche le bouton pour entendre mon visiteur.

« J'ai une livraison pour Monsieur Anderson » marmonne un homme blasé.

« Je descends »

La déception enserre mon cœur. Je me traîne plus qu'autre chose jusqu'à la porte de mon immeuble. Un garçon qui mâche bruyamment son chewing-gum me tend un grand colis. Je signe le reçu et remonte péniblement chez moi. J'aurais pensé que la boîte allait être lourde mais non. Dedans se trouve une douzaine de lys rose et une douzaine de lys tigrés orange, le tout accompagné d'une carte.

_**Bravo pour ton premier jour. J'espère que tout s'est bien passé. Merci pour le cadeau. C'était très bien choisi. Il plane sur mon bureau.**_

_**Kurt.**_

Je regarde attentivement le petit mot et la plaie béante dans mon torse s'ouvre un peu plus. Ce n'est pas lui qui l'a écrit. Il a dû demander à Elena de le faire à sa place. Il n'a même pas pris le temps de l'écrire lui-même. Ça fait mal. Très mal. J'examine les lys. Ils sont vraiment beaux. Leur odeur suave me monte au nez. L'idée de les jeter me fend le cœur. Je vais les mettre dans un vase plutôt.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Mon déprimant quotidien s'oriente toujours de la même façon : me lever, me doucher, aller au travail, rentrer, craquer et m'endormir. Enfin essayer de m'endormir. Mon subconscient ne veut pas le laisser partir et décide de venir hanter mes nuits avec son image. Ses beaux yeux bleus affolés, son superbe visage malheureux, ses fins cheveux coiffés à la perfection… Toutes mes nuits sont emplies de son souvenir. Et toutes ces mélodies… Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais devenir sourd. Même la chanson la plus innocente de la terre me le rappelle.

Depuis samedi, je n'ai parlé à personne, même pas à Cooper. Si j'en parlais à quelqu'un, tout deviendrait trop concret et réel et je suis trop fragile pour affronter ça. Je ne peux pas. Je suis une sorte de terrain vague, totalement ravagé par l'ouragan du siècle, où toute vie est inexistante et où le Soleil ne se lève plus. Enchanté, Blaine Anderson.

Discuter du boulot avec les collègues du boulot c'est supportable. Mais parler à Cooper, ce serait trop dur. Il poserait des questions et tout en moi s'écroulerait pour de bon. S'il reste quelque chose susceptible de s'écrouler…

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Me nourrir est devenu compliqué. J'arrive à avaler un yaourt au déjeuner de mercredi. C'est le premier aliment que je mange depuis vendredi. Le café et le coca me tiennent debout. La caféine et le sucre du soda me permettent de ne pas tomber. Je survis. Bon, bien sûr avec ce régime, je suis à cran.

Hunter essaye de se rapprocher de moi. Il me pose des questions sur ma vie et je dois dire que ça commence à me prendre la tête. Je ne dis pourtant rien et tente de paraître agréable. Il doit rester loin de moi.

Je m'installe à mon bureau et commence à taper les réponses à ses lettres. Monsieur n'a pas le temps de le faire lui-même. Mais bon l'avantage de cette corvée c'est que mon esprit reste loin de mes problèmes. J'entends le son de la notification indiquant un nouveau mail. Je relève la tête pour voir de qui il vient.

Kurt Hummel.

Putain non. Pas au travail. Pas quand je suis entouré de monde.

* * *

**De** : Kurt Hummel

**Objet **: Demain

**A** : Blaine Anderson

Cher Blaine,

Excuse-moi de te déranger pendant tes heures de travail. J'espère que tout se passe bien et que tu as reçu mes fleurs.

Je viens de me souvenir que l'exposition de Sam est demain soir. Je me demandais si ton invitation tenait toujours et si tu acceptais que je t'y emmène. Je suppose que tu n'as pas eu le temps de t'acheter une nouvelle voiture et les rues de New York, en pleine nuit, ne sont pas très sûres.

Préviens-moi.

Kurt Hummel, PDG Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

Mes yeux me brûlent et les larmes y affluent. Je me dépêche de partir m'isoler dans les toilettes. Je me verrouille dans une des cabines.

Merde, l'exposition de Sam m'était complétement sortie de la tête. Je dois y aller, c'est mon meilleur ami. Et même si Kurt exagère souvent, il a raison cette fois : les rues new-yorkaises sont flippantes la nuit. Alors y trainer, non merci.

Je prends ma tête entre mes mains. Sam aurait pu me passer un coup de fil pour me le rappeler. Enfin maintenant que j'y pense, je n'ai reçu aucun appel ces derniers jours. J'étais tellement perdu que je ne me suis pas rendu compte du silence radio de mes amis.

Oh mais quel con ! J'avais activé le renvoi d'appel vers l'IPhone. Quelle merde ! Kurt doit avoir accès à tous mes appels. Enfin s'il a gardé l'IPhone. D'ailleurs comment connaît-il ma nouvelle adresse mail ? D'un côté, je suis sûr qu'il sait quelle pointure je fais. Alors retrouver mon adresse mail, ça doit être du gâteau.

Est-ce que je pourrais supporter de le revoir ? Est-ce que j'ai envie de le revoir ? Je ferme les yeux et appuie ma tête contre la paroi de la cabine. L'impatience mêlée à la peine me submerge. A qui je crois mentir ? Bien sûr que je veux le revoir !

Des rappels difficiles de certains détails me reviennent : le survol de Los Angeles en planeur, nos doigts enlacés, nos lèvres collées, les câlins avant de s'endormir, sa tendresse trop rare, son sens de l'humour particulier et ses beaux yeux bleus parfois brillants, parfois autoritaires. Il me manque. Cinq jours. Cinq jours de souffrance qui m'ont parus des mois. Chaque soir, je pleure sur mon oreiller en me demandant : pourquoi je l'ai quitté ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas doux et romantique ? Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas être ensemble ? Combien de temps la douleur va creuser ma poitrine ? Je suis en enfer.

Je tombe sur le sol et serre fortement mes genoux contre mon torse pour ne pas exploser. Il me manque. Il me manque tellement. Et je l'aime. C'est aussi simple que ça.

_Blaine, reprends-toi. Ce n'est pas l'endroit pour craquer._

Je dois être courageux. Je veux vraiment aller à l'expo de Sam. Et je sais très bien que je veux aussi voir Kurt. Je dois être maso en fait. Je sors de la cabine et me passe de l'eau sur le visage avant de retourner travailler.

* * *

**De** : Blaine Anderson

**Objet** : Demain

**A **: Kurt Hummel

Bonjour Kurt,

Oui j'ai bien reçu les fleurs. Elles sont très belles. Merci.

L'invitation tient toujours et ce serait très gentil de m'y emmener.

Je te remercie.

Blaine Anderson, assistant d'Hunter Clarington, DRH, The New Press.

* * *

Je regarde dans les paramètres de mon portable et constate que le renvoi d'appel vers l'IPhone est toujours activé. Je profite du fait qu'Hunter soit en visioconférence pour appeler Paul.

« Hey Paul, c'est Blaine »

« Bonjour bel inconnu »

Sa voix est si douce et amicale que les larmes picotent mes yeux à nouveau. J'inspire profondément et continue :

« Je suis au travail, je ne peux pas te parler longtemps. Est-ce que tu viens toujours à l'expo de Sam demain ? »

« Bien sûr ! Toi aussi ? » demande-t-il joyeusement.

« Evidemment »

« Génial ! On se voit demain Blainey. J'ai hâte »

Pour la première fois depuis cinq jours, je souris sincèrement.

« Moi aussi Paul. A demain »

* * *

**De** : Kurt Hummel

**Objet **: Demain

**A** : Blaine Anderson

Cher Blaine,

A quelle heure dois-je venir te prendre ?

Kurt Hummel, PDG Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

**De** : Blaine Anderson

**Objet** : Demain

**A **: Kurt Hummel

L'événement débute à 19h30. A quelle heure es-tu disponible ?

Blaine Anderson, assistant d'Hunter Clarington, DRH, The New Press.

* * *

**De** : Kurt Hummel

**Objet** : Demain

**A** : Blaine Anderson

Cher Blaine,

La galerie n'est pas loin. Je viendrais te chercher à 19 heures.

J'ai hâte de te voir.

Kurt Hummel, PDG Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

**De** : Blaine Anderson

**Objet** : Demain

**A** : Kurt Hummel

On se voit demain.

Blaine Anderson, assistant d'Hunter Clarington, DRH, The New Press.

* * *

Je vais revoir Kurt demain… Wow. Ma souffrance diminue légèrement à cette perspective. Pendant ces cinq jours, je n'ai pas osé me demander comment il a vécu la séparation.

Peut-être que je lui ai manqué. Pas autant que lui m'a manqué certainement. Est-ce qu'il s'est mis en quête d'un nouveau Soumis ? Non je ne dois pas me poser ce genre de questions, ça fait trop mal. Je fixe le tas de lettres que je dois traiter pour Hunter. Je m'efforce d'éloigner mes pensées de Kurt.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Cette nuit-là, je tourne et me retourne dans le lit, incapable de m'endormir, l'esprit trop chargé. Pour une fois, je ne me suis pas couché en pleurant.

Je n'arrête pas de repenser à l'expression de Kurt devant l'ascenseur quand je l'ai quitté. Ses traits étaient déformés par la douleur. Ce que je trouve bizarre c'est qu'il m'a supplié de rester. Pourtant il savait très bien que nous foncions dans le mur et que cette « relation » était morte avant d'avoir vue le jour. Je ne pouvais pas accepter qu'il me batte. Il ne pouvait pas accepter… Quoi au juste ? Mes sentiments ? Mon amour ?

Je me mets sur mon flanc droit et serre mon oreiller contre moi en souhaitant qu'il puisse aspirer toute ma peine. D'après Kurt, ce n'est pas possible que je l'aime. Pourquoi cette aversion de lui-même ? Le problème vient de sa jeunesse ? De son adolescence ? De sa mère alcoolique ? Toutes ces pensées tourbillonnent dans ma tête et me tiennent éveillé jusqu'à ce qu'à 5h du matin, je tombe d'épuisement et m'endors.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

La journée traîne en longueur. Je n'ai pas eu une seule minute de relâchement car Hunter a gardé les yeux braqués sur moi tout le temps. Je pense que le costume bleu foncé que j'ai enfilé ce matin y est pour quelque chose. Enfin en supposant que son regard insistant sur mon cul veuille dire ça… Je ne préfère pas trop y penser. Les vêtements flottent sur moi plus que d'ordinaire mais ce n'est pas important.

La fin de journée arrive finalement. Je passe ma veste et récupère ma sacoche. J'essaye de calmer au mieux mon agitation. Dans quelques heures, je vais le revoir.

« Vous êtes attendu ce soir Blaine ? » me questionne Hunter en passant la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte de mon bureau.

« Hmm. Oui. Non. Peut-être. Je ne sais pas trop »

Il fronce les sourcils et semble se débattre avec lui-même pour ne pas me mitrailler de questions.

« Une petite-amie ? »

« Non » répondis-je en rougissant, « un ex petit-ami en fait »

Je n'avais encore jamais parlé de mon homosexualité avec lui mais la façon dont il m'a reluqué le derrière toute la journée me donne un indice sur son orientation sexuelle.

« Oh d'accord, désolé pour ma maladresse… Voudriez-vous venir prendre un verre demain ? Votre première semaine a été exemplaire Blaine. Autant fêter ça »

Il me sourit et, en un clin d'œil, son visage est traversé par une émotion étrange. Il semble très nerveux. Il finit par partir nonchalamment. Je reste figé un instant. Sortir boire un verre avec son patron, est-ce une bonne idée ?

_Survis à cette soirée, on verra plus tard pour le reste._

Je secoue la tête pour reprendre mes esprits. Je passe aux toilettes avant de rentrer. Comme toujours ces derniers temps, j'ai le teint blafard et de grosses poches noires sous mes trop grands yeux. Je suis amaigri et agité. Mon Dieu, regardez-moi ces cheveux ! Ils sont encore plus incontrôlables que d'habitude. J'essaye de me rendre un peu plus acceptable et je sors. Je vais rentrer chez moi pour mieux me préparer.

De plus en plus stressé, je passe dans le hall d'accueil et adresse un sourire et un signe de main à Sugar à la réception. Elle est adorable. Je crois que je pourrais devenir ami avec elle. Hunter est en train de parler avec Marc alors que je m'apprête à sortir du bâtiment. Hunter se dépêche de venir m'ouvrir la porte avec un sourire charmeur.

« Je vous en prie Blaine » chuchote-t-il.

« Merci » répondis-je totalement gêné par son geste.

Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que je le remarque.

Joey m'attend près de la voiture de Kurt. Mon cœur bat la chamade. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? Je m'approche de Joey qui m'ouvre la portière arrière. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire : monter ou rentrer chez moi ? Je regarde Hunter qui affiche une mine renfrognée.

Je me tourne et me glisse sur la banquette arrière de la voiture. Et là, je le vois. Mon Kurt. Il porte un costume bleu pâle sur une chemise blanche. Il n'a ni cravate ni nœud papillon. Le premier bouton de sa chemise est défait. Ses yeux bleus flamboient.

« Depuis quand tu n'as pas mangé ? » grogne-t-il après que Joey ait refermé la portière.

Et ça commence…

« Bonjour à toi aussi Kurt. Ravi de te revoir aussi »

« Ne joue pas à ça et réponds à ma question »

Il a son regard froid et autoritaire.

« Eh bien ce midi, j'ai mangé un yaourt. Oh et une banane aussi »

« Depuis quand n'as-tu pas mangé de vrai repas ? » insiste-t-il d'un ton bourru.

Joey s'installe derrière le volant, met le contact et s'engage sur la route. Malgré les vitres teintées, Hunter me sourit et me fait un signe de main. Je lui rends les deux.

« C'est qui ? » questionne Kurt.

« Mon patron »

J'ose un regard vers la statue grecque à côté de moi. Sa mâchoire est crispée et son visage est glacial.

« Alors ? Ton dernier vrai repas ? »

« Kurt, sans t'offenser, ce ne sont pas tes affaires » chuchotais-je, peu sûr de moi.

« Tes affaires sont aussi les miennes. Donc ? »

Tu mens. Je lève les yeux au ciel avec un soupir appuyé. Kurt me regarde les yeux grands ouverts. C'est la première fois depuis samedi que j'ai envie d'exploser de rire. Je fais tout pour retenir mes gloussements. L'expression de Kurt devient plus douce en voyant que je me retiens de rire. Ses lèvres se retroussent légèrement dans un sourire.

« Donc ? » insiste-t-il plus gentiment.

« Un risotto aux champignons. La semaine dernière » répondis-je dans un murmure.

Il inspire profondément en fermant les yeux. La fureur et le mécontentement passent sur ses traits.

« Ok » dit-il d'un ton neutre, « tu as beaucoup maigri depuis la dernière fois. Tu dois te nourrir correctement Blaine s'il te plaît » me gronde-t-il.

Je détourne la tête en me sentant comme un gosse mis au coin. Il me traite toujours comme tel…

Il s'approche de moi.

« Tu vas bien ? » demande-t-il doucement.

En fait non, je me sens plus bas que terre. Et je m'enfonce encore pour tout te dire.

« Te dire que oui serait un mensonge »

« Pour moi c'est pareil » murmure-t-il en enlaçant nos doigts, « tu me manques »

Main dans la main.

« Kurt, je… »

Je déglutis.

« Pourquoi tu es ici si tôt ? »

« Je voulais passer du temps seul avec toi. Blainey, je t'en prie, on doit discuter »

Je vais craquer et recommencer à pleurer.

« Kurt, s'il… s'il te plaît… Je suis tellement fatigué de pleurer »

Ma voix est tremblante à cause du torrent d'émotions qui s'abat en moi.

« Oh non bébé »

Il appuie sur ma main et, en deux temps trois mouvements, il m'a fait grimper sur ses cuisses. Il me serre contre lui et niche son nez dans mes boucles.

« Tu m'as énormément manqué Blaine » dit-il en respirant mon odeur.

Je voudrais m'éloigner de lui pour pouvoir garder le peu de self control qu'il me reste mais ses bras sont enroulés autour de moi. Il me serre un peu plus fort. J'abandonne. Ça y est, je suis à la maison.

Je me love contre lui et pose ma tête contre mon cou. Il dépose plusieurs baisers dans mes cheveux. Voilà, j'ai retrouvé ma place, dans ses bras. C'est là que je dois être. Je profite de son parfum : caramel et gel douche. L'odeur du bien-être. Je me laisse rêvasser en me disant que tout ira bien et que mon cœur fracassé va guérir.

Un moment passe et la voiture s'arrête. Je crois que nous sommes devant le Phénix.

« Suis-moi » me dit Kurt en me repoussant gentiment, « on est arrivé »

Arrivés où ?

« J'ai prévu quelque chose pour toi sur le toit » ajoute-t-il.

Sur le toit ? Quelle drôle d'idée… Joey descend et ouvre la portière. Je m'extirpe de la voiture. Il me sourit d'une façon bienveillante et gentille. Je me sens à l'aise et lui rends son sourire.

« J'ai toujours votre mouchoir Joey »

« Vous pouvez le garder Monsieur Anderson. Je suis content de vous revoir »

Je sens mes joues chauffer. Kurt fait le tour de la voiture et noue sa main à la mienne. Il adresse un regard inquisiteur à Joey mais celui-ci est redevenu stoïque comme d'habitude.

« 19 heures ? » lui demande Kurt.

« Oui Monsieur »

Kurt sourit poliment et nous entrons dans l'hôtel. La blonde à l'accueil nous dévisage en passant. Je l'ignore et profite de la sensation de la grande et douce main de Kurt dans la mienne. L'attraction entre nous est toujours présente : je suis le papillon attiré par la flamme. Je me suis brûlé mais peu importe, la chaleur est trop agréable.

Arrivés près des ascenseurs, il appuie sur le bouton _Appel. _Je le regarde brièvement et voit sur ses lèvres son sourire en coin secret. Les portes s'ouvrent. Il me lâche et s'écarte pour me laisser monter dans la cabine.

Les portes se ferment. Je le regarde à nouveau. Il baisse les yeux vers moi et les fixe aux miens. Le courant électrique est là. La tension est plus que palpable. L'air qui nous entoure crépite et le lien invisible qui nous relie nous tire l'un vers l'autre.

« Oh » soufflais-je, étonné et troublé.

Je profite un instant de cette attirance naturelle et incontrôlable qui nous prend par les tripes.

« Moi aussi je la sens » dit-il chaudement.

L'envie s'étend en moi, brûlante et destructrice. Kurt effleure ma main du bout des doigts et me la caresse sensuellement. Les muscles de mon bas-ventre se tordent délicieusement.

Comment peut-il m'exciter avec un si simple contact ?

« Blaine, s'il te plait, laisse cette lèvre tranquille » murmure-t-il.

Je lève le visage vers lui et arrête de me mordre la lèvre. Je le veux. Ici. Maintenant. Dans cet ascenseur. Pourquoi s'en priver après tout ?

« Tu sais l'effet que ça a sur moi » chuchote-t-il.

Oh ! J'ai encore ce pouvoir sur lui ? C'est bon à savoir.

Les portes s'ouvrent à nouveau perçant notre bulle électrique. Nous sortons de la cabine et on se retrouve sur le toit. Le vent frais du soir me fait frissonner malgré ma veste. Kurt enroule son bras autour de ma taille et me colle à lui. Il m'entraîne ensuite dans un coin. Nous passons à côté de son hélicoptère, posé sur l'héliport. Il nous stoppe ensuite devant ce qui semble être un plaid et deux coussins. Cette petite attention me touche beaucoup. Je sais que pour lui, ça a dû être un gros effort.

« Kurt c'est… »

« Je voulais simplement qu'on soit seul et au calme pour parler tranquillement. C'est peut-être maladroit mais… »

« Non, c'est une très bonne idée » le coupais-je.

« Super ! Alors je t'en prie, assieds-toi »

Je m'assois sur l'un des coussins et Kurt fait de même. Il se place dans mon dos, étend ses jambes à côté des miennes et me tire entre elles afin que je sois contre lui. Il enroule ses bras autour de ma poitrine et soupire d'aise dans mes cheveux.

Nous restons ainsi en silence à fixer l'horizon. Seuls le vent et la respiration de Kurt sifflent dans mes oreilles. Je suis bien dans ses bras. Je n'ai pas froid et je me sens en sécurité. Il me fait sursauter quand il parle à mon oreille :

« On est déjà allé chatouiller le Soleil ensemble Blaine. Aujourd'hui, on a le privilège de le regarder se coucher »

Je tourne légèrement le visage pour pouvoir voir le sien. Je suis assez étonné. Je trouve que, malgré qu'il pense que son geste était maladroit, le moment est très romantique. Il me regarde dans les yeux et me sourit. Je lui souris en retour en rougissant. Il est superbe. Ses yeux bleus sont brillants lorsqu'ils s'accrochent aux miens. Il est tellement beau que mon souffle se coupe. Mon cœur rate un battement quand je m'attarde sur ses lèvres.

« Même si le coucher de Soleil est beau, la vue est tout autant magnifique tu ne trouves pas ? »

Je hoche la tête. Les seules fois où je suis venu sur ce toit, il faisait nuit et je n'avais pas remarqué la beauté du panorama. Tout semble minuscule d'ici. On domine le monde et notre seul spectateur est le Soleil qui décline de plus en plus. La lumière qu'il produit donne un aspect fantastique à la ville.

« Droit devant, tu as Central Park. A ta droite, tu peux voir le Chrysler Building et à ta gauche, l'immense Empire State Building » énumère-t-il en me les montrant un à un.

Je regarde au fur et à mesure de ses indications.

« Je ne suis jamais monté dans l'Empire State Building »

« Je pourrais t'y emmener. La vue est géniale après 21 heures »

« Kurt, nous ne sommes plus… ensemble »

« Je le sais. Mais ça ne nous empêche pas de passer du temps ensemble, si ? »

Ses yeux naviguent entre colère et peur. Je secoue la tête pour ne pas le fâcher ou l'agacer plus.

« C'est superbe. Merci de m'avoir permis de voir ça »

« Je t'en prie Blaine. Les belles choses méritent de l'attention non ? »

Comme toi…

« Tu as raison… »

J'ajoute après un silence :

« Je suis assez étonné de voir que tu es capable de prévoir des moments comme celui-là »

« Tu me flattes Blaine. Je suis un homme plein de surprises »

« Oh je n'en doute pas une seconde »

Ses lèvres s'étirent en un sourire fier. Pour la première fois de la semaine, je suis détendu et bien. Simplement bien. Peut-être que la douleur va réussir à finalement partir…

« Tout se passe bien à ton nouveau travail ? »

« Oui ça va. C'est intéressant »

« Ça se passe bien avec ton patron ? »

« Oui il est assez sympa »

Est-ce que je dois lui dire qu'Hunter me met mal à l'aise ? Il me fixe avec insistance.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » me questionne-t-il.

« Rien à part… » m'interrompais-je en faisant un geste nous indiquant lui et moi.

« A part quoi ? »

« Oh tu le sais bien. Qu'est-ce que tu peux être simple d'esprit quand tu t'y mets… »

« Moi ? Simple d'esprit ? Ton ton ne me plaît pas du tout Blaine »

« C'est bien dommage »

Il me sourit grandement.

« Même ton insolence m'avait manqué Blaine. Etonnant non ? »

Ma respiration se bloque. J'ai envie de lui hurler qu'à moi aussi il m'a manqué, chacune de ses petites manies m'ont manqué. Tout de lui. Au lieu de ça, je ne dis rien et tourne les yeux vers le Soleil presque complétement disparu. Le ciel est teinté d'une couleur orange chaude qui devient de plus en plus foncée. Moi, le papillon près à se brûler une nouvelle fois contre la flamme.

Nous ne parlons pas, profitant simplement d'être dans les bras l'un de l'autre à contempler le paysage. Le ciel est maintenant bleu foncé avec quelques traits rose/violets et des nuages plus clairs.

L'air est devenu plus frais étant donné que l'astre s'est couché et je commence à avoir froid. Mais je me tais, ne voulant pas briser la tranquillité qui nous enveloppe.

Cela fait seulement trois semaines que Kurt et moi nous nous sommes rencontrés. Mais c'est comme si je le connaissais depuis une éternité, comme si on avait fait connaissance dans une autre vie ou que justement, ma vie a commencé dès qu'il est arrivé.

Kurt bouge dans mon dos et me serre un peu plus contre lui. Je lui en suis reconnaissant car sa chaleur corporelle est plus que bienvenue.

« Tu as froid Blainey ? » me demande-t-il doucement.

« Non ça va » mentis-je ne voulant pas perdre son contact.

« On peut rentrer si tu veux » insiste-t-il.

« Non, c'est bon je t'assure »

Au même moment, quelqu'un s'éclaircit la gorge derrière nous. Nous nous retournons dans un même mouvement. Joey se tient là, très professionnel.

« Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger Messieurs mais il est l'heure de partir »

Kurt se relève et me tend la main pour que j'en fasse de même.

« Merci Joey »

Celui-ci baisse la tête poliment avant de continuer :

« La voiture est prête devant le bâtiment. Et, s'il vous plait, prenez l'escalier jusqu'au 25ème étage. L'ascenseur rencontre des problèmes techniques »

« Assurez-vous que ces problèmes soient réglés dans les plus brefs délais » ordonne Kurt.

« Bien Monsieur »

Joey s'écarte pour nous laisser passer. Il me sourit légèrement quand nous passons près de lui. Kurt ouvre la porte permettant d'accéder aux escaliers de secours.

« Fais attention Blaine » grogne-t-il.

« Attention à quoi ? » demandais-je, ne comprenant pas.

« Dans les escaliers. Je n'ai pas envie que tu tombes et que tu te casses plusieurs membres »

Je lève les yeux au ciel et je vois ses yeux devenir plus sombres.

« Ce n'est pas la première fois que je prends des escaliers tu sais ? »

« Hmm… Sortons d'ici » dit-il bougon.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Dans la voiture nous conduisant à l'expo, le silence est plus que pesant. Une boule d'anxiété pèse dans mon ventre depuis que nous avons quitté le toit du Phénix. Kurt est impassible, sinistre et semble soucieux. Notre joie sereine de tout à l'heure a complétement disparu. J'aimerais lui parler de tant de choses mais le trajet n'est pas assez long. Kurt regarde dehors, songeur.

« Paul est seulement mon ami » chuchotais-je.

Il me regarde. Ses yeux sont sérieux et méfiants mais son visage est totalement neutre. Je descends plus bas et tombe sur sa bouche. Non mais regardez-moi ça ! Ses lèvres sont rose clair et je sais qu'elles sont extrêmement douces. Je me souviens quand elles étaient posées sur chaque parcelle de mon corps. J'ai chaud tout à coup. Kurt gigote sur le siège et fronce les sourcils.

« Blaine, il te déshabille du regard dès que ses yeux sont sur toi »

Il s'arrête et me détaille.

« Tu dois me promettre de manger correctement d'accord ? »

« Oui Kurt, je le ferai » lui répondis-je comme si c'était évident, en évitant d'avoir l'air condescendant.

« Ce n'est pas une blague »

« Oh vraiment ? »

Je ne peux pas dissimuler mon ton plein de dédain. Non mais il n'est pas culotté lui ! A cause de qui je suis au fond du gouffre depuis samedi ?!

_A cause de toi._

Non lui. Ou moi… J'en sais rien.

« Ecoute, ce n'est pas négociable Blaine. Je veux te récupérer. Et en bonne santé »

« Mais la situation est toujours la même »

Tu es toujours fou sous plusieurs nuances.

« On discutera de ça en rentrant. On est arrivé »

La voiture se gare devant la galerie. Joey m'ouvre la portière et je sors. Kurt me suit.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? » demandais-je d'un ton plus énervé que je le voulais.

« Faire quoi ? » rétorque-t-il, étonné.

« Pourquoi tu te lances sur un sujet que tu sais énorme mais que tu ne continues pas ? »

« Blaine, on est arrivé. Là où tu as voulu être. Allons voir cette exposition et on discutera plus tard. Je n'ai pas tellement envie d'étaler ma vie privée ici »

C'est vrai que l'endroit est mal choisi pour faire une scène. On est dans une rue assez peuplée. Je soupire et il me lance un regard furieux.

« Ok, ok » soufflais-je.

Il prend ma main dans la sienne et nous pénétrons dans la galerie.

Nous entrons dans un très grand espace aux murs en briques blanches et au sol recouvert de parquet sombre. L'endroit est empli de monde qui regarde avec attention les créations de Sam exposées. Un instant, je me concentre sur ce que je ressens : de la fierté pour mon meilleur ami. Il a réussi, son travail est enfin reconnu.

« Bienvenue à l'exposition de Sam Evans à la SoHo Loft Gallery »

Une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains coupés à la garçonne, à la tenue simple mais élégante et aux lèvres laquées d'un rose voyant se tient devant nous. Elle me regarde à peine mais prend bien son temps pour ce qui est de Kurt. Son attention revient sur moi alors qu'elle devient rouge pivoine, troublée.

Je fronce les sourcils. Putain il est à moi. Enfin il l'était… J'essaye de ne pas rouspéter. Elle semble réussir à retrouver son calme quand elle s'adresse à moi.

« Oh mais vous êtes Blaine ! Ravie de vous voir parmi nous ce soir »

Elle me sourit grandement et me tend un dépliant. Elle nous indique ensuite le buffet plein de petits fours et de boissons.

« Tu connais cette fille ? » me demande Kurt, interloqué.

« Absolument pas »

« Oh, j'aurais cru pourtant. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

« Oui du vin s'il te plait »

Il fronce les sourcils, ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais se tait et part vers le buffet.

« Blainey ! »

Sam pousse les gens pour venir vers moi.

Wow, il est magnifique. C'est rare de le voir en costume, il déteste ça. Il s'approche de moi, un sourire énorme sur le visage. Il me serre de toutes ses forces contre lui et je mords la lèvre pour ne pas me mettre à pleurer. Mon meilleur ami est là. C'est bon de le retrouver. Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux.

« Blainey tu m'as tellement manqué » murmure-t-il contre mon oreille.

Il s'éloigne de moi et me tient par les épaules à bout de bras. Il m'inspecte de ses yeux bleus.

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? »

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu es triste. Et putain, tu as maigri aussi ! »

J'inspire profondément pour ne pas craquer. Non, il ne peut pas parler de ça ici…

« Ca va Sammy. Tu m'as manqué aussi. Bravo pour ton expo ! »

Ses traits deviennent suspicieux quand il entend ma voix tremblante. Je dois me calmer, reprendre le dessus de mes émotions.

« Tu es venu seul ? » me questionne-t-il.

« Non avec Kurt » répondis-je plus agressif que nécessaire.

« Oh… »

Son expression se durcit et il finit par me lâcher complétement.

« C'est bizarre, il n'est pas collé à toi pourtant » ajoute-t-il amèrement.

« Non, il est parti nous chercher à boire »

Je fais un geste dans sa direction pour accompagner ma parole. Je vois que Kurt discute joyeusement avec une femme près du buffet. Il regarde dans ma direction et nos yeux s'accrochent. Et ce contact visuel fait disparaître toutes ces personnes, toute la galerie. Il ne reste plus que nous deux. Le regard de cet homme sublime me transperce et je me délecte de cette sensation.

Cet homme si beau et si mystérieux veut que je lui revienne. Une vague tiède de contentement se déroule dans mon ventre.

« Blainey ? Tu m'écoutes ? » m'appelle Sam.

Je secoue la tête pour retrouver mes esprits.

« Oui excuse-moi. Tu disais ? »

« Je suis vraiment heureux que tu sois ici ce soir. J'ai un truc à te dire sur l'expo… »

Avant qu'il ne finisse, la fille aux cheveux courts et au rouge à lèvres vif le coupe :

« Sam, le journaliste du New York Arts Magazine te réclame. Viens »

Elle me sourit poliment.

« Tu t'habitueras vite à mon nouveau statut de star » dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je lui adresse un sourire amusé. Sam a l'air vraiment épanoui.

« On se voit tout à l'heure Blainey » me dit-il.

Il m'embrasse sur le front et s'éloigne tranquillement vers deux hommes : un journaliste visiblement et un photographe.

Toutes les créations de Sam sont affichées. Elles représentent toutes des célébrités : Lady Gaga, Katy Perry, Johnny Depp, Freddie Mercury, Natalie Portman… Je me suis toujours demandé comment il pouvait arriver à faire des tableaux aussi géniaux avec des pâtes. Il est très talentueux. Je reste devant une reproduction de l'album Abbey Road des Beatles.

Kurt revient à cet instant et me donne un verre de vin.

« Il est bon ? » lui demandais-je, les tremblements ayant disparus de ma voix.

« Qui ça ? »

« Ben le vin »

« Oh non, pas vraiment. Il est rarement de qualité dans ce genre de réceptions. Ton ami est très doué » dit-il en regardant le même tableau que moi.

« C'est vrai. J'étais en train de me dire la même chose. J'ai toujours su qu'il en était capable »

Je déborde de fierté pour mon meilleur ami à cet instant. Le regard de Kurt revient sur moi.

« Kurt Hummel ? » interpelle le photographe de New York Arts Magazine, « puis-je me permettre de vous photographier Monsieur ? »

« Bien sûr »

Kurt cache son air bourru sous un sourire faux. Je m'écarte mais il me retient et me colle contre lui. Les yeux du photographe naviguent entre Kurt et moi.

« Merci Monsieur Hummel »

Il nous bombarde avec son appareil.

« Et vous êtes Monsieur… ? » me demande-t-il.

« Blaine Anderson » répondis-je.

« Bonne soirée Messieurs » salue-t-il en s'éloignant furtivement.

« J'ai cherché des photos de toi avec tes… ex. Mais Internet ne m'a rien révélé »

Il me sourit sincèrement cette fois.

« C'est normal, je ne m'affichais pas avec mes ex comme tu dis. Tu es le seul Blaine. Tu le sais »

Son ton est franc et doux.

« Tu n'as jamais emmené tes… »

Je regarde aux alentours pour vérifier que personne n'écoute avant de continuer :

« Soumis en rendez-vous ? »

« Non jamais. On sortait seulement pour faire des courses, ce genre de trucs »

Il me fixe pour jauger ma réaction.

Il les trainait juste dans sa salle de torture moderne et dans son appartement donc. Je ne sais pas comment réagir.

« Tu es le seul Blaine » chuchote-t-il.

Je détourne les yeux quand je sens mon visage chauffer. C'est sa façon à lui de me faire comprendre que je compte pour lui.

« Tu viens ? Allons voir quelles autres merveilles Sam a créé » propose-t-il en me tendant la main.

Je la lui prends et nous nous déplaçons vers les prochains tableaux. Un couple de personnes âgées me sourit chaleureusement quand nous passons à côté d'eux comme si je leur étais familier. C'est sûrement l'effet Kurt Hummel, rien de plus… Mais je remarque que plusieurs autres personnes me fixent sans aucune gêne. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous ?!

Je comprends pourquoi j'attire les regards ainsi lorsque nous avançons un peu plus. Cinq immenses portraits de moi sont suspendus sur le grand mur du fond.

Je reste bouche bée devant. Je suis vraiment étonné de me voir là : moi faisant mes yeux de chien battu comme dit Sam, moi riant, moi boudant, moi lisant avec mes lunettes et même moi dormant.

Putain ! Sam a osé… Il sait que je déteste que l'on me prenne en photo ou qu'on attire l'attention sur moi. Eh ben voilà qu'il m'a carrément intégré à son exposition. Sans mon autorisation qui plus est.

Kurt est en totale admiration devant les tableaux qu'il examine les uns après les autres.

Il grogne quelque chose qui ressemble à « n'importe quel pervers peut les acheter ». Il fronce les sourcils. Il semble énervé.

« Excuse-moi » dit-il en s'éloignant après m'avoir adressé son regard brûlant.

Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Je le regarde, fasciné. Il parle vivement avec la jeune femme qui nous a accueillis. Je le vois sortir son portefeuille et sa carte bleue.

Oh non ! Il doit vouloir acheter l'un des tableaux.

« Je me disais bien que ce beau visage m'était familier… »

Je me retourne le sourire aux lèvres parce que je sais à qui appartient cette voix.

« Paul ! » m'exclamais-je.

Je lui fais un énorme câlin.

« Salut Blainey. Moi aussi je suis content de te voir » rit-il.

« Comment tu vas ? C'est comment Seattle ? Oh tu as trouvé un travail là-bas ? Et… »

« Hey doucement Blainey » sourit-il, « oui ça va. Seattle est vraiment différent de New York mais je m'y suis fait. Et oui, j'ai du travail. Je suis l'assistant du rédacteur en chef d'un journal littéraire. Et toi alors ? »

« Je suis l'assistant du DRH d'une maison d'édition »

« Oh c'est génial ! C'est exactement ce que tu voulais non ? »

« Oui enfin j'aurais aimé être plus en contact avec l'édition à proprement parler mais je ne m'en plains pas »

Je me tais et un silence confortable nous enveloppe.

« Je suis vraiment content que tu sois venu Paul »

« Je l'avais promis à Sam et c'était une bonne excuse pour te revoir »

Avant que je ne lui réponde, Kurt est de retour et enroule son bras gauche autour de ma taille d'un geste possessif. Il tend sa seconde main vers Paul pour le saluer.

« Monsieur James » dit-il froidement et tendu.

« Monsieur Hummel » répond Paul de la même façon, « je vais aller voir Sam. J'espère que je te recroiserai Blainey » ajoute-t-il en caressant mon épaule avant de partir.

Kurt se tend encore plus à son geste mais je ne veux pas me sentir coupable pour ça. Il ne me lâche pas quand mon ami s'éloigne.

« Tu as acheté un des tableaux ? »

« Un des tableaux ? » rit-il en gardant les yeux fixés sur ceux-ci.

« Tu en as acheté plusieurs ? »

Il lève les yeux au ciel.

« Je les ai **tous** achetés Blaine. Je ne veux pas qu'un inconnu te mate chez lui, même si ce n'est que via des portraits »

Je ne peux me retenir d'exploser de rire.

« Oh mais si c'est toi qui le fait, ça ne pose aucun problème ? » demandais-je avec amertume.

Il me regarde sévèrement, étonné que je lui réponde. Mais je vois qu'il se retient de sourire.

« Pour être honnête, oui. »

« Maniaque du contrôle » chuchotais-je en essayant de cacher mon amusement.

Il a les yeux grands ouverts et ils pétillent de joie désormais. Il tapote sa bouche avec son index, songeur.

« Ce n'est pas un secret Blaine »

Il sourit malicieusement, le visage plus doux.

« J'aimerais qu'on puisse en discuter mais quelqu'un m'a fait signer un accord de confidentialité »

Il soupire et adopte son regard de prédateur sexuel.

« Si tu savais ce que je voudrais vous faire à toi et ton insolence… » chuchote-t-il.

Ma respiration se bloque. J'ai une petite idée de ce qu'il veut me faire.

« C'est très vulgaire Monsieur Hummel » dis-je en faisant semblant d'être outré.

Un sourire enjoué et fier s'étend sur ses lèvres.

« Tu respires la joie de vivre sur ses portraits Blaine. Je ne t'ai jamais vu ainsi »

_Virage à 180 degrés. Ok…_

Je baisse la tête mais il la relève avec deux de ses doigts sous mon menton. Son contact m'électrifie.

« Je veux que tu sois comme ça avec moi » murmure-t-il.

Le bonheur grandit en moi. Non, la situation n'a pas changé.

« Tu dois arrêter de me faire peur alors »

« Tu dois me parler et être honnête avec moi » répond-il directement, le regard brûlant.

Je souffle.

« Kurt, tu voulais que je sois ton Soumis. Et le souci est là. Tu m'as envoyé la définition par mail une fois. Je crois que tu disais que « soumis » voulait dire obéissant, docile, souple, passif, dompté, patient. Je ne peux pas te toucher où je veux ou te parler sans l'autorisation. Tu croyais quoi ? »

Il se pince les lèvres mais je continue :

« Je ne sais pas comment agir avec toi. Tu ne veux pas que je te provoque mais tu apprécies mon insolence. Tu veux que je sois obéissant mais tu veux avoir l'occasion de me punir. Je ne sais pas qui je dois être avec toi »

Il fronce les sourcils.

« Ta finesse d'esprit me fascinera toujours Blaine » dit-il d'un ton glacial, « viens, on va manger »

« Mais on vient juste d'arriver ! »

« Tu as pu voir l'exposition, ainsi que Sam et le photographe »

« Paul. Son nom est Paul »

« Tu as vu Paul qui, soit dit en passant, lors de ma dernière rencontre avec lui, a voulu fourrer sa langue au fond de ta gorge, non consentante, alors que tu étais bourré et malade » lâche-t-il à bout de nerfs.

« Au moins, il ne m'a jamais battu **lui** »

Kurt grogne et contrôle à peine sa fureur.

« C'est vraiment petit Blaine » chuchote-t-il d'un ton agressif.

Je déglutis et Kurt passe les mains tremblantes de colère dans ses cheveux. Je lui adresse un regard assassin.

« Je t'invite à dîner. J'ai l'impression que tu vas t'évanouir dans la seconde. Va dire au revoir à tes amis »

« S'il te plait, restons un peu plus »

« Non. Va leur dire au revoir »

Putain il me gonfle ce maniaque ! Il vaut mieux que je sois fou de rage contre lui plutôt que dépressif et larmoyant.

Je cherche Sam et Paul du regard. Ils sont ensemble, entourés d'un groupe de filles. Furieux, je me déplace vers eux, laissant le maniaque derrière moi. Il m'énerve. Il me prend pour un gamin à me dicter ce que je dois faire. Putain mais il n'est pas mon père ! Remarque, je lui ai toujours désobéi à lui aussi…

Les filles dévorent Sam des yeux. Zoé verrait ça, elle serait folle.

« Sam ? Paul ? »

« Oh Blainey. Excusez-nous les filles »

Paul vient vers moi et passe un bras autour de mes épaules. Je lui souris alors que Sam se tient devant nous.

« Tu as l'air remonté » rit le blond.

« Je dois partir »

« Oh mais ça ne fait même pas une heure que tu es là ! »

« Je sais mais Kurt doit partir. Ton expo est géante Sammy, même si tu aurais pu me prévenir que j'étais représenté ce soir… Tu es très doué »

Il sourit grandement.

« Excuse-moi mais tes tableaux ont dû taper dans l'œil de quelqu'un vu qu'ils sont tous achetés »

« J'ai été content de te revoir Sammy. J'ai hâte que tu rentres »

Il me serre tendrement dans ses bras et retourne vers les filles. Paul ne m'a pas lâché. Je vois Kurt m'adresser un regard noir alors que Paul me tient étroitement contre lui. Pour qu'il enrage plus, je passe mes bras autour de sa taille et le serre contre moi. Les yeux de Kurt brûlent de colère. Il se rapproche de nous.

« J'espère que tu me rendras visite Blainey »

« Toi aussi Paul. Tu es et sera toujours le bienvenu chez moi »

Il me serre plus fort. Kurt arrive à cet instant.

« Ne deviens pas à nouveau invisible Blainey. Bonsoir Monsieur Hummel »

« Bonsoir. Désolé de devoir partir. Blaine ? »

Il enlace nos doigts ensemble.

« Au revoir Paul. A bientôt j'espère »

Je l'embrasse sur la joue. Kurt me tire jusqu'à la sortie. Je discerne sa colère. Tant pis, moi aussi je suis énervé.

Il nous fait traverser la rue, tourne à gauche et me pousse dans une ruelle adjacente. Il me plaque brutalement contre le mur. Il encadre mes joues de ses mains afin que ses yeux brûlants et sérieux soient verrouillés aux miens.

Ma respiration se bloque dans ma poitrine quand ses lèvres foncent sur les miennes. C'est un baiser violent, pressé, négligé, désespéré. Nos dents se cognent, nos langues se battent.

L'envie explose en moi et ravage tout sur son passage. Je l'embrasse avec la même ardeur que lui. Mes doigts s'emmêlent et tire sur ses cheveux. Il lâche un gémissement guttural très sexy qui m'excite un peu plus. Une de ses mains glisse sur mes fesses, les malaxe et me colle fortement contre lui et son érection grandissante.

Toute ma peur, mon chagrin, ma souffrance glisse dans ce baiser. Une seule pensée claire me parvient : Kurt ressent la même chose que moi à cet instant.

Il s'écarte de moi, essoufflé et tremblant. Ses yeux rendus foncés par le désir font se crisper les muscles de mon ventre. Mes lèvres sont gonflées et mes poumons me brûlent par manque d'oxygène.

« Tu. Es. A. Moi. Blaine » insiste-t-il sur chaque mot.

« Excuse-moi » murmurais-je une fois ma respiration sous contrôle.

« Oh oui, tu peux. Je sais ce que tu as voulu faire. Tu veux coucher avec ce photographe Blaine ? Parce que lui oui visiblement »

« Non, il est mon ami »

Il soupire bruyamment.

« Toute ma vie, j'ai fui ce genre de sentiments intenses. Et te voilà qui les ramène tous d'un seul coup. C'est vraiment… Déstabilisant. Je veux tout contrôler Blainey. Mais quand tu es près de moi, tout m'échappe et toute mon attention se concentre sur toi. Tu fais chavirer tout mon monde »

Il me regarde intensément. Il passe la main dans ses cheveux puis caresse la mienne avant de la serrer doucement. Il inspire calmement.

« Suis-moi. On doit discuter et tu dois te nourrir »

**Et voiiiiiilà !**

**Vous êtes content ? :D Tout n'est pas si catastrophique que ça non ? ) Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que vaut ce chapitre donc n'hésitez à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé dans une petite (ou grande) review :) ou venez sur Twitter ou Tumblr (même si je ne gère pas trop pour le moment). Vous me trouverez sous le pseudo de Klaiindy pour les deux. Et je suis aussi sur Instagram sous ce nom aussi. Je me ferais une joie de vous y retrouvez :)**

**Vous êtes vraiment les meilleurs :) on se retrouve vendredi prochain :)**

**Bisous, bisous**

**Cindy :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Coucou mes chéris :)**

**Chapitre 28 : 58 follows… Et… **

**ON A DÉPASSÉ LES 40 FAVORIS WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !**

**En plus, on atteint PRESQUE les 300 reviews !**

**De quelle façon puis-je vous montrer que je suis dingue de vous ? J'aimerais vous faire un câlin à chacun d'entre vous. Vous êtes les meilleurs et cette fic ne serait pas là sans votre soutien.**

**Après mon instant « guimauve », les remerciements.**

**Merci aux personnes qui ont ajoutés Nuances (ou moi) à leurs alertes et leurs favoris.**

**Merci à Alexis, justmoi59, Emma, IheartIns, MsLeaMicheleS1, Claire, Clairegleek78, AnnaKlaineuse, Fen, Klaineuse, stl1985, Anne-So, LePinguAmoureux, StrangeFlo et Licorne-Klaine pour vos reviews.**

**Anderverysue : **j'aime que le petit Blaine se rebelle, ça fait pas de mal un peu. Je suis contente qu'il t'ait plu. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Justmoi59 : **ouep tu as tout à fait raison. C'est une séparation bénéfique. J'aime que l'un ou l'autre soit jaloux… :)

**Klainekisses : **wow, on peut dire que tu l'as aimé donc :) Moi non plus, je n'aime pas tellement quand ils sont séparés. Même s'ils ne s'en rendent pas compte, ils se font du bien l'un l'autre. C'est vrai mais il devrait s'ouvrir bientôt… ) Tu es la première qui me parle de Joey et ça me fait trop plaisir parce que je veux qu'on ressente de la sympathie pour lui, genre comme l'affection que l'on a pour un oncle… Les portraits de pâtes sont le détail qui m'a tué. J'ai trouvé ça trop cool dans la série et je **devais** le caser quelque part ) une copine à moi déteste Paul comme toi, c'est trop drôle :D Ouep, je comprends mais la douleur était trop forte pour qu'il reste éloigné de Kurt. Tu es adorable :') j'espère pouvoir avoir ton avis régulièrement :) Bisous Emma.

**IheartIns : **hey ! C'est super gentil *.* La torture n'est pas le thème de cette fic ? Non, je ne suis pas sadique ) a la semaine prochaine j'espère :) Bisous.

**MsLeaMicheleS1 : **c'est adorable merci :') Ton français est très bien, ne t'inquiète pas :) quel est ton nom sur Twitter ? Je pourrais venir te parler comme ça )

**Maloke : **hehe, j'adore vous faire ça en vrai :D Mais exactement ! Je crois devenir folle à la fin de chacun de tes chapitres :O Je vois parfaitement de quel rapprochement tu parles *clignement d'œil tout à fait innocent*. Les yeux de Darren sont de la kryptonite ! C'est de la torture de les utiliser contre moi… ) Gros bisous ma Claire :)

**Clairegleek78 : **oui, il se laisse approcher et il se détend un peu plus. Le départ de Blaine était le coup de pied au cul dont il avait besoin. Je suis rassurée que tu aies trouvé le câlin sur le toit romantique. Je n'étais pas sûre de moi pour le coup. Sam et ses tableaux c'est le must du must :D c'est super agréable à écrire le fait que Blainey lui réponde. C'est super drôle je trouve :) oui tu as tout compris :) Merci !

**AnnaKlaineuse :** OH YEEEEAH :D oui ça me plait bien aussi :D à la semaine prochaine Anna :)

**Fen :** Blaine le laisse faire pour le moment sur le toit parce que Kurt lui manque et que la douleur diminue quand il est avec lui. J'ai fait exprès de créer une sorte de confusion au moment où Blaine obéit à Kurt même s'il ne veut pas partir. Je voulais montrer que même si Blaine a été blessé et humilié avec le truc de la ceinture, il est encore prêt à accepter le petit « jeu » de Soumis/Dominant. Et le moment dans la ruelle, les paroles de Kurt ne sont pas méchantes ou agressives. Je les ai peut-être écrites d'une façon qui fait que ça ne veut pas du tout dire ce que je voulais dire à la base… Mais non, les paroles de Kurt ne sont pas méchantes du tout :)

**Klaineuse : **TOI AUSSI TU DIS WALALALA ! :D bientôt, bientôt ) Tu as raison d'avoir peur d'Hunter. Blaine ne va rien faire avec lui ne t'inquiète pas mais pour ce qui est d'Hunter qui fait quelque chose à Blaine… Chuuuut ) c'est plutôt drôle à écrire quand Blaine commence à lui répondre en fait :D Non mais pourquoi vous avez tous un problème avec Paul mdr ? Moi je l'aime bien, il met le bordel dans leur petit monde #Cindylasadique ) Kurt ne serait pas Kurt sans être un tyran tu ne crois pas ? ) Bon je suis contente que leurs retrouvailles te plaisent alors, j'avais assez peur de les rater en fait. Ça aurait été dommage non ? C'est sûr que Blaine ne va pas avec Karofsky, c'est même affreux quand on y pense *brrrr* Tu vois, j'aime Joey aussi. Même si, comme tu le dis, il n'intervient pas souvent, il représente pour moi une espèce d'ange gardien pour les garçons tu vois ? Comme si sa présence les protégeait. C'est Tonton Joey :D c'est vrai, je crois qu'on ne verrait plus le papier peint de ma chambre si des tableaux d'eux deux existaient vraiment :O Bon, je suis sauvé, je vous ai évité une vague de sniffouillage (tu sais que depuis que tu m'as dit ce mot, je l'emploie tout le temps ?!) Santana, Burt et compagnie vont revenir BIENTOT ) je ne sais pas encore si je ferai d'autres ruptures, je n'écris pas mes chapitres à l'avance (enfin là j'ai presque terminé le 29ème). Je suis honorée alors *.* j'ai le droit à une signature rien que pour moi :') tu es adorable, tout le monde devrait être aussi gentil que toi. Woow c'est une longue réponse que je t'ai fait là :'D on se retrouve dans ta prochaine review :) gros bisooous.

**Stl1985 : **merci c'est très gentil :) j'espère que la suite te plaira :)

**HOP3SO : **je sais que les lys sont tes fleurs préférées je voulais te faire un clin d'œil :') D'accord ça marche. Gratouilles faites à mes deux cochons d'Inde )

**LePinguAmoureux : **ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'en veux pas. C'est déjà extra que tu reviewes donc ne t'en fais pas :) même si ce ne sont pas des reviews régulières, elles me font vraiment plaisir quand même :) Tout ça va venir, tu devrais être satisfaite ) Moi aussi je le trouve adorable (et très sexy) quand il est jaloux :) eh bien, je n'ai qu'une semaine de vacances qui commence ce soir (YEEEAAH) et j'ai mes exams à la rentrée donc non, désolée :( j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas. Mais j'ai écrit le chapitre 29 en avance, donc il n'y aura pas l'attente qu'il y aurait dû avoir après ce chapitre. Me-suis-je faite pardonné ? Bisous, au prochain chapitre j'espère :)

**StrangeFlo : **oh merci c'est vraiment gentil :) merci à toi pour ta review. Et tu es la 40ème personne qui ajoute Nuances dans ses favoris :D j'espère pouvoir te retrouver par la suite !

**Licorne-Klaine : **tu es vraiment adorable, merci beaucoup, je ne te remercierai jamais assez ** Le comportement de Blaine va changer assez radicalement mais celui de Kurt aussi, tu verras avec ce chapitre, on le voit assez bien :) gros bisouuuuus ma Sarah *coeur*

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

**ENJOY !**

**Chapitre 28**

Kurt me tire rapidement jusqu'à la devanture d'un petit restaurant. Je n'ai même pas le temps de voir son nom tellement il est pressé.

« Ici, ça ira » grogne-t-il alors que nous entrons, « de toute façon, on ne doit pas traîner »

Cet endroit me semble très agréable. Tout le mobilier est en bois foncé, les lumières éclairent bien la salle sans pour autant éblouir. Des miroirs aux contours au style ancien sont aux murs. Les tables sont sobrement décorées avec des nappes blanches et des vases contenant des fleurs blanches aussi. Des bougies complètent le tout. C'est élégant mais aussi très intime. La voix chaude d'une femme est diffusée et donne une ambiance assez romantique. Très romantique même.

Un des serveurs nous dirige vers une table pour deux dans le fond de la salle. Je m'assieds en face de Kurt. Je me méfie de lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien vouloir me dire ?

« Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps » annonce Kurt tandis qu'il s'empare du menu qu'il consulte rapidement, « nous prendrons tous les deux des magrets de canard avec de la sauce au Porto, des frites et des légumes. Et je voudrais la carte des vins »

« Très bien Monsieur »

Choqué par l'autorité et le ton sec et glacial de Kurt, le serveur s'éclipse en un coup de vent. Kurt sort son portable de sa poche et le pose, écran contre la table. Il ne veut pas décider de quelle main je dois manger tant qu'il y est ?!

« Que feras-tu si je suis allergique au canard ou que je n'aime pas ça ? »

Il souffle bruyamment.

« Blaine, arrête ça tout de suite »

« Je n'ai pas cinq ans Kurt ! »

« Eh bien n'agis pas comme si tu les avais ! »

Ses mots me font l'effet d'un coup de poing dans le ventre. Ça va être comme ça toute la soirée donc ? Un échange de piques entre deux personnes énervées et à fleur de peau ? C'est dommage, le cadre est idyllique. Mais sans sentiments amoureux ou joyeux, ça ne sert à rien.

« Oh, j'agis comme un gosse de cinq ans seulement à cause d'une viande que je n'aime pas ? » chuchotais-je, ne voulant pas qu'il entende mon ton meurtri.

« Tu as fait exprès de jouer avec ma jalousie. Oui c'est une attitude de gamin. Tu ne t'es pas dit qu'il y aurait d'autres personnes touchées ? Et les sentiments de ton ami photographe tu y as pensé ? Ca entrait dans ton jeu aussi ? »

L'expression de Kurt devient morose quand le serveur se ramène avec la carte des vins. Il a la mâchoire crispée et la mine sévère.

Je baisse les yeux, honteux. Putain je suis un abruti. Je ne veux absolument pas raviver les sentiments de Paul… Oh le pauvre, je suis trop nul. Kurt a raison : c'est un comportement puéril. Il examine la carte entre ses mains.

« Tu veux choisir le vin peut-être ? »

Il soulève un de ses sourcils, un sourire arrogant sur les lèvres. Il me nargue. Il se moque de moi. Il sait très bien que je n'y connais rien.

« Non » répondis-je en cachant mon air boudeur.

Quel con ! Il m'a eu à mon propre jeu.

« On prendra deux verres de Saint Emilion alors »

« Excusez-moi mais ce vin n'est servi qu'à la bouteille Monsieur »

« Eh bien apportez-nous une bouteille dans ce cas » s'exaspère Kurt.

« Oui Monsieur »

Le serveur se dépêche de partir. Je peux le comprendre. Je n'aimerais pas m'attirer ses foudres.

_Tu l'as déjà fait et ça s'est mal fini. Ceinture ça te dit quelque chose ?_

Je lance un regard mauvais à mon maniaque du contrôle. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Pourquoi il semble embêté ? C'est à cause de moi sûrement… Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais dès qu'il est perturbé, ça semble être de ma faute.

« Tu es grincheux ce soir »

Il me fixe, le visage neutre.

« Vues les circonstances, c'est bizarre en effet »

« L'ambiance semble parfaite pour débuter une conversation sérieuse et honnête sur notre future, tu ne penses pas ? » dis-je ironiquement.

Je lui souris chaleureusement. Il fronce les sourcils et garde une expression impassible mais je vois ses lèvres trembler, signe qu'il retient un sourire.

« Excuse-moi » dit-il.

« Tu es pardonné. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas allergique au canard et j'aime ça »

« Cela me semble convenable étant donné que ce sera ton premier vrai repas depuis presque une semaine »

« « Convenable ». Toujours ce mot »

« C'est « convenable » » répète-t-il, les yeux brillants de malice.

Il me regarde, passe la main dans ses cheveux et son air grave est de retour.

« Blainey, quand nous avons discuté de notre avenir la dernière fois, tu m'as laissé. Ça me met assez mal à l'aise. Tout à l'heure j'ai dit que je voulais te récupérer mais j'attends toujours ton avis là-dessus »

Ses yeux sont ardents, plein d'impatience. Son air naïf est vraiment très déstabilisant. Comment je peux formuler ce que je pense ?

« Tu m'as manqué. Tu m'as énormément manqué Kurt. Cette semaine a été… dure »

J'inspire profondément. Une boule d'angoisse pèse sur mon estomac, de peur que la douleur que j'ai ressentie ces derniers jours refasse surface. Depuis mon départ samedi matin, l'enfer est devenu mon quotidien. Jamais je n'avais eu aussi mal. Jamais je n'avais été si désespéré. Jamais je n'avais autant souffert. Ç'en est presque irréel. Mais toutes ces émotions reviennent et ma respiration se bloque dans ma poitrine.

« Tout est identique. Je ne peux pas être la personne que tu désires »

_Essaye de garder ton calme, ne flanche pas maintenant._

« Tu es exactement la personne que je désire » dit-il sans équivoque.

« Kurt, tu sais que c'est faux »

« Je comprends que tu sois furieux à cause des événements de samedi. J'ai conscience d'avoir été con mais… Tu l'as été aussi. Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu n'as pas utilisé le mot d'alerte Blaine ? »

Il rejette la faute sur moi ou je rêve ?! Il n'est vraiment pas gêné. Il y a deux secondes, il était presque doux et là, pouff, il m'accuse.

« Dis-moi »

« Je n'en sais rien. J'étais complétement chamboulé. Je voulais devenir le genre de personnes que tu… apprécies. Je voulais me prouver que la douleur était supportable. J'ai juste oublié d'accord ? Je n'y pensais plus » murmurais-je, mortifié et rouge comme un coquelicot.

Je baisse la tête. Finalement, on aurait pu éviter tout ça : toute la peur et toute la souffrance.

« Tu n'y pensais plus ! »

Epouvanté, les yeux assassins, il tient le bord de la table si fort que la jointure de ses doigts est blanche. Je me rapetisse sur ma chaise.

Oh non merde, il est à nouveau fou de rage.

_C'est tout gagné. Tu lui as mis les nerfs en pelote._

« Comment suis-je censé avoir confiance en toi ? » demande-t-il d'une voix grave, « je n'arrive pas à le croire »

Le serveur réapparait à notre table avec la bouteille de vin alors que nous nous toisons du regard : mes yeux noisette apeurés dans le bleu énervé des siens. Nos regards dissimulent à peine tous les reproches que l'on garde en nous. Le serveur débouche la bouteille avec une théâtralité inutile et sert Kurt. Celui-ci prend immédiatement une gorgée de son verre.

« Merci » dit poliment mais sèchement Kurt.

Le serveur me sert à mon tour, nous laisse la bouteille au centre de la table et s'éloigne de nous en un éclair. Je ne tiens plus et je lui lance :

« Excuse-moi »

Je bois goulument le vin pour apaiser la brûlure de ma gorge. Je me sens comme le pire des cons. Je l'ai laissé samedi parce que j'avais la conviction que nous deux, ça ne marcherait pas, que nous n'étions pas compatibles. Mais ce qu'il dit est vrai : j'aurais pu tout faire cesser et le stopper alors qu'il me frappait.

« Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? » me questionne-t-il, soucieux.

« J'aurais dû dire le mot d'alerte »

Il soupire comme si je venais de lui retirer une épine du pied.

« Toute cette douleur aurait pu être évitée » souffle-t-il.

« Tu as l'air d'être en pleine forme… »

_Il a l'air exactement comme d'habitude en fait !_

« Il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences » dit-il doucement, « je ne suis pas du tout en pleine forme comme tu dis. Depuis samedi, toute lumière a disparu, j'ai l'impression d'être entouré par des ténèbres épaisses Blainey. Tout ce qui m'entoure est noir et étouffant depuis une semaine »

Cette révélation me tord le ventre. Il a ressenti les choses comme moi alors.

« Tu m'avais dit que tu n'irais nulle part, que tu ne m'abandonnerais pas. Mais face à la première difficulté, tu as pris tes jambes à ton cou et tu es parti »

« Je ne t'ai jamais dit que je ne t'abandonnerais pas »

« Si. Quand tu dormais. Ce sont les mots les plus apaisants que je n'ai jamais entendu Blaine. Ils m'ont réconfortés »

Mon cœur se serre. Je prends une autre gorgée de vin.

« Tu m'as dit que… tu m'aimais » murmure-t-il, « tu ne le ressens déjà plus ? »

Sa voix est très basse, presque tremblante et apeurée.

« Bien sûr que je le ressens toujours »

Il a l'air terriblement fragile et peu sûr de lui à cet instant.

Il lâche un souffle.

« D'accord »

Ce petit « d'accord » murmurer m'étonne complétement. Il ne réagit plus de la même manière. Quand je lui ai dit « je t'aime » samedi matin, il était terrifié et prêt à fuir.

Le serveur revient, pose nos assiettes fumantes devant nous et repart. Tout ça en moins d'une minute.

Même si ce plat sent bon et a l'air délicieux, je ne me sens pas d'en manger une seule bouchée.

« Mange ! » me commande Kurt.

Je sais que je meurs de faim, n'importe qui aurait faim après cinq jours à ne quasiment rien manger mais là, dans l'immédiat, une boule enserre mon estomac. Discuter ou négocier ma relation future peu commune avec le seul homme dont je suis tombé amoureux me coupe l'appétit.

J'examine le contenu de mon assiette avec perplexité. Kurt me regarde fixement depuis l'autre côté de la table.

« Je te jure Blaine que si tu n'avales pas tout ça, tu vas finir assis sur mes cuisses devant tout le monde. Et crois-moi aucune attente sexuelle ne sera derrière ce geste. Maintenant mange ! »

_Oh il va se calmer le sadique !_

Je le regarde, un air de défi sur le visage mais me retient de lui répondre d'aller se faire voir.

« Ok, ok je vais manger. Détendez-vous, toi et tes mains qui te chatouillent »

Il me fixe, une expression dure et froide sur ses traits. Il ne sourit même pas. Sans le vouloir vraiment, je m'empare de mes couverts et tranche un bout de mon magret de canard. Wow c'est, comme je le pensais, délicieux. Je me rends compte de la grandeur de ma faim. Kurt a l'air de se relaxer alors qu'il m'observe avaler un morceau de viande.

Nous continuons de dîner sans qu'aucun de nous ne parle. Une chanson différente ambiance le restaurant. Une voix douce féminine chante sur un air mélancolique. Elle chante sur une histoire d'amour qui l'a transformée mais dont elle ne peut pas se passer.

_Tu crois que c'est un signe du destin ou une connerie du genre ?_

Je regarde rapidement mon maniaque du contrôle. Il me contemple en train de manger. Ses yeux ardents sont emplis d'appétit, d'envie et de peur.

« Tu connais le nom de cette chanteuse ? » lui demandais-je pour créer un sujet de conversation.

Kurt lève les yeux, fronce les sourcils comme pour mieux écouter la voix.

« Non mais sa voix est superbe »

« Oui je trouve aussi »

Il me regarde intensément et affiche son sourire en coin sexy et secret.

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? »

« Pour rien » secoue-t-il la tête, « finis ton assiette » ajoute-t-il doucement.

J'ai mangé presque la moitié du dîner. Comment lui dire que je ne veux pas terminer ?

« Je n'ai plus faim. Est-ce que Monsieur est satisfait par mon alimentation pour ce soir ? »

Il m'observe stoïquement et ne dit rien. Il rompt le contact visuel en consultant sa montre.

« Je vais exploser si j'avale encore une bouchée »

Je prends un peu de vin de mon verre.

« On va devoir rentrer. Je vais prévenir Joey. Tu dois être reposé, tu travailles demain »

« Toi aussi »

« C'est vrai mais je me contente de très peu d'heures de sommeil. Mais toi tu dois dormir Blaine. Je suis content, tu t'es nourri un minimum »

« On ne rentre pas à pied ? Je ne risque rien avec toi »

« Exact mais je préfère que Joey nous récupère. Comme ça, je peux lui demander de faire un grand détour pour t'avoir pour moi tout seul dans la voiture plus longtemps. Je me demande ce qu'on pourrait faire, à part parler, rien que toi et moi… »

_Il avait tout prévu !_

Kurt lève le bras pour indiquer au serveur que l'on a terminé et qu'il veut l'addition. Il compose ensuite un numéro sur son portable.

« On est au Brinkley's sur Broome Street, près de la galerie »

Il raccroche. Pas de « merci ». Pas de « s'il vous plait ». Juste des ordres froids.

« Tu es très impoli avec Joey. Enfin tu l'es avec tout le monde quasiment »

« Je vais au plus court et précis. Il n'y a pas besoin de tourner autour du pot quand on sait ce qu'on veut Blaine »

« Pourtant, j'ai la sensation que tu as tourné autour du pot toute la soirée. On en est au même stade Kurt »

« J'ai une offre à te proposer »

« Si je ne me trompe pas, tout a commencé avec une offre que tu m'as proposé »

« C'est une offre… différente »

Le serveur revient et tend l'addition à Kurt. Il ne la regarde même pas et donne sa carte de crédit en échange. Il me jette un regard sceptique alors que le serveur effectue le paiement. Son portable vibre sur la table ce qui l'oblige à détourner les yeux de moi. Il veut me faire une nouvelle offre ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a pu encore trouver ? Des idées plus que farfelues me viennent en tête : un kidnapping ?

_Il ne te demanderait pas ton avis abruti !_

Hmm… Il va peut-être me séquestrer et se servir de moi comme un objet sexuel…

_Il t'a dit « offre __**différente**__ ». Ça c'était l'ancien contrat, réfléchis un peu !_

Ouais, ce n'est pas faux ça…

« Tu viens ? Joey est là »

Nous nous mettons debout et Kurt enlace nos mains ensemble.

« Je ne veux pas te perdre Blaine »

Il amène nos mains près de sa bouche et il embrasse tendrement l'intérieur de mon poignet. La douceur de ses lèvres contre ma peau fait naître un frisson dans le bas de mon dos.

La voiture de Kurt est garée juste à la sortie du restaurant. Kurt ouvre la portière arrière pour que je puisse m'installer. Je me place confortablement contre le cuir de la banquette. Il contourne la voiture et va discuter avec Joey. D'habitude, il ne fait pas comme ça. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il agit différemment cette fois ? Ma curiosité est piquée. Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien se dire ? Après une minute à peine, Kurt est à côté de moi et fixe un point invisible devant lui avec un air impassible et Joey est derrière le volant.

J'en profite pour observer mon maniaque du contrôle : sa belle peau nette et pâle, son nez adorable, ses lèvres pulpeuses et rose, ses magnifiques cheveux dressés sur sa tête. Il est définitivement trop bien, trop beau pour moi, Blaine Anderson : homme d'une banalité effarante.

Un air mélodieux et calme de musique classique envahit l'habitacle de la voiture. Je ne connais pas ce morceau. Joey met le contact et prend la route.

Kurt tourne la tête pour que l'on puisse être face à face.

« Donc Blaine, j'ai une offre à te proposer »

Je regarde dans la direction de Joey d'un air méfiant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'entend rien » m'assure Kurt.

« Il a des oreilles donc il peut entendre »

« Joey » hèle Kurt.

Mais il ne répond pas. Kurt réitère l'expérience mais aucune réaction de sa part. Kurt finit par lui secouer doucement l'épaule. Joey retire des écouteurs que je n'avais pas vus.

« Un problème Monsieur ? »

« Non Joey. Merci ça va. Vous pouvez remettre vos oreillettes »

« Très bien Monsieur »

« Rassuré ? Il a sa propre musique. C'est un grand amateur de Mozart. Fais comme s'il n'était pas là. Oublie juste sa présence »

« C'est toi qui lui a ordonné de faire ça ? »

« Oui »

_Ce n'est pas flippant __**du tout**__._

« Alors cette offre ? »

Kurt affiche son air sûr de lui et revêt son attitude « chef d'entreprise méga puissant ». Cela ne me dit rien qui vaille. Je suis sûr qu'il va me refaire le même coup qu'avec son foutu contrat.

« Je veux savoir quelque chose pour commencer : est-ce que tu veux une histoire d'amour romantique sans aucune baise perverse ? »

Je suis abasourdi.

« Perverse ? »

« Oui, perverse »

« Je suis vraiment étonné que tu qualifies ta baise de perverse »

« Tu vois c'est ce que j'ai fait. Alors ta réponse ? » demande-t-il patiemment.

Je joue avec mes mains et baisse la tête vers elles en m'empourprant pour ce que je m'apprête à dire :

« Tes baises perverses me plaisent » chuchotais-je.

« Hmm… Je m'en doutais. Et qu'est-ce qui ne te plaît pas ? »

Eh bien… Ne pas être en mesure de pouvoir te toucher où je souhaite. Le fait que tu aimes me voir souffrir. La crainte de revoir la ceinture.

« L'épée de Damoclès qui flotte au-dessus de ma tête »

« Explique-toi »

« Tu vois, les cannes, les fouets, tous ces jouets de ta salle de torture moderne me filent la frousse. Je ne veux pas que tu t'en serves sur moi »

« Très bien. Pas de cannes ni de fouets. Et inutile de préciser pas de ceintures je suppose » ajoute-t-il amèrement.

Je le fixe, curieux.

« Tu tentes d'établir de nouvelles limites à ne pas franchir ? »

« Non pas vraiment. Je cherche juste à te cerner. Je veux savoir, connaître les choses que tu apprécies et celles qui te révulsent »

« Ce qui me pose le plus gros problème, la plus grosse retenue, c'est que tu tires ton plaisir de ma souffrance Kurt. C'est dur pour moi de me dire que tu aimes provoquer ma douleur. Et j'ai peur que tu me fasses mal si je dépasse une de tes règles imaginaires »

« Elles ne sont pas imaginaires. Elles sont établies »

« Je veux qu'on oublie toutes ces règles alors ! »

« Toutes ? »

« Toutes »

J'inspire pour me rafraichir les idées. Mon cœur bat à toute vitesse. Où cette conversation va nous mener ?

« Et les fessées ne te posent aucun problème ? »

« Ça dépend avec quoi tu me les donnes »

« Avec ça » dit-il en agitant sa main droite.

Je gigote sur mon siège, assez gêné.

« Non, ça ne me gêne pas. Surtout si on utilise les boules argentées avec… »

Heureusement qu'il fait noir. Au moins, il ne peut pas voir mes joues rougir. Mais il a dû entendre ma voix flancher quand je me suis souvenu de la nuit où il avait utilisé cet accessoire. Je suis définitivement prêt à recommencer.

Il affiche un sourire fier.

« C'est vrai. C'était très bon »

« Plus que ça même »

« Donc tu es capable d'endurer une douleur minime »

« Oui je crois »

Qu'est-ce qu'il cherche avec ses questions ? Mon anxiété franchit un nouvel étage dans le creux de mon ventre.

Il se tapote les lèvres avec son index, un air songeur sur le visage.

« Blaine, je veux que l'on efface tout et que l'on reparte à zéro. Je veux que l'on ait une histoire d'amour romantique. Une vraie. Dès que tu auras confiance en moi et que je saurais que tu es franc et apte à te confier à moi alors on pourra retenter mes jeux »

Je le dévisage, les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts, étonné, totalement sur le cul. Tout vient de s'arrêter en moi, comme si une surcharge d'informations trop volumineuses venait d'entrer dans mon crâne. Son silence me dit qu'il craint ma réponse. Je ne discerne pas les traits de son visage car il fait trop sombre. On est arrivé là où je voulais qu'on soit.

Il veut faire entrer un peu de lumière dans ses ténèbres personnelles. Suis-je égoïste à ce point pour accepter ? Ou bien j'aime moi aussi le côté sombre de Kurt ? Tous les moments où j'ai eu un aperçu de ses nuances de folie me reviennent en tête.

« Et pour les punitions ? »

« Plus de punitions. Plus aucune »

« Et les règles ? »

« Plus de règles non plus »

« Plus aucune ? Je sais qu'elles sont essentielles pour toi »

« Mais tu m'es encore plus essentiel Blaine. Cette semaine a été affreuse, un enfer pour tout te dire. Chaque cellule de mon corps me soufflait qu'il fallait que je t'efface de mon esprit car je n'étais pas digne de toi. Les tableaux que Sam a faits de toi… J'ai réalisé de quelle façon il te perçoit : débordant de joie de vivre et magnifique. Enfin tu es magnifique tout le temps, j'en ai tout à fait conscience. Mais je sais que tu n'es pas joyeux, je sais que la souffrance te ronge. C'est affligeant de savoir de savoir que c'est de ma faute. Je suis une personne ingrate. J'ai voulu t'accaparer dès que tu es entré dans mon bureau pour cette interview. Tu es délicieux, honnête, enthousiaste, courageux, intelligent et tu es d'une pureté éclatante. J'oublie certainement plein de choses. Tu m'enivres. Je ne veux pas te partager. Avec personne. T'imaginer avec un autre homme fend mon cœur de pierre »

Mon cœur bat comme un fou dans mes oreilles. Putain de merde. Alors si son discours n'est pas la plus belle de toutes les déclarations, je veux bien sauter du dernier étage de l'Empire State Building. Sa dernière phrase est comme l'interrupteur qui lâche le torrent de mots qui passe mes lèvres.

« Kurt, pourquoi penses-tu que ton cœur est fait de pierre ? Je ne pourrais jamais penser ça. Je dirais qu'il a été abimé par tous les événements de ta vie mais je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien. Je sais que tu es serviable et sincère. Je n'ai jamais cherché à comprendre ta situation. La semaine dernière, tout en moi s'est ébranlé. C'était le déclic dont j'avais besoin. Je me suis pris en pleine tête la réalité. Je pouvais accepter le contrat, la partie théorique de la chose. Mais quand est venue la pratique, j'ai compris que je ne pouvais pas être la personne que tu attendais que je sois. Et quand je suis rentré chez moi, quand je t'ai laissé, j'ai réalisé que la douleur que tu m'as infligée avec la ceinture était minime à côté de celle que je ressentais à l'idée de ne plus jamais te revoir. Je veux te plaire et te satisfaire mais c'est compliqué »

« Tu me plais comme tu es » chuchote-t-il, « je ne sais pas comment te le dire pour que tu comprennes »

« Je n'arrive pas à te cerner. Tu es tellement secret et mystérieux, je ne sais jamais comment tu vas réagir. Tu me fais penser à un animal sauvage que je voudrais apprivoiser. Tu me fais peur parfois. C'est pour ça que je reste sur mes gardes. Je n'arrive pas à capter ton humeur. Un moment c'est blanc, la seconde suivante c'est noir. C'est déroutant. Et puis je ne peux pas te toucher ou te caresser comme je le souhaite alors que je veux simplement te montrer à quel point je t'aime »

Il ferme lentement les yeux avec précaution. Je ne peux pas me contenir plus longtemps. Je retire ma ceinture de sécurité et me place sur ses genoux. Il sursaute, surpris par mon initiative. J'encadre son visage en posant délicatement mes mains sur chacune de ses joues.

« Je t'aime Kurt Hummel. Et je sais que tu es capable de tout pour moi. C'est plutôt moi qui ne suis pas digne de toi. Je m'excuse de ne pas pouvoir te rendre tout ce que tu m'apportes. J'y arriverai peut-être si j'en ai l'occasion. Mais oui j'accepte ton offre. Est-ce que je dois signer quelque chose ? »

Il enroule ses bras autour de mon corps et me serre contre son torse.

« Oh Blainey » souffle-t-il, le nez niché dans mes boucles.

Nous restons blottis l'un contre l'autre en silence, en profitant de cette étreinte et de l'air joué au violoncelle qui nous enveloppe. Tout est tendre et apaisant. C'est l'accalmie après la tempête. Je me love contre sa poitrine, la tête posée dans le creux de sa clavicule. Il trace des cercles dans mon dos.

« Me toucher est une limite à ne pas franchir » murmure-t-il.

« Je sais. J'espère qu'un jour je saurais pourquoi »

Il ne répond pas et je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il le fasse. Mais je l'entends lâcher un souffle avant de parler :

« Ma jeunesse a été vraiment affreuse » commence-t-il très doucement, « il y a eu la mort de… de ma mère alcoolique et… »

Il se tait et je le sens trembler contre moi. Il n'y a pas eu que la mort de sa mère alors ?!

« Et d'autres trucs à l'école ensuite. C'est difficile. Je me rappelle de tout » chuchote-t-il en frémissant toujours.

Je vais éviter de lui poser des questions sur ce qui lui est arrivé à l'école. Ça a l'air de beaucoup de le bouleverser. L'image de ses cicatrices sur son torse et dans son dos me revient. Je sens mon cœur se soulever. Oh mon Kurt. Je resserre un peu plus fort mes bras autour de son cou.

« Elle t'a violenté ? Ta mère ? »

Je parle d'un ton monocorde en essayant de ne pas pleurer.

« Non. Enfin si c'est le cas je ne m'en souviens pas. Elle ne s'occupait pas de moi quand mon père n'était pas là. Je pouvais rester plusieurs jours sans manger. J'ai toujours pensé que j'étais celui qui prenait soin d'elle alors que ça aurait dû être l'inverse. Le… Le jour de l'accident, elle n'a rien fait pour éviter la voiture de l'autre alcoolique, elle était trop bourrée. Je suis resté je ne sais combien de temps à tremper dans son sang. C'est… C'est un de mes seuls souvenirs »

Oh mon Dieu… Il était dans la voiture ! Je sens mon ventre se tordre en imaginant ce petit garçon de six ans terrifié alors que sa mère était… morte près de lui.

« C'est vraiment merdique » murmurais-je.

« Sous toutes les nuances possible » chuchote-t-il.

Je dépose un petit baiser sous son oreille dans le creux de sa mâchoire. J'aurais tellement aimé prendre ce petit garçon dans mes bras et le protéger cette nuit au lieu qu'il passe des heures près du cadavre de sa mère. Je l'imagine couvert de sang, ses yeux bleus baignés de larmes, à appeler sa maman parce qu'il avait peur.

Mon Kurt. J'inspire son parfum. J'adore son odeur, c'est ma préférée parmi toutes. Il serre encore plus ses bras autour de mon corps et embrasse mon front. Je reste contre lui alors qu'il me berce et que la voiture roule dans les rues new-yorkaises.

Kurt me secoue gentiment. J'ouvre les yeux que je ne savais pas avoir fermés.

« Hey » chuchote Kurt.

« Excuse-moi. Je ne me suis pas rendu compte que je dormais »

Je me mets un peu plus droit et frotte mes yeux avec mes poings. Je remarque que je suis toujours à la même place, contre lui et sur lui.

« Je pourrais passer ma vie entière à te regarder dormir Blainey »

« J'ai dit quelque chose ? »

« Non »

« On est où ? »

« Presque chez toi »

Mais si je me suis endormi… Je ne comprends rien.

« Mais le trajet n'est pas si long que ça »

« Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. J'ai demandé à Joey de faire un détour »

Oh, il l'a vraiment fait… Puis ce qu'il a dit s'impose à moi :

« Chez moi ? On ne va pas au Phénix ? »

« Non »

Je me tiens droit pour pouvoir le regarder.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Tu dois aller au travail demain »

« Oh d'accord » dis-je en baissant la tête, boudeur.

« Pourquoi ? Tu avais d'autres plans pour nous ? »

Je gigote.

« Euh… C'est probable »

Il rit doucement.

« Blaine, je ne te ferai rien, je ne te toucherai pas de nouveau sans que tu me supplies »

« Pardon ? »

« Tu seras obligé de me parler comme ça. Quand nous ferons l'amour ensemble, il faudra que tu me décrives tout ce que tu souhaites. Vraiment **tout** »

« Oh »

Il me fait glisser sur la banquette quand Joey stoppe la voiture devant mon appartement. Kurt descend et m'ouvre la portière.

« Je veux te donner quelque chose »

Il se déplace vers l'arrière de la voiture et sort une grosse boîte avec un nœud dessus du coffre. Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore acheté pour moi ?

« Je veux que tu l'ouvres chez toi »

« Tu ne veux pas monter ? »

« Non Blaine »

« On se revoit quand dans ce cas ? »

« Demain »

« Je dois aller prendre un verre avec Hunter mon patron demain soir »

Kurt fronce les sourcils.

« Vraiment ? » demande-t-il d'une voix dure et froide.

« Oui. Il veut qu'on aille fêter ma première semaine de travail »

« Où ? »

« Je ne sais pas »

« Je te récupérerai après alors »

« Ok. Je t'enverrai un SMS ou un mail »

« Bien »

Il se tient derrière moi tandis que je plonge la main dans ma sacoche à la recherche de mes clés. Une fois que j'ai ouvert la porte de mon bâtiment, Kurt penche son visage vers le mien et tient mon menton entre deux de ses doigts. Ses lèvres sont proches des miennes mais elles ne les touchent pas. Il ferme les yeux et trace un chemin de baisers le long de ma mâchoire avant de s'arrêter à la commissure gauche de ma bouche. Je lâche un faible gémissement, le feu du désir libéré en moi et le sang ayant migré vers le Sud.

« On se voit demain » souffle-t-il.

« Bonne nuit Kurt » dis-je d'une voix rendue tremblante par l'envie.

Il affiche un sourire satisfait.

« Rentre au chaud maintenant » ordonne-t-il.

Je me dirige vers les escaliers avec mon paquet cadeau sous le bras.

« A plus bébé » dit-il en se tournant avec grâce vers la voiture.

Dès que j'entre dans l'appartement, je défais l'emballage de mon cadeau. Je trouve mon MacBook Pro, mon IPhone et une autre boîte. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je me dépêche de le déballer et j'y trouve un très fin étui en cuir noir.

Oh, un IPad Air ! Putain, ça coûte un bras ! Un petit mot calligraphié par Kurt cette fois est coincé dans un coin de la coque :

_**Blaine,**_

_**Voici un petit cadeau pour toi.**_

_**Je sais que tu attends certaines choses de moi.**_

_**Je ne suis pas très doué pour les dire mais les musiques sur cet IPad le feront à ma place.**_

_**Kurt.**_

Une playlist « A cœur ouvert » de Kurt Hummel dans ce petit bijou de technologie ? J'aime ça. Je me sens un peu coupable en pensant à la somme qu'il a encore dépensé pour moi mais, franchement, ce cadeau est extra. Je sais m'en servir parce qu'Hunter en a un au bureau.

Je l'allume. Mon cœur rate un battement quand je vois l'image de l'écran de verrouillage. C'est le modèle réduit du planeur. Celui que je lui ai offert. Il est dressé sur un support en verre sur ce que je suppose être le bureau de Kurt. Un sourire idiot s'étend sur mon visage.

Il l'a construit. Il l'a vraiment fait. _**« Il plane sur mon bureau ».**_ Oh mais oui, il l'avait mentionné dans le mot accompagnant le bouquet de lys. Je suis vraiment touché. Ce petit cadeau compte pour lui.

Je déverrouille l'écran en faisant glisser mon doigt dessus et, encore une fois, mon cœur fait une embardée. Le fond d'écran est la photo de Kurt et moi à la cérémonie de remise de diplômes. C'est la même qui a paru dans le New York Times. Kurt est sublime. Et il est à moi. Un sourire béat prend place sur mes lèvres.

Je fais défiler toutes les icônes des applications. Il y a iBooks, Word, iTunes, Kindle et bien d'autres. La plupart me sont inconnues et je ne sais absolument pas à quoi elles servent.

Attends… The Library of Congress ?! Je clique sur l'icône et un menu s'affiche. Oh mon Dieu ! C'est l'intégralité de la bibliothèque de Washington juste entre mes mains ! Je trouve un moteur de rechercher et j'y tape Oscar Wilde. Une nouvelle page charge et fait apparaître tout en rapport avec l'auteur. Je clique sur Poems et l'œuvre originale s'affiche. Putain ! C'est la toute première édition de 1895 ! Kurt m'a acheté la plus grande bibliothèque du monde !

Je me force à fermer l'application sinon je ne vais plus jamais la quitter. Il y a une application pour des journaux, pour des chaînes d'informations, pour la météo. Il y en a même une qui dit : « comment faire pour suivre un entraînement de remise en forme ». Quel… Kurt !

Bon, son mot parlait de musique. Je retourne à l'écran principal et touche l'icône d'iTunes. Toute une liste de chansons s'affiche. Je la fais glisser. _Gloria_ des Doors… Celle-ci risque de me rester toute ma vie.

_Ce n'est pas comme si tu t'étais fait baisé dessus c'est vrai…_

_Kiss_ de Prince sur laquelle on a dansé dans le grand salon.

Le morceau de Bob Dylan _Knockin' on Heaven's Door_. Non tout est encore trop frais pour celui-là.

_Hallelujah_ de Jeff Buckley.

Muse mon groupe préféré.

_I Put a Spell on You_ de Nina Simone. Exactement Kurt pour celle-ci. Aucune n'aurait pu mieux lui correspondre.

Il y en a plein d'autres que je ne connais pas.

Une chanson attire mon attention : _My Heart is Open_ de Maroon 5. Le groupe préféré de Zoé. Je m'installe sur mon lit et me laisse bercer par les premières notes et par la voix d'Adam Levine.

Est-ce que Kurt va s'ouvrir à moi ? Est-ce qu'il va m'ouvrir son cœur ? Je me concentre sur les paroles chantées.

**Cause I can't breathe until I can see your face  
**[Car je ne peux respirer quand je ne vois pas ton visage]

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a changé d'avis aussi radicalement ? Je lui ai manqué. Il m'a manqué. Il ressent peut-être quelque chose pour moi. C'est sûrement l'explication. L'IPad, les musiques, toutes ces applications… Je compte pour lui. Je compte énormément pour lui. Ma poitrine enfle sous l'espoir et la joie qui m'envahissent.

La chanson se termine. Les larmes aux yeux, je chercher un autre morceau. Je trouve Don't Derserve You de Plumb. Je le connais mais je ne me suis jamais arrêté sur les paroles. Je ferme les yeux et écoute attentivement.

**You're the first face that I see  
**[Tu es le premier visage que je vois]

**And the last thing I think about  
**[Et la dernière chose à laquelle je pense]

**You're the reason that I'm alive  
**[Tu es la raison pour laquelle je suis en vie]

**You're what I can't live without  
**[Je ne peux vivre sans toi]

**You're what I can't live without  
**[Je ne peux vivre sans toi]

Je me mets à pleurer. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Oh mon Kurt… Je ne sais pas trop s'il me demande pardon ou s'il me dit qu'il est prêt à accepter mon amour même si tout le pousse à faire le contraire.

**You never give up  
**[Tu n'abandonnes jamais]

**When I'm falling apart  
**[Quand je m'effondre]

**Your arms are always open wide  
**[Tes bras sont toujours grands ouverts]

**And you're quick to forgive  
**[Et tu es le premier à pardonner]

**When I make a mistake  
**[Lorsque je commets des erreurs]

**You love me in the blink of an eye  
**[Tu m'aimes en un clin d'oeil]

**I don't deserve your love  
**[Je ne mérite pas ton amour]

**But you give it to me anyway  
**[Mais tu me le donnes quand même]

**Can't get enough  
**[Je ne m'en lasse pas]

**You're everything I need  
**[Tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin]

**And when I walk away  
**[Et lorsque je m'enfuis]

**You take off running and come right after me  
**[Tu quittes tout et viens me chercher en courant]

**It's what you do  
**[C'est ce que tu fais]

**And I don't deserve you  
**[Et je ne te mérite pas]

**You're the light inside my eyes  
**[Tu es la lumière dans mes yeux]

**You give me a reason to keep trying  
**[Tu me donnes une raison d'essayer]

**You give me more than I could dream  
**[Tu me donnes plus que ce que je peux rêver]

**And you bring me to my knees  
**[Et tu me mets à genoux]

**You bring me to my knees  
**[Tu me mets à genoux]

**Your heart is gold and how am I the one  
**[Tu as un cœur en or et comment puis-je être]

**That you've chosen to love  
**[Celui que tu as choisi d'aimer]

**I still can't believe that you're right next to me  
**[Je ne peux toujours pas croire que tu es là à mes côtés]

**After all that I've done  
**[Après tout ce que j'ai fait]

**I don't deserve your love  
**[Je ne mérite pas ton amour]

**But you give it to me anyway  
**[Mais tu me le donnes quand même]

**Can't get enough  
**[Je ne m'en lasse pas]

**You're everything I need  
**[Tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin]

**And when I walk away  
**[Et lorsque je m'enfuis]

**You take off running and come right after me  
**[Tu quittes tout et viens me chercher en courant]

**It's what you do  
**[C'est ce que tu fais]

**And I don't deserve you  
**[Et je ne te mérite pas]

**I don't deserve a chance like this  
**[Je ne mérite pas une chance comme celle-là]

**I don't deserve a love that gives me everything  
**[Je ne mérite pas un amour qui me donne tout]

**You're everything I want  
**[Tu es tout ce que je désire]

**I don't deserve your love  
**[Je ne mérite pas ton amour]

**But you give it to me anyway  
**[Mais tu me le donnes quand même]

**Can't get enough  
**[Je ne m'en lasse pas]

**You're everything I need  
**[Tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin]

**And when I walk away  
**[Et lorsque je m'enfuis]

**You take off running and come right after me  
**[Tu quittes tout et viens me chercher en courant]

**It's what you do  
**[C'estce que tu fais]

**And I don't deserve you  
**[Et je ne te mérite pas]

**And I don't deserve you  
**[Et je ne te mérite pas]

J'efface les larmes qui strient mes joues. Je dois lui écrire un mail pour lui dire merci. Je me redresse vite et attrape l'ordinateur. Je m'assois ensuite sur le lit. J'allume le Mac et commence à taper.

* * *

**De** : Blaine Anderson

**Objet** : Bijou de technologie

**A** : Kurt Hummel

Me voilà encore en train de pleurer pour toi.

J'aime l'IPad.

J'aime les musiques.

J'aime l'application de la Library of Congress.

Je t'aime.

Je te remercie.

Bonne nuit.

Blaine.

* * *

**De** : Kurt Hummel

**Objet** : Bijou de technologie

**A** : Blaine Anderson

Je suis ravi que mon cadeau te fasse plaisir. J'en ai acheté un pour moi aussi.

Si seulement j'étais à tes côtés, j'effacerais tes larmes avec mes baisers.

Mais je ne suis pas avec toi donc va dormir.

Kurt Hummel, PDG Hummel Enterprises.

Je souris en lisant sa réponse. Il a son attitude de Big Boss. C'est très… lui en fait. Je me demande si ce comportement va être modifié. Très franchement, je ne l'espère pas. J'aime qu'il soit autoritaire avec moi. Enfin j'aime ça du moment que la menace de la punition est loin.

* * *

**De** : Blaine Anderson

**Objet** : Quelqu'un est grognon ce soir

**A** : Kurt Hummel

Le retour de Kurt Hummel le dominateur. Ravi de te retrouver. Je t'imagine très bien tendu et renfrogné à cet instant.

J'ai une idée de ce qui pourrait te distraire. Mais, comme tu l'as si bien souligné, tu n'es pas avec moi et tu n'as pas voulu que je passe la nuit chez toi. En plus, tu attends que je te supplie…

Eh bien, j'espère que tu as du temps et que tu es patient Kurt.

Blaine.

P.S : J'ai vu que tu avais mis Hot'n'Cold de Katy Perry dans ta playlist. Est-ce un message pour moi ou une touche d'autodérision ? As-tu déjà parlé de ton humour particulier au Docteur Schuester ?

* * *

**De** : Kurt Hummel

**Objet **: Serein et détendu

**A** : Blaine Anderson

Mon très cher Blaine Anderson,

Tu sais que les fessées peuvent entrer dans une histoire d'amour romantique ? D'ordinaire, elles sont consenties par les deux personnes et elles sont données dans des moments intimes. Mais depuis quand sommes-nous conformistes ?

Pour ta gouverne, le Docteur Schuester est très friand de mon « humour particulier ».

Maintenant, s'il te plait, va au lit. J'ai bien peur que tu ne puisses pas rattraper tes heures de sommeil demain soir.

Et crois-moi, tu vas me supplier. Je suis pressé de voir ça.

Kurt Hummel, PDG Tendu Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

**De** : Blaine Anderson

**Objet** : Dors bien et que tes rêves soient agréables

**A** : Kurt Hummel

Comme c'est demandé si gentiment et qu'une douce menace plane sur moi, je vais me lover dans mon lit contre l'IPad qu'on m'a offert adorablement et je vais m'endormir en me baladant dans la bibliothèque du Congrès en écoutant des chansons qui s'expriment à ta place.

Blaine.

* * *

**De** : Kurt Hummel

**Objet** : Dernière requête

**A** : Blaine Anderson

N'oublie pas de rêver de moi.

Kurt Hummel, PDG Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

Rêver de toi Kurt Hummel ? Evidemment !

Je vais rapidement me doucher, passer mon pyjama, me brosser les dents et me faufiler sous les draps. Je mets mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles et serre contre moi mon ballon de l'hélicoptère dégonflé qui était sous mon oreiller.

Je suis heureux. Un sourire niais et idiot s'étale sur mon visage. Il s'est passé tellement de choses en même pas 24 heures ! Comment trouver le sommeil maintenant ?

Alors que Coldplay joue Fix You dans ma tête, je glisse doucement dans le monde des rêves. Mon univers a été redressé en une soirée et mon cœur recollé par la même occasion. Avant de sombrer, je me dis que peut-être que moi aussi je devrais lui exprimer mes sentiments en musique.

**Voilà pour ce chapitre :)**

**J'espère que vous l'aurez appréciez, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis dans une review :)**

**Si vous avez des questions ou simplement envie de me parler, ce sera un plaisir pour moi de discuter avec vous :')**

**Je vous adore, à la semaine prochaine !**

**Bisous, bisous**

**Cindy :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Coucou à tous !**

**Me revoilà pour ce chapitre 29**

**ON A ATTEINT LES 300 REVIEWS WOOOOOOOOHOOOOOO :D**

**Un énorme merci à Emma qui a posté la 300ème :) Je t'aime bébé ! D'ailleurs allez voir sa fic géniale "In The Street" sur son profil Klainekisses :)**

**Merci à Satani pour avoir ajouté cette fic dans ses favoris.**

**Merci à tous ceux qui lisent mais qui ne commentent pas aussi :)**

**Merci à StrangeFlo, AnnaKlaineuse, ma Claire, IheartIns, Alexis, jusmoi59, mon bébé Emma, Klaineuse, MsLeaMicheleS1, Fen, ma reine des requins-licorne, Clairegleek78, LePinguAmoureux et ma Sara pour vos reviews :)**

**StrangeFlo : **l'attente rend les choses encore meilleure :D contente qu'il t'ait plu dans ce cas :) Oui du smut pour ce chapitre, j'espère que tu seras satisfaite :)

**AnnaKlaineuse : **je crois que tout le monde l'attendait non ? :) parce que LE KLAINE C'EST LA VIIIE ! Kurt va changer mais comme tu le dis, ça ne peut pas arriver du jour au lendemain, il lui faudra le temps :) a la semaine prochaine :)

**Maloke : **hehe c'est plutôt bon signe si les fautes passent à la trappe grâce à l'histoire ) toi et tes clignements d'yeux vous allez être servis je pense :) gros bisous ma Claire !

**IheartIns : **coucou :) il était pour lui, pas vrai ? ) merci :) à la semaine prochaine j'espère, bisous :)

**Anderverysue : **oui je te comprends tout à fait. L'attente qu'il y a entre les chapitres de certaines fictions est pénible et gâche tout le plaisir de lire. C'est dommage parce que ce sont en général des fics qui en valent vraiment le coup… eh bien merci, j'aime ce que tu ponds aussi :D

**Justmoi59 : **il faut le temps aux garçons de s'adapter à ce nouveau « contrat » :)

**Klainekisses : **Qu'est-ce que je peux te dire, Kurt est peut-être vachement long à la détente :) ouep, tu étais la première à m'en parler, je t'assure :) Ouais Kurt est un connard avec ses employés je le sais. Mais ça colle bien pour son caractère :) oui, dire que le passé de Kurt est triste c'est même léger. Il a eu une enfance de merde pour tout te dire et cela explique vraiment son caractère aujourd'hui. Quand vous verrez son histoire, vous comprendrez un peu mieux mon Kurt :) en même temps, notre maniaque est effrayant non ? :D moi aussi, j'adore l'écrire :D ça m'amuse d'écrire leur mail. Blainey m'amuse en fait :D hehe tu vas être contente alors :) bisous mon bébé Emma, je t'aime :3

**Klaineuse : **WALALALA LA LONGUEUR DE TA REVIEW CETTE SEMAINE :D Mais Hunter est diabolique ma petite, tu verras ! Je vais songer à t'intégrer dans ma fic. J'écrirais : « une petite Klaineuse arrive dans les bureaux de The New Press, fonce vers Hunter et lui botte le cul jusqu'à la sortie » Haha j'aime ton coté sadique ) (mon maniaque du contrôle te déteint dessus ?!) Bien sûr que Kurt aime ça, tout le monde aime Blainey rebelle ! OUAIS MOI AUSSI ! Le Klaine bad boy c'est iozhbizugbdzikj *bave élégamment* MON DIEU DARREEEEEEN QUOI ! Non mais Darren c'est mon Dieu tu vois. J'entends le nom de Darren et je me transforme en fangirl hystérique limite :D Haha, écoute Paul je t'aime bien, enfin je tolère ta présence, tant que tu restes BIEN loin de Blaine ok ? :'D Mais non, il ne faut pas avoir peur de moi ***sniffouille** dans son coin* EURK MAIS LE BLAINOFSKY C'EST AFFREUX *re-brrrrr* Oui Joey est exactement comme tu le décris. Il est le genre de personne calme et rassurante que tout le monde voudrait avoir à ses côtés. On est les reines du sniffouillage :D mais ne t'inquiète pas, l'année prochaine ce mot sera tellement tendance que tout le monde l'emploiera et nous on dominera le monde *rire démoniaque* Bon si c'est le docteur qui a dit qu'il fallait éviter les ruptures du Klaine, je vais l'écouter ) OUAIS LE KLAINE IS OOON :D tu es vraiment adorable, sincèrement :') je t'admire :) j'attends ta review avec impatience aussi. Gros bisous reine des sniffouilleuses et faiseuse de sourires (hmmm vocabulaire très français…) :)

**MsLeaMicheleS1 : **d'accord, génial :D leur relation va progresser de plus en plus, tu verras :) à vendredi prochaine :)

**Fen : **haha, j'aime ton système de reviews :D Blaine est désespérant, je suis d'accord avec toi mais il est mignon non ? *puppyeyes* Kurt ne connait rien d'autres que ce genre de pratiques… Ne hais pas Kurtie :) non rien n'est encore gagné, Kurt a encore un long chemin à faire avant de se libérer complétement et de s'ouvrir à Blaine. Le lemon est dans ce chapitre donc ENJOY !

**HOP3SO :** hehe je suis désolée ma chumichou... Merci c'est adorable :D j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi :) je t'aime mon Koala :')

**Clairegleek78 : **hey, mais c'est génial que tu commentes déjà, peu importe quand :) oh merci, vraiment, ça me touche énormément de savoir que les personnages et les actions paraissent réelles et c'est encore mieux si les sentiments des garçons arrivent à te toucher :) j'ai longtemps hésitait pour ce qui est de choisir la chanson du fin de chapitre, j'espère qu'elle est bien :) Oui c'est vrai. Blaine veut une relation amoureuse normale avec Kurt mais il aime, même s'il ressent de la culpabilité pour ça, ses jeux pervers. Haha Blaine veut plus se faire punir mais il apprécie les réprimandes douces on va dire ;) c'est tout à fait ça :D Merci à toi pour prendre le temps de faire des commentaires aussi complets et plaisants chaque semaine :)

**LePinguAmoureux : **heyheyhey ! Ca va venir je te le promets ;) mais pour que Blaine lui fasse l'amour, Kurt a besoin de s'ouvrir complétement à lui. Il a besoin de lui donner toute sa confiance pour ce geste. Et puis, Kurt a un lourd passé mais... CHUT ;) Je sais que Kurt est très énervant mais il a ses raisons, des raisons vraiment valables. Mais tu verras tout va s'arranger ;) gros bisous!

**Licorne-Klaine : **hey ne t'excuse pas Sara. C'est dedéjà adorable que tu prennes le temps de commenter :) (Oh et j'ai lu ton OS en anglais sur Tumblr il est génial :D)

**Oh et pour tous les rageux : si vous avez un truc à dire sur moi ou sur ma fic, venez me le dire directement au lieu de poster des piques à peine voilées ou de m'attaquer par derrière ! Merci ;)**

**/!\ Présence de lemon /!\**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

**ENJOY !**

**Chapitre 29**

Finalement, ça me plaît assez de ne plus avoir de voiture. Je pense que les gens aiment trop leur confort de nos jours et qu'ils ne profitent pas assez des plaisirs simples.

C'est avec cette réflexion en tête que je marche jusqu'à mon travail, les écouteurs dans les oreilles, reliés à l'IPad rangé dans ma sacoche, les musiques de Kurt jouant dans ma tête. J'arrive au bureau avec le plus idiot de tous les sourires niais possible.

Hunter lève la tête vers moi et reste bloqué un instant sans bouger.

« Bonjour Blaine. Vous êtes… rayonnant ce matin »

Son observation me met mal à l'aise. Je trouve ça assez inconvenant en fait.

« Bonjour Hunter. J'ai passé une très bonne nuit, merci »

Il fronce les sourcils.

« J'aimerais que vous me fassiez un rapport sur ce dossier » dit-il en me tendant un épais feuillet, « il doit être fini pour, disons, midi d'accord ? »

Mon visage doit être déformé par une expression affolée parce qu'il complète immédiatement :

« Reportez-moi seulement les grandes lignes »

« Pas de problème » souriais-je, rassuré.

Il me sourit en retour et s'éloigne.

J'allume l'ordinateur alors que je termine mon café et mon muffin à la banane, pris sur le chemin. L'écran s'éclaire et une fenêtre s'ouvre sur un mail de Kurt.

* * *

**De** : Kurt Hummel

**Objet** : Ce matin

**A** : Blaine Anderson

As-tu mangé quelque chose ce matin ?

Mon lit a été bien vide sans toi cette nuit…

Tu me manques.

Kurt Hummel, PDG Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

**De** : Blaine Anderson

**Objet **: Bibliothèque de poche

**A** : Kurt Hummel

Si tu veux savoir, je suis en train de mâcher une bouchée de muffin à la banane à cet instant. Et c'est un exploit en sachant que je n'ai pas pris de petit-déjeuner de toute la semaine…

J'aime vraiment l'application de Library of Congress. J'ai commencé à relire les poèmes d'Oscar Wilde.

Oh, j'allais oublier : je t'aime.

Laisse-moi travailler, j'essaye de me concentrer.

Blaine Anderson, assistant d'Hunter Clarington, DRH The New Press.

* * *

**De** : Kurt Hummel

**Objet :** Petit-déjeuner trop léger

**A** : Blaine Anderson

C'est mieux mais ce n'est pas assez.

Tu dois prendre des forces pour pouvoir me supplier.

Kurt Hummel, PDG Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

**De** : Blaine Anderson

**Objet **: Casse-c…

**A** : Kurt Hummel

Kurt,

Certains doivent travailler pour gagner leur vie, merci.

Et **tu** me supplieras.

Blaine Anderson, assistant d'Hunter Clarington, DRH The New Press.

* * *

**De** : Kurt Hummel

**Objet** : Est-ce une pointe de provocation que je perçois ?

**A** : Blaine Anderson

Mon très cher Blaine Anderson sache que j'adore les challenges.

Kurt Hummel, PDG Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

Je relis son dernier mail en souriant comme un abruti. Je secoue la tête. J'ai un dossier à lire et un rapport à taper avant la pause déjeuner pour Hunter. Je mets mes lunettes sur mon nez et commence cette barbante lecture.

Pour le déjeuner, je descends au coin de la rue jusqu'à la petite boulangerie Le Pain Quotidien où j'achète un sandwich au saumon, aux avocats et aux oignons. Je me pose sur un banc en bas de The New Press pour le manger en écoutant les musiques de l'IPad. La première que je mets est _Stay_ de Rihanna. Ça m'étonne un peu que Kurt écoute ce genre de chansons populaire. Mais après tout, il m'avait dit qu'il avait des goûts musicaux très variés.

Je remonte dans la playlist et choisis _Do You Wanna Touch Me_ de Joan Jett. Mon maniaque du contrôle et son incroyable sens de l'autodérision. Je ne sais pas si je dois être peiné ou amusé par ça. Ce que je sais c'est que je l'aime aussi pour ce côté de sa personnalité.

_Quand est-ce que ce sourire abruti va dégager ?_

La journée est d'une longueur infinie cet après-midi. Je prends du temps pour moi et écrit à Kurt.

* * *

**De **: Blaine Anderson

**Objet** : Ennui quand tu nous tiens…

**A **: Kurt Hummel

J'apprends l'art de me tourner les pouces.

Tu vas bien ?

Tu fais quoi ?

Blaine Anderson, assistant d'Hunter Clarington, DRH The New Press.

* * *

**De :** Kurt Hummel

**Objet :** Art de se tourner les pouces

**A** : Blaine Anderson

Si tu bossais pour moi, tu ne te tournerais pas les pouces.

Je suis sûr que je pourrais t'apprendre l'art de pleins de choses.

En fait, pleins d'idées me viennent… Certaines incluant même tes pouces.

Je négocie des marchés avec d'autres PDG d'entreprises.

Et c'est affreusement chiant.

Au fait, les mails partant de ton bureau sont sous surveillance.

Kurt Hummel, PDG Inattentif Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

Merde… Il blague ou non ? S'il est sérieux, je n'en savais foutre rien ! Alors comment il est au courant lui ? Je grogne dans ma barbe et repasse sur notre échange de mails. Je les supprime un à un après les avoir lus.

_Tu sais que c'est inutile n'est-ce pas ?_

**OoOoOooOoO**

A 17h30 tapantes, Hunter est à l'embrasure de mon bureau.

Etant vendredi, il est habillé de façon décontractée : un jean simple et une chemise blanche.

« Vous êtes toujours d'accord pour ce verre Blaine ? La plupart du temps, on descend juste au bar d'en face »

« On ? » l'interrogeais-je avec espoir.

« Oui, à peu près tout le monde d'ici en fait. Vous nous suivez alors ? »

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, l'idée de ne pas passer la soirée seul avec lui m'apaise.

« Avec plaisir. C'est quel bar ? »

« Le Control »

« C'est une blague ? »

Il me dévisage bizarrement.

« Euh non. Ce nom est spécial pour vous ? »

« Non, non. Allez-y, j'arrive dans une minute »

« Je vous commande quoi ? »

« Une bière s'il vous plait »

« D'accord. A tout de suite »

Je me faufile dans les toilettes. Je me tiens contre un lavabo pour taper un mail à Kurt avec l'IPhone.

* * *

**De** : Blaine Anderson

**Objet** : Un lieu fait pour toi

**A **: Kurt Hummel

Je m'apprête à aller dans un bar appelé le Control.

Tu crois que le destin se moque de nous ? Après tout, ce serait affreux si j'abusais de cette blague.

Hâte de te voir là-bas Kurt.

B.

* * *

**De** : Kurt Hummel

**Objet **: Une vie pleine de coïncidences

**A** : Blaine Anderson

C'est très, très périlleux d'abuser de certaines choses.

Kurt Hummel, PDG Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

**De **: Blaine Anderson

**Objet **: Menace à peine voilée

**A** : Kurt Hummel

Peux-tu t'expliquer ?

* * *

**De** : Kurt Hummel

**Objet **: A peine…

**A** : Blaine Anderson

Non, simplement une observation en l'air Blaine.

On se voit dans peu de temps.

A moins tard que bientôt chéri

Kurt Hummel, PDG Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

Je me regarde rapidement dans la glace. Je suis étonné de voir à quelle vitesse les choses peuvent changer. J'ai les joues plus rosées qu'hier et mes yeux pétillent. C'est le remède Kurt Hummel.

_Bizarre surtout quand tu penses que tu étais aussi mal à cause de lui._

En même temps, quelques messages de Kurt feraient du bien à n'importe qui. Je souris alors que je replace ma veste bordeaux élégamment sur mes épaules. Je porte avec mon jean préféré. Les gens ici portent souvent des chemises et des vestes ou alors des costumes. Il faudrait que je pense à aller m'en acheter quelque uns. Peut-être ce weekend après que j'ai fait encaisser le chèque de la vente de ma voiture.

Je sors du bâtiment et quelqu'un m'interpelle sur le trottoir :

« Blaine Anderson ? »

Je fais un demi-tour sur moi-même vers la voix, curieux. Un jeune homme se tient devant moi. Il a un teint pâle, pas d'un joli pâle, plutôt une mine grisâtre. Il fait un pas prudent vers moi. Il ressemble à un revenant. Il a l'air déboussolé et son regard est fou.

« Monsieur Blaine Anderson ? » répète-t-il.

Son expression reste la même alors que je le dévisage. Qui est cet homme ? Pourquoi m'accoste-t-il ?

« Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? »

D'où il sait comment je m'appelle ?

« Non… Je souhaitais juste voir de quoi vous aviez l'air »

Sa voix est très délicate. Je suis sûr que sous ses cheveux noirs, ses yeux bleus perdus et son teint de cendres, il est magnifique. Ses traits sont déformés par la peine. Mais il ne semble même pas s'en rendre compte. Il semble éteint.

« Excusez-moi mais je ne comprends rien du tout »

Je tente de réfréner le sentiment de peur panique qui m'envahit et le frisson qui va avec qui naît dans mon dos.

Maintenant qu'il est plus proche de moi, je le trouve encore plus étrange. Ses cheveux sont dans tous les sens et n'ont pas vraiment de coupe. Ses habits sont deux fois trop grands sur son corps, même s'ils semblent avoir été de bonne qualité à une époque.

Il explose de rire. Ce n'est pas un son clair, plus un cri étranglé et rauque. Cela ancre un peu plus la terreur dans mon ventre.

« Pourquoi vous et pas moi ? Pourquoi vous et pas moi ? » scande-t-il, malheureux.

La nervosité s'ajoute à mon angoisse initiale.

« Excusez-moi. Quel est votre prénom ? »

« Mon prénom ? Je n'en ai pas, je ne suis rien »

Alors qu'il passe inutilement une main dans ses cheveux, la manche de son pull remonte sur son bras et découvre un pansement taché autour de son poignet.

_Mais qui c'est ça encore ?!_

« Passez une bonne soirée Blaine Anderson »

Il se retourne et marche le long du trottoir. Paralysé, je le suis des yeux le plus longtemps possible avant de le perdre parmi la foule new-yorkaise qui sort du travail.

_Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ce bordel ?!_

Je regarde de chaque côté de la route avant de traverser pour atteindre le bar. Mon esprit est tout embrouillé par cette rencontre étrange. Je ne comprends rien même si une espèce d'évidence se planque dans un coin de ma tête.

_Je suis sûr que ce mec a un rapport avec ton sadique…_

Le Control est un bar tout à fait banal. Il y fait sombre, des tables sont disposées partout dans la salle, un grand comptoir devant le bar et un billard dans le fond. Des affiches de baseball et de foot décorent les murs. Hunter est assis au comptoir. A sa droite, il y a Marc. Plus loin Daisy, une des éditrices avec deux hommes de la comptabilité. Sugar est un peu à l'écart à gauche d'Hunter et a l'air de profondément s'ennuyer.

« Hey Blaine ! » m'appelle Hunter en agitant une bouteille de bière au-dessus de sa tête.

_Quel abruti ! Ce n'est pas comme si le bar était bondé et qu'on n'entendait pas sa vieille gueule !_

Je m'approche de la bande.

« Euh merci… Santé » dis-je en prenant la bouteille.

Je suis encore tout retourné de ma confrontation avec l'homme revenant.

« Santé » répond Hunter en claquant sa bouteille contre la mienne.

Il se tourne ensuite à nouveau vers Marc. Quant à moi, je regarde Sugar qui me sourit chaleureusement.

« Contente de te voir ici ! Ta première semaine a été ? » m'interroge-t-elle.

« Oui très bien. Les gens ont été gentils avec moi »

« Je t'ai trouvé beaucoup plus souriant ce matin que les autres de la semaine »

« On est la fin de semaine, c'est normal » dis-je en essayant de paraître léger, « tu as des plans pour ce weekend ? »

Ma parade pour faire diversion à marcher et j'en suis soulagé.

Sugar me dit qu'elle appartient à une famille nombreuse et qu'un dîner est organisé à New Haven. Elle est vraiment enjouée et joyeuse. Elle me fait penser à Zoé. C'est à cet instant que je me rends compte qu'elle me manque.

J'espère qu'elle va bien. Je me sens un peu coupable de ne pas avoir demandé de ses nouvelles à Sam hier. Elle est restée au Mexique avec Santana alors qu'il était de retour à New York. Je me demande si Kurt a parlé à sa meilleure amie récemment.

Oh mais j'y pense ! Le frère de Sam, Steve doit arriver à l'appartement mardi. J'avais complétement oublié que Sam lui avait dit de rester chez nous le temps de son séjour à New York. Merde, Kurt ne va pas aimer ça.

Sans m'en rendre compte, le garçon revenant quitte mes pensées.

Je continue de parler avec Sugar. Marc me tend une seconde bière.

« Merci » dis-je avec un sourire.

Discuter avec Sugar est très facile. Elle s'enthousiasme pour tout et n'importe quoi et je la trouve vraiment sympa. Et c'est comme ça que je ne fais pas attention au fait que je siffle ma troisième bière, qui m'a été offerte par un des mecs de la compta.

Marc et Daisy finissent par partir. Hunter se tourne vers Sugar et moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout Kurt ? Le deuxième mec de la compta commence à discuter, ou draguer, Sugar.

« Blaine, vous regrettez votre choix en venant travailler à The New Press ? »

Le ton d'Hunter est beaucoup trop familier à mon goût et il ne semble pas savoir ce qu'est le concept d'espace personnel. Enfin, j'ai observé qu'il avait ce comportement avec tous ses collègues.

« Non je ne regrette rien Hunter. Je suis satisfait de ma première semaine »

« Votre intuition et votre esprit brillant vous mèneront loin Blaine »

« Merci » dis-je en m'empourprant.

Je ne sais pas quoi ajouter.

« Vous habitez près d'ici je crois ? »

« Oui. A l'extrémité Sud du Washington Square »

« Oh je ne suis pas si éloigné que ça alors »

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, il se déplace pour être encore plus près de moi. Je me sens pris au piège alors qu'il me sourit.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ce weekend ? »

« Oh… Euh… »

Je ressens sa présence avant de le voir. C'est comme si toutes les cellules de mon corps se mettaient au garde à vous dès qu'il est dans un environ proche. Tout se calme mais s'excite en même temps en moi. C'est une sensation assez bizarre en fait. Mais plus que tout, je sens ce lien qui nous relie l'un à l'autre.

Kurt enroule son bras gauche autour de ma taille. Je sais qu'il veut donner l'impression que ce geste est tout à fait normal mais je sais aussi que ce n'est pas son genre de s'exposer ainsi. Il marque son territoire et, à cet instant, je ne peux pas le blâmer. Ça me rassure. Il dépose un doux baiser sur mon front.

« Salut bébé » chuchote-t-il.

Je me sens apaisé et protégé. Je suis aussi excité de l'avoir si près de moi. Il me colle un peu plus à lui en affermissant sa prise sur ma hanche. Je le regarde alors que son regard neutre est dirigé vers Hunter. Il se détourne enfin vers moi, me sourit brièvement et me fait un bisou papillon sur les lèvres. Ce soir, il est habillé d'un jean skinny gris clair qui moule parfaitement ses jambes et son cul d'une manière indécente, une chemise orange au col ouvert et un cardigan noir. Il est plutôt pas mal.

_Dit-il avec un filet de bave collant gracieusement sur son menton._

Hunter fait deux pas en arrière, visiblement nerveux.

« Hunter, voici Kurt »

Je parle doucement, ayant peur de faire basculer cette tension en quelque chose de pire.

« Kurt, voici Hunter »

« Kurt Hummel, son petit-ami » dit-il en tendant une main guindée à Hunter et avec un sourire aussi faux que le père Noël.

J'examine Hunter qui examine lui-même cet incroyable spécimen qu'est Kurt.

« Hunter Clarington, son patron » renchérit-il avec dédain, « vous devez être l'**ex** petit-ami que Blaine a mentionné »

_Je serais toi, je ne taquinerais pas trop le sadique…_

« Oh, je pense qu'on peut rayer le « ex » désormais » rétorque-t-il patiemment, « tu es prêt à partir bébé ? »

« S'il vous plait, prenez au moins un verre avec nous » demande calmement Hunter.

J'imagine que ce n'est pas l'idée du siècle. Je me demande pourquoi Hunter est si nerveux autour de Kurt. Je jette un regard à Sugar. Elle fixe mon maniaque avec une expression ébahie.

_Oui, on sait, il est beau, sexy, blablabla…_

Y-a-t-il une foutue personne qui ne soit pas éblouie par lui ?

_Oui, Hunter apparemment. Bizarrement même…_

« On a d'autres plans pour ce soir » dit Kurt avec son sourire secret sur les lèvres.

Depuis quand ? Un frisson me parcourt à cette perspective.

« On verra un autre soir. On y va ? » me demande-t-il en attrapant ma main.

« On se voit lundi »

Je fais un signe de main à Hunter, Sugar et aux autres. Je fais tout pour ne pas m'arrêter sur les traits pleins de colère de mon patron. Kurt m'entraine dehors.

Joey nous attend dans la voiture devant le bar.

« Tu es satisfait ? Tu as gagné le duel : « lequel de nous deux pissera le plus loin ? » »

« Tu as totalement raison » chuchote-t-il en souriant à nouveau de cette façon si sexy.

Nous montons tous les deux dans la voiture.

« Bonsoir Joey » saluais-je.

Nos yeux se croisent dans le rétroviseur.

« Monsieur Anderson » répond-il poliment.

Kurt s'approche de moi, prend délicatement mes doigts dans sa main et les emmène près de sa bouche pour les embrasser.

« Bonsoir » me dit-il aimablement.

Je sens mes joues se réchauffer. Je suis conscient que Joey entend absolument tout. Je suis reconnaissant qu'il ne fasse aucun commentaire. Kurt a un pouvoir sur moi. Le pouvoir de faire rétrécir mon boxer. J'inspire profondément pour me calmer et pour me retenir de le supplier de me prendre sur cette banquette arrière. Mmh, ce serait une putain de bonne idée en fait.

« Bonsoir » soufflais-je, haletant.

_Oh mais calme-toi Anderson !_

« Tu as des projets pour notre soirée ? »

« Tu es celui qui a dit que l'on avait des plans »

« Oh mais je sais ce que je veux Blaine. Mais je veux savoir ce qui te plairait à toi »

Je lui donne un sourire rayonnant.

« Je crois que j'ai compris » dit-il avec un sourire salace, « tout n'est que supplication alors. Tu préfères me supplier chez moi ou chez toi ? »

Il penche la tête sur son épaule et me sourit chaudement.

« Monsieur a de l'ambition à ce que je vois. Allons chez moi, le changement ça a du bon »

Je me mords intentionnellement la lèvre. Ses yeux deviennent plus sombres alors qu'il regarde ma bouche.

« Joey, chez Monsieur Anderson, s'il vous plait »

« Bien Monsieur » dit Joey en tournant dans une rue.

« Ta journée s'est bien passée ? » me questionne Kurt.

« Oui et toi ? »

« Oui, merci »

Son sourire niais est le reflet du mien. Il pose à nouveau ses lèvres sur mes doigts.

« Tu sembles être en pleine forme » me dit-il.

« Toi aussi »

« Ton patron, Hunter Clarington, il est correct ? »

Ok, changement complet de direction.

Je plisse le front.

« Pourquoi ? Oh ne me dis pas que ce duel de celui qui pisse le plus loin continue ! »

Kurt sourit doucement.

« Il a des vues sur ton joli petit cul Blaine » dit-il sévèrement.

Je rougis violemment, stupéfait. Je regarde Joey avec méfiance.

« Il peut avoir des vues sur ce qu'il veut. Pourquoi parle-t-on de lui ? Je m'en fous, il est seulement mon patron »

« Exactement. Il veut ce qui m'appartient. Je veux savoir s'il est correct »

Je soupire.

« Oui je crois »

Qu'est-ce qu'il a en tête ?

« Tant mieux. C'est préférable pour lui qu'il reste loin de toi. Sinon, il deviendra sans abri »

« He Kurt, où tu veux en venir ? Il n'a rien fait »

_Pour le moment… Il ne comprend pas trop ce qu'est l'espace personnel c'est tout._

« S'il essaye quelque chose, dis-le-moi. Ça s'appelle de la débauche ou du harcèlement sexuel »

« On a jute pris un verre avec des collègues »

« Ce n'est pas une blague. S'il essaye quoi que ce soit, il est ruiné »

« Tu n'es pas en mesure de le faire »

Non mais faut pas pousser non plus. Je m'apprête à lever les yeux au ciel mais la vérité me frappe à la vitesse d'un boulet de canon.

« Tu n'en es pas en mesure hein ? »

Il affiche un nouveau sourire secret.

« Tu es en train d'acquérir la maison d'édition » chuchotais-je, épouvanté.

Son sourire faiblit quand il entend l'angoisse de mon ton.

« Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact »

« C'est déjà fait n'est-ce pas ? Tu as acheté The New Press ? »

Il ferme les yeux et les rouvre lentement.

« Probable »

« Tu l'as acheté oui ou non ? »

« Oui »

Nom de Dieu !

« Pourquoi ? »

Ma respiration se bloque. Il a vraiment dépassé les bornes là.

« Parce que j'en ai les moyens Blaine. Je dois être sûr que tu ne risques rien »

« Tu m'avais assuré que tu ne t'imposerais pas entre moi et ma carrière ! »

« Et je tiendrai cette promesse »

Je retire d'un geste brusque mes doigts de sa main.

« Kurt… »

Je n'ai même pas les mots pour continuer.

« Tu es furieux contre moi ? »

« Oui. Evidemment que je le suis » dis-je sur le point d'exploser, « mais est-ce que c'est bien sérieux, surtout pour un chef d'entreprise de ton importance, de prendre des décisions hâtives seulement en fonction du mec que tu ramènes dans ton pieu ? »

Je me souviens soudainement que Joey est là. Je le regarde mais il nous ignore complétement.

Putain. Où est passé le filtre entre ma bouche et mon cerveau ?!

Kurt ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais se tait. Il me jette un regard dangereux mais je lui réponds par un regard assassin. Alors que nous nous défions, la tension entre nous enfle de plus en plus. L'ambiance est passée de la joie de nous retrouver après cette séparation à une froideur causée par une rancœur trop longtemps tue.

Mais ce moment plein de malaise est brisé quand Joey se gare devant mon bâtiment.

Je m'extirpe immédiatement hors de la voiture. Rien à foutre de sa galanterie.

« Ne partez pas tout de suite » chuchote Kurt à Joey.

Et je sais qu'il est dans mon dos, juste derrière moi alors que je cherche mes clés dans ma sacoche.

« Blaine » m'appelle-t-il doucement comme s'il avait peur de m'effrayer en parlant trop fort.

Je souffle bruyamment et lui fait face. Je suis énervé contre lui à un tel point que je suis sûr qu'il sent ma rage autour de lui, comme un nuage menaçant prêt à l'écraser.

« De un, je ne t'ai pas ramené dans mon lit depuis longtemps, des siècles même. Et de deux, l'édition m'intéresse depuis un moment. J'attendais que l'occasion se présente. De toutes les maisons d'édition de New York, The New Press est celle qui est le plus en difficulté ces derniers temps malgré ses recettes assez bonnes. Je veux pouvoir l'empêcher de couler »

Je le fixe froidement. Ses yeux sont fiévreux et sinistres mais aussi terriblement sexy. Je pourrais me noyer dans le bleu de son regard.

« Donc tu es mon boss désormais ? »

« A vrai dire, je suis le boss du boss de ton boss »

« Oh et, à vrai dire, le fait que je couche avec le boss du boss de mon boss, c'est de la débauche »

« Enfin dans l'immédiat, tu te querelles avec lui » grogne-t-il d'un ton bourru.

« Il faut se l'avouer, c'est un vrai con ! »

Kurt fait un pas en arrière, une expression choquée sur ses traits. Putain, c'était peut-être trop, non ?

« Un con ? » chuchote-t-il, une lueur de malice dans les yeux.

Putain de merde. J'ai les nerfs contre toi, ne me fais pas rire !

« Exactement » répondis-je en gardant un air scandalisé.

« Un con ? » répète Kurt.

Ses lèvres sursautent dans un sourire même s'il semble se retenir de toutes ses forces.

« Ne me fais pas rire. Je suis toujours énervé contre toi »

Cette fois-ci, il se lâche. Il affiche un sourire éclatant, un sourire qui montre ses dents blanches, un sourire épanoui comme celui d'un gosse. Je me lâche aussi et lui souris en retour. Je finis par exploser de rire. C'est tellement bon et rare de le voir et insouciant et enjoué. Comment suis-je censé résister ?

« Ce débile de sourire niais ne veut pas dire que je ne suis plus fou de rage »

J'essaye de retrouver mon souffle et de faire taire ces rires dignes d'une adolescente pré-pubère.

Il s'approche de moi et penche la tête vers la mienne. Je ferme les yeux dans l'attente d'un baiser qui ne vient pas. A la place, il niche son nez dans mes boucles et respire mon odeur.

« Tu m'impressionneras toujours Blaine. Toujours »

Il se détache de moi et m'observe. Son regard brille de joie.

« Eh bien, tu m'autorises à rentrer avec toi ou tu me laisses rentrer seul chez moi car je suis un vrai con, un maniaque du contrôle, un acheteur compulsif qui prend des décisions hâtives ? »

« Tu devrais parler de tout ça au Docteur Schuester »

Il lâche un rire adorable.

« Je peux monter ou pas Blaine ? »

J'essaye de lui faire une regard hésitant et mords ma lèvre. Mais je finis par lui sourire en ouvrant la porte. Kurt regarde Joey et lui indique qu'il peut partir. Il démarre et s'engage sur la route.

C'est assez étrange de voir Kurt dans mon appartement. C'est comme si les murs étaient trop petits pour lui.

Je suis encre en colère contre lui. Son besoin de contrôle semble ne pas avoir de limites. C'est sûrement comme ça qu'il a dû savoir que mes mails étaient surveillés au bureau. Il doit même en connaître beaucoup plus que moi sur The New Press. Ceci me dégoûte.

Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Pourquoi est-il à ce point obséder par ma sécurité ? Je suis responsable et je pense être prudent. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour l'apaiser ?

Je l'examine alors qu'il déambule dans mon salon, comme un lion en cage. Ma rage diminue. Après tout, il est près de moi, dans mon petit appartement alors qu'il y a deux jours je pensais que je ne le reverrais plus jamais. Sa présence est rassurante. Je suis amoureuse de lui et mon cœur est prêt à exploser d'un trop plein d'ivresse et de bonheur. Il jauge l'endroit du regard.

« C'est très chaleureux et accueillant » finit-il par dire.

« C'est mon père qui me l'a acheté quand j'ai quitté la Californie »

« Je sais, tu l'avais déjà mentionné »

Son regard bleu brûlant s'accroche au mien. Je m'empourpre tellement je suis agité.

« Hmm… Tu as soif peut-être ? »

« Non merci Blaine »

Ses yeux deviennent plus sombres.

« Tu veux faire quoi Blaine ? » m'interroge-t-il calmement en venant vers moi avec des gestes fluides et élégants, « je sais exactement ce que je veux pour ma part » continue-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Je fais un pas en arrière mais je me retrouve bloqué contre le plan de travail de la cuisine.

« Je suis encore furieux contre toi »

« Je le sais »

Il me fait un sourire en coin en haussant les épaules en signe d'excuses. J'abandonne. Je ne suis pas si furieux que ça en réalité.

« Tu as faim ? »

Il acquiesce doucement.

« Affamé de toi »

Les muscles de mon bas ventre se crispent délicieusement. Sa voix chaude et basse suffit à m'allumer. Oh putain et ses yeux emplis d'envie qui crient « je veux te prendre là, tout de suite ». C'est irréel.

Il se tient de devant moi. Il ne me touche même pas. Son regard est verrouillé au mien et m'enflamme jusqu'au plus profond de mon être. Je suis chaud. J'ai chaud. Je suis excité. Mes jambes tremblent sous les désirs et les idées pervers qui m'envahissent. Je le veux.

« Tu t'es nourri aujourd'hui ? » murmure-t-il.

« J'ai mangé un sandwich ce midi »

Je n'en ai rien à secouer de mon alimentation pour le moment. Il plisse les yeux.

« Ce n'est pas suffisant »

« Je ne veux rien avaler pour l'instant. Enfin, pas d'aliments en tout cas… »

« Oh et que veux-tu avaler Blaine ? »

« Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire Kurt »

Il approche dangereusement ses lèvres des miennes mais comme tout à l'heure, il ne fait rien.

« Tu veux mes lèvres sur toi Blaine ? » chuchote-t-il dans mon oreille en envoyant son souffle chaud.

« O-Oui »

« Où ? »

« P-Partout »

« Tu vas devoir me donner plus de détails. Souviens-toi, je ne te touche pas si tu ne me supplies pas et si tu ne me dis pas **tout** ce que tu veux »

Je suis déboussolé. C'est injuste. Ma voix revient seulement pour murmurer :

« S'il te plait »

« S'il te plait quoi ? »

« Touche-moi »

« Où bébé ? »

Il est tellement près. L'envie est à son comble. Son odeur m'entête. J'approche ma main de son torse et il s'éloigne immédiatement.

« Non, non, non » me gronde-t-il très perturbé et nerveux.

« Quoi ? »

Mais viens plus près !

« Non » répète-t-il en secouant la tête.

« Même pas un peu ? »

Je ne peux pas réfréner mon envie. Il me regarde avec méfiance et je profite de ce moment de faiblesse. Je fais un pas vers lui alors qu'il en fait un en arrière, en levant ses mains devant lui, comme pour se protéger.

« Obéis Blainey. Pour une fois » dit-il dans un sourire.

C'est une mise en garde. Il passe nerveusement les mains dans ses cheveux d'un ai agacé.

« Certaines fois ça ne te gêne pas » observais-je d'un ton pleurnicheur, « peut-être qu'on devrait délimiter une carte des zones défendues… »

« C'est plutôt une bonne idée » dit-il songeur, « tu as eu des rapports pendant notre séparation ? »

Je rougis violemment. Non mais c'est quoi cette question ? Il croit que cette semaine a été une partie de rigolade ?!

« Alors ? » insiste-t-il impatiemment.

« Non »

« D'accord » lâche-t-il, « allez, on va manger un bout »

Je décide d'ignorer ce malaise pour l'instant.

« Hé, Je pensais qu'on allait dans la chambre ! Je te veux dans ma chambre »

« Je sais bébé »

Il me sourit. D'un mouvement vif, il fonce sur moi, bloque mes mains le long de mon corps et me plaque contre son torse en me serrant.

« Tu dois te nourrir et moi aussi » chuchote-t-il, « l'attente rendra le moment meilleur. Et ce soir, j'ai envie de te faire languir, de te faire mijoter »

_Tiens, c'est nouveau ça !_

« Je ne suis pas patient et, crois-moi, je suis plus que chaud. Je te supplie, s'il te plait »

Il m'adresse un sourire tendre.

« Tu dois manger. Tu es trop maigre »

Il dépose un baiser sur le haut de ma tête et me libère. Il s'amuse. Il est diabolique. J'affiche un air boudeur.

« J'étais en colère parce que tu as acheté The New Press mais maintenant, je le suis parce que tu me forces à patienter »

Je croise les bras sur mon torse et fais la tête.

« Quel jeune homme énervé tu fais ! Tu seras bien mieux après avoir mangé »

« Je connais autre chose qui me ferait me sentir mieux »

« Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'avez-vous fait de mon Blaine timide ? » se moque-t-il.

« Arrête de te foutre de moi et arrête de me chauffer. C'est injuste »

Il s'empêche de sourire en se mordant la lèvre. Il est adorable. Kurt enjoué qui s'amuse à taquiner mon désir. J'aimerais pouvoir être aussi sexy et confiant que lui pour pouvoir jouer avec lui. Mais il y a toujours cette barrière du toucher.

Kurt et moi nous regardons dans les yeux. Moi, excité, soucieux et débordant d'envie. Lui, calme et se moquant de moi. Soudain, je réalise que mes placards et mon frigo sont vides.

« Je suis d'accord pour faire la cuisine mais pour ça, il faut des ingrédients »

« Des ingrédients ? »

« Oui, tu sais, on en trouve dans les épiceries »

« Tu n'as rien à manger chez toi ? »

Ses traits s'obscurcissent.

« Non »

Il fronce les sourcils. Et merde, il est furieux.

« Eh bien, on doit aller faire des courses » dit-il avec une expression sérieuse.

Il se détourne, va vers la porte et l'ouvre afin que je puisse sortir.

**OoOoOooOoO**

« Depuis quand tu n'es pas entré dans une épicerie ? »

C'est complétement décalé de voir Kurt dans un environnement si banal. Il me suit pourtant sans se plaindre en portant un panier.

« Je n'en sais rien »

« C'est Mademoiselle Jones qui le fait pour toi ? »

« Oui. Joey l'aide parfois d'après ce que je sais »

« Des steaks et des légumes, ça ira ? C'est rapide à préparer »

Kurt me sourit. Il doit savoir pourquoi je ne veux pas un plat nécessitant une trop longue préparation.

« Ils travaillent pour toi depuis combien de temps ? »

« Joey, deux ans. Et Mademoiselle Jones, quatre ans. Pourquoi ton appartement est vide de toute nourriture ? »

« Tu connais la réponse » dis-je en baissant la tête.

« Tu es celui qui a laissé l'autre » grogne-t-il.

« Je le sais » dis-je tout doucement.

Ce n'est vraiment pas nécessaire qu'il ravive ce souvenir.

Nous nous plaçons en silence dans la file d'attente à la caisse.

Une réflexion rebondit dans ma tête : si je ne l'avais pas quitté ce matin-là, est-ce qu'il aurait voulu une relation romantique avec moi ?

« Tu as à boire chez toi ? »

Sa voix me ramène dans le monde réel.

« Euh… J'ai des bières je pense »

« Il nous faut du vin »

Je ne pense pas que cette petite épicerie dispose d'un rayon vin. Et en effet, Kurt revient bredouille, une mine écœurée sur le visage.

« Je crois qu'il y a un caviste dans la rue en face » lançais-je immédiatement.

« Je vais aller jeter un coup d'œil »

C'est certainement plus simple de trainer chez lui. Toutes ces tâches de la vie quotidienne ne seraient pas notre problème. Il sort de l'épicerie avec sa grâce et sa démarche féline innées. Deux filles le croisent et se retournent sur lui. Mais oi, louchez donc sur le cul de **mon** maniaque du contrôle ! Je suis dépité.

Je voudrais pouvoir créer un nouveau souvenir de lui dans ma chambre, dans mon lit. Peut-être que je devrais calquer son attitude pour y arriver.

_C'est une idée qui me plait._

Le sourire aux lèvres, j'élabore un plan d'attaque alors que j'attends mon tour.

**OoOoOooOoO**

Kurt a insisté pour prendre les sacs de courses jusqu'à l'appartement. C'est étrange de le voir comme ça. Il n'a pas l'air aussi guindé et froid que d'habitude.

« Je pourrais m'y habituer, tu fais très… homme au foyer »

« C'est la première fois qu'on me qualifie d' « homme au foyer » » grogne-t-il d'un ton bourru.

Il pose les sacs de courses sur le plan de travail. Je les vide. Kurt prend la bouteille de vin qu'il a acheté et cherche un tire-bouchon.

« Il doit être dans le tiroir près du frigo à ma droite » dis-je en lui montrant du doigt.

Cette scène est tellement agréable et domestique. On est simplement deux hommes qui en sont encore au stade où on apprend à connaître l'autre, et qui vont dîner ensemble. C'est aussi bizarre. J'ai toujours cette crainte au fond de moi qui apparaît dès qu'il est avec moi. Pourtant, on est déjà allé loin tous les deux, même si je le connais très peu. Mes joues chauffent quand je repense à ce que nous avons fait ensemble.

« A quoi tu penses ? »

La voix de Kurt coupe mes pensées. Je le regarde. Il retire son cardigan et le pose avec soin sur le dossier du canapé.

« Je me disais que je ne connaissais quasiment rien de toi »

Ses yeux deviennent plus doux.

« Tu en sais plus que n'importe qui »

« Je ne pense pas non »

Sebastian Smythe s'impose dans ma tête et dérange tout.

« C'est la vérité Blaine. Je ne me livre vraiment, vraiment pas facilement »

Je ne m'en serais jamais douté… Il remplit nos verres de vin.

« Santé »

« Santé » répétais-je.

Je prends une gorgée alors qu'il remet la bouteille au frais.

« Tu as besoin d'aide ? » propose-t-il.

« Non ça va merci. Tu peux t'assoir »

« Je veux t'aider » dit-il, les yeux pleins de sincérité.

« Ok… Euh, occupe-toi des légumes si tu veux »

« Je ne sais absolument pas cuisiner » dit-il en fronçant les sourcils au couteau que je lui tends.

« Tu n'as pas besoin d'être doué en cuisine pour couper des légumes »

Je pose une planche à découper sur le plan de travail. J'y dépose des poivrons jaunes et rouges. Il les fixe comme s'ils étaient des objets inconnus pour lui.

« Tu ne sais pas le faire ? »

« Non »

Mes lèvres s'étirent dans un sourire béat.

« Est-ce de la satisfaction que je sens ? »

« Eh bien, je viens de découvrir que tu n'excelles pas dans tous les domaines et que je peux t'apprendre quelque chose. Je suis plutôt fier, c'est une première Kurt. Je vais te faire voir »

Je l'effleure et il s'éloigne de mon contact.

_Ne le cherche pas trop…_

« Voilà, comme ça »

Je coupe un poivron rouge en fines lamelles en ôtant les graines.

« Ça semble facile »

« Oui tu devrais y arriver » dis-je sarcastiquement.

Il me regarde avec une expression neutre sur le visage. Puis il baisse la tête vers les poivrons. Je commence à préparer les steaks. Kurt coupe les légumes doucement avec une grande concentration.

_Bon, ben si tu ne veux manger que demain soir, on est bon._

Je me rince les mains avant de sortir une poêle, une casserole, de l'huile et d'autres trucs dont j'ai besoin. Dans la manœuvre, j'effleure plusieurs fois Kurt avec ma hanche, mon dos, mes mains. Bien sûr, je n'ai aucune arrière-pensée… Il se tend dès que je le frôle.

« Blaine, ne te lance pas là-dedans » chuchote-t-il, très concentré sur son premier poivron.

« Je fais simplement à manger Kurt » dis-je le plus innocemment possible.

Je sors un deuxième couteau et entreprends la coupe d'oignons et de carottes en continuant de le toucher, sans faire exprès.

« Tu es plutôt doué » murmure-t-il en attrapant un autre poivron.

« Avec les légumes ? Je fais ça depuis longtemps » dis-je avec un nouvel air naïf.

Je le touche encore. Mes fesses contre sa hanche gauche. Il s'arrête de bouger.

« Tu fais ça encore une fois Blaine et je te baise à même le sol »

Oh mais pas de soucis !

« Tu dois me supplier pour ça »

« Tu me provoques ? »

« Qui sait… »

Il lâche son couteau lentement et s'approche de moi calmement, d'une manière sexy, les yeux ardents. Il tend le bras derrière moi et coupe le gaz. L'huile arrête de crépiter dans la poêle instantanément.

« Je pense qu'on dinera plus tard. Mets la viande au frais »

Comment une voix peut être aussi sexy et pleine de sous-entendus ? Il n'y a que Kurt qui peut avoir ce pouvoir sur moi. je recouvre la viande d'un film plastique et la mets dans le frigo, tremblant.

Je me retourne et Kurt est près de moi.

« Tu vas me supplier ? »

Je défis ses yeux foncés avec courage.

« Non Blaine » secoue-t-il la tête, « pas de supplication »

Sa voix est basse et tentatrice.

Se tenant l'un devant l'autre, on se déshabille du regard. L'air qui nous entoure est dense et électrique. Le silence règne. On se contente de se regarder dans les yeux. Je mordille ma lèvre inférieure. J'ai tellement, tellement envie de lui. Le désir enflamme mon sang, coupe mon souffle, réveille les muscles de mon bas-ventre. Tout son corps se délecte de mes gestes.

Tout à coup, il pose ses mains de chaque côté de ma taille et me plaque contre lui. J'emmêle immédiatement mes doigts dans ses doux cheveux. Ses lèvres foncent sur les miennes. Je geins contre sa bouche alors qu'une de ses mains monte dans mes boucles et tire dessus pour que je penche la tête en arrière afin d'approfondir ce baiser torride.

« Dis-moi ce que tu veux Blaine » souffle-t-il.

« Toi, juste toi » répondis-je, essoufflé.

« Où ? »

« Dans la chambre »

Il me lâche avant de me reprendre et de me soulever. J'enroule mes bras à son cou et mes jambes à sa taille. Il me porte ainsi jusque dans ma chambre. Le fait qu'il soit assez fort pour me porter m'excite encore plus. Il me détache de lui près du lit. Il allume la lampe de ma table de nuit. Il inspecte la chambre des yeux et se déplace pour fermer les rideaux.

« Et maintenant ? » me questionne-t-il d'un ton doux.

« Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour »

« Comment ? »

Oh putain !

« Je dois savoir bébé »

« Déshabille-moi »

Je suis ridiculement tremblant. Kurt sourit et attrape les revers de ma veste ouverte pour me rapprocher de lui.

« Oh mon bébé » chuchote-t-il.

Ses yeux ardents sont verrouillés aux miens. Il passe doucement ma veste par-dessus mes épaules et la laisse tomber par terre. Il déboutonne ensuite le premier bouton de ma chemise.

D'un geste délicat, je pose mes mains sur ses épaules. Aucun mouvement de recul. C'est une zone autorisée. Les boutons de ma chemise défaits, il me la retire. Je suis obligé de le lâcher pour qu'elle tombe au sol. Il glisse les mains vers mon jean, défait le bouton et baisse ma braguette.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Blaine ? »

Son regard est brûlant et sa respiration est irrégulière.

« Embrasse-moi là »

Je fais glisser mon doigt de mon oreille à ma clavicule droite. Il tire sur mes cheveux et plonge vers mon cou. Il trace un chemin de tendres baisers le long de ma gorge, encore et encore.

« Enlève mon pantalon et mon boxer »

Ma voix n'est que murmure. Je sens son sourire contre ma peau. Il se met à genoux devant moi.

C'est moi qui contrôle. C'est grisant. Il passe ses pouces sous l'élastique de mon boxer. Il le baisse ainsi que mon jean. Je laisse sortir un souffle tremblant quand la pression sur mon sexe diminue. Je suis nu devant lui. Kurt ne bouge plus et me détaille des yeux. Il me regarde, dans l'attente de quelque chose.

« Maintenant Blaine ? »

« Prends-la »

« Prendre quoi ? »

« Oh, tu le sais… »

« Dis-moi Blaine »

Je soupire en fermant les yeux. Je suis trop excité, il faut qu'il fasse quelque chose.

« Suce-moi putain ! »

« Avec joie » rit-il.

Il pose ses lèvres sur mon gland avant d'engloutir entièrement mon érection douloureuse. Sa langue si habile tourne autour de mon extrémité et appuie sur mes veines alors que ses lèvres forment un étau doux et chaud. Je lâche un cri et serre ses cheveux dans mes mains. Il s'acharne et me prend encore plus profondément. Il continue ses va-et-vients encore, encore. C'est libérateur et bon. Oh mon Dieu…

« Kurt, s'il te plait »

S'il me fait jouir debout, je vais m'écrouler.

« S'il te plait quoi Blaine ? »

« Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour »

« Je suis en train de le faire » chuchote-t-il en envoyant de l'air frais sur mon sexe humide.

« Non, je veux te sentir en moi »

« Tu es certain ? »

« S'il te plait »

Il continue de me sucer ardemment. Ma respiration devient erratique et mes gémissements plus nombreux et plus forts.

« Kurt, s'il te plait »

Il se met debout et me regarde. Ses lèvres sont gonflées et foncées. C'est vraiment excitant.

« Alors ? » dit-il.

« Alors quoi ? »

Je le dévisage, bouillonnant d'envie.

« J'ai trop d'habits je trouve »

Je ne bouge pas, ayant peur d'avoir mal compris.

Le déshabiller ? Ok, c'est à ma portée. J'approche ma main de son torse mais il se recule instantanément.

« Non, non »

Oh, il voulait que je lui enlève son pantalon.

Je m'agenouille devant Kurt. Peu sûr de moi et tremblant, je lui enlève sa ceinture et abaisse son jean et son boxer en un geste. Son membre se tend fièrement vers moi.

Je lève les yeux vers lui et les siens sont emplis d'attente, de peur et d'étonnement. Il passe par-dessus son jean et retire ses chaussettes. Je prends ensuite son érection en main et le branle doucement. Il geint, respire difficilement et entrouvre la bouche. Maladroitement, je commence à téter son gland avant de le sucer fort. Mon Dieu, il est délicieux.

« Oooooh Blainey… V-Va plus lentement »

Il caresse tendrement mes cheveux. Je prends toute sa longueur, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le fond de ma gorge. Je serre aussi fort que possible mes lèvres autour de lui en protégeant mes dents. Je le suce vigoureusement.

« Putaiiin ! » halète-t-il.

C'est tellement sexy et encourageant de l'entendre gémir pour moi, grâce à moi. Je fais de longs et rapides va-et-vients, l'avalant entièrement et titillant son gland avec ma langue. Je me sens surpuissant.

« Blainey, arrête. Stop ! »

Je continue encore et encore. Supplie, Hummel, supplie.

« Blainey, j'ai saisi » lâche-t-il entre deux gémissements, « je ne veux pas venir dans ta bouche »

Je ne m'arrête pas. Il place ses mains sous mes bras pour me mettre debout. Il me pousse sur le lit. Il vire sa chemise et attrape une capote dans son pantalon au sol.

« Couche-toi » ordonne-t-il.

Je m'exécute alors qu'il déroule le préservatif sur son sexe tendu. Je le veux tellement. Il me détaille et s'humidifie les lèvres.

« Tu es magnifique Blaine »

Il vient vers moi et me surplombe en montant sur le matelas. Il m'embrasse puis descend sur mes tétons en faisant trainer sa langue sur ma peau. Il les mord, les suce, les pince. Je ne suis que gémissements et je gigote sous lui.

« Kurt, s'il te plait »

« S'il te plait quoi ? » chuchote-t-il contre mon torse.

« Prends-moi »

« Maintenant ? Mais tu n'es pas prép… »

« Je t'en prie » le coupais-je.

Il se place entre mes cuisses. Même malgré mon urgence, Kurt glisse l'index et le majeur de sa main droite dans ma bouche. Sans qu'il me le demande je commence à les sucer pour les lubrifier. Ce geste simple est vraiment érotique. Kurt me caresse gentiment les cheveux de sa main gauche et libère ma bouche. Il glisse ses doigts humides vers mon intimité. Il fait des cercles sur la peau plissée de mon entrée avant de me pénétrer. Il me prépare doucement avec patience en faisant des mouvements de ciseaux. Tout est silencieux, seules nos respirations irrégulières se font entendre dans la tranquillité de ma chambre. Il retire ses doigts de moi, trop vite à mon goût. Il se place correctement et aligne son sexe à mon intimité. Il ne me lâche pas des yeux alors qu'il s'enfonce en moi avec une douceur exquise.

Je ferme les yeux. Ça fait mal mais c'est tellement bon de le sentir en moi, me remplissant délicieusement à la perfection. Je balance mes hanches vers lui pour qu'il me pénètre plus profondément, en criant fortement. Il sort presque entièrement et revient aussi lentement. Je mêle mes doigts à ses cheveux et nous nous regardons dans les yeux. Il est doux et tendre. Il prend tout son temps. Il touche avec douceur ma prostate et je me cambre contre lui avec un long gémissement.

« P-Plus fort K-Kurt, plus fort »

Il se penche pour m'embrasser langoureusement avant d'accélérer le rythme de son bassin. Je ne vais pas tenir. Il me pilonne impitoyablement et frappe ma boule de nerfs sensible de plein fouet. Ça vient, ça vient. Mes orteils se crispent et mes jambes tremblent.

« Jouis pour moi bébé. Jouis pour moi » gémit-il.

Ses mots me font basculer et je me libère en jouissant violemment entre nos deux torses en de longues giclées blanches. C'est ravageur, exquis, destructeur. Mon orgasme balaie tout sur son passage. Kurt me suit tout de suite en hurlant mon prénom.

« Blaiiiiiney, putain Blainey ! »

Il tombe sans force sur moi et se niche contre mon cou et dans mes bras.

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre :)**

**J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis dans une review. Elles me font toujours plaisir à lire et j'adore y répondre aussi et ainsi communiquer avec vous :)**

**Je voulais vous demander quelque chose : je voudrais me lancer dans une traduction (Klaine bien sûr !) et j'aimerais savoir si ça vous plairai que je la fasse. Si je la fais, je ne la posterai pas immédiatement parce que Nuances me prend déjà beaucoup de temps et qu'elle restera ma priorité :) Je vous donne le résumé de la traduction et dîtes moi si ça vous intéresse :) : **

Blaine n'avait jamais eu de problèmes à dire qu'il était gay à Dalton, ne pensant jamais que ses parents l'apprendraient. Mais c'est arrivé. Maintenant, il vit dans le parc, affamé et sans abri. Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre des personnes en train de déjeuner alors qu'il était joué de la musique dans la rue. Lorsque Burt avait vu l'enfant, il savait qu'il devait lui venir en aide à tout prix. Homeless!Blaine.

**A vendredi prochain mes chéris, passez une bonne semaine :) **

**Bisous, bisous**

**Votre humble Cindy :)**


	30. Chapter 30

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**J'espère que vous allez tous bien :) C'est un plaisir pour moi de voir que cette fic vous plait toujours et que vous m'encouragez chaque semaine.**

**Merci aux personnes qui ont ajoutés Nuances à leurs alertes et leurs favoris.**

**Merci à IheartIns, justmoi59, AnnaKlaineuse, StrangeFlo, Claire, SwiftCriss, Emma, Alexis, Klaineuse, Clairegleek78 pour vos reviews.**

**IheartIns : **coucou ! Et ce n'est que le début du changement ) le Klaine est mignon en général. C'est un principe universel ça ) Ah je suis contente que tu sois parmi les lecteurs fidèles dans ce cas :) Bisous.

**Justmoi59 : **Ouep, Hunter est louche POINT ) Tu vas le découvrir dans ce chapitre, je te laisse la surprise pour la lecture :) C'est sûr que vues leurs activités habituelles, les courses paraissent banales )

**AnnaKlaineuse : **Mais si je laissais Blaine toucher Kurt ce ne serait pas drôle tu vois ) Haha, je vois que tu « apprécies » Hunter :D Mais qui te dit que Paul est parti… ? :D tu verras si ta petite idée sur son identité est juste dans ce chapitre ) à la semaine prochaine Anna :)

**StrangeFlo : **eh bien merci )

**Maloke : **Haha, le monde n'a pas assez de Kurt jaloux je pense ) Non ne t'inquiète pas, comme je l'ai dit, Nuances reste ma priorité donc la traduction sera après ou dès que j'aurai des moments de répit ) Gros bisous ma Claire.

**SwiftCriss : **la nouvelle fic n'est pas pour tout de suite. Je n'ai traduit que quelques paragraphes pour le moment :)

**Klainekisses : **hey bébé ! Ouf je suis rassurée alors ) ben c'est en quelque sorte, les sentiments de Kurt via ses chansons donc il est plutôt malin de les écouter ) On va dire que Kurt est moins froid par mail et Blaine moi timide ) Mais non, Hunter sent très bon ) il va mettre un peu de piment dans la relation B/K… Non ? Je te vois d'ici me dire de me taire alors je me tais ) il est crissement chaud le maniaque possessif mais ce n'est que mon opinion ! Bon Kurt et moi on est la même personne tu vois :) (je n'ai pas le côté sadique sexuel c'est tout !) mais Blaine aussi… Je suis un mix Klaine :D putain, si j'étais aussi sexy que Kurt et ben WOOOW, j'en serais bien contente ! Perverse préférée je nomme : EMMA OUIIIII ! KLEX, KLEX, KLEX YEAAAAAH ! Calmons-nous… toi aussi t'es crissement chaude ** tu verras qui est ce mec bizarre :) Le titre c'est The Way Home de Wutif :) Oui je prends note merci :) Je t'aime aussi Emma !

**Anderverysue : **ouep moi aussi :) Hunter est malsain et diabolique. Mais c'est ça qui est bon. Ça va faire ressortir un peu plus le côté jaloux et possessif de Kurt. J'aime le Kurt de la série mais c'est vrai que son côté efféminé me tape sur le système des fois. Encore il est moins montré depuis les dernières saisons. En plus, Kurt est clairement le dominant et Blaine le dominé mais bon… C'est vrai que c'est plutôt calme en ce moment… Wow ça c'est super cool par contre **

**Klaineuse : **WALALALA :D Mais non, Hunter est cool tu vois. Hmmm… Je l'ai mis juste pour faire beau ) Non mais sérieusement : qui résisterait à Blaine ? Est-ce qu'on peut vraiment en vouloir à Hunter ? Non parce que j'aurai Blaine devant moi, gay ou pas gay, je lui saute dessus et le kidnappe ! Calme-toi Cindy, calme-toi :D Klaine badboy… ** Non mais t'imagine qu'ils nous fassent un truc du genre dans la série ?! Genre Kurt badboy (pourquoi ils feraient ça, j'en sais rien mais depuis quand Glee est logique ?!) Non mais la voix de Darren c'est juste… De la petite bombe tu vois. Je suis juste amoureuse de sa voix elle est magnifique. Ce que j'aime chez lui, c'est aussi qu'il est un vrai artiste et qu'il est bourré de talent. Tape-la, folle de Darren Criss comme moi :'D De toute façon, si tu veux mon avis, tout ce qui n'est pas Klaine ne vaut pas la peine d'en parler. VOILA C'EST DIT :D Mais sans rupture, mon côté sadique va être frustré… Il faut que je trouve un moyen pour le faire parler *complote dans son coin* Hey c'est tout à fait normal que je réponde à chacune des reviews. Après tout, rien ne vous oblige à en publier et en plus je suis très contente de pouvoir discuter avec vous :) merci à toi :') #minute théorie : je ne veux pas te dire si oui ou non, tu as mis le doigt sur la vérité, tu le découvriras par toi-même dans ce chapitre ) J'aime tes romans ) vivement ta prochaine review :D Gros bisous reine du sniffouillage :)

**Clairegleek78 **: je ne t'en veux pas, ne t'inquiète pas ) pour ce qui est du contrôle et du toucher, je viens de terminer le chapitre 31 et, ça devrait tous vous plaire :D Mais vous verrez ça, en temps et en heure :) eh ben, les causes des cicatrices de ma fic et de l'histoire originale ne sont pas du tout les même donc même si tu l'avais lue, tu n'en saurais pas plus sur le pourquoi du comment de ces cicatrices :) merci à toi Claire :)

**Et donc, pour les personnes qui m'ont parlé de mon projet de traduction, je suis contente que vous soyez emballé par ça et je vous tiendrais au courant de mon avancée dessus :)**

**/!\ Présence de lemon /!\**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

**ENJOY !**

**Chapitre 30**

Je redescends doucement de mon orgasme. Je laisse mes yeux s'ouvrir sur le visage de l'homme dont je suis amoureux. Ses traits sont affectueux et délicats. Il caresse ma joue avec le bout de son nez. Ses coudes sont enfoncés dans le matelas de chaque côté de ma tête au-dessus de laquelle il tient mes poignets. Je sais malheureusement que cette position est faite pour m'empêcher de le caresser. Il m'embrasse doucement sur la bouche tout en quittant mon intimité.

« Ton corps m'avait manqué » souffle-t-il.

« Le tien aussi »

Il encadre mon visage de ses mains et dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'est un baiser affamé et quémandeur. Par contre, je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut de moi. Je sais juste que sa bouche m'enivre.

« Ne m'abandonne plus » m'implore-t-il, le bleu sincère et sérieux de ses yeux attaché au doré des miens.

« Ok » inspirais-je en souriant.

Il me répond avec un sourire rayonnant de bien-être, de bonheur et d'une gaieté malicieuse. N'importe qui craquerait devant cet air adorable digne d'un enfant de cinq ans.

« L'IPad me plait beaucoup. Encore merci »

« De rien Blaine. Je suis ravi qu'il te plaise »

« Tu as un morceau favori dans la playlist que tu m'as faite ? »

« Oui mais si je te le dis, ce sera très révélateur sur moi »

Il me sourit.

« Homme, dans la cuisine ! En bon esclave, tu dois me faire à manger. Je meurs de faim ! »

Il se redresse pour s'assoir sur le bord du lit. Il me tire pour que je me retrouve dans la même position.

« En bon esclave ? » répétais-je en riant.

« En bon esclave. A la cuisine, plus vite que ça. S'il te plait »

« Cette demande est faite avec tellement de douceur que j'y fonce »

Quand je sors du lit, j'entraine l'oreiller avec moi. Oreiller sous lequel était caché mon ballon en forme d'hélicoptère. Bon, il ne ressemble plus du tout à ça mais bon… Cela n'empêche pas Kurt de l'attraper, une expression curieuse sur le visage.

« C'est le mien » grognais-je en enfilant mon peignoir pour recouvrir mon corps nu.

Putain, quelle honte ! C'est vraiment embarrassant qu'il l'ait trouvé là…

« Sous ton oreiller ? » murmure-t-il.

« Oui. Il dort avec moi » chuchotais-je en m'empourprant.

« C'est surement le ballon le plus chanceux de tout New York » lâche-t-il, étonné.

Oui je m'attache aux petites choses comme ça… Surtout quand ça m'a été offert par l'homme que j'aime.

« Il n'est rien qu'à moi ! »

Sur ce, je pars vers la cuisine, fier d'avoir fait naitre ce grand sourire sur son visage.

**OoOoOoOoO**

On est tous les deux assis sur le sol devant la table basse, à manger tranquillement nos steaks et nos légumes et à boire le vin très frais de Kurt. Il est adossé au canapé, ses fines jambes étendues devant lui. Il a sa coupe post-coïtale. Même « coiffé » ainsi, il est superbe. Il n'a que son jean et sa chemise sur lui. Un air de Puccini venant de l'IPad se diffuse dans le salon.

« C'est vraiment bon » dit-il en mettant un morceau de viande dans sa bouche.

Les jambes repliées sous moi, j'avale avec un appétit vorace mon plat. Je meurs de faim. Je profite de notre proximité pour admirer les jambes de Kurt.

« Je suis celui qui cuisine la plupart du temps. Sam n'est pas très doué pour ça »

« Où as-tu appris ? »

« On s'amusait avec Cooper quand on était plus jeunes. On mélangeait plein de trucs et on foutait le bordel. C'était drôle. Quand il est parti de la maison, j'ai dû me débrouiller tout seul. Mes parents n'étaient pas souvent là, pour ne pas dire jamais. Et si je voulais manger, eh bien, j'étais obligé d'apprendre comment faire. Je ne suis pas un chef cuisinier mais j'arrive à gérer certaines choses »

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas parti avec ton frère ? »

« Je ne pouvais pas. J'avais mes cours à San Francisco et Cooper faisant ses études à Los Angeles. Du jour de son départ au jour où j'ai quitté le lycée, ça a été la période la plus dure de ma vie. Mes parents m'ignoraient quand ils étaient de retour et les moqueries au lycée augmentaient chaque jour. On a beau dire que les gens sont ouverts d'esprit à San Francisco mais il y a quand même des homophobes. Je crois que Cooper s'en est toujours voulu de m'avoir laissé à cette époque. Il n'en parle jamais d'ailleurs »

« Donc tu as grandi à San Francisco ? »

« Oui, j'allais de temps en temps voir Coop' à Los Angeles »

« Tu sembles l'adorer »

« Oui, il m'a toujours protégé et il a été là pour moi, quoi qu'il arrive »

« Je suis sûr que tu lui as apporté autant »

Je détourne les yeux vers lui quand je perçois son ton troublé.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Je suis assez étonné car Kurt a l'air méfiant.

« Moi aussi je veux te protéger et être là pour toi » déclare-t-il.

Ses yeux pétillants sont traversés par un sentiment que je ne pourrais nommer. Mon ventre se serre.

« Je le sais. Tu as un étrange manière de le montrer »

Il fronce les sourcils.

« Je ne connais pas d'autres manières de le faire »

« Je n'ai pas pardonné le fait que tu aies acheté The New Press »

« Oh, j'en ai conscience bébé. Mais cela ne m'en empêchera pas » sourit-il.

« Que vont penser mes collègues et Hunter de moi après ça ? »

Son regard s'assombrit.

« Ce connard ferait mieux de se tenir à carreaux »

« Kurt ! Il est mon patron »

Sa mâchoire se crispe. Il me fait penser à un élève rebelle.

« Tu n'as qu'à rien dire » lâche-t-il.

« Rien dire quoi ? »

« Que The New Press est à moi. Je n'ai signé que les premiers contrats hier. Il ne faudrait pas le crier sur tous les toits. Pas avant un mois au moins. Certaines modifications doivent être faites durant ce laps de temps »

« D'accord… Je vais perdre mon travail ? » demandais-je, soucieux.

« Je pense que tu ne risques rien » dit-il sarcastiquement avec l'ébauche d'un sourire sur les lèvres.

J'affiche un air boudeur.

« Donc si je quitte mon poste et vais dans une autre boîte, tu achèteras cette entreprise aussi ? »

« Tu n'es pas sérieux hein ? Tu ne vas pas quitter ton poste ? »

Ses traits reprennent une expression méfiante.

« Je ne pense pas non. De toute façon, je me sens un peu piégé maintenant »

« Pour te répondre, oui j'achèterai l'entreprise »

Je lui jette un regard assassin. Je ne peux pas le battre sur son propre terrain.

« Ta surprotection devient incontrôlable, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Peut-être… Je sais que ça paraît excessif »

« Note à moi-même : prévenir le Docteur Schuester de ce problème »

Il met son assiette vide sur la table basse et me regarde stoïquement.

Je souffle. Je ne veux pas que l'on se dispute ce soir. Je me mets debout et ramasse nos assiettes et nos couverts.

« Tu veux prendre un dessert ? »

« Oh ! Les choses sérieuses commencent maintenant » lâche-t-il avec un sourire lubrique.

« Ce n'est pas moi le dessert en question »

_Ne parle pas trop vite, d'accord ?_

« Si tu veux, j'ai de la glace à la fraise. La simplicité nous réussit, non ? » riais-je.

« Tu es sérieux ? » dit-il dans un petit sourire, « j'ai une idée pour que ce dessert soit encore plus agréable »

Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore derrière la tête ? Je le suis du regard, surpris, alors qu'il se lève avec sa grâce naturelle.

« Je peux rester là ? » me questionne-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Je peux passer la nuit avec toi ? »

« Oh, pour moi, c'était l'idée de base en fait »

« D'accord. Où est la glace ? »

« J'ai certainement dû la ranger dans le four » répondis-je avec sarcasme.

Il penche la tête sur son épaule pour me regarder intensément.

« Ton ironie ne te sauvera pas Blaine. C'est un trait de caractère assez petit même »

Son regard pétille. Merde, merde, qu'est-ce qu'il entend par là ?!

« La fessée n'est jamais très loin » dit-il en agitant sa main droite.

Je mets la vaisselle dans l'évier de la cuisine.

« Tu as les boules argentées ? »

Il touche les poches de son jean avant et arrière avant de se tapoter la lèvre avec son index.

« Tu vas être étonné mais je ne me trimballe pas partout avec ça dans les poches. Je ne m'en sers pas au travail »

« Je suis plutôt content de l'entendre Kurt. Oh et, tu sais, ton ironie ne te sauvera pas. C'est un trait de caractère assez petit même »

« Je vais t'apprendre quelque chose : j'ai un truc pour les petites choses » sourit-il en me regardant de haut en bas.

Je le fixe la bouche grande ouverte. Non mais quel con ! Il semble être très fier de lui pour le coup et ça me tape sur le système. Mais j'aime le voir joueur donc je mets ça de côté. Il me taquine simplement. Il se déplace vers le congélateur et prend le pot de crème glacée à la fraise.

« C'est très bien »

Ses yeux bleus foncés trouvent les miens.

« Blainey à la fraise : mon parfum favori »

Il prononce chaque mot d'une voix basse et charmeuse.

Putain de bordel. Je déglutis tout en le contemplant, le regard vitreux. Il tire un tiroir et y attrape une cuillère. Il lève les yeux vers moi. Ses pupilles sont un peu plus dilatées et il passe sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure pour l'humidifier. Sa langue si habile…

Ma respiration est difficile. L'envie obscure, ardente et obscène s'étire dans mon ventre pour envahir chaque parcelle de mon corps. On va jouer avec la glace.

« J'espère que tu es chaud » chuchote-t-il, « on va s'amuser avec ça. Suis-moi »

Il me tire par la main.

Arrivés devant mon lit, il pose le pot de glace sur la table de chevet, replie la couverture en bout de lit et jette les oreillers sur le sol.

« Tu as de quoi changé les draps ? »

J'opine, hypnotisé. Il prend mon ballon entre ses mains.

« Ne tripote pas mon ballon ! »

Ma mise en garde n'a pas l'air de l'impressionner, vu le petit sourire qu'il affiche.

« Je n'oserai pas bébé. Je vais te tripoter toi à la place et salir tes draps »

Mes jambes deviennent flageolantes et mon sang fonce vers mon entrejambe.

« Je vais te ligoter »

« Oh… Ok »

« Simplement les poignets. Après les barreaux de ton lit. Il faut que tu ne gigotes pas »

« Ok »

Je n'arrive pas à former des mots plus complexes que ça et le ton de voix ne dépasse pas le murmure. Il s'approche de moi dans un mouvement calme. Ses yeux restent fixés au mien.

« Je vais utiliser ça »

Il prend l'extrémité de la ceinture de mon peignoir. Il tire dessus avec une lenteur exquise et séductrice afin de défaire le nœud. Il la tire à nouveau pour qu'elle quitte les passants de mon habit. Les pans de mon peignoir s'ouvrent sur moi. Je ne peux plus bouger, retenu par les yeux enflammés de Kurt sur mon corps. Il le fait passer sur mes épaules et il le laisse tomber négligemment autour de mes pieds. Je suis désormais debout et complétement nu sous son regard. Il passe le bout de ses doigts sur ma joue gauche. Mon ventre se crispe à ce toucher et mon sexe se gonfle un peu plus. Il s'incline vers moi et dépose un bref baiser sur mes lèvres.

« Couche-toi sur le dos » chuchote-t-il, son regard foncé s'adressant directement à mon désir.

Je m'allonge. La piève est presque dans le noir. Seule la faible lumière provenant de ma table de nuit l'éclaire.

D'ordinaire, je n'aime pas avoir seulement ma lampe de chevet allumée. Je trouve que la lumière est trop pâle. Mais dans un contexte comme celui-là, moi à poils devant Kurt, j'apprécie l'ambiance tamisée qu'elle crée.

Il est debout à côté du lit. Il pose les yeux sur moi.

« L'éternité ne serait pas assez longue pour te contempler Blaine »

Après ça, il monte sur le lit. Il m'enjambe et place ses genoux de chaque côté de mon buste.

« Les mains en l'air ! » ordonne-t-il.

Je m'exécute. Il noue la ceinture autour de mon poignet gauche avant de la passer à travers les montants de mon lit. Il tire fort et ma main se retrouve au-dessus de ma tête. Il lie ensuite mon deuxième poignet et fait un nœud serré pour que je ne me libère pas.

Je ne le quitte pas des yeux. Dès que je suis attaché correctement, Kurt devient plus serein. Il apprécie que je ne puisse pas bouger. De cette manière, il n'y a aucun risque que je le touche. Certainement que tous les soumis avant moi ne pouvaient pas le caresser. Enfin, je pense qu'il s'assurait que ça n'arrive jamais. Il restait loin et froid. Ce doit être pour ça que toutes ses règles lui tiennent à cœur.

Il m'embrasse furtivement sur la bouche avant de descendre du lit. Il se met debout, retire sa chemise et la jette par terre. Il en fait de même avec son pantalon.

Et le voilà dans son plus simple, mais néanmoins magnifique, habit. Ma bouche s'assèche quand je détaille son corps nu. Il est parfait : ses épaules sont larges, ses bras sont musclés, les muscles de son torse sont finement dessinés et ses hanches sont taillées en V. Il doit faire beaucoup de sport pour être en si bonne condition physique. Moi aussi, je pourrais passer toute ma vie à le contempler. Il se déplace au bout du lit, attrape mes chevilles et tire mon corps vers lui. Mes bras sont tendus. Je ne peux plus les bouger.

« Beaucoup mieux » grogne-t-il.

Il s'empare du pot de glace sur la table de nuit et grimpe à nouveau sur le matelas, à califourchon sur moi. Dans un geste très lent, il enlève le couvercle et enfonce la cuillère dans la crème glacée.

« Mmh… Elle n'est pas assez molle » examine-t-il en regardant la glace.

Il met la cuillère pleine de l'aliment rose dans sa bouche.

« Un délice » chuchote-t-il en léchant la cuillère, « c'est dingue ce que la simplicité peut être bonne »

Il glisse son regard sur moi.

« Tu veux goûter ? » m'interroge-t-il avec un air arrogant.

Il est tellement sexy, beau et joyeux à cet instant : assis sur mes cuisses à manger de la crème glacée, les yeux pétillants de malice avec un sourire éblouissant. Si je doutais encore de mes sentiments, le voir comme ça les confirme : je l'aime. Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ?

_Ne fais pas le mec naïf. Surtout dans cette position._

J'acquiesce maladroitement.

J'entrouvre la bouche quand il approche la cuillère mais il la détourne au dernier moment pour la mettre dans sa propre bouche.

« Finalement, les bonnes choses ne se partagent pas » lâche-t-il avec un sourire pervers.

« Mais allez ! »

« Hep, hep ! Mon cher Blaine Anderson, tu aimes la glace à la fraise ? »

« Oui ! »

Ma réponse est sortie avec chaleur. Je me tortille pour essayer de lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Il explose de rire.

« Oh mais de la fougue se cache dans ce beau corps ! Tu ne devrais pas te lancer là-dedans avec moi tu sais »

« Tu n'as qu'à me donner de la glace » sifflais-je.

« C'est d'accord, tu as été un bon garçon aujourd'hui Blaine »

Il présente la cuillère devant mes lèvres. Il me laisse la manger cette fois.

Je me retiens de rire. Kurt a l'air vraiment heureux et sa joie est communicative. Il prend une nouvelle cuillérée de la glace et me la tend. Il le fait une troisième fois. Il ne va pas me faire bouffer le pot quand même ?

« Hmm… Je crois que je viens de trouver la façon d'être assuré que tu te nourrisses : te donner à manger moi-même. Ça pourrait être agréable »

Il plonge une nouvelle fois la cuillère dans le pot. Mais je n'ouvre pas la bouche et je tourne légèrement la tête. Il n'éloigne pas la cuillère. Non, il la laisse au-dessus de ma gorge. Il attend que la glace fonde et qu'elle goutte dans mon cou et sur ma poitrine. Il la récupère ensuite avec sa langue experte. Ma peau s'enflamme sous ce toucher humide.

« Elle est encore plus délicieuse avec le goût de ta peau Blaine »

Je tire un coup sec sur le nœud qui me retient. Mon lit fait un bruit inquiétant mais je m'en fous. L'envie m'embrase, détruit tout en moi. Kurt fait à nouveau couler de la glace sur mon torse. Il l'éparpille ensuite avec la cuillère sur mes tétons. Ils durcissent et se dressent quasiment instantanément à cause de la froideur de la crème à la fraise.

« C'est glacé non ? » me questionne-t-il avec un ton doux.

Il s'incline pour laper une nouvelle fois la fraise sur ma peau. Sa langue est chaude contre mes boutons de chairs gelés.

C'est presque trop à supporter. En fondant, la glace crée des petites lignes sur ma peau, qui dégoulinent sur les draps. Kurt continue sa torture impitoyable avec sa langue et ses dents. Il lèche, suce, mordille. Il se frotte lentement à moi. Je suis essoufflé alors que je ne fais rien.

« Tu veux goûter ? »

Avant que je lui réponde quoi que ce soit, il a déjà envahi ma bouche. Sa langue est froide et aussi habile que d'habitude. Seulement, en plus du goût caractéristique de Kurt, il y a celui de la fraise. C'est divin.

Le baiser devient de plus en plus agréable et chaud mais Kurt s'éloigne et trace une ligne de glace tout le long de mon ventre jusqu'à mon nombril, qu'il remplit de crème glacée. C'est bizarre. C'est tellement froid que ça me brûle.

« J'ai l'impression de me répéter mais évite de trop te tortiller ou les draps seront ruinés » avertit Kurt, les yeux pétillants.

Il dépose des baisers sur mes tétons, il les mordille gentiment avant d'emprunter le chemin de crème glacée sur mon ventre. Il lèche et suçote ma peau.

Je fais tout, tout mon possible pour ne pas gigoter sous le contraste entêtant de la fraicheur de la glace et de la bouche sensuelle de Kurt. Mais même avec toute la volonté du monde, mon bassin se met à onduler instinctivement pour trouver une friction pour mon érection sensible. Il continue son chemin vers le Sud et aspire la glace au creux de mon nombril. Il y enfonce ensuite sa langue et la fait tourner dedans.

Je crie. Oh mon Dieu. C'est gelé, c'est brûlant et c'est putain d'excitant et il continue en plus. Il descend un peu plus sur mon ventre et lèche la fraise ayant coulée sur ma longueur. Je pousse un long gémissement.

« Calme-toi » chuchote Kurt.

Son muscle rose expert s'attarde sur la glace sur mon sexe et je me concentre sur ma respiration pour me tenir tranquille.

« Ah… S'il te plait… K-Kurt »

« Oui bébé, je sais » soupire-t-il sur mon érection.

Il continue encore et encore et il finit par me prendre entièrement en bouche. Et je sens mon plaisir grimper, grimper, grimper. Il enfonce un doigt dans mon intimité et un deuxième. Il fait des doux et lents va-et-vients quand soudain :

« OH MON DIEU JUSTE LA ! » criais-je alors qu'il effleure ma prostate.

Il titille ma boule de nerfs tout en continuant de sucer et de lécher mon sexe.

Mon orgasme arrive d'un seul coup à m'en exploser la tête. Un plaisir extrême envahit chaque parcelle de mon corps et supprime toutes pensées claires. Je me crispe alors que je crie fortement en jouissant dans sa bouche. Putain, je ne l'ai même pas senti venir.

Dans mon brouillard post-orgasmique, j'arrive à remarquer que Kurt a arrêté tous ses gestes. Il recouvre mon corps du sien, déroule une capote sur lui et s'enfonce rapidement et brutalement en moi.

« Tellement étroit » souffle-t-il dans un va-et-vient.

Sa peau colle à la mienne à cause du sucre de la glace et de la transpiration. C'est dégueulasse et ça attire mon attention un petit instant mais bien vite, je reviens à Kurt car il est complétement sorti de moi et qu'il me met sur le ventre.

« Là, comme ça » chuchote-t-il.

Il me pénètre à nouveau mais il ne bouge pas. Il glisse ses mains vers le nœud qui me retient et m'attire contre lui, mon dos contre son torse. Je suis assis sur ses cuisses. Il place ses mains sur mes tétons et tire doucement dessus. Je penche ma tête en arrière pour qu'elle soit calée contre son épaule. Je gémis car mon sexe me fait mal à vouloir bander à nouveau. Il est encore trop tôt et ça fait mal. Kurt niche son visage dans mon cou qu'il suçote et qu'il mordille en montant et descendant son bassin tendrement et lentement.

« Est-ce que tu sais à quel point tu es important pour moi ? » souffle-t-il contre ma peau.

« Non »

Je tremble de partout. Il sourit contre ma nuque et enroule délicatement ses bras autour de mon torse et autour de ma gorge.

« Oh je suis sûr que tu le sais. Je ne veux plus jamais être séparé de toi »

Je gémis à nouveau quand ses mouvements accélèrent. Mon érection commence à regrandir.

« Tu es mien Blaine »

« J-Je suis t-tien » haletais-je difficilement.

« Je te protégerai parce que tu m'appartiens » grogne-t-il en me mordant le lobe de l'oreille.

J'hurle.

« Oui bébé, crie pour moi ! »

Une de ses mains se crochète à ma taille et la deuxième caresse mon membre en rythme avec ses va-et-vients. Il pousse profondément en moi et un nouveau cri passe mes lèvres. Ses mouvements deviennent rapides et désordonnés. Nos respirations sont erratiques et sifflantes. La chaleur caractéristique se déroule dans mes testicules.

Je suis pantelant et hypersensible. Kurt prend mon corps et se l'approprie totalement, le contrôlant comme si j'étais une marionnette. Toutes mes pensées ne sont plus que Kurt Hummel. Il est doué et puissant. Je ne veux pas que ce moment s'arrêter. Je suis sien, entièrement sien.

« Libère-toi pour moi bébé » ronronne-t-il à bout de souffle.

Ses mots sont le top de départ pour mon orgasme et je me laisse aller. Nous jouissons en même temps.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Je suis lové dans les bras de Kurt dans les draps collants de mon lit. Son torse est plaqué contre mon dos et son nez est niché dans mes boucles.

« J'ai peur des sentiments que j'ai pour toi » soufflais-je timidement.

Aucun mouvement.

« Moi aussi bébé » dit-il calmement à son tour.

« Et si un jour tu me laissais ? »

Cette idée me terrifie.

« Je suis là. Je ne bouge pas. Je ne pense pas pouvoir me lasser de toi Blaine »

Je me mets sur mon flanc gauche pour pouvoir lui faire face. Ses yeux sont sérieux et brillent d'honnêteté. Je dépose un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Il caresse délicatement mes boucles sur mon front en souriant.

« Je n'ai rien ressenti de pire que quand tu es parti Blaine. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour ne plus revivre ça »

Il semble malheureux, anéanti même.

Je lui donne un autre baiser. Je donnerai tout pour que Kurt retrouve le sourire. Avant que je trouve quelque chose à dire, il intervient :

« Carole et mon père organisent une grande fête demain soir. C'est une soirée de charité qu'ils font chaque année et j'ai promis à Carole d'être là. Donc voudrais-tu venir avec moi ? »

« Je t'accompagnerai avec plaisir » souriais-je, tout à coup gêné.

Merde, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller faire les boutiques, qu'est-ce que je vais mettre du coup ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Non, rien »

« Mais si, dis-moi » me pousse-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je vais me mettre »

Kurt s'éclaircit la gorge et baisse presque timidement les yeux.

« Ne t'énerve pas d'accord mais je ne me suis pas débarrassé de ton dressing plein chez moi. Je suis sûre qu'il y a des costumes dedans »

« Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne même pas » raillais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Je ne veux pas que l'on s'engueule ce soir. Je veux juste une bonne douche.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Le garçon revenant est face à moi devant le bâtiment de The New Press. Non il est à ma place en fait. Je suis sale et pas soigné. Mes habits sont usés et trop grands sur moi. Je lui jette un coup d'œil : il semble porter des habits que je mettrais habituellement. Son teint est clair et heureux. Il va visiblement très bien.

« Pourquoi toi et pas moi ? »

« Quel est votre prénom ? » me questionne-t-il.

« Je ne suis rien. Quel est votre prénom ? Vous non plus, vous n'êtes rien ? »

« On est deux comme ça. N'en parlez pas où ils vont le découvrir vous comprenez »

Il affiche un rictus affreux et terrifiant qui prend tout son visage. Je suis mort de peur et je pousse un profond hurlement.

**OoOoOoOoO**

« Blainey, Blainey, réveille-toi ! »

Je sens que Kurt me secouer en parlant d'une voix alarmée. Je me sens perdu. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre. Ok je suis dans mon appartement, dans l'obscurité totale, dans mon lit avec Kurt. Je bouge vivement la tête pour revenir au moment présent.

« Bébé, tu vas bien ? Tu étais en train de faire un cauchemar »

« Ah… »

Il bouge un peu pour allumer la lampe de chevet. La lumière douce nous illumine. Il m'examine avec un air soucieux.

« Ce garçon »

« Quoi ? Quel garçon ? » me questionne-t-il d'une voix apaisante.

« Hier soir quand je suis sorti du bureau, un garçon m'a accosté sur le trottoir devant The New Press. Il était grand, plus que toi. Il avait le teint gris, les yeux bleus et des cheveux très noirs. Il avait l'air déboussolé »

Kurt se tend et s'immobilise. Grâce à la lumière, je remarque que son visage a perdu toutes ses couleurs et qu'il est encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

« Ça s'est passé quand ? » chuchote-t-il, angoissé.

Il s'assied mais garde ses yeux sur moi.

« Je te l'ai dit. Hier quand je suis sorti du travail. Tu sais qui est cet homme ? »

« Oui » dit-il en passant la main dans ses cheveux.

« Et c'est qui ? »

« C'est Elliott »

J'avale difficilement ma salive. L'ex-soumis ! Je me souviens que Kurt l'avait mentionné durant le trajet jusqu'à l'aérodrome à Los Angeles. Je sens le malaise s'installer. Il y a un problème.

« C'est le garçon qui a mis du Britney sur ton portable ? »

Il acquiesce en me regardant, mal à l'aise.

« Il t'a dit quelque chose ? »

« Il répétait « pourquoi vous et pas moi ». Ensuite je lui ai demandé son prénom et il m'a dit qu'il n'en avait pas et qu'il n'était rien »

Kurt soupire comme si mes mots lui faisaient mal. C'est quoi le souci ? Qui est cet homme pour lui ?

Mon corps est en surcharge sous toutes ces émotions qui le traversent. Que ferais-je s'il tenait à lui ? Il lui manque peut-être. Je ne connais presque rien de ses… relations passées. Elliott a dû avoir droit au contrat lui aussi. Il a même dû le signer, tout accepter et satisfaire les besoins particuliers de Kurt.

Alors que moi j'en suis incapable.

_Mais au moins, tu restes fidèle à ce que tu es vraiment._

Je crois que je vais être malade.

Kurt s'extirpe en un éclair des couvertures, se lève et passe son pantalon avant de partir vers le salon. Je regarde l'heure qu'il est sur mon réveil : 5 heures. Je sors lourdement du lit, attrape sa chemise sur le sol et l'enfile. Je le rejoins ensuite.

Oh, oh, il est au téléphone. Ça ne présage rien de bon.

_Je t'avais bien dit que ta rencontre avec le mec bizarre avait un rapport avec ton sadique._

« C'est ça, hier devant les bureaux de The New Press… En fin d'après-midi » dit-il calmement.

Il me suit du regard alors que je me déplace vers la cuisine.

« C'était quand précisément ? » s'adresse-t-il à moi.

« 17h45 à peu près »

Qui est-ce qu'il appelle si tôt ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Elliott ? Il répète ce que je lui ai dit à la personne au bout du fil. Il garde ses yeux sur moi, l'expression sévère et obscure.

« Débrouillez-vous pour savoir de quelle manière c'est arrivé… Hmm… Je pensais la même chose. Mais si c'était la vérité, ça m'étonne de lui »

Il ferme les yeux comme sous le coup de la douleur avant de reprendre :

« Je ne sais pas où ça va nous mener… Oui je vais en discuter avec lui… Hmm… Je suis au courant… Essayez d'en apprendre plus et tenez m'en informé. Trouvez où il est, Duval. Il a des problèmes. Trouvez-le »

Il raccroche.

« Un café, ça te dit ? »

Pour moi, le café peut tout résoudre. Ou du moins, rendre une situation moins pire. Je verse de l'eau dans la cafetière.

« Je préfèrerai retourner au lit »

Avec le ton de sa voix, j'imagine qu'il ne prévoit pas de dormir.

« Oh, eh bien, vas-y. Tu peux rester avec moi aussi si tu veux. J'ai envie d'un café »

Je commence à connaître sa technique : il essaye toujours d'esquiver les problèmes grâce au sexe. Mais cette fois, ça ne marchera pas sur moi.

Il passe nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux.

« Ok. Je suis d'accord pour un café » cède-t-il.

Je devine quand même la frustration dans sa voix. J'enclenche le bouton de la cafetière et sort des tasses du placard. Mon anxiété a atteint le nouveau palier en moi. Est-ce qu'il va me dire quel est le souci ou est-ce que je vais être obligé de lui tirer les vers du nez ?

Je sens son regard pesant dans mon dos. J'imagine son air furieux et troublé. Je me retourne pour le regarder et, en effet, il est inquiet.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Il secoue la tête.

« Je n'ai pas le droit de savoir ? »

Il souffle bruyamment.

« Non »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu ne devrais pas être mêlé à ça. Je ne veux pas que tu sois impliqué là-dedans »

« Je ne devrais pas y être mêlé mais pourtant je le suis. Il a su où j'étais et il m'a abordé devant mon travail. Comment il me connait ? Comment il sait où je bosse ? Je crois que je mérite d'être un peu plus au courant »

Il repasse sa main dans ses cheveux. Tout semble se déchaîner en lui en ce moment.

« Je t'en prie » soufflais-je timidement.

Sa mâchoire se crispe. Il lève les yeux au ciel.

« Ok, ok » lâche-t-il, vaincu, « je ne sais pas plus que toi comment il t'a trouvé. C'est possible que ce soit à cause de la photo prise le soir de l'exposition. Mais ce n'est qu'une hypothèse »

Je lâche à nouveau un soupir. Il semble s'agacer lui-même.

Je me tais et attends tranquillement qu'il continue. Je prends les tasses et les remplit une à une avec soin. Kurt fait les cents pas dans mon salon.

Après quelques minutes, il continue :

« Pendant que je t'ai rejoint en Californie, Elliott a été à mon appartement et a fait peur à Mercedes »

« Mercedes ? »

« Mademoiselle Jones »

« Explique-moi le « faire peur » »

Il me regarde de travers puis m'observe attentivement.

« Dis-le-moi. Je sais que tu ne me dis pas tout »

Ma voix décidée et pleine d'assurance m'étonne moi-même. Même Kurt a l'air surpris.

« Blainey, j… »

Il se coupe en plein milieu de sa phrase.

« Je t'en prie »

Il souffle, découragé.

« Il s'est ouvert les veines avec des ciseaux »

« Oh mon Dieu ! »

Voilà pourquoi son poignet était bandé.

« Mercedes l'a emmené à l'hôpital immédiatement. Mais Elliott avait déjà signé le formulaire de sortie avant que je revienne »

Cette situation pue la merde. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Qu'il veut mettre fin à ses jours ? Mais pourquoi ?

« La personne qui l'a pris en charge à l'hôpital a dit que son geste était une perche tendue pour qu'on l'aide. Apparemment, il ne voulait pas se suicider, il voulait seulement attirer l'attention sur lui. Mais je n'en suis pas certain. Depuis, j'ai essayé de lui venir en aide en le faisant suivre »

« Il a parlé à Mademoiselle Jones ? »

Il me fixe. Il semble vraiment gêné.

« Quasiment pas » lâche-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Je sens qu'il me cache encore quelque chose. Pour me changer les idées, je bois un peu de café. Elliott veut revenir aux alentours de Kurt donc. La seule façon qu'il a trouvée pour qu'il s'intéresse à lui est la tentative de suicide.

_C'est pour le moins flippant._

C'est peut-être flippant mais ça marche. Kurt a quitté Los Angeles pour pouvoir être avec lui. Mais il était déjà parti avant qu'il n'arrive. C'est étrange.

« Tu ne sais pas où il est ? Il n'a pas de proches ? »

« Personne ne sait où le trouver. Même pas son mari »

« Son mari ? »

« Hmm » dit-il d'une façon distraite, « il est marié depuis deux ans »

« Il était marié pendant que vous faisiez… »

Je m'arrête.

_Putain ce mec ne s'impose pas de barrières !_

« Non ! Quelle idée, bien sûr que non ! Lui et moi étions… ensemble il y a trois ans. Après il m'a laissé et s'est marié avec cet homme quasi immédiatement »

« Et pourquoi revient-il aujourd'hui ? »

« Je n'en sais rien » secoue-t-il la tête, malheureux, « j'ai entendu dire qu'il a laissé son mari depuis trois ou quatre mois »

« Ok donc il n'est plus ton Soumis depuis trois ans ? »

« Un peu moins de trois ans »

« Il voulait plus »

« Oui »

« Toi non ? »

« On a déjà parlé de ça »

« Et il est parti »

« Oui »

« Pourquoi veut-il attirer ton attention maintenant ? »

« Je n'en sais rien »

Mais sa voix m'indique le contraire. S'il ne sait pas, il doit avoir une théorie là-dessus.

« Tu penses avoir une idée, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ses yeux s'assombrissent sous la fureur.

« Je crois que ça a un rapport avec toi »

Moi ? Pourquoi moi ? Je ne le connais même pas alors qu'est-ce qu'il me veut au juste ?

_**Pourquoi vous et pas moi ?**_

Je contemple mon maniaque du contrôle. Il est superbe, torse nu devant moi. Il est à moi. Il m'appartient. J'ai réussi à l'avoir. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que je n'ai rien de plus qu'Elliott. Je suis sûr qu'il est très beau même. Alors pourquoi moi et pas lui ?

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas parlé de cette rencontre hier ? » me questionne-t-il d'un ton doux.

« Ça m'était sorti de la tête »

Je baisse la tête, honteux.

« Il y a eu les bières après le boulot, ta venue au bar et ta… démonstration de virilité à Hunter. Puis on est rentré. J'avais oublié. Tu as le don de me faire tout oublier en fait »

« Ma démonstration de virilité ? » dit-il en réprimant un sourire.

« Oui, le duel de celui qui pisse le plus loin »

« Est-ce que tu veux voir ce qu'est une **vraie** démonstration de virilité ? »

« Une tasse de café c'est bien aussi, non ? »

« Non Blaine »

Son regard me brûle, m'allume, m'enflamme de l'intérieur. Ses yeux disent : « j'ai envie de toi. J'ai envie de toi **maintenant **». Merde, c'est tellement sexy.

« Laisse tomber le café et suis-moi »

Il tend le bras vers moi.

Enième round pour la soirée : GO !

**OoOoOoOoO**

J'ouvre les yeux car la chaleur est étouffante. Kurt, complétement nu, me tient fermement dans ses bras. Même endormi. La lueur du jour passe faiblement à travers les rideaux de ma chambre. Ma joue repose contre son pec droit, mon bras droit posé sur son ventre et mes jambes emmêlées aux siennes.

Je lève très lentement la tête vers lui pour ne pas le réveiller. Il est si paisible quand il dort. Il ressemble à un ange. Et il est mien.

Je touche timidement son ventre. Je passe le bout de mes doigts sur les muscles finement dessinés de son abdomen. Aucun mouvement. Je crois rêver. Kurt m'appartient vraiment. Je dépose un doux baiser sur sa poitrine là où son cœur bat. Il lâche un petit gémissement mais ne se réveille pas. Je l'embrasse à nouveau tendrement et souris contre sa peau. Cette fois, il se réveille.

« Coucou » saluais-je d'un air peu sûr.

« Coucou » dit-il en retour, méfiant, « tu fais quoi ? »

« Je t'admire »

Je caresse lentement ses abdos avec la paume de ma main. Kurt l'attrape en fronçant les sourcils avant de m'adresser un sourire arrogant et je me calme aussitôt. Mes baisers sur son torse resteront mon secret.

_Heureusement pour toi, sinon tu aurais pris cher…_

D'un geste rapide, il me retourne, me place sur le dos contre le matelas, lui au-dessus de moi et les mains nouées aux miennes comme une mise en garde. Il caresse ma joue de son nez.

« Je perçois une idée farfelue dans ta jolie petite tête Blaine » énonce-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Toutes mes idées sont farfelues quand tu es dans un environ proche »

« Oh vraiment ? » m'interroge-t-il en m'embrassant plusieurs dois, « tu préfères du sexe ou un petit-déjeuner ? »

Ses yeux, déjà assombris, pétillent d'amusement. Il frotte son érection contre mon sexe à moitié dur. Je jette mes hanches contre lui pour accentuer le contact.

« Décision parfaite ! » chuchote-t-il.

Il se déplace vers mon cou pour tracer un chemin de baisers et de morsures, jusqu'à mon torse.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Je me tiens à côté de ma commode. Je m'examine d'un œil critique dans le miroir. Je tente d'arranger mes boucles pour avoir l'air d'être autre chose qu'un fou furieux. Mais c'est peine perdue, elles sont trop longues. J'ai passé un jean jaune moutarde, un polo noir et un nœud papillon jaune, gris et noir. Kurt qui sort à peine de la douche, est en train d'enfiler ses habits dans mon dos. J'admire avec désir son superbe corps.

« Tu fais beaucoup de sport ? »

« Sept jours sur sept » dit-il en boutonnant son jean.

« Tu fais quoi ? »

« Di jogging, de la muscu et du kickboxing » dit-il modestement.

« Du kickboxing ? »

« Oui. J'ai un coach personnel qui me donne des leçons. Il s'appelle Pete. Il est très doué. Tu l'apprécierais, c'est certain »

Je tourne la tête pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Il boutonne lentement sa chemise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Tu l'apprécierais en tant que coach »

« Un coach personnel ne me servirait à rien vu que je t'ai toi qui entretient ma forme »

Il s'avance vers moi d'un pas lent et enroule ses bras autour de ma taille. Son regard brille d'une lueur perverse alors qu'il croise le mien dans la glace.

« Bébé tu dois pouvoir me suivre. Surtout avec ce que j'ai prévu pour toi. Tu dois être au meilleur de ta forme »

Mes joues rougissent quand les événements passés dans la salle de jeux me reviennent. Oh oui, la salle de torture moderne peut vraiment être fatigante. Est-ce que Kurt acceptera qu'on y retourne ? Est-ce que je veux y retourner ?

_Allez Anderson, arrête de te voiler la face !_

Je verrouille mes yeux à ceux de Kurt, bleus mystérieux et fascinants.

« Tu sais au fond de toit que tu le veux » articule-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Le rougissement de mes joues s'accentue un peu plus. Une idée s'incruste péniblement avec force dans ma tête : Elliott devait réussir à suivre le rythme épuisant de Kurt. Je me mords la lèvre en fronçant les sourcils. Kurt me jette un regard inquisiteur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » m'interroge-t-il, soucieux.

« Rien » répondis-je en bougeant la tête de droite à gauche, « je suis d'accord pour voir Pete »

« Vraiment ? »

Tout le visage de Kurt s'éclaire. Il affiche un sourire béat énorme. Je souris en retour. Il donne l'impression d'avoir gagné le jackpot. Enfin, j'aurais cette expression si je venais de toucher le jackpot. Kurt est déjà super riche donc bon…

« Oui, si ça peut te faire plaisir » raillais-je.

Il resserre son étreinte et dépose un baiser bruyant sur mon front.

« Plus que tu ne peux le croire » chuchote-t-il, « tu as prévu quelque chose pour cet après-midi ? »

Il frotte son nez dans mon cou, de mon oreille à ma clavicule. Une vague de frissons se propage le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

« Il me faut une nouvelle coupe de cheveux et… Je dois aller déposer un chèque à la banque et… m'acheter un nouvelle voiture »

« Oh » dit-il en baissant la tête et en se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre.

Il fouille dans la poche arrière de son pantalon et en sort la clé de l'Audi qu'il m'avait offerte.

« Elle est garée en bas » lâche-t-il calmement d'un ton hésitant.

« Comment ça « elle est garée en bas » ?! »

Putain de merde. Je sens la rage monter en moi.

_En même temps, il n'allait pas te dire « elle est garée dans ton salon »._

« Joey l'a emmené hier »

J'entrouvre les lèvres pour parler puis les referme. Je fais ça deux fois. Tout bout dans ma tête mais ma fonction « parole » ne fonctionne plus. Il m'impose à nouveau sa voiture. Et merde ! C'était tellement prévisible de sa part en même temps. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Mais s'il veut jouer à ça, on va jouer. Je tire l'envelopper contenant le chèque de la poche de mon jean. Je la lui tends.

« Prends-la, elle t'appartient »

Kurt plisse le front, ne comprenant visiblement pas. Et finalement, il ouvre grand les yeux, fait un pas en arrière en secouant les mains devant lui.

« Non, non. Cet argent est le tien ! »

« Non il ne l'est pas. Je veux te payer l'Audi »

Les traits de son visage changent radicalement. La colère y prend place.

« Non Blaine. C'est **ton** argent et **ta** voiture »

« Non Kurt. Mon argent mais **ta** voiture. Je te la paie »

« C'est un cadeau pour ton diplôme »

« Les gens offrent en général une simple carte. Mais toi tu m'as acheté une Audi ! »

« Tu veux qu'on s'engueule pour ça ? »

« Non »

« Super. Prends les clés alors »

Il les dépose sur la commode.

« Hey mais je… »

« Cette conversation est close Blaine. Ça suffit maintenant »

Je commence à faire la tête quand une idée arrive. Je déchire l'enveloppe en petits morceaux que je jette à la poubelle. Ça, c'est le pied !

Kurt me jette un regard neutre. Je sais en revanche qu'il bout de fureur. Il serait préférable que je reste dans mon coin. Il tapote sa bouche avec son doigt.

« Tu me provoques toujours Blaine. Toujours » grogne-t-il froidement.

Il me tourne le dos et part dans le salon, rageur. Je ne pensais pas qu'il réagirait ainsi. Je pensais plus que la troisième guerre mondiale allait me tomber dessus. Je me regarde dans le miroir, en replaçant mon attention sur mes cheveux.

Je suis quand même intrigué. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Je passe dans la piève principale pour le trouver au téléphone.

« C'est ça, douze mille dollars »

Il me regarde, toujours stoïquement.

« Parfait… Lundi ? Bien… Non, c'est tout Elena »

Il met fin à l'appel.

« Versés sur ton compte, lundi à la première heure. Ne te lance pas là-dedans avec moi »

Il est fou de rage mais je m'en fous.

« Douze mille dollars ! » lâchais-je plus fort que prévu, « d'où tu connais mon numéro de compte bancaire d'ailleurs ? »

Ma colère surprend Kurt.

« Je connais tout sur toi Blaine »

« Mon ancienne voiture ne valait pas douze mille dollars »

« Alors là, on est d'accord ! Mais je t'avais dit que Joey s'assurerait de la vendre correctement. Quelqu'un recherchait ce modèle et a lâché douze mille dollars pour l'avoir. Tu pourras demander confirmation à Joey si tu veux »

Je lui jette un regard meurtrier qu'il me renvoie. On a l'air de deux cons énervés qui ne veulent pas céder devant l'autre.

Surtout, je ressens cette attirance violente, le lien qui nous pousse l'un vers l'autre sans que l'on puisse le contrôler. Brusquement, il me prend et me soulève contre le mur. Ses lèvres affamées foncent sur les miennes et les dévorent avec force. Une de ses mains me pelote le cul. Mes jambes sont autour de sa taille pour accentuer le contact entre nous. Sa deuxième main tire sur mes boucles afin que ma tête soit inclinée. Les miennes sont en train de foutre un bordel monstre dans ses cheveux. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'éloigne. Il se plaque contre moi. Il me piège, haletant. Je le sens. Je sens qu'il me veut. Je suis pris de vertiges, le désir étant trop grand.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu me provoques ? » souffle-t-il entre deux baisers ardents.

Mon cœur bat la chamade. Exercera-t-il toujours ce pouvoir sur moi ? Et moi sur lui ?

« Parce que j'en ai les moyens »

Ma respiration est irrégulière. Je sens qu'il sourit contre la peau de ma gorge. Il finit par verrouiller ses yeux aux miens.

« Putain, j'ai tellement envie de toi. Mais je n'ai plus de capotes. Je n'en ai jamais assez avec toi. Tu es un homme frustrant »

« Toi tu me rends dingue. Au sens propre comme au figuré »

Il soupire.

« Allez viens. On va prendre notre petit-déjeuner dehors. Et je t'emmènerai dans un endroit pour te faire couper les cheveux »

« Ok »

J'opine. Il ne fallait presque rien finalement pour stopper cette querelle.

**OoOoOoOoO**

« C'est pour moi » lançais-je en capturant l'addition.

Il boude.

« Tu dois être plus rapide que ça Hummel »

« Evidemment » dit-il bourru, un air de défi dans les yeux.

« Oh allez, ne fais pas la tête. J'ai gagné douze mille dollars ce matin. Un petit-déjeuner est dans mes moyens je pense »

« Merci » dit-il, grognon.

Il est adorable.

« Où est-ce qu'on va ? »

« Tu es sûr que tu veux une nouvelle coupe ? »

« Ben oui, ça s'impose » dis-je en désignant mes boucles.

« Je te trouve très beau moi. Enfin, tu es **toujours** beau »

Je baisse la tête en rougissant sous son compliment.

Je dois être présentable pour la fête de ton père ce soir. Oh et ça se déroule où ? »

« Dans la maison de mon père. Ils ont organisé une sorte de vente aux enchères pour une association »

« Oh, c'est pour laquelle ? »

Kurt emmêle ses doigts ensemble, visiblement gêné.

« Elle s'appelle Have Fun but Stay Alive. C'est une association qui lutte contre l'alcool au volant chez les jeunes »

« C'est une très bonne cause » dis-je d'un ton rassurant.

« Tu viens ? »

Il se met debout et me tend la main. Je la lui prends et il serre immédiatement mes doigts.

Il est bizarre. Certaines fois, il est très tactile et démonstratif et d'autres où il est distant et froid. Le temps est doux à l'extérieur.

« On va où ? »

« Tu verras »

Bon…

Nous avançons dans les rues new-yorkaises jusqu'à un quartier où les boutiques deviennent de plus en plus branchées. Je pourrais en profiter, en revenant, pour m'acheter des costumes pour le travail.

Kurt nous arrête finalement devant la devanture d'un salon de beauté. Ça a l'air très huppé. Il ouvre la porte pour que j'y entre. Le salon a une décoration épurée : tout est blanc. Derrière le comptoir d'accueil, une jeune femme blonde, à l'uniforme blanc aussi, travaille. Elle nous regarde quand nous entrons.

« Oh, bienvenue Monsieur Hummel » salue-t-elle gaiement.

Elle rougit doucement et cligne des yeux rapidement. Kurt Hummel est dans le coin et toutes les femmes deviennent folles. Comment elle le connait d'ailleurs ?

« Bonjour Sophia »

Et il la connait. C'est quoi ce bordel ?

« On fait comme d'habitude, Monsieur ? »

Son rouge à lèvres est affreux.

« Euh non » dit-il précipitamment en me regardant, mal à l'aise.

Comme d'habitude ? Encore une fois : c'est quoi ce bordel ?!

_Il a surement dû ramener ses autres soumis là-dedans._

Putain, il a dû trainer Elliott ici… Il me voit toujours comme ça alors ?

« Monsieur Anderson va vous dire ce qu'il veut »

Je le regarde de travers. Il croit que je suis son putain de soumis ?! C'est vrai, j'ai accepté le coach mais je croyais que les règles, c'était fini…

« Pourquoi dans ce salon ?'

« Il est à moi. En plus de trois autres »

« Il est à toi ? »

Je suis abasourdi. C'est… Je n'ai même pas de mots.

« Oui. C'est une activité annexe. Ce n'est pas la question ici. Tu peux tout demander, c'est cadeau. Tu peux avoir toute sorte de massages, des bains d'algues et de boue, des masques, des soins complets du corps. Tout »

Je regarde Sophia qui me regarde aussi tout en attendant patiemment ma réponse.

« Je veux simplement une nouvelle coupe de cheveux »

« Très bien Monsieur Anderson »

Sophia et son rouge à lèvres dégueulasse sont très efficaces.

« Edouardo s'occupera de vous dans dix minutes » dit-elle très professionnellement.

« Edouardo est génial » me chuchote Kurt.

Je ne comprends pas trop la situation. Kurt Hummel, PDG d'Hummel Enterprises, dirige aussi des salons de beauté !

A ce même moment, je vois Kurt devenir blanc comme un linge. Une personne ou autre chose a capté son regard. Je regarde dans la même direction que lui et vois un très beau jeune homme châtain foncé. Il ferme une porte et discute avec un des employés.

Le très beau garçon est grand, une belle peau crémeuse. Il est superbe. Il a surement un an ou deux de plus que Kurt. Il porte un costume noir élégant. Il est à tomber par terre. Ses cheveux sont dressés avec style sur sa tête. Quand il voit Kurt, il lui adresse un sourire rayonnant et affectueux.

« Pardon » marmonne rapidement Kurt.

Il se déplace dans le salon à toute vitesse. Il ne jette pas un regard aux employés et arrive devant l'homme. Je ne peux pas entendre de quoi il parle vu que je suis trop éloigné d'eux. Le Beau Garçon salue chaleureusement Kurt en déposant un baiser sur sa joue, les mains sur ses poignets. Ils ont l'air de s'engager dans une vive discussion.

« Monsieur Anderson ? » m'interpelle Sophia.

« Une minute s'il vous plait »

J'examine Kurt, hypnotisé.

Le Beau Garçon lève les yeux vers moi et me sourit avec la même chaleur que précédemment avec Kurt. Il a l'air de me connaître. Je lui rends un sourire poli.

Kurt semble exaspéré. Il semble tenter de lui expliquer quelque chose. Le garçon acquiesce en haussant les épaules, résigné. Ils se connaissent vraiment bien on dirait. Ils sont peut-être des associés de long terme. Il est peut-être le patron du salon. Je ressens une espèce de crainte quand je le regarde. Il impose le respect et un air froid et autoritaire émane de lui.

Soudainement, une idée défonce tout sur son passage dans ma tête : je sais qui est cet homme.

A tomber par terre.

De l'âge de Kurt.

Epoustouflant.

C'est Sebastian Smythe.

**Et voilà pour ce 30ème chapitre :)**

**J'espère qu'il vous aura plu mes amis :) n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis dans une review ou où vous voulez d'ailleurs :)**

**Merci pour votre soutien, je vous en suis très reconnaissante !**

**A la semaine prochaine**

**Bisous, bisous**

**Cindy !**


	31. Chapter 31

**Coucou à tous !**

**J'espère que vous allez tous bien.**

**Merci aux personnes qui ont ajouté Nuances à leurs favoris et leurs alertes. On a atteint les 60 follows mes chéris ! VOUS ETES EXTRAORDINAIRES ! MERCI A VOUS !**

**Merci à AnnaKlaineuse, Guest, justmoi59, SwiftCriss, Emma, Anne-So, Klaineuse, Zoé, Uruviel29880, Alexis, Sara, Claire? LePinguAmoureux pour vos reviews.**

**AnnaKlaineuse : **héhé et oui, c'est Elliott l'ancien soumis de Kurt :D Ta théorie était bonne si j'ai compris :) Sebastian et Blaine… Seblaine, c'est plutôt sexy non ? Non Cindy, chuuuut :D Je sais que vous aimez leurs cochonneries… Non ? Bisous Anna *cœur*

**Guest : **coucou :) tu vas pouvoir voir si Blaine va enfin découvrir ce mystérieux Sebastian Smythe ) merci d'avoir reviewé ! Bisous.

**Justmoi59 : **et oui, finalement vous savez qui est le garçon revenant :) Oui, tu verras si c'est vraiment Sebastian et si oui, si Blaine et lui vont se rencontrer… :)

**SwiftCriss : **j'espère que la suite te plaira :)

**Klainekisses : **je pense que les sentiments étaient clairs depuis un moment. Enfin au moins depuis son « Je t'aime » pour Kurt. Du sexe glacé ça ne peut être que bon si tu veux mon avis ) le pauvre, il ne doit pas avoir beaucoup d'amis s'il pue la merde… ) C'est le seul moyen qu'il a de montrer à Blaine qu'il est important pour lui. Il a des sous et il en profite en montrant que c'est lui le patron. Ah pourtant je pensais que c'était quasiment prévisible que le mystérieux garçon était Elliott. Ça ne devait l'être que pour moi alors ) Mais si ça sent très bon le retour de l'ex-soumis ) Sebastian… Il est tellement beau… Non Cindy ne bave pas ! Gros bisous Emma, je t'aime :)

**Klaineuse : **WALALA ! Non Blainey ne mérite d'être croqué que par Kurt. Personne d'autre n'en a le droit. Je crois que, même si j'aime Darren/Blaine énormément, Kurt/Chris en badboy serait juste merveilleux. Il serait tellement sexy. Enfin il l'est, je trouve Chris vraiment magnifique, mais badboy ce serait de la drogue pour midinette tu vois ) SUPERMEGAFOXYAWESOME OH YEAH ! Peut-être qu'il neigera même des moutons volants au popcorn qui sait :D Darrenatics ont le pouvoir OUAIIIIS ! Tout le monde possédant des oreilles (donc chaque humain non sourds) est genre obligé d'être un Darrenatic parce que, merde, sa voix jhizhncznkj *mâchoire qui tombe au sol* Tu sais je me dis que sans Darren et Chris (je ne me ferai jamais au fait que le prénom de Chris sonne comme le nom de Darren… Genre sur le plateau ça doit être « DARREN ! CHRIS ! Enfin je veux dire DARREN ET CHRIS ! » Ok je divague…) ne serait pas pareil du tout. Haha Tata Klaineuse ça me fait penser à Tata Snixx de Santana :') Oui quand c'est comme ça, que les auteurs ne disent même pas un merci pour une review et bien, c'est triste, mais je n'en poste plus. Après tout, on écrit pour les lecteurs et c'est grâce à eux que les fics peuvent continuer donc c'est, pour moi, logique de prendre du temps pour chacun pour leur répondre. Je sais je suis génialissime *Cindy se lance des fleurs à elle-même* :D Minute théorie validée. Tape dans la mimine :D Frustration est mon deuxième prénom :'D non mais tout ça viendra je te le promets ! MAGNIQUE : en langage Klaineuse c'est un mix entre magnifique et magique :'D ok, je ne me moque pas… Mais c'est gentil d'accord, c'est parce que je t'aime *regard de Blaine* Tu verras la réaction de Blaine dans ce chapitre :) Merci beaucoup. C'est vraiment adorable, tes félicitations me vont droit au cœur. C'est avec des mots comme ça que j'ai envie de continuer Nuances jusqu'au bout :) Oui pour la traduction, je commencerais à poster après Nuances mais je vais commencer à traduire avant. Nuances me prend beaucoup de temps et je suis un peu perfectionniste sur les bords ) Je vais m'arrêter là sinon les autres lecteurs vont s'arracher les cheveux :) J'attends ta review avec impatience. Gros bisous faiseuse de sourire, reine du sniffouillage :)

**Tsuchito **: bonjour, mais qui êtes-vous ? Une nouvelle lectrice peut-être… ) Non je n'y croyais plus. Quand tu m'as dit que tu avais reviewé j'étais là : « non vraiment ? Elle l'a fait ?! GUEDIN ! » Non plus sérieusement, je ne t'en veux pas, je comprends que tu sois occupée :') Haha non mais dans tous les cas Hunt' et Seb baisent tu vois ) Paul-Kurt se serait assez brutal parce que Kurt peut pas sentir Paul (aurais-tu un lien de parenté avec Zoé Kurt ?) Niff c'est hors compétition tu vois, c'est genre le top du top du couple ) Sam-Lucca je sais même pas quelle tête à Lucca hmm… Burt-Mercedes ou le couple qui me fait vomir *vomis dans ton sac gentiment proposé* NON MAIS BURCEDES QUOI ! TU AS VU CE NOM A CHIER ! Burt-Blaine c'est assez… EURK. CES IMAGES NE BRULENT LES YEUX STOOOOOP ! Ouais tu arranges les choses à ta façon c'est bien ) ZONTANA MA PETITE ZONTANA :D COCAINE VA FAIRE UNE ENTREE FRACASSANTE ! (autant que mon entrée dans ta chambre par le velux xD) redonne-moi ton avis quand tu veux j'adore ça *te passe les couteaux pour les aiguiser*

**Uruviel29880 **: ouais je sais ils allongent de plus en plus en fait. Il faudrait que je contrôle à ce niveau ) Le grand, le beau, l'unique Sebastian Smythe :D Merci beaucoup :)

**Anderverysue** : oui moi aussi. Je me rends compte maintenant que je me suis lancée dans un truc énorme. Je pense en faire moins que les livres quand même. Parce qu'il y a des détails des bouquins qui me plaisent pas et qui m'avaient gonflée donc je vais les sauter je pense. Ou alors je vais les refaire totalement sur autre chose. Putain j'étais en train de me dire la même chose :D Je pense que cet homme est surhumain. Il est une sorte de machine je pense… Cela mérite réflexion ! J'aime les conflits, les ruptures et tout ça. Je pense que je vais mettre ça à la place des chapitres que je veux modifier… Ouais parce que les conflits c'est coool :D

**Licorne-Klaine** : tu es vraiment une fille géniale Sara :) Je suis contente que tu participes aux reviews, ça me touche énormément :) Bien sûr, le seul et l'unique, le beau Sebastian ! Kurt est nerveux parce qu'il sait que la réaction de Blaine ne va pas être… calme ) Oui Sam va revenir à l'appartement, bien sûr mais là il est en vacances avec Satan et Zoé :) gros bisous ma Sara et je t'adore aussi !

**Clairegleek78 **: ça arrive des fois… Les joies des bugs d'Internet ! Haha, je suis contente que la lecture vous réchauffe ) la glace a la fraise c'est délicieux, Blaine l'est aussi donc… le cocktail ne pouvait qu'être bon ) Si tu as aimé la petite exploration du corps de Kurt endormi, ce chapitre devrait te plaire… Mais je n'en dis pas plus, tu verras par toi-même :) Gros bisous Claire !

**LePinguAmoureux **: hey ! Ce n'est pas grave, je ne t'en veux absolument pas :) Elliott est un ex-soumis de Kurt. Rien d'amoureux entre eux (enfin pour Kurt) et dire qu'Elliott est fou est assez gentil haha ;) Sebastian est juste magnifique tu vois… Je ne peux pas te spoiler sur leur relation ce serait dommage non ? Mais toutes les réponses à tes questions viendront. Oui j'ai compris ce que tu as voulu dire :) Sebastian a connu Kurt a une période difficile donc oui, il le connait bien. Tu verras dans ce chapitre un moment de faiblesse de Kurt mais pas de pleurs pour l'instant ;) C'est vrai, Nuances me prend beaucoup de temps, parce que je ne sais pas si quelqu'un l'a remarqué mais les chapitres sont de plus en plus longs et donc longs à écrire. Mais je vous aime donc je tiens le rythme ;) Hunter est là pour faire chier le monde haha ! Oh tu es une des rares à apprécier Joey à sa juste valeur. J'aime beaucoup cet homme. Il fait se sentir les garçons en sécurité. Il y en a un… CHUT CINDY ! Oui il a une vie privée, tu verras dans le chapitre. Joey est un mur de professionnalisme et de dévotion envers Kurt alors avant que Blaine lui soutire des infos il peut se lever de bonne heure ;) hehe oui ce soir ;) je ne t'en veux pas du tout. Gros bisouuus :)

**Sur ce, bonne lecture :)**

**ENJOY !**

**Chapitre 31**

« Sophia, qui est l'homme qui discute avec Monsieur Hummel ? »

La bile me monte doucement à la gorge. J'ai l'impression que les organes de mon ventre dansent la samba et que mon cœur va se barrer de mon corps. J'essaye tout de même de garder une voix détachée.

« C'est le co-directeur du salon avec Monsieur Hummel »

Sophia a l'air très contente de m'informer de ceci.

« Le co-directeur ? »

Je savais que Smythe et Kurt étaient associés. Mais j'aurais pensé qu'ils feraient affaire dans un domaine, comment dire… plus viril.

« Oui, d'ordinaire, il n'est pas ici. Mais apparemment, des changements vont être effectués donc sa présence était nécessaire »

« Est-ce que vous savez comment il s'appelle ? »

Sophia me regarde en plissant le front. Elle a l'air gênée par mon soudain excès de curiosité. Elle se mordille l'intérieur de la joue. Peut-être que c'est une information classée top secret qui sait.

« Sebastian Smythe » lâche-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

Un sentiment de satisfaction assez bizarre me traverse : mon intuition était la bonne.

_Ton intuition ? C'est sûr, tu as l'air d'avoir un don pour dénicher les détraqués du coin._

Tous les deux sont toujours en train de converser. Sebastian semble tout d'un coup soucieux, fronce les sourcils et acquiesce. Il caresse le haut du bras gauche de Kurt d'un geste rassurant en se pinçant les lèvres. Il acquiesce une nouvelle fois, tourne la tête vers moi et m'adresse un léger sourire apaisant.

Je ne peux pas détourner mon regard de lui. Ce soit être le trop plein d'émotions ou un truc du genre. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il me traine ici ?

Il chuchote un mot à Kurt et celui-ci jette un regard furtif vers moi. Son attention se reporte rapidement sur Sebastian et Kurt parle à son tour. Le plus grand hoche la tête. Je pense même qu'il l'encourage mais je n'en suis pas certain. Je ne sais pas vraiment lire sur les lèvres.

Le maniaque du contrôle me rejoint en un claquement de doigts, ses traits déformés par l'anxiété. Je ne m'étais pas trompé. Smythe quitte la pièce en sortant par la porte par laquelle il était arrivé. Kurt plisse le front.

« Tu vas bien ? » m'interroge-t-il.

Son ton est pesant et méfiant.

« Bien n'est pas le mot. Tu ne voulais pas faire les présentations ? »

Le mien est glacial et sec. Il ouvre la bouche pour parler mais aucun son ne sort. Il est pris au dépourvu.

« Enfin, je pensais… »

« Certaines fois, tu devrais… »

Je ne sais même pas quoi lui dire.

« Je voudrais sortir de cet endroit »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ça me paraît évident non ? » grognais-je en roulant des yeux.

Il lève son regard agité vers moi.

« Pardonne-moi Blainey. Je n'avais aucune idée de sa présence ici. Il n'est jamais là. Un nouveau salon a ouvert sur la Cinquième Avenue et d'ordinaire, il est là-bas. Mais le gérant ici avait besoin de lui aujourd'hui »

Je fais un demi-tour sur moi-même et fonce vers la sortie.

« Vous pouvez dire à Edouardo que c'est annulé Sophia » prévient Kurt en franchissant le seuil de la porte.

Je fais tout mon possible pour ne pas m'enfuir en courant. Je veux partir. Le plus loin et rapidement possible. Je sens que je suis à deux doigts de fondre en larmes. Je dois juste prendre mes distances de tous ces tarés.

Kurt me suit de près sans dire un mot alors que tout se chamboule dans ma tête. J'enroule mes bras autour de moi et regarde le sol en prenant soin tout de même de ne pas foncer dans les passants. Il est judicieux pour lui de ne tenter aucun contact avec moi maintenant. Mon esprit tourne à mille à l'heure et se pose des questions folles. Le maniaque va me donner une explication ou pas ?

« Tu trainais tes soumis là-bas ? »

« Quelques-uns » dit-il promptement et patiemment.

« Elliott ? »

« Oui »

« Le salon semble neuf »

« Des travaux ont été effectués il n'y a pas longtemps »

« Hmm… Donc Sebastian voit chacun de tes soumis ? »

« Oui »

« Et les soumis connaissaient la nature de votre relation ? »

« Non, je n'en ai parlé avec aucun. Tu es le seul »

« Peut-être mais je ne suis pas ton soumis »

« Exact. Tu ne l'es absolument pas »

Je me stoppe pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Ils sont grands ouverts et leur bleu est empli de peur. Sa mâchoire est crispée et ses lèvres forment une ligne droite sérieuse.

« Tu réalises que cette situation pue la merde, n'est-ce pas ? » dis-je dans un murmure.

Je lui jette un regard assassin.

« Oui. Pardonne-moi »

Il a au moins la politesse de paraitre embarrassé.

« J'aimerais me faire couper les cheveux là où, si possible, tu n'as pas baisé le patron ou les clients »

Il frissonne.

« Donc excuse-moi mais j'ai à faire »

« Tu vas me laisser ? » me questionne-t-il à voix basse.

« Non. J'aimerais seulement une putain de coupe de cheveux. Là où je pourrais me détendre sans avoir peur que ton passé me saute à la gorge »

« Edouardo peut venir chez moi ou chez toi si tu préfères » déclare-t-il.

« Il est très séduisant »

Il fronce les sourcils sous l'incompréhension. Puis il saisit :

« Oui il l'est »

« Il est encore en couple ? »

« Non il est célibataire depuis quatre ans »

« Pourquoi ne pas avoir continué avec lui alors ? »

« Car tout est terminé. On en a déjà parlé »

D'un coup, Kurt plisse les yeux. Il fait un geste de la main et prend son IPhone entre les mains. Il devait être en mode vibreur puisque je n'ai rien entendu.

« Duval » lâche-t-il en décrochant.

On est sur Lafayette Street. Les New-Yorkais vaquent à leurs activités en cette matinée de samedi, ayant eux aussi leurs problèmes personnels. Mais ça m'étonnerait que les leurs soient emplis d'ex-soumis perdus et effrayants, d'ex-maître dans l'art de la domination époustouflant et d'un homme qui ne sait pas ce qu'est le jardin secret d'une personne.

« Mort d'une overdose ? Quand ? »

Kurt me coupe dans mes pensées.

Wow ! De qui il parle ? Je tends l'oreille pour entendre mieux.

« Il nous avait déjà menti avant ça. Il est forcément au courant. Il n'en a rien à foutre de lui ou quoi ?! »

Kurt soupire, un air d'écœurement sur le visage.

« Tout s'explique doucement… Non… Je comprends pourquoi mais pas où »

Il jette des coups d'œil autour de lui comme pour chercher quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Je fais la même chose mais je ne vois aucun détail qui sorte de l'ordinaire. Il y a la foule new-yorkaise habituelle pressée et les rues pleines de voitures mais c'est tout.

« Il est ici » continue Kurt, « il nous observe… Hmm… Non. Deux ou trois, toute la journée et tous les jours… Non, je ne lui en ai pas encore parlé »

Les yeux de Kurt sont désormais sur moi. Pas encore parlé de quoi ?! J'affiche une expression renfrognée et le fixe avec prudence.

« Pardon ? » chuchote-t-il.

Toutes couleurs quittent son visage et ses yeux s'ouvrent en grand.

« Ok, depuis quand ?... Seulement ? Vous savez par quel moyen ?... Il n'y a pas de traces ?... Ok. Faites-moi parvenir par mail le nom, l'adresse et des photos si possible… Oui, toute la journée et tous les jours dès aujourd'hui. Appelez Joey pour tout organiser »

Il met fin à l'appel.

« Et donc ? » dis-je, agacé, en attendant qu'il crache enfin le morceau.

« C'était Duval »

« Qui est Duval ? »

« Mon responsable de la sécurité »

« Ok. Et donc, c'est quoi le problème ? »

« Elliott a laissé tomber son mari il y a trois mois et demi. Il s'est enfui avec un mec qui est mort d'une overdose il y a un mois »

« Ah »

« Ce connard de psy aurait dû être au courant » lâche-t-il, furieux, « le malheur voilà ce qu'est sa vie maintenant. Viens ! »

Il tend le bras vers moi pour que je lui prenne la main. Je noue mes doigts aux siens comme par réflexe mais les détache immédiatement.

« Hep, une minute. On était en train d'avoir une conversation, plutôt importante, sur nous. Et sur **lui**. **Ton** Sebastian Smythe » dis-je, acide.

Les traits de Kurt deviennent sévères.

« Il n'est pas **mon** Sebastian Smythe. Ce n'est pas l'endroit pour avoir cette discussion. On continuera chez moi »

« Mais je ne veux pas aller dans ton foutu appartement. Je veux juste une putain de coupe de cheveux ! »

Je ne peux empêcher le haussement de ma voix. Je suis énervé et il faut que ça sorte. Ok, si c'est par des cris.

Kurt reprend son IPhone, tapote sur l'écran avant de le coller à son oreille.

« Sophia ? Kurt Hummel à l'appareil. J'ai besoin qu'Edouardo soit à mon appartement dans une heure… Oui, eh bien, allez voir Monsieur Smythe pour ça… Parfait »

Il fourre son portable dans sa poche.

« Edouardo sera là à 13 heures »

« Kurt… ! »

Je suis au bord de la crise de nerfs. J'en perds mon latin.

« Blaine, Elliott est en train de vivre une crise psychotique. Il peut vouloir s'en prendre à toi ou à moi, rien n'est sûr. J'ignore de quoi il est capable. Donc on va retourner te chercher des affaires à ton appartement et tu viendras chez moi le temps qu'on lui mette la main dessus »

« Et en quel honneur je dois faire tout ça ? »

« Pour que tu sois sain et sauf »

« Mais… »

Je me tais quand il me regarde de travers.

« Tu rentreras avec moi. De ton plein gré ou par la force mais tu me suivras »

Je ne sais même pas quoi lui dire. Le maniaque du contrôle dans toute sa splendeur.

« Je pense que tu abuses un peu »

« Non. On continuera cette conversation à mon appartement. Viens »

Je m'enroule de mes bras et le dévisage, fou de rage. J'en ai ma claque.

« Non » lançais-je avec obstination.

Il doit comprendre que j'ai le droit de prendre des décisions moi-même.

« Tu as le choix : soit tu me suis en marchant, soit je te porte. De toute façon, tu viendras avec moi Blaine »

« Tu en serais incapable »

Je le provoque exprès. Il n'oserait pas me faire ça en plein milieu d'une rue bondée, n'est-ce pas ? Il m'adresse un sourire en coin sans joie.

« Bébé, tu sais très bien que j'adore qu'on me tende des perches. Alors ne me tente pas »

On est debout face à face. D'un geste rapide, il fonce sur moi, se baisse, enroule son bras à l'arrière de mes cuisses, me porte et me fout sur son épaule. Et tout ça avant que j'ai le temps de m'y opposer.

« MAIS LÂCHE-MOI ! » hurlais-je.

Il s'engage dans la rue à toute vitesse et fait comme s'il ne m'entendait pas rouspéter. Il accentue même son étreinte au niveau de mes cuisses et me donne une tape sur le cul de sa main gauche.

« Kurt ! »

Tous les passants nous dévisagent. Putain, je n'ai jamais été aussi rabaissé et honteux que maintenant.

« Ok, ok ! Je vais te suivre sur mes pieds ! Je vais te suivre ! »

Il me remet sur mes pieds. Alors qu'il est en train de reprendre son souffle et une position droite, je me dirige vers mon appartement à grands pas en pestant et en ignorant totalement Kurt. Bien sûr, il est bien vite à mes côtés mais je fais comme s'il n'était pas là.

Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ? Je bous littéralement de rage. Je ne me rappelle même du déclencheur de cette colère tellement que Kurt m'a exposé à des situations merdiques.

J'en dresse la liste alors que je continue mon chemin vers chez moi :

1 - Il me jette sur son épaule en plein milieu de la rue alors que ce geste est douteux quand il est fait sur quelqu'un de plus de cinq ans.

2 - Il me traine sur le lieu de travail de son ex-amant dominant détraqué. Est-il con à ce point ?

3 - C'est sur ce même lieu de travail qu'il trainait ses ex-soumis. Un point de plus pour sa connerie.

4 - A aucun moment, sa petite tête n'a été traversée par la pensée que c'était vraiment déplacé ?

_Son intelligence a dû se faire la malle._

5 - Ses ex-soumis sont complétement tarés. Est-ce un bon motif pour alimenter ma fureur ? Elle est tellement grande que oui, c'est définitivement un bon motif.

6 - Il a mon numéro de compte bancaire.

_La traque continue…_

7 - Il a acquis The New Press. Avec tout l'argent qu'il a, il devrait se payer un peu de jugeote.

8 - Il veut à tout prix que j'aille chez lui. Le danger provoqué par Elliott doit être plus grand que prévu. Il n'a rien mentionné hier.

Et là, je saisis. Il doit y avoir un autre problème. Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut être ? Je me fige et Kurt fait pareil.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a eu ? » demandais-je.

Son front se plisse.

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Avec Elliott »

« Tu le sais déjà »

« Non, tu me caches quelque chose. Il a dû se passer autre chose. Hier, tu ne m'as pas obligé à venir chez toi. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a eu ? »

Kurt gigote sur place et semble vraiment gêné.

« Kurt ! Crache le morceau ! »

« Il a réussi à obtenir une autorisation de port d'armes dans la journée d'hier »

Putain de merde. Je le toise, les yeux écarquillés. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre et je sens que ma respiration devient courte. Je crois que je vais vomir. C'est une révélation plutôt dure à avaler. Et s'il voulait faire du mal à Kurt ? Non, non, non !

« I-Il… Il peut se procurer une arme alors ? »

« Blainey… » souffle-t-il d'un ton soucieux avant de me prendre dans ses bras, « je ne pense pas qu'il serait capable de… Enfin je ne veux prendre aucun risque. Je ne veux pas t'exposer à ce danger.

« Moi ? Mais et toi alors ?! »

Il me regarde et plisse le front. Je le serre contre moi de toutes mes forces et je niche mon visage dans son cou. Il n'a pas l'air gêné par ce contact imprévu.

« Rentrons maintenant d'accord ? » chuchote-t-il en inclinant sa tête vers moi pour déposer un tendre baiser sur mon front.

Je hoche la tête. Et tout est terminé. Ma fureur est balayée dans un coin de mon esprit. Calmée par la peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à mon Kurt. Cette pensée m'est insupportable.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je charge avec sérieux ma valise et met le MacBook, l'IPad et mon ballon hélicoptère dedans avant de la boucler et mets l'IPhone dans ma poche.

« Ton hélico nous accompagne ? » s'intéresse Kurt.

Je hoche la tête et il me répond par un sourire bienveillant.

« Steve arrive mardi »

« Steve ? »

« C'est le frère de Sam. Il reste ici le temps de son séjour à New York »

Le visage de Kurt ne laisse passer aucune émotion mais ses yeux sont froids comme la glace.

« Oh, alors c'est une raison de plus pour venir chez moi. Il aura plus d'espace comme ça » dit-il calmement.

« Par contre, je ne sais pas si Sam lui a fait parvenir les clés. Je devrais venir quand il arrivera »

Kurt reste silencieux.

« Bon je pense que j'ai tout »

Il s'empare de mon bagage et nous descendons les escaliers afin de sortir de mon immeuble. Alors que j'attends sur le trottoir que Kurt mette ma valise dans le coffre, je scrute les rues alentour. Peut-être que ma paranoïa est exacerbée avec toute cette histoire ou bien qu'on est vraiment surveillé… Je n'en sais rien. Kurt revient vers moi et m'ouvre la portière du côté passager. Il me fixe, un air impatient dans les yeux.

« Tu attends quoi ? »

« Ben je pensais que je conduirais »

« Non. C'est moi qui conduit »

« Ça te pose un problème que je sois au volant ? Tu connais le résultat que j'ai eu au permis de conduire ? Enfin ce ne serait même pas étonnant avec ton obsession pour le harcèlement… »

« Allez grimpe maintenant Blaine ! » m'ordonne-t-il.

« Ok, ok… » dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel et en montant dans la voiture.

_Se détendre. Tu devrais apprendre ça à ton sadique !_

Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir d'être tendu. Il doit ressentir la même angoisse que moi depuis ce matin. Depuis plus longtemps même. Un fantôme a la peau pâle, aux cheveux bruns comme moi et au regard bleu. Il a surement une arme sur lui aussi.

Kurt s'engage dans le trafic new-yorkais.

« Tous tes soumis étaient bruns ou ça n'a aucune importance pour toi ? »

Il plisse le front.

« Oui » murmure-t-il, hésitant.

Il doit se demander pourquoi je lui pose cette question.

« C'était juste pour savoir »

« J'ai toujours préféré les hommes bruns »

« Comme Sebastian » dis-je tout doucement.

« Il serait plutôt une très bonne raison pour les détester » marmonne-t-il, « il m'aurait dégoûté des hommes en général en fait »

« C'est une blague »

Ma respiration est presque plus courte.

« Oui, c'est une blague » rétorque-t-il, agacé.

Je tourne la tête vers l'extérieur en observant attentivement chaque homme brun que je vois. Il y en a beaucoup mais aucun n'est Elliott.

Donc il a un truc pour les bruns. C'est bizarre, il y a peut-être une vraie raison là-dessous. C'est pour Sebastian ou, comme il l'a dit, il les lui a fait détester ? Je ne sais jamais s'il est sérieux ou non.

« Dis m'en plus sur lui »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? »

Il fronce les sourcils et sa voix me met en garde pour la suite.

« Pour quel genre d'affaires vous êtes associés ? »

Les muscles de ses épaules se relâchent. Il semble soulagé de parler de boulot.

« Je suis son associé mais je lui laisse le champ libre. Tout ce qui est du domaine du cosmétique ou de la beauté, ça ne m'intéresse pas vraiment. Mais lui si et il a fait de ces salons des endroits réputés. Je l'ai simplement aidé et j'ai investi dans son entreprise »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je lui devais »

« Ah oui ? »

« J'ai quitté Harvard et je n'avais rien. Alors il m'a prêté cent mille dollars pour que je puisse me lancer »

Putain, il faut être riche comme Crésus pour entrer dans son cercle d'amis ?

« Tu as abandonné Harvard ? »

« Oui, je n'ai pas eu l'envie de continuer. J'y suis resté deux ans. Mon père n'était pas vraiment d'accord avec moi d'ailleurs »

Monsieur Burt Hummel qui réprimande Kurt ? Ça devait être assez drôle à voir.

« On dirait que les années d'études manquées ne t'ont pas portées préjudice. Tu étudiais l'économie non ? »

« Oui. La politique aussi »

Un programme qui fait très… maniaque du contrôle.

« Donc il a beaucoup d'argent ? »

« Son père surtout. Il est l'un des procureurs les plus influents des Etats-Unis. Mais son père l'a poussé à travailler pour se forger une réputation. Tu comprends, il a beaucoup de pouvoir et d'autorité et il en abusait sur son fils. Certaines personnes font ça » finit-il avec un sourire en coin malicieux.

« Des gens comme ça existent ? Tu veux dire que des maniaques du contrôle autoritaires trainent dans les rues ?! »

S'il ne perçoit pas la surdose d'ironie dans cette phrase c'est qu'il le fait exprès. Mais il me donne un grand sourire.

« Donc il t'a aidé avec l'argent de son père ? »

Il hoche la tête avec une expression amusée.

Je ne réponds rien. Je trouve ça assez bizarre en fait. Mais Kurt continue tout seul en s'engouffrant dans le parking souterrain du Phénix :

« Mais ça s'est bien vite arrêté »

Il est bien sombre tout à coup.

« C'est-à-dire ? »

Kurt secoue la tête comme pour m'indiquer qu'il ne veut pas en parler. Alors je n'insiste pas. Il se gare à côté de sa Porsche.

« Allez, viens. Edouardo ne va pas tarder »

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Dans la cabine d'ascenseur, Kurt me fixe.

« Tu es encore furieux contre moi ? »

« Oh oui »

Il opine.

« Ok » lâche-t-il en détournant les yeux pour se concentrer sur un point invisible devant lui.

Joey est posté dans le corridor à nous attendre. Comment il fait pour savoir toujours tout ? Il attrape ma valise.

« Duval vous a parlé ? » le questionne Kurt.

« Oui Monsieur »

« Et ? »

« Tout est réglé »

« Bien. Votre fille va bien ? »

« Oui très bien Monsieur. Merci »

« Tant mieux. Un coiffeur doit arriver à 13 heures. C'est Edouardo Garcia »

« Monsieur Anderson » m'adresse Joey avec un signe de tête.

« Bonjour Joey. Vous avez une fille ? »

« Oui Monsieur »

« Elle a quel âge ? »

« Six ans »

Kurt me regarde. Il a l'air pressé.

« Elle est avec sa mère » ajoute Joey.

« Oh d'accord »

Il me sourit. C'est plutôt étonnant. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Joey était papa. Je suis Kurt dans le salon, désireux d'en savoir plus sur ce nouveau détail. Je regarde la pièce en prenant mon temps. C'est la première fois que je reviens ici depuis notre séparation.

« Tu veux manger quelque chose ? »

Je bouge négativement la tête. Pour une fois, Kurt n'insiste pas sur le fait que je dois manger.

« Je dois passer quelques appels. Fais comme chez toi »

« Ok »

Il s'éclipse dans son bureau en me laissant dans cet immense salon, décoré comme un musée. Que faire pour m'occuper ?

Les habits ! Je monte à l'étage et me faufile dans ma chambre pour examiner ce fameux dressing. Comme Kurt l'avait dit, il est toujours plein. Les vêtements sont tout neufs et ont encore leurs étiquettes. L'ensemble a dû coûter un bras…

Je regarde de plus près l'une des étiquettes d'un des costumes : 2270 dollars. Putain ! Je me laisse glisser sur le sol.

Je ne suis pas ce genre de personnes. Je cale ma tête entre mes genoux et tente de remettre de l'ordre dans ma tête. Tous les événements de la matinée y foutent un bordel monstre. Je suis fatigué. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je tombe amoureux de cet homme fou ? Il est magnifique, chaud à s'en damner, a une fortune paraissant infinie et est dingue avec un énorme D majuscule.

Je prends mon IPhone dans ma poche et compose le numéro de Cooper.

« Blainey ! Ça fait un moment que je ne t'ai pas parlé. Tu vas bien petit frère ? »

« Oh ben comme d'habitude tu vois »

« Tout se passe bien ? Ca ne s'est pas arrangé avec Kurt ? » demande-t-il d'un ton inquiet.

« Ce n'est pas simple Coop'… Je pense qu'il est cinglé. Ça crée pas mal de barrières »

« Je veux bien te croire. Je ne suis peut-être pas la meilleure personne pour te donner des conseils mais souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit d'accord ? Et puis sache que, quoi que tu décides de faire, je serai là pour toi »

« Tu es vraiment le meilleur des frères Cooper »

« Je sais, je sais »

J'entends le sourire dans sa voix et je souris à mon tour.

« Tu me manques Coop'. Des fois, j'aimerais juste avoir mon grand frère près de moi »

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir et je relève la tête. Kurt est là et il dit :

« Je te trouve enfin. J'ai bien eu peur que tu te sois enfui »

Il a l'air vraiment rassuré pour le coup. Je lève l'index devant moi pour qu'il se taise.

« Euh Coop', je vais devoir raccrocher. Je te rappellerai vite »

« D'accord minus. Fais attention à toi. Je t'aime et tu me manques aussi »

« Je t'aime aussi grand frère »

Je mets fin à l'appel et jette un coup d'œil à mon maniaque. Il a une expression morose et semble être bizarrement gêné.

« Tu voulais te cacher ici ? » m'interroge-t-il.

« Je ne suis pas caché puisque tu m'as trouvé. Je suis juste dépité »

« Dépité ? »

« Mais enfin Kurt ! Tu as vu la quantité de fringues » lançais-je en montrant le dressing.

« Je peux entrer ? »

« Ben oui, tu es chez toi après tout »

Il plisse le front et s'assoit sur le sol, face à moi.

« Ce sont simplement des habits. S'ils ne te plaisent pas, je les expédierai au magasin »

« Tout arrive d'un seul coup avec toi. Ce n'est pas évident tu sais ? »

Il se tapote la lèvre. Mes yeux dérivent sur sa mâchoire où une repousse de barbe est apparue. Mes doigts me picotent. J'ai envie de le caresser.

« Oui je sais. Je suis un homme pénible » chuchote-t-il.

« Très pénible »

« Toi aussi Blaine »

« Pourquoi faire tout **ça** ? » dis-je en faisant un geste englobant le dressing.

Il écarquille sur moi ses yeux emplis de suspicion.

« Tu connais la réponse »

« Non je ne la connais pas »

« Tu es énervant, tu le sais ça ? » siffle-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Peut-être. Juste, je suis sûr qu'il y a des beaux bruns biens obéissants dans le coin. Des hommes qui te demanderaient même l'autorisation pour aller pisser. Enfin s'ils ont le droit d'ouvrir la bouche bien sûr. Je ne comprends simplement pas pourquoi moi Kurt »

Il me fixe un instant, aucune expression sur son visage ne trahit ses pensées.

« Grâce à toi, je vois le monde sous un autre angle Blaine. L'argent que j'ai ne t'intéresse pas. Tu me redonnes… confiance » se confie-t-il calmement.

_Oh le sadique ? Est-ce que tu pourrais être un peu plus mystérieux ?_

« Confiance en quoi ? »

Il soupire.

« En l'avenir » lâche-t-il doucement, « ce que tu dis est vrai. Tous les hommes avec qui j'ai été étaient obéissants et se soumettaient à moi. On s'en ennuie vite. Mais chez toi Blaine, il y a cette étincelle qui m'attire et qui s'adresse à quelque chose au fond de moi. C'est comme si j'étais un aimant irrésistiblement attiré par toi. Je ne peux pas le contrôler et l'idée de te perdre m'est insupportable »

Il enlace ses doigts aux miens.

« Ne m'abandonne pas, s'il te plait. Crois en moi et sois patient. Je t'en prie »

Il semble tellement fragile à cet instant… C'est bouleversant. Je fais un mouvement en avant pour pouvoir poser délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes.

« Ok. De la confiance et de la patience. Je pense que j'en suis capable »

« Super car Edouardo est là »

Nous descendons et je rejoins Edouardo dans la salle de bains. Joey a dû le conduire là. Kurt nous laisse tous les deux en s'éclipsant je ne sais où.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je reviens dans le salon où Kurt est assis dans le divan. Il est en train de lire le journal et il semble très concentré. Un air joue calmement dans le grand espace. La voix féminine est puissante mais douce aussi, ce qui crée un mélange étonnant mais fantastique. Kurt me regarde et affiche un grand sourire, ce qui me détourne de la chanson.

« Tu es magnifique Blaine » me lance-t-il d'un ton réjoui.

Kurt se met debout et se déplace tranquillement vers Edouardo et moi.

« Merci Edouardo » dit-il.

Le coiffeur me serre chaleureusement la main puis Kurt le raccompagne jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Il revient vers moi après un petit moment.

« Je suis ravi que tu ne les aies pas coupé trop courts »

Il s'approche de moi, le regard pétillant et il entortille une de mes boucles autour de son doigt.

« Ils sont tellement soyeux » me murmure-t-il, « tu es encore furieux contre moi ? »

Je hoche la tête et il sourit.

« Pourrais-je connaitre les raison de ta fureur ? »

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

« Tu veux la liste complète ou la version raccourcie ? »

« Il y a une liste ? »

« Hmm, hmm et si tu as du temps, je peux te l'énumérer »

« On peut le faire au lit ? »

« Non » dis-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine d'une façon infantile.

« Ok. En mangeant dans ce cas. Je suis affamé et pas que d'aliments » complète-t-il avec un regard lubrique.

« Tu ne m'auras pas cette fois avec ton sex-appeal super puissant »

Il retient le sourire qui essaye d'étendre ses lèvres.

« Donc quels sont tous ces soucis qui te préoccupent ? Dis-moi »

« Qui me préoccupent ? Déjà, il y a tes petites escapades dans ma vie privée. Tu m'as trainé sur le lieu de travail de ton ex-dominant. Lieu où, au passage, tu trainais tes ex-soumis avant moi. Et puis, tu m'as porté comme un putain de gosse de cinq ans en plein milieu de la rue. Et, le pompon, ton Sebastian a le droit de te toucher »

Mon ton finit par être très élevé à la fin de mon discours. Kurt soulève un sourcil et toute trace de gaieté sur son visage s'efface.

« Je te le répète encore une fois : il n'est pas mon Sebastian »

« Ca n'empêche pas qu'il a le droit de te toucher »

Il affiche un sourire sans joie.

« Il connait les zones autorisées »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

Il regarde autour de nous comme s'il cherchait une aide miraculeuse pour s'extirper de cette conversation. Il soupire bruyamment avant de passer plusieurs fois ses mains dans ses cheveux.

« Entre nous, il n'y a aucune règle. C'est la première fois que je vis ça d'accord ? Je n'ai jamais oublié les règles. Et ça me stresse parce que je ne sais jamais où tu vas poser tes mains sur moi. Pour moi, ton toucher me… »

Il se tait et réfléchit à quoi dire avant de reprendre :

« Ça signifie… plus. Tellement, tellement plus »

Plus ? Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce qu'il dise ça. Je suis totalement étonné et sans voix. Plus… Quatre petites lettres qui ont une grande signification pour nous.

Mon toucher veut dire plus. Mais comment, comment je suis censé ne pas lui succomber quand il me sort des phrases comme ça ? Le bleu du regard de Kurt essaye de s'accrocher au doré du mien. Il est remplit d'angoisse.

Je tends timidement le bras vers lui et l'angoisse est poussée par de la peur panique pure. Kurt fait un pas en arrière et mon bras retombe mollement contre mon corps.

« Limite à ne pas franchir » chuchote-t-il avec un air torturé et effrayé.

Le regret emplit mon ventre.

« Comment le vivrais-tu si tu ne pouvais pas me caresser comme bon te semble ? »

« Je serais détruit. Je serais blessé au plus profond possible » rétorque-t-il spontanément.

Oh mon Kurt, mon maniaque du contrôle… Je lui lance le sourire le plus apaisant possible pour qu'il comprenne qu'il ne risque rien.

_Bien sûr, tu aimes bien trop qu'il te touche…_

« Un jour, j'espère que je pourrais savoir pourquoi ces limites sont là »

« Un jour » chuchote-t-il.

Sa fragilité disparait de ses traits en un claquement de doigts. Je serai toujours fasciné par sa capacité à changer d'humeur aussi vite. On ne peut jamais prévoir ses réactions.

« Donc, les autres points de ta liste : je m'introduis dans ta vie privée »

Il se pince les lèvres d'un air songeur.

« Tu me le reproches car je connais ton numéro de compte ? »

« Oui. Je trouve ça révoltant »

« J'ai ce genre d'informations sur chacun de mes soumis. Viens, tu vas voir » annonce-t-il en se déplaçant vers son bureau.

Surpris, je prends sa suite sagement. Il tire un dossier d'un tiroir verrouillé de son bureau. Sur la couverture, je lis : BLAINE DEVON ANDERSON.

Putain de merde. Je lui jette un regard meurtrier.

Il baisse la tête d'un air penaud.

« Prends-le avec toi si tu veux » propose-t-il doucement.

« Trop gentil » dis-je sarcastiquement.

Je lance un coup d'œil rapide aux feuilles entre mes mains. Il y a une copie de mon certificat de naissance, mes limites que j'ai négocié avec lui, l'accord de confidentialité que j'ai signé, le fameux contrat, d'autres informations diverses, mon CV et la liste de mes ex-emplois.

« Donc tu étais au courant pour le garage ? »

« Oui »

« Ce n'était pas un hasard que tu me trouves là-bas ce jour-là »

« Non »

La fureur et la flatterie se battent en moi.

« Tu as un vrai problème. Tu es au courant »

« Je ne vois pas ça sous cet angle. Vu le poste que j'occupe, ainsi que mon entreprise, je suis obligé de vérifier à qui j'ai à faire »

« Mais ce sont des informations personnelles ! »

« Tu sais, je les garde pour moi. Je ne vais pas les distribuer pour te nuire. De toute façon, avec de la patience, tout le monde peut trouver ces renseignements Blaine. C'est nécessaire pour moi de les avoir. Pour avoir un contrôle total. C'est mon mode de fonctionnement »

Il me fixe avec un air impassible.

« Tu te sers de ces renseignements contre moi. Tu as versé douze mille dollars sur mon compte. Argent que je ne voulais absolument pas »

Sa mâchoire se crispe.

« On en a déjà parlé. C'était ta voiture. Joey l'a vendue, aussi incroyable que ça paraisse et en a tiré douze mille dollars. C'est donc ton argent »

« Mais et l'Aud… »

« Est-ce que tu as conscience de tout l'argent que je touche Blaine ? »

Je m'empourpre.

« Je n'ai pas à me demander ça. Je m'en contrefous de ton argent Kurt. Ce n'est pas ce qui m'intéresse chez toi »

Ses yeux deviennent plus doux.

« Je sais. C'est certainement ce que j'aime le plus en toi »

Je le dévisage. Mon cœur vient de rater un battement.

_**Ce que j'aime le plus en toi.**_

« Chaque heure, je gagne cent mille dollars Blaine. Plus ou moins »

Mes yeux et ma bouche s'ouvrent en grand à l'entente de cette phrase. C'est carrément indécent putain.

« Donc douze mille dollars, c'est une somme dérisoire pour moi. Tout comme l'Audi, la version originale du Portrait de Dorian Gray, le dressing et tout le reste »

Sa voix est très tendre. Je le fixe. Il ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'il dit. C'est… fou.

« Si c'était moi qui t'offrais tous ces trucs, tu réagirais comment ? »

Il me contemple, l'air de vraiment réfléchir à la question. Voilà la source du problème : il est égocentrique. Il ne peut pas se mettre à ma place. Le silence grossit autour de nous. Puis il fronce les sourcils et dit :

« Je n'en sais rien »

Il est honnête et indécis. Mon cœur s'emballe. Voilà le vrai Kurt Hummel, maniaque du contrôle et égocentrique. Tout à coup, j'ai l'impression qu'il est beaucoup moins inaccessible.

« Sincèrement, c'est gênant pour moi. Je te trouve génial de partager ta fortune avec ces cadeaux mais ça me met mal à l'aise »

« J'aimerais t'offrir toutes les plus belles choses Blaine… La Lune même » souffle-t-il.

« Ce que je veux, c'est seulement toi Kurt. Tout le reste, je n'en ai pas besoin »

« C'est un lot… C'est ce que je suis »

On fonce droit dans le mur avec cette conversation.

« On mange ? »

Le malaise se calme un peu. Il plisse le front.

« Oui »

« Je vais faire quelque chose »

« D'accord. Sinon Mademoiselle Jones a laissé des trucs au frigo »

« Mademoiselle Jones n'est pas là le weekend ? Tu meurs donc de faim quand elle part »

« Non »

« Ah bon ? »

« Mes soumis me font à manger Blaine » souffle-t-il.

« J'aurais dû m'en douter »

Je peux être vraiment con des fois. Je lui adresse un sourire aimable.

« Que souhaitez-vous pour le déjeuner Monsieur Hummel ? »

« Vous êtes le chef Monsieur Anderson »

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

J'examine le frigo étonnamment rempli. Je décide finalement de préparer une salade César. Les morceaux de poulet sont même déjà panés et frits. Génial, ce sera plus rapide. Kurt est à nouveau enfermé dans son bureau. Peut-être qu'il est encore en train de traquer un pauvre gars et qu'il entre dans sa vie privée. Cette idée me déplait fortement. Ma tête est sans dessus dessous. Il est vraiment excessif.

J'aime faire à manger en musique. Je me déplace vers la station d'accueil et prends l'IPod de Kurt. Inspectons ça… Il doit y avoir plus d'une chanson mise par Elliott là-dessus. Cette pensée me retourne le ventre. Je tremble.

Je fais glisser la liste de musiques sous mon doigt. Je veux un morceau entrainant. Oh ! Lady Gaga… Kurt ne semble pas adepte de cette chanteuse. _Bad Romance_, assez drôle connaissant notre histoire. Je lance le mode répétition et monte le son.

Je me dirige calmement vers la cuisine. Je sors un saladier du placard ainsi que des couverts à salade. Je prends ensuite tous les ingrédients qu'il me faut et commence à les mélanger.

Je retourne dans le frigo pour prendre les morceaux de poulet. Je me mets ensuite à la confection de la sauce.

Egocentrique. Est-ce que c'est un truc à la Kurt Hummel ou la plupart des hommes le sont ? Je n'ai peut-être rien découvert. Je n'en sais rien… J'aimerais tellement que Zoé soit là pour m'aider. Elle pourrait répondre aux questions que je me pose. Elle me manque. Son séjour est trop long. Elle rentre normalement en fin de semaine prochaine. J'espère que Sam et elle, c'est toujours aussi parfait.

_**C'est certainement ce que j'aime le plus en toi.**_

J'en fais tomber ma cuillère. Il a vraiment prononcé ces mots. Peut-être qu'il aime d'autres trucs… Je souris. Première fois depuis la « rencontre » avec Smythe. Un vrai sourire a m'en faire mal aux joues.

Kurt arrive silencieusement derrière moi, enroule ses bras autour de ma taille et niche son nez dans mes boucles. Il me fait peur.

« Cette chanson est un message pour moi ? » chuchote-t-il en déposant un baiser dans ma nuque, « j'aime tellement ton odeur » ajoute-t-il en respirant mes cheveux.

L'envie fait tordre délicieusement les muscles de mon bas-ventre. Non, non je dois résister. Je me détache à contrecœur.

« Je suis encore énervé contre toi »

Il plisse le front.

« Ça va continuer jusqu'à quand ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Au moins, pas avant la fin du déjeuner »

Il réprime un sourire. Il attrape la télécommande dans la poche arrière de mon jean et arrête la musique.

« Tu as choisi cette musique ? »

Il bouge négativement la tête, la mine obscure. C'est lui. Le garçon revenant.

« Il a peut-être essayé de te dire quelque chose non ? »

« Certainement oui » répond-il d'un ton détaché.

« Pourquoi ne pas supprimer cette chanson ? »

« Eh bien, je le trouve géniale. Mais si ça te fait du mal, je l'efface »

« Non c'est bon. J'aime travailler en chanson »

« Tu veux mettre quel morceau ? »

« Etonne-moi ! »

Il se déplace vers son IPod et je reprends mon plat.

Un petit instant après, les premières notes de _Witchcraft_ de Frank Sinatra envahissent l'air. J'aime beaucoup cette chanson.

Je regarde Kurt, les yeux grands ouverts. Un message caché derrière ce choix ? Ce n'est plus un secret qu'il m'a complétement ensorcelé. Ou alors il me dit que c'est moi qui a cet effet sur lui ? Je n'en sais rien. Toutes mes pensées claires se sont échappées devant la teinte de ses yeux qui a changée. Le bleu clair a laissé place à une couleur plus foncée.

Je l'observe, hypnotisé. Il se déplace vers moi, tel un prédateur, de sa démarche féline. Il marche avec lenteur et élégance. Ma bouche s'assèche : il porte une chemise verte pâle et un jean skinny noir. Son désir est à peine voilé.

Frank chante « Cause there's no nicer witch than you ». Kurt se plante devant moi à cet instant, les yeux enflammés.

« Kurt s'il te plait »

La cuillère dans ma main me fait plus chier qu'autre chose.

« S'il te plait quoi ? »

« Arrête ce que tu es en train de faire »

« Faire quoi ? »

« **Ca** »

« Certain ? » souffle-t-il.

Il retire la cuillère de ma main et la pose dans le saladier. Je suis tout tremblant. Je ne veux pas ça. Enfin si je le veux. Trop même. Il est énervant, chaud et magnifique. Je lâche ses yeux brûlants avec peine.

« J'ai envie de toi Blaine » murmure-t-il, « j'adore et je hais et j'adore me quereller avec toi. C'est quelque chose d'inédit pour moi. Dis-moi que nous deux, on va bien. Je ne le saurais pas sinon »

« Je ressens toujours la même chose pour toi »

Sa proximité est tentatrice et enivrante. L'attirance habituelle entre nous est bien là. Tous les nerfs de mon corps me disent de me rapprocher de lui. Mon désir est à un niveau élevé. Je ne peux pas détourner le regard de ses clavicules exposées par sa chemise déboutonnée. Je mordille ma lèvre, à sa merci, esclave de mon envie. J'ai envie de parcourir cette zone de ma bouche.

Il est tellement près pourtant il ne m'effleure même pas. Je ressens la chaleur de son corps.

« Il n'y aura aucun contact entre nous à moins que tu l'acceptes » commence-t-il calmement, « mais pour être honnête, vu le début de journée merdique qu'on a eu, j'ai juste envie d'être en toi et d'oublier le monde autour de nous »

Oh putain**. Nous**. Ce petit mot qui signifie plus qu'un simple pronom. J'admire son sublime visage à la peau parfaite. Il a une expression très sérieuse.

« Je vais passer ma main sur ton visage » annonçais-je dans un souffle tremblant.

L'étonnement brille rapidement dans ses yeux mais il me laisse faire.

Je lève doucement le bras, effleure du bout des doigts sa joue et sa repousse de barbe. Il clôt lentement les paupières en soupirant de bien-être et se laisse aller contre ma main pour accentuer le contact. Il abaisse la tête vers moi et, par réflexe, je m'agrandis pour que nos bouches puissent se toucher. Il me surplombe.

« Tu veux ou pas Blaine ? » expire-t-il.

« O-Oui »

Ses lèvres entrent délicatement en contact avec les miennes. Il les mordille doucement, passe sa langue dessus pour m'en demander l'accès. Il entoure ses bras autour de moi d'un geste protecteur. Il fait glisser une de ses mains dans mes boucles et tire dessus sans me faire mal pour que j'incline plus la tête. La seconde caresse mes fesses et rapproche mon corps du sien. Je lâche un faible gémissement quand je sens la bosse formée dans son pantalon contre ma cuisse.

« Monsieur Hummel » appelle Joey en s'éclaircissant la gorge.

Kurt s'éloigne immédiatement de moi.

« Joey » lâche-t-il d'un ton aussi froid que la glace.

Je tourne la tête pour voir Joey complétement embarrassé, à l'entrée du grand salon. Kurt et lui se fixent sans rien dire. Pourtant ils ont l'air de se comprendre.

« Dans mon bureau » siffle Kurt.

Joey s'empresse de quitter la pièce.

« Tu ne perds rien pour attendre » me murmure Kurt avant de rejoindre Joey.

J'essaye de réguler ma respiration pour retrouver un semblant de contrôle. Je suis vraiment faible face à lui. Je succombe toujours. Je bouge la tête pour m'éclaircir les idées. Et puis même si Joey ou moi d'ailleurs avons été mal à l'aise, je suis content qu'il ait interrompu cette situation. Je n'en aurais pas été capable tout seul.

Joey a dû assister à des scènes bien pires que ça… Non, non. Je ne dois pas y songer. Je finis de préparer le déjeuner en me demandant de quoi Joey voulait parler. D'Elliott peut-être.

Ils sortent du bureau après un petit quart d'heure. Heureusement, j'ai terminé. Kurt semble soucieux.

« Je leur détaillerai tout après le déjeuner » lance-t-il à Joey.

« Très bien Monsieur. Je vais les prévenir » conclut Joey avant de partir.

Je place nos deux assiettes remplies sur le comptoir.

« On mange ? »

« Bien sûr » répond Kurt en s'installant sur un des sièges.

Il me dévisage attentivement.

« Un souci ? »

« Non »

Je boude. Il ne va rien cracher. Je me pose à sa gauche en faisant la tête, contrarié d'être mis de côté. Encore.

« C'est très bon » chuchote-t-il d'un air appréciateur en mettant sa fourchette dans sa bouche, « un verre de vin ? »

« Non merci »

Je connais sa technique. Mais j'ai besoin de garder les idées nettes quand Hummel est dans le coin.

J'ai perdu l'appétit mais ce qu'il dit est vrai : c'est bon. Je me force à manger tout de même parce que Kurt a une certaine obsession pour ce qui est de mon alimentation.

_C'est pas vrai ?! Personne ne l'avait remarqué je te promets._

Pour couper notre silence assez pesant, Kurt remet la chanson qu'il écoutait en lisant le journal tout à l'heure.

« C'est quoi cet air ? »

« _Strong _de London Grammar.

« La voix de la chanteuse est superbe »

« C'est vrai. J'aime ce groupe »

Un silence gênant revient. Je dis la première chose qui me passe par la tête.

« J'adorerais aller à Londres ou en France. Enfin l'histoire londonienne m'a toujours intéressé »

Kurt me sourit gentiment.

« C'est plutôt bon à savoir »

« Mes parents ont été souvent en Europe mais ils ne m'ont jamais emmené avec eux »

« J'adore la France. Je parle français. Je l'avais étudié au lycée »

Un éclair de douleur passe sur ses traits dès qu'il a prononcé ses mots. Ses yeux emplis de souffrance sont dirigés craintivement vers moi. Merde, c'est vrai qu'il a vécu une épreuve au lycée.

« Tu sais ce que tu vas mettre ce soir ? Ou tu veux de l'aide ? »

Sa voix est glaciale. On dirait qu'il est furieux. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore ?

« Non je n'ai pas plus regardé. Tu es celui qui a sélectionné tous ces habits ? »

« Non Blaine. Enfin j'avais fait une liste de type de vêtements pour mon styliste personnel chez Darryl's. Je leur avais fourni ta taille donc ça devrait être bon. Oh et, pour la soirée et les jours à venir, j'ai exigé une sécurité renforcée. On ne sait pas de quoi est capable Elliott. On ne sait même pas s'il est encore à New York. Mais je ne peux pas prendre de risques. Promets-moi d'avoir toujours quelqu'un avec toi si tu sors »

« Je te le promets » dis-je un peu surpris.

« Parfait. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps mais je dois aller expliquer certaines choses aux agents de sécurité »

« Ils sont là ? »

« Oui »

Kurt se lève et met son assiette dans l'évier. Il sort ensuite du salon. Mais ça veut dire quoi tout ça ?! Je suis sûr qu'ils sont plusieurs à vivre à l'intérieur de sa tête. Je suis certain que Google pourra m'apprendre beaucoup de choses sur la schizophrénie ou autres problèmes du genre.

Je mets mon assiette avec la sienne, les lave et pars dans ma chambre avec le dossier BLAINE DEVON ANDERSON. Je sélectionne aussi plusieurs costumes du dressing. Je dois choisir lequel porter ce soir.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Couché sur mon lit, j'ai le MacBook posé sur mon ventre, l'IPad sur ma poitrine et l'IPhone à côté de moi. Vive la technologie ! Je passe la playlist de Kurt de l'IPad au Mac et je vais surfer sur Internet.

Kurt arrive dans la chambre alors que je suis sur le ventre devant mon écran d'ordinateur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » m'interroge-t-il calmement.

Tout à coup, mon cœur s'emballe ayant peur de sa réaction. Qu'est-ce qu'il va dire s'il voit la page que je suis en train de lire ? Symptômes de la personnalité multiple.

Il se couche à mes côtés et regarde mon écran avec un air malicieux.

« Des problèmes à ce niveau ? »

Le Kurt froid est parti mais le Kurt enjoué est de retour. Comment ne pas s'y perdre ?

« Je m'instruis. Une de mes connaissances souffre de ce trouble »

Je le regarde le plus stoïquement possible. Je vois ses lèvres trembler. Il se retient de sourire.

« Une de tes connaissances ? »

« Mon passe-temps du mois »

« Je ne suis qu'un passe-temps ? Un jouet. Un test pour la science. Je ne connaissais pas ses caractéristiques sur moi. Je suis blessé Blaine »

« Qui te dit que c'est toi cette connaissance ? »

« Simple théorie »

« En même temps, tu es le seul maniaque du contrôle, fou sous plusieurs nuances qui change d'humeur en cinq secondes que je connaisse intimement »

« Je suis le seul homme que tu connaisses intimement »

Il penche la tête sur son épaule et je m'empourpre.

« Hmm… C'est vrai »

« Et donc, qu'as-tu tiré de ces recherches instructives ? »

Je tourne les yeux vers lui pour l'examiner. Il est couché sur son flanc gauche, la main soutenant sa tête. Il a un air tendre et taquin sur le visage.

« Des soins sont vivement conseillés pour ton cas »

Il replace doucement une boucle qui tombait sur mon front.

« Dans l'immédiat, je n'ai besoin que de toi »

Il tient un tube de rouge à lèvres dans sa main.

Je plisse le front, ne comprenant pas. Il est d'un rouge criard affreux.

« Un miroir serait pratique si tu veux que je me maquille »

Il explose de rire.

« Mais non Blaine. De toute façon, cette couleur ne t'irait pas au teint »

Il s'accroupit sur le lit, retire sa chemise puis son pantalon. Il se retrouve en boxer devant moi. Oh putain !

« Ton idée de carte me plait »

Mais de quoi il parle ? Une carte ?

« Une carte des zones minées » complète-t-il

« Ah ça ! Mais c'était une blague »

« Pas pour moi »

« Tu veux que je te dessine dessus avec ça ? » dis-je en désignant le tube de rouge à lèvres.

« Ca s'effacera »

C'est un moyen pour que je puisse le caresser. Je lui adresse un sourire enthousiaste. J'éteins l'ordinateur et le pousse. Ça peut être une expérience marrante.

« Viens là » ordonne-t-il en tendant la main, « mets-toi sur moi »

J'ôte mes chaussures et me glisse vers lui. Il est couché, les genoux pliés.

« Assieds-toi contre mes cuisses »

Je monte sur lui et place mes genoux de chaque côté de ses hanches. Son regard bleu plein de méfiance me transperce. Mais j'y décerne aussi de l'amusement.

« Quelqu'un s'amuse on dirait » lâche-t-il sarcastiquement.

« Tous nouveaux renseignements sont bons à prendre Kurt. En plus, tu ne seras plus tendu, ou moins déjà, car je saurais où les zones minées commencent »

Même lui ne semble pas croire qu'il va me laisser faire ça.

« Ouvre le tube » me commande-t-il.

Bon revoilà le Kurt autoritaire. Je ne fais aucun commentaire.

« Tends-moi ta main »

Je lui donne ma main libre.

« L'autre Blaine » s'exaspère-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Tu viens de lever les yeux au ciel, non ? »

« Hmm, hmm »

« C'est vraiment malpoli Monsieur Hummel. Certaines personnes en viennent aux mains en voyant ça »

« Allez Blaine… Des personnes sont mortes d'attente tu sais » siffle-t-il, ironique.

Je lui tends donc ma main droite. Et il s'assoit d'un coup. Nos visages sont à peine à quelques centimètres.

« On y va ? » me murmure-t-il doucement.

Tous mes muscles se tendent.

« Oui »

Sa proximité est enivrante. Sa peau nue est tellement proche. Son parfum de caramel se mêle à l'odeur de mon shampoing. Il déplace ma main vers son épaule.

« Appuie » dit-il dans un souffle.

Je m'humidifie les lèvres. Il fait glisser ma main du haut de son épaule à son aisselle droite. Le maquillage laisse un trait rouge vif. Il stoppe le mouvement vertical un peu plus bas que son pec droit. Il trace une grande ligne horizontale sur le bas de sa poitrine. Concentrés et nerveux, ses yeux trouvent les miens. Je perçois sa tension grâce à sa mâchoire crispée et à l'expression de son regard. Il prend vraiment sur lui.

« Fais la même chose de l'autre côté » chuchote-t-il en lâchant mon poignet.

Je trace le même schéma sur la gauche de son buste. La foi qu'il a en moi me monte à la tête mais sa souffrance palpable me bloque. Le rouge à lèvres passe juste dessous sa grande cicatrice sous son téton. Quel monstre a pu lui faire ça ? Pourquoi détruire un corps si parfait ?

« Terminé » murmurais-je d'une voix tremblante.

« Non pas encore » rétorque-t-il en traçant un trait avec son doigt en dessous de ses clavicules.

Je reproduis son geste avec le rouge, mes yeux essayant de rassurer au mieux ses perles bleues.

« Il faut faire derrière aussi » souffle-t-il.

Il bouge pour m'indiquer de me déplacer de ses jambes. Il me tourne le dos en s'installant en tailleur sur le matelas.

« Reprends la ligne horizontale de mon torse et fais le tour de mon dos » dit-il d'une voix mal à l'aise.

J'obéis et fais un grand trait dans le milieu de son dos. Je découvre une troisième cicatrice plus petite.

Putain de merde. Il me faut toute la volonté du monde pour ne pas caresser ces traces rosées et pour ne pas fondre en larmes. Mon Kurt. Mon pauvre Kurt… Il se couche à plat ventre et me désigne une zone :

« Trace une ligne horizontale en bas de mon dos d'une hanche à l'autre et… »

Il ne continue pas mais me le montre. Il passe son doigt à mi-cuisse de chacune de ses jambes.

Je m'exécute et me retient de toutes mes forces de pleurer.

« Voilà c'est fini »

Je l'examine. On a l'impression qu'il porte une sorte de combinaison bizarre tracée au rouge salope. Il s'assied doucement et nous sommes face à face.

« Ce sont les zones minées » dit-il lentement.

Le bleu de ses yeux est plus sombre. D'angoisse ? D'envie ?

J'ai envie de lui sauter dessus mais je ne le fais pas. A la place, je le fixe avec fascination.

« Ce n'est pas insurmontable pour moi. Je meurs juste d'envie de te sauter dessus »

Il me sourit chaleureusement et écarte les bras comme une invitation.

« Mon cher Blaine Anderson, je suis à votre disposition »

Je lâche un petit cri et me jette sur lui en le couchant sur le matelas. Il gigote sous moi et rit joyeusement comme un gosse. Il a l'air détendu maintenant que le pire est passé. Il m'attrape et me plaque sur le lit sous son corps.

« Que dirais-tu que je te montre que tu n'as rien perdu pour avoir attendu ? »

Avant que je réponde, ses lèvres sont collées aux miennes.

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre 31 :)**

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis dans une review.**

**J'étais en train de penser à quelque chose quand j'ai tapé ce chapitre : j'ai eu l'idée de faire une page Facebook à mon nom d'auteur sur laquelle je posterais des photos des endroits où je situe l'action, les habits que je choisis pour les personnages ce genre de choses… Ou juste pour échanger sur la fic. Si l'idée vous plait, dites-le moi et je créerais cette page et si ça vous dit, vous pouvez me dire les choses les détails (habits, endroits, accessoires) que vous aimerez voir. Parce que si ça n'intéresse personne, aucun intérêt de le faire vous comprenez ) sinon vous pouvez me retrouver sur Twitter et Instagram sous le pseudo Klaiindy pour les deux :)**

**Gros bisous et encore merci pour les 60+ follows. Je vous aime.**

**Cindy :)**


	32. Chapter 32

**Coucou tout** **le monde !**

**J'espère que vous allez tous bien :) Je vous remercie pour être fidèle et de plus en plus nombreux chaque semaine à lire mes chapitres, ça me touche énormément et ça me motive pour continuer :)**

**Donc merci aux personnes qui ajoutent cette fic à leurs alertes et leurs favoris et aussi, merci à ceux qui ne reviewent pas, parce que oui, vous comptez aussi pour moi.**

**Merci à ma Claire, Claire bis ), Marion, SwiftCriss, justmoi59, CeliaCom7, Anna G., Sarah, Guest, Anne-So, ma sniffouilleuse, Alexis, xMiu, Zoé, Sara pour vos reviews.**

**Maloke : **merci pour tes corrections et oui je te pardonne ma Claire :) Je t'aime aussi.

**Clairegleek78 : **je savais que ce passage te plairait étant donné que tu voulais que Blaine puisse toucher Kurt. J'avais poussé un coup de gueule à sa place aussi. Haha Joey ou l'art de couper les garçons dans leur élan de passion ) J'espère que certains artistes seront intéressés en effet parce que ça pourrait donner vie à mon Blaine et mon maniaque :)

**IheartIns : **coucou Marion ! Et ce n'est que le commencement, il va se libérer encore plus ) Merci et gros bisous :D

**SwiftCriss : **j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre aussi :)

**Justmoi59 : **oui en effet, il s'ouvre doucement mais surement :)

**CeliaCom7 : **hey nouvelle revieweuse :D Klaine est merveilleux en fait :)

**AnnaKlaineuse : **Nouveau slogan : « sacré Elliott, il nous fera chier jusqu'au bout » haha :'D oh c'est dommage :'( a bientôt Anna G. dans ce cas )

**LePinguAmoureux : **hey hey hey ! Mais non, ce ne serait pas drôle si je vous révélais tout d'un coup ! Il faut dire que Kurt est vachement fort parce que résister autant de temps à Blaine j'aurais jamais pu ! Eh bien merci, ce que tu dis est vraiment gentil :) j'aime que Kurt soit vulnérable, ça change que ce ne soit pas Blaine. Et oui, JOEY A UN ENFANT, dingue non ? ) J'hésite à le faire, vraiment mais ça serait enlever du mystère à Kurt et ça m'embéterait quand même… Ouais mais je ne peux vraiment pas. Les chapitres font presque 10000 mots et ce serait impossible de tenir le rythme avec deux publis par semaine. Je préfère ne publier qu'une fois et être régulière plutôt que deux fois par semaine une seule fois pour être en retard après :) Et pour la traduction, comme je t'ai dit sur Twitter, je l'ai commencé mais je ne publierais qu'après Nuances, car c'est ma fic principale mon bébé tu vois et elle sera toujours en priorité :) bisous et à la semaine prochaine Sarah !

**Guest : **oui son cul est une zone minée. Je ne peux pas te dire ça au risque de spoiler tout le monde… Si toi, ça ne te dérange pas d'être spoiler, je pourrais te le dire en privée mais pour les personnes qui n'aiment pas ça, ce serait dommage )

**HOP3SO : **je sais que tu aimes quand les chapitres parlent un peu plus des sentiments donc celui-là a du te plaire mon Koala :) Oui Blaine et Sebastian vont se rencontrer, j'ai déjà écrit le chapitre de leur rencontre même :)

**Klaineuse :** WALALA ! Quand je reçois la notif de tes reviews, tout le texte que tu as écris n'est pas dedans tellement c'est long :') Non, je me permets de te corriger : BLAINE EST TOUJOURS SUPERMEGAFOXYAWESOME ) J'ai déjà écrit l'affrontement Seblaine :) Non mais il faut l'avouer : Kurt est un vrai connard. Je l'adore d'accord mais oui, c'est un connard ! Vire les avec un bon coup de pied dans le cul ! Aurais-tu du tata Snixx en toi ?! :D Non, je prévois pas :) Elle était malade et elle est avec sa mère eh bien parce que je vois mal une gosse trainer au milieu d'un appartement avec une salle de torture moderne ) Pourquoi tout le monde veut que Kurt pleure ? Vous êtes sadiques. OUI SADIQUE ! ) Mais c'est déjà énorme le geste que Kurt a fait envers Blaine (traçage zones minées) Ouais mes chapitres sont vraiment LOOOONGS ! Des fois je me dis que je suis dingue d'en écrire autant tu vois… (Ouais je me parle souvent, NO SOUCAÏ !) Tu veux que je te dise : Darren et Chris sont MAGNIQUES OUEP ) DARREN DARREN DARREN *hmm* cerveau en court circuit tu comprends ? Il m'arrive de m'arrêter pendant des heures devant des photos de lui avec sa voix dans mes oreilles et de baver jusqu'à ce que je me dessèche. Ouais je n'ai pas de vie D Je vais contrôler le monde un jour et j'obligerais tout le monde à écouter et à vénérer Darren Criss. Je créerais une nouvelle religion le Crisstianisme. OK Cindy tu sors… :'( je fais des blagues qui m'amusent toute seule. Schizophrène vous avez dit schizophrène ? Noooooon ! Ouais j'attends ta review ma keupine parce que toi aussi tu es magnique :D Gros bisous

**Anderverysue : **oui c'est le plus long jusqu'à maintenant. Je crois que je vais devoir me controler à ce niveau d'ailleurs. Tu as tout à fait raison pour tout :) Merci !

**xMiu : **Hello :) bon je suis contente d'avoir réussi à chambouler tes habitudes, positivement on va dire :) OUI J'ADORE CE QUE TU ECRIS OH MON DIEU ! J'aime tellement la guimauve Klaine tu vois ) bien sûr, Sebastian va devenir l'un des personnages les plus importants. Enfin pas plus que K&amp;B bien sûr ) Oui Blaine et lui vont se rencontrer ça c'est sur. Pas de bain de sang en vue mais beaucoup de piques envoyées ) Blaine accepte avant tout, tout ce que Kurt lui impose, parce qu'il l'aime et je pense que sans amour, ce serait infaisable et insupportable surtout ) Haha ne sortez surtout pas dans la rue ) Non mais je suis la seule à penser que Blaine à l'air d'un enfant de 5 ans parfois ? :') Tout ce que tu dis me touche énormément sache le. Tu n'imagines même pas ce que ça fait du bien. Merci énormément. Le moment du rouge à lèvres a été une épreuve immense pour Kurt et Blaine a compris ça et, même s'il voulait lui sauter dessus comme tu le dis si bien, il s'est retenu parce que Kurt était vulnérable. Gros bisous et merci encore pour tes mots gentils !

**Tsuchito : **Je t'ai déjà que si tu lui fourrais Duval dans le cul il adorerait ça ! L'allemand c'est le mal, tu comprends ? LE MAL ! Tu ne penses pas que le Sebliott serait un ship de taré ?! :D JE SAIS EDDDYYYY IL EST TROP BOOWW *bave* Merci pour cette review (je rêve ou non ?!) *cœur*

**Licorne-Klaine :** oui Sebastian s'installe petit à petit :) Kurt mérite vraiment que Blaine s'énerve contre lui, il est vraiment con parfois. Oui mais c'est comme ça que mon maniaque vous plaît non ? Haha tu verras par toi même avec ce chapitre. Gros bisous ma Sara :)

**Pour les personnes que ça intéresse, la page Facebook « Klaiindy » a été créée :D**

**Sur ce, bon chapitre !**

**ENJOY !**

**Chapitre 32**

Mes doigts emmêlés dans ses cheveux, mes lèvres dévorant voracement les siennes, enflammant son désir et profitant des caresses sensuelles de nos langues l'une contre l'autre. Il est dans le même état : complétement consumé par son envie. C'est exquis.

D'un geste rapide, il me tire dans une position assise, prend le bas de mon polo, le soulève et le retire avant de le balancer quelque part dans la chambre.

« Je veux sentir ta peau contre la mienne » souffle-t-il chaudement.

Il caresse du bout des doigts le long de mon dos et finit par glisser ses mains sur les muscles contractés de mon ventre.

Il me plaque à nouveau sur le matelas dans un mouvement brusque. Ses lèvres et ses doigts reviennent sur mon torse. Je refourre immédiatement mes mains dans sa tignasse. Au même moment, il commence à mordiller et à sucer mon téton gauche alors que le deuxième est pincé par index et son pouce.

Je pousse un fort et long gémissement. Cette délicieuse torture se répercute dans tout mon corps et fait se gonfler mon sexe d'excitation.

« Vas-y bébé, crie pour moi » chuchote-t-il contre la peau hypersensible de ma poitrine.

Bordel. Je veux le sentir au plus profond de moi. **Maintenant**. Ses dents sont en train de titiller mon autre bouton de chair. Il le pince tantôt doucement, tantôt fortement. Je gigote sous lui en essayant de lui échapper ou de me rapprocher de lui. Je ne sais même pas. Mon esprit est totalement embrouillé par mon envie. Il me désire aussi mais je discerne autre chose. De l'émerveillement ? Du respect ? De la douceur ? Un peu des trois je pense.

Ses doigts habiles me torturent. Mon téton se gonfle et durcit quand sa langue le caresse. Il glisse sa main gauche vers le bouton de mon pantalon, le défait et abaisse la braguette. Il la passe ensuite dans mon boxer et effleure mon érection de sa paume.

Son souffle devient irrégulier quand il retire en un seul geste mes vêtements. Il se redresse et force ma bouche de deux de ses doigts. Je les suce sans qu'il me le demande alors que sa main fait de lents va-et-vients sur mon membre. Il libère ma bouche, glisse ses doigts humides entre mes fesses et trace des cercles sur mon entrée. Il me pénètre de son index et je ne ressens aucune douleur. Je jette mes hanches pour lui indiquer qu'il peut ajouter le deuxième.

« Oh mon bébé » lâche-t-il en enfonçant son majeur.

Il me surplombe, le bleu de ses yeux plein de tendresse braqué sur moi.

« Tu es tellement dur bébé » s'extasie-t-il en accentuant son contact sur ma verge.

« J'ai envie de toi »

Ses lèvres foncent sur les miennes pour un nouveau baiser fiévreux et envieux. Je ressens tout son désespoir et sa volonté par cette bouche vorace.

C'est la première fois qu'il agit ainsi. Enfin non, je pense qu'il m'a déjà montré ça quand je suis revenu de chez Cooper. Ce qu'il m'a dit tout à l'heure s'impose à moi : _**« Dis-moi que nous deux on va bien. Je ne le saurais pas sinon »**_

Ses mots me retournent le ventre et me donne envie de pleurer. J'ai ce pouvoir sur lui. Je peux le rassurer avec quelques paroles et en étant à ses côtés. Ou en lui montrant d'une manière… plus physique. Comme maintenant.

Mes pensées reviennent sur Kurt quand je sens qu'il ajoute un troisième doigt. Il effectue des mouvements de ciseaux en moi et touche ma prostate. Je crie et me cambre pour qu'il recommence. Mais au lieu de ça, il retire ses doigts et lâche mon sexe.

Il se met debout mais garde son regard verrouillé au mien. Il sort une capote de la poche de son jean sur le sol, me la donne et retire son boxer.

Je craque l'emballage du préservatif, impatient, pendant que Kurt se couche à côté de moi. Je le déroule sur son érection en prenant tout mon temps. Il enlace ses doigts aux miens et roule sur le dos, allongé sur le matelas.

« Toi au-dessus » m'indique-t-il en me faisant grimper sur lui, « je veux voir ton visage »

Il place ses mains de chaque côté de mon bassin et me rapproche de son sexe. Je m'abaisse timidement jusqu'à ce que son gland pénètre mon intimité. Il clôt les paupières, rattrape mes mains et finit d'entrer en moi jusqu'à ce que ses hanches soient contre mes fesses. Il me comble et m'agrandit parfaitement. Il entrouvre les lèvres avec une expression émerveillée sur le visage.

C'est délicieux. Je lui appartiens. Il m'appartient.

Ses mains sont toujours dans les miennes. Soit il veut éviter que je le touche même si les limites des zones sont juste devant moi, soit il veut me donner un point d'appui.

« C'est tellement bon de ne faire qu'un avec toi » chuchote-t-il.

J'effectue un mouvement vers le haut, enivré par l'effet que je lui fais. Je contemple Kurt Hummel, brûlé doucement de désir sous et dans mon corps. Il libère mes doigts et place les siens autour de mon bassin. Je me penche et garde équilibre en prenant appui sur le haut de ses bras. Il me pénètre violemment au même moment que je m'abaisse et je lâche un hurlement après qu'il ait fouetté ma boule de nerfs sensible.

« Oui, oui bébé, laisse-moi te prendre » grogne-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Je laisse aller ma tête en arrière et continue de bouger. Il me prend profondément et avec une tellement habileté. Oh mon Dieu !

Je garde le rythme de ses va-et-vients soutenus. Mon esprit est embrumé. Je ne sais même plus comment je m'appelle. Toutes ces sensations me vident la tête. Les seules actions encore claires sont : monter, descendre, monter, descendre. Oui, oui, oui. Je baisse la tête et observe Kurt, essoufflé. Il me contemple avec émerveillement et chaleur.

« Mon Blainey »

« Rien qu'à toi. Pour toujours »

Il soupire de bien-être et enfonce un peu plus sa tête dans l'oreiller. La vision de ce Kurt exposé et plongé dans un océan de plaisir me précipite dans l'orgasme. Je jouis fortement, à deux doigts de m'évanouir. Je m'empale une dernière fois sur lui avant de tomber contre son torse, la tête dans son cou.

« Oh mon bébé » geint-il.

Il se libère aussi, son sexe pulsant en moi, en entourant ses bras autour de mon corps de toutes ses forces.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Ma joue est posée contre son pec gauche, dans une des zones minées. Je sens les battements de son cœur sous mon visage. Mon corps tremble encore de mon orgasme et je me sens incroyablement épanoui. J'évite de le caresser ou de l'embrasser au-delà des lignes de la carte.

Complétement avachi sur lui, je tente de réguler mon souffle. Il joue avec mes boucles d'une main et glisse la seconde lentement le long de ma colonne vertébrale. J'entends que son cœur adopte à nouveau un rythme calme.

« Tu es tellement beau »

Je bouge la tête et lui jette un regard méfiant. Il plisse le front et me fait sursauter quand il s'assoit d'un coup. Il me garde contre lui en enserrant mon dos. Je m'accroche sur le haut de ses bras. Nos visages sont l'un contre l'autre.

« Tu. Es. Magnifique » insiste-t-il sur chaque mot.

« Et toi, tu peux être vraiment tendre quand tu veux »

Je dépose délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il lève mes hanches et sort de moi. Je siffle à la sensation soudaine de vide. Il se rapproche de moi et m'embrasse doucement.

« Tu n'es même pas conscient de ton charme hein ? »

Je m'empourpre. Je trouve cette discussion assez gênante.

« Tu ne vois donc pas tous ces hommes à tes pieds ? »

« Des hommes ? Quels hommes ? »

« Je te dresse la liste ? Il y a Paul le photographe qui te bouffe des yeux. Moi qui te bouffe tout court. Ton patron qui en veut à ton joli cul » dit-il acide, « je suis sûr que même le frère de Sam a un truc pour toi »

« Mais Kurt, tu ne le connais même pas. En plus, tu mens »

« Pas besoin de le connaître pour savoir que tu es séduisant. Et c'est vrai. Ils te veulent. Ils en ont après ce qui m'appartient »

Il me serre dans ses bras. Je fourre mes doigts dans ses cheveux et l'observe d'un air taquin.

« Ce qui m'appartient » dit-il à nouveau d'un ton appréciateur, les yeux pétillants.

« Oui. Ce qui t'appartient. Entièrement »

Je lui adresse un sourire qui se veut apaisant. Il a l'air efficace car Kurt me sourit en retour. Je suis parfaitement à l'aise, complétement nu, assis sur lui dans ce lit dans la chambre blanche, sous la lueur du Soleil de cette journée de samedi. Je n'aurais jamais pensé vivre ce calme, vue la matinée que l'on a vécu. Les traces de maquillage sur sa peau divine sont encore très nettes. Des tâches rouges sur les draps indiquent qu'elles ont quand même déteint. Mademoiselle Jones va sûrement trouver ça bizarre en le nettoyant.

« Les frontières sont toujours visibles »

Je fais glisser mon doigt avec bravoure le long du trait de rouge à lèvres sous ses clavicules. Tous ses muscles se tendent et il ferme brièvement les yeux.

« J'aimerais découvrir ce nouveau territoire »

Il me lance un coup d'œil prudent.

« L'appartement ? »

« Non. Je parlais plutôt de cette nouvelle carte qu'on a faite »

J'éloigne mes mains de la ligne car la tentation est vraiment grande. Il fronce les sourcils, une expression suspicieuse sur les traits. Je caresse sa joue du bout de mon nez.

« Qu'as-tu derrière la tête Blaine ? »

Mes doigts délaissent totalement son épaule et viennent chatouiller son sublime visage.

« J'aimerais simplement te caresser aux endroits autorisés »

Kurt prend mon doigt dans sa bouche alors que je le passe dessus et commence à le suçoter doucement.

« Ah ! »

Il laisse sortir un petit ronronnement.

« Ok » souffle-t-il en lâchant finalement mon doigt.

Je capte quand même de la peur dans son ton.

« Juste une seconde »

Il fait un mouvement vers l'arrière de mon corps, me lève encore et retire la capote. Il la balance sur le sol d'après le bruit dégueulasse qu'elle vient de faire. Je ne dis cependant rien.

« Je n'aime pas porter ces merdes. Je crois que je vais contacter le Docteur Fabray pour qu'elle vienne nous faire des prélèvements »

« Mais je n'ai… »

« Je sais mais je préfère que toi et moi n'ayons pas de doutes et ne prendre aucun risque » me coupe-t-il.

_La confiance règne, ça fait plaisir…_

« Edouardo est très doué » chuchote-t-il en caressant gentiment mes boucles.

Il est sérieux là ?!

« Arrête d'esquiver les sujets sensibles »

Il remonte ses genoux, les cale contre mon dos, place correctement mes jambes de part et d'autre de son bassin, se jette en arrière et s'appuie sur le lit avec ses avant-bras.

« Explore-moi » dit-il d'un air joueur.

Je discerne quand même de la tension dans ses beaux yeux.

Mon regard se verrouille au sien tandis que ma paume descend sur son ventre où les muscles se contractent à mon passage. Je respecte la limite rouge. Il frémit et je cesse tout mouvement.

« On arrête si c'est trop, d'accord ? Dis-le-moi »

« Non, c'est bon. J'ai juste besoin de m'habituer. Personne ne m'a touché depuis… »

Il s'arrête soudainement mais je connais la fin de sa phrase.

« Sebastian ? » murmurais-je.

Il hoche la tête, mal à l'aise.

« Ne parlons pas de lui. Je ne veux pas ruiner ce moment »

« Je peux prendre sur moi »

« Non Blainey, je sais que tu en es incapable. Il est une de tes limites à ne pas franchir. Tes nerfs sont à vif quand tu entends son nom. Il fait partie de mon passé. Je ne peux pas le modifier. Je suis plus qu'heureux que tu ne traînes pas d'ex. Je deviendrais dingue »

Je plisse le front. J'évite de lui répondre pour ne pas enclencher une engueulade.

« Tu deviendrais dingue ? Il existe un niveau supérieur à celui où tu te trouves ? »

Je lui souris. Je ne souhaite pas que l'on se querelle. Sa mâchoire se crispe.

« Dingue de toi » chuchote-t-il.

Mon cœur rate un battement.

« Le Docteur Schuester doit être au courant, tu penses ? »

« Non ce n'est pas la peine » rétorque-t-il d'un ton bourru

J'accentue le contact sur ses cuisses pour lui indiquer de déplier les jambes. Mes mains reviennent sur ses abdos. Il se tend encore une fois.

« J'adore te caresser »

Je trace des cercles autour de son nombril avant de descendre mes doigts le long de la ligne de poils clairs qui va jusqu'à son pubis. Son souffle devient erratique et sa bouche forme un O parfait. Le bleu de ses yeux devient foncé et je sens son sexe durcir sous mes fesses. Tout mon corps se réveille. Putain !

« Deuxième round ? »

« Oh que oui Blaine. Deuxième round » dit-il dans un sourire lubrique.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

C'est une manière plus qu'intéressante de traîner au lit toute la journée d'un samedi. Je suis sous le jet de la douche, l'esprit totalement vide. Je me savonne avec soin mais je fais attention de ne pas mouiller mes cheveux, sinon ce serait impossible de les dompter pour la soirée. Je repense à cet après-midi : le sexe avec simplicité va plutôt bien à Kurt.

J'ai appris pas mal de choses sur lui depuis ce matin. Mes pensées sont toutes chamboulées par ces nouveaux renseignements. Je tente de les remettre en place pour pouvoir y voir plus clair.

Déjà, j'ai découvert à quel point il est riche. Je savais qu'il possédait beaucoup d'argent mais là, je me rends compte que c'est carrément obscène. En plus, il est tellement jeune. Il n'a qu'un an de plus que moi. Je l'oublie parfois.

Ensuite, il a constitué tout un dossier sur moi, contenant toutes les informations de ma vie privée. Apparemment, tous les soumis ont subi ce traitement.

D'ailleurs, j'ai aussi appris qu'il avait une préférence pour les bruns. Pourquoi ? Je l'ignore.

J'aimerais bien savoir si tous les dossiers de ses ex-soumis bruns sont aussi dans le tiroir verrouillé de son bureau.

_Ne pense même pas à aller fouiller là-dedans Anderson ! S'il le sait, il va te massacrer._

Hmm… C'est vrai mais je voudrais bien les voir…

Oh et bien sûr : Elliott. L'ex-soumis qui possède surement un flingue, que personne ne sait où il se trouve et qui nourrit les playlists de Kurt de morceaux… peu ordinaires.

Et puis, l'apogée, le must du must : Sebastian Smythe, l'ex-dominant détraqué sexuel. Même si j'essayais de toutes mes forces, je ne pourrais pas cerner et surtout pas comprendre la personne qu'il est. Alors pourquoi perdre de l'énergie pour ça ? Je ne désire pas avoir ce fantôme du passé de Kurt entre lui et moi. C'est vrai, comme il le dit, mes nerfs sont à vif quand son prénom est mentionné. Alors autant ne pas songer à lui. Je sors de la douche et m'essuie. Tout à coup, une vague puissante de fureur me traverse.

Franchement, comment rester calme ? Qui, à part un putain de cinglé, aurait l'idée de faire ça à un lycéen ? Je suis certain qu'il a fait naître plus d'un aspect sombre de Kurt. Ça me dépasse vraiment. Mais le pire, c'est que Kurt pense que Sebastian l'a sauvé. Y-a-t-il une seule chance que ce soit possible ?

Je revois ses cicatrices. Elles sont les traces de son enfance horrible et elles sont la projection des blessures bien plus profondes dont il souffre encore aujourd'hui. Mon pauvre et tendre maniaque du contrôle. Il lui arrive de dire des paroles vraiment plaisantes. _**« Dingue de toi ». **_

Je me regarde dans le miroir. Un sourire niais idiot s'étend sur mes lèvres et mon cœur s'emballe quand ses mots me reviennent. Il y a finalement peut-être une chance que nous deux ça marche. Enfin ça marchera le temps qu'il se contrôle mais que se passera-t-il quand son désir de me taper dessus deviendra trop grand ou que je ne respecterai pas une de ses règles imaginaires ?

Toute trace de joie fane dans mon reflet. Je ne saurais jamais ça. C'est la menace qui est suspendue au-dessus de ma tête et de notre relation. Sa baise perverse, je peux la supporter et l'accepter. Mais si ça devient plus… dur, je ne pense pas.

_Enfin une pensée maligne… Tu auras mis le temps._

Je repasse dans la chambre blanche pour enfiler mes vêtements. Kurt est redescendu, je peux donc avoir un peu de temps pour moi. Le dressing est plein à craquer mais toute la commode est aussi remplie de sous-vêtements. Je passe un boxer blanc Calvin Klein. Même pour ça, il m'a choisi des éléments de haute qualité.

Je me détourne pour aller prendre le costume que j'ai finalement choisi de porter. Kurt pénètre dans la pièce sans frapper.

_Et ses bonnes manières se sont barrées avec sa santé mentale ?!_

Il se fige d'un coup, les yeux bloqués sur moi, le regard pétillant et brûlant d'envie. Tout mon corps, si c'est possible, s'empourpre. Il a une chemise blanche au col ouvert, qui laisse montrer la trace du rouge à lèvres sur le bas de son cou et un pantalon de costume noir. Il ne bouge pas et me contemple.

« Tu as besoin d'aide Kurt ? Je ne veux pas m'avancer mais je ne pense pas que tu sois monté seulement pour me dévisager avec cette expression abrutie »

« Tu rendrais n'importe quel homme abruti Blaine. Mais merci » chuchote-t-il d'un air sombre en s'approchant de moi et en me bouffant du regard, « il faut vraiment que je félicite Darryl Gamble »

Je plisse le front. Oh non, c'est qui lui encore ?

« Mon styliste et conseiller personnel de chez Darryl's » répond-il à mon interrogation silencieuse.

Je me demande sérieusement parfois s'il est télépathe.

« Ah d'accord »

« Je suis assez distrait »

« J'ai cru le remarquer. Donc pourquoi tu es monté ? »

Je le fixe dans le blanc des yeux. Il affiche son sourire en coin sexy et secret et tire les boules argentées de la poche de son pantalon. Dès que je les vois, je cesse tous mouvements. Putain de merde ! Il va me fesser ? Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

« Ne panique pas, calme-toi » lance-t-il tout de suite.

« Explique-moi et on verra »

« J'aimerais que tu les aies en toi pour cette soirée »

Il me faut un temps pour bien comprendre. Ok… Mais est-ce qu'il se rend bien compte de tout ce que ça va produire ?

« A la fête de ce soir ? »

Je suis plus qu'étonné. Il hoche calmement la tête alors que son regard devient plus sombre.

Oh ! Bordel !

« Tu me fesseras en rentrant ? »

« Non »

Une seconde, le regret pointe en moi. Il rit doucement.

« Pourquoi ? Tu en as envie ? »

J'avale ma salive. Alors en voilà une excellente question !

« Super. Parce que je peux te jurer que, même avec toutes les supplications du monde, je ne te le ferai pas »

_Tiens, depuis quand le sadique n'a plus les mains qui le chatouillent pour un oui ou pour un non ?_

« Alors tu es prêt à jouer ? » continue-t-il en faisant rouler les boules dans sa paume, « si la sensation est trop intense, tu pourras les retirer »

Je l'admire. Il est tellement sexy là, devant moi, avec ses cheveux dans tous les sens dans une soupe post-baise, ses yeux rendus foncés par ses pupilles dilatées par les pensées obscènes qu'il a en tête et sa bouche charnue ourlée dans un sourire chaud et malicieux.

« C'est d'accord » acceptais-je à voix basse.

_Bien sûr que tu es d'accord. Je le savais avant que tu le dises…_

« Génial » sourit Kurt, « approche que je puisse les positionner. Oh et, au fait, ne mets pas de nœud papillon ce soir »

Quoi ?! Une soirée sans nœud papillon ? Il s'est cogné la tête ou il se fout de ma gueule ? Vue son expression, il a l'air sérieux. Mais je vais me sentir à poil sans.

_Tu vas surement finir comme ça de toute façon, alors laisse tomber ton obsession._

Il me tend la main et m'emmène près du lit. Il se déplace vers le fauteuil de la pièce, le pousse et l'installe devant moi.

« A mon signe de la main, tu te penches en avant au-dessus du fauteuil. C'est compris ? » m'interroge-t-il d'une voix chaude.

« O-Oui »

« Génial. Entrouvre les lèvres » me commande-t-il sur le même ton.

J'obéis, m'attendant à sentir le métal froid sur ma langue. Mais non, à la place, il y place son doigt.

« Suce »

J'enroule ma main autour de son poignet pour l'empêcher de bouger alors que j'exécute son ordre. Oui, je peux faire ce qu'on me dit de temps en temps.

Je sens le goût de son gel douche sur sa peau. Mmh, il est délicieux. Je serre un peu plus fort mes lèvres sur son index. Je suis plutôt satisfait quand je vois ses yeux s'assombrir encore et que j'entends sa respiration devenir irrégulière. Si on continue comme ça, je suis quasiment sûr qu'on va rater le début de la fête. Il ouvre la bouche et y place les boules. J'enroule ma langue, suçote et mordille son doigt. Il essaye de l'enlever mais je resserre la prise de mes dents dessus.

Il rit doucement et agite sa main libre d'un air faussement menaçant. Je le lâche. Il me fait un geste de la main et je me penche en m'appuyant sur le coussin du fauteuil. Il abaisse mon boxer lascivement, me pénètre de son doigt lubrifié et effectue des va-et-vients et des cercles en moi pour m'étirer et pour que je le sente. Un gémissement passe la barrière de mes lèvres sans que je puisse m'en empêcher.

Il enlève rapidement mais avec soin son doigt et le remplace par le jouet métallique. Il l'enfonce jusqu'à ce qu'il soit profondément en moi. Dès que les boules sont bien installées, il remonte mon boxer et dépose un baiser par-dessus sur mon cul. Il me le caresse ensuite et descend sur l'arrière de mes cuisses puis sur mes mollets avant de remonter.

« J'adore ta peau Blaine. Elle est si douce » chuchote-t-il.

Il se tient derrière moi. Il pose ses mains sur mon bassin, me tire contre lui et je sens son sexe tendu dans son pantalon contre mes fesses.

« Quand on reviendra, je te baiserai comme ça Blaine. En attendant, remets-toi debout »

Je suis pantelant. L'excitation ressentie par les boules qui me massent de l'intérieur et m'emplissent me donne le vertige. Kurt m'enlace par derrière et embrasse le creux de mon cou.

« J'avais prévu de te l'offrir samedi dernier pour le gala »

Je ne sais pas de quoi il parle. Mais il bouge dans mon dos et me présente une longue boîte noire. D'où il l'a sort ?!

« Mais je n'ai pas pu puisque tu es parti. C'est donc ma deuxième chance » chuchote-t-il d'une voix sérieuse mais légèrement tremblante.

Il est tendu.

D'un geste maladroit, j'ouvre le coffret avec précaution. A l'intérieur se trouve un nœud papillon défait. Il est vert clair, presque pâle. Je passe doucement mes doigts dessus. Il est en soie. Il est simple car il n'a pas de motifs, il est uni. Mais il est original grâce à cette couleur. Si je l'avais vu dans un magasin, je l'aurais voulu à tout prix. C'est certain.

« Il est parfait. Et puis, c'est le nœud pap' de la deuxième chance donc je l'aime encore plus. Merci »

Ses muscles se détendent contre mon dos et je sens qu'il est à nouveau lui-même. Il dépose un autre baiser dans ma nuque.

« Tu as choisi le costume Hugo Boss gris perle ? » me questionne-t-il.

« Oui. C'est assez pour cette soirée ? »

« Evidemment bébé. Je te laisse. Je t'attendrai en bas »

Il se détourne et me laisse seul dans la chambre.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je me trouve face à un homme étranger. Je me regarde dans le miroir et, pour une fois, je dois me l'avouer, je me trouve élégant. Le costume gris est vraiment extraordinaire. Moi aussi, il faut que je pense à remercier Darryl Gamble. Il est parfaitement taillé et moule mes épaules. Il a beaucoup de classe.

J'ai noué le nœud papillon de la deuxième chance autour de mon cou. Je l'aime vraiment beaucoup. J'ai réussi à donner une belle coupe à mes cheveux. Pour une fois, ils ne sont pas désordonnés mais ils sont dressés joliment sur ma tête grâce à de la laque. J'y ai passé du temps mais je suis fier du résultat. J'espère que ça plaira à Kurt.

J'ai aussi les joues légèrement rougies et les yeux pétillants. Conséquence des boules en moi. Elles roulent sans arrêt dans mon intimité. Enfin, je suis certain de garder bonne mine grâce à elles. Je souris comme un idiot en pensant à ce que Kurt ose me faire faire. Ce sont des expériences vraiment sensuelles. Je réajuste d'un geste inutile le tombé du costume sur mes épaules et inspecte ma coiffure une dernière fois. Je vais ensuite rejoindre mon maniaque du contrôle.

Kurt est à l'entrée du corridor, de dos, en train de parler avec Joey et deux autres hommes. Ils se taisent d'ailleurs quand ils m'aperçoivent alors que Kurt parle toujours. Il se tourne vers moi alors que je bouge d'un pied à l'autre, mal à l'aise.

Je m'humidifie les lèvres. Il est sublime. Il porte un smoking noir et un nœud papillon noir aussi. Il m'admire avec vénération. Il vient vers moi avec une démarche calme et dépose un baiser sur mon front.

« Blaine… Tu es… Wow. Tu es époustouflant »

Je sens mes joues chauffer sous la flatterie et aussi parce que Kurt a dit ça devant Joey et les deux hommes.

« On prend un verre avant de s'en aller ? »

« Avec plaisir »

Il fait un geste à Joey, qui s'éclipse, suivi des deux hommes.

Kurt sort une bouteille de champagne du frigo.

« Ce sont nos gardes du corps ? »

« Les agents de notre sécurité, c'est mieux. Joey les a formés. Il peut faire plein de choses »

Il me tend une coupe du liquide pétillant.

« En effet, il doit avoir une formation très étendue »

« C'est vrai » me sourit-il, « tu es magnifique Blaine. A cette soirée »

Il approche son verre du mien et nous les entrechoquons. C'est du champagne rose, comme celui du jour de la remise de diplômes. Il est bon et frais.

« Tu vas bien ? » m'interroge-t-il.

« Oui. Parfaitement bien »

Je lui adresse un doux sourire. Je sais qu'il veut savoir quel effet me font les boules métalliques mais je garde ceci pour moi. Il me répond par un sourire léger et fier.

« Tiens, ceci complétera ta tenue »

Il me propose un petit sac brillant noir reposant sur le comptoir à côté de nous.

« Regarde ce qu'il y a dedans » m'incite-t-il en buvant une gorgée.

Ma curiosité est piquée. J'ouvre la petite pochette et en tire un loup vert pâle comme mon nœud papillon orné de plumes émeraude.

« Nous allons participer à un bal costumé » indique-t-il.

« Je crois que j'avais compris »

Ce masque est vraiment beau. Le bord est marqué par un trait doré et un ruban de la même couleur pend pour pouvoir le nouer autour de ma tête.

« Cette couleur fera ressortir tes superbes yeux Blaine »

Je lui souris timidement.

« Toi aussi tu en as un ? »

« Bien sûr. Ces masques permettent de nous cacher et donc d'être qui on veut. C'est libérateur » complète-t-il.

Cette soirée risque d'être intéressante…

« Suis-moi. Je souhaite que tu vois quelque chose »

J'enlace mes doigts aux siens et le suit dans le long corridor. Il s'arrête devant une des nombreuses portes. Il l'ouvre sur une salle aussi grande que la salle de torture moderne qui doit d'ailleurs être pile au-dessus de nous. Cette pièce est pleine de livres. Putain ! Il a une bibliothèque pleine à craquer de bouquins. Il y a des fauteuils en cuir et une grande table de billard au centre. Au plafond pend un lustre éclatant en cristal.

« Kurt… J'adore les livres ! »

Ma joie et mon enthousiasme transpercent ma voix. J'ai envie de sautiller et de taper dans mes mains comme un dingue.

« Je le sais. C'est pour ça que je voulais te montrer ma bibliothèque. Tout à l'heure, tu as dit que tu voulais découvrir de nouveaux territoires et je me suis aperçu que tu n'avais jamais visité ce grand appartement. On ne peut pas le faire maintenant car on doit partir mais je voulais te montrer cet endroit car je savais qu'il te plairait. Et puis, on pourra peut-être jouer au billard ensemble »

« Quand tu veux » souriais-je.

Sam m'a initié au billard. Je peux affirmer ne pas être mauvais du tout même.

« A quoi penses-tu ? » demande Kurt, taquin.

Je dois vraiment apprendre à calmer mes émotions ou, au moins, à les contrôler un minimum.

« A rien »

Kurt fronce les sourcils.

« D'accord mais on verra si le Docteur Schuester va arriver à te cerner. Il sera à la soirée »

« L'escroc efficace ? »

Je déglutis. Oh putain…

« Oui, le seul et l'unique. Il est pressé de te rencontrer »

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

On est dans la voiture. Joey nous conduit à la maison du père de Kurt à Bridgeport. Kurt prend ma main gauche entre les siennes et trace des cercles sur le dos avec son pouce. Je gigote sur place. Grosse erreur car cela fait bouger les boules en moi. Je me retiens aussi fort que possible de gémir puisque Joey conduit et qu'il peut tout entendre, mais aussi car un des gardes du corps nous accompagne. Il s'appelle Montgomery, je crois.

Un tiraillement vif mais délicieux s'étire en moi. A quel moment la sensation deviendra insupportable et que le désir de me… libérer sera trop grand ?

Je secoue la tête pour essayer de penser à autre chose et ça fonctionne car un détail me revient.

« Tu le sortais d'où le rouge à lèvres ? »

Kurt fait un petit signe vers l'avant avec un sourire en coin.

« Joey » mime-t-il sur ses lèvres.

J'explose de rire.

« Ah ! »

Je cesse de rire immédiatement. Les boules argentées.

Je respire profondément. Le regard de Kurt brille d'une lueur perverse. Le salaud ! Il connait parfaitement l'effet que ça produit sur et en moi.

« Calme-toi » chuchote-t-il, « tu sais que si ça devient insupportable… »

Il ne continue pas mais dépose ses lèvres sur ma main avant de glisser mon petit doigt dans sa bouche et d'en sucer l'extrémité.

Il fait tout ça exprès. Je penche la tête en arrière, clôt les paupières et laisse l'envie m'envahir. Je plonge tête baissée dans cette vague puissante et je sens mon bas-ventre se tordre d'excitation.

Je rouvre les yeux. Kurt me contemple intensément, comme un prédateur jauge sa proie. Peut-être que c'est le smoking ou son nœud papillon mais je le trouve encore plus beau que d'habitude. Un homme magnifique aux idées diaboliques. Il est époustouflant. Il l'est tous les jours mais ce soir… Wow. Je suis esclave de mon désir pour lui et, pour lui, c'est la même chose envers moi d'après ce qu'il dit. Ça me plaît et je souris. Il me rend un sourire hypnotisant.

« Un conseil pour cette soirée ? »

« Reste près de moi. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est qu'une soirée mondaine ordinaire » dit-il d'un ton détaché.

« Ce n'est pas ordinaire pour moi »

Kurt m'adresse un sourire rassurant avant d'embrasser à nouveau ma main.

« Pas mal de personnes vont être là pour étaler leur richesse. Je sais qu'il va y avoir une vente aux enchères, un dîner, le bal et certainement d'autres animations. Mon père et Carole tiennent beaucoup à cette soirée »

Je suis pressé d'y être pour la première fois depuis son invitation.

Il y a plusieurs voitures devant la nôtre dans l'allée qui précède la maison des Hummel.

Des lampions blancs relient les arbustes le long du chemin. Mais plus nous avançons et plus je vois qu'il y en a partout dans le parc. Ils donnent un aspect magique, féerique à l'immense jardin plongé dans la nuit. Je regarde discrètement Kurt. Lui aussi a l'air d'apprécier l'ambiance. C'est tellement bon de le voir ainsi que je m'abandonne à ce sentiment.

« Enfilons les masques » propose Kurt avec un grand sourire.

Il installe un loup simple bleu foncé sur son visage et Kurt devient un être encore plus mystérieux et sexy, si c'est possible. Seules ses lèvres pulpeuses et la ligne de sa mâchoire sont visibles. Je déglutis avec difficulté. Je noue le lien de mon loup derrière mon crâne en tentant du mieux possible de mettre mon désir de côté.

Joey stoppe la voiture. Un majordome vient ouvrir la portière de Kurt. Montgomery sort et s'occupe de la mienne.

« Ca va aller ? » me questionne Kurt.

« Oui. Toujours quand tu es là »

Il me sourit et dépose un baiser sur ma joue.

« Tu es magnifique Blaine »

Nous sortons du véhicule.

Un large chemin de tissu vert foncé est posé sur le sol. Il monte les escaliers menant à la porte avant de tourner à gauche, allant jusque l'arrière de la demeure. Kurt enroule son bras autour de mes hanches d'un geste protecteur alors que nous contournons la maison pour atteindre la foule de personnes importantes. Ils sont tous vêtus de tenues somptueuses et sont cachés par de beaux masques. Le passage est éclairé par la multitude de lampions. Il y a deux photographes qui prennent des clichés des personnes passant devant eux. Les invités posent devant une toile blanche décorée.

« Monsieur Hummel ! » interpelle un des deux photographes.

Kurt opine pour accepter de poser et me colle contre lui pour que la photo soit faite rapidement. Ça me fait toujours un drôle d'effet que des gens reconnaissent mon maniaque.

_En même temps, il est multimillionnaire, chef d'entreprises et surtout, présent à une fête chez son père Burt Hummel. Il y a des risques que quelqu'un le connaisse._

« Pourquoi il y a deux photographes ? »

« Celui qui m'a appelé est celui du New York Times. Le deuxièmes réalise des photos souvenir. On ira le voir plus tard si tu veux »

Donc, je vais à nouveau être dans le journal. Je pense subitement à Elliott. C'est de cette manière qu'il a appris mon existence et surtout qu'il a su que je fréquentais Kurt. Ça me fait peur. Mais je me calme un peu en me disant que je suis caché sous ce masque.

Un peu partout se trouve des serveurs dans leur tenue de service qui proposent des plateaux de toasts et de coupes de champagne. Kurt en attrape une et me la donne. Je lui en suis reconnaissant car cela repousse mes pensées angoissantes.

On avance vers un grand kiosque en bois blanc et au toit noir. Encore une fois, les lampions illuminent l'espace. L'installation abrite un plancher, la piste de danse sûrement vu qu'un groupe est en train de jouer doucement dans un coin. Des statues en marbre blanc sont positionnées. Il y a peu de monde à cet endroit mais je pense que ça viendra plus tard. Kurt me prend la main et me tire jusqu'à la piste de danse où quelques personnes parlent en sirotant leurs coupes.

Un peu plus loin, au bord de l'eau, a été monté un gigantesque chapiteau blanc ouvert sur le devant. Je peux voir qu'à l'intérieur est installé un grand nombre de tables. Je suis impressionné. Tout cela a dû demander une grande organisation et beaucoup de temps.

« Tu connais le nombre d'invités ? »

« Trois cents je pense. Carole le saura, tu n'auras qu'à le lui demander »

Derrière nous, une voix s'élève :

« Porcelaine ! »

Kurt parait étonné mais vraiment heureux. Une jolie jeune femme brune arrive devant nous et saute sur lui. C'est Santana. Elle est la seule qui peut l'approcher ainsi. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi elle est ici. Elle est vêtue d'une longue robe rouge qui moule parfaitement ses belles courbes et un masque élégant noir à paillettes. Elle est sublime.

« Satan ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que tu ne rentrerais pas avant une semaine ! » s'exclame Kurt en la dévisageant.

« Je voulais te faire la surprise. Burt m'avait parlé du bal avant que je parte et je ne voulais pas le manquer. Et puis, je voulais laisser les deux transis d'amour ensemble avec leur léchage de bouches écœurant »

« Pour une surprise, c'en est une ! »

Santana lui sourit chaleureusement avant de se tourner vers et de me serrer brièvement contre elle.

« Salut Blainey ! Pour un hobbit, tu n'es vraiment pas mal » dit-elle avec un clin d'œil, « suis-moi, mes amis ne croient pas que Kurt s'est dégoté un copain »

Santana me tire par le poignet. Je regarde Kurt qui lève les yeux au ciel et qui me sourit affectueusement. Je suis donc Santana jusqu'à trois personnes : deux filles et un garçon.

Elle fait les présentations. Les deux filles sont drôles et amicales mais Adam, si je ne me trompe pas, me fusille des yeux derrière son masque jaune.

« Qui aurait cru que le beau Kurt allait finalement se caser » dit-il en me regardant hautainement de la tête au pied.

Santana lui lance un regard noir.

« Oh le frustré, calme-toi ! Blaine est parfait pour Kurt, même s'il est un peu petit. Kurt mérite quelqu'un comme lui. Il attendait le bon et visiblement, tu ne l'étais pas »

Adam baisse la tête, honteux et Santana me jette un coup d'œil bienveillant. Je sens que je vais vraiment bien l'aimer.

« Excusez-moi mais puis-je vous volez mon petit-copain ? »

Kurt enroule son bras autour de mon bassin et me plaque contre son torse. Les trois personnes gloussent à cause de son sourire séducteur. Santana me regarde et adopte une mine dégoutée mais ses yeux trahissent sa joie pour son meilleur ami. Je ris.

« Je suis content d'avoir fait votre connaissance. Merci » chuchotais-je à Kurt en nous éloignant.

« J'ai aperçu cet Adam. C'est un merdeux »

« Il t'apprécie »

« Pas moi. Pas du tout » frémit-il, « viens, je veux que tu rencontres certaines personnes »

Un long moment plus tard, Kurt m'a présenté tout un tas de gens. Des acteurs californiens, des chefs d'entreprises et des professeurs. Je ne me souviens même pas de la moitié de leurs prénoms.

Kurt ne me lâche pas d'une semelle et cela me rassure énormément. Tout cet étalage de richesse, de grandeur et de beauté me donnent le vertige. C'est la première fois que j'assiste à une réception aussi somptueuse.

Les serveurs naviguent dans la foule de plus en plus dense et s'emploient à remplir les verres régulièrement. Je me rends compte maintenant que j'ai déjà trop bu. Pourtant, il faut que je garde les idées claires. Ma tête tourne. Je ne sais pas si c'est dû à l'alcool, à la foule ou aux secrètes boules argentées. Mon ventre se crispe et les boules me massent. Ça provoque une douleur exquise et vive.

« Vous faites donc partie de The New Press ? » m'interroge un homme chauve portant un masque d'oiseau, « j'ai entendu parler d'une possible vente. C'est inattendu »

Mes joues chauffent. Oh oui, pour être inattendu ça l'est. C'est à cause d'un homme surprotecteur et ayant un penchant pour la traque.

« J'occupe la place d'assistant Monsieur. On ne me parle donc pas de ce genre de détails »

Kurt sourit gentiment à l'homme. On est coupé par le maître de cérémonie.

« Mesdames, Messieurs, veuillez entrer dans la tente. Le dîner va être servi »

Kurt attrape mon bras et m'entraine dans le grand chapiteau.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ça en voyant l'intérieur. C'est vraiment beau. Il y a une bonne grosse vingtaine de tables. Tout cela me fait penser au restaurant du Phénix. Les tables sont dressées élégamment mais simplement. Au centre trône des vases de fleurs blanches et un panier empli de cadeaux.

Kurt examine le plan de table et nous dirige au centre de la pièce. Santana et Carole sont assises et discutent vivement avec une jeune femme aux cheveux courts bruns que je n'ai jamais vue. Carole porte une robe violette claire ainsi qu'un masque de la même couleur. Elle est très belle et semble dans son élément, parfaitement à l'aise. Elle me salue avec une étreinte.

« Oh Blaine mon chéri. C'est bon de te revoir. Tu es magnifique »

« Carole »

Kurt la serre rapidement dans ses bras et lui donne un baiser sur la joue.

« Bonsoir mon chéri »

Les parents de Burt, Thomas et Carla Hummel, arrivent à la table. Ils sont pleins de joie de vivre et enfantins, même si leur âge ne le montre pas.

Ils portent des masques dorés assortis et embrassent Kurt, heureux de le voir.

« Grand-père, Grand-mère, voici Blaine, mon petit-ami »

Carla Hummel s'approche de moi et me pince les joues.

« Il en aura mis du temps mais vous êtes si beau mon cher qu'on peut lui pardonner. J'espère que vous êtes prudents tous les deux » dit-il en me serrant contre elle.

Je rougis violemment. Oh punaise, elle n'y va pas de main morte !

« Carla n'embêtez pas Blaine » rit Carole.

« Elle est vraiment grossière, n'est-ce pas ? » lâche Thomas en me serrant la main, « il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, elle n'a plus toute sa tête » ajoute-t-il en souriant.

« Blainey, voici Helaine, ma copine » annonce timidement Santana.

Je ne savais pas qu'elle était lesbienne. Enfin, peu importe. Helaine me salue avec un sourire gentil et ses yeux bleus foncés brillants.

« Content de faire ta connaissance Helaine »

Kurt la salue aussi mais lui jette un coup d'œil méfiant. J'espère que Santana ne doit pas aussi subir l'obsession pour le contrôle de son meilleur ami. Je lui souris gentiment.

Deux amis de Carole s'installent pour finir à notre table. Mais pas de Burt en vue.

Mais au même moment, le grésillement d'un micro retentit suivie de la voix de Burt. Le silence s'installe tout de suite sous le chapiteau. Se tenant en hauteur sur une estrade, Monsieur Hummel porte un imposant masque d'arlequin argenté.

« Chers invités, bienvenue à notre soirée caritative annuelle. J'espère que vous passez un agréable moment avec nous ce soir et que vous serez généreux pour l'association Have Fun But Stay Alive. Elle nous tient beaucoup à cœur à ma femme et moi-même donc merci »

Je regarde Kurt avec précaution. Ses yeux neutres sont dirigés vers son père. Il me jette un coup d'œil et m'adresse un sourire en coin sexy.

« Le maître de cérémonie va prendre le relais. Amusez-vous bien à notre bal » finit Burt.

Des applaudissements concluent son discours et les discussions reviennent. Je suis installé entre Kurt et Thomas. Je fixe le petit carton ivoire sur lequel est inscrit mon nom. Burt me donne une accolade quand il arrive à table.

« Heureux que tu sois là gamin » me chuchote-t-il.

Il est encore plus imposant et impressionnant que d'habitude avec ce masque.

« Votre attention s'il vous plait. Veuillez désigner un chef de table » dit le maître de cérémonie.

« Moi ! » s'exclame tout de suite Santana.

« Une enveloppe se trouve au centre de la table. Placez à l'intérieur le billet à la plus grosse somme possible avec votre nom dessus. Les chefs de table garderont cette enveloppe pour plus tard »

Quel con ! Je viens, les poches vides, à un bal de charité.

Kurt fouille dans sa poche et me donne un billet de cent dollars.

« Je te le rendrai » dis-je en le prenant.

Sa mâchoire se crispe. Il n'aime pas ça mais ne dit rien. Je prends son stylo et signe le billet de mon nom. Santana me fait parvenir l'enveloppe. Je prends ensuite le menu, écrit sur le même papier ivoire que le carton indiquant ma place.

MENU DU DÎNER DE LA SOIREE CARITATIVE POUR L'ASSOCIATION HAVE FUN BUT STAY ALIVE

Gambas Grillées aux Epices Fumées, Tartare de Légumes, Vinaigrette aux Herbes

Vin Pays d'Oc Chardonnay 1995

Pavé de Saumon Rôti, Beurre Blanc Nantais, Pomme à l'Anglaise et Tomates en Grappille

Pouilly Fumé 2003

Assortiment de Fromages

Côtes de Provence 1995

Gourmandise d'un Echiquier aux Trois Chocolats, Perles Croquantes

Sauternes 2009

Café

Bon, ce menu explique le nombre dingue de verres qu'il y a devant moi. Un serveur arrive et nous demande si nous voulons de l'eau ou du vin. Des personnes ferment l'entrée du chapiteau et ouvrent le côté donnant sur l'eau et la ville lointaine. C'est magnifique de voir les lumières des bâtiments se refléter dans l'étendue mouillée.

Des serveurs arrivent derrière chaque invité de la table et nous servent d'un seul mouvement, comme s'ils étaient un seul homme et repartent. Les gambas fumantes sentent bon et me mettent l'eau à la bouche. Je meurs de faim.

« Tu as faim ? » me chuchote Kurt.

Vu son regard, je sais qu'il ne parle pas du contenu de nos assiettes. Un frisson me parcourt et mon bas-ventre se tord.

« Je suis affamé » murmurais-je en lui lançant un regard brûlant.

Il cligne des yeux et lâche un souffle tremblant.

Il n'est pas le seul à pouvoir chauffer l'autre alors…

Thomas Hummel commence une conversation avec moi. Il est vraiment adorable et voue un véritable amour à son fils et son petit-fils. Il est plein de fierté pour eux.

C'est bizarre de penser à Kurt enfant. Ce qu'il m'a raconté sur l'accident de voiture qui a tué sa mère me revient. J'essaye de pousser ces pensées dans un coin de ma tête. C'est bête de vouloir esquiver ça surtout que ce bal est organisé pour une association contre l'alcool au volant.

J'aimerais que Sam et Zoé soient rentrés avec Santana. La présence protectrice de Sam me rassurerait et l'humour de Zoé me détendrait. Ils me manquent tous les deux. Mais c'est égoïste de ma part de souhaiter qu'ils écourtent leurs vacances.

Les discussions sont très animées. Satan attire l'attention en racontant des anecdotes, oubliant un peu Helaine qui est très discrète comme moi. Carla parle beaucoup et fort. Elle est très drôle et envoie sans cesse des petites piques taquines à son mari. Je lance un sourire compatissant à Thomas.

Kurt et un des amis de Carole commencent à parler vivement sur un nouveau produit que va développer Hummel Enterprises. Je ne comprends rien du tout. D'après ce que je saisis vaguement, Kurt veut réussir à fournir de l'eau en continuité aux pays défavorisés grâce à des outils bons marché et simples d'utilisation.

Je suis très étonné de le voir discuter ainsi. Il aime ce qu'il fait et a beaucoup de passion pour son projet. Il est très généreux. Il veut aider les gens dans le besoin en utilisant sa fortune.

L'ami de Carole semble surpris par l'idée de Kurt. Kurt doit être vraiment intuitif et doué pour avoir réussi à gagner tout cet argent.

Pendant tout le repas, tout un tas de personnes viennent le saluer. Ils sont tous affublés de costumes bien taillés et apparemment chers. A certains, il me présente, à d'autres non. Pourquoi ? Je l'ignore.

Alors que tout le monde parle, Santana me regarde et me demande :

« Blainey, ça te dit de me donner un coup de main pour la vente aux enchères ? »

« Avec plaisir » répondis-je, heureux.

Quand le dessert arrive, je suis vraiment gêné. Je vais absolument devoir retirer ces boules. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'excuser car le maître de cérémonie se présente à notre table avec Chandler. Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ce con ? Il a un masque noir mais je sais qu'il fixe Kurt. Mais, me satisfaisant pleinement, mon maniaque ne lui jette pas un regard.

L'enveloppe est remise au maître de cérémonie. Il demande à Carole de tirer au sort et c'est le billet d'Helaine qui est pris. Donc le panier de cadeaux est pour elle. Je la félicite distraitement. C'est vraiment difficile de prendre plus part aux festivités.

« Excuse-moi » murmurais-je à Kurt.

Il m'observe intensément.

« Tu dois aller aux toilettes ? »

J'opine.

« Je viens avec toi » lâche-t-il, sérieux.

« Non Kurt ! Je vais avec Blaine » dit Santana en se levant avant Kurt.

Il se pince les lèvres. Il doit être énervé contre sa meilleure amie… Et puis moi aussi. J'avais besoin et envie qu'il vienne avec moi. Je lui lance un regard désolé et il s'assoit à sa place, boudeur.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Quand nous revenons, je suis plus à l'aise. Même si la sensation des boules est encore imprimée en moi. Désormais, elles sont rangées dans la poche de ma veste.

J'ai été bien naïf de penser que je pourrais les garder toute la soirée. Le désir est toujours présent. Peut-être que Kurt acceptera de retourner dans le hangar à bateaux… Je rougis à cette idée et je le regarde en regagnant ma place. Il me scrute, un sourire secret sur les lèvres.

Bon, son énervement est passé. Mais pas le mien. Je suis frustré et je me sens susceptible. Kurt caresse ma main alors que nous nous tournons vers Burt à nouveau sur l'estrade, donner un discours sur Have Fun But Stay Alive. Kurt me donne un autre carton. Ce sont les lots mis aux enchères. Je les consulte brièvement.

LOTS PROPOSES AUX ENCHERES PAR DE GENEREUX DONATEURS POUR L'ASSOCIATION HAVE FUN BUT STAY ALIVE

Balle de Football Signée par Jason Witten des Cowboy de Dallas - Emily Mainwaring

Ensemble Homme ou Femme Alexander McQueen - Andrea Washington

Soin Complet du Corps pour Deux Personnes Chez Red Door, 5th Avenue - Sebastian Smythe

Initiation à la Danse Classique au New York City Ballet - Gia Matteo

Parfum et Produits de Beauté Chanel - Elizabeth Austin

Miroir Vénitien - M. et Mme Bailey

Bouteilles de Vins à Choisir du Domaine Chandon - Domaine Chandon

Deux places en Loge VIP pour Opéra de votre Choix - Mme Yesyov

Deux Entrées pour les 500 Miles d'Indianapolis - Britt Incorporation

Première Edition d'Hamlet de Shakespeare - M. Lace-Field

Journée Conduite d'une Ferrari F150 sur Circuit - M. et Mme Nora

Reproduction Les Petits Prés au Printemps d'Alfred Sisley - Kelly Trouton

Vol en Planeur au Québec - Aérodrome de Montréal

Weekend pour Deux dans Suite du Bentley Hotel - Bentley Hotel

Weekend à Aspen, Colorado pour Cinq Personnes - M. Hummel

Croisière d'une Semaine dans les Caraïbes - M. et Mme Larin

Semaine au Lac Ontario, Etat de New York - M. et Mme Hummel

Putain ! Je détourne le regard vers Kurt, incrédule.

« Tu as aussi une maison à Aspen ? » le questionnais-je dans un murmure.

Il acquiesce, étonné que je lui demande ça et exaspéré aussi. Il me fait signe de me taire.

« Tu en as ailleurs ? »

Il hoche à nouveau la tête. Il secoue ensuite sa main sous la table pour me mettre en garde.

Des cris et des applaudissements jaillissent quand un des lots est adjugé dix mille dollars.

« On en discutera tout à l'heure » souffle-t-il à voix basse, « j'aimerais qu'on y aille ensemble »

Et qu'est-ce que tu attendais pour me le proposer ? Je fronce les sourcils. Je suis irritable à cause de ces foutues boules. Ce qu'il restait de ma bonne humeur s'efface totalement quand je lis le nom de Sebastian Smythe.

J'examine chacune des tables pour essayer de le repérer mais ce n'est pas chose facile à cause des masques. Kurt m'aurait prévenu s'il était là ce soir non ? Il ne m'aurait pas fait le coup du salon de beauté deux fois ? J'applaudis automatiquement quand les autres le font, la fureur grandissant en moi.

Le lot proposé par Kurt arrive et quelqu'un enchérit pour dix mille dollars.

« Dix mille dollars une fois. Dix mille dollars deux fois »

Et tout à coup, ma voix s'élève sans que je l'aie contrôlée.

« Douze mille dollars ! »

Tous les visages de la table me regardent, surpris et les yeux grands ouverts. Mais c'est certainement l'homme à ma droite le plus choqué. Il souffle bruyamment et sa tension et sa colère créent un nuage électrique autour de nous.

« Douze mille dollars pour le jeune homme au nœud papillon vert une fois. Douze mille dollars deux fois… Adjugé ! »

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre 32 :)**

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis dans une pitite review :)**

**Je fais partie d'un RPG Glee et nous avons besoin de membres. Donc si quelqu'un est intéressé venez me le dire :)**

**Bon eh bien je pense que tout est dit…**

**Ah non : DARREN CRISS EST MON DIEU WOOOOOHOOO !**

**Ok…**

**Gros bisous !**

**Cindy :)**


	33. Chapter 33

**Coucou mes lapins :)**

**J'espère que votre semaine s'est bien passée :)**

**Vous êtes géniaux vous les savez ça ?! Le nombre de lecteurs augmente chaque semaine et je ne peux que vous en être reconnaissante. Merci beaucoup :)**

**Merci au nouveau follow/fav pour cette semaine.**

**Merci à Alexis, Flo, Claire, uneklaineuuuuuse, Marion, Emma, CeliaCom7, Anna. G, Claire bis, xMiu, Klaineuse, Zoé, Sara, SwiftCriss, LePinguAmoureux pour vos reviews.**

**Anderverysue : **ouais la provocation est en quelque sorte un déclencheur dans leur relation pour quelque chose de plus physique ) C'est vrai qu'ils sont clairement cons parfois mais c'est pour ça qu'on les aime :)

**Bambinos67/StrangeFlo : **tu le verras dans ce chapitre ) merci j'essaye de rajouter des articles régulièrement dessus :) Ce n'est pas grave, ne t'inquiète pas :)

**Maloke : **bien sûr, c'est déjà super que tu le fasses tu le sais )

**Uneklaineuuuuuse : **oh c'est qu'elle t'a plu alors. Ce que tu dis est vraiment adorable merci :') ça me touche beaucoup :) j'espère que tu aimeras toujours la suite, à bientôt peut-être :)

**IheartIns : **coucou ! hehe merci :) oh merci pour l'avoir regardé et aimé en plus c'est gentil :) eh bien, tu n'as plus à attendre le voilà :) Gros bisous Marion.

**Klainekisses : **Darren est mon roi, personne ne mérite un WOHOO de ma part à part lui ) parce que ouais Dare il est… WOOOOOOOHOOOO ! Oh eh bien merci, c'est la première fois qu'on me dit ça en fait… ça sort tout seul, directement de ma tête, sans artifice ! Ouais j'ai vraiment voulu montré que Thomas Hummel était le genre de vieux monsieur super gentil qu'on aime tout de suite. Et puis, Santana je l'adore. Dans la série elle m'amuse tellement… Et j'aime voir Lady Hummel et Satan ensemble. Plus qu'avec Rachel, enfin je l'aime pas du tout elle. Tu verras dans le chapitre si tes souhaits sont exaucés. Ouais le vol en planeur au Québec était un clin d'œil pour toi. NE SOUHAITE PAS LA MORT DE DARREN *pleure sous son lit* merci, je t'aime aussi !

**CeliaCom7 : **Merci. Ouais c'est le mot IL EST PARFAIT !

**AnnaKlaineuse : **Miss Slogan j'aime ça ) Mais non, Blainey n'est pas débile… Il ne pense pas aux conséquences (bon, il est un peu débile oui !) mais c'est drôle non ? à la semaine prochaine Anna *cœur*

**Clairegleek78 : **tu la verras dans ce chapitre, tu t'en doutes bien ) Oui ils le seront (petit spoil du vendredi hello !) mais pas pour tout de suite, tu l'auras compris ) Non mais comme je t'ai dit, j'ai du inversé en tapant mon texte (oui j'écris à la main mes chapitres et je les tape ensuite, breeeff). Mais merci, si tu remarques les petits détails comme ça c'est que tu es attentive donc merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer ) Bisous Claire !

**xMiu : **coucou ! Oh oui, le cul de Blaine/Darren est... argh supermegafoxyawesome :) et oui, aucune chance pour nous de l'avoir j'en ai bien peur ! C'est vrai que le Seblaine est vachement cool mais ici, je ne peux pas faire ce que tu as imaginé :( (peut-être dans une autre fic qui sait )) Le petite voix de Blaine existe vraiment. Je m'inspire d'une de mes amies pour la faire (Zoé reconnais toi dans ses paroles) donc… marie-toi avec Zoé ) Les boules argentées sont un peu la marque de fabrique du Klaine de Nuances, avec le nœud pap' gris bien sûr ) Et les loups les rendent encore plus sexy oui :D haha tu verras par toi-même si tes théories sont bonnes. Non ils n'auront aucune importance dans la suite. Enfin Burt et Carole oui, mais pas les grands-parents. Sebastian, l'enchère… tu pourras lire les conséquences dans ce chapitre ! OMG LE TRAILER DE 50 SHADES EST SUBLIME ** oui je vois ça tu penses à moi en cours ) bisous bisous !

**Klaineuse : **WALALA ! Putain tu me tues avec ce mot : c'est MAGNIQUE ! :'D Ouais l'affrontement Seblaine est pour… bientôt *sourire diabolique* Que deviendraient Blaine et Kurt sans leur moment lapinesques (nouveau mot à entrer dans le dico Sourieuse/Sniffouilleuse) J'ai vraiment eu envie de le faire fouiller mais je me suis dit non finalement. Ça aurait créé un conflit Klaine et on aurait dépassé les 15000 mots sur le chapitre ) Eh bien Kurt n'a jamais eu de relations, de vraies relations je veux dire, donc il ne sait pas comment réagir avec Blaine. Ce n'est pas qu'il veut pas c'est qu'il ne sait pas. En même temps, tu as botté le cul d'Hunter et tu l'as envoyé dans une contrée lointaine, normal qu'il ne soit plus là ) Oui, j'aime bien les réunions de famille comme ça, pas toi ? Hey, mon Blaine n'a pas de gel déjà (les cheveux de Dare sont trop beaux pour être cachés sous du gel selon moi) Mais ouais ils ne sont pas toujours futés ) C'est vrai mais pas tout de suite, laissez mon Kurt comme ça bande de sadiques ) Ouais celui là fait plus de 11000 mots. Non je les écris en général en 5 jours plus 1 ou 2 pour les taper. OUAIS PETITION (rajoute keupine aussi :')) Ouais tu m'as reviewé au 6ème chapitre je crois :') mais on est plus à l'aise maintenant :) le Crisstianisme sera la religion officielle Haha (c'est tellement nulle comme blague que c'est drôle :D) HAN OMG TU AS VU LA VIDEO FUNNY OR DIE DE DARREN GENRE DARE A POIL DANS SA BAIGNOIRE ! HMMMMM calme-toi Cindy… Non les conventions coutent trop chères. Et quitte à mettre le prix, autant qu'il y ait mon idole (Darren pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris) je pense non ? J'attends ta review avec impatience. Je t'adore aussi keupine :') gros bisous !

**Tsuchito : **hey :') toi tu me tues avec tes reviews (enfin la c'était un sms but anyway) tu me fais rire parce que Kurt sort son Duval tu veux lui foutre dans le cul mais Montgomery tu t'en balec :'D Merci pour cette profonde conclusion )

**Licorne-Klaine** : Oui Le Portrait de Dorian Gray est mon livre préféré. J'adore lire mais celui-là est de loin celui que j'aime le plus! Tu verras tout dans ce chapitre, même Sebastian qui sait ;) Gros bisous Sara et je t'adore aussi!

**SwiftCriss : **hehe, tu n'as plus a attendre une semaine cette fois ;)

**LePinguAmoureux : **coucou! Ce n'est pas grave tu le sais :) peu importe quand tu reviewes, tu le fais c'est déjà bien. C'est génial même. C'est la tenue de Blaine que j'ai posté je crois ;) Mais merci quand même! Ben c'est juste pour ça en fait :'D Pour le provoquer ;) A bientôt j'espère :)

**/!\ Présence de lemon /!\**

**Sur ce bon chapitre les amis !**

**ENJOY !**

**Chapitre 33**

Pourquoi je viens d'ouvrir ma bouche sérieusement ? Bordel, je dois être bourré ou un truc du genre.

Je ne pense pas quand même, enfin je n'en sais rien. J'ai sifflé plusieurs flûtes de champagne et j'ai goûté à chaque vin proposé… Je regarde Kurt qui est attentif et qui tape dans ses mains.

Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Maintenant il va me faire une crise de colère. La soirée avait si bien débutée pourtant.

_Tu n'avais qu'à utiliser ta petite tête Anderson !_

Kurt tourne la tête vers moi et m'adresse un grand sourire. Il serait magnifique s'il était vrai et sincère. Il s'approche de mon visage et dépose un baiser sur ma joue avant d'aller effleurer mon oreille de sa bouche et me murmure d'un ton froid et tendu :

« J'hésite entre me mettre à genoux devant toi et te baiser les pieds ou laisser exprimer la créativité de ma main qui chatouille »

Je sais exactement de quoi j'ai envie là, tout de suite. Je lève la tête vers lui pour trouver le bleu de ses yeux et lui envoie un regard, que j'espère langoureux et aguicheur. J'aimerais pouvoir voir l'expression de son visage sous son masque.

« Eh bien, je prends la deuxième proposition. Si ça te convient » chuchotais-je chaudement tandis que le silence regagne la salle.

Il ouvre légèrement la bouche pour laisser passer un souffle tremblant. Putain je veux tellement ses lèvres sur ma peau. Non. Je le veux lui, entièrement. Je le veux à un tel point que s'en est douloureux. Cette fois quand il sourit, ses yeux s'illuminent et il m'éblouit. Il est à tomber par terre.

« Tu as mal on dirait, non ? Peut-être que je peux t'aider avec ce petit problème » lâche-t-il sensuellement en faisant glisser le bout de son doigt de mon menton à la base de mon oreille.

Ce léger toucher réveille, ou plutôt stimule, quelque chose de profondément ancré en moi. Cette envie qui fait mal et qui balaie tout le reste. Je le veux. Maintenant. Mais c'est impossible, on doit rester pour assister aux ventes des lots.

Je me tortille de plus en plus sur ma chaise. Kurt a glissé un bras dans le bas de mon dos et y trace des cercles avec son pouce. Cela fait se tordre d'une façon exquise les muscles de mon ventre. Sa main gauche est enlacée à la mienne. Il y dépose un baiser avant de les reposer sur sa jambe.

Dans un doux mouvement, quasiment imperceptible avant que je ne m'en rende compte, il déplace nos doigts liés vers le haut de sa cuisse jusqu'à la bosse formée par son sexe bandé. Je sursaute quand je la sens et je regarde dans tous les sens autour de nous, inquiet. Tout le monde va nous voir. Mais non, chaque convive fixe l'estrade. Putain, je n'ai jamais tant aimé ce masque que maintenant.

Décidant de tourner ce petit jeu à mon avantage, je passe lascivement ma paume sur son membre à moitié dur. Il ne me lâche pas. Je ne sais pas si c'est pour garder le contrôle de la situation ou si c'est pour dissimuler ma main crapuleuse. Il remonte sa main droite dans mon cou et le caresse. Ses lèvres sont à peine ouvertes et j'entends sa respiration irrégulière s'en échapper. C'est le seul signe visible de mon toucher timide. Mais pour moi, c'est beaucoup. Il a envie de moi. Je sens mon pantalon devenir étroit. Trop étroit.

Le séjour au lac Ontario proposé par Burt et Carole est le dernier lot mis en vente. La salle se défoule et les prix s'enchaînent et grimpent en un éclair. Mais mon attention ne reste pas bloquée là-dessus longtemps. Kurt durcit de plus en plus grâce à moi. Je me sens invincible.

« Et adjugé pour quatre-vingt-dix mille dollars ! » s'exclame joyeusement le maître de cérémonie.

L'ensemble des invités expriment leur contentement en cris et en applaudissements. Malheureusement, Kurt et moi suivons la vague pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Notre bulle de perversion explose par la même occasion.

Il me regarde, les yeux assombris et brillants.

« On s'en va ? » mime-t-il sur ses lèvres alors que le brouhaha s'élève un peu plus.

Je hoche la tête, impatient de le suivre.

« Blaine ! » m'interpelle Santana, « suis-moi, c'est maintenant ! »

Quoi ? Mais de quoi elle parle bon sang ?!

« Maintenant quoi ? »

« Les enchères. Pour la première danse. Allez, bouge ton cul hobbit ! »

Elle se met debout et me tend le bras pour que je lui prenne la main. Je regarde brièvement Kurt. S'il avait des mitraillettes à la place des yeux, Santana serait une passoire maintenant. J'ai envie de pleurer de frustration, mais d'un autre côté, de rire. J'explose donc dans un fou rire sans fin car le diable en robe rouge a, à nouveau, empêcher une séance de pelotage intense. Kurt me scrute stoïquement avant de finalement sourire à cause de mes gloussements d'adolescente.

« Personne n'obtiendra de première danse avec toi à part moi ok ? Crois-moi, cette danse ne sera pas devant un public » susurre-t-il sensuellement à mon oreille en lâchant un souffle chaud.

Tous rires s'arrêtent quand mon bas-ventre se crispe me rappelant l'envie puissante que j'ai pour lui.

« Je suis pressé d'y être »

Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres comme pour conclure cette promesse. Je jette un coup d'œil aux gens près de nous. Ils sont tous la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts. Ils sont surpris. Evidemment, Kurt ne s'est jamais montré avec un homme avant.

Ses lèvres se retroussent dans un sourire à couper le souffle. Il me paraît vraiment joyeux.

« Bon, tu viens Blaine ? » s'impatiente Santana.

Je prends la main tendue vers moi. Elle nous dirige vers l'estrade où sont déjà placés quatre hommes et quatre femmes. Je grimace un peu quand je vois qu'Adam est parmi ces personnes.

« Mesdames, Messieurs, je suis sûr que vous attendiez cet instant avec impatience ! » annonce le maitre de cérémonie déclenchant une vague d'exclamations, « le moment où tout est permis. Toutes ces personnes ont gracieusement accepté de mettre leur première danse en vente ! »

Et merde. Je n'avais pas saisi ça comme ça. Je m'empourpre tout entier. On ne m'a jamais demandé d'être présenté comme un objet devant tous ces gens.

« Détends-toi, on fait ça pour l'association » essaye Santana en voyant ma gêne, « en plus Kurt n'autorisera personne à poser ses mains sur toi. Il va avoir ta première danse. Il ne t'a pas lâché depuis le début de la fête »

Ok, je fais ça pour l'association. En plus, Kurt a les moyens de gagner l'enchère. Je veux dire, il est pété de thunes quoi !

_Tu es juste sur le point de l'inciter à acheter tes services comme une pute._

En même temps, je préfère que ce soit lui qui « m'achète » plutôt qu'un gros dégueulasse ou qu'une femme en manque. Pour une fois, c'est une dépense pour une cause noble.

_Oh oui, c'est sûr que balancer douze mille dollars comme ça, c'est noble !_

Putain. Ma petite provocation de tout à l'heure avait complétement disparu de mon esprit. Mais attends, est-ce que je suis en train de me prendre la tête tout seul ? Quel abruti !

« Commençons mesdames, messieurs. Approchez et examinez attentivement la personne avec qui vous souhaitez danser votre première danse. Cinq hommes athlétiques et cinq femmes séduisantes »

C'est dégueulasse. Plus humiliant, tu meurs. On est simplement des objets. Dégouté, j'inspecte chaque personne qui s'approche de l'estrade pour venir nous reluquer. Kurt est là bien sûr. Il se déplace dans notre direction de sa démarche pleine de grâce. Il salue quelques fois des gens à certaines tables. Dès que le maître de cérémonie juge que tous ceux qui étaient intéressés se trouvaient devant lui, il reprend son discours :

« Comme vous l'avez tous sûrement remarqué, cette soirée est un bal costumé. Pour faire planer le mystère plus longtemps, je n'emploierai que les prénoms de ces personnes. Le premier est Jared »

Jared s'avance et sourit grandement. Il a l'air sûr de lui. Mais bon Dieu, qu'est-ce que je fous là ? Il porte un costume bleu foncé ainsi qu'un simple masque assorti. Deux femmes dans l'assemblée le jauge, près à lui sauter dessus.

_Eh bien, Jared va bien s'amuser ce soir…_

« Jared est dompteur de vaches au Texas. Il ne se déplace qu'en trottinette et a donné des cours de chinois au président des Etats-Unis » le présente le maitre de cérémonie en souriant, « alors combien pour danser avec ce cowboy texan ? »

Jared rit et fixe le maitre de cérémonie. Vue sa tête, il doit avoir tout inventé. Il se tourne vers la foule devant lui et donne un clin d'œil à l'une des deux femmes qui le regardaient avec convoitise.

« Mille dollars » crie celle qui a eu droit au signe de Jared.

Le prix monte rapidement pour finalement atteindre les cinq mille dollars.

« Adjugé ! » annonce le maitre de cérémonie, « à la jeune femme masquée »

Qu'est-ce qu'il est drôle… Tout le monde porte un masque. Je roule des yeux alors que certains rient ou applaudissent. Jared quitte l'estrade et prend dans ses bras la femme à qui il avait adressé le clin d'œil et qui a remporté l'enchère. Ce doit être sa femme ou quelque chose comme ça.

« Tu as vu ? Ce n'est pas si terrible que ça. On peut s'amuser » me chuchote Santana, « et pour le bien de tous, il serait bien mieux que Kurt gagne ton enchère. Ce serait mal vu que son côté garce agressive ressorte non ? »

« Garce agressive ? » répétais-je, assez étonné.

« Ouais, tout le monde le craignait. Enfin, c'est toujours le cas. Mais il arrive à encaisser maintenant »

Un éclair de tristesse et de colère passe sur son visage.

Kurt ? Agressif ? C'est difficile de l'imaginer ainsi. Il arrive à toujours être maitre de lui-même. Je ne l'ai vu que très rarement perdre son sang-froid. Qu'est-ce qui a pu le faire changer ?

Une fille s'avance sur le devant de la scène et le maitre de cérémonie fait sa présentation. Mais je n'y prête pas attention.

Je tourne et retourne dans ma tête ce que vient de me dire Santana. Est-ce que c'est Sebastian qui l'a tellement abimé qu'il a radicalement changé ou bien c'est ce qui lui est arrivé au lycée ? J'ignore d'ailleurs ce que c'est mais je sais que c'est encore une plaie ouverte en lui.

Je le cherche parmi la foule devant nous et le trouve en train de me fixer intensément. Nous gardon ce contact visuel un moment. Kurt Hummel la garce… Je n'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir utiliser ce qualificatif sur lui.

« C'était quand ? »

Santana fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant pas. Je repose ma question en la précisant plus.

« Quand est-ce que Kurt était… comme ça ? »

« C'était durant nos premières années de lycée. Les gens l'emmerdaient à cause de son homosexualité et Kurt se défendait en prenant les défauts des autres et en les retournant contre eux avec des piques méchantes. Tout le monde avait peur de s'attirer ses foudres. Enfin sauf… »

Elle s'arrête et fixe un point invisible devant elle d'un air absent. Sauf qui ?! Elle me regarde à nouveau.

« Il ne t'avait rien dit hein ? »

Je secoue la tête et elle souffle.

« Il a toujours été solitaire mais à cause de ce moyen de défense qu'il s'était créé, personne ne lui parlait au lycée. On l'évitait à tout prix. Et puis… Il a changé de lycée au cours de la troisième année et il est devenu petit à petit quelqu'un d'autre. De plus froid et de plus contrôlé » finit-elle.

Ok… Un bout de l'histoire de Kurt vient de s'ajouter aux autres que j'avais déjà récoltés.

Le maitre de cérémonie présente une autre fille mais je décroche totalement.

Donc Kurt était ce genre d'élève au lycée. Toujours seul et que tout le monde évitait par peur. Mais Santana a sous-entendu que quelqu'un ne le craignait pas. Qui ? Et pourquoi il a quitté le lycée en cours d'année ? Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? Je le contemple discrètement. Je sens les yeux pesants d'Adam sur moi. Mon Kurt…

« Laissez-moi maintenant introduire le beau Blaine »

Putain c'est à moi. Je jette un coup d'œil à Santana dans l'espoir qu'elle m'aide mais, au lieu de ça, elle me pousse pour que je sois bien exposé devant tout le monde. J'ai un peu de chance dans tout ça puisque je ne m'étale pas en trébuchant sur mes propres pieds. Ma maladresse a dû prendre des vacances. Je me tortille, nerveux et mal à l'aise sous tous ces yeux scrutateurs. Je lève la tête vers Kurt qui a un sourire sournois plaqué sur le visage. Espèce de con !

« Le beau Blaine est l'homme le plus souple du monde. Il peut jouer du piano avec ses pieds et, à ses heures perdues, il est astronaute. Sur ce, que les enchères commencent ! »

Kurt est en train d'assassiner le maitre de cérémonie du regard. Le pauvre…

« Dix mille dollars ! »

Je crois qu'Adam vient de décéder derrière moi.

« Quinze mille »

Qu'est-ce que c'est encore ? Tout le monde tourne la tête en direction de la voix. Un homme habillé très élégamment en est le possesseur.

Je jette un regard incrédule à mon maniaque du contrôle. Il va péter un câble normalement dans un, deux… Mais non, il sourit hautainement à l'inconnu en se tapotant la lèvre de son index. Kurt sait qui il est. C'est certain. L'inconnu lui fait un signe de tête.

« Wow on dirait que ces deux messieurs sont prêts à mettre la main au porte-monnaie ! »

Le maitre de cérémonie cache à peine son enthousiasme. Il regarde Kurt et lui lance un énorme sourire. C'est vraiment un très bon divertissement. Même si je suis en plein milieu.

_**Surtout**__ parce que tu es en plein milieu !_

« Vingt mille » enchérit tranquillement Kurt.

Le silence emplit le chapiteau. Les yeux des gens présents naviguent entre Kurt, l'inconnu et moi.

« Vingt-cinq » rétorque l'étranger.

C'est tellement gênant tout ça. Faites que le sol s'ouvre sous mes pieds. Kurt m'examine, le visage stoïque mais les yeux brillants d'une lueur malicieuse. Tous les regards sont braqués sur lui. A quoi il pense ? Qu'est-ce qu'il prépare ? Mon cœur va sortir de ma poitrine d'une minute à l'autre.

« Cent mille dollars » renchérit-il fortement et d'un ton provocateur.

« Oh nom de Dieu de bordel ! » lâche Adam en arrière sur l'estrade.

Des chuchotements scandalisés et rieurs s'élèvent sous le chapiteau. L'étranger rit et baisse la tête, vaincu. Kurt lui sourit en retour, très fier de lui. Je me tourne vers Santana qui lève son pouce, folle de joie.

« Pour le beau Blaine, cent mille dollars une fois… Cent mille dollars deux fois… »

Le maitre de cérémonie interroge l'étranger du regard mais celui-ci secoue les mains, un air de déception faux sur ses traits. Il s'incline devant Kurt en signe de défaite d'un geste exagéré.

« Adjugé ! » s'exclame joyeusement le maitre de cérémonie.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements conclut cette enchère. Kurt s'approche de moi, enlace mes doigts avec les siens pour mes faire descendre de l'estrade. Il me fixe avec amusement, dépose un baiser sur mon poignet et passe un bras dans mon dos en me poussant gentiment vers la sortie du chapiteau.

« Tu le connais ? »

« Oui. Tu feras sa connaissance tout à l'heure. Pour le moment, j'ai quelque chose à te faire voir. On est tranquille une demi-heure, le temps que les ventes soient bouclées. Après, on devra être de retour pour que j'ai la possibilité de savourer mon achat »

« Quelques pas hésitants à cent mille dollars » dis-je d'un ton ironique.

« Tous les cents seront justifiés. J'en suis certain »

Ses lèvres s'étirent dans un sourire sexy, pervers secret. Le tiraillement qui fait presque mal revient dans le bas de mon ventre.

On traverse le jardin. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il m'emmène à nouveau dans le hangar à bateaux, mais non. Une pointe de regrets me traverse quand je vois qu'il nous dirige vers le grand kiosque en bois. Des musiciens semblent être en train de se préparer et plusieurs convives sont rassemblés pour fumer. La plupart des invités sont sous le chapiteau donc personne ne s'attarde sur nous.

Kurt me tire vers la maison, fait coulisser une baie vitrée et me fait entrer dans une grande pièce chaleureuse où je n'étais jamais venu avant. On passe le grand couloir avant d'aller vers l'immense escalier en marbre de l'entrée. Il attrape gentiment ma main et nous montons au deuxième étage. Il s'arrête devant une porte en bois, respire un grand coup et l'ouvre. Il me fait entrer dans la chambre.

« C'est la mienne quand je viens passer du temps ici » annonce-t-il en fermant la porte à clé.

C'est une très grande chambre. Elle ressemble beaucoup à celle de son appartement. Les murs sont bleus et le peu de meubles qu'il y a sont blancs. Seulement, il y a un bureau en plus ainsi que quelques étagères sur lesquelles reposent des trophées et des livres. Plusieurs tableaux représentants des paysages sont accrochés aux murs. Il y a un coin, près du bureau, qui pique ma curiosité. Il y a beaucoup de photos ainsi que des tickets d'entrées de divers événements. On dirait qu'un bon nombre de ses souvenirs se trouvent ici. Burt a dû déménager toutes ces choses quand il est arrivé dans cette maison avec Carole. Mes yeux se reposent finalement sur le superbe spécimen qu'est Kurt. Il m'examine depuis le centre de la chambre de son regard brûlant et sexy.

« Tu es le premier qui vient dans cet endroit » chuchote-t-il.

« Le premier ? »

Il acquiesce doucement. Je prends une grande respiration. Le désir puissant et primal que je ressens depuis le début de soirée me tord le ventre et envoie une bonne dose de sang vers mon sexe. Kurt est immobile au milieu de cette pièce bleue claire et il porte ce masque. C'est putain de sensuel tout ça. Je le veux. Tout de suite. A même le sol s'il le faut mais **tout de suite**. Je fais tout mon possible pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et lui déchirer ses fringues pour qu'il soit nu. Il vient vers moi d'un pas décontracté.

« On a très peu de temps. Mais vu l'effet que tu me fais, je ne pense pas pouvoir me retenir des heures. Viens par-là, je vais te déshabiller »

Je m'approche de lui et regarde brièvement la porte, heureux qu'il l'ait fermée à clé. Il effleure mon visage du sien et souffle chaudement contre ma peau :

« Je vais te laisser le masque »

Ses mots font naître un énorme frisson dans tout mon corps et un petit gémissement passe mes lèvres. Et tout ça sans qu'il n'ait passé une seule fois ses mains sur moi.

Il déboutonne et fait passer ma veste par-dessus mes épaules. Dans le mouvement, ses doigts caressent la peau de mon cou et cela envoie des petites décharges électriques en moi. Il enlève rapidement ma chemise, dénoue mon nœud pap' et retire mon pantalon. Il plie soigneusement mes habits et les pose sur ma chaise près du bureau. Il met ensuite sa veste par-dessus la pile. Il arrête de bouger un instant et me contemple de ses yeux assombris. Je ne porte plus que mon boxer sur moi. Je ne sais même pas quand mes chaussures ont été virées. Je profite de la chaleur de son regard.

« Blaine, Blaine, Blaine » répète-t-il en prenant son temps.

Il s'approche de moi nonchalamment tandis que ses mains sont occupées à défaire son nœud papillon. Il laisse pendre les pans de tissus autour de son cou. Ses doigts dérivent ensuite vers les boutons de sa chemise.

« J'étais fou de rage tout à l'heure quand tu as enchéri pour le séjour à Aspen. Tout un tas de pensées ont traversé mon esprit. Mais je me suis souvenu que les punitions n'étaient plus à l'ordre du jour. Sauf que tu as choisi l'option numéro deux... »

Laisser exprimer la créativité de sa main qui chatouille. Le bleu de ses yeux tombe sur moi.

« Dis-moi ce qui t'est passé par la tête » murmure-t-il.

« Je le voulais. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? J'étais frustré, énervé, j'avais sûrement trop bu… Et puis, c'était pour la bonne cause »

Je baisse la tête pour ne pas avoir à affronter son regard.

_Dis-lui que tu voulais surtout qu'il s'intéresse à toi._

C'est vrai. J'avais envie de lui. Enfin c'est encore le cas maintenant. En dix fois plus fort mais c'est encore le cas. Le tiraillement en moi est presque insupportable. Et je sais qu'il est capable de l'arrêter, de satisfaire ce désir bestial en le nourrissant d'une façon dont il est très habile. Il s'humidifie les lèvres et je vois le bout de sa langue dépasser. Je veux la sentir sur ma peau, sur ma…

« Je me suis fait la promesse de ne plus te donner de fessées. Même avec toutes les supplications du monde »

« Je t'en prie »

« Mais j'ai bien saisi que tu souffrais de la situation car je ne suis pas le genre d'hommes à te laisser sur ta faim d'ordinaire »

Ce petit con orgueilleux affiche un sourire fier. Je ne m'arrête pas là-dessus car, après tout, tout ce qu'il dit est vrai.

« Tu as raison » lâchais-je.

« Donc… Si on le fait, j'ai bien dit **si**, tu dois me faire une promesse »

« Tout ce que tu voudras »

« Je veux que tu utilises le mot d'alerte dès que tu sens que c'est trop ok ? Je te ferai simplement l'amour dans ce cas »

« D'accord »

Je tremble de partout. J'ai besoin qu'il me touche.

Il prend une profonde inspiration avant de m'emmener près du lit. Il replie la couverture, se pose sur le matelas et place un coussin à gauche de ses cuisses. Je me tiens debout devant lui. Il me regarde attentivement avant de prendre mon poignet et de me tirer brusquement à plat ventre sur ses cuisses. Il bouge sous moi pour que je sois dans une position confortable afin que mon torse repose sur le coussin. Je tourne la tête pour pouvoir le regarder. Il caresse tendrement les boucles sur mon crâne et joue avec le ruban doré de mon loup.

« Tends-les bras derrière toi » me chuchote-t-il.

Je sais ce qu'il va faire. Mon idée est confirmée quand il tire sur un bout de son nœud papillon et qu'il attache mes poignets ensemble avec. Mes bras sont liés dans mon dos.

« Blaine, tu es certain de vouloir le faire ? »

Je clos les paupières. Depuis que je le connais, pour la première fois, j'en ai envie. Je sens que c'est absolument nécessaire.

« Oui »

« Pourquoi ? » me questionne-t-il en passant sa main lentement sur mon cul.

Je geins quand sa peau touche la mienne hypersensible. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? C'est difficile à dire. Ce samedi a été comme un ascenseur émotionnel. On s'est engueulé à cause du fric, d'Elliott, de Sebastian Smythe, des informations retraçant ma vie sans compter le traçage de la carte des zones minées, cette fête luxueuse, les masques, le trop plein d'alcool, les boules métalliques, les enchères… Tout ça fait que j'en ai besoin.

« Je dois me justifier ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non bébé. J'aimerais juste savoir à quoi tu penses parfois »

Il met sa main gauche sur mes poignets liés pour me tenir et la deuxième rompt le contact sur ma peau pour revenir une microseconde après violemment sur le bas de mon cul. L'échauffement que ça crée à une liaison directe avec mon érection douloureuse.

Oh putain de bordel. Je lâche un grand cri. Il me fesse à nouveau pile au même endroit. Je crie encore.

« Deux » chuchote-t-il, « je vais le faire encore huit fois »

Putain, putain. L'autre fois, ce n'était pas du tout comme ça. Là, c'est érotique, c'est essentiel. Il frôle ma peau échauffée du bout des doigts. Je suis exposé, fragile, couché sur ses genoux. Il tient ma fierté entre ses mains et c'est moi qui l'aie placée là. Il me tape à nouveau, sur ma fesse gauche cette fois et encore, à droite. Il s'arrête un instant pour faire glisser mon sous-vêtement le long de mes jambes. Il caresse mon cul de sa paume avant de l'abattre encore. Chaque fessée brûlante ralentie mon envie. Ou alors l'attise. Je ne sais pas trop, je suis incapable de raisonner. Je me laisse aller sous ses claques qui m'irradient et je m'en délecte.

« Dix » chuchote-t-il d'une voix grave.

Il effleure mes fesses chaudes et je sens qu'il fait glisser ses doigts entre elles. Il caresse mon entrée et me pénètre d'un doigt puis d'un deuxième. Il effectue un mouvement de ciseaux en moi pour m'étirer, ainsi que des va-et-vients. C'est délicieux et je sens la chaleur désormais caractéristique monter en moi.

« K-Kurt, j-je v-vais… » gémis-je fortement.

Avant que l'orgasme ne me frappe, il a arrêté tout mouvement. Je geins de mécontentement et j'essaye de balancer mes hanches contre ses doigts pour qu'il continue mais il me retient.

« Non, non bébé. Pas tout de suite » murmure-t-il d'un ton pervers.

Il retire le nœud de mes poignets mais n'enlève pas ses doigts de mon intimité. Je suis tout essoufflé et je suis au bord de la jouissance.

« Je veux que l'on jouisse ensemble Blaine » me souffle-t-il en nous déplaçant mais en ne me libérant pas pour autant.

Il m'agenouille sur le parquet de la chambre et laisse reposer mon buste sur le matelas. Il se place derrière moi et j'entends qu'il se débraguette. Il enlève ses doigts de moi et craque l'emballage d'une capote.

« Ecarte un peu plus tes genoux »

J'obéis. Il passe une main sur mon ventre et touche mon sexe avant d'entrer d'un coup en moi.

« Ce sera rapide bébé » chuchote-t-il en caressant ma verge.

Il sort complétement de moi avant de revenir violemment.

« Oh ! »

Je hurle. C'est tellement bon de le sentir m'étirer de cette façon.

Il tape fortement ma prostate à quasiment chaque coup de reins. La langue de chaleur se déroule un peu plus à chaque fois dans mon corps. C'est violent mais tendre aussi. Mon cerveau va péter, c'est certain. Mais je m'en fous, j'ai envie de ça. Je lance mon bassin contre ses hanches quand il me pénètre pour qu'il me prenne plus profondément.

« B-Blainey pas ça ! » siffle-t-il en tentant de m'empêcher de bouger.

Mais je me fous de ce qu'il dit. Je veux qu'il me baise plus fort. Alors je jette mes hanches contre lui et me synchronise avec ses mouvements.

« Blainey, putain, BLAINEY ! » crie-t-il en se libérant en moi.

Sa délivrance me fait jouir fortement, longuement, délicieusement. Si le lit ne me retenait pas, je m'écroulerais par terre, haletant, pour une bonne centaine d'années. Je suis à bout de force.

Kurt s'approche de moi et dépose ses lèvres sur ma nuque et sort de moi. Il enroule ses bras autour de mon corps et niche son visage dans mon dos. On profite de cette étreinte post-orgasmique, à moitié assis sur le sol pendant quelques minutes, seulement le temps de retrouver un souffle régulier. Le tiraillement dans mon bas-ventre s'est effacé. Je suis rassasié et épanoui.

Kurt desserre ses bras et m'embrasse à nouveau.

« Une danse nous attend cher Blaine » chuchote-t-il.

« Mmh, mmh »

Je profite des fragments de plaisir qui restent en moi ainsi que de la sensation de satisfaction extrême.

Kurt s'assoit par terre et me fait quitter ma position pour m'attirer contre lui.

« On doit y retourner, on va remarquer notre absence.

Il dépose un baiser sur mon front et me met sur mes pieds.

Je me mets sur le lit en grognant, cherche des yeux mon boxer, le trouve et le passe. Ensuite, je vais d'un pas lourd vers le bureau et attrape mes habits. J'enfile mon pantalon, boutonne ma chemise, noue habilement mon nœud papillon et remets mes chaussures. Kurt s'habille aussi, refait le lit et noue aussi son nœud pap'.

Je passe ma veste et lève les yeux vers le mur près du bureau plein de photos. Kurt, plus jeune, était déjà très beau. Il y a beaucoup de clichés de lui et Santana : au ski, à Paris près de la Tour Eiffel, à Londres devant Big Ben. Il y en a d'autres où il est seul ou avec son père et Carole.

Il y a quelques tickets de représentations pour des shows de Broadway, des concerts divers et quelques opéras. Et, sur une toute petite photo, se trouve une belle femme blonde aux yeux bruns, souriante. Elle ressemble à quelqu'un mais je n'arrive pas à savoir à qui. Son visage me dit vraiment quelque chose.

« Qui est cette femme ? »

« Ça n'a pas d'importance » grogne-t-il en enfilant sa veste et en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Dis-moi qui c'est. Je t'en prie »

Il souffle bruyamment.

« C'est… ma mère. Est-ce que mon nœud papillon est bien Monsieur L'expert ? »

Je mets du temps à réagir. Bien sûr que c'est sa mère… Il lève la tête comme un enfant et je redresse son nœud en lui donnant un tendre sourire.

« Voilà tu es parfait comme ça »

« Toi tu l'es tout le temps bébé » chuchote-t-il avant de m'embrasser langoureusement, « tu te sens bien maintenant ? »

« Oui. Grâce à toi Kurt »

« On remet ça quand tu veux Blainey »

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Toute la foule a migré sous le grand kiosque en bois. Kurt m'adresse un léger sourire. On est revenu pile au bon moment. Il m'entraîne sur le plancher de la piste de danse.

« Il est l'heure de la première danse chers invités. Madame et Monsieur Hummel, prêts ? »

Burt hoche la tête en tenant Carole amoureusement dans ses bras.

« Chaque couple de la première danse, prêts ? »

Tout le monde acquiesce. Je remarque que Santana est avec un homme. Où est passée Helaine, sa petite amie ?

« Eh bien, que le bal débute ! Marley, c'est à vous ! »

Les acclamations s'élèvent et une jeune femme s'approche timidement du micro, regarde les musiciens, leur fait un signe de tête et commence à chanter. Je ne connais pas la chanson. Je demanderai à Kurt.

Il me serre contre lui et je n'ai qu'à le suivre pour les pas de danse. Il est tellement doué que je n'aie même pas à me forcer ou à peiner. Nous avons tous les deux des sourires niais sur le visage et nous virevoltons sur la piste.

« Ce morceau est vraiment agréable » chuchote Kurt en m'admirant, « les paroles me semblent… faites pour nous »

« C'est quoi ? »

« _All I Need_ de Within Temptation »

« Tout ce dont j'avais besoin, je l'ai obtenu il y a quelques minutes »

Il fronce les sourcils mais ses yeux brillent de malice.

« Blaine Anderson vous me choquez. Où est donc passée votre retenue ? » dit-il faussement scandalisé.

« Certainement envolée avec ma virginité et le peu d'innocence qu'il me restait mais que vous avez remplacé par des leçons plus… adultes »

« J'en suis fier »

Il est vraiment sincère quand il dit ça. Rien n'existe à part nous deux et la musique. Seuls nos deux corps collés comptent.

La chanson se termine et toutes les personnes présentes sur la piste de danse félicitent Marley. Elle nous remercie et présente un à un les musiciens.

« Permettez-moi de vous déranger »

Nous nous tournons vers la voix et en face de nous se tient l'homme qui a enchéri contre Kurt lors de l'enchère de ma première danse. Kurt retire ses bras d'autour de moi et fait un pas raide en arrière. Mais je décèle tout de même une lueur joueuse dans ses yeux.

« Bien sûr. Blaine, voici William Schuester. Will, Blaine »

Bordel !

Kurt part vers un des serveurs avec un rictus sur les lèvres.

« Vous appréciez la soirée Blaine ? » m'interroge gentiment le Docteur Schuester.

Le ton de sa voix est très amical.

« O-Oui merci » bafouillais-je comme un con.

Les musiciens commencent une nouvelle chanson et le Docteur me prend contre lui. Très peu d'hommes serait à l'aise de danser avec un autre homme en public mais lui semble tranquille et a l'air d'être tout à fait naturel.

Je me l'étais représenté plus vieux. Il doit avoir à peine trente-cinq ans, d'après ce que je vois de son visage. Il est assez grand, un peu plus que Kurt. Il n'est pas aussi élégant que lui par contre.

Je ne sais pas quoi lui raconter. Euh salut, vous voulez bien me dire pourquoi Kurt est un peu sadique sur les bords ? Non. Pourquoi vous avez voulu m'acheter plus tôt ? Non plus. Je pourrais lui demander mais ça me parait malpoli.

« C'est un plaisir de pouvoir enfin vous voir Blaine. C'est une belle réception n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui très belle »

« J'espère que je ne vous mets pas mal à l'aise. Je ne vous ai même pas demandé l'autorisation pour danser avec vous »

Il me donne un sourire d'excuses amical. Je me détends un peu.

« Docteur Schuester, vous êtes le psy entre nous deux. Vous devriez déceler ça, non ? »

« Oh, le malaise est donc là. L'angoisse de rencontrer un psy capable de lire dans votre esprit » sourit-il plus grandement.

Je ris doucement.

« Je suis terrifié à l'idée de révéler quelque chose sur moi qui vous permettrait d'entrer dans ma tête donc je reste sur mes gardes et je réfléchis avant de parler. Mais, si vous voulez tout savoir, je meurs d'envie d'apprendre des détails sur Kurt »

« Eh bien, si vous n'avez pas remarqué, nous sommes à une fête donc j'ai rangé mon tablier « psy fou » pour ce soir » dit-il sous le ton de la plaisanterie, « et puis, je n'ai pas le droit de divulguer des secrets sur Kurt. Et même si je le pouvais, nous devrions prendre une année sabbatique pour ça » finit-il avec une expression de défi.

Je suis bouche bée.

« Je rigole Blaine »

Je m'empourpre assez embarrassé. Puis je lève hautainement le menton parce qu'il fait de l'humour sur le dos de Kurt.

« Je vais pouvoir dire à Kurt que j'avais raison : vous êtes un escroc »

Le Docteur Schuester glousse.

« Votre jugement est peut-être bon »

« Vous êtes quelqu'un de très secret non ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je dirais plutôt que je suis fastidieux. J'ai une vie tranquille »

« Vous vous rabaissez »

« Voilà mon principal défaut. Je pourrais en dire autant de vous Blaine »

« Que je me rabaisse ou que je suis fastidieux ? »

Il rit à nouveau.

« Non. Je voulais dire que vous êtes très secret aussi »

« J'ai une vie tranquille » souriais-je.

« Permettez-moi d'en douter »

Tout à coup, il adopte un air boudeur. Je sens mes joues chauffer mais heureusement pour moi, la chanson prend fin. Kurt arrive près de moi et le Docteur Schuester me lâche.

« Je suis content d'avoir fait votre connaissance Blaine »

Il me sourit amicalement une dernière fois. Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si exposé, comme s'il venait de me faire passer un subtil interrogatoire ?

« William » salue poliment Kurt.

« Kurt » répond le Docteur sur le même ton avant de s'éloigner et d'être englouti par la marée d'invités.

Kurt me serre contre lui pour entamer la prochaine danse.

« Je le voyais plus vieux » commençais-je, « et puis, il n'est pas du tout professionnel »

Kurt incline la tête sur son épaule.

« Pas professionnel ? »

« Absolument pas. Il a tout dit »

Il se tend immédiatement à l'entente de mes paroles.

« Bon, eh bien, je vais prévenir Joey d'avancer la voiture. Je suis certain que tu veux t'éloigner de moi maintenant » chuchote-t-il.

J'arrête de bouger.

« Il n'a rien dit »

J'entends son cerveau bouillir de confusion d'ici. Il fronce les sourcils puis un air rassuré prend place sur ses traits. Il me reprend dans ses bras.

« D'accord. Dansons alors ! »

Son regard croise le mien. Il est éblouissant. Il m'entraine et me fait tourner à travers la piste de danse.

Ses secrets sont si gros qu'il pense que je voudrais m'enfuir quand je les saurais. C'est assez bête.

On continue de tourbillonner pendant deux morceaux mais finalement, une envie pressante me prend.

« Je reviens vite »

Je marche sur la pelouse pour rejoindre le chapiteau car les toilettes ont été installées à l'intérieur. Je passe l'ouverture de la grande tente. Les lumières sont toujours allumées mais il n'y a presque plus personne. Ah si, un couple dans un coin en train de se tripoter sans aucune gêne. Je baisse la tête vers le sol pour ne pas jouer au voyeur et me précipite vers les toilettes.

« Blaine ? »

Une voix d'homme suave me fait peur. Je tourne la tête vers un homme grand en costume gris foncé et avec une cape noire par-dessus. Il porte un loup vénitien argenté avec des traits dorés ainsi qu'un haut-de-forme noir. Il est superbe.

« Je suis plutôt fier de vous avoir intercepté seul » dit-il aimablement, « j'ai voulu discuter avec vous dès que je vous ai vu arriver »

« Excusez-moi mais qui êtes-vous ? »

Il retire son chapeau et son loup.

Putain ! Sebastian Smythe !

« Je suis désolée de vous avoir effrayé »

Je ne sais même pas quoi dire ou faire ? Merde pourquoi ce mec m'a abordé déjà ?! Comment est-ce que je suis censé me comporter face à un détraqué sexuel ? Il m'indique d'un signe de main une chaise avec un sourire charmeur. J'ai peur, je suis intimidé et je suis perdu donc je m'assois, heureux de pouvoir me cacher derrière mon masque.

« Je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps Blaine. Kurt m'a rapporté la façon dont vous me voyez »

Je le fixe stoïquement. Je ne veux pas qu'il voit mes émotions. Je suis quand même content qu'il sache. Comme ça, je n'ai pas à lui avouer et il peut continuer sans détour. Et, je dois l'avouer, ma curiosité est piquée depuis qu'il m'a accosté.

Il regarde derrière moi.

« Je vois que Joey assure vos arrières »

Je me tourne et je vois Joey à l'entrée du chapiteau. Montgomery n'est pas très loin d'ailleurs. Ils examinent l'intérieur de la tente mais pas une seule fois ils ne posent les yeux sur nous.

« Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot » continue-t-il rapidement, « Kurt vous aime. C'est très clair. C'est la première fois que je le vois comme ça. La première fois »

Il accentue les derniers mots. Quoi ? Kurt est amoureux de moi ? Quel est son intérêt de me le dire ? Il veut faire copain-copain ? Je suis déboussolé.

« Il n'est surement pas prêt pour vous le dire. Je ne suis même pas certain qu'il s'en est même rendu compte. Ce n'est pas faute de lui avoir répété pourtant. Mais c'est ainsi. Il a dû mal avec ce qu'il ressent et avec le bonheur plus généralement. Enfin, vous avez dû le remarquer. Son estime de lui-même frôle le zéro »

Je n'arrive pas à m'en remettre. Kurt est amoureux de moi ? Il ne le sait pas encore certainement mais ce type le sait. C'est vraiment bizarre.

Tout un tas d'événements me passent en tête : l'IPad, le vol au-dessus de Los Angeles, il m'a rejoint en Californie pour une journée à peine, son comportement, sa jalousie, l'offre de cent mille dollars pour pouvoir danser avec moi. C'est ça l'amour ?

Et l'apprendre grâce à ce type, que ce soit lui qui me dévoile les sentiments de Kurt, c'est plutôt déplacé. J'aurais aimé que ces mots sortent de sa propre bouche.

Je sens un pincement au cœur. Il se déteste à un tel point qu'il ne peut pas imaginer que quelqu'un l'aime. C'est triste.

« Pour la première fois depuis que je le connais, il découvre ce qu'est le bonheur. Et je sais que vous partagez ses sentiments »

Il affiche un sourire bref.

« Je suis content et je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde. Mais je voulais juste vous avertir : si vous lui faites du mal, rien qu'une seule fois, je saurais vous trouver et je vous fais la promesse que ce ne sera pas joli à voir »

Son regard vert clair me transperce de part en part et tente de forcer mes pensées. Sa mise en garde est pathétique et surtout malvenue. Je ne peux retenir le rire qui passe mes lèvres. Il n'a vraiment pas honte putain.

« Mes paroles vous amusent Blaine ? » lâche-t-il visiblement énervé, « si vous aviez vu son état samedi dernier vous ne ririez pas »

J'arrête de rire et prends une expression sévère. M'imaginer Kurt plus triste qu'il ne l'est d'ordinaire me fait physiquement mal. Et samedi dernier, je l'ai abandonné. Il a sûrement été le voir quand je suis parti. Cette pensée me tord le ventre. Nom de Dieu de merde, pourquoi je reste à l'écouter déblatérer toutes ces conneries aussi ?! Je me mets debout calmement sans le quitter des yeux.

« Votre culot est vraiment amusant Monsieur Smythe. L'histoire que j'ai avec Kurt ne vous regarde absolument pas. Si je décide de le laisser et que vous venez me trouvez, soyez certain que je serais là à vous attendre. Et, croyez-moi, ce que vous avez fait subir à Kurt plus jeune et qui lui a certainement fait plus de mal qu'autre chose, ce sera de la rigolade à côté de ce que je vous réserverais »

Il est bouche bée et ne dit rien.

« Désolé mais je préfère aller perdre mon temps plutôt que de rester une minute de plus coincé avec vous »

La fureur et l'adrénaline battent dans mes veines. Je me détourne et fonce à grands pas vers la sortie. Derrière Joey, Kurt apparait. Il a l'air agité et anxieux.

« Ah je te trouve enfin » dit-il.

Il plisse le front quand il voit Sebastian derrière moi. Je passe à côté de lui comme une furie sans lui adresse une parole. Je lui laisse le choix : lui ou moi. il fait le bon.

« Blainey ! » m'interpelle-t-il.

Je me fige jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne se planter devant moi.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Tu n'as qu'à aller le demander à ton Sebastian »

Ma voix est froide et sèche. Sa bouche forme une ligne droite et ses yeux perdent leur chaleur.

« C'est à toi que je pose la question » souffle-t-il calmement.

Je sais qu'une tempête sa cache sous cette apparence. Nous nous regardons en chien de faïence.

Si je garde la bouche fermée, une engueulade va éclater.

« Il a promis de s'attaquer à moi si tu souffrais à nouveau par ma faute »

Il a l'air rassuré. Ça passe sur son visage en un éclair. Sa mâchoire se relâche.

« Est-ce que tu perçois le sarcasme de cette menace ? » me questionne-t-il en se retenant de sourire.

« Je suis ravi que la situation t'amuse »

« Non c'est vrai, ce n'est pas drôle. Je lui en toucherai deux mots »

Son visage est sérieux mais ses lèvres tremblent sous un sourire retenu.

« Non, tu ne lui en parleras pas »

J'ai parlé à voix basse. Ma fureur se réveille d'un coup en moi. il fronce les sourcils, étonné par mon énervement.

« Je sais très bien que tu es attaché à lui, sans aucun jeu de mots. Vous êtes associés, j'ai saisi. Mais… »

Je m'interromps. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Est-ce que je suis égoïste à ce point pour lui demander de ne plus lui parler et le voir ?

« Je dois aller aux toilettes »

Je croise les bras sur mon torse et le regarde, fou de rage. Il souffle et incline la tête sur son épaule. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit si beau ?!

« S'il te plait, ne sois pas fâché contre moi. J'ignorais qu'il serait présent. Il m'avait prévenu de son absence »

Sa voix est douce et rassurante. Il caresse ma bouche fermée de son pouce.

« Blaine s'il te plait, Sebastian ne doit pas pourrir notre bon moment. C'est terminé avec lui. Terminé pour de bon »

Il attrape mon menton du bout des doigts, lève ma tête et effleure sensuellement ma bouche de la sienne. Je lâche un souffle et cligne des yeux. Il se remet droit et passe un bras dans mon dos.

« Va utiliser les toilettes de la maison. Tu ne croiseras personne comme ça »

Nous nous redirigeons vers la baie vitrée. Kurt me conduit à une porte au rez-de-chaussée.

« Je serais au petit salon près de la baie vitrée bébé » me chuchote-t-il.

Quand je le rejoins, je me sens plus calme. C'est vrai ce que Kurt a dit : Sebastian ne doit pas gâcher notre soirée. Surtout qu'il cherchait certainement à le faire.

Kurt est devant la baie vitrée et parle à quelqu'un au téléphone. Je ne fais pas de bruit pour qu'il ne me repère pas tout de suite. La conversation a l'air tout à fait banale.

« Pourquoi tu étais là ? Tu m'avais assuré que tu ne viendrais pas… Non, tu le laisses tranquille… Il est ma première histoire digne de ce nom alors je t'interdis de la foutre en l'air seulement parce que tu es inquiet pour moi. Tu le laisses tranquille, je ne rigole pas Seb »

Il se tait et j'entends une voix grésiller au bout du fil.

« Tu le sais très bien »

Il soupire bruyamment et lève la tête vers moi.

« Je dois y aller. Bonsoir Sebastian »

Il raccroche. Je l'observe en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je devais mettre les choses au clair » se justifie-t-il, « on retourne danser un peu ou tu souhaites rentrer ? » demande-t-il en regardant la montre à son poignet.

« J'aimerais danser »

« Très bien, allons-y » lâche-t-il en me prenant doucement dans ses bras, « s'il te plait, ne le laisse pas nous éloigner »

« Il se fait du souci pour toi »

« Oui comme un ami le ferait. Blaine… Dire que l'histoire entre Sebastian et moi est complexe serait un euphémisme. Mais c'est une histoire complexe **passée**. Il est juste un ami désormais. S'il te plait, ne pense plus à lui »

Il dépose un baiser sur mon front. Pour ne pas envenimer la situation, j'abandonne. Je voulais simplement en apprendre plus.

On se dirige, nos mains ensemble, sur la piste de danse.

« Blaine ? »

Je fais demi-tour pour regarder Carole.

« Je voulais savoir si tu accepterais de danser au moins une fois avec moi » m'interroge-t-elle d'une voix douce.

« Avec plaisir » souriais-je.

Kurt me lâche et je suis Carole sur le parquet. Marley débute un nouveau morceau et je prends la main de Carole et nous commençons à bouger.

« C'est vraiment gentil d'avoir fait un don pour l'association Blaine »

« Madame Hummel, je… »

« Appelle-moi Carole mon chéri, je t'en prie »

« Je suis content d'avoir pu le faire. J'ai récemment touché une somme d'argent conséquente qui ne m'était pas nécessaire alors j'ai jugé bon d'en faire profiter cette association »

Elle me sourit chaleureusement et j'ose introduire subtilement certaines choses qui me tracassent.

« Kurt m'a un peu parlé de son enfance et contribuer à cette cause est une chose qui me paraissait bien »

Peut-être que cela va entrainer Carole sur des terrains encore inconnus pour moi. Elle a l'air étonnée.

« Kurt t'a parlé de son enfance ? C'est plutôt… surprenant. Tu lui fais du bien Blaine. C'est la première fois, je crois, je le vois si insouciant »

Je m'empourpre.

« Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise »

« Hmm, je pense pouvoir dire que Kurt est totalement un homme surprenant » chuchotais-je.

« Tu as raison Blaine »

« La jeunesse de Kurt semble avoir été pleine de malheurs »

« J'étais l'infirmière qui s'est occupée de lui quand les pompiers l'ont sortis de l'accident de voiture. Il avait quelques plaies et des bleus mais surtout, il était terrorisé… Pauvre enfant »

Carole semble encore toute retournée de cette nuit-là. Mais elle continue :

« Il a toujours été renfermé sur lui-même. Il ne parlait presque plus. Il m'avait bouleversée, je me tenais au courant de son état. Ça s'est arrangé quand il a rencontré Santana et quand il a commencé le piano »

Elle sourit. Putain… Jusqu'à ses neufs ans, il a gardé ses angoisses pour lui.

« Il est très doué d'ailleurs. Son père et vous devaient être fiers du chemin qu'il a parcouru »

« Tellement. Il est courageux et ambitieux. Mais si tu veux la vérité, c'est quand il est enjoué et heureux comme maintenant qui me rend le plus fière. Son père aussi. Burt et moi en discutions plus tôt. Et je sais que c'est grâce à toi »

Je rougis comme une tomate.

« Il est assez réservé et nous avions presque perdu espoir qu'il s'ouvre à quelqu'un et qu'il trouve un petit-ami. Et puis, tu es arrivé et Kurt est devenu plus… un garçon de vingt-quatre ans ordinaire »

« J'aime le voir enjoué » dis-je pour combler le blanc.

Le morceau se finit et je me détache de Carole. Kurt revient vers nous.

« Vous êtes adorable tous les deux. J'espère pouvoir profiter de ce spectacle encore longtemps » dit Carole.

Elle nous caresse gentiment les joues et part élégamment.

« Carole t'apprécie on dirait »

« Evidemment, je suis irrésistible » lançais-je dans un clin d'œil.

« C'est vrai Blainey. Tellement vrai »

Il me tend la main.

« M'accorderais-tu cette danse ? » murmure-t-il alors qu'une autre chanson commence.

« Bien sûr » acceptais-je en fonçant dans ses bras.

Nous dansons lentement en silence, profitant seulement d'être l'un contre l'autre. Le morceau se finit et nous nous regardons intensément dans les yeux éclipsant le monde autour de nous. La voix de Burt perce notre bulle.

« Chers invités, cette soirée touche à sa fin. Je voulais simplement vous annoncer que, grâce à vos généreux donc, un million quatre cent trente-deux mille dollars ont été récoltés »

Des cris et des applaudissements jaillissent.

« Merci pour Have Fun But Stay Alive » conclut Burt.

« Kurt c'est vraiment génial ! »

Il hoche la tête, me sourit et dépose tendrement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

« Rentrons » chuchote-t-il.

Je déglutis car ce petit mot veut dire pleins de choses. Tout à coup, la fatigue s'abat sur moi.

Kurt me sert contre lui et Joey s'approche de nous alors que la foule se disperse. Les deux hommes parlent mais je n'y prête pas plus attention.

« On va attendre un petit peu, le temps que l'allée se dégage » me dit Kurt.

J'acquiesce. Il me lance un regard doux comme le miel et caresse mes cheveux.

« On a donc un séjour à Aspen de prévu »

« Oui… Merde, je n'ai pas payé ! »

« Tu feras un chèque, ne te fais pas de soucis » m'apaise Kurt.

« Tu étais très énervé ? »

« Oui »

« Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi et tes accessoires »

« Ton esprit était embrumé Blaine. Mais j'ai réussi à te soulager si je me souviens bien » sourit-il, une lueur perverse dans les yeux, « et qu'est-ce que tu en as fait ? »

« De l'accessoire ? Ici » dis-je en tapotant ma veste.

« Je voudrais le récupérer. C'est un jouet qui peut devenir dangereux dans des mains inexpérimentées »

« Mon esprit pourrait s'embrumer avec un autre, c'est vrai »

Un éclair de jalousie passe dans ses yeux.

« Je préfère ne pas l'imaginer » siffle-t-il, acide, « maintenant, Blainey, tu me le rends ? »

« J'y penserai »

Son regard s'assombrit à ma provocation. Un air de musique pop s'élève.

« On danse ? »

« Je n'en peux plus Kurt. On peut rentrer s'il te plait ? »

Kurt lève la tête vers Joey qui lui fait un signe. On part vers la maison. Kurt me soutient fermement. Heureusement car je suis épuisé. Santana surgit devant nous.

« Vous rentrez ? Oh non ! Venez bouger vos beaux petits culs ! Viens Blainey » dit-elle en me tirant le bras.

« Santana » la gronde Kurt, « Blaine est mort de fatigue. On doit rentrer, on a une journée chargée demain »

Première nouvelle.

Santana boude mais ne dit rien pour protester.

« D'accord les amoureux. Ça te dirait d'aller faire les boutiques dans la semaine ? » me demande-t-elle.

« Avec plaisir Santana »

Elle m'embrasse la joue avant de prendre Kurt dans ses bras. Je me tends quand je vois qu'elle pose ses mains directement sur son torse. Kurt me jette un regard effrayé.

« C'est bon de te voir enfin heureux Kurtie » dit-elle en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue, « rentrez bien et ne soyez pas trop sages les amoureux ! »

Elle part. Où est donc passée Helaine ?

« On va dire au revoir à mon père et Carole et on rentre »

Nous nous déplaçons jusqu'à Monsieur et Madame Hummel. Ils nous saluent en nous prenant dans leurs bras.

« C'était un plaisir Blaine » me dit gentiment Carole.

« Merci. Merci pour tout gamin » me murmure Burt en me donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

Une fois les salutations faites, nous passons sur le devant de la maison et nous attendons la voiture. Je regarde mon maniaque. Il est détendu et souriant. C'est agréable de le voir comme ça. Il penche la tête vers moi.

« Merci Blaine. Grâce à toi, cette fête était parfaite »

Je ne réponds pas. Il plisse les yeux.

« Blaine… Lâche cette lèvre » souffle-t-il chaudement.

« C'est quoi cette journée chargée ? »

Il semble momentanément hébété.

« J'ai appelé le Docteur Fabray pour un rendez-vous et tu verras pour le reste »

« Le Docteur Fabray… Pourquoi ? »

« Je hais les capotes » dit-il naturellement.

Il me scrute du regard, attendant ma réaction.

« Tu aurais pu me le dire quand même, c'est mon corps » grognais-je, boudeur.

« Il est à moi aussi » murmure-t-il.

J'accroche mes yeux au bleu si intense et sincère des siens. C'est vrai, il est le sien aussi. Il en connait chaque recoin. J'approche mes doigts de son cou. Il tremble légèrement mais ne me repousse pas. Je tire sur le bout de nœud pap' et le laisse pendre sur ses épaules.

« J'aime quand tu le portes comme ça. C'est… sexy »

Il me sourit.

« On doit vraiment rentré. Suis-moi »

La voiture est en bas des marches. Montgomery donne quelque chose à Kurt. Il plisse le front et me regarde. Je monte sur la banquette arrière après que Joey m'ait ouvert la portière. Kurt prend place à côté de moi et me tend une enveloppe alors que Joey et Montgomery s'installent devant.

« Elle est pour toi. Quelqu'un l'a faite passer à Montgomery. Surement un admirateur secret »

Il a voulu paraitre léger mais son ton est trop froid pour ça.

De qui ça peut venir ? Je l'ouvre et lis le contenu rapidement. Putain, c'est de **lui** ! Il ne peut pas me lâcher non ?

_**J'ai peut-être porté un jugement hâtif sur vous. Et évidemment, vous aussi pour moi. Vous pouvez me téléphoner si vous voulez éclaircir certains points. On pourrait se rencontrer dans la semaine, même si Kurt m'a interdit de vous approcher. Votre histoire ne me dérange pas mais, je vous jure sur ma vie, que s'il souffre… Sa vie a été assez difficile.**_

_**(212) 279-6261**_

_**Sebastian Smythe**_

« Blaine, ça va ? »

Je ne réponds pas.

« Blaine ?! »

« I-Il m'a écrit »

« Qui ? » dit-il en m'arrachant le mot des mains, « putain ! C'est vraiment n'importe quoi ! »

Il passe ses mains dans ses cheveux plusieurs fois. Il a l'air exaspéré.

« Je m'occuperai de son cas demain. Non lundi »

Au fond de moi bouillonne la satisfaction. Sebastian l'énerve et j'aime ça. Je me tais et lui prend le papier pour le mettre dans ma poche. Par la même occasion, je tire les boules et les lui rends pour revoir son sourire.

« Tu les reverras bien assez tôt » murmure-t-il.

Il prend ma main et je ferme les yeux en ressassant tout ce que j'ai appris aujourd'hui : la carte des zones minées, quelques détails sur sa jeunesse. Et puis, j'ai rencontré Sebastian. Ce bel homme qui apprécie un peu trop **mon** Kurt. Kurt l'apprécie aussi mais pas de la même façon. Pff… Un mal de tête pointe son nez.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Kurt me secoue. La voiture est garée devant le Phénix.

« Tu peux monter ou je dois te porter ? » me questionne-t-il en caressant mes boucles.

Je bouge négativement la tête, encore ensommeillé.

Dans la cabine d'ascenseur, je me laisse aller contre lui, la tête nichée dans son cou et les bras pendants mollement contre mon corps. Montgomery est devant nous, visiblement gêné.

« Tu as eu une rude journée Blainey ? »

J'opine.

« Tu veux dormir ? »

J'acquiesce encore.

« Tu as perdu ta langue ? »

Je hoche la tête. Il rit doucement.

« On va aller se coucher »

On sort de la cabine mais Montgomery nous bloque le passage pour traverser le corridor. Ma fatigue s'est effacée d'un coup. Montgomery parle.

« Reçu J. » lâche-t-il en nous regardant, « Monsieur Hummel, les pneus de l'Audi de Monsieur Anderson ont été crevés et toutes les vitres brisées »

Quoi ? C'est quoi ce bordel ? Pourquoi ma voiture ? Qui a… Elliott !

Je lève la tête vers Kurt qui est tout pâle.

« Joey a peur que la personne qui a commis ces méfaits soit entrée dans l'appartement et y soit encore. Il veut vérifier »

« Ok » murmure Kurt, « qu'est-ce qu'il a prévu ? »

« Il vérifie les escaliers et les étages avec Wright. Ils assureront l'étage principal avant de nous indiquer de rentrer »

« Merci Montgomery. Cette journée est de pire en pire »

Kurt me serre fort dans ses bras. Il souffle et niche son nez dans mes cheveux.

« Montgomery, je dois aller voir. Faites attention à Monsieur Anderson. Il ne doit pas entrer sans mon accord. Joey s'inquiète trop, j'en suis sûr »

« Kurt, Kurt. Je t'en prie. Ne me laisse pas, je t'en supplie »

Il me lâche.

« Obéis Blaine. Et ne bouge pas d'ici. Montgomery ? »

Celui-ci se décale et laisse passer Kurt pour qu'il entre dans son appartement. Et il se replante devant moi, m'empêchant de passer, un air stoïque sur le visage.

Non, Kurt… Tout un tas d'idées horribles et malsaines me passent par la tête. Je ne peux rien faire à part rester bloqué ici, à m'angoisser.

**Et voilà pour ce 33****ème**** chapitre.**

**J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis dans une review.**

**Vous pouvez me contacter sur Twitter, Instagram (sous le pseudo Klaiindy pour les deux) ou par PM.**

**Sinon sur ma page Facebook Klaiindy (si vous voulez voir certains détails de Nuances venez me le dire, je vous le publierais)**

**Gros bisous, à la semaine prochaine.**

**Cindy :)**


	34. Chapter 34

**Coucou à tous !**

**Je suis ravie de voir que cette fic vous plait toujours autant :) Je suis contente de vous apprendre que j'ai eu 20 ans hier. Ouais 20 ANS :) *Tout le monde s'en fout Cindy !* et pour moi, mon plus cadeau c'est de partagé cette fanfic avec vous :)**

**Merci au nouveau follow de cette semaine.**

**Merci à Alexis, Claire, Marion, CeliaCom7, justmoi59, Emma, Anne-So, Klaineuse, uneklaineuuuuuse, Claire, Anna G., SwiftCriss, Sara pour vos reviews.**

**Anderverysue : **que de gentillesse dis-moi ) merci beaucoup pour tout ça ! Je pense que beaucoup de personnes attendaient l'arrivée de Smythe :)

**Maloke : **Si le mystère de Kurt s'éclaircit, celui autour de Seb s'épaissit ) pourquoi le lâcherait-il alors que ça peut créer des intrigues plutôt intéressantes ? ) Mais non, il ne faut jamais avoir peur avec moi… ) Bisous ma Claire.

**IheartIns : **coucou ! Wow, je dois dire que moi aussi quand je les ai eu, je les ai dévorés en une semaine à peine ) haha, j'espère que tu continueras de lire tout de même :) bisous :)

**CeliaCom7 :** alors ça c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ) Sebastian… J'aime ce personnage mais tellement en fait ) Tu verras la suite avec ce chapitre !

**Justmoi59 : **contente que les infos sur le passé de Kurt te plaisent. Blainey ne se laisse plus faire, ce temps est révolu )

**Klainekisses : **pas besoin d'entrer chez moi, la suite est ici. Une semaine d'attente c'est peu non ? Kurt est excessif et c'est le seul moyen qu'il a de montrer à Blaine qu'il tient à lui. Oh merci, la meilleure je sais pas mais merci quand même. Eh bien, je ne sais pas si je dois prendre ça pour un compliment vue la façon dont Kurt est abimé mais je prends note. Santana a toujours été mon personnage féminin préféré. Bientôt est un grand mot ! En tout cas merci pour cette review !

**HOP3SO : **tu pourras voir tout ça dans ce chapitre. Bien sûr, sa jalousie et sa possessivité sont là pour montrer qu'il tient à Blaine même si tout indique le contraire (ou peut-être pas tant que ça…) Je les salue aussi :)

**Klaineuse : **WALALA keupine :D ah oui carrément ton préféré :o Blaine entend parler de ce Dr depuis le début, il fallait bien qu'il le rencontre un jour non ? LE RETOUR DE MAGNIFIQUE ! OU EST PASSE MAGNIQUE ? *Cindy calme toi* ce sont des lapins assez actifs, si tu n'avais pas remarqué ), alors dès qu'ils ont un moment seuls eh ben HOP RABBIT TIME ! :'D ouais je rigole toute seule derrière mon écran, pas de panique I'm not crazy ! Mais je suis à fond pour le Seblaine tu vois. Bon pas plus que le Klaine mais quand même. En gros tu aimes Seb parce qu'il encourage Kurt avec ses sentiments (et avouons-le, il est super sexy MON DIEU GRANT GUSTIN **) mais tu le détestes, eh bien parce que c'est Sebastian peut-être ? :) J'adore voir Blainey énervé aussi ! J'ai vraiment aimé écrire ce passage là en tout cas, alors je suis contente qu'il t'ait plu. Burt et Carole sont trop géniaux :') Alors LE mystère du chapitre où est passé Helaine ? :D on s'en fout du reste mais OU EST PASSE HELAINE ? (partie avec ton magnique sous le bras surement )) non je sais pas, tomber à l'eau, attachée à un lit avec des nœuds papillon (qui sait Satan est peut-être maniaque du contrôle comme Kurt ?! )) WANKY ! C'était le moment théorie du complot de ma keupine ) OH MON DIEU DARREN ET SES BOUCLETTES ** c'est de la pornographie capillaire OUAIS ! Bon évidemment ce passage de la baignoire a légérement fait disjoncter mon cerveau *momentanément hors service* mais la vidéo était super drôle. Les BTS de la vidéo sont tellement marrants en plus :D C'est seulement moi ou Tonton Darren c'est hyper sexy ? Tu veux un secret ? Je suis l'enfant caché de Dare : DARREN C'EST MON PAPA ! Pff je rigole toute seule, là maintenant, tu sais :'D Oula je suis une CCshipper mais Dare a l'air heureux avec Mia, c'est tout ce qui compte. Son bien-être avant tout :') je t'adore aussi et vivement ta review keupine ! (Tu as rajouté fan a ta signature THAT'S SO CUUUUTE :')) Merci keupine, comment tu as su que c'était mon anniversaire d'ailleurs ? *cœur*

**Uneklaineuuuuuse : **alors ça c'est une introduction vraiment cool :) haha :'D de meilleur en meilleur ça sonne tellement français cette phrase ) tu peux continuer ainsi, les compliments ne font jamais de mal ) tu sais, même si c'est une critique, je l'accepte. Je la prends volontiers si ça peut me permettre de modifier ou d'améliorer certaines choses. Hey pas de violence. Si tu me tapes, qui écrira la suite, hein QUI ? ) Moi je dis une review (même si c'est pas comme ça que ça se dit, je m'en fous parce que je fais ce que je veux xD) ne t'excuse jamais pour faire de grandes reviews, je les adore :)

**Clairegleek78 : **contente que Seb t'ait plu :) haha, évidemment que ça cache quelque chose qu'est-ce que tu crois ) oh tu aimes la petite voix de Blaine alors ) Moi ? Sadique ? Meuh noooooon :'D Bisous Claire.

**AnnaKlaineuse : **haha, le débile et super beau :'D tu verras s'il y est allé ) Bisous Anna :)

**SwiftCriss : **hey merci, je dois comprendre qu'il t'a plu alors :')

Licorne-Klaine : merci ma petite Sara d'être venue reviewer malgré tout, c'est adorable de ta part. Prends bien soin de toi surtout.

**Sur ce, bon chapitre :)**

**ENJOY !**

**Chapitre 34**

Montgomery dit quelque chose dans sa radio.

« Joey, Monsieur Hummel vient de pénétrer dans l'étage principal »

Il se tend et parait effrayé en écoutant la réponse de Joey. Je pense qu'il doit être franchement énervé pour avoir fait peur à l'autre homme de cette façon.

Putain, si Joey perd son calme, ça veut dire que…

« S'il vous plait, laissez-moi passer. Je dois passer »

Il faut que Montgomery ait un minimum de compassion.

« Pardonnez-moi Monsieur Anderson. Mais, je ne devrais pas tarder à recevoir les directives de Joey. Lui et Wright sont en train d'inspecter le salon et les chambres » lâche-t-il en me bloquant le passage.

Je me recule contre le mur. Je ne sers à rien ici. Je ne peux rien faire en restant planté dans cette entrée. J'essaye de capter, ne serait-ce qu'une indication venant du grand salon mais rien. Seule ma respiration irrégulière se répercute dans mes oreilles. Mon souffle est erratique, mes mains tremblent, mon cœur s'affole et mes jambes sont flageolantes. Je crois que je vais être malade. Pourvu que Kurt ne soit pas blessé. Pourvu que Kurt ne soit pas blessé.

Je ne sais absolument pas combien de temps est passé depuis notre arrivée. Aucun bruit ne nous parvient. C'est plutôt bon signe non ? Au moins, il n'y a pas bagarres ou pire, de coups de feu. Je fais les cents pas dans l'entrée du corridor et fixe mes yeux sur les tableaux qui la décorent.

Très franchement, je ne me suis jamais attardé sur eux. Ma plupart sont des représentations de paysage : des villes, des champs, des lacs. Ils sont très beaux même si je trouve qu'ils sont assez décalés avec le reste de la décoration. Les autres tableaux de l'appartement sont beaucoup plus classiques et simples. Malheureusement, mon attention ne reste pas bloquée longtemps sur eux. Il faut que je sache comment va Kurt.

Je tourne les yeux vers Montgomery qui a un air toujours neutre.

« Du nouveau ? »

« Non, toujours rien Monsieur Anderson »

Tout à coup, une ombre apparait sur le sol. Montgomery voit mon expression angoissée et se retourne rapidement en braquant son arme devant lui.

Je ne fais plus aucun mouvement, je ne respire même plus. Kurt s'avance prudemment vers nous.

« Tout a été vérifié. Tout est en ordre » annonce-t-il en plissant le front.

Montgomery abaisse son pistolet et le remet à sa ceinture avant de faire un pas sur le côté pour me laisser le passage.

« Joey est toujours trop nerveux » grogne Kurt en me faisant un signe pour que je le rejoigne.

Je l'examine, totalement sous le choc et mon corps ne veut pas bouger d'un poil. Je le contemple attentivement pour enregistrer chaque détail : ses beaux cheveux châtains artistiquement coiffés, ses yeux bleus agités, ses lèvres pincées et sa si agréable silhouette. Je pense qu'une minute d'attente supplémentaire m'aurait achevée. Kurt fronce les sourcils et me dévisage de son regard inquiet.

« Bébé, tu n'as rien à craindre »

Il vient doucement vers moi, enroule ses bras autour de ma taille et dépose un baiser sur mon front.

« Tu es mort de fatigue. Suis-moi, je vais te coucher »

« J'ai eu si peur »

Je profite autant que possible d'être contre lui, la tête nichée dans son cou, buvant son parfum si rassurant.

« Je le sais mais tout le monde est sur les nerfs »

Montgomery n'est plus là. Il a dû partir rejoindre Joey.

« Je crois que tes ex vont nous causer beaucoup de soucis » lâchais-je d'un ton sarcastique.

Tous ses muscles se relâchent.

« Je le crois aussi »

Il défait son étreinte mais attrape ma main. Nous passons le grand corridor pour arriver dans le salon.

« Joey et les autres gars sont en train de sécuriser chaque recoin. Mais franchement, je ne crois pas qu'il soit là »

« Enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il ferait là ? Ce n'est pas très raisonné d'entrer ici »

« C'est exactement pour cette raison qu'il y a un risque »

« Il y a une chance qu'il ait pénétré l'appartement ? »

« S'il l'a fait, je ne sais pas par où. Joey est toujours sur ses gardes »

« Est-ce que tu… tu as vérifié la salle de tor - jeux ? »

Kurt me regarde brièvement et ne fait aucune remarque sur mon bafouillage. Il a l'air très inquiet.

« Elle était fermée à clé mais oui, on a été voir avec Joey »

Je lâche un souffle que j'ignorais retenir. Mon anxiété diminue.

« Tu veux prendre un verre ? » me propose Kurt.

Je secoue la tête. Je suis éreinté. J'aimerais seulement enfin dormir.

« D'accord, viens avec moi. Je vais te coucher. Tu tiens à peine sur tes jambes »

Ses yeux deviennent plus doux. Je plisse le front. Il ne dort pas avec moi ? Il aime mieux être seul ?

Je me détends quand nous nous dirigeons jusqu'à sa chambre. Je retire ma veste et la plie soigneusement avant de la poser sur le fauteuil. Je prends dans la poche intérieure le mot de Smythe.

« Prends ça » dis-je en le tendant à Kurt, « j'ignore si tu l'as lu tout à l'heure mais je ne veux pas garder ça, ni même y donner suite »

Kurt le prend et le lit. Il avait dû regarder que le nom de l'expéditeur plus tôt. Il pince les lèvres.

« Je ne sais pas quels points il veut éclaircir » siffle-t-il avec mépris, « je dois aller discuter avec Joey mais tu veux bien que je te déshabille avant ? »

« Est-ce que tu vas prévenir les forces de l'ordre pour ce qui est de mon Audi ? »

Je fais un pas vers lui et je lève le menton pour qu'il défasse mon nœud papillon. Il le fait et déboutonne lentement ma chemise en faisant trainer doucement ses doigts sur mon torse. Il la retire et fait de même avec mon pantalon.

« Non. Inutile de mêler les flics à cette histoire. Elliott est assez instable sans avoir à faire à la police. En plus, je ne veux pas qu'ils viennent foutre leurs nez chez moi. Il va juste falloir qu'on se dépêche à le localiser »

Il m'embrasse tendrement à la commissure des lèvres.

« Mets-toi au lit maintenant » me commande-t-il en quittant la pièce.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Couche sur le lit, je contemple avec fascination le plafond en attendant que Kurt vienne me rejoindre. Tout s'est enchainé à une telle vitesse dans cette journée. J'ai appris beaucoup de choses aussi. J'essaye de faire le tri dans mes pensées.

J'ouvre les yeux et me redresse d'un coup sur le matelas. Je suis momentanément perdu. A quel moment le sommeil m'est tombé dessus ? Je me frotte les yeux. Une pâle lueur venant de la porte à peine ouverte illumine la chambre. Où est Kurt ? Il n'est pas à côté de moi. Je regarde autour de moi, désorienté. Près du lit devant moi, je vois une ombre. Une personne ? Un homme ? Elle est sombre en tout cas.

Complétement déboussolé et noyé dans les restes de sommeil, j'allume la lampe sur la table de nuit. Je regarde là où il y avait l'ombre, mais rien, personne. Je soupire et me frotte à nouveau les yeux.

Ma paranoïa et ma peur m'auraient faits halluciner ? Très possible. Je sors les pieds du lit et reste assis sur le matelas. Je fouille la pièce du regard. Un frisson d'angoisse et de gêne intenses parcourt mon dos. Il n'y a personne ici.

Je secoue vivement la tête. Mais il est où Kurt ? Je consulte le réveil qui m'indique qu'il est 2h15.

Les jambes flageolantes, je me mets debout pour trouver Kurt dans l'appartement. Mon esprit emmêlé me joue des tours et je suis perdu. Je deviens certainement fou. Ou bien c'est à cause de l'accumulation d'informations et d'actions dingues du jour.

Le grand salon est désert mais les lumières au-dessus du comptoir du coin cuisine sont enclenchées. Je vois toutefois que son bureau est ouvert et sa voix me parvient. Je crois qu'il est au téléphone.

« Tu n'as pas d'horloges chez toi ? Pourquoi tu me passes un coup de fil à 2h du matin ? Je n'ai pas à te parler… Dans ce cas, profites-en, tu es au téléphone avec moi. C'est débile de laisser un message alors que tu peux me le dire directement »

Sans bouger, je me tiens derrière la porte et je tends l'oreille pour pouvoir écouter. Qui peut l'appeler ?

« Non, toi tu te tais et moi je parle. Je le répète encore une putain de fois alors écoute bien : Tu. Le. Laisses. Tranquille. Il n'est pas comme toi, tu saisis ? »

Son ton est menaçant et il semble fou de rage. Je me retiens de toquer.

« J'ai compris. Ce n'est pas une blague Sebastian. Tu le lâches ok ? Combien de fois je vais devoir te le dire ?! T'as saisi ?... Ok. Bonne nuit »

Putain. Je frappe timidement à la porte.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » grogne-t-il d'un air méchant.

_Tu ferais mieux d'aller te planquer. Genre… __**Maintenant !**_

Il est derrière son bureau dans son fauteuil en cuir et tient sa tête entre ses mains. Il me regarde, un air agressif sur ses traits. Une expression plus douce prend place quand il voit que c'est moi. Il me jauge avec méfiance mais avec surprise aussi. Il semble extrêmement fatigué. Ça me fait de la peine de le voir ainsi. Il ferme doucement les yeux avant de les rouvrir pour me dévisager entièrement. J'ai enfilé un teeshirt à lui.

« Tu mérites de dormir dans les plus beaux tissus Blaine » dit-il à voix basse, « même si tu es merveilleux dans mon teeshirt »

Je suis flatté.

« Tu me manques. Viens dormir avec moi »

Il quitte doucement son siège. Il ne s'est pas changé et porte toujours sa tenue de soirée. Il a seulement quitté sa veste. Quand mon regard recroise finalement le sien, j'y décèle un éclair de luxure, d'anticipation mais aussi de peine. Il se tient droit devant moi, me contemple avec chaleur et soin mais il n'essaye pas de me toucher.

« Tu veux que je te dise à quel point tu es important pour moi ? » chuchote-t-il, « s'il t'arrivait quelque chose par ma faute, je… »

Il se tait sans continuer ou même finir ce qu'il a commencé. Il fronce les sourcils et la souffrance déforme ses jolis traits. Je peux presque le sentir autour de lui tellement elle est forte. Il semble si fragile. Il ne cache même pas son angoisse.

« Tout va bien Kurt »

J'essaye de le rassurer tant bien que mal. J'approche lentement ma main de sa joue pour pouvoir caresser sa repousse de barbe du bout de mes doigts. Je suis toujours surpris que ça ne me pique pas quand je fais ça.

« J'aime quand ta barbe réapparait comme ça » lâchais-je dans un murmure.

Je ne peux pas empêcher ma voix de paraitre fascinée. En même temps, cet homme est fascinant même s'il est très abimé.

Je glisse le bout de mon index le long de la courbe de sa bouche, le passe dans son cou, le descend sur sa pomme d'Adam jusqu'à la trace rouge pétasse toujours visible sous ses clavicules. Il suit mes gestes du regard, la bouche légèrement ouverte. Je retrace la ligne de maquillage de mon doigt et il clôt les paupières. Son souffle au début léger devient plus appuyé. Je descends mes mains en suivant les pans de sa chemise. J'arrive à un bouton avec lequel je joue distraitement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te caresser. Je vais seulement retirer ta chemise »

Il écarquille sur moi ses yeux angoissés. Pourtant, il ne me repousse pas ou ne refuse pas. Avec un soin exagéré, je défais le premier bouton, ouvrant la chemise et je descends maladroitement vers le prochain. Je continue en faisant très attention à chacun de mes mouvements. Je n'ai pas envie de faire courir mes doigts sur sa poitrine.

_Mais oui, on va te croire. C'est tellement crédible…_

Bon ok, j'en meurs d'envie mais je ne dois pas le faire. Je défais un autre bouton et la trace de rouge à lèvres apparait sur sa peau. Je lui adresse un petit sourire.

« Nous revoilà en zone autorisée »

Je fais courir mon index sur cette limite avant de finir de déboutonner sa chemise. J'écarte les pans de tissu sur sa peau et passe sur ses poignets en enlevant et en déposant ses boutons de manchettes sur son bureau.

« Je peux te la retirer maintenant ? »

Je parle tout doucement. Il acquiesce, les yeux encore grands ouverts. Je la passe par-dessus ses bras et il se retrouve nu jusqu'à le ceinture sous mon regard. Kurt semble plus à l'aise torse nu. Peut-être qu'il n'a plus peur de mes mains, je ne sais pas. Il affiche un sourire narquois.

« Et que fais-tu du pantalon Blaine ? » me questionne-t-il d'un air pervers.

« Je jugerai de son sort dans la chambre. Je te veux avec moi. Couché. Dans le même lit »

« Je suis certain que tu veux seulement dormir » ironise-t-il.

Je le tire brusquement par le bras. Nous sortons de son bureau et entrons dans la chambre à coucher où une brise froide nous surprend.

« Pourquoi tu as laissé la baie vitrée ouverte ? » m'interroge-t-il en me jetant un coup d'œil agité alors que nous nous avançons dans la pièce.

Je ne lui réponds pas. Je n'ai pas ouvert cette baie vitrée. Je me suis réveillé et j'ai fouillé la chambre du regard mais je suis certain qu'elle n'était pas ouverte.

Je me fige soudainement. Putain de merde. Mon cœur rate un battement et je sers plus fort son bras en le regardant bouche bée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Il a presque crié en me jetant un regard noir.

« Tout à l'heure, je me suis réveillé et il y avait une personne avec mou. Je croyais que je rêvais »

« Pardon ?! »

Epouvanté, il court presque vers la baie vitrée et inspecte la petite terrasse. Il se dirige à nouveau vers moi quand il eut fermé la fenêtre.

« Est-ce que tu en es certain ? C'était qui ? » me questionne-t-il d'un ton tendu.

« Un homme peut-être. C'était sombre et j'étais à moitié endormi »

« Enfile quelque chose » me commande-t-il, « dépêche-toi ! »

« Mes vêtements sont dans la chambre blanche »

Il va dans le dressing et me tend un bas de survêt'.

« Ça ira »

Je ne fais aucun commentaire. Il attrape et met un tee-shirt avant de prendre son portable dans son pantalon et de le coller contre son oreille.

« Bordel de merde, il est dans l'appartement » grogne-t-il à quelqu'un.

En un temps record, Joey et un des gardes du corps entrent brusquement dans la pièce. Kurt leur relate les événements.

« Ça s'est passé quand ? » m'interroge Joey, toujours aussi impeccable que d'habitude.

_Est-ce que ce mec a une vie privée ?_

« Il y a un petit quart d'heure » soufflais-je en baissant la tête, honteux.

« Il connait les moindres recoins de cet endroit » déclare Kurt, « je prends Blaine avec moi. Elliott se planque ici. Mettez-lui la main dessus. Savez-vous quand Mercedes arrive ? »

« Dans la soirée de demain Monsieur »

« Ok. Je ne veux pas qu'elle mette un pied ici tant qu'il y a un risque. C'est compris ? » lâche-t-il d'un ton glacial.

« Oui Monsieur. Souhaitez-vous allez à Bridgeport ? »

« Non, mon père n'a pas à être au milieu de tout ça. Faîtes une réservation dans un hôtel »

« Bien. Je vous tiendrais au courant »

« Ce n'est pas un peu exagéré ? »

Kurt me lance un regard meurtrier.

« Il a sûrement une arme » marmonne-t-il.

« Kurt, il était près de moi, à côté du lit. S'il avait voulu me mettre une balle, il en a eu l'occasion mais il ne l'a pas fait »

Il ne répond pas tout de suite. Il ferme les yeux et prend une inspiration pour se calmer certainement. Il les rouvre.

« Il ne vaut mieux pas tenter le diable » dit-il tendrement mais agressivement en même temps, « Joey, Blaine va avoir besoin de vêtements et de chaussures aussi »

Kurt va dans son dressing alors qu'un des gars de la sécurité est avec moi. Je ne sais pas comment il s'appelle. Wright peut-être. Il surveille la porte de la chambre ainsi que la baie vitrée. Kurt revient après un moment et il a enfilé une tenue de ville plus confortable. Il a à la main un sac et place une veste en cuir sur mon dos.

« On y va »

Il enlace fermement ses doigts aux miens et m'entraîne à grands pas dans le grand salon.

« C'est difficile d'imaginer qu'il était là quand on est rentré » murmurais-je en examinant nerveusement la salle.

« Cet endroit est immense. Tu n'as quasiment rien vu encore »

« Tu… Tu pourrais lui passer un coup de fil pour lui proposer un rendez-vous ou quelque chose comme ça »

« Blaine… Il possède certainement une arme et il est en pleine psychose » rétorque-t-il exaspéré.

« Donc on tourne le dos et on part ? »

« C'est la seule solution »

« Et s'il essayait de tuer Joey ? »

« Joey sait se servir et anticiper les pistolets » souffle-t-il avec dégoût, « il saura réagir »

« Mon père avait un fusil. Cooper m'a appris à l'utiliser »

Kurt plisse le front, très suspicieux.

« Un fusil dans **tes **mains ? »

« Oui » répondis-je boudeur, « je sais m'en servir. Alors méfie-toi Kurt, tes anciens soumis tarés ne sont pas les seules menaces qui pèsent sur toi »

« Merci de m'en informer Blaine » lâche-t-il, glacial mais joueur tout de même.

Je suis satisfait. Ma petite touche d'humour l'a détendue un bref instant.

Joey nous attend à l'entrée du corridor. Il me donne un sac de sport ainsi que mes mocassins. Il n'a pas mis longtemps à rassembler mes affaires. Je lui adresse un petit sourire de remerciements. Il me sourit en retour d'une façon apaisante. Dans un élan, je lui fais un gros câlin. Il semble étonné et quand je m'éloigne, il regarde le sol, gêné.

« Soyez prudent »

« O-Oui Monsieur Anderson » bafouille-t-il, rougissant.

Kurt plisse le front et dévisage Joey d'un œil inquisiteur. Celui-ci replace correctement son costume sur ses épaules, les joues encore un peu rosées.

« Donnez-moi des nouvelles quand nous serons à l'hôtel » déclare Kurt.

Joey fouille dans la poche de sa veste. Il en sort une carte de crédit et la donne à Kurt.

« Vous n'aurez qu'à vous en servir pour l'hôtel »

Kurt opine.

« Bonne idée »

Wright arrive.

« Aucun mouvement. Nous avons rien vu avec Montgomery »

« Va jusqu'au parking avec Messieurs » commande Joey.

Le parking souterrain est sans vie.

_En même temps, il est 3h du matin._

Kurt m'ouvre la portière passagère de la Porsche. Il dépose nos bagages dans le coffre. Je tourne la tête et voit mon Audi : tous les pneus sont ravagés et toutes les vitres sont en mille morceaux. Je tremble en la voyant. Je suis reconnaissant que Kurt me sorte d'ici.

« Tu auras une nouvelle voiture lundi » annonce-t-il en se plaçant derrière le volant.

« Comment il a deviné que c'était la mienne ? »

Il me fixe, agité et souffle bruyamment.

« Tous mes soumis ont eu des Audi A4 noires. C'est comme ça »

Oh super…

« Pour me féliciter pour mon diplôme hein ? »

« Blaine… Même si je l'ai longtemps voulu, tu n'as jamais été mon soumis. Donc oui, c'est un cadeau pour ton diplôme »

Il met le contact et commence à rouler.

_**Même si je l'ai longtemps voulu… **_Ce sera toujours entre nous cette histoire.

« Tu le veux toujours ? » demandais-je.

Une sonnerie retentit dans l'habitacle. Kurt appuie sur un bouton du volant.

« Hummel »

« Bentley Hotel. Une chambre pour deux à mon nom »

« Merci Joey. Euh… Joey, soyez prudent d'accord ? »

Celui-ci ne répond pas tout de suite.

« Oui Monsieur » finit-il par dire tranquillement avant de mettre fin à l'appel.

Les rues new-yorkaises sont toujours actives même en pleine nuit. On met du temps à traverser la ville mais Kurt se lâche sur la pédale d'accélérateur quand la circulation est moins dense. Je suis poussé contre mon siège tellement il va vite.

Je le contemple sans rien dire. Il semble ailleurs, dérangé par ses idées multiplies. Seul le bruit du moteur s'entend. Il regarde brièvement mais souvent le rétroviseur. Il croit peut-être qu'on est suivi. Il a sûrement peur qu'on nous retrouve pour demander à Joey de réserver et surtout pour avoir pris sa carte.

Je fixe mes yeux dehors. Je tente de remettre en place mes pensée fatiguées et folles. Il aurait pu me faire mal dans la chambre mais pourtant, je suis indemne.

« Non, je ne le veux plus. C'est n'est plus le cas. Je croyais que tu le savais déjà » lâche Kurt en stoppant le tourbillon infernal de mon esprit de son ton tendre.

Je frissonne. J'ignore si c'est la peur ou le froid qui me fait frissonner. J'enroule plus étroitement sa veste en cuir autour de moi.

« J'ai peur… J'ai peur de ne pas te satisfaire »

« Tu me satisfaits parfaitement Blaine. Comment je peux te le montrer ?! »

Révèle-moi tes secrets. Montre-moi que tu es amoureux de moi.

« Tout à l'heure, quand je t'ai dit que le Docteur Schuester m'avait tout dévoilé, tu pensais que je m'enfuirais. Pourquoi ? »

Il souffle, secoue la tête. Il ne me répond pas et je ne m'attends plus à ce qu'il le fasse. Mais il ouvre la bouche :

« Tu ne t'imagines même pas ce qu'il y a derrière mon âme sombre Blaine. Je ne veux pas que tu le vois d'ailleurs »

« Si je le découvrais, je m'enfuirais d'après toi ? »

Je suis abasourdi. Il n'a toujours pas saisi qu'il compte plus que tout pour moi apparemment.

« Tu me vois ainsi alors ? »

« Je suis sûr et certain que tu t'enfuirais en courant » déclare-t-il d'une voix malheureuse.

« Kurt… Je pense que tu n'as pas encore compris. Une vie sans toi est impensable »

_Impensable…_

« Pourtant, tu m'as abandonné une fois. Je ne souhaite pas revivre ça »

« Sebastian m'a affirmé que vous vous êtes rencontrés samedi »

« Il ment »

Il plisse le front.

« Tu ne l'as pas vu samedi quand je suis parti ? »

« Non » répond-il, énervé, « je te l'ai déjà dit et je ne supporte pas qu'on ne me croit pas. Je n'ai pas bougé ce weekend-là. Je suis resté au Phénix et j'ai monté ta maquette. C'était très long au passage »

Sa voix est plus douce quand il finit sa phrase.

Mon estomac se retourne. Smythe m'a assuré qu'il l'avait rencontré. Il ment ou non ? Il raconte sûrement des conneries. Dans quel but ? Je n'en sais rien.

« Même si Sebastian aime le penser, je ne cours pas dans ses bras dès que quelque chose va mal Blaine. Je ne cours dans les bras de personne. Je ne suis pas un homme très tactile. Etonnant non ? »

Il resserre ses doigts autour du volant.

« Carole m'a révélé que tu ne parlais pas beaucoup avant »

« Oh, elle a dit ça ? »

Sa mâchoire se crispe.

« Je suis peut-être parti à la recherche de renseignements » avouais-je en regardant mes pieds, honteux.

« Carole t'a révélé autre chose ? »

« Elle a dit qu'elle était l'infirmière qui s'est occupée de toit quand tu es arrivé à l'hôpital après l'accident de voiture »

Ses traits sont impassibles mais je vois un peu de méfiance dans ses yeux.

« Elle a ajouté que le piano et ta rencontre avec Santana t'avaient aidés »

Il sourit chaleureusement à l'entente du prénom de sa meilleure amie.

« On avait tous les deux neuf ans quand elle est arrivé en ville. A Lima, en Ohio » précise-t-il, « j'étais tellement content. Elle était la seule à ne pas se moquer de moi parce que je ne parlais pas ou peu. Elle s'est juste assise près de moi dans la cour et a commencé à jouer avec moi. Je l'adorais »

Il est tendre et affectueux quand il parle de Santana. C'est beau à voir.

« Désormais, je l'aime beaucoup moins » dit-il en faisant semblant.

Santana… Elle a foutu en l'air deux de nos séances de tripotage. Je ris quand je me souviens de ça.

Kurt me regarde rapidement.

« Tu trouves ça amusant Blaine ? »

« Santana ne voulait absolument pas que l'on se retrouve seuls tous les deux »

Il glousse mais ça n'atteint pas ses yeux.

« C'est vrai, elle peut se montrer vraiment déterminée »

Il caresse ma cuisse gauche.

« Mais on a été plus fort qu'elle »

Il m'adresse un sourire en coin et regarde à nouveau dans le rétroviseur.

« Si quelqu'un nous a suivi, il est vraiment bon »

Il roule plus doucement maintenant.

« Je peux te poser une question sur Sebastian ? »

La voiture est stoppée à un feu rouge. Il me jauge, le regard sceptique.

« Si c'est nécessaire » grogne-t-il d'un air sérieux.

Son ton bougon ne m'arrête pas.

« Tu m'as confié que Sebastian t'a aimé de la seule façon que tu trouvais convenable. Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé dire ? »

Il me jette un regard horrifié.

« Je-Je ne peux pas-pas te le dire » halète-t-il.

Je prends sa main toujours sur mon genou et la caresse, me sentant coupable de lui avoir posé cette question. Tout ça doit cacher un énorme et horrible secret pour que la simple pensée le mette dans un état pareil. Je trace des petits cercles sur le dos de sa main, le temps qu'il retrouve une respiration normale. Une fois chose faite, je pars sur un autre sujet.

« Santana m'a dit que tu étais agressif au lycée »

« Putain, je ne savais pas que c'était la journée « Je déballe les secrets de Kurt Hummel » aujourd'hui… Ça doit venir de ta présence »

La voiture ne bouge plus à nouveau. Il fronce les sourcils.

« Tu as un don pour faire parles mes proches »

« En fait, Santana me l'a dit sans aide. Elle avait envie de parler je pense. Elle avait peur que ton côté, je cite : « garce agressive » ressorte pendant les enchères si tu ne gagnais pas ma première danse »

« Tu sais bébé, je n'aurais jamais accepté de perdre et de voir un autre homme ou une femme te prendre dans ses bras »

« Pourtant, le Docteur Schuester a enchéri »

« Ouais mais il est à part lui »

Kurt gare la voiture sous l'avant-toit du Bentley Hotel. Ça semble être très luxueux.

« Suis-moi »

Il s'extirpe de l'habitacle et va chercher nos deux sacs dans le coffre. Un voiturier s'approche de nous avec une expression étonnée. C'est vrai qu'il est plus de 3h du matin. Kurt lui balance les clés.

« Au nom d'Edwards » déclare-t-il.

Le voiturier acquiesce et sourit de toutes ses dents en s'installant derrière le volant de la Porsche et il démarre.

Kurt enlace ses doigts aux miens et nous traversons le hall de l'hôtel jusqu'au comptoir de la réception. Je suis complétement nul près de lui devant la femme de l'accueil. Je suis dans le plus luxueux hôtel e New York dans une tenue totalement grotesque : un pantalon de survêt', un teeshirt, une veste en cuir et des mocassins. Et lui, eh bien, il ressemble à une gravure de mode. C'est sûrement pour ça que l'hôtesse d'accueil nous dévisage l'un après l'autre. On doit créer un sacré contraste. Bon, ce n'est pas la peine de dire que ses yeux restent plus longtemps sur Kurt que sur moi. Je roule des yeux quand je vois l'état dans lequel elle est.

_Non mais regarde-la : elle bafouille et est rouge comme une belle tomate. Encore plus élégante que ta tenue !_

« V-Vous voulez que quelqu'un monte v-vos b-bagages Monsieur Edwards ? » bégaye-t-elle en s'empourprant un peu plus.

« Non. Monsieur Edwards et moi, on y arrivera »

Monsieur Edwards… Je pensais que Joey était son nom de famille comme Kurt appelle tous ses employés par leur nom.

« Vous avez la suite du dernier étage Monsieur Edwards. Quelqu'un va monter vos bagages »

« Ce n'est pas la peine » rétorque durement Kurt, « les ascenseurs s'il vous plait ? »

La femme indique la direction à Kurt et celui-ci renoue sa main à la mienne. J'examine rapidement le hall. Le sol est recouvert d'un carrelage brun foncé brillant où sont placés pleins de sièges crème en cuir. Ils ont l'air très confortable. Kurt me tire vers les ascenseurs je ne peux donc pas détailler plus l'endroit.

Le sol de la suite est recouvert d'une moquette noire et blanche. La pièce principale est chaleureuse et la chambre a un lit blanc et orange. C'est très spacieux. Toutes les fenêtres donnent sur le pont de Queensboro.

« J'ignore ce que vous en pensez Monsieur Edwards mais j'ai besoin d'un verre. De deux peut-être » grogne-t-il en fermant la porte de la suite à clé.

Il met négligemment nos sacs dans un coin de la chambre. Je le suis ensuite dans le salon où je m'assois sur le divan. Je me sens tout de même mieux. Je regarde Kurt remplir deux verres d'un liquide ambrée.

« Whisky ? »

Je hoche la tête. J'enroule mes bras autour de moi alors que Kurt s'installe près de moi.

« On a eu une journée bien remplie hein ? »

J'opine. Ses yeux remplis d'anxiété me transpercent.

« Je vais bien » l'apaisais-je doucement, « et toi ? »

« Pour être franc, tout ce que je veux c'est boire ce whisky et puis, si tu as assez d'énergie, te mettre dans le lit et m'enfouir dans ton corps pour m'oublier »

« Ce programme me plait Monsieur Edwards »

Je lui donne un petit sourire alors qu'il se déchausse et qu'il retire ses chaussettes.

« Monsieur Edwards, lâchez cette jolie et tentante lèvre » murmure-t-il.

Je m'empourpre et me cache en prenant une autre gorgée. Le whisky me brûle la gorge mais les glaçons rafraichissent ma langue. Kurt boit aussi lentement en me déshabillant de son regard bleu foncé chaud et quémandeur.

« Je serai toujours étonné par toi Blaine. Même avec les événements que tu as vécu cet après-midi, non hier ce serait plus juste, tu ne te plains pas une seule fois ou tu ne te barres pas en courant. Je suis impressionné. Tu es tellement courageux »

« La plus belle chose qu'il m'ait été donné de voir me retient. Toi. Je te le répète Kurt, je n'ai pas l'intention de bouger, même si je vis des trucs de dingue avec toi. Tu connais mes sentiments pour toi »

Ses lèvres s'étirent dans une ligne droite, comme s'il ne croyait pas mes mots et il ferme les yeux comme si mes paroles lui faisaient physiquement mal. Mon pauvre Kurt… Quand est-ce qu'il comprendra que je l'aime vraiment ?

_Peut-être quand tu l'autoriseras à nouveau à te tabasser._

Oh putain…

« Tu vas les mettre où les tableaux de moi que tu as acheté à Sam ? » demandais-je pour détourner l'attention de cette conversation lourde.

« Je ne sais pas encore »

Sa bouche se tord dans un léger sourire. Il a l'air déjà plus détendu.

« Tu ne sais pas ? »

« Non » lâche-t-il, secret, « je crois que ses œuvres sont encore exposées. Donc la question n'est pas pour maintenant. J'ai le temps avant d'y penser »

J'incline la tête sur mon épaule et fronce les sourcils.

« Vous savez votre expression grave et menaçante ne m'impressionne guère Monsieur Edwards. Je ne parlerais pas » dit-il sous le ton de la blague.

« Si je te torture, tu cracheras le morceau »

Il soulève un sourcil d'un air taquin.

« Ne fais pas de promesse en l'air Blaine »

Il veut vraiment me défier ? Ok. Je dépose mon verre vide sur la table basse devant nous. Kurt écarquille les yeux quand je fais pareil avec son verre à moitié plein.

« Je vais te montrer si c'est une promesse en l'air » chuchotais-je.

Avec un courage qui me vient certainement de l'alcool, j'attrape son poignet et le tire jusqu'à la chambre. Je nous stoppe devant le grand lit. Il ne cache presque pas l'expression malicieuse sur son visage.

« Ok. On est dans la chambre Blaine. Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu as prévu ? » demande-t-il dans un murmure, amusé.

« Je pense que te retirer tes habits est un bon début. Je n'ai pas pu finir ce que j'avais commencé dans ton bureau »

Je prends les pans de sa veste et fait bien attention de ne pas le caresser. Son souffle est irrégulier mais il ne bouge pas d'un poil.

Très lentement, je la fais passer par-dessus ses épaules. Il garde son regard verrouillé au mien. Toute lueur joueuse s'est effacée. Il est ardent, insistant, méfiant et noyé par l'envie. Beaucoup trop d'émotions passent dans ses yeux. Je voudrais pouvoir lire son esprit. Je laisse tomber sa veste sur le sol.

« Je vais retirer ton haut » avertis-je en prenant le revers de son teeshirt.

Il se laisse faire, lève les mains en l'air et s'éloigne de moi pour que ce soit plus facile. Il est désormais torse nu devant moi, son pantalon étant bas sur ses hanches et laissant voir l'élastique de son boxer. Il est tellement sexy… Il me contemple chaudement.

Mon regard descend avec un empressement à peine dissimulé sur les muscles finement dessinés de son ventre en dessous de la ligne rouge moins nette. J'aimerais tant pouvoir m'amuser avec ses tétons pour le rendre fou…

« Ensuite ? » chuchote-t-il, le regard intense.

« J'ai envie de passer ma langue ici »

Je fais courir mes doigts de la gauche de son bassin à la droite en passant par le bas de son ventre. Sa bouche s'ouvre pour une respiration difficile.

« Eh bien, fais-le » lâche-t-il.

« Ce sera plus facile si tu es couché » proposais-je en le poussant doucement au niveau des bras.

Il a l'air assez perdu et perturbé. C'est vrai en y pensant, aucun autre garçon avant moi n'a dû prendre les commandes ainsi. Enfin personne sauf… **lui**.

_Oublie-le ! Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à lui !_

Kurt se pose sur le bord du matelas, son regard prudent et sérieux suit chacun de mes gestes. Je me tiens debout devant lui. J'enlève la veste en cuir ainsi que le bas de survêt' et mon boxer que j'abandonne parterre.

Il serre le dessus de lit entre ses mains. Je sens qu'il veut me caresser. Je perçois son désir. Mais il se retient. Je prends une profonde inspiration avant de retirer timidement mon teeshirt. Je suis à présent totalement nu, ses yeux sont bloqués sur les miens mais je l'entends avaler sa salive ainsi qu'ouvrir la bouche.

« Ton corps est tellement parfait Blaine » chuchote-t-il.

J'encadre sa tête de mes mains, l'incline vers moi et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Un ronronnement guttural sort de sa bouche.

A la seconde où mes lèvres ont touché les siennes, il entoure mon bassin de son bras et me plaque contre le matelas sous son corps. Il passe un genou entre mes jambes serrées et vient se nicher étroitement contre moi. Il m'embrasse chaudement, envahissant ma bouche, nos langues dansant sensuellement l'une contre l'autre. Il glisse sa paume à l'arrière de ma cuisse, sur ma hanche, sur mon ventre contracté puis ses doigts trouvent mon téton gauche qu'ils pincent, tirent, excitent.

Je jette mes hanches vers lui, appréciant la friction de son jean contre mon sexe douloureux. Il lâche ma bouche. Il est essoufflé et me fixe avec ses yeux pleins de malice. Il balance le bassin contre moi pour frotter son membre bandé au mien. Oh bordel !

Je jette ma tête en arrière en lâchant un gémissement. Il reproduit son geste sauf que je me balance contre lui moi aussi. Le petit cri rauque qui passe ses lèvres alors qu'elles sont à nouveau contre les miennes m'excite encore plus. Il continue ses exquis mouvements créant une friction légère mais très agréable à nos deux érections. C'est vrai ce qu'il a dit : moi aussi je peux m'oublier en profitant de son corps. Tous les soucis qui me tracassaient semblent avoir disparus. Tout ce qui compte à cet instant c'est lui, seulement lui. Mon cœur bat ma chamade et envoie des décharges de désir dans tout mon corps. Nos souffles sont aussi bruyants et erratiques.

J'emmêle mes doigts dans sa tignasse, le forçant à rester collé à moi. Je le bois, le sens, ma bouche aussi quémandeuse que la sienne. Je glisse mes mains sur ses bras jusqu'au bas de son dos sur lequel j'accentue le contact pour qu'il pousse plus fort contre mes hanches.

« Tu es enflammé ce soir Blainey » murmure-t-il.

Il s'éloigne de moi, se redresse légèrement, enlève d'un coup son pantalon et son boxer et me donne un préservatif.

« Bébé, tu me veux et je te veux. C'est assez évident je pense. Tu sais comment ça marche à partir de là »

Je défais l'emballage de la capote d'un geste tremblant mais efficace et je la place sur son érection. Il m'admire avec un sourire tendre, les lèvres entrouvertes et le regard bleu assombri par son désir pour moi. Il incline son corps sur le mien, caresse ma joue de son nez, ferme les yeux et entre en moi doucement, d'un mouvement lent et exquis.

J'enroule mes bras à son cou et ferme aussi les yeux pour essayer d'ignorer la douleur et pour m'imprégner du plaisir d'être rempli. Il lèche mon cou avant de sortir de moi et de revenir dans une douceur délicieuse et tendre. Sa peau frotte contre la mienne, ses bras autour de ma tête.

« Je me perds en toi » halète-t-il, « tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin »

Il donne de lents coups de reins. Ça fait presque mal tellement il va doucement. Il excite chaque nerf de mon intimité.

« J-Je t'en prie Kurt. Plus fort » lâchais-je difficilement.

Il faut qu'il aille plus vite. Maintenant.

« Non bébé. Je veux aller doucement. Je veux que ça ne finisse pas »

Il dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres et suce ma bouche. Il reste collé à elle alors que je geins de plus en plus.

Je mets mes doigts dans ses cheveux et me laisse aller à ses va-et-vient langoureux. Le plaisir monte, monte, monte en moi et atteint le point de non-retour qui me fait dégringoler dans un orgasme. Je jouis alors que mes chairs se resserrent autour de sa verge.

« Oui, oui mon Blainey » se libère-t-il à ma suite.

Il répète mon nom avec vénération alors que son orgasme le frappe.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Son visage est contre mon torse et ses bras me serrent étroitement. Je caresse délicatement ses fins cheveux qui sont dans tous les sens. On ne bouge pas pendant un temps indéterminé. Je n'en peux plus. Je suis mort de fatigue mais je ne veux en aucun cas briser notre bulle d'amour. Oui ce soir, Kurt m'a fait tendrement et délicatement l'amour.

Il n'est plus le même depuis notre rencontre. Moi non plus d'ailleurs. A cause de tous les événements dingues qu'on traverse, j'oublie parfois que Kurt fait tout ça pour moi. Seulement pour m'avoir.

« Je ne pourrais jamais me lasser de toi. Ne m'abandonne pas » chuchote-t-il en déposant un baiser à l'endroit où bat mon cœur puis sur mon ventre.

« Je ne vais nulle part Kurt. Je crois que c'est moi qui, à la base, voulait faire des bisous sur ton ventre » grognais-je à moitié endormi.

Je le sens sourire.

« Tu peux toujours le faire bébé »

« Pas bouger. Trop fatigué »

Kurt glousse doucement en quittant sa position confortable pour se coucher vers moi. Il s'accoude, tire la couverture sur nos corps. Il m'admire de son regard pétillant, affectueux et plein d'amour.

« Ferme les yeux mon bébé »

Il pose un baiser sur mon front, me serre contre lui et je tombe dans le sommeil aussitôt.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, la lueur vive du jour me les brûle. Mes pensées sont embrouillées, je n'ai pas assez dormi. C'est quoi cet endroit ? Ah oui, c'est vrai. L'hôtel.

« Coucou » me chuchote Kurt d'un ton tendre.

Il est couché par-dessus les couvertures froissées et il est tout habillé. Ça fait longtemps qu'il est là ? Il me regardait dormir ? Tout à coup, je deviens gêné et tout mon corps rougi sous ses yeux bleus tranquilles.

_Encore heureux que tu sois sur le ventre sinon ça aurait été encore plus __**dur**__._

« Coucou. Depuis combien de temps tu me regardes ? »

« Eh bien, même si le faire toute une journée ne me dérangerait pas, je suis là depuis à peine cinq minutes Blaine » dit-il en déposant doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes, « le Docteur Fabray arrive dans peu de temps »

« D'accord »

Le rendez-vous pris dans mon dos m'était complétement sorti de la tête.

« Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? » me questionne-t-il calmement, « je pense que oui vu l'intensité de tes ronflements »

Mon maniaque du contrôle est enjoué et malicieux ce matin.

« Tu mens » grognais-je en lui assénant un coup de poing gentil dans l'épaule.

« Pourquoi tant de violence ? Mais tu as raison, je mens »

Il me donne un sourire affectueux. La trace rouge pétasse sous ses clavicules s'est légèrement estompée.

« Tu as déjà été te doucher ? »

« Non, je voulais que tu la prennes avec moi »

« Oh… Si tu veux. Il est quelle heure ? »

« 10h30. Tu semblais si paisible que ça me brisait le cœur de te tirer du sommeil »

« Je pensais que tu avais un cœur de pierre »

Il baisse la tête avec un sourire triste.

« Allez, sors du lit. Je ne veux pas finir mon petit-déjeuner tout seul. Je t'ai commandé des pancakes et du bacon »

Quand il se lève du matelas, il me donne une tape sur les fesses qui me fait glapir.

_C'est comme pour te dire : je te prie de sortir du lit, beau et merveilleux Blaine._

Je m'étire et je ne peux pas retenir le grognement qui passe mes lèvres. Mes os craquent et j'ai l'impression que mon corps pèse une tonne. Surement la conséquence directe de la soirée, des danses, de l'alcool et du sexe. Je m'extirpe lourdement du lit et je pars dans la salle d'eau luxueuse. J'essaye de remettre toutes mes pensées en ordre. Je recouvre ma nudité avec l'un des superbes et confortables peignoirs accrochés à la porte.

Elliott est le premier souvenir qui me frappe. Il est brun comme moi et était près de moi hier alors que je dormais, son ombre planant comme une menace sombre sur moi. Pourquoi il était là ? Pour **me** voir ? Pour voir Kurt ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? Et bordel, quel était son but premier en détruisant ma voiture ?

Kurt m'a promis une nouvelle voiture lundi. Cela me rappelle que tous les ex-soumis possédaient une Audi A4 noire. Ça ne me plait pas vraiment. Mais bon, ayant dépensé l'argent que j'avais dans la vente aux enchères, je ne peux plus m'en payer une moi-même et je suis obligé d'accepter la sienne.

J'arrive timidement dans la pièce principale où Kurt est assis à table. Je me pose près de lui et regarde, les yeux écarquillés, tous les plats proposés. Kurt est plongé dans le journal et il sirote son café, son assiette étant déjà vide. Il lève les yeux vers moi et me sourit chaleureusement.

« Prends ton petit-déjeuner. Tu dois faire les plein d'énergie en vue des activités que j'ai prévu pour la journée » dit-il malicieusement.

« Est-ce que « activités » veut dire rester cloitrer dans cette chambre d'hôtel ? »

« Ça pourrait être un bon programme mais j'aurais aimé qu'on aille se balader pour nous changer les idées »

« Est-ce que c'est prudent ? Ce n'est pas comme si un taré en avait après nous c'est sûr »

J'essaye de ne pas paraitre trop sarcastique ou condescendant. Mais c'est visiblement raté vu que toute gaieté disparait de ses traits et que sa mâchoire se tend.

« A l'endroit où je vais t'emmener, nous ne risquerons rien. Et toute cette histoire n'est pas une blague » me gronde-t-il, le regard noir.

Je baisse la tête en m'empourprant. Je n'avais pas du tout prévu que l'on se dispute. Surtout pas après les événements de la veille et ce repos de quelques heures. J'avale mon bacon sans faire un bruit, boudeur.

_Tu crois que ton sadique aime rigoler quand il s'agit du danger qui t'entoure ?_

Hmm c'est vrai. Je me retiens de lever les yeux au ciel de peur d'envenimer la situation.

Je l'admets je suis éreinté, susceptible et j'ai mal à la tête. Ce samedi a été vraiment horrible et ma nuit trop courte. Pourtant, Kurt a vécu la même journée que moi mais lui est en pleine forme et toujours aussi beau. Ça m'énerve.

Quelqu'un toque à la porte.

« C'est sûrement le fantastique Docteur Fabray » grogne Kurt, encore contrarié par ma remarque.

Il se lève d'un geste furieux. Moi qui comptais passer une matinée douce et paresseuse avec lui, eh bien, on peut dire que c'est fichu. Je n'avale plus rien, lâche un souffle et vais saluer le Docteur Fabray.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

On est assis tous les trois dans le salon de la suite. Docteur Fabray est habillée de façon plus décontractée que lors de sa première visite : elle a un haut à manches longues jaune et un pantalon serré noir. Ses longs cheveux lumineux sont lâchés sur ses épaules.

« Monsieur Hummel, vous m'avez donc contacté pour un nouveau dépistage d'IST pour vous et Monsieur Anderson, c'est bien ça ? »

Kurt hoche la tête.

« Mais j'ai procédé à cet examen sur Monsieur Anderson il n'y a pas un mois et vous, c'est équivalent. Alors pourquoi recommencer si tôt ? L'un et/ou l'autre avaient eu des relations non protégées avec un autre homme ? »

Je regarde le sol et secoue la tête, rouge d'embarras. Je sens que Kurt me prend la main. Je lève les yeux vers les siens. Il me donne un sourire rassurant.

« Non Docteur. On veut simplement être rassuré et prouver notre… fidélité » dit Kurt, incertain du dernier mot.

Le Docteur nous dévisage l'un après l'autre et hausse finalement les épaules.

« Comme vous voulez. Je vais devoir vous poser les questions habituelles »

Elle nous demande le nombre de personnes avec qui on a couché, si on a eu des rapports non protégés, si on s'est fait tatoué ou transfusé et si on a reçu ou donné des fellations.

Après ces questions tout à fait banales et absolument pas indiscrètes, elle nous fait les prélèvements sanguins. Kurt me caresse le dos de la main pour me calmer, sachant que je déteste les aiguilles. Elle lui fait la prise de sang, nous donne certaines recommandations et s'en va.

Kurt revient vers moi après avoir raccompagné le Docteur Fabray. Il me scrute avec prudence.

« Ça va ? » me questionne-t-il.

Je hoche la tête mais ne parle pas. Il incline la tête sur son épaule, les traits tordus par l'anxiété.

« Blaine, parle-moi. C'est la prise de sang qui t'a retourné ? Dis-moi »

Je bouge négativement la tête.

« Tu vas devoir supporter les préservatifs encore une semaine »

« Je sais. C'est le temps qu'il faut pour avoir les résultats. Blainey, c'est ça qui te tracasse ? »

Je soupire.

« C'est rien. Laisse tomber »

Il arrive rapidement près de moi, encadre mon visage de ses mains et le lève de façon à ce que je sois forcé à le regarder dans les yeux. Il m'examine pour tenter de saisir d'où vient mon angoisse.

« Parle-moi » ordonne-t-il.

« Non c'est bon. Je veux m'habiller maintenant »

Je m'éloigne de la prise de ses mains. Il souffle bruyamment, passe une main dans ses cheveux et plisse le front.

« Viens, on va se laver alors » lâche-t-il au bout d'un moment.

« Ok » grognais-je d'un ton bourru.

Il pince les lèvres.

« Suis-moi » dit-il en me tirant brusquement par le poignet.

Il est énervé. Il nous emmène rapidement dans la salle de bain. Au moins, je ne suis pas le seul à être mal gratté. Il fait couler l'eau dans la douche et retire ses habits en un clin d'œil. Il vient ensuite vers moi.

« J'ignore ce qui t'a mis dans cet état, j'ignore si tu es bougon car tu n'as pas assez dormi » commence-t-il en retirant la ceinture de mon peignoir, « j'aimerais seulement que tu me parles. Tout un tas de films se forment dans ma tête et ça ne me plait pas »

Je roule des yeux et il fronce les sourcils en me jetant un regard meurtrier.

« Je me demande juste si tu as exposé les bonnes raison au Docteur Fabray pour refaire les tests »

« Pardon ?! »

« Ouais. Peut-être que tu as menti et que toi, tu as baisé pendant notre séparation et que tu voulais me prouver tu étais clean »

Kurt soupire lourdement. Il ferme les yeux avant de les rouvrir et de parler :

« Non Blaine, je n'ai baisé personne pendant notre séparation. Ne mets pas ma parole en doute, j'ai horreur de ça. Tu es vraiment grognon ce matin »

« J'ai juste cru que tu avais profité de mon départ pour… t'amuser » dis-je en baissant tristement la tête.

Kurt attrape les pans ouverts de mon peignoir et il me plaque contre lui dans un câlin tendre. Il dépose ses lèvres sur mon front et amène mon visage contre sa poitrine. J'essaye de ne pas caresser sa peau de mon nez sachant que je suis dans une zone minée.

« Tu sais Blainey, je ne suis vraiment pas doué pour… tout ça » me chuchote-t-il, « spontanément, j'aurais plutôt tendance à te ficher un raclée pour avoir douté de moi. Mais je ne pense pas qu'un petit-ami modèle agit comme ça »

_Oh bordel de bordel ! Au moins, ça a le mérité d'être clair !_

« Non, un petit-ami modèle ne ferait pas ça. Mais ça, oui » dis-je en accentuant l'étau de mes bras autour de lui.

On ne bouge pas. On reste un temps fou l'un contre l'autre : Kurt à poil et moi en peignoir. Sa franchise me fera toujours le même effet : de la surprise et de l'admiration. Il ne sait pas comment marche une histoire d'amour et moi non plus. On apprend ensemble. Il veut que j'aie foi en lui. Je devrais lui faire confiance alors et avancer pas à pas.

« Viens, on va se doucher » souffle-t-il en brisant notre étreinte.

Il fait un pas en arrière et fais tomber mon peignoir. Il m'entraine dans la douche et je me mets sous le jet pour profiter de la chaleur. Le pommeau de douche est tellement grand que Kurt et moi pouvons nous placer tous les deux dessous pour être aspergés. Kurt verse du shampoing dans sa main et me tend le flacon et nous nous lavons les cheveux.

Ça fait du bien. L'eau brulante efface tout en glissant sur moi. Je ferme les yeux et me délecte de ce bonheur simple. L'eau retire le shampoing de mes boucles et Kurt pose ses mains sur moi pour me savonner. Il fait mousser mes bras, mon torse, mes tétons. Il me retourne et fait la même chose sur mon dos. Il glisse ensuite ses doigts vers mon sexe tendu, sur me testicules et sur et entre mes fesses. Il me remet face à lui. Ce toucher est si sensuel et doux.

« A ton tour maintenant » chuchote-t-il en me donnant le flacon, « efface la ligne rouge »

J'ouvre grand les yeux et la bouche. Je tente de trouver le bleu de son regard. Il me dévisage chaudement, tout mouillé et beau à en crever. Ses sublimes yeux ne laissent passer aucune émotion.

« Essaye de ne pas aller trop loin de la limite » grogne-t-il d'un ton concentré.

« Bien sûr »

L'information a du mal à grimper à mon cerveau : il est d'accord, même volontaire pour que je le caresse à l'extrême limite des zones minées.

J'appuie sur le flacon pour déposer du gel douche dans ma paume. Je le fais mousser entre mes mains et les mets doucement sur le haut de ses bras. J'appuie sur sa peau pour pouvoir nettoyer le maquillage. Kurt ne bouge pas. Ses yeux sont fermés. Ses traits sont neutres. Son souffle erratique m'alerte. Il n'a pas envie de moi. Il est effrayé. Mon ventre se tord.

Mes mains tremblent mais je me concentre sur le trait rouge et le suit sur ses côtes en le lavant. Il serre les dents fortement comme s'il avait mal et il avale durement sa salive.

Une boule se crée dans mon estomac, enserre mon cœur et vient se loger dans ma gorge. Non, non je ne dois pas pleurer.

Je retire mes mains le temps de reprendre du savon. Ses muscles se relâchent immédiatement. Si je le regarde dans les yeux, je sais que je craquerais devant sa douleur. Je ne peux pas. Le malaise est palpable quand je chuchote :

« J'y retourne ok ? »

« Hmm » murmure-t-il, plein de peur et de panique.

Lentement, je mets mes paumes sur sa poitrine. Il s'immobilise tout de suite. Je ne peux pas. Ça me fait mal. Il a tellement foi en moi. Ça me fait mal de voir sa terreur et tous les ravages qu'il a subi. Mon beau, mon brise, mon abimé Kurt.

Les larmes affluent dans mes yeux et finissent par couler sur mes joues. Mon Kurt, quel monstre t'a transformé de cette façon ?

Son torse bouge sous sa respiration erratique. Il est tendu. De plus en plus à niveau que mes mains bougent sur son corps. J'aimerais enlever cette souffrance. Je serais capable de tout faire pour qu'il ne souffre plus. Tout. Je voudrais faire disparaitre tous ses malheurs et ses horribles souvenirs par mes lèvres. Je voudrais pouvoir absorber sa peine pour qu'il soit en paix. Tout ça est impossible et je pleure plus fort.

« S'il te plait, non, ne pleure pas » me chuchote-t-il d'un ton apeuré en me collant de toutes ses forces contre lui, « s'il te plait ne sois pas malheureux pour moi »

Je pleure bruyamment. Mon corps est secoué par mes sanglots. Je niche ma tête dans le creux de sa clavicule. Il a vu mourir sa mère à six ans. Il était tout petit, seul, angoissé, souffrant. Abimé jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Sans compter cette chose qui lui est arrivée au lycée qui l'a rendu ainsi.

Il s'éloigne de moi, prend délicatement ma tête entre ses paumes, incline son visage vers le mien et pose sa bouche sur la mienne doucement.

« Blainey, s'il te plait, ne pleure pas » lâche-t-il contre mes lèvres, « ça fait une éternité. C'est derrière nous. Je meurs d'envie de sentir tes mains sur moi mais c'est trop, je n'y arrive pas. C'est juste… trop. S'il te plait, ne pleure pas, s'il te plait »

« Moi aussi je veux te caresser. Je veux te faire sentir aussi spécial que tu me fais me sentir. Ça me détruit de voir à quel point tu souffres et tu es abimé. Je t'aime tellement Kurt »

Il caresse ma bouche du bout des doigts.

« Chut. Je le sais, je le sais » me murmure-t-il.

« Tomber amoureux de toi est un jeu d'enfant. Tu le sais ça aussi ? »

« Non bébé. Ça je ne le sais pas »

« Tu sais, je t'aime. Ton père, Carole, Santana aussi. Même Sebastian et Elliott. Plus bizarrement pour eux deux mais ils le font. Et tout cet amour n'est pas assez pour toi »

« Chut »

Il m'empêche de parler, ses traits déformés par une souffrance pure.

« Ne dis pas ça. Je suis une coquille vide Blaine. Mon cœur est de pierre et mon âme est plus sombre que les ténèbres. Je suis haïssable »

« Non Kurt. Je t'aime et tu mérites tout l'amour du monde. Ton cœur est beau comme toi et je veux pouvoir l'ouvrir et le posséder pour pouvoir le réparer. Lui et toi. N'oublie pas, jamais, que je t'aime sincèrement. Tu as accompli tellement… tellement de grandes choses »

Je pleure encore.

« Tu vois les sacrifices, les efforts que tu fais pour m'avoir ? Seul un homme généreux et bon aurait pu le faire. Et je connais tes sentiments pour moi »

Il me regarde, le regard plein de peur. Aucun de nous ne parle.

« Tu es amoureux de moi »

Il ouvre grand les yeux, ouvre les lèvres pour laisser passer un souffle tremblant avant de respirer profondément. Comme si tout son être venait d'imploser. Une bataille fait rage en lui. Il semble fragile, prêt à se casser en mille morceaux.

« Oui » chuchote-t-il « je t'aime »

**Si c'est pas mignon ça :')**

**Bon j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour que j'ai votre avis. Sinon sur Twitter, Instagram ou Facebook tout sous le nom Klaiindy :)**

**Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine mes chéris !**

**Gros bisous, trop d'amour pour vous :)**

**Cindy :)**


	35. Chapter 35

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Merci pour l'intérêt que vous portez à Nuances. Ça me touche beaucoup. Atteindrons-nous les 400 reviews sur ce chapitre ? A vous de jouer )**

**ON A ATTEINT LES 50 FAVORIS WOOOOOOOOHOOO :D**

**Merci aux nouveaux fav/follow de cette semaine.**

**Merci à uneklaineuuuuuse, Klaine-Forever21Eterniy, Anna, Marion, Amber, justmoi59, Behh, CeliaCom7, Alexis, chiichan4, Guest, Klaineuse, Claire pour vos reviews.**

**Uneklaineuuuuuse : **ta review était génial et je suis fan de tes PS ) je ne sais même pas quoi te dire à part un énorme merci pour toutes les choses gentilles que tu as dites :) Tes références m'ont bien faits rire au passage :D

**Klaine-Forever21Eternity : **bien sur vous saurez tout ça plus tard. Et oui, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire : Elliott est dingue ! Même si Kurt ne le montre pas, il apprécie Joey et Mercedes :) Ce n'est pas grave, c'est déjà adorable de ta part d'en mettre quand tu as le temps ou juste l'envie :)

**AnnaKlaineuse : **c'est son deuxième prénom : Elliott Flippant Gilbert :) Bisous Anna.

**IheartIns **: coucou :) merci c'est gentil :) Oui je vois ce que tu veux dire. Mais j'ai déjà ma petite idée sur quoi en faire de cette fin justement ) mais chuuut :D Oh eh bien c'est génial. Tout le monde finit par être « contaminé » aux nuances de Grey ) Bisous Marion.

**Guest **: Oh je suis désolée de te faire attendre :( ne t'inquiète pas je suis là pour un petit moment encore ) Bisous Amber !

**Justmoi59** : les détails sur Kurt vont arriver je te le promets :) une fin plein de guimauve oui :')

**Behh** : des trois tomes :)

**CeliaCom7 **: Oui avec du temps et de la patience et surtout son amour inconditionnel, il y arrivera :)

**Anderverysue** : oui je dirais que la fic durera encore 20-30 chapitres. Peut-être un peu plus. Comme je te l'ai dit tes reviews comptent beaucoup pour moi. Donc merci. Vraiment. Du fond du cœur.

**Chiichan4 **: Merci à toi de la lire même si tu connais l'histoire originale :)

**Guest :** Oh merci à toi. Ca fait tellement de bien de recevoir des reviews de ce genre **

**Klaineuse** : Walala Keupine ! Elliott est comme ça mais ce n'est pas de sa faute. Donc je pense que ressentir de la compassion pour lui est totalement normal. Même moi j'en ressens pour lui tu vois. LES LAPINS C'EST LA VIE ! Blainey il est trop génial et dans la série j'aimerais qu'il s'énerve plus souvent et qu'il aille boxer et que son corps soit recouvert de sueur et que ses boucles se libèrent… *Tousse* stop ! Trop d'images SUPERMEGAFOXYAWESOMEHOT ! Je pense en faire encore 30 chapitres. Ça te va ? Tu voulais les prendre dans tes bras alors qu'ils étaient sous la douche ? Comme dirait la seule et l'unique Satan WANKYYYYY ! Baby B en mode Darren chialant dans son bain ** Non pas ces images :o Moi magnique ? Non Dare est magnique tu vois ! Oui pour la page Facebook, c'est en cours de travail mais c'est pas évident à faire, tu comprends bien ) Oh ceci explique cela :) l'attention m'a énormément touché (le fan en plus et mon anniversaire que tu m'as souhaité) Mon Dieu cette performance était sublime. J'ai eu des frissons en la regardant. On a jamais assez de sa voix d'après moi. On est sœur ? CALLLLIIIIIN :D Oui moi aussi j'attends de redécouvrir à quel point Dare est talentueux ! Bisous ma désormais sœur keupine sniffouilleuse faiseuse de sourire adorée *cœur* vivement ta review Je t'adore !

**Clairegleek78 **: c'est adorable de ta part de prendre la peine de poster une review alors que tu es malade. J'espère que tu iras mieux vite. Hmm… je ne sais pas si je peux te dire si oui ou non c'était lui… est-ce cruel de ma part de te laisser languir ? Je te fais un bisou pour me faire pardonner ça marche ? *puppyeyesàlaDarren*

**Désolée si les réponses de reviews sont bof bof mais je me sens pas très bien ces derniers jours. Je tenais tout de même à vous poster ce chapitre :)**

**/!\ Présence de lemon dans la fin du chapitre /!\**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

**ENJOY !**

**Chapitre 35**

Je suis tellement heureux. Un énorme sourire s'étend sur mes lèvres alors que je fixe le regard douloureux de Kurt.

Tout mon corps est retourné par cette tendre révélation. Il a prononcé ces mots tant attendus d'un ton déchirant, comme s'il demandait le pardon absolu. Je suis tellement ému que mes yeux s'humidifient à nouveau. Je n'y croyais plus et pourtant si. C'est un miracle. Il m'aime. Il est amoureux de moi.

Cette nouvelle me tombe dessus d'un coup et pourtant, je me sens plus léger. Toute la tension et l'angoisse ressenties en pensant que mes sentiments n'étaient pas partagés s'évaporent. Ce magnifique homme est brisé mais possède tout un tas de facettes. Il est courageux, discret, secret, vulnérable, froid, distant et il se déteste. Pourtant je le vois comme un chevalier brave et généreux, prêt à beaucoup de choses pour moi. Je suis rempli de bonheur mais j'ai aussi mal quand je vois toute cette douleur en lui. Mais tout va bien aller. Je suis certain que je peux l'aimer comme deux personnes. Je peux lui fournir autant d'amour.

J'enroule mes bras autour de ses épaules et rapproche ma tête de la sienne que j'aime tant. Je dépose délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes, lui transmettant tous les sentiments que j'ai pour lui dans ce simple mais tendre geste. Je veux pouvoir gouter chaque parcelle de son corps sous cette brûlante douche. Kurt me serre dans ses bras en laissant sortir un gémissement. Il me plaque fortement contre son torse comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il le faisait.

« Mon Blainey » me murmure-t-il d'un ton chaud, « je te veux tellement. Sortons d'ici »

« D'accord » lâchais-je à voix basse, faisant s'obscurcir son regard.

Il tourne le robinet pour arrêter la douche. Il m'entraîne doucement hors de la cabine. Il ramasse mon peignoir sur le sol et me le met sur le corps. Il prend une serviette qu'il enroule autour de son bassin et une deuxième qu'il dirige vers mes boucles. Il me les frotte doucement pour les sécher. Dès qu'il a fini, il plie la serviette et la met à côté du lavabo. Je me regarde dans la glace : mes cheveux sont dans tous les sens. Je détourne mon regard vers le reflet de Kurt dans mon dos. Nos yeux s'accrochent : le bleu électrique des siens sur le vert-noisette des miens. Je pense à quelque chose.

« Tu veux bien que je te le fasse maintenant ? »

Il hoche la tête même si un éclair d'angoisse passe sur son visage. Je prends une petite serviette dans le meuble près de la porte et je lève les bras pour pouvoir atteindre ses cheveux humides. Il s'incline en avant pour que j'ai moins de mal à les sécher. Dès que la serviette s'écarte, je vois sur ses lèvres un sourire insouciant et un air de gosse sur son visage.

« Ca fait une éternité qu'on ne m'a pas séché les cheveux. Ouais une éternité » chuchote-t-il en plissant le front comme s'il réfléchissait, « en y pensant, je ne sais même pas si on me l'a déjà fait avant »

« Je suis sûr que ta mère te l'a fait quand tu étais enfant »

_Il n'a connu sa mère qu'enfant abruti !_

Quel con ! Si Kurt a remarqué ce que j'avais dit, il ne relève pas. A la place, il bouge la tête m'interrompant dans mon geste.

« Elle… Elle n'était pas très attentionnée ou présente comme mère, d'après ce que je me souviens. Donc si quelqu'un me l'a fait, c'était sûrement Papa » me dit-il tranquillement.

Mon cœur se serre brièvement en imaginant ce petit bonhomme sans amour maternel pour se sentir en sécurité et aimé surtout. Heureusement que Burt était là mais je me demande comment ça se passait quand il était au travail ou autre. Ça me dégoute et ça me fait mal. J'essaye de ne plus y penser pour ne pas ruiner ce petit moment calme et intime plutôt inattendu mais tout de même bienvenu.

« Je me sens privilégié alors » souriais-je avec malice.

« Mais c'est que tu l'es Blainey. Ou il se peut que ce moi le privilégié… Je ne sais pas »

« Tu l'es Kurt. Je ne sèche pas les cheveux de tout le monde ! »

« J'espère bien » souffle-t-il.

Quand je suis satisfait de mon travail, je pose la serviette et en prends une autre avant de me déplacer derrière lui. Il me regarde dans les yeux à travers la glace. Son regard est méfiant et inquisiteur et me demande silencieusement de dire ce que j'ai en tête.

« Tu m'autorises à tenter un autre truc ? »

Il me jauge du regard mais acquiesce finalement. Dans une grande lenteur et délicatesse, j'essuie les gouttes d'eau sur le haut de son bras gauche. Je scrute avec prudence son visage dans son reflet. Il me fixe avec intensité de ses yeux bleus foncés.

J'approche mes lèvres de son bras et les pose là où était précédemment la serviette. Je vois sa bouche s'ouvrir à peine. Je reproduis le même geste de son côté droit mais dépose cette fois un chapelet de baisers de son coude à son épaule. Sa bouche s'étire en un léger sourire. Toujours aussi doucement, j'essuie le bas de son dos en faisant bien attention de ne pas dépasser la limite rouge que je vois encore un peu. C'est logique vu que je n'ai pas eu le temps de laver son dos.

« Tu peux faire tout le dos » me propose-t-il calmement, « mais juste avec la serviette d'accord ? »

Il prend une profonde respiration et ferme les yeux alors que j'efface rapidement les gouttelettes d'eau. Je prends quand même bien soin que ma peau n'entre pas en contact avec la sienne.

Je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de voir son dos : sa peau est blanche et parfaite, ses épaules sont assez larges et ses muscles sont finement dessinés. Il fait très attention à son corps. Seules les quelques cicatrices rose détruisent ce beau tableau.

C'est difficile de ne pas les voir. J'aimerais pouvoir caresser chaque marque avec mes doigts puis mes lèvres. Mais je ne fais rien. Dès que j'ai terminé, il relâche un souffle. Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir embrassé l'arrière de sa nuque. J'enroule mes bras autour de lui par-derrière afin d'atteindre son ventre et de l'essuyer. Ses yeux rencontrent à nouveau les miens dans la glace. Même si ses traits sont joueurs, je décèle un peu d'angoisse dans son regard.

« Prends la » dis-je en lui donnant la serviette que je tiens, « en Californie, tu m'avais fait me toucher en guidant mes mains des tiennes, tu te souviens ? »

Ses traits deviennent de plus en plus suspicieux mais je laisse mes bras autour de son torse. On reste un instant simplement enlacés à se jauger du regard dans le miroir : lui sa serviette autour de la taille, beau à souhait et moi en peignoir et les cheveux en bataille.

J'attrape ses doigts, qu'il me tend volontairement, et je les emmène vers sa poitrine afin qu'on l'essuie en passant la serviette dessus d'un geste gêné. Je la fais se déplacer de droite à gauche sur son torse, trois fois. Il est droit comme un piquet, immobile, collé sur ses pieds par la concentration. Seuls sa main bouge et son regard qui inspecte attentivement mes doigts qui guident les siens.

Pour une fois, c'est moi qui ait le contrôle et lui qui me suit, littéralement, aux doigts et à l'œil. La tension de Kurt est palpable et se développe jusqu'aux muscles de son dos contre ma poitrine. Malgré cela, il ne retire pas sa main de mon emprise mais garde les yeux dessus. Ses yeux assombris, voilés par l'anxiété d'être touché et de montrer ses faiblesses.

Je ne suis pas certain de vouloir le voir ainsi et de faire face à la noirceur de ce qu'il cache avec tant de force.

« Je pense que c'est bon. On a fini »

J'abandonne ses doigts et me laisse envelopper par le bleu de ses beaux yeux. Son souffle devient irrégulier et sa bouche s'ouvre légèrement.

« Tu m'es essentiel Blaine » murmure-t-il.

« Tu m'es essentiel aussi »

Et c'est tellement vrai. Je ne peux pas penser vivre une vie sans Kurt désormais. J'ai besoin de l'avoir près de moi.

« Accepte mon amour » souffle-t-il à voix basse.

« Je l'accepte »

Il me fait face, me prend dans ses bras et enroule mes jambes autour de son bassin. Sa bouche quémande la mienne. Il me boit, me vénère, m'idolâtre… m'aime.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Nous sommes totalement épanouis, encore entourés par notre nuage post-orgasmique. Nos regards sont accrochés alors que ses doigts tracent des lignes imaginaires dans mon dos. On est couché. Je suis sur le ventre, mon coussin sous mon menton et lui est sur son flanc gauche. Je profite de la sensation de ses doigts sur moi. J'ai appris que pour lui, c'était nécessaire de me caresser. J'arrive à le rassurer, à le faire se sentir mieux. Je ne peux que le laisser faire s'il se sent bien. De toute façon, je le laisserai me toucher dans tous les cas.

« J'aime quand tu es tendre »

« On dirait que je peux l'être en effet »

« Tu avais visiblement oublié comment l'être lors de… notre première fois »

« Si je dis que c'est vrai, que diras-tu ? » me questionne-t-il avec taquinerie, « le jour où je t'ai volé ton innocence »

« Hey ! Voler n'est pas le verbe que j'aurais utilisé »

_Lui, il n'est vraiment pas gêné ! Tu es peut-être naïf mais pas inconscient. Quoi que…_

« J'aurais plutôt dit que mon innocence t'a été proposé sur un plateau d'argent. Tu ne m'as quand même pas violé, j'étais consentant. Plus que consentant. Je le voulais et, si mes souvenirs sont bons, je n'ai pas été déçu » dis-je en me mordant intentionnellement la lèvre inférieure.

« Si mes souvenirs sont bons, je ne l'étais pas non plus Blaine. Tes désirs sont toujours satisfaits » complète-t-il d'un ton chaud.

Une expression plus sérieuse prend place sur ses traits.

« Tu m'appartiens donc. Entièrement »

Sa voix n'est plus du tout amusée.

« Oui Kurt. Tout entier. Je peux te poser une question ? »

« Oui » dit-il un peu suspicieux.

« Tu sais… qui est la personne qui a… provoqué l'accident de voiture ? »

Je voulais lui demander depuis un moment. Il baisse la tête et évite mon regard.

« Je connais seulement son nom. Mais il n'a pas survécu lui non plus »

« Tu as… appris comment qui il était ? »

« C'est mon père qui me l'a dit. Je lui ai demandé »

J'incite Kurt à continuer en le poussant du regard.

« Tu es toujours trop curieux Blaine » grogne-t-il avant de poursuivre, « ce mec n'est pas mort sur le coup alors que ma mère oui. Les pompiers sont venus sur place longtemps après l'accident. A peu près une heure. Mais j'avais peur et j'étais à côté du corps de ma mère. Une heure dans ses conditions, pour n'importe qui mais encore plus pour un gosse de six ans, c'est une éternité »

Sa voix est légèrement tremblante quand il finit sa phrase. J'essaye de respirer mais une boule enserre ma gorge. Mon pauvre petit Kurt. C'est terrible. J'ai du mal à me représenter la situation. Tout est si triste et douloureux.

« Les pompiers nous ont ramenés lui et moi à l'hôpital. Carole s'est occupée de moi et ce type a été pris en charge. Il a survécu pendant quelques années. Mon père avait finalement cédé à force que je lui demande d'aller le voir. C'était affreux mais je devais voir qui avait tué ma maman »

« Tu te rappelles de son visage ? » demandais-je à voix basse.

« Blaine, ce ne sont pas des souvenirs que j'aime particulièrement retourner. Mais oui, je m'en rappelle. Il est gravé dans ma tête »

Sa mâchoire se crispe et ses yeux prennent une teinte assassine et froide.

« Ça te dérange si on change de sujet ? »

« Excuse-moi. Je ne voulais pas te faire revivre tout ça »

Il secoue la tête.

« C'est fini Blainey. C'est derrière moi. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment agréable de remuer ces souvenirs »

« Donc je crois que tu as prévu quelque chose pour moi, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Je dois orienter la discussion ailleurs. Je n'ai pas envie que mon maniaque du contrôle m'expose une de ses nuances de folie. Il devient tout de suite plus calme.

« Tu es d'accord pour sortir et nous changer les idées ? Je veux te faire voir un endroit »

« Evidemment »

Je suis fasciné par son comportement qui a, comme d'habitude, changé en un claquement de doigts. Son visage affiche un grand sourire éclatant, enjoué et digne d'un gamin. J'oublie souvent qu'il n'a que vingt-quatre ans. En le voyant ainsi, je ne peux qu'être fou de joie. Il me tape malicieusement sur le cul.

« Enfile une tenue confortable. Joey t'en a sûrement mis une en préparant tes bagages »

Il se met debout et passe son sous-vêtement. Ce ne serait vraiment pas un problème de rester immobile pendant des heures pour seulement l'admirer pendant qu'il bouge gracieusement.

« Allez, lève-toi, sors ce joli petit cul de ce lit » m'ordonne-t-il avec sa voix de Dominant.

Je lui souris béatement.

_Et surtout bêtement !_

« Je profite du spectacle »

Il secoue la tête en levant les yeux au ciel.

Pendant que l'on s'habille, je vois que nous bougeons tous les deux en fonction de l'autre. L'un se recule pour laisser passer le deuxième. L'un se déplace à droite quand l'autre veut aller à gauche. On agit sans s'en rendre compte. Juste comme si tout était naturel et à sa place. Même s'il nous arrive de nous effleurer parfois, on se sourit maladroitement en signe d'excuses. Cette situation doit être nouvelle autant pour Kurt que pour moi.

« Ne laisse pas tes cheveux humide » m'ordonne Kurt quand nous sommes prêts.

« Autoritaire. Ça n'a pas disparu à ce que je vois »

Je lui donne une imitation de son sourire si sexy. Il s'incline vers moi pour déposer ses lèvres sur mon front.

« Ça sera toujours là bébé. J'aimerais que tu ne tombes pas malade »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Ses lèvres se retroussent dans un sourire taquin.

« Si tu veux savoir Blaine, mes mains me chatouillent toujours »

« Merci de m'en informer Kurt. Je ne voudrais surtout pas que tu perdes ton intensité »

« Je peux te dire que mon intensité va très bien. Je te fais une démonstration quand tu veux »

Kurt prend un cardigan bleu marine dans son sac, qu'il enfile par-dessus un teeshirt blanc moulant, Ô combien moulant, qui laisse entrevoir les courbes de son superbe torse. Il porte aussi un jean **très** serré noir. Un mannequin. Voilà ce à quoi il ressemble.

Personne ne devrait être autorisé à avoir ce niveau de magnificence. J'ignore si je suis ébloui et mon cerveau hors-service devant sa beauté ou si c'est le fait qu'il m'ait avoué qu'il était amoureux de moi mais je ne suis pas inquiet. Kurt est sublime et c'est ainsi. Il est **mon **maniaque.

J'attrape une serviette et j'ose enfin espérer. J'ai l'impression qu'on arrive à se stabiliser. Il faut qu'on parvienne encore à saisir et comprendre les attentes de l'autre mais je pense qu'on va s'en sortir.

Je me regarde dans le miroir. J'ai enfilé un pull vert kaki et un jean simple. Mes boucles sont dans tous les sens, mes joues sont rougies et ma bouche semble en feu. Je passe doucement un doigt dessus. Kurt et ses lèvres acharnées et brûlantes… Je souris doucement. _**« Oui je t'aime »**_ Il l'a avoué.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

« Tu m'emmènes où ? Je peux le savoir ? »

On est devant l'hôtel à patienter pour le voiturier. Kurt tape ses lèvres de son index et me fait un clin d'œil secret par-dessus son regard bleu clair pétillant, ne dissimulant pas sa gaieté. Mon maniaque du contrôle est très peu crédible comme ça.

Il agissait de la même façon le matin à Los Angeles avant qu'il m'emmène faire du planeur. Il va peut-être m'en refaire faire ? Je ne peux retenir mon sourire niais quand je le vois ainsi. Il me scrute du coin de l'œil avec une expression qui se veut dure mais son sourire sexy gâche l'effet. Il dépose délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

« Tu n'imagines même pas le bonheur que tu apportes dans ma vie » me chuchote-t-il.

« Si… Je peux très bien l'imaginer. Tu en fais autant pour moi »

La voiturier arrive avec un grand sourire et en faisant ronronner bruyamment le moteur de la Porsche de Kurt.

_C'est la journée mondiale des joyeux abrutis ma parole !_

« Vous avez une voiture géniale Monsieur » bafouille-t-il en rendant les clés à Kurt.

Celui-ci lui sourit fièrement et lui file un énorme pourboire.

Je plisse sévèrement le front. Ah, il est comme ça lui…

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Nous nous déplaçons dans le trafic new-yorkais. Kurt au volant ne parle pas et semble à des années-lumière de la réalité. La voix d'Adèle nous entoure dans l'habitacle de la voiture. Elle a une voix chaude, légèrement rauque et magnifique. Son timbre doux mais triste me berce. Je me laisse aller dans la musique.

« J'ai à passer quelque part avant ta surprise. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps normalement » déclare-t-il d'un ton distrait en me tirant de mon admiration pour le morceau.

Qu'est-ce qu'il doit faire ? J'ai envie de savoir où il m'emmène après tout. Je suis totalement impatient de voir ce qu'il m'a réservé.

« D'accord. Ce n'est pas un souci »

_Oh le menteur…_

On dirait qu'en fait, il y a un souci. Les traits de son visage sont fermés et sérieux mais il a l'air sûr de lui. Nous nous arrêtons devant une concession de BMW. Je crois qu'on est dans Hell's Kitchen mais ce n'est pas sûr. Il coupe le contact et me regarde avec prudence.

« Tu as besoin d'une nouvelle voiture »

Je le fixe, les yeux grands ouverts. Il veut faire ça tout de suite ? Mais on est dimanche en plus ! Putain. De toute façon, on est devant une concession BMW.

« On n'achète pas une Audi ? »

_Tellement brillant Anderson… Si je le pouvais, je t'applaudirais avec les pieds tellement ta remarque est profonde._

Mais je suis secrètement satisfait. Kurt est en train de rougir. Oui, **ROUGIR.** Il est mal à l'aise. C'est… une chose que je n'aurais jamais pensé voir.

« J'imagine qu'une voiture d'une autre marque t'irait aussi » bafouille-t-il.

Il gigote derrière le volant. Il me tend une perche là. Je suis obligé de me moquer gentiment de lui. Je lui donne un sourire léger fier.

« Ce sera donc une BMW ? »

« Oui. Une Série-3. Suis-moi »

« Tu as un truc contre les voitures de notre pays ? »

« Non. Mais les Allemands sont connus pour faire des voitures sûres et de bonne qualité Blaine »

« Tu m'avais bien dit qu'une nouvelle Audi A4 serait livrée lundi non ? »

Il me regarde d'un air qui veut dire : « Arrête de poser des questions » et « Je suis le roi du monde »

« Je les appellerai pour qu'il ne la livre pas. Suis-moi »

Il sort dehors et contourne la voiture de son habituel élégance pour se retrouver près de ma portière pour l'ouvrir.

« Et puis, c'est ton vrai cadeau de diplôme. L'ancien est cassé, on doit le remplacer »

Il me prend la main pour que je sorte de la Porsche.

« Kurt, tu n'es pas obligé tu sais ? »

« Je sais. Mais j'en ai envie. S'il te plait, suis-moi »

D'après sa voix, je pense qu'il est préférable de ne pas discuter avec lui sur ce sujet. Donc je n'insiste pas. Une BMW ? Je ne sais pas si une BMW me plait. L'Audi A4 des soumis me convenait bien en fait. Je l'adorais pour tout dire.

Bon évidemment, avec les pneus crevés et les vitres brisées, je ne peux plus en faire grand-chose. Je tremble quand je pense qu'Elliott traine librement dans New York.

On se tient par la main tandis que nous traversons tranquillement l'espace d'exposition des modèles. Tyler Brown, le responsable de la concession nous suit à la trace. Il pousse Kurt à acheter. Sa voix est désagréable. Moins il parle, mieux c'est.

« Vous désirez une BMW d'occasion Monsieur ? »

Il a une expression d'anticipation à peine cachée.

« Non. J'en veux une neuve »

La mâchoire de Kurt se crispe. Mais il est fou. Neuve ?!

« Vous savez quel modèle vous voulez Monsieur ? »

Il ne va pas arrêter avec ses « Monsieur » lui…

« Série-3, F30 »

« Très bon gout Monsieur »

« Tu la veux de quelle couleur Blaine ? » me questionne Kurt en penchant la tête sur son épaule.

« Eh bien… Noire, c'est bien non ? »

Je n'en sais rien moi, il me demande comme ça…

« Tu peux avoir une autre couleur Blaine. Noir n'est pas une obligation » plisse-t-il le front.

« Ok. Alors rose bonbon » lançais-je le plus sérieusement possible.

D'après l'expression de son visage, rose bonbon n'est pas une couleur qu'il affectionne visiblement.

« Tu as une préférence toi ? » lui demandais-je d'un ton condescendant.

Parfois il agit comme un enfant. Je m'arrête sur cette pensée. Il n'a certainement jamais eu la possibilité d'agir comme tel. C'est malheureux. Ça explique un peu son comportement.

« Rouge ou blanche »

« Rouge dans ce cas. L'Audi m'allait très bien aussi » dis-je, ayant réussi à garder sous contrôle le tourbillon de mon esprit.

Tyler perd tout son enthousiasme voyant que nous nous désintéressons de ses voitures.

« Donc vous voulez ce modèle en rouge ? » m'interroge Tyler avec empressement.

_Il veut te marquer comme sien avec cette bagnole, tu en as conscience ?_

« Tu prends la rouge alors ? » me questionne Kurt en me scrutant.

Je m'empourpre. C'est vrai que ça me pose problème qu'il m'achète une voiture. J'ai l'impression qu'il m'entretient. Mais ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. Je ne peux pas m'en payer une moi-même. Je regarde mes mains entrelacées. Kurt s'adresse à Tyler.

« Vous savez à quel point ce modèle est sûr ? »

Tyler, reniflant une opportunité en or, sort à toute vitesse tous les nombres et faits se rapportant à cette voiture pour lui prouver sa fiabilité.

Bien sûr, Kurt demande ce renseignement, il veut que je ne sois pas en danger.

_Ça me rappelle une clause de votre contrat. Bizarre…_

Ignorons cette pensée. Il est un peu obsédé par ma sécurité. Enfin, j'ai bien l'impression que tout ce qu'il fait, ça tourne à l'obsession mais bon. Il écoute Tyler et est pendu à ses lèvres. Oh mon incorrigible maniaque du contrôle.

_**« Oui je t'aime » **_

A chaque fois que je penserais à cette phrase, mon cœur se gonflera. Ce superbe et parfait homme est amoureux de moi. Monsieur Parfait comme je l'appelais avant.

Un énorme sourire niais stupide nait sur mes lèvres. Il tourne les yeux vers moi et une lueur joyeuse, joueuse et curieuse les traverse. J'aimerais sauter partout et crier ma joie sur tous les toits. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien.

« J'ignore à quoi tu te shootes Blaine mais je voudrais vraiment essayer aussi » me chuchote-t-il.

Tyler disparait au même moment dans le fond de la boutique.

« Je me shoote au Kurt Hummel. Plutôt bon produit »

« Ah oui ? Tu devrais faire attention, tout indique que tu es dépendant »

Il dépose brièvement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

« Je suis contente que tu me laisses t'acheter cette voiture. Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais si facilement accepté »

« Cette fois-ci, je n'ai pas le droit à une Audi A4 »

« Je ne pense pas qu'elle te correspondait beaucoup » sourit-il doucement mais fièrement.

« Elle était cool c'est dommage »

« Donc Monsieur, pour ce qui s'agit de la Série-3, je pourrais en recevoir une ici mardi » annonce Tyler avec satisfaction en revenant.

« Elle sera expédiée dans les meilleures conditions ? »

« Oui Monsieur »

« Très bien »

Kurt fouille dans la poche intérieure de son cardigan et en sort une carte bleue. La sienne ou celle de Joey ? Je ne sais pas du tout. J'espère d'ailleurs que Joey va bien et qu'il a réussi à retrouver Elliott au Phénix ou en dehors. Je passe mes mains sur mes yeux. Et si seulement c'était le seul boulet que trainait Kurt…

« Veuillez venir dans mon bureau, Monsieur… »

Tyler baisse les yeux vers la carte de crédit.

« Monsieur Hummel »

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Kurt me tient la portière ouverte et m'installe dans la voiture.

« Je te remercie » lâchais-je dès qu'il monte derrière le volant.

« Je t'en prie Blaine. Ça me fait plaisir »

Kurt met le contact et la voix d'Adèle s'élève à nouveau.

« J'aime vraiment cette chanteuse »

« Oui moi aussi. Elle est mélancolique et tellement douée »

« C'est exactement ça »

« Tu veux manger ? Tu n'as avalé que la moitié de ton petit-déjeuner »

Il me regarde brièvement du coin de l'œil mais je sais qu'il n'est pas content.

_Aïe, aïe Anderson, ramasse-toi !_

« Oui »

« Super. Allons-y avant la surprise dans ce cas »

Kurt roule vers l'Est, prend la direction de Brooklyn puis part vers le Nord. Il fait vraiment beau à New York. C'est très agréable de pouvoir sortir pour profiter de ce temps.

Kurt semble heureux et serein tandis qu'il prend la route en direction de Bridgeport. La mélodie de _Turning Tables_ débute. Je me demande si je me suis déjà senti aussi à l'aise et à ma place avec lui. Je ne me pose plus autant de questions sur comment agir avec lui. J'ai moins peur de ses changements de comportements fréquents. Je me sens mieux depuis que je sais que je ne risque plus ses sanctions et lui aussi est plus détendu à mes côtés.

Il continue de rouler, accompagné d'Adèle.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Il coupe le contact une heure plus tard près d'un grand port de plaisance.

« On va manger dans le coin. Ne bouge pas, je t'ouvre la portière »

Son ton m'indique qu'il ne vaut mieux pas que je lui désobéisse. Donc j'attends qu'il fasse le tour de la voiture. Est-ce que j'en aurais un jour assez ? Il m'ouvre la portière et m'aide à sortir de la voiture.

On se promène tranquillement, les bras enlacés, le long de la marina.

« J'aime bien les bateaux » soufflais-je avec admiration.

Il y en a beaucoup, des plus ou moins grands, longs, hauts. Cooper m'emmenait souvent les voir quand nous habitions encore tous les deux à San Francisco. Ce sont des bons souvenirs qui me reviennent. L'étendue d'eau devant nous s'appelle Burr Creek d'après un panneau. On peut voir des dizaines de voiles au loin. Ça fait vraiment du bien d'être loin du tumulte de la Grosse Pomme. Une brise souffle et je resserre mon pull contre moi.

« Tu as froid ? » me questionne-t-il en me serrant contre lui.

« Non. Je profite du paysage »

« C'est vrai que la vue est sublime. Je pourrais passer des heures sans bouger. Viens avec moi »

Il m'entraine dans un petit restaurant situé face à la marina. On s'installe sur les tabourets près du comptoir. L'endroit est décoré selon un type marin : les murs sont en bois sombres et sont décorés d'éléments nautiques (bouées, cordages). Les banquettes et les nappes des tables sont rayées bleu et blanc. Tout l'avant du restaurant est fait d'une baie vitrée donnant sur les bateaux. C'est chaleureux et je m'y sens vraiment bien.

« Monsieur Hummel ! » s'exclame joyeusement l'homme derrière le comptoir, « qu'est-ce que je vous sers aujourd'hui ? »

« Bonjour Morgan »

Kurt a un sourire sincère et lumineux sur le visage. Il a l'air de vraiment bien aimé cet endroit.

« Je te présente cet homme magnifique : Blaine Anderson »

« Bienvenue au Captain Cove »

Morgan me sourit aimablement. Il est métis et il est vraiment très beau. Son regard brun foncé m'examine sans être malpoli et son visage a une expression amicale. Je l'apprécie tout de suite.

« Qu'est-ce que je vous sers Monsieur Anderson ? »

Je regarde prudemment Kurt qui me lance un coup d'œil encourageant. Oh, j'ai le droit de prendre ce que je veux.

« S'il vous plait, appelez-moi Blaine. Je veux ce que Kurt choisira »

_Irrécupérable. IRRECUPERABLE je vous dis._

Je donne un petit sourire maladroit à Morgan. Mon maniaque du contrôle a toujours bon gout de toute façon.

« Une bière s'il te plait. Ils servent la meilleure Russian River ici »

« Une bière ? » lui demandais-je, interloqué car il ne boit que du vin d'ordinaire.

« Hmm » acquiesce-t-il, heureux, « deux Russian River s'il te plait Morgan »

Morgan opine et nous apporte nos deux bières.

« Ils font des Fish'n'Chips géniaux aussi » déclare tranquillement Kurt.

Je rêve ou il veut savoir ce que j'en pense ?

« Un Fish'n'Chips et une bière ça me va »

« Deux Fish'n'Chips ? » interroge Morgan.

« S'il te plait »

Alors que nous mangeons, on parle plus qu'on ne l'a jamais fait avant. Kurt est serein. Il a l'air d'être un jeune homme de vingt-quatre ans, joyeux et malicieux. Oubliés tous les problèmes de notre journée de samedi. Il me détaille comment il a bâti Hummel Enterprises. Tout ce qu'il me raconte me montre à quel point il aime ce qu'il fait. Il aime venir en aide aux pays et aux gens qui en ont besoin. Il a de grands projets en ce qui concerne la faim dans certains pays ainsi que l'accès à l'eau potable.

Il est amusant, vraiment très malin, généreux, magnifique. Et il est amoureux de moi. Il me fascine et je bois ses paroles.

En échange, il me bombarde de questions sur Cooper, très peu sur mes parents - chose dont je lui suis reconnaissant -, sur ma jeunesse dans la grande ville qu'est San Francisco ainsi que sur mes courts passages à Los Angeles. Il me demande quels sont mes romans et mes films favoris. Je suis étonné de voir que finalement on se ressemble énormément.

Alors que nous échangeons, dans un coin de mon esprit je me dis que, même si comme Dorian Gray j'ai choisi de céder à la tentation, cela ne m'a pas porté préjudice. Au contraire même je pense. Je suis sorti grandi de ça et Kurt aussi d'ailleurs.

Nous terminons notre déjeuner à 14 heures. Kurt règle la facture à Morgan. Il nous salue chaleureusement lorsque nous partons.

« Ce restaurant est très agréable. Merci de m'avoir invité » lançais-je à Kurt alors qu'il enlace ses doigts aux miens quand nous passons la porte.

« Je pourrais t'y ramener si tu veux » rétorque-t-il, « pour le moment, j'ai quelque chose à te faire voir »

« Oui, je suis d'ailleurs vraiment pressé de découvrir cette surprise »

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

On est à nouveau en train de marcher au bord du port, nos mains liées. Il fait un petit peu frais mais le Soleil est avec nous et c'est vraiment chouette. On dirait que tout le monde s'est donné le mot pour sortir profiter de ce bel après-midi. Certains sont avec leurs chiens, d'autres seuls à admirer ou encore avec leurs enfants qui courent partout. On avance de plus en plus vers un quai où les bateaux ont l'air d'être les plus majestueux. Kurt nous stoppe près d'un gigantesque navire.

« Je me disais qu'on aurait pu aller en mer aujourd'hui. C'est le mien. C'est un catamaran »

Putain. Il est vraiment immense. J'ignore la taille qu'il fait mais… Wow. Il possède deux coques blanches éblouissantes, un pont, une grande cabine et un très haut mât le surplombe. Je ne suis pas un spécialiste en bateaux mais je sais que celui-là n'est pas comme les autres.

« Il est superbe » m'exclamais-je, époustouflé.

« Je l'ai fait bâtir par mon entreprise » annonce-t-il en levant fièrement le menton.

Il commence à se lancer dans des explications techniques. Mais je n'ai pas le cœur de le couper. Il semble passionné par le sujet. Je ressens une énorme vague d'amour pour lui à cet instant. On dirait un petit garçon. Je l'interromps tout de même parce que je sens qu'il peut continuer indéfiniment.

« Hey d'accord Kurt. Tes explications sont complètes mais ça ressemble à du chinois pour moi »

« Ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'il est performant » sourit-il.

« Oui, il le semble en tout cas »

« Je t'assure qu'il l'est Blaine »

« Dis-moi, tous les bateaux ont un nom normalement non ? »

Il m'attrape par les épaules et me fait pivoter vers la droite pour que je voie comment il s'appelle. _The Blackbird_. Je suis étonnée.

« Comme la chanson des Beatles ? »

Il hoche la tête avant de l'incliner sur son épaule avec une expression inquisitrice.

« Ça te surprend ? Tu penses que c'est étrange ? »

Je secoue la tête. Ce n'est rien de tout ça. Je ne savais pas qu'il aimait ce groupe à ce point. Ça m'étonne assez.

« J'aime cette chanson Blaine. Elle représente quelque chose pour moi, d'où le nom sur le bateau »

« C'est juste que… J'ignorais que tu appréciais autant les Beatles » m'empourprais-je aussitôt.

C'est un peu bête comme remarque mais bon…

« En fait… »

Il s'arrête, prend une profonde inspiration et continue à voix basse :

« Ma… mère adorait les Beatles. Je… Je me souviens qu'elle me chantait _Blackbird _quand elle… Quand elle était ma maman. Ma vraie maman. Pas le monstre alcoolique »

Cet aveu me serre le cœur. Je le fixe en essayant d'ignorer la boule qui s'est formée dans ma gorge. Je laisse ses mots me transpercer. Même s'il semble éprouver du ressentiment envers cette femme, il l'aime. Rien que le fait qu'il dise « ma maman » le montre. Mon Kurt…

« Tu veux monter ? » me questionne-t-il soudainement enthousiaste.

« Bien sûr » acquiesçais-je.

Plus que content, il me tire doucement par la main afin que je m'approche d'un petit passage menant à bord. Je monte sur le pont et Kurt me suit. On ne bouge plus et je regarde ce qui s'expose à moi.

A ma gauche se trouve une sorte de coin repas avec une table et une banquette recouverte de tissu doré, qui est assez grande pour recevoir une petite dizaine de personnes. Je m'approche de la cabine pour pouvoir inspecter l'intérieur mais je fais un bond en arrière. Il y a quelqu'un dedans en train de faire je ne sais quoi. J'étais tranquillement en train d'observer un homme vraiment grand, aux cheveux aux reflets cuivrés. Il vient nonchalamment vers nous. Il porte un bermuda noir, un haut à manches longues gris et des sandales. Je me demande comment il n'a pas froid. Je pense qu'il a la trentaine ou un peu plus.

« Jamie ! » salue Kurt en souriant de toutes ses dents.

« Monsieur Hummel ! Ravi de vous voir »

Les deux se donnent une poignée de main.

« Blaine, voici Jamie McAllister. Jamie, je te présente Blaine Anderson, mon petit-ami »

Petit-ami. Je crois que je serais toujours heureux d'entendre ces mots sur ses lèvres. Il m'a déjà qualifié de cette façon avant mais je ne pourrais jamais me lasser qu'il le prononce.

_C'est déjà mieux que de dire : « Hey c'est Blaine mon ex-potentiel soumis à plein temps »_

« Enchanté Monsieur McAllister » dis-je poliment à Jamie en lui tendant le bras.

« Vous pouvez m'appelez Jamie » dit-il amicalement en retour avec un accent charmant, « bienvenue à bord Monsieur Anderson »

« Blaine, c'est mieux » rougis-je doucement.

Les yeux de l'homme sont gris foncés.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Jamie ? » l'interroge tout de suite Kurt.

Une seconde, je me demande s'il lui pose la question en parlant de moi.

« Le petit oiseau est prêt à s'envoler à toute vitesse Monsieur » rétorque joyeusement Jamie.

Le petit oiseau ? Oh mais qu'est-ce que je suis con. Le _Blackbird_. Il parle du _Blackbird_.

_Le prix de la perspicacité est décerné à… Blaine Anderson !_

« Dans ce cas, laissons-le sortir du nid ! »

« Vous vous en occupez ? »

« Oui »

Kurt adresse à Jamie un coup d'œil amusé.

« Tu veux explorer le bateau Blaine ? »

« Oui, merci »

Je marche derrière lui jusqu'à l'intérieur de la cabine. J'arrive dans ce qui semble être la pièce principale. Il y a un divan en cuir beigne qui occupe l'espace placé sous une grande fenêtre qui donne une vue surprenante. Sur la droite, je vois un coin cuisine aussi bien aménagé que celle d'une maison. Elle est faite de bois et de marbre sombre. Même les appareils sont noirs.

« Ici, tu as le salon ainsi qu'une petite cuisine tout à fait fonctionnelle même si elle n'est pas immense » annonce Kurt en me montrant de la main ce qu'il dit.

Je le suis dans une sorte de couloir. Cet endroit est super grand pour voir que l'on est sur un bateau. Le sol est recouvert d'un parquet acajou. C'est simple, beau mais aussi moderne. Tout brille et est net. J'ai l'impression que personne n'est venu ici.

« Ici tu as les salles de bains »

Il tend les bras vers deux portes. Il s'avance vers le fond du couloir jusqu'à une porte en bois de la même couleur que le sol, il l'ouvre et me laisse passer pour que j'y entre. On se retrouve dans une luxueuse chambre. Il y a un lit de grande taille en bois blanc et est recouvert d'une parure bleue nuit et argentée. On dirait exactement sa chambre au Phénix. Kurt l'a peut-être décorée ainsi pour ne pas être dépaysé.

« C'est l'espace personnel du capitaine » dit-il en me fixant de son regard brûlant, « je n'ai jamais emmené personne ici. Enfin si, ma famille mais aucun homme »

Il n'en dit pas plus mais j'ai compris. Je m'empourpre sous ses yeux ardents. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre dans mes oreilles. Encore une nouvelle première fois avec lui. Il me plaque contre son torse, enroule un bras autour de ma taille, son autre main dans mes boucles et il colle ses lèvres contre les miennes pour un baiser fiévreux et langoureux. Il s'éloigne mais garde son front collé au mien alors que nos respirations sont erratiques.

« Tu sais qu'on est quasiment obligé de baptiser ce lit » murmure-t-il contre mes lèvres.

Putain on va baiser sur l'eau !

« Pas tout de suite par contre. Suis-moi, Jamie va s'occuper des réglages »

J'ignore la pointe de regret qui fait son apparition dans mon ventre et je le suis docilement jusqu'au salon. Il me montre une énième porte.

« Ici, il y a mon bureau et là, deux autres chambres »

« Mais tu peux accueillir combien de personnes là-dedans ? »

« Six. Seule ma famille est venue. C'est mon moment en solitaire quand je suis à bord. Et ça me plait. Mais maintenant tu es avec moi. D'ailleurs je dois m'assurer que tu es en sécurité »

Il se penche vers une boite près du canapé et prend un gilet de sauvetage orange citrouille.

« Avec ça, ce sera déjà mieux »

Il le place sur mes épaules et tire sur chacune des ficelles pour qu'il ne bouge pas. Un sourire en coin secret nait sur sa bouche.

« Tu as beaucoup trop de satisfaction à me ligoter »

« Je ne le ferai jamais assez si tu veux mon avis » lâche-t-il d'une voix sensuelle.

« Tu es un obsédé »

« Ce n'est pas un secret » sourit-il, joueur, les yeux pétillants.

« Mon obsédé »

« Oui, seulement le tien. Tout entier »

Dès que les liens sont en place, il me tire à lui et me donne un baiser.

« Pour l'éternité » murmure-t-il.

Il lâche sa prise sans que je dise un mot ou que je fasse un geste.

_**« Pour l'éternité »**_

Alors ça, si ce n'est pas romantique…

Les mains liées, on emprunte un escalier de quelques marches pour monter jusqu'à l'étage supérieur où se trouve le poste de commande constitué d'un large volant, d'un levier et d'une dizaine de boutons ainsi que d'un grand fauteuil en cuir noir rehaussé. En-dessous de nous, je vois Jamie se dépêchait d'installer quelques cordages.

« C'est grâce à la navigation que tu es aussi doué avec les nœuds et les liens ? » lui demandais-je sans aucune arrière-pensée.

« Eh bien, sur un bateau, tu es obligé de te débrouiller avec les nœuds »

Il me scrute attentivement.

« Blaine, tu poses beaucoup de questions. J'aime bien. Ça prouve que tu t'intéresses. Mais franchement, je te montre quand tu veux les choses fantastiques que je peux réaliser avec des nœuds et des liens »

Ses lèvres se retroussent dans un petit sourire pervers. Je ne lui rends pas mais le regarde le plus stoïquement possible lui faisant croire qu'il m'a blessé. Sa gaieté quitte ses traits.

« Tu t'es fait avoir » lâchais-je en gloussant.

Sa bouche tressaille et il fronce les sourcils.

« Il y a de grandes chances que cette insolence ait des conséquences. Soit sûr que je vais m'en charger. Mais pour le moment, excuse-moi, je dois guider le navire.

Il s'installe sur le siège derrière le volant, enclenche une espèce de levier et un léger tremblement dû au moteur se fait ressentir.

Jamie court presque le long du pont et passe sur le quai pour détacher le bateau. Peut-être que lui aussi est doué avec les nœuds et les liens. Cette pensée est apparue toute seule et mes joues me chauffent violemment.

_Ton sadique te pervertit Anderson, il te pervertit._

Je regarde si mon maniaque du contrôle à remarquer mon rougissement mais non. C'est vrai, c'est de sa faute ! Il parle à la radio après que Jamie lui ait assuré que tout était bon.

Je suis à nouveau bouche bée devant les talents hors du commun de Kurt. Je ne sais pas si un jour je vais enfin découvrir son point faible. Et soudain, je me souviens son essai désastreux mais de bonne volonté de faire la cuisine dans mon appartement vendredi. Je suis satisfait par cette pensée.

Avec délicatesse, Kurt déplace le _Blackbird_ afin de le faire sortir de sa place. Des gens se sont rassemblés pour assister à la manœuvre. Je souris à certains enfants sur le quai. J'adore les enfants en fait. Kurt me lance brièvement un regard et me tire par le poignet jusqu'entre ses jambes. Il me montre du doigt les boutons et cadrans devant moi.

« Attrape le volant » me commande-t-il de sa voix de Dominant.

Je lui obéis.

« Bien mon capitaine ! » lançais-je en riant et en faisant un salut militaire.

Il pose ses longues mains pâles sur les miennes légèrement hâlées et nous dirigeons le catamaran hors du port. En très peu de temps, on ne distingue quasiment plus les terres mais seulement les eaux foncées et profondes.

Le vent est plus fort au large et donc le bateau bouge beaucoup plus.

Je souris bêtement quand je ressens la joie de Kurt. J'aime le voir ainsi. Ça me fait chaud au cœur. Le vent souffle encore plus fort et nous pousse.

« On doit hisser les voiles ! » s'exclame Kurt visiblement enjoué, « c'est à toi de prendre les commandes. Reste dans la même direction »

Pardon ?! Il est au courant que c'est la première fois que je me trouve dans cette situation ?

« Ne panique pas bébé. Tu gardes tes mains où elles sont, tu fixes l'horizon droit devant toi. Tu peux le faire, tout ce que tu fais, tu le réussis. Quand les voiles seront en place, le bateau va partir en avant d'un coup et tu vas devoir le stabiliser. Et quand je te ferai ce geste… »

Il baisse son pouce vers le sol.

« … tu remonteras ce levier pour couper le moteur. Tu vas y arriver ? »

« Y arriver, je ne sais pas mais j'ai compris »

Mon cœur palpite en moi, totalement paniqué et stressé. Putain mais je vais nous faire couler et, si on n'est pas mort, Kurt me tuera à mains nues.

Il me donne un bref baiser, quitte son fauteuil de capitaine et descend vers Jamie à l'extrémité du bateau. Ils déplient quelques voiles, démêlent des cordages et s'activent autour d'autres mécanismes. Tous les deux ont l'air de faire du bon travail. C'est vraiment bon de voir mon maniaque plein de bonheur et passionné au point qu'il soit détendu comme ça. Jamie a l'air d'être à l'aise avec lui. Ils sont sûrement amis. Kurt parait être solitaire et donc n'a pas beaucoup d'amis autour de lui. Bien sûr, je n'en ai pas une multitude moi non plus. Sur New York en ce moment, je n'ai personne pour être franc. Mes deux meilleurs amis se la coulent douce au Mexique.

Mon ventre se tord quand je pense à Sam et Zoé. Sam me manque énormément. Plus que Zoé puisqu'elle, je suis habitué qu'elle soit loin de moi. Mais Sam, eh bien, il est toujours dans le coin d'ordinaire. Sa bonne humeur est ce qui me manque le plus. Pourvu qu'il rentre quand son petit frère, Steve, arrivera.

Kurt et Jamie installent la voile qui se bombe instantanément quand le vent la rencontre. Tellement vite que le bateau fait un bond en avant et fonce. Je ressens sa puissance sous mes doigts.

Les deux hommes hissent une voile plus petite et j'admire le spectacle : elle glisse sur le mât et le vent l'emplit immédiatement.

« Tiens le cap bébé et remonte le levier » hurle Kurt essayant de se faire entendre et en me faisant le geste.

Sa voix me parvient tout juste mais j'acquiesce, fou de joie, alors que j'admire l'homme dont je suis amoureux, les cheveux mis dans tous les sens par le vent, joyeux en train de se battre avec une poulie.

Je monte le levier, le tremblement sous mes pieds s'arrête et le _Blackbird_ s'envole enfin librement. J'aimerais sautiller sur place, taper dans mes mains, danser. Je crois que je n'ai jamais rien vécu d'aussi grisant. Bon si, le planeur c'était cool et… la salle de torture moderne était intense aussi. Ce catamaran est rapide. Je tiens bien fort le gouvernail. Je sens la présence de Kurt dans mon dos. Il replace ses mains sur les miennes.

« Tu en penses quoi alors ? » crie-t-il pour surmonter le brouhaha du vent et de l'eau.

« Kurt, Kurt… c'est époustouflant ! »

Il me sourit de toutes ses dents d'une façon éblouissante.

« Tu verras quand le spinnaker sera hissé ! »

Il me montre Jamie, d'un signe de main, qui s'active à installer une grande voile dorée superbe. On dirait la couleur du dessus de lit de la salle de torture.

« Plutôt belle couleur » m'époumonais-je.

Il me fait un sourire en coin pervers et sexy en plus d'un clin d'œil malicieux. Oh, il l'a fait exprès !

La voile dorée se bombe et prend une forme bizarre. Le _Blackbird_ fonce à toute vitesse, touchant à peine la surface de l'eau.

« Il a cette forme pour pouvoir donner de la vitesse »

Kurt lit dans mes pensées. Je hoche la tête épaté et ne sachant que dire.

Un sourire niais est collé sur mon visage alors que nous filons droit vers l'océan Atlantique d'après Kurt. Je me tourne pour voir Bridgeport par réflexe mais je ne vois rien, étant trop loin.

C'est dingue de pensée que tout cette beauté se trouve a à peine une heure de New York. Ici, le paysage est calme, sauvage, pure : la nature à l'état brute. Alors que la Grosse Pomme est bruyante, ravagé par l'homme, polluée et densément peuplée. Je profite de cette accalmie marine.

« Tu sais à combien nous allons ? »

« Quinze nœuds »

« J'ignore ce que ça veut dire mais merci »

« C'est presque vingt-huit kilomètres heure »

« Seulement ? Je pensais qu'on allait beaucoup plus vite ! »

Il serre mes doigts en gloussant ?

« Tu es tellement beau Blaine. J'aime voir ton visage s'illuminer quand tu ris de cette façon si sincère et si innocente. Tu es sublime. Je te vois de la manière dont Sam t'a représenté dans ses tableaux »

Je tourne la tête pour pouvoir l'embrasser.

« Tu es excellent pour changer les idées d'un homme Kurt »

« Tes désirs seront toujours satisfaits Blaine »

Il caresse mes boucles à l'arrière de ma tête et dépose un baiser derrière mon oreille gauche. Une vague électrique part de ce petit contact et se répercute dans tout mon corps.

« Je veux te rendre heureux. Tous les jours comme aujourd'hui » me chuchote-il en m'enlaçant par derrière.

J'admire la mer devant nous et me demande ce que j'ai fait pour mériter un cadeau du ciel comme mon Kurt.

Ce bonheur est peut-être éphémère après tout. J'imagine qu'il va un jour avoir besoin de revenir à ses essentiels, à ses habitudes peu conventionnelles et que notre histoire d'amour naissante ne suffira plus. Je devrais accepter certaines choses.

Mais je décide de ne pas y penser pour l'instant. Je me laisse aller contre le corps de Kurt dans mon dos en fermant les yeux. Je réfléchirais à ça plus tard. Le moment est trop agréable pour le foutre en l'air avec ces réflexions.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Après une heure environ, l'ancre est jetée dans un petit coin tranquille mais vraiment beau. Jamie a quitté le bateau à l'aide d'un canot et il est sur la terre ferme désormais. J'ignore pourquoi il est parti mais quand Kurt me tire rapidement par la main jusqu'à sa chambre alors que Jamie vient juste de s'en aller, je me dis qu'il est derrière tout ça.

Il est devant moi. Je ne sais même pas s'il sait à quel point il est sexy. Il fait glisser ses longues mains habilement aux liens du gilet de sauvetage et les dénoue. Il le laisse tomber par terre. Ses yeux à présent grands et foncés se posent sur mon visage.

Il m'a à peine effleuré et pourtant, je suis en train de flancher. Ses doigts montent jusqu'à mes joues puis redescendent sur ma mâchoire, le long de mon cou et enfin sur ma poitrine. Ce petit toucher suffit pour se faire emballer mon cœur. Ses mains se stoppent quand elles arrivent au revers de mon pull.

« J'ai envie de voir ton corps » lâche-t-il à voix basse.

Il s'incline vers moi et m'embrasse tendrement sur ma bouche à peine ouverte. J'ai le souffle court. Je le veux. Je bande comme pas possible. Il est tellement beau, il est un appel à la débauche. Il suffit de le regarder pour s'en apercevoir. L'air autour de nous dans cette étroite pièce est chargé d'électricité. Même les mouvements du bateau sur l'eau arrivent à m'exciter.

« Enlève tes habits » me chuchote-t-il, le regard enflammé alors qu'il s'éloigne.

Je déglutis mais je lui obéis de bon cœur. Je garde mon regard verrouillé au sien. J'attrape le bas de mon pull et le remonte sensuellement sur mon torse. Je fais de même avec mon teeshirt. Je profite de ses yeux assombris et chauds sur moi. Putain, je me sens surpuissant. Je perçois son envie sur ses beaux traits mais aussi… beaucoup plus bas.

J'abandonne mes hauts sur le sol et je m'apprête à déboutonner mon jean quand il m'arrête.

« Attends » m'interrompt-il, « mets-toi sur le lit »

Je m'assois sur le matelas et, avec grâce, Kurt se met à genoux devant moi. Il enlève ma chaussure droite ainsi que ma chaussette puis il fait de même avec la gauche. Il prend ma cheville droite et amène mon pied vers ses lèvres et dépose un chapelet de baisers sur la plante. Je gigote. Ça m'excite mais ça me chatouille aussi. Il se redresse et tire sur mes mains afin que je me remette debout moi aussi.

« Tu peux reprendre » me souffle-t-il en faisant un pas en arrière pour me regarder.

Je déboutonne mon jean et le débraguette. Je passe mes doigts à l'intérieur et l'abaisse lentement jusqu'à mes pieds. La bouche de Kurt se retrousse légèrement mais son regard reste ardent.

J'ignore si c'est le fait qu'il ne m'ait pas baisé mais fait l'amour doucement et avec passion plus tôt ou si c'est le fait qu'il m'ait avoué ses sentiments mais je me sens bien. Je ne suis pas gêné. Je veux que ce bel être me trouve sensuel. Je veux qu'il voie à quel point je me sens sensuel avec lui. C'est vrai, je ne suis peut-être pas un expert dans l'art de la séduction mais je demande juste qu'il m'instruise. Je sais que lui n'est pas d'un naturel patient ou attentionné. On se retrouve sur un pied d'égalité ainsi. Enfin je pense.

J'ai seulement sur moi un boxer bleu foncé d'une grande marque et donc, d'un grand prix. Je passe par-dessus mon jean parterre et reste immobile devant lui en sous-vêtements. Pour une fois, je ne me sens pas inférieur à lui. Je lui appartiens.

Il glisse ses mains dans la courbe de mes reins, caresse doucement ma peau du bout des doigts avant de retirer mon boxer et de le faire descendre sur mes pieds. Je fais un pas en avant pour m'en libérer.

Je suis à présent totalement nu sous son regard et je ne ressens aucun malaise. Il est amoureux de moi. Il m'accepte comme je suis ce n'est donc pas la peine de dissimuler mon corps. Il ne parle pas. Il m'admire. Tout ce qui compte maintenant c'est son envie et même la vénération qu'il me porte. Il y a un petit truc en plus, un truc plus profond : il me contemple avec amour.

Il prend les pans ouverts de son cardigan et les fait passer par-dessus ses épaules. Il retire ensuite son teeshirt blanc. Les courbes de son buste apparaissent. Son regard bleu narquois ne m'a pas lâché une seconde. Il enlève ses chaussures et ses chaussettes et esquisse le geste pour s'occuper de son pantalon.

« Je vais le faire » dis-je dans un chuchotement en tendant le bras vers lui.

Sa bouche forme un O parfait avant de se transformer en sourire.

« Comme tu voudras »

Je m'approche de lui, passe les pouces dans les passants de son jean et l'attire vers moi pour qu'il soit plus proche. Il a l'air surpris par mon audace d'après le léger souffle qu'il laisse sortir. Il est quand même souriant. Je le déboutonne, défait la fermeture éclair lentement en laissant trainer mes doigts sur son sexe dur par-dessus son sous-vêtement. Il balance instinctivement ses hanches pour avoir plus de contact et clôt les paupières se délectant de cet effleurement.

« J'aime que tu prennes des initiatives Blainey, j'aime vraiment ça » me murmure-t-il.

Il encadre ma tête de ses mains et dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes pour un baiser langoureux. Je mets mes paumes délicatement sur sa taille contre sa peau nue froide.

« J'aime aussi » chuchotais-je en traçant des lignes avec mes doigts sur ses hanches.

Je fais bouger mes paumes vers son ventre et je fais courir mes doigts sous son nombril puis dans son boxer. Je caresse ses poils avant de prendre à pleine main sa verge.

Un grognement guttural sort de sa bouche. Sa respiration frappe mes joues. Il me donne à nouveau un baiser amoureux. Ma main le découvre, l'enserre, le branle tranquillement. Il m'entoure de ses bras. Sa main droite est dans mon dos et me tient et la deuxième est emmêlée dans mes boucles afin que mes lèvres restent collées aux siennes.

« Mon bébé, j'ai envie de toi » halète-t-il.

Il s'éloigne de moi sans prévenir pour ôter son pantalon et son boxer d'un geste brusque et efficace. Il est superbe. Il l'est autant habillé que nu. Sa belle peau blanche est nette. Il est magnifique. Seules ses horribles cicatrices roses abiment son torse.

« Tout va bien Blainey ? » me chuchote-t-il en effleurant ma pommette gauche de sa paume.

« O-Oui. Oui. Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour »

Il me serre contre lui, envahit ma bouche et fourre ses mains dans mes boucles. Nos langues se caressent sensuellement. Il me pousse doucement en arrière jusqu'à ce que l'intérieur de mes genoux rencontre le lit. Il m'entraine délicatement avec lui sur le matelas. Il m'allonge dessus et caresse mon cou de son nez alors que mes mains s'entortillent dans ses cheveux.

« Tu sens tellement bon Blainey. Tu es enivrant, tentateur, délicieux »

Comme d'habitude, ses paroles glissent sur moi avec chaleur et allument mon corps, mettant toutes mes cellules au grade à vous. Il fait courir son nez dans le creux de ma gorge et sur mon torse en y déposant des baisers avec adoration.

« Tu es magnifique, si magnifique » me murmure-t-il.

Il prend un téton dans sa bouche et le mordille. Je lâche un petit cri et je jette mon bassin en avant par réflexe.

« Crie pour moi mon bébé »

Ses doigts descendent sur mon ventre, sur mes hanches et sur mon sexe. Il me touche à peine mais je gémis fortement. Il caresse mon érection et suce mon téton. Il me vénère. Il lâche mon membre et glisse un doigt entre mes fesses avant de me pénétrer avec. Je geins et je balance mon bassin contre sa main. Il en rajoute un deuxième et m'étend tout en torturant toujours mes boutons de chair.

Il retire ses doigts, place ses mains sur mes hanches et se rapproche de moi, entrechoquant nos érections. Je lâche un souffle bruyant et lui, sourit contre ma poitrine. Il m'attire ensuite sur lui et je le surplombe, mes genoux dans le matelas de part et d'autre de son corps. Il me donne un préservatif.

Je me baisse un peu, prends son sexe dans ma main. La tentation est trop grande alors je m'incline, suçote son gland avant de le prendre tout entier dans ma bouche. J'accentue le contact de ma langue sur les veines de son érection avant de le sucer plus franchement. Il lâche un profond gémissement et appuie sur ma tête pour qu'il s'enfonce plus loin.

Putain, il est délicieux. Je veux qu'il me prenne. Je me redresse pour l'admirer : il est essoufflé, ses pupilles sont dilatées et il me fixe avec envie.

D'un mouvement rapide, je craque l'emballage de la capote et la place sur sa verge. Il prend mes mains. J'en libère une, aligne mon entrée à son sexe et je m'empale doucement sur lui.

Un long gémissement passe ses lèvres et il ferme les yeux.

C'est tellement bon de sentir sa longueur en moi qui me comble et m'agrandit. C'est exquis. Je crie. Il enroule ma taille de ses mains et me fait descendre alors qu'il monte les hanches et remonter alors qu'il les abaisse. Putain c'est parfait.

« Mon bébé » chuchote-t-il.

Il s'assoit brusquement et colle son front au mien. Il semble dix fois plus épais comme ça et il excite chaque parcelle de mon intimité. J'halète et enroule mes bras à son cou. Lui encadre mon visage de ses paumes et verrouilles ses yeux bleus brûlants emplis d'envie aux miens.

« Mon Blainey, qu'est-ce que tu me fais ? » murmure-t-il.

Il revendique ma bouche avec une passion et un empressement torrides.

Je l'embrasse de la même façon avec la même ardeur. La sensation de plénitude de le sentir en moi m'enivre.

« J-Je t'aime Kurt » soufflais-je.

Il geint comme s'il souffrait. Il me retourne sans sortir de moi et je me trouve désormais plaqué sur le matelas, son superbe corps sur le mien et mes jambes encerclant son bassin.

Il m'admire avec dévotion et vénération comme s'il était ébloui. Je suis à peu près sûr que je fais la même tête que lui. Je pose mes mains sur ses joues pour pouvoir toucher ce sublime visage que j'aime tant. Avec douceur et lenteur, il entame les mouvements pour sortir et entrer en moi, les paupières closes.

Il n'y a aucun bruit autour de nous. Seuls nos gémissements et nos respirations haletantes brisent ce silence. Il effectue de longs et tendres va-et-vient réguliers en moi. C'est délicieux. Il met ses bras de chaque côté de ma tête. Une main dans mes boucles et la seconde contre ma joue qu'il caresse de son pouce alors qu'il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Il me fait tendrement l'amour. Je me sens bien sous son corps. Il bouge à l'intérieur de moi calmement, s'occupant de chacun de mes nerfs. Je le caresse là où je sais que je peux : ses bras, son visage, ses cheveux, le bas de son dos.

Je me cambre sous lui quand il frappe ma prostate avec lenteur et avec la pression parfaite. Il reprend le même angle encore et encore. Mon souffle devient plus erratique et mon estomac se serre sous une langue de chaleur et de désir. Il dépose des baisers partout où il peut et vient mordiller le point sensible sous mon oreille. Je sens contre mon cou sa respiration se saccader à chaque fois qu'il s'enfonce en moi.

Mes testicules se serrent, mes membres tremblent et mes orteils se crispent. Oh oui, ça vient, ça vient.

« J-Je suis tellement p-proche, t-tellement proche K-Kurt'

« Oui, oui je sais mon bébé. Jouis pour moi. Je t'en prie Blainey » me murmure-t-il.

Ses mots me font basculer.

« KURT ! » hurlais-je.

Mes chairs resserrent l'étau sur son érection pulsante.

Kurt crie.

Nous nous libérons en même temps.

**Voilà pour ce modeste chapitre :)**

**J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis dans une review :)**

**Venez me parler aussi si vous voulez (je ne mords pas encore )) sur Twitter, Instagram ou sur la page Facebook de cette fic. Tout au nom de Klaiindy.**

**Bisous bisous :)**

**Je tiens a vous prévenir à l'avance. Je posterai la semaine prochaine mais il y aura une pause de deux semaines dans les publis après. Je reposterai le 9 janvier. Voilà. Il y a les fête de fin d'année et j'ai besoin de repos aussi car Nuances me prend beaucoup de temps.**

**Donc à la semaine prochaine mes chéris.**

**Cindy :)**


	36. Chapter 36

**Coucou à tous !**

**400 REVIEWS MES AMIIIIIIS ! MERCI DU FOND DU CŒUR. JE SUIS TELLEMENT HEUREUSE !**

**Merci tout particulier à ma petite Sara qui a posté la 400 ème. Je t'aime (Allez voir sa fic **Sympathy for the Devil** elle est super sur son profil **Licorne-Klaine**)**

**Merci à uneklaineuuuuuse, justmoi59, Marion, Alexis, CeliaCom7, Claire, SwiftCriss, Anna, Klaineuse, Anne-So, Sara, Sarah, Claire,xMiu pour vos reviews.**

**Uneklaineuuuuuuse : **haha DIEU ! Ça change pas mal de son comportement de début de fic non ? Oh c'est vraiment adorable ça :') je poste le soir la plupart du temps parce que j'écris le reste de la journée ou je suis en cours donc, c'est le seul moment où je suis tranquille on va dire :) tu sais, quand on me dit ça sur ma façon d'écrire ça me fait vraiment plaisir parce que au collège ou même au lycée on me disait tout le temps que je n'avais pas un bon style d'écriture. Donc là, ça me touche vraiment :') Putain, tes PS j'adore :D Je tiens à t'apprendre que Post Scriptum veut dire « écrit après » (Wikipédia est un homme intelligent !) voilà :D Bisous

**Justmoi59 : **viens on va les rejoindre sur le Blackbird )

**IheartIns : **coucou ! C'est vrai que ces livres sont vraiment addictifs :) J'en peux plus d'attendre le film. Je suis tellement pressée de voir comment l'histoire originale va être retranscrite à l'écran… Bisous Marion :D

**Anderverysue : **le fait que Kurt ait avoué ses sentiments à Blaine a été comme un déclic pour lui et il se sent beaucoup mieux et plus à l'aise désormais. Il va se dévoiler de plus en plus au cours des chapitres suivants. Merci à toi de me poster ces reviews vraiment encourageantes pour moi :)

**CeliaCom7 : **oh eh bien merci à toi et chaque lecteur de la suivre chaque semaine. Elle ne serait pas là sans vous tous :) Oui vous allez apprendre comment il a eu les cicatrices ne t'en fais pas :) Je suis désolée mais cette pause est nécessaire… J'espère que je ne perdrais pas trop de lecteurs avec ça.

**Maloke : **ouais c'est sûr que la pression est énorme. Je préfère m'arrêter quelques semaines plutôt que de continuer mais que l'écriture se transforme en obligation tu vois… Evidemment, comme je te le dis souvent, tu n'es pas forcée de corriger à chaque fois :) Je t'aime aussi.

**SwiftCriss : **merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser une review sur les deux chapitres. C'est gentil de ta part :)

**AnnaKlaineuse : **haha c'est le mot parfait pour le décrire en effet :) oui j'ai vu que tu étais passé la voir. Je suis contente que ça puisse t'aider à mieux t'imaginer les lieux de la fic. Merci beaucoup :') tu peux continuer longtemps encore, j'aime bien :) bisous Anna.

**Klaineuse **: Walala ma keupine d'amour (Guimauve en moi à cet instant Oui) Oui cette semaine était plutôt agréable. C'est les vacances donc que demander de mieux ? (Discussion de salon de thé avec ma keupine :D) Ouais c'est vrai qu'on peut désormais dire qu'ils sont dans une vraie relation de couple. Le Je t'aime a été le feu vert pour lui, il peut enfin se dévoiler à Blaine à partir de là. Oui l'histoire de la mère de Kurt est la base de la personne qu'il est aujourd'hui (avec d'autres détails bien sûr, ce serait trop facile sinon ) ) donc plus les détails de sa mère viendront et plus Kurt sera plus clair on va dire. Oui j'aime écrire ces moments aussi. Ou ils sont juste Kurt et Blaine et qu'ils peuvent discuter sans problème. Si ça arrive, j'ai bien dit si, ce n'est pas pour le moment, tu t'imagines bien ) Oui tu as bien cerné Kurt, il est profondément généreux et Blaine lui permet de s'ouvrir aux autres et au monde qui l'entoure. J'aime tes encyclopédies ) Dare est sexy avec n'importe quel habit. Même sans. Surtout sans. SURTOUT SANS ! #momentfantasme. Hey peut-être que tu es un mélange des trois ! Haha comme tu dis ce n'est pas pour tout de suite donc tu as le temps keupine ! Ne sniffouille pas maintenant, pleins de belles choses arrivent ! YEAH HIGE FIVE SANTANA EST MA COUSINE ! SO HAPPY ! Darren est un Dieu :D C'est gentil et c'est très motivant et ça me fait plaisir de savoir que je n'écris pas en vain :) J'ai des crises de migraines violentes, il n'y a rien d'indiscret là-dedans :) ça me fatigue beaucoup c'est tout. Et ça me rend détestable aussi. Bisous ma soeureupine :) (I LIKE THAT) J'attends ta réponse avec impatience, tu vas me manquer pendant cette pause (Côté guimauve le retour !) Gros bisous keupine je t'adore aussi *cœur*

**HOP3SO :** coucou. Merci c'est très gentil. Les migraines sont toujours présentes mais on va dire que je sais gérer maintenant même si j'ai mal. Embrasse tes requins Licornes pour moi ) Elliott le chat ailé veut voir Michael bientôt, il s'ennuie ! Bisous.

**Licorne-Klaine :** merci, merci pour cette 400ème review. C'est vraiment génial :) Je ne t'en veux pas, ta santé passe avant cette fic, ne t'inquiète pas :) Je t'avais un petit peu spoilé sur le Je t'aime mais bon ) Hey ce n'est pas une honte, ils sont cools ces livres ! Gros bisous

**LePinguAmoureux** : hey ! Comme je te le dis ce n'est pas une obligation de reviewer mais j'apprécie que tu prennes le temps de le faire même quand tu n'as pas le temps. Oui cette phrase veut dire quelque chose ) tout ce que tu dis est adorable vraiment, merci beaucoup pour tout ça :) Et le Kurt doux vient juste d'arriver, ce n'est que le début si tu aimes le voir ainsi ) bisous à bientôt j'espère !

**Clairegleek78** : siffle le Blackbird, il arrivera devant ta porte ) J'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire et je suis contente que tu aies compris les choses comme je voulais les montrer :) bon tant mieux si on ne m'en veut pas :) toi aussi Claire bisous !

**xMiu** : hey ! Tu avais le temps, je poste assez tard le vendredi (vers 22h30 - 23h) Mais plus tu t'imagines de scénarios et plus sa vraie histoire sera bonne non ? ) haha tu penses à ma fic à ce point ? :) Mais j'aime ça :D je ne m'en plains pas. Merci j'ai hâte de lire ton prochain chapitre aussi !

**Donc comme je vous l'ai annoncé la semaine dernière, je ne posterai pas avant le 9 janvier maintenant. Je fais une pause de deux semaines. Le chapitre 37 sera posté le vendredi 9, promis :D Ne m'en voulez pas trop d'accord ? Je vous aime moi :')**

**Sur ce, bon chapitre !**

**ENJOY !**

**Chapitre 36**

« Jamie ne va pas tarder » me chuchote-t-il.

« Hmm, hmm »

Mes paupières se soulèvent et mes yeux tombent sur les siens, leur bleu remplit de tendresse. Qualifier ses yeux de bleus est comme une injure. Ils sont beaucoup plus complexes que ça. Leur teinte majoritaire est bleue mais autour de la pupille il y a du vert et des éclats dorés parsèment ses iris.

« J'aimerais par-dessus tout rester toute la journée dans ce lit avec toi. Mais Jamie va avoir besoin d'aide pour remonter le canot »

Il s'incline vers moi pour déposer délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

« Blainey, tu es vraiment magnifique là, tout de suite. Tes cheveux dans tous les sens et tes beaux yeux pétillants te rendent incroyablement sexy. J'ai envie de plus en te voyant ainsi »

Il quitte le lit et se met debout, le sourire aux lèvres. Couché à plat ventre, je profite du spectacle.

« Mon capitaine, vous vous débrouillez aussi plutôt bien » lançais-je avec un claquement de langue appréciateur.

Je l'admire bouger dans cet espace réduit alors qu'il remet ses vêtements. Ce superbe homme qui m'a à nouveau fait l'amour avec douceur. Tout ce qui se passe en ce moment semble irréel. Comme si le fait qu'il m'appartienne soit du domaine du rêve.

Il se pose sur le bord du matelas afin d'enfiler ses chaussures.

« Ton capitaine n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il froidement, « si tu veux. Je suis le chef sur ce bateau »

J'incline ma tête sur mon épaule.

« Tu es le chef de mon cœur aussi Kurt »

_Et de ton esprit. Et de ta vie toute entière même._

Il bouge la tête comme pour s'éclaircir les idées et il revient m'embrasser à nouveau.

« Je vais dehors. Tu peux te doucher si tu as envie. Tu veux que je t'apporte quelque chose ? A boire ? A manger ? »

Son ton est soucieux et attentionné. Je ne peux pas empêcher mes lèvres de s'étendre dans un sourire. Je me demande si j'ai toujours à faire au garçon fou sous plusieurs nuances.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » me questionne-t-il en voyant mon expression abrutie.

« Juste toi »

« Moi ? »

« Qui êtes-vous inconnu ? Où est passé mon Kurt ? »

Il m'adresse un petit rictus malheureux.

« Oh… Il est dans le coin bébé »

Je sens de la tristesse dans ses paroles. Je me sens tout de suite coupable de lui avoir dit ça. Heureusement, il change d'humeur immédiatement.

« Tu vas le revoir, j'en suis sûr. Il risque de se pointer si tu ne sors pas de ce lit » complète-t-il avec un regard arrogant et fier.

Il me donne une tape sur le cul. Je glapis et rigole en même temps.

« J'avais peur »

« Et désormais ? » fronce-t-il les sourcils, « tu envoies tout un tas de signaux contraires Blaine. Je ne sais plus où donner de la tête »

Il pose encore ses lèvres sur les miennes.

« On se voit tout à l'heure mon cœur »

Il se met sur ses pieds et, avec un sourire éblouissant, il me laisse là avec mon esprit bouillonnant et tournant à cent à l'heure.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je sors finalement de la chambre. J'aperçois Jamie mais je le perds de vue quasi-instantanément quand je ferme la porte pour entrer dans la pièce principale. Kurt est en pleine discussion téléphonique. Avec qui, je l'ignore. Il vient nonchalamment vers moi et me plaque contre son torse avant de nicher son nez dans mes boucles.

« Heureux de l'apprendre… Parfait. Oui… Sérieusement ? Dans l'escalier de secours ?... D'accord. Dans la soirée »

Il raccroche et je sens les tremblements du moteur sous mes pieds. Jamie a dû monter dans le poste de commande quand je l'ai vu s'éclipser.

« On rentre à la maison maintenant » annonce Kurt.

Il pose ses lèvres sur mon front et replace le gilet de sauvetage sur mon torse.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Quand nous prenons la direction du port, l'après-midi est en train de décliner. Je m'autorise à repenser à cette journée géniale. Avec l'aide minutieuse et patiente de Kurt, j'ai appris à reconnaitre et à monter plusieurs types de voiles et je sais aussi réaliser trois sortes de nœuds. Kurt ne s'est pas moqué une seule fois mais je sais qu'il se retenait de sourire.

« Dans un futur proche, je pourrais peut-être te ligoter moi aussi » chuchotais-je dans un élan courageux.

Ses lèvres se retroussent malicieusement.

« Pas de soucis Blainey. Je me laisserais faire si tu arrives à m'attraper »

Ses mots me rappellent ce matin-là où, très tôt, il m'avait poursuivi dans sa cuisine. J'étais euphorique et amusé sur le coup. Ensuite, ça a dégénéré. Je plisse le front et frissonne. Ce matin-là, je l'ai abandonné. Est-ce que je partirais aujourd'hui alors que je suis au courant de ses sentiments ? Est-ce que j'aurais la force de partir encore une fois en sachant que l'épée de Damoclès que sont ses désirs flotte sur ma tête ? Aurais-je la force de lui faire mal ainsi ? Non. Je ne pense pas.

Il m'a aussi fait visiter plus en profondeur le bateau. Il m'a donné plein de détails sur sa construction et sur son fonctionnement. Il m'a aussi expliqué en quoi il était différent des autres bateaux. Quand je l'ai interrogé, lors de notre première rencontre, il avait mentionné sa passion pour les bateaux. Sur le coup, j'imaginais qu'il aimait les croisières de luxe à bord de yachts et non de catamarans permettant des sorties en mer en solitaire.

Et puis évidemment, nous avons fait l'amour calmement sans se presser. Je soupire en repensant avec quelle facilité il peut me faire fondre. Je sais qu'il est un super bon coup au lit. Ou ailleurs… C'est vrai, je n'ai aucune expérience sexuelle, autre qu'avec lui, mais j'en suis sûr. Zoé m'avait raconté qu'elle avait vécu des coups désastreux. Ouais, Zoé adore parler de sa vie sexuelle ouvertement.

Est-ce qu'un jour je serais lasser de lui ? Je l'ignore. Cette question me fait un peu peur en fait.

Kurt est assis et il me tient contre lui, me protège, durant une durée indéterminée dans un silence agréable et confortable. Le _Blackbird_ file sur l'eau vers Bridgeport. J'ai le volant entre les mains. Parfois Kurt me parle pour m'aider à mieux diriger le bateau.

Je le sens sourire contre mon épaule.

« Merci pour cette journée Blaine »

« Merci à toi Kurt » lui répondis-je, heureux.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Le Soleil est déjà bas dans le ciel quand nous rentrons le bateau au port. Il y a de petits points lumineux au bout de certains mâts qui indiquent la présence des bateaux. Le jour n'est pas tout à fait couché mais la luminosité montre que la nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber.

A nouveau, un attroupement de personnes nous observe alors que Kurt place délicatement mais efficacement le _Blackbird_ près du quai. La manœuvre semble assez complexe mais Kurt se débrouille comme un chef. Jamie quitte le bateau pour rejoindre le petit ponton en bois et il attache le _Blackbird_ avec une corde.

« Retour à la civilisation » murmure Kurt.

« J'ai passé une journée merveilleuse, grâce à toi » chuchotais-je maladroitement.

Kurt me sourit.

« Moi aussi. Si ça t'intéresse, tu pourrais prendre des cours pour qu'on puisse partir en mer rien que toi et moi »

« Ce serait vraiment bien. On aura l'occasion de rebaptiser le lit comme ça »

Il s'approche de moi et dépose un baiser dans mon cou.

« Mmh, ce programme me plait Blainey » me murmure-t-il.

Un frisson se propage le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Il est vraiment doué et je suis certain qu'il sait quel effet il me fait.

« Allez viens, le Phénix est sûr. On rentre maintenant »

« Il faut qu'on passe récupérer nos sacs à l'hôtel non ? »

« Joey s'en est chargé »

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui, en début d'après-midi. Il est venu sur le _Blackbird_ ce matin pour vérifier qu'on ne risquerait rien et il a été chercher nos affaires ensuite »

« Oh d'accord. Il n'a jamais de jour de congé ? Est-ce qu'il se repose au moins ? »

« Oui, il se repose »

Kurt me regarde avec une expression curieuse.

« Tu sais Blaine, je le paie pour ça. Même si je trouve qu'il est très efficace. Il n'y en a pas deux comme Joey »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à ses mots.

« On dirait que tu apprécies Joey » me lance Kurt en m'examinant.

« Je pense que c'est exact.

Pourquoi il me dit ça ? C'est assez étrange. Il plisse le front.

« Arrête. Je n'éprouve aucune attraction pour lui. Je t'entends penser de là »

La bouche de Kurt se tord dans une moue adorable et il adopte une mine renfrognée. Il peut vraiment être gamin quand il l'a décidé.

« D'après moi, Joey fait attention à toi. Il prend son rôle à cœur. Je l'apprécie pour cette raison. Il est en plus aimable, sûr et fidèle à toi. Je lui porte un intérêt amical »

« Amical ? »

Je hoche la tête.

« Ok, amical » répète-t-il avec soin, comme s'il essayait de capter la saveur de ce mot.

J'explose de rire.

« Oh mon Dieu, ne fais pas l'enfant Kurt ! »

Il semble abasourdi. Il me fixe, la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts. Ensuite il se reprend et affiche un air boudeur. Il a l'air de chercher à comprendre ma remarque.

« C'est en cours » dit-il à voix basse.

« J'en ai conscience. Je sais que tu t'adaptes comme tu peux » répondis-je sur le même ton en levant les yeux au ciel.

« A quoi tu penses Blaine, quand tu lèves les yeux au ciel de cette façon ? » me demande-t-il d'une voix joueuse.

Je lui donne un sourire fier et narquois.

« Je pense que, si tu es sage, les événements passés liés à ce geste pourraient revenir à l'ordre du jour »

Il me répond par un grand sourire amusé.

« Si je suis sage ? » m'interroge-t-il d'un ton hautain, « sérieusement Blaine ? Déjà qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que je veux que ses événements reviennent ? »

« Simple supposition. Je pensais que tes yeux pétillants à cette perspective voulaient dire ça »

« Tu es au courant de beaucoup trop de choses sur moi »

« Et je voudrais en apprendre encore plus » rétorquais-je tendrement.

« Moi aussi Blaine, moi aussi »

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

« Merci Jamie »

Kurt donne une poignée de main à McAllister avant de bondir sur la terre ferme.

« Je suis toujours content de vous voir Monsieur Hummel, à bientôt j'espère. Blaine, je suis heureux d'avoir fait votre connaissance »

Nous nous serrons aussi la main alors que je sens mes joues rosir. Pourvu qu'il ne se soit pas fait d'idées quand il a quitté le bateau plus tôt.

_Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait matière à se faire des idées c'est vrai._

« J'ai passé un après-midi agréable. Merci Jamie »

Il m'adresse un sourire chaleureux auquel je ne peux que répondre. Kurt enlace nos mains ensemble et nous quittons le ponton en bois pour marcher le long de la marina.

« Est-ce que tu connais les origines de Jamie ? »

Son accent chantant me rend vraiment curieux.

« Oui, il est Irlandais. Il vient de Belfast » précise Kurt.

« Vous êtes amis ? »

« Jamie ? Il est mon employé. Il faisait partie de l'équipe qui a bâti le _Blackbird_ »

« Tu as peu d'amis ? »

Il plisse le front.

« C'est vrai. Les activités que j'ai ne permettent pas vraiment de lier des amitiés. J'ai seulement Santana et… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. La ride entre ses deux sourcils se marque un peu plus. Je suis tout à fait conscient qu'il allait ajouter Smythe.

« Tu veux qu'on ailler manger ? » me demande-t-il pour détourner mon attention.

J'opine car je me rends compte que je meurs de faim.

« Suis-moi. Il faut que l'on marche jusqu'au restaurant »

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Non loin du Captain Cove se trouve un restaurant de fruits de mer nommé The Fish House. L'intérieur me fait penser au petit restaurant français où Kurt m'avait emmené le lendemain de ma première nuit passée avec lui. L'endroit est assez petit mais cela crée une ambiance intime et chaleureuse. Dans le fond, une énorme photographie en noir et blanc du port décore le mur.

Nous nous mettons à une table pour deux et nous examinons attentivement le menu en buvant le Chardonnay que Kurt a commandé. Je relève finalement la tête de la carte ayant choisi et je surprends Kurt en train de me fixer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Tu es magnifique Blaine. Cette journée dans la nature t'a fait du bien »

Je rougis aussitôt.

« On dirait que mon visage s'est fait maltraiter par le vent je pense. Mais ce n'est qu'un détail comparé au moment que j'ai passé avec toi. C'était… parfait. Je te remercie »

Il me sourit et ses yeux pétillent d'affection.

« Tout le plaisir était pour moi » chuchote-t-il.

« Je peux te poser une question ? »

« Bien sûr Blaine. Je t'écoute »

Dieu qu'il est beau quand il met la tête sur son épaule de cette façon.

« Pourquoi tu as aussi peu d'amis ? »

Il plisse le front et bouge la tête.

« Comme je l'ai mentionné, je n'ai pas beaucoup l'occasion de créer des amitiés avec mon travail. C'est vrai, je fais affaires avec certaines personnes mais je ne pense pas que ça rentre dans la case « amis ». Sinon j'ai ma famille, Satan. Enfin elle fait partie de ma famille mais bon… Et Sebastian. Voilà »

_Non ne t'enflamme pas au nom du détraqué._

« Tu n'as pas de copains avec qui t'amuser ou te changer les idées ? »

« Tu connais mes façons de m'amuser ou de me changer les idées Blaine »

Ses lèvres tremblent.

« Enfin, j'ai le travail aussi. Ma boite ne s'est pas montée et ne se dirige pas toute seule. Sinon je fais du bateau ou du planeur parfois. Voilà c'est à peu près tout »

« Et quand tu étais à Harvard ? »

« Non plus »

« Il n'y a que Santana et Sebastian donc »

Il acquiesce en étant quand même prudent.

« Tu dois vraiment connaitre la solitude »

Sa bouche se tord dans un léger rictus triste.

« Tu as fait ton choix ? Tu veux manger quoi ? » m'interroge-t-il pour ne pas continuer la conversation.

« De la bisque de homard et des noix de St Jacques frites »

« Génial ! »

Kurt coupe court à cette discussion en faisant signe au serveur. Dès qu'il a passé notre commande, je gigote sur mon siège, gêné alors que j'emmêle et démêle sans cesse mes doigts. Il semble être prêt à parler aujourd'hui. Je devrais peut-être sauter sur l'occasion. Il faut qu'on discute du futur de notre relation et de ses… habitudes peu ordinaires.

« Blaine, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Parle-moi »

Je regarde timidement ses traits préoccupés.

« Parle-moi » redit-il un peu plus pressant.

Sa préoccupation se transforme en panique ? En fureur ? Je prends une profonde respiration.

« J'ai peu de ne pas satisfaire tes besoins pour… t'amuser, tu vois ? »

Il pince les lèvres et son regard devient plus froid.

« Ai-je dit ou fait quelque chose te montrant que tu ne me satisfaits pas ? »

Je secoue la tête.

« Donc elle sort d'où cette idée ? »

« Je te connais. Je connais aussi tes… habitudes »

Je bafouille. Il clôt les paupières et passe la main dans ses cheveux.

« Comment je dois te le montrer ? »

Son ton est tendre mais il est aussi glacial comme s'il retenait sa rage contre moi. Mon ventre se tord.

« Non… Ce que je veux dire c'est que… depuis quelques journées, tu es vraiment génial, patient et doux avec moi. Et je crains que tu te forces à devenir un homme différent en agissant ainsi. Un homme qui n'est pas toi »

« Je n'ai pas changé Blaine, toujours le même fou sous toutes les nuances possible. C'est vrai, je fais des efforts pour réfréner mon besoin de contrôle. Mais tu comprends c'est en moi, je suis comme ça depuis toujours. C'est vrai aussi que je veux que tu agisses d'une certaine manière. Quand tu ne le fais pas, ça m'énerve mais à la fois, ça apporte de la nouveauté dans ma vie. Ça fait du bien. On fait toujours ce que j'apprécie. J'ai eu le droit de te mettre la fessée pendant le bal hier pour ton enchère exorbitante »

Il m'adresse un sourire affectueux en se remémorant cet instant.

« J'aime te sanctionner. Cette envie ne partira jamais d'après moi mais je tente de la tenir sous contrôle et c'est plus facile que je ne me l'étais imaginé »

Je gigote en m'empourprant en repensant à notre petite escapade secrète dans sa chambre d'adolescent.

« Ça ne m'a pas déplu »

« Je le sais » dit-il dans un sourire qui n'atteint pas ses yeux, « moi non plus. Tu dois savoir Blaine que je n'ai rien connu de tel avant et ces quelques jours passés avec toi sont les plus fantastiques de toute ma vie. Je souhaite que ça reste ainsi »

« Sans hésiter, il sont les plus fantastiques pour moi aussi »

Il m'adresse un énorme sourire.

_Son sourire abruti fait très sadique sexuel c'est fou…_

Je me retiens de rouler des yeux.

« Donc tu ne souhaites pas qu'on retourne dans la salle de jeux ? »

Il avale difficilement sa salive et son visage perd toute couleur et tout amusement.

« Non, pas du tout »

« Pourquoi ? »

Je ne pensais absolument pas qu'il dirait ça et encore moins que je sentirais du regret à cette nouvelle.

_Non mais saute de joie au lieu de faire cette tronche !_

« Quand je t'y ai emmené la dernière fois, tu m'as abandonné » commence-t-il calmement, « je ne veux pas tenter des choses qui risqueraient que tu m'abandonnes à nouveau. J'étais détruit quand tu m'as quitté. Tu le sais déjà. Je ne souhaite pas ressentir cette sensation. Tu connais mes sentiments pour toi maintenant »

Ses beaux yeux bleus brillent d'une honnêteté pure, sans voile. Juste de la franchise.

« J'ai l'impression que je t'en demande trop. En plus, comment veux-tu être à l'aise si tu doutes de moi ou de mes sentiments ? Tu es super et tu fais tout un tas d'efforts pour être avec moi. Je sens que je devrais moi aussi en faire. Pour toi. J'ignore comment. Peut-être en tentant des jeux » bredouillais-je, aussi rouge qu'un coquelicot.

Est-ce que ce genre de conversations sera toujours aussi sensible ? Je crois qu'avec cet homme, j'ai fait toutes les sortes de sexe possible, réalisé des trucs dont je ne connaissais même pas l'existence, des trucs que je n'aurais jamais pensé faire même dans mes rêves les plus farfelus. Et puis tout ça pour finalement être comme un con quand je veux aborder le sujet avec lui.

« Blainey, tu fais des efforts toi aussi. Tu ne t'en rends même pas compte. S'il te plait, s'il te plait, n'aie pas des idées pareilles »

Et voilà. Mon Kurt enjoué a disparu. Désormais, il a le regard plein de peur et d'angoisse. Mon cœur se serre.

« Mon bébé, tout ça s'est passé il y a seulement une semaine » continue-t-il, « tu dois être patient. Je n'ai cessé de retourner notre relation dans ma tête durant cette semaine et je pense qu'il faut qu'on attende, qu'on prenne notre temps. Tu dois me faire confiance et moi aussi. Il se peut qu'avec le temps, on essaye à nouveau. Pour le moment, j'adore te voir comme ça. J'adore te voir plein de joie de vivre, calme, à l'aise, joueur et tout simplement heureux. Grâce à moi. Je… »

Il se coupe et passe la main dans ses cheveux.

« Je dois apprendre certaines choses. On ne peut pas se jeter à l'eau sans savoir nager »

Il sourit tristement.

« Tu peux te jeter à l'eau si tu as une bouée à laquelle te raccrocher »

Kurt me regarde intensément sans rien dire avant de sourire.

« Je suis sûr que le Docteur Schuester serait fasciné par cette réflexion » rit-il.

Je le fixe amoureusement.

Le serveur revient au même moment avec nos soupes de homards - Kurt en ayant commandé aussi une -. Il a l'air apaisé donc notre discussion n'est plus aussi tendue.

Je regarde avec étonnement la taille de nos assiettes. Mon attention se détourne sur la journée en mer. Kurt était vraiment calme, enjoué, content et amusé. Je le contemple et il semble encore heureux d'après le pétillement de son regard et sa façon de parler.

Je lâche un souffle d'apaisement quand la conversation s'oriente sur les voyages que j'ai faits. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire étant donné que je n'ai pas été plus loin que les Etats-Unis. Kurt a évidemment visité énormément de pays. Je souris quand notre discussion devient plus légère. Je suis pendu à ses lèvres alors qu'il me décrit chaque endroit qu'il a vu.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Nous finissons notre copieux et délicieux repas et nous retournons à la voiture. Kurt met le contact et nous partons en direction de New York pour rentrer au Phénix. La voix d'Adèle est toujours diffusée dans les haut-parleurs de la Porsche. Je me cale confortablement dans mon siège, tourne la tête vers l'extérieur et pense à cette énorme journée. Il y a eu la visite du Docteur Fabray, la douche, la révélation des sentiments de Kurt, le sexe doux et amoureux à l'hôtel et sur le catamaran et la BMW achetée. Kurt n'était pas comme d'habitude non plus. J'ai eu l'impression qu'il s'autorisait à se détendre et à être un jeune homme ordinaire pour la première dois depuis… un moment.

Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il y avait autant de tendresse en lui. Je ne sais même pas s'il était au courant lui-même.

Je lui jette un coup d'œil discret. Il est très pensif et a l'air ailleurs. La pensée qu'il n'a probablement jamais pu profiter de sa jeunesse me tombe dessus. Ce n'est peut-être pas qu'il ne voulait pas s'amuser mais plutôt quelque chose l'en empêcher. Je bouge la tête pour éviter de me plonger dans ce genre de réflexion.

Je repense alors à la soirée masquée et plus précisément à mon tête à tête avec le Docteur Schuester. Kurt a réellement paniqué quand je lui ai fait croire que son psy m'avait tout raconté. Je sais que Kurt a encore un énorme secret dissimulé concernant le lycée. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Où allons-nous s'il me cache des choses ? Il est persuadé que je vais l'abandonner si j'apprends ce qu'il cache, s'il est le vrai Kurt. Je vais réussir à me perdre en essayant de le comprendre.

Nous nous approchons de New York et le malaise est de plus en plus pesant. Il vérifie l'extérieur attentivement, son regard scannant les rues. Il essaye de trouver Elliott, je le sais. Je me surprends à faire comme lui, mes yeux s'arrêtant sur chaque homme brun que je vois.

Kurt coupe le contact une fois que l'on est dans le parking souterrain. Ses lèvres forment une ligne sérieuse et dure. Pourquoi ne pas être resté à l'hôtel si le fait de rentrer au Phénix le rend si distant et si prudent ?

Montgomery nous attend, surement pour voir que tout va bien. Mon ancienne voiture abimée n'est plus garée. Montgomery ouvre ma portière alors que Kurt sort de la voiture.

« Bonsoir Montgomery »

« Monsieur Anderson » salue-t-il poliment, « Monsieur Hummel »

« Pas de traces de lui ? » le questionne Kurt.

« Aucune Monsieur »

Kurt prend mon poignet et me tire jusqu'à la cabine d'ascenseur. J'entends presque son esprit tourner à plein régime. Il est parti sur une autre planète. Dès que les portes se referment, il me regarde.

« Je ne veux pas que tu te promènes seul ok ? Je dois être sûr que tu as compris… » lâche-t-il d'une voix sérieuse.

« Oui j'ai compris »

_Hé oh calmos !_

Je souris devant son attitude. Ce n'est pas la peine que je prenne peur. Il est autoritaire et direct, ce n'est pas nouveau. Je suis plutôt fier de moi. S'il avait employé ce ton avec moi la semaine dernière, j'aurais paniqué en le trouvant agressif. Mais là, je sais qu'il agit ainsi pour se créer une façade. Il est sur les nerfs à cause d'Elliott, il est amoureux de moi et il souhaite seulement que je sois en sécurité.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amuse comme ça ? » me chuchote-t-il avec un léger sourire.

« Toi »

« Moi ? Vraiment Blaine ? Pourquoi je t'amuse ? » me questionne-t-il avec son sourire en coin secret.

Le sourire en coin de Kurt… Vraiment trop sexy.

« Arrête ça »

« Arrêter quoi ? » demande-t-il avec un faux air innocent en accentuant son sourire.

« Ca me fait la même chose que ça produit sur toi quand je fais ça »

Je prends ma lèvre inférieure entre mes dents. Il ouvre grand les yeux, étonné mais aussi satisfait.

« C'est bon à savoir »

Il refait son sourire avant de s'incliner vers moi pour effleurer ma bouche de la sienne.

Dès que nos lèvres se touchent, même aussi légèrement, le lien électrique et une force inouïe font leur apparition entre nous. Un picotement nait à ce petit contact et mon corps se pousse instinctivement contre le sien.

Brusquement, mes mains se retrouvent dans ses cheveux alors qu'il me prend et me plaque contre la paroi de l'ascenseur. Ses paumes encadrent mes joues et nos langues se battent violemment. J'ignore si c'est cet espace étroit mais chacun de nos mouvements semblent plus brulants, plus intenses. Il fait passer toute son envie, sa chaleur, son avidité mais aussi sa peur par ce baiser.

Oh putain ! Je veux qu'il me prenne, là, tout de suite !

La cabine d'ascenseur se stoppe dans une secousse et elle s'ouvre dans le Ping caractéristique. Kurt éloigne sa tête de la mienne mais son bassin me tient encore en place, son sexe dur contre le mien dans le même état.

« Wow » souffle-t-il.

« Wow » répétais-je en respirant difficilement.

Il me fixe, les yeux ardents.

« Blainey… Tu me fais un tel effet »

Il caresse ma bouche du bout des doigts.

Derrière Kurt, j'aperçois Joey qui s'éclipse poliment sur le côté pour nous laisser un peu d'intimité. Je place ma main sur la joue de Kurt et pose délicatement mes lèvres à la commissure des siennes.

« Kurt… Tu me fais un tel effet »

Il fait un pas en arrière et enlace nos doigts ensemble. Son regard est désormais bleu foncé et chaud comme de la braise.

« Suis-moi » me commande-t-il.

Joey se tient dans le corridor et patiente sans un bruit.

« Bonsoir Joey » salue poliment Kurt.

« Monsieur Hummel, Monsieur Anderson »

« Vous savez, j'ai été Monsieur Edwards un temps » dis-je malicieusement à Joey.

« Ça vous va très bien Monsieur Anderson » rétorque-t-il stoïquement.

« C'est vrai »

Kurt accentue le contact de ses doigts autour des miens.

« Si vous avez terminé votre petit jeu ensemble, ce serait bien de m'informer des événements » s'interpose-t-il, exaspéré.

Il jette un coup d'œil assassin à Joey. Le pauvre semble gêné et je me sens tout de suite mal. J'ai été trop loin.

« Je suis désolé » glissais-je à Joey.

Il me fait un geste de la main discret et m'adresse un sourire aimable alors que je pars avec Kurt.

« Je vous rejoins dans quelques minutes. J'ai avant un mot à dire à Monsieur Anderson » annonce Kurt.

_Tu vas prendre cher Anderson !_

Kurt me tire jusqu'à sa chambre. Il clôt la porte derrière nous.

« Ne fais pas du charme aux employés Blaine ! » me gronde-t-il.

Je m'apprête à dire quelque chose mais me tais. Je recommence trois fois avant de vraiment parler.

« Je ne faisais pas du charme. Je voulais être amical c'est tout »

« Ne sois pas amical avec les employés et ne fais pas du charme. Ça ne me plait pas »

_Voilà, tu l'as énervé !_

« Excuse-moi » bafouillais-je en baissant la tête vers mes pieds.

Je n'ai pas été traité comme un gosse aujourd'hui. Il fallait bien qu'il rectifie ça. Il place deux doigts sous mon menton et m'oblige à lever le visage.

« Je suis possessif tu le sais » chuchote-t-il.

« Mais tu me possèdes déjà Kurt. Tout entier. Sans exception »

Il ferme les yeux et les rouvre aussitôt. Il ne semble pas me croire pour le coup. Il s'approche de moi et me donne un bref baiser. Toute la chaleur qui nous entourait dans la cabine d'ascenseur il y a cinq minutes à peine s'est envolée.

« Fais comme chez toi. Je reviens tout de suite » propose-t-il d'une voix bourrue.

Il fait demi-tour et m'abandonne là, comme un con, perdu et surpris.

Quelle idée bizarre il s'est mis en tête encore ? Joey et moi ? C'est vraiment débile.

Je regarde le réveil qui m'indique qu'il est 20h12. Il est temps de m'occuper de mes affaires pour le travail. Je vais à l'étage dans la chambre blanche et ouvre les portes du dressing. Il n'y a plus rien. Tous mes habits se sont volatilisés. Et merde ! Kurt a dû suivre mes paroles et il s'est débarrassé de mes vêtements.

_La prochaine fois tu te tairas !_

Non mais il a vraiment fait ce que je lui ai dit ? Je suis dégouté. J'avais remarqué de superbes éléments comme des polos ou des nœuds papillon.

Je me détourne, assez déçu, vers le lit. Et mais… C'est quoi ce bordel ? Où est passé mon IPad ? Et mon ordinateur ? Mais… Putain si ça se trouve, Elliott a tout embarqué avec lui.

Je cours presque jusqu'à la chambre de Kurt. Le MacBook, l'IPad et ma valise se trouvent sur et au pied du lit. J'inspire. Rien n'a disparu. Je vais vers le dressing. Tous les habits qui se trouvaient dans la chambre blanche sont ici, près de ceux de Kurt. A quel moment tout a été déménagé ? Je ne suis jamais au courant des trucs comme ça.

Je pivote et il me regarde depuis l'entrée du dressing.

« Je vois qu'ils ont eu le temps de tout déplacer » grogne-t-il d'un ton absent.

« Il y a un problème ? » demandais-je en voyant sa mine sombre.

« Joey a une idée sur comment Elliott est entré. Il pense qu'il a pris l'issue de secours et qu'il avait un double pour ouvrir la porte. Tous les verrous sont remplacés. Joey et les gars de la sécurité ont vérifié minutieusement tous les étages et recoins de l'appartement. Il est parti »

Il s'arrête un instant et passe les doigts dans ses cheveux.

« Je voudrais pouvoir le retrouver. Il se débrouille toujours pour s'éclipser alors qu'il faut que quelqu'un s'occupe de lui »

Il plisse le front et ma rancœur s'efface immédiatement. Je le serre contre moi et me niche dans ses bras, mon visage dans le creux de son cou. Il dépose un baiser dans mes boucles.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passera quand tu le retrouveras ? »

« Le Docteur Schuester connait une bonne institution pour son cas »

« Et son mari dans l'histoire ? »

« Il ne veut pas en entendre parler » dit-il avec dégout, « tous ses proches vivent dans le Montana. Il n'a personne dans le coin »

« C'est malheureux »

« Ca ne te pose pas de problèmes que tes effets personnels aient migré là ? J'aimerais que cette chambre devienne la nôtre » me chuchote-t-il.

Comment je suis censé le suivre quand il prend des directions opposées du tout au tout comme ça ?!

« Non, aucun problème »

« J'aime dormir avec toi. Mes cauchemars disparaissent quand tu dors avec moi »

« Tu as des cauchemars ? »

Je hoche la tête. Je l'enlace plus fort. Un autre boulet de son passé. Mon estomac se retourne pour lui.

« Je m'apprêtais à faire mon sac pour le bureau demain »

« Le bureau ! » hurle presque Kurt comme si je venais de l'insulter.

Il défait son étreinte et me fixe d'un œil sévère.

« Oui, le bureau » répétais-je, un peu déboussolé par son éclat de voix.

Il me scrute avec un air choqué sur ses traits.

« On ignore où traine Elliott. Hors de question que tu ailles au bureau »

Pardon ?!

« C'est pathétique Kurt, j'ai besoin d'aller bosser »

« Non »

« Je viens à peine de commencer en plus. Et j'aime ce travail. Evidemment que je dois aller bosser »

Où il veut en venir au juste ?

« Non » redit-il plus durement.

« Oh et tu penses que je vais rester dans ta jolie cage dorée à me glander alors que toi, de ton côté, tu t'amuseras à contrôler le monde ? »

« Exactement »

Kurt Hummel, maniaque du contrôle, qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ?

« Kurt, j'ai besoin d'aller bosser »

« Non »

« Si. Je dois y aller » déclarais-je doucement en articulant comme s'il était un gosse.

Son visage adopte une expression dangereuse.

« Rien ne t'y oblige »

« Kurt, je dois aller bosser si je veux gagner de l'argent. Tout ira bien, j'en suis certain »

« Non, tu n'as pas besoin de gagner de l'argent et tu n'en sais rien si tout va bien aller » lâche-t-il en haussant la voix.

Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire ? Je dois rester à la maison pendant qu'il travaille ? Il veut que je devienne sa pute en clair ? Il veut tout me payer. C'est pathétique. Vraiment. Je ne le connais que depuis un peu plus d'un mois.

Il est fou furieux et ses yeux me mitraillent. Mais honnêtement, je m'en branle.

« Kurt est-ce que tu comprends ? Elliott était seul avec moi alors que je dormais. Il ne m'a rien fait alors qu'il en avait l'occasion. J'ai besoin de gagner de l'argent. Je ne veux en aucun cas te devoir quelque chose »

Sa mâchoire se crispe. Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine et lève le menton. Je ne changerai pas d'avis là-dessus. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il a cru ?

« Hors de question que tu ailles bosser »

« Mais enfin Kurt ce n'est pas ta vie. Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire »

Il repasse la main dans ses cheveux sans me quitter des yeux. Une éternité s'écoule alors que nous nous regardons en chien de faïence.

« Montgomery t'accompagnera »

« Kurt ça ne sert à rien. Tu exagères ! »

« J'exagère ? » me réprimande-t-il, « tu as le choix : Montgomery va au travail avec toi ou pas de travail et je t'enferme ici. Tu découvriras ce que c'est quand j'exagère pour de vrai »

_Le pire c'est qu'il en serait capable._

« Comment tu vas faire ? Dis-moi »

« Je peux être très inventif alors ne me provoque pas Blaine »

« Ok, ok » concédais-je en levant les mains devant moi en signe de défaite.

_Et voilà, le sadique a gagné…_

On se fixe dans le blanc des yeux un bon moment.

« Ok. Montgomery viendra avec moi si tu es plus tranquille » cédais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Kurt fronce les sourcils et s'approche dangereusement de moi. je fais un pas en arrière instinctivement. Il s'immobilise, respire profondément, clôt les paupières et passe les deux mains dans ses cheveux. Aïe, le maniaque est prêt à exploser.

« Tu as envie de découvrir l'appartement ? »

Euh… Il blague ou quoi ?!

« Oui » grognais-je d'un ton méfiant.

A nouveau un de ses changements de comportement. C'est reparti pour un tour. Il me tend le bras et m'offre sa main. Je place la mienne dedans et il la caresse délicatement.

« Je ne souhaitais pas t'effrayer »

« Tu ne m'as pas effrayé. J'étais en train de calculer quel chemin était le plus court pour que je puisse m'enfuir »

« T'enfuir ? » s'exclame-t-il, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Je rigole ! »

Oh mon Dieu…

On quitte le dressing et je tente de réguler les battements de mon cœur. Mon sang brûle dans mes veines. Je pense que je vais éviter de contrarier le maniaque à partir de maintenant.

On parcourt l'appartement tranquillement. Il ouvre les portes, me montre l'intérieur des pièces. A l'étage de la salle de torture moderne, il y a trois chambres d'amis en plus de la chambre blanche. Je suis surpris quand il me fait voir les quartiers personnels de Joey et de Mademoiselle Jones. Ils ont tous les deux un mini appartement à leur disposition. D'après Kurt, Mercedes passe quelques jours chez des amis en Californie.

A l'étage principal, je découvre qu'il y a une grande salle avec une énorme télé et tout un tas de consoles de jeux. C'est chaleureux.

« Tu sais, la première fois que tu m'as parlé de ta salle de jeux, je pensais que tu me montrerais un endroit comme ça »

Il me regarde avec un sourire amusé.

« Ca a dû te faire un choc en voyant à quel point tu t'étais trompé » dit-il en riant doucement.

Au moins, il n'y a plus de traces de notre dispute. Il semble à nouveau enjoué.

« J'aime te voir comme ça » dis-je en caressant la fossette que son sourire forme.

« Je le suis quand tu ne m'agaces pas Blainey »

« Je deviens agaçant quand tu exagères »

« Moi, j'exagère ? »

« Parfaitement »

« Allez suis-moi » m'ordonne-t-il en secouant la tête et en souriant.

Nous sortons de la salle équipée comme un cinéma. On s'avance dans le grand corridor. Kurt me montre la buanderie, son incroyable cave à vins puis il m'entraine jusqu'au bureau de Joey. Il nous regarde alors que nous pénétrons dans la pièce. Cet endroit est très grand. D'un côté, il y a un bureau en bois sombre et en face, plusieurs moniteurs de caméras dirigées sur l'entrée, le parking, l'issue de secours, le toit et l'ascenseur.

« Excusez-moi pour le dérangement Joey. Je fais faire le tour de l'appartement à Blaine »

Joey acquiesce en restant neutre. Kurt lui a certainement passé un savon à lui aussi. Mais d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il fait encore là ? Je lui adresse un sourire mais il me donne seulement un signe de tête courtois en retour. Kurt enlace mes doigts aux siens et il nous dirige vers la bibliothèque.

« Tu connais déjà cet endroit »

Nous entrons dans la pièce et mes yeux tombent immédiatement sur la table de billard.

« On se fait une partie ? »

Kurt sourit d'un air malicieux.

« Ok. Tu sais y jouer ? »

« Un petit peu »

Je lui raconte des cracks. Il fronce les sourcils et incline la tête sur son épaule.

« Tu es un très mauvais menteur Blaine. J'hésite entre le fait que tu ne sais pas jouer et… »

Je me mordille la lèvre.

« Tu crains la défaite Hummel ? »

« Pas contre toi Anderson »

« On peut parier si tu veux »

« L'arrogance te va bien Blaine »

Son visage est joueur mais aussi surpris.

« Donc si j'emporte la partie, retour à la salle de torture moderne »

Il me fixe intensément en tentant d'assimiler mes paroles.

« Et si c'est moi qui remporte la partie ? » m'interroge-t-il après un silence.

« Eh bien, tu feras ce que tu veux de moi »

Il se tapote les lèvres de son index d'un air songeur.

« Ok. Billard américain ? »

« Oui, c'est le seul dont je connais les règles »

Kurt se déplace vers un petit meuble et fouille dedans. Il prend une sorte de sacoche noire. Il en sort les boules. Il les place d'un geste habile sur la feutrine verte. Je n'ai jamais vu de table aussi grande. Kurt me donne une queue et de la craie.

« Tu t'occupes de la casse ? » demande-t-il sournoisement.

Il croit qu'il va me battre.

« D'accord »

Je frotte la craie sur l'extrémité de la queue, retire le trop plein en soufflant dessus et je jette un coup d'œil au regard ardent de Kurt.

Je me place correctement sur la boucle blanche et donne un coup franc dedans. Elle va frapper fortement le triangle et envoie une boule rayée directement dans la poche en haut à droite. Toutes les autres sont dispersées.

« Je prends les rayées » annonçais-je d'une voix fière avec un sourire hautain.

Il me donne un sourire taquin.

« Continue »

Je me concentre et empoche avec efficacité trois billes d'affilée. Je me retiens de faire une danse de la joie. Là, tout de suite, je suis reconnaissant envers Sam de m'avoir initié à ce jeu. Kurt me suit des yeux, neutre, sans aucune émotion apparente. Je vois tout de même sa confiance en lui s'effriter. Je rate la boule verte rayée de peu.

« C'est un si beau spectacle de te voir te pencher, te relever, bouger sur cette table Blaine… »

Je m'empourpre. Il m'adresse un sourire satisfait. Putain, il triche ce con. Il utilise son sex-appeal pour me faire perdre. Il retire son cardigan bleu foncé, le balance sur un fauteuil et sourit en s'appliquant tranquillement pour son premier tire.

Il s'incline au-dessus de la table. Mon cœur rate un battement. Ok, je viens de comprendre de quoi il parle. Kurt, son skinny noir serré, son haut blanc moulant, étiré de cette manière… Je déglutis. C'est super chaud. Mes idées s'embrouillent. Soudain, je reviens à la réalité quand il empoche quatre boules mais qu'il met la blanche dans la poche du coin gauche.

« Faute de débutant Kurt » me moquais-je gentiment.

« Je ne suis qu'un homme Blainey. A ton tour »

« J'espère que tu ne fais pas exprès de perdre »

« Non, crois-moi Blaine ce que je te réserve vaut bien ma victoire » dit-il nonchalamment, « mais, de toute façon, je n'accepte jamais la défaite »

Je fronce les sourcils. Ok, à moi de jouer. J'ajuste mon jean assez serré de façon à ce que mes fesses soient mises en valeur. Je fais le tour de la table pour capter son attention et m'étire dessus, donnant à Kurt une vue parfait sur mon cul.

« Ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi » murmure-t-il, le regard assombri.

Je penche la tête sur le côté et joue la carte de la provocation jusqu'au bout en me mordant la lèvre et en touchant lascivement la queue de billard de haut en bas d'un geste suggestif.

« J'essaye seulement de trouver l'angle parfait pour tirer mon coup » lâchais-je d'un air innocent.

Je suis toujours penché quand je tire pour mieux orienter la bille que je veux. Je me déplace ensuite face à lui et m'apprête à jouer. Il lâche un halètement alors que je frappe et je rate mon mouvement. Putain !

Il se déplace dans mon dos. Je suis toujours incliné sur la table. Il caresse doucement les fesses.

« Tu le fais exprès de me chauffer en dandinant ce superbe cul ? »

Il me donne durement la fessée. J'inspire brusquement.

« Oui »

Pourquoi lui mentir ?

« Prends garde mon bébé »

Je passe ma main sur ma fesse brulante. Il se place face à moi, se positionne et frappe. Il empoche la bille rouge. Il rate son coup avec la jaune et je souris, satisfait.

« Je sens déjà l'odeur de citron de la salle de torture » dis-je par provocation.

Il reste neutre et m'intime de poursuivre le jeu. J'arrive à placer dans les poches les deux dernières boules rayées de la table.

« Quelle poche ? » chuchote Kurt chaudement et sensuellement.

« Haut, droite »

Je m'incline vers la noire. Je l'effleure mais elle se déplace dans le sens opposé. Et merde !

Kurt se penche avec un sourire sexy et empoche les deux dernières billes pleines. Ma bouche s'assèche devant sa longue silhouette tendue sur la feutrine. Il se remet droit, frotte la craie au bout de sa queue en ne me quittant pas de ses yeux bouillants.

« Si j'emporte la partie… »

_Mmh, mmh…_

« … je te fesse et te baise à même la table de billard »

Mon ventre se crispe et mon sexe se gonfle un peu.

« Haut, gauche » annonce-t-il.

Il se place sur la noire et s'incline pour la frapper.

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre mes chéris !**

**J'espère que vous l'aurez apprécié. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis dans une review ou sur Twitter, la page Facebook ou Instagram (au pseudo Klaiindy pour tous !)**

**On se retrouve dans deux semaines mes amours. Passez de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année et soyez heureux :)**

**Oh et la recherche de joueurs pour le RPG auquel j'appartiens est toujours d'actualité. Donc si vous êtes intéressé venez me demander, je vous donnerai des infos :)**

**Gros bisous**

**Cindy :)**


	37. Chapter 37

**Coucou à tous :)**

**Et oui, me voilà de retour avec Nuances après cette petite trêve. J'espère que vous avez tous passé d'excellentes fêtes et surtout je vous souhaite une très bonne année 2015 !**

**Aujourd'hui c'est le début de la fin mes amis Gleeks et Klainers *commence à pleurer* Je suis la seule à être à la fois excitée par le retour de Glee mais totalement déprimée que ce soit la dernière saison ? **

**Merci à Anna, justmoi59, uneklaineuuuuuse, Guest, Marion, Alexis, Klaineuse, Claire, Amber, SwiftCriss pour leurs reviews.**

**AnnaKlaineuse : ***pars se cacher* oui il était un peu plus court que d'habitude mais ça devrait être compensé avec celui-ci qui fait presque 12000 mots :)

**Justmoi59 : **j'ai envie de te dire que Kurt sait se montrer très persuasif. Il a toujours ce qu'il veut ) je ne suis pas une experte en billard non plus ne t'en fais pas xD

**Uneklaineuuuuuse : **je suis désolée mais je suis de retour non ? Avec plein de sexe, de sexe et encore de sexe :D WOW tant d'amour en si peu de mots ) je suis contente qu'elle te plaise et je me demande si je ne suis pas aussi tarée qu'Elliott pour avoir commencé un truc pareil ) Peut-être faire du billard sur un bateau avec Kurt et Blaine ? Ce serait suffisant pour toi tu penses ? Ma façon d'écrire ? J'ai une façon d'écrire particulière ? Tes PS m'amusent toujours autant :D Brittany c'est toi en fait ? AVOUE-LE !

**Guest : **oui tout ça arrive ne t'inquiète pas :) tu verras si j'ai fait le bon choix avec ce chapitre !

**IheartIns : **coucou ! merci beaucoup comme chaque semaine :) bisous Marion :)

**Anderverysue : **bon je t'ai déjà répondu à tout ça donc c'est complétement con que je recommence : D

**Klaineuse : **WALALA ma soeureupine ! CA FAIT LONGTEMPS :O TU M'AS MANQUE GROS CAAAAAALIIIIIIIN ouaiiiiis :D bon je suis contente si tu n'as pas remarqué ) alors, alors… Je suis contente que Kurt te paraisse nouveau à chaque chapitre. On en découvre un petit peu plus, plus on avance c'est peut-être pour ça que tu as ce ressenti. Sinon si tu étais dans la situation de Blaine, tu ne serais pas surpris du changement de Kurt ? Au début il était froid et brutal et là, tout l'inverse. Ça a de quoi être déstabilisant. Oui mais comme Kurt s'ouvre eh bien, il montre un peu plus de morceaux de son être à Blaine. Suite logique des choses :) Tu verras pour Sebastian ) J'ai toujours aimé Santana, c'est mon personnage féminin préféré. Et étant donné que je ne fais rien comme les autres par simple esprit de contradiction (la fille qui fait chier le monde par plaisir = moi :D) et surtout que je déteste (JE LA DETEEEESTE) Rachel je me suis dit que Santana serait géniale en tant que proche :) Et puis, Satan est notre cousine normal qu'elle soit là ) Kurt gueule = Kurt affectionne :D Si tu n'aimes pas Hunter, tu vas être servie :'D je suis méchante ? MIAM DE LA GUIMAUVE. Tu sais on aime Klaine et encore plus la guimauve entre eux alors ça donne… LA KLUIMAUVE Oh oui :D Je viens de penser à Dare sans habits et je suis… *Cindy hors service pour deux décennies* OH OUI PAPAS CRISSCOLFER ** notre famille gère la fougère ma soeureupine ** ON NOUS A VOLE ?! ET LES DROITS D'AUTEURS HEIN ?! *pars sniffouiller* Ouais je le sais mais ça ne fait pas grand-chose :/ c'est vraiment pas cool les migraines :'( OWIIII KLEDDIIIIIIIIING ** *saute d'impatience* Eh ben en fait, j'ai découvert sa voix avant de regarder Glee. Glee existait déjà mais je n'avais jamais regardé. Et je suis tombée sur Not Alone de Dare et REVELATIONS. Je suis tombée amoureuse de sa voix et je ne l'ai plus jamais lâché depuis :) et toi alors ? Ouais tant qu'à faire, qu'il vienne chez moi ma porte est grande ouverte *sourire de psychopathe* vivement ta réponse encyclopédique ma soeureupine d'amour *coeurcoeurcoeur* je t'adore !

**Maloke : **elle arrive, elle arrive, un peu de patience ) merci c'est gentil mais comme je te l'ai dit laisse faire si tu es trop occupée ou fatiguée :) Bisous !

**Guest (Amber) : **Oui je te note Guest Amber parce qu'il arrive que plusieurs Guest postent des reviews et personne ne va se retrouver dans les réponses après. Ah ben je te réponds ici, comme tous les autres ) c'est adorable de dire ça :) un bon paquet de personnes pensent comme ça, est-ce que ça fait d'eux des pervers aussi ? THAT IS THE QUESTION ! Evidemment, que serait leurs enfants sans le nœud pap' fourni, hein dis-moi ) Je suis plutôt flatté qu'elle soit pour moi alors, merci :) (dis lui que Kurt va se ramener avec ses mains qui chatouillent s'il ne se tient pas correctement ! NON MAIS !) Gros bisous Amber.

**SwiftCriss : **oui ce n'est absolument pas voulu que je poste à nouveau le jour du retour de Glee. C'est vraiment triste… Oui Joey et Blaine vont peut-être devenir amis qui sait )

**/!\ Présence de lemon /!\**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

**ENJOY !**

**Chapitre 37**

Kurt donne un coup dans la bille blanche avec toute l'élégance dont il est capable. Elle touche la noire qui se dirige tout doucement vers le coin en haut à gauche, qui tourne autour de l'ouverture et qui tombe dans la poche.

Putain de merde !

Kurt se met droit. Ses lèvres s'ourlent dans un sourire fier et satisfait du genre : « tu ne peux plus m'échapper Anderson ». Il dépose la queue de billard sur la feutrine, fait un pas détendu vers moi. Ses cheveux sont dans tous les sens et il porte toujours son skinny noir et son haut blanc moulant. Il n'a absolument pas l'allure d'un directeur de multinationale. Non, il a plus l'air d'un mauvais garçon assez dangereux et putain de sexy.

« Acceptes-tu la défaite ? » me chuchote-t-il en s'empêchant visiblement de sourire trop grandement.

« Hmm… J'en déciderai en sachant à quel point la fessée va être forte »

Ma voix n'est qu'un murmure. J'ai planté la queue de billard au sol et je m'appuie dessus pour ne pas flancher. Il la retire de mon emprise et la met sur la table près de la sienne. Il prend ensuite le revers de mon pull pour me tirer à lui.

« Je vais devoir récapituler toutes les raison de ce jour pour justifier la fessée Blaine »

Il fait le décompte sur ses doigts blancs effilés.

« De un, tu joues avec ma jalousie en draguant mes employés. De deux, tu me défies à propos de ton boulot et de trois, tu me chauffes depuis presque une demi-heure en dandinant ce superbe cul juste devant moi »

Son regard pétille d'envie.

« Maintenant, j'aimerais que tu retires ton pantalon et tes hauts. Tout de suite »

Il dépose un léger baiser sur mes lèvres. C'est plus un effleurement qu'un baiser mais bref. Il se déplace nonchalamment vers la porte pour la ferme à clé.

Il pivote sur lui-même et plante son regard ardent sur moi. Dès cet instant, je ne peux plus bouger. J'ai perdu toutes les fonctions basiques de mon corps. Seul mon cœur bat la chamade et ma poitrine se soulève en rythme avec mon souffle erratique. La seule pensée qui mitraille mon esprit est : Kurt le veut. Elle se répète encore et encore.

« Blaine, tes habits. A moins que j'aie des problèmes de vue, tu les portes toujours. Retire-les ou je serais obligé de le faire »

« Eh bien, enlève-les-moi »

J'ai retrouvé la fonction parole. Ma voix est rauque et faible. Kurt sourit.

« Mmh mon cher Blaine, quelle corvée vraiment… Mais je pense que je peux faire ce sacrifice »

« Ce genre de sacrifice ne t'a pas toujours dérangé que je sache Kurt »

Je lève hautainement le menton vers lui et il m'adresse son sourire en coin.

« Je ne préfère pas relever cette remarque Blaine »

Il s'approche de moi mais, dans l'action, il va vers une petite armoire sous une des bibliothèques. Il en sort un bout de plastique d'environ quarante centimètres qui ressemble à une règle. Il la prend par les deux bouts et la tord, ses yeux verrouillés aux miens.

Oh putain, il va se servir de ça sur moi ?! Mon cœur rate un battement. Brusquement je me sens étrange et je suis complétement dur. Kurt est le seul qui puisse me faire cet effet. Il m'a simplement fixé et il a maltraité une règle en plastique. Il la place dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. Il fait un pas lent vers moi et son regard aguicheur me paralyse.

Toujours sans rien dire, il s'agenouille devant moi et dénoue les lacets de mes baskets. Dans un geste habile, il me les retire ainsi que mes chaussettes. Je m'appuie en arrière sur la table, ne faisant plus du tout confiance à mes jambes. Je baisse la tête pour pouvoir le regarder et mon cœur se gonfle d'amour pour lui. Je suis amoureux de cet homme.

Il place ses mains de chaque côté de mon bassin, effleure le revers de mon pantalon, défait le bouton et le débraguette. Son regard me brûle et ses lèvres s'étirent dans un sourire lubrique alors qu'il abaisse mon jean jusqu'à mes chevilles. Je passe par-dessus et sourit. Il glisse ses mains derrière mes cuisses et niche son visage sur la bosse qui déforme mon boxer blanc. Mes jambes tremblent et je suis à deux doigts de tomber.

« Ce ne sera pas doux cette fois Blainey. Je compte sur toi pour me stopper quand tu ne pourras plus le supporter » lâche-t-il dans un souffle.

Putain… Il pose ses lèvres à **cet endroit**. Un petit gémissement passe mes lèvres.

« Je dois utiliser le mot d'alerte ? » chuchotais-je.

« Non. Pas de ça. Dis-moi seulement quand c'est trop et j'arrêterai. C'est compris ? »

Il dépose un autre baiser et il caresse mon érection du bout de son nez. Putain c'est tellement bon. Il se remet debout, ses yeux plus chauds que jamais.

« Dis-moi que tu as compris » dit-il d'une voix autoritaire et tendre en même temps.

« J'ai saisi. D'accord »

Son ton me rend curieux. Je me demande pourquoi il tient tant à ça tout à coup.

« Aujourd'hui, j'ai eu du mal à te suivre Blaine. Tu craignais que mon intensité disparaisse ? Je n'arrive pas vraiment à tout saisir et j'ignore si tes propos étaient sincères. On va vérifier ceci maintenant. Je n'ai pas envie de te ramener dans la salle de jeux pour l'instant. Mais rien ne m'empêche de tenter quelque chose ici. Si ça te déplait, jure-moi de me prévenir »

Il est vraiment sincère maintenant. Son audace de tout à l'heure a laissé place à de la peur panique.

Je n'aime pas le voir ainsi. Je n'aime pas du tout même.

« Je te le jure, je te préviendrai. Et je n'utilise pas le mot d'alerte »

J'essaye de l'apaiser une nouvelle fois.

« On s'aime Blaine. Les personnes qui s'aiment n'utilisent pas de mot d'alerte » plisse-t-il le front, « pas vrai ? » ajoute-t-il.

« J'imagine que non »

Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ?

« Je te le jure »

Il détaille mon expression avec soin pour voir si oui ou non je pense ce que je viens de dire. Je suis tendu mais aussi chaud bouillant. Je me sens quand même mieux dans cette situation en sachant qu'il a des sentiments pour moi. C'est beaucoup plus facile et acceptable ainsi et je ne souhaite pas y songer trop longtemps.

Sa bouche se détend doucement dans un grand sourire. Il prend le bas de mon pull et le passe par-dessus ma tête. Il joue avec mon teeshirt mais il ne me le retire pas. Il bouge vers la table de billard et y prend une queue.

Putain, putain pourquoi il s'intéresse à ça tout à coup ? Je tremble légèrement d'angoisse.

« Tu te débrouilles bien Blaine. Je t'avoue que tu m'as étonné. Essaye d'empocher la boule noire »

Mon anxiété s'est envolée. Je fronce les sourcils. Non mais quel petit con orgueilleux et putain de sexy !

_Il te prend toujours pour un moins que rien._

Je place la bille blanche. Kurt fait le tour de la table et vient se positionner derrière moi alors que je m'incline pour jouer. Il met sa main droite derrière ma cuisse, caresse ma peau de sa paume et monte sur mes fesses qu'il effleure du bout des doigts. Il reproduit ses gestes sur ma deuxième jambe.

« Je vais rater la poche si tu ne cesses pas ce que tu es en train de faire » chuchotais-je difficilement, son toucher m'électrifiant jusqu'au plus profond de mon être.

« Franchement bébé, je me contrefous que tu empoches ou non cette bille. Je t'ai demandé de le faire pour te voir ainsi : étendu sur la feutrine, à moitié habillé. Tu ne peux pas imaginer ce que tu es sexy »

Je m'empourpre dès que ses mots passent ses lèvres. J'essaye de respirer profondément et surtout de faire comme s'il n'était pas là. Je m'aligne pour pouvoir jouer. C'est vraiment difficile. Surtout qu'il me touche le cul sans cesse.

« Haut, droite » soufflais-je en effectuant mon tir.

Il me donne une violente fessée pile au milieu de ma fesse gauche.

Je ne m'y attendais tellement pas qu'un petit cri s'échappe de ma bouche. Le boule blanche frappe la noire qui tourne sur elle-même et va à l'opposé de la poche annoncée. Kurt reprend son délicieux toucher.

« Quel dommage, tu as manqué ton coup » dit-il sensuellement, « retente ta chance et reste concentré Blaine »

Mon souffle est désormais irrégulier et je bande vraiment fort à cause de ce qu'il entreprend. Il bouge et va en face de moi. Il replace la boule noire et m'envoie la blanche. Son regard bleu foncé et ses lèvres tordues d'une façon lubrique sont un appel à la débauche. Je suis censé ne pas lui craquer hein ? Je positionne la boule et m'apprête à jouer mon coup.

« Non, non, ne bouge pas » me coupe-t-il soudainement.

Ça lui plait apparemment de me faire languir. Il reprend sa place dans mon dos. Mes paupières se ferment instinctivement quand je sens son contact sur la droite de mon cul. Il recommence alors ses caresses lascives.

« Concentre-toi » susurre-t-il.

Impossible de me retenir de gémir quand l'envie se déroule dans mon ventre et embrase chaque parcelle de mon corps. Je fais tout, avec toute la volonté qu'il y a en moi pour m'appliquer pour ce tir. Je fais un pas sur le côté et Kurt suit le mouvement. Je m'incline vers la feutrine. J'inspire profondément et cherche le peu de courage qu'il me reste car je sais ce qui va arriver. Je m'aligne et frappe à nouveau. Deuxième fessée. Brutale.

Et en plus, j'ai raté une nouvelle fois la poche.

« Mais non ! » m'indignais-je contre moi-même.

« Essaye encore bébé. Cette fois si tu rates ton coup, tu devras en subir les conséquences »

Pardon ?! Quelles conséquences ? Non mais…

Il se déplace à nouveau, replace la noire et reprend sa place dans mon dos afin de me toucher le cul.

« Quand on veut, on peut » souffle-t-il, séducteur.

Même avec toute la volonté du monde, je ne le pourrais jamais si tu me continues de me chauffer. J'appuie mes fesses contre sa paume et il les tape doucement.

« Impatient Blainey ? » me chuchote-t-il.

Putain, oui je veux que tu me prennes ?

« Bien, finissons-en rapidement »

Il abaisse lentement mon boxer et me le retire. J'ignore ce qu'il fait. Ce que je sais, c'est que je me sens vulnérable. Ses lèvres se posent de chaque côté de mon cul.

« Joue bébé »

Je me retiens de lâcher un gémissement. Je suis incapable de réussir ce coup. Je sais pertinemment que je vais le rater. Je me place correctement, tape la boule blanche. Avec mon manque de concentration, elle file droit mais ne touche pas la noire. Je ferme les yeux m'attendant à recevoir une fessée. Mais non. A la place, Kurt me plaque contre la feutrine, son torse contre mon dos. Il retire la queue de billard de ma main. Son érection dure père contre mes fesses.

« Coup manqué » souffle-t-il dans mon oreille gauche, la droite étant contre la table, « mets tes mains contre la feutrine »

Je lui obéis.

« Parfait. Je vais te fesser Blaine. Pour que tu ne rates plus les tirs »

Il vient se poster sur ma gauche, son sexe bandé appuyé contre ma jambe. Je geins, mon cœur battant à tout rompre dans ma poitrine. Mon souffle est erratique alors que le désir pulse rageusement dans mon corps. Il touche mon cul d'une main, la deuxième étant emmêlée dans mes boucles à l'arrière de ma tête. Son bras pèse dans mon dos et me tient en place. Je suis totalement exposé.

« Ecarte un peu plus les jambes » me chuchote-t-il.

Je ne lui obéis pas immédiatement. Il me frappe violemment. Avec la règle en plus. Cela produit un bruit foi mais ça ne fait pas aussi mal que je pensais. Ça m'étonne même. J'halète et il abat à nouveau la règle.

« Tes jambes » grogne-t-il.

Je finis par les écarter en respirant difficilement. La règle revient sur ma peau. Ça brûle oui mais, encore une fois, le claquement est plus bruyant que douloureux.

J'inspire et gère la brulure. Ça va, j'ai connu pire, vraiment pire. Kurt respire par à-coups. Il me tape plusieurs fois encore et je geins. J'ignore où se trouve la limite de mon endurance à la souffrance mais je me dis que je peux prendre sur moi. De savoir que j'arrive à exciter Kurt m'excite moi aussi et me pousse à absorber la douleur. Je me rends soudain compte que je rencontre le côté sombre de mon âme. Un côté qui était inexploré jusqu'à peu. Je l'ai découvert dès que je suis entré dans la salle de torture moderne en fait. Le morceau de plastique mord ma peau à un rythme effréné. Je gémis et Kurt grogne en retour. Et il continue. Encore. Encore. Encore. Cette fois, il frappe vraiment fort et je tremble.

« Arrête »

Mes lèvres ont prononcé ce mot avant même que l'ordre atteigne mon cerveau. Kurt laisse tomber lâchement la règle sur le parquet et défait la pression sur mon dos.

« C'est trop ? » me murmure-t-il.

« Oui »

« Je vais te baiser alors » souffle-t-il.

« Oui » chuchotais-je, plein d'envie.

J'entends le son de sa braguette. Je suis couché sur la table en respirant difficilement. J'ai conscience qu'il n'y aura pas de douceur cette fois. Je suis plutôt fier de la façon dont j'ai encaissé et, soyons honnête, aimé chaque coup et action qu'il a produit sur moi. C'est dangereux mais je vois le vrai Kurt ainsi.

Il me pénètre de deux doigts et effectue des mouvements de ciseaux pour m'étirer. C'est vraiment délicieux. Je profite de cette douce torture et ferme les yeux pour m'en imprégner. Dans mon brouillard de plaisir, j'entends le bruit caractéristique de l'emballage de capote. Il se déplace dans mon dos et écarte mes jambes un plus avec son genou.

Avec douceur, il entre en moi et s'immobilise un moment. Il grogne. C'est profond. Primal. Mon désir s'étale un peu plus. Il enroule mon bassin de son bras, quitte presque entièrement mon intimité et revient violemment. Je hurle. Il ne bouge plus.

« Je continue ? » me questionne-t-il tendrement.

« Oui, vas-y. Laisse-toi aller. Emmène-moi avec toi » haletais-je avec peine.

Un cri étranglé sort de sa bouche. Il se retire à nouveau et revient encore. Il instaure ainsi une série de va-et-vient en prenant son temps, profondément, violemment. Il frappe ma prostate à chaque coup de reins. Ç'en est presque douloureux tellement c'est bon.

Putain de bordel de merde ! Mon bas-ventre se tord. Kurt a dû le ressentir car ses mouvements sont plus rapides. Je m'approche du gouffre. Fort. Vite. Haut. J'abandonne en me resserrant autour de son érection. Un orgasme qui balaie tout sur son passage. Je suis mort de fatigue. Incapable de penser ou de bouger.

Je me rends compte que Kurt jouit en moi, en criant mon prénom et en tenant brutalement mon bassin. Il se tend et tombe sur moi. Il m'entraine avec lui sur le sol et il me serre contre lui.

« Merci mon bébé » halète-t-il.

Il parsème mon visage orienté vers le plafond de baisers papillon.

Je soulève mes paupières pour voir sa tête et il resserre plus fort son étreinte.

« Ton joli visage est rouge d'avoir été plaqué contre la table » murmure-t-il en caressant doucement ma joue de ses doigts, « tu as trouvé ça comment ? »

Il me fixe de ses grands yeux bleus emplis de méfiance.

« Douloureux et délicieux. J'apprécie aussi quand il n'y a pas de douceur Kurt. J'aime aussi avec douceur. Tout me va si c'est avec toi »

Il cligne des yeux et me plaque plus fortement contre lui.

« Tu es parfait Blainey. Tu es magnifique, malin, frais, excitant. Chaque seconde je remercie le ciel que tu aies eu à faire cette interview »

Il dépose un baiser dans mes boucles. Je souris contre son torse et baille élégamment.

« Je te vide. Dans tous les sens du terme » continue-t-il, « allez, au bain et au lit ! »

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

On est dans le bain ensemble, Kurt face à moi, dans la mousse parfumée. L'odeur de rose emplit la pièce. Kurt masse mon mollet et mon pied droit puis passe au gauche. Ça me fait du bien et ça me détend.

« Kurt, je peux te poser une question ? »

« Oui Blainey, tu peux me demander n'importe quoi »

Je prends une inspiration, me met droit après avoir hésité.

« Quand j'irais au boulot demain, c'est possible de Montgomery m'accompagne devant The New Press et me récupère à la sortie le soir ? S'il te plait Kurt s'il te plait »

Je le supplie. Il arrête de bouger et fronce les sourcils.

« Il me semble qu'on avait trouvé un arrangement » grogne-t-il.

« Je t'en prie » suppliais-je à nouveau.

« Pour manger tu feras comment ? »

« Je me ferai un sandwich ici pour pouvoir manger au bureau sans bouger. Je t'en prie »

Il pose ses lèvres sur mon gros orteil droit.

« Tu es très doué pour avoir ce que tu veux » grommelle-t-il en m'accusant presque, « tu ne bougeras pas du bureau ? »

« Non »

« Ok »

Je lui donne un sourire éblouissant.

« Merci » dis-je en m'approchant de lui pour lui donner un baiser.

« Je t'en prie Blainey. Tes fesses vont bien ? »

« Elles mes brulent mais c'est supportable. L'eau calme un peu la douleur »

« Je suis heureux que tu m'aies stoppé » me dit-il honnêtement, les yeux brillants.

« Mon cul est heureux aussi »

Kurt rit doucement.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je m'étale de tout mon long sur le matelas. Je suis à bout de forces. Le réveil indique qu'il est seulement 22h30 mais mon corps me dit qu'il est bien 3h du matin. Je n'ai jamais vécu de weekends aussi longs de toute ma vie.

« Il n'y a pas de pyjamas dans le dressing ? » me questionne Kurt un peu sévèrement.

« Surement. Mais je suis bien dans tes vêtements » grommelais-je à moitié somnolant.

Les traits de son visage prennent une expression plus douce et il s'approche de moi pour poser un baiser sur mon front.

« Je dois bosser un peu. Mais j'aimerais rester avec toi. Ça te gêne si je bosse au lit et si je me sers de ton ordinateur ? »

« Ce n'est pas le mien »

Et sans plus de cérémonie, je m'endors.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je fais un petit bon dans le lit quand le réveil me tire du sommeil en diffusant les infos. Kurt est toujours paisiblement endormi à ma droite. Je me frotte vivement le visage et regarde quelle heure il est. 6h25. Putain, c'est tellement tôt.

La pluie frappe le carreau de la grande fenêtre. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas plu. La lueur du jour est faible et grise. Je suis vraiment confortable dans ce lit king size moelleux avec Kurt près de moi. Je m'étends et me mets sur mon flanc droit pour pouvoir observer cet homme superbe endormi. Il se réveille brusquement et se frotte les yeux de ses poings d'une geste adorable.

« Coucou » souriais-je doucement.

Je place ma paume sur sa joue et embrasse la commissure de ses lèvres.

« Coucou mon bébé. D'ordinaire, je suis debout avant le réveil » chuchote-t-il, heureux.

« Il sonne tellement tôt »

« Exact Blainey. Il faut que j'aille me préparer »

Il me donne un baiser et se lève tout de suite. Je m'affale de tout mon poids dans les coussins. Je m'émerveille. Je me réveille près de Kurt un lundi matin. Ça relève de l'exploit. Je clos mes paupières lourdes et oscille au bord du sommeil.

« Allez, sors de ce lit, bel au bois dormant »

Kurt s'incline au-dessus de moi. Il est tout propre et son odeur m'enveloppe. Ses cheveux sont coiffés et il porte une chemise bleue claire sous un costume noir : le retour de Kurt Hummel, le chef d'entreprise.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » m'interroge-t-il.

« Ce serait bien que tu reviennes au lit avec moi »

Sa bouche s'ouvre et une expression étonnée prend place sur son visage. Il me sourit maladroitement en réponse à mon charme.

« Tu en veux toujours plus hein Blainey ? Non mais ce programme est plus que génial mais je dois être au bureau à 8h30 et je ne vais pas tarder à y aller »

Je referme les yeux et les rouvre une heure après. Putain, putain. Je m'extirpe du lit à tout vitesse sous le regard rieur de Kurt.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je prends ma douche et enfile en un temps record les habits que j'avais sélectionné hier : un jean gris clair assez serré, une chemise verte pâle, un nœud papillon gris clair aussi et des chaussures vernies noires. Le tout accompagné d'une veste ajustée. J'arrange mes cheveux et les coiffe et pars vers le salon pour retrouver Kurt. Comment ça va se passer ce matin ?

Il est en train de boire son café dans la cuisine. Mademoiselle Jones s'affaire à cuisiner des pancakes et du bacon.

« Tu es sublime » s'émerveille Kurt.

Il passe un bras dans mon dos et pose ses lèvres sous mon oreille droite. A ma gauche, j'aperçois le sourire radieux de Mercedes. Je m'empourpre immédiatement ?

« Bonjour Monsieur Anderson »

Elle me salue et place mon petit-déjeuner devant moi.

« Merci et bonjour »

Cette vie pourrait vite devenir très facile à vivre.

« Monsieur Hummel m'a annoncé que vous vouliez amener un déjeuner pour ce midi. Qu'est-ce que je peux vous préparer ? »

Je détourne le regard vers Kurt, dont les lèvres tremblent à force de retenir un sourire arrogant. Je lui lance des éclairs avec les yeux.

« Quelque chose de rapide, un sandwich ou une salade. Ça m'est égal » rétorquais-je gentiment à Mercedes ?

« Je m'occupe de ça immédiatement Monsieur »

« S'il vous plait Mademoiselle Jones, appelez-moi Blaine »

« Blaine »

Elle se détourne vers la cafetière avec un sourire.

C'est très agréable tout ça.

J'incline ma tête sur mon épaule et provoque Kurt des yeux. Allez maniaque, ose dire que je fais du charme à Mercedes.

« Je dois partir bébé. Joey reviendra et t'emmènera travailler avec Montgomery »

« Juste à l'entrée ok ? »

« Oui. Juste à l'entrée » dit Kurt en roulant des yeux.

« Prends soin de toi aussi »

Je tourne la tête vers l'entrée et voit Joey qui patiente. Kurt se met debout, relève mon visage de deux doigts et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes.

« A plus bébé »

« Travaille bien aujourd'hui mon amour » lâchais-je alors qu'il commence à partir.

Il tourne la tête vers moi, me sourit tendrement et sort de mon champ de vision. Mademoiselle Jones me donne mon cappuccino. Je me rends compte que je suis seul avec elle et je me sens mal à l'aise soudainement.

« Vous êtes au service de Kurt depuis quand ? »

Autant trouver un sujet pour briser la glace non ?

« Cela fait presque quatre ans » dit-elle amicalement en me faisant à manger pour midi.

« J'aurais pu m'en charger »

Je suis gêné qu'elle fasse tout de cette façon.

« Prenez votre petit déjeuner Blaine. J'apprécie mon travail. Et puis, je dois dire que m'occuper de vous apporte du changement. Ce n'est plus que Joey et Monsieur Hummel maintenant »

Elle m'offre un sourire chaleureux. Je rougis doucement. Je meurs d'envie de poser pleins de questions à Mercedes. Je suis sûr qu'elle connait plein de trucs sur mon maniaque du contrôle. Elle est beaucoup moins froide et tendue que Joey mais elle est très professionnelle. Je ne veux absolument pas créer une tension entre elle et moi donc je me tais. J'avale tranquillement mon petit-déjeuner en répondant à ses interrogations sur mes gouts alimentaires.

Une demi-heure après, Montgomery arrive dans le grand salon. J'ai été me laver les dents. Je suis paré à partir travailler. Je prends mon déjeuner contre moi. C'est la première fois de ma vie que quelqu'un me prépare à manger pour le travail. Je suis Montgomery jusqu'au parking. Il est stoïque et ne dit pas un mot. Joey est près de la voiture. Je m'installe à l'arrière après que Montgomery m'ait ouvert la portière.

« Bonjour Joey » saluais-je chaleureusement.

« Monsieur Anderson » sourit-il.

« Joey, excusez-moi pour hier. Je tiens à m'excuser si j'ai été trop familier avec vous. J'espère ne pas vous avoir créé de soucis »

Joey plisse le front, ses yeux pétillants d'humour verrouillés aux miens alors qu'il nous sort du parking pour les rues new-yorkaises.

« Monsieur Anderson, je n'ai presque jamais de soucis »

_Bon ben ton sadique t'a passé un savon rien qu'à toi… Chanceux cet Anderson !_

« Tant mieux pour vous Joey »

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Hunter me déshabille du regard tant qu'il le peut alors que je vais à mon bureau.

« Bonjour Blaine, vous vous êtes bien amusé ce weekend ? »

« Euh oui, c'est gentil. Et vous ? »

« Assez banal. Mettez-vous en place, j'ai des choses pour vous occuper »

J'acquiesce et me mets dans mon siège. J'ai l'impression que j'ai quitté cette place depuis une éternité. Je mets en route mon ordinateur et ouvre la fenêtre de ma boite mail. Etonnant, un message de Kurt.

* * *

**De **: Kurt Hummel

**Objet** : Boss

**A** : Blaine Anderson

Bonjour cher Blaine,

Je tenais à te dire merci pour le weekend fantastique que j'ai pu passer avec toi. Même si les événements ne portaient pas forcément de la gaieté.

Je veux de tout cœur que tu ne m'abandonnes jamais.

Oh, et oui, ne parle pas du fait que j'ai racheté The New Press. Personne ne doit être au courant pour l'instant.

Supprime ce mail dès que tu l'as lu.

Avec toute mon affection.

Kurt Hummel, PDG Hummel Enterprises &amp; Boss du boss de ton boss.

* * *

Il veut de tout cœur que je ne l'abandonne pas ? Il veut que j'habite avec lui ? Oh Seigneur… Je viens à peine de le rencontrer en plus. Je supprime le mail.

* * *

**De** : Blaine Anderson

**Objet** : Boss qui donne des ordres

**A** : Kurt Hummel

Cher Kurt,

Est-ce une invitation à peine voilée à venir m'installer à ton appartement ?

Je me souviens très bien que ton penchant pour la traque ne doit pas s'ébruiter. Oui évidement que je n'en parlerai pas.

Est-ce que je dois adresser un chèque à ton père pour l'association Have Fun But Stay Alive ?

S'il te plait, ne supprime pas ce mail et s'il te plait, réponds-moi.

Je t'aime.

Blaine Anderson, assistant d'Hunter Clarington, DRH, The New Press.

* * *

« Blaine ! »

L'appel d'Hunter me fait peur.

« Oui » couinais-je en m'empourprant.

Hunter plisse le front en me regardant.

« Vous allez bien ? »

« Oui. Oui parfaitement »

Je me mets debout d'un geste chancelant et le suit dans son bureau avec mon calepin et mon stylo.

« Ok. Vous devez être au courant, je pars jeudi à Miami pour un salon du livre. J'ai déjà les billets d'avion et les réservations pour l'hôtel. Je veux que vous veniez avec moi »

« A Miami ? »

« Oui. Le vol est mercredi et on devra dormir sur place. Il me semble que votre expérience sera accrue en sortie de ce déplacement »

Son regard devient plus sombre dès que ses mots passent sa bouche mais son expression reste courtoise.

« Est-ce que vous pouvez prévoir le planning de ce voyage ? Ainsi que de faire une réservation supplémentaire dans l'hôtel où je serais. Il me semble de Michael, mon ancien assistant, a laissé les informations nécessaires dans un coin »

« Bien » dis-je en donnant un sourire faux à Hunter.

Putain. Je fais le chemin retour vers mon bureau d'un pas incertain. Le maniaque du contrôle va être contre ce voyage. Mais j'ai envie d'y aller franchement. Je suis sûr que ça pourrait m'ouvrir des portes. En plus, je sais que je suis capable de dégager Hunter s'il pense à plus qu'à du travail. Je me remets derrière mon écran et lit le mail que Kurt m'a envoyé entre temps.

* * *

**De** : Kurt Hummel

**Objet** : Moi, un boss qui donne des ordres ? Non…

**A** : Blaine Anderson

Oui.

Je t'en prie.

Kurt Hummel, PDG Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

Ok donc il veut que j'emménage avec lui. Oh mon Kurt, on va trop vite. Je passe mes mains dans mes cheveux plusieurs fois. Il faut que je retrouve mes idées. Je ne demande que ça après ce weekend. Je n'ai pas pu respirer une seconde et me poser avec toutes les nouvelles que j'ai encaissé.

* * *

**De **: Blaine Anderson

**Objet** : Docteur Schuester serait intéressé

**A **: Kurt Hummel

Kurt,

Tu te jettes à l'eau sans savoir nager là, non ?

Est-ce qu'on peut en discuter quand je rentrerais ?

Mon patron vient de me dire qu'il serait bien que je participe à une réunion à Miami jeudi. Cela signifie que je partirais dans la soirée de mercredi.

Il m'a paru judicieux de t'en parler.

Blaine Anderson, assistant d'Hunter Clarington, DRH, The New Press.

* * *

**De :** Kurt Hummel

**Objet** : PARDON ?!

**A** : Blaine Anderson

Oui, on en parlera quand tu rentreras.

Tu vas à Miami tout seul ?

Kurt Hummel, PDG Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

**De **: Blaine Anderson

**Objet :** Ne crie pas par majuscule en gras en début de semaine !

**A **: Kurt Hummel

Est-ce qu'on peut en discuter aussi quand je rentrerais ?

Bisous.

Blaine Anderson, assistant d'Hunter Clarington, DRH, The New Press.

* * *

**De** : Kurt Hummel

**Objet** : Quand je crierais, tu le sauras.

**A** : Blaine Anderson

Parle-moi.

Si tu dois partir avec ce type louche qui a des vus sur ton cul pour qui tu bosses, eh bien, c'est hors de question. Il devra me passer dessus avant.

Kurt Hummel, PDG Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

Mon ventre se tord. Putain quand est-ce qu'il comprendra que je n'ai pas cinq ans ?!

* * *

**De** : Blaine Anderson

**Objet** : Quand je crierais, tu le sauras AUSSI

**A** : Kurt Hummel

C'est ça, c'est avec Hunter.

J'ai envie de participer à cette réunion. Ça pourrait être bénéfique pour moi.

En plus, je n'ai jamais visité Miami.

Calmos !

Blaine Anderson, assistant d'Hunter Clarington, DRH, The New Press.

* * *

**De** : Kurt Hummel

**Objet** : Quand je crierais, tu le sauras AUSSI

**A **: Blaine Anderson

Blaine, ne me dis pas calmos déjà. Pas dans cette situation.

Putain !

C'est HORS DE QUESTION !

Kurt Hummel, PDG Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

« Putain ! » lâchais-je à mon ordinateur.

Tout le monde me regarde bien sûr. Et Hunter vient foutre son nez.

« Un problème Blaine ? »

« Oui. Pardon… Je viens de supprimer un long texte »

Mes joues sont brulantes comme la braise. Il sourit dans ma direction mais la curiosité envahit ses yeux. Je respire profondément pour me calmer et écrit brutalement une réponse. Là, j'ai les nerfs !

* * *

**De **: Blaine Anderson

**Objet **: Maniaque… Contrôle

**A **: Kurt Hummel

Kurt,

Vraiment, calme-toi.

Je ne vais rien faire avec Hunter ! Jamais. Même si on me payait très cher !

Je suis amoureux de toi. Et tu sais qu'est-ce qui arrive quand deux personnes sont amoureuses ? Elles ont confiance l'une en l'autre.

Je sais que tu n'irais pas faire l'amour, baiser, faire parler la créativité de la main qui chatouille ou jouer avec un autre homme. Parce que j'ai confiance en toi.

S'il te plait, aie foi en moi aussi.

Blaine.

Blaine Anderson, assistant d'Hunter Clarington, DRH, The New Press.

* * *

Je fixe l'écran dans l'attente de son mail. Que dalle. Je passe un coup de fil à la compagnie aérienne, prends un billet pour moi sur le même vol qu'Hunter. Le son d'une notification de mail retentit.

* * *

**De :** Smythe, Sebastian

**Objet **: Déjeuner

**A **: Blaine Anderson

Cher Blaine,

Je souhaite vraiment pouvoir vous voir. Il me semble que nous avons pris un très mauvais départ tous les deux. J'aimerais remédier à ça.

Est-ce possible de se rencontrer pour déjeuner cette semaine ?

Sebastian Smythe.

* * *

Putain de merde, il ne manquait plus que Smythe pour parfaire le tableau. Où il a choppé mon adresse mail d'ailleurs ? Je cache mon visage dans mes bras. A quel moment cette journée est devenue aussi merdique ?

La sonnerie de mon téléphone retentit et je lève les yeux vers l'objet voulant le faire taire de mon regard assassin. Je regarde l'horloge. Il est à peine 10h et je souhaite déjà rentrer et m'enfouir dans le lit de Kurt.

« Bureau d'Hunter Clarington, bonjour. Blaine Anderson »

Une voix que je connais trop bien me répond durement.

« Aurais-tu la bonté de supprimer le dernier mail que tu m'as fait parvenir ? Et aussi, fis attention à ce que tu dis quand tu te sers de t boite mail professionnelle. Le réseau est contrôlé. Je vais réparer ce qui peut l'être »

Il me raccroche au nez.

Bordel de bordel ! Je fixe le téléphone d'un air bête. Il vient de me raccrocher à la gueule. Il détruit le début de carrière que je construis et il me raccroche à la gueule. Si mes yeux étaient des mitraillettes, l'objet n'existerait plus à ce moment.

J'ouvre ma boite mail et supprime le mail que je lui ai envoyé. Ça va, il n'y a rien d'alarmant non plus, faut qu'il se calme ! S'il ne veut pas que j'en parle, il n'a qu'à pas me le faire ! J'attrape mon IPhone et lui téléphone sur son portable.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » grogne-t-il.

« J'irais à Miami que tu le veuilles ou non »

« N'y pen… »

Je coupe la communication alors qu'il parle encore. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre. Au moins c'est dit. Je suis fou de rage là maintenant.

Je prends mon souffle pour tenter de me calmer. J'essaye de penser à un endroit serein. Comme au milieu de la mer sur le Blackbird avec Kurt. Non. Pas ça. Je suis bien trop énervé contre le maniaque pour l'associer à mon endroit serein. Je secoue la tête, consulte ma checklist du jour sur mon calepin. Je prends une profonde inspiration pour me ressaisir complétement.

« Blaine ! » hurle Hunter en me faisant encore peur, « oubliez ce que j'ai dit pour le billet d'avion »

« Trop tard. Il est commandé »

Hunter se ramène d'un pas colérique.

« Il y a un problème. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais désormais chaque dépense concernant les voyages des employés de la boite doivent être autorisés par le boss. On a reçu cet ordre il y a quelques minutes. Je vais voir Marc pour en savoir plus »

Hunter soupire et secoue nerveusement la tête.

Mon cœur rate un battement et ma respiration se bloque. Maniaque du contrôle de mes deux !

« Prenez mes appels. Je monte chez Marc pour lui demander des explications »

Il sourit et part d'un pas lourd vers son boss. Le boss du boss…

Putain ! Kurt Hummel. Ma rage remonte en flèche.

* * *

**De** : Blaine Anderson

**Objet :** Tu es intervenu hein ?

**A **: Kurt Hummel

S'il te plait, tu avais promis de ne pas t'interposer entre ma carrière et moi.

Je voudrais participer à cette réunion.

Il aurait mieux valu que je ne t'en parle pas.

J'ai supprimé le mail qui te contrariait.

Blaine Anderson, assistant d'Hunter Clarington, DRH, The New Press.

* * *

**De **: Kurt Hummel

**Objet :** Tu es intervenu hein ?

**A** : Blaine Anderson

Je prends soin de ce qui m'appartient.

Le mail contrariant a été supprimé. Toutes traces a disparu de The New Press, comme tous les mails que je t'envoie.

Et, d'ailleurs, j'ai une confiance aveugle en toi. Pas en lui en revanche.

Kurt Hummel, PDG Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

Je vais voir si ce qu'il dit est vrai. Et, en effet, plus aucun mail venant de lui. Le maitre de l'univers, voilà ce qu'il est. C'est obscène d'avoir autant de pouvoirs ! Qui a-t-il dans ses relations qui puisse trafiquer le réseau de The New Press et effacer toutes traces de nos échanges ? Ca me dépasse.

* * *

**De** : Blaine Anderson

**Objet** : Je ne suis pas un gosse

**A** : Kurt Hummel

Kurt,

Je peux prendre soin de moi seul face à lui.

Même s'il essaye de me draguer, je dirais non.

C'est malsain de mettre ton grain de sel partout. Ta manie pour le contrôle est malsaine aussi.

Blaine Anderson, assistant d'Hunter Clarington, DRH, The New Press

* * *

**De **: Kurt Hummel

**Objet :** C'EST HORS DE QUESTION

**A :** Blaine Anderson

Blainey,

J'ai très bien vu à quel point tu peux être doué pour repousser un homme mal intentionné. Oh mais attends, notre délicieuse première nuit ensemble résulte de ton incroyable capacité non ? Enfin, le photographe tient à toi. Ce pervers, je ne pense pas. Il a des vues sur ton cul et il va tout essayer pour l'avoir. Tu peux questionner tes collègues pour savoir où est passé son assistant avant toi et l'autre avant.

Pas de dispute là-dessus s'il te plait.

Tu veux visiter Miami ? Pas de soucis, on ira ensemble. Ce weekend si tu veux. J'ai un appartement là-bas.

Kurt Hummel, PDG Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

Oh Kurt, je ne dis pas ça pour ça… Il m'énerve. Evidemment qu'il a une résidence secondaire à Miami. Je ne sais pas si je peux dire secondaire vu le nombre de maisons qu'il a. Tellement prévisible parfois. Le fait qu'il parle de Paul me pendait au nez. Ça va le hanter toute sa vie ma parole ! En plus, je ne boirais pas avec Hunter.

Je soupire à mon ordinateur. Cette discussion ne mènera nulle part. Je le sais d'avance. Je vais devoir ramener ça sur le tapis en rentrant. Je jette un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Hunter est encore avec Marc. Je dois faire quelque chose avec ce Smythe en attendant. Je re-consulte son message. Je ne sais pas quoi faire alors je vais passer le bébé à Kurt. Il n'a qu'à aller se mêler de ses affaires plutôt que des miennes.

* * *

**De **: Blaine Anderson

**Objet **: Transfert Déjeuner alias Boulet du passé

**A :** Kurt Hummel

Kurt,

Pendant que tu jouais les maîtres du contrôle pour mon cul qui subit des menaces mal intentionnées et ma vie professionnelle, Monsieur Sebastian Smythe m'a envoyé ce ci. Je n'ai absolument pas envie de le voir. Enfin même si l'envie m'en prenait, j'ai reçu l'ordre de rester cloîtrer au bureau. J'ignore où il a chopé mon adresse mail. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

_**De **__: Smythe, Sebastian_

_**Objet **__: Déjeuner_

_**A :**__ Blaine Anderson_

_Cher Blaine,_

_Je souhaite vraiment pouvoir vous voir. Il me semble que nous avons pris un très mauvais départ tous les deux. J'aimerais remédier à ça._

_Est-ce possible de se rencontrer pour déjeuner cette semaine ?_

_Sebastian Smythe._

Blaine Anderson, assistant d'Hunter Clarington, DRH, The New Press.

* * *

**De **: Kurt Hummel

**Objet** : Boulet du passé

**A **: Blaine Anderson

Ne t'énerve pas contre moi. Je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi.

Si on te faisait mal, je m'en voudrais éternellement.

Je me charge de Smythe.

Kurt Hummel, PDG Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

**De** : Blaine Anderson

**Objet** : Ce soir

**A** : Kurt Hummel

Je t'en prie, on en parle quand je rentre ?

Je me force à bosser mais tes mails intempestifs me gênent.

Blaine Anderson, assistant d'Hunter Clarington, DRH, The New Press.

* * *

Hunter refait son apparition aux alentours de midi. Sans aucune surprise il m'annonce que je ne vais pas à Miami. Il s'y rend toujours en revanche et il ajoute qu'il a essayé de faire changer d'avis le patron, sans succès. Il se détourne ensuite vers son bureau et ferme la porte d'un geste furieux. C'est plutôt excessif comme réaction, non ?

_Il te voulait avec lui. Surement pour autre chose que le travail._

J'avais compris qu'il avait des idées mal intentionnées derrière la tête, comme dit Kurt, mais je sais que j'aurais pu me débrouiller et le repousser s'il le fallait. De quoi Kurt parlait à propos des anciens assistants d'Hunter d'ailleurs ? Je repousse ses interrogations dans un coin sombre de mon esprit et reprends mes tâches. Je n'abandonne pas l'idée de faire accepter le déplacement à Miami à Kurt.

_L'espoir fait vivre comme on dit._

Vers 13h, Hunter vient me voir dans mon bureau.

« Blaine, vous pouvez aller me chercher de quoi grignoter ? »

« Oui, qu'est-ce que je vous prends ? »

« Un jambon beurre suffira. Je vous rembourserai tout à l'heure »

« Je vous prends à boire aussi ? »

« Un Coca. Je vous remercie Blaine »

Il fait demi-tour et part. Je prends ma sacoche et m'arrête brusquement.

Putain, j'ai juré à Kurt que je ne bougerais pas d'ici. Je souffle bruyamment. Tant pis, il ne l'apprendra pas, je vais me dépêcher.

Dans le hall, Sugar me tend son parapluie parce qu'il pleut des cordes dehors. Je boutonne ma veste étroitement et j'inspecte rapidement les alentours avant de sortir en déployant le grand parapluie noir. Rien ne parait suspect. Pas de Garçon Revenant dans le coin.

Je traverse la rue rapidement jusqu'à la sandwicherie. Je souhaite vraiment fort que personne ne m'a vu. Mais plus j'avance et plus j'ai la sensation lourde que quelqu'un me surveille. J'ignore si ma paranoïa s'éveille soudainement ou si c'est réel. Bordel. Pourvu qu'Elliott ne traine pas par ici avec son pistolet.

_Oh mon Dieu, arrête de te faire des films ! Tu es aussi inoffensif qu'un agneau, pourquoi te tirerait-il dessus ?_

Je reviens à The New Press au bout d'un quart d'heure sans égratignure et un peu rassuré aussi. Je pense que la paranoïa exacerbée de Kurt ainsi que son obsession pour ma sécurité m'ont contaminé.

Je vais donner son sandwich et sa boisson à Hunter. Il me regarde quand j'entre dans la pièce.

« Merci Blaine. Vu que vous ne m'accompagniez pas, vous devrez travailler plus. Tous ces dossiers doivent être traités. Désolé si vous aviez des plans de soirée »

Il m'adresse un sourire aimable et je m'empourpre.

« Pas de soucis, ça ira » répondis-je en souriant en retour.

Ça n'ira pas. Kurt va encore péter un câble. C'est certain.

Je m'installe derrière mon ordinateur. C'est plus judicieux de ne pas lui en parler dans l'immédiat sinon il va encore venir mettre son grain de sel. Je déballe soigneusement la salade de crudités que m'a gentiment cuisiné Mademoiselle Jones. C'est très bon. Meilleur qu'une simple salade.

Si je vais habiter avec Kurt, elle s'occuperait de mon déjeuner tous les jours. Cette pensée me déplaît. Je n'ai jamais aspiré à être riche ou à avoir cette vie. Mes parents sont aisés, oui, mais pas à ce point. J'aspirais seulement à trouver l'amour. Juste un homme qui serait amoureux de moi et qui me lasserait ma liberté. La sonnerie du téléphone me tire de mes pensées.

« Bureau d'Hunter Clari… »

« Tu m'as promis de rester au bureau » me coupe Kurt d'un ton froid et sévère.

Mon ventre se retourne pour la énième fois aujourd'hui. Putain, il l'a appris comment ?

« Hunter m'a demandé d'aller lui chercher à manger. J'étais obligé de le faire. Tu me surveilles ? »

Mon cœur s'emballe en attendant sa réponse. Ouais donc ma paranoïa était bel et bien justifiée puisque quelqu'un m'observait. Je bouillonne de rage.

« C'est exactement pour ça que je refusais que tu ailles bosser » rétorque durement Kurt.

« Kurt, s'il te plait. Tu es… »

Sadique ? Pervers ? Maniaque du contrôle ?

« Tu m'oppresses »

« Je t'oppresse ? » chuchote-t-il, étonné.

« Oui. Arrête ça. On en parlera quand je rentrerais. Plus tard que prévu d'ailleurs étant donné que je ne pars pas à Miami »

« Blaine, je ne souhaite pas être oppressant » dit-il tranquillement avec une pointe d'horreur dans la voix.

« Oh, c'est dommage mais tu l'es. Je dois bosser. On discute tout à l'heure »

Je mets fin à l'appel, épuisé et le cœur lourd.

Le quotidien malheureux devait refaire surface après ce superbe weekend. C'est la première fois que la fuite me seble une option acceptable. Fuir dans un coin paisible pour pouvoir réfléchir à lui, à sa manière d'agir et à ma manière d'agir avec lui. Je sais que de plus d'un côté, il est abimé et usé. Ça me fait mal et ça me vide de toute énergie. Mais, grâce à ce qu'il m'a raconté et aussi ce qu'il m'a tut, il a toutes les raisons de l'être. Un enfant de six ans, sans aucun amour maternel pour le faire se sentir bien, en sécurité et simplement aimé, qui a vu sa mère perdre la vie.

Un frisson parcourt mon échine. Mon pauvre maniaque du contrôle. Je lui appartiens c'est vrai mais je ne peux pas m'arrêter de vivre et rester cloitré chez lui. Y-a-t-il un moyen doux de lui dire ?

Déprimé, je reprends la lecture d'un manuscrit dont Hunter veut un résumé détaillé. Il doit avoir la flemme de le lire. J'ignore comme aborder le sujet sensible du comportement de Kurt. En plus, on va devoir en discuter ce soir en tête à tête.

Une heure plus tard, Hunter me fait parvenir le texte dont il aura besoin pour une réunion. Je dois l'étoffer et l'imprimer rapidement pour qu'il l'ait. Ce travail va m'occuper tout l'après-midi mais je vais en plus faire des heures supplémentaires. Je n'attends pas plus longtemps et commence à travailler sérieusement.

Je lève les yeux de mon écran et il est 19h10 à peu près. Il n'y a plus personne aux alentours. Enfin si. Hunter est toujours là vu que les lampes de son coin sont toujours allumées. Je n'ai même pas fait attention aux autres quand ils ont quitté le bureau. Je suis satisfait, j'ai quasiment terminé. J'envoie le discours refait à Hunter pour savoir s'il lui va pour que je puisse l'imprimer demain. Je consulte ma boite mail mais rien de Kurt. Je regarde ensuite mon IPhone et dès que mes yeux tombent dessus, i se met à vibrer. Le nom de Kurt s'affiche.

« Hey » chuchotais-je.

« Hey. Tu sors dans combien de temps ? »

« Environ une demi-heure »

« Je t'attendrais devant The New Press »

Il a l'air serein mais quand même tendu. Il a peur de mon humeur ou quoi ?

« Je suis encore énervé contre toi. Voilà. Je pense qu'il y a beaucoup de choses à tirer au clair »

« J'en ai conscience. On se voit dans trente minutes dans ce cas »

Hunter quitte son bureau.

« Je dois y aller. A tout de suite »

Je mets fin à l'appel et regarde mon patron qui vient doucement vers moi.

« Il y a seulement quelques détails à changer. Je vous ai envoyé le texte à nouveau »

Il s'incline au-dessus de mon bureau alors que je récupère le document. Il se tient trop près de moi. Beaucoup trop près. Je me sens assez mal. Sa main touche presque la mienne. C'est voulu ou pas ? Je tremble mais il n'a pas l'air de le voir. Il pose son bras sur le haut du dossier de mon fauteuil et il effleure mon dos. Je m'éloigne de lui.

« Sur la page 10 et 14. Ce sera suffisant » chuchote-t-il en envoyant son souffle écœurant contre la peau de ma joue gauche.

Le fait qu'il soit si proche de moi me donne envie de vomir mais j'essaye de passer outre. J'effectue les changements sur le document en frissonnant. Il est toujours dans la même position et je sens son regard sur moi. Je me sens vraiment mal et je commence à paniquer.

_Eloigne-toi !_

« Dès que les modifications seront enregistrées, vous pourrez imprimer. Vous le ferez demain. Merci d'avoir fait des heures supp' pour ça Blaine »

Il parle doucement, calmement, comme s'il avait peur de me faire mal ou peur. Une boule vient se loger dans mon estomac.

« Comment puis-je vous montrer ma gratitude ? Avec un verre peut-être ? »

Ses doigts s'approchent dangereusement de mes cheveux. Je m'éloigne instinctivement, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Je suis tétanisé. Putain, Kurt avait vu clair.

« C'est impossible, pas ce soir »

_Enfin il veut dire aucun soir. Jamais._

« Allez, ce ne sera pas long » me pousse-t-il.

« Non je suis pris. Merci pour l'invitation »

Hunter s'assied sur le bord de mon bureau en plissant le front. Tout un tas d'alarmes résonnent dans mon crâne. Il n'y a plus personne et je ne peux pas m'en aller. Kurt sera là dans encore cinq minutes.

« Blaine, on fait du travail génial vous et moi. Excusez-moi de ne pas avoir réglé le problème pour Miami. Le voyage n'aura pas la même saveur sans vous »

_Ah ben ça, on n'en doute pas !_

Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre alors je lui donne un semblant de sourire. Je me sens rassuré de ne pas partir à Miami pour le coup.

« Votre weekend a été plaisant alors ? » me questionne-t-il calmement.

« Oui merci »

« Vous l'avez passé avec votre copain ? »

« Oui »

« Il fait quoi dans la vie ? »

_Il te mène à la baguette._

« Il est chef d'entreprises »

« Oh super. Quelle entreprise ? »

« Il en possède plusieurs »

Hunter s'incline à nouveau vers moi. C'est incommodant.

« Vous êtes très mystérieux Blaine »

« Il a des entreprises agroalimentaires, de transports et de recherches »

« Wow, il touche beaucoup de domaines » dit Hunter, surpris.

Je m'éclaircis la gorge.

« Si le texte vous va, je voudrais partir si vous le voulez bien »

Il s'éloigne. Je prends une inspiration.

« Evidemment. Pardonnez-moi je ne voulais pas vous retenir » dit-il d'un air faux cul.

« Le bâtiment est fermé à quelle heure ? »

« Les agents de sécurité restent jusqu'à 23h »

« D'accord » souriais-je.

_Quelqu'un aurait pu venir t'aider s'il t'avait attaqué._

J'éteins le moniteur, enfile ma veste et passe la lanière de ma sacoche autour de mes épaules plus que pressé de me barrer.

« Vous l'appréciez votre copain ? »

« Je l'aime » lâchais-je avec aplomb en regardant Hunter dans les yeux.

« Oh » fronce-t-il les sourcils en se mettant debout, « c'est quoi son nom ? »

Je m'empourpre.

« Hummel. Kurt Hummel »

La mâchoire d'Hunter tombe quasiment par terre

« Le Kurt Hummel, milliardaire de New York ? »

« Le seul et l'unique »

Ouais, Kurt Hummel, le boss de ton boss qui se fera un plaisir de te botter le cul si tu essayes encore une fois de me tripoter.

« Je savais que sa tête me disait quelque chose » lance Hunter avec une mine sérieuse en fronçant les sourcils, « cet homme est très chanceux alors »

Hmm… Que dois-je dire maintenant ?

« A demain Blaine »

Hunter m'adresse un sourire faux. Il fait un demi-tour sur lui-même et part guindé vers son bureau sans me regarder une seule fois.

Je souffle bruyamment, plus calme tout à coup. L'effet de mon maniaque du contrôle a encore fait ses preuves. La simple mention de son nom a directement calmé les ardeurs d'Hunter. Kurt me protège de toutes les façons possibles. Je souris, satisfait et soulagé. Je fais un peu de tri dans mon bureau et regarde l'horloge. Il doit être là maintenant.

Sa voiture m'attend devant l'entrée. Joey sort immédiatement quand il me voit et me tient la portière arrière ouverte. Je suis heureux de le voir et je m'installe dans la voiture pour que la pluie ne me mouille pas.

Kurt est assis et me fixe, les yeux emplis de prudence. Ses lèvres forment une ligne droite serrée et son expression indique qu'il attend que j'explose de colère.

« Coucou » saluais-je.

« Coucou » répète-t-il méfiant.

Il enlace mes doigts aux siens et les caresse doucement. Je me sens beaucoup mieux tout à coup. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, ayant tout oublié.

« Tu es encore énervé » me questionne-t-il.

« Je l'ignore » chuchotais-je.

Il dépose une multitude de baisers sur mes phalanges.

« Cette journée étai pourrie » lâche-t-il.

« Je n'aurais pas dit mieux »

Je suis de nouveau détendu. Ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis qu'il avait quitté la cuisine ce matin. Sa présence suffit à me faire du bien et à me rassurer. Hunter, les mails désagréables et Sebastian s'éclipsent dans un coin noir de ma tête. Seuls Kurt et moi importons à cet instant.

« Elle est bien mieux depuis que tu es avec moi » murmure-t-il.

On est assis en silence. On est perdu dans nos pensées tous les deux. Joey conduit rapidement dans les rues new-yorkaises. Kurt se calme doucement au contact de mon pouce qui caresse tendrement sa main.

Joey s'arrête devant le Phénix et nous sortons de la voiture pour entrer dans le hall de l'hôtel. On se dépêche pour échapper à la pluie battante. Kurt appuie sur ma main alors que l'ascenseur arrive. Il surveille l'entrée de l'hôtel de temps en temps.

« Je suppose que ce regard veut dire que tu ne sais toujours pas où est Elliott »

« En effet. Duval essaye de lui mettre la main dessus » grogne-t-il d'un ton déçu.

Les portes de la cabine s'ouvrent et nous y pénétrons. Kurt me contemple d'un air… wow. Il est vraiment sublime : ses beaux cheveux toujours aussi parfaitement coiffés, sa chemise bleue à peine ouverte au col et son élégant costume. Et tout à coup, ça arrive, paf, comme ça. Oh putain ! Le désir, la chaleur, le lien électrique. Si cette sensation pouvait se voir, elle serait des milliers de petits éclairs gris éclatant reliant chaque partie de nos corps l'un à l'autre. C'est puissant, tellement puissant. Sa bouche s'ouvre alors qu'il me fixe.

« Tu le ressens aussi ? » halète-t-il.

« Oui »

« Oh Blainey »

Il me prend en lâchant un son guttural. Ses bras m'entourent. Ses doigts sont dans mes boucles et tirent ma tête en arrière alors que sa bouche entre en collision avec la mienne. Mes mains fourragent dans ses cheveux et touchent son visage. Il me plaque contre la paroi de l'ascenseur.

« Je ne supporte pas qu'on soit en froid » lâche-t-il doucement contre mes lèvres.

La tension et l'envie qui passent à travers son baiser avide sont le reflet de mes sentiments. Le désir ravage tout sur son passage. Chaque contrariété de la journée s'accumule en moi et cherche une porte de sortie que je sais que Kurt va ouvrir. Je veux plus. Je me colle à son corps plus fort. On se résume à des respirations haletantes, des mains qui cherchent à toucher tout le corps de l'autre en un coup, des langues fortes et violentes luttant dans une danse endiablée.

Sa main descend sur mon bassin et, sans que j'y fasse attention, mon pantalon est en bas de mes chevilles et ses doigts rencontrent la peau de mes jambes.

« Ce pantalon m'a excité sur toi mais sans, c'est encore mieux »

Il gémit en balançant son érection contre la mienne protégée par le fin tissu de mon boxer.

« Laisse-moi te regarder » lâche-t-il en abaissant mon sous vêtement avant de faire un pas en arrière.

Il appuie sur un bouton rouge sans me quitter des yeux et la cabine se stoppe dans un léger tremblement entre deux étages. Son regard est bleu foncé, sa bouche est légèrement ouverte et son souffle est aussi bruyant et irrégulier que le mien. Nous nous fixons mais il n'y a aucun contact entre nous. Je suis reconnaissant envers la paroi de la cabine qui me permet de tenir debout alors que les yeux sexy et profonds de cet homme magnifique me déshabillent.

« Déboutonne lentement ta chemise » m'ordonne-t-il dans un murmure, un éclair lubrique dans le regard.

Je n'ai plus aucune retenue quand il est dans le coin. Je fais ce qu'il m'a dit et défait les boutons avec des gestes exagérés jusqu'en bas afin de dévoiler mon torse.

Je l'entends avaler sa salive.

« Si tu te voyais. Tu es tellement sexy »

En le faisant absolument exprès, je prends ma lèvre inférieure entre les dents en le fixant. Il clôt les paupières. Il les rouvre et ses yeux brûlent de désir. Il vient vers moi et il met ses mains contre la paroi de l'ascenseur de part et d'autre de ma tête. Il est vraiment proche mais pourtant on ne se touche pas.

Je redresse le visage vers lui. Il s'incline et caresse mon nez du sien. Ce sont les seules parties de nos corps qui se touchent. Je suis une boule de nerfs excitée à bloc dans cet espace confiné. Je veux qu'il me prenne. Tout de suite.

« Blaine, je pense que je suis dingue de toi »

« Je te rends dingue ? »

« Dans tous le sens du terme. Tu m'envoutes. Tu m'hypnotises Blaine »

Et soudain, il m'attrape. Il prend ma jambe gauche et l'enroule autour de son bassin. Je suis à présent sur une jambe complétement plaqué à son corps. Je sens son envie. Son sexe tendu est appuyé contre le mien, gonflé par mon besoin charnel de lui. Je place mes bras à son cou en lâchant un petit cri.

« Je vais m'enfouir en toi » halète-t-il.

Je balance mes hanches contre lui pour lui montrer mon accord et mon impatience. Il laisse échapper un grognement guttural. Il me serre plus étroitement contre lui d'un bras et de l'autre, il abaisse sa braguette.

« Accroche-toi bien à moi mon bébé » chuchote-t-il.

Il prend un préservatif dans la poche arrière de son pantalon et le tend devant mes lèvres. Je prends l'emballage entre mes dents et Kurt tire afin de le craquer.

« Bon travail mon cher Blaine »

Il s'éloigne de moi une microseconde afin de dérouler la capote sur son membre.

« Putain ça va être une torture de porter ces trucs encore six jours » grogne-t-il, les yeux mis-ouverts, « tiens-toi ok ? »

Il glisse sa main droite vers mon entrée et la caresse. Il entre lentement un doigt puis rapidement un deuxième. Mon cœur bat la chamade et ma respiration est erratique. Mon envie me noie.

Son odeur m'enveloppe et tous les problèmes accumulés depuis ce matin s'effacent. Tout n'est que Kurt, ses doigts en moi et ce qui suivra ensuite. D'ailleurs il retire ses doigts, verrouille ses yeux aux miens alors qu'il me pénètre doucement. Je me serre contre lui pour qu'il me prenne plus profondément. Je jette la tête contre la paroi et profite de la sensation de sa longueur en moi. Il ressort et revient tendrement, lentement en prenant son temps. Je gémis.

« Tu m'appartiens Blaine » murmure-t-il contre la peau de mon cou.

« Oui. Je t'appartiens. Tu le sais »

Je tremble. Il geint et entame une série de va-et-vient plus rapide. Je me laisse aller sous ses mouvements impitoyables. Chacun d'eux me pousse plus loin et excite mon intimité. Il touche parfois ma prostate et je crie doucement dans ces moments. Il a autant envie de moi que moi de lui. Sa respiration est haletante contre me gorge.

J'ai l'impression d'être invincible, adoré, envié, aimé par cet homme complexe mais hypnotisant dont je suis éperdument amoureux. Son rythme s'accélère encore, il s'enfonce plus profondément, halète plus fort, oubliant le reste dans mon corps.

« Oh mon bébé » geint Kurt en mordant la peau sous mon oreille.

Et cela me fait atteindre mon orgasme. Mes chairs se resserrent autour de lui. Il se tend, me serre violemment dans ses bras et jouit en répétant mon prénom.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

A bout de forces et désormais serein, il dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes tendrement et reprend sa respiration. Il me tient toujours contre la cabine, ses yeux verrouillés aux miens. Mes jambes semblent toutes molles et prêtes à me lâcher, affaiblies par l'orgasme.

« Mon Blainey » chuchote-t-il, « tu m'es essentiel » dit-il en m'embrassant.

« Et tu m'es essentiel Kurt »

Il se détache de moi, remonte mon boxer et mon pantalon et reboutonne ma chemise. Il tape sur un clavier près des boutons de l'ascenseur pour le faire repartir. Il se remet en marche dans un vrombissement et je me tiens à Kurt, chancelant.

« Joey va commencer à s'inquiéter »

Il lève les yeux sur le haut de ma tête et sourit d'une façon sexy.

« Attends je vais arranger ça »

Il passe ses doigts dans mes boucles afin de leur donner un minimum d'allure. Il me sourit satisfait et il se rebraguette après avoir retiré la capote et l'avoir mise dans sa poche.

Et voilà. Il est de nouveau Kurt Hummel le PDG. Ses cheveux n'ont pas bougé. Seuls son sourire calme et ses yeux pétillants peuvent le trahir. J'ignore si tous les hommes sont si facilement apaisés.

Joey est présent quand la cabine s'ouvre.

« L'ascenseur a eu un souci » murmure Kurt quand nous lui passons devant.

Je n'arrive même pas à relever la tête vers Kurt ou vers Joey. Je file rapidement dans la salle de bains pour nettoyer mon torse collant.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Quand je reviens, Kurt a aussi changé de vêtements. Il est assis sur un des tabourets de la cuisine et il parle avec Mademoiselle Jones. Elle m'adresse un sourire amical et elle dépose deux assiettes remplies devant nous. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais mes papilles se réveillent à l'odeur.

« Bon appétit Monsieur Hummel. Blaine » lance-t-elle poliment avant de s'éclipser.

Kurt se lève et sort une bouteille du frigo. Alors que nous dînons, il me parle d'un nouveau projet que lui et ses associés ont planifié aujourd'hui. Tout semble ne pas être aussi pourri que ça finalement.

Je lui demande combien de résidences secondaires il possède. Il me répond avec un sourire fier qu'il a un appartement à Miami, un chalet à Aspen et le Phénix. C'est tout. Dès que nous finissons de manger, j'attrape nos assiettes et nos couverts et m'apprête à les laver.

« Non. Mercedes le fera » m'interrompt-il.

Je le regarde et ses yeux me contemplent fixement. C'est difficile de se dire que quelqu'un effectue toutes ces corvées à ma place.

« Donc comme tu m'as l'air plus détendu Blaine, on peut surement discuter d'aujourd'hui »

« Il me semble que tu es le plus détendu maintenant. J'ai ce pouvoir sur toi on dirait »

« Un pouvoir sur moi ? » rit-il malicieusement.

J'acquiesce et il devient plus sérieux, penseur même.

« Oui. Tu as probablement raison Blaine »

« Tu ne te trompais pas au sujet d'Hunter » chuchotais-je d'un air grave en attendant prudemment sa réaction.

Son visage se vide de son sang et ses yeux adoptent une lueur assassine.

« Il t'a fait quelque chose ? » murmure-t-il d'un ton glacial et meurtrier.

Je bouge négativement la tête pour l'apaiser.

« Non et il n'essayera rien Kurt. Je lui ai annoncé que tu étais mon petit-ami et il a pris peur je crois »

« Tu es sûr ? Ce connard pourrait se retrouver à la rue »

Il est inquiétant tout à coup. Je souffle.

« Tu dois apprendre à me laisser me débrouiller seul. Ça va être difficile de toujours assurer mes arrières et de me surprotéger tu sais ? C'est oppressant Kurt. Je ne serais jamais moi si tu es tout le temps derrière mon dos pour me surveiller. Il me faut un minimum de liberté. Moi, par exemple, je ne mettrais jamais mon nez dans tes affaires »

« Je… Je souhaite juste te protéger Blaine. Si quelqu'un te faisait du mal, je… Je »

« Je sais tout ça et je peux comprendre ton envie de me tenir en sécurité. Et j'apprécie ce geste. Je sais aussi que tu seras là pour moi en cas de besoin et moi pour toi. Mais si notre relation doit devenir plus sérieuse, j'ai besoin que tu aies foi en moi et en mes intuitions. C'est vrai, je peux avoir tort. C'est vrai que je suis borné mais je ne demande qu'à apprendre »

Il me fixe d'un air anxieux. Je fais le tour du comptoir et me place entre ses genoux, lui étant toujours assis. Je prends ses mains et les place derrière mon dos. Je pose les miennes sur ses épaules.

« Ce n'est pas juste que tu te mêles de ma carrière. C'est mal. Je peux me débrouiller tout seul. Tu n'as pas à être mon héros. Je sais que tu as besoin de contrôle et j'en connais la cause mais c'est impossible. Laisse-toi aller de temps en temps »

Je touche ses joues de mes pouces alors qu'il me regarde, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Si tu peux faire ça, je sais que tu vas le tenter, eh bien je viendrais vivre ici » chuchotais-je.

Il lâche un petit souffle.

« C'est vrai ? » murmure-t-il.

« Oui »

« On se connait à peine »

Il a l'air surpris et terrifié.

« Je sais pas mal de choses Kurt. Et aucun de tes secrets pourrait me faire peur au point que je parte en courant »

Je caresse son visage qui devient incertain.

« S'il te plait, laisse-moi respirer »

« Je vais essayer Blaine. Mais il était impossible pour moi de ne pas intervenir et de te laisser partir à Miami avec ce… pervers. Sa réputation le précède et c'est dégueulasse. Ses assistants sont tous partis au bout de deux mois et la boite n'a pas essayé de les en empêcher. Hors de questions que ça se reproduise avec toi bébé. Hors de question qu'il se passe quelque chose de ce genre. Tu pourrais avoir mal je ne sais pas. Cette idée me révulse. Jamais je ne te ferai la promesse de me tenir loin alors que je sais qu'un danger te guette »

Il se tait et ferme les yeux avant de les rouvrir.

« Je t'aime Blaine et je n'arrêterai jamais de tout faire pour que tu sois en sécurité. Je ne peux plus vivre sans toi »

Mon cœur rate un battement et le monde se met à tourner autour de nous. Je ressens des papillons dans mon ventre et je plonge dans le bleu honnête de ses yeux.

« Je t'aime aussi Kurt »

Je m'incline pour poser ma bouche sur la sienne. Je passe ma langue sur ses lèvres et la chasteté laisse place à la chaleur.

Joey, qui s'est approché discrètement, s'éclaircit la gorge. Kurt s'éloigne de moi en me contemplant intensément. Il se met debout et m'enlace.

« Quoi ? » lance durement Kurt à Joey.

« Monsieur Smythe est en train de monter Monsieur »

« Pardon ?! »

Joey baisse la tête en signe d'excuse. Kurt souffle et passe la main dans ses cheveux.

« On va voir ce que ça va donner » grogne-t-il en me donnant un sourire tendu.

Putain ! Ce détraqué sexuel ne peut pas nous lâcher une seule journée.

**Et voilà pour cet énorme chapitre de retour :)**

**J'espère qu'il vous aura plus. N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis dans une petite review :)**

**A la semaine prochaine mes chéris**

**Gros bisous :)**

**Votre humble et dévouée Cindy.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**J'espère que vous allez tous bien et que votre semaine c'est bien passé :)**

**Merci au nouveau follow et fav de la semaine. Ça me touche toujours autant vous êtes géniaux.**

**Merci à uneklaineuuuuuse, Marion, justmoi59, CeliaCom7, chiichan4, Alexis, Amber, Anna, Uruviel29880, Emma, SwiftCriss, Klaineuse, Sara et Claire pour vos reviews.**

**Uneklaineuuuuuse : **j'arrive ! Si quelqu'un frappe au milieu de la nuit à ta porte c'est moi, n'aie pas peur ) Mais vas le frapper, Hunter ne sert qu'à ça en fait. Si vous voulez vous défouler, frappez Hunter Clarington :) J'aime bien écrire les mails. Ça m'amuse beaucoup en fait :) eh bien c'est vraiment gentil. J'écris les choses comme elles sortent de ma tête :) tu as battu ton record de PS ! Réponse PS21 : oui, évidemment !

**IheartIns : **coucou ! Contente de retrouver mes habitudes du vendredi ) J'aime vraiment Glee moi aussi :) bisous bisous Marion !

**Justmoi59 : **oui Hunter est définitivement louche :) et tu sais, tu n'as encore rien vu haha ! Tu vas voir ce que Seb fait ici !

**CeliaCom7 : **merci à toi pour les commentaires que tu laisses. C'est vraiment adorable et les reviews sont ma motivation. Sans vous, j'aurais déjà abandonné. Donc merci de prendre le temps d'en laisser une :)

**Chiichan4 : **peut-être que c'est moi flippant parce qu'il n'y a pas l'ambiance de la salle de torture moderne et que la bibliothèque est un lieu neutre on va dire ) Les ascenseurs… L'espace confiné rend Klaine dingue haha ) MAIS VA LE FRAPPER :D je t'ouvre la porte de ma fic pour aller le taper si tu veux ) Merci à toi d'avoir reviewé :)

**Anderverysue : **ils arrivent à être eux, sans artifice derrière les mails. C'est peut-être pour ça que tu as cette sensation. Ouais c'est vrai que je t'en ai pas mal raconté quand même. Tu sais les choses qui me dérangent déjà donc tu sais ce qui va disparaitre )

**Guest / Amber : **hey ! je ne peux rien te promettre au sujet de Blaine et d'Hunter, tu verras par toi-même ^^ Mais ce n'est pas une impression, il les a vraiment interrompu. Je devrais écrire une deuxième fic : « comment frustrer Klaine » haha ! Pour ce qui est de l'histoire de Kurt, je ne veux pas te spoiler mais ça va venir je te le promets. Santana va revenir c'est sûr mais je ne sais pas quand :) oui c'est ça, tu as tout compris… Ils vivront dans un monde de bisounours avec des fouets alors ) Oui ça va mieux, merci :) gros bisous Amber.

**AnnaKlaineuse : **c'est vrai, tu as raison. Il vaut mieux que ça se termine plutôt que ça n'a plus aucun sens et que tout le monde se lasse. C'est vrai. De toute façon, j'aimerais Klaine pour toujours même s'ils ne se remettent pas ensemble ^^ Oui leurs rôles s'échangent un peu mais Blaine restera doux et Kurt sadique pas de panique pour ça :)

**Uruviel29880 : **oui, c'est une version Klaine plus douce en effet. Enfin je sais pas… Ce qui est sûr c'est que c'est une version Klaine :) Merci pour ta review et courage pour ton TPE :) bisous !

**Klainekisses : **génial que tu aies finalement rattrapé les chapitres qui te manquaient ! Wow… Tout ça pour moi c'est vraiment adorable tu sais :') Mais bien sûr, qu'il aime ça dur. Ce ne serait pas drôle sinon ! Non ne pas haïr Sebastian. Je l'aime. Moins que Blaine mais quand même ! Eh bien n'espère pas trop haha :D C'est bizarre comme déco, des couilles pendues… Laisse-moi réfléchir là-dessus. Je t'aime aussi.

**SwiftCriss : **Kurt change parce qu'il s'est rendu compte qu'il aimait Blaine et que Blaine l'aimait. C'est aussi simple ^^

**Klaineuse** : WALALA soeureupine ! Nuances est un ascenseur émotionnel pour toi alors ;) Non mais j'aime bien Sebastian, en général... Ne me frappe pas d'accord mais j'aurais bien aimé voir l'histoire Seblaine moi... Même si le Klaine c'est la vie. Parce que Darren, ben c'est Darren et que Grant Gustin... OH MA GAGA ! Haha, mais tu as remarqué quand tu dis Kluimauve c'est comme si tu avais une énorme guimauve dans la bouche qui t'empêche de prononcer correctement :D Je hais Ryan Murphy d'accord? Mais BLAINOFSKY QUOI! *vomis sur Ryan et sur Karofsky et prend Klaine dans mes bras et les boucle dans une pièce jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse des bébés dauphins (temps estimé : 1 min)* Je dirais pareil pour Darren, même si je ne le connais pas personnellement (je pleure pour ça...) il compte pour moi. Et puis il est tellement talentueux qu'on ne peut que l'aimer. Dis, tu crois qu'on peut qualifier Darren de 'physiquement talentueux'? Parce que, merde, son corps :o *bave avec élégance et regarde ce que font Klaine dans la salle verrouillée* HMM HMM CINDY! J'ai hâte d'avoir ta review ma soeureupine d'amour que j'aime aussi fort que la Kluimauve et que le lapinage de Klaine (Lapinage : action de lapiner. Lapiner : agir comme des lapins... Tu comprends n'est-ce pas? ;)) Gros bisouuuuuus ma soeureupine. Je te love *coeurcoeurcoeur* NOUS AVONS PASSE LE STADE DE L'ENCYCLOPEDIE WOOOOOOOHOOOOOO!

**Licorne-Klaine :** coucou :) ce n'est pas grave et j'espère que tu vas bien... Je sais j'aime vous frustrer ;) Je ne t'en veux pas parce que tu n'as pas oublié finalement!

**Clairegleek78** : merci et c'est déjà génial que tu aies posté même si visiblement tu n'as pas le temps. Bisous !

**/!\ Présence de lemon /!\**

**Sur ce, bon chapitre !**

**ENJOY !**

**Chapitre 38**

« Tu as discuté avec lui aujourd'hui ? » demandais-je à Kurt avant que Smythe ne débarque.

Il hoche la tête.

« Tu lui as dit quoi ? »

« Que tu refusais ce déjeuner et je lui ai dit que j'étais d'accord avec toi à ce sujet. J'ai ajouté qu'il ne devait pas te parler sans me prévenir »

Son visage est totalement neutre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit en retour ? »

« Rien. Il m'a juste ri au nez en se moquant de mon avertissement »

Il fronce les sourcils.

« Tu as une idée du motif de sa visite ? »

« Absolument pas » rétorque-t-il en baissant la tête en signe d'excuses.

Joey revient dans le grand salon.

« Monsieur Smythe » déclare-t-il.

Et il est là. Putain, ce n'est vraiment pas nécessaire qu'il soit si magnifique. Ses cheveux châtains sont élégamment dressés sur sa tête. Il porte un pantalon gris foncé mettant en valeur ce qu'il faut et une chemise moulant la musculature avantageuse de son torse et de ses bras.

Kurt me colle plus étroitement contre lui.

« Sebastian » dit-il avec une touche de curiosité dans la voix.

Ses yeux verts sont bloqués sur mon visage. De la surprise les traverse. Il ne bouge pas d'un poil. Seuls ses yeux s'ouvrent et se ferment rapidement. Il finit par reprendre la parole d'un ton suave :

« Excuse-moi. J'ignorais que tu étais accompagné ce soir Kurt. Un lundi soir j'entends » complète-t-il comme s'il donnait l'explication de sa visite.

« Il est mon petit-copain » lui annonce-t-il en penchant le visage vers moi et en me donnant un sourire crispé.

Les lèvres de Sebastian s'étirent dans un énorme sourire resplendissant qu'il semble garder seulement pour Kurt. Ça me déboussole un peu plus.

« Evidemment. Bonsoir Blaine. Je n'avais pas saisi que vous seriez ici. J'ai compris que vous ne voulez pas discuter avec moi. J'accepte votre choix »

« Oh vraiment ? » lui répondis-je calmement et froidement sans baisser le regard face au vert du sien.

Kurt et lui semblent plus qu'étonnés par ma réaction. Moi aussi d'ailleurs. Il plisse le front et entre dans le salon.

« Oui je pense savoir ce que vous souhaitez et je l'accepte. Mais je ne suis pas là pour vous. Je suis surpris c'est tout. Kurt est la plupart du temps seul les soirs de semaine »

Il se tait un instant avant de reprendre.

« J'ai un souci et je voudrais connaitre l'avis de Kurt »

« Ah ? » dit l'intéressé en se mettant droit, « tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

« Oui merci » chuchote-t-il avec un léger sourire.

Kurt va lui chercher un verre alors que lui et moi nous ne bougeons pas et nous nous regardons dans les yeux sans ciller malgré la tension palpable. Il lace et dénoue sans cesse ses doigts et baisse le regard. J'évite de le fixer mais c'est difficile. Il me donne au bout d'un moment un rictus tendu. Il va vers la cuisine et s'installe sur un des tabourets. Il a l'air plutôt bien dans cet environnement et il semble connaitre l'endroit.

Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Bouger ? Rester planté là ?

_Ça pue la merde. Non mais regardez-moi ce type franchement !_

Tout un tas de mots se bousculent sur ma langue pour jeter à la gueule de ce mec et aucun n'est vraiment gentil ou respectueux. Mais il est l'ami de Kurt. Le seul ami de Kurt. C'est pour cela que, même si mon dégout pour lui me brule la gorge, je ne dis rien et reste courtois. Je fais le choix de rester avec eux et je me pose avec le plus d'élégance aussi loin que possible de lui. Kurt remplit nos deux verres et vient s'assoir sur un tabouret entre nous deux. Est-ce qu'il se rend compte que cette situation est affreuse ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » le questionne-t-il.

Sebastian tourne les yeux pleins de méfiance vers moi et Kurt enlace ses doigts aux miens.

« Blaine fait partie de ma vie désormais » répond Kurt à l'interrogation muette de l'autre.

Il caresse le dos de ma main de son pouce. Je m'empourpre alors que mon cœur rate un battement à ses mots.

_Prends ça dans les dents le détraqué !_

Les traits de Sebastian se transforment et de la joie les envahissent. De la pure joie pour Kurt. Cet homme est définitivement compliqué à suivre. Je suis tellement gêné et tendu quand il est dans le coin en plus. Il prend un profond souffle et gigote sur son siège, visiblement mal à l'aise. Il penche la tête vers ses mains qui reproduisent les mêmes gestes que plus tôt alors qu'on était face à face.

C'est quoi son problème ? Il est mal à l'aise à cause de moi ? Si c'est ça, c'est totalement réciproque. Ça me déplait qu'il soit ici. Il redresse la tête et regarde fixement Kurt.

« Quelqu'un me fait du chantage »

_Oh ben putain, je croyais qu'il allait sortir un truc pire que ça._

Kurt se tend. Ce quelqu'un a peut-être mis la main sur des preuves indiquant qu'il aime faire du mal et abuser d'autres hommes. J'essaye de calmer ma répugnance mais je ne peux pas réfréner mes pensées : tu l'as bien cherché. On n'a que ce qu'on mérite.

_Alors là, bien dit Anderson !_

« Comment ça ? » le questionne Kurt, épouvanté.

Il fouille dans la poche arrière de son pantalon et tend à Kurt un morceau de papier plié en quatre.

« Mets-le là-dessus » ordonne Kurt en montrant le comptoir.

« Pourquoi tu ne le prends pas ? »

« Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait mes empreintes dessus »

« Kurt. Tu sais très bien pourquoi c'est impossible que je me rende chez les flics pour cette histoire »

Quelqu'un peut me dire pourquoi j'assiste à cette scène ? Il a un autre pauvre type qu'il baise ou qui le baise et qu'il bat ?

Il déplie le mot sur le comptoir près de lui et Kurt s'approche pour pouvoir le lire.

« Cette personne ne demande que cinq mille dollars » lâche-t-il d'une voix absente, « est-ce que tu sais qui c'est ? Ou au moins qui pourrait te faire ça ? »

Il secoue la tête d'un geste élégant.

« Max ? »

Qui c'est celui-là encore ?

« Il aurait attendu tout ce temps ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit lui » grogne-t-il.

« Tu en as informé Thad ? »

« Non je n'en ai pas discuté avec lui »

Et, nom de Dieu, qui c'est Thad ?

« Je pense que ce serait bien de l'informer à ce sujet » déclare Kurt.

Il prend sa tête entre ses mains et c'est comme le signal pour moi de partir. Je ne veux pas du tout être mêlé de près ou de loin à cette affaire. Je tente de tirer ma main pour lâcher Kurt mais celui-ci accentue le contact et pivote dans ma direction.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » m'interroge-t-il.

« Je n'en peux plus. J'ai envie d'aller dormir »

Son regard scrute le mien pour essayer d'y déceler quoi au juste ? Le fait que je me retiens d'exploser ? Le fait que je me force à accepter la présence de cet homme ? Ou la colère sous la surface. Je tente du mieux possible de rester stoïque.

« Ok » finit-il par dire, « je ne vais pas tarder à te rejoindre »

Il libère mes doigts et je me mets debout. Sebastian me regarde de haut en bas avec méfiance. Je ne dis pas un mot alors que je le fixe en étant toujours aussi neutre.

« Bonne nuit Blaine » dit-il avec un léger rictus.

« Bonne nuit » répondis-je d'un ton glacial.

Je fais un demi-tour et quitte la pièce. Le malaise est vraiment lourd dans cette cuisine. Ils reprennent leur conversation alors que je m'éloigne.

« Je ne crois pas t'être d'une grande aide pour le coup Sebastian » continue Kurt, « si tu veux de l'argent… »

Il s'arrête au milieu de sa phrase.

« Si tu veux, Duval peut fouiller un peu plus » propose-t-il.

« Non Kurt. Je souhaitais simplement pouvoir en parler avec toi »

Dès que je suis hors de leur vue, il dit :

« Tu sembles très épanoui »

« Je le suis » rétorque Kurt.

« C'est tout ce que je te souhaite »

« Si seulement j'avais le droit à ça »

« Kurt ! » gronde-t-il.

Tétanisé, je tends l'oreille pour suivre la discussion. C'est mal mais c'est plus fort que moi.

« Est-ce qu'il a une idée de la haine que tu ressens envers toi-même ? Connait-il tous les soucis qui te tracassent ? »

« Personne ne me connait mieux que lui »

« Ouille. Ça, ça fait mal »

« Eh bien, c'est pourtant vrai Sebastian. Je peux être moi-même avec lui. Et ce n'était pas un avertissement en l'air : fiche-lui la paix ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a au juste ? »

« Il n'arrive pas à t'accepter toi, notre ancienne relation et tout ce que ça implique. Il a du mal avec tout ça »

« Aide-le à s'y faire »

« C'est fini Sebastian. Dis-moi pourquoi je l'entacherais avec cette relation sale et malsaine ? Il est gentil, tendre et pure. Et, grâce à je ne sais quoi, il est amoureux de moi »

« Ce n'est que grâce à toi Kurt » le réprimande-t-il avec affection, « fais-toi un peu plus confiance. Tu es quelqu'un de bien. Je te le répète encore une fois. Il semble génial aussi. Très courageux. Il a l'air d'être en mesure de te défier »

Kurt lui dit quelque chose en retour mais je ne comprends pas. Donc je suis courageux hein ? C'est bien un adjectif que je ne me serais jamais attribué.

« Elle te manque ? » le questionne Sebastian.

« Qui ? »

« Ta salle de jeux »

Je retiens mon souffle.

« Mais putain, ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! » répond Kurt.

« Pardonne-toi » glousse-t-il nerveusement.

« Il me semble bien que tu rentres chez toi maintenant. Et, si l'envie te prend te venir ici, prends la peine d'appeler »

« Kurt, excuse-moi »

Je pense qu'il est sincère cette fois-ci.

« Tu n'as jamais été si… professionnel avant » lui reproche-t-il.

« Sebastian, toi et moi sommes associés désormais. Restons-en là. Ce qu'il y a eu entre nous c'est du passé. Mon histoire avec Blaine est tout ce qui importe pour mon futur. Je ne veux jamais qu'il risque quelque chose. Arrête ton bordel ! »

Futur…

« Oh c'est comme ça donc »

« Je suis navré pour toi et tes problèmes. Il serait temps de penser à les affronter et à faire face à ces personnes et à ce qu'ils te disent »

Le ton de Sebastian s'adoucit.

« Je ne souhaite pas te perdre Kurt »

« Je ne t'appartiens plus Sebastian. Comment perdre quelque chose qui n'est pas à toi ? » rétorque-t-il sarcastiquement.

« Tu sais ce que j'ai voulu dire »

« Non, dis-moi » demande Kurt d'une voix plus dure et sèche.

« Ça ne sert à rien qu'on se prenne la tête. Ton amitié compte pour moi. Je vais foutre la paix à Blaine. Je suis présent pour toi. N'importe quand. Je le serais toujours »

« Blaine croit que j'étais avec toi le weekend passé. Tu m'as juste téléphoné. Ce n'était vraiment pas nécessaire de lui raconter tes conneries supplémentaires »

« Il fallait qu'il soit au courant de l'état dans lequel tu étais quand il t'a quitté. Je ne veux plus qu'il te fasse souffrir ainsi »

« Il est au courant. Lui et moi en avons discuté. Arrête de t'immiscer dans notre relation. Putain tu es pire qu'une chatte veillant sur ses petits »

Kurt a l'air agacé. Sebastian explose de rire même si une touche de mélancolie pointe.

« J'en ai conscience, excuse-moi. Tu comptes énormément pour moi. Je ne pensais plus que tu arriverais à aimer un homme Kurt. Ça me fait plaisir de te voir comme ça. Mais je ne peux pas accepter qu'il te fasse encore mal »

« Je suis prêt à prendre ce risque » rétorque-t-il froidement, « tu es certain que tu ne veux pas que Duval enquête ? »

Sebastian souffle bruyamment.

« Ok, je ne risque rien en acceptant ton offre de toute façon »

« Bien. Je lui passerai un coup de fil demain »

Je reste ensuite à les entendre se tenir tête au sujet de l'histoire de Sebastian. Ils semblent agir comme deux copains de longue date. Kurt me le répète souvent d'ailleurs. Seulement amis. Sebastian apprécie Kurt. Beaucoup trop à mon gout mais bon, toutes personnes le connaissant assez l'apprécieraient.

« Je te remercie Kurt. Je suis désolé d'avoir gâché votre soirée. Je rentre. Je te téléphonerai avant de venir désormais »

« D'accord »

Il part. Oh putain. Je cours le plus silencieusement possible dans la chambre de Kurt et je me mets sur le bord du lit. Kurt arrive très peu de temps après.

« Il vient de s'en aller » annonce-t-il avec méfiance.

Il attend que je réagisse. Je lève la tête dans sa direction en tentant de mettre les mots dans l'ordre pour qu'ils passent mes lèvres.

« Tu es décidé à mes donner les détails sur lui ? Je fais de mon mieux pour me mettre à ta place et pour comprendre d'où vient ta reconnaissance pour lui »

Je me tais pour formuler correctement la suite :

« Je le hais Kurt. Pour moi, il a causé de gros problèmes. Tu n'as pas d'amis. C'est lui qui souhaitait te garder pour lui seul ? »

Il souffle et passe la main dans ses cheveux.

« Putain mais pourquoi tu veux connaitre d'autres trucs sur lui dans ce cas ?! Notre relation a duré des années. Il me frappait presque tout le temps et je l'ai baisé dans tous les sens imaginables. Fin »

Je déglutis et tremble doucement. Putain, il est en colère contre moi. Je cligne rapidement des yeux.

« Pourquoi tu t'énerves de cette façon ? »

« C'est de l'histoire ancienne voilà pourquoi ! » crie-t-il en me jetant un regard meurtrier.

Il souffle bruyamment, agacé et il bouge la tête.

Je me fais tout petit. Bordel. Je baisse la tête vers mes doigts enlacés au niveau de mes genoux. Je chercher juste à le comprendre. Il s'installe à côté de moi.

« Dis-moi ce que tu veux savoir » lance-t-il visiblement fatigué.

« Si tu ne veux pas me le dire c'est bon. Mon but n'était pas d'entrer dans ton jardin secret »

« Blaine, le problème n'est pas là. Tout ce bordel n'est pas un sujet que j'aime aborder. Tant d'années, tout ce qui comptait c'était moi et le monde extérieur je m'en foutais. Je ne devais rendre de compte à personne. Il était présent pour m'écouter. Désormais, je peux distinguer mon passé de mon futur. Et je n'avais jamais osé espérer que ça arriverait »

Il me scrute, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Je n'ai jamais pensé pouvoir construire un futur avec un homme Blaine. Tu arrives à me donner confiance en l'avenir et tu me fais m'interroger sur moi et sur ce que je veux pour la suite »

Il s'éloigne de notre conversation.

« J'ai tout entendu »

Je regarde à nouveau mes doigts.

« Notre discussion ? »

« Oui »

« Et alors ? » me questionne-t-il, las.

« Tu comptes pour lui »

« C'est vrai. Et lui pour moi d'une certaine manière. Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec mes sentiments pour toi. C'est le plus important »

« Je ne suis pas jaloux »

Ça me fait mal qu'il ait pu avoir cette idée. Bordel, tout est peut-être là-dedans.

« Tu n'es pas amoureux de lui » chuchotais-je.

Il lâche une nouvelle fois un souffle. Il est furieux. Très furieux.

« A un moment, j'ai pensé que c'était le cas » déclare-t-il du bout des lèvres.

« Lorsqu'on était à Los Angeles, tu m'as assuré que tu n'étais pas amoureux de lui »

« Exact »

Je plisse le front.

« J'étais amoureux de toi Blaine » murmure-t-il, « tu es le seul homme pour lequel je traverserais les Etats-Unis juste pour te voir »

Wow alors là, je suis perdu. J'étais toujours un soumis potentiel à cette époque. Je plisse un peu plus le front.

« Ce que je ressens pour toi, je ne l'ai jamais ressenti de près ou de loin pour Sebastian. Pour personne d'ailleurs » précise-t-il.

« Ça t'est apparu quand ? »

Il baisse la tête.

« Bizarrement, Sebastian me l'a montré. Il m'a en quelque sorte mis dans l'avion pour la Californie »

_Putain, tu avais raison !_

J'avais raison. Je le sentais dès qu'il est arrivé à Los Angeles. Je le fixe, abasourdi.

Comment dois-je réagir ? Sebastian est peut-être avec moi et il a juste peur que je fasse souffrir Kurt. Cette idée me fait mal. Je ne pourrais jamais lui refaire un truc pareil. Je suis d'accord avec Sebastian : il a assez eu de malheurs comme ça. Ce n'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise personne. Je bouge la tête. Je ne veux pas le voir ou lui parler. Je ne veux pas. C'est tout. Il me dégoute. Il s'est entiché de Kurt alors qu'il était fragile, il l'a transformé en ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. D'un coté au moins.

« Donc tu le voulais ? Avant ? »

« Oui. Il m'a enseigné pas mal de choses. Comme être sûr de moi »

« Il t'a battu aussi »

« Oui c'est exact » sourit-il avec nostalgie.

« Tu appréciais ça ? »

« Avant oui »

« Tu appréciais ça si fort que tu le refais sur d'autres hommes ? »

Son regard reprend du sérieux.

« Oui »

« Il t'est venu en aide avec ça ? »

« Oui »

« Il a été ton soumis ? »

« Oui »

Putain de merde !

« Tu souhaites que je devienne son ami ? »

Mon ton est accusateur, froid et tremblant.

« Non même si ça m'enlèverait pas mal de soucis » avoue-t-il dans un souffle, « je peux comprendre pourquoi tu bloques »

« Je bloque ?! Putain Kurt, que dirais-tu s'il était tombé sur ton enfant ? »

Il ferme les yeux et les rouvre en me fixant avec incompréhension.

« Rien ne me forçait à continuer avec lui. Je le voulais Blaine » chuchote-t-il.

On fonce dans le mur.

« Qui est Max ? »

« Son ex-petit ami »

« Et Thad ? »

« Son soumis actuel. Ne t'inquiète pas il n'est pas contraint ou forcé » complète-t-il en voyant ma tête.

« Pas comme toi »

« Blaine. C'est fini avec lui. Mon futur est avec toi. S'il te plait, il ne doit pas s'interposer entre nous. Et, franchement, j'en ai marre de cette conversation. Je vais bosser un moment »

Il se met debout et me regarde.

« S'il te plait, arrête avec ça »

Je le fixe dans les yeux.

« Ah oui, je ne t'ai pas dit. Ta voiture est arrivée plus tôt. Elle est à la concession. Joey a la clé »

Ah oui, la BMW.

« Est-ce que je pourrais l'utiliser demain ? »

« Non »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu connais la raison. Tant que j'y pense d'ailleurs, si tu dois sortir de The New Press, je voudrais que tu me le dises. Montgomery était présent, il t'observait. Apparemment, je ne peux pas avoir confiance en toi au sujet de ta sécurité »

Je me fais fâcher comme si j'étais un gosse qui a fait une bêtise. Encore. Je pourrais certainement lui faire remarquer mais Sebastian l'a assez remonté et je ne souhaite pas pousser la dispute plus loin. Mais quand même je suis obligé de dire quelque chose.

« Apparemment, je ne peux pas avoir confiance en toi non plus. Tu me fais surveiller par Montgomery »

« On rajoute ceci à notre engueulade ? »

« Oh on s'engueule ? Je n'avais pas remarqué. Je croyais qu'on avait une conversation »

Ouais je peux être de mauvaise humeur. Il secoue la tête pour tenter de contrôler sa fureur. Je respire doucement et le fixe avec anxiété. Tout peut exploser d'une seconde à l'autre.

« Je dois bosser » lâche-t-il tranquillement.

Sur ces paroles, il quitte la pièce. Je souffle. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais arrêté de respirer. Je bascule sur le matelas et contemple le plafond. Pourrons-nous avoir une discussion banale sans que ça parte en cacahouètes ? Ça me fatigue.

Finalement, on ne sait pas autant de choses que ça sur l'autre. Est-ce que je veux vraiment venir vivre avec lui ? Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il préfère boire le soir en travaillant par exemple. Enfin, je ne sais pas s'il apprécierait d'être dérangé. Je ne connais absolument pas ses gouts.

Très visiblement, il arrive à saturation des disputes sur Sebastian. C'est vrai, je devrais lâcher prise. Je devrais abandonner. Enfin, il ne se fait déjà pas d'illusions. Il ne veut pas que je l'apprécie. Je veux de tout cœur qu'il n'insiste plus pour que nous parlions.

Je sors du lit et m'avance vers la grande fenêtre. J'ouvre la baie vitrée et vais doucement vers la rambarde. On est vraiment haut ici. L'air est très frais.

J'admire les lumières des nombreux bâtiments de New York. Kurt est protégé dans son cocon. Personne ne peut l'atteindre. Il m'a dit « Je t'aime » ce soir mais les problèmes nous sont revenus en pleine face avec ce type. Je regarde les étoiles. Tout est si compliqué avec Kurt.

Je soupire et regarde à nouveau la ville si jolie qu'est New York la nuit. J'ai envie de parler à Cooper tout à coup. Simplement entendre sa voix pour me rassurer.

Notre discussion n'est pas très longue, il est avec des amis apparemment. Je prends quand même de ses nouvelles et lui demande comment ça se passe à Los Angeles. Il finit par me poser la question.

« Ça va avec Kurt ? » demande-t-il doucement.

Je connais mon frère : il est curieux mais il s'inquiète vraiment pour moi.

« Oui ça va très bien »

A peu près en fait. Oh je vais vivre chez lui aussi. Quand je n'en sais rien mais ça va arriver c'est sûr.

« Je t'aime Coop' »

« Je t'aime aussi Blainey »

Je mets fin à l'appel. Je regarde l'heure sur mon écran. 22h. seulement. Je suis à bout de forces, à fleur de peau et tendu.

Je me douche rapidement et revient dans la chambre. Je contemple les pyjamas sélectionnés pour moi. Kurt me reproche souvent de ne porter que ses teeshirts. J'en choisis un vert kaki. L'étoffe est douce contre ma peau.

Je mets un peignoir par-dessus pour ne pas avoir froid et part dans la bibliothèque me chercher un roman. J'en ai des tas sur mon IPad mais j'ai envie de sentir le poids et l'odeur agréable d'un vrai livre. Kurt a besoin de temps je pense. Sa joie et son insouciance referont peut-être surface après qu'il ait travaillé.

Il y a un nombre impressionnant de bouquins dans sa bibliothèque. Consulter chacun des ouvrages va prendre beaucoup de temps. Je m'autorise à tourner les yeux vers le billard et je ne peux empêcher mes joues de chauffer aux souvenirs de la veille. Un énorme sourire étend mes lèvres quand je vois que l'espèce de règle traine encore sur le sol. Je la prends et me frappe avec sur le dos de la main. Aïe, ça brule.

J'aimerais pouvoir encaisser plus de douleur pour Kurt. Déprimé, je remets la règle sur la feutrine et continue ma poursuite pour le bouquin parfait.

Beaucoup sont des premières éditions. Je me demande comment il a fait pour en recueillir autant en quelques semaines. Joey est peut-être qualifié pour récupérer des livres anciens. Je me décide finalement sur Les Hauts de Hurle-Vents d'Emilie Brontë. Je ne l'ai pas lu depuis un moment. Je me niche dans un des grands fauteuils en cuir super confortables et attaque ma lecture :

« 1801 – Je viens de rentrer après une visite à mon propriétaire, l'unique voisin dont j'aie à m'inquiéter »

J'ouvre les yeux d'un coup alors que Kurt me soulève et me porte dans ses bras.

« Hey » chuchote-t-il, « tu dormais. Je t'ai cherché partout »

Il niche son nez dans mes boucles. A moitié endormi, j'enroule mes bras à son cou et respire. Son odeur délicieuse de gel douche et de caramel. Il me porte dans la chambre. Il me pose délicatement sur le matelas et me borde avec les couvertures.

« Fais de beaux rêves mon bébé » murmure-t-il en embrassant tendrement mon front.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je m'éveille en sursaut à cause d'un rêve déstabilisant. Dans un bref moment, je suis complétement perdu. Je m'étonne moi-même quand je jette des regards paniqués vers le bout du lit. Mais il n'y a personne. Une mélodie étouffée jouait au piano arrive à mes oreilles depuis le grand salon.

Il est quelle heure au juste ? Je tourne la tête et voit qu'il est 2 heures. Kurt est-il au moins venu au lit ? J'écarte les pans de peignoir qui m'entravent avant de m'extirper des couvertures.

Dans le grand salon, je me tiens à l'écart alors que Kurt est perdu dans le morceau, les yeux fermés. Il semble paisible et protégé dans la faible lueur venant de l'extérieur. Je crois que je connais l'air qu'il joue. Du moins, je l'ai déjà entendu avant. C'est sublime. Je ne me lasserai jamais de redécouvrir à quel point il est doué.

L'espace semble changer. Je pose mes yeux sur le piano et je me rends compte que c'est l'instrument qui est différent : le couvercle est fermé et la pièce a l'air plus ouverte. Kurt ouvre ses yeux et leurs bleus croisent et capturent le noisette des miens. Son regard pétille grâce aux éclats de la ville qui se reflètent dedans. Il ne s'interrompt pas dans sa mélodie et ne produit aucune fausse note alors que j'avance vers lui. Ses yeux restent sur moi, accompagnent chacun de mes mouvements et s'emplissent d'avantage de chaleur. Il arrête ses gestes sur les touches dès que j'arrive à ses côtés.

« Pourquoi tu ne continues pas ? C'était splendide »

« Est-ce que tu sais combien tu es attirant là maintenant ? » me questionne-t-il d'un ton tendre.

« Viens au lit » murmurais-je.

Ses yeux brulent alors qu'il tend le bras vers moi. J'attrape sa main. Il me tire alors à lui sans prévenir et je finis sur ses cuisses. Il enroule ses bras autour de moi et niche son visage dans mon cou sous mon oreille droite. De légers éclairs parcourent mon dos.

« Dis-moi, pourquoi on se dispute ? » souffle-t-il en me mordillant mon lobe.

Mon cœur bat à tout rompre dans ma poitrine et mon sang se met à courir à toute vitesse en moi, répandant des vagues de frissons.

« Eh bien nous devons nous apprivoiser. Et puis, tu es têtu, grognon, versatile et compliqué » chuchotais-je.

Haletant, je penche ma tête sur le côté pour que Kurt ait un meilleur accès sur mon cou. Il caresse la peau de ma gorge du bout de son nez. Il sourit contre moi.

« Voilà une description très juste et complète Blaine. Comment fais-tu pour me supporter ? »

Il mord mon oreille et je lâche un gémissement.

« Tu penses que ça se passe toujours ainsi ? » demande-t-il doucement.

« Je l'ignore »

« Moi aussi »

Il ouvre les pans de mon peignoir. Ses paumes caressent mon corps par-dessus mon pyjama. Il le monte jusqu'à mes tétons qui se dressent au contact. Il continue son toucher sur mon torse jusqu'à mon bassin qu'il enserre.

« Cette étoffe te va vraiment bien. Chaque partie de ton corps est sublimée. Celle-ci aussi »

Il pose sa main sur mon sexe déjà bandé et ma respiration se bloque. Sa deuxième main est emmêlée dans les boucles derrière ma tête. Il tire doucement dessus pour l'incliner et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, sa langue puissante, forte, quémandeuse les ouvre tout de suite. Je gémis dans sa bouche et touche sa tête que j'aime tant. Il glisse sa main sous mon haut et titille mes tétons comme une douce torture. Il la passe ensuite dans mon pantalon qu'il baisse lentement et il malaxe mon cul avant de faire trainer ses doigts vers l'avant.

D'un geste rapide, il se met debout et me soulève pour m'assoir sur le piano. Mes pieds tombent sur le clavier qui émet un son déplaisant. Il enlève mon pantalon, remonte lentement ses mains à l'intérieur de mes jambes en les ouvrant un peu plus.

« Couche-toi » me commande-t-il.

Il prend mes mains alors que je m'allonge en arrière sur l'instrument. C'est glacé et inconfortable. Kurt laisse tomber mes doigts et ouvre grandement mes jambes. Mes orteils se crispent sur les touches produisant des notes aléatoires.

Oh putain. Je connais la suite. Mon ventre se tord d'attente et un cri étouffé passe mes lèvres. Sa bouche est à l'intérieur de mes cuisses. Il mord, lèche, suce ma peau fine et sensible. Une de ses mains caresse mon ventre sous mon haut de pyjama. Mes pieds bougent et l'instrument chantonne à nouveau. Je jette ma tête en arrière et oublie tout quand sa bouche se pose sur mon érection.

Il lèche ma longueur. Oh putain. Il envoie ensuite un air froid dessus avant d'enrouler sa langue sur mon gland. Il écarte un peu plus mes jambes. Je suis à lui et je suis vulnérable. Il me tient, son bras gauche sur mon ventre. Il me pénètre de deux doigts alors qu'il me prend entièrement dans sa bouche. Je gémis et me cambre pour qu'il bouge ses doigts et pour m'enfoncer plus profondément dans sa gorge. Je me balance contre ses doigts. Je m'enflamme.

« K-Kurt, s-s'il te plait ! »

« Non mon bébé. Pas tout de suite » dit-il malicieusement.

Mon cœur s'emballe et ça monte en moi, plus mon intimité et mon sexe sont excités. Mais d'un coup, plus rien.

« N-Non » gémis-je.

« Je me venge Blaine » grogne-t-il tendrement, « dès que nous aurons une dispute, ton superbe corps en subira toujours les conséquences. De cette façon ou autrement »

Il embrasse mon abdomen et ses doigts sont sortis de moi pour caresser mes testicules. Il me touche, allume toutes les cellules de mon corps. Il fait entrer sa langue dans mon nombril alors que ses doigts reviennent en moi.

« Oh ! »

Je hurle dès que ses doigts me pénètrent et touchent ma prostate. Sa deuxième main me masturbe dans un rythme lent, tellement lent. Je gigote sur le couvercle pour en avoir plus. Ça fait presque mal.

« K-Kurt ! » criais-je en me noyant dans l'envie puissante.

Il me soulage finalement et arrête sa torture. Il lève mes jambes et me pousse plus loin sur le piano. Il vient près de moi, s'asseyant sur ses talons entre mes cuisses le temps de mettre une capote. Il me surplombe. A bout de souffle, je le regarde, envahi par le désir brûlant. Tiens, où sont passées ses fringues ?

Il me contemple et je vois de l'admiration dans son regard ainsi que de l'amour, de la tendresse et de l'envie. J'halète sous ce spectacle.

« Je meurs d'envie de m'enfoncer en toi » chuchote-t-il.

Avec douceur, délicieusement, il entre en moi.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je suis étalé sur lui, à bout de forces, mon corps mou et ankylosé. On est toujours couché sur le piano. Wow. Je suis bien mieux sur lui que sur le couvercle. En faisant attention de ne pas toucher sa poitrine, je colle ma tête contre lui et je m'immobilise. Il ne bouge pas non plus. Je me laisse bercer par les battements de son cœur qui redeviennent réguliers. Il joue distraitement avec mes boucles.

« Qu'est-ce que tu aimes boire le soir en travaillant ? » demandais-je ensommeillé.

« C'est assez inattendu comme question » dit-il d'un ton absent.

« Je me demandais ça tout à l'heure. J'ignorais ce que tu préférais donc je ne t'ai rien apporté »

« Hmm d'accord. Eh bien du vin ou de l'eau. Pas de café, ça me tient éveillé »

Ses doigts glissent doucement et tendrement sur ma nuque.

« On ignore beaucoup de choses l'un sur l'autre »

« Je sais bien » répond-il d'un air malheureux.

Je me redresse pour pouvoir voir sa tête.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Il bouge la tête comme s'il voulait se changer les idées et il pose sa main sur mon visage. Ses yeux pétillent de sérieux et d'honnêteté.

« Je t'aime Blaine Devon Anderson »

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Le réveil me tire du sommeil en diffusant les infos de 6h30. Je faisais un rêve vraiment bizarre. Je ne m'en souviens pas mais je sais qu'il était bizarre. Je cesse de penser à ça car quelque chose de bien plus intéressant se trouve sous mon nez. Kurt est enroulé autour de moi. Son visage est contre ma poitrine et ses cheveux décoiffés chatouillent mon cou. Un de ses bras entoure ma taille et sa jambe gauche est passée par-dessus les miennes. Je ne peux pas bouger, je crève de chaud et il est encore endormi. Peu importe. Je caresse doucement ses cheveux. Il gigote et ouvre ses yeux sur moi en me souriant, encore ensommeillé. Il est tellement mignon.

« Coucou joli garçon » salue-t-il.

« Coucou joli garçon aussi »

Je lui adresse aussi un sourire. Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, se détache de moi et s'accoude sur le matelas pour me contempler.

« Tu as passé une nuit agréable ? » me questionne-t-il.

« Oui. Même si j'ai été réveillé »

Son sourire devient plus grand.

« Eh bien, j'adorerais te réveiller encore et encore si c'est pour faire ça »

« Et la tienne ? Elle était agréable ? »

« Comme toujours quand je dors avec toi Blaine »

« Pas de cauchemars ? »

« Non »

Je plisse le front et essaye une autre approche.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans les cauchemars ? »

Il fronce les sourcils et sa joie disparait.

_Tu as encore perdu une occasion de te taire._

« Ce sont des souvenirs de ma jeunesse d'après ce que dit le Docteur Schuester. Ils sont parfois nets ou troubles, ça dépend »

Il se tait et je le vois presque se refermer sur lui-même. Comme s'il voulait détourner mon attention, il caresse la peau de mon cou de son doigt.

« Tu cries ? Tu pleures ? »

Il me fixe avec de la curiosité dans les yeux.

« Non Blaine. Je ne pleure jamais. D'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, je n'ai jamais pleuré »

Son visage s'obscurcit en se replongeant dans son passé. Aïe, il ne faut pas. C'est trop affreux de si bonne heure.

« Tu as des bons souvenirs de ta jeunesse ? »

Je tente du mieux que je peux de l'éloigner de cette noirceur. Il y pense un moment en caressant toujours ma peau.

« Je me souviens de ma mère qui me chantait ou aussi d'elle qui faisait la cuisine. Ça sentait bon. Elle faisait des cookies. Ensuite, il y a eu l'arrivée de Santana. Mon père avait peur que je réagisse mal auprès d'elle mais je l'ai aimé tout de suite. La première chose que j'ai dit après… hmm… c'était Santana. Je me souviens aussi de ma première leçon de piano. Lea était mon professeur. Elle était très jolie, elle avait de longs cheveux blonds »

Un petit sourire naît sur ses lèvres.

« Tu as mentionné qu'il arrivait qu'elle soit « ta vraie maman », ça voulait dire quoi ? »

Il sort de ses souvenirs heureux et me fixe comme si j'étais un gros débile.

« Eh bien parfois elle était sobre. Dans ces moments, elle était douce et elle s'occupait de moi comme une vraie maman. Elle me faisant des gâteaux, elle me bordait au lit, elle me chantait des berceuses pour m'endormir. Elle était géniale en fait. Mais hélas, ça ne durait jamais. Le monstre alcoolique revenait toujours. Heureusement que mon père était là, sinon… »

Il secoue la tête et regarde brièvement le réveil.

« Parler de ça si tôt n'est vraiment pas bon » grogne-t-il.

« Je me suis juré à moi-même d'en apprendre plus sur toi »

« Ah vraiment Blaine ? Moi qui croyais que tu voulais simplement connaitre mes préférences en matière de boissons le soir » lâche-t-il avec son sourire sexe, « ça n'a pas d'importance, il y a une façon qui marche à tous les coups si tu veux apprendre des choses sur moi »

Il balance son bassin contre moi d'un geste explicite.

« Il me semble que je sais bien des choses sur toi à ce niveau » dis-je d'un ton hautain et fier.

« Il me semble que je n'en saurais jamais assez sur toi à ce niveau » chuchote-t-il, « partager un lit avec toi à beaucoup d'avantages »

Sa voix est si tendre que je me sens fondre.

« Il ne faut pas que tu ailles te préparer ? » le questionnais-je d'une voix enrouée.

« Non j'ai le temps. La seule chose que je veux préparer c'est toi »

Son regard est plus que suggestif.

« Kurt ! » haletais-je, totalement surpris.

Il bouge rapidement sur moi afin de me plaquer au matelas. Il prend mes poignets et les place sur l'oreiller au-dessus de ma tête et il pose ses lèvres sur ma gorge.

« Oh Blainey »

Je le sens sourire contre mon cou. Des décharges électriques parcourent tout mon corps. Il retire mon pantalon.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai envie de toi » murmure-t-il.

Et voilà comment je me fais avoir : finies les questions.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Mademoiselle Jones dépose nos petits déjeuners devant nous. Des pancakes et du bacon pour moi et des œufs pour Kurt. On est tous les deux collés et nous mangeons dans un silence détendu.

« Quand est-ce que je vais faire la connaissance de ton coach Pete ? J'aimerais rendre son travail plus compliqué tu vois ? »

Kurt me regarde et me sourit.

« Tout dépend de toi. Tu veux visiter Miami ce weekend ? Tu peux le voir de bonne heure le matin aussi. Elena regardera son emploi du temps et elle te téléphonera »

« Elena ? »

« Mon assistante personnelle »

« Oh oui. L'une de ton armée de blondes à ton service » lançais-je malicieusement.

« Elle ne m'appartient pas. Elle bosse pour moi. Toi tu m'appartiens »

« Moi aussi je bosse pour toi » répondis-je, acide.

Il se tape la tête comme s'il avait oublié et sourit.

« C'est vrai »

Son air éblouissant est communicatif.

« Tu crois que Pete voudra m'initier au kickboxing ? » proposais-je d'un ton faussement menaçant.

« Pour me défier ? » fronce-t-il les sourcils, joueur, « je t'attends Anderson »

C'est génial de le voir joyeux comme ça. C'est vraiment différent de son comportement d'hier après Sebastian. C'est déstabilisant. Tout vient de la baise. J'en suis sûr. Ça doit le calmer.

Je regarde le piano me délectant des sensations de la nuit passée.

« Tu as rouvert le couvercle ? »

« Il était abaissé pour que le son ne t'empêche pas de dormir. Visiblement ç n'a pas fonctionné mais tant mieux d'un côté »

Sa bouche s'ourle dans un sourire lubrique puis il avale ses œufs. Je rougis violemment.

J'aurais passé une nuit géniale sur ce piano.

Mademoiselle Jones s'approche de nous et me tend mon déjeuner soigneusement emballé. Je me sens mal qu'elle l'est encore préparée et je m'empourpre à nouveau.

« Pour ce midi Blaine. Un sandwich au saumon et aux avocats, ça vous va ? »

« Oh c'est super. Merci Mademoiselle Jones »

Je lui donne un petit sourire qu'elle me rend amicalement et elle s'éclipse. Je pense qu'elle veut nous laisser que tous les deux.

« Je peux te poser une question ? » demandais-je en regardant Kurt.

Son air gai s'efface.

« Evidemment »

« Tu ne pas t'énerver hein ? »

« C'est sur Sebastian ? »

« Non »

« Bien, je ne vais pas m'énerver dans ce cas »

« Enfin, j'ai une deuxième question désormais »

« Ah ? »

« Sur lui »

Il lève les yeux au ciel.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » lâche-t-il agacé.

« Pourquoi tu te mets en colère quand je te demande des trucs à son sujet ? »

« Honnêtement ? »

« Moi qui croyais que tu étais toujours franc avec moi » grondais-je.

« Je fais de mon mieux »

Je fronce les sourcils.

« Plus vaste, tu meurs »

« Je suis toujours franc avec toi Blainey. Je ne joue pas avec toi. Enfin pas comme ça » ajoute-t-il avec ses yeux subitement enflammés.

« Tu joues comment avec moi alors ? »

Il penche la tête sur son épaule et sa bouche fait une moue sexy.

« Blaine, c'est tellement facile de te changer les idées »

Je ris. C'est vrai, oublié Smythe.

« Tu me changes les idées de bien des manières Kurt »

J'admire ses beaux yeux bleus qui brillent de joie.

« J'aime plus que tout t'entendre rire Blaine. Alors cette première question ? » m'interroge-t-il calmement.

Je pense qu'il se paie ma tête. Je fais mine d'être contrarié mais ce que j'aime plus que tout mi c'est de le voir enjoué. C'est drôle. Et j'aime nos taquineries du matin. Je me mords la lèvre en réfléchissant à ma question initiale.

« C'est ça : les soumis ne venaient que les weekends ? »

« Oui » acquiesce-t-il, un peu tendu.

« Donc aucun sexe en semaine » lui souris-je.

Il explose de rire.

« Voilà le but ultime de cette question »

Il a l'air assez rassuré.

« Je ne fais pas du sport sept jours sur sept pour l'amusement »

Il se moque de moi, j'en suis certain. Mais peu importe. Je profite de mon bonheur.

« Tu sembles satisfait Blainey »

« Je le suis »

« Sois en fier. Finis ton petit-déj' »

Le maniaque du contrôle : le retour.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

On est assis à l'arrière de la voiture. Joey me pose au bureau puis emmène Kurt au travail. Montgomery est assis devant.

« Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que le frère de Sam arrive ? » me questionne Kurt sur le ton de la discussion.

« Mais oui Steve ! Ça m'était complétement sorti de la tête. Merci, j'avais oublié. Je devrais repasser à mon appartement »

Ses traits se durcissent.

« Quand ? »

« Je ne sais pas encore »

« Je ne veux pas que tu y retournes seul » refuse-t-il froidement.

« Je sais » bredouillais-je en faisant mon possible pour ne pas rouler des yeux à son air exagéré.

« Montgomery va encore me surveiller durant cette journée ? »

Je regarde l'intéressé qui rougit totalement en entendant mes mots.

« Oui » répond durement Kurt.

« Si j'avais eu le droit d'utiliser la BMW, il n'y aurait pas de soucis » marmonnais-je d'un ton grognon.

« Montgomery t'emmènera à ton appartement quand tu le voudras »

« Ok. Steve devrait me téléphoner de toute façon. Je te tiendrai au courant »

Il me scrute en silence. J'aimerais savoir ce qui se trouve dans cette jolie tête.

« Parfait. Tu ne sors pas seul ok ? En aucun cas seul » me prévient-il sérieusement.

« C'est compris mon amour »

Il sourit.

« Aussi, sers-toi seulement de ton IPhone. On parlera dessus. Mes employés n'auront pas à s'amuser sur des ordinateurs pendant des heures comme ça » raille-t-il ironiquement.

« D'accord Kurt »

Je n'en peux plus alors je lève les yeux au ciel. Il me sourit d'un air fie.

« Tu sais mon cher Blaine, ma main me chatouille encore parfois »

« Oh Kurt, ta main te chatouille H-24. Tu connais une façon de régler ce petit souci technique ? »

Il explose de rire mais son attention est détournée par son IPhone qui vibre dans sa poche. Il plisse le front en jetant un coup d'œil à l'écran.

« Quoi ? » questionne-t-il sèchement avant d'écouter la réponse de son interlocuteur.

Je le contemple discrètement alors qu'il est calme : son nez adorable légèrement retroussé, ses beaux cheveux élégamment coiffés. Je secoue la tête quand ses traits sont traversés par une lueur joueuse qui remplace l'étonnement.

« C'est une blague ?... Seulement parce que vous vous êtes engueulés ?... Il t'en a parlé quand ? »

Il rit presque faussement.

« Non, ne t'en fais pas. Pas de soucis. Tant mieux si ça peut s'expliquer finalement. La somme était trop basse c'est vrai… Oh j'en suis certain, ça ne va pas rester comme ça avec toi. Tu peux être farfelu. Je plains Thad… Au revoir »

Il met fin à l'appel et me regarde, les yeux méfiants mais aussi rassurés.

« C'était qui ? »

« Tu tiens à ce que je te réponde ? » m'interroge-t-il calmement.

Sans qu'il en dise plus, je comprends comme un grand. Je ferme les yeux avant de me détourner vers l'extérieur new-yorkais. Je suis déprimé tout à coup. Il ne va jamais le lâcher hein ?

« Hé » murmure-t-il en attrapant mon poignet et en déposant des baisers sur mes doigts.

Il suce et mord ensuite mon petit doigt. Mon bas-ventre se tord et ma respiration s'accélère. Je regarde prudemment vers Joey et Montgomery et puis vers Kurt. Son regard est bleu foncé et il me sourit de sa façon si sexy.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Blaine. Il appartient au passé »

Il embrasse mon poignet, faisant naitre des papillons dans mon ventre et des décharges électriques dans mon corps. Ma rancœur s'envole aussi.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

« Bonjour Blaine » grogne Hunter tandis que je me déplace vers mon espace, « très beau costume »

Je m'empourpre. J'ai trouvé ce costume original mais simple à la fois. La couleur bleu nuit est sobre mais la matière du tissu est excentrique. Je porte des chaussures noires. Je souris en pensant aux yeux de Kurt en découvrant ma tenue mais redevient stoïque devant Hunter.

« Bonjour Hunter »

Je me dépêche de téléphoner à quelqu'un pour qu'il s'occuper de l'impression de plusieurs documents. Hunter vient me voir.

« Vous pourriez me faire un café Blaine ? »

« Oui »

Dans l'espace cuisine, il y a Sugar qui visiblement fait aussi du café.

« Coucou Blaine ! » salue-t-elle chaleureusement.

« Coucou Sugar »

On discute du weekend qu'elle a passé avec sa grande famille. Elle me raconte qu'elle a passé un bon moment. Je lui raconte à mon tour mon escapade sur le bateau avec Kurt.

« Ton copain est vraiment beau Blaine » s'exclame-t-elle.

« Il se débrouille… »

Je lui souris et nous rions tous les deux.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

« Vous avez été le chercher où ce café ?! » me réprimande Hunter quand j'entre dans son bureau.

« Pardonnez-moi »

Mes joues chauffent et je plisse le front. Je n'ai pas mis plus de temps que d'habitude. Qu'est-ce qu'il a au juste ? Il a peut-être un souci.

_Ce ne sont pas tes affaires Blaine !_

« Non pardon Blaine. Je ne voulais pas vous agresser beauté »

_Beauté ?! Non mais…_

« Il y a une merde qui vient de haut dans la hiérarchie et je ne sais rien. Tenez-vous informé ok ? »

Il me sourit et j'ai presque envie de vomir. Il me met mal à l'aise. S'il savait que je suis au courant de tout…

« Vous m'en parlerez hein ? »

« Oui. Les documents sont partis à l'imprimeur. Ils seront là en début d'après-midi »

« Très bien. Prenez ça »

Il me donne un tas de feuilles.

« Faites-moi un résumé de chacun de ces textes et on fera le tri après »

« Bien »

Je me sens mieux dès que je quitte la pièce et que je reviens dans mon bureau. C'est compliqué de rester neutre dans cette situation. Il va exploser quand il saura que Kurt a racheté The New Press. Mon cœur s'accélère. Hunter va le prendre mal. Je regarde machinalement mon IPhone et sourit en voyant une notification de Kurt.

* * *

**De :** Kurt Hummel

**Objet** : Aurore

**A **: Blaine Anderson

J'adore me réveiller à tes cotés.

Kurt Hummel, PDG Totalement et Irrévocablement Fou Amoureux Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

**De **: Blaine Anderson

**Objet :** Crépuscule

**A** : Kurt Hummel

Cher Totalement et Irrévocablement Fou Amoureux,

J'adore me réveiller à tes cotés aussi.

J'adore partager un lit avec toi, une cabine d'ascenseur, un couvercle de piano, une table de billard, un bateau, un bureau, une douche, un bain, un mur avec des accessoires bizarres, un lit couvert de draps dorés, un grenier de hangars à bateaux ou même, une chambre d'adolescent.

Ton Fou et Affamé de Sexe.

* * *

**De** : Kurt Hummel

**Objet :** Table dure

**A :** Blaine Anderson

Cher Fou et Affamé de Sexe,

Je me suis cogné sur la table pour ne pas tomber de mon siège. C'est la première fois que ça se produit.

J'ai un respect énorme pour les hommes sensibles aux détails des environs.

Est-ce que je dois bien le prendre ? Tu es amoureux de moi ou de mon corps ?

Kurt Hummel, PDG Totalement et Irrévocablement Abasourdi Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

**De** : Blaine Anderson

**Objet :** Riant et Dure aussi

**A **: Kurt Hummel

Cher Totalement et Irrévocablement abasourdi,

Toujours.

Je dois travailler.

Arrête de m'embêter.

Ton Fou et Affamé de Sexe et d'amour pour toi.

* * *

**De :** Kurt Hummel

**Objet :** C'est un ordre ?

**A :** Blaine Anderson

Cher Fou et Affamé de Sexe,

Inutile de le préciser, tes désirs seront satisfaits.

J'aime te voir rire.

J'aime te voir dure aussi.

A plus bébé.

Kurt Hummel, PDG Totalement et Irrévocablement Fou Amoureux, Abasourdi et Séduit Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

Je laisse mon IPhone et me remets au boulot.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Aux alentours de 13 heures, Hunter me demande d'aller lui chercher à déjeuner. Je passe un coup de fil à Kurt en quittant le bureau du patron.

« Blaine » dit-il immédiatement d'une voix sensuelle et douce.

Sa voix arrive à me faire des trucs c'est dingue ça.

« Kurt, Hunter veut que j'aille lui chercher son sandwich »

« Il ne pourrais pas se lever non ? » gronde-t-il.

Je continue sans relever :

« Donc je descends lui chercher. Ce serait plus facile si je pouvais contacter Montgomery au lieu de te gêner comme ça »

« Tu ne me gênes pas mon bébé »

« Tu es seul ? »

« Non. Une dizaine de personnes me fixent, curieux de savoir à qui je parle »

« Tu blagues ? » demandais-je, horrifié.

« Non pas du tout. C'est mon petit-copain » déclare-t-il fortement.

« Je suis sûr qu'ils pensaient tous que tu mourrais puceau »

Il rit franchement.

« Oui c'est vrai »

J'entends son sourire.

« Eh bien je dois y aller maintenant »

Il doit se rendre compte que ça me met mal à l'aise de l'interrompre.

« J'ai prévenu Montgomery. Ton ami t'a appelé ? »

« Non, je t'aurais prévenu Kurt »

« D'accord. A plus bébé »

« A plus Kurt »

Je ressens toujours la même chose à ces mots. Ce n'est tellement pas maniaque du contrôle. Enfin, en y pensant, si : c'est totalement lui.

Dès que je quitte le bâtiment, Montgomery apparait à mes côtés.

« Monsieur Anderson » salue-t-il poliment.

« Montgomery »

Nous nous déplaçons vers la sandwicherie. Montgomery est tendu et froid. Je ne me sens pas aussi bien qu'avec Joey avec lui.

Alors que nous marchons, je m'autorise à penser à Sam. Il me manque tellement. Je n'ai jamais été séparé de lui aussi longtemps. J'ai besoin de me confier à lui et de lui raconter toutes les choses qui me sont arrivées pendant son absence. Je soupire. Mon meilleur ami me manque. Peut-être qu'il rentrera avec son frère. Je sais que c'est peu probable et qu'il va même surement prolonger ses vacances avec Zoé.

Je commande le sandwich et patiente avec Montgomery.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Les documents imprimés sont arrivés. Je les prends avec moi pour les donner à Hunter. Ses yeux brillent dès que j'entre dans son bureau.

_Pour toi ou pour les documents ?_

Les documents, je préfère ?

« Génial Blaine » lâche-t-il en les regardant distraitement, « bon travail. Vous voyez votre copain après le travail ? »

Sa bouche se crispe sur « copain »

« Oui, on habite ensemble »

Bon c'est presque vrai. On habite ensemble ces jours-ci. Et puis j'ai accepté son offre pour vivre avec lui. Donc je ne mens pas vraiment. Pourvu qu'il ne me pousse pas…

« Que penserait-il si je vous invitais à boire un verre ? Pour vous récompenser de votre travail »

_Franchement… Il te couperait les couilles et te les ferait bouffer._

« Un ami arrive ce soir et nous dinons en ville avec lui »

« Oh je vois » souffle-t-il agacé, « on essayera quand je reviendrais de Miami ok ? »

Il me lance un regard lubrique et il me fixe intensément en attendant que je parle.

Je me contente de lui sourire courtoisement en me retenant de trembler.

« Vous désirez un café ou autre chose ? »

« Oui un café »

Sa voix est plus que suggestive et cette fois, un frisson de dégout me traverse. Il n'a pas l'air de vouloir lâcher l'affaire.

Je souffle en quittant son bureau. Mon ventre se tord quand il est dans le coin. Kurt avait vraiment bien vu clair et, au fond de moi, ça m'exaspère.

Je me mets derrière mon ordinateur et mon IPhone vibre. Un numéro inconnu s'affiche à l'écran.

« Blaine Anderson »

« Hey Anderson ! »

Le ton joyeux de Steve me fait sursauter.

« Steve ! Tu vas bien ? »

Je glousse de joie de l'entendre.

« Content d'arriver. J'ai hâte de m'installer à New York. Et j'ai hâte de te revoir Blainey »

« Tu verras c'est génial ! » dis-je excité, « tu es où ? »

« A l'aéroport. J'attends ma valise. Tu fais quoi ? »

« Je bosse. Ouais je gagne ma vie. Tu peux venir au bureau prendre les clés ? Je viendrais à l'appart' après le travail »

« Ok. J'arriverais dans une heure. Tu peux me donner l'adresse ? »

Je lui donne l'adresse de The New Press.

« A plus tard Steve »

« A plus » raccroche-t-il.

Je souris et écrit un message à Kurt.

* * *

**De** : Blaine Anderson

**Objet** : Une visite attendue

**A** : Kurt Hummel

Très cher Totalement et Irrévocablement Fou Amoureux, Abasourdi et Séduit,

Steve est là. Il vient à The New Press pour récupérer les clés. Je voudrais vérifier que tout va bien pour lui.

Est-ce que tu pourrais passer me prendre quand j'aurais terminé ? Ce serait bien de faire un détour chez moi et de, pourquoi pas, aller manger un bout toi, moi et Steve. Je peux payer si tu veux.

Ton Blaine qui est toujours Fou et Affamé de Sexe.

Blaine Anderson, assistant d'Hunter Clarington, DRH, The New Press.

* * *

**De** : Kurt Hummel

**Objet :** Repas à New-York

**A :** Blaine Anderson

Ok. Mais je paie. Pas question que tu invites tout le monde.

Je serais là à 18 heures.

Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu ne te sers pas de ton IPhone ?

Kurt Hummel, PDG Totalement et Irrévocablement Exaspéré Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

**De** : Blaine Anderson

**Objet **: Oh que si « boss »

**A :** Kurt Hummel

S'il te plait, ne sois pas grognon ou énervé.

On parle en code.

A tout à l'heure.

Blaine.

Blaine Anderson, assistant d'Hunter Clarington, DRH, The New Press.

* * *

**De :** Kurt Hummel

**Objet **: Bouclé qui rend dingue

**A :** Blaine Anderson

Grognon **et **énervé.

Tu vas voir si je suis grognon et énervé.

Pressé.

Kurt Hummel, PDG Totalement et Irrévocablement encore Exaspéré et ayant un sourire niais sans raison apparente Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

**De** : Blaine Anderson

**Objet :** Des mots encore des mots

**A :** Kurt Hummel

J'ai hâte de voir ça cher Kurt Hummel.

Je suis pressé aussi : D

Blaine.

Blaine Anderson, assistant d'Hunter Clarington, DRH, The New Press.

* * *

Il ne me donne pas de réponses mais je savais qu'il ne le ferait pas. Il doit rouspéter à mes signaux contraires et je souris bêtement. Je me laisse envahir par des pensées peu… prudes. Je gigote sur mon fauteuil et j'arrête.

_Bosse au lieu de penser à des trucs cochons !_

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Une heure plus tard, la sonnerie de mon téléphone retentit. C'est Sugar.

« Un mec super sexy te demande à l'accueil. Je crois que je vais me lier un peu plus à toi Blaine. Tes connaissances ont toutes des physiques… acceptables » glousse-t-elle.

Steve ! J'attrape les clés et descends rapidement à l'accueil.

Il a les mêmes cheveux blonds que Sam, les mêmes yeux bleus pétillants et la même bouche pulpeuse. Il se lève en me voyant et me dévisage avant de parler.

« Eh ben Blainey ! »

Il plisse le front avant de me faire un câlin.

« Tu es superbe Steve » souriais-je.

« Et toi tu es… changé. Plus confiant, plus à l'aise. Tu es magnifique »

Je m'empourpre violemment.

« C'est le costume qui fait cet effet »

Sugar nous jette des coups d'œil intéressés avec un énorme sourire sur les lèvres.

« Tu as fait bon voyage ? »

« Oui c'était long »

« Tu as des nouvelles de ton frère ? »

« Oui. Zoé et lui rentrent vendredi. Ils semblent bien ensemble »

« Il me manque »

« Ca va aller » sourit-il, « il m'a dit que tu avais un copain. Ça va bien avec lui ? »

« Oui merci. On va diner en ville avec lui ce soir, ça te va ? »

« Oui c'est parfait »

Steve a l'ait très heureux. Je lui tends les clés.

« Tu sais où est l'appart' ? »

« Oui. Merci. A plus »

Il me donne une étreinte avant de s'en aller.

Je pivote et je trouve Hunter en train de me fixer avec un air neutre. Je lui souris et remonte dans mon bureau. Je sens presque ses yeux sur mon cul. Ça devient vraiment énervant. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Zoé le saura elle. Vivement qu'elle rentre aussi. Je soupire et me remets au boulot.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Vers 18h, mon portable sonne. C'est Kurt.

« Grognon et énervé est ici »

Je glousse. Mon maniaque du contrôle est enjoué à nouveau.

« Oh ici, le fou et affamé de sexe. Tu es en bas ? »

« Oui Blaine. J'ai hâte de te voir »

Son ton est doux et calme. Mon cœur bat la chamade.

« Moi aussi Kurt. Je me dépêche »

Je mets fin à l'appel et salue Hunter avant de descendre.

La voiture m'attend devant The New Press et Kurt sort quand il me voit. Il est tellement beau. Mon cœur rate un battement. Comment cet homme magnifique peut être à moi ? Mon sourire niais est le reflet du sien.

Aujourd'hui, il a été un petit ami aimant, amusant et tendre. Il est si mignon, compliqué et surtout amoureux de moi. Et moi de lui. Mon amour pour lui explose dans mon cœur.

« Tu es toujours aussi parfait Blainey »

Il me plaque contre lui et pose fortement sa bouche sur la mienne.

« Toi aussi Kurt »

« Allez partons voir cet ami »

Je monte dans la voiture après qu'il m'ait tenu la portière ouverte.

Alors que Joey nous emmène chez moi, Kurt me parle de sa journée. Je l'admire avec amour alors qu'il me parle des progrès des expériences de la New York University. Il a l'air à fond dans ce projet. J'aime le voir ainsi. Notre vie ressemblera peut être à ça : des bons jours, des plus mauvais. Mais les bons éclipsent largement les mauvais.

« Tiens c'est l'emploi du temps de Pete » dit-il en me donnant un papier.

Ah oui, c'est vrai.

Joey arrête la voiture devant mon bâtiment. Kurt prend son portable et le colle à son oreille.

« Hummel. Oh Pierce, il y a un problème ? »

Il fronce les sourcils. Ce doit être une conversation d'affaires.

« Je vais voir Steve. J'en ai pour cinq minutes » mimais-je sur ma main.

Il acquiesce. Joey vient m'ouvrir la portière. Je lui souris et le remercie.

J'actionne l'interphone et dit d'un ton enthousiaste :

« Hey Steve, c'est moi. Tu peux ouvrir ? »

La porte cliquète et s'ouvre. Je monte à l'appartement. Je n'y ai pas mis les pieds depuis samedi quand même. Ça semble à des années-lumière.

Steve a laissé la porte entrebâillée. Je pénètre dans mon salon et, comme par instinct, tous mes membres se paralysent.

Je prends quelques secondes pour comprendre que la forme pâle et sombre qui est debout dans ma cuisine est Elliott. Il braque un pistolet sur moi et me jauge, une lueur folle dans ses yeux bleus troublés.

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre !**

**J'espère qu'il vous aura plus, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis dans une review :) elles me font toujours plaisir et me pousse à continuer cette fiction :)**

**A la semaine prochaine mes chéris !**

**Gros bisous**

**Votre humble et dévouée Cindy :)**


	39. Chapter 39

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**J'espère que vous ne me haïssez pas pour la fin de mon dernier chapitre ^^**

**Merci à uneklaineuuuuuse, SwiftCriss, Marion, Anna, Uruviel29880, chiichan4, Anne-So, Alexis, CeliaCom7, Claire, Klaineuse, justmoi59, Sara pour vos reviews.**

**uneklaineuuuuuse : **j'aime ce mot d'introduction. C'est poétique et tellement doux :'D pourquoi tu veux lui mordre les doigts ? Tu es cruelle, pourquoi ses doigts ?! :O Mémé dans les orties avec un pantalon ? Parce que le cul à l'air dans les orties ça doit putain de faire mal. Après ta mémé va se gratter les fesses :'D (j'ai des images brrrrr) Personnellement, je regarderais le popotin de Blaine H24 si je travaillais avec lui *sourire pervers* j'essayerais de poster plus tôt si tu veux :) bisous

**SwiftCriss : **tu verras tout ça dans ce chapitre :) Tu vas savoir ce qui va arriver à Elliott, Kurt et Blaine !

**IheartIns : **coucou ! C'est frustrant mais excitant en même temps. Je crois que c'est la fin que j'aime le plus. Bisous !

**AnnaKlaineuse : **mais non ne meurs pas :''''( Je sais je vais aller te mettre une review et j'apporte un bocal plein de cookies parce que Oh ma Gaga ! Oh le début de chapitre ne t'a pas plus ? Qu'est-ce que je pourrais changer pour qu'il soit meilleur ? KLAIINE POWER !

**Uruviel29880 : **tu crois qu'une fin est physiquement tuable ? (Je sais pas si ce mot existe...) Sinon, vous avez 4heures pour répondre à ça :'D Elliott est taré ouais ! C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire je crois :) Tu verras comment ça va se terminer ;) Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

**chiichan4 : **héhé je suis contente de pouvoir t'apporter ça alors :) J'aime beaucoup Sebastian aussi. Bon il y a tout le côté pervers derrière mais il tient sincèrement à Kurt et je pense que c'est bon de savoir que Kurt n'est pas si seul qu'il le prétend. Donc si des lecteurs te frappent, ils me frappent aussi ;) Je vois que tu aimes Hunter ;) haha clairement, c'est un con. Non de toute façon, les spoilers ne me gênent pas. Mais l'ascenseur... J'espère qu'il y aura au moins un Kliss ou plus... Non Cindy ne rêve pas... Merci pour ta nouvelle review :)

**HOP3SO : **merci, tu es adorable :) Je salue ton royaume magique de requins licornes enchantés ! Bisous.

**Anderverysue : **comme je t'ai déjà dit dans nos conversations, il y a pas mal de choses qui vont changer par rapport à la version originale. Je ne peux pas te dire ce que je réserve pour ne pas te spoiler mais j'espère que ça te plaira :)

**CeliaCom7 : **Seb et Elliott dans un même chapitre, c'est vrai que ça peut être affolant :D

**Maloke : **pourquoi je ris ? Ca m'amuse tellement de vous faire attendre comme ça :'D Je ne suis pas méchante ok ? Merci beaucoup ma Claire :)

**Klaineuse : **WALALA :D Non je ne veux pas te tuer soeureupine :'( je vais sniffouiller après ! Blaine est vraiment amusant quand il est énervé. Je dois dire que je l'adore ;) Vous ne savez pas grand chose sur Sebastian, c'est pour ça que tu ne sais pas quoi penser de lui ;) Les disputes leur permettent de se parler à coeur ouvert je pense. Hunter... Tu vas tellement le détester pour la suite :'D (non je ne suis pas sadique !) MAIS NON NE MEURS PAS *sniffouille dans un coin* Je te rassure pour moi aussi Klaine c'est la viiiiiie ! *te rejoins à DarrenLand* A DarrenLand, il y a une attraction : les montagnes russes dans ses boucles. Elle s'appelle La vie formidable des boucles incontrolables de Darren Criss :D Blainey m'a brisé le coeur pendant la rupture mais Kurt est vraiment touchant. Je déteste le voir pleurer. JE VEUX QUE KLAINE REVIENNE ENSEMBLE OUIIIIIIIN :'( Toi aussi tu es la seule qui ne me prend pas pour une dingue avec la Darrenation (Darren vénération ok? ;) ) Bonjour tout le monde qui lira ceci : ma soeureupine et moi avons inventé une nouvelle religion le Crisstianisme. Si vous voulez nous rejoindre dans cette vénération perpétuelle du Dieu SUPERMEGAFOXYAWESOMEHOT Darren Criss veuillez nous contacter :'D :'D Ce serait bien qu'on puisse se parler ailleurs *sniffouille* Tu es magnique ma soeureupine d'amour plein de Kluimauve *coeurcoeurcoeur* CA FAIT LONGTEMPS QUE J'AVAIS PAS EU "J'adore ton chapitre" :D Gros bisous ma keupine je t'aime et vivement ta réponse encyclopédique ;)

**justmoi59 : **je suis frustrante ? Mais noooooon haha ;) Hunter est flippant, je te l'accorde :D

**Licorne-Klaine : **merci d'avoir laissé une review. J'espère que ton problème de portable sera bientôt réglé. Je vais aller te reviewer. Si ce n'est pas ce soir ce sera demain mais ce sera fait ma chérie :)

**Clairegleek78 : **oh d'accord. Merci pour ta review malgré tout :) Bisous

**Je voulais savoir si ça vous dérange que je ne mette pas beaucoup de musiques et donc de paroles dans mes chapitres. Parce que je sais qu'à la base, Glee est une série musicale, j'aimerais avoir votre avis. Est-ce que vous voulez que j'en rajoute ou bien ça ne vous dérange pas qu'il n'y en ait pas beaucoup ? Votre avis compte pour moi :)**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

**ENJOY !**

**Chapitre 39**

Oh putain de bordel de merde !

Il est debout et me regarde sans ciller de ses yeux fous et pâles, son revolver tenu dans sa main droite et dirigé vers moi. Je sens presque tout mon corps défaillir à cette vision.

Je ferme plusieurs fois rapidement les yeux. Mon esprit s'enclenche et tourne à deux mille à l'heure. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? Comment il a fait pour arriver dans ma cuisine ? Et putain où est Steve ? OU EST STEVE ?

Une boule lourde et glacée pèse sur mon cœur. Toute la surface de ma peau frémit et la chair de poule hérisse chacun des poils de mon corps. Je suis tétanisé par la peur. Il a peut-être blessé Steve ? Oh mon Dieu. Mon souffle se bloque dans ma poitrine. La terreur s'écoule rapidement dans mes veines à chaque battement de cœur. Il ne faut pas que je panique. Ou du moins, je ne dois pas lui montrer que je panique.

Il me dévisage de haut en bas comme si j'étais un extraterrestre ayant débarqué chez lui. Oh mais attendez. Il est l'intrus et on est chez moi. Alors pourquoi ce regard ?

Pour moi, ces pensées dans ma tête ont duré de longues minutes. Mais en fait, il ne s'est écoulé qu'une seconde à peine depuis que je suis entré dans l'appartement. Les traits d'Elliott sont toujours neutres. Il semble encore plus misérable et paumé que la première fois que je l'ai vu. Il a toujours les mêmes habits trop grands sur lui. Il est très sale et un bon bain ne serait pas du luxe pour lui. Ses cheveux sombres et négligés sont plaqués sur son front. Ses yeux bleus pâles sont troublés et perdus.

Même si ma langue est lourde dans ma bouche, je tente de lui dire quelque chose :

« Bonjour. Elliott je crois ? » demandais-je d'un ton incertain.

Il sourit. Enfin je suppose que c'est un sourire. C'est plus un rictus super flippant en fait. Un frisson me parcourt.

« Oh le garçon a retrouvé sa langue » chuchote-t-il d'une voix gentille mais basse en même temps, assez bizarre.

« Oui je l'ai retrouvé » répondis-je calmement d'une façon condescendante comme si j'avais à faire à un bébé, « il y a quelqu'un avec toi ? »

Où est Steve ? Mon cœur rate un battement. Pourvu qu'il ne lui ait pas fait de mal…

Son expression devient tout à coup très triste. Je m'attends presque à le voir fondre en sanglots. Il semble si mal et déboussolé.

« Personne » murmure-t-il, « personne »

La façon dont il a dit ce mot brise quelque chose en moi. Il a l'air de tellement souffrir. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie pour lui ? Il n'y a personne ici ? Il n'est personne comme il m'a déjà dit ? Il n'y a personne avec lui parce que Steve est… Mon Dieu non, non… J'inspire profondément pour contrôler ma terreur et pour que les larmes contenues dans mes yeux ne débordent pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire là ? Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? »

Je parle tranquillement même si la peur enserre mon estomac. Il plisse le front. Mes mots ont l'air de le troubler encore plus. Au moins, il ne me frappe pas ou n'essaye pas de me tirer dessus. Ses doigts tiennent néanmoins le pistolet fermement dans ma direction. J'essaye de lui changer les idées en faisant mon possible pour ignorer les poils de ma nuque dressés.

« Un café ça te dit ? »

Quelle connerie ! Pourquoi j'ai dit ça ? Peut-être que mon besoin de caféine en toutes situations de stress se pointe là, maintenant. Je n'en sais rien. Je pense soudainement à Cooper. Mon Dieu, il mourrait s'il me voyait à cet instant. Pourquoi tous les réflexes d'auto-défense que j'ai appris avec la boxe ne fonctionnent pas ? Enfin, il ne m'attaque pas totalement. Il a son arme mais je ne peux pas réagir à ça. Et si j'essayais de me déplacer ? Il bouge la tête d'une lenteur effrayante en me regardant.

J'essaye de respirer un grand coup pour me donner du courage et pour tenter de me calmer un peu. Je me déplace ensuite vers les plans de travail de la cuisine. Il écarquille les yeux, déstabilisé par mon geste et fais un pas vers moi pour pouvoir m'observer. J'ouvre le robinet afin de remplir la cafetière d'eau. Mes mains tremblent comme des feuilles. Je me force à inspirer profondément alors que je me concentre sur ma tâche. S'il avait voulu me faire du mal, il l'aurait fait. Il tient une arme après tout. Il me suit du regard, intrigué, absent et malicieux. Presque enfantin. J'appuie sur le bouton de la cafetière et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à Steve. Il souffre ? Il est attaché quelque part ?

« Quelqu'un est ici, dans l'appartement ? » demandais-je, tendu.

Il me fixe et de sa main libre, il joue avec ses cheveux poisseux. Il entortille des mèches autour de ses longs doigts pâles. Il semble faire ce geste sans réfléchir. Comme moi quand je me mords la lèvre. Son mouvement m'a distrait un moment. Je tourne à nouveau les yeux vers ses cheveux. Bruns. Comme les miens. Un souffle léger et tremblant passe mes lèvres alors que j'attends qu'il parle, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

« Personne. Jamais personne » scande-t-il.

Merci, je me sens beaucoup plus en sécurité maintenant. Peut-être que Steve n'est pas encore arrivé ici. Mon ventre se détord un petit peu. J'espère qu'il ne risque rien. Lui au moins.

« Tu es certain que tu ne veux pas de café ? »

« Je ne veux pas boire » rétorque-t-il calmement en s'approchant doucement de moi.

Le soulagement de tout à l'heure s'envole quasi-immédiatement. Putain ! Tout mon corps se met à frissonner sans que je puisse le contrôler. L'angoisse me traverse, primale et pesante et envahit toutes les cellules de mon corps. Mais même noyé sous ces sensations, je lui tourne le dos pour attraper deux tasses au-dessus de moi.

« Pourquoi toi et pas moi ? » me questionne-t-il d'une façon innocente.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Elliott ? » demandais-je d'un ton gentil.

« Le Maitre. Monsieur Hummel. Tu as le droit de dire son prénom »

« Elliott, je ne suis pas son Soumis. Le… Maître a vu que je n'étais pas fait pour ça, que je n'avais pas ce caractère »

Il continue de tripoter ses cheveux. Ce tic me met mal à l'aise et me rend encore plus nerveux.

« Pas ce caractère »

Il répète mes mots d'un ton songeur comme pour tenter de comprendre et de s'en imprégner.

« Le Maître est content désormais. J'ai pu le voir. Il rigole et sourit maintenant. Il ne le faisait jamais avant. Tu as les mêmes cheveux que moi »

Je suis surpris par le nouveau sujet d'Elliott. Il me fixe avec concentration comme s'il ne m'avait jamais vu avant.

« Tous les hommes que le Maître apprécie ont les mêmes cheveux que nous. Tous. Tous ont les mêmes. Mais toi, tu as le droit de dormir dans sa chambre. J'ai pu le voir »

Putain. Il était donc vraiment au pied du lit. Je n'ai pas halluciné.

« Tu as pu me voir dans sa chambre ? »

« Il ne m'a jamais laissé dormir dans sa chambre » chuchote-t-il.

Il a l'air d'être une sorte de mirage surréaliste et malheureux. Une coquille complétement vide. Il semble tellement fragile. Même le pistolet qu'il tient ne change pas ça. Il me fait pitié et tout à coup, j'ai presque envie de lui venir en aide. Ses doigts se resserrent autour de la crosse de son arme. Mon regard se fixe dessus et mon cœur bat à tout rompre dans ma poitrine.

« Le Maître nous apprécie à sa façon. Mais j'y pense… J'y pense… Le Maître a un côté obscur, très obscur. Pourtant je suis amoureux de lui »

Il ment. Kurt n'est pas comme il le décrit. Mon amour pour lui gonfle en moi. Il n'a pas de côté obscur. Il est gentil et généreux. Je lui ai montré comment était la vie hors des ténèbres. Et lui il faut qu'il ramène cette idée et qu'il me sorte qu'il est amoureux de lui.

« Elliott, est-ce que je peux voir ce pistolet s'il te plait ? » demandais-je tranquillement.

Il resserre son emprise autour du revolver et le serre contre lui comme un doudou.

« Il m'appartient. Il est tout ce que j'ai »

Il câline l'arme avec amour.

« Il va pouvoir rejoindre son âme sœur »

Bordel ! Son âme sœur ? Il parle de Kurt là ? C'est comme s'il m'avait mis une grosse gifle dans la gueule. Je ne me fais pas d'illusions : Kurt va monter et venir voir pourquoi je mets autant de temps. Elliott veut lui faire du mal ou pire, le tuer. Cette pensée me terrifie. Une boule de peur vient se loger dans ma gorge et mon ventre se tord douloureusement à l'idée de perdre Kurt.

Au même moment, j'entends la porte d'entrée claquer violemment contre le mur. Kurt est là suivi de près par Joey.

Kurt inspecte rapidement ce qu'il se passe puis ses yeux tombent sur moi. Il me scrute dans les moindres détails et je peux voir qu'il est rassuré. Ça ne dure cependant pas longtemps car il détourne le regard sur Elliott. Ses yeux le mitraillent. Il ne bouge pas. Ils brûlent d'une façon encore inédite pour moi. Il y a une colère sans nom mélangée à de l'angoisse. Ça n'annonce rien de bon.

Elliott parait choqué mais étrangement, un éclair de lucidité semble le traverser. Il ferme et ouvre ses yeux à grande vitesse. Sa prise devient à nouveau plus forte sur la crosse du pistolet. Ma respiration se bloque dans mes poumons et mon pouls s'accélère alors que mon sang pulse douloureusement dans mes tempes. S'il vous plait, non, non, non, non.

Tout mon monde tremble. Tout devient instable autour de moi. Mon avenir se tient dans l'esprit torturé de cet homme fou. Il va le tuer ? Il va nous tuer ? Pas Kurt. Mon estomac se retourne à cette idée.

Après un temps indéterminé, des heures selon moi, Elliott finit par examiner Kurt d'un air penaud et de ses yeux ébahis.

Kurt fait un geste de la main en direction de Joey pour lui signifier de ne faire aucun mouvement. Joey est blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine mais son visage est déformé par la colère. C'est la première fois que je le vois perdre son self control. Cependant il obéit. Kurt et Eliott se toisent du regard en silence. Mes poumons retiennent l'air. Qu'est-ce qu'il va arriver ? Quelle va être la réaction de l'un ou de l'autre ? Pour l'instant, ils se fixent juste. Les traits de Kurt sont emplis de… De quoi au juste ? Je n'ai jamais vu ça. Ça semble sauvage : de la compassion, de la terreur, de la tendresse, de l'am… Non, non. Pas de ça pour lui.

Les yeux de Kurt fusillent Elliott et doucement, l'air de la pièce devient plus lourd. La tension est intenable. Je peux presque toucher le lien entre eux, leur agitation croissante.

Putain, d'un coup, je me sens de trop. Comme un voyeur les observant. Un étranger qui assiste à une scène qu'il ne devrait pas voir.

Le regard brulant de Kurt devient encore plus chaud. Il se tient différemment aussi. Sa silhouette est allongée, il semble plus fort aussi. Il est surtout plus distant et une aura glaciale l'entoure. J'ai déjà vu cette façon de se tenir chez lui. Dans la salle de torture moderne plus précisément.

Les poils de ma nuque se dressent à nouveau. J'ai en face de moi Kurt le Dominant. Il arrive à endosser ce rôle avec une telle facilité… J'ignore si c'est sa profonde nature ou si c'est une sorte de masque qu'il porte. Cependant mon estomac et mon cœur se tordent quand mes yeux tombent sur Elliott. Sa bouche est à peine ouverte pour laisser passer un souffle tremblant alors que ses joues deviennent aussi rouges qu'une tomate en plein Soleil. Putain. Je me prends en pleine face la personne qu'il a été, un morceau de sa vie passée.

Kurt prononce un mot que seul Elliott entend. Mais ça fonctionne tout de suite. Elliott s'agenouille, le visage orienté vers le sol. Le pistolet glisse de sa main et tombe vulgairement sur le sol. Oh ben bordel !

Kurt fait un pas prudent vers l'arme inutile sur le carrelage et s'incline élégamment pour le récupérer. Il l'observe avec une répugnance à peine cachée et la fourre à l'arrière de son jean. Il regarde Elliott qui est toujours à genoux et soumis sur le sol de ma cuisine.

« Blaine, va-t'en avec Joey » me commande-t-il.

Joey avance dans l'appartement et me fixe.

« Steve » chuchotais-je.

« Il est dehors » rétorque-t-il d'un air distrait en scrutant toujours Elliott.

Dehors. Il n'est pas là. Steve est sain et sauf. Je suis rassuré d'un coup et mon ventre se dénoue. Je pourrais tomber dans les pommes là.

« Blaine » redit Kurt d'un ton grave et pressant.

Seuls mes yeux s'ouvrent et se ferment. Tout le reste de mon corps est paralysé. Impossible que je l'abandonne ici, que je l'abandonne avec lui. Il bouge près d'Elliott toujours parterre. Il le surplombe d'un air protecteur. Il est statique. On dirait une statue. Je n'arrive presque pas à le croire. Pourtant c'est sous mon nez et je ne peux pas détourner le regard de ces deux hommes.

« Bordel de merde Blaine, une fois dans ta vie obéis et pars de cet appartement »

Le regard de Kurt rencontre le mien. Il est assassin. L'intonation de sa voix est piquante et froide. Je sais que son ton calme cache une fureur vibrante et à peine dissimulée.

Sa rage est orientée contre moi ? Ça c'est dingue et complétement incroyable. Il m'aurait mis un coup de poing dans le ventre, ça m'aurait fait le même effet. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il tient à tout prix à être seul avec lui ?

« Joey, faites sortir Monsieur Anderson de là. Tout de suite »

Joey baisse la tête en signe d'accord alors que mes yeux sont bloqués sur Kurt.

« Pourquoi ? » chuchotais-je du bout des lèvres.

« Pars. Rentre à la maison »

Ses yeux sont froids.

« Il faut que je reste avec Elliott. Juste lui et moi »

Sa voix me montre que la situation est urgente.

A mon avis, il tente de me dire quelque chose derrière ces mots. Mais mon esprit est trop troublé et transformé en gelée par les événements récents que je n'arrive plus à penser clairement. J'oriente mon regard vers Elliott et je vois que ses lèvres sont légèrement retroussées dans un sourire. Sinon il est stoïque. Le Soumis idéal. Putain… Cette idée fait rater un battement à mon cœur.

C'est ce qui est nécessaire pour lui. C'est ce qu'il apprécie. Je me mords la langue pour ne pas crier.

« Monsieur Anderson. Blaine »

Joey me supplie silencieusement d'aller avec lui. Il me tend le bras. Je suis paralysé par la scène à laquelle j'assiste. Elle ne fait qu'installer plus confortablement mes plus grandes peurs et mon manque de sécurité. Kurt et Elliott : le Dominant et le Soumis.

« Joey ! » insiste Kurt.

Joey m'attrape et me met sur son épaule. L'image que j'ai avant que Joey ne me fasse sortir c'est Kurt passant doucement ses mains dans les cheveux d'Elliott en lui murmurant gentiment des mots.

Joey me porte jusque dans le hall d'entrée. Je suis posé contre lui, la tête en bas. Je tente de remettre en place les événements qui se sont déroulés au cours du dernier quart d'heure. Enfin je suppose que ça a duré quinze minutes. Je n'en sais foutre rien en fait. Le temps s'est momentanément arrêté autour de moi de toute façon.

Elliott et Kurt.

Kurt et Elliott.

Tous les deux. Seuls. Qu'est-ce qu'il est en train de lui faire à cet instant ?

« Blainey ! Putain, nom de Dieu c'est quoi ce bordel ? »

Je suis rassuré quand j'aperçois Steve faire les cent pas dans l'entrée, ses bagages posés dans un coin. Oh Seigneur, merci, il n'est pas blessé. Dès que Joey me lâche, je fonce prendre Steve dans mes bras, le serrant le plus fort possible.

« Oh mon Dieu merci ! Steve ! »

Je le plaque étroitement contre moi. Je me suis fait tellement de soucis. Durant une courte durée, je m'autorise à décompresser et à tout mettre en pause. J'oublie momentanément ces deux hommes dans ma cuisine.

« Putain mais c'est quoi ce bordel Blainey ? C'est qui ce mec ? »

« Excuse-moi. Steve voici Joey. Il est au service de Kurt, mon petit ami. Joey c'est Steve. Le petit frère de mon meilleur ami Sam »

Ils s'adressent un signe de tête poli.

« Blaine, dis-moi ce qui arrive chez toi ? Je fouillais dans ma poche pour pouvoir ouvrir la porte de l'immeuble quand deux mecs m'ont sautés dessus et m'ont pris mes clés »

Un de ces mecs était Kurt.

« Tu n'es pas arrivé à l'heure. Heureusement »

« Euh ouais. Un de mes potes est à New York et on a été boire un coup. Tu vas me dire ce qui se passe ? »

« Un mec, l'ex de Kurt. Il est là-haut et il est cinglé. Et Kurt… Kurt »

Ma voix tremble et mes yeux se remplissent de larmes trop longtemps contenues.

« Chut » murmura Steve en me serrant dans ses bras, « tu as appelé les flics ou un truc du genre ? »

« Ce… Ce n'est pas une histoire comme ça »

Je ne peux pas retenir mes sanglots et je pleure dans son cou. Et voilà, je vais certainement chialer pendant des heures maintenant. Toutes les émotions accumulées depuis mon arrivée ici sortent par mes pleurs. Steve me serre plus étroitement même si je le sens sourire.

« Calme-toi Blainey. On va aller boire, ça ira mieux »

Il me caresse timidement le dos. Tout à coup, je suis vraiment gêné. Pour être franc, je voudrais rester seul. Cependant j'acquiesce et accepte son invitation. Je dois partir d'ici. Partir loin de toute cette merde.

Je pivote pour regarder Joey.

« Quelqu'un a vérifié le Phénix ? »

Je prends un mouchoir que Joey me tend et essuie mon visage et mon nez avec.

« Oui. Durant la journée »

Joey baisse la tête d'un air désolé. Il a l'air au bout du rouleau.

« Excusez-moi Blaine » chuchote-t-il.

Je plisse le front. Oh mon Dieu, il semble vraiment s'en vouloir. Je ne veux absolument pas l'enfoncer encore plus.

« Il a l'air d'être extrêmement doué pour filer entre nos doigts » marmonne-t-il.

« Steve et moi allons boire un verre et on rentrera au Phénix » précisais-je en effaçant les dernières larmes sur mon visage.

Joey gigote devant moi l'air totalement gêné.

« Monsieur Hummel aimerait que vous rentriez directement » déclare-t-il tranquillement.

« On sait où est Elliott désormais donc… »

Ma voix est dure et pleine de rancœur. Ce n'est pas de la faute de Joey mais tant pis.

« Donc tout ce dispositif de sécurité ne sert plus à rien. Prévenez Kurt que je rentrerais tout à l'heure »

Joey s'apprête à dire quelque chose mais se tait et baisse la tête en signe de compréhension.

« Tu veux que Joey emmène tes bagages ? » demandais-je à Steve.

« Non c'est gentil. Je les prends avec moi »

Steve salue Joey de la main avant de m'entrainer à sa suite à l'extérieur. Brusquement je me rends compte que je n'ai absolument pas d'argent sur moi.

« Mon portefeuille… »

« C'est bon ça va » chuchote Steve d'un air soucieux, « je t'invite, ne te fais pas de soucis »

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

On se décide à aller dans un petit bar juste de l'autre côté de la rue. Je m'assois sur une banquette près de la porte ayant une vue parfaite sur l'entrée de mon bâtiment et Steve se met face à moi. Il me tend une bouteille de bière. Je jette des coups d'œil réguliers dehors pour ne rien louper.

« Donc il y a un ex qui crée des problèmes ? » questionne doucement Steve.

« C'est un résumé simplifié on va dire » grognais-je comme pour me protéger.

Je ne peux rien dire de toute cette histoire. Je suis voué au silence à cause de l'accord de confidentialité. Brusquement, cet accord me dérange et je suis en colère que Kurt n'ait pas proposé de l'envoyer aux oubliettes.

« Tu peux me raconter les détails. Je ne suis pas pressé » ajoute-t-il amicalement en buvant un peu de sa bière.

« C'est un de ses ex. Ils ne sont plus ensemble depuis un moment. L'ex de Kurt était marié à un mec. Il l'a laissé pour un type. Ce même type est mort d'une overdose il y a peu et l'ex est de retour pour faire chier Kurt »

Je me tais et regarde ailleurs. J'en ai raconté mais juste assez je pense.

« Faire chier Kurt ? »

« Oui. Il cause pas mal de soucis. Il avait un pistolet »

« Putain ! »

« Il n'a pointé personne particulièrement avec. A mon avis, il voulait s'en servir sur lui-même. J'avais peur pour toi à cause de ça. J'ignorais si tu étais entré et si tu étais tombé sur lui »

« D'accord. Il semble assez malade »

« C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire »

« Pourquoi Kurt est encore avec lui là-bas ? »

Mon cœur se serre et ma respiration se bloque. J'ai soudainement la nausée.

« Je l'ignore »

Steve ouvre grand les yeux pour me regarder.

_Il a compris comme un grand on dirait._

Voilà le vrai problème : pourquoi ils avaient besoin de rester seuls dans mon appartement ? Ils discutent. Pourvu qu'ils discutent seulement. Mais l'image de Kurt touchant avec tendresse les cheveux dégueulasses d'Elliott s'impose à mon esprit.

Je tente de dédramatiser les choses : Kurt prend soin de lui parce qu'il a des problèmes mentaux c'est tout.

_Arrête de te faire du mal. Tu sais que ce n'est pas tout._

Elliott peut lui donner ce qu'il aime alors que moi je ne peux pas. Cette idée alourdit mon cœur. Il faut que nos moments ensemble remplacent cette merde : son « je t'aime », sa douceur et sa tendresse, son côté amusé et heureux. Pourtant certains mots que Sebastian a dit reviennent dans ma tête.

_Voilà ce que c'est d'écouter aux portes._

_**Elle te manque ? Ta salle de jeux ?**_

J'avale le contenu de ma bière rapidement. Steve en commande tout de suite une deuxième. Je ne parle pas énormément mais Steve reste avec moi et me raconte des histoires pour que je pense à autre chose. Il me parle de ses cours et de Sam. Ce qui me change les idées un moment. Tout mon être est en fait avec mon maniaque du contrôle et son ex soumis chez moi. Cet homme qui est toujours amoureux de Kurt. Cet homme brun comme moi.

Pendant que nous sifflons notre troisième bière, un énorme 4x4 noir se gare devant mon bâtiment. J'aperçois le Docteur Schuester sortir de la voiture. Il est avec un jeune homme vêtu d'une tenue d'hôpital vert clair. Je vois Joey à l'entrée de l'immeuble aussi.

« C'est qui ? » me questionne Steve.

« Docteur Schuester. Une connaissance de Kurt »

« Quel type de docteur ? »

« Psy »

« Ah »

Après un instant, le Docteur et Kurt sortent de l'immeuble. Elliott est dans les bras de Kurt et il est enroulé dans un plaid. C'est quoi encore ? Epouvanté, je les suis du regard alors qu'ils grimpent tous dans le 4x4 qui part à toute allure ?

Steve me lance des coups d'œil tristes. Je me sens tout seul. Absolument tout seul.

« Tu penses qu'on peut passer à plus fort ? » demandais-je dans un souffle.

« Oui. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Whisky s'il te plait »

Steve acquiesce avant de se lever vers le barman. Mon regard est bloqué sur l'entrée de mon bâtiment. Un moment après, Joey en sort, se met au volant de sa voiture et part. Au Phénix je suppose. A moins qu'il file Kurt. Je l'ignore.

Steve revient avec deux verres de whisky.

« Bourrons-nous la gueule Anderson ! »

Il a eu la meilleure idée du siècle là. On cogne nos verres ensemble et je trempe mes lèvres dans le liquide brun. Ça brûle sur ma langue et dans ma gorge mais l'alcool dissipe le mal qui me ronge de l'intérieur.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Il fait nuit et mon esprit est vraiment embrouillé. Steve et moi n'avons pas es clés pour rentrer à l'appartement. Steve veut à tout prix me raccompagner à pied au Phénix. Cependant il ne restera pas. Il a téléphoné à l'ami qu'il a croisé plus tôt et dort chez lui.

« Le maître du monde vit ici alors ? » souffle-t-il impressionné.

Je hoche la tête.

« Tu es certain que tu ne veux pas me suivre ? » me questionne-t-il.

« Non. Il faudra bien que je lui fasse face un jour. Ou je vais peut-être juste aller dormir »

« On se revoit demain ? »

« Oui. Merci Steve »

Je lui donne une étreinte.

« Ça va aller Blainey » me chuchote-t-il avant de s'éloigner de moi.

Il me surveille alors que j'entre dans le Phénix et il part avec un signe de la main. J'avance dans le hall et attends l'ascenseur.

Je descends de la cabine et j'arrive dans l'appartement de Kurt. Ça me fait bizarre de ne pas voir Joey à l'entrée. Je traverse le grand corridor et arrive dans le grand salon. Kurt parle, sn IPhone collé à l'oreille et il fait les cent pas autour du piano.

« Il est ici » lâche-t-il froidement.

Il pivote dans ma direction et ses yeux me jettent des éclairs meurtriers. Il range son portable.

« Bordel, t'étais passé où ? » me réprimande-t-il, immobile.

Il est énervé contre moi ? Il a passé je ne sais combien de temps avec son ex complétement taré et il est énervé contre moi ?

« Tu es bourré ? » m'interroge-t-il troublé.

« Légèrement »

Je ne savais pas que ça se verrait aussi facilement. Il soupire et passe la main dans ses cheveux.

« J'avais demandé à ce que tu rentres » lance-t-il d'un ton dangereusement calme, « il est 10 heures. Je me faisais du soucis »

« J'ai été boire un coup ou une bonne dizaine avec Steve alors que tu étais avec ton ancien soumis. J'ignorais le temps que tu allais passer avec… lui »

Il fronce les sourcils en s'avançant un peu vers moi.

« Pourquoi le dis-tu de cette façon ? »

Je baisse la tête vers mes pieds.

« Blainey, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Cette fois, je ressens autre chose que de la fureur dans son ton. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? De la panique ?

J'avale ma salive et tente de rassembler mes mots pour lui parler.

« Elliott ? Il est où ? » demandais-je en regardant son visage.

« Dans un centre spécialisé à Washington » rétorque-t-il en me détaillant, « Blainey, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Il s'approche de moi jusqu'à se retrouver très près.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » murmure-t-il.

« Je ne suis pas la personne qu'il te faut » dis-je en bougeant la tête.

« Pardon ? » lâche-t-il, les yeux écarquillés d'angoisse, « qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Pourquoi tu as des idées pareilles ? »

« Je ne suis pas un homme pour toi »

« Tu es le seul homme que je veux »

« Quand je t'ai vu agir avec lui… »

Je n'arrive pas à terminer ma phrase.

« Ne me fais pas ça. Blainey ce n'est pas toi. C'est lui »

Il souffle bruyamment et dérange à nouveau ses cheveux.

« Il est vraiment instable »

« Je… Je pouvais presque voir le lien entre vous »

« Quoi ?! Non ! »

Il avance les bras vers mon visage mais je fais immédiatement un pas en arrière. Il le laisse mollement retomber le long de son corps en ouvrant et fermant les yeux. Il a l'air d'être en train d'angoisser.

« Tu pars en courant ? » murmure-t-il, ses grands yeux bleus replis de peur.

Je ne réponds pas et fais de mon mieux pour garder le reste de clarté dans mon esprit.

« Je t'en prie. C'est impossible » me supplie-t-il.

« Kurt. Je… Je… »

Je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas flancher. Que dois-je dire maintenant ? Il me faut de l'espace. De l'espace pour rassembler mes pensées.

« Non, non, non »

« Je… »

Il regarde dans tous les sens autour de lui comme s'il cherchait de l'aide ou une sortie de secours miraculeuse.

« Blainey je t'aime. Je t'en prie, ne m'abandonne pas »

« Je t'aime aussi Kurt. Il faut simplement… »

« Non, non, non » scande-t-il, implorant en encadrant son crâne de ses mains.

« Kurt »

« Non » halète-t-il, les yeux assombris par la peur.

Brusquement, il tombe devant moi, agenouillé, le visage orienté vers le sol, les paumes posées à plat de part et d'autre de ses cuisses. Il respire et s'immobilise.

« Kurt… Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

Il regarde fixement le sol sans bouger.

« Kurt, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » criais-je d'un ton paniqué.

Aucun mouvement.

« Kurt, regarde-moi ! »

L'angoisse m'envahit.

Il lève tout de suite le visage. Il me regarde, ses beaux yeux bleus calmes et ses traits dociles. Il patiente.

Putain de merde !

Kurt le Soumis.

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre !**

**Je sais qu'il n'est pas aussi long que certain mais j'ai hésité un long moment. J'aurais pu le fusionner avec le prochain mais je voulais que la fin vous tienne en haleine :) Je suis peut-être cruelle alors ne me frappez pas hein ? Je vous aime moi...**

**Sinon, j'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis sur le chapitre et sur la petite question que je vous ai posé en intro... N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre ressenti dans une petite review :)**

**Je vous aime tous cré cré fort :)**

**Bisous, à la semaine prochaine !**

**Votre humble et dévouée Cindy.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Hey mes chéris !**

**J'espère que vous allez bien et que votre semaine s'est bien passée. Me voilà pour ce chapitre 40. Et oui, déjà. Je suis heureuse de voir que ma fic vous plaise toujours et que vous ne vous lassez pas au fil des chapitres. Merci infiniment pour ça.**

**Merci aux nouveaux follows et fav de la semaine passée.**

**Merci à CeliaCom7, Guest, Clara, uneklaineuuuuuse, Amber, Zoé, Anna, Marion, Uruviel29880, justmoi59, Klaine-Forever21Eternity, Klaineuse, SwiftCriss, Alexis, chiichan4 pour vos reviews.**

**CeliaCom7 : **oui au moins Elliott a été attrapé et les garçons vont pouvoir respirer pour un petit moment. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

**Guest : **je sais le chapitre 39 et 40 n'en étaient qu'un en fait. Je l'ai juste coupé pour faire durer le suspens.

**Clara00 : **ce qui compte c'est que tu les lises régulièrement s'ils te plaisent. Merci de laisser des reviews de temps en temps ça me touche déjà énormément :) tu verras ici comment Blainey va réagir ;)

**uneklaineuuuuuse : **vous êtes nombreux à me demander de caser du point de vue de Kurt. Mais je me sens mieux dans la peau de Blaine et surtout, je ne l'ai pas fait depuis le début donc ça me paraît étrange de l'introduire d'un coup. S'il y a un mec bizarre au pied de ton lit, CRIE ! Je sais qu'il était court le 39 et le 40 n'en étaient qu'un à la base. Non pas d'Hunter mais t'inquiète pas, il est pas loin ;) Oui j'ai posté plus tôt héhé :) Oui la ps4 est une console aussi :D

**Guest/Amber : **ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas une obligation de poster les reviews :) Je suis heureuse que tu le fasses déjà alors c'est génial, pas de soucis ! Gros bisous Amber :D

**Tsuchito : **ma petite Zoé tes reviews sont à chaque fois putain de géniales :o L'histoire d'Elliott viendra par la suite. Je ne peux pas ne pas expliquer la raison de sa folie ;) Tu sais à quel point j'aime Thadbastian... C'est trop seksy ;) Parce que Thad/Eddy est trop boow et que Grant/Seb aussi. Alors fbznizjbfjcbz! J'ai eu peur que tu écrives son nom :o coup de flippe énorme ! Mon cœur se remettait doucement de la vérité : Kurt n'est pas émouvant Dominant. Il se re-brise maintenant :'( * se frotte les mains en mode Monsieur Burns * (je n'ai aucune obsession pour les Simpsons NOOOON) Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus pour l'instant ma chérie… Pourquoi je ris encore de ta signature ? :'D

– Klaiindy, responsable de l'association CDA (Chats Drogués Anonymes)

**AnnaKlaineuse : **Elliott est vachement cooool :'D haha Blaine il est tranquille lui. Il est en mode ' J'ai un flingue pointé sur moi. Oui et ? Où est le problème ? Oh Elliott tu veux du sucre dans ton café ? ' Je dirais que Kurt et la délicatesse font 12 tu vois ? Un Blaine est sexy en toutes circonstances ma chère Anna ;) c'est pas grave il était mignon ^^ Bisous !

**IheartIns : **coucou ! Merci pour tout ça. Bisous

**Uruviel29880 : **moi ? Sadique ? Je ne sais pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler... Ils s'équilibrent niveau comportement on va dire ;) Merci beaucoup :)

**justmoi59 : **je dois m'excuser pour ça ?

**Klaine-Forever21 : **il lui ordonne un ordre de sa voix de Dominant niveau 100 tu vois. Pour que Elliott réagisse à sa voix. Du genre « à genoux ». Enfin Kurt dit ça :) Oui c'est en quelque sorte un moyen de montrer que Kurt est prêt à tout pour garder Blaine auprès de lui. Même retrouver son statut de soumis ;)

**Klaineuse : **Walala soeureupine. Ouais on m'a demandé de poster plus tôt donc je m'exécute. Surtout que les chapitres sont près d'avance. Je sais même pas pourquoi j'attends aussi tard d'ailleurs. L'habitude certainement. Blaine est plein de surprise que veux-tu ;) Si Kurt avait réagi gentiment, ça ne serait plus Kurt tu ne penses pas ? J'aime bien Steve. J'aime bien mes personnages secondaires du genre Steve, Joey tu vois :) Un bon coup de pied dans le magnique cul du hobbit ferait pas de mal par moment. JE SUIS VOLONTAIRE POUR LUI DONNER ! T'as tout compris keupine ! Je suis contente que tu aimes mes chapitres alors :D NON NE SORS PAS BECAUSE BABY IT'S COLD OUTSIIIIIDE :'D * ok, ok je sors aussi... * Si je le rencontre, je le ligote et l'enferme dans ma cave (je n'ai pas de cave mais on s'en fout xD) SI DARE DISPARAIT IL EST CHEZ MOI EUKEEE ? MAIS OMG SUUUUUE Je viens de me rendre compte que Sue est putain de géniale. Je la vénère si grâce à elle (et la tension sexuelle Klaine) KLAINE IS BACK :D Gros bisous ma soeureupine keupine d'amour de mon cœur. I Love You * coeurcoeurcoeurpaillette * vivement ta prochaine review :')

**SwiftCriss : **je te souhaite bon courage pour tes cours. Je sais à quel point ça peut être étouffant parfois...

**Anderverysue : **et toi tu n'imagines pas ce que j'aime tes reviews :') tu verras par toi-même mais je trouve que Kurt est soumis sans le côté sexuel de la chose... Enfin tu verras quoi ;)

**chiichan4 : **il agit comme ça par preuve d'amour et de dévotion pour Blaine. Il a trop peur qu'il parte alors il est prêt à tout pour le retenir. C'est vrai qu'Elliott est assez instable mais il est profondément touché et seul alors je pense que c'est normal que tu éprouves de la compassion pour lui :)

**Merci à vous d'avoir répondu à ma petite question du début de chapitre précédent.**

**Ce chapitre est certainement l'un que je préfère de tous ceux que j'ai écris. Vous allez comprendre pourquoi je pense ;)**

**Sur ce, bon chapitre.**

**ENJOY !**

**Chapitre 40**

Kurt, à genoux devant moi, me regardant de son regard bleu serein. Voilà la scène la plus troublante et terrifiante qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. C'est même pire qu'Elliott pointant son pistolet sur moi. Le flou formé d'alcool qui entoure mon cerveau a rapidement disparu. A la place, un sentiment d'urgence et l'adrénaline pulsante m'envahissent. Tout mon être tremble.

Je respire par saccades, totalement secoué par la situation. C'est irréel. C'est déstabilisant. C'est horrible.

« Kurt, s'il te plaît, arrête ça. Ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite »

Il ne détourne pas ses yeux de moi. Son expression est toujours emplie de soumission. Il est immobile et silencieux.

Oh mon pauvre maniaque du contrôle. Mon cœur se tourne et se tord douloureusement. Putain, qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait ? Mes yeux s'emplissent de larmes.

« Pourquoi tu agis comme ça ? Dis-moi je t'en prie » murmurais-je.

Ses paupières s'ouvrent et se ferment lentement.

« Qu'est-ce que je suis censé dire ? » rétorque-t-il calmement, d'un ton passif.

Je suis momentanément rassuré qu'il parle. Mais ça disparaît instantanément au son de sa voix.

Les larmes débordent et coulent sur mon visage. C'est insupportable d'assister à ce spectacle. Kurt agenouillé de la même façon que ce misérable Elliott. La vision de cet homme normalement plein de pouvoir mais sensiblement comme un enfant. Profondément blessé et laissé de côté, qui pense ne pas mériter l'affection de ses proches adorables et mon amour imparfait mais sincère. Mon petit garçon apeuré et abîmé. Mon cœur se brise en de fins morceaux.

La pitié. La destruction. La détresse. Ces sentiments enflent en moi et j'ai l'impression qu'ils écartent doucement mes côtes d'une façon malsaine. J'halète de souffrance. Je dois faire mon possible pour qu'il revienne, pour récupérer **mon **maniaque du contrôle.

Penser à donner des ordres et maltraiter quelqu'un me dégoûte. Penser à donner ce traitement à Kurt me donne envie de vomir. Je ne veux jamais, jamais me retrouver à la place du détraqué qui l'a rendu ainsi.

Cette idée me fait trembler violemment et je tente du mieux possible d'ignorer la nausée. Je ne pourrais jamais le dominer. Mon esprit retrouve un peu de clarté et un moyen de régler la situation s'installe. En gardant mon regard verrouillé au sien, je m'agenouille face à lui. Le sol me fait mal sous mes genoux mais ça n'a pas d'importance. J'efface d'un geste lâche mes larmes sur mes joues.

Au moins, ni l'un ni l'autre n'est en position de force. On est sur le même pied d'égalité. Je pense que c'est l'unique manière de la ramener.

Son regard s'agrandit un peu alors que je relève ma tête vers la sienne. Mais ses traits et sa position n'ont pas bougé.

« Kurt, ce n'est pas nécessaire de faire ça » le suppliais-je, « je ne vais pas t'abandonner. Je te le répète et te le répéterais encore et encore s'il le faut : je ne vais pas partir en courant. Les événements d'aujourd'hui… C'est le fouillis dans ma tête. Je dois prendre du temps pour tout trier là-dedans. Juste du temps pour réorganiser mes pensées. Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois toujours si pessimiste ? »

Mon ventre se tord. Je connais déjà la réponse à cette question. Il n'a pas confiance en lui, en le monde alentour et il se hait viscéralement. Les mots que Sebastian a prononcés débarquent dans ma tête : _**« est-ce qu'il a une idée de la haine que tu ressens envers toi-même ? Connaît-il tous les soucis qui te tracassent ? »**_

Oh Kurt. L'angoisse envahit une énième fois mon cœur. Je bredouille rapidement mes paroles :

« Je m'apprêtais à te demander à ce que je rentre à mon appartement pour cette nuit. Je ne peux jamais me retrouver seul avec toi. Il faut juste que je fasse le tri dans tous ces événements »

Je pleure désormais et son front se plisse légèrement.

« Juste que je remette mes idées en place. On ne se connaît presque pas. Et tu as derrière toi de si gros boulets… Il faut… Il faut que je prenne du recul. Et puis, Elliott est… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est et je m'en fous… Mais il ne se balade plus librement dans New York. Il n'y a plus de danger… Je… Je croyais que… »

Je ne peux pas terminer cette phrase. A la place je le fixe. Il me contemple avec intensité. Je pense qu'il fait vraiment attention à ce que je dis.

« Faire face à Elliott et toi… »

Mes paupières se ferment instinctivement sous la souffrance que m'apporte les images de Kurt et son ancien soumis plus tôt.

« Je ne savais pas quoi faire ou penser. Je me suis pris ton passé en pleine tête et… et… »

J'oriente mon visage vers le sol alors qu'il est strié de larmes.

« C'est moi. Je ne te mérite pas. Un bout de ton passé m'est apparu sous le nez et je crains plus que tout que je ne te suffise plus un jour, que tu me laisses… Et Elliott aura été une prémonition de mon futur. Je deviendrais un fantôme. Je t'aime Kurt. Si tu viens à me laisser tomber, toutes les couleurs disparaîtront de ma vie. Et ça me fait tellement peur »

Ce n'est que quand ces paroles passent la barrière de mes lèvres que je comprends d'où vient mon souci, sa vraie nature : je n'arrive pas à saisir pourquoi il est amoureux de moi. Ça m'a toujours échappé.

« Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment tu peux me trouver désirable » chuchotais-je, « toi tu es… bref tu es Kurt et moi… »

Je fronce les sourcils avant de le regarder à nouveau.

« Je n'arrive pas c'est tout. Tu es magnifique et sexy. Tu es doué dans tout ce que tu fais. Tu es généreux, patient et attentif. Je ne suis rien de ça. Je ne peux pas satisfaire tes besoins particuliers non plus. Je suis incapable de te satisfaire. C'est impossible que tu sois épanoui et que tu trouves le bonheur avec moi. C'est impossible que je te garde »

Je lui livre mes pires craintes, celles que je cache depuis longtemps tout au fond de moi. Ma voix n'est plus qu'un murmure.

« Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi tu t'intéressais à moi. Le simple fait de vous voir tous les deux, ça a ravivé tout ça »

Je fixe son visage stoïque et essuie du revers de la main mon nez qui coule. Putain ce qu'il est frustrant ce mec !

« Tu comptes rester à genoux pour l'éternité ? Parce que je ne bougerais pas tant que tu ne bougeras pas »

Il me semble que ses traits sont devenus plus doux. Je pense même discerner un peu de malice dans ses yeux. Je n'en suis pas sûr. Mon esprit est encore embrouillé.

Ce serait tellement facile de tendre le bras afin de le caresser mais ce serait profiter de sa vulnérabilité. Je ne souhaite pas ça. J'ignore ce que lui veut ou le message qu'il essaye de me faire passer. Je suis absolument largué.

« Kurt s'il te plaît. S'il te plaît… Dis quelque chose »

Je le supplie en tortillant mes doigts sur mes genoux. Je ne suis pas confortable dans cette position mais je ne bouge cependant pas. Mes yeux sont fixés au bleu torturé des siens et je patiente.

Je patiente.

Je patiente.

« S'il te plaît » dis-je une nouvelle fois.

Brusquement, l'intensité de ses yeux se prononce et il les ferme avant de les rouvrir lentement.

« J'étais tellement effrayé » chuchote-t-il.

Merci mon Dieu, merci.

_Eh ben putain, tout le monde aura serré les fesses pour le coup._

Je soupire de soulagement. J'avale plusieurs fois ma salive pour calmer le raz de marée de mes sentiments et pour retenir les larmes qui montent doucement mais sûrement dans mes yeux.

Sa voix est rauque et tendre.

« J'ai aperçu Steve se pointer à l'entrée de ton bâtiment. J'ai tout de suite compris que quelqu'un t'avait ouvert vu que tu avais laissé les clés à ton ami. Joey et moi on s'est précipité hors de la voiture. On savait. Quand je l'ai vu près de toi, avec son pistolet… Mon cœur s'est arrêté des centaines de fois Blainey. J'étais fou de rage contre lui, contre toi, contre Joey, contre moi »

Il bouge la tête et laisse sortir sa douleur.

« Je n'arrivais pas à saisir le danger de la situation. J'ignorais comment agir. J'ignorais ce qu'il allait faire »

Il s'arrête un instant.

« Et il s'est vendu tout seul : il avait l'air si concerné et tendu. Et puis, je savais quoi faire à partir de là »

Il se tait et scrute ma réaction.

« Ensuite ? » le poussais-je.

Il déglutit.

« Quand je l'ai vu comme ça, j'ai su que c'était de ma faute. En partie ma faute… » continue-t-il avant de cligner des yeux, « avant il était tellement pétillant et taquin »

Il tremble et expire bruyamment. On dirait un sanglot. Ça fait tellement mal d'encaisser ce qu'il dit. Mais je ne bouge pas et l'écoute patiemment.

« Il aurait pu te blesser ou… Je me serais senti si coupable »

Son regard inquiet et terrifié me fuie. Il s'arrête encore une fois.

« Il ne m'a pas touché » lâchais-je, « ce n'était pas ta faute s'il était malade Kurt »

Je cligne des yeux pour qu'il continue.

Tout à coup, je saisis son geste : il voulait me protéger. Et Elliott aussi car il compte pour lui. Le truc c'est de savoir combien il compte pour lui. Cette interrogation tourne dans ma tête. Il m'a dit qu'il était amoureux de moi. Pourtant sa voix était si dure et froide quand il m'a poussé à sortir de mon appartement.

« Je souhaitais seulement que tu quittes cet appartement » chuchote-t-il comme s'il avait entendu mes pensées, « je souhaitais te tenir loin de la menace. Mais tu refusais de bouger » souffle-t-il entre ses lèvres en bougeant la tête.

Je peux presque toucher son agacement. Il me fixe avec intensité.

« Blaine Devon Anderson tu es l'homme le plus obstiné qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer »

Il clôt ses paupières et bouge encore la tête, perplexe.

Le revoilà ! Je souffle longuement, rassuré, pour retirer toute la tension de mon corps.

Ses paupières se soulèvent. Son visage est malheureux. Profondément malheureux.

« Tu ne comptais pas fuir ? » me questionne-t-il.

« Non ! »

Ses yeux se ferment encore et un poids semble être retiré de ses épaules. Il les rouvre. Je peux voir la souffrance et la panique à l'intérieur.

« Je croyais… »

Il se coupe.

« Je suis cet homme Blainey. Entièrement cet homme… Et je t'appartiens entièrement. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu le comprennes ? Pour que tu voies que je te désire de toutes les façons possibles ? Que je t'aime »

« Je t'aime aussi Kurt. Avoir un aperçu de toi ainsi… »

Je suffoque et mes pleurs recommencent.

« Je croyais t'avoir cassé, abîmé »

« Cassé ? Abîmé ? Non, non Blainey. C'est exactement l'inverse » dit-il en nouant délicatement ses doigts aux miens, « tu es mon pilier, mon ancre, mon sauveur » murmure-t-il.

Il pose ses lèvres sur le dos de ma main avant de la serrer plus fermement contre la sienne. Ses yeux sont toujours écarquillés par la panique. Il attire tranquillement ma paume vers lui et la met sur sa poitrine, là où bat son cœur. Dans une zone minée. Son souffle est plus rapide. Son regard est verrouillé au mien. Ses lèvres sont serrées et sa mâchoire est crispée.

Ma respiration se bloque. Mon maniaque du contrôle. Il me donne la permission de le caresser. J'ai l'impression qu'il a actionné un interrupteur pour faire la vidange de mes poumons. C'est le vide. Le sang bat rapidement dans mes tempes et mon pouls est hors de contrôle comme les battements de son cœur.

Il libère mes doigts. Je ne les enlève pas de son torse. Je les courbe à peine et je sens sa chaleur corporelle sous la fine étoffe de sa chemise. Son souffle est coupé. C'est insoutenable. Je suis sur le point de m'écarter.

« Non » s'enquit-il avant que je bouge.

Il replace sa paume contre le dos de ma main et appuie mes doigts contre son torse.

« Ne t'éloigne pas »

Comme si ses mots étaient le top départ pour moi, je m'avance légèrement vers lui pour que nos jambes entrent en contact. Je lève mon bras libre devant ses yeux pour qu'il ne panique pas et qu'il voie ce que je fais. Ses yeux s'assombrissent un peu plus. Cependant il ne me repousse pas. Lentement, je défais un à un ses boutons. Je courbe mes doigts sur sa poitrine. Il libère ma main afin que je puisse m'en servir librement. Nos regards restent accrochés ensemble alors que j'écarte les pans de sa chemise pour exposer sa peau.

Il avale sa salive, sa bouche s'ouvre légèrement, sa respiration devient plus rapide. L'angoisse entre en lui. Je peux le voir. Pourtant il ne fait aucun mouvement pour m'échapper. Il est encore dans l'état d'esprit soumis ? Je l'ignore.

Dois-je continuer ? Je ne souhaite pas le faire souffrir. Physiquement ou/et moralement. L'apercevoir comme ça, me laissant le champ libre, a été comme un bon coup de pied au cul.

J'avance ma main et la fait traîner à quelques centimètres de sa peau, mes yeux collés aux siens. Je lui pose la question sans parler : est-ce que je peux ? Lentement, il penche la tête sur son épaule et cherche le courage en lui, sachant ce que je vais faire. Le malaise est épais. Cependant, ce n'est pas de la fureur mais de la terreur.

Dois-je absolument continuer ?

« Oui » dit-il dans un souffle avec son incroyable capacité de télépathe.

Je déplie délicatement mes doigts sur sa peau pâle et applique la pulpe entre ses deux pecs. Il clot fortement les paupières et sa mâchoire se tend sous une souffrance intense. C'est un spectacle intenable. J'enlève ma main immédiatement mais il est rapide et la reprend et la plaque contre sa peau nue. Je sens sa chair de poule contre ma paume.

« Non » souffle-t-il presque trop calmement, « il le faut »

Il fronce les sourcils avec une telle force… La souffrance doit être à la limite du tenable. Ça me fait mal de le voir dans cet état. Très délicatement, je passe ma paume sur sa peau sur le point où bat son cœur. Je suis à la fois époustouflé de la sensation mais aussi effrayé en pensant avoir dépassé les limites.

Ses yeux s'ouvrent : deux perles bleues tombent sur moi.

Putain de bordel. Ses yeux sont primaux, brûlants et sa respiration est erratique. Je suis chamboulé. Je gigote.

Il ne m'interrompt pas. Je fais glisser le bout de mes doigts le long de ses côtes et sa mâchoire se décrispe. Il respire difficilement mais j'ignore si c'est la panique ou un autre sentiment.

Depuis un moment, je meurs d'envie de poser mes lèvres à cet endroit alors j'approche mon visage de lui, le questionne du regard pour avoir son autorisation. Et je m'incline et embrasse doucement son cœur. Sa peau est douce, chaude et a le gout de caramel.

Il laisse échapper un gémissement étouffé. Ça me secoue beaucoup alors je m'éloigne et reprends ma place initiale en ayant peur de l'air sur ses traits. Ses yeux sont fermement clos mais il est immobile.

« Recommence » murmure-t-il.

Je prends appui sur son torse et pose ma bouche sur la cicatrice sous son téton gauche. Sa respiration se bloque. Je pose un autre baiser sur une autre et encore. Il lâche un grognement guttural. Brusquement, je me retrouve dans une étreinte. Une main est emmêlée dans mes boucles et tire ma tête en arrière alors que ma bouche est recouverte de ses lèvres quémandeuses. On s'embrasse langoureusement. Mes mains fourragent dans ses cheveux.

« Oh Blainey » halète-t-il.

Il me couche par terre sous son corps. J'amène mes mains à ses joues mais elles sont humides de larmes.

Il pleure.

« Kurt s'il te plaît ne pleure pas. J'étais sincère quand j'ai dit que je ne t'abandonnerais pas. Je te le jure. Si je t'ai fait penser le contraire, excuse-moi. S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît excuse-moi. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime pour toujours »

Il me surplombe et me fixe. Son beau visage est déformé par la souffrance.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Ses yeux s'écarquillent.

« Qu'est-ce que tu caches et qui te fait penser que je partirais en courant ? Pourquoi tu penses que je te laisserais ? Parle-moi Kurt s'il te plait » l'implorais-je d'une voix peu sure.

Il se met en position assis et je fais comme lui. J'étends mes jambes devant moi. J'ai la pensée soudaine qu'on serait mieux ailleurs mais je ne veux pas le couper dans son élan. Je sens qu'il va parler.

Il me regarde et son regard est plein de détresse. Merde, ça pue ça.

« Blainey… »

Il s'interrompt et semble rassembler les bons mots, les traits désespérés.

Qu'est-ce que ça va donner au bout du compte ? Il souffle bruyamment avant de reprendre :

« Je suis un sadique Blainey. J'apprécie faire du mal au garçons bruns comme toi parce que… »

Il déglutit et dit à toute vitesse :

« Parce que mon harceleur au lycée était brun aussi. Il m'a tabassé et a abusé de moi »

Je détache lentement les mots dans ma tête pour comprendre.

Mon cœur s'arrête de battre et le temps se stoppe.

Je n'avais pas prévu ça. Putain c'est tellement grave. Putain de grave. Je le détaille en tentant de saisir le sens et les conséquences de ses mots. Le truc des cheveux bruns est au moins éclairci. Elliott disait : _**« Le Maître a un côté obscur »**_.

Et je me souviens de la première discussion avec lui dans la salle de torture moderne au sujet de ses goûts particuliers.

« Tu m'avais affirmé ne pas être un sadique » lâchais-je en tentant du mieux possible de saisir son point de vue et de… le défendre à moi-même.

« C'est vrai j'ai dit que je dominais. C'était un mensonge pour te protéger. Pardonne-moi »

Son regard s'oriente rapidement vers ses mains qui se tordent nerveusement. A mon avis, il s'en veut. De m'avoir raconté des cracks ou bien d'être l'homme qu'il est.

« A l'époque où tu m'avais demandé ça, je ne voyais absolument pas notre histoire comme elle est aujourd'hui » murmure-t-il.

Juste en voyant ses yeux, je sais qu'il est effrayé.

Tout à coup, je vois la réalité en face et c'est comme se prendre une grosse gifle. Kurt est sadique donc tous ces foutus accessoires et ce qu'ils impliquent sont nécessaires pour lui. Merde ! Je passe mes mains sur mes yeux.

« Donc tout vient d'être démontré » lâchais-je en le regardant finalement, « je ne suis pas capable de satisfaire tes… besoins »

On y est. Ça veut dire qu'on n'est pas fait l'un pour l'autre.

Des petits bouts de mon univers s'effritent lentement autour de moi. L'angoisse m'envahit par la même occasion. On y est. Ça ne marchera pas. La mine de Kurt s'assombrit.

« Blainey non, non, non. Tu en es capable. Tu me satisfais pleinement » m'assure-t-il, les traits tendus, « s'il te plaît, aie foi en moi »

On dirait les mots qu'un accusé utiliserait pour se défendre au tribunal.

« Je n'arrive pas à réfléchir correctement Kurt. C'est… C'est morbide »

Ma voix est rauque à cause de ma gorge rendue râpeuse par la boule qui l'enserre. Mes sanglots m'empêchent de respirer tellement je les contrôle pour qu'ils ne sortent pas.

« Blainey aie foi en moi. Quand… Quand je t'ai battu et quand tu es parti, tout mon univers a basculé. Ce n'était pas une blague quand j'ai affirmé ne pas vouloir ressentir ça à nouveau » lance-t-il d'un air implorant, « Lorsque tu m'as dit « Je t'aime » j'ai eu comme un flash. Je n'avais jamais entendu ça. Personne ne m'avait adressé ces mots avant toi. Un truc est sorti en moi. Tu as fait sortir un truc en moi. J'en parle énormément au Docteur Schuester »

Un sentiment fait battre mon cœur. De l'espoir. Tout n'est peut-être pas fichu. Je veux qu'on y arrive tous les deux.

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? »

« Que ce n'est plus nécessaire. Plus pour le moment »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait affirmer ça ? Comment tu es si certain ? »

« Je le sais. C'est tout. Penser à te blesser… Physiquement, psychologiquement… Ça me donne envie de vomir. Ça me dégoûte »

« C'est difficile là. Qu'est-ce que tu fais des limites, des fessées et de la baise perverse ? »

Il dérange ses cheveux de sa main. Je vois ses lèvres tressaillir pour un sourire mais il souffle simplement d'un air malheureux.

« Je te parle du gros matériel Blaine. Tu ne sais pas ce que je peux faire avec des cannes ou un fouet »

Je ne dis rien au début.

« Je ne souhaite pas savoir »

« J'ai compris. Si tu acceptais ces choses, ok. Mais tu ne le veux pas et ça me va aussi. C'est impossible de réaliser toutes ces merdes sans ton consentement. Comme je l'ai dit, tu as les rênes en mains. Depuis le jour où tu es de retour, je ne veux plus tout ça »

Je le fixe, perdu, en tentant de saisir le sens de ses mots.

« Pourtant au début, tu voulais bien ça non ? »

« Oui sans hésiter »

« Alors, ce besoin s'est juste envolé ? Si c'était une maladie, tu serais en quelque sorte guéri ? C'est ça ? Je ne comprends pas »

Il souffle à nouveau.

« Guéri n'est pas le mot que j'utiliserais… Tu doutes de moi ? »

« C'est assez dure à croire. Il y a une nuance »

« C'est ton départ qui a fait naître ce sentiment. Partir a été la chose la plus bénéfique pour… notre relation. Ça m'a permis de voir à quel point je te désire. Je suis sincère quand je dis te désirer de toutes les façons possibles »

Je le détaille du regard. C'est un miracle ? Un mal de tête arrive à grande allure avec toutes ces réflexions. J'ai l'impression d'être pris dans une brume.

« Tu n'as pas bougé. Je pensais que tu te serais déjà enfui » chuchote-t-il.

« Pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais taré d'apprécier battre et baiser des petits bruns parce qu'ils ont une ressemblance capillaire avec l'harceleur qui a abusé de toi c'est vrai. Je me demande pourquoi tu as cette idée en tête » sifflais-je plein de rage et à bout de nerfs.

Son visage perd toute couleur sous mes mots piquants.

« Je ne l'aurais pas dit de cette manière. Mais c'est ça » rétorque-t-il, bouleversé.

Son visage déformé et blessé me fait penser à toute vitesse et je me sens coupable d'avoir explosé de colère. Je plisse le front et je m'en veux vraiment à cause de mes paroles.

Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ? Je vois bien son expression penaude et honnête. Une expression de mon maniaque du contrôle.

Je me souviens quand il m'avait parlé d'un événement qui lui était arrivé au lycée. Je n'ai jamais su ce que c'était et je n'avais jamais poussé pour en savoir plus voyant que ça le bouleversait. Ce soir j'ai su. Un homme a abusé de lui et l'a frappé. Peut-être que ses cicatrices viennent de là ? Un homme brun. Comme moi. Putain. Je ne pense pas qu'il va m'en dire plus pour ce soir. Tout ça est tellement énorme déjà.

Il me fixe longuement. Je sais qu'il patiente pour voir ma réaction. Il semble honnête. Il affirme qu'il est amoureux de moi. Je suis hébétée pour le moment. Tout ce qu'il m'a révélé est morbide et horrible. Je me sens un peu mieux en ce qui concerne Elliott. Désormais je comprends comme il le satisfaisait. Cette pensée reste en travers de ma gorge.

« Kurt je suis mort de fatigue. Est-ce qu'on peut continuer cette discussion demain ? J'aimerais aller dormir »

Ses paupières se ferment sur ses yeux étonnés.

« Tu ne pars pas ? »

« Tu veux que je parte ? »

« Non ! Je croyais que tu t'en irais comme tu connais ces choses désormais »

Il m'a répété tellement de fois avant aujourd'hui que je partirais en courant quand je ferais face à l'obscurité de ses secrets profondément enfouis. Pourtant je suis au courant et je suis là. Bordel. Le Maître a un côté putain d'obscur.

Est-ce que je dois m'en aller ? Je le regarde avec insistance. Il est cinglé et je suis amoureux de lui. Oui je suis amoureux de lui. Est-ce que j'ai la force de le laisser ? C'est arrivé une fois et ça m'a presque mis en morceaux. Lui aussi par la même occasion. Je suis amoureux de lui. C'est un fait. Même avec tout ce qu'il m'a appris.

« Ne m'abandonne pas » murmure-t-il.

« Oh mais nom de Dieu non ! Je ne pars pas ! »

Je hurle et ça fait un bien fou. Au moins c'est sorti. Je ne m'en vais pas.

« C'est vrai ? »

« Qu'est-ce que je dois accomplir pour que tu comprennes que je ne vais pas partir en courant ? Quels mots dois-je utiliser ? »

Il me fixe, rongé par l'angoisse et la terreur. Il avale sa salive.

« Je ne veux qu'une chose »

« Quoi donc ? » soufflais-je durement.

« Marie-toi avec moi » murmure-t-il.

Pardon ? Il vient vraiment de…

Deuxième fois. Mon univers entier se met en pause.

Je fixe ce garçon brisé jusqu'à son âme dont je suis amoureux. J'ai du mal à croire ce qu'il vient de dire.

Mariage ? Il me demande de l'épouser ? C'est une blague ? Sans me contrôler, un petit rire nerveux enfle en moi tellement je suis abasourdi. Je me mords la langue pour que ça ne grandisse pas en fou rire énorme mais je me loupe totalement. Je m'étale par terre, le dos plaqué contre le parquet et me laisse aller à ce fou rire. Mon corps est secoué de spasmes, d'éclats de rire qui font du bien et qui me soulagent.

Pendant un moment, plus rien ne compte sauf moi et ce moment décalé : un garçon mort de rire, totalement perdu, couché sur le sol à côté d'un homme magnifique et dérangé. Je sens des larmes ardentes me monter aux yeux et je niche mon visage dans mes bras.

Dès que la crise est passée, Kurt retire lentement mes membres de mon visage. Je le regarde.

Incliné sur moi, ses lèvres sont tordues dans un sourire sarcastique et son regard me lance des éclairs. Ça ne lui a pas plu ? Oh merde.

Il passe avec douceur son pouce au coin de mon œil gauche.

« Ma demande était hilarante à ce point mon cher Blaine ? »

Mon maniaque du contrôle. J'effleure tendrement sa joue et profite de la sensation piquante de sa repousse de barbe. Je l'aime tellement.

« Mon cher Kurt Hummel… Ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moment… »

Je me tais. Il a sa moue si sexy. Cependant ses yeux sont plissés et je sais je l'ai touché. Aïe.

« Je suis vexé Blainey. Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Je me redresse et m'assois en tailleur. Je m'incline vers lui en prenant appui sur ses genoux. J'admire sa si jolie tête.

« Kurt j'ai fait la connaissance de ton ex taré possédant un pistolet, on m'a foutu à la porte de mon propre appartement, j'ai fait face à toutes tes nuances de folie nucléaire… »

Il semble vouloir dire quelque chose mais je le coupe d'un geste de main. Il obéit et se tait.

« Je viens d'apprendre des détails plus que troublants sur toi et là, tu me fais ta demande »

Il incline sa tête à droite puis à gauche. Comme s'il me surveillait attentivement. Il s'amuse. Heureusement.

« Tu viens de donner un résumé net et précis » dit-il sèchement.

Je bouge la tête.

« Kurt franchement, je t'ai rencontré il y a genre trois jours. Il y a pleins de détails qui me manquent. Je suis encore bourré, je meurs de faim, j'ai sommeil et j'aimerais dormir. Je dois penser sérieusement à ta demande, à ton contrat et puis… »

Je pince mes lèvres pour signaler ma déception mais aussi pour dissiper la tension.

« On a connu des demandes en mariage plus romantiques »

Il penche la tête sur son épaule et sa bouche se tord dans un léger sourire.

« Ok, tu as raison. Comme souvent Blaine » soupire-t-il rassuré, « donc tu ne dis pas 'non' ? »

Je souffle.

« Non Kurt je ne dis pas 'non'. Je ne dis pas 'oui. Tu m'as demandé ça seulement parce que tu es effrayé et que tu n'as pas confiance en moi »

« Non. Je te l'ai demandé car je sais que tu es le seul homme avec qui je veux partager ma vie »

Mon cœur rate plusieurs battements et je succombe. Comment fait-il pour dire de si jolies et romantiques paroles au milieu de ce foutoir ?

Ma mâchoire tombe presque au sol.

« Je ne pensais pas pouvoir connaître ça un jour » continue-t-il, plus honnête que jamais.

J'essaye de retrouver ma fonction parole alors que je suis encore sous le choc.

« Tu me laisses du temps pour y penser ? Et penser à tout ce qui est arrivé durant cette journée ? A tes révélations ? Tu m'as demandé d'avoir de la patience et de te faire confiance. S'il te plaît, donne-moi la même chose en retour Kurt. C'est essentiel pour moi à ce stade »

Son regard scrute le mien. Après un court instant, il se penche vers moi et enlève les boucles qui tombent sur mon front.

« J'en suis capable »

Il embrasse brièvement ma bouche.

« Ça manquait de romantisme n'est-ce pas ? »

Ses yeux s'ouvrent en grand et je fronce les sourcils d'un air faussement sévère.

« Tu veux des fleurs et tout ça hein ? » me questionne-t-il tendrement.

J'acquiesce et il sourit doucement.

« Tu as faim ? »

« Oui »

« Tu n'as rien avalé de solide ? »

Ses yeux deviennent froids et sa mâchoire se tend.

« Non je n'ai rien avalé de solide » déclarais-je en m'asseyant mieux et en le dévisageant stoïquement, « Souviens-toi, on m'a mis dehors de mon appartement juste après avoir vu mon copain être doux et très, très proche de son ex soumis. Ça m'a légèrement coupé l'appétit »

Je le mitraille avec les yeux, les sourcils sévèrement froncés.

Kurt bouge la tête et se met debout avec élégance. Merci mon Dieu, on décampe de ce sol. Il tend la main vers moi.

« Je vais te faire à dîner alors »

« C'est impossible que j'aille juste dormir ? » lâchais-je, fatigué en prenant sa main.

Il me tire en position verticale. Je suis tendu de partout. Il abaisse son regard plein de tendresse vers moi.

« Non. Tu dois manger. Suis-moi »

Kurt autoritaire est revenu et bizarrement, ça me rassure. Il m'amène dans la cuisine et m'installe derrière le comptoir. Il part ensuite vers le frigo. Je regarde brièvement ma montre à mon poignet : 23h27. Je dois aller travailler demain matin en plus.

« Kurt j'ai vraiment pas envie de manger »

Il ne m'écoute absolument pas bien sûr et fouille dans son frigo gigantesque.

« Tu veux du fromage ? » propose-t-il.

« Pas à 23h30 non »

« Des gâteaux ? »

« Dans le frigo ? Non »

Il pivote vers moi, un grand sourire aux lèvres ?

« Tu n'apprécies pas les gâteaux ? »

« Pas au milieu de la nuit. Kurt je vais au lit. Fouille dans ton frigo jusqu'à 3 heures du matin si tu veux. Je suis épuisé et ma journée était un peu trop grosse à mon goût. Une journée que je voudrais effacer »

Je me lève du tabouret et je sens son regard assassin dans mon dos mais ça m'est égal. Je veux dormir c'est tout. Je n'en peux plus.

« Macaronis au fromage ? »

Il m'indique un plat recouvert de film alimentaire. Son visage est si attendrissant et mignon à cet instant.

« Toi, tu manges des macaronis au fromage ? » l'interrogeais-je.

Il hoche vivement la tête et mon cœur gonfle d'amour. On ne dirait pas qu'il a 24 ans là. Je n'aurais jamais pensé ça. Kurt Hummel qui aime un plat pour enfant.

« Tu en manges avec moi ? » demande-t-il, les yeux pleins d'espoir.

Je ne peux pas lui refuser. C'est vrai que je suis affamé. J'opine doucement. Il me donne un énorme sourire en retour. Il retire le film plastique du plat et met le saladier dans le micro-onde. Je me place derrière le comptoir afin d'admirer mon sublime Kurt, ce garçon qui veut se marier avec moi. Je le contemple alors qu'il bouge avec grâce dans sa cuisine.

« Donc tu sais tourner les boutons du micro-onde ? » le questionnais-je malicieusement.

« Si le repas est tout prêt ça va. Mais avec les vraies aliments je galère »

C'est dur à croire que ce même homme était à genoux à mes pieds i peine trente minutes. Ses changements d'humeur sont de retour. Il place deux assiettes, les couverts et les verres près de moi.

« Il est plus de 23h30 »

« Ne va pas bosser demain »

« Je dois y aller. Le patron s'envole pour Miami »

Kurt plisse le front.

« Tu veux visiter cette ville ce week-end ? »

« Je ne pense pas » dis-je en refusant.

« Oh donc tu prévois quoi ? »

Le bip du micro-onde résonne indiquant que notre repas est chaud.

« Je n'en sais rien. Je vais prendre les jours comme ils arrivent. Tout ce remue-ménage est éreintant »

Je soupire mais il ne fait aucune remarque là-dessus. Il met le plat devant moi et vient s'installer à ma gauche. Il a l'air à des kilomètres de la réalité. Absent. Je remplis nos assiettes. Mes papilles se réveillent à l'odeur alléchante.

« Excuse-moi pour Elliott » chuchote-t-il.

« Pourquoi ça ? »

Je prends une bouchée et c'est exquis. Mon ventre grogne en signe de remerciements.

« Tu as dû avoir très peur en le voyant chez toi. Joey était venu inspecter ton appartement ce matin même. Il s'en veut beaucoup »

« Pas moi »

« Moi non plus. Il est parti à ta recherche »

« Ah oui ? Pourquoi ? »

« J'ignorais où tu te trouvais. Ton portefeuille, ton portable étaient dans la voiture. Impossible de faire suivre la puce de ton téléphone. Tu étais où ? » me questionne-t-il.

Son ton est tendre mais je sais que le danger n'est pas loin sous la surface.

« Steve et moi étions dans le petit bar en face de mon appartement. Je voulais garder un œil sur la situation »

« Ok »

La tension dans l'air qui nous entoure est de plus en plus épaisse.

Oh c'est donc ainsi que ça va se passer. En tentant de sembler distrait et simplement curieux, je lui pose une question, même si j'ai peu de ce que je vais entendre en retour :

« Tu as fait quoi avec Elliott chez moi ? »

Je le regarde et il se tend, ses couverts levés et sa bouche ouverte. Ça ne présage rien de bon.

« Tu tiens absolument à ce que je te réponde ? »

La boule revient dans mon estomac et tout à coup, je n'ai plus faim.

_Tu tiens absolument à être au courant ? Tu sais que ça ne va pas être joli n'est-ce pas ?_

La mâchoire de Kurt se tend et sa bouche devient une fine ligne rose.

« On a discuté et je lui ai fait prendre une douche »

Sa voix est basse et incertaine. Je ne dis rien alors il continue :

« Je lui ai donné des habits à toi. Ce n'est pas un problème au moins ? Il en avait vraiment besoin »

Putain. Il lui a fait prendre une douche ?!

Je ne pense pas que ce soit respectueux. Je suis abasourdi. Je baisse la tête vers mon assiette. J'ai envie de vomir.

Je dois rester optimiste. D'un côté je sais qu'il a agi ainsi parce qu'il était dégueulasse. Cependant c'est vraiment difficile. Un bout vulnérable et possessif de mon être se révolte ?

Brusquement, les larmes grimpent à mes yeux. Ce ne sont pas les larmes d'un sage homme calme. Non. Ce sont les larmes d'un homme blessé qui veut hurler de colère. Je respire comme je peux pour tenter de me calmer mais la boule enserre ma gorge.

« Je ne pouvais agir que comme ça Blainey » lâche-t-il à voix basse.

« Tu ressens toujours des trucs pour lui ? »

« Non ! » hurle-t-il, épouvanté.

Ses paupières se ferment sous la peur. Je tourne les yeux à nouveau vers mes macaronis et ça me donne la nausée.

« L'apercevoir de cette façon : changé et abîmé… Je me préoccupe de lui comme un être humain se préoccupe d'un autre »

Il secoue la tête comme s'il voulait virer une mauvaise pensée. Mon Dieu, peut-être qu'il veut que je m'apitoie sur son sort.

« Blainey, regarde-moi »

Impossible. Si je le fais, je vais fondre en larmes. C'est trop dur à encaisser. Je suis une espèce de cocotte-minute prête à péter. Je ne peux plus rien prendre dans ma tête. Je ne peux pas contrôler tous les boulets qu'ils se traînent. Si ça continue ça va me bouffer et je vais exploser. Ce sera la troisième guerre mondiale en moi. Putain de merde.

Kurt qui prend soin d'une façon bien trop intime de son ancien soumis. Des flashs me viennent derrière les yeux. Putain il était à poil dans ma douche. Je tremble violemment en souffrant énormément.

« Blainey »

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

« Non, non. Ça ne compte pas. C'est pareil que de s'occuper d'un gosse, un gosse fragile » grogne-t-il.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il en sait lui ? Il n'a jamais approché un gosse de sa vie. Je vois juste que c'était un homme nu qu'il a baisé maintes et maintes fois de toutes les façons possible.

C'est douloureux. Je respire profondément pour me maîtriser. Il parlait peut être de lui-même. Le gosse fragile. Ça éclaircirait un peu les choses ou bien il n'y a rien à éclaircir. C'est morbide. Je n'ai plus de forces. Je dois aller me coucher.

« Blainey ? »

Je me mets debout, pose mon assiette et mes couverts dans l'évier après avoir jeté le contenu dans la poubelle.

« Blainey s'il te plaît »

Je me retourne.

« Kurt stop ! Arrête de dire sans cesse « Blainey s'il te plaît » »

Je lui hurle dessus et je pleure sans retenue.

« J'en ai ras le cul de toutes ces conneries. Je vais dormir. Je suis crevé et à fleur de peau alors laisse-moi tranquille ! »

Je pivote et fonce à grands pas vers la chambre. Ses traits étonnés sont La dernière image de lui que j'ai. Ça fait du bien de me dire que j'arrive à le surprendre parfois. J'enfile vite fait un de ses tee-shirts et part dans la salle de bains.

Je me regarde dans la glace et rencontre un garçon fatigué aux yeux bouffis emplis de larmes. C'est trop dur. Je m'assois sur le carrelage et pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps. Les sanglots m'étouffent et me font mal dans les poumons. Je ne retiens plus aucune émotion et pleure.

**Voilà :)**

**Vous me détestez c'est ça ? J'espère que vous êtes quand même content d'en apprendre beaucoup sur le passé de Kurt. Ce chapitre vous apprend la base de son passé :)**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez penser et si ça vous a plu dans une petite review :)**

**Merci pour votre fidélité, à la semaine prochaine :)**

**Gros bisous**

**Votre humble et dévouée Cindy.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**J'espère que vous allez tous bien et que votre semaine a été :)**

**Merci à la personne qui a ajouté Nuances à ses favoris !**

**Merci à Claire, Clara, uneklaineuuuuuse, Anna, CeliaCom7, Marion, Klaineuse, annie53, Claire, Laurine, Anne-So, justmoi59, Zoé, Sara, SwiftCriss pour vos reviews.**

**Maloke : **ouais je sais mais j'aime assez le torturer ;) tu verras si tu as ce que tu veux dans ce chapitre ma Claire, en espérant que ton petit cœur soit plus heureux cette fois :D

**Clara00 : **non, non je ne me suis pas trompé. J'ai écrit « 3 jours » pour faire dire à Blaine qu'ils ne se connaissaient vraiment pas depuis longtemps. Ils connaissent depuis à peine deux mois et Kurt lui fait sa demande. C'était juste pour ça. J'aurais pu écrire « on s'est rencontré depuis genre cinq minutes » tu comprends ? Oh merci tu es aussi super Clara :) bisous

**uneklaineuuuuuse : **oui je sais que c'est morbide mais j'aime bien torturer mes personnages, tu as remarqué ? Je crois que c'est la première fois qu'on me dit que j'ai fait (presque) vomir quelqu'un. Je ne sais pas si je dois être dégoûtée ou fière. Merci, je n'écouterais pas les personnes qui ne savent pas aligner deux mots ;) ta review a été coupée. Je me disais bien que seulement deux PS c'était peu pour toi ;)

**AnnaKlaineuse : **Blaine = drama queen ? OUI ! Il est plutôt émotif je dirais ;) le truc de Sebastian viendra plus tard. J'ai conscience que ça doit être étrange pour plus d'un :) Wow c'est assez étonnant comme mot. Alors caca à toi aussi Anna :D

**CeliaCom7 : **oh je suis désolée. J'espère que ça va quand même... Oui il est moins difficile celui là je pense.

**IheartIns : **coucou ! Je ne sais pas quoi te dire à part que Blaine réagit comme Blaine ^^ faut pas chercher plus loin en fait :D

**Klaineuse : **walala soeureupine ! C'est peut être pour ça que tu le trouves différent. C'est le premier chapitre où Kurt est réellement vulnérable et ouvert à Blaine Oui tu as raison Kurt est plutôt vraiment maladroit avec Blaine mais je trouve ça mignon. C'est comme un enfant qui essaye de bien faire pour qu'on soit fier de lui tu vois :') Oui leur amour trop grand les fait disjoncter sérieusement (Je viens de passer environ trente secondes à écrire disjoncter :'D je devais te préciser cette information de haute importance :'D) Oui que Kurt accepte que Blaine le touche en terrain miné c'est énorme pour lui. Il n'y a que toi qui semble avoir réalisé ça :') La demande en mariage est aussi une grande avancée. Que Kurt en soit l'instigateur en plus est important. Ça veut dire qu'il est prêt à vivre avec Blaine pour le reste de sa vie... Non je ne me suis pas trompée. C'était fait exprès le « on se connait depuis genre trois jours » c'est pour que Blaine fasse comprendre qu'il se connaisse depuis vraiment peu de temps. J'aurais pu remplacer trois jours par cinq minutes tu comprends ? Blaine veut juste lui montrer que sa demande est un peu précipitée. L'histoire avance. Beaucoup m'ont reprochés que j'allais trop lentement mais c'est mon rythme. Je préfère aller lentement et ne pas bâcler les chapitres. Enfin bref... KLISS SUPERMEGAFOXYAWESOMEHOT OH MY GAGA :O c'était génial. J'ai fangirlé pendant une bonne heure après le Kliss ! KLAINE IS BACK OH YEEEEEEAHH. I LOVE SUE ! Merci ma soeureupine, ça me touche énormément ce que tu me dis chaque semaine *** cœur * **j'attends avec impatience ta réponse ma soeureupine keupine d'amour que j'aime de tout mon cœur rempli de Kluimauve et de Darren:'D * coeurbisoucalincoeurcoeur *

**annie53 : **non ne sois pas triste. La suite est là :D

**Clairegleek78 : **mais non, ne t'en fais pas ! Oh non, faut pas pleurer :'( c'est vrai que Blaine passe plus de temps à envoyer des messages plutôt qu'à travailler :D Oui, il s'attache à lui et tient sincèrement à lui. Être étouffant et collant est la seule manière qu'il connaît pour montrer ses sentiments. Oui s'il part il va s'effondrer. Tu vas voir ce qui va se passer du coup ^^ Merci beaucoup !

**darecrisp : **hey ! Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est cool que tu prennes le temps de le faire déjà :D OH c'est tellement gentil ce que tu dis :') Je dois t'avouer que quand j'ai vu ta review et quand j'ai que c'était toi, j'ai sauté de joie. Je veux dire ta fic est putain de géniale alors c'est en quelque sorte un honneur d'avoir ton attention :') Enfin bref, je suis vraiment contente :D Bisous Laurine :)

**HOP3SO : **c'est vraiment gentil Chumichou. Je suis contente qu'il t'ait plu. Envoie le moi quand il sera écrit, j'essayerai de trouver un moment pour le corriger. Ne t'inquiète pas, prends ton temps :')

**justmoi59 : **c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire oui ;)

**Tsuchito : **pourquoi Agrafeuse ? Oh mon Dieu, j'ai vomi. Pourquoi tu m'as remis cette image en tête ?! Quand il l'appelle comme ça, Blaine il est genre 'A l'aide ! Donnez moi une corde' MON PRECIIIIIIEUX :'D CA VEUT DIRE QUOI GPLTMJVAC ? DIS-MOI !

**Licorne-Klaine : **merci c'est adorable.

**SwiftCriss :** en effet, voilà la suite :D

**/!\ Présence de lemon /!\**

**Sur ce, bon chapitre mes amours !**

**ENJOY !**

**Chapitre 41**

« Hé » dit tendrement Kurt en me serrant contre lui, « s'il te plaît, ne pleure pas Blainey, s'il te plaît »

On est assis sur le carrelage de la salle de bains. Kurt par terre et moi sur Kurt. J'ai enroulé mes bras autour de son torse et je pleure à chaudes larmes dans son cou. Il passe doucement ses doigts dans mes boucles, le long de mon dos et chuchote dans mon crâne.

« Pardonne-moi bébé »

Je sanglote encore plus fort en accentuant l'étau de mes bras autour de lui. On ne bouge pas de cette position pendant ce qui pourrait être des heures.

Au bout d'un moment, plus aucune larme ne coule. Kurt se met maladroitement debout en me portant et il m'emmène dans sa chambre. Il me pose sur le matelas. Il se couche à mes côtés quasi-immédiatement. La pièce est plongée dans le noir. Il me serre contre lui très fort et finalement, le sommeil m'emporte pour une nuit peu tranquille.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

J'ouvre brusquement les yeux. Mon esprit est embrumé et je crève de chaud. Kurt est emmêlé d'une façon complexe avec mon corps. Il grogne en dormant alors que je me libère de ses bras et de ses jambes mais il n'ouvre pas les yeux. Je me mets en position assise sur le bord du lit et regarde l'heure qu'il est : 3 heures. Je dois aller prendre un antidouleur et boire un coup. Je sors du lit et pars vers la cuisine.

Je prends une bouteille de jus de fruits dans le frigo et remplis un verre avec. La fraîcheur du liquide me fait du bien me fait du bien et soulage ma bouche pâteuse. Je cherche des cachets dans les placards et finit par trouver une boîte de comprimés d'antidouleurs. J'en avale deux et reprends un autre verre de jus de fruits.

Je me déplace ensuite vers l'immense fenêtre qui donne une vue géniale sur New York. La ville qui ne dort jamais. C'est tellement vrai. Des lumières brillent partout et la vie grouille en bas du donjon ou cocon de Kurt.

J'appuie ma tête contre le verre de la baie vitrée et soupire au bien-être que ça me procure. Mon cerveau tourne à mille à l'heure après toutes les choses que j'ai apprises hier. Je me retourne et m'assois par terre contre la grande vitre. Le grand salon est plongé dans le noir et me fait penser à une grotte sans fond. Le seul éclairage qu'il y a vient des petites suspensions de la cuisine.

Est-ce que je serais capable de m'installer ici et d'épouser Kurt ? En connaissant les détails de son passé ? En me rappelant toutes les choses qui sont arrivées ici ?

Mariage. C'est quasiment surréaliste tellement que c'est tombé abruptement sur moi. En même temps, tout est comme ça avec Kurt. Je ne peux m'empêcher mes lèvres de se tordre dans un sourire sarcastique. Kurt Hummel, l'homme imprévisible possédant toutes les nuances de folies inimaginables.

Je perds mon sourire. Il a été violé. C'est pour ça qu'il m'a choisi moi. C'est pour ça qu'il nous a tous choisi. Cette pensée me retourne le ventre et bloque ma respiration.

Putain mais comment je suis censé passer outre ces révélations désormais ?

Je comprends pourquoi il se gardait de me les raconter. Il y avait le passé et l'accident de sa mère et maintenant… ça. A nouveau, je me dis que ce serait peut-être bénéfique que je parle au Docteur Schuester. Je ne sais pas si Kurt serait d'accord. Je suis certain que ça pourrait m'aider. Que ça pourrait nous aider.

Je bouge la tête. Je suis absolument à plat. Le calme et la pénombre de cet endroit ainsi que l'ambiance me font du bien. Je regarde un des tableaux accrochés non loin de moi. Je me demande combien il coûte. Est-ce que je pourrais m'installer ici ? Je clos les paupières, laisse mon crâne reposer contre la baie vitrée et me force à respirer régulièrement.

Cette sérénité est dérangée par un hurlement aigu et sauvage qui me fait profondément frissonner. Kurt ! Putain qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Mon cœur bat à tout rompre dans ma poitrine. Je cours le plus rapidement possible dans la chambre pour voir ce qu'il se passe.

J'actionne le bouton et la lumière pâle arrive. Kurt bouge dans tous les sens en souffrant comme s'il tentait d'échapper à quelqu'un. Il crie une nouvelle fois et ce son me retourne totalement.

Putain il fait un cauchemar.

« Kurt ! »

Je m'incline vers lui, le prends par les épaules et le secoue pour qu'il s'éveille. Ses paupières se soulèvent et son regard est perdu et affolé. Il regarde partout autour de lui avant qu'il ne s'arrête sur moi.

« Tu es parti. Tu es parti. Tu m'as sûrement quitté » grogne-t-il dans un reproche, les yeux écarquillés.

Il semble tellement déboussolé. Mon ventre se tord. Mon maniaque du contrôle…

« Je suis là » chuchotais-je tendrement en prenant place près de lui, « je suis là »

J'essaye de le calmer comme je peux et je caresse son visage de mes doigts.

« Tu n'étais plus là » murmure-t-il immédiatement.

Ses yeux sont toujours pleins d'angoisse mais il parait un peu plus apaisé.

« J'avais soif. Je suis parti à la cuisine »

Ses yeux se referment et il passe ses poings dessus. Il les rouvre et ils sont emplis de tristesse.

« Merci Seigneur tu es là »

Il attrape mon poignet, le serre presque douloureusement et me tire sur le matelas.

« J'étais juste à la cuisine »

Sa peur est tellement profonde et forte. Elle est plus que palpable. Il transpire à grosses gouttes et je sens les battements rapides et irréguliers de son cœur contre mon torse alors qu'il me plaque à lui. Il me détaille attentivement comme s'il ne croyait pas en ma présence. Je passe tendrement mes doigts dans ses cheveux et sur son visage.

« Kurt, s'il te plaît, calme-toi. Je suis là, je ne bouge pas »

« Mon Blainey » lâche-t-il, essoufflé.

Il encadre ma tête de ses mains pour que je reste immobile et ses lèvres trouvent les miennes. L'envie prend le dessus et mon être réagit tout seul. Chaque courbe de mon corps va parfaitement avec le sien. Sa bouche glisse sur mon cou, sur ma mâchoire puis revient sur mes lèvres, ses dents les mordillant avec douceur. Ses doigts parcourent mes jambes avant de passer sous le haut que je porte. Il me touche, inspectant chaque parcelle de ma peau frissonnante. A chaque fois, une vague de tremblements et de décharges électriques parcourt mon corps à ses caresses. Un gémissement passe mes lèvres alors que ses doigts pincent et tirent mon téton gauche.

« Je te veux » chuchote-t-il.

« Je suis là. Avec toi. Rien qu'avec toi Kurt »

Un son guttural meure sur ma bouche alors qu'il m'embrasse langoureusement, avec une passion et un abandon encore inédits jusqu'à maintenant. Je m'empare de l'ourlet de son tee-shirt et le monte sur son torse. Il s'écarte légèrement de moi, le vire rapidement et fait de même avec le mien.

Son regard est sérieux, plein d'envie et de révélations brusquement découvertes. Il replace ses paumes contre mes joues et repose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je l'entraîne avec moi sur le matelas. Son corps recouvre à moitié le mien alors qu'un de ses genoux est entre mes jambes. Je sens son sexe tendu sous le fin tissu de son boxer contre l'os de mon bassin. Il me veut. Cependant les secrets qu'il m'a révélé sur son harceleur du lycée reviennent à cet instant précis et me tourmentent. J'aurais pris une douche froide et j'aurais eu la même sensation que maintenant. Putain c'est impossible. C'est trop tôt.

« Kurt s'il te plaît. Je n'y arrive pas » chuchotais-je contre ses lèvres en tentant d'éloigner son corps.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » murmure-t-il.

Sa bouche se dirige vers ma gorge alors que sa langue laisse une trace humide de son passage sur ma peau sensible.

« Non je t'en prie. C'est impossible c'est trop tôt. Je dois prendre du recul. Je t'en prie »

« Blainey, ne te prends pas la tête comme ça »

Il fait courir ses dents à la base de mon oreille.

« Oh ! »

Je suis haletant. Mon entrejambe réagit tout de suite à ce titillement. Spontanément mon bassin se balance contre le sien. Sans même y avoir pensé.

« Je n'ai pas changé Blainey. Je t'aime et j'ai envie de toi. Caresse-moi s'il te plaît »

Son nez touche doucement ma joue. Sa douce demande est honnête. Ça me bouleverse et je succombe.

Le caresser alors qu'il va me faire l'amour. C'est… Wow.

Il s'écarte un peu pour pouvoir m'admirer. Avec le peu de lumière qu'il y a dans la chambre, je vois qu'il attend ma réaction. Je l'ai envoûté.

J'avance ma paume et la plaque timidement entre ses deux pecs. Sa respiration devient difficile et ses yeux se ferment sous la souffrance mais je ne me retire pas cette fois. Je la déplace jusqu'à ses clavicules et perçoit sa chair de poule. Il grogne. Je le serre contre moi et le maintiens en place en appuyant mes deux mains dans son dos dans une zone minée.

Il gémit. Un son étouffé qui allume toutes les cellules de mon corps. Il niche sa tête dans mon cou, dépose des baisers, suce et me mord. Sa bouche remonte finalement vers la mienne et sa langue rencontre la mienne et toutes deux réalisent un ballet sensuel bien connu. Ses doigts me caressent à nouveau. Sa bouche s'éloigne de la mienne et part lentement vers mes tétons. Chaque parcelle de ma peau est adorée à son passage. Mes paumes sont toujours sur son dos et je me délecte du mouvement de ses muscles fins mais forts sous mes doigts. Son corps est encore recouvert de sueur. Ses dents prennent mon téton et l'excitent jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dur d'excitation. Je le griffe doucement au passage. Il halète et lâche un nouveau gémissement étouffé.

« Putain Blaine ! » souffle-t-il.

C'est un hurlement grogné. Mon cœur se serre mais mon bas-ventre se tord et mon sexe se contracte. J'ai ce pouvoir sur lui. Je respire difficilement. Nos respirations sont à peu près identiques en fait.

Ses doigts se dirigent en bas toujours plus bas. Ils passent sur mon ventre tendu puis sur mon érection. Il l'effleure à peine avant de se diriger vers mon entrée. Il la touche et la pénètre quasi-immédiatement. Je crie alors qu'il m'étire lentement. Je jette mes hanches vers lui pour avoir plus de contact.

« B-Blaine » halète-t-il.

Il se retire brusquement et se met à genoux. Il retire son sous-vêtement et s'incline vers la table de nuit pour chercher une capote qu'il me donne.

« Tu es d'accord ? Tu peux dire non tu sais. Tu pourras toujours dire non » chuchote-t-il.

« Ne me laisse pas penser Kurt. Je te veux aussi »

Je craque l'emballage grâce à mes dents alors qu'il se déplace entre mes cuisses. D'un geste maladroit, je déroule le préservatif sur son membre.

« Va doucement » souffle-t-il, « je ne pourrais rien faire si tu vas trop fort Blaine »

Je peux le rendre dingue simplement en effectuant un geste si simple en apparence. Il s'allonge sur mon corps. A cet instant, toutes mes interrogations sont rangées dans une boite poussiéreuse poussée dans un coin sombre de ma tête. Cet homme, mon homme, mon maniaque du contrôle me fait perdre pied. Tout à coup, il me prend dans ses bras et me retourne de sorte à ce que je sois à califourchon sur lui.

« Tu contrôles » chuchote-t-il, le regard pétillant d'un sentiment primal.

Putain. Doucement, tout doucement, je m'assois sur lui. Il lance sa tête dans le coussin et gémit, les paupières fermement closes. Je prends ses doigts et débute les mouvements, le prenant totalement, profitant de l'effet que j'ai sur lui alors qu'il tombe en petits morceaux sous moi.

Je me sens surpuissant. Je m'incline et mordille sa mâchoire en me délectant de son gout et de sa repousse de barbe piquante. Il encercle mon bassin et calme avec facilité mes va-et-vient.

« Je t'en prie Blaine, caresse-moi »

Je m'appuie sur lui et plaque mes deux mains sur sa poitrine. Il hurle. C'est quasiment une plainte. Il entre en moi fort et le plus loin possible.

« Oh ! »

Je crie en bougeant lentement mes doigts sur son torse. Il inspire profondément et gigote si fort que je suis à nouveau collé au matelas.

« Arrête. Je t'en prie arrête »

Il m'implore et ça vient de son âme.

Je prends ses joues entre mes mains mais elles sont humides de larmes. Je le serre contre moi et pose mes lèvres contre les siennes alors que mes doigts migrent sur ses épaules.

Un son profond sort de sa bouche. Il bouge toujours en moi. Il me pousse encore et encore au bord du gouffre mais je ne peux pas atteindre l'orgasme. Mon esprit est occupé par trop de soucis. Je pense trop à lui.

« Laisse-toi aller Blaine » insiste-t-il.

« Non »

« Fais-le » grogne-t-il.

Il bouge en faisant des cercles et frappe ma prostate plusieurs fois.

« Vas-y bébé, je te veux tout entier. Abandonne-toi à moi »

Et je tombe. Mon désir relié au sien. Je le serre contre moi de toutes mes forces en atteignant l'orgasme en de longs jets puissants. Il hurle mon prénom en se déversant en moi. Son sexe pulse en moi et il tombe de tout son poids sur mon corps.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je câline Kurt, son visage posé sur mon torse. On est tous les deux allongés et on redescend tranquillement de notre nuage post-orgasmique. Je glisse distraitement mes mains dans ses cheveux alors que son souffle redevient régulier.

« Ne m'abandonne pas » murmure-t-il.

Je lève les yeux au ciel pensant qu'il ne le saurait pas.

« Je sais que tu viens de le faire » chuchote-t-il.

Je sens de l'amusement dans son ton ?

« Tu me connais trop bien »

« Pas assez selon moi »

« Je sais. Je pense la même chose pour toi Kurt. C'était quoi ton cauchemar cette fois ? »

« C'est souvent le même »

« Parle-moi »

Il avale sa salive, se tend et lâche un long, très long souffle.

« J'ai à peu près quinze ans et **il** est très énervé contre moi. Il crie beaucoup, vraiment beaucoup. Il me pousse et fait éclater sa colère par des coups de pieds »

Il se tait et un tremblement passe le long de mon échine.

« La douleur est affreuse. Je m'en souviens exactement. Les cauchemars viennent de là. La souffrance et le fait que plusieurs personnes savaient ce qui se passait mais qu'aucune n'a rien fait pour l'arrêter »

C'est horrible. C'est intenable. Je le serre plus fort contre moi, créant un cocon protecteur avec mes bras et mes jambes et en m'efforçant de garder espoir. Qui peut faire ça à un gosse de quinze ans ? Il lève le visage vers moi et verrouille ses yeux bleus profonds aux miens.

« Tu n'es pas le même monstre que lui. S'il te plaît, ne pense pas un truc pareil »

Je le regarde fixement. Il replace sa joue contre mon torse. Je ne m'attends pas qu'il continue pourtant il le fait.

« Des fois, dans les cauchemars, il continue encore et encore jusqu'à ce que les battements de mon cœur s'arrête presque. Je suis couché par terre et j'ai peur. Je suis mort de peur. Je pense que tout est fini mais il revient. Il me dit que je suis dégueulasse et que je suis un pédé et il me met des coups de pieds dans les côtes »

« C'est la raison pour laquelle tu ne supportes pas d'être touché ? »

Il resserre son étreinte et soupire.

« C'est plus profond que ça » chuchote-t-il.

Il effleure ma peau du bout de son nez et respire mon odeur comme pour se rassurer. Je le pousse quand même.

« Parle-moi »

Il souffle.

« Il me haïssait viscéralement. Moi encore plus. A chaque fois qu'il me touchait ou me parlait c'était douloureux. C'est à partir de ça. Schuester est meilleur que moi là-dessus »

« Je pourrais rencontrer Schuester à nouveau ? »

Il lève les yeux vers mon visage.

« Toi aussi tu caches des nuances de folie ? »

« Les tiennes me coulent dessus. Au sens propre comme au figuré. J'aime ça »

Je le défie du regard et appuie mes propos en frottant mes hanches contre les siennes. Il sourit.

« Oui Blainey. J'aime ça aussi »

Il s'incline et pose sa bouche sur la mienne puis il me contemple.

« Tu comptes plus que tout pour moi Blaine. Je le pensais quand je t'ai demandé de m'épouser. On pourrait en apprendre plus sur l'autre. Je peux te protéger. Tu peux me protéger. On pourra avoir des enfants si tu veux. Je décrocherais la Lune pour toi Blaine. Je te désire tout entier pour l'éternité. S'il te plaît, réfléchis-y »

« J'y réfléchirais Kurt. Sérieusement.

Je le conforte à nouveau, un peu troublé. Avoir des enfants ? Oh mon Dieu.

« Je voudrais tout de même discuter avec le Docteur Schuester. Si ça ne te gêne pas bien sur »

« Oui évidemment bébé. Quand ? »

« Au plus vite ce serait bien »

« Ok. Je l'appellerais demain matin pour savoir » lâche-t-il en se relevant un peu vers le réveil, « on devrait dormir. Il est tard »

Il bouge pour éteindre la lumière et me colle contre lui. Je tourne la tête pour voir l'heure : 3H45. Et merde.

Il enroule ses bras autour de ma taille, sa poitrine plaquée à mon dos et il niche son nez dans mes boucles.

« Je t'aime Blaine Devon Anderson. Je veux passer ma vie avec toi » chuchote-t-il en passant ses lèvres sur ma nuque, « endors-toi mon cœur »

Je me laisse emporter par le sommeil.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Sans le vouloir vraiment, j'ouvre les yeux encore alourdis de sommeil. La lueur éclatante envahit la chambre. Je gémis de douleur. Mon esprit est dans le brouillard, je ne sens presque pas mon corps et Kurt m'a emprisonné de ses membres. Bien sûr, je meurs de chaud. Je pense qu'il est 5 heures du matin à peu près. Je n'ai pas encore entendu le réveil. Je glisse lentement pour échapper à sa chaleur en gardant tout de même ses bras autour de moi. Il dit quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Je regarde vite fait le réveil : 8h45.

Putain je vais être à la bourre ! Je saute hors du lit et cours presque dans la salle de bains. Je me lave rapidement en moins de quatre minutes. Kurt est désormais assis sur le matelas et me regarde avec malice mais aussi méfiance alors que je me sèche et que je choisis mes vêtements. Peut-être a-t-il peur que j'ai une réaction retardée à cause de ses secrets révélés. Mais là, dans l'immédiat, je suis en retard.

Je me regarde vite fait dans le miroir. Jean noir. Chemise noire. Pas de nœud papillon. Mais ça ira, je n'ai pas le temps de changer quoi que ce soit. Je sais pertinemment qu'il observe chacun de mes gestes d'où il est et c'est assez gênant. Je vérifie une dernière fois ma tenue. Ça fera l'affaire.

« Tu es magnifique » susurre-t-il toujours sur le lit, « tu sais tu peux téléphoner à ton travail et leur dire que tu as la grippe »

Il me donne un sourire en coin éblouissant. Un de ces sourires qui pourrait m'exciter en un clin d'œil. Il est vraiment trop sexy…

_Le diable sous un beau costume._

« Eh bien non Kurt ce n'est pas possible. Tout le monde n'est pas une PDG maître de l'univers au sourire bien trop sexy qui peut entrer et sortir du bureau comme bon lui semble »

« J'adore entrer et sortir comme bon me semble »

Il refait son sourire en coin. Il s'étend sur toutes ses lèvres pour une expression vraiment, vraiment séduisante.

« Kurt ! » criais-je en lui balançant ma serviette dessus.

Il explose de rire.

« Sourire bien trop sexy n'est-ce pas ? »

« Exactement. Tu sais le pouvoir que ça a sur moi »

Je place ma montre à mon poignet.

« Oh vraiment ? » demande-t-il d'un air naïf.

« Oui vraiment. Le pouvoir que tu as sur à peu près tous les gens. C'est presque désolant de les voir tomber à tes pieds »

« Hmm, hmm »

Il arque un sourcil, de plus en plus joueur.

« Arrête avec ton air naïf Hummel ! C'est tellement décalé sur toi »

J'arrange à la va-vite mes cheveux et mets mes mocassins noirs. Bon au moins, je suis prêt.

Je m'avance pour l'embrasser. Il prend mes poignets et me tire sur le matelas. Dieu, il est superbe. Son regard brille d'amusement. Ses cheveux sont ébouriffés dans tous les sens et pour compléter le tout, son énorme sourire. Il est taquin ce matin.

Je n'ai pas assez dormi et je suis toujours embêté par les détails qu'il m'a révélés hier. Mais lui, il a l'air reposé et putain d'attirant. Il est vraiment agaçant ce maniaque.

« Comment je peux réussir à t'empêcher de partir ? » ronronne-t-il.

Ma respiration se bloque alors que mon cœur bat la chamade. Il est la luxure personnifiée.

« Tu ne peux pas » déclarais-je en essayant de me lever, « je dois aller travailler »

Il me lâche en fronçant les sourcils. Je caresse sa bouche tordue du bout de mon index. Oh mon maniaque du contrôle. Je suis fou amoureux de lui, même s'il possède toutes les nuances de folie et de perversité possibles. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je dois faire ou dire par rapport aux révélations d'hier. Je verrais ça plus tard.

Je me lève un peu plus et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il me rend mon baiser dans un passionné et doux. Il me repousse. Je suis haletant et pantelant sur mes jambes.

« Joey va te déposer. Ce sera plus rapide que de sortir ta voiture et de trouver une place de parking. Il est en bas » me dit doucement Kurt, visiblement rassurée.

Avait-il peur que je réagisse mal au réveil ? Peut-être a-t-il finalement saisi que je n'allais pas partir en hurlant et en courant.

« Ok. Merci »

Je suis un peu contrarié de ne pas savoir une nouvelle fois ses pensées sous cet air soulagé et de ne pas pouvoir prendre ma BM pour aller bosser. Enfin, il marque un point : ce sera plus rapide avec Joey.

« J'espère que ta matinée à te tourner les pouces sera agréable. J'aurais aimé en profiter avec toi mais le boss du boss de mon boss pourrait s'énerver s'il savait que je restais à la maison pour quelques parties de jambes en l'air »

Je prends ma sacoche.

« Si tu veux mon avis Blaine, je pense qu'il n'y verrais aucun inconvénient. Je suis même sûr qu'il te pousserait à rester chez toi »

« Pourquoi tu te prélasses ce matin ? Ça ne fait pas très PDG super puissant ça »

Il se rallonge avec un sourire fier.

« Eh bien parce que j'en ai les moyens mon cher Blaine »

Je soupire.

« A plus bébé » soufflais-je avant de partir.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Joey est devant le Phénix. En un regard, il comprend que je suis à la bourre. Il roule à toute vitesse dans New York. On arrive à 9h15. Je souffle, rassuré d'être arrivé à bon port et d'être en un morceau. Je lui suis reconnaissant aussi car je ne suis en retard que de quinze minutes.

« Merci Joey » lâchais-je, le cœur battant.

Kurt m'a un jour dit qu'il était un ancien militaire.

_Tu penses qu'il faisait des courses de tanks ?_

« Blaine » dit-il dans un mouvement de tête poli.

Je me dépêche d'entrer dans le bâtiment. Je me fais la remarque que Joey a utilisé « Blaine » et non « Monsieur Anderson » comme d'habitude. Je souris à cette pensée.

Sugar me salue gaiement et je me dépêche de grimper jusqu'à mon bureau.

« Blaine ! » m'interpelle Hunter, « venez ici ! »

Aïe, aïe, aïe.

« Vous n'avez pas de montres ou d'horloges chez vous ? » m'accuse-t-il.

« Pardonnez-moi. Panne d'oreiller »

Je sens mes joues chauffer.

« Ça passe cette fois mais c'est la dernière. Allez me chercher un café. Vous devez rédiger quelques courriers après. Allez au boulot ! » hurle-t-il en me faisant peur.

Pourquoi il s'énerve comme ça ? Je n'ai pas commis un crime quand même. Je me dépêche d'aller dans le coin cuisine pour lui faire son café. J'aurais mieux fait de rester au lit. Au lit avec Kurt en train de faire des trucs pervers. Ou de manger notre petit-déj'. Ou de parler.

Hunter ne lève même pas les yeux vers moi quand j'entre dans son bureau avec sa tasse de café. Il me jette presque un épais feuillet dessus où figure une écriture en pattes de mouches.

« Recopiez ça sur l'ordinateur. Rapportez-le moi pour que je le signe et faites le parvenir à toutes les personnes sur cette liste »

« Bien Hunter »

Il ne me regarde pas quand je pars. Merde il est fou de rage.

Je soupire en m'asseyant dans mon bureau et avale un peu de mon café avant d'allumer mon ordinateur. J'ouvre ma boite mail.

* * *

**De** : Kurt Hummel

**Objet :** Manque de toi

**A **: Blaine Anderson

Je t'en prie, sers-toi de ton IPhone.

Je t'aime.

Kurt Hummel, PDG Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

**De :** Blaine Anderson

**Objet **: Soft pour l'instant

**A **: Kurt Hummel

Mon boss est en colère.

Ne te sens-tu pas coupable de m'avoir tenu éveillé si tard avec tes… habitudes ?

Tu devrais t'en vouloir !

Blaine Anderson, assistant d'Hunter Clarington, DRH, The New Press.

* * *

**De **: Kurt Hummel

**Objet** : Habitudes ?

**A **: Blaine Anderson

Tu n'as pas à bosser Blaine.

Je ne sais pas si tu sais mais mes habitudes me donnent la nausée.

J'apprécie te tenir éveillé si tard )

Je t'en prie, utilise ton IPhone.

Et s'il te plaît, épouse-moi.

Kurt Hummel, PDG Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

**De :** Blaine Anderson

**Objet :** Argent pour vivre

**A :** Kurt Hummel

Tu as un penchant pour la traque. Je le conçois. Mais stop.

Je devrais discuter à ton psy.

Je répondrais à ta demande après ça.

Et puis vivre dans le péché ne me gêne absolument pas.

Blaine Anderson, assistant d'Hunter Clarington, DRH, The New Press.

* * *

**De **: Kurt Hummel

**Objet **: IPHONE

**A** : Blaine Anderson

Blaine, quand tu mentionnes le Docteur Schuester, UTILISE TON IPHONE !

C'est un ordre.

Kurt Hummel, PDG désormais Exaspéré de Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

Putain, il est aussi énervé contre moi. Et puis, qu'il boude dans son coin, ça m'est égal. Je prends mon IPhone dans ma sacoche et le fixe comme s'il avait toutes les réponses à mes interrogations. Il vibre dans ma main. Je regarde l'écran et un long message de Sam s'affiche

**Coucou Blainey !**

**Je prends un peu de temps pour t'écrire parce que je me fais pas mal de soucis pour toi et aussi parce que tu me manques vraiment trop.**

**J'espère que tout va bien pour toi à New York. Je sais que tu es toujours avec Kurt (Steve me l'a dit). J'espère qu'il prend soin de toi et qu'il ne te fait pas de mal. Sinon tu sais ce que je lui réserve.**

**Tu me manques énormément Blainey. J'aimerais que tu sois ici avec nous. Tout serait bien plus joyeux avec toi.**

**Sinon j'essayerais de te recontacter parce que ton Kurt m'a acheté tous les portraits de toi et il faudrait que je sache quand je pourrais lui faire parvenir. L'expo prend fin jeudi donc je te rappellerais d'ici là.**

**Donne-moi vite de tes nouvelles.**

**Tu me manques. Zoé et moi nous te faisons pleins de bisous.**

**A très vite Blainey.**

Je pourrais pleurer là, tout de suite. Je n'ai pas revu Sam depuis son expo. Il me manque tellement aussi. Je secoue la tête pour ne pas laisser l'émotion m'envahir.

Je ne sais pas quand il rentre. Il ne l'a pas mentionné.

« Blaine ! »

Hunter me sort tout à coup de mes pensées. Il est encore énervé.

« Et cette lettre alors ? »

« Je… Je la termine »

Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'il a aujourd'hui ?

Je recopie rapidement le document, l'imprime et l'emmène d'un pas tendu à Hunter.

« Voilà » soufflais-je en le posant devant lui avant de faire demi-tour.

Hunter lit le document d'un air blasé.

« J'ignore ce que vous foutez depuis ce matin mais je ne vous paie pas à vous tourner les pouces » grogne-t-il.

« Je sais Hunter » dis-je en baissant poliment la tête.

Je me sens rougir.

« C'est bourré de fautes. Recommencez-moi ça »

Merde. Ce caractère me fait penser à un homme que je connais. J'arrive à accepter les ordres froids de Kurt mais Hunter m'énerve doucement.

« Préparez-moi un autre café au passage »

« Pardon »

Je me précipite hors du bureau. Putain. Il est vraiment intenable aujourd'hui. Je reprends ma place sur mon siège et retape la lettre. Il n'y a que trois fautes dedans. Je la relis et lance l'impression. Cette fois il n'y a rien à dire. Je pars lui faire un autre café et croise Sugar. Je lui fais une grimace pour lui faire comprendre que je suis dans le pétrin. Je prends une profonde respiration et entre dans son bureau.

« Il y a du progrès » grogne-t-il du bout des lèvres en apposant sa signature, « transmettez-la aux personnes indiquées. Vous y arriverez ? »

« Oui »

Je ne suis pas débile non plus.

« Hmm Hunter ? Il y a un problème ? »

Il me regarde finalement. Ses yeux verts me détaillent de haut en bas. Un frisson désagréable me parcourt.

« Non »

Cette monosyllabe est nette et froide et signifie « Dégage de là ». Je demeure immobile comme un débile que je disais ne pas être et quitte son bureau d'un pas lourd. Il est peut-être atteint de schizophrénie lui aussi. Génial l'entourage ! Je pars vers la photocopieuse. Hors service. Putain. Je vais à la deuxième de l'étage, qui elle n'a plus de papiers. Ce n'est vraiment pas ma journée.

Finalement, je retourne dans mon bureau et commence à mettre les lettres dans les enveloppes. Mon IPhone vibre. J'entends Hunter parler et je vois sa ligne téléphonique occupée donc je réponds. C'est Steve.

« Hey Blainey ! Alors hier, c'était comment ? »

Hier… Plusieurs souvenirs passent derrière mes yeux : Kurt agenouillé, ses secrets, sa demande, les macaronis au fromage, mon chagrin, le cauchemar, le sexe, les caresses sur son torse…

« Hmm… Ça va » lâchais-je, peu sûr.

Steve ne répond pas tout de suite mais n'insiste pas sur le sujet.

« Génial. Tu penses que je pourrais avoir les clés ? »

« Évidemment »

« Cool. Je viendrais les prendre dans à peu près trente minutes. On pourra aller prendre un café ? »

« Non désolé. J'avais un quart d'heure de retard ce matin et le boss est d'une humeur de merde. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a. Sûrement mal baisé »

« Eurk l'horreur »

« Tu l'as dit. C'est vraiment laid » riais-je.

Steve rit aussi. Je me sens un peu mieux.

« Ok donc à tout à l'heure »

Il met fin à l'appel. Je relève la tête et Hunter est devant mon bureau à me fixer. Je tente de ne pas trembler. Je ne fais pas attention à lui et écrit consciencieusement les adresses sur les enveloppes.

Trente minutes après, le téléphone sonne. C'est Sugar.

« Le beau garçon blond t'attend à nouveau dans le hall »

Je suis vraiment heureux de voir Steve. Surtout suite à la panique d'hier et à l'humeur massacrante d'Hunter aujourd'hui. Cependant je ne peux pas rester trop longtemps avec lui.

« On peut se voir ce soir ? »

« Je pense que je vais passer la soirée avec Kurt »

Je m'empourpre.

« On dirait qu'il compte beaucoup pour toi » s'exclame joyeusement Steve.

Je fais mine de paraître innocent à ce sujet. Il ne sait pas à quel point il est important pour moi. Je pourrais rester avec lui pour toujours en y pensant. Étrangement, Kurt ressent la même chose envers moi.

Steve me donne une brève étreinte.

« On se voit plus tard Blainey »

Je traîne des pieds en retournant dans mon bureau. Je tourne cette pensée dans ma tête. Je pourrais vendre un de mes bras je crois pour pouvoir être tout seul une journée pour prendre du recul.

« Vous étiez parti où ? » m'interroge brusquement Hunter à mes côtés.

« Il fallait que j'aille en bas »

Putain qu'est-ce qu'il m'énerve !

« Allez me chercher à déjeuner. Comme d'habitude » ordonne-t-il froidement en partant plus loin et en soupirant bruyamment.

J'aurais vraiment dû traîner au lit avec Kurt aujourd'hui.

_Tu y réfléchiras la prochaine fois avant d'insister pour aller au boulot._

J'attrape ma sacoche et mon portable. Je sors et regarde mes messages.

* * *

**De **: Kurt Hummel

**Objet **: Manque de toi 2.0

**A **: Blaine Anderson

Ce lit est trop vide sans toi.

Au bout du compte, il va falloir que j'aille bosser.

Et oui, les PDG Maîtres de l'univers doivent s'occuper.

Kurt Hummel, PDG qui se la coule douce, Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

**De **: Kurt Hummel

**Objet **: Fais attention

**A **: Blaine Anderson

S'il te plaît, fais attention. Tous tes mails partant du bureau sont analysés.

JE VAIS DEVOIR TE LE RÉPÉTER ENCORE LONGTEMPS ?

Et oui, je crie par majuscules. UTILISE TON IPHONE.

Le Docteur Schuester a un créneau libre dans la soirée de demain.

Kurt Hummel, PDG encore Exaspéré, Hummel Enterprises ?

* * *

**De **: Kurt Hummel

**Objet :** Injuste

**A **: Blaine Anderson

Aucune nouvelle.

S'il te plaît, parle-moi et assure-moi que tu es bien.

Je suis enclin à la panique rapidement, tu le sais.

Joey va venir voir si tu vas bien !

Kurt Hummel, PDG Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

Je soupire et lui passe un coup de fil. Pas la peine qu'il se fasse du souci pour rien.

« Hummel Enterprises. Elena Andrews »

Je suis assez contrarié de ne pas entendre directement sa voix. Tellement contrarié que j'arrête de marcher en plein milieu de la rue. Une femme me fonce dedans et me crie dessus mais je l'ignore. Je m'avance devant la sandwicherie.

« Bonjour. Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ? » dit à nouveau Elena.

« Pardon… Hmm… C'est possible de parler à Kurt ? »

« Monsieur Hummel est en réunion pour l'instant » lâche-t-elle d'un ton froid et professionnel, « puis-je lui faire parvenir un message ? »

« Juste, dites-lui que Blaine a téléphoné »

« Blaine ? Blaine Anderson ? »

« Hmm oui »

« Attendez un instant Monsieur Anderson je vous prie »

Je perçois le bruit de sa chaise qui racle le sol. Je ne sais pas du tout ce qui arrive. Un court moment après, Kurt me parle.

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui ça va »

Il soupire, visiblement soulagé.

« Kurt pourquoi j'irais mal ? » le questionnais-je pour lui prouver que je suis ok.

« Eh bien d'ordinaire j'ai une réponse quasi-immédiate à mes mails. Et… Je me faisais du souci suite à mes révélations d'hier » rétorque-t-il tranquillement avant de grogner froidement autre chose à quelqu'un, « Elena j'ai dit non. Ils peuvent encore attendre »

Je ne connais que trop bien cette voix. Elena semble répondre quelque chose.

« Non. Je répète : ils peuvent attendre » redit-il durement.

« Kurt tu sembles en plein travail. Je voulais simplement te téléphoner pour te dire que ça va. J'ai juste beaucoup de boulot. Hunter est vraiment pénible aujourd'hui en plus »

Kurt souffle et prend un moment avant de parler.

« Ne le laisse pas te décourager mon bébé »

« Hmm… »

Je peux presque le voir sourire.

« Fais gaffe à lui simplement. Je suis rassuré que tout aille bien de ton côté. Tu veux que je sois là quand ce soir ? »

« Je te préviendrais »

« Avec ton IPhone » dit-il sous le ton de la réprimande.

« Oui Monsieur Hummel »

« Bien. A plus bébé »

« A ce soir »

Il n'a pas raccroché.

« Raccroche » souriais-je bêtement.

Il souffle contre le téléphone.

« J'aurais tellement aimé que tu restes avec moi ce matin »

« Oui moi aussi. Mais je dois bosser. Raccroche »

« Non, toi fais-le »

Je l'entends sourire. J'aime quand Kurt est enjoué. Rectification : j'aime Kurt point.

« Retour à la case départ »

« Lâche cette lèvre »

Putain comment il peut savoir ça ? »

« Mon cher Blaine, tu crois que je ne sais rien sur toi. Mais je sais beaucoup plus de choses que tu l'imagines » chuchote-t-il d'un ton séducteur qui pourrait me faire bander si je ne me contrôlais pas.

« Kurt, on peut discuter plus tard ? Ce que je peux te dire c'est que je regrette de plus en plus d'avoir quitté ton lit ce matin »

« Je patiente pour ton mail Blainey »

« Travaille bien Kurt »

Je mets fin à la communication et m'appuie contre le mur de la sandwicherie. Putain même à distance il peut me faire fondre. Je bouge la tête et souris comme un con en pensant à Kurt. Je m'avance dans le restaurant, le moral soudainement dans les chaussettes en pensant à Hunter.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je remonte à mon bureau et Hunter fait toujours la gueule.

« Est-ce que je peux aller déjeuner maintenant ? » l'interrogeais-je presque timidement.

Il me regarde et son visage s'obscurcit encore plus.

« Si c'est nécessaire. Trois quart d'heure. Ça rattrapera vos quinze minutes de retard »

« Hunter, je peux vous demander quelque chose ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Vous avez l'air vraiment énervé aujourd'hui. J'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? »

« Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de vous lister toutes les choses que vous faites de travers. J'ai du travail maintenant »

Il retourne son attention sur son écran de PC. En gros il me dit : « vire de là Anderson ». Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait pour qu'il réagisse ainsi ?

Je fais demi-tour et sort de son bureau. Je retiens comme je peux mes larmes. Je voudrais savoir pourquoi il s'acharne sur moi d'un coup. Une pensée soudaine envahit mon esprit mais je la pousse dans un coin sombre de ma tête. Pas la peine de réfléchir à ça, tout le reste m'occupe bien assez.

Je quitte The New Press et je me dirige dans un café non loin. Je prends un cappuccino et ressort pour m'asseoir sur un banc. Je prends mon IPhone, branche mes écouteurs dessus et lance une musique au hasard. J'enclenche le mode répétition. Je dois réfléchir à tout ça.

Mes pensées s'envolent rapidement. Kurt : sadique, soumis, distant. Ses « motivations » morbides. Kurt qui lave Elliott dans ma douche. Mes paupières se ferment aux images que cette pensée m'envoie.

Est-ce que je peux sincèrement me marier avec lui ? Pour le moment, trop de soucis me dérangent. Il est loin d'être facile à gérer et à comprendre. C'est vrai. Pourtant profondément je sais pertinemment que je ne l'abandonnerais pas, même avec tous les boulets qu'il se traîne. Je suis amoureux de lui. J'aurais l'impression d'abandonner un bout de mon corps avec lui.

Je n'ai jamais eu la sensation d'être si spécial et heureux que ces derniers jours. A partir du moment où mes yeux ont croisées les siens, des sentiments nouveaux ont poussé en moi. De nouvelles choses m'ont été proposées. L'ennui n'existe pas quand on côtoie le maniaque du contrôle.

Il m'arrive de penser à mon existence avant Kurt. J'ai l'impression que tout était fade, sans réelle touche de vitalité. Désormais, tout est beau, puissant, plein de vie. Un éclat éblouissant semble me frapper. L'éclat Kurt. Icare et le Soleil. Moi. Kurt. Je me sermonne moi-même et soupire.

Suis-je capable de le quitter ? Est-ce que je souhaite le quitter ? Kurt m'a en quelque sorte révélé à moi-même. Il m'a enseigné beaucoup de choses. J'ai appris des détails sur moi que j'ignorais avant : sur mon propre corps, sur les limites que j'ai, les choses que je peux faire ou encaisser, ma confiance, ma patience et l'amour que je peux fournir.

Tout à coup, c'est comme si un boulet de canon me frappait. Kurt a besoin de ça, il mérite ça : un amour sans limite. Quelque chose que sa mère lui a très peu donné. Quelque chose qu'il mérite. Est-ce que je peux lui donner un amour sans limite ? Est-ce que je peux lui fournir même en connaissant ses plus sombres secrets ?

J'ai conscience qu'il est brisé mais je sais aussi qu'il peut être réparé. Je soupire. Joey m'avait déjà dit que Kurt est quelqu'un de bien. Je le sais de toute façon. Il fait des dons à des associations, il se démène pour aider les pays qui en ont besoin grâce à son entreprise. Il est profondément bon. Mais il ne s'en rend pas compte. Il ne croit pas avoir le droit d'être aimé. Avec sa jeunesse et ses habitudes je peux avoir une idée de son ressentiment envers lui-même. C'est peut-être la raison pour laquelle il était si seul avant moi.

Il avait affirmé que je fuirais face à l'étendue de sa perversité. Pourtant je suis toujours là. Même en ayant entendu son histoire plus qu'affreuse. Ça m'a profondément secoué. Mais il s'est confié et je pense qu'il est plus léger désormais. Je connais le fond de l'histoire. Est-ce que son amour pour moi en pâtit ? Non. Définitivement pas. C'est la première fois qu'il a ce genre de sentiments. Comme moi. On est au même point tous les deux.

Je sens les larmes brûler sous mes paupières en repensant au moment où il s'est totalement ouvert à moi et où il m'a laissé le caresser.

Elliott et ses nuances de folie auront permis cette avancée. Peut-être que je devrais mettre de côté ma rancœur pour lui ainsi que pour le fait que Kurt l'ait douché. Quelles fringues il lui a passé au fait ? Pourvu qu'il n'ait pas pris des habits que j'affectionnais…

Donc suis-je capable d'aimer infiniment ce garçon alors qu'il traîne des boulets plus gros que moi ? Il a le droit ça au moins. Je sais qu'il faut qu'il fasse des efforts sur certains points. Comme la compassion et oublier d'essayer de me contrôler. Il affirme ne plus avoir ce besoin presque vital de me faire souffrir. J'aurais peut-être plus d'explications avec le Docteur Schuester.

Ce pour quoi je me fais le plus de soucis c'est pour ces… choses si nécessaires. Avant moi, il a réussi à dénicher des hommes qui avaient aussi ce genre de besoins. Je plisse le front. Oui j'aimerais être soulagé à ce niveau-là. J'aimerais pouvoir remplir tous les critères pour lui. Je veux être son tout parce lui, est le mien.

Ce serait bien que Schuester réponde à mes interrogations. Peut-être que j'envisagerais de dire oui à sa demande. Kurt et moi auront alors droit à une jolie vie.

Je fixe un à un les gens qui passent devant moi. Monsieur Blaine Hummel. Ça sonne bizarrement dans ma tête. Je regarde l'heure. Merde. Je me dépêche de retourner au boulot. Ça fait une heure que je suis là. Hunter va encore s'exciter.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

J'entre le plus discrètement possible dans mon bureau. Hunter n'est pas dans le coin. Pffiou j'ai eu chaud. Je fixe distraitement mon ordinateur pour tenter de reconcentrer mes idées et de me mettre au boulot.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ? »

Je saute sur mon siège. Hunter apparaît comme par magie devant moi.

« Des photocopies à l'étage inférieur » mentis-je.

La bouche d'Hunter se tend en une inquiétante ligne sévère.

« Mon taxi arrive à 18h30 pour l'aéroport. Je veux que vous restiez ici jusque-là »

« Bien »

J'essaye de lui donner un semblant de sourire.

« Faites-moi parvenir mon programme pour Miami. Et du café ! » ordonne-t-il avant de quitter mon bureau.

Je souffle alors qu'il disparaît. Quel gros con !

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Vers 16h, Sugar me passe un coup de fil.

« Une certaine Santana Lopez est en ligne pour toi »

Santana ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle m'appelle ? Comment elle sait où je travaille ?

« Hey Santana ! »

« Salut Hobbit ! Tu vas bien ? »

Je ne relève pas son surnom.

« Ça va. Je bosse beaucoup aujourd'hui. Et toi ? »

« Je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire. Je suis en train d'organiser une fête pour les vingt-cinq ans de Kurt »

Les vingt-cinq ans de Kurt ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ignore ça ?

« Quand est-ce ? »

« Je savais qu'il ne te dirait rien ! Samedi. Burt et Carole ont décidé de faire un grand repas. Tu es mon invité.

« Oh merci Santana »

« J'en ai parlé à Kurt. Il m'a donné ton numéro d'ailleurs »

« Génial »

Mon cerveau s'excite. Qu'est-ce que je peux lui acheter ? Il possède tout !

« Tu penses qu'on pourra se voir dans la semaine prochaine ? »

« Oui avec plaisir. Demain sinon, ça te dit ? Pour déjeuner »

« Oh oui. C'est super Blainey. A quelle heure ? »

« 13h ? »

« Parfait. A demain Hobbit »

« A demain »

Je mets fin à l'appel. Qu'est-ce que je peux acheter pour son anniversaire bordel ?

* * *

**De** : Blaine Anderson

**Objet **: Ancien

**A** : Kurt Hummel

Cher Kurt Hummel,

Tu comptais me le dire quand ?

Qu'est-on censé acheter à un homme qui prend un an de plus dans les dents ?

Peut-être de nouvelles dents justement ?

B.

Blaine Anderson, assistant d'Hunter Clarington, DRH, The New Press.

* * *

**De :** Kurt Hummel

**Objet :** Age de pierre

**A :** Blaine Anderson

Pas de blagues sur les vieux, merci.

Je suis heureux que tu te sentes bien.

Et aussi que Satan t'ait appelé.

Je peux trouver un usage intéressant pour mes dents.

Je n'apprécie pas les fêtes d'anniversaire.

Kurt Hummel, PDG qui a perdu son dentier, Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

**De** : Blaine Anderson

**Objet **: Gémissant

**A :** Kurt Hummel

Cher Kurt Hummel, je peux presque voir tes yeux se lever au ciel derrière ton écran.

Ça provoque des trucs en moi.

Bisous.

B.

Blaine Anderson, assistant d'Hunter Clarington, DRH, The New Press.

* * *

**De **: Kurt Hummel

**Objet** : Lever les yeux

**A :** Blaine Anderson

Blaine Devon Anderson,

UTILISE TON IPHONE POUR L'AMOUR DU CIEL !

Kurt Hummel, PDG aux mains qui chatouillent, Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

**De **: Blaine Anderson

**Objet :** Idée cadeau

**A :** Kurt Hummel

Cher Kurt Hummel,

Hmm… Tes mains qui chatouillent… Elles sont incapables de rester inactives hein ?

Le Docteur Schuester a peut-être un avis là-dessus.

Enfin j'ai une idée sur quoi t'acheter désormais.

Pourvu que mon corps s'en souvienne mais… Je te fais confiance sur ce point )

B.

* * *

**De **: Kurt Hummel

**Objet :** Contre-attaque

**A :** Blaine Anderson

Blaine,

Je sais que mon cœur âgé risque de succomber à un autre mail si… chaud. Idem pour mon jean.

Sois sage.

Kurt Hummel, PDG Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

**De **: Blaine Anderson

**Objet :** En cours…

**A :** Kurt Hummel

Kurt,

Je m'efforce de bosser correctement pour un boss vraiment chiant.

S'il te plaît, cesse de m'importuner et cesse d'être chiant aussi.

Je suis toute chose après ton mail.

Bisous.

P.S : tu veux bien me récupérer à 18h30 ?

* * *

**De **: Kurt Hummel

**Objet **: Bien sûr Blainey

**A **: Blaine Anderson

Je serais là à 18h30.

En y pensant, je serais là aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi…

Kurt Hummel, PDG Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

Je m'empourpre et souris bêtement en voyant son mail. La taquinerie par mail c'est bien joli cependant on doit sérieusement discuter. Sûrement quand on aura vu Schuester. Je range mon IPhone et termine ce que je fais.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Il n'y a plus personne. Il est 18h15. Chaque détail est organisé pour Hunter. J'ai appelé son taxi afin qu'il l'emmène à l'aéroport. Il ne me reste plus qu'à lui apporter son programme. J'attends qu'il termine sa discussion téléphonique qui me parvient d'ici. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il me passe un énième savon.

Mon ventre gargouille. C'est vrai que je n'ai rien mangé aujourd'hui. Le maniaque du contrôle ne va pas être content en apprenant ça. Je vais vite fait dans le coin cuisine pour chopper des gâteaux.

Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper une boite de cookies. Hunter me fait sursauter en se pointant sur le pas de la porte.

Putain qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ?

Il me fixe intensément.

« Donc Blaine, je pense que l'instant est parfait pour lister toutes les choses que vous avez fait de travers aujourd'hui »

Il s'avance, claque la porte dans son dos. Mon ventre se tord. Toutes les alarmes en moi s'enclenchent.

Merde, merde, merde.

Il affiche un énorme sourire malsain et effrayant. Son regard vert brille de luxure et d'une lueur dégoûtante alors qu'il tombe sur moi.

« Enfin seul hein Blaine ? » souffle-t-il en se léchant la lèvre inférieur, « maintenant tu vas bien ouvrir grand tes oreilles comme un gentil garçon et tu vas obéir »

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre.**

*** se prépare à recevoir des tomates dans la face * Ne me haïssez pas d'accord ?**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis dans une petite review :')**

**Passez une bonne semaine mes amours, on se retrouve vendredi prochain :)**

**Bisous, bisous.**

**Cindy :)**


	42. Chapter 42

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**J'espère que tout va bien pour vous :)**

**Merci pour les follows et fav de la semaine passée. Vous êtes adorables * cœur ***

**Merci à Anna, Claire, Lodret, Marion, uneklaineuuuuuse, CeliaCom7, Uruviel29880, LePinguAmoureux, Claire, Zoé, Klaineuse, Amber, SwiftCriss, Sara pour vos reviews.**

**AnnaKlaineuse : **NOOOOOON range ta tomate * puppyeyes de Blaine * Ouais fais ça. Lance ta tomate sur Clarington ce sera MIEUX! Petaouchnok est une ville où on envoie tous les gens qu'on aime pas. Le tourisme ne doit pas être élevé. Tous les gens détestables sont là-bas ! Tu crois que Petaouchnok existe ? A suivre...

**Clairegleek78 : **essaye tu me dire que je suis frustrante ? :') Fumée, explosion et tout ce qui s'en suit pour Kurt tu vois ? :'D Je vais le faire, c'est prévu parce que ce serait quand même sexy tu ne penses pas ? :) Haaaan mais va le voir ! Les détails de Nuances (raison de la 'folie' de Kurt, son passé..) ce ne sont pas du tout les mêmes que la version originale donc ne te prive pas.

**Lodret : **non merci de le faire au moins une fois, c'est déjà génial pour moi :') merci beaucoup !

**IheartIns : **coucou ! Merci pour ton soutien :)

**uneklaineuuuuuse : *** te tends un mouchoir pour essuyer tes larmes * désolée ? Pardon d'accord ? * te tends aussi une pelle pour que tu creuses le trou et pour que tu en mettes un coup au passage à Hunter * Tu es vraiment adorable. Pourquoi tu n'en fais que 5 ? Non Hunter n'est pas le sadique qui a transformé Kurt. Hummel-Anderson est définitivement mieux pour moi. Oui je t'aiiiiiiime ** (trop d'amour reviewique (Ok c'est un mot inventé mais qui peut me juger hein?!))

**CeliaCom7 : **ils sont là l'un pour l'autre. C'est ce qui fait la force de leur couple selon moi. Kurt le super héros qui vient sauver le doux Blainey... WANKY !

**Uruviel29880 : **même s'il a pas le droit il s'en fout ce con je crois ;) Ouais Kurt va réagir à la Kurt tu verras :') merci beaucoup :*

**LePinguAmoureux : **non ne t'excuse pas. Tu sais que je ne t'en veux pas. Merci d'avoir posté une review même si tu n'as pas forcément le temps :D bisous !

**Maloke : **peut-être parce que c'est un pressentiment tout à fait juste ? Ouais Kurt va être fou en effet ! Bisous Claire * cœur *

**Tsuchito : **tu aimes Huntbastian ? La suite devrait te plaire gentille agrafeuse * sourire pervers * THADBASTIAN HAAAAAAAN ** Je crève pour ce ship tu vois ? C'est genre le sexe réunit en un couple et c'est bandant * bave * Refais moi du développage quand tu veux le sushi (pour moi, on a jamais assez d'Eddy dans nos vies!) Tant que ta playlist ne dérive pas sur When I Get You Alone, tu es sauve. SAUVE !

Klaiindy, PDG à JMBSJBMSJ3PT (Je m'en Bats les Steaks, Je Bande Même Si Je Peux Pas Pour Thadbastian

**Klaineuse : **WALALA soeureupine ! Je ne t'en veux pas ne t'inquiète pas. J'espère que tu vas réussir à souffler quand même. Ouais Kurt devient de plus en plus la personne dont rêve Blaine (même si ses rêves ont changés entre temps en connaissant Kurt...) Non je n'ai pas prévu que Kurt refasse face à son agresseur, des choses PIRES arrivent * rire démoniaque * Klaine, de toute façon, sont toujours mignons et faits l'un pour l'autre. Klaine = faits l'un pour l'autre. Non Hunter va trainer par-ci par-là. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus ma keupine... La perfectitude ? I LIKE THAT :'D C'est super cool comme mot. C'est magnique ! Ouais tu es ma plus grande fan et tu as toujours le record de la plus longue review héhé. Je suis contente que mon explication t'ait aidé à mieux comprendre alors :') Oui je voulais faire à la base trois fics pour les trois livres mais ça aurait été le bazar alors j'ai préféré tout mettre dans la même fic :) Non je ne peux pas y aller * se roule par terre * j'étais tellement, tellement dégoûtée quand ils ont annoncés ça. J'étais genre de mon écran à me dire « Non non c'est une blague ?! » après j'ai pleuré, je me suis roulée en boule par terre, j'ai jeté des objets, explosions, destruction d'une ville entière et voilà ;) Je ne laisserais personne te contredire sur ma génialitude et perfectitude ma keupine d'amour ! Non j'ai pas vu le film et toi ? Vivement ta review ma soeureupine keupine aussi géniale que gentille que j'aime cré cré fort * coeurcâlincoeurbisouspailettelicornecoeur * Gros bisous et courage pour ta semaine chargée !

**Guest/Amber :** hey, j'espère que tu vas mieux maintenant :) ne t'en fais pas pour les reviews, ta santé passe avant. Tu verras dans le chapitre ce qui arrivera. Tu crois vraiment que Kurt peut sortir de ma fic et venir me punir ? ** Gros bisous Amber :)

**SwiftCriss :** je suis méchante avec Blaine c'est vrai. Le pauvre... Mais ça va aller je te le promets ;)

**Licorne-Klaine :** remets-toi bien surtout. Bisous ma chérie.

**/!\ Présence de lemon /!\**

**Sur ce, bon chapitre !**

**ENJOY !**

**Chapitre 42**

Le regard d'Hunter est vert foncé et lubrique. Il me déshabille des yeux avant de lâcher un rire effrayant.

La terreur me bloque la respiration. Je ne comprends pas ce qui arrive ou même pourquoi il m'aborde maintenant. En cherchant au plus profond de moi et en essayant d'ignorer la boule qui pèse dans ma gorge, je trouve la volonté et une once de courage pour prononcer quelques paroles. Tous les réflexes de mes cours de boxe sont prêts en moi.

« Hunter je ne pense pas que l'instant est bien choisi. Le taxi pour l'aéroport sera là dans peu de temps et il vous manque certains papiers »

Mon ton est tranquille. Il y a seulement le tremblement de ma voix qui indique mon état.

Il m'adresse un sourire de tyran du genre « ferme cette grande gueule Anderson ». Son regard pétille et les néons de cette petite cuisine donnent encore plus un air lugubre à cet endroit. Il s'approche un peu plus de moi, ses yeux assombris ne me quittant pas une seconde. Le vert a presque complètement disparu tant ses pupilles sont dilatées. Ma terreur grimpe d'un étage.

« J'ai quasiment obligé Marc à t'engager ici tu sais… »

Il arrête de parler alors qu'il s'approche encore plus près de moi. Je fais automatiquement un pas en arrière et je me retrouve plaqué aux plans de travail abîmés.

_Occupe-le, occupe-le, occupe-le !_

« Hunter, c'est quoi le souci ? Si vous regrettez votre choix, on devrait en parler avec d'autres personnes. Je pense que Marc pourrait régler ça, à une heure plus convenable. Avec d'autres gens »

Bon sang, où sont les mecs de la sécurité ?! Je ne sais même pas s'ils sont encore là.

« D'autres personnes ne sont pas nécessaires pour ça Blaine » glousse-t-il ridiculement, « lors de ton embauche, je pensais que tu allais bosser sérieusement. Je croyais qu'un bel avenir était devant toi. Mais à ce jour, je ne le crois plus. Tu passes tes journées à te glander sans aucune gêne. Puis une pensée m'est venue : tu n'es plus aussi sérieux depuis que tu as ton copain »

Il crache le mot « copain » comme si c'était une insulte acide et dégueulasse.

« J'ai épluché ta boite mail pour trouver la source de ce changement. Tu veux savoir sur quoi je suis tombé Blaine ? Le truc qui m'a dérangé ? Le peu de mails personnels sur lesquels j'ai mis la main étaient tous pour ton parfait copain »

Il se tait un moment et scrute mon visage en attendant.

« Je me suis donc posé la question : pourquoi je ne trouve aucun mail de lui pour toi ? Zéro. Que dalle. Donc qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Blaine ? Dis-moi, où sont passés les mails t'étant destinés ? Tu es infiltré à The New Press au compte d'Hummel Enterprises ? Dis-moi, c'est quoi ce bordel ?! »

Putain, merde. Les mails. Merde, merde… Qu'est-ce que j'ai raconté dedans ?!

« Hunter, je ne vous comprends pas »

Je tente de paraître incrédule et naïf face à ce qu'il me dit. Franchement, je me trouve plutôt bon sur le coup. Je ne m'attendais absolument pas à ce qu'il me balance cette histoire. Hunter me met vraiment mal à l'aise. Son petit air « dis-moi tout » me donne envie de vomir ou de m'enfuir en criant ou les deux même. Ce type est énervé, compulsif et vraiment dangereux à mon avis. Je tente le tout pour le tout.

« Vous avez dit que vous aviez presque obligé Marc à m'engager. Dites-moi comment j'aurais fait pour être infiltré alors ? Pensez-y un minimum Hunter »

« Pourtant Hummel fait merder le voyage à Miami hein ? »

Putain. Je ne dois pas le laisser voir que je suis au courant.

« Comment il s'est démerdé Blaine ? Jusqu'où est allé ton copain plein aux as ? »

Mon cœur rate un battement et je dois être aussi blanc qu'un cachet d'aspirine. Je crois que je vais tomber dans les pommes là.

« J'ignore ce que vous insinuez Hunter » chuchotais-je, « votre taxi est bientôt là. Souhaitez-vous que j'aille chercher vos bagages ? »

S'il te plaît. Je veux juste sortir et m'éloigner de toi, espèce de taré.

Hunter continue, se délectant sûrement de mon malaise croissant.

« Peut-être qu'il croyait que j'aurais essayé quelque chose avec toi » dit-il dans un sourire fier et son regard enflammé, « je voudrais que tu penses à un truc pendant que je serais à Miami. C'est grâce à moi que tu as ce job et je souhaite que tu me remercies et que tu sois gentil pour ça. En fait, je mérite ta reconnaissance. Marc voulait embaucher un mec avec plus d'expérience mais je l'ai poussé. J'ai trouvé que tu avais du potentiel. Donc on va devoir trouver un arrangement. Un arrangement où tu feras ce que je te dis pour me satisfaire. Tu saisis Blaine ? Tu peux prendre ça comme une qualification supplémentaire à ajouter à ton CV. Bien sûr, si tu me satisfaits pleinement et je sors épanoui de nos rendez-vous, je ne poserais plus de questions sur ton copain qui manipule certaines choses, qui a le bras long ou qui dispose d'un équipe d'espions à son service »

Je ne sais même pas quoi dire. Il veut me faire chanter. Il veut en plus que j'accepte de baiser avec lui ! Qu'est-ce que je peux lui répondre ? Que le rachat de The New Press par Kurt ne doit pas s'ébruiter pour quelques semaines encore ? Je ne me sens vraiment pas bien. Il veut baiser. Avec moi.

Hunter s'avance encore et se retrouve planté devant moi, son regard accroché au mien. Son parfum dégueulasse bon marché entre dans mon nez avec agressivité et ça me donne la nausée. En plus, je crois capter une odeur douce mais puissante de whisky quand il parle. Merde, quand est-ce qu'il s'est bourré la gueule ?

« Tu es un coincé. Tu es tellement coincé et pourtant tu me chauffes Blaine. Tu es au courant ? » chuchote-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Moi je le chauffe ? Mais… Mais…

« Hunter, je ne comprends vraiment rien de ce que vous dites »

Mon cœur bat à tout rompre. Il s'approche encore plus. Je ne dois rien faire pour le moment. J'attends qu'il ose me toucher, ose m'effleurer d'un peu trop près pour me défendre. Mes leçons de boxe vont se montrer utiles finalement. Mon souffle est vraiment léger. Je ne dois pas m'évanouir. Je ne dois pas m'évanouir.

« Penses-y cinq secondes » lâche-t-il d'un ton pervers, « je sais que ça te fait bander. Tu m'as allumé tellement fort. Je sais qu'en toi, tu en meurs d'envie »

Putain. Cet homme se fait des films, ce n'est pas possible. Ma terreur ne peut pas être plus grande et elle est à deux doigts de prendre le contrôle de mon corps.

« Vous vous trompez Hunter. Je n'ai jamais rien fait de ce genre »

« Ne dis pas ça ! Tu m'as chauffé. Je l'ai senti depuis le début »

Il passe lentement le revers de sa main sur ma joue avant d'atterrir sur ma mâchoire. Il fait traîner le bout de son doigt le long de mon cou. Ça me donne la nausée mais je fais du mieux possible pour me contrôler. Il arrive au creux de ma clavicule. Il laisse traîner sa main sur mon ventre sans le toucher et plaque sa paume sur mon sexe alors que sa deuxième mais est sur mes fesses.

« Tu me veux Blaine. Accepte-le »

Mes yeux sont fixés aux siens et j'essaye de me calmer un minimum pour savoir quoi faire. Je fais tout pour éloigner le dégoût et la peur qui colonisent mon corps. Je plaque ma paume sur le dos de sa main. Il affiche un sourire satisfait. Je prends son poignet et le tords dans un angle étrange. J'inflige le même traitement à son bras en le torsadant dans son dos.

« Aaaaah ! » hurle-t-il de souffrance et d'étonnement.

Alors qu'il se redresse pour pouvoir encaisser le choc, je lui mets une droite dans la joue ainsi qu'un violent crochet dans le ventre. Il tombe en avant sous la douleur et je m'écarte habilement pour qu'il ne m'entraîne pas dans sa chute. Il s'étale en marmonnant sur le carrelage de la cuisine, les bras enroulés autour de son abdomen.

« N'essaye jamais de recommencer ça » crachais-je avec fureur, « démerde-toi avec ton voyage pourri. Je pars désormais. Et démerde-toi aussi avec ton foutu café la prochaine fois »

« Sale petite salope » lance-t-il.

Je suis déjà hors de cette pièce quand il prononce ça. Je me précipite en courant dans mon bureau. Je prends ma veste et ma sacoche et je détale à toute vitesse jusqu'au hall d'entrée en me foutant complètement des injures et des grognements qui sortent de l'autre porc encore vautré sur le sol. Je me dépêche de sortir du bâtiment et m'arrête pour apprécier le vent sur moi. Je respire profondément et me calme un peu. Cependant, aujourd'hui je n'ai rien avalé et l'adrénaline du moment me quitte. Mes membres inférieurs ne peuvent plus me porter et je tombe sur le trottoir.

J'assiste à la scène suivante d'un air absent. Kurt et Joey, habillés de noir et de blanc, s'extirpent à toute allure de leur véhicule et foncent vers moi. Kurt s'agenouille près de moi. La seule pensée correcte qui me traverse est : il est avec moi. Mon homme est avec moi.

« Blainey, Blainey, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Il me fait monter sur ses cuisses et me touche un peu partout en cherchant des plaies ou des blessures. Il encadre mon visage de ses paumes et me contemple attentivement. Son regard bleu énorme et paniqué tombe sur moi. Je me blottis contre son corps, brutalement éreinté et rassuré. L'étreinte de Kurt. Le meilleur endroit au monde. L'endroit où je me sens le plus en sécurité.

« Blainey » redit-il en me secouant gentiment, « qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as mal quelque part ? »

Je bouge négativement la tête et je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de dire quelque chose.

« Hunter » murmurais-je simplement.

Je comprends que Kurt ordonne silencieusement quelque chose à Joey car celui-ci se lève d'un coup et entre dans The New Press.

« Putain ! »

Kurt resserre son étreinte autour de moi.

« Ce porc t'a fait quoi ? »

Sans que je sache pourquoi, un rire enfle dans ma poitrine. Soudain je revois la tête qu'a fait Hunter quand je lui ai tordu le bras.

« Moi je lui ai fait quelque chose oui »

Une crise de rire me traverse sans que je puisse me contrôler.

« Blaine ! »

Kurt me remue un peu plus fort et mon fou rire s'arrête.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? »

« Il m'a touché la queue et le cul »

Je sens son corps se crisper puis s'immobiliser sous moi. Il se met debout et, avec une force que je ne lui connaissais pas, il me soulève du sol. Il est fou de rage.

« Il est où ce fils de pute ? »

J'entends des bruits violents venant du bâtiment. Kurt me repose par terre.

« Tu peux rester debout ? »

Je hoche la tête.

« Kurt, s'il te plaît, n'entre pas »

Tout d'un coup, la terreur m'envahit à nouveau. La terreur pour ce que Kurt va faire à Hunter.

« Grimpe là-dedans » grogne-t-il en désignant la voiture.

« Kurt… non »

J'attrape son bras et m'y accroche fermement.

« Pour l'amour de Dieu, Blaine grimpe dans la voiture »

Il me repousse et retire ma main de lui.

« Non s'il te plaît, reste avec moi, ne m'abandonne pas »

Je sais que c'est traître de ma part de reprendre ses mots mais c'est ma dernière chance. Kurt me lance des éclairs avec les yeux avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux. Je sais qu'il ne sait pas quoi faire maintenant. Des hurlements me parviennent de l'intérieur du bâtiment puis tout bruit s'arrête aussi sec.

Joey, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

Kurt prend son IPhone.

« Kurt il a vu mes mails »

« Pardon ?! »

« Les mails que je t'ai envoyé. Il se demande où sont passés les tiens. Il voulait me faire du chantage »

Ses yeux deviennent meurtriers.

« Et merde ! » marmonne-t-il dans sa barbe en me fixant.

Il pianote sur son écran de portable.

Je suis dans le pétrin. Je ne sais même pas à qui il téléphone.

« Sterling ? Hummel. Je veux que vous entriez dans la base informatique de The New Press et que vous supprimiez les mails que Blaine Anderson m'a envoyés. Entrez ensuite dans l'ordinateur d'Hunter Clarington et regardez si ces mails y sont. Si oui, supprimez-les aussi… Oui, dans leur totalité. Il ne doit plus rester aucune trace. Tout de suite. Appelez-moi une fois tout ça fait »

Il raccroche sans plus de cérémonie et tape à nouveau sur son écran.

« Cameron ? Hummel. Clarington, mettez-le à la porte. Tout de suite. Immédiatement. Prévenez la sécurité. Je veux qu'il dégage maintenant ou je fais couler et je mets cette boite en faillite demain à la première heure. Vous disposez déjà d'assez d'éléments pour le virer. C'est compris ? »

Il attend la réponse et mets fin à l'appel, plutôt fier de lui.

« L'IPhone » gronde-t-il entre ses lèvres.

« S'il te plaît, ne sois pas fâché contre moi »

Il ferme les yeux avant de les rouvrir rapidement.

« Je suis vraiment très énervé contre toi dans l'immédiat » lâche-t-il avec sauvagerie en dérangeant à nouveau ses cheveux, « grimpe dans la voiture »

« Kurt je t'en prie »

« Bordel, monte dans cette putain de voiture ou je t'y fait entrer de force Blaine » s'énerve-t-il.

« Ne fais pas de connerie, je t'en prie »

« LA SEULE CHOSE CONNE ICI C'EST TOI ! » hurle-t-il, « je t'ai répété je ne sais combien de fois d'utiliser cette merde d'IPhone. Alors ne me parle pas de connerie. Et monte dans cette PUTAIN DE BAGNOLE TOUT DE SUITE ! »

Je tremble de panique. Voilà le vrai Kurt fou de rage. C'est la première fois que je le vois comme ça. Tout son self-control l'a quitté.

« Ok » lâchais-je pour l'apaiser, « je t'en prie, sois prudent »

Sa bouche n'est plus qu'une ligne sévère. Ses yeux me fusillent. Il me montre le véhicule d'un mouvement énervé.

« S'il te plaît, fais attention. Je ne peux pas imaginer que tu sois blessé. Je ne m'en relèverai jamais »

Il ferme brusquement les yeux, se tend et respire calmement.

« Je vais faire attention » rétorque-t-il, les traits étant adoucis.

Merci Seigneur. Je sens son regard dans mon dos quand je me déplace jusqu'à la voiture. Je grimpe du côté passager à l'avant. Dès que je suis protégé à l'intérieur, il se précipité dans le bâtiment. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre dans ma poitrine. Qu'est-ce qu'il va lui faire ?

J'attends, immobile comme une statue. J'attends. J'attends. Cinq minutes ne m'ont jamais paru aussi longues de toute ma vie. Un taxi vient se garer devant moi. Sûrement celui que j'ai appelé pour Hunter. Dix minutes. Un quart d'heure. Oh mon Dieu mais qu'est-ce qui se passe là-haut ?! Joey va bien ? Je vais mourir si rien ne se passe.

Encore dix minutes après, Hunter sort de The New Press en tenant un carton contre lui. Le mec de la sécurité est juste derrière lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait celui-là tout à l'heure ?! Enfin Kurt et Joey sortent. Hunter est tout vert.

Il se dépêche d'aller vers le taxi. Je suis plus qu'heureux que les vitres de la voiture soient teintées. Comme ça, il ne peut pas me voir dedans. Le taxi démarre et part dans la direction opposée de l'aéroport. Kurt et Joey me rejoignent ensuite.

Kurt se faufile derrière le volant et soupire en s'installant sur le siège. Il a dû prendre cette place parce que je suis à l'avant. Joey monte derrière moi. Le silence dans l'habitacle est pesant alors que Kurt met le contact pour s'engager dans les rues new-yorkaises. Je tourne prudemment la tête vers le maniaque du contrôle. Sa mâchoire est crispée et on dirait qu'il est perdu dans ses pensées. Une sonnerie s'élève dans la voiture. Kurt appuie sur un bouton du volant pour répondre.

« Hummel » dit-il durement.

« Monsieur Hummel, c'est Sterling »

« Sterling vos êtes sur haut-parleur et il y a du monde avec moi » prévient-il.

« Monsieur, tout est réglé. Cependant j'ai trouvé des choses dans l'ordinateur de Monsieur Clarington qui méritent que vous y jetiez un œil »

« On verra ça quand je serais rentré. Je vous rappelle. Merci Sterling »

« De rien Monsieur Hummel »

Le dénommé Sterling met fin à l'appel. Je ne sais pas du tout qui il est, à moins que Kurt l'ait appelé autrement une autre fois. Je me demande ce qu'il a trouvé dans l'ordinateur d'Hunter.

« Tu me fais la tête ou pas ? » l'interrogeais-je doucement.

Kurt tourne rapidement les yeux avant de les coller à nouveau à la circulation. Je sais bien qu'il est furieux.

« Oui » grogne-t-il, les traits tendus.

Oh c'est magnifique… C'est tellement mature comme comportement. Je me fais tout petit sur mon siège et regarde dehors d'un air absent. Ce serait peut-être mieux de lui demander de me ramener chez moi. Comme ça, il pourra faire la tête tout seul au Phénix au lieu qu'on rentre tous les deux et qu'on s'engueule. Pourtant, au fond de moi, je sais qu'il est préférable que je ne le laisse pas seul. Pas après les événements de la nuit passée.

La voiture s'arrête devant le Phénix. Kurt quitte sa place. Avec son élégance innée, il fait le tour de la voiture et ouvre ma portière.

« Sors » me commande-t-il alors que Joey se place derrière le volant.

Je le laisse me prendre la main et le suis docilement à l'intérieur de son hôtel particulier. On s'arrête devant l'ascenseur mais il tient toujours ma main.

« Pourquoi tu es tellement énervé contre moi Kurt ? » lui demandais-je en attendant.

« Tu connais la réponse » marmonne-t-il.

On s'avance dans la cabine et il tape le code pour sa suite sur le clavier.

« Seigneur, si tu avais été blessé ou s'il t'avait touché plus, j'aurais tué ce mec de mes propres mains. Je te l'assure »

Son ton est glacial et sec. La cabine se ferme devant nous.

« Enfin je vais le ruiner pour qu'il ne s'attaque à plus personne. C'est un putain de porc ! » lâche-t-il en bougeant la tête, « mon Dieu Blaine »

Brusquement, il me prend et me plaque contre la paroi de l'ascenseur. Il noue ses doigts à mes boucles et tire dessus pour incliner ma tête. Ses lèvres trouvent les miennes et il m'embrasse avec dévouement et désir. Je suis totalement étonné par ce baiser sans que je sache pourquoi. Je profite de l'assurance qu'il dégage, de la passion et de sa fureur encore présente alors que sa langue envahie ma bouche avec force. Il se stoppe et baisse les yeux sur moi. Son corps m'emprisonne contre l'ascenseur. Je suis piégé et haletant. J'attache mes mains à ses avant-bras et lève la tête vers ses superbes traits concentrés et graves.

« S'il t'avait blessé ou s'il t'avait… »

Je perçois le tremblement qui le secoue.

« L'IPhone » lâche-t-il tranquillement, « toujours dès maintenant d'accord ? »

Je hoche la tête en avalant ma salive, ne pouvant pas lâcher ses yeux fascinants et sérieux. Il se met droit et retire son corps du mien quand la cabine se stoppe.

« Il gueulait que tu l'avais frappé dans les dents et dans le bide »

La voix de Kurt est plus distraite et je pense même qu'il est fier de moi. Je pense qu'il n'est plus en colère contre moi.

« Oui c'est vrai » chuchotais-je encore flottant de son baiser torride.

« Tant mieux »

« J'ai quelques réflexes grâce à la boxe »

« Eh bien j'en suis heureux » dit-il avant de continuer comme pour lui-même, « je tâcherais de ne pas oublier ça »

Il rattrape mes doigts et me tire dans l'appartement. Je vais avec lui, plutôt rassuré. Je crois qu'il a atteint le summum de la mauvaise humeur et je ne crois pas voir pire.

« Je dois téléphoner à Sterling. Je ne serais pas long »

Il s'éclipse aussitôt dans son bureau en me laissant planté au milieu de la grand pièce. Mademoiselle Jones est en train de s'activer en cuisine, certainement pour nous faire à manger. Je me rends compte que je meurs de faim quand mon vente gargouille. Je dois détourner mon esprit.

« Je peux faire quelque chose ? » lui demandais-je.

Elle rit sincèrement.

« Non Blaine. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Vous semblez fatigué »

« Oui, du vin s'il vous plaît »

« Blanc ? »

« Merci » hochais-je la tête.

Je m'assieds sur un des tabourets près du comptoir et elle me donne un verre de vin frais. J'ignore le nom mais il est bon, dénoue ma gorge et calme mon esprit échauffé. Quelle est cette pensée que j'ai eue en début d'après-midi ? Que tout était fade sans Kurt ? Que ma vie est plus intense avec lui ? Mon Dieu qu'est-ce que j'aimerais avoir l'existence de Monsieur Tout le Monde là, maintenant.

Qu'est-ce que ce serait sans Kurt ? Je serais parti me planquer chez moi et je serais en train d'en discuter avec Steve, totalement apeuré par Hunter en me disant que je serais obligé de le revoir en fin de semaine. Enfin je ne pense pas le revoir de sitôt celui-là.

Cependant qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ? Je plisse le front. Putain je n'y pense que là. J'ai encore un travail ou pas ?

« Bonsoir Mercedes » salue Kurt en me sortant de mes divagations personnelles.

Il est à nouveau dans le grand salon et il va directement dans le frigo se prendre du vin.

« Bonsoir Monsieur Hummel. Le dîner sera prêt dans quinze petites minutes »

« Très bien »

Kurt soulève son verre pour porter un toast.

« Aux cours de boxe vraiment utiles » dit-il, le regard plus tendre.

« Tchin »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« J'ignore si j'ai encore un boulot ou non »

Il penche la tête sur son épaule.

« Tu tiens à en avoir un ? »

« Évidemment »

« Eh bien, tu en as un »

C'est aussi facile que ça.

_Ça peut être pratique d'avoir un PDG maître du monde dans ses connaissances…_

Je roule des yeux et il m'adresse un sourire.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Mademoiselle Jones est la pro des lasagnes. Ça c'est certain. Elle est partie une fois nos assiettes remplies. Je suis plus à l'aise maintenant que mon ventre est plein. On est encore sur les tabourets. J'ai essayé par tous les moyens de faire cracher à Kurt les renseignements que Sterling a trouvé dans les affaires d'Hunter mais rien. J'abandonne et lui parle de quelque chose de plus léger.

« Sam m'a envoyé un message aujourd'hui »

« Ah oui ? »

Kurt me regarde.

« Il m'a parlé des tableaux que tu as acheté. Son expose termine jeudi »

« Oh j'aurais donc les tableaux dans la semaine »

« J'en sais rien. Il ne m'a pas dit quand il revenait. Vendredi je pense. Ce serait bien que je sorte avec lui et Zoé à leur retour »

Kurt arrête sa fourchette devant sa bouche.

« Tu essayes de me dire quoi ? »

Je me tends immédiatement.

« Rien. Je te dis juste ce que je vais faire à leur retour. Je veux voir mes meilleurs amis quand ils rentreront. Ce n'est pas la mer à boire »

Il fronce les sourcils et soupire.

« Je n'aime pas vraiment l'idée que tu sois dehors sans moi »

Putain ce qu'il peut être pénible quand il s'y met. Je respire un grand coup.

« Ce sont mes amis Kurt. Je n'ai pas vu Sam depuis l'expo et Zoé encore plus loin. Ils me manquent ok ? Je sais que tu as peu d'amis à part Santana ou ce mec affreux et je ne t'empêche pas les voir »

Kurt ferme les yeux. Il a l'air abasourdi.

« Je veux sortir avec eux. Ils me manquent et c'est tout »

_Hé t'excites pas comme ça, il a encore rien dit !_

Son regard bleu s'enflamme quasi-immédiatement.

« Tu le penses vraiment ? » murmure-t-il.

« Penser quoi ? »

« Sebastian. Tu serais plus tranquille si je ne le voyais pas ? »

« Parfaitement. Ce serait mieux pour moi si tu ne le voyais pas »

« Mais pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ? »

« Parce que ce n'est pas mon rôle. En plus, il est ton seul ami d'après toi »

Je souffle, agacé. Il est vraiment borné parfois. Et puis, pourquoi on parle de **lui** de toute façon ? Je ne souhaite pas l'avoir dans ma tête. Je tente de retourner la conversation vers Sam et Zoé.

« Exactement. Comme ce n'est pas ton rôle de me dire si oui ou non je peux sortir avec mes amis. Tu peux arriver à le comprendre ? »

Il me fixe d'un air concentré. J'aimerais vraiment être dans sa tête des fois. Il hoche la tête, tout de même raide.

« Merci. Et si je dois venir habiter ici… »

Je me tais avant de finir. Kurt opine. Il a sûrement compris ce que je voulais dire. Je lui adresse un petit sourire fier. Je vois sa bouche trembler légèrement.

« N'est-ce pas un sourire satisfait mon Blainey ? »

« Exactement, c'en est un »

Je prends l'initiative de m'éloigner de lui. La menace des mains qui chatouillent n'est jamais très loin. Je prends nos assiettes et nos couverts et les pose dans le lave-vaisselle.

« Mercedes le fera »

« Trop tard »

Je me redresse et mes yeux tombent sur les siens qui me détaillent avec intensité.

« Je dois aller bosser encore un peu » souffle-t-il sous le ton de l'excuse.

« Très bien. Je vais bien trouver quelque chose à faire »

« Viens là » me commande-t-il.

Son timbre est tendre et calme comme une caresse et ses yeux sont ardents. Je ne le laisse pas me le répéter et fonce dans ses bras, enroulant les miens à son cou. Lui est toujours assis. Il me serre contre lui, me plaquant avec force à son torse, sans rien faire de plus.

« Ça va ? » murmure-t-il dans mes boucles.

« Oui »

« Même avec les gestes de ce fils de pute ? Même avec les événements d'hier ? » complète-t-il.

Je le fixe dans son regard bleu foncé sérieux.

« Oui ça va » chuchotais-je.

Il me serre plus fort. Je suis protégé, adoré, aimé. Tout ça en même temps. C'est exquis. Je ferme les yeux et profite d'être contre lui. Je suis amoureux de ce garçon. Je suis amoureux de son délicieux parfum, de son courage, de ses changements d'humeur. Mon maniaque du contrôle.

« Ne nous engueulons pas » murmure-t-il.

Il pose un baiser sur mon front et respire un grand coup.

« J'adore ton odeur Blainey »

« J'adore la tienne aussi » soufflais-je en posant mes lèvres dans son cou.

Et, bien trop vite, il me libère.

« J'aurais fini dans deux heures à peu près »

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je me ballade sans but et sans réelle énergie dans cet immense appartement. Kurt est encore en train de bosser. J'ai pris ma douche, j'ai enfilé un tee shirt et un pantalon de survêt' et maintenant, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je n'ai pas du tout la tête à lire. Mais si je ne m'occupe pas, les images d'Hunter et de ses mains sur moi vont revenir.

Je vais dans la chambre blanche. La chambre des soumis. La vue est vraiment géniale ici. Il est 20h10 et le Soleil décline déjà. La vie dans New York est effervescente. C'est superbe. Je pense subitement à quelque chose. Où il va mettre les portraits de Sam ? S'il ne les met nulle part, c'est encore mieux. Je n'apprécie pas vraiment de me voir.

A nouveau dans le couloir, je suis planté devant la porte en bois de la salle de torture moderne. Avant même d'y penser, j'enclenche la poignée. Normalement elle est fermée à clé mais là, non. Ça m'étonne. C'est bizarre. Je me sens comme un gosse qui fait une bêtise. Je m'avance. La pièce est sombre. J'appuie sur le bouton et une lumière tamisée se diffuse. C'est exactement comme la dernière fois. Chaleureux mais enfermant pleins de secrets.

Des souvenirs de la dernière fois où je suis venu ici s'imposent dans ma tête. Ceinture… Je frissonne. Maintenant, elle repose sur le support avec d'autres à gauche de la porte. Je laisse passer mes doigts sur les martinets, les palettes et les cravaches. Pff… Je vais devoir parler de tous ces trucs avec le Docteur Schuester. Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un qui a vécu de cette façon peut tout stopper d'un coup. Pour moi, c'est impossible. Je m'avance vers le lit et me pose sur le matelas recouvert de doré en observant chacun des objets autour de moi.

A ma gauche, il y a le présentoir à cannes. Pourquoi en avoir un si grand nombre ? Une seule serait déjà de trop. Plus j'y pense et plus ça me dégoûte. Mon regard s'arrête sur le petit divan et je vais me mettre dessus. Il n'a rien d'exceptionnel : pas de menottes ou de chaînes. Enfin, je ne vois rien de ce genre. Je regarde dans mon dos et fixe la commode. Je suis intrigué tout à coup. Je me demande ce qu'il y a dedans.

J'ouvre le premier tiroir. Mon cœur bat la chamade dans ma poitrine. Je ne sais pas si c'est l'excitation ou la peur d'être pris sur le fait ou les deux. On dirait que je suis un cambrioleur qui serait entré chez quelqu'un par effraction.

_En même temps, les gens donnent rarement les clés aux cambrioleurs…_

Putain mais c'est quoi tous ces trucs ? Il y a tout un tas d'accessoires et d'objets étranges là-dedans. Je ne sais pas comment ça s'appelle et encore moins à quoi ça sert. Tout est parfaitement rangé. Je prends un de ces outils dans la main. On dirait une boule munie d'une poignée.

Bordel mais comment on s'en sert et pour quoi faire surtout ? Mes pensées tournent vote et une idée pointe. Il y en a de plusieurs tailles. Je frissonne et lève les yeux de ces outils bizarres.

A l'entrée, Kurt me contemple, les traits emplis d'un sentiment inconnu. Ça fait longtemps qu'il est là ? J'ai la sensation d'avoir été pris la main dans le sac.

« Coucou » souriais-je tendu.

Mes yeux sont grands ouverts et je dois être blanc comme un cul.

« Tu fais quoi ? » me questionne-t-il calmement, cependant je détecte autre chose dans son ton.

C'est de la fureur ? Je m'empourpre.

« Eh bien… Je ne savais pas quoi faire et ma curiosité m'a poussé » avouais-je, mal à l'aise.

Il m'avait affirmé qu'il mettrait deux heures.

« Ceci est un mélange explosif en effet »

Il tapote sa bouche de son doigt et garde son regard sur moi. Il a l'air songeur et tranquille. J'avale ma salive et ma gorge est soudainement râpeuse.

« Et donc, tu as assouvi ta curiosité sur quoi Blainey ? Je peux peut-être participé ? »

« La porte n'était pas verrouillé et je… »

Mon souffle se bloque. Je cille ayant un peu peur de la réaction de Kurt et ne sachant pas comment continuer cette phrase. Son regard est devenu bleu foncé. A mon avis, il se joue de la situation mais il n'est pas facile à cerner. Il s'accoude sur le meuble et pose son menton sur le dos de sa main.

« Je suis monté là dans la matinée. Je me demandais où j'allais mettre tous ces trucs ou qu'est-ce que j'en ferais. J'ai sûrement oublié de refermer »

Il fronce les sourcils. Il a oublié de refermer une porte ce n'est pas non plus la fin des temps.

« Ah oui ? »

« Mais tu es là avec ta curiosité »

Son ton est tendre mais, lui aussi, curieux.

« Tu n'as pas énervé ? » demandais-je à bout de souffle.

Il incline la tête sur son épaule et me sourit d'un air joueur.

« Pourquoi le serais-je ? »

« Eh bien, j'ai la sensation d'être dans une partie protégée et secrète ici et puis… tu es toujours énervé contre moi »

Ma voix est douce et sereine mais aussi rassurée. Kurt fronce encore les sourcils.

« C'est vrai, tu es dans une sorte de pièce protégée et secrète mais je ne suis pas énervé. Je veux de tout mon cœur que tu t'installes là et cet endroit sera ta propriété aussi »

Ma salle de torture moderne ? Je ne sais même pas quoi dire. C'est encore énorme à encaisser.

« C'est aussi pour ça que je suis monté là ce matin. Je me suis cassé la tête en me demandant quoi en faire »

Il passe à nouveau son doigt sur sa bouche.

« Je suis toujours énervé contre toi hein ? Il me semble que j'étais plutôt bien ce matin dans notre chambre »

Notre chambre… Il a raison. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire en repensant à ce matin et j'oublie un bref moment où je me trouve et ce que va devenir cet endroit. J'ai aperçu un maniaque du contrôle vraiment agréable.

« Tu étais enjoué. J'aime bien quand tu es comme ça »

« Ah oui ? » demande-t-il en haussant les sourcils et en m'adressant une moue adorable.

« Comment ça s'appelle ? »

Je lui montre l'objet bizarre en forme de balle gris métallisé.

« J'aime le fait que tu veux toujours en savoir plus Blainey. C'est un plug anal » lâche-t-il calmement.

« Hmm… »

« Je l'ai acheté pour toi »

« Ah bon ? »

Il hoche la tête d'un air méfiant et sérieux.

« Chaque accessoire était acheté pour tes soumis ? »

« Quelques un en effet »

« D'autres plugs ? »

« Oui »

Oh… J'avale ma salive. Plug anal. Je ne sais pas vraiment si on peut se sentir bien avec un truc en métal apparemment en soi. Soudain, je me souviens de lui et moi dans mon salon après la cérémonie de remise de diplômes. On parlait de jouets et on négociait le contrat.

Je ne sais plus trop ce que je lui avais répondu à ce sujet d'ailleurs. Mais là, en découvrant ce que sont ces fameux jouets, je ne suis pas certain de vouloir essayer. Je fixe à nouveau l'objet et le remets à sa place.

« Celui-là, c'est quoi ? »

J'attrape un truc long en caoutchouc noir. Il y a plusieurs boules rattachées les unes aux autres. Il y en a 9 en tout. Plus on s'approche de l'extrémité et plus les boules sont fines.

« Perles anales » cite Kurt en me contemplant intensément.

Wow. Je les détaille du regard, vraiment intrigué mais aussi terrifié. C'est vraiment grand, comment ça peut entrer **là** ? C'est assez difficile de s'imaginer la chose.

« Ça peut décupler l'orgasme si elles sont maniées correctement » ajoute-t-il tranquillement comme s'il me parlait du beau temps.

« Aussi acheté pour moi ? »

Il acquiesce doucement sans rien dire.

« J'ai donc découvert le tiroir pour le cul »

« On peut dire ça » sourit-il d'un air sexy.

Je le pousse assez vite. Mes joues sont aussi brûlantes et rouges que des braises.

« Le tiroir pour le cul ne te plaît pas ? » m'interroge-t-il, joueur.

Je le fixe et lui adresse une moue en tentant de ne pas montrer mon embarras.

« On va dire que je ne suis pas pressé d'avoir tous ces trucs en moi » répondis-je en essayant d'avoir l'air distrait.

Je tends la main vers le second tiroir. Ses lèvres se retroussent.

« Tous les accessoires vibrent dans celui-ci »

Je le ferme aussitôt.

« L'autre ? »

Je rougis encore une fois, un peu honteux.

« Je dirais plus original »

Dans un geste tremblant, je tire sur le fameux tiroir en gardant mon regard fixé à ses traits magnifiques mais ironiques. Dedans se trouve des objets métalliques de toutes les formes et même des pinces à linge. Bordel, pourquoi il a des pinces à linge là-dedans ?! J'attrape un grand truc bizarre.

« C'est un écarteur »

Il se remet droit et vient vers moi d'un pas nonchalant avant de se poster dans mon dos. Je lâche immédiatement l'objet et cherche quelque chose de moins… Bref. Je prends deux espèces de pinces reliées par une chaînette.

« Dans ces objets, il y en a qui sont là pour faire mal mais d'autres pour faire du bien » chuchote-t-il.

« C'est quoi ? »

« Des pinces à tétons que tu peux utiliser sur les deux en même temps »

Kurt sourit doucement avant de continuer :

« Tu vois bébé, c'est muni de deux pinces donc tu peux les mettre sur les deux tétons. Avec, tu peux faire mal et faire du bien »

Je ne dis rien. Il le prend entre ses mains.

« Donne-moi ton index »

Je lui obéis et il met la pince sur le bout de mon doigt. Ça ne fait pas beaucoup mal.

« C'est vraiment fort comme effet mais dès qu'on les retire, c'est là qu'on se rend compte de la douleur et du plaisir que ça peut donner »

Je libère mon index. J'imagine que ça pourrait être pas mal. Je gigote sur place à cette idée.

« Je trouve que c'est un bel objet quand même »

« Vraiment Blaine ? Je n'aurais pas pensé que tu dirais ça »

J'opine maladroitement et remets les pinces à tétons à leur place. Kurt s'incline et en sort une paire quasi-similaire.

« Tu peux adapter celles-ci »

Il me les tend devant les yeux afin que je les voie mieux.

« Adapter ? »

« Oui tu peux les serrer très fort ou normalement. Comme bon te semble dans l'action »

Pourquoi toute cette démonstration est si sexy avec lui ? J'avale ma salive et secoue la tête. Je prends un objet qui ressemble à une roulette à pizza avec pleins de dents.

« C'est quoi ? »

Je plisse le front. A mon avis, ce n'est pas pour découper des pizzas.

_Sans blague !_

« Ça s'appelle une roulette de Wartenberg »

« A quoi ça sert ? »

Il me l'ôte des doigts.

« Tends ta main »

Je m'exécute et lui donne ma main gauche. Il la prend avec délicatesse et en profite pour caresser la jointure de mes doigts. Je sens un courant électrique comme toujours quand ma peau rencontre la sienne. Mon désir pour lui ne faiblit pas. Il retourne ma main et fait rouler la roulette dedans.

« Oh ! »

Les petites dents effleurent ma peau. Ça ne fait pas forcément mal mais on dirait que ma paume est en effervescence après son passage.

« Pense à cette sensation sur tes testicules » chuchote Kurt.

Je m'empourpre et ramène ma main vers moi. Mon souffle et mon pouls deviennent irréguliers.

« Le plaisir et la douleur sont intimement liés Blaine » dit-il en reposant la roulette.

« Pourquoi des pinces à linge ? »

« Tu n'imagines pas tout ce qu'on peut faire avec ça »

Ses yeux deviennent encore plus ardents. Je recule en arrière pour fermer le tiroir.

« Tu as terminé ? »

Il a l'air joueur et à l'aise.

« Pas encore »

Je tire sur le dernier tiroir et écarquille les yeux devant toutes les lanières de cuir qui s'y trouvent. J'en attrape une extrémité et découvre…

« Un bâillon pour rester sage » lâche Kurt d'un ton enjoué.

« Limite à ne pas franchir » chuchotais-je.

« Je sais. Mais regarde, tu ne peux pas t'étouffer. Tu mords juste dedans »

Il me le prend et appuie son pouce et son index de part et d'autre de la boule comme pour me prouver qu'il a raison.

« On t'a déjà mis ça avant ? » demandais-je.

Il s'arrête de bouger.

« Oui »

« Pour que tu ne hurles pas ? »

Il soupire. Je pense que je l'agace.

« Ce n'est pas le but premier. Tout est rapport à la domination. Si je te ligote et t'empêche de t'exprimer avec ça, tu ne te sentiras pas fragile ? Tu devrais avoir une confiance aveugle en moi alors que tu ne peux rien faire. Je devrais anticiper les réactions de ton corps comme tu ne pourrais pas dire un mot. Tu serais plus que vulnérable et je te contrôlerais entièrement »

« Tu es presque nostalgique en parlant de tout ça »

« Je ne connais que ça » murmure-t-il.

Son regard est soudain plus sérieux. L'air de la pièce s'est modifié aussi en quelque chose de plus personnel.

« J'ai déjà une confiance aveugle en toi Kurt »

« Ah bon ? Je me sens… exposé, fragile avec toi »

« Hé non ! »

Mon maniaque du contrôle.

« Pourquoi un truc pareil ? »

« Eh bien, tu es le seul qui peut me blesser profondément. Personne d'autre ne le peut »

Il retire une de mes boucles qui tombe sur mon front.

« Kurt c'est… c'est la même chose pour toi… Si un jour tu me jetais… »

Je tremble en jouant avec mes mains. C'est là, mon autre plus grande peur pour nous deux. S'il n'était pas abîmé à ce point, m'aimerait-il ? Je bouge la tête. Il ne faut pas que je laisse ce genre d'idées s'installer.

« Je ne veux pour rien au monde te faire souffrir. Je t'aime » murmurais-je en encadrant ses joues de mes mains.

Je les lui caresse de mes pouces. Il se laisse aller à mon toucher, abandonne le bâillon dans le tiroir et me serre contre lui.

« On a terminé avec « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? » » me questionne-t-il d'une voix tendre et chaude.

Ses mains glissent le long de mon échine et trouvent mon cou.

« Pourquoi ? Tu as des projets ? »

Il s'approche et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je m'abandonne contre lui.

« Blaine, tu t'es quasiment fait attaquer »

« Oui et ? »

Je profite qu'il soit près de moi et du poids de sa main dans ma nuque. Il recule son visage et me regarde, plutôt vexé et inquiet.

« Comment ça « oui et ? » ? » me gronde-t-il.

Je lève le visage vers ses beaux traits boudeurs.

« Kurt tout va bien »

Il resserre son étreinte.

« Je n'arrête pas de penser qu'il aurait pu faire plus » dit-il en nichant sa tête dans le creux de mon cou.

« Je ne suis pas aussi délicat que tu le penses »

J'inspire son merveilleux parfum de caramel et de gel douche. Le meilleur endroit au monde : les bras de Kurt.

« Je sais très bien que tu n'es pas si délicat » dit-il doucement.

Il pose un baiser sur mon front et, trop vite, beaucoup trop vite à mon gout, il me lâche. Hé oh !

Je m'incline vers le tiroir et attrape un autre objet. C'est une barre de métal où sont accrochées plusieurs paires de menottes. Je lève l'accessoire.

« C'est une barre d'écartement. Les menottes sont là pour attacher les poignets et les chevilles » explique patiemment Kurt, le regard assombri.

« On s'en sert comment ? » le questionnais-je vraiment curieux.

« Tu veux une démonstration ? » murmure-t-il, étonné en clignant des yeux.

Il pose finalement son regard ardent sur moi.

« Oui, fais-moi voir. J'aime bien quand tu me ligotes »

_Oh putain Anderson, tu as vraiment dit ça ?_

« Blainey… » chuchote-t-il.

Il a l'air triste subitement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Pas là »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« J'ai envie de toi dans notre chambre, pas dans cette pièce. Suis-moi »

Il prend la barre d'une main et mes doigts de l'autre et m'amène en dehors de la salle de jeux. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on ne reste pas là. Je regarde par-dessus mon épaule.

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas rester là ? »

Kurt s'immobilise dans l'escalier et me regarde sérieusement.

« Blaine, d'accord si tu es prêt pour y retourner mais moi, je ne peux pas. Quand on y est allé la dernière fois, tu m'as abandonné. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Tu peux le comprendre ? »

Il plisse le front visiblement prêt à dire ce qu'il a sur le cœur.

« Plus rien n'est pareil. Tout s'est modifié. Tout mon monde s'est transformé. Tu ne sais pas que… »

Il s'interrompt et dérange ses cheveux de ses mains en rassemblant ses mots pour parler.

« C'est comme si j'étais un drogué revenant de cure de désintox' tu vois ? Pardon pour le parallèle mais c'est la meilleure image que j'ai. Je n'en ai plus envie mais c'est préférable si je ne suis pas tenté. Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir »

Il semble si coupable là, maintenant que ça me fait mal aussi. Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait ? Je l'ai vraiment aidé ou pas ? Sa vie lui plaisait avant que je me barre n'est-ce pas ?

« Ça me dégoûte de te faire souffrir parce que je t'aime Blaine »

Ses yeux pétillent d'une honnêteté pure et innocente. Il est si franc. Je l'aime plus que tout. Plus que n'importe qui. Je ressens un amour sans limite pour lui.

Je me jette contre lui avec une telle force qu'il fait tomber ce qu'il a dans les mains pour me tenir. Je le plaque contre le mur et encadre sa tête de mes paumes. Je penche sa bouche vers la mienne et me délecte de son étonnement quand je passe ma langue entre ses lèvres sans le prévenir. Je suis sur une marche au-dessus de lui et on est presque au même niveau. J'ai l'impression d'être surpuissant. Je l'embrasse langoureusement, mes mains fourrageant dans ses cheveux parfaits. Je veux le caresser, chaque parcelle de sa peau mais je me contrôle sachant qu'il va paniquer. Mais mon envie se déroule dans mon ventre puissante, brûlante et elle envahit bientôt tout mon être. Kurt lâche un son guttural et me pousse au niveau des épaules ?

« Tu souhaites que je te prenne dans l'escalier ? » grogne-t-il, essoufflé, « parce que si tu continues, ça va arriver »

« Oui »

Je suis sûr que mes yeux sont aussi sombres que les siens à cet instant. Le bleu des siens est empli de luxure et de promesses.

« Non. Je veux te baiser au lit »

Sans prévenir, il me place sur son épaule. Je lâche un petit cri. Il me met une fessée très forte et je crie à nouveau. Il descend quelques marches et se baisse pour prendre la barre sur le sol.

Mademoiselle Jones quitte la buanderie quand nous traversons le corridor. Elle nous adresse un sourire et je lui lance un sourire désolé à mon tour. A mon avis, Kurt ne l'a même pas vue.

Une fois dans la chambre, il me remet sur mes pieds et balance la barre sur le matelas.

« Je ne crois pas que tu vas me faire souffrir »

« Je ne le crois pas non plus »

Il attrape mon visage et me donne un profond et vrai baiser faisant accélérer mon cœur déjà ultra rapide.

« Je te veux à un tel point » chuchote-t-il contre mes lèvres, « tu es certain que tu le veux aussi, même avec les événements de la journée ? »

« Oui. Je te veux. Je te veux. Je veux enlever tes habits »

Je meurs d'envie de sentir sa peau sous la pulpe de mes doigts.

Ses yeux s'ouvrent en grand. Il ne sait pas quoi faire un instant.

« Ok » concède-t-il avec méfiance.

Mes doigts s'avancent vers les boutons de sa chemise et j'entends sa respiration se bloquer.

« Je ne te caresserais pas si ce n'est pas ce que tu veux »

« Non » rétorque-t-il immédiatement, « touche-moi. Je suis bien. Vas-y » grogne-t-il.

Je déboutonne avec lenteur sa chemise. Ses yeux sont écarquillés et ils pétillent. Sa bouche est à peine ouverte pour laisser passer sa respiration tremblante. Il est magnifique, même effrayé. Oui il est effrayé, je le sais. Je défais le troisième et les lignes de sa poitrine apparaissent.

« J'ai envie de poser mes lèvres ici » chuchotais-je.

Son souffle devient plus court.

« Poser tes lèvres ? »

J'acquiesce. Il halète alors que je défais le bouton d'après. Je m'incline pour lui montrer ce que je souhaite faire. Il cesse de respirer mais ne s'éloigne pas lorsque je l'embrasse délicatement au centre de son torse. Je finis de la déboutonner et je le regarde. Il a un air fier, serein et fasciné.

« Tu as moins de mal, je me trompe ? »

Il secoue la tête alors que je retire doucement le vêtement. Je l'abandonne lâchement sur le parquet de la chambre.

« Qu'as-tu fais de moi Blainey ? » murmure-t-il, « je l'ignore mais je ne veux pas que ça cesse »

Après ça, il me serre contre lui, emmêle ses doigts dans mes boucles et tire dessus pour pouvoir atteindre mon cou.

Il traîne sa bouche sur ma joue et mords doucement l'os de ma mâchoire. Je gémis. Putain je veux ce garçon à un tel point. Mes mains traînent vers l'ourlet de son pantalon. Je le déboutonne et le débraguette.

« Mon bébé » halète-t-il en posant ses lèvres dans mon cou.

Son sexe bandé tape contre l'os de mon bassin. Il est raide, dur pour moi. J'ai envie de lui. J'ai envie de le sentir sur ma langue. Je fais un pas en arrière immédiatement et m'agenouille devant lui.

« Ooooooh ! » s'égosille-t-il.

J'abaisse brusquement son jean et son sous-vêtement. Son érection pointe fièrement vers moi. Avant même qu'il fasse un geste pour me repousser, je prends son sexe entre mes lèvres et le suce violemment, me délectant de l'effet de surprise que j'ai créé. Il baisse la tête dans ma direction et m'épie attentivement à chaque mouvement que je fais. Son regard est envahi par le plaisir. Wow. Je détends plus ma gorge et le suce encore plus profondément. Il clôt les paupières et se laisse aller à cette extase exquise. J'ai conscience du pouvoir que j'ai sur lui et c'est sexy, chaud comme l'enfer. Je me sens invincible. Je m'abandonne à cette sensation salvatrice et libératrice.

« Putain » souffle-t-il en emmêlant ses doigts dans mes cheveux.

Il lance ses hanches vers moi afin que je le prenne encore plus loin. Son gland tape le fond de ma gorge. J'accentue le contact de ma langue sur les veines de sa longueur en ne cessant de le pomper.

« Blaine… »

Il tente de m'échapper.

N'y pense même pas Hummel. Je te veux. Je place fermement mes mains de chaque côté de son bassin et suce plus fort. Il tremble. L'orgasme arrive.

« S'il te plaît » dit-il entre deux souffles, « je vais… je vais jouir Blaine »

Génial. Si je pouvais laisser exploser ma satisfaction je le ferais alors qu'il vient en de longs et puissants jets sur ma langue et il crie.

Ses paupières se décrispent et ses yeux bleus brillants me dévisagent. Je lui souris en léchant la commissure de ma bouche. Il me donne un sourire lubrique en retour.

« C'était donc ce que tu avais en tête Blaine »

Il s'incline, m'attrape sous les aisselles pour me mettre debout. Ses lèvres sont tout de suite sur les miennes. Elles tremblent à son grognement.

« Je me goûte. Tu es bien meilleur que moi » chuchote-t-il, collé à ma bouche.

Il retire mon haut, le fait tomber sur le sol et il me pousse sur le matelas. Il passe les pouces sous l'élastique de mon boxer et tire dessus, entraînant mon pantalon avec. Je suis à poil, allongé sur son lit. Je patiente alors qu'il me baise du regard. Il finit de se déshabiller en continuant de me fixer.

« Tu es un homme magnifique Blaine » dit-il d'une voix aguicheuse.

J'incline ma tête sur mon épaule comme il le fait souvent et lui donne un énorme sourire.

« Tu es un homme magnifique Kurt. Et tes goûts en matière d'hommes sont géniaux »

Il m'adresse un deuxième sourire lubrique et il saisit la barre aux menottes. Il attrape mon pied gauche et referme la menotte autour de ma cheville. Ses yeux sont attachés aux miens alors qu'il resserre le métal autour de moi. Il connaît tellement bien les gestes qu'il ne regarde même pas ses mains.

« Je voudrais pouvoir me rappeler de ton goût. Je sais que tu es subtil et exquis cher Blaine »

Il donne le même traitement à ma deuxième cheville dans un mouvement habile. Mes deux pieds sont maintenant tenus à cinquante centimètres l'un de l'autre.

« Je peux ajuster la barre. Ça peut être pratique » chuchote-t-il.

Un léger bruit retentit et il écarte un peu plus mes pieds. Je ne sais pas quoi dire et me force à respirer calmement. Putain c'est vraiment bandant. Mon corps s'enflamme, ne pouvant plus attendre, rongé par l'envie.

Kurt passe sa langue entre ses lèvres.

« Je sans qu'on va prendre du bon temps Blaine »

Il se penche et pivote la barre. Je suis alors sur le ventre, totalement étonné.

« Je peux faire pleins de choses avec ça » grogne-t-il d'un ton rauque.

Il tourne à nouveau la barre et je me retrouve allongé sur le dos, essoufflé alors qu'il n'a presque rien fait.

« Ces menottes-là servent pour les mains normalement. Je ne suis pas encore décidé. On verra si tu es sage »

« Est-ce mon genre de ne pas être sage ? »

« Hmm… J'ai quelques détails où tu ne l'as pas été, oui » lâche-il en effleurant le dessous de mon pied droit.

Ça me fait des chatouilles. J'essaye de gigoter pour qu'il ne me touche plus mais la barre m'en empêche.

« Tu n'as pas utilisé ton IPhone déjà »

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ? »

« Ça c'est une surprise »

Il me sourit fièrement et son visage est amusé.

Putain ce qu'il est chaud comme ça. Il grimpe sur le matelas et se place entre mes cuisses, délicieusement nu. Je suis exposé.

« Tu es vraiment sexy en m'attendant comme ça Blaine »

Il remonte lentement le bout de ses doigts à l'intérieur de mes cuisses, tout doucement, en traçant des lignes imaginaires. Nos yeux sont toujours accrochés ensemble.

« Plus tu attendras et meilleur ce sera Blaine. Qu'est-ce que je vais te faire ? »

Ses mots et sa voix suave entrent en moi et déclenche quelque chose. Je bouge et gémis en même temps. Ses mains n'ont cessé de bouger. Je tente de resserrer les jambes pour calmer la sensation qu'il déclenche mais je ne peux pas.

« N'oublie pas, si tu n'aimes pas quelque chose, dis-le-moi et j'arrêterais » murmure-t-il.

Il se penche vers mon abdomen, pose ses lèvres dessus et le suce délicatement alors que ses doigts effleurent mes fesses et mes testicules.

« Kurt, s-s'il te plaît »

« Blainey, j'ai découvert une facette joueuse et légèrement méchante tout à l'heure dans tes jeux amoureux. A mon avis, ce serait juste si je te faisais la même chose »

Je serre de toutes mes forces le drap sous moi. Je me laisse aller à son contact. Ses lèvres glissent avec une lenteur exagérée vers mon sexe humide de liquide pré-éjaculatoire et ses doigts montent vers mon entrée. Je gémis quand il lèche mon érection et qu'il me pénètre de deux doigts simultanément. Je jette mes hanches contre ses doigts. Kurt grogne.

« Blaine tu es extraordinaire. Tu es si dur et si serré » souffle-t-il contre ma longueur.

Mon corps se cambre tout seul quand il me prend entièrement dans sa bouche.

A ce moment, je sais que je vais perdre. Sa bouche chaude et mouillée me suce sans relâche alors que ses doigts m'étirent et excitent les nerfs de mon intimité. Je ne peux rien faire à part gémir. C'est bon et violent à la fois. Je tremble. Je fais de mon mieux pour encaisser ce raz-de-marée de sensations.

« Kurt ! » hurlais-je.

« Oui mon bébé » murmure-t-il.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il essaye de faire mais il lance de l'air froid sur mon sexe humide et sensible.

« Ooooh ! S'il te plaît »

« Crie mon nom ! »

« Kurt ! »

C'est un cri aigu et suppliant.

« Recommence » ordonne-t-il.

« Kurt, Kurt, Kurt » m'époumonais-je.

« Tu m'appartiens »

Son ton est tendre et signe ma fin. Il me suce encore et je tombe avec violence dans un orgasme dévastateur. Mes cuisses sont écartées et ses doigts toujours en moi alors que je jouis longtemps, longtemps. Je suis déboussolé.

Je me rends à peu près compte que Kurt me met sur le ventre.

« On tente comme ça mon bébé. Si ça te déplaît ou si ça fait mal, dis juste stop »

Hein ? Je flotte sur mon nuage post-orgasmique et je ne comprends pas tout. Je me rends compte que je suis assis sur les cuisses de Kurt. Depuis quand ?

« Incline-toi vers l'avant » me chuchote-t-il doucement, « Ta joue et ton torse contre le matelas »

Perdu, je lui obéis. Il prend mes poignets et les emmène en arrière de part et d'autre de mon torse. Il les attache avec les menottes à la barre, près de mes pieds. J'ai les fesses en l'air, totalement exposé et à sa merci.

« Tu es magnifique Blaine »

Sa voix est fascinée. J'entends le bruit de l'emballage de capote. Il caresse mon échine du bout des doigts et s'arrête sur mon cul. Je gémis quand il effleure mon entrée et qu'il caresse mes testicules.

Un court instant après, il est en moi et me baise.

« Ooooh ! Moins vite »

Je hurle et il ne bouge plus.

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Moins vite. Attends que je m'habitue »

Il recule doucement et revient en faisant attention. Il me remplit et m'excite encore trois fois et je me laisse aller.

« Vas-y, ça va »

Je ferme les yeux au plaisir. Il gémit et bouge plus vite, plus vite, plus vite… C'est délicieux. Je m'abandonne à ses va-et-vient exquis et il se perd en moi. Il frappe plusieurs fois ma prostate et je sens mon sexe redevenir dur. Il me pilonne encore et encore me ramenant à nouveau à l'extase. Je jouis glorieusement en me resserrant autour de son érection. C'est puissant mais doux. Je répète son nom comme une prière. Il s'immobilise, giclant sa semence dans le préservatif.

« Oh mon Blaine, mon bébé ! » hurle-t-il en tombant près de moi.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Ses mains expertes retirent les menottes et il frotte gentiment là où elles ont marquées ma peau. Une fois terminé, il me sert contre lui et je tombe dans le sommeil.

Je me réveille. Je suis niché dans ses bras. Il m'admire. Je ne sais pas l'heure qu'il est.

« Une éternité ne serait pas assez longue pour te regarder dormir Blainey » murmure-t-il en posant ses lèvres dans mes boucles.

Je souris et me blottis tendrement contre son corps.

« Je ne pourrais jamais me séparer de toi » dit-il doucement en formant un cocon protecteur de membres autour de moi.

« Je ne te quitterais jamais. Ne me laisse pas te quitter » répondis-je d'un ton ensommeillé, mes yeux toujours fermés.

« Tu m'es essentiel » chuchote-t-il.

Je l'entends à peine, me rendormant déjà.

Je lui suis essentiel… essentiel… Le sommeil m'emporte à nouveau vers un petit garçon abîmé aux yeux bleus tristes et timides qui me sourit.

**Eh bien voilà pour cette semaine. J'espère que vous êtes satisfaits :)**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis dans une petite review, je réponds toujours et ça me fait énormément plaisir.**

**Je tenais à vous dire que je suis en pleine écriture du chapitre 48. Ce qui veut dire que nous entrons dans la dernière ligne droite de Nuances... Il me reste tout de même un bon paquet de chapitre à écrire mais je voulais juste vous prévenir. VOILA :'D**

**A la semaine prochaine les amis.**

**Bisous, bisous.**

**Cindy.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**J'espère que tout va bien pour chacun d'entre vous.**

**500 REVIEWS WOOOOOOOOOHOOOOO VOUS ÊTES GENIAUX JE VOUS AIME COEUR COEUR COEUR PLEINS DE COEUR **

**Merci pour les nouveaux follows et fav de cette semaine. Ça me touche énormément que ma fic vous plaise.**

**Merci à klainepassion, Claire, uneklaineuuuuuse, CeliaCom7, Anna, Claire, ma Kurtannah, Marion, justmoi59, Sara, Klaineuse, Lodret, Anne-So, Amber pour vos reviews.**

**Klainepassion : **merci :'D

**Clairegleek78 : **ta review est vraiment touchante. Mais vraiment. Tu dis des choses tellement adorable, ça me touche juste. Donc sincèrement, merci. J'espère que cette horrible grippe te laissera tranquille. Oui vous saurez un jour ce que contenait la boite mail du grand méchant Hunter ;) Haha j'imagine que c'est agréable oui. Oh vraiment, vous parlez de ma fic ? Je trouve ça juste incroyable, tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer :') encore merci ! Haha ce serait tellement meilleur si c'était Kurt et Blaine dans le film... **bave** Merci à toi pour tes reviews adorables.

**Uneklaineuuuuuse : **tout d'abord : 31 PS VRAIMENT ? Blainey aime bien la salle de torture moderne c'est pour ça qu'il veut y retourner ;) Kurt jaloux c'est super sexy. J'aimais tellement Kurt en mode bitch avec Sebastian dans la série ** Enfile un nœud pap', une bonne dose de gel et une coloration pour les cheveux si tu n'es pas brune et ça passerait tranquillos ! Reviewique = phrase ou sentiment sorti d'une review HEY ! Ta grand-mère cherche radis dans le dictionnaire après avoir été poussée dans les orties ? Peut-être que les radis enlèvent les démangeaisons qui sait ? ;) Je pense que c'est Voltaire qui a dit ça dans Candide non ? Alors à moins que tu communiques avec les morts ou qu'on nous aurait raconté des conneries en disant que Voltaire est mort mais qu'en fait il vit dans un terrier de lapin en buvant du thé (AUCUNE REFERENCE A CETTE ALICE AU PAYS DES MERVEILLES), je ne pense pas qu'on puisse le rencontrer... Tu peux aller au pays des merveilles ? J'aimerais rencontrer le chapelier !

**CeliaCom7 : **tu aimes Hunter à ce que je vois ;) oh merci :') Klaine sont faits de sexe et de tendresse. C'est ainsi fait ;)

**AnnaKlaineuse : **Pétaouchnok ou ConnardLand, la ville la plus merdique sur terre. Pourquoi avoir fait une ville pour eux ? Moi, je les aurais jeté dans la mer, mais loin loin, et je les aurais abandonné là. Je les aurais regardé depuis mon yacht de luxe en train de se casser le cul pour retrouver la terre ferme. JE VEUX DU KLEX DANS GLEE **pleure en se roulant par terre** à la semaine prochaine ;)

**Maloke : **« ! » est un mot génial ma Claire ;) bisous !

**IheartIns : **Coucou ! Eh bien merci et de rien j'imagine ;) Non je n'ai pas été voir le film mais une amie m'a dit que Mrs Robinson n'était pas dedans et je trouve ça décevant en fait... J'aurais aimé voir à quoi ressemblait ce personnage et si je me l'étais imaginé de la bonne façon.

**Justmoi59 : **Blaine qui boxe c'est juste supermegafoxyawesomehot ! Ça n'est pas beau dans ma tête la confrontation Hunter/Kurt ;) merci beaucoup !

**Licorne-Klaine** : je suis contente que tu ailles mieux. Ne t'inquiète pas pour Joey. Il est entrainé pour affronter ce genre de situation ;) Merci beaucoup, c'est adorable ma chérie **coeur**

**Klaineuse** : OH MON DIEU TU ES LA 500EME :o mais quel hasard :'D Je suis contente que tu aies posté la 500ème review. Ça compte beaucoup pour moi... On se marie maintenant ? :') ça fait vraiment dix mois ? Dieu que le temps passe vite... Remarque Nuances a presque un an ! As tu trouvé une torture digne de ce nom pour Hunter du coup ? Blaine ne réalise pas encore ce qui s'est passé. Le contre coup du choc... Bon évidemment, Kurt exagère toujours tout pas vrai ? ;) J'aime bien les questions que tu te poses. Tu t'intéresses à la suite de l'histoire et c'est vraiment génial pour moi. Tu ne t'imagines pas combien... Ouais j'ai compris et je pense que je me suis snixxifier en effet :o a cause de notre cousine Santana ? Je me rends compte qu'on peut pas se marier vu qu'on est sœur **sniffouille dans un coin** Est-ce que tu me détestes si je dis que Blainofsky ne me gêne pas ? **pars en courant** Non mais je veux dire, Dave aime vraiment Blaine. Il l'aime tellement qu'il le laisse partir retrouver Kurt. C'est pas rien. En plus, on sait que Klaine c'est pour la vie alors Blainofsky... Ya pas besoin de se faire de soucis (ça rime t'as vu ? **JE SORS OK**) J'ai eu l'image de Godzilla/Norris **tremble de peur** T'as remarqué que quoi que fasse Kurt, c'est toujours lui qu'on finit par plaindre ? Il a laissé tomber Blainey et c'est encore Blaine qui doit lui courir après pour le récupérer. Le pauvre Hobbit :'( Passe une bonne semaine et vivement ta réponse ma soeureupine d'amour **coeurpaillettecalinKlainecoeurlicornepaillettebisous** Je t'aime.

**Lodret** : merci, c'est vraiment gentil :)

**HOP3SO** : Merci, je vais essayer de m'y pencher mais je ne te promets rien. Bisous !

**Guest/Amber :** Kurt était énervé... Non ce ne sont pas des photos de Blaine. C'est quelque chose de bien plus... sombre disons :') La salle de torture moderne... Je me sens genre coupable de l'aimer. C'est bizarre en fait ;) Bisous Amber :)

**Sur ce, bon chapitre !**

**ENJOY !**

**Chapitre 43**

Kurt niche son visage dans le creux de mon cou alors que je sors tout doucement du sommeil.

« Coucou bébé » chuchote-t-il en léchant et suçant mon oreille.

Mes paupières se soulèvent difficilement et je cligne rapidement des yeux avant de les refermer immédiatement. La lueur agressive du jour flotte autour de nous. Kurt joue tranquillement avec mon téton gauche. Ses doigts glissent ensuite jusqu'à ma taille. Il est couché derrière moi, son torse plaqué étroitement contre mon dos.

Je détends mes muscles engourdis et me laisse aller à son contact. Je sens son sexe bandé entre mes fesses. Putain.

_Se réveiller chez Kurt Hummel._

« Quelqu'un est heureux ce matin » dis-je d'un ton endormi en me frottant contre lui d'une façon explicite.

Je le sens sourire contre ma joue.

« Je suis vraiment heureux. Grâce à toi » rétorque-t-il.

Il bouge sa paume sur les muscles de mon ventre qui se contractent à son passage et plus loin encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit posée sur mon membre à demi-dur. Il me caresse lentement et reprend :

« Je dirais qu'il y a pas mal d'avantages d'ouvrir les yeux et de tomber sur toi » souffle-t-il d'une voix tendre en me forçant à me mettre sur le dos, « tu as passé une bonne nuit Blainey ? » me questionne-t-il en ne cessant ses gestes sur mon érection bien réveillée maintenant.

Il me donne un sourire rayonnant digne d'une pub de dentifrice qui me fait fondre.

Je débute un mouvement de bassin pour suivre les va-et-vient de son poing. Il pose délicatement sa bouche sur la mienne et la délaisse pour ma gorge. Il mord, lèche, suce ma peau là où il passe. Je lâche un gémissement. Il est tendre. Il est d'humeur joueuse et insouciante. Sa deuxième main est rapidement sur moi et ses doigts habiles trouvent mon entrée. Il me pénètre d'un seul et soupire, tremblant d'émerveillement.

« Mon Blaine » chuchote-t-il dans mon cou, « ton corps est merveilleux »

Il amorce un mouvement et caresse mon intimité avec douceur. Ses va-et-vient sur mon sexe continuent au même rythme. Sa bouche migre vers mon torse et atteint mon téton. Il le pince entre ses lèvres et le mordille de ses dents avec délicatesse. Il donne le même traitement au deuxièùe qui se dresse sous cette délicieuse torture.

Je geins à nouveau et il grogne en réponse. Il relève le visage vers le mien et ses yeux brûlants s'accrochent aux miens.

« Je te veux. Tout de suite »

Il lâche mon sexe et tend le bras vers la table de nuit. Il bouge ensuite sur moi et s'appuye grâce à ses coudes de part et d'autre de mon torse. Il caresse ma joue de son nez et écarte mes cuisses de ses jambes. Il s'assoit sur ses talons et craque l'emballage de la capote.

« Je suis pressé d'être samedi » lâche-t-il avec un regard noir.

« Pour ton anniversaire ? »

J'halète et je tremble légèrement.

« Non pour ne plus porter ces trucs de merde »

« Nom joliment trouvé » riais-je tranquillement.

Sa bouche se tord dans un sourire sexy. Il déroule le préservatif sur lui.

« Tu ris Blaine ? »

« Absolument pas »

Je tente, sans succès, de me calmer.

« Tu ne dois pas rire maintenant »

Il bouge la tête pour me gronder. Son ton est grave et autoritaire. Les traits de son visage sont, étrangement, froids comme la glace et chauds comme la braise. Oh bordel !

Ma respiration devient irrégulière.

« Je croyais que tu appréciais m'entendre rire » murmurais-je d'une voix basse et enrouée, mes yeux liés aux siens bleus foncés sérieux.

« Pas maintenant. Ni l'endroit, ni le moment de rire. Je dois te faire cesser et je connais un moyen vraiment efficace » finit-il d'un air dangeureux.

Il me surplombe.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez pour le petit-déjeuner Blaine ? »

« Seulement des céréales. Merci Mademoiselle Jones »

Je m'empourpre en m'asseyant sur un tabouret dans la cuisine. Quand j'ai rencontré les yeux sombres de la douce Mercedes la veille, Kurt me trimballait sur son épaule comme un sac à patates pour aller dans son lit.

« Tu es magnifique » me lance doucement Kurt.

J'ai enfilé un jean droit gris clair, un gilet gris aussi et un noeud papillon de la même teinte.

« Tu l'es aussi »

Je lui adresse un sourire maladroit. Il a une chemise bleue nuit et un jean simple clair. Il a l'air calme, sublime comme d'habitude.

« On devrait t'acheter plus de jeans comme ça » lâche-t-il d'un air distrait, « ce serait génial de faire du shopping avec toi »

Oh, du shopping avec Kurt Hummel. J'adore ça déjà normalement mais avec lui et son sens du style impeccable, je suis sûr que ce sera mieux. Je secoue la tête et change de sujet pour le moment.

« Ca va être étrange au travail aujourd'hui. Je ne sais même pas comment ça va se passer »

« Ils vont être obligés de mettre quelqu'un d'autre à la place de l'autre porc »

Kurt plisse le front. Ses traits se déforment par de la répugnance, comme s'il venait de marcher dans une merde bien fraiche.

« Ce serait vraiment bien que mon patron soit une patronne cette fois »

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Au moins, tu n'aurais pas peur que je couche avec lors d'un voyage » me moquais-je gentiment.

Je vois sa bouche trembler sous un sourire contenu et il mange ses oeufs.

« Qu'est-ce que tu trouves de si drôle ? » demandais-je.

« Toi. Avale tes céréales. Tout le bol. Tu ne manges déjà pas beaucoup alors finis au moins »

Je soupire. Kurt l'autoritaire. Je mange quand même mon petit-déj'.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

« Tu dois entrer la clé ici et ensuite taper ce code, là »

Kurt me montre patiemment chaque endroit.

« Si quelqu'un arrive à la voler, chapeau ! »

Je suis en admiration devant chaque coin de l'habitacle. Je me retiens de sautiller sur mon confortable siège en cuir. J'ai enfin le droit de conduire ma nouvelle voiture.

Il me regarde avec une expression sereine.

« Tu as l'air excité comme une puce, je me trompe ? » me questionne-t-il d'un air joueur.

Je hoche la tête avec un sourire énorme sur le visage.

« Ca sent la voiture neuve. Elle me plait bien plus que la bagnole des Soumis... Hmm l'Audi » dis-je rapidement en bafouillant.

« La bagnole des Soumis n'est-ce pas ? Tu as de ces expressions Blainey »

Il s'appuie contre le dossier et secoue la tête comme pour me réprimander. Cependant je sais qu'il se joue de moi alors je ne me fais pas embobiner.

« Allez, c'est parti ! »

Avec un mouvement de bras, il me montre la sortie du parking.

Je tape mes paumes l'une contre l'autre, met le contact et j'entends le moteur chantonner. Je lâche la pédale de frein après avoir enclenché la vitesse. La BM démarre lentement. Je vois dans le rétroviseur Joey grimper dans sa voiture. Je le vois nous suivre dès que je quitte le Phénix.

« On peut mettre de la musique ? » demandais-je à un feu rouge.

« Je préfère que ton attention reste sur la route » grogne-t-il durement.

« Oh Kurt, arrête. Je suis capable d'écouter de la musique et de conduire en même temps »

Je roule des yeux. Il souffle bruyamment et allume la radio.

« Tu pourras utiliser des CD, ton IPad ou ton portable » chuchote-t-il.

La mélodie vraiment forte de Sunday Bloody Sunday de U2 nous entoure brusquement. Kurt abaisse le son.

« Je dois avoir cet album dans mon appartement où je n'ai pas passé une nuit depuis des lustres » lançais-je.

Sa bouche se tord en une fine ligne crispée.

_Mais ferme ta bouche des fois Anderson !_

Je me tais et pense à Steve. J'espère qu'il va bien. Je lui téléphonerais quand je serais au travail. Je pense que je ne vais pas être très occupé aujourd'hui.

Tout à coup, une boule d'anxiété pèse sur mon estomac. Qu'est-ce qui va arriver quand j'entrerais au bureau ? Comment vont réagir les autres pour Hunter ? Est-ce qu'ils vont parler de Kurt ? Mon boulot m'attendra toujours ? Putain mais si je ne bosse plus, qu'est-ce que je vais faire de ma vie?

_Tu n'auras qu'à te marier avec un mec pété de thunes !_

Putain j'arrive à avoir de ces pensées parfois. Je ne sais même pas d'où ça vient.

« Hé oh Blaine Anderson l'insolent est appelé sur Terre »

Kurt capte mon attention alors que je nous arrête à un autre feu.

« Tu n'es pas assez concentré. Fais attention à ce que tu fais Blainey. Les accidents arrivent plus vite que tu ne le croies » me gronde-t-il.

Oh bordel. Ca me rappelle mes leçons de conduite avec Cooper dans les rues de San Francisco. J'ai cru perdre la tête plus d'une fois alors hors de questions que ça recommence. Pas un Cooper numéro 2. Un seul c'est parfait. Un mari par contre...

_Un mari sadique ouais !_

« Je me demandais juste comment ça allait être au boulot »

« Hé bébé, tout va bien aller. Crois-moi d'accord ? » sourit-il gentiment.

« S'il te plait, ne fais rien. Je souhaite me débrouiller moi-même pour le coup. Kurt je t'en prie. Ca compte pour moi » lâchais-je d'une voix calme et douce.

Je ne veux absolument pas me disputer avec lui. Sa bouche se crispe une nouvelle fois et je suis à peu près sûr qu'il va encore m'engueuler comme un gosse. C'est pas gagné...

« Kurt, je ne veux pas qu'on s'engueule. On a passé une matinée si agréable. Tout comme cette nuit... magique » soufflais-je après avoir cherché le mot parfait.

Il garde le silence. Je tourne discrètement et rapidement la tête vers lui. Ses paupières sont closes.

« Oui. Magique » redit-il tranquillement, « et mes mots étaient sincères »

« Lesquels ? »

« Je ne pourrais jamais me séparer de toi »

« On ne va pas se séparer »

Il sourit presque maladroitement. Son air penaud me retourne et me fait craquer.

« Parfait » articule-t-il finalement, visiblement plus à l'aise.

J'entre dans un parking non loin de The New Press. Celui du bureau est toujours plein.

« Je viens avec toi jusqu'à l'entrée. Joey me récupérera là-bas » dit doucement Kurt.

Je sors de la voiture et manque de m'entraver dans ma sacoche qui est tombée par terre. Kurt s'extirpe du véhicule avec son élégance et sa grâce innées, totalement en accord avec son corps parfait. Du moins, il envoie cette image. Un homme qui pleure dès qu'on l'effleure un peu trop ne peut pas être aussi bien dans sa peau que ça. Cette pensée assez farfelue me déstabilise.

« Souviens-toi, on a un rendez-vous chez le Docteur Schuester à dix-neuf heures ce soir » me rappelle-t-il en prenant ma main.

Je ferme le voiture en appuyant sur la clé et le suit tranquillement.

« Je m'en souviendrais. Je vais écrire toutes les choses qui me tracassent sur toi pour lui »

« Qui te tracassent ? Sur moi ? »

J'acquiesce.

« Tu peux me poser toutes les questions que tu veux tu sais. Je t'y répondrais toujours »

Il semble touché. Je lui adresse un sourire pour le rassurer.

« Je sais mais j'aimerais quand même connaître les théories de l'escroc que tu paies une fortune »

Son front se plisse. Il m'attrape et me plaque brusquement contre lui en tenant étroitement mes poignets dans mon dos.

« Tu crois que c'est judicieux ? » me questionne-t-il d'un ton enroué.

Je recule mon visage pour pouvoir voir le sien. L'anxiété déforme ses traits et ses yeux bleus sont grands ouverts. Mon ventre se tord en voyant cette image.

« Si tu n'en as pas envie, je ne ferais rien. Tu le sais »

Je le fixe intensément. Je voudrais retirer l'angoisse de son beau visage. Je tire sur mon poignet droit et pose mes doigts sur sa joue avec délicatesse. Il s'est rasé ce matin et sa peau pâle est toute douce et parfaite.

« Dis-moi ce qui te gêne à ce point » murmurais-je d'un ton doux.

« J'ai peur que tu partes »

« Kurt, je te l'ai déjà dit je ne sais combien de fois. Je ne pars pas. Tu m'as raconté le pire je pense. Je ne m'en vais pas »

« Donc pourquoi je n'ai eu aucune réponse ? »

« Aucune réponse à quoi ? »

« Tu sais à quoi Blainey »

Je souffle bruyamment.

« Je souhaite être à cent pour cent sûr d'être assez pour toi Kurt. Il n'y a rien d'autre »

« Pourtant quand je te le dis, tu ne me fais pas confiance »

Il me libère totalement, agacé.

« Kurt, on va à cent à l'heure. Tu me l'as avoué toi-même, tu es composé de toutes les nuances de folie possible. Je suis incapable de satisfaire tes besoins. Je ne peux pas, je n'y arrive pas. Je me sens nul et pas capable de te suffire. J'ai ressenti ça quand je t'ai vu agir avec Elliott. Comment je suis censé savoir qu'un jour, tu ne vas pas tomber sur un mec brun qui adore ton mode de vie ? Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu ne vas pas... l'aimer ? Aimer un autre garçon qui te serait compatible »

Penser à Kurt avec un autre homme me retourne le ventre et me donne envie de vomir. Je penche ma tête vers mes pieds.

« J'ai cotoyé plus d'un homme qui appréciait mon mode de vie, comme tu dis. Mais je n'ai jamais éprouvé l'attirance que j'ai pour toi. Je ne me suis jamais lié à eux comme avec toi. Tu es le seul Blainey »

« Tu ne t'es jamais dit qu'ils n'avaient peut-être jamais eu l'occasion. Tu t'es trop efforcé à les garder dans ta cage dorée Kurt. Bon, on en parlera tout à l'heure. Je dois aller au boulot. Le Docteur Schuester aura certainement un avis à ce propos »

Cette conversation était beaucoup trop sérieuse pour être effectuée à huit heures du matin au milieu d'un parking. Kurt a l'air assez d'accord avec moi pour le coup. Il acquiesce mais je vois de la prudence dans ses yeux.

« Suis-moi » me commande-t-il en prenant mes doigts.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

J'entre dans mon bureau. Une note écrite de Marc est posée près de mon téléphone. Il veut que je le rejoigne tout de suite dans son bureau. Mon coeur bat à tout rompre. Et voilà comment on se fait mettre à la porte.

« Blaine »

Marc a un sourire aimable quand il m'indique de m'asseoir devant lui. Je me pose sur le siège et le fixe comme si son visage refermé toutes ses pensées. Mon coeur bat si vite qu'il l'entend d'où il est. J'en suis sûr. Il frotte la manche de sa veste et me scrute gravement de son regard gris profond.

« J'ai de mauvaises nouvelles pour vous »

Oh putain non pas ça...

« Je voulais vous voir ce matin pour vous dire qu'Hunter est parti de The New Press sans vraiment donné de raisons »

Je m'empourpre. Ce n'est vraiment pas une mauvaise nouvelle ça. Est-ce que c'est déplacé de lui dire que je le sais déjà ?

« Il est parti vraiment rapidement et je n'ai personne pour le remplacer dans l'immédiat. Donc je vous propose de prendre la place de Daisy à l'édition qui elle prendra la place d'Hunter. Ce sera temporaire, le temps de trouver un nouveau DRH »

Pardon ? Mon coeur vient de rater un battement. Moi ?

« Mais... Je n'appartiens à la boite que depuis une semaine »

« Je sais Blaine. Je sais. Hunter a toujours dit que vous faisiez du travail parfait et il disait que vous aviez un potentiel énorme »

Ma respiration se bloque dans ma gorge. Il voyait un grand potentiel dans mon cul surtout...

« La-dedans se trouve la description du métier que je vous propose. Parcourez ses papiers attentivement et on pourra en discuter dans la journée »

« Mais... »

« Je comprends que tout ceci est précipité mais vous connaissez déjà les auteurs prometteurs qu'Hunter voulez. Vos résumés de lecture ont attiré l'attention de pas mal d'éditeurs. Vous êtes doué Blaine. Je sais que vous pouvez le faire »

« Ok »

C'est putain de dingue.

« Pensez-y sérieusement. Mais si vous voulez, Daisy a déjà déménagé dans le bureau d'Hunter et le sien est donc vacant »

Il se met debout et m'incite à sortir en me tendant la main. Je la lui serre, absolument sur le cul.

« Je suis soulagé qu'il ne soit plus là » chuchote-t-il avec une émotion étrange sur le visage.

Il lui a fait le même genre d'avances qu'à moi ?

Je retourne dans mon bureau. J'attrape mon IPhone dans ma sacoche pour téléphoner à Kurt. Il décroche presque tout de suite.

« Blaine, tout va bien ? » m'interroge-t-il, soucieux.

« Je viens de recevoir le poste d'éditeur. Ce n'est pas définitif, juste le temps qu'ils dégotent un nouveau DRH » lâchais-je d'un seul coup.

« C'est une blague ? » murmure-t-il, étonné.

« Tu es intervenu dans ceci ? »

Mon ton est sévère plus que nécessaire.

« Non. Non absolument pas. Enfin, sans te vexer ou être désagréable, tu es à The New Press que depuis une semaine Blaine. Ce n'est pas méchant d'accord ? »

« Oui j'en ai conscience »

Mon front se plisse.

« D'après le boss, Hunter me vantait énormément »

« Oh vraiment ? »

La voix de Kurt est froide. Il souffle dans le téléphone.

« Enfin bébé, s'ils croyent que tu peux le faire, c'est que tu le peux. Bravo. On pourrait sortir pour fêter la nouvelle après notre rendez-vous vers Schuester ? »

« Hmm. Tu n'es pas intervenu, tu es sûr ? »

Il ne dit rien pendant un moment et parle finalement d'un ton glacial et dangeureux :

« Tu mets ma parole en doute ? J'ai horreur de ça »

J'avale ma salive. Putain, il est tellement susceptible.

« Excuse-moi »

« Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'importe quoi, dis-le-moi et je serais présent. Blaine ? »

« Oui ? »

« Utilise ton IPhone » prévient-il d'un air calme.

« Oui Kurt »

Il ne met pas fin à l'appel. Je savais qu'il ne le ferait pas. Il respire brusquement.

« J'entends par là, si tu as besoin de moi, je suis présent »

Ses mots sont tendres et aimables. Il change d'humeur vraiment rapidement. C'est très difficile de le suivre.

« Ok » répondis-je, « je devrais peut-être y aller. Je dois déménager mes affaires »

« Je serais toujours présent en cas de besoin »

« Merci Kurt, je le sais. Je t'aime »

Je l'entends presque sourire. C'est bon, je l'ai récupéré encore une fois.

« Je t'aime aussi mon bébé »

Je ne pourrais jamais en avoir assez de ses paroles.

« On discute tout à l'heure »

« A plus tard bébé »

Je coupe la communication et regarde dans la direction de l'ancien bureau d'Hunter où se trouve déjà Daisy. Putain, Blaine Anderson : éditeur. C'est vraiment incroyable, surtout au bout d'une semaine. Qu'est-ce que dirait Hunter s'il était là ? Un frisson me parcourt en pensant à ça. Malgré tout, je suis curieux de savoir comment il est ce matin. A mon avis, pas à Miami déjà. Je déménage nonchalamment mes affaires dans mon nouveau bureau, m'installe et lis les documents que Marc m'a passés.

Vers 12h30, Marc me passe un coup de fil.

« Blaine, il faut que vous soyez présent à la réunion de treize heure dans la salle de conférence. Tim Cameron et Roxane Smith seront là : ce sont les président et vice-présidente de The New Press. Chaque éditeur doit être présent »

Putain.

« Il faut que je sois préparé ou non ? »

« Non, il s'agit simplement d'une réunion d'informations. On en fait une tous les mois. On prendra notre déjeuner en salle de conférence »

« Comptez sur moi »

Je repose le téléphone.

Oh merde. Je parcours la liste de chaque auteur avec lesquels Daisy bosser. Bon c'est vrai que je connais à peu près leur travail. Hunter m'avait fait lire quatre de leurs écrits et deux supplémentaires.

D'ailleurs, selon moi, il faudrait les publier. Je respire profondément. C'est déjà l'heure de la pose déjeuner. C'est dingue. Le temps est passé à vive allure et c'est plutôt bien. Beaucoup de choses m'ont été transmises dans cette matinée. Mon portable émet le son de notification m'indiquant un rendez-vous.

Merde Santana. Dans tout ce remue-ménge, je l'ai complétement oublié. Je chope mon Iphone dans ma sacoche et fouille dedans pour pouvoir repêcher ses coordonnées.

En même temps, mon téléphone sonne.

« Il est là, dans le hall » chuchote Sugar d'une voix excitée.

« Qui ça ? »

Pendant un bref instant, je m'imagine qu'elle parle de Kurt.

« Le beau gosse blond »

« Steve ? »

Pourquoi est-il ici ? Une pointe de culpabilité me traverse pour l'avoir laissé tout seul.

Steve est habillé de façon très décontractée. On dirait un surfeur. Il me sourit chaleureusement en me voyant.

« Hey ! Génial le noeud pap' Anderson ! » lâche-t-il quand je m'approche de lui.

Il me serre brièvement contre lui.

« Ca va ? » demandais-je.

Il plisse le front.

« Ca va Blainey, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu ne m'as pas appelé ces jours et je commençais à me faire du souci pour toi. J'ai peur que ton copain maître de l'univers te maltraite ou te séquestre »

Je m'empourpre et souris bêtement.

« D'accord, j'ai compris. Cet énorme sourire niais n dit long. Je ne souhaite pas avoir les détails merci » dit-il, rieur, « je voulais voir si tu avais le temps pour venir manger un bout avec moi. Mes cours à le New York University commencent en septembre. J'espère que ça va aller »

« Excuse-moi Steve mais je suis débordé. J'aimerais te parler de tout un tas de trucs mais là, je ne peux pas. Je dois aller en salle de conférence »

Tout à coup, une idée géniale me vient en tête.

« Tu voudrais bien faire quelque chose pour moi qui me sauverait la vie ? »

Je lui lance un regard de chiot.

« Evidemment » rit-il en voyant mon expression.

« Je dois aller déjeuner avec la meilleure amie de Kurt mais je ne trouve pas son numéro pour annuler et cette réunion n'était pas prévue ce matin. Donc tu voudrais bien y aller à ma place s'il te plait, s'il te plait »

« Mais Blaine ! Je ne la connais même pas. Qu'est-ce que je vais lui raconter moi ?! »

« Steve, je t'en prie »

Je lui fais mon plus beau regard suppliant. Il soupire. Ouais, je l'ai eu !

« Tu devras me faire à manger pour ça » grogne-t-il.

« Pas de problème. Tu me diras juste l'heure et l'endroit »

« Donc elle est où cette meilleure amie ? »

« Elle ne devrait pas tarder »

Au même moment, sa voix résonne dans le hall.

« Hey le Hobbit ! « s'exclame-t-il près des portes.

Steve et moi nous pivotons dans un seul mouvement. Elle est là, plus belle et sexy que jamais. Ses longs cheveux noirs tombent en cascade sur ses épaules. Elle est vêtue d'une robe ultra-moulante bleu ciel et de chaussures à hauts talons noirs. Ses belles jambes bronzées sont mises en valeur. Elle est superbe.

« C'est... C'est la meilleure amie ? « bafouille difficilement Steve.

« La seule et l'unique. Coucou Santana «

Je la serre vite fait dans mes bras alors que Steve la déshabille du regard, plus ou moins discrètement.

« Santana voici Steve, le petit frère de Sam, mon meilleur ami «

Il bouge à peine la tête, la bouche grande ouverte, complétement étonné.

_Quand il saura qu'elle les aime avec un peu plus de poitrine..._

Santana tourne la tête vers lui et le salue.

« Content de faire ta connaissance « chuchote Steve.

Santana ne dit rien et hoche seulement la tête.

« Je ne peux pas sortir déjeuner avec toi « lâchais-je doucement, « mais Steve veut bien y aller à ma place. Tu es d'accord ? J'essayerais de me libérer une autre fois ok ? «

« Hmm oui, c'est très bien. Si tu ne peux pas, je ne vais pas t'arracher les yeux « dit-elle de son air habituel.

« Eh bien, à mon tour alors. On se voit plus tard Blainey « conclue Steve en faisant un geste à la latina vers la sortie.

Elle le suit et se retourne vers moi.

« A bientôt Blainey. J'espère que tu pourras te libérer «

Je lui souris sincèrement et acquiesce. Je les salue de la main quand ils sortent du batiment. Kurt ferait une sale tête s'il savait que Santana trainait avec un mec qui bave devant elle. Enfin, elle est grande et sublime, il ne peut pas la materner jusqu'à ses trente-cinq ans.

_N'oublie pas que c'est du maniaque du contrôle que tu parles._

Ouais mais Santana a un caractère bien trempé et je pense qu'elle peut se débrouiller toute seule pour se défendre. Kurt pourrait bien se tenir pour une fois non ? Je secoue la tête pour virer cette idée farfelue et je monte à mon bureau pour préparer un minimum la séance.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je sors de la salle de conférence, il est un peu plus de quinze heures. Tout s'est bien déroulé. Je me suis battu pour que les deux auteurs que je jugeais prometteurs soient publiés. Je me sens utile et satisfait. Ca fait du bien.

Quand j'entre dans mon bureau, je vois tout de suite le gigantesque panier rempli de roses rouges et rose. Leur odeur suave remplit la pièce. C'est superbe. Je m'empare du petit mot qu'il y a dedans et sourit en reconnaissant l'écriture.

_**Bravo cher Blaine Anderson.**_

_**En plus, tu t'es débrouillé tout seul.**_

_**Aucun PDG bien trop gentil et maître du monde de ta connaissance n'est intervenu…**_

_**Je t'aime,**_

_**Kurt.**_

J'attrape mon IPhone et lui écris un message.

* * *

**De :** Blaine Anderson

**Objet :** Les maîtres du monde…

**A **: Kurt Hummel

J'aime beaucoup les PDG bien trop gentils et maitres du monde un tantinet maniaque du contrôle.

Les fleurs sont magnifiques. Merci. Elles étaient dans un grand panier tressé en osier. Ça m'a fait penser à des muffins ou aux pique-niques, tu sais ceux au milieu de Central Park avec une nappe à carreaux rouges et blancs.

Bisous.

* * *

**De :** Kurt Hummel

**Objet** : Envie champêtre

**A :** Blaine Anderson

Maniaque du contrôle ? Moi ?... Je suis certain que le Docteur Schuester a un avis et une explication à ça.

Tu veux qu'on aille pique-niquer à Central Park ?

J'ai le sentiment que toi et moi dans l'herbe pourrait être… intéressant Blaine.

Tu passes une bonne journée bébé ?

Kurt Hummel, PDG Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

Oh punaise. Mes joues chauffent à son mail.

* * *

**De :** Blaine Anderson

**Objet :** Hausse de température

**A **: Kurt

Je n'ai pas vu passer cette journée. J'ai tout juste réussi à prendre une minute pour respirer et pour écarter mon esprit du boulot.

Mais je vais me débrouiller. On en parlera en rentrant à la maison ce soir si tu veux.

L'herbe est vraiment tentante quand tu en parles…

Je t'aime.

B.

P.S : ne te tracasse pas pour le Docteur Schuester.

* * *

La sonnerie de mon téléphone retentit. C'est Suga qui veut absolument savoir d'où viennent les roses et où est passé Hunter. J'ai été planqué dans mon bureau sans bouger et les ragots de ce genre me manquent. Je lui dis que les roses sont de mon copain et que je ne sais rien pour Hunter. Je raccroche alors que mon portable vibre.

* * *

**De **: Kurt Hummel

**Objet :** Bien…

**A :** Blaine Anderson

D'accord mon cher Blaine, je vais essayer de ne pas me tracasser.

A plus tard mon bébé.

Kurt Hummel, PDG Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

Vers 17h30, je rassemble mes affaires. Je n'ai pas vu défiler les heures aujourd'hui. Il faut que je rentre au Phénix pour me changer pour l'entrevue avec le Docteur Schuester. Je ne sais même pas ce que je vais lui demander du coup. Peut-être qu'on pourrait simplement le rencontrer aujourd'hui et Kurt déciderait si oui ou non, on peut recommencer s'il est assez à l'aise. Je vire cette pensée et me dépêche de quitter le bâtiment. Je fais quand même une signe à Sugar en sortant.

Je dois aussi commencer à penser à la fête d'anniversaire de Kurt. J'ai trouvé ce que je voulais lui offrir. Ce serait bien qu'il ait ce cadeau avant de voir Schuester. Mais je ne sais pas comment y arriver.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

J'arrive dans la grande pièce trois quarts d'heures plus tard. Kurt est tourné face à la fenêtre et parle au téléphone. Il pivote vers moi avec un sourire éblouissant et coupe court à la conversation.

« Parfait Pierce. Prévenez Sterling. Il ne faut pas s'arrêter maintenant. Au revoir «

Il vient rapidement près de moi. Je suis debout dans l'entrée, un peu gauche. Il n'a plus sa chemise mais l'a remplacée par un haut blanc très moulant vraiment, vraiment sexy.

« Coucou mon Blainey » chuchote-t-il contre mes lèvres, « bravo pour ton nouveau poste »

Il me prend dans ses bras et sa douce odeur m'enveloppe.

« Tu t'es douché »

« Je sors de mon entrainement avec Pete »

« Oh ! »

« Je l'ai mis au tapis deux fois ! »

Il a une expression fière sur le visage, comme un enfant qui annonce une nouvelle à ses parents. Je lui souris en retour parce que c'est extraordinaire de le voir comme ça.

« Tu le fais rarement ? »

« Oui et je suis content quand ça arrive. Tu veux manger quelque chose ? »

Je fais non de la tête.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demande-t-il un peu vexé.

« Je suis légèrement tendu. Pour le Docteur Schuester »

« Je le suis aussi. Tout s'est bien passé aujourd'hui ? »

Je défais son étreinte et je lui raconte en gros ma journée. Ca a l'air de l'intéresser parce qu'il ne m'interrompt pas.

« Je devais aller manger avec Santana aussi »

« Oh tu ne me l'avais pas dit ça » dit-il un peu étonné.

« Je sais ça m'était sorti de la tête. Je n'y suis pas allé, j'avais une réunion alors Steve l'a accompagné pour me remplacer »

Les traits de son visage se durcissent.

« Oh d'accord. Lâche cette lèvre »

« Je vais me préparer » lâchais-je pour détourner son attention.

Je fais un demi-tour sur moi-même et quitte la pièce avant qu'il ne dise quelque chose.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Le cabinet du Docteur Schuester est vraiment proche du Phénix. On aurait pu y aller à pied au lieu de prendre la voiture.

_Ca doit être vraiment utile si le sadique fait une crise de « maniaquerie »_

« D'habitude, je fais mon jogging pour aller aux rendez-vous » dit Kurt en arrêtant la BM dans le parking, « tu as une voiture cool » sourit-il.

« Oui c'est vrai. Kurt... Je... »

Je le regarde d'un air soucieux.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Blainey ? »

« Prends ça » lâchais-je en lui tendant une longue boîte noire de ma sacoche, « c'est ton cadeau d'anniversaire. Je voulais à tout prix que tu l'aies ce soir et ne l'ouvre pas avant samedi. Jure-le-moi »

Il avale sa salive et écarquille les yeux de surprise.

« Je te le jure » chuchote-t-il avec méfiance.

Je respire profondément et attends qu'il prenne mon cadeau en tentant de passer outre son air prudent. Il prend l'étui et le secoue. Un son sort et il semble encore plus intrigué. Son front se plisse. J'ai conscience qu'il meure d'envie de voir ce qu'il y a dedans. Il sourit, son regard pétillant d'anticipation comme un gosse le matin de Noël.

Il est adorable et magnifique.

« C'est interdit de regarder dedans avant samedi »

« Je sais » déclare-t-il, « mais pourquoi me le laisser aujourd'hui alors ? »

Il range la boite dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

« Parce que j'en ai les moyens mon cher Kurt »

Il m'adresse un sourire en coin joueur et narquois.

« Cette phrase me dit vaguement quelque chose »

Une hotesse d'accueil nous fait entrer dans le bureau du Docteur Schuester. Elle parle à Kurt avec beaucoup, trop, de familiarité. Et lui connait même son prénom.

_C'est une femme Blaine, détends-toi._

L'endroit est décoré avec très bon gout. Il y a deux canapés en cuir marron disposés face à deux fauteuils de la même couleur. On se croirait dans un salon d'un manoir ancien. Le Docteur Schuester est derrière son bureau dans un coin de la grande pièce.

Quand on s'avance, il se met debout et vient vers nous. Il porte un pantalon de costume gris foncé et un veston de la même couleur. Son regard bleu clair a l'air de pouvoir tout enregistrer.

« Kurt » salue-t-il d'une façon aimable.

« Will » répond-il en lui donnant une poignée de main, « vous vous rappelez de Blaine ? »

« Evidemment que je m'en rappelle. Bonsoir Blaine »

« Bonsoir » saluais-je en lui serrant la main.

Il me relâche et nous fait signe de nous asseoir sur un des canapés.

Kurt me montre un des divans. Je m'installe et tente de ne pas être tendu, les doigts enlacés sur mes genoux. Kurt se laisse tomber sans élégance à mes côtés. Devant nous se trouve une table basse avec une boite de mouchoirs posée dessus.

Je ne m'étais pas imaginé l'endroit comme ça. Je voyais un truc froid et professionnel.

Le Docteur Schuester est à l'aise et calme et il s'assoit en face de nous. Il a un calepon et un stylo dans les mains. Kurt tend ses jambes pour être plus confortable. Il est détendu et sa main droite trouve la mienne et se pose sur ma cuisse. Il m'en caresse le dos de son pouce pour me calmer.

« Kurt souhaitait que vous soyez là pour cette séance » débute tranquillement le Docteur, « tout ce que nous dirons devra rester entre nous bien sûr et... »

Je fronce les sourcils et coupe la parole à Schuester.

« Hmm j'ai déjà signé un accord de confidentialité pour ça » murmurais-je, gêné de l'avoir interrompu.

Kurt et Schuester me fixent et Kurt retire sa paume de la mienne.

« Un accord de confidentialité ? »

Le Docteur Schuester fronce les sourcils et ses yeux sont pleins de questions quand ils se posent sur Kurt. Lui a la tête baissée.

« Toutes vos relations débutent par la signature de cet accord ? »

« Les relations sous contrat, oui »

« Vous connaissez des relations différentes Kurt ? » le questionne Will d'un air taquin.

« Non » rétorque Kurt après un temps en prenant le même ton.

« Oui je m'en doutais »

Le Docteur Schuester tourne à nouveau la tête vers moi.

« Eh bien, la confidentialité n'est pas un problème alors mais je pense qu'il serait judicieux que vous en parliez ensemble. Parce que, de ce que je vois et que je saisis, votre relation est différente des précédents sous contrat de Kurt »

« J'espère que sa signature sera sous un autre genre de contrat » dit tranquillement Kurt.

Je rougis et Schuester plisse le front.

« Blaine, pardonnez-moi mais je connais assez Kurt et sa vie pour savoir qu'il était très sincère là-dessus »

Je tourne la tête vers Kurt. Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il a été lui dire ?

« Accord de confidentialité donc ? » reprend-il, « vous avez dû être surpris »

« A mon avis, la surprise de l'accord et du contrat est bien moindre que le choc des secrets révélés par Kurt il y a peu » soufflais-je, peu sûr.

Ma voix semble tellement tendue.

« Je vous crois » déclare amicalement Will, « Kurt, vous voulez aborde un sujet particulier ? »

Kurt fait un geste de main comme s'il était un gosse forcé d'être là.

« Blaine souhaitait vous voir. Demandez-le-lui »

Le Docteur Schuester me fixe avec son air « je peux lire en toi ». Putain c'est très gênant. Je regarde mes doigts s'entortiller encore et encore.

« Vous seriez plus tranquille si Kurt était dehors un instant ? »

Je jette un coup d'œil vers lui qui me détaille attentivement.

« Oui » soufflais-je à voix basse.

Les sourcils de Kurt se lèvent avec étonnement. Ses lèvres s'ouvrent et se ferment plusieurs fois comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose mais qu'il se retenait. Il se met debout rapidement avec élégance.

« J'attendrais à côté » lâche-t-il, la bouche tordu dans une ligne crispée.

« Je vous remercie Kurt » rétorque Will d'un air neutre.

Kurt me lance un regard plein de questions. Cela dure plusieurs secondes et il sort du bureau assez furieux mais en fermant la porte calmement. La tension part avec lui.

« Vous le trouvez intimidant ? »

« Oui. Enfin avant, beaucoup plus »

J'ai comme la sensation de lui planter un couteau dans le dos mais je ne mens pas au moins.

« Je ne suis pas du tout étonné Blaine. Donc qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? »

Je noue et dénoue mes mains. Quelle question lui poser ?

« Docteur, c'est ma première histoire d'amour. Kurt est… Kurt. Tout un tas d'événements sont arrivés cette semaine et je n'ai pas pu y réfléchir sérieusement »

« Sur quoi vous vouliez réfléchir ? »

Je le regarde. Sa tête est penchée sur son épaule et il attend ma réponse. Beaucoup de gentillesse passe dans son regard.

« Hmm… Kurt m'affirme qu'il est content de laisser tomber… Hmm… »

Je bute sur mes mots avant de ne plus rien dire du tout. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si dur de discuter de tout ça. Schuester souffle.

« Blaine, en très peu de temps, la période depuis que vous vous êtes rencontrés, vous avez fait de plus grandes avancées avec lui que moi durant les deux années passées. Je tiens à vous le préciser pour que vous voyiez le pouvoir que vous avez sur mon patient »

« Il en fait autant pour moi. J'ignore si je peux être assez pour lui si je ne peux pas assouvir ses besoins »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Que je vous aide à vous sentir mieux pour votre relation ? »

J'acquiesce.

« Vous savez, les besoins évoluent avec une personne » énonce-t-il doucement, « à ce jour, Kurt est dans une sorte de spirale où sa thérapie ne l'aide plus. Grossièrement, vous l'avez forcé à faire face à ses côtés sombres et à les étudier pour les comprendre »

Je ferme les yeux et les rouvre. Ces mots me font penser à une conversation que j'ai eue avec Kurt.

« Ses côtés sombres » chuchotais-je du bout des lèvres.

« Ne restons pas sur ceux-ci. Ils appartiennent à son histoire. Kurt a conscience de ses côtés sombres. Moi aussi et je pense que c'est votre cas aussi. Je m'inquiète bien plus de son futur et des projets qu'il a pour y parvenir »

Je plisse le front alors que le sien se soulève.

« Une thérapie est en cours pour son cas. On essaye principalement de trouver une solution au problème. On met toutes nos forces sur le point où Kurt veut aller et sur les façons d'y arriver. C'est inutile de rappeler son histoire encore et encore. Chaque personne qui a suivi Kurt au cours des années sont d'accord avec ça. Nous connaissons la raison de son état mais on doit se focaliser sur le futur désormais. Ce qu'il veut, ce qu'il souhaite réaliser. Votre départ aura été nécessaire pour qu'il accepte d'engager cette thérapie. Il s'est rendu compte que ce qu'il voulait était une histoire d'amour avec vous. Ce n'est pas plus compliqué. Notre travail est basé là-dessus à présent. Evidemment, on rencontre quelques embuches. Son haplophobie si vous voulez en est une »

Hein ?

« Excusez-moi. Ça veut dire : la peur de contact physique » continue le Docteur, « vous avez dû le remarquer »

Je hoche la tête avec un sourire. C'est donc ça ce mot savant.

« Il se hait viscéralement. Je suis sûr que vous n'êtes pas étonné à ce sujet. Oh et il y a ses cauchemars, ses peurs nocturnes »

J'avale toutes ces choses. Je le sais déjà mais l'entendre d'un professionnel rend les choses plus vraies. Schuester n'a encore rien dit sur ce qui me fait le plus peur.

« Il est sadique et en étant ainsi, certains besoins sont nécessaires et je ne peux pas les assouvir »

Le Docteur Schuester roule des yeux et sa mâchoire se tend un peu.

« Ce n'est pas le terme adéquat. Mes confrères ne l'utilisent plus depuis un moment et il n'est plus reconnu comme un terme psychiatrique. Je lui ai déjà dit un nombre incalculable de fois »

Il continue avec des termes difficiles mais je décroche à nouveau. Il m'adresse un sourire sincère.

« C'est un sujet qui me donne pas mal de fil à retordre. Kurt est vraiment pessimiste. Il l'a toujours été. C'est une partie de sa haine pour lui-même qui fait cela. Evidemment, il existe des sadiques sexuels. Cependant ce n'est pas un virus. C'est juste une habitude de vie. Si cette habitude est réalisée entre deux personnes d'accord, dans une liaison consentie, sans aucun risque, elle ne sera pas un souci. A mon avis, toutes les liaisons que Kurt a entretenues étaient ainsi. Vous êtes son premier chéri qui n'a pas accepté. Donc il n'en veut plus »

Chéri…

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit si facile »

« Oh et pourquoi ? » demande-t-il, assez curieux.

« Il y a… la cause de ses désirs »

« Blaine, tout part de cette cause. Mais avec la thérapie qu'il suit, ce n'est pas plus compliqué. Kurt veut être avec vous. Mais pour y arriver, il faut qu'il abandonne toutes les parties les plus poussées de ses relations passées. Je pense que ce que vous souhaitez n'est pas la mer à boire ? »

Mes joues se réchauffent. Ce n'est définitivement pas la mer à boire.

« Kurt l'a compris et réagit en fonction. Il n'y a pas de folie en lui » souffle-t-il, « et donc, il n'est pas sadique Blaine. C'est simplement un homme furieux, terrifié et terriblement malin. Seulement sa vie n'a pas été rose pour lui depuis sa venue au monde. On a deux alternatives. Soit on se plaint et on fouille pour chercher les raisons jusqu'à notre dernier souffle. Soit Kurt ne regarde pas en arrière et fonce vers le futur qu'il décide de vivre. Il avait mis la main sur une solution. Ça marchait plus ou moins. Mais, il vous a rencontré et tout ceci ne fonctionne plus. Donc il s'est adapté et a modifié sa façon d'agir. Vous comme moi devons accepter et l'aider »

Je ne dis rien pendant un moment.

« Je suis censé me sentir mieux ? »

« Je ne peux rien vous donner de mieux Blaine. La vie est toujours incertaine » sourit-il, « ceci est mon jugement professionnel et personnel »

Je lui rends son sourire d'une façon plus tendue. Si le psy se met à faire des blagues, où on va ?

« Il m'a dit qu'il était comme un drogué en phase de guérison »

« Kurt restera un éternel pessimiste. Comme je vous l'ai dit, cela est lié à sa haine pour lui-même. Il agit ainsi face à n'importe quel événement. Comme beaucoup, la modification de son quotidien le fait paniquer. Il se sent vulnérable face aux nouvelles émotions qui pourraient le toucher et dont il a déjà affronté sans le vouloir quand vous êtes parti. C'est normal qu'il angoisse »

Il s'arrête un instant.

« Je ne souhaite pas exposer le fait que vous êtes essentiel dans tout ceci. Même si vous l'êtes. Kurt n'aurait jamais fait tout ce chemin s'il n'avait pas fait votre connaissance. Selon moi, le parallèle avec le drogué n'est pas tout à fait juste mais si, pour l'instant, il pense se sentir mieux en mettant ces mots sur son état, faisons lui confiance »

Faire confiance à Kurt… Pour le coup, je suis un peu sceptique.

« Emotionnellement parlant, Kurt est toujours un adolescent Blaine. Ce laps de temps dans sa vie a été sali et il a décidé de l'ignorer pour se focaliser sur son travail. Il s'est vraiment bien débrouillé. Mais, de ce fait, il n'a pas les bases émotionnelles que l'on se forge durant cette période »

« Et qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour l'aider ? »

Docteur Schuester explose de rire.

« Ne cessez pas ce que vous faites. Kurt est sincèrement amoureux de vous. Ça fait vraiment du bien de le voir comme ça »

Je m'empourpre encore une fois. Cependant, il y a encore un détail qui me chiffonne.

« Est-ce que je peux vous poser une autre question ? »

« Evidemment »

Je prends une profonde respiration.

« Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que s'il n'était pas… abimé à ce point, il ne m'aimerait pas »

Schuester a l'air choqué par mes mots.

« Vous avez un jugement vraiment sévère sur vous Blaine. Pour être sincère, j'en apprends plus à votre sujet que sur Kurt avec ceci. Ce n'est pas aussi fort que son dégout pour lui-même mais vous m'étonnez énormément »

« Je veux dire… Il vous suffit de le voir lui et de me voir… moi »

« Je suis en train. Et j'ai en face de moi deux jeunes hommes très séduisants. Blaine, vous ne pensez pas que vous êtes séduisant ? »

Absolument pas. Mais je n'ai pas envie que la conversation se tourne sur moi. Mes yeux s'orientent vers mes pieds. Des coups secs sont donnés à la porte. Le bruit nous surprend aussi bien l'un que l'autre. Kurt entre à nouveau dans le bureau et il nous lance des éclairs avec les yeux. Je m'empourpre et regarde brièvement Will qui a un sourire gentil pour son patient.

« Eh bien, heureux de vous revoir Kurt »

« Je pense qu'on en a fini pour aujourd'hui Will »

« Pas tout à fait. Asseyez-vous »

Kurt se pose à côté de moi et appuie sa paume sur ma cuisse d'un geste possessif. Ce mouvement a capté le regard du Docteur Schuester.

« Vous souhaitez me demander autre chose Blaine ? » se presse-t-il.

Il semble soucieux. J'aurais dû me taire une fois de plus. Putain… Je fais non de la tête.

« Kurt ? »

« Non, pas dans l'immédiat »

Schuester hoche la tête.

« Je pense que ce serait bien de revenir ensemble. Je suis sûr que Blaine aura de nouvelles interrogations pour moi »

Kurt opine d'un air tendu. Je m'empourpre. Putain, il veut aller plus loin. Kurt prend ma main et serre ses doigts autour des miens avant de me scruter attentivement.

« Tu es d'accord ? » me questionne-t-il calmement.

J'acquiesce et lui offre un sourire. Je reviendrais pour appuyer ma confiance en lui et pour me faire rassurer par le gentil Docteur. Kurt regarde à nouveau Schuester.

« Il va bien ? » l'interroge-t-il tranquillement.

Moi ? De qui il parle ?

« Ça ira pour lui » répond doucement Will.

« Parfait. Informez-moi s'il y a du changement »

« Je le ferais, soyez-en sûr »

Putain de merde. C'est d'Elliott qu'ils parlent.

« Eh bien, on va fêter ce nouveau poste maintenant ? » me propose Kurt sans détour.

Je hoche doucement la tête. Kurt se met debout. On serre rapidement la main du Docteur Schuester et Kurt me tire dehors, d'un geste vraiment malpoli.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

« Ca a été ? » me questionne-t-il d'une voix paniquée.

« Oui »

Il me dévisage, de la prudence dans les yeux. Je penche la tête sur mon épaule.

« Kurt s'il te plait, ne me fais pas ces yeux. Sous les conseils du brave Docteur, je dois te faire confiance »

« Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre par ça ? »

« Tu le sauras bien assez vite »

Il me fait une moue adorable et fronce les sourcils.

« Allez grimpe ! » me commande-t-il en ouvrant la portière passagère de la BM.

Bon ben on ne va pas insister hein… Je sens mon IPhone vibrer dans ma poche. Je le prends et décroche sans regarder l'identifiant.

« Allo ? »

« Hey Blainey ! »

« Sam ? Oh mon Dieu c'est toi ? » m'exclamais-je.

Je tourne la tête, surexcité, vers Kurt qui me fixe d'un air neutre mais je vois de la jalousie dans ses yeux. Je me concentre sur Sam.

« Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée de ne pas t'avoir répondu »

On discute un peu et je lui demande :

« Tu m'appelles pour les portraits ? »

« Ouais. On rentre demain avec Zo'. J'ai discuté avec un mec de chez Kurt, j'ai eu son numéro. Bref. Il m'a dit où je devais mettre les tableaux. J'arriverais vers 17-18 heures. On pourra se voir après ? »

« Je suis en quelque sorte installé chez Kurt depuis un moment alors dans tous les cas, on se verra là-bas »

La mâchoire de Kurt se tend. Ça ne va pas être de la tarte. Il y a un long blanc. Sam doit se retenir de dire quelque chose.

« Ok » reprend-il, « Kurt et toi ce n'est pas une blague hein ? »

Je contourne le véhicule et me place sur le trottoir.

« Non, en effet »

« Il est près de toi non ? Tu n'es pas prêt à tout me déballer ? »

« Oh Sam, arrête d'être si curieux »

« Bien, bien » rit-il, « j'en ai pas fini avec toi. On se voit demain alors ? »

« Oui, j'ai hâte Sammy »

« Tu veux qu'on se rejoigne quelque part ? »

« Viens me chercher au boulot si tu veux »

« Bien Monsieur Anderson. A quelle heure ? » sourit-il.

« Ça te va 18 heures ? »

« Oui c'est super. Je suis vraiment pressé de te voir. Tu me manques Blainey »

« Toi aussi tu me manques Sammy » souriais-je tendrement.

Je raccroche et regarde Kurt qui me contemple, le dos contre la carrosserie de la voiture. Aucune émotion n'est lisible sur son visage.

« Sam va bien ? » me questionne-t-il tranquillement.

« Oui. Il rentre demain avec Zoé. Il me récupère au travail et on sortira ensuite. Tu veux venir avec nous ? »

Kurt ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais se ravise. Ce n'est que la deuxième fois qu'il s'exprime, le regard bleu glacial.

« Tu vas faire attention ? »

« Oui ! » m'exclamais-je d'une voix agacée en roulant des yeux.

« Ok » concède Kurt, « ok pour que tu voies tes amis. Ok. On se verra plus tard tous les deux »

Je pensais que ça allait partir en engueulade. Je suis étonné qu'il abandonne aussi rapidement.

« Je suis capable de faire des concessions tu vois »

Il affiche un sourire fier. Je pince mes lèvres, pas si sûr que lui.

« Est-ce que je peux conduire pour le retour ? »

Kurt plisse les paupières à ma demande.

« Je ne pense pas non »

« Je peux savoir pourquoi ? »

« Je n'apprécie pas vraiment d'avoir un chauffeur »

« Tu n'as rien dit ce matin et puis, Joey est ton chauffeur tous les jours »

« Je sais parfaitement comment Joey conduit »

« Et moi non ? »

Je serre les poings et les pose sur mes hanches.

« Ton besoin de tout contrôler devient limite absurde. Mon frère m'a appris à conduire à mes quinze ans »

Ses sourcils se soulèvent mais il ne dit rien. Soit il se fout de cette conversation, soit… il s'en fout. Il est agaçant à un tel point ! Il faut que j'ai confiance en lui ? Quand il le fera de son côté, on verra. Non mais oh !

« Cette voiture m'appartient non ? »

« Evidemment qu'elle t'appartient » plisse-t-il le front.

« Eh bien, donne-moi les clés. Je l'ai conduite seulement deux fois et simplement pour aller et rentrer du boulot. A part ça, tu es le seul à t'amuser avec »

_Anderson est passé en mode : je m'excite pour un rien._

« Tu ne sais même pas où on est parti »

« Je suis sûr que tu pourras me guider. Tu es assez doué pour ça mon cher Kurt »

Il me dévisage, surpris et me donne une nouvelle fois cet étrange sourire maladroit qui me déstabilise beaucoup.

« Assez doué n'est-ce pas ? » chuchote-t-il.

« La plupart du temps, oui »

« Alors, si c'est ainsi »

Il me donne les clés de la voiture et me passe devant pour m'ouvrir la portière conducteur.

On s'installe et il m'indique la route à prendre. Vers le nord apparemment. Je démarre à toute vitesse.

« Putain Blaine, calme-toi » crie-t-il en se tenant devant lui.

Oh mon Dieu ! Je soupire sans le regarder. La voix de Katy Perry sort des enceintes.

« Va moins vite ! »

« Je vais moins vite ! »

Kurt souffle bruyamment.

« Qu'est-ce que Schuester t'a raconté ? »

Sa panique est plus que présente.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit. Que je dois te faire confiance »

Putain, j'aurais dû le laisser prendre le volant. Comme ça, j'aurais pu le contempler. Eh bien… Je m'engage sur la droite et arrête la voiture.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » me questionne-t-il, soucieux.

« Je te laisse conduire »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour pouvoir t'observer »

Il explose de rire.

« Alors là, non. Tu as voulu le volant, tu le gardes. Moi, je t'observe »

Je lui jette un regard noir.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

« Mais regarde la circulation ! » m'hurle-t-il dessus.

Je sens la colère monter. Ok, **OK **! J'arrête à nouveau la voiture sur le bas-côté, la quitte et ferme violemment la portière. Je me déplace sur le trottoir, fulminant. Je vais péter un câble ! Il s'extirpe de la voiture à son tour.

« Tu fais quoi là ? » me questionne-t-il, énervé à son tour.

« Non. **Toi,** tu fais quoi ? »

« C'est interdit de se garer là »

« Je le sais »

« Pourquoi tu l'as quand même fait ? »

« Parce que j'en ai ras le cul que tu me gueules dessus. Je sais conduire. Alors soit tu prends le volant, soit tu la fermes et tu me laisses faire »

« Blaine, monte dans la voiture. Tu vas prendre une amende »

« Non ! »

Il ferme les yeux et les rouvre, déboussolé. Il dérange ses cheveux de sa main. Sa fureur se transforme en une émotion indescriptible. Il est vraiment drôle… Mes lèvres se tordent en un sourire amusé avant que je ne me contrôle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Toi »

« Oh Blaine ! Tu es l'homme le plus agaçant du monde »

Il lève les bras en signe de défaite.

« Ok, tu as gagné »

Je prends les pans ouverts de sa veste et le plaque contre moi.

« Non Kurt, **tu** es l'homme le plus agaçant du monde »

Il baisse son regard bleu foncé brulant sur moi et passe son bras autour de moi pour que l'on soit plus étroitement enlacé.

« On est peut-être fait l'un pour l'autre finalement » lâche-t-il tendrement.

Il respire profondément, le visage enfoui dans mes boucles. Je le serre dans mes bras et ferme mes paupières. Depuis que j'ai quitté le Phénix ce matin, je n'avais pas été calme comme ça.

« Mon Blainey, mon Blainey, mon Blainey » murmure-t-il.

Je resserre mon étreinte autour de lui en profitant de la détente qu'il m'offre en plein milieu de la rue. Il brise le câlin, ouvre ma portière avant de s'installer derrière le volant.

Il remet le contact et se met à rouler en chantonnant la mélodie de Katy Perry sans même s'en rendre compte.

J'aime vraiment sa voix. Je me souviens cette nuit où il m'avait chanté une chanson au piano. Je souris. Si ça se trouve, il m'a entendu chanter sous la douche moi aussi.

_Il ne t'aurait pas demandé de l'épouser s'il t'avait entendu !_

L'air prend fin et Kurt affiche un grand sourire.

« Si on avait pris une amende, tous les papiers du véhicule sont au nom de Blaine Anderson »

« Oh ! J'ai eu une promotion, j'aurais pu la payer » répondis-je hautainement en admirant son beau visage.

Sa bouche tremble. Un nouveau morceau de Katy Perry commence.

Il prend la direction de l'est désormais.

« Tu m'emmènes où ? »

« Tu verras. De quoi d'autre tu as parlé avec Schuester ? »

Je lâche un souffle.

« D'une nouvelle thérapie. Je ne me souviens pas si elle a un nom »

« TBCS. C'est le nom de cette thérapie » grogne-t-il, « il a mentionné autre chose ? »

« Que ça ne servait à rien de rester sur ton histoire passée mais qu'il fallait regarder ton futur et les plans que tu as prévu »

Kurt hoche la tête et hausse les sourcils simultanément. Il est encore méfiant.

« Autre chose ? » me pousse-t-il.

« Il a mentionné la peur du contact. Il a utilisé un mot bizarre. Tes cauchemars et ta haine pour toi-même »

Je le regarde. Il semble songeur dans la lueur des lampes extérieures. Il tourne rapidement la tête vers moi.

« Regarde devant toi Hummel » le grondais-je.

Un éclair de malice mais d'agacement aussi passe dans ses yeux.

« Vous êtes resté un bon bout de temps ensemble Blaine. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ajouté de plus ? »

J'avale ma salive et dit doucement :

« Il a dit que tu n'étais pas un sadique »

« Ah oui ? » demande-t-il tranquillement en fronçant les sourcils.

Une tension grossit brusquement dans l'habitacle.

« Ce terme n'existe plus dans la psychiatrie moderne d'après lui. Depuis des lustres même » ajoutais-je pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Les traits du visage de Kurt se durcissent. Il soupire bruyamment.

« Schuester et moi ne sommes pas d'accord là-dessus »

« Il a aussi ajouté que tu étais très pessimiste en général. Il n'avait pas besoin de me le dire, je le savais déjà. Il m'a parlé des sadiques sexuels qui, selon lui, choisisse de vivre ainsi mais ce n'est pas une maladie psychiatrique. Tu te vois peut-être de cette façon »

Son regard se braque sur moi et sa mâchoire se tend.

« Tu as une seule conversation avec le brave psy et tu te crois un pro du sujet ? » crache-t-il d'un ton acide en se reconcentrant sur la circulation.

J'expire lentement.

« Alors, dans ce cas, si tu ne veux pas savoir de quoi on a parlé, n'insiste pas pour que je te le raconte »

Je ne souhaite vraiment pas qu'on s'engueule. En même temps, ce qu'il dit est vrai : je ne suis pas expert de toutes ces conneries. Est-ce qu'au moins je veux en être un ? Je connais les choses primordiales : son besoin de tout contrôler, sa possessivité, sa surprotection exacerbée. J'arrive à saisir les bases de son passé et même pourquoi il déteste même un simple effleurement. Il y a les cicatrices et l'abus qu'il a subi. Je pense que les séquelles morales sont encore plus grandes. Je n'ai assisté qu'une fois à sa panique nocturne.

« J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il t'a raconté »

Kurt me sort de mon esprit rempli. Il s'engage sur l'autoroute vers l'est.

« Il a dit que j'étais ton chéri »

« Vraiment ? » demande-t-il plus gentiment, « il est très strict sur cette appellation. A mon avis, c'est un terme de circonstance, tu ne penses pas ? »

« Tes soumis étaient tes chéris pour toi ? »

Il fronce les sourcils sous la réflexion. Le BM prend la route du nord désormais. Où on est parti ?

« Non. Ils n'étaient là que pour le sexe » chuchote-t-il d'un air méfiant, « tu es mon unique chéri. J'aimerais que tu sois bien plus même »

C'est encore plus joli dans sa bouche. Tant de promesses dans ses paroles… Je souris mais contrôle mon bonheur.

« Je le sais » murmurais-je en cachant ma joie et mon empressement, « je dois seulement prendre du recul Kurt. Pour penser à ces derniers temps »

Il me scrute avec une expression étrange et sceptique, la tête sur son épaule.

Après un instant, le feu passe au vert. Il hoche la tête et augmente le volume de la chanson. Finie la conversation.

Katy Perry continue de chanter d'une voix douce sur Wide Awake. Je tourne la tête vers l'extérieur. On a quitté la folie citadine de Manhattan pour un paysage plus calme et plus naturel. Le Soleil couchant se reflète dans l'océan Atlantique de la baie de Manhasset d'après un panneau. Kurt roule maintenant en direction d'un paysage plus en relief.

« Tu m'emmènes où ? »

Il s'engage dans une rue : Kings Point Road selon une indication. Je ne comprends vraiment pas.

« C'est une surprise » lâche-t-il avec un haussement de sourcils secret.

**Eh bien voilà pour ce chapitre !**

**J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis dans une petite ou longue review ;)**

**Merci pour l'intérêt que vous portez à Nuances et tout ce que vous faîtes pour ma fic. Je suis vraiment touchée vos commentaires chaque semaine et par les follows/favs qui augmentent. Merci infiniment du fond de mon petit cœur :')**

**A la semaine prochaine,**

**Gros bisous**

**Votre humble et dévouée Cindy !**


	44. Chapter 44

**Coucou à tous !**

**J'espère que vous allez tous bien !**

**Merci pour les nouveaux follows et fav de cette semaine. ON A ATTEINT LES 70 FOLLOWS ! Merci à tous. Merci sincèrement !**

**Merci à Clara, CeliaCom7, Anna, justmoi59, Uruviel29880, Soso, Alexis, Marion, Lodret, Guest, Claire, Klaineuse, Amber, Savannah, SwiftCriss pour vos reviews.**

**Clara00 : **ne t'excuse pas, je ne t'en veux pas. Merci d'en poster quand tu peux. C'est déjà énorme pour moi :') Wow la meilleure je sais pas mais je suis encore étonnée d'en avoir plus de 500 au moment où j'écris ça... c'est juste énorme. Bon week-end à toi aussi Clara :)

**CeliaCom7 : **Merci !

**AnnaKlaineuse : **je sais, je sais. J'ai même dû reprendre des phrases plusieurs fois en écrivant pour être certaine que ça ait du sens (trop de psychologie...) J'en ai déduis une chose : je ne serais jamais psy haha :'D Sinon, je n'aime pas les surprises non plus. Mais moi aussi je suis sadique :'D (cf définition vers Schuester :'D) Bonne vacances dans ce cas :'D

**justmoi59 : **haha Hunter se barre et Blaine a une promotion. Tout le monde est gagnant :'D Merci !

**Uruviel29880 : **Haaaaan trop de gentillesse dans ce que tu dis ** tu es vraiment adorable, sache le :) Nope, j'ai repris les cours lundis... Bonne vacances à toi si tu l'es ;)

**Soso : **OUIIIII BISCOTTO ** Tu viens de sauver la vie de Matt et Darren :o Tu es vraiment gentille tu sais. C'est encore mieux pour moi si tu n'as pas lu les livres :') Sache que Blaine est toujours adorable (trop de Titouille en moi Grand Doudou ) ) BISCOTOUILLE C'EST LA VIE ! Tu le sais mieux que personne hein ? :'D Ça va s'arranger je te le promets. Bisous Bisous ma lapoule :'D

**Anderverysue : **non tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je comprends tout à fait et je suis contente que tu le fasses déjà quand tu le peux. Je sais que le final te plaira ;) Merci à toi Alexis !

**IheartIns : **coucou ! Haha ben c'est bien si ça ne t'a pas dérangé plus que ça alors ;) ce sera donc une surprise pour toi aussi :) Bisous Marion !

**Lodret **: c'est la Klaine Romance ça ;) Bisous !

**Guest :** je ne peux rien te dire, tu vas le découvrir par toi-même dans ce chapitre ^^

**Clairegleek78 :** tes reviews me font chaud au cœur à chaque fois... Tu me dis des choses tellement gentille, tu ne sais pas le bien que ça me fait ! A vrai dire, je serais ravie qu'elle soit traduite mais je ne pense pas avoir un assez bon niveau d'anglais pour le faire. Et je ne veux pas qu'elle soit bâclée ou 'massacrée' à cause d'un niveau d'anglais approximatif. J'ai le regret de t'annoncer que j'approche de la fin niveau écriture... Donc les dix ans seront plus courts que prévu... :'(

**Klaineuse** : Walala ! J'arrive même pas à y croire encore :o c'est genre super énorme 500 reviews ! Tu te rends compte ma soeureupine ? Ne sois pas parano en lisant Nuances, tu sais que je ne suis du genre à faire des chapitres tordus... **sourire innocent** Disons que le Docteur Schuester connaît bien le cas de Kurt. Il est la personne la mieux placée pour lui donner des conseils et des réponses à ses questions. Dans les chapitres que j'ai d'avance, il y a Cooper oui mais pas les parents de Blaine. Je ne sais pas si je vais les faire intervenir. Pour Blaine, Coop est sa seule famille alors je verrais :) J'aime le fait que tu t'inventes tes petits scénarios pour la suite ^^ C'est tellement mignon ! Moment culture générale du vendredi : j'ai appris que dans un état des USA, il est légal de se marier avec son propre cousin... YA QUE MOI QUI TROUVE CA BIZARRE ? C'était le moment culture générale insolite de Cindy BYYYYE :'D Attends, je veux dire que le Blainofsky est pas vraiment dérangeant. Dave a l'air de se soucier vraiment de Blaine contrairement à Walter qui a juste une obsession bizarre pour les garçons 30 ans plus jeunes que lui BRRRR KLAINE A VAIIIIIIIIIIIIINCU OMFG :o Je suis certaine que Darren sera sexy et magnique même en drag-queen (Je crois que pendant le numéro final de ce show, la drag-quenn est en sous-vêtement c'est-à-dire DARREN EN BOXER TU COMPRENDS?!) vivement ta review ma keupine d'amour **coeurcoeurpaillettelicorneKlaineKleddingKlainelapincoeurcalinbisou** (j'aime l'ajout du superfan dans ta signature :'D) Je t'aime soeureupine !

**Guest / Amber** : tu n'as pas longtemps à attendre ;) Gros bisous Amber !

**SwiftCriss :** it's ok. No problem. Thanks for this review :)

**/!\ Présence de lemon /!\**

**Sur ce, bon chapitre les copains :')**

**ENJOY !**

**Chapitre 44**

La voiture roule encore le long d'une allée remplie d'habitations, toutes plus jolies les une que les autres. Il y a des enfants qui jouent au ballon ou qui se promènent à vélo dans le quartier. Ce coin est vraiment agréable et semble assez riche vu la façade des maisons. Il m'emmène peut-être rendre visite à quelqu'un. Qui ? Je n'en sais rien.

Un instant après, Kurt s'engage sur la gauche et s'arrête devant un grand portail noir fermé. Je ne sais pas ce qui se trouve derrière mais mon cerveau tourne à mille à l'heure. Kurt ouvre sa fenêtre et tape un code sur le clavier qui fait ouvrir le portail.

Il tourne brièvement la tête vers moi. Les traits de son visage sont déformés par l'inconfort et la nervosité.

« C'est quoi ? » demandais-je en n'arrivant pas à cacher l'anxiété dans mon ton.

« Un projet » rétorque-t-il calmement en s'engageant vers le portail.

Il continue sa route le long d'un chemin large qui monte. A droite se trouve une dense forêt et à gauche, il y a une vaste pelouse et je crois discerner une sorte d'étang plus loin. Plus au fond, j'aperçois une sorte d'immense champ recouvert d'herbes hautes et de fleurs sauvages. C'est un endroit vraiment joli et naturel. L'ambiance est vraiment géniale. Il y a un petit vent léger qui anime l'herbe et les branches des arbres et le Soleil se couche. Le ciel a une teinte unique. Tout est serein et calme. J'aimerais me coucher près de l'étang sous l'ombre d'un arbre et regarder la lueur du jour décliner. Ce serait reposant. Un repos que je n'ai pas eu depuis un bout de temps.

L'allée forme des courbes avant de se finir par une grande place pour les voitures. Elle s'arrête devant une impressionnante villa de type colonial bleue. C'est fantastique. Une énorme fontaine se trouve au centre de cette place. La demeure paraît en feu avec la lumière du Soleil couchant qui se reflète dans les vitres. Une petite mais très jolie voiture grise stationne devant la porte d'un garage vraiment gigantesque. Pourtant Kurt se gare en bas des escaliers menant à la porte d'entrée.

Qui peut bien habiter là ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fout là aussi ?

Kurt me jette un coup d'œil angoissé en coupant le contact.

« Est-ce que tu peux éviter de te borner ? » me questionne-t-il.

Je plisse le front.

« Kurt, être borné et rester avec toi, ce n'est pas possible »

Il acquiesce et me donne un sourire sarcastique.

« Tu es tellement malin Blaine. Je te félicite. Viens avec moi »

La porte en bois sombre s'ouvre et une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns apparaît. Elle porte une robe jaune pâle très élégante. Je baisse les yeux vers moi et soupire discrètement. Je suis content de m'être changé pour le Docteur Schuester. Je suis bien assez excentrique comme ça. Je n'ai pas autant de prestance qu'elle mais je ne ressemble pas à un clown au moins.

« Monsieur Hummel » le salue-t-elle en lui tendant la main.

Elle a un grand sourire alors que Kurt prend sa main.

« Mademoiselle Cohen-Chang » répond-il courtoisement.

Elle m'adresse aussi un sourire en me saluant. La rougeur de ses joues indiquent « Putain ce qu'il est chaud. Je donnerais un bras pour l'avoir dans mon lit » Ouais, j'ai vu ce rougissement.

« Tina Cohen-Chang » se présente-t-elle poliment.

« Blaine Anderson »

Mais qui est-elle ? Elle fait un pas sur le côté pour nous laisser l'accès à la maison. Je suis abasourdi. Il n'y a rien. Pas un meuble. Rien.

On se trouve dans la très dense entrée. Les murs sont recouverts de boiseries complexes vernies où des traces plus claires rectangulaires traînent un peu partout. Certainement des marques d'anciens tableaux.

Au plafond est suspendu un très volumineux lustre en cristal. Il semble recouvert de poussière. Le sol est en parquet foncé abîmé. Plusieurs portes fermées sont de chaque côté de l'entrée mais Kurt ne me laisse pas admirer l'endroit plus longtemps.

« Suis-moi » lâche-t-il en mêlant ses doigts aux miens.

On traverse une espèce d'arche intérieure et on arrive face à un grand escalier en marbre blanc et aux rambardes en bois sombre. Kurt me tire par la main. On passe une grande salle vide aussi. Le salon je pense. C'est très grand.

Kurt ne s'arrête pas là et m'entraîne dehors sur une grande terrasse en grès blanc. Devant nous, l'étang que j'avais vu plus tôt mais le mieux, un peu plus loin, une vue imprenable. Wow !

L'ensemble est fantastique. Mes jambes ne me portent presque plus sous l'admiration. Le Soleil disparaît à l'horizon sur la baie. On aperçoit quelques bateaux qui rentrent au port. Tout est si tranquille à la lueur de ce coucher de Soleil. On dirait une énorme boule de feu orange vif avalée peu à peu par l'immensité froide de l'océan. Le rouge se laisse absorber par le bleu foncé scintillant de l'eau. Quelques nuages rose-violets s'aventurent autour. L'aspect sauvage mais magnifique de ce spectacle me laisse sans voix. Je me délecte de cette beauté naturelle. C'est presque intime, fascinant de pouvoir assister à ça.

Je me rappelle qu'il faut que je respire et Kurt a toujours ses doigts enlacés aux miens. A regret, je tourne la tête vers son visage anxieux.

« On est venu jusqu'ici pour le paysage ? »

Il acquiesce, totalement sérieux.

« C'est vraiment sublime Kurt. Merci pour ça » chuchotais-je.

Je détourne à nouveau le regard vers la baie. Il laisse retomber ma main.

« Voudrais-tu profiter de ce paysage pour toujours ? » lâche-t-il dans un souffle.

Hein ? J'oriente d'un coup ma tête vers lui et fixe mon regard noisette surpris au sien bleu clair songeur.

« J'ai toujours eu envie d'habiter au bord de l'eau. Parfois je viens ici avec le _Blackbird _et j'observe ces demeures. Celle-ci est en vente depuis peu et j'aimerais l'acquérir. Tout casser et tout refaire à zéro. Pour toi et moi » finit-il.

Son regard pétille d'envie, d'enthousiasme et d'espérance.

Bordel. Comment mes jambes arrivent à me porter ? Mon esprit s'enclenche à vive allure. Habiter dans cette maison ? Profiter de toute cette merveille ? Pour toujours...

« C'est seulement un projet » complète-t-il d'un ton méfiant.

Je pivote pour pouvoir avoir une vue sur la demeure. Combien vaut-elle ? Un max certainement. Plusieurs millions même... Je n'en sais foutre rien.

« Pourquoi tu veux tout casser ? » demandais-je en le fixant à nouveau.

Ses traits se durcissent. Aïe... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

« Je voudrais faire bâtir une autre maison plus écologique. Avec les moyens qu'à développer mon entreprise si possible. Peut-être que Santana pourrait en tracer les plans »

Je jette un coup d'œil à la pièce dans notre dos. Mademoiselle Cohen-Chang fait les cent pas dans l'entrée. Mais oui, elle est agent immobilier. Je remarque que le salon est gigantesque. Il a un haut plafond. Ça me fait penser à la grande pièce du Phénix. Une sorte de mezzanine laisse apercevoir l'étage. Une cheminée domine l'un des murs et de vastes baies vitrées offrent une vue sur la terrasse. Cette pièce est chaleureuse et luxueuse.

« On peut la visiter ? »

« Évidemment » dit-il, plus curieux maintenant.

Mademoiselle Cohen-Chang sourit grandement alors que nous pénétrons dans la maison. Elle a l'air heureuse de nous faire visiter les lieux et de nous réciter son texte habituel d'agent immobilier.

Cette bâtisse est gigantesque. Tina a cité la superficie mais je ne l'écoutais pas. Il y a une cuisine énorme, un deuxième salon, une salle de musique, une bibliothèque, un bureau, une piscine intérieure – chose dont j'ignorais l'existence -, une salle de sport et un sauna personnel. Au sous-sol se trouve une salle télé et une salle de jeux. Le truc c'est de savoir quels jeux peuvent arriver dedans.

Mademoiselle Cohen-Chang nous fait voir les extensions extérieures. Toute la maison est magnifique. Je pense qu'une famille a passé des moments joyeux ici. Certains détails sont abîmés mais je suis certain que c'est parfaitement réparable.

On suit l'agent au premier étage en prenant le grand escalier. J'ai envie de sautiller et de taper dans mes mains. J'ai toujours rêvé d'une maison de ce genre.

« Ce n'est pas possible de ne pas détruire la maison et d'ajouter tes éléments écologiques en suppléments ? »

Kurt fronce les sourcils, visiblement sceptique.

« Je devrais poser la question à Satan. Elle est plus à l'aise que moi là-dessus »

Mademoiselle Cohen-Chang nous emmène dans la chambre principale. Il y a une grande baie vitrée qui ouvre sur un balcon. Il y a le même paysage fantastique ici. Si je m'allonge sur le lit, j'aurais cette vue magnifique comme spectacle. L'étage possède cinq chambres supplémentaires.

_Pour des gosses peut-être..._

Oula... Éloignons cette idée tout de suite. Tous les événements de ces jours sont bien assez pour l'instant. Mademoiselle Cohen-Chang parle de chevaux à Kurt mais je décroche vite, le sujet ne m'intéressant pas. Pour moi toute cette étendue de verdure est parfaite pour se prélasser et pour faire des pique-niques. Pas pour des chevaux.

On repasse dans le grand salon. Mademoiselle Cohen-Chang s'éclipse et Kurt me fait une nouvelle fois sortir. Le Soleil a complètement disparu. Les lumières de la ville et des quelques bateaux encore présents brillent. Kurt me serre contre lui. Il lève ma tête de ses doigts et me regarde intensément dans les yeux.

« C'est trop ? » m'interroge-t-il avec une émotion illisible.

J'acquiesce.

« J'aimerais avoir ton avis sur la maison avant de l'acquérir »

« Le paysage ? »

Il opine.

« J'adore le paysage et la maison comme ça »

« Pour de vrai ? »

Je lui donne un sourire maladroit.

« Kurt, j'aimais déjà cet endroit juste en voyant le parc »

Sa bouche s'ouvre pour laisser passer un petit souffle tremblant. Il sourit ensuite sincèrement. Ses doigts se nouent dans mes boucles et ses lèvres trouvent les miennes.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

On est dans la voiture sur le chemin pour rentrer à la maison. Kurt est de bonne humeur cette fois.

« Donc tu vas la prendre ? »

« Oui »

« Tu vas abandonner le Phénix ? »

Il plisse le front.

« Pourquoi faire un truc pareil ? »

« Ben pour pouvoir... »

Je me tais. Oh mais oui... Je m'empourpre. Il me donne un de ses sourires sexy.

« Crois-moi si je te dis que je peux l'acheter »

« Tu aimes avoir de l'argent ? »

« Oui. Si tu connais quelqu'un qui n'aime pas ça, présente-le-moi » rétorque-t-il froidement.

Bien. Pas la peine de pousser trop loin.

« Blaine, si tu me réponds « oui », tu auras de l'argent toi aussi » lâche-t-il tranquillement.

« Ça n'a jamais été une chose que j'ai désiré Kurt »

« Je sais. J'aime ce côté de ta personnalité. Mais en attendant, tu n'as jamais été dans le besoin »

Ses mots offrent la réflexion.

« On va où ? » le questionnais-je gaiement pour ne plus penser à tout ça.

« On va s'amuser »

Kurt qui s'amuse... Wow !

« Pour quoi ? Pour la nouvelle maison ? »

« Tu n'y penses déjà plus ? Ton nouveau poste ! »

« Ah oui ! » souriais-je.

Ça m'était déjà sorti de la tête.

« Et on va s'amuser où ? »

« Dans les nuages. Dans ma boite »

« Ta boite ? »

« Oui, une de mes boites de nuit »

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

The Clouds Club est dans un immense building new-yorkais. Le club se trouve au soixante-dixième étage, d'où le nom je pense. De là, on a une vue extraordinaire de la Grosse Pomme.

« Une coupe, ça vous dit ? »

Kurt me donne une coupe de champagne toute fraîche alors que je m'installe derrière le bar.

« Je vous remercie Monsieur »

Je fais traîner ma voix sur le dernier mot. Je penche ma tête sur mon épaule et lui offre un sourire aguicheur. Il m'observe et ses yeux deviennent plus sombres.

« Tu me dragues Blainey ? »

« Oui Kurt. Quelle va être ta réaction à ça ? »

« Je suis sûr que je vais trouver quelque chose » murmure-t-il d'un ton rauque, « suis-moi, on est installé »

On va vers notre table mais Kurt me coupe dans mon élan, sa main enroulée autour de mon poignet.

« Va aux toilettes et retire ton boxer » susurre-t-il.

Oh ! Une décharge électrique court le long de mon dos.

« Allez ! » me commande-t-il tranquillement.

Putain mais il ne blague pas en plus ! Mon estomac se retourne et une bonne dose de sang migre vers le sud. Je lui donne ma coupe de champagne, pivote et fonce aussi vite que possible dans les toilettes.

Putain qu'est-ce qui va arriver maintenant ? Je vais peut-être m'envoler dans les nuages...

Même les toilettes de ce club sont luxueuses. Tout est noir : les portes, le sol, les vasques, les murs. Des appliques diffusent une lumière douce mais assez forte pour tout éclairer. J'entre dans une des cabines et me ferme à clé. Je retire d'un geste rapide mon boxer avec un sourire énorme sur les lèvres. Je suis une nouvelle fois heureux de m'être changé et d'avoir mis un pantalon de costume plus ample que mon jean de ce matin. Je croyais que ce serait parfait pour voir le brave Docteur. Cependant, je ne me serais jamais douté de finir la soirée ainsi.

Je bande déjà ridiculement. Il me fait un tel effet en un rien de temps. Je suis un peu jaloux de la facilité qu'il a de m'exciter. J'ai conscience qu'on ne va pas parler à cœur ouvert pendant des heureux ce soir mais je ne suis qu'un homme et il est tellement, tellement tentant.

Je me regarde dans la glace. Mon regard est pétillant et mes joues sont rosies d'anticipation et d'envie. Je prends une profonde respiration et retourne vers lui. Et puis, ce n'est pas une première : je suis déjà sorti cul nu !

_Cette fois le navire coule mes amis, il touche le fond !_

Kurt est vraiment courtois quand je reviens m'asseoir près de lui. Il ne laisse passer aucune émotion sur son visage. Il est égal à lui-même : calme, magnifique à s'en damner et heureux. Évidemment, un petit quelque chose me dit qu'il n'y a pas que ça.

« Viens là » me propose-t-il en tapotant la place à sa gauche.

Il se lève, me laisse m'installer au fond de la banquette et se repose.

« J'ai déjà commandé pour toi. Ça ne te pose pas de problèmes ? »

Il me redonne ma coupe de champagne à moitié remplie. Il me fixe intensément de ses yeux bleus et mon sang se transforme en lave incandescente. Il met ses paumes sur ses genoux et, d'instinct, les miens s'écartent.

Le serveur vient à notre table. Il porte un plateau de palourdes. Une odeur de citron et de gingembre s'élève. Des palourdes... Je me souviens du dîner qu'on avait pris dans le restaurant du Phénix. On parlait encore du contrat à cette époque. Wow, on a bougé depuis quand même !

« Si mes souvenirs sont bons, les palourdes t'avaient plutôt plu la dernière fois »

Son ton est rauque et vraiment sexy.

« Je n'en ai mangé que cette fois-ci »

Je suis haletant. Ma voix est tremblante. Sa bouche frémit pour se détendre dans un sourire.

« Blaine, Blaine... Toujours aussi facile » souffle-t-il comme pour lui seul.

Il prend une palourde et la met dans sa bouche. Sa deuxième main bouge et je tremble en attendant le contact fatidique. Mais rien. Rien du tout.

« Facile de faire quoi ? » demandais-je du bout des lèvres.

Mon cœur bat tellement fort dans ma poitrine. Ses longs doigts pâles qui m'ont touchés maintes et maintes fois...

« Mange » me commande-t-il en emmenant une palourde vers mes lèvres.

J'ouvre à peine la bouche et il met délicatement le coquillage sur ma langue.

« Penche la tête en arrière » chuchote-t-il.

J'obéis et avale la palourde. Aucune parcelle de sa peau ne touche la mienne. Seul le repas m'a touché. Il a fait exprès de n'avoir aucun contact.

Kurt en mange une deuxième avant de me nourrir encore. Il continue ce petit jeu jusqu'à ce que nous ayons terminé les coquillages. Il ne m'a pas effleuré une seule fois. Pourquoi ça me frustre autant ?!

« Tu apprécies encore les palourdes alors ? » m'interroge-t-il quand je mange la dernière du plateau.

Je hoche la tête alors que mes joues chauffent. Je meurs d'envie qu'il me caresse.

« Parfait »

Je gigote. Pourquoi tout ce manège m'excite à ce point ?

Il remet sa paume sur son genou d'un geste distrait et je me liquéfie. Tout de suite. Allez, fais-le. Caresse-moi !

Tout ce cirque va te tuer Anderson !

Il monte sa main sur sa cuisse, la retire et la remet à sa position initiale.

Le serveur revient et nous serre à nouveau du champagne avant de débarrasser notre table. Peu de temps après, il revient avec nos plats. C'est du risotto. Putain, c'est pas vrai. Je suis sûr qu'il l'a fait exprès. Ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence de toute façon.

« Un plat que tu affectionnes Kurt ? »

« Parfaitement mon cher Blaine. J'ai quand même une préférence pour celui du restaurant du Phénix »

il fait courir ses doigts le long de sa jambe. Mon souffle devient erratique dans ma poitrine. Pourtant aucune partie de son corps ne me touche. Tout ça est beaucoup trop énervant. Je me force à refixer mon attention sur la discussion.

« Je crois qu'on était dans un coin tranquille et qu'on discutait des limites à négocier et de signatures... »

« Ah la belle époque » lâche-t-il avec un rictus, « cependant, j'ai bien l'intention de te baiser ce coup-ci »

Il bouge son bras et attrape ses couverts.

Il mange un peu de son risotto. Putain, tout est calculé...

« Ne compte pas trop là-dessus » répondis-je d'un ton boudeur.

Il me regarde brièvement, une lueur de malice dans les yeux.

« Je disais ça pour les contrats. L'accord de confidentialité »

« Brûle-le. Jette-le »

« Ah bon ? Tu es sérieux ? »

« Oui »

« Tu as conscience que je pourrais courir au New York Times et tout leur raconter ? » dis-je pour l'embêter.

Il explose de rire. C'est une des plus douces mélodies que je connaisse. Il est insouciant et beau comme ça.

« Je te fais confiance pour le coup. Je décide de prendre le risque »

Oh... Je lui adresse un sourire maladroit.

« Pareil pour moi » haletais-je doucement.

Son regard pétille soudainement.

« Ça me fait vraiment, vraiment plaisir de te voir en costume » chuchote-t-il.

Mon cœur bat encore plus vite si possible et mon sexe tremble d'envie.

« Alors pourquoi tu ne me caresses pas ? »

« Tu en as envie ? » me questionne-t-il.

Putain mais c'est que ça lui plaît à ce con !

« Exactement » grognais-je.

« Mange maintenant » me commande-t-il.

« Tu n'as même pas l'intention de m'effleurer hein ? »

« Non »

Il bouge la tête. Je lâche un long soupire.

« Pense aux sensations que tu auras quand on arrivera chez nous » chuchote-t-il, « je suis pressé de rentrer à la maison avec toi »

« Tu pourras ne t'en prendre qu'à toi si je m'enflamme dans ce club » lâchais-je du bout des lèvres.

« Oh Blainey. Crois-moi, j'éteindrais ton feu avant que ce ne soit dangereux » rétorque-t-il avec un sourire salace.

Plus frustré que jamais, je plonge ma fourchette dans le risotto.

_Montre-lui qu'il pourrait être le premier à craquer._

Très bien. S'il veut jouer, on va jouer. J'ai eu le temps de m'entraîner et d'apprendre des choses depuis notre repas au Phénix. J'amène la fourchette dans ma bouche. C'est tellement bon. Je clos les paupières pour pouvoir profiter du goût exquis. Je les rouvre et décide de commencer mon petit jeu. Je me rapproche de lui sans le toucher et m'arrange pour que le tissu soit tiré sur ma peau et moule parfaitement ce qu'il faut.

Kurt ne bouge plus alors que sa fourchette est devant sa bouche ouverte.

Allez, caresse-moi !

Après un instant, il se remet en mouvement. Je continue de manger en faisant exprès d'oublier sa présence. Je laisse retomber mon couteau sur la table et caresse le haut de ma jambe de haut en bas. Je traîne exprès le bout de mon doigt sur mon aine. C'est assez déstabilisant. Je meurs d'envie qu'il me caresse alors de le faire moi-même... Kurt s'arrête encore une fois.

« J'ai remarqué ce que tu entreprends »

Son ton est grave et chaud.

« Je sais que tu as remarqué Kurt » soufflais-je tranquillement, « je le fais exprès »

Je plonge une nouvelle fois ma fourchette dans mon assiette en lui lançant un regard aguicheur. Je prends tout mon temps sans le lâcher des yeux.

« Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Blaine »

Il me donne un de ses sourires en coin avant d'attraper ma fourchette entre ses doigts. Je ne sais même pas comment il a fait pour ne pas me toucher dans le mouvement. Merde, merde, ça va se retourner contre moi. Je n'aime pas ça.

« Écarte tes lèvres » me commande-t-il.

Je vais me faire avoir. J'incline la tête pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Leur bleu pétille avec chaleur et intensité. J'ouvre à peine mes lèvres et les humidifie avec le bout de ma langue. Il sourit et le bleu devient instantanément plus foncé.

« Plus » grogne-t-il, ouvrant en même temps la bouche.

Je vois sa langue rose que je sais douce et chaude.

Je retiens un gémissement et pince ma lèvre entre mes dents. Puis je lui obéis.

Il lâche un souffle tremblant. Pas tant de contrôle que ça le maniaque. Parfait. Je lui fais quand même de l'effet. Je le fixe dans les yeux et laisse la fourchette se glisser dans ma bouche. Je referme mes lèvres dessus avec un regard ardent. J'avale et geins de plaisir au goût fantastique.

Les paupières de Kurt se ferment. Oh oui ! Ses yeux s'ouvrent à nouveau après un laps de temps. Ils sont presque noirs désormais. Le bleu n'est quasiment plus là. Mon corps réagit automatiquement. Je gémis à peine et pose ma main sur son genou. Je sursaute tant je suis étonné quand ses doigts s'enroulent autour de mon poignet.

« N'y pense même pas Blaine » chuchote-t-il.

Il amène ma main vers ses lèvres qu'il pose à peine, comme l'effleurement des ailes d'un papillon, sur la naissance de mes doigts. Je gigote sur place. C'est pas trop tôt même si ce n'est pas encore assez. J'en veux plus !

« Ne pose pas tes mains sur moi » me gronde-t-il doucement.

Il replace ensuite ma main sur ma cuisse. Ce toucher furtif est encore plus agaçant que tout le reste.

« Ce n'est pas juste » boudais-je.

« Je le sais »

Il s'empare de sa coupe de champagne pour porter un toast. Je fais de même.

« Bravo pour ton nouveau poste Blainey »

on entrechoque nos deux verres. Je m'empourpre.

« On peut dire qu'on ne s'y attendait vraiment pas »

Les traits de son visage se durcissent en un clin d'œil comme s'il venait de repenser à quelque chose d'horrible.

« Mange » m'ordonne-t-il, « on ne quittera pas cet endroit avant que tu n'aies terminé. Et à la maison, tu verras comment je m'amuse pour fêter cette promotion »

Une émotion intense, sauvage, primale passe sur son visage. Il est tellement autoritaire. Ça me rend toute chose.

« Je n'ai pas tellement faim. Je suis affamé d'autre chose par contre »

Il bouge la tête de droite à gauche, appréciant tous mes non-dits. Son front se plisse quand même.

« Mange. Sinon je te fais monter sur mes cuisses et là, tous les gens présents dans ce club seront divertis »

Je gigote suite à ses mots. Quelque chose me dit qu'il serait vraiment capable de le faire.

Sa main qui le chatouille peut-être.

Je mordille mes lèvres en accrochant mes yeux aux siens. Il plonge ma fourchette dans mon riz avant de la présenter vers ma bouche.

« Mange » chuchote-t-il d'une voix rauque sensuelle.

Je lui obéis sans me faire prier.

« Tu manges vraiment trop peu. Tu es beaucoup plus maigre depuis un certain temps »

Il me fait la remarque d'une voix tendre. Mon poids ou mon apparence ne sont vraiment pas mes priorités. J'avale le risotto.

« J'aimerais simplement partir d'ici et coucher avec toi » soufflais-je d'un air misérable.

Kurt m'adresse un sourire.

« Moi aussi. Ça va arriver. Mange »

sans vraiment le vouloir, je baisse la tête vers mon plat. Il pourrait faire un effort, j'ai quand même retiré mon boxer pour lui. J'ai l'impression d'être un bébé à qui on vient de prendre son hochet. Kurt est un allumeur exquis, chaud et amusant. Cet homme m'appartient.

Il me pose des questions sur Steve. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est tout à coup intéressé par lui mais pourquoi pas. D'un côté, je suis rassuré que la conversation ne revienne pas sur le Docteur Schuester ou sur la maison. Je ne pourrais pas me concentrer assez longtemps pour être crédible. J'aimerais juste retourner à l'appartement.

L'excitation en pensant à plus tard s'intensifie entre nous. Il est très doué dans ce genre de trucs. Me faire languir. Tout installer pour me rendre fou.

Dès qu'il peut, il pose sa main entre nos deux cuisses sans pour autant m'effleurer. Mon désir grimpe en flèche.

Quel con ! Je prends la dernière bouchée de risotto et laisse retomber mes couverts.

« Tu es un garçon vraiment sage » chuchote-t-il.

Ses mots veulent dire tellement, tellement plus.

« A partir de là, on fait quoi ? » le questionnais-je avec mon envie qui pèse une tonne dans mon ventre.

Putain ce que j'ai envie de lui.

« Là ? On va rentrer. Si j'ai bien saisi, tu attends certaines choses de moi Blainey. Je vais tout faire pour te combler »

« Tout... Faire... ? »

Oh merde, merde !

Il se met debout avec un sourire.

« On ne paie pas ? » demandais-je, haletant.

Il penche la tête sur son épaule.

« Ce club m'appartient Blaine. Ils mettront tout ça sur mon compte. Suis-moi bébé »

Il fait un pas en arrière. Je me redresse ayant conscience que je n'ai pas de sous-vêtement.

Il fixe sur moi ses yeux assombris. J'ai l'impression de me retrouver nu devant lui. Je me délecte de cette sensation sexy. Je me sens comme un homme sensuel. Ce garçon magnifique me veut. Est-ce que je ressentirais toujours le même truc à ce sujet ? En faisant exprès de prendre une pause devant lui, je passe mes mains sur mes fesses pour défroisser mon pantalon.

« Je suis pressé qu'on rentre à l'appartement » me chuchote-t-il tout doucement.

Aucune parcelle de sa peau ne me touche.

En quittant le club, il murmure quelques mots à un homme. Il parle de la voiture. Je ne fais pas plus attention que ça.

Trop impatient de rentrer certainement. Tout New York t'entend penser !

Alors qu'on patiente pour l'ascenseur, deux couples assez âgés se mettent à côté de nous. Les portes s'ouvrent. Kurt me tire par le poignet jusque dans le fond de la cabine. Je jette des coups d'œil autour de nous. Les parois sont tapissées de grands miroirs. Les couples entrent à leur tour. Un homme en costume mal taillé serre la main de Kurt.

« Hummel »

il fait un signe de tête et Kurt le lui rend mais ne dit rien.

Les couples sont dos à nous et fixent les portes. Je pense qu'ils se connaissent car les femmes parlent bruyamment entre elles. A mon avis, elles ont un coup de trop vu la façon dont elles discutent.

La cabine se referme. Kurt se baisse pour renouer son lacet de chaussure. C'est étrange parce qu'ils ne sont pas défaits mais bon. D'un geste fluide mais à peine visible, il met une main autour de ma cheville gauche. Je fais un petit bon au contact. Il se redresse et fait remonter sa paume le long de ma jambe, électrisant ma peau sous mon pantalon au passage. Je retiens de toutes mes forces le souffle tremblant qui veut passer mes lèvres quand une de ses mains se pose sur la courbe de mon cul. Il bouge et se poste dans mon dos.

Oh bordel de... Ma bouche s'ouvre en grand alors que mes yeux sont écarquillés sur les gens devant nous. Je ne pense pas qu'ils ont idée de ce qui va arriver.

Kurt enroule son bras libre autour de mon torse et me tient bien droit alors que sa main entre dans mon pantalon. Ses doigts chatouillent et enflamment ma peau. Oh putain, là, dans cet endroit ? La cabine descend tranquillement et se stoppe au cinquante-deuxième étage. D'autres gens montent. Je n'y fais pas attention, ses doigts m'occupent bien trop. Ils fouillent et effleurent mon épiderme sensible. Ils descendent plus bas, cherchant ce point alors que Kurt m'entraîne plus vers la paroi du fond.

Encore une fois, je me retiens de gémir quand ils effleurent la peau plissée de mon entrée. Sa deuxième main passe sur mon érection dressée.

« Je vois que ton corps est toujours partant bébé » murmure-t-il en me pénétrant d'un doigt.

Je gigote et halète. Putain mais comme il fait alors qu'il y a plein de monde ?

« Ne te tortille pas » souffle-t-il dans mon oreille.

Je suis rouge comme une tomate. Je crève de chaud. Je crève de désir. Mais il y a sept personnes ici donc une qui est la cause de mon état.

Son doigt bouge en moi. En haut. En bas. Un peu plus profond à chaque fois. Mon souffle... Mon Dieu c'est super embarrassant. Je veux lui dire de tout arrêter ou bien de ne pas s'arrêter ou de s'arrêter... Je me laisse aller contre son corps et l'étau de son bras autour de ma taille est plus fort. Je sens son sexe bandé appuyé contre l'os de mon bassin.

La cabine se stoppe encore au quarantième. Putain, ça va durer encore longtemps ?! Il me caresse encore, encore, encore. Je me balance aussi discrètement que possible contre sa main pour qu'il me prenne plus fort. Il m'a ignoré toute la soirée et c'est **là **qu'il me tripote. Je n'ai plus aucune barrière avec lui.

« Ne fais pas de bruit » murmure-t-il.

Deux personnes supplémentaires entrent dans l'ascenseur mais Kurt a l'air de s'en moquer royalement. Il n'y a presque plus de place. Kurt m'attire encore plus contre la paroi et contre son corps. On est tous les deux dans un angle de la cabine. Son bras me tient debout alors que la torture continue. Son visage est niché dans mes boucles. Je suis sûr qu'un regard extérieur dirait qu'on est juste deux garçons fous amoureux qui se câlinent. Personne ne fait attention à nous de toute manière. Un deuxième doigt entre dans mon intimité.

Oh putain ! Je gémis faiblement quand il les courbe vers l'avant et frotte ma prostate. Je suis vraiment content que les vieilles ne ferment pas leurs grandes bouches pour le coup.

Kurt... L'effet que tu me fais... Je lance ma tête contre son épaule et ferme les yeux. Je m'abandonne sous ses caresses fabuleuses.

« Ne te libère pas » me chuchote-t-il, « garde ça pour moi tout à l'heure »

Il pose sa main à plat sur mon abdomen et ne cesse pas sa douce torture. Tout est tellement bon.

La cabine s'arrête pour de bon. Elle s'ouvre avec le son caractéristique et tout le monde s'extirpe rapidement. Kurt enlève tout doucement ses doigts de mon intimité pour ne pas me faire mal et pose ses lèvres sur l'arrière de mon crâne. Je pivote sur moi-même pour le regarder en face. Il me donne un sourire et un signe de tête au même homme que plus tôt. L'homme lui répond et part avec sa femme. Je ne m'y attarde pas, préférant concentrer mes forces sur mes jambes pour ne pas tomber et sur ma respiration irrégulière. Mon Dieu, j'ai l'impression que mes membres sont en gelée et qu'un truc me manque. Kurt desserre son étreinte et je lève les yeux vers lui. Il semble calme et serein. Il est aussi contrôlé que d'ordinaire. C'est injuste.

« On y va ? » me questionne-t-il.

Son regard pétille d'un air lubrique alors qu'il emmène ses deux doigts, précédemment en moi, entre ses lèvres. Il les lèche sensuellement.

« Tu es délicieux Blaine » chuchote-t-il.

Je pourrais m'évanouir là, maintenant.

« J'ai du mal à me dire que tu l'as fait »

Je suis à fleur de peau.

« Tu pourrais être étonné par l'étendue de mes capacités Blainey »

Il enlève une de mes boucles qui tombent sur mon front. Un petit sourire malicieux étend ses lèvres.

« Je voudrais bien qu'on rentre mais je ne sais pas si on va y arriver »

Il enlace ses doigts aux miens et me tire hors de la cabine.

De la baise en voiture ? Baiser sur le carrelage brillant du hall d'entrée ça me convient parfaitement aussi.

« Suis-moi »

« C'est ma seule volonté »

« Blaine ! » s'exclame-t-il d'un air faussement choqué.

« Je n'ai jamais couché dans une bagnole »

Kurt s'immobilise et redresse ma tête avec **ces** doigts. Ses yeux s'accrochent aux miens.

« Je suis vraiment heureux de le savoir. Si tu m'avais affirmé le contraire, j'aurais été étonné et fou de rage »

Je m'empourpre en faisant papillonner mes cils. Évidemment, je n'ai couché qu'avec un seul homme dans ma vie : lui. Je plisse le front.

« Je ne voulais pas dire ça »

« Et qu'est-ce que ça signifiait alors ? »

Sa voix est un peu agressive.

« Kurt c'est une façon de parler »

« Bien sûr, la façon de parler « je n'ai jamais couché dans une bagnole ». C'est vrai, pourquoi je ne dis pas ça plus souvent ? »

Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'il a d'un coup ?

« Kurt, ne te prends pas la tête. Nom de Dieu, pense à ce que tu viens de me faire endurer là-dedans alors qu'il y avait plein de monde. Excuse-moi d'être légèrement à l'Ouest »

Il soulève un de ses sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait endurer ? » me provoque-t-il.

Je lui lance des éclairs avec les yeux. Il souhaite que ça sorte de ma bouche.

« Tu m'as chauffé, c'est le mot. Et là, je veux qu'on rentrer et que tu me baises »

Il demeure bouche bée un instant avant d'exploser de rire, plus étonné qu'autre chose. Il est comme un garçon de vingt-quatre ans ne pensant à rien d'autre qu'à s'amuser. J'adore l'entendre rigoler. Ça arrive trop peu souvent alors autant en profiter.

« Quelle douceur et quelle poésie Blainey ! »

Il prend mes doigts et m'entraîne en dehors du bâtiment. Ma BM nous attend près d'un voiturier.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

« Donc tu veux te faire prendre dans une voiture » chuchote Kurt en mettant le contact.

« Si tu veux tout savoir, le sol du hall d'entrée aurait fait l'affaire »

« Je peux te dire que pour moi aussi. Le problème c'est que j'ai horreur de me faire interrompre et je n'avais pas envie de te prendre dans les chiottes. Pas cette fois du moins »

« Alors on aurait vraiment pu le faire ? »

« Oh que oui ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour faire demi-tour ? »

Il rit à nouveau de bon cœur. Son air enjoué est communicatif. On est tous les deux pris dans un fou rire. Ça fait un bien fou de se lâcher et de ne penser à rien. C'est fantastique. Sa main caresse ma cuisse et ses doigts habiles effleurent le tissu de mon pantalon. Je m'arrête de rigoler instantanément.

« Sois patient Blaine » chuchote-t-il en prenant la route pour rentrer.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Il arrête la BM dans le parking souterrain du Phénix. Il coupe le contact. Une tension énorme grossit à l'intérieur de la voiture. Je pose mes yeux sur lui sans essayer de dissimuler mon intention. Mon cœur bat la chamade dans mon torse. Il s'est tourné vers moi, les dos appuyé contre la vitre et le bras posé contre le dossier de son siège.

Il pince sa bouche entre deux de ses doigts et la fait rouler entre. Ses lèvres sont vraiment fascinantes. J'ai envie qu'elles traînent sur mon corps. Il m'observe d'un regard brûlant. Je déglutis. Il m'offre une moue sexy.

« Je te prendrais dans la voiture quand et où je l'aurais décidé. Là, j'ai juste envie de te baiser dans tous les lieux inexplorés de l'appartement »

Mon bas-ventre se tord délicieusement et mon membre frémit d'impatience.

« O-Oui »

Ma voix est tremblante et haletant. Comme si j'étais en manque de lui.

Il s'incline doucement vers moi. Mes paupières se ferment instinctivement en patientant pour sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mais rien n'arrive. Après une éternité, je rouvre les yeux. Il me regarde intensément. Je ne sais absolument pas ce qu'il se passe dans sa belle tête. Cependant il ne me laisse pas le temps de m'y attarder. Il s'est déjà reculé un peu.

« On n'atteindra jamais la maison si je t'embrasse là. Suis-moi »

Putain ! Il est tellement agaçant quand il s'y met. Il sort du véhicule.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Encore une fois, on patiente pour l'ascenseur. Tout mon être tremble d'anticipation. Ma main est dans celle de Kurt. Il la caresse doucement avec son pouce. Des décharges électriques me parcourent à chaque fois. J'ai envie de ses doigts partout. Sur et en moi. Assez joué pour la soirée.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me fais tout ça ? » chuchotais-je.

« Je ne fais que te rendre la pareille Blaine »

« Ah oui ? Dis-moi quand j'ai joué avec toi de cette façon »

« Tu sais très bien quand »

Je redresse la tête pour le regarder. Une émotion illisible traîne sur ses traits. Il veut que je lui réponde donc...

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Ce n'est pas mon genre de torturer les autres » soufflais-je maladroitement et peu sûr.

Sans prévenir, il tire mon poignet vers lui. Je suis brusquement plaqué à son torse. Il mêle ses doigts dans les boucles sur mon cou et tire doucement dessus pour incliner mon crâne vers l'arrière.

« Dis-moi comment je dois agir pour que tu dises oui » m'interroge-t-il avec passion, me prenant totalement au dépourvu.

Je ferme et ouvre les yeux rapidement en voyant à quel point il est sérieux, misérable et séduisant.

« Je veux juste du temps. Je t'en prie » haletais-je.

Il gémit avant de finalement poser sa bouche sur la mienne. C'est profond et intense. Il me pousse dans la cabine. Nos deux corps se résument à des doigts fouillant dans les cheveux de l'autre. Des lèvres, des langues et des dents qui s'entrechoquent et se battent pour prendre le dessus. L'envie ardente et dense se répercute dans mon sang. J'oublie tout au rythme de mon pouls assourdissant. Je me retrouve entre la paroi de l'ascenseur et son corps chaud et dur. Il m'empêche de bouger : une main fourrageant dans mes boucles et la deuxième contre ma joue.

« Je suis à toi » murmure-t-il, « tu es mon avenir Blaine »

Ses mots me donnent le tournis. Je suis chaud bouillant et je meurs d'envie de déchirer ses fringues. J'écarte les pans de sa veste sur son torse.

Les portes s'ouvrent. On entre dans le corridor, pantelants tous les deux. Kurt me plaque contre le mur de l'entrée. Sa veste tombe à ses pieds. Ses doigts suivent la courbe arrière de mes cuisses avant d'arriver vers mon bas-ventre. Sa bouche est toujours liée à la mienne. Il baisse mon pantalon. Je passe mes pieds par-dessus.

« Premier lieu inexploré » halète-t-il en me soulevant d'un coup, « enroule tes jambes à mon bassin »

Je lui obéis. Il tourne et me couche sur une commode du corridor. Il se place entre mes cuisses. Il prend une capote dans la poche de son pantalon et me la donne pour pouvoir se débraguetter.

« Tu me rends tellement chaud, tu le sais ? »

« Hein ? » lâchais-je à bout de souffle, « n-non... J-J'en... »

« Sache-le, tu me chauffes tout le temps » grogne-t-il.

Il me retire le préservatif des doigts. Aucun préparation. Aucune préliminaire. C'est rapide. Enfin, après toutes ses tortures, je le veux plus que tout au plus vite. Il me regarde en déroulant la capote sur son érection. Il place ses mains à l'intérieur de mes cuisses et les écarte encore plus.

Il s'installe et s'arrête un instant.

« Ne lâche pas mon regard. Je veux pouvoir t'admirer » chuchote-t-il.

Il noue ses doigts aux miens et me pénètre tout doucement.

Je me retiens aussi fort que possible mais je ferme les yeux sous la douleur et sous le plaisir immense. Je voulais en arriver **là **après tous ces petits jeux. Sentir son sexe m'étirer parfaitement. Je gémis et jette mes hanches contre lui.

« Regarde-moi » m'ordonne-t-il en accentuant son emprise sur mes mains.

Il revient violemment en moi. Je hurle fortement. J'ouvre difficilement les yeux alors que les siens, écarquillés, tombent sur moi.

Doucement, il se recule et me pénètre encore. Ses lèvres forment un O parfait. Il ne fait pas un bruit. Sentant et percevant son désir pour moi, mon corps entier prend feu. Mon envie ravage tout sur son passage. Son regard bleu assombri s'accroche au mien. Il arrive à réguler ses va-et-vient et je profite de toutes ces sensations. Ses yeux brillent d'excitation et d'amour alors qu'on se libère tous les deux simultanément.

Je crie quand mes chairs se resserrent autour de lui et jouis en de longs jets. Kurt me suit tout de suite.

« Oh Blaine ! » hurle-t-il, son sexe pulsant en moi.

Il tombe sur moi, libère mes doigts et niche son visage dans mon cou. Son bassin est toujours prisonnier de mes jambes. Je mets mes mains dans ses cheveux et les caresse tendrement. Je tente de calmer ma respiration. Il lève les yeux vers moi.

« Ce n'est que le début » murmure-t-il avant de me donner un baiser.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je suis couché, totalement nu, sur le matelas de Kurt contre son torse. Je suis essoufflé. Putain mais il n'est jamais fatigué ?! Kurt fait monter et descendre la pulpe de ses doigts le long de mon échine.

« Tu es content Blaine ? »

Je hoche seulement la tête pour lui répondre. Je n'ai même plus l'énergie de parler. Je redresse mon visage vers le sien, le fixe d'un air déboussolé avant de m'évader dans le bleu doux et chaleureux de ses yeux. Je penche la bouche pour lui montrer que je vais la poser sur sa poitrine.

Il se tend et je l'embrasse au centre de son torse. J'inhale son odeur unique de caramel et de gel douche. La transpiration et le musc se mélangent avec. C'est enivrant. Il se couche sur le côté et m'attire près de lui.

« Le sexe, c'est toujours comme ça ? Si oui, pourquoi les gens prennent la peine de quitter leur maison ? » demandais-je d'une petite voix.

« Je ne sais pas pour les autres mais avec toi c'est vraiment magique Blaine »

Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes.

« C'est magique parce que tu es avec moi Kurt »

Je souris et passe doucement mes doigts sur son visage. Il ferme les yeux.

« Dors maintenant, il se fait tard »

Il m'embrasse une nouvelle fois avant de coller son torse à mon dos. Je suis toujours la petite cuillère.

« Tu n'apprécies pas les mots doux hein ? »

« Endors-toi Blaine »

C'est dommage. Il est vraiment magique. C'est dur qu'il ne puisse pas le voir.

« La maison me plaît » murmurais-je.

Il ne dit rien mais je sens son sourire contre ma nuque.

« Je t'aime. Endors-toi bébé »

Il niche son nez dans mes boucles et je tombe dans le sommeil dans son étreinte protectrice en pensant à une grande maison, à un coucher de Soleil et à un enfant aux yeux bleus dans un champ de fleurs sauvages.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

« J'y vais mon bébé »

Kurt pose ses lèvres dans mon cou. Mes paupières s'ouvrent. La lueur du jour envahit la pièce. Je le regarde : debout près du lit, lavé et habillé, tout beau comme d'habitude.

« Il est quelle heure ? »

Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'être en retard.

« Reste calme. Je dois aller prendre un petit-déjeuner avec des associés »

Il passe son nez sur ma joue.

« J'aime ton odeur »

Je m'étire et gémis de plaisir. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou alors qu'il se penche vers moi.

« Reste avec moi »

Il met la tête sur son épaule et fronce les sourcils.

« Tu veux me retenir à la maison et me faire manquer un jour de travail ? Comment je vais gagner ma vie ? »

J'acquiesce, ensommeillé.

« Même si ton idée est délicieuse, je dois partir » continue-t-il avec un sourire maladroit.

Il me donne un baiser et se redresse. Il a un costume bordeaux sur lui, une chemise à carreaux grise et une cravate bordeaux aussi. Il est vraiment sexy. Un chef d'entreprise sexy.

« A plus tard mon bébé » chuchote-t-il en quittant la chambre.

Je tourne la tête vers le réveil. Il est presque sept heures. Je n'ai pas entendu la sonnerie. Allez, il est temps de sortir du lit.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Dans la douche, une idée me vient brusquement. Je sais quoi offrir en plus à Kurt. Ce garçon a déjà tout alors les cadeaux sont assez limités. Ma surprise principale est déjà entre ses mains. Cependant ce cadeau pourra aussi me profiter. Je suis déjà enthousiaste. J'arrête l'eau de la douche. Je dois tout mettre en place pour la surprise.

J'attrape un costume noir et une chemise blanche dans mes affaires. Je passe une cravate noire simple et ça ira bien pour aujourd'hui.

Passons à la surprise de Kurt. Je cherche dans la commode près de la baie vitrée. Je veux mettre la mains sur ses nœuds papillon. Dans le tiroir du fond, il y a son jean abîmé qu'il met quand il est en mode Dominant. Il est super chaud dedans. Des tas de souvenirs me reviennent en le voyant.

Rangée sous le pantalon se trouve une grande boite noire. Je suis directement intrigué en la voyant. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut y avoir dedans ? Je la fixe. J'ai la sensation d'avoir découvert un objet secret. Je la prends et la bouge. Un bruit de feuilles résonne. Je ne peux pas me retenir et lève le dessus. Je l'abaisse tout de suite. Merde, ce sont des clichés de la salle de torture.

Je suis surpris. Je m'assois sur le sol et tente de ne plus penser à cette photo.

_Tu n'avais qu'à pas ouvrir cette foutue boite !_

Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il fout avec des photos pareilles ? Je frissonne.

_N'y pense plus. Tout ça, c'était avant qu'il te rencontre._

Ouais... Je me remets debout. Je vois que ses nœuds pap' reposent dans le dressing. J'attrape celui que j'aime le plus et pars d'ici.

Ces images étaient avant-Blaine. Le moral dans les chaussettes, je me déplace vers le grand salon pour manger mon petit-déj'. Mademoiselle Jones m'adresse un grand sourire avant de plisser le front.

« Vous allez bien Blaine ? » me questionne-t-elle avec sollicitude.

« Oui, oui » répondis-je distraitement, « vous n'auriez pas la clé d'accès à la... salle de jeux par hasard ? »

Elle s'arrête un instant. Je crois que je l'ai choqué.

« Euh oui »

Elle me tend un trousseau de clés.

« Vous voulez manger quoi ce matin mon chéri ? » m'interroge-t-elle gentiment.

« Seulement des céréales. Je vous les rendrez vite »

J'hésite pour ma surprise maintenant. Juste parce que j'ai vu le contenu de cette boite.

_Il est toujours le même, même si la photo était plutôt... poussée. Ton sadique n'est pas différent._

Très poussée ouais !

Est-ce qu'il a d'autres secrets du genre ? Vite fait, je fouille dans les tiroirs de la commode de la salle de jeux.

J'attrape les objets qu'il me faut et referme la porte de la salle de torture derrière moi.

Je redonne les clés à Mercedes et m'assois pour manger mes céréales. Étrangement, il me manque. C'est vide sans lui. Je revois l'image. Qui était-ce ? Elliott ? Sebastian ?

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

En partant travailler, un débat intérieur me secoue. Je le dis à Kurt ou non que je suis malencontreusement tombé sur la boite ?

_Mais non, t'es suicidaire ou quoi ?!_

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je m'installe derrière mon ordinateur quand mon IPhone vibre.

* * *

**De : **Kurt Hummel

**Objet : **Lieux exploitables

**A : **Blaine Anderson

J'ai fait le total et il nous reste bien trente lieux à baptiser. Je suis plus que pressé de changer ça. Bien sur, je n'ai pas compté les sols, les murs, les terrasses aussi.

Et puis mon bureau...

Tu me manques.

Kurt Hummel, PDG Insatiable Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

Je souris grandement à son mail. Toutes mes pensées noires partent en fumée. Il me désire moi et personne d'autre. Je repense à hier soir. L'ascenseur, le corridor, la chambre. Insatiable est vraiment parfait pour le décrire

_Ou pour **te** décrire._

* * *

**De : **Blaine Anderson

**Objet **: Quel romantisme !

**A : **Kurt Hummel

Cher Kurt,

Je me demande si une partie subéquatoriale ne remplace pas ton cerveau...

Tu m'as manqué ce matin.

Mademoiselle Jones était vraiment agréable cependant.

B.

* * *

**De** : Kurt Hummel

**Objet **: Curieux

**A : **Blaine Anderson

Pourquoi Mademoiselle Jones a été plus agréable que d'habitude ?

A quoi penses-tu Blaine Anderson ?

Kurt Hummel, PDG Intrigué Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

**De : **Blaine Anderson

**Objet :** Mettre son nez partout

**A :** Kurt Hummel

Je ne peux rien dire, tu découvriras tout seul.

Je dois bosser maintenant. Cesse de m'importuner.

Je t'aime.

B.

* * *

**De :** Kurt Hummel

**Objet :** Boudeur

**A **: Blaine Anderson

J'ai horreur des secrets.

Kurt Hummel, PDG Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

**De :** Blaine Anderson

**Objet :** Consoler les enfants

**A **: Kurt Hummel

C'est une surprise pour ton anniversaire.

Arrête de bouder.

B.

* * *

Je n'ai pas de réponse instantanée. En plus, je dois aller en salle de conférence. Pas le temps de m'en inquiéter donc.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je regarde mon IPhone. Putain mais depuis quand le temps passe si vite ?! Il est seize heures. Aucune réponse de Kurt au passage. Je lui écris un autre mail.

* * *

**De : **Blaine Anderson

**Objet **: Coucou

**A **: Kurt Hummel

Oh, tu me fais la tête ?

Souviens-toi que je sors avec Sam et Zoé ce soir d'accord ? Je t'en prie, pense à venir avec nous.

B.

* * *

Rien. Il ne répond pas. Je tremble d'inconfort. Pourvu qu'il soit en forme. J'essaye de le joindre sur son téléphone mais sa boite vocale me répond. Son annonce est vraiment dure et froide d'ailleurs.

« Hey... Hmm... c'est moi, Blaine. Tout va bien ? Essaye de me rappeler ok ? »

Je bute sur mes mots. C'est la première fois que je lui laisse un message vocal. Je coupe la communication, tout rouge.

_Tu aurais dû lui laisser ton adresse et ton nom au cas où qu'il ne te reconnaisse pas abruti !_

J'ai envie d'appeler Elena mais je m'inquiète sûrement trop. Sans vraiment le vouloir, je reprends le boulot.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

La sonnerie de mon téléphone retentit d'un coup et mon cœur rate un battement. Kurt ! Mais non, c'est Zoé.

« Blainey ! » hurle-t-elle dans le combiné.

« Zo' ! Vous êtes rentrés ? Tu me manques »

« Toi aussi. Je vais te raconter pleins de trucs. Sam et moi on est à JFK »

Elle rit comme une enfant, d'une façon incontrôlée.

« Génial. J'ai pleins de trucs pour toi aussi. Tu viens avec Sam, boire un verre ? »

« Évidemment. On te récupère au boulot »

« Parfait »

Je suis fou de joie.

« Ça va joli cœur ? »

« Oui, très bien »

« Et avec Kurt ?

« Très bien aussi »

« Cool ! A tout à l'heure joli cœur »

« Oui à tout à l'heure ma puce »

Je souris et repose le téléphone.

Zoé et Sam sont là. J'ai vraiment un tas de trucs à leur dire. Peut-être que je devrais faire une liste pour ne rien zapper...

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Une heure après, mon téléphone sonne encore. Kurt ? Non, Sugar cette fois.

« Blaine, tu devras m'expliquer comment tu fais pour trouver tous les mecs canons de New York. Bon, celui-là est accompagné mais il est canon quand même »

Sam et Zoé certainement. Je regarde ma montre. Presque dix-huit heures. Je tremble d'excitation à l'idée de les revoir.

« Blaiiiiney ! Regarde-toi, tu es magnifique. Tu es tellement beau ! »

Zoé me saute au cou en rigolant. Elle me serre contre elle longtemps.

« Oh Blainey » dit simplement Sam en me serrant fortement.

« Vous m'avez tellement manqués. Vous êtes tous bronzés, tous beaux »

Sam a son bras gauche enroulé autour de moi, sa main droite dans celle de Zoé et elle me tient de sa main libre.

« Vous ne bougez pas ? Je remonte prendre mon sac et je suis là »

« On t'attend ici » lâche Sam, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je vais nous chercher trois Cosmopolitans et revient vers les amoureux.

« Tu es passé chez Kurt Sammy ? Tu as retrouvé l'endroit facilement ? »

« Ouais. Je me souvenais du photoshoot donc ça allait. J'ai seulement emmené les tableaux dans le hall et un mec, Joey je crois, s'en est occupé. Je ne suis pas monté ou quoi »

« Vous pourrez venir avec moi tout à l'heure si vous voulez »

« Ce serait super Blainey » acquiesce Zoé, « santé ! »

Je m'empourpre et entrechoque mon verre avec celui de mes amis.

« Santé ! Alors Sam, ton expo a eu du succès ? »

Il me sourit chaleureusement avant de me raconter tout. Apparemment, à peu près tous ses tableurs ont été vendus. Il a pu gagné de l'argent avec ces ventes. Il a l'air heureux. Je suis fier de lui.

Zoé et lui enchaînent sur leur récit des vacances. Ils se chamaillent comme un couple marié pour savoir qui va raconter telle ou telle anecdote. Je ris en les voyant faire ?

« Ça t'amuse Anderson ? » me demandent-ils en même temps d'un ton sec.

Je ris encore plus en levant les mains en l'air en signe de paix. Ils me sourient.

« Alors joli cœur, comment ça se passe avec ton Monsieur Parfait ? »

Je rougis instantanément.

« C'est génial. Tout va bien »

Je me tais et fixe Zoé. Elle a l'air de comprendre mon regard « Ne peux pas te raconter maintenant ». Elle hoche discrètement la tête avant de me sourire d'un air taquin. Je lui rends et lui prends la main. Elle est magnifique. Ses boucles rousses dansent joliment autour de son visage enfantin dès qu'elle bouge et ses grand yeux bruns pétillent de joie. Je l'écoute attentivement en caressant sa main.

Tout à coup, Sam se remet à parler après un long moment de silence. Je tourne la tête vers lui pour tomber sur son regard bleu concerné fixé sur moi.

« Tu es maigre Blaine. Vraiment maigre. Tu as l'air changé aussi. Moins enfantin. Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » demande-t-il d'une voix soucieuse en fronçant les sourcils.

« Pleins de choses ont changé durant votre voyage. Je vous dirais tout quand on sera dans un coin plus tranquille »

Je lui adresse un sourire rassurant. Il semble se détendre un peu.

« Mais ça va ? »

« Oui Sam, je vais bien »

« Tant mieux »

Il baisse la tête vers son portable.

« Oh j'ai appelé Steve pour qu'il nous rejoigne. Il est là d'ailleurs »

Effectivement, il se présente à notre table tout de suite. Il salue Zoé et son frère et me prend dans ses bras.

« Salut Anderson ! »

« Salut Steve ! Avec Santana ça a été ? »

« Oh que oui ! » s'exclame-t-il enthousiaste et d'un air mystérieux, « bon c'est ma tournée, vous voulez boire quoi ? »

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je m'éclipse aux toilettes et j'en profite pour envoyer un message à Kurt. Je lui envoie l'adresse du bar. Ce serait bien qu'il vienne. Il n'a ni cherché à m'appeler ni envoyé de textos. C'est assez inhabituel de sa part.

« Il y a un problème Blainey ? » m'interroge Sam quand je reviens.

« Je n'ai pas de nouvelles de Kurt. Ce n'est pas son genre »

« Tu te fais trop de soucis. Tu veux un autre verre ? »

« Une bière, s'il te plait »

Zoé me regarde et prend ma main.

« Steve nous a raconté qu'un de ses ex cinglé était venu chez toi avec un pistolet »

« Ouais, c'est vrai » dis-je avec un air penaud, ne voulant pas en discuter.

Zoé ne me pose pas de questions car son portable vibre.

« Hey ma belle ! » commence-t-elle en décrochant.

Elle tourne ensuite des yeux interrogateurs vers moi.

« Euh oui... » lâche-t-elle en me tendant son téléphone, « c'est Santana, elle veut te dire quelque chose »

« Blaine »

Sa voix est froide et étrangement sans intonation moqueuse. Mon cœur rate un battement et mon pouls s'accélère.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Kurt. Il n'est pas revenu de Philadelphie »

« Quoi ?! C'est-à-dire ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Personne n'a de traces de son hélico »

« Son hélico... » chuchotais-je alors que mes poumons se vident de leur air, « non, non, non ! »

**Bon... Ok ne me frappez pas d'accord ? Je vais quand même aller me cacher une semaine pour ne pas recevoir des tomates pourries ou pire... Je vous aime d'accord ? * puppyeyes ***

**Si vous ne me détestez pas trop, vous pouvez me laisser votre avis dans une review...**

**Je vous aime quand même hein ? :D**

**A la semaine prochaine mes chéris !**

**Gros bisous.**

**Cindy :)**


	45. Chapter 45

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**J'espère que vous allez bien et que votre semaine s'est bien passée !**

**Merci au nouveau follow/fav de cette semaine.**

**Merci à Clara, justmoi59, Marion, Uruviel29880, Anna, CeliaCom7, Claire, uneklaineuuuuuse, Anne-So, Lodret, Zoé, Sara, Guest, Klaineuse, SwiftCriss pour vos reviews.**

**Clara00 : **désolée pour l'attente... Tu me pardonnes ? Bon week-end a toi Clara !

**justmoi59 : **Je suis une horrible personne je sais ;)

**IhearIns : **coucou ! Tu n'as pas eu la surprise à proprement parlé alors :'( Bisous Marion !

**Uruviel29880 : **hey non ! Tu as le chapitre et tu verras que je suis gentille finalement ! C'est vrai que la vie de Blaine est bien remplie ces temps-ci :'D C'est pour vous faire languir ? Ce ne serait pas drôle s'il n'y avait pas de suspens non ? Ouais j'ai pas mal de chapitres d'avance mais merci quand même ;) (courage pour tes cours!)

**AnnaKlaineuse : **NON PAS DE TOMATES :'( :O moi une sadique ? **regarde ailleurs** Noooooon pas du tout !

**CeliaCom7 : **tu verras ce que j'ai fait dans ce chapitre ;) **rire diabolique**

**Clairegleek78 : **Ouf je suis sauvé et j'ai évité le jeté de tomates ;) C'est encore plus touchant et gentil si c'est sincère. Je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour ça. Ça m'encourage énormément à continuer :') Oui j'ai une idée de fic après Nuances mais je voudrais l'écrire totalement avant de la publier. Donc il risque d'y avoir un creux entre Nuances et la prochaine... Bisous ma Nuances fan ;)

**uneklaineuuuuuse : **c'est adorable :) c'est super que tu dises ça parce que j'ai toujours peur de ne pas faire ressortir les émotions de la bonne façon. D'accord je vais essayer d'arranger ça. Parfois je trouve que ça alourdit le texte de mettre beaucoup de « Dit Kurt, ajoute-t-il... » Je veux que ça reste agréable à lire quand même. Bisous :)

**HOP3SO : **coucou ! Merci pour tes compliments et tes encouragements. Bisous !

**Lodret** : Je suis désolée... Ou peut-être pas tant que ça ;) Merci bisous !

**Tsuchito : **Exactement ça me gêne pas, tu peux laisser une review tous les 36 chapitres si tu veux, ça me fait quand même plaisir :') il y avait un tas où tu commentais chaque chapitre... A la belle époque ;) Blaine et Burt est un couple que je rêve de voir dans Glee... OU EST LE SAC A VOMI ? Seb... Grant... PUTAIN D'INTERESSANT OUI ! Imagine Thad et Sebastian... -crève- Grant et Eddy Zoé, tu comprends la chose ? Jeff... Peut-être Niff bientôt qui sait (Tu contrôles ma fic après tout ! ;)) OUI Huntbastian mais tu verras que c'est pas encooooore ! Je t'ai dit, j'aurais mon OS pour mon 40ème anniversaire ! TRANQUILLOS !

**Licorne-Klaine **: Tu verras dans le chapitre :') merci pour tes reviews ma chérie ! C'est génial d'en avoir 500 déjà, tu n'imagines même pas !

**Guest** : Merci c'est adorable ! Je publie les vendredis :D

**Klaineuse :** WALALA je suis malade mais sinon ça va merci :) Non ce genre de compliments ne sera jamais lassant même au bout de la millième fois ^^ Tu sauras pas mal de choses dans ce chapitre ma soeureupine :) C'est énorme pour Kurt de se lancer dans quelque chose d'aussi énorme et concret d'un avenir avec Blaine :') J'ai adoré écrire le moment dans l'ascenseur ! C'était à la fois sexy et drôle parce que Blaine, ben c'est un lapin alors... enfin je ne te fais pas un dessin tu comprends ;) mais il était embarrassé que Kurt ose ça avec les gens autour d'eux. Il ne l'a pas empêché pour autant ;) Je dirais même saute-lapin moi ! :'D LAPINESQUE ! Non en fait, Blaine a trouvé des photos d'un ancien soumis de Kurt dans une position plutôt compromettante... Excuse-moi si tu as eu du mal à comprendre :'( Eh ben, j'osais pas te l'avouer mais... C'est le dernier chapitre en fait... NOOOOON JE DECONNE :'D Je suis méchante pardon :'( Oui j'ai vu que tu n'es pas la détentrice du record de la plus longue review... EVIDEMMENT JE T'AIME ! Ouais tu es la plus grande fan ;) Oh tu es adorable :) c'est vrai que tu es une belle « rencontre » (Je ne connais même pas ton prénom mais je comprends... La première lettre **puppyeyes** ) Bisous ma keupine d'amour **coeurbisouscâlinKlaineDarrencaleçonbaaaavebisoucoeurcoeur** Vivement ta réponse soeureupine Je t'aime **coeur**

**SwiftCriss : **Je suis désolée mais tu n'as pas beaucoup à attendre pour la suite ;)

**Sur ce, bon chapitre !**

**ENJOY !**

**Chapitre 45**

Mes yeux sont posés d'un air absent sur les flammes. Je n'arrive pas à les décrocher. Elles bougent et s'enroulent sur elles-même. Elles sont d'un bleu presque gris à la base et l'extrémité est plus foncée dans la cheminée de chez Kurt. Même si elles diffusent une chaleur agréable et qu'un plaid est posé sur moi, je frissonne. J'ai le sang glacé.

Quelques murmures atteignent mes oreilles. Tout le monde murmure en fait. Mais je n'y fait pas attention. Ils sont comme un bruit de fond qui ne peut pas réellement me parvenir. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se dit. Le seul son concret et distinct qui entre dans mes oreilles est celui du gaz expulsé dans la cheminée pour fournir les flammes.

Je repense à cette jolie demeure où nous avons été hier. Il y a une grande cheminée avec un âtre immense. Une vraie cheminée alimentée par des bûches. Je voudrais vraiment que Kurt me fasse l'amour devant un feu de cheminée. Même qu'il me fasse l'amour devant cette cheminée au gaz. Ce serait plaisant. Je suis sûr qu'il ferait en sorte qu'on puisse se souvenir de cet instant d'amour. Enfin, je me souviens de toutes les fois où on a fait l'amour. Même quand on baisait juste remarque... Ouais je me souviens définitivement de toutes les baises.

Où est-ce qu'il est passé ?

Les flammes ondulent et gigotent lentement. Je suis comme hypnotisé, mais en même temps, bercé. Toute mon attention est fixée sur cette magnificence ardente. Je suis captivé, ensorcelé.

_**Tu m'as ensorcelé.**_

Il a prononcé ces mots quand il a passé sa toute première nuit dans mon appartement. Non, non...

Je m'enroule de mes bras. Tout semble partir en lambeaux autour de moi et je ne fais plus vraiment attention au monde alentour. Le trou béant et profond en moi prend le l'envergure.

Personne ne sait où est son hélicoptère.

« Blaine, prenez ça » me propose Mademoiselle Jones d'une voix douce.

Ses paroles me font revenir dans le grand salon, dans la réalité et dans la peur. Elle a une tasse fumante de chocolat chaud dans les mains. J'attrape ce qu'elle me tend et la cuillère frappe la porcelaine du récipient au rythme des tremblements de mes doigts.

« Merci » chuchotais-je d'un ton grave à cause des sanglots retenus.

Santana est posée dans le grand canapé d'angle face à moi. Les mains de Carole sont dans les siennes. Leurs regards noir et vert sont collés sur moi. Leur beauté habituelle est déformée par l'anxiété. Carole a l'air d'avoir pris dix ans. Kurt n'est pas son fils mais elle se fait autant de souci que si c'était le cas. Je tourne la tête vers elle. Je ne peux pas sourire. Je ne peux pas pleurer. Je ne peux pas leur dire que ça va aller. Je ne ressens rien. Il y a juste un trou sans fond grandissant.

Mes yeux tombent sur Steve et Sam, assis sur les tabourets de la cuisine, les mines sérieuses. Ils discutent en chuchotant. Près d'eux, Mademoiselle Jones bouge sans cesse dans la cuisine.

Zoé se tient informer grâce à la télévision dans la salle équipée. J'entends les bruits étouffés venant de la grande télé. Je ne peux tout simplement pas aller la rejoindre. Je vois déjà les gros titres défilant sur une des nombreuses chaînes d'infos locales : AUCUNE TRACE DE KURT HUMMEL. Je ne peux pas aller voir ses magnifiques traits projetés sur l'écran. Une idée étrange me vient au milieu de tout ce bordel. C'est la première fois que je vois tant de personnes dans le salon. Ils ne prennent pas de place, ils sont recroquevillés dans cette grande pièce. Comme abandonnés sur le territoire de mon maniaque du contrôle. Je me demande ce qu'il dirait en les voyant tous là.

Dans un coin, Joey et Burt harcèlent les forces de l'ordre pour en savoir plus. Ils nous donnent les informations au compte gouttes. Je ne comprends de ce qui se passe. Je ne comprends pas qu'on ait plus de traces de lui depuis plus de sept heures. Pas une indication. Pas une seule parole de sa part. Les recherches ne reprendront que demain. Ça je le comprends. Il fait nuit. Personne ne sait où il est. Il a peut-être mal. Il est peut-être affamé. Il est peut-être... non, non, NON !

Même si je ne suis pas croyant, je formule une prière pour Dieu dans ma tête. _S'il vous plaît, faites que Kurt soit sain et sauf._

Je me la dis encore et encore comme une litanie dans mon esprit. La chose qui m'empêche de flotter et de couler. La chose qui me garde encore à peu près sain d'esprit. La chose qui évite que je sombre, la tête la première, dans la panique. Pas besoin d'être pessimiste. Non. On peut encore espérer.

_**Tu es mon pilier, mon ancre, mon sauveur.**_

Les mots de Kurt s'imposent à moi avec force. Il ne faut jamais abandonner et baisser les bras. Il faut que je m'accroche. Ses paroles me hantent sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

_**Je te l'ai demandé car je sais que tu es l'homme avec qui je veux partager ma vie.**_

Je laisse se clore mes paupières, je bouge la tête d'avant en arrière et je continue mes prières personnelles. _S'il vous plaît, ne me le reprenez pas si vite. S'il vous plaît. S'il vous plaît_. On n'a rien partagé ensemble. Il nous faut encore du temps pour nous découvrir. Tellement d'événements sont arrivés au cours de ces semaines. On a fait tellement de progrès. Tout ne peut pas se cesser maintenant. Tous les instants de douceur qu'on a partagé : la délimitation de la carte des zones minées, quand il m'a tendrement fait l'amour au Bentley Hotel, agenouillé à mes pieds, totalement exposé devant moi, mes mains parcourant enfin sa peau.

_**Je n'ai pas changé Blainey. Je t'aime et j'ai envie de toi. Caresse-moi s'il te plaît.**_

Je suis amoureux de lui. A un point inconcevable. Qu'est-ce que je serais sans lui ? Une coquille vide. Sans aucun but dans la vie. Oh non, mon doux Kurt...

_**Je suis cet homme Blainey. Entièrement cet homme… Et je t'appartiens entièrement. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu le comprennes ? Pour que tu voies que je te désire de toutes les façons possibles ? Que je t'aime.**_

Mon maniaque du contrôle. Je t'aime tellement, tellement...

Mes paupières s'ouvrent à nouveau et mes yeux se reposent sur les flammes dansantes. Je me rappelle des instants qu'on a partagé tous les deux : son bonheur enfantin dans le planeur ou sur le _Blackbird_ son élégance raffinée et séductrice avec son masque lors de la soirée chez ses parents la danse sur du Prince, le laissant me guider et me faire tourner dans le salon son excitation à peine cachée mais quand même angoissée quand il m'a montré la maison et ce paysage à couper le souffle.

_**Je décrocherais la Lune pour toi Blaine. Je te désire pour l'éternité.**_

_S'il vous plaît, faites qu'il ne soit pas blessé._ Il ne peut pas s'être effacé de la surface de la Terre. Tout mon monde tourne autour de lui. Un sanglot étouffé réussit à passer la barrière de mes lèvres. Je pose ma paume sur ma bouche. Non, il ne faut pas que je craque.

Sam est brusquement assis à côté de moi. Je ne sais même pas en réalité s'il vient d'arriver ou s'il est ici depuis un certain temps. Je ne peux plus penser convenablement.

« Tu veux que je téléphone à Cooper ? » me questionne-t-il gentiment.

Non ! Je bouge la tête de droite à gauche et enlace mes doigts à ceux de Sam. Je suis incapable de dire un mot. Si j'ouvre la bouche, je sens que tout va s'écrouler en moi. L'étreinte autour de ma main ne me fait pas me sentir mieux et pourtant, c'est Sam.

Cooper... Mes yeux s'humidifient en pensant à mon frère. Je dois lui téléphoner ? Il serait certainement le seul à pouvoir m'offrir un peu de réconfort maintenant. Mais si je lui parle, je vais m'effondrer. C'est certain.

Carole se met debout et va vers son mari, ce qui attire mon regard. Je ne sais pas comment ils font tous pour être aussi maîtrisés. Santana se lève et se met à ma gauche, prenant mes doigts libres.

« Il va rentrer » lâche-t-elle.

Sa tentative pour paraître sûre d'elle s'effrite quand sa voix se casse sur la fin de sa phrase. Son regard d'ordinaire froid est plein d'inquiétude. Son visage a perdu son enthousiasme et les marques de fatigue apparaissent au fil des heures.

Je jette un coup d'œil vers Steve qui frotte doucement le dos de Carole dans un geste rassurant. Je n'avais pas vu qu'elle était vers lui. Je tourne la tête vers l'horloge murale. Il est plus de 23h45. Grosse merde de temps qui passe ! Plus les minutes s'écoulent et plus le trou en moi se creuse et m'envahit pour ne rien laisser derrière son passage. Au fond de mon cœur, je sais d'où vient cette sensation : le pire dénouement se constitue et mon corps s'adapte. Je ferme les yeux et reprends mes prières en m'accrochant fort à Sam et Santana.

J'ouvre les yeux et regarde une nouvelle fois les flammes. Son joli sourire s'affiche derrière mes paupières. Son air maladroit presque timide. Il est lui avec ce sourire : le vrai Kurt. Il peut avoir tellement de personnalité : le maniaque du contrôle, le PDG, l'obsédé de la traque, le génie sexuel, le Dominant mais aussi le vrai gosse qui s'amuse avec ses jouets. Un sourire étend mes lèvres. Sa belle voiture, _le Blackbird,_ le planeur, l'hélico... Mon petit garçon égaré. Cette fois, il l'est pour de vrai. Mes lèvres reviennent en ligne droite et la souffrance me traverse. Le souvenir de Kurt en train de retirer les marques de maquillage sur son torse s'impose brutalement à moi.

_**Je suis une coquille vide Blaine. Mon cœur est de pierre et mon âme est plus sombre que les ténèbres.**_

La pression derrière mes yeux augmente. Oh mon Kurt, ton cœur n'est pas de pierre. Il est plein de générosité et de tendresse et il m'appartient. Je souhaite en prendre soin pour l'éternité. Parfois c'est compliqué et c'est plus dur que le parcours du combattant mais je suis amoureux. Pour la vie. Je sais qu'aucun homme ne prendra sa place.

Ce midi, au café en bas de The New Press, j'étais en train de peser le pour et le contre sur Kurt. Chacun des détails que j'avais alors listé dans la colonne « contre », même les clichés que j'ai vu dans la boite dans la matinée, ne veulent plus rien dire à cet instant. Je ne veux que sa présence près de moi là, tout de suite. Mon Dieu, s'il vous plaît, faites le rentrer. S'il vous plaît, faites qu'il soit en bonne santé. Je ferais tout pour qu'il aille bien. Si jamais il rentre à la maison, je m'assurerais de profiter de chaque seconde avec lui. C'est une promesse que je me fais.

Mes yeux se posent au cœur des flammes. Elles m'éblouissent mais ça m'est égal. Elles s'emmêlent et dansent les unes avec les autres dans une chaleur agréable. Carole se met à crier et le temps semble s'arrêter.

« Kurt ! »

Mon regard se tourne en direction de Carole. Elle bougeait dans mon dos mais elle court désormais quasiment pour aller vers l'entrée de la grande pièce. Kurt se tient là avec un air agacé. Il tient dans ses bras sa veste de costume bordeaux, ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Il a l'air à bout de forces. Il est tout sale mais vraiment sublime.

Putain de merde... Kurt. Il est là et en forme. Je le fixe sans pouvoir bouger d'un poil en me demandant si mon esprit me joue des tours ou s'il se tient vraiment là. Ses traits sont tordus par de l'étonnement pur. Il laisse tomber tout ce qu'il tient pour réceptionner Carole qui se jette contre lui et qui dépose des baisers sur son visage.

« Carole ? »

Kurt la regarde avec une expression hébétée.

« J'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais jamais » chuchote-t-elle, prononçant les mots qui nous dérangent tous.

« Mais Carole, je suis là »

Son ton est agacé et perdu.

« J'étais tellement inquiète » murmure-t-elle d'une toute petite voix, transmettant mes pensées.

Elle tremble et pleure. C'est sûrement trop d'émotions pour elle. Kurt plisse le front, terrifié ou embarrassé -je ne sais pas lequel des deux l'emporte- et, il finit par lui rendre son étreinte avec force.

« Kurt, Kurt » halète-t-elle.

Elle le serre contre elle de toutes ses forces et sanglote contre son épaule, mettant de côté la bienséance.

Kurt ne la repousse pas. Il la maintient contre lui et frotte gentiment son dos pour la rassurer. Les larmes emplissent rapidement mes yeux en assistant à ce spectacle.

« Il est vivant ! Putain, tu es rentré ! » crie Burt.

Il s'extirpe du bureau de Joey, un portable dans la main. Il les enveloppe tous les deux de ses bras et soupire d'un air rassuré en fermant les yeux.

« Papa ? »

Santana marmonne des mots en espagnol à ma gauche avant de partir et de courir se jeter dans le petit groupe déjà réuni.

Les larmes dégringolent sur mon visage maintenant. Il est rentré et il est sauf. Cependant, je suis tétanisé et je ne peux pas bouger.

Burt se retire en premier du câlin, essuie discrètement ses yeux avant de donner une tape amicale mais affectueuse sur l'épaule de Kurt. Santana et Carole font un pas en arrière.

« Excuse-moi » articule Carole.

« Ça va Carole, ne t'en fais pas » dit doucement Kurt, encore perdu sous toute cette attention.

« Tu étais passé où ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demande-t-elle encore visiblement apeurée.

« Hé Carole... »

Kurt lui donne une nouvelle étreinte avant d'embrasser gentiment sa tempe comme pour la rassurer. Carole agit vraiment comme si Kurt était son enfant.

« Je suis rentré. Je vais bien. Il m'a seulement fallu une éternité pour revenir de Philadelphie. Pourquoi tout le monde est là ? »

Il redresse le visage et fouille le salon de ses yeux. Ils s'accrochent finalement aux miens. Il cille plusieurs fois et envoie un regard noir à Sam qui ne laisse cependant pas tomber mes doigts. Kurt fait une grimace à cet affront. J'essaye d'encaisser le fait qu'il est bien là. Je suis rassuré. Toute énergie quitte mon corps. Je suis éreinté et fou de joie. Mais sans savoir pourquoi, les larmes inondent toujours mes joues.

Ses yeux retournent sur le visage de Carole.

« Carole, tout va bien. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » la questionne-t-il d'un ton doux.

Elle encadre son visage de ses paumes.

« Kurt, personne n'avait de nouvelles de toi. Ton hélicoptère a disparu des radars et il n'est jamais arrivé à New York. Pourquoi tu n'as parlé à personne ? »

Kurt lève un sourcil d'incrédulité.

« Je ne croyais pas que ce serait si long »

« Pourquoi tu n'as téléphoné à personne ? »

« Mon portable était déchargé »

« Tu n'aurais pas pu trouvé un poste fixe ? »

« Carole, c'est assez compliqué »

« Oh oui Kurt » gronde d'une voix menaçante Burt, « ne refais plus jamais un truc pareil. D'accord gamin ? »

« Oui papa »

Burt s'approche une nouvelle fois de lui et le serre dans ses bras. Kurt ferme les yeux et respire l'odeur de son père. Burt lui dit quelque chose qui lui fait hocher la tête. Il a l'air d'être un tout petit garçon contre son père de cette façon. Après un long moment, Burt se recule. Kurt tourne la tête vers Santana qui lui fonce dessus. Elle lui donne même une grande tape sur le torse.

« On s'est tellement fait de souci pour toi Porcelaine ! » grogne-t-elle en essayant d'avoir l'air agressive mais en étant surtout adorable.

« Je suis rentré maintenant. C'est bon » s'exaspère-t-il.

Même si mon visage et mes yeux sont remplis de larmes, j'aperçois tout ce qui se passe ici. L'endroit regorge d'un amour infini. Même s'il essaye de dire le contraire, c'est sous son nez. Il ne veut juste pas le voir. Pour le moment, il semble totalement perdu. Bon sang Kurt, tous ces gens tiennent à toi. Ce serait bien qu'il puisse le réaliser.

Zoé est dans mon dos. Je n'ai pas remarqué qu'elle était sortie de la salle de télé. Elle passe tendrement ses mains dans ses boucles.

« Ça va joli cœur, il est rentré » chuchote-t-elle d'une voix apaisante.

« J'aimerais saluer mon petit copain si possible » annonce Kurt aux personnes autour de lui.

Burt et Carole acquiescent, sourient et le laissent passer.

Il vient vers moi. Son visage est sceptique mais reflète aussi une grande fatigue. Sans que je sache d'où ça vient, je parviens à me lever. Je suis un peu pantelant mais je cours me nicher dans ses bras grand ouverts pour moi.

« Kurt ! »

Je pleure.

« Calme-toi » dit-il en me serrant contre lui.

Le nez plongé dans mes boucles, il respire mon odeur. Je redresse mes yeux baignés de larmes vers lui et il pose beaucoup trop rapidement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

« Coucou toi » chuchote-t-il.

« Coucou »

La boule dans ma gorge gonfle.

« Je t'ai manqué ? »

« A peine »

Il me sourit.

« C'est ce que je vois »

D'un geste tendre, il efface les larmes qui strient mes joues avec ses pouces.

« Je... Je... Croyais... »

Je m'étouffe avec mes mots et mes pleurs.

« Je sais, calme-toi. Je suis avec toi. Je suis avec toi » murmure-t-il en me donnant à nouveau un simple baiser.

« Tout va bien ? »

Je casse notre étreinte et touche sa poitrine, ses biceps, ses hanches pour trouver une quelconque trace de blessure et pour m'imprégner de son retour. Il est ici. Mon homme sexy, magnifique et en pleine forme est avec moi. Il tremble un tout petit peu et me contemple simplement de ses yeux brûlants.

« Tout va bien. Je ne bouge pas »

« Oh merci Seigneur »

Je me niche le plus étroitement possible contre son torse.

« Tu veux manger ou boire un truc ? »

« Oui »

Je m'écarte pour pouvoir me déplacer vers la cuisine. Cependant, il me tient toujours de sa main gauche. Il finit par enrouler son bras autour de ma taille avant de tendre sa main droite vers Sam.

« Hummel » le salue Sam d'un ton poli mais froid.

« Les garçons s'il vous plaît... »

« Bienvenue chez toi Kurt je suppose. Je suis heureux que tu sois sauf au bout du compte. Hmm... »

« Merci Sam »

Kurt fronce les sourcils mais son attention se porte rapidement sur Mademoiselle Jones qui arrive à ses côtés. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que je vois qu'elle a abandonné son uniforme habituel. Ses cheveux sont lâchés sur ses épaules et elle a un pantalon serré gris foncé et un grand pull rayé rose et noir. Elle paraît vraiment jeune à ce moment. Je dirais qu'elle a notre âge à peu près.

« Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous Monsieur Hummel ? »

Elle tamponne lentement le coin de ses yeux avec un mouchoir. Kurt lui offre un sourire d'une grande douceur.

« Je veux bien une bière Mercedes. Une Russian River s'il vous plaît. Peut-être quelque chose de rapide à manger »

« Je vais le faire » affirmais-je, voulant plus que tout être utile à mon tour.

« Non, reste ici » dit-il tendrement en accentuant le contact de son bras autour de moi.

Tous ses proches viennent autour de nous ainsi que Steve, Sam et Zoé. Kurt tend la main en direction de Steve. Il la serre. Il pose un léger baiser sur chacune des joues de Zoé. Mademoiselle Jones se présente à nouveau devant lui mais elle a la bouteille de bière demandée cette fois. Il la prend avec un signe de tête. Elle lui adresse un sourire avant de s'éclipser dans la cuisine pour laisser un peu d'intimité je pense.

« Je serais toi, j'avalerais un whisky là. Ou plusieurs même » intervient Santana, « putain mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a eu ? Burt m'a passé un coup de fil pour me prévenir que ton hélico avait quitté les radars »

« Santana ! Ton langage ! » la réprimande Carole.

Kurt lève les yeux au ciel avec une expression agacée en entendant Carole. Comme quand une maman gronde ses enfants pour l'emploi de gros mots.

« Mettons-nous sur le canapé, on sera mieux pour que je vous raconte »

Kurt me tire jusqu'au divan et tous les autres se posent autour de nous, les regards posés sur lui. Il avale un peu de sa bière et regarde rapidement Joey qui est dans l'entrée du grand salon. Il bouge la tête et Joey acquiesce.

« Comment va votre fille ? »

« Ça va. Ce n'était pas grave Monsieur »

« Tant mieux »

Kurt lui donne un sourire. Sa fille ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec la fille de Joey ?

« Heureux de votre retour Monsieur. Autre chose ? »

« On doit ramener l'hélicoptère »

Joey hoche la tête.

« Tout de suite ou demain matin sera bien ? »

« Demain matin Joey, demain matin »

« Bien Monsieur Hummel. Ce sera tout ? »

Kurt bouge la tête et lève sa bière vers Joey. Celui-ci lui sourit. C'est la première dois que je le vois sourire aussi grandement. Il quitte ensuite le salon. Je pense qu'il va dans son bureau ou dans ses appartements.

« Fiston, qu'est-ce qu'il y a eu ? » interroge Burt.

Kurt nous raconte avec soin sa mésaventure. Il avait utilisé son hélico avec Pierce, son bras droit, pour aller s'occuper d'une affaire pointilleuse à Philadelphie. Je décroche assez rapidement. Je suis complètement perdu. Je reste près de Kurt, mes doigts enlacés aux siens parfaits, longs et pâles, le dos de sa main lisse et son poignet décoré d'une grosse montre. Elle paraît lourde d'ailleurs. Je secoue la tête et fixe mon regard sur son beau visage. Il continue son récit.

« Pierce voulait voir l'Hudson du ciel à la tombée de la nuit. Alors, en rentrant comme on avait bouclé notre affaire avec succès, j'ai fait un détour. A la radio, on m'a annoncé qu'il y avait une restriction de vol en haute altitude au-dessus de quatre-vingts mètres. Alors je m'y suis tenu. Heureusement d'ailleurs. On était très peu élevé, environ à cinquante mètres, quand les commendes se sont mises à partir dans tous les sens. L'hélice arrière a commencé à prendre feu. J'étais obligé de couper tous les moteurs et d'atterrir en urgence »

Il bouge la tête de gauche à droite.

« On a atterri dans le New-Jersey. J'ai extrait Pierce de l'appareil et je me suis arrangé pour éteindre l'incendie »

« Incendie ? Sur chacun des moteurs ? » demande Burt, épouvanté.

« Oui »

« Putain ! Je croyais que justement... »

« Je le sais déjà » le coupe Kurt, « j'ai eu du pot de ne pas être plus en altitude » chuchote-t-il.

Je frissonne. Il libère mes doigts pour entourer mes épaules de son bras.

« Tu as froid ? » me questionne-t-il.

Je bouge négativement la tête.

« Comment tu as fait pour arrêter l'incendie ? » l'interroge Zoé, plutôt curieuse comme à son habitude.

Oh mon Dieu, elle est énervant à un point parfois.

« Il y a une loi qui dit qu'il faut avoir un extincteur à boire. C'est obligatoire » énonce-t-il tranquillement.

« Tu aurais pu te servir de la radio de l'hélicoptère, non ? » interroge Carole.

Kurt fait non de la tête.

« Toutes les commandes électroniques étaient mortes donc la radio hors service. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de tout rebrancher avec l'incendie. Avec mon téléphone, j'ai pu me débrouiller pour trouver une route qui nous conduirait jusqu'à la prochaine ville. On a mis plusieurs heures pour l'atteindre. Pierce avait des talons aiguilles »

Les lèvres de Kurt forment une ligne sarcastique.

« Bien sûr, on n'avait aucun réseau dans ce trou perdu. Le portable de Pierce s'est d'abord déchargé et puis le mien l'a suivi de près »

merde. Je me tends. Kurt me fait glisser sur ses cuisses.

« Comment vous vous êtes débrouillés pour revenir à New York ? » demande Carole.

Ses yeux naviguent discrètement entre Kurt et moi. Elle est peut-être étonnée de nous voir si proches. Je m'empourpre.

« Je voulais faire du stop mais Pierce a dit qu'on pouvait tomber sur un malade. Alors on a réuni l'argent qu'on avait sur nous. On s'est arrangé pour trouver une gare routière pour arriver à une gare et on a sauté dans le premier train pour New York »

Kurt bouge encore une fois la tête avec un air exaspéré en repensant à tout ça.

« J'ai cru que je ne rentrerais jamais tellement c'était long. Je n'ai pas pensé, sur le coup, à demander le téléphone de quelqu'un... En fait, je n'aurais jamais cru... »

Il s'interrompt au milieu de sa phrase et passe son regard sur ses proches.

« Qu'on allait se faire du souci pour toi ? » lâche Santana de sa voix dure, « nom de Dieu Porcelaine, on était en train de perdre la boule ouais »

La brune se tait au regard noir de Carole. Kurt roule des yeux. Santana reprend plus calmement.

« Tu es même passé aux infos »

Il soupire.

« Ouais j'ai cru le comprendre quand j'ai vu tous ces journalistes regroupés devant l'entrée. Je m'excuse Carole et papa. J'aurais dû penser à demander à un passager du train s'il pouvait me prêter son portable. Je voulais juste revenir à la maison au plus vite. Je n'y ai pas pensé »

Il pose ses yeux sur Sam.

Voici la raison. Il voulait rentrer rapidement parce que je sortais avec Sam et Zoé ce soir. Je sens une pointe de colère passer en moi. Oh mon Dieu, je suis à bout de nerfs avec toute cette angoisse.

Carole soupire.

« Tout ce qui compte, c'est que tu sois rentré et que tu sois sain et sauf mon chéri »

Je m'autorise enfin à respirer à nouveau et laisse aller ma tête contre la poitrine de Kurt. L'odeur de la ville est imprégnée dans sa chemise. Mélangée à elle, il y a celle de la transpiration, un peu de caramel et de son gel douche. Mon parfum préféré entre tous. Les larmes débordent une nouvelle fois de mes yeux sans que je sache pourquoi. Le soulagement peut-être.

« Chacun des moteurs a été touché ? » redemande Burt, n'y croyant pas.

« Oui, je n'en connais pas la raison »

Kurt caresse tendrement mon dos de haut en bas.

« Chut » murmure-t-il en redressant mon visage vers le sien avec délicatesse, « ne pleure pas »

Je passe la manche de ma chemise sur mon visage pour enlever mes larmes et pour essuyer mon nez qui coule. C'est dégueulasse mais je m'en fiche.

« Ne disparais plus jamais comme ça alors »

Je renifle et sa bouche tremble.

« Court-circuit peut-être... C'est bizarre, tu ne trouves pas ? » pousse Burt.

« Oui, j'ai pensé à ça en premier moi aussi papa. Pour le moment, je rêve d'aller dormir. J'aurais tout le temps de penser à cette merde demain »

« Il faudrait prévenir les journalistes que le fameux Kurt Hummel est bel et bien vivant » lance Zoé.

« Oui. Elena et mon responsable de la communication vont s'occuper de tout ça. Pierce leur a téléphoné quand je l'ai ramené chez elle »

« En effet. C'est Elena qui m'a dit que tu allais bien » déclare Burt avec un sourire.

« Je penserais à lui donner une augmentation. Pour le moment, il est trop tard »

« Je crois qu'il essaye de nous dire quelque chose là : foutez le camp de chez moi, je veux aller dormir » raille gentiment Santana.

« Eh bien Carole, mon petit garçon est en forme alors je crois qu'on peut rentrer » dit Burt avec tendresse et amour à sa femme.

« Tu as raison, je crois qu'un peu de sommeil ne peut pas nous faire de mal » rétorque-t-elle avec un sourire.

« Vous voulez dormir là ? » demande Kurt.

« Non gamin. On peut rentrer chez nous maintenant que je sais que tu ne risques rien »

Kurt me repousse à contrecœur afin de se mettre debout. Il serre Burt contre lui. Le plus vieux lui chuchote quelque chose et je vois juste Kurt resserrer ses bras autour de lui. Il se décroche et prend Carole dans ses bras. Elle soupire d'un air rassuré.

« J'ai eu tellement peu mon chéri » murmure-t-elle.

« Tout va bien Carole »

Elle se recule et palpe délicatement son visage. Kurt est immobile.

« Oui je pense que tu as raison » lâche-t-elle une fois son inspection finie.

Elle me regarde brièvement et m'adresse un petit sourire. Je m'empourpre.

On accompagne Carole et Burt jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Dans mon dos, Steve et Santana discutent vivement en chuchotant. Je ne perçois pas leurs paroles.

Santana adresse un sourire diabolique à Steve alors qu'il la fixe la bouche grande ouverte. Brusquement, elle lève le menton et fait demi-tour. Il met ses mains en poings et les appuie sur ses yeux d'un air agacé.

« Burt ! Carole ! Je viens avec vous » dit-elle d'une voix claire.

Apparemment, elle peut changer d'humeur aussi vite que son meilleur ami. Zoé arrive vers moi et m'offre un gros câlin ?

« Si je dis qu'un tas de trucs sont arrivés dans ta vie alors que je me la coulais douce au Mexique, je me trompe ? Vous êtes fous amoureux tous les deux. C'est adorable. Je suis vraiment heureuse qu'il soit revenu sans bobo. Pour lui mais pour toi aussi Blainey »

« Merci Zo' »

Je rougis en pensant à quel point je l'aime. Et combien c'est réciproque. Mes joues me brûlent un peu plus fort. Zoé fait un pas en arrière pour pouvoir m'observer de ses petits yeux de fouine. Elle me dit silencieusement « raconte tout à tata Zoé ». Est-ce vraiment possible de lui cacher que Kurt m'a fait sa demande ?

« On va y aller ma puce » annonce Sam en arrivant derrière elle.

« On discutera plus tard joli cœur. Tu as l'air d'être crevé »

Bon, au moins, je peux respirer avant qu'elle ne passe à l'attaque.

« Évidemment. Tu dois l'être aussi avec l'avion »

Je la serre dans mes bras avant qu'elle se dirige vers l'ascenseur avec un geste pour Sam. Steve est un peu perdu au milieu du salon. Kurt le salue. Il me donne une brève étreinte avant de partir vers tous les autres. La cabine se ferme. Je me tourne finalement vers Sam.

« Je vais partir moi aussi. Juste, les tableaux sont livrés. Joey les a monté je crois »

Kurt acquiesce.

« Merci » lâche-t-il finalement.

Il se déplace près de moi, enroule ma taille de ses bras et pose un baiser dans mes boucles.

« Je vais manger le plat de Mercedes. Au revoir Sam »

Kurt va nonchalamment dans la cuisine et me laisse dans l'entrée du corridor avec Sam. Il me laisse avec Sam. **Tout seul.**

« Au revoir aussi dans ce cas »

Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu mon meilleur ami aussi tendu.

« Oui Sammy. J'étais content de t'avoir avec moi ce soir »

« C'est normal Blainey. Tu sais que quoi qu'il arrive je serais là pour toi. Toujours »

Je me contente d'acquiescer.

« Tu m'as manqué tu sais. J'espère qu'on pourra passer du temps ensemble bientôt »

« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. Vraiment. Je ferais tout pour qu'on puisse se voir... Excuse-moi pour... pour nos retrouvailles assez pourries »

Je lui souris gentiment.

« Viens là »

Il ouvre grand ses bras et je fonce m'y réfugier.

« Assez pourries tu dis ? » rit-il, « sincèrement, je suis content de te voir si épanoui Blainey mais n'hésite pas si tu as besoin ok ? »

Je lève la tête vers lui et opine.

« Merci »

Il sourit et m'embrasse sur le front. Il me relâche et sort de l'appartement avec un dernier petit signe de main.

Je vais rejoindre Kurt dans le grand salon. Il se tient debout près du divan et me fixe. Son visage ne laisse trahir aucune émotion. Nous nous retrouvons rien que tous les deux et on ne fait que se détailler du regard.

« Il tient énormément à toi tu sais » chuchote-t-il.

« C'est mon meilleur ami mais... qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça Kurt ? »

« Je connais les signes Blaine. Je suis pareil que lui »

« Je pensais que je ne pourrais jamais te voir à nouveau » murmurais-je.

Au moins, c'est sorti. Mes craintes encaissées durant toute cette affreuse soirée sortent de mon corps avec ces quelques mots.

« Il y a eu plus de peur que de mal »

Je me baisse pour récupérer sa veste et ses chaussures qui traînent par terre. Je vais ensuite vers lui.

« Je vais le faire » chuchote-t-il en voulant récupérer ses habits.

Il pose son regard sur moi et j'ai l'impression d'être la chose la plus importante sur Terre pour lui. L'émotion dans ses yeux doit être la copie conforme de celle présente dans les miens. C'est certain. Il est avec moi. Pour de vrai. Il est avec moi. Il me plaque contre son torse et enroule fermement ses bras autour de moi.

« Kurt »

Je m'étouffe et mes pleurs reprennent aussi fortement que plus tôt.

« Calme-toi » me rassure-t-il en posant ses lèvres dans mes boucles, « quand j'ai commencé à vraiment avoir peur en atterrissant, tu étais le seul à qui je pensais. Le seul à être dans mes pensées. Tu es mon porte-bonheur Blainey »

« Je croyais t'avoir perdu pour toujours »

On se tient debout, enlacés, retrouvant la chaleur de l'autre pour se rassurer. Ce n'est que quand j'accentue mon étreinte que je me rends compte que je tiens encore ses chaussures. Je les laisse tomber au sol avec un grand bruit.

« Allons prendre une douche » chuchote-t-il.

« Ok »

Je le regarde. Je ne souhaite pas quitter ses bras. Il redresse mon menton de deux de ses doigts.

« Même quand tu pleures tu es le plus bel homme au monde Blaine Devon Anderson »

Il me donne un doux baiser.

« Tes lèvres sont délicieuses »

Il m'embrasse encore une fois avec plus de passion.

Seigneur. J'aurais jamais pu dire adieu à cet homme et tout ceci. Non. Non. J'oublie mes pensées et me laisse aller.

« Je dois aller ranger ma veste »

« Abandonne-la au sol » lâchais-je contre sa bouche.

« Impossible »

Je fais un pas en arrière pour l'observer, curieux. Il a son sourire timide sur le visage.

« Regarde »

Il écarte les pans de tissu et extirpe de la poche intérieure la longue boite noire avec le nœud dessus que je lui ai offerte. Il y a son cadeau dedans. Il balance le vêtement sur le canapé et pose la boite délicatement.

_Carpe Diem Blaine._

Bon c'est vrai que c'est samedi maintenant vu l'heure. C'est aussi son anniversaire.

« Tu peux l'ouvrir »

Mon cœur bat la chamade.

« J'ai tellement attendu que tu me dises ça depuis que tu me l'as donné » chuchote-t-il, « je n'arrêtais pas d'y penser »

Je lui donne un sourire taquin. Je me sens euphorique. Lui a son sourire maladroit. Je succombe même si mon cœur tambourine en moi. Je suis plus qu'heureux mais aussi curieux. Il semble enjoué. Avec des gestes rapides mais précis, il retire le nœud et ouvre la boite. C'est une petite gourmette élégante où j'ai fait graver quelque chose au lieu de son prénom.

Il fixe le bijou un moment et relève les yeux vers moi. Il lit la phrase :

« _**« Lorsque j'aime quelqu'un intensément, je ne dis jamais son nom à personne »*.**_ Oscar Wilde ? » me demande-t-il à voix basse, les yeux pétillants de joie pure.

« Oui. Mais regarde derrière » haletais-je.

Il le fait. Son regard bleu s'ouvre encore plus sous le bonheur intense et la surprise sincère. Il fixe ses yeux brillants sur moi. Sa bouche s'ouvre comme s'il ne croyait pas ce qu'il voyait.

Le mot « oui » est gravé d'une jolie calligraphie au dos de la fine plaque.

« Bon anniversaire » murmurais-je d'une toute petite voix.

_*** Citation d'Oscar Wilde : **Le Portrait de Dorian Gray._

**Bien, bien, bien...**

**BLAINE A DIT OUI ! QUI EST CONTENT ?**

**Venez me dire tout ça dans une petite review :') Je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de ce chapitre donc j'espère qu'il vous aura plus quand même.**

**J'espère que je suis pardonné pour la fin du chapitre précédent.**

**Merci pour votre soutien chaque semaine.**

**A la semaine prochaine !**

**Gros bisous,**

**Cindy !**


	46. Chapter 46

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**J'espère que vous allez bien ;)**

**Je ne me suis rendue compte, la semaine dernière, qu'après avoir posté qu'on avait atteint les 60 fav sur Nuances. Merci à tous du fond du cœur. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce que je suis heureuse que ma fic vous plaise et que vous la suiviez aussi fidèlement toutes les semaines. MERCI.**

**Merci au nouveau follow de cette semaine.**

**Merci à Claire, Anna, justmoi59, minilou, Guest, Marion, CeliaCom7, uneklaineuuuuuse, Claire, mamstaz, Zoé, Klaineuse, SwiftCriss, Sara pour vos reviews.**

**Maloke : **merci beaucoup Claire :')

**AnnaKlaineuse : **merci ! On m'a appelé Miss Ketchup à la fac à cause de toutes ces tomates sur moi ;) Tu peux peut-être me marier avec Kurt ? Deux sadiques ensemble qu'est-ce que ça peut donner d'après toi ? ^^ Le lapinage devrait être plus répandu d'après moi mais bon, ce n'est que mon avis personnel ;)

**justmoi59 : **Tu es heureuse j'imagine ;)

**minilou : **hey ! Je suis contente que tu l'aimes alors ^^ Je suis toujours contente de découvrir de nouveaux lecteurs, c'est super génial :') merci énormément pour tous ces mots adorables :')

**Guest : **eh bien merci :'D J'aime Le Portrait de Dorian Gray au cas où ça ait échappé à quelqu'un ;)

**IheartIns : **coucou ! Je peux dire que leur amour grandit de plus en plus au fil des chapitres ;) Bisous : *

**CeliaCom7 : **héhé merci à toi pour commenter chaque semaine :')

**uneklaineuuuuuse : **je peux donc en conclure que tu es heureuse que Blaine ait dit oui ? ^^ Steve était là parce qu'il était présent avec Blaine, Sam et Zoé au bar et qu'il a juste suivi chez Kurt quand Santana a passé le coup de téléphone. Non ce n'est pas mon anniversaire, il est passé depuis un moment en fait ;) Bisous 3

**Clairegleek78** : hey :) c'est vraiment génial de dire des choses pareilles. J'ai toujours peur que les chapitres soient plats niveau émotionnel. Donc je suis contente que les sentiments de Blaine soient bien transmis :) Il me semblait que c'était vraiment bien de terminer ce chapitre angoissant avec une touche heureuse avec le 'Oui' de Blainey... Tu les connais vraiment bien haha :') merci beaucoup comme chaque semaine pour tes reviews adorables et encourageantes :') merci à toi. Gros bisous Claire !

**mamstaz** : je suis désolée pour les lemons mais je préviens toujours quand il y en a dans les chapitres justement pour ne choquer personne. En tout cas je suis contente de savoir que j'ai de nouveaux lecteurs au fil des chapitres. Merci énormément pour ça. A bientot j'espère :)

**Tsuchito** : Thadbastian c'est bandant tu vois ? Peu de personnes comprennent ça mais Thadbastian ça ne s'explique pas... Evidemment qu'il va y avoir un mariage Blaine/Burt (T'as remarqué que Burne peut être leur shipname? Je dis ça, je dis rien... :'D) Je me fais rire toute seule d'accord? Non je ne suis pas folle... Seblaine, Thadbastian... Trop d'interférence dans ma petite vie... Non pas de Brittana tout simplement parce que je ne ship pas Brittana OUIIIII VOUALA !

**Klaineuse** : WALALA keupine :') non je ne suis plus malade, merci :) j'espère que tout va bien pour toi aussi :') Kurt est un peu aveugle quand il s'agit de l'affection ou de l'amour de ses proches. Bon hé d'habitude c'est le joli Blainey qui est un peu aveugle sur les bords, changeons les habitudes ;) Quel feignant ce magnique... Il prend des vacances comme ça sans se soucier qu'on a besoin de lui... Déçue par le magnique *sniffouille* Oui j'ai écrit un chapitre où Paul fait une apparition. Ce n'est pas trop long mais il est là quand même ^^ tu es géniale aussi ma soeureupine :* Je suis extrémement fière et flattée de recevoir tes plus longues reviews. Merci pour ce privilège :'D La première lettre est un C... Hmm... Caroline? Cassandra? Cindy ? (On serait Cindy au carré **) Chloé? Clémentine? Clémence?... CHRIS? Chris c'est toi? LE CHRIS :O OMG Comment tu as pu me cacher ça ? :O Si tu croises Darren, peux-tu lui indiquer le chemin de ma maison? J'ai une surprise pour lui *sourire pervers* :') bon j'arrête :D Je vais regarder la saison 5 à la télé moi aussi. Demain après-midi même, sous une couverture dans mon canapé VOUALA (Je pleure, que dis-je, je SNIFFOUILLE parce que moi je peux pas aller voir Darren mon amour, mon bébé, ma vie... Hmm pardon...) J'aime toujours tes signatures farfelues ma keupine ;) Gros bisous et vivement ta review :') *coeurbisouDarrenChriscâlinKlaineToiMoipailletteslicorneettoutletralala*

**SwiftCriss** : tu as le chapitre ce soir ;)

**Licorne-Klaine** : Merci à toi ma chérie. C'est génial que tu aies réussi à la mettre cette review :') J'ai hâte de lire ton prochain chapitre ^^

**/!\ Présence de lemon /!\**

**Sur ce, bon chapitre !**

**ENJOY !**

**Chapitre 46**

« Tu veux te marier avec moi ? » chuchote-t-il, assez hésitant.

Je hoche la tête, incertain et je m'empourpre inquiet de sa réaction. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Je ne m'attendais pas à grand chose en fait. Ce garçon magnifique que j'ai cru ne jamais revoir... Quand est-ce qu'il comprendra que je suis amoureux de lui ? De tout mon corps.

« Je veux te l'entendre dire » réclame-t-il d'une voix tendre, ses yeux brûlants et séducteurs sur moi.

« Oui, je veux me marier avec toi »

Il prend une soudaine respiration et d'un coup, il me prend dans ses bras. Il me fait tourner autour de lui en oubliant sa retenue de maniaque du contrôle. Il rigole, heureux et oubliant le reste, guidé par son bonheur. Je me tiens à ses biceps pour ne pas m'entraver et sens ses muscles toniques se mouvoir sous mes mains. Ses éclats de rire sont communicatifs et je me laisse aller aussi. J'ai le vertige. Mon esprit est comme entouré d'un brouillard de joie et d'amour immenses pour lui. Il me remet par terre et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Avec passion. Ses paumes encadrent mes joues et sa langue quémandeuse, habile et excitante joue avec la mienne.

« Mon Blainey » halète-t-il après s'être un peu écarté.

Le bonheur qu'il dégage m'emporte. Il est amoureux de moi. Je n'ai absolument aucun souci à me faire là-dessus. Je profite de la sensation d'avoir ce garçon exquis près de moi. Ce garçon que je pensais avoir perdu. Il ne cache pas son bonheur. Son regard brille. Son sourire illumine son beau visage et je touche presque son soulagement.

« Je croyais que je ne te reverrais jamais » chuchotais-je, toujours choqué et légèrement tremblant.

« Mon bébé, rien ne me tiendra loin de toi, même pas un accident d'hélicoptère.

Les traits de son visage se durcissent en un éclair. Ça attise ma curiosité. Je sens qu'il me cache quelque chose. Je ne peux pas lui demander cependant car il s'arrête de bouger et il me fixe longtemps. Je m'attends à ce qu'il dise quelque chose mais non. Je cligne des yeux. C'est comme s'il avait quitté la réalité un moment.

« Mais attends voir... Tu m'as offert ce cadeau avant le rendez-vous du Docteur Schuester » lâche-t-il en prenant le bracelet entre ses doigts.

Je dirais qu'il a l'air épouvanté. Merde pourquoi il me dit ça au juste ? Je hoche la tête en essayant de garder un air impassible. Il ne dit rien. Je baisse la tête avec un air désolé.

« Je souhaitais te faire voir que, peu importe ce que m'apprendrait le Docteur Schuester, ça n'aurait rien changé pour moi »

Ses yeux s'écarquillent d'étonnement.

« Si je comprends bien, hier soir, quand je t'implorais de me donner ta réponse, je l'avais déjà dans cette petite boite ? »

Il est stupéfait. J'acquiesce encore une fois en m'efforçant de comprendre son humeur. Il me dévisage admiratif et abasourdi. Il m'offre ensuite un rictus sarcastique.

« J'ai paniqué pour... » chuchote-t-il avec une expression sombre.

Je baisse à nouveau la tête avec un sourire cette fois.

« Non, non, tu ne m'auras pas Blaine. Tout de suite, je veux seulement... »

Il dérange ses cheveux de sa main et il bouge la tête. Il ne finit pas sa phrase mais part dans une autre direction.

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu m'aies laissé mijoter comme ça »

Sa voix n'est qu'un chuchotement incertain. Ses traits changent comme par magie ensuite. Son regard pétille subitement. Ses lèvres m'offrent un de ses sourires sexy.

Oh merde. Un courant électrique court le long de mon échine. Qu'est-ce qu'il a en tête encore ?

« Je pense que tout ceci mérite un jugement en conséquence Blaine » susurre-t-il d'un ton sensuel.

Un jugement en conséquence ? Putain ! J'ai conscience qu'il veut s'amuser mais, comme par réflexe, je fais un pas en arrière. Il me sourit.

« Tu veux jouer à ce jeu ? » chuchote-t-il, « on sait tous les deux que je vais finir par te chopper »

Son regard est traversé par une lueur de malice ardente.

« En plus, tu mordilles ta lèvre » complète-t-il d'une voix menaçante.

Les muscles de mon bas-ventre se tordent tout de suite. Oh bordel. Mon futur mari veut s'amuser. Je m'éloigne encore de lui et fait demi-tour en m'apprêtant à courir. Ça ne sert à rien. Kurt m'attrape en enroulant son bras autour de moi dans un mouvement habile. Je lâche un glapissement d'étonnement et de joie non dissimulée. Il me bascule sur son épaule et part vers le corridor.

« Kurt ! »

Je ne sais pas si Joey ou Mademoiselle Jones sont encore là. Même s'ils le sont, je ne pense pas qu'ils puissent nous entendre mais bon...

Je réussis à garder mon équilibre en accrochant un de mes bras autour de son bassin. Dans un excès de courage qui vient de je ne sais où, je lui donne une tape sur le cul. Il me la rend immédiatement.

« Hé ! »

« On doit aller se doucher maintenant » annonce-t-il d'une voix satisfaite.

« Remets-moi par terre » ordonnais-je d'un ton menaçant.

Mais ça ne sert à rien. Ses mains me tiennent étroitement à l'arrière des cuisses. Sans que je sache pourquoi, un rire passe mes lèvres.

« J'aime bien les chaussures que tu portes » me provoque-t-il en m'emmenant dans la salle d'eau.

« Ouais moi aussi, elles sont très utiles quand elles touchent le sol »

Je tente de lui répondre avec sarcasme. C'est complètement raté étant donné que je glousse comme une adolescente.

« Tes désirs seront satisfaits Blaine »

Il ne me remet pas sur mes pieds mais retire mes mocassins qui tombent par terre dans un gros bruit. Il s'arrête près du miroir et pose son IPhone, ses clés, son porte-feuille et la gourmette sur le bord de l'évier. Je dois avoir une allure plutôt comique dans cette position mais je ne peux pas voir mon reflet dans la glace. Dès que ses poches sont vidées, il fonce directement dans la douche immense.

« Kurt ! »

Je le gronde avec plus de force cette fois. Je sais exactement ce qu'il s'apprête à faire.

Il tourne le robinet de la douche et l'eau coule rapidement. Oh mon Dieu ! Le liquide froid frappe mon cul. Je ne peux pas retenir le cri qui passe ma bouche. Je me tais finalement, ne voulant pas lui offrir une trop grande satisfaction. J'ai encore mes habits sur moi et ils se gorgent d'eau : mon pantalon, mon boxer et le bas de ma chemise blanche. Je suis tout mouillé mais pourtant je ris comme un enfant.

« Non, non ! Lâche-moi ! »

Je lui mets à nouveau une gifle plus appuyée sur le cul. Kurt me repose finalement, mon corps glissant contre le sien trempé aussi. Sa chemise grise le serre et moule encore plus sa poitrine et ses bras et son pantalon de costume est ruiné. Je ne dois pas être dans un meilleur état. Je sens que mes joues sont brûlantes, j'ai le vertige et je suis haletant. Il m'adresse un sourire. Il est tellement... putain de chaud.

Il m'attrape à nouveau, les yeux pétillants. Il place ses mains de chaque côté de mes joues, approchant ma bouche de la sienne. Il m'embrasse doucement, avec amour d'une façon déstabilisante. Je m'en fous à présent d'avoir mes vêtements sur moi et d'être tout mouillé. Seuls lui et moi comptons sous l'eau de la douche. Il est rentré. Il est sain et sauf. Il m'appartient.

Je mets mes paumes sur son torse sans le vouloir. Le tissu lui coule à la peau et ne cache même plus les lignes parfaites de sa poitrine. Je retire le bas du vêtement de son pantalon. Un son guttural fait vibrer ses lèvres contre les miennes mais il ne rompt pas le baiser. Je déboutonne doucement sa chemise alors qu'il fait de même avec la mienne. Sa bouche devient plus quémandeuse, plus violente. Sa langue passe entre mes dents et vient chatouiller la mienne. L'envie envahit tout mon être. Je tire brusquement sur les pans de sa chemise et le tissu craque. Le bruit des boutons décousus qui frappent contre les parois de la douche me parvient à peine aux oreilles. Je fais passer le tissu déchirer par-dessus ses épaules et ses bras. Je le pousse contre le carrelage, l'empêchant ainsi de me déshabiller.

« Les manches » marmonne-t-il.

Il amène ses mains aussi haut qu'il peut entre nous, le mouvement gêné par sa chemise mouillée. Avec des gestes pressés, je me dépêche de défaire les boutons de ses poignets. Sa chemise tombe et rejoint les boutons sur le sol de la douche. Le regard de Kurt essaye de trouver le mien alors que l'eau dégouline entre nous. Ses yeux sont intenses, ardents, sexy.

J'approche mes doigts vers l'avant de son pantalon. Il fait non de la tête. Il pose ses mains sur mes hanches et me fait tourner sur moi-même de façon à ce que je sois dos à lui. Il finit de défaire les boutons de ma chemise. Il passe la main dans mes boucles et pose ses lèvres dans ma nuque en traçant un chapelet de baisers de haut en bas encore et encore. Il lèche, suce, mord ma peau au passage.

Je geins. Tout doucement, il passe ma chemise par-dessus mes épaules et l'abaisse jusqu'à ma taille. Il suçote le point sensible de mon cou sous mon oreille droite. Ses mains glissent vers mon ventre contracté qu'il caresse avant de remonter vers mes tétons. Il en prend un entre ses doigts et le pince. Il susurre quelques mots à mon oreille :

« Tu es magnifique »

Je ne peux pas bouger les mains, ma chemise emprisonnant mes poignets. Elle forme une sorte de lien entourée autour de ma taille. Je soupire et jette ma tête contre son épaule afin que Kurt puisse accéder plus facilement à ma gorge. Je me cambre pour que mes tétons soient en plein sur ses mains. Je glisse mes doigts derrière moi. Ils caressent son sexe bandé à travers le pantalon. Son souffle tremblant frappe ma nuque alors qu'il jette ses hanches contre ma paume. Merde, ce serait tellement meilleur s'il n'y avait pas cette barrière de tissu entre nos peaux.

Il pince mon mamelon droit entre son pouce et son index. Il devient dur sous l'excitation et sous cette douce torture. J'oublie tout et mon attention se concentre sur la vague de chaleur qui s'enroule autour de mon estomac. Chaude. Brutale. Sexy. J'accentue le contact contre son épaule et je lâche un gémissement.

« C'est ça » halète-t-il.

Il me fait à nouveau pivoter et ses lèvres entre en collision avec les miennes. Il retire dans un mouvement rapide ma chemise, mon pantalon et mon boxer. Mes habits et son haut forment un tas difforme complètement mouillé sur le carrelage de la douche.

Je tends le bras et attrape la bouteille de gel douche. Kurt arrête de bouger quand il saisit mes intentions. Je verrouille mes yeux aux siens et fait couler du savon à l'odeur délicieuse dans ma main. Je le fais mousser et approche ma paume de sa poitrine, patientant pour qu'il me donne son accord. Le bleu de son regard s'agrandit et il finit par acquiescer si doucement que je manque presque le mouvement.

Délicatement, je plaque ma paume entre ses deux pecs et savonne sa belle peau pâle. Son torse bouge brusquement alors qu'il lâche un souffle. Cependant il ne me repousse pas. Après un court instant, il met ses mains de chaque côté de mon bassin mais il ne fait aucun geste pour échapper à mon contact. Il me fixe avec méfiance. Ses yeux sont plus chauds que terrifiés. Sa bouche s'ouvre pour laisser passer une expiration tremblante.

« Tu vas bien ? » le questionnais-je tout doucement.

« Oui »

Cette monosyllabe aurait pu passer inaperçue, comme un souffle. Des souvenirs de toutes les douches que l'on a partagées ensemble me revienne. Celui du Bentley Hotel n'est pas vraiment joyeux. Désormais, il m'autorise à le caresser sans qu'il y ait de gros problèmes. Je le savonne en formant des petits tas de mousse. Je lave mon amour. Je frotte ses bras, ses flancs, les muscles de son ventre joliment dessinés et la ligne de poils qui part de son nombril et qui descend sous son pantalon.

« A moi maintenant » murmure-t-il.

Il attrape la bouteille de shampoing, me pousse loin de l'eau qui coule et en met dans mes boucles.

Je pense que c'est le signal pour que j'arrête de le toucher alors je glisse mes pouces sous l'élastique de son boxer et je me tiens comme ça. Il fait mousser le produit dans mes boucles, ses longs et fins doigts malaxant mon crâne. Je gémis de bien-être. Mes paupières se ferment afin de profiter de ce doux plaisir. Il me fallait exactement quelque chose de ce genre surtout après les heures d'angoisse que j'ai vécu plus tôt.

Il rit doucement. Je soulève une paupière pour pouvoir voir son sourire.

« Ça te fait du bien ? »

J'acquiesce.

« A moi aussi » déclare-t-il en avançant ses lèvres près de mon front pour l'embrasser.

Ses mains continuent leur massage dans mes cheveux.

« Fais demi-tour » me commande-t-il.

J'obéis. Ses mains ne quittent pas mes boucles. Elles les font mousser, m'apaisent et prennent soin de moi. C'est vraiment délicieux. Il rajoute du shampoing et savonne délicatement les cheveux à l'arrière de ma tête et sur ma nuque. Il me pousse ensuite sous le jet.

« Penche la tête » lance-t-il tranquillement.

Je m'exécute. Il retire lentement le savon dans mes cheveux. Je me tourne face à lui et je place tout de suite mes paumes sur son bassin.

« Laisse-moi te laver tout entier » chuchotais-je.

Il m'offre une moue sexy et écarte ses bras comme pour dire « fais-toi plaisir, je suis à ta disposition ». Je souris bêtement. Il est un cadeau inestimable. Je vire rapidement le reste de ses habits et les balance sur le tas par terre. Je me remets droit et reprends le gel douche ainsi que le pompon de douche.

« Quelqu'un est heureux d'être avec moi à ce que je vois »

« Je suis toujours heureux avec toi Blainey »

il me sourit timidement. Je verse du savon sur le pompon et repars dans l'exploration de son corps. Il est moins tendu. Je pense que c'est parce que ma peau n'est pas directement en contact avec lui. Je bouge le pompon vers le bas, passe sur ses abdos, longe les poils qui foncent vers ceux plus fournis de la base de son sexe et continue le long de son membre tendu.

Je le regarde brièvement. Il m'admire, les yeux mi-clos, les pupilles dilatées d'envie. Putain j'adore quand ses yeux ont cette teinte. J'abandonne le pompon et le prends brusquement dans ma main. Ses paupières se ferment totalement. Il balance la tête contre la paroi et gémit en balançant son bassin vers moi.

Parfait ! C'est tellement chaud.

Le regard intense de Kurt s'accroche tout à coup au mien. On dirait qu'il vient de penser à quelque chose.

« Aujourd'hui on est samedi ! » s'écrie-t-il.

Son regard brille d'une lueur perverse. Il saisit mes hanches et me colle à lui. Il me donne un baiser violent et putain de sensuel. On peut dire que c'est un revirement de situation.

Ses doigts courent sur mon ventre trempé et luisant et arrivent à mon érection. Il me caresse, me chatouille, m'allume. Ses lèvres impitoyables me prennent tout mon souffle. Ses doigts libres sont noués dans mes boucles propres et m'empêchent de bouger. Tout le reste de mon corps subit la force de son désir incontrôlable. Un doigt entre dans mon intimité sans que je m'aperçoive qu'il avait bougé là.

« Ooooh ! » criais-je contre ses lèvres.

« C'est ça » grogne-t-il.

Il me porte, une main glissant à l'arrière de mes cuisses.

« Enroule tes jambes autour de mon bassin mon bébé »

Mon corps réagit avant même que je ne m'en rende compte. Je l'attire étroitement contre moi. Il me plaque au carrelage de la douche, s'arrête un instant et me fixe chaudement.

« Garde les yeux ouverts » chuchote-t-il, « je veux les voir »

Je cille. Mon cœur bat la chamade. Mon pouls est rapide et puissant dans mes oreilles. L'envie primale et brute envahit mon corps. Et Kurt entre en moi, tout doucement. Il m'étire, possède mon être tout entier. Je me laisse aller pour qu'il me prenne plus profondément. Je gémis de douleur mais surtout de plaisir. Dès qu'il m'a pénétré de toute sa longueur, il s'immobilise et je le remercie silencieusement. Ses traits sont calmes mais nerveux.

« Tu m'appartiens Blaine » murmure-t-il.

« Pour l'éternité »

Il m'offre un énorme sourire et il commence à bouger en moi. J'inspire brusquement.

« Désormais, on peut le dire à tout le monde en plus. Comme tu m'as dit « oui » » dit-il.

Il s'incline pour prendre mes lèvres entre les siennes, ne cessant pas ses va-et-vient doux et tellement délicieux. Je ferme les yeux et jette ma tête contre le carrelage alors que je me cambre. Mon corps bouge tout seul, complètement asservi au sien et répondant à ses coups de reins d'une lenteur douloureuse.

Ses dents traînent le long de la ligne de ma mâchoire, sur mon menton, dans mon cou alors que le martèlement dans mon intimité devient plus rapide. Il me pousse violemment et me décolle de la Terre, de la douche, du monde terrifiant. Seuls mon amour et moi, nos corps se mouvant comme un seul, perdu l'un dans l'autre nos souffles et cris puissants mélangés. Je me délecte de ce plaisir exquis. Il me possède totalement. Mon être se laisse aller autour de son sexe.

J'ai cru ne plus le revoir. Je suis amoureux de lui. Je suis tellement amoureux de lui. La force et la grandeur de mon amour me frappent brusquement ainsi que le sérieux de mon engagement auprès de lui. Je m'apprête à chérir ce garçon pour le reste de mes jours. C'est en pensant à ça que j'atteins l'orgasme, me resserrant autour de lui. Je jouis fort entre nos deux torses. Je répète son prénom en hurlant alors que des larmes débordent de mes yeux.

Il vient aussi et libère son liquide chaud en moi. Il niche sa tête dans mon cou et tombe par terre, m'enlaçant de toutes ses forces. Il efface mes larmes de ses lèvres alors que l'eau brûlante coule sur nous et retire toutes les traces de notre passion.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

« Regarde, j'ai des mains de mémé » soufflais-je d'un ton rauque d'après-baise en me collant à lui.

Il prend ma main et l'emmène à ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

« On devrait quitter cette douche »

« Je suis confortable ici »

Je suis posé entre ses cuisses et ses bras me plaquent à son torse. Je n'ai pas envie de m'écarter. Kurt est visiblement d'accord avec moi vu son chuchotement. Tout d'un coup, une fatigue énorme s'abat sur moi. Tout un tas de trucs sont arrivés cette semaine. Pire qu'une pièce shakespearienne. Et là, je vais l'épouser. Un rire abruti passe mes lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amuse Blainey ? » me questionne-t-il tendrement.

« Cette semaine a été complète »

Il m'offre un sourire.

« Ah oui, c'est peu de le dire »

« Merci à la personne ou chose qui a permis que tu rentres à la maison Kurt » murmurais-je.

En pensant à ce qui aurait pu se passer s'il n'était pas revenu, tout rire part. Il se tend et je m'en veux tout de suite d'avoir ramené le sujet du crash sur le tapis.

« j'étais terrifié » dit-il en m'étonnant beaucoup.

« Aujourd'hui ? »

Il hoche la tête, plus sérieux que jamais.

« Tu as fait exprès de faire comme si rien ne t'atteignait tout à l'heure ? Pour ne pas inquiéter tes proches ? »

« Oui. J'étais vraiment trop peu en altitude pour atterrir correctement. Malgré tout, je me suis débrouillé »

putain. Je redresse mon visage vers le sien. Ses traits sont sérieux alors que l'eau de la douche dégouline sur nos corps.

« Tu as évité le pire ? »

« Oui, de peu. Durant un horrible moment, j'ai vraiment pensé que je ne reverrais plus ton joli visage »

Je resserre mes bras très fort autour de lui.

« C'est impossible pour moi de penser à une vie sans toi Kurt. Je t'aime si fort que ça me terrifie »

« Je t'aime aussi » soupire-t-il, « ma vie n'aurait plus aucune saveur sans toi. Je t'aime tellement »

Son étreinte devient plus serrée encore. Il niche son nez dans mes boucles.

« Je ne pourrais jamais me séparer de toi » complète-t-il.

« Je ne veux pas me séparer de toi »

Je pose un baiser sous son oreille. Il s'incline vers moi et me donne un doux baiser.

Après un instant, il gigote sous moi.

« Allez, je vais t'essuyer et te mettre au lit. Je suis à bout de force et tu as l'air crevé »

Je penche la tête sur mon épaule et fronce les sourcils à ses paroles. Il me regarde et m'adresse un petit sourire.

« Des remarques Blaine ? »

Je fais non de la tête et me mets debout sur mes membres flageolantes.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je suis posé sur le matelas. Kurt a absolument tenu à essuyer mes cheveux. Il est vraiment bon à ça. Je me demande d'où ça vient. J'écarte cette idée déplaisante. Il est deux heures du matin et je suis à deux doigts de tomber dans le sommeil. Kurt observe attentivement le bracelet. Il monte ensuite à côté de moi. Il bouge la tête, n'y croyant pas.

« C'est super. C'est le meilleur cadeau d'anniversaire qu'on m'ait jamais offert » déclare-t-il de ses yeux tendres et heureux, « encore mieux que la représentation du Lac des Cygnes avec Natalie Portman »

« J'aurais aimé t'en parler avant mais c'est ton anniversaire et l'occasion était parfaite. Je veux dire... tu peux t'offrir tout ce que tu veux. La seule chose que j'aurais pu te donner que tu ne peux pas t'acheter c'est moi. Tends ton bras » dis-je doucement.

Il s'exécute et me donne son poignet gauche. J'attache avec délicatesse le bracelet autour. Il se positionne ensuite près de moi et m'enlace fortement, plaquant sa poitrine à mon dos.

« C'est génial. Exactement comme tu l'es »

Je souris doucement mais je sais qu'il ne peut pas me voir.

« Je ne pense pas être génial Kurt »

« Est-ce un sourire que j'entends dans ta voix Blaine ? »

Il commence à vraiment trop me connaître.

« Ça se peut » riais-je, « je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

« Évidemment »

« En rentrant du New Jersey, tu n'as pas essayé de me téléphoner. Tu pensais vraiment à Sam et Zoé ? Tu t'inquiétais réellement que je sorte ? »

Il ne dit rien et ne bouge pas. Je me tords pour pouvoir voir son visage. Ses yeux sont grand ouverts à cause de mes remarques.

« Tu te rends compte que c'est pathétique ? Tu te rends compte que tes proches ou moi, on s'est fait un sang d'encre ? Tu comptes pour chacun d'entre nous »

Il ferme les yeux et finit par les rouvrir avec une expression maladroite.

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous vous feriez du souci comme ça »

Je fais une grimace.

« Quand est-ce que ta jolie petite tête têtue comprendra que tu es important pour certaines personnes ? »

« Ma jolie petite tête têtue ? »

Il arque un sourcil, étonné.

« Oui »

« Je pense que ma tête a une taille tout à fait normale comme tout autre partie de mon anatomie »

« Je suis sérieux ! Ne me fais pas rigoler quand je suis sérieux. Je suis encore légèrement énervé contre toi. C'est presque tout effacé parce que je suis heureux que tu sois revenu en pleine forme. Seulement, je pensais vraiment... »

Je me tais en me remémorant cette soirée pleine de panique.

« Enfin, tu sais à quoi je pensais »

Ses yeux deviennent plus doux. Il pose ses doigts sur ma joue.

« Excuse-moi ok ? »

« Carole... Elle avait l'air tellement bouleversé. C'était très beau »

Il fronce les sourcils, pensif.

« Tu as raison. Carole est toujours douce mais elle se contrôle. Elle est très protectrice depuis... »

Il s'arrête et continue tout doucement :

« Tu sais, elle avait un fils, Finn » commence-t-il en prenant son temps, « il était un soldat. Il... Il s'est fait tué au combat. Je le considérais comme mon frère. Joey et lui étaient meilleurs amis d'ailleurs »

Je le dévisage avec une expression peinée. Mon pauvre Kurt.

« Je suis désolé Kurt. Ça a dû être horrible pour votre famille »

« C'est pour ça que Carole était si touchée. Je ne suis pas son enfant mais elle me considère comme tel » finit-il en secouant la tête comme pour clore le sujet.

« Donc tu as la preuve que tu comptes pour eux. Tu peux le voir, c'est sous tes yeux » déclarais-je en m'inclinant pour poser mes lèvres contre les siennes, « bon anniversaire Kurt. Je suis content que tu sois avec moi pour vivre ce jour-là. En plus, tu ne sais même pas ce qu'est ma deuxième surprise pour demain. Enfin... Tout à l'heure »

« Il y en a une deuxième ? » s'enquiert-il, étonné.

« Oh oui mon cher Kurt. Tu vas devoir patienter »

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je me redresse d'un coup dans le lit à cause d'un rêve ou d'un cauchemar plutôt. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre dans ma poitrine. Je tourne violemment la tête, angoissé. Je soupire, rassuré, envoyant Kurt dormir comme un bébé. Comme j'ai gigoté, il bouge et tâtonne sur le lit, endormi. Il me trouve et enroule son bras à ma taille. Je me recouche et il cale son visage dans mon cou en soufflant de bien-être.

La lueur du jour entre par la fenêtre. Il est un peu plus de huit heures. Kurt est toujours réveillé plus tôt. Je respire profondément et regarde le plafond alors que mon pouls redevient régulier. J'ai vraiment paniqué. A cause de la veille peut-être.

Je tourne la tête pour le regarder. Il est avec moi. Vivant. Je soupire et contemple sa beauté pure et calme. Je connais chaque détail de son visage, chaque nuance et trace sur sa peau pâle. Je pourrais le dessiner les yeux fermés. Il ressemble à un enfant quand il dort. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en me disant qu'il a vingt-cinq ans aujourd'hui. Je suis vraiment excité et enthousiaste en pensant à ma surprise. Comment va-t-il réagir ? Peut-être qu'il apprécierait un petit-déj' au lit...

J'enfile un peignoir en coton autour de moi pour ne pas avoir froid et part dans la cuisine. Je me demande si Mademoiselle Jones sera là. Je m'empourpre en pensant qu'elle, ou Joey, nous a peut-être entendu hier. Peut-être même d'autre fois d'ailleurs. Oh mon Dieu... C'est tellement embarrassant... Je me détends en me souvenant que Kurt m'avait dit qu'elle n'était pas là les week-ends. Je me déplace vers les placards et sort deux verres, deux tasses, deux assiettes et des couverts. Je prends aussi une poêle et un saladier.

Je vais ensuite vers le frigo. Je prends des œufs, du bacon et la bouteille de jus d'orange. Je m'en verse et le boit. Je vais ensuite vers la cafetière et prépare le café. Je coupe le bacon et le place dans la poêle. En attendant qu'il cuise, je bats les œufs pour une omelette. Je place le bacon dans mon assiette et je verse les œufs dans la poêle pour qu'ils cuisent dans la graisse. C'est étonnant de voir à quel point une chose simple comme faire le petit déjeuner est reposant. J'étale l'omelette dans nos assiettes et me retourne pour les poser sur le comptoir. Je sursaute comme un fou en découvrant Kurt qui m'observe.

« Tu es magnifique » dit-il simplement.

« Tu m'as fait peur ! »

Par miracle, je n'ai rien fait tomber.

Il n'a que son pantalon de pyjama sur lui qui descend bas sur ses hanches et qui laisse découvrir la ligne de poils partant vers son pubis. Je relève la tête et déglutis. Il m'adresse un sourire satisfait. Il sait parfaitement ce qu'il fait ! Je fronce les sourcils et tente de me maîtriser. Ses traits prennent un air indéchiffrable. Il a compris que j'ai compris ses intentions mais il s'en fout.

« Je voulais t'emmener le petit-déj' au lit »

Il vient vers moi d'un pas nonchalant et passe un bras autour de moi. Une de ses mains se place sur ma joue alors qu'il m'embrasse longuement et tendrement.

« Bonjour mon amour »

Mon ventre se tord et des papillons s'envolent dans mon estomac. Tant de douceur venant de mon maniaque du contrôle. C'est presque trop beau et déstabilisant. Je ne dis rien. Il est l'homme du jour après tout.

« Bonjour Kurt. Bon anniversaire »

Je lui donne un sourire qu'il me rend d'un air sarcastique.

« Je suis pressé de voir ma deuxième surprise »

Oh, il ne sait pas à quel point... Je rougis et verse du jus d'orange dans son verre alors qu'il s'assoit devant son assiette. Je me déplace à la cafetière et remplit nos tasses avant de prendre place près de lui.

Nous mangeons notre petit déjeuner dans un silence confortable. Je me lève après avoir pris ma deuxième bouchée et débarrasse nos assiettes vides. Kurt ne bouge pas et se contente de me regarder.

« C'était délicieux Blainey, merci »

Je lui souris gentiment en remplissant le lave-vaisselle. Je reviens me placer entre ses cuisses alors qu'il est toujours assis.

« Tu as dit à quelqu'un qu'on allait se marier ? » demande-t-il en m'enlaçant.

« Non. Je veux d'abord prévenir Cooper »

Putain, je pense que je vais devoir le dire à mon grand frère ultra-protecteur.

Kurt hoche la tête.

« Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Tu crois que je dois demander ta main à Cooper ? »

J'explose de rire.

« Mon Dieu Kurt. On n'est plus au Moyen-Âge »

Merde ! Comment va réagir Cooper ? Mon estomac se retourne en m'imaginant la conversation.

« C'est la tradition » rétorque-t-il sérieusement.

« C'est la tradition de demander au père Kurt. On en discutera plus tard pour l'instant, j'ai quelque chose pour toi »

Je veux avant tout que son attention soit fixée sur autre chose. Ma surprise me revient à l'esprit. Je dois lui donner pour voir sa réaction.

Un sourire maladroit étend ses lèvres et je fonds. Je ne pourrais jamais en avoir assez de ce garçon.

« Tu mordilles ta lèvre » souffle-t-il en m'incitant à la lâcher.

Une décharge électrique parcourt ma peau quand la sienne m'effleure. Sans rien dire et avec bravoure, je noue mes doigts aux siens et le tire dans la chambre. Je laisse tomber sa main et le stoppe au pied du lit. Je me penche vers la table de nuit de mon côté et prends deux boites.

« Deux ? » lâche-t-il, étonné.

Je prends une profonde inspiration.

« J'ai ce cadeau depuis trois jours donc... je ne savais pas pour l'accident. Je ne suis plus sûr désormais »

Je lui donne un des deux boites. Trop tard pour se retirer maintenant.

Il me détaille, rendu anxieux par mon air indécis.

« Tu es certain de vouloir me le donner ? »

Je hoche la tête, nerveux. Kurt craque l'emballage et fixe le cadeau.

« Un hélico » murmurais-je.

Il me sourit. C'est une maquette d'hélicoptère. L'hélice principale peut bouger grâce à un petit panneau solaire. Il défait la boite.

« Il fonctionne à l'énergie solaire » chuchote-t-il, émerveillé.

En un éclair, il grimpe sur le lit et construit la petite maquette. Il la monte habilement et avec soin. Kurt finit par prendre le modèle réduit entier dans sa paume. L'hélico est rouge et en bois. Il m'offre un sourire à faire pâlir le Soleil et se met debout pour aller vers la baie vitrée. Il tend la main pour que la maquette reçoive des rayons de lumière. L'hélice tourne doucement.

« Regarde, regarde Blaine » s'exclame-t-il comme un enfant, « c'est génial »

il lève sa main pour que je puisse voir l'hélico. Il est captivé par ce petit objet et captivant. Qu'est-ce qu'il a en tête ?

« Ça te fait plaisir ? »

« Oh oui Blainey, je l'aime. Merci »

Il m'enlace et me donne un bref baiser avant de regarder l'hélice tourner.

« Je le poserais près de la maquette du planeur sur mon bureau » déclare-t-il d'un ton distrait.

Il se recule de la fenêtre et l'hélice arrête finalement de tourner. Je souris comme un idiot je le sais mais tant pis. Je me retiens de sautiller sur place. Il l'aime. Je m'en doutais un peu. Il travaille pour développer ce type d'énergie. Il le met sur la commode et me regarde.

« Il restera avec moi jusqu'à ce que le modèle grandeur nature soit ramené »

« On peut le réparer ? »

« J'en sais rien. J'espère. J'y tiens quand même beaucoup »

Ce serait totalement con d'être jaloux d'un appareil comme ça.

« Et donc, la deuxième boite ? » se presse-t-il, le regard pétillant comme celui d'un gosse le jour de Noël.

« J'ignore encore s'il va te profiter à toi ou à moi »

« Ah bon ? »

J'ai conscience que je l'ai intrigué. Je lui donne l'autre boite dans un geste anxieux. Il la bouge près de ses oreilles et un gros bruit retentit. Il me regarde.

« Tu sembles soucieux, pourquoi ? » me questionne-t-il, joueur.

Je baisse la tête, mal à l'aise mais aussi excité. Je m'empourpre. Il arque un sourcil.

« Tu as piqué ma curiosité Blaine »

Le ton qu'il emploie s'adresse directement à mon envie grandissante dans mon bas-ventre.

« Ton état me plaît beaucoup. Qu'est-ce que c'est cette surprise? »

Plus intrigué que jamais, il ouvre la boite et prend le petit mot dedans. Le reste est caché sous du papier de soie doré. Il parcourt le mot des yeux et les redresse immédiatement pour trouver les miens. Je ne peux pas me décider sur quelle émotion je vois dedans : choc ou étonnement ?

« Oublier la douceur ? » chuchote-t-il.

J'opine en avalant ma salive. Il penche la tête sur son épaule avec méfiance, un air sceptique sur le visage et il me détaille du regard. Ses yeux retournent vers la boite. Il retire le papier doré et en tire les objets : un masque, les pinces à tétons reliées par une chaînette, un plug anal, l'IPod et son nœud papillon argenté. Et, en plus, la clé de la salle de torture moderne.

Il me fixe un air sérieux et menaçant sur ses traits. Putain, je me suis trompé ?

« Tu veux t'amuser ? » m'interroge-t-il calmement.

« O-Oui »

« Mon anniversaire ? »

« O-Oui »

Ma voix n'est plus qu'un couinement. Tout un tas de trucs passent sur ses traits. Je n'arrive pas à saisir une seule de ces émotions sauf la panique qui s'installe finalement. Merde, je ne voulais pas vraiment ça

« Certain ? »

« Je ne veux pas de fouets ou de trucs comme ça »

« Oui, je le sais »

« Très bien donc je suis certain »

il bouge la tête en regardant les objets.

« Fou et affamé de sexe hein ? Je crois que je vais réussir à me débrouiller avec ça » chuchote-t-il, perdu dans ses pensées en reposant les outils sur le papier doré.

Il relève la tête vers moi. Toute son attitude s'est modifiée. Son regard est intense et brûlant. Ses lèvres se tordent en une moue sensuelle. Il prend ma main.

« Tout de suite » lâche-t-il.

Je n'ai pas le choix. C'est un ordre. Mon estomac se retourne et mon sexe se tend en un clin d'œil.

« Suis-moi »

Je vais avec lui en dehors de la chambre. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre. L'envie m'envahit énorme et dense et pulse dans mes veines comme un torrent de lave. Je bande plus fort en connaissant la suite des événements.

C'est pas trop tôt !

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre mes chéris !**

**J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis dans une review. Je suis toujours contente de les lire et d'y répondre bien sûr ^^**

**J'ai de gros problèmes avec Internet chez moi. Je devrais pouvoir publier dans les semaines à venir mais je ne peux être sûre de rien. Donc ne vous inquiétez pas si je publie un samedi au lieu du vendredi ou si j'ai une semaine de retard. Je vais tout faire pour publier vendredi mais vaut mieux prévenir que guérir comme on dit. Désolée d'avance si j'ai du retard ! Ne m'en voulez pas trop d'accord ? Je vous aime moi :)**

**A la semaine prochaine ( J'espère ) Bon Week-end mes chéris.**

**Gros bisous.**

**Cindy :) **


	47. Chapter 47

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**J'espère que votre semaine s'est bien passée et que vous allez tous bien :)**

**Merci au nouveau fav de cette semaine !**

**Merci à uneklaineuuuuuse, justmoi59, CeliaCom7, Anna, chiichan4, Marion, Zoé, mamstaz, Claire, Biscotto, Guest, Klaineuse pour vos reviews.**

**Uneklaineuuuuuse : **une douche avec Klaine... Je ne pense pas que mon esprit en sorte sain et sauf mais si tu y vas, prends une vidéo on ne sait jamais ;) tu dis des choses (enfin tu écris des choses mais on s'en fout) vraiment gentilles tu le sais ? C'est ma mâchoire qui va tomber avec tes reviews :') Je pense que tu as beaucoup d'imagination. Ne t'en fais pas je suis certaine que ta tête à une taille tout à fait normale ;) Bisous :')

**justmoi59 : **C'est Klaine. Voilà l'explication :')

**CeliaCom7 : **merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira !

**AnnaKlaineuse : **j'ai finalement réussi à poster tu vois ;) Ah les joies de la WiFi c'est le progrès que veux-tu ;) Hmm... Je ne vais pas me marier avec Kurt ou Christian Grey. Je vais me contenter du très modeste mais néanmoins délicieux, parfait, SUPERMEGAFOXYAWESOMEHOT Darren Criss * tousse * Bon ok... Darren c'est mon amour. Tout le monde s'en fout ? Bien... Bisous Anna !

**chiichan4 : **ne t'en fais pas. Ce qui compte pour moi c'est que tu me donnes ton avis quand tu en as l'occasion. Même si ce n'est que de temps en temps c'est génial pour moi. Même pas 6 mois. Un peu plus de 3 mois environ ^^ Merci tu es adorable. Oui j'ai un projet après Nuances. Il va y avoir un trou entre la fin de Nuances et le début de ma prochaine fic par contre. Je veux terminer d'écrire entièrement ma deuxième fic avant de la publier donc ça risque de prendre un certain temps ^^ Bisous :)

**IheartIns : **coucou ! Héhé je suis heureuse de le savoir dans ce cas ;) bisous Marion.

**Tsuchito : **BURNE VAINCRA ! Je peux te l'assurer Zoé ! Non je ne connais pas les épisodes à l'avance. Sinon, je n'aurais fait que du Klaine, beaucoup de Klaine. Je n'aurais JAMAIS, tu m'entends JAMAIS, fait porter du rose aux Warblers. Les Warblers sont sacrés. ILS AVAIENT PAS LE DROIT :'( On sera à un an au mois d'Avril OUI ! C'est fouuuu ! Je sais déjà quand et comment je vais placer Thad. DON'T WORRY ! Il sera là je te le promets. Tout comme Niff... Tu as un contrôle total sur ma fic, tu le sais ?

**mamstaz : **je ne comprends pas vraiment ce que tu veux dire... Tu te demandes pourquoi Kurt n'a pas laissé Blaine lui faire l'amour c'est ça ? J'ai compris ta question dans ce sens en tout cas ^^ Donc si c'est ce que tu te demandais, Kurt a été violé au lycée. Il n'est pas encore prêt à laisser quelqu'un prendre le dessus sur lui de cette façon et de ce fait, de s'exposer totalement. Mais Kurt aime sincèrement Blaine.

**Clairegleek78** : ce n'est absolument pas le style de Nuances de jouer aux cartes pas vrai ? ;) J'ai finalement réussi à poster aujourd'hui. Internet c'est vraiment pratique mais ça peut vraiment être pénible aussi... Mais bon, l'essentiel c'est que le chapitre est là dans les délais :') merci ça me touche toujours autant. Ne te prive jamais de rabâcher ces mots géniaux, j'adore ça :') Bisous Claire !

**Soso** : haaaaan la meilleure Choupette du monde est de retour ** * essuie mes larmes de bonheur et te lance des roses * **smiley choqué avec les mains sur les joues** -Olivia is back- Tu veux une petite baise dans la douche avec Ken ? (KEN je te le répète c'est bouche-à-bouche pas sexe-à-sexe -_- Il est beau hein mais faut pas trop lui en demander...) Non mais tout le monde à des mains de mémé s'il reste trop longtemps dans la douche, le bain ou même dans une piscine. Je me fais la réflexion tout le temps. Cooper... Tu vas aimer ce chapitre Madame Bomerson... RACONTAGE DE VIE : j'étais dans le tram pour aller à la fac ce matin et je me suis surprise moi même. J'ai explosé de rire quand j'ai accidentellement ouvert ma galerie d'images et que je suis tombée sur Brad JP Je Pue :'D Les gens du tram pensent que je suis bizarre maintenant (Et les gens du tram sont genre VRAIMENT bizarres...) Bisous mon grand doudou **coeurcoeurcoeur**

**Guest** : j'espère que la suite te plaira dans ce cas et que tu ne seras pas déçue !

**Klaineuse** : WALALA ma soeureupine ! Les moments lapinesques sont les meilleurs moments Klaine ;) Tu sais je ne sais jamais comment s'écrit "hélicoptère" alors j'écris que hélico comme ça pas de soucis :') Que serait Kurt sans ses petits secrets hein? Dis-moi :D Je ne peux pas te dire si ta théorie est bonne (Bon je pourrais techniquement le faire mais autant te laisser mijoter doucement. Moi sadique? Mais comment oses-tu?) tu le verras par toi même très bientot je te le promets. Je viens d'avoir la pensée que ce soir c'est la fin de Glee. Plus de Klaine, plus de Chris qui chante... Je vais partir sniffouiller dans un coin je reviens. Carole? Christine? Camille? Candice? Tu es donc papa/soeur = Papoeur ou soeurapa :'D Ok... J'ai envie de pleurer en sachant que Darren est en France et que je peux même pas le voir. Genre je veux vraiment pleurer :'( C'est horrible. Je le veux moiiiiii :'( Bon... J'attends ta review avec impatience ma soeureupine (si je ne suis pas noyé dans mon sniffouillage) merci pour tes reviews chaque semaine... Je t'aime et passe une bonne semaine *bisouscoeurcoeurcalinlicornepailletteDarrenChrisKlainebisouscoeuramour*

**/!\ Présence de lemon /!\**

**Sur ce, bon chapitre !**

**ENJOY !**

**Chapitre 47**

Kurt marque un temps d'arrêt devant la porte de la salle de torture.

« Tu es certain de souhaiter aller là-dedans ? » m'interroge-t-il, ses yeux intenses emplis de panique.

« Oui » acquiesçais-je avec un sourire maladroit.

Son regard devient plus doux.

« Y-a-t-il des choses que tu refuses de faire ou que je te fasse ? »

Sa question me prend de court et me déstabilise un instant avant que mon cerveau s'enclenche à toute allure. Quelque chose me revient en tête.

« Ne prends pas de photos de moi à l'intérieur »

Tout son corps se tend et ses traits deviennent plus sombres. Il incline la tête sur son épaule et me dévisage d'un air intrigué.

Bordel, s'il me demande pourquoi je dis ça... Mais non, rien.

« Ok »

Nerveux, il ouvre la lourde porte en bois et fait un pas vers la gauche pour que je puisse entrer en premier. Son regard pèse dans mon dos alors qu'il pénètre dans la pièce à ma suite. Il clôt la porte derrière lui.

Il pose la boite que je lui ai offerte sur la commode. Il prend l'IPod à l'intérieur. Il le met en route. Il se déplace vers la station d'accueil un peu plus loin et le pose dessus. Un son violent retentit et me fait sursauter. Il baisse le son et revient vers moi. Les notes de synthétiseurs et de guitares entêtantes s'élèvent. Je reconnais l'air instantanément : _Enjoy the Silence_ de Depeche Mode. Ce que je peux dire, c'est que c'est intentionnellement érotique. Putain, cette chanson est faite pour faire l'amour même.

Kurt me fait face. Je suis debout au centre de la salle de jeux. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre. Mon pouls résonne dans mes oreilles tout aussi vite et m'assourdit. Il s'approche lentement de moi et prends mon menton entre son pouce et son index pour que mes dents libèrent ma lèvre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Blaine ? » chuchote-t-il en embrassant tendrement la commissure de mes lèvres, sa main toujours sur le bas de mon visage.

« C'est toi qui décide. C'est ton jour aujourd'hui » soufflais-je à voix basse.

Il caresse ma bouche du bout des doigts et fronce les sourcils.

« On est ici parce que tu crois que je veux y être ? »

Il lâche ces mots d'une voix tendre en scrutant mon visage avec soin.

« Non. Je veux être là aussi »

Ses yeux s'obscurcissent, se remplissent de malice alors qu'il assimile mes paroles. Il finit par ouvrir la bouche après un temps que je ne saurais déterminer.

« Eh bien, j'ai plutôt pas mal d'idées mon cher Blaine » dit-il d'un ton rauque et chaude, « pour le moment, on va te déshabiller »

Il défait le nœud de mon peignoir et écarte les pans de coton. Mon torse nu apparaît comme je ne porte que mon pantalon de pyjama. Il fait un pas en arrière et s'installe tranquillement sur l'accoudoir du petit divan.

« Retire tes habits. Prends tout ton temps »

Ses yeux brillent d'une lueur de provocation sexy. J'avale difficilement ma salive et gigote sur place comme par réflexe. Je bande déjà ridiculement fort. Je pousse le peignoir, m'exposant encore plus et le fait passer par-dessus mes épaules. Il tombe par terre et s'enroule autour de mes chevilles. Ses yeux bleus me fascinent. Il caresse doucement sa bouche avec la pulpe de son index en me regardant.

Je passe mes pouces dans l'élastique de mon pantalon et le fixe un moment avant de l'abaisser. Le vêtement glisse le long de mes jambes et s'étale sur mes pieds. Je suis à poils, essoufflé et vraiment très dur.

Kurt ne bouge pas pendant un instant. Je suis hypnotisé par son regard chaud et appréciateur sur moi. Il se met finalement debout et bouge vers la commode. Il prend le nœud papillon gris dans la boite. Il se détourne et joue avec le bout de tissu argenté. Il s'approche nonchalamment de moi en souriant. Il se plante devant moi. Je m'apprête à tendre les poignets dans sa direction mais il parle avant :

« Je pense que tu as trop peu d'habits sur toi Blaine » chuchote-t-il.

Il fait passer le tissu derrière ma nuque et, tout doucement mais parfaitement, il forme le nœud. Il tire de chaque côté pour l'ajuster et sa peau caresse celle de ma gorge. Un frisson énorme me parcourt. Je déglutis, mon érection tendue fièrement et pulsant presque douloureusement.

« Les nœuds papillon te vont si bien Blaine. Tu es magnifique » dit-il.

Il s'incline pour déposer tendrement sa bouche sur la mienne. C'est un contact bref et ce n'est pas assez. Mon envie se déroule violemment dans mon bas-ventre.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de ton corps maintenant ? »

Il place ses mains à l'intérieur du nœud papillon de chaque côté de mon cou et tire brusquement dessus. Je me retrouve plaqué à son torse. Ses doigts s'emmêlent dans les boucles à l'arrière de ma tête et tire dessus. Il me donne un baiser. Profond. Sa langue m'envahit et se bat fortement et rapidement avec la mienne. Sa deuxième main glisse le long de ma colonne vertébrale jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve mon cul. Il s'éloigne un peu et respire difficilement. Tout comme moi. Son regard bleu brûle d'intensité et est collé sur moi. Je suis tout tremblant sous l'envie, me forçant à respirer, complètement déboussolé. A mon avis, ma bouche est rose vif et gonflée après ce baiser.

Il caresse gentiment mes boucles et tire doucement dessus pour que je le regarde dans les yeux.

« Tes cheveux sont magnifiques Blaine » chuchote-t-il.

Il pose ses lèvres dans mon cou. Le contact crée des décharges électriques qui allument tout mon corps.

« Il te suffit de me dire d'arrêter, tu le sais hein ? » murmure-t-il contre ma pomme d'Adam.

Je hoche la tête, les paupières closes et profite de sa bouche contre ma peau. Il replace encore une fois ses doigts à l'intérieur du nœud papillon.

« Suis-moi Blaine » lance-t-il en m'incitant à bouger vers la commode, « on va voir ce qu'on peut faire avec ces jouets »

Il prend le plug anal.

« Je pense qu'il est trop gros. Je ne veux absolument pas te blesser pour une première fois avec ce type d'objet et toi non plus je pense. On utilisera ça à la place »

Il se baisse, ouvre le deuxième tiroir et en sort un vibromasseur violet. Je halète. Il va rentrer ça en moi ?! Je déglutis et repense à un des termes de son contrat : le fisting.

« Ce n'est que ça d'accord ? Ce n'est pas plus gros que moi, ne panique pas » complète-t-il calmement en utilisant sa faculté bizarre de lire dans mon esprit.

J'accroche mon regard au sien. Il est magique ou quoi ?

« Ces pinces peuvent être très brutales »

Il passe sa main sur les pinces à tétons.

« On prendre celles-là »

Il se penche à nouveau vers la commode et en sort une autre paire assez similaire.

« Je peux régler celles-ci » chuchote-t-il.

Mes yeux sont grand ouverts. Je cille. Kurt qui m'instruit sexuellement. Il connaît un tas de trucs là-dessus. Beaucoup plus que moi. Tout ce que je sais, je le tiens de lui. Je ne pourrais jamais le dépasser à ce niveau. Mon front se plisse. Il est meilleur que moi dans presque tout. A part la cuisine.

« C'est compris ? » interroge-t-il.

« Oui » répondis-je, la bouche pâteuse, « tu vas me raconter ce que tu veux me faire ? »

« Non. J'avise au fur et à mesure. Rien n'est réglé à l'avance Blaine »

« Comment je dois agir ? »

Il fronce les sourcils.

« C'est toi qui voit. Tu croyais t'amuser avec l'autre moi Blaine ? » me questionne-t-il d'un ton railleur.

Je cille d'un air bête.

« Hmm en fait, oui... Il me plaît »

Il m'offre son sourire en coin sexy et caresse ma joue du dos de ses doigts.

« A présent, il te plaît » murmure-t-il en touchant ma bouche, « je suis ton petit-copain Blaine, pas ton Dominant. J'adore t'entendre glousser comme une adolescente pré-pubère. J'adore te voir épanoui, joyeux et plein de joie de vivre. C'est ce garçon qui est venu m'interviewer. C'est de ce garçon dont je suis tombé amoureux »

Ma bouche s'ouvre en grand et je reste sans voix. Un sentiment doux et chaud enroule mon cœur. De l'amour et du bonheur à l'état brut.

« Cependant, j'aime bien oublier la douceur avec toi mon cher Blaine. Mon autre moi a plus d'un tour dans son sac à ce sujet. Donc obéis et fais demi-tour »

Son regard brille de perversité et une dose de sang fonce directement vers mon sexe tendu. Je frémis alors que mon érection tremble de désir.

Je m'exécute. Il referme les tiroirs de la commode dans mon dos et il vient se replacer devant moi.

« Suis-moi » me commande-t-il en me tirant vers un drôle d'objet qu'on n'a jamais utilisé.

C'est une sorte de grande table, pas basse mais pas haute non plus.

On passe devant le canapé et je vois quelque chose. Enfin non, je ne vois pas quelque chose. Le support à cannes. Hier, il était toujours sur le mur pourtant, non ? Je n'en suis pas sûr. Kurt l'a mis ailleurs ? Mademoiselle Jones ? Kurt me sort de mes pensées.

« Mets-toi à genoux sur ça » ordonne-t-il en montrant la table.

Hmm très bien. A quoi pense-t-il ?

_Fais ce qu'il te dit au lieu de poser des questions._

Il me porte délicatement et positionne mes jambes pour que je sois agenouillé. A présent, on est face à face, les yeux dans les yeux. Il caresse mes jambes du bout des doigts, prend mes genoux et les écarte. Il a l'air sérieux. Son regard est plus foncé et plus prononcé. Une lueur perverse le parcourt.

« Mets tes mains derrière toi, je vais t'attacher »

Il sort une paire de menottes larges en cuir marron de son pantalon et met mes poignets dans mon dos. C'est parti. Comment ça va se passer ?

Je suis enivré par sa présence. Je vais me marier avec cet homme. Est-ce possible d'avoir autant envie de son époux ? Je ne sais rien du tout de ce type de relations. Impossible de me contrôler, je place ma bouche sur sa joue et mordille sa peau piquante à cause de la barbe naissante avant de passer ma langue dessus. Il arrête de bouger et ferme les yeux. Sa respiration devient plus irrégulière et il s'éloigne de moi.

« Arrête ou ça ne durera pas aussi longtemps qu'on le veut » me prévient-il.

Un court instant, j'ai peur de l'avoir énervé mais il me sourit et son regard pétille de malice.

« Tu es trop tentant » dis-je d'un ton boudeur.

« Et comme ça aussi ? » me questionne-t-il durement.

Je hoche la tête.

« Ne me déconcentre pas ou je te mets le bâillon »

« J'adore te déconcentrer » rétorquais-je avec un ton de défi.

Il fronce les sourcils.

« Ou alors je te fesse »

J'essaye de ne pas sourire. Il y a quelques semaines, j'aurais fermé ma bouche après cette menace. Je n'aurais jamais eu l'audace de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes sans réfléchir, dans cette salle de torture moderne. Peut-être qu'il ne m'intimide plus finalement. C'est très surprenant. Je souris avec amusement et il me répond par un sourire en coin sexy.

« Sois sage » me réprimande-t-il.

Il fait un pas en arrière, ne me lâchant pas des yeux, et me donne un coup sur la cuisse avec le cuir de la menotte. Je me retiens de le caresser mais je ne m'empêche pas de boire son délicieux parfum toujours bien présent de notre douche de la veille. J'adorerais pouvoir pulvériser cette odeur sur tout ce qui m'appartient.

Je pensais qu'il placerait les menottes sur mes poignets, mais non. Il les met autour de mes coudes de façon à ce que mon dos soit arqué. Mes coudes ne se touchent pas pourtant. Dès qu'il a terminé, il fait un pas en arrière et me contemple.

« Tu vas bien ? » m'interroge-t-il.

Ce n'est pas vraiment confortable et je ne suis pas à l'aise mais mon désir est si grand que j'acquiesce, ayant hâte de voir ce qu'il me réserve.

« D'accord »

Il prend le masque entre ses mains.

« Je pense qu'il est temps d'éteindre la lumière pour toi » chuchote-t-il.

Il passe le masque sur mon visage et me bloque la vue. Ma respiration devient erratique. C'est tellement sensuel de ne plus pouvoir voir. Je suis à genoux et attaché sur cette table. Je patiente, rongé par l'envie brûlante et violente dans mon bas-ventre. Mon ouïe est comme décuplée et la musique est plus claire désormais. Les notes se répercutent en moi. La même mélodie joue depuis tout à l'heure. Je ne l'avais même pas remarqué.

Kurt s'écarte. Qu'est-ce qu'il est en train de faire ? Il bouge vers la commode et prend un truc dedans avant de revenir. Il est près de moi mais je ne l'entends pas bouger. Je sens juste sa présence, son regard sur moi. Il finit par se mettre en mouvement. Un courant d'air frappe ma peau et une odeur sucrée et douce entre dans mes narines. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

« Je ne veux pas gâcher mon nœud papillon favori » chuchote-t-il.

Je sens le tissu être défait contre ma peau. Je souffle bruyamment quand il effleure ma gorge en passant. Gâcher son nœud papillon ? Je tends l'oreille pour tenter de saisir ses gestes et ses intentions. Il frotte ses paumes les unes contre les autres. Une de ses mains touchent brusquement mon visage et glisse jusqu'à mon oreille gauche.

Avec ce simple toucher, je sens mon sexe se dresser encore plus si possible et une décharge électrique parcourt mon corps. Ses doigts sont recouverts d'une huile au parfum musqué. Il touche mon cou, glisse vers ma pomme d'Adam, sur mon épaule et revient vers ma gorge. Il appuie légèrement sur ma peau au passage. Il me masse. C'était donc ça cette odeur sucrée.

Il positionne son autre main sur ma droite et reproduit le même schéma sensuel jusqu'à mon épaule. Je lâche un petit gémissement alors qu'il s'approche de plus en plus de mes tétons en manque de contact. Il m'allume totalement. Mon dos s'arque encore plus alors que son toucher habile continue. Ses doigts foncent vers mes côtes doucement en suivant le tempo de la chanson. Il fait exprès de laisser mes tétons de côté. Un grognement passe mes lèvres. Ça me fait du bien ou ça m'énerve ?

« Tu es magnifique, si magnifique Blaine » chuchote-t-il d'un ton rauque, en envoyant un souffle dans mon oreille.

Il caresse la peau de ma joue du bout du nez tout en poursuivant son toucher sur mon corps : sous mes tétons, sur mon ventre et encore plus vers le Sud. Il m'embrasse des dizaines de fois sur la bouche avant qu'il ne niche son visage dans le creux de ma clavicule. Oh putain, je vais exploser. Sa présence près de moi... Ses doigts... Ses mots...

« Tu seras bientôt mon mari » murmure-t-il.

Seigneur.

« A aimer et à chérir »

Oh mon Dieu.

« Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare »

Je balance ma tête en arrière et je geins. Sa main passe sur mon sexe tendu, son pouce effleure mon gland humide de liquide pré-éjaculatoire.

« Monsieur Hummel-Anderson » chuchote-t-il en prenant mon érection.

Je gémis.

« C'est ça » murmure-t-il, ne cessant pas sa torture, « entrouvre les lèvres »

Mes lèvres sont déjà entrouvertes pour laisser passer mon souffle tremblant. J'ouvre plus grande et un objet dure et lourd entre dans ma bouche. Je trouve ça gros et c'est tout lisse. C'est étrange comme sensation d'ailleurs.

« Suce » me commande-t-il calmement, « il va aller en toi »

En moi ? Mais, mais... Mon cœur rate un battement.

« Suce » redit-il.

Il arrête ses mouvements autour de mon sexe. Mais, hé, qui t'a dit d'arrêter ?! Je voudrais bien hurler mais ce truc est dans ma bouche. Ses paumes glissantes se dirigent vers mon ventre et, enfin, sur mes tétons.

« Ne t'arrête pas de sucer »

Tout doucement, chacun de mes tétons est pincé. Ils se dressent d'excitation grâce à ses doigts habiles. Des frissons naissent à peu près partout en moi.

« Ton corps est somptueux Blaine » chuchote-t-il.

Mes mamelons durcissent un peu plus pour toute réponse. Un ronronnement passe ses lèvres et je gémis. Sa bouche glisse de mon oreille à mon téton, laissant des traces et de la salive au passage. Brusquement, la douleur de la pince se fait ressentir.

« Oh ! »

Un grognement guttural passe la barrière de mes dents, même avec l'objet entre mes lèvres. Putain, c'est délicieux. Ça fait mal mais c'est bon. Doucement, il donne des coups de langue au téton maltraité et place la seconde pince. C'est aussi douloureux mais exquis en même temps. Je gémis fortement.

« Ça te plaît hein ? » murmure-t-il, « rends-moi ça »

Il retire l'objet présent dans ma bouche et je le laisse faire. Encore une fois, ses doigts caressent mon ventre et foncent vers mon érection. Ses mains sont de nouveau huileuses. Il les descend encore plus bas jusqu'à mon entrée.

Je halète. Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? Je me tends un peu alors qu'il écarte davantage mes fesses.

« Hé, calme-toi » susurre-t-il à mon oreille.

Il pose ses lèvres dans mon cou alors que sa main me masturbe doucement.

Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? Sa main libre redescend sur mon ventre, caresse mes testicules et les malaxe avant de se diriger vers mon entrée. Il fait des cercles dessus avant de me pénétrer d'un doigt et d'un deuxième. Je crie à pleins poumons.

« Je vais te pénétrer avec le jouet » chuchote-t-il.

Il m'étire en faisant des mouvements de ciseaux rendus plus faciles grâce à l'huile. Il fait des ronds en moi, entre de plus en plus profond et courbe ses doigts pour rechercher...

« JUSTE LA ! » hurlais-je alors que mes mamelons durcissent plus.

« Je ne veux plus t'entendre »

Kurt enlève ses doigts et les remplace par le jouet. Il prend mon visage en coupe d'une main et me donne de longs baisers alors qu'il bouge l'objet en moi. Je gémis quand il trouve ma prostate. Il sourit, visiblement satisfait. Un cliquetis retentit et le vibromasseur s'enclenche contre cette boule de nerfs spéciale. Je respire difficilement. Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de tel jusque là.

« Oh ! »

« Calme-toi » me conseille Kurt doucement en avalant mes gémissements.

Ses doigts glissent et titillent très lentement les pinces. Je hurle.

« Kurt, s'il te plaît ! »

« Calme-toi mon bébé, ça va aller »

Beaucoup trop, beaucoup trop de sensations en même temps. Je sens mes testicules se serrer et, dans cette position, je ne peux pas gérer la montée de l'orgasme. Putain, putain. Je vais prendre feu.

« Tu es parfait » me rassure-t-il.

« K-Kurt » haletais-je, tremblant.

Mon ton est misérable. Même moi, je le sais.

« Calme-toi Blaine. Laisse-toi aller. Ne panique pas »

Ses doigts sont enfoncés de chaque côté de mon bassin et il m'empêche de bouger. Je ne peux pas gérer le contact de ses mains, le vibromasseur contre ma prostate, les pinces sur mes tétons... L'orgasme grimpe lentement mais sûrement en moi. Les vibrations à cet endroit sont la meilleure chose au monde. Putain. Je vais jouir si fort que ça va me briser. Ses doigts huilés quittent leur place et passent sur les muscles contractés au maximum de mon ventre. Il me caresse, m'effleure, m'adore.

« Magnifique » chuchote-t-il.

Brusquement, une main s'enroule autour de mon membre sensible. Il commence de doux et lents, si lents va-et-vient dessus. Ça me fait mal tellement la sensation est bonne. Mon ventre est complètement noué.

« Magnifique Blaine »

Je suis haut, si haut au bord du gouffre profond et sombre. Je grimpe toujours plus haut pour mieux redescendre me fracasser au fond du gouffre. Je ne peux plus résister. Je lâche un énorme hurlement et me cambre sous l'intensité de l'orgasme qui fragmente mon âme. Tout mon être explose sous ce trop plein de sensations. Je sens mon propre sperme frapper mon ventre violemment. Kurt retire doucement une à une les pinces et je le remercierais si je pouvais. C'est libérateur et bon. Tellement bon que je jouis si fort que je pense ne plus pouvoir le faire pour au moins cinq décennies. Kurt ne s'arrête pas de me branler.

« Ah ! »

Kurt entoure ses bras autour de moi alors que les muscles de mon intimité se serrent encore et encore autour du jouet.

Il retire un des bracelets de cuir et je tomberais en avant s'il n'était pas là. Ma tête repose sur son torse. Je suis déboussolé, submergé sous ce plaisir intense. Je respire difficilement, à bout de forces.

Je me rends compte que Kurt me prend dans ses bras et qu'il me porte sur le matelas recouvert de doré. Après un instant, je sens ses paumes masser mes bras, mes épaules, mes cuisses et mes mollets. Le lit s'affaisse dès qu'il se couche à mes côtés.

Il retire le masque. Pourtant je n'arrive pas à soulever mes paupières. Il met une main dans mes boucles et les caresse tendrement avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ma respiration erratique brise le silence environnant. Mon souffle redevient régulier au fur et à mesure que le dense nuage post-orgasmique s'effrite. Il n'y a plus de musique.

« Magnifique » dit-il à nouveau.

Je parviens au bout d'un moment à ouvrir un œil. Kurt m'admire avec un sourire amoureux.

« Coucou »

Aucun mot ne peut sortir alors je ronronne. Son sourire devient plus grand.

« On a assez oublié la douceur tu penses ? »

Je hoche la tête et lui donne difficilement un sourire. Moins de douceur et je flancherais.

« A mon avis, tu as voulu m'assassiner » lâchais-je à voix basse.

« Tué par orgasme. Tu peux mourir d'une manière plus désagréable » souffle-t-il en plissant le front quand une mauvaise pensée passe dans sa tête.

Ça me rend triste alors je pose tendrement ma main sur sa joue.

« Assassine-moi de cette façon quand tu veux » répondis-je.

Je baisse les yeux et voit qu'il est tout nu et dure. Il attrape mes doigts et s'apprête à les emmener à ses lèvres pour les embrasser mais je me relève et encadre son visage de mes mains pour lui donner un baiser. Il m'en donne un court et s'immobilise.

« Je sais ce que je veux » chuchote-t-il.

Il fouille sous le coussin et prend la télécommande de la station d'accueil. Les premières notes d'une chanson s'élèvent.

« Je veux te faire l'amour » dit-il en me regardant de ses yeux pétillants de désir.

En musique de fond, Hopelessly Devoted To You commence et le bouche de Kurt entre en collision avec la mienne.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Mon corps convulse autour du sien alors que mon deuxième orgasme arrive. Kurt s'abandonne en moi, les yeux fermés et la bouche ouvert en hurlant mon prénom. Il enroule fermement ses bras autour de moi et me plaque à sa poitrine. On ne bouge pas, nos fronts collés l'un à l'autre sur le grand lit à baldaquin alors que je suis empalé sur ses cuisses. Ce n'est que là, dans ce bonheur, avec lui, sur cette chanson, que la force des quelques heures qu'on vient de passer dans cette pièce me frappe. Pas que mon corps mais aussi mon esprit. Je suis tout retourné par chaque émotion en moi. Je l'aime à un pont inimaginable. A cet instant, je comprends pourquoi il est ultra protecteur quand il s'agit de moi.

Il a failli mourir dans le crash de son hélicoptère hier. Je tremble à ce souvenir et mes yeux s'humidifient. Et s'il avait été blessé ou... Je suis si amoureux de lui. Mes larmes débordent et dévalent sur mon visage avant même que je ne les contrôle. Kurt a une personnalité si complexe : il peut être tendre et généreux mais aussi Dominant avec son air « tu ne peux pas m'échapper, tu es à ma merci ». Toutes ses nuances de folie. Tout de lui. Parfait. Il m'appartient entièrement. J'ai conscience qu'on ne se connaît pas depuis longtemps, que tout un tas d'ennuis arrivent mais j'ai aussi conscience que je me battrais toujours pour lui. Toujours.

« Chut » chuchote-t-il.

Il encadre mon visage de ses mains. Son sexe est encore en moi.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ne pleure pas »

Son ton est plein d'angoisse.

« Je suis tellement amoureux de toi »

Ses paupières sont à moitié fermées comme s'il s'imprégnait de mes mots. Il les soulève et son regard pétille d'amour.

« Et je t'aime Blainey. Tu me rends meilleur »

Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes alors qu'Olivia Newton John se tait.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

On a discuté encore et encore sur le matelas de la salle de torture. Je suis assis sur ses cuisses, mes jambes enroulées autour de lui. L'étoffe dorée est enroulée autour de nous. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps on est là.

Kurt rit alors que je lui raconte une anecdote sur Zoé et moi.

« Je suis vraiment heureux que tu sois celui qui m'ait interviewé pour le journal de la fac » murmure-t-il en posant ses lèvres sur le bout de mon nez.

« Oui, moi aussi » acquiesçais-je en caressant d'un air faussement distrait la peau de sa poitrine et en admirant sa si bonne réaction, « le support à cannes n'est plus là » ajoutais-je à voix basse en me souvenant de ça.

Il caresse encore une fois mes boucles.

« Je ne crois pas que tu puisses passer ce cap »

« Non, moi non plus »

Mes yeux errent vers les fouets, les palettes, les martinets. Il regarde dans la même direction que moi.

« Tu souhaites que je jette tout ça aussi ? »

Il est malicieux mais très honnête.

« Non pas le martinet noir aux sangles rouges. Ni la cravache »

Je m'empourpre et il sourit.

« Ok. Je ne touche pas au martinet ou à la cravache. Tu es imprévisible Blaine »

« Exactement comme toi Kurt. C'est un détail qui me fait craquer chez toi »

Je pose mes lèvres à la commissure des siennes.

« Quels autres détails te font craquer ? » m'interroge-t-il de son grand regard bleu.

J'ai conscience que ça a dû lui demander un effort colossal de poser cette question. Je deviens instantanément plus doux. J'adore tout de cet homme, même toutes ses nuances de folie. Je suis sûr que je saurais toujours quoi faire de mes journées avec lui.

« Ceci »

Je passe mes doigts sur sa bouche.

« J'adore ça. J'adore ce que tu dis. J'adore ce que tu me fais et j'adore ce qui se cache dedans »

Je passe ensuite ma main sur son crâne.

« Tu es très malin et ingénieux. Tu es très intéressé par à peu près tout et tu es doué pour beaucoup de choses. Mais plus que tout, j'adore ce qui se trouve là »

Je pose ma main sur son torse là où bat lentement et calmement son cœur.

« Je crois que tu es la personne la plus généreuse que je connaisse. Toutes tes actions. Ton travail. Je suis très fier de toi »

« Fier ? »

Il semble curieux même si de l'amusement pointe dans sa voix. Un de ses sourires maladroits se forme sur ses lèvres et je ne peux résister à me nicher contre son torse.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je navigue entre sommeil et réalité, niché dans les draps doux et contre Kurt. Il me réveille en nichant son nez dans mes boucles.

« Tu veux manger ? » ronronne-t-il.

« Oui, je meurs de faim »

« Moi aussi »

Je m'assois pour pouvoir regarder son corps allongé sur le matelas.

« C'est ton jour Kurt. Je vais te faire à manger. Tu aimerais quoi en particulier ? »

« Fais-moi la surprise »

Ses doigts se glissent dans mon dos et il effleure doucement ma peau.

« Je dois aller voir si des appels n'ont pas été manqués hier »

Il souffle en se redressant. Voilà, notre instant rien que tous les deux est fini... Enfin, pour le moment.

« Viens, on va se doucher »

Qui peut dire « non » à un gosse le jour de son anniversaire ?

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Kurt passe des appels dans son bureau. Joey est avec lui, plus que sérieux. Il n'a pas son costume habituel. Il a seulement un jean et un tee-shirt rouge. Je me déplace dans la cuisine pour faire à manger. J'ai mis la main sur du saumon dans le congélateur et des tagliatelles dans un placard. Je prends les ingrédients pour faire une sauce d'accompagnement. Je suis totalement à l'aise, joyeux, sur un petit nuage avec eux. Mes yeux se posent sur la grande baie vitrée et je regarde un moment le ciel nuageux. La longue conversation... Le sexe délicieux. Ce serait facile de s'y habituer.

Joey sort du bureau et me tire de mes pensées. Je baisse le son de la musique qui joue dans mes oreilles et me tourne vers lui.

« Bonjour Joey »

« Blaine » répond-il avec un signe de tête.

« Votre fille va bien ? »

« Oui, c'est gentil. Mon ex-compagne se fait beaucoup trop de soucis comme beaucoup de mères je pense »

Joey roule des yeux. Un geste assez surprenant venant de lui.

« Lilly est en pleine forme » continue-t-il, « enfin, elle a un petit mal de ventre inoffensif »

« Tant mieux si elle n'a rien de grave »

Il m'adresse un sourire.

« Vous avez retrouvé l'hélicoptère de Kurt ? »

« Oui. J'ai envoyé une entreprise pour le faire rapatrier ici. Il arrivera dans la soirée normalement »

« Oh parfait alors »

Il me sourit d'une façon plus tendue.

« Vous désirez autre chose Monsieur ? »

« Non, non merci Joey »

Je m'empourpre. Je ne pourrais jamais me faire à l'idée que Joey m'appelle Monsieur. On dirait mon père.

Il m'adresse un signe de tête et sort du grand salon. J'entends que Kurt est toujours en ligne. Je patiente pour que mes pâtes finissent de cuire. Je fouille dans la poche arrière du short que je porte et prends mon IPhone. Sam m'a envoyé un message.

**Je veux te voir ce soir. A la soirée de Kurt. J'y serais avec Zo'. On pourra discuter un bon moment, j'espère.**

Je tape une réponse rapide.

**Oui, j'ai hâte !**

Ce sera bénéfique de voir Sam. J'ouvre mon application pour les mails et en écrit un vite fait pour Kurt.

* * *

**De **: Blaine Anderson

**Objet **: A table !

**A: **Kurt Hummel

Mon cher Kurt,

Ce mail est pour te prévenir que le repas est bientôt servi.

Ah et aussi que ce matin j'ai connu des orgasmes à m'en ravager l'esprit grâce à une baise perverse.

Je conseillerais la BPA (Baise Perverse d'Anniversaire) à mes amis.

Oh et bien sûr, je t'aime.

B.

(Ton fiancé)

* * *

Je tends l'oreille pour entendre un quelconque son venant du bureau mais seule sa voix me parvient. Il est certainement trop plongé dans son travail. Au même moment, mon portable vibre.

* * *

**De **: Kurt Hummel

**Objet : **BPA

**A :** Blaine Anderson

Raconte-moi à quel point ton esprit est ravagé après ces orgasmes.

Je pense que c'est un excellent conseil.

Kurt Hummel, PDG qui perd du poids et qui meurt de faim à cause de notre sport matinal, Hummel Enterprises.

P.S : ta signature me plaît énormément.

P-P.S : Tu aurais pu me prévenir de vive voix, non ?

* * *

**De **: Blaine Anderson

**Objet : **Mort de faim ?

**A :** Kurt Hummel

Mon cher Kurt,

Puis-je me permettre de te dire de jeter un coup d'œil à la première ligne de mon mail précédent, te prévenant du repas imminent ? Donc ne raconte pas de bêtise sur ta faim ou sur ta perte de poids. Et mon esprit ressemble à une maison qui aurait été sur le chemin d'une tornade et ensuite d'un raz de marée. Je trouve que c'est une très bon conseil et ma signature me plaît aussi.

B.

(Ton fiancé)

P.S : tu n'es jamais très bavard et en plus, tu es en train de parler à quelqu'un au téléphone.

* * *

J'envoie le message et redresse la tête de mon écran. Il est face à moi, un sourire sexy sur les lèvres. Sans que je puisse réagir, il fait le tour du comptoir, m'enlace et me donne un baiser sale.

« Arrête ça Blaine » m'avertit-il en retirant ses bras.

Il fait ensuite tranquillement demi-tour. Il porte un jean simple et une chemise bleue claire. C'est une tenue décontractée mais il ressemble à une gravure de mode. Il repart dans son bureau, m'abandonnant là haletant.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je place mon plat chaud sur le comptoir. J'ai déjà mis nos assiettes et nos couverts. Je n'aime pas vraiment le déranger quand il bosse mais il le faut. J'entre timidement dans son bureau. Il parle encore au téléphone. Ses cheveux sont parfaitement sculptés comme d'habitude et son regard bleu électrique est magnifique. C'est un délice. Il redresse les yeux vers moi quand il m'entend et il ne me lâche plus. Ses sourcils se froncent. J'ignore si c'est à cause de moi ou à cause de la personne au bout du fil.

« Arrête de faire ta peste Santana. Laisse-les tranquille pour l'amour de Dieu » grogne-t-il, « parfait »

Je lui montre qu'il est temps de déjeuner. Il acquiesce avec un sourire.

« On se voit tout à l'heure » dit-il en mettant fin à l'appel, « Je peux téléphoner encore une fois ? » me questionne-t-il.

« Évidemment »

« Ce short est très moulant » complète-t-il.

« Ça te plaît ? »

Je me tourne pour lui montrer. J'ai trouvé ce short dans le dressing. Il est rose pâle et je pense qu'il serait parfait pour une journée en bord de mer. Mais la température est assez haute et il fait Soleil, autant en profiter. Ses traits s'assombrissent et mon air enjoué s'efface.

« Oui, il te va très bien Blainey. Je ne veux juste pas qu'un autre homme en profite »

« Kurt ! On est à la maison. Il n'y a que toi et tes employés »

Ses lèvres se tendent en une ligne droite. Je ne sais pas s'il essaye de réprimer un sourire ou s'il n'est vraiment pas content. Au bout d'un moment, il hoche la tête, convaincu. Je soupire et repart dans la cuisine. Ah cet homme...

Environ cinq minutes plus tard, il me rejoint, son portable dans la main.

« Cooper est en ligne » chuchote-t-il d'une voix méfiante.

Ma respiration se bloque dans ma gorge. J'attrape le téléphone et pose ma paume sur le micro.

« Tu l'as prévenu ! »

Kurt hoche la tête et ses yeux s'ouvrent en grand en voyant ma panique. Putain. Je souffle calmement.

« Coucou Coop' ! »

« Kurt vient de me demander ta main » dit mon frère.

Un énorme blanc grandit entre nous. J'essaye de formuler les meilleurs mots possible. Ce qui est très étrange c'est que Cooper ne me dit rien. Il ne se tait jamais d'ordinaire mais là, c'est le silence.

« Tu lui as dit quoi ? » le questionnais-je, peu confiant.

« Je lui ai dit que je voulais avoir une conversation avec toi. C'est vraiment rapide Blainey, non ? Tu l'as rencontré il y a peu de temps. Et puis, normalement ce n'est pas au **père** de **la mariée **à qui on demande la main ? Enfin, c'est très rapide »

Sa voix est douce et sereine.

« Oui c'est rapide. Attends »

Je pars rapidement de la cuisine en sentant le regard soucieux de Kurt sur moi. Pas mon père. Non mon grand frère. L'homme qui m'a élevé et qui m'a aimé depuis toujours.

Cooper ne dit rien encore un moment.

« Tu vas prévenir les parents ? »

« Non, mon Dieu pourquoi je ferais ça ?! »

« Blainey... Il est beau, riche et il est ton premier. Je le sais. Mais l'épouser ? C'est quelque chose d'énorme ça... Tu en es sûr ? »

« Il est celui qui fera de ma vie un bonheur pour toujours » lâchais-je à voix basse.

« Wow » répond Cooper après un instant d'une voix tendre.

« Il est le bon Coop' »

« Blainey, Blainey, Blainey... Quand est-ce que tu as grandi comme ça hein ? Je te fais confiance d'accord ? Je peux lui parler à nouveau ? »

« Oui Coop'... Dis... Tu voudras bien être mon témoin ? Tu seras là hein ? »

« Oh mon petit Doudou »

Sa voix se brise à la fin de la phrase. Il prend un moment. Le son de sa voix si émue me fait monter les larmes aux yeux.

« Je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde. Bien sûr que je serais ton témoin »

J'inspire pour ne pas craquer.

« Tu es génial Coop'. Je vais te passer Kurt. Tiens-toi bien, je suis amoureux de lui »

Cooper rit au téléphone. Je souris en retour.

« Mais oui minus, tu me connais. Venez en Californie avec ton Kurt d'ailleurs. Je t'aime petit Doudou »

Je retourne dans la cuisine vite fait, fou de rage contre Kurt qui ne m'a pas dit qu'il appellerais mon frère.

« Je t'aime aussi grand Doudou »

Je lui donne le téléphone en lui montrant que je suis en colère. Il pouffe discrètement de rire et part s'isoler dans son bureau.

Il revient quelques minutes après.

« J'ai l'accord de ton frère agrémenté de quelques menaces adorables » déclare-t-il avec la fierté d'un enfant.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire.

Il me donne un sourire en retour. Il agit comme s'il venait d'apprendre qu'il pourrait marcher sur la Lune demain. C'est peut-être encore plus important pour lui.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

« Oh mon Dieu, tu es un esclave vraiment doué en cuisine » s'exclame Kurt en engloutissant sa dernière fourchette.

Il prend une gorgée de vin. Je suis heureux que le plat lui ait plu. Je sais que je ne pourrais lui faire à manger que le week-end. Tant pis. J'aime bien être en cuisine. Un gâteau d'anniversaire aurait été bien je pense. Je baisse la tête vers ma montre. Hmm... C'est encore faisable.

« Blainey ? » m'appelle-t-il en me tirant de mes pensées, « pourquoi tu as exigé que je ne te prenne pas en photo tout à l'heure ? »

Ses mots me prennent de court. Surtout prononcés de cette voix doucereuse qui cache quelque chose de pire.

Oh putain, les photos... Je regarde mon assiette désormais vide et je tords mes mains nerveusement. Qu'est-ce que je peux lui dire ? Je ne voulais pas lui avouer que j'avais trouvé sa vision du magazine porno.

« Blainey ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Je fais un bond sur mon tabouret. Son ton m'oblige à relever les yeux vers les siens.

Qu'est-ce que tu disais à propos de l'intimidation disparue ?

« J'ai vu les photos » murmurais-je, incertain.

Ses yeux s'ouvrent en grand à ma révélation.

« Tu as été fouiné dans mon coffre ? » questionne-t-il, n'y croyant pas.

« Quel coffre ? Non, j'ignorais l'existence d'un quelconque coffre »

Son front se plisse.

« Je suis perdu là... »

« Dans la commode. Une boite noire. Je ne savais où tu rangeais tes nœuds papillon et j'ai trouvé cette boite sous le pantalon que tu portes d'ordinaire pour jouer... Enfin pas ce matin »

Mes joues chauffent.

Il reste sans voix, épouvanté. Il dérange ses cheveux de ses doigts en intégrant mes paroles. Il se frotte les yeux, visiblement en train de réfléchir. Ses traits sont déformés par de l'agacement. Il soupire bruyamment, contrarié et aussi, bizarrement, amusé. Un petit sourire émerveillé étend ses jolies lèvres. Il place les mains sous son menton et me regarde à nouveau.

« Ne te fais pas des idées. Je n'y pensais plus du tout. Cette boite ne se trouve pas là d'habitude. Sa place est dans mon coffre »

« Qui l'a bougée ? »

Il avale sa salive.

« Je ne vois qu'une personne capable de l'avoir fait »

« Ah bon ? Qui ? Et pourquoi « ne te fais pas des idées » ? »

Il souffle une nouvelle fois et penche la tête sur son épaule. On dirait qu'il est embarrassé.

_Le sadique embarrassé... Étonnant._

« Tu vas trouvé ça dégueulasse certainement mais c'est une police d'assurance » murmure-t-il en grimaçant, redoutant ma réaction.

« Police d'assurance ? »

« Au cas où l'accord de confidentialité soit rompu »

Je comprends. La bile me monte à la gorge à cette information.

« Ah ok » chuchotais-je, ne sachant pas quoi dire de plus.

Mes paupières s'abaissent. Voilà. Je fais face à toutes les nuances de mon maniaque du contrôle. Samedi. Dans la cuisine.

« Ouais, c'est vrai » déclarais-je à voix basse, « c'est dégueulasse »

Je me mets debout pour mettre le couvert dans le lave-vaisselle. Je n'ai pas envie de connaître les détails.

« Blaine... »

« Ils sont au courant ? Les garçons... Les soumis ? »

« Évidemment qu'ils le sont » plisse-t-il le front.

Une nouvelle révélation. Il attrape mon poignet et me plaque à son torse.

« Ces clichés sont dans le coffre normalement. Je ne m'en sers pas pour mon divertissement. C'est vrai que c'était sûrement le but quand je les ai faites mais... »

Sa voix suppliante s'arrête et reprend :

« Elles ne veulent rien dire »

« Pourquoi la boite est dans la commode ? »

« Elliott. Il est le seul susceptible de l'avoir bougée »

« Il savait le code du coffre ? »

Il baisse la tête d'un air penaud.

« Je ne trouverais pas ça étonnant. Le code a pleins de chiffres et je m'en sers très peu. Je l'ai noté sur un Post-it et je n'ai jamais pris la peine de le modifier » déclare-t-il en bougeant la tête, « je ne sais même pas s'il a appris d'autres trucs ou s'il m'a volé des choses de ce coffre »

Ses traits se durcissent et il me regarde finalement.

« Je vais me débarrasser de ces clichés. Maintenant si tu le souhaites »

« Elles t'appartiennent Kurt. Fais ce que tu veux avec »

« Ne sois pas comme ça » me gronde-t-il gentiment, me forçant à relever la tête, « cette existence est terminée. Je ne veux que la vie qu'on partage tous les deux »

Merde. Il me connaît mieux que je ne le pensais. Il a réussi à savoir la peur qui se cachait sous cette découverte.

« Blainey, je pensais que toutes ces mauvais pensées avaient été nettoyées ce matin. Enfin c'est mon ressenti. Pas le tien ? »

Je cille en me souvenant de cette matinée dans la salle de torture moderne. C'était délicieux, vraiment délicieux. Même un peu romantique avec une touche de perversion.

« C'est vrai » souriais-je, « c'est aussi mon ressenti »

« Parfait »

Il s'incline vers moi et m'offre un câlin.

« Je vais les détruire » chuchote-t-il, « je dois aussi retourner bosser. Excuse-moi mon bébé. J'ai tout un tas de trucs assez urgents à faire »

« D'accord. Ne t'en fais pas. Je voudrais aller faire des courses pour te faire un gâteau »

Il me sourit et son regard pétille comme celui d'un enfant.

« Un gâteau ? »

Je hoche la tête.

« Un gâteau à la fraise ? »

« Tu veux un gâteau à la fraise ? »

Sa joie enfantine est communicative. Il acquiesce.

« Tes désirs seront satisfaits mon Kurt »

Il pose une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur les miennes.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

J'aime être dans la cuisine de Kurt. C'est la caserne d'Ali Baba. Il n'est pas doué pour cuisiner mais tous les ingrédients sont là. Je pense que Mademoiselle Jones est un vrai cordon bleu. Il me faut seulement du sucre glace pour recouvrir le gâteau. Je ne l'ai pas trouvé dans les placards. Je place la pâtisserie sur un plan de travail pour qu'il refroidisse et j'attrape ma sacoche. Je vais vers le bureau de Kurt et entre la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il lève les yeux avec un sourire.

« Je vais en ville. Il me manque quelques trucs »

« Ok »

Son expression s'obscurcit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Tu ne te changes pas pour sortir ? »

« Oh Kurt. Tout le monde a déjà vu des jambes »

Il me détaille de la tête aux pieds, absolument sérieux. Je ne veux pas qu'on s'engueule. Aujourd'hui spécialement. Je roule des yeux. Ce qu'il peut être obtus parfois.

« Que dirais-tu si on était à la mer ? »

J'opte pour une autre stratégie.

« On n'est pas à la mer »

« Tu trouverais ça mauvais si on l'était ? »

Il attend un moment avant de me répondre.

« Non » dit-il tranquillement.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et lui sourit.

« Très bien. Fais comme si on était à la mer alors. A tout à l'heure »

Je pivote et cours presque dans le vestibule avant qu'il n'ait le temps de m'interrompre. Les portes de l'ascenseur se referment alors que je lui souris grandement. Il se tient dans le corridor, ne pouvant rien faire. Il semble heureux au moins. Il bouge la tête, agacé, avant que je ne puisse plus le voir.

Mon cœur bat à tout rompre et l'adrénaline envahit mon corps. C'est un sentiment génial. La cabine descend et ma bonne humeur dégringole en suivant le même rythme. Putain, je suis un vrai débile parfois.

Je me frotte au Soleil. Je vais me brûler les ailes. Il va s'énerver contre moi à mon retour.

_Bravo Anderson. Tu es tellement malin, payes-en les conséquences._

Putain. Je n'y connais rien en matière d'homme aussi. Je n'ai jamais partagé ma vie avec quelqu'un. Bon si. Il y a Cooper et Sam. Mais ce n'est pas pareil. Ils sont respectivement mon frère et mon meilleur ami. Rien de romantique.

Désormais, il y a Kurt. Lui non plus n'a jamais partagé sa vie avec un homme je crois. Je lui demanderais s'il m'adresse encore la parole. Je suis sûr que je peux m'habiller comme je le désire. Son contrat me revient en tête. Ça doit être dure de son côté. Après tout, c'est lui qui a commandé tout mon dressing.

Ce short n'est pas tellement moulant hein ? Je tourne sur moi-même pour me regarder dans le miroir de l'ascenseur. Putain si, il l'est. Trop tard, je suis parti. Je dois assumer mon choix, comme Cooper me l'a appris.

Comment Kurt va réagir ? Je secoue la tête. Pour le moment, j'ai besoin d'argent.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je regarde le reçu de la banque, la bouche et les yeux grand ouverts. J'ai 50 984,72 dollars sur mon compte, c'est-à-dire cinquante mille dollars en trop.

_**Blaine, si tu me réponds « oui », tu auras de l'argent toi aussi.**_

C'est parti. Sans que je le sache. Je mets mes pauvres quarante dollars dans ma poche et part vers le petit supermarché.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je reviens au Phénix et pars immédiatement vers la cuisine, mon corps parcouru d'un frisson de panique. Kurt est encore dans son bureau. Putain, il y est resté toute la journée quasiment. Je ne peux pas y échapper, je suis obligé d'aller le voir pour connaître l'étendue du problème.

Je jette un coup d'œil méfiant dans la pièce. Il regarde dehors, plongé dans une conversation téléphonique.

« Le représentant de Bell Aircraft vient dans la journée de lundi ?... Ok, prévenez-moi en cas de changement. Informez-le de la situation et dites-lui que je veux un rapport d'expertise le plus vite possible »

Il met fin à l'appel et fait tourner son fauteuil. Il s'arrête quand il m'aperçoit, les traits neutres.

« Coucou » murmurais-je.

Il ne me répond pas et mon cœur se tord douloureusement. Je m'avance timidement et fait le tour du bureau pour le rejoindre. Il ne parle pas, son regard fixé au mien. Je reste debout près de lui, ayant l'air d'un con.

« Je suis rentré. Tu es en colère contre moi ? »

Il souffle, attrape mon poignet, me tire sur ses cuisses et me serre contre lui. Il niche son nez dans mon cou.

« Oui » dit-il simplement.

« Pardon. J'ignore à quoi je pensais sur le coup »

Je me love contre son corps, buvant son parfum exquis. Je me sens protégé même s'il est énervé.

« Moi pareil. Tu peux t'habiller comme tu veux » chuchote-t-il en caressant la peau de ma cuisse, « en plus, ce short te va à ravir »

Il relève la tête pour trouver mes lèvres. Quand nos bouches se rencontrent, l'envie ou le besoin viscéral de savoir qu'il ne m'en veut pas prend possession de mon corps et tout mon être se réveille. J'encadre son visage de mes paumes et mêle mes doigts à ses cheveux. Il gémit et je sens que son corps est plutôt d'accord avec cet assaut inattendu. Il lèche avec empressement ma bouche, mon cou, le lobe de mon oreille. Il s'immisce entre mes lèvres. Avant que je puisse faire le moindre geste, il a baissé mon short et mon boxer, a débraguetté son jean, m'a positionné sur son érection et est rentré en moi. J'enroule mes bras à son cou et commence les va-et-vient.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

« J'apprécie ta manière de demander pardon » dit-il dans mes boucles.

« Moi aussi » riais-je en le serrant plus contre moi.

« Tu as terminé ? »

« Mon Dieu Blaine, tu n'es pas rassasié ?! »

« Non, de bosser je veux dire »

« Ah ! Encore trente minutes environ. J'ai eu ton message vocal »

« Que j'ai laissé hier ? »

« Tu semblais paniqué »

Je resserre mon étreinte.

« **J'étais** paniqué. Tu me réponds toujours d'habitude »

Il pose un baiser sur ma joue.

« Le gâteau doit être fini dans trente minutes »

Je me remets debout et me rhabille. Je lui souris timidement.

« Je suis pressé. La bonne odeur arrivait jusqu'ici tout à l'heure »

Je souris, un peu mal à l'aise. Il a la même expression. On se ressemble tellement des fois. L'odeur lui rappelait peut-être les après-midis avec sa maman en cuisine...

Je l'embrasse brièvement et part dans la cuisine.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Timing parfait. Il quitte son bureau et j'allume la mèche de la bougie bleue sur le gâteau. Il m'offre un sourire éblouissant en venant tranquillement vers moi. Je chante tout doucement Joyeux Anniversaire. Il s'incline, souffle et clôt les paupières.

« Mon vœu est fait » annonce-t-il en les rouvrant.

Ses yeux font rosir mes joues.

« J'espère qu'il te plaira »

« J'en suis certain Blaine » susurre-t-il d'une voix sensuellement.

Je coupe deux parts et les place dans les assiettes que j'ai installé.

« Oh mon Dieu » gémit-il presque, « je veux me marier avec toi pour ça »

J'explose de rire, rassuré.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

« Prêt pour leur faire face ? »

Kurt coupe le contact de la Porsche. On est garé devant les escaliers de la maison de son père.

« Oui. Tu vas leur dire ? »

« Évidemment. Je me demande comment ils vont réagir »

Il m'offre un sourire en coin avant de s'extirper de la voiture.

Il est 19h30. Je rattache le bouton de la veste de mon costume. Il est bleu foncé assez vif. J'ai mis la main dessus plus tôt. Je porte le nœud papillon rouge de Kurt. Il prend ma main et nous partons vers la porte. Burt l'ouvre comme s'il savait qu'on était derrière.

« Bonsoir Kurt. Bon anniversaire fiston »

Il lui donne un gros câlin. Kurt sourit grandement.

« Merci papa »

« Blaine. C'est bon de te revoir gamin »

Il me donne une étreinte et nous entraîne dans la maison. Avant d'arriver dans le salon, Sam nous fonce dessus, fou de rage.

« Toi et toi » dit-il d'une voix furieuse en me pointant ainsi que Kurt, « suivez-moi ! »

Je tourne la tête vers Kurt d'un air tendu. Il caresse ma main et, pour ne pas contrarier Sam, le suit dans le petit salon de l'autre côté du vestibule. Burt rit discrètement en partant dans la grande pièce principale. Sam claque la porte et me fixe.

« Putain c'est quoi ce bordel ?! » gronde-t-il en sortant une feuille de sa poche.

Étonné, je l'attrape et la lit vite fait.

Ma gorge devient sèche. Putain de merde.

C'est un bout du contrat de Kurt, avec les limites à ne pas franchir.

**Voilà pour ce chapitre mes chéris !**

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis dans une review. Ça me fait toujours plaisir de lire ce que vous pensez de ma fic et de lire vos encouragements. Ils me motivent à continuer.**

**Je sais le nombre de chapitres que va comporter Nuances. Si vous êtes intéressés dîtes-le-moi :)**

**A la semaine prochaine mes amours !**

**Gros bisous,**

**Cindy :)**


	48. Chapter 48

**Coucou à tous !**

**J'espère que tout va bien pour vous et que votre semaine a été agréable.**

**Merci pour les nouveaux fav et follow de cette semaine.**

**Merci à Anna, Clara, ma Choupette, uneklaineuuuuuse, CeliaCom7, mamstaz, Marion, SwiftCriss, Anne-So, Claire, Klaineuse, Sara pour vos reviews. Et merci à GoYourOwnWayChronicles pour son message privé vraiment adorable.**

**AnnaKlaineuse : **Oh merci :') NON je garde Darren tout entier rien que pour moi. Je ne partage pas NA ! ;) * cœur *

**Clara00 : **où est-ce que tu te perds ? Je peux peut-être t'aider ou j'ai peut-être oublié un truc en tapant mon texte... Bisous et passe une bonne semaine. (Je vais annoncer le nombre de chapitres juste après la réponse de reviews pour que tout le monde le voit :'))

**Soso : **SoDoMo :'D C'est tellement bon les chouquettes... (je sais je te dis ça à chaque fois que tu me dis que tu m'imagines comme ça...) Ken est parfait je te l'accorde et il pue des pieds... Ok ok j'avais dit que j'arrêtais avec ça :') Cool la tienne, tu veux un BN ? (Pourquoi je rigole à chaque fois hein ? Ok dédé) LE SHORT VERT DE DARREN (Il serait bien mieux sans mais bon, ce n'est qu'un avis personnel -sourire pervers x3- Je t'aime ma Choupette à tout de suite certainement xD * bisouscoeurcoeur *

**uneklaineuuuuuse : **Oh non ne me fais pas ça... J'aime tes reviews et encore plus tes PS... Je sais que vous aimez tous mes fins sadiques en plus ! Je préfère mettre qu'il y a du lemon en début de chapitre parce que certain me l'ont demandé (peut-être pour ne pas le lire, j'en sais trop rien) Contentement à la place de contentation non ? Tu sauras l'histoire du papier et de Sam dans ce chapitre ;) Je savais que tu ferais une remarque sur le PPS de Kurt :') Oui je suis à la fac et oui je vois ce que c'est le truc pour les bébés ;) Bisous petite licorne qui saute :')

**CeliaCom7 : **tu verras comment se passe leur annonce et leur confrontation avec Sam :)

**mamstaz : **ne t'en fais pas, ils vont tous les deux trouver un équilibre sain. Il leur faut du temps c'est tout. A ce stade de la fic, ils ne se connaissent que depuis quatre mois environ. Il faut leur laisser le temps de s'apprivoiser.

**IheartIns :** coucou ! Merci c'est vraiment gentil et super de savoir que même si tu connais l'histoire originale, tu aimes ma fic :') bisous !

**SwiftCriss** : Oui Glee c'est fini et c'est triste... :'( J'espère que la suite te plaira autant dans ce cas !

**HOP3SO** : Oui j'ai des idées et je commencerais à l'écrire quand j'aurais terminé Nuances :) mes longueurs de chapitre sont assez irrégulières je suis désolée pour ça. Merci à Chouchou Numéro 1

**Clairegleek78** : tu dis tranquillement "Ouais ce week end j'ai vu Darren. On a bien discuté, on se voit dans quelques temps" :') En mode normal : Darren et moi on se voit régulièrement ;) Merci pour tes mots toujours aussi gentils. Je me répète mais ça fait chaud au coeur :) j'espère que tu aimes aussi les chapitres non pervers... Dis tu les aimes quand même hein? :')

**Klaineuse** : WALALA ma soeureupine :') Blaine aime se faire chouchouter et lapiner par Kurt, crois-moi. (Lequel des deux il préfère? Je travaille là-dessus et je te raconte plus tard ;) ) Non les parents de Blaine n'apparaîtront pas dans ma fic. Pour moi, ils sont négligents et la seule famille qu'il a c'est son frère :) (Ouais j'adore l'Anderbros...) Je compte faire le moment confidence de Blainey oui et non je ne crois pas qu'il y ait d'autres secrets énormes chez l'un ou chez l'autre. Seulement, Kurt n'a pas raconté dans les détails son histoire, son agression, la raison de son histoire avec Sebastian... AH SI ! Il reste un petit détail de la vie de Kurt mais ce n'est pas vraiment surprenant et ça viendra avec le récit de son histoire :) J'aime les questions. J'aime beaucoup même. Tu verras pour ConConLand et oui, on reverra Coop :) Tu auras beaucoup de réponses dans ce chapitre qui a été amusant à écrire. (Je pense que tu comprendras pourquoi) Je crois qu'il me faut vraiment de l'aide pour trouver ton prénom C ;) Je vais économiser et je te verrais toi et Darren ** Il se peut que je tombe, pleure, me roule par terre en le voyant mais pas de panique ;) Merci pour tout ma Klaineuse SuperFan :D J'attends ta review avec impatience et j'espère que tes semaines sont moins chargés ces temps-ci... Gros bisous, je t'aime *coeurcoeurcâlinguimauveKlaineLapinageLicornedansleschampscoeurbisouspleinsdepaillettes*

**Licorne-Klaine** : je voulais devenir écrivain mais à l'école on m'a dit que je n'avais pas une façon d'écrire assez bonne pour ça alors j'ai laissé tomber... Merci de prendre le temps de reviewer chaque semaine. Gros bisous et certainement qu'on va se parler avant la semaine prochaine ;)

**Alors une personne m'a demandé le nombre de chapitres total pour Nuances. Il y en aura 73 et un épilogue. Je prévois de faire quelques OS pour certains passages aussi. J'ai terminé le chapitre 56 d'ailleurs et bien entamé le 57... Voilà :D**

**Sur ce, bon chapitre !**

**ENJOY !**

**Chapitre 48**

Mon sang se glace immédiatement et mon cœur rate plusieurs battements. Je me mets tout de suite entre Kurt et Sam par simple précaution.

« C'est quoi ? » demande Kurt, curieux mais surtout prudent.

Je n'en sais rien. Sam fait vraiment ça maintenant ?! C'est impossible.

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires Sam ! »

Je le fusille du regard. Ma panique a vite été remplacée par de la rage. Il est réellement en train de me faire ça ? Ici ? En ce jour ?

Étonné que je réagisse de cette façon, il fait un pas en arrière et ses lèvres épaisses forment une ligne droite.

« Blainey, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » dit Kurt d'un ton plus sec et autoritaire.

« Kurt, va rejoindre les autres s'il te plaît. Je dois lui parler »

« Non. Fais-moi voir »

Il approche sa main et je sens qu'il ne vaut mieux pas le contrarier. Sa voix est très calme et c'est ce qui m'inquiète le plus. Je lui tends le papier avec une grimace.

« Il t'a fait du mal ? » m'interroge Sam en faisant comme si Kurt n'était pas là.

Il a l'air très anxieux. Je sens mes joues rougir alors que des tas d'images interdites au moins de dix-huit ans défilent dans ma tête.

« Encore une fois, ce ne sont pas tes affaires Sam »

Je roule des yeux, agacé.

« Tu as pris ça où ? » questionne Kurt, son visage penché sur son épaule, ses traits neutres et son ton tranquille et inquiétant.

Les joues de Sam se mettent à chauffer.

« Ça n'a pas d'importance »

Il reprend tout de suite sa phrase en voyant les yeux implacables et menaçants de Kurt.

« Je voulais quelque chose dans le bureau de Blaine et j'ai trouvé ça dans un des tiroirs »

Les yeux bleus intenses de Kurt mettent Sam mal à l'aise et sa confiance en lui s'effrite. Cependant il fronce les sourcils et lui adresse un regard tout aussi noir.

Sam est flippant mais très élégant. Il porte un costume noir tout simple. Il est magnifique. Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il cherchait dans mes affaires ? D'un côté, ça ne m'étonne pas. Il ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'est la notion d'intimité.

« Tu as raconté ça autour de toi ? »

Kurt a adouci son ton, pour tromper Sam j'imagine ?

« Non. Je n'ai rien dit enfin ! » répond Sam, un peu vexé.

Kurt acquiesce et devient légèrement moins tendu. Il pivote et bouche vers l'âtre en feu. Ni Sam ni moi ne parlons. On le regarde simplement glisser le papier dans les flammes jusqu'à ce qu'il soit totalement consumé et qu'il n'en reste que de la poussière. Un épais silence est désormais présent dans ce petit salon.

« Même pas à Zoé ? » demandais-je en regardant Sam.

« Non. Rien à personne » dit fermement le blond.

Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu ainsi avant : curieux mais vexé en même temps.

« Je souhaite seulement que tu sois en bonne santé Blainey » chuchote-t-il.

« Je le suis Sam. Je vais parfaitement bien. S'il te plaît. Kurt et moi on est bien. C'est du passé tout ça. S'il te plaît, ne te fais pas de souci »

« Ne pas me faire de souci ? Comment tu peux dire ça ? Il t'a fait du mal ? » s'enquiert-il.

Son regard bleu est empli d'une peur panique honnête.

« Non, il ne m'a pas fait de mal Sammy. Vraiment. Je vais bien »

Il cille plusieurs fois.

« Sincèrement ? »

Kurt enroule son bras autour de ma taille et me plaque contre lui, fixant toujours Sam.

« Blaine va devenir mon mari Sam » annonce-t-il calmement.

« Ton mari ?! » répète-t-il abasourdi.

« Oui. Il a accepté de m'épouser. On va le dire à tout le monde »

« Wow ! » dit simplement Sam, surpris, « Je pars seulement deux semaines et tout un tas d'événements se produit... C'est tellement rapide. C'était donc pour ça que tu étais si bizarre quand on parlait hier »

Il me fixe, visiblement déboussolé.

« Donc c'est quoi cette liste au milieu de tout ça ? »

« Rien du tout Sam. N'y pense plus s'il te plaît. Je suis amoureux de lui et il est amoureux de moi. C'est tout ce qui compte. Ne mets pas la pagaille pour sa soirée et son jour » l'implorais-je en chuchotant.

Il ferme et ouvre les paupières rapidement en me regardant. Ses yeux s'humidifient d'un coup.

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais garder ça pour moi. Ça va ? »

Il semble vraiment perdu.

« Oui. Je suis content. Plus que jamais »

Il prend ma main et ne fais pas attention au fait que je suis dans les bras de Kurt.

« Sincèrement ça va ? » répète-t-il, toujours un peu inquiet.

« Oui Sam »

Je lui donne un grand sourire. La tempête est passée. Sam est de retour, joyeux et sûr de lui. Il me rend mon sourire, aussi éclatant que la vie que je mène désormais. Je m'échappe de l'étreinte de Kurt et fonce dans ses bras.

« Mon Blainey. J'ai vraiment eu peur quand je suis tombé sur ce mot. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait. Tu me raconteras ? » murmure-t-il.

« Oui. Mais pas aujourd'hui »

« D'accord. Je ne dirais rien. Je t'aime Blainey. Tu es comme mon petit frère. Excuse-moi. Tu comptes énormément pour moi. J'ai juste paniqué. Si tu es content, je le suis aussi »

Il regarde Kurt et répète ses excuses pour lui cette fois. Il acquiesce, les yeux froids. Ses traits demeurent impassibles. Putain, il ne va pas oublier cet affront comme ça.

« Excusez-moi. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires, c'est vrai » chuchote-t-il.

Quelqu'un toque à la porte. Je lâche aussitôt Sam. La tête de Carole apparaît dans l'ouverture.

« Ça va mon chéri ? » questionne-t-elle Kurt.

« Oui ça va Madame Hummel » rétorque tout de suite Sam.

« Tout va bien Carole » déclare simplement Kurt.

« Parfait » répond-elle, « donc personne ne voit d'objections si je fais un câlin à mon beau-fils pour son anniversaire ? »

Elle nous sourit grandement. Il lui donne une longue et forte étreinte et toute sa tension disparaît.

« Bon anniversaire mon chéri » murmure-t-elle en le serrant à son tour, « je suis vraiment contente que tu sois venu et que tu sois ici »

« Carole, tout va bien »

Elle s'éloigne et caresse tendrement sa joue avec un sourire.

« Je suis vraiment ravie pour toi » le félicite-t-elle en passant son pouce sur sa pommette.

Il lui répond par un sourire radieux qui ferait de l'ombre au Soleil. Elle est au courant. Quand est-ce qu'il l'a prévenue ?!

« Les garçons si vous avez terminé votre petite réunion, pleins de personnes sont là pour ton anniversaire Kurt et pour s'assurer que tu es bel et bien vivant »

« On vient tout de suite »

Carole nous jette un coup d'œil soucieux à Sam et à moi mais se détend en voyant qu'on sourit. Elle caresse mon visage avant de me sourire tendrement. Sam lui ouvre la porte et Kurt prend ma main. On passa devant mon meilleur ami qui se remet à parler.

« Kurt, je suis sincèrement, sincèrement désolé » dit à nouveau Sam, gêné.

C'est très rare de voir Sam aussi mal à l'aise. Kurt acquiesce et nous sortons tous les trois du petit salon.

« Tu as prévenu Carole et ton père pour les... fiançailles ? »

« Oui »

« Wow »

Tout aurait pu être gâché à cause du côté surprotecteur de Sam. Je tremble un peu en pensant que la vie privée de Kurt pourrait être exposée à tout le monde.

« La fête a eu un début assez... spécial »

Je lui offre un sourire amoureux. Il me fixe et ses yeux sont à nouveau malicieux. Merci Seigneur.

« En effet. Et encore, tu atténues pas mal les choses Blaine »

Il amène mes doigts à ses lèvres et pose de doux baisers alors qu'on arrive sur le seuil du grand salon. Tout le monde applaudit. Oh bordel, combien il y a de personnes au juste ?

J'essaye de me faire une idée en fouillant la pièce des yeux. Il y a tous les membres de la famille Hummel, Steve, Santana, le Docteur Schuester et sa femme j'imagine. Il y a Jamie l'homme qui s'occupe du _Blackbird_. Adam l'ami de Santana qui était présent au bal de charité. Trois autres personnes dont je ne connais pas les noms et... Oh putain de merde. Je manque de m'étouffer sur place. Sebastian Smythe.

Chandler et sa coiffure blond pisse arrive devant nous avec des coupes de champagne. Il porte un uniforme de serviteur et rougit comme une pucelle en regardant Kurt. Les gens arrêtent d'applaudir et je sens le pouce de Kurt caresser le dos de ma main.

« Je remercie chacun d'entre vous d'être ici ce soir. Le champagne ne sera pas assez fort je pense »

Il attrape deux coupes de champagne avant que Chandler ne succombe aux mitraillettes que sont mes yeux. Il m'en donne une.

Kurt porte un toast pour tous les invités et tout le monde se jette sur lui. Évidemment, qui est le premier à l'atteindre ? L'autre détraqué.

_Essaye de le faire crever avec tes yeux aussi._

« Kurt, j'ai eu tellement peur »

Sebastian lui donne une étreinte rapide et lui pose deux baisers sur les joues à la mode française. Oh ! Mais oui c'est ça son accent. Il est français ce con. Kurt ne libère pas mes doigts même si je tire dessus pour m'en échapper.

« Ça va Seb » lâche-t-il d'un ton froid.

« Tu aurais pu me passer un coup de téléphone » lui reproche-t-il d'un air misérable.

Son regard essaye de trouver celui de Kurt.

« J'avais autre chose à penser »

« Tu as reçu mes mails et mes appels ? »

Kurt gigote, visiblement gêné. Il m'enlace plus étroitement, son bras enroulé autour de moi. Ses traits restent neutres quand il regarde Sebastian. Il ne peut plus faire comme si je n'existais pas maintenant. Il fait un signe de tête poli vers moi.

« Blaine » me salue-t-il d'un air hypocrite, « vous êtes sublime »

« Sebastian » répondis-je de la même façon, « merci »

Je vois que Burt nous observe de loin. Son regard passe de Sebastian, Kurt et moi. Il plisse le front.

« Sebastian, excuse-moi je dois dire quelque chose » lâche Kurt en le fixant sans émotion.

Son regard vert devient plus dur.

« Évidemment »

Il fait un pas en arrière en souriant faussement.

« Votre attention je vous prie ! » s'exclame Kurt.

Il reste silencieux le temps que la plupart des conversations s'arrêtent afin de pouvoir se faire entendre. Tout le monde fixe leurs yeux sur nous.

« Merci d'être présent à cette soirée. Je pensais qu'il y aurait seulement mes proches mais je suis tout de même heureux »

Il lance un coup d'œil noir à Santana qui lève son verre et sourit fièrement. Kurt bouge la tête, exaspéré, et continue son discours :

« Pierce et moi avons survécu miraculeusement hier »

Il pointe du doigt une grande femme blonde dans un coin du salon. Elle est en pleine discussion avec une autre femme brune.

C'est donc la fameuse Pierce qui bosse avec Kurt. Elle lui adresse un sourire et lui fait un signe de tête. Il lui répond de la même façon.

« C'est pour cette raison que je suis vraiment heureux d'être parmi vous aujourd'hui. J'ai une annonce fabuleuse à faire. Cet homme magnifique... » commence-t-il en me regardant tendrement, « Monsieur Blaine Anderson a accepté de m'épouser. Je souhaitais partager la nouvelle avec vous tous »

Le groupe de gens lâche un hoquet de surprise comme un seul homme. Il y a plusieurs cris de joie avant une salve d'applaudissements. Oh mon Dieu, je ne suis pas en train de rêver ? Mes joues doivent avoir pris la même teinte rouge que la robe de Santana. Kurt redresse mon visage et pose brièvement mais doucement sa bouche sur la mienne.

« Tu seras bientôt ma propriété »

« Je suis déjà ta propriété » chuchotais-je.

« Aux yeux du monde alors » répond-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Adam qui est à côté de Santana a l'air d'être malade. Chandler semble être sur le point de se pendre. Je regarde rapidement l'assemblée autour de nous et mes yeux tombent sur Sebastian. Il a l'air étonné et même épouvanté. Même en essayant, je ne peux pas retenir le sourire fier qui étend mes lèvres en voyant son état. Mais putain qu'est-ce qui fout là de toute façon ?

Burt et Carole me tirent de mes pensées peu réjouissantes et, brusquement, je me retrouve contre des gens que je connais à peine et avec des bises sur les joues.

« Blaine, je suis si content que tu entres bientôt dans la famille. Officiellement du moins » dit Burt avec enthousiasme, « tu as changé notre Kurt. Il... Il connaît le bonheur et je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour ça »

Je m'empourpre face à tant d'attention mais je souris, sincèrement heureux.

« Montre-nous la bague Hobbit ! » s'écrie Santana en me prenant dans ses bras.

« Euh... »

La bague ? Oh mon Dieu. Je ne pensais pas du tout que j'aurais une bague. Je regarde Kurt.

« On ira la choisir tous les deux » rétorque-t-il en la fusillant des yeux.

« Ne me fais pas ton regard « Je suis un malade, j'ai tué une mouche » Porcelaine ! » le réprimande-t-elle en lui offrant un câlin, « je suis vraiment contente pour toi »

Elle n'a pas du tout peur du regard méchant de Hummel. Elle est bien la seule je crois. Moi, il me fait flipper... Enfin avant c'était le cas.

« Quand aura lieu la cérémonie ? Vous avez décidé d'une date ? » demande-t-elle, curieuse et vraiment heureuse.

« Non absolument pas. Blainey et moi avons besoin d'en parler avant de se précipiter » rétorque-t-il, exaspéré.

« Ce serait bien que vous fassiez une gigantesque réception ici » continue-t-elle joyeusement en ne faisant pas attention à l'air agacé de son meilleur ami.

« Il serait plus probable qu'on soit parti pour Las Vegas demain » marmonne-t-il.

Santana lui jette un regard noir expédié directement des enfers. Il roule des yeux et soupire bruyamment à la latina.

Les personnes présentes sont en pleine effervescence. Je prends un certain temps à me sortir de la foule pour rejoindre Kurt qui parle avec le Docteur Schuester. Sebastian a subitement disparu de la surface de la terre et Chandler s'occupe des boissons avec une mine déconfite.

Une jolie femme rousse aux cheveux coupés au carré est près du Docteur Schuester. Elle porte une robe émeraude et elle de beaux yeux marrons.

« Kurt ! » salue Schuester en lui donnant une poignée de main.

« William. Emma »

Il fait une bise à la jolie jeune femme. Elle est toute petite et semble adorable.

« On est très heureux que vous soyez de retour Kurt. Mon existence serait ennuyeuse et je me retrouverais certainement à la rue sans vous »

Kurt affiche un petit sourire amusé.

« Will ! » gronde Emma à l'étonnement de Kurt.

« Emma, voici Blaine mon fiancé. C'est Emma, la femme de Will »

« Je suis heureuse de faire la connaissance de l'homme qui a réussi à charmer l'incorrigible célibataire qu'était Kurt » lance chaleureusement Emma avec un doux sourire.

« Merci » répondis-je simplement, encore une fois gêné.

« Vous avez lâché la nouvelle et cela a créé l'effet d'une bombe. Vous savez soigner vos entrées » dit Schuester, abasourdi mais joueur.

Kurt plisse le front.

« William, tiens-toi bien s'il te plaît » soupire Emma avec une moue, « bravo pour vous deux et bon anniversaire Kurt. Vous avez eu le plus merveilleux des cadeaux »

Elle me sourit chaleureusement. Je ne m'attendais pas à voir Will ou Sebastian ce soir. Je suis assez surpris. Je cherche une question à lui poser mais je décide de me taire. Ce n'est ni l'endroit ni le moment pour un rendez-vous et des explications sur l'état de mon maniaque du contrôle.

On continue de discuter un moment. Emma est psychologue et Will et elle ont un petit garçon.

« Il est en bonne santé Kurt. Il supporte bien les cachets. Il reste encore deux semaines de traitement et on avisera pour une sortie possible »

Le Docteur Schuester et Kurt parlent tout doucement mais j'écoute tout de même leur conversation, oubliant presque la présence d'Emma.

« J'ai pris quelques congés pour m'occuper de notre enfant. Je suis en période de repos »

« Pas très reposante j'imagine »

Je regarde à nouveau Emma et je m'empourpre. Elle glousse en cachant sa bouche de sa main. J'ai conscience que Kurt et Will s'entretiennent au sujet d'Elliott.

« Faites lui passer un message pour moi » chuchote Kurt.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans la vie Monsieur Anderson ? »

« Appelez-moi Blaine » souriais-je, « je travaille dans une maison d'édition »

Les voix de Kurt et du Docteur Schuester me parviennent encore plus difficilement. Ça m'énerve. Mais ils sont obligés de s'arrêter quand deux jeunes femmes viennent vers nous. Il y a Pierce et la petite brune avec qui elle parlait plus tôt. Ses cheveux bruns sont ébouriffés et elle s'appelle Mary d'après Kurt. Elle est la petite-amie de Pierce.

Pierce est adorable. Elles habitent quasiment en face du Phénix d'après ce qu'elles disent. Elle parle beaucoup de la facilité qu'à Kurt de piloter l'hélicoptère. Elle n'était jamais monté à bord avant et elle veut bien recommencer si l'occasion se présente. Elle n'est pas mal à l'aise ou charmée à côté de Kurt. Peut-être parce qu'elle est dans la même équipe que nous.

Mary ne cesse de rire. Elle est très amusante et pleine de joie de vivre. Kurt est très détendu avec les deux jeunes femmes. Il a l'air de bien les connaître. Pas une seule fois, ils abordent le sujet du travail mais je ne doute pas que Pierce est extrêmement brillante et qu'elle mérite amplement sa placé d'associée de Kurt. Elle a un rire enfantin qui me fait sourire.

Carole met fin à notre discussion enjouée en nous indiquant que le repas est prêt. C'est un buffet servi dans la grande salle à manger des Hummel. Au compte goutte, les invités migrent vers la pièce.

Santana m'entraîne dans un coin à l'écart. Elle est sublime dans sa robe rouge sang et dans ses talons aiguilles noirs. Elle me tend un verre.

« Hey le Hobbit » m'appelle-t-elle d'un air diabolique.

Je regarde brièvement Kurt. Il hausse les épaules l'air de dire « débrouille-toi, elle est ingérable » et reporte mon attention sur elle.

« Prends ça » souffle-t-elle, « c'est bien plus fort que le champagne et c'est moi qui l'ait fait »

Je prends son verre et lui lance un regard suspicieux alors qu'elle me fixe avec un grand sourire. Je trempe mes lèvres dans le liquide pour goûter.

« Putain c'est super bon mais tu n'y as pas été de main morte »

Pourquoi elle m'a pris à part d'ailleurs ? Je l'interroge silencieusement.

« Je voulais te remercier pour ce que tu fais pour Kurt » commence-t-elle sérieusement, « il n'a pas eu une enfance facile. Je ne sais pas s'il t'en a parlé ou... »

Je hoche la tête et elle s'interrompt, les yeux grand ouverts.

« Kurt t'a parlé de son passé ? Sérieusement ? Wow. Je savais que tu étais bon pour lui mais à ce point... Fais attention à lui d'accord ? Il fait le dur mais tu sais comme moi que ce n'est qu'une image. Il t'a offert son cœur, prends-en soin »

« Je le ferais Santana »

Elle me sourit avec émotion avant de reconstruire sa façade « Je suis Satan en personne ». J'imagine qu'elle n'expose pas souvent ses sentiments comme ça. Surtout avec la froideur de Kurt. Je lui souris en retour et change de sujet.

« Tu aimes bien Steve ? »

« Oui il est amusant. On a beaucoup parlé d'architecture. Je travaille dans ce domaine et Steve est très intéressé »

« Oh je suis content d'avoir permis votre rencontre »

Elle sourit à nouveau et semble bizarrement gênée.

« Je voulais juste te remercier. Tu rends mon Kurt heureux. Il est comme mon frère. Donc merci. Vraiment »

Elle m'offre une étreinte soudaine avant de partir à toute vitesse dans la salle à manger. Cette fille est une vraie tornade. Je secoue la tête et prends un peu de mon cocktail avant de la suivre. Je suis coupé dans mon élan presque immédiatement.

Sebastian me pousse tranquillement dans une petite pièce non loin. Ses traits sont contrariés et il semble inarrêtable et énervé. Il clôt la porte et me jette un regard noir.

« Blaine » dit-il en fronçant le nez avec dédain.

Je cherche tout le courage que j'ai en moi, poussé par l'alcool qui coule dans mes veines grâce au champagne et au cocktail satanique. Je sais que je dois être pâle mais je m'arrange pour paraître bien et neutre

« Sebastian »

Son prénom ressemble à un couinement mais je reste contrôlé même si mon cœur bat fort. Pourquoi ce type me fout les jetons comme ça ?

_Peut-être parce qu'il aime tabasser les petits culs comme le tien ?_

Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut maintenant ?

« Je te dirais bien que je suis heureux pour toi mais ça sonnerait affreusement faux n'est-ce pas ? »

Son regard vert énervé croise et accroche le mien.

« Je ne veux pas de vos mots hypocrites Sebastian. Je peux m'en passer. Votre présence à cette soirée m'étonne et me dégoûte en même temps »

Ses sourcils se soulèvent. Je pense que ma réaction le surprend.

« Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu étais de taille face à moi Blaine. Mais, étrangement, j'arrive encore à être impressionné par toi »

« Je n'ai jamais pensé à vous point » répondis-je sans me dégonfler même si c'est un mensonge.

J'aurais aimé que Kurt entende ça.

« Désolé mais j'ai autre chose à faire que de supporter votre visage ou d'entendre votre voix »

« Hé, hé, ne fuis pas déjà mon joli » dit-il sarcastiquement en se mettant contre la porte pour m'empêcher de passer, « qu'est-ce que tu penses réaliser en te mariant avec Kurt ? Tu crois vraiment que tu peux lui faire connaître le bonheur ? Laisse-moi rire »

« Ce que je réalise ou non avec Kurt, ce ne sont pas vos affaires »

Je lui offre un sourire aussi faux que le père Noël. Il fait comme si je n'avais rien dit.

« Certaines choses sont nécessaires pour lui. Indispensables même. Des choses que tu n'oserais même pas penser. Alors accomplir... » lâche-t-il d'un ton moqueur et admiratif.

« Qu'est-ce que vous connaissez aux réels besoins de Kurt au juste ? » gloussais-je en me foutant de sa gueule.

Mon dégoût pour lui grimpe en flèche en moi, pulsant dans mes veines et faisant augmenter ma bravoure. Ce gros porc est réellement en train de me faire la morale ?

« La seule chose que vous avez faite pour lui est le rendre comme vous en le frappant et en le traitant comme un moins que rien alors qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ça après ce qu'il a vécu. Vous n'êtes qu'un insecte répugnant que je me ferais une joie d'écraser. Seulement gâcher une paire de chaussures pour vous serait vous accorder bien trop d'importance. Dégagez de mon chemin ou je vais vraiment m'énerver »

« Tu n'imagines même pas dans quoi tu te lances mon joli » lâche-t-il en s'avançant vers moi, « de quel droit tu critiques notre mode de vie ? Tu parles sans savoir et tu viens de faire l'erreur de ta vie. Tu penses réellement qu'une petite pute et fouille merde comme toi peut... »

C'est bon. Trop c'est trop. Je lui jette le fond de mon cocktail à la Santana à la gueule avant de hurler :

« Et vous, de quel droit vous me parlez comme ça ?! Il faut vous le mettre dans votre crâne de piaf : ce ne sont pas vos putain d'affaires »

Il a la bouche grande ouverte, épouvanté. Il passe la main sur son visage pour retirer le liquide. Il s'approche de moi d'un air dangereux et menaçant mais il tombe presque en avant en étant bousculé par l'ouverture de la porte.

Kurt est sur le pas de la porte. Je crois qu'il ne met même pas une seconde pour comprendre ce qui est arrivé. Je suis pantelant et blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine. L'autre porc est tout mouillé et hébété. Les beaux traits de Kurt deviennent obscurs et ils se déforment tout de suite sous la rage. Il se poste entre lui et moi.

« C'est quoi ce bordel Sebastian ? » grogne-t-il d'un ton dangereux.

Il cille.

« Il n'est pas celui qu'il te fait Kurt » chuchote-t-il.

« Pardon ?! » crie-t-il en me faisant peur ainsi qu'au détraqué.

Je ne vois pas ses traits mais ses épaules sont tendues à cause de la fureur.

« Putain mais depuis quand tu sais ce qu'il me faut ?! »

« Je connais les choses essentielles pour toi Kurt » continue-t-il d'un ton adouci.

« Je te le répète encore et encore : CE NE SONT PAS TES AFFAIRES PUTAIN ! »

Merde. Le Kurt vraiment-furax-tout-à-fait-flippant est là. Toute la maison va pouvoir assister à ça.

« Ça signifie quoi ? »

Il s'arrête et lui jette un regard plein de haine.

« Tu penses que tu l'es ? Toi ? Tu penses que tu es celui qu'il me faut ? »

Même si son ton est plus calme, je discerne de la colère tout de même. Je ne veux pas être ici. Je n'ai pas envie d'assister à cette discussion privée. Je ne me sens pas à ma place. Pourtant je ne peux pas bouger d'un millimètre ?

Sebastian avale sa salive et se met bien droit. Toute son attitude change et devient plus menaçante. Il fait un pas dans sa direction.

« Je suis ce qui t'es arrivé de mieux dans la vie » lâche-t-il avec une confiance en lui inébranlable, « prends un instant et regarde-toi. Tu es chef de multinationale puissant, riche et brillant. Tu es respecté et sûr de toi. Tu sais ce que tu veux et tu peux le faire seul. Tu contrôles tout »

Il fait un pas en arrière comme choqué par ses paroles. Il le fixe, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

« Je sais que tu adorais chaque instant Kurt. Ne me raconte pas d'histoires. Tu allais toucher le fond mais je t'ai retenu. Je t'ai empêché de sombrer. Fais-moi confiance chéri, tu ne serais plus là sans moi. Tout ce que tu connais tu le tiens de moi. Tout ce qui t'est nécessaire aussi »

Kurt, encore plus pâle que d'ordinaire, le dévisage, horrifié. Il finit par dire quelque chose et son ton est glacial.

« Ce que je tiens de toi Seb, c'est la baise. Mais rien n'est profond. C'est superficiel. Comme toi. Je ne suis pas étonné que Max t'ait largué »

Mon cœur rate un battement. Je ne suis pas à ma place ici. Je suis tétanisé sur place, prenant un plaisir bizarre à les voir se combattre.

« Pas une seule fois tu m'as enlacé » murmure Kurt, « aucun « je t'aime » »

Il fronce les sourcils.

« Kurt, l'amour c'est pour les faibles »

« Sors de ma maison »

Le ton énervé et sans appel de Burt s'élève soudainement. On se tourne tous les trois en un seul mouvement vers Burt, debout à l'entrée de la pièce. Il jette un coup d'œil insistant et plein de colère à Sebastian. Il devient blanc comme un cul le con.

C'est comme si quelqu'un avait appuyé sur _Pause_. Il n'y a plus aucun bruit. Burt bouge vers Sebastian. Ses yeux bleus froids et furieux ne le lâche pas une seconde jusqu'à ce qu'il lui fasse face. Sebastian a les yeux grand ouverts comme un cerf pris dans les phares d'une voiture. Burt lui met une grande droite dans le visage. Le son de craquement écœurant résonne autour de nous.

« Ne t'avise pas de toucher mon enfant salopard dégueulasse. Quitte immédiatement ma maison ! » ordonne-t-il d'une voix calme mais tremblante.

Sebastian se tient la joue et un filet de sang coule de sa lèvre. Il dévisage Burt un instant d'un air horrifié et déstabilisé. Il quitte finalement l'endroit en courant presque, ne claquant pas la porte derrière lui.

Burt pivote et regarde Kurt sans rien dire. Ça fait presque mal tant c'est pensant. Sans qu'ils ne détournent le regard, Burt s'adresse à moi.

« Blaine je vais te laisser mon Kurt mais est-ce que je peux rester seul avec lui s'il te plaît ? »

Il parle gentiment d'une voix tendue.

« Oui » chuchotais-je.

Je me dépêche de quitter la pièce en regardant vers eux d'un air soucieux. Ni Kurt ni Burt ne prête attention à moi alors que je sors. Ils se toisent sans ciller en silence. Aucun mot n'est utile mais pourtant c'est encore pire que des cris.

Je m'immobilise dans le corridor, ne sachant plus vraiment où j'en suis. Mon cœur bat la chamade et mon pouls pulse dans mes oreilles à toute vitesse. J'angoisse. Je suis terrifié. Putain de merde. Ça puait énormément jusqu'à maintenant mais Burt sait désormais. La discussion entre Kurt et lui est presque impensable. J'ai conscience que c'est malpoli mais je colle mon oreille à la porte pour écouter à l'intérieur.

« Depuis quand Kurt ? »

Burt parle doucement. Je n'arrive presque pas à comprendre. Je n'entends pas Kurt.

« Tu avais quel âge quand c'est arrivé ? Parle-moi »

Kurt répond mais ça ne parvient pas à mes oreilles.

« Ça va Blaine ? » me demande Pierce.

« Oui ça va, c'est gentil »

Elle m'adresse un sourire. Je dois me calmer un minimum pour songer à tout ça. Je pense que si je monte dans la maison je pourrais m'isoler. Pierce retourne tranquillement vers le salon et je me dépêche de grimper les escalier jusqu'au deuxième étage. Je ne vois que cette pièce pour que je sois bien. J'entre dans la chambre d'adolescent de Kurt et relâche un souffle que j'ignorais retenir. Je tombe sur le matelas et fixe le plafond.

Eh ben merde alors. C'est le pire face à face de toute ma vie. Je me sens encore perdu d'ailleurs. Mon futur mari et son ancien Dominant. Même le pire fiancé du monde ne mérite ps ça. Enfin si je dois me l'avouer, je suis vraiment content que ce mec dégueulasse ait montré sa vraie nature, et encore plus, que j'aie pu y assister.

Je pense à nouveau à Burt. Le pauvre, il a entendu chaque mot. Je plaque un coussin de Kurt contre moi. Il est au courant que Kurt et Sebastian couchaient ensemble. Heureusement qu'il ne sait pas de quelle façon. Seigneur. Je fais une bêtise ? Le détraqué dit la vérité ?

Non, impossible qu'il dise vrai. Il est si distant et méchant. Je bouge la tête. Il ment. Je sais que c'est moi qui voit vrai pour Kurt. Je suis celui qu'il lui faut. Tout ç coup, je me surprends à penser que ses actions passées ne me gênent pas tant que ça. C'est la cause du problème qui me dérange. La cause des choses qu'il a entreprises avec un nombre incalculable de garçons. Ce qu'il fait n'est pas ce qui me dérange. Chacun de ces hommes avaient plus de dix-huit ans et ils étaient tous d'accord pour subir ça. C'est la raison de ce qu'il a fait. La raison qui sort du tréfonds de son âme sombre.

Je cache mes yeux de mon bras. Désormais, il avance et il a décidé de laisser tous ces boulets sur son passage. On fonce vers la clarté. Il est ma lumière. Je suis la sienne. On peut s'aider mutuellement.

Je me remets debout et fais les cent pas. Tout est si compliqué... Mes yeux tombent sur la panneau au-dessus du bureau et surtout sur la photo de sa mère. Elle est si jolie et elle lui ressemble beaucoup. Elle a la même finesse dans ses traits. Ses cheveux sont longs et blonds et ses yeux sont bruns et chaleureux. Je pense qu'il a cette photo pour se souvenir de sa **maman** et non du monstre alcoolique qu'elle était devenue. Je soupire. Tout part de sa mort j'imagine. Est-ce que je peux encaisser ça ? Voilà **la** question.

_Tu lui as dit « oui » en sachant très bien tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Ne te voile pas la face plus longtemps._

Ouais, c'est vrai. J'en suis ravi même. Je ne regrette pas du tout d'être fiancé à Kurt.

_C'est mieux !_

J'ai fait le bon choix.

Il faut que j'aille le rejoindre. Il va paniquer sinon. J'ignore le temps que j'ai passé dans cette chambre d'adolescent. Il va sûrement penser que je me suis barré. Je roule des yeux en pensant qu'il en fait toujours trop dans des cas pareils. Pourvu que sa conversation avec Burt soit terminée. Je frissonne en imaginant ses mots.

Je croise Kurt sur le palier au premier étage alors qu'il semble être parti à ma recherche. Il a l'air à bout de nerfs et éreinté. Mon maniaque du contrôle amusant et enjoué est parti depuis qu'on est entré ici. Il est sur la première marche des escaliers pour descendre au rez-de-chaussée. Nos yeux sont en face.

« Coucou » commence-t-il avec méfiance.

« Coucou »

Je reste prudent.

« Je me suis fait du souci »

« Je sais, excuse-moi. Je voulais juste m'éloigner de la foule. Je voulais simplement rester seul au calme »

Je pose ma main sur sa joue. Il soupire et appuie son visage contre ma paume.

« Ça te semblait bien de monter dans ma chambre ? »

« Oui »

Il attrape mon poignet et me serre contre lui. Je me laisse aller dans ses bras, la meilleure place sur cette planète. Son odeur de gel douche et de caramel emplit mes narines. L'odeur de mon Kurt. Rien n'est plus rassurant et sexy. Il respire aussi mon parfum, son nez dans mes boucles.

« Pardonne-moi pour tout ce qui est arrivé »

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Kurt. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici ? »

Il me regarde et fait une petite moue adorable.

« Il est mon ami depuis longtemps » hausse-t-il les épaules, penaud.

Je me retiens de dire quelque chose.

« Ton père va bien ? »

« Papa est très, très énervé contre moi. Je suis heureux que tu sois avec moi et qu'il y ait une foule d'invités sinon il m'aurait massacré »

« Vraiment ? »

Il acquiesce, sérieux. Je me rends compte qu'il est surpris par son père.

« Est-ce que tu le blâmes pour ça ? »

Mon ton est doux comme la soie. Il resserre son étreinte et réfléchit un moment, quittant la réalité.

« Non » finit-il par dire.

« On peut se poser ? »

« Évidemment. On se met là ? »

Je hoche la tête et on s'assoit ensemble dans les marches.

« Donc tu vas bien ? »

Je caresse prudemment le dos de sa main et fixe ses traits sérieux et malheureux. Il souffle.

« C'est comme si un poids m'était retiré des épaules »

Il passe une main sur son visage avant qu'il ne s'éclaire d'un énorme sourire malicieux. La gravité et l'épuisement ont soudainement disparu.

« C'est vrai ? »

Oh mon Dieu, ce sourire est à tomber. Je me damnerais pour le voir tout le temps.

« Notre association a pris fin. C'est terminé »

Je plisse le front.

« Tu vas faire couler les salons d'esthétique ? »

Il rit jaune.

« Je ne suis pas mesquin à ce point Blaine » dit-il, « je lui donne. On arrangera ça avec mon avocat en début de semaines. C'est le moins que je puisse faire »

Je fronce plus les sourcils.

« Adieu Sebastian Smythe ? »

Il m'adresse un petit sourire et hoche la tête.

« Éradiqué »

Je lui donne un sourire.

« Désolé que tu aies perdu cette amitié »

« Tu le penses ? »

« Pas du tout »

« Suis-moi »

Il se remet debout et m'incite à prendre sa main.

« Retournons à ma réception. Je vais peut-être me bourrer la gueule »

« Tu as déjà été ivre ? » demandais-je en prenant ses doigts.

« Oui mais c'était il y a une éternité »

On quitte les escaliers.

« Tu t'es nourri ? » me questionne-t-il.

« Non »

« Je pense que ça ne te ferait pas de mal. Vu la tête de Sebastian et son parfum, je ne crois pas me tromper en disant que tu lui as jeté un cocktail satanique à la face »

Il me fixe en se retenant, sans succès, de rire.

« Kurt, j... »

Il lève sa paume pour m'arrêter.

« Ne nous fâchons pas Blaine. S'il faut que tu prennes de l'alcool et que tu en jettes sur mes ex, tu dois te nourrir. J'ai la sensation de t'avoir déjà parlé de ça suite à notre première nuit ensemble »

On arrive dans le corridor et il s'arrête en passant ses doigts sur ma joie d'un geste très tendre.

« J'ai passé des heures à te contempler endormi. J'étais peut-être déjà amoureux à cette époque »

Il s'incline et pose amoureusement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je m'abandonne à ce contact. Toute l'angoisse de l'affront quitte lentement mon corps.

« Va manger un bout » chuchote-t-il.

« Ok »

Je hoche la tête. Je pourrais réaliser tout pour lui. Il attrape ma main et me tire dans la salle à manger où sont réunis la plupart des invités.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

« Au revoir Emma »

« Encore bravo Blaine. Vous êtes parfaits tous les deux »

Près de la porte, le Docteur Schuester nous offre un sourire sincère. Il part en compagnie de sa femme.

« Au revoir »

Kurt clôt la porte et bouge la tête. Ses yeux pétillent brusquement de joie alors qu'ils tombent sur moi.

« Il n'y a plus que nos proches. Je pense que Carole a abusé des cocktails »

Dans le grand salon, Carole chante à tue-tête sur un karaoké. Zoé et Santana l'acclament comme un rockstar.

« Tu es en colère contre ton père ? »

Je tente de ne pas alourdir l'ambiance entre nous en lui lançant une petite moue innocente.

« C'est une moue que je vois sur ta jolie bouche Blainey ? »

« Peut-être bien »

« On a eu une longue journée »

« Sans te vexer, je ne vis que des longues journées depuis que je t'ai rencontré Kurt » répondis-je sarcastiquement.

Il bouge la tête.

« Tu as raison Blaine, comme toujours. Suis-moi, j'ai quelque chose à te faire voir »

Nos mains liées, on se déplace jusqu'à la salle à manger où Burt, Sam et Steve parlent de football, des bières et des toasts à la main.

« On va se promener en amoureux ? » se moque Steve quand nous passons devant eux.

Kurt ne répond pas et je crois même que Burt réprimande Steve.

On descend les quelques marches de la terrasse. La Lune se reflète sur la surface de l'eau. Elle crée une lueur douce et pâle. L'eau brille comme des étoiles grâce à cette lumière et celles de la ville lointaine. Les néons du hangar à bateaux sont enclenchés. On se balade tranquillement dans la pelouse un bon moment.

Subitement, quelque chose me vient en tête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire des portraits que tu as achetés à Sam ? »

« Je voulais les mettre dans notre maison »

« Tu l'as prise ? »

Il marque une pause et me dévisage.

« Oui. Je pensais qu'elle te plaisait » répond-il, soucieux.

« C'est le cas. Tu l'as acheté quand ? »

« Dans la matinée hier. Comme elle est à nous, on va pouvoir décider de son sort désormais » chuchote-t-il, rassuré.

« Ne le détruis pas. S'il te plaît. Elle est tellement jolie. Il faut seulement qu'on prenne soin d'elle »

Kurt me regarde avec un sourire.

« Ok. Je discuterais de ça avec Santana. Elle et ses associés sont les meilleurs. Elle a dessiné les plans de mon chalet à Aspen. Elle fera des merveilles avec notre maison »

Je glousse en me souvenant de la première dois où on s'est promené dans ce parc pour atteindre le hangar.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Tu te souviens quand tu m'as conduit au hangar à bateaux ? »

Kurt rit sincèrement.

« Bien sûr. C'était vraiment un bon moment. En y pensant... »

Il se stoppe et m'attrape pour me porter sur son épaule. Je lâche un petit cri. Il ne reste pas beaucoup de chemin à parcourir.

« Tu étais fou de rage ce soir-là si mes souvenirs sont bons »

« Blaine, je suis constamment fou de rage »

« Tu mens »

Il me met une tape sur les fesses alors qu'il s'arrête un instant devant la porte du hangar. Il me remet sur mes pieds et encadre mes joues de ses paumes.

« Oui c'est vrai. Je suis un horrible menteur »

Il s'incline et me donne un long baiser fiévreux. Il s'éloigne et me laisse essoufflé et envahit par une envie puissante.

Il me regarde. Avec la lumière de la Lune et des néons, je me rends compte qu'il est soucieux. Mon amoureux est soucieux. Mon amoureux magnifique et pas si abîmé que je le pensais. Mon amoureux que j'aime aussi fort que possible. Je passe la pulpe de mes doigts sur ses traits. Sur ses paupières, sa joue, son nez et sa bouche. Sa tension disparaît.

« Je veux te faire voir un truc dedans » chuchote-t-il en poussant la porte.

La lueur vive et blanche des néons m'éblouit un instant. Je m'habitue et remarque l'ajout d'une nouvelle embarcation dans l'espace.

« Suis-moi »

Kurt attrape mes doigts et m'entraîne vers l'escalier en bois. Il pousse la porte et fait un pas sur le côté afin que je puisse passer en premier.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. La petite pièce est totalement différente. Il y a des fleurs partout. Vraiment partout. Une jolie arche a été arrangé avec des roses grimpantes mauves et blanches mélangées à des guirlandes rose pâles qui clignotent.

Je regarde rapidement Kurt. Il me fixe d'un air impassible. Il baisse la tête d'un air penaud.

« Tu as laissé entendre que tu voulais du romantisme » murmure-t-il.

Je cille, incrédule.

« J'imagine que tu voulais des fleurs, des cœurs et tout ça... Mon cœur t'appartient déjà et... »

« Et les fleurs sont là » finis-je, « mon Dieu Kurt, c'est sublime »

Je n'arrive pas à dire autre chose. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre et les larmes perlent au coin de mes yeux.

Il m'entraîne sous l'espèce d'arche et, avant que je ne réagisse, il a un genou au sol devant moi. Oh putain. Ma respiration se bloque. Il tire un écrin carré rouge de la poche de sa veste et l'ouvre en me le tendant. Un bague simple mais superbe argentée repose dans le velours. Son regard bleu tendre et ému rencontre le mien.

« Je t'aime plus que tout Blaine Devon Anderson. Je n'aimerais que toi pour l'éternité. Tu es l'homme de ma vie et je veux te protéger, te chérir pour toujours. J'espère que tu me laisseras la chance de le faire. Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Je ferme et ouvre plusieurs fois les yeux. Les larmes strient mes joues. Mon maniaque du contrôle. Mon amour. Je suis amoureux de lui à un point fou. Un simple mot passe mes lèvres alors qu'un torrent de sentiments prend possession de mon corps :

« Oui »

Un sourire rassuré naît sur son visage et il prend la bague pour la placer sur mon annulaire gauche. Elle est simple mais vraiment parfaite. Comme Kurt.

« Mon amour » dis-je en pleurant, frappé par le bonheur.

Je tombe à genoux face à lui et mêle mes doigts à ses cheveux. J'enfonce ma langue dans sa bouche et l'embrasse au point de tout oublier. Ce garçon magnifique qui est aussi amoureux de moi que je le suis de lui. Il m'enlace et caresse mes boucles, ne lâchant pas mes lèvres. Je me rends compte que l'on s'appartiendra pour l'éternité quoi qu'il arrive. On a parcouru un chemin énorme tous les deux. Il en reste énormément mais on y arrivera. Ensemble. Il est mon âme-sœur. Je suis la sienne.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Le bout incandescent d'une cigarette brille dans la nuit alors qu'il prend une bouffée de fumée. L'homme la crache en un souffle, créant un nuage blanc voluptueux autour de lui comme un voile éphémère. Il gigote, assis et exaspéré. Il tient une bouteille de whisky à moitié vide entre ses cuisses.

Il ne peut pas croire qu'il est encore là. Ses lèvres se transforment en un sourire malsain. Avoir trafiqué l'hélicoptère était malin et totalement spontané. L'adrénaline n'avait jamais été si forte. C'était inutile cependant. Il soupire sarcastiquement. Impossible de savoir que ce fils de pute savait vraiment piloter cet engin. Il rit.

Ils ne pensaient pas qu'il pourrait encore agir. Hummel croyait qu'il allait chialer et se laisser abattre ? Qu'il aille se faire foutre ce salopard.

Rien n'a changé durant les années. Ils avaient tous pensé qu'il était une sous merde. Il avait toujours été la traînée du coin. Qu'ils aillent se faire enculer ! Personne ne savait qu'il avait une intelligence au-dessus de la moyenne. Il sait énormément de choses. Beaucoup de choses sur Hummel. Il rit à nouveau.

Voilà ce qu'est devenu le gosse de l'Ohio.

Voilà ce qu'est devenu le gosse qui s'est battu à l'université et qui est devenu DRH avant ses trente ans.

Mais tout est fichu désormais. Fichu à cause de ce Hummel et de la salope qu'il baise. Il jette un coup d'œil à la maison comme si toutes ses emmerdes se trouvaient dedans. Rien n'est arrivé. Seulement ce magnifique garçon, la lèvre en sang, qui était sorti à toute allure et qui était parti aussi vite.

Il rit jaune et gémit de douleur. Les côtes et les bleus. A cause des coups que le garde du corps de Hummel lui a donné.

Il se revoit ce jour-là.

_**« Ose t'approcher encore une fois de Monsieur Anderson et je te tue ! »**_

Ce fils de pute paiera. Ouais il paiera.

L'homme se redresse sur son siège. Il ne bougera pas de toute la nuit. Il zyeutera les allers et venues toute la nuit. Il prend une nouvelle taffe sur sa cigarette.

La roue tourne. Rapidement.

**Voilà pour ce chapitre.**

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis dans une review ou sur Twitter (Klaiindy) Savoir ce que vous pensez me faire toujours plaisir donc ne vous retenez pas.**

**Des amis à moi ont créé un RPG Glee. On recherche des joueurs. Blaine, Cooper, Sebastian et Rachel sont déjà pris mais tous les autres sont libres et il y a la possibilité de créer son propre personnage. Si vous êtes intéressés venaient me le dire :)**

**A la semaine prochaine.**

**Gros bisous :)**

**Cindy !**


	49. Chapter 49

**Coucou à tous !**

**J'espère que tout va bien pour vous :)**

**Merci à minilou, Biscotto, GoYourOwnWayChronicles, Anna, CeliaCom7, Zoé, mamstaz, Marion, Claire, Klaineuse, SwiftCriss, Sara pour vos reviews.**

**Minilou : **hey ! Ton adjectif « sozjdhsisk » est genre super cool :') Oh merci... Je ne peux pas remplacer Glee. Sinon je ferais une série où Klaine serait à la Dalton Academy. Que Klaine et les Warblers (parce que les Warblers et leurs blazers c'est la vie!) Merci à toi pour ta review et pour tes encouragements...

**Soso : **BISCOTTO SoDoMo la vache qui fait du surfe ! Ne me fais pas repenser à cette page de gif... Voilà j'y ai repensé et mon cerveau se déconnecte dans trois. Deux. un... NON MAIS TU AS VU SON CUL, SA SUEUR, SES BRAS ET ES VEINES APPARENTES ! JE VEUX ME MARIER AVEC DARREN DNEOIUDBNIZK voilà tu es fière de toi ? Laisse-moi te faire penser à quelque chose à mon tour. Quelques indices : blanc. Orange. Paquet. Ken... OUI OUI OUI. C'était génial d'écrire la confrontation Seblaine :') Je dirais même que Burt gère la fougère... MOI JE T'AIME BISCOTTO ! Sans toi pas de Biscotouille... Ma vie serait finie. Je vais retourner me saouler (j'écris ça samedi soir alors que tu es pas là) A MOI LA BOUTEILLE DE GRENADINE !

**GoYourOwnWayChronicles : **j'aime bien que tu te timitises moins :') une amie et moi on adore inventer des mots. On ajoutera le tien à notre dictionnaire (Klaineuse si tu passes par là :*) Je suis vraiment irrégulière au niveau de la longueur de mes chapitres je suis désolée pour ça. Certains auteurs arrivent à faire des chapitres de longueurs constantes mais pas moi... Je trouve ça génial que tu aimes ma fic à ce point... Ça me touche énormément merci pour ça. Bisous bisous bisous. ENORMES BISOUS MEME !

**AnnaKlaineuse : **Oui la fin n'est pas pour tout de suite ;) Je vais aller m'enfermer avec Seb vu que personne ne l'aime :'(

**CeliaCom7 :** pourquoi tu aimes pas Seb ? Moi je l'aime bien héhéhé :') Un rpg c'est un jeu où tu incarnes le personnage de ton choix dans un contexte donné. Par exemple, celui où je suis ce sont les personnages de Glee qui vivent leurs vies à New-York. Celui que mon ami a fait est sur Facebook. On poste une intro (description du départ de nos actions) dans un des groupes qu'il a fait et on crée notre histoire en continuant l'intrigue avec les commentaires... C'est assez difficile d'expliquer comme ça. Si tu veux je peux t'expliquer via MP :)

**Tsuchito :** tu aurais préféré que je fasse du Zantana/Santoé je sais pas lequel est le mien... Pourquoi moi je peux pas visiter ton Springfield hein ? C'est frustrant... Bien sûr si je n'ai pas un élan de sadisme tout va bien se finir... * rire démoniaque * Tant qu'on a du Thadbastian avant la fin, je pense que ma fic sera bien ;) Tu es géniale je te l'ai dit (autant que Burne...) On se voit à notre mariage Agrafeuse (ça fait donc de moi une agrafe ? Donc je te rentre dedans... Hmm calmons-nous la conversation s'oriente sur des éléments de bureau pornographiques... ;))

**mamstaz :** Aaaah Sebastian... J'aime vraiment ce personnage alors tiens-toi à peut-être le revoir ;) Pas de problèmes pour Blainey ce serait ennuyeux non ? ;)

**IheartIns : **coucou ! Grant Gustin est délicieux. Vraiment délicieux...DK ? Je cherche depuis que j'ai lu ta review mais je ne trouve pas qui c'est. Suis-je bête ? Bisous Marion :)

**Clairegleek78** : si tu le croises, dis-lui qu'il passe chez moi pour prendre un café -tousse- quoi personne ne me croit? ;) Je suis rassurée alors ^^ Le suricate ne lâche jamais sache-le :'D Je fangirl dès que j'entends parler de Klaine ou que je lis Klaine quelque part alors je comprends ;) Je suis contente que ça te plaise alors :D Merci pour ta review. Bisous :)

**Klaineuse** : Walala ma soeureupine ! Non ça ne me gêne pas du tout que tu ne mettes pas les accents ne t'en fais pas ;) J'aime Grant Gustin aussi. Enfin j'aime Sebastian aussi. Quoi elle est klaineuse et elle aime Sebastian?! TOUT A FAIT ! Sebastian était super cool non? Burt est le papa de rêve tu vois? Il est trop génial. Je l'ai toujours aimé. Je sais pas si je vais intégrer du Blaintana... Je pense aussi qu'ils auraient dû nous en mettre plus dans Glee -tousse- et virer Rachel -tousse- OOOOOK JE DETESTE BERRY ! Blaine qui se bat... Blaine qui boxe... Blaine plein de sueur = MOI DEAD ! Alors ma petite je t'autorise avec joie à entrer dans ma fic (botte bien le cul de Clarington merci) Te nommerais-tu Cassandra? :o Je suis sûre que tu t'appelles Cassandra ! OWI demain c'est GleeDay :D A 15h40 je suis dans le salon et dans le fauteuil. Je vire tout le monde même s'il regarde quelque chose :') OUi j'ai une autre fic en préparation dans ma tête et je verrais pour la traduction. Je trouve qu'il y a moins de charme dans une trad que dans une fic originale... Mais bon je vous tiendrais au courant. J'ai hâte de voir Dare en Hedwige moi aussi :D Darren est bourré de talent de toute façon, je sais que son album sera génial :D J'attends ta review avec impatience :) je t'aime et bonne soirée ma soeureupine d'amour !

**SwiftCriss** : le chapitre est là, j'espère qu'il te plaira :)

**Licorne-Klaine** : merci beaucoup ma chérie :)

**/!\ Présence légère de lemon et violence physique en début de chapitre /!\**

**En bonne sadique que je suis, j'ai adoré écrire le passage plein de violence. Je suis une horrible personne.**

**Sur ce, bon chapitre !**

**ENJOY !**

**Chapitre 49**

_Je suis allongé au sol, sur le goudron. Il fait froid. Je suis mort de froid. La pire est cette sensation sur ma poitrine. L'impression d'avoir un énorme poids posé sur ma cage thoracique qui appuie sur mes côtes et les oblige à se briser pour que je puisse respirer. Mes jambes. Je ne sens presque plus mes jambes. D'un côté, tant mieux. Elles n'ajoutent pas de douleur au moins. Je n'ai plus de pantalon et ma chemise est déchirée sur mon torse._

_Je ne peux plus bouger._

_Je suis dans une ruelle noire. Je n'ai même pas la force de crier tant mes poumons me font mal._

_Un brûlure insupportable est présente dans le bas de mon dos et entre mes fesses. Ils ont vraiment fait ça._

_Je suis un déchet humain, recouvert d'urine et de sperme, violé et abandonné près des bennes à ordures dans une ruelle sombre._

_**Tu n'es qu'une erreur de la nature. Tu vas regretter d'être né petite salope. Les PD doivent tous crever, comme tu vas finir.**_

_Un souffle quitte mes lèvres. Peut-être le dernier. Un goût métallique emplit ma bouche. Je sens un liquide brûlant couler le long de mon torse. C'est comme un métal chauffé à blanc s'écoulant contre ma peau dans ce froid glacial._

_J'essaye de résister, de ne pas fermer les yeux mais c'est trop dur. Mes paupières s'abaissent lentement après un combat contre moi-même._

_**Je suis désolé papa. Pardonne-moi.**_

_Je tombe dans l'inconscient._

« Kurt ! Kurt ! »

Cette voix angoissée le ramène doucement à la réalité et lui permet de quitter les méandres obscurs et douloureux de son esprit.

« Je suis avec toi. Je suis avec toi »

Il ouvre finalement les yeux. Il est incliné sur lui, les paumes posées sur le haut de ses bras pour le tirer du sommeil. Ses traits sont déformés par la panique, ses jolis yeux dorés écarquillés et remplis de larmes.

« Blaine »

Ce n'est qu'un soupir rendu quasiment inaudible par l'angoisse qui enserre sa gorge.

« Tu es avec moi »

« Oui avec toi »

« J'ai... J'ai fait un cauchemar »

« Je sais. Je suis avec toi. Je suis là »

« Blaine »

Il redit ce prénom comme s'il était une formule magique capable de repousser la peur qui pèse sur lui.

« Calme-toi mon amour. Je ne vais nulle part »

Il l'enlace, créant une armure protectrice avec ses bras et ses jambes. Il lui donne du courage, fait partir l'obscurité et éloigne l'angoisse. Il est le jour, le Soleil, la lumière. Il lui appartient.

« Je t'en prie, je ne veux plus jamais qu'on s'engueule » dit-il d'une voix enrouée et suppliante en enroulant ses bras autour de lui.

« Ok »

« Pour le mariage, si tu souhaites ne pas m'obéir, je vais tenter de l'accepter. Ça ira »

Il parle d'une voix perdue, angoissée mais sincère.

« Oui ça ira. On arrivera à arranger ça » murmure-t-il en posant sa bouche sur la sienne pour qu'il arrête de parler et qu'il revienne dans leur lit, laissant derrière lui son affreux cauchemar.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

J'arrive à voir le ciel dégagé azur sous le parasol. Le son apaisant de la mer Méditerranée me berce alors que je ronronne de bien-être. A ma gauche, Kurt est couché sur sa chaise langue. Mon époux. Mon magnifique et sexy époux. Il ne porte qu'un short bleu foncé, laissant sa poitrine pâle et joliment dessinée à l'air. Il a le nez plongé dans un bouquin sur l'économie européenne. Il doit vraiment apprécier ce livre parce qu'il n'a pas bougé d'un poil depuis un moment. Il ne ressemble pas du tout à un chef d'entreprises à cet instant. Plus à un étudiant en vacances.

On est à la dernière étape de notre lune de miel. On prend du bon temps sur une plage privée de Monaco. On ne séjourne pas à l'hôtel cependant. Kurt a loué un énorme yacht de luxe. Il est très élégant et ancien. Kurt l'aime vraiment beaucoup. Je crois qu'il va se l'acheter. Lui et ses jouets...

La playlist que Kurt m'avait faite joue dans mes oreilles alors que je m'endors sous la chaleur agréable. Le souvenir de sa demande en mariage me revient. C'est comme si l'odeur suave des fleurs du grenier du hangar à bateaux traînait encore dans mes narines.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

« On fait le mariage demain ? » chuchote calmement Kurt dans mon oreille.

Complètement lessivé suite à notre câlin fiévreux, je suis couché sur son torse sur le sol du grenier.

« Hmm »

« Oui ? »

« Hmm »

« Non ? »

« Hmm »

Je sais qu'il sourit maintenant.

« Tu te contredis tout seul Blainey, tu te rends compte ? »

Je lui offre un sourire.

« Hmm »

Il explose de rire avant de m'enlacer amoureusement. Il pose un doux baiser sur mon crâne.

« Donc demain on s'envole pour Las Vegas ? »

Je lève les yeux vers lui à moitié endormi.

« Si tu veux tuer Cooper, faisons ça »

Il caresse mon dos nu de la pulpe de ses doigts.

« Tu veux quoi Blaine ? Une chapelle à Las Vegas ou une cérémonie en grande pompe ? Que veux-tu ? »

« Pas une énorme cérémonie. Seulement nos proches »

Je le contemple, envahi par une émotion encore inconnue. Excitation mélangée à de l'espoir et un peu de stress. Son regard bleu pétille avec la même émotion d'ailleurs. Qu'est-ce qu'il préfère lui ?

Il acquiesce.

« Ok. A quel endroit ? »

Je mordille l'intérieur de ma joue.

« Ici, ça ne te plairait pas ? » demande-t-il.

« Chez ton père ? Carole ou lui ne serait pas dérangé par ça ? »

Il rit.

« Je crois que Carole exploserait si on le faisait là »

« Très bien c'est d'accord. Je suis sûr que Cooper sera content aussi »

Il passe doucement ses doigts dans mes boucles. Je ne crois pas qu'un homme a connu un plus grand bonheur que moi en cet instant.

« Parfait. Nous avons l'endroit, il nous faut une date »

« Tu ne penses pas que l'avis de ton père serait bien pour ça ? On va emprunter sa maison quand même »

L'air enjoué de Kurt disparaît.

« Je pense qu'un mois lui suffira pour digérer la nouvelle. Je ne pourrais pas patienter plus de toute façon pour t'avoir pour moi »

« Kurt, je suis déjà à toi. Depuis le début en fait. Mais je suis d'accord pour un mois »

Je pose un baiser sur son torse, très délicatement, et je lui adresse un sourire.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

La voix de Kurt me tire brusquement du sommeil.

« Tu es en train de cuire »

« Tu es le seul qui puisse me chauffer à ce point »

Tout mon corps est exposé au Soleil maintenant. Il m'adresse une moue sarcastique en tirant ma chaise longue à l'ombre.

« Et voilà, je t'ai sauvé des coups de Soleil mon cher Blaine Hummel-Anderson »

« Que ferais-je sans toi Kurt Hummel-Anderson ? Merci beaucoup »

« Mais je t'en prie. C'était un geste purement égoïste. Si ta peau est brûlée, je ne pourrais plus te caresser »

Son regard brille d'amusement alors qu'il fronce les sourcils. Je succombe.

« Enfin je suppose que tu es au courant et que tu te fous de moi »

Je pose théâtralement ma main sur mon torse nu.

« Tu me crois capable de ça ? »

« Oh oui. Pour bien des fois encore j'espère. C'est un des détails que j'adore chez toi »

Il s'incline et pose sa bouche sur la mienne. Il attrape ma lèvre entre ses dents.

« Tu peux me passer de la crème s'il te plaît ? »

« Quel sacrifice vraiment Blaine. Mais j'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix. Redresse-toi »

Je m'exécute. Ses longs doigts habiles me tartinent de crème solaire.

« Tu es tellement beau. Je suis l'homme le plus chanceux de cette planète » chuchote-t-il en s'attardant sur la ligne de poils qui descend sous mon maillot de bain.

« Oui, je le pense aussi »

Je lui offre un sourire timide.

« J'aime quand tu es taquin. Tourne-toi je dois faire ton dos »

J'obéis, le sourire aux lèvres et lui présente mon dos.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penserais d'aller sur une plage naturiste ? » demandais-je pour le taquiner.

« Je n'y pense même pas » rétorque-t-il immédiatement, « je n'aime pas du tout que tu sois si peu habillé avec autant de gens autour »

Il s'incline et effleure mon oreille.

« Ne te lance pas là-dedans »

« Sinon quoi mon Kurt ? »

« Rien du tout. Ce n'est pas une requête Blaine »

Je lâche un souffle en bougeant la tête. Oh mon Kurt jaloux, parano et légèrement maniaque du contrôle.

Dès qu'il finit sa tâche, il assène une petite fessée sur mon cul.

« Ce sera tout joli garçon »

Je plisse le front et il glousse.

« Ce superbe corps m'appartient. Seulement à moi mon cher Blaine »

Il frappe à nouveau mes fesses et s'allonge sur sa chaise longue pour prendre un appel sur son portable.

Peut-être que je pourrais lui montrer à quel point ce « superbe corps » lui appartient en regagnant le yacht tout à l'heure ?

_Audacieux... C'est le mariage qui te rend comme ça ?_

Un sourire étend mes lèvres alors que je ferme les yeux.

« Mademoiselle ? Je pourrais avoir deux Coca Light pour mon mari et moi s'il vous plaît ? Et quelque chose à grignoter aussi. Vous avez une carte ou quelque chose du genre ? »

Les paroles de Kurt me tire à nouveau du sommeil. Je n'ouvre qu'un œil et je remarque qu'il me contemple. Une jeune femme s'éloigne alors qu'elle porte son plateau sous le bras.

« Tu veux boire ? » m'interroge-t-il.

« Oui » soufflais-je en étouffant un bâillement.

« J'aime tellement te regarder dormir. Tu es fatigué ? »

Je m'empourpre.

« Disons que mon sommeil de la nuit passée n'était pas très réparateur »

« Le mien non plus »

Il sourit et place son IPhone sur la chaise longue avant de se mettre debout. Son bermuda bleu glisse sur ses hanches d'une façon vraiment sexy alors qu'il s'étire. Le haut de son short de bain apparaît. Il enlève son bermuda.

« On va se baigner ? »

Il m'incite à prendre ses doigts alors que je l'admire, ébloui face à son corps parfait.

« On va se baigner ? » redit-il avec humour.

Je ne donne toujours pas de réponse. Il acquiesce doucement.

« Il me semble qu'un bon réveil est de mise »

brusquement, il fonce vers moi et me porte hors de ma chaise longue. Je lâche un glapissement de surprise. Je crie :

« Kurt ! Repose-moi ! »

Il rit.

« Je te reposerais dans la mer mon bébé »

Certaines personnes nous regardent. Les Français ne sont peut-être pas aussi ouverts d'esprit que les New-yorkais face à un couple homosexuel. Kurt ne s'en offusque pas et m'entraîne vers l'eau en gloussant joyeusement. Il bouge plus près de la mer et j'enserre plus fort son cou.

« Tu ne vas pas faire ça ? » demandais-je sérieusement avec un rire qui gâche mon effet.

Il affiche un sourire éblouissant.

« Blainey, mon cœur, tu n'as donc retenu aucune leçon depuis que l'on se connaît ? »

Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je le maintiens contre moi, mes doigts emmêlés dans ses cheveux pour ne pas qu'il bouge. Je l'embrasse en retour. Il soupire bruyamment et s'éloigne, les yeux pleins de prudence.

« Tu penses que tu peux détourner mon attention ? » me dit-il.

Il s'avance plus dans la mer froide et claire. Il me tire près de lui en m'embrassant à nouveau. Je ne pense plus à la froideur de la mer, enlacé avec mon mari.

« Je pensais que tu aimerais nager »

« Oui mais tu fais diversion » souffle Kurt en titillant ma lèvre de ses dents, « je ne pense pas que ces gentils Français veulent voir mon mari s'abandonner au plaisir de la chair »

Je suçote la peau fine de son cou. Son parfum délicieux emplit ma bouche. J'en ai rien à faire de ces gentils Français moi.

« Blainey » geint-il.

Il enroule ses doigts dans mes boucles et tire dessus pour avoir un meilleur accès à mon cou. Il dépose un chapelet de baisers partant de sous mon oreille jusqu'au creux de mon épaule.

« Que dirais-tu si je te baisais sous l'eau ? » susurre-t-il.

« Fais-le »

Kurt s'éloigne pour me regarder de ses yeux amoureux, malicieux et choqué.

« Aucune retenue et toujours affamé ? Où est mon Blaine innocent ? »

« Il n'est pas loin. Tu ne m'aimes pas ainsi ? »

« Bien sûr que si. Je t'aime de toutes les manières possibles. Mais pas là. Pas avec tous ces gens »

Il me montre discrètement la plage. C'est vrai. Quelques personnes ont laissé tomber leurs occupations pour nous regarder. Brusquement, Kurt enlace ma taille et me renverse dans l'eau. Je plonge et remonte à la surface en riant et en recrachant l'eau salée. Je lui envoie une gerbe d'eau qu'il me rend tout de suite.

« On aura le temps de s'amuser ce soir » dit-il en souriant bêtement, « à plus mon bébé »

Il disparaît sous l'eau et réapparaît un peu plus loin. Il part en nageant. Putain, il me chauffe et il se barre. Je le regarde s'éloigner avant de faire demi-tour vers la plage. Ce qu'il a commandé est arrivé. Je me couche sur ma chaise longue et boit mon Coca. Je ne vois presque plus Kurt.

Je me mets plus confortablement sur le siège et je laisse mes yeux se fermer. La chaleur du Soleil sur ma peau est agréable. Je laisse le sommeil prendre possession de moi et retourne le jour de notre mariage.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

« Vous pouvez vous embrasser » déclare le prêtre Phillips.

Je souris d'une façon éblouissante à Kurt, mon époux.

« Tu m'appartiens vraiment maintenant » murmure-t-il en m'enlaçant et en me donnant un simple baiser.

Je suis marié. Je suis Monsieur Blaine Hummel-Anderson. La joie envahit mon corps.

« Tu es magnifique Blainey » complète-t-il, les yeux pétillants d'émerveillement et d'une autre émotion beaucoup plus charnelle et interdite, « je dois être le seul à t'enlever ce costume d'accord ? »

Il passe le dos de ses doigts sur ma pommette et mon sang se transforme en torrent de lave. Comment peut-il rester impassible alors que tout un tas de paires d'yeux sont fixées sur nous ? J'acquiesce. Pourvu que je sois le seul à avoir entendu ses mots. Je suis heureux que le prêtre Phillips – le seul qui a accepté de marier un couple gay – ait fait un pas en arrière pour nous laisser notre intimité. Je tourne la tête pour voir tous les gens présents sur leur 31. Cooper et la famille Hummel nous applaudissent. Zoé et Santana, les demoiselles d'honneur en robes jaunes pâles, ont les larmes aux yeux. Sam et Steve sourient. Comme tous d'ailleurs. Seule Carole pleure discrètement aux côtés de Burt.

« On va s'amuser maintenant Monsieur Hummel-Anderson ? » chuchote Kurt avec un petit sourire maladroit.

Je succombe. Il est parfait. Il porte un costume trois pièces blanc nacré sur une chemise mauve pâle et un nœud papillon.

« Oh oui avec plaisir » dis-je avec un grand sourire.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Un grand chapiteau mauve et jaune pâle a été monté près de l'eau. Il y a un grand Soleil qui crée une multitude de paillettes sur l'océan en cette fin de journée. Le père de Kurt et Carole ont fait un travail somptueux. Un énorme parquet a été installé pour danser et un buffet gigantesque est proposé.

Je vois Cooper dans avec une des associées de Kurt. Je souris en le voyant rayonner de bonheur. Je n'ai même pas pris la peine de prévenir nos parents. A quoi bon s'accrocher à une idée de toute façon ? Ça n'a toujours été que Cooper et moi depuis ma plus tendre enfance. J'espère qu'il trouvera la bonne personne pour le rendre heureux. Il le mérite plus que n'importe qui.

Zoé, sublime dans sa jolie robe jaune pâle, me regarde brièvement avec inquiétude.

« Ça ne va pas joli cœur ? »

« Si, si pourquoi ? »

« Tu sembles triste. Tu fixes Cooper »

J'acquiesce lentement.

« Il semble content »

« Oui. J'aimerais qu'il trouve quelqu'un comme je l'ai fait »

« Votre amour est tellement fort que vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de vous inquiéter l'un pour l'autre. Profite mon chéri ! » s'exclame Zoé.

Je lui souris.

« Oui, tu as raison. Je viens d'épouser l'homme dont je suis amoureux comme un fou »

« C'est ça Blainey, ne t'inquiète pas pour Coop'. C'est un grand garçon. Tu es marié avec ton Monsieur Parfait. Il est raide dingue de toi, ça crève les yeux. Votre bonheur me rendrait presque jalouse tu sais »

Elle caresse mes mains de ses pouces.

« Et puis, tu as dit « oui » au prêtre. C'est trop tard pour faire marche arrière » lâche-t-elle en gloussant.

Je ris. Zoé n'a vraiment aucune gêne, c'est dingue. Elle m'enlace étroitement comme si elle avait peur que je disparaisse dans la seconde.

« Ça va aller joli cœur, je te le promets. S'il te fait du mal, je lui écrase les noisettes à ton Monsieur Parfait »

Elle me lâche avec un sourire.

« Hey mon cœur ! » dit une voix bien connue derrière moi.

Kurt me serre dans ses bras et pose un baiser sur mon crâne.

« Zoé » dit-il chaleureusement.

« Hey Kurt ! Je vais partir à la rechercher de mon cavalier et petit-ami Blainey. J'ai besoin de ma dose d'amour après vous avoir regardés »

Elle s'éloigne vers Sam avec un sourire. Il discute avec Steve, son frère, et Paul, notre ami.

« On s'en va ? » chuchote Kurt.

« Aussi tôt ? Je suis content que tout le monde me fixe pour une fois »

Je pivote pour pouvoir voir son visage.

« Ils ont raison de te regarder. Tu es magnifique Blaine »

« Tu l'es aussi »

Il me sourit. Ses yeux brûlent de désir.

« Ce costume te va vraiment bien »

« Oh merci, je le trouve génial »

Je rougis en tournant sur moi-même pour que Kurt le voit bien. Cooper et moi avons mis du temps à trouver le costume parfait. C'est un trois pièces qui pourrait paraître blanc mais qui est mauve très, très pâle. Il est original mais élégant. Je porte un nœud papillon blanc nacré comme le costume de Kurt.

Il s'incline pour poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

« S'il te plaît, on s'en va. Ça me rend fou que tout le monde te dévore des yeux »

« On peut réellement s'échapper discrètement de** son **mariage ? »

« Mon bébé, la pièce montée est entamée. On est libre désormais. Je ne veux pas te partager. Je veux te kidnapper et te garder pour moi »

Je ris.

« Je suis à toi pour toujours Kurt »

« Et je suis l'homme le plus heureux sur Terre »

« Eh bien, vous êtes ici les tourtereaux »

Je me retiens de geindre. La mère de Burt nous a mis la main dessus.

« Kurt mon garçon, tu veux bien m'accorder une danse ? »

« Évidemment grand-mère » dit Kurt avec un sourire.

« Toi mon joli Blaine, va danser avec Thomas. Ça lui fera énormément plaisir »

« Bien sûr Madame Hummel »

« Appelle-moi grand-mère mon chéri. Tu es dans la famille toi aussi. Vous allez devoir trouver un moyen pour que j'ai des arrière-petits-enfants à gâter. Même si je me doute bien qu'essayer d'en faire ne vous fait pas de mal »

Je rougis quand elle m'adresse un clin d'œil. Kurt semble horrifié.

« Viens grand-mère si tu veux cette danse »

Il prend la main de sa grand-mère et ils s'éloignent de moi. Il roule les yeux en se retournant vers moi et mime du bout des lèvres :

« A plus mon bébé »

Je bouge en direction de Thomas Hummel, le grand-père de Kurt. Paul m'intercepte.

« Je ne crois pas que te proposer une danse est correct vu qu'on en a eu des dizaines déjà. Je suis sincèrement content pour toi. Pour vous. Tu peux compter sur moi Blainey. Je serais toujours là pour toi »

« Je sais Paul. C'est adorable »

« Je le pense vraiment »

Son regard est empli d'honnêteté.

« Merci Paul. Excuse-moi mais un vieux Monsieur m'attend »

Les yeux de Paul se remplissent d'incompréhension. J'ajoute :

« Le grand-père de Kurt »

Il m'adresse un sourire.

« Bonne chance. Et félicitations pour tout »

« Merci Paul »

Je termine ma danse avec Thomas. C'est un homme gentil et très doux. Je pars vers l'ouverture que fait le chapiteau sur la mer. Le Soleil est en train de se coucher et le spectacle est sublime.

« Cette fois, on s'en va ! » s'exclame Kurt avec empressement.

« Je vais devoir enfiler autre chose alors »

Je pars vers la maison en le tirant à ma suite mais il ne bouge pas. Je suis surpris.

« Je pensais que tu voulais enlever mon costume »

Ses yeux pétillent.

« C'est vrai » hoche-t-il la tête avec un regard salace, « mais pas là sinon on ne partira pas de la maison avant... »

Il ne termine pas sa phrase mais j'ai compris. Je laisser retomber ses doigts en m'empourprant.

« J'aime bien quand tu es coiffé comme ça »

« Zoé a fait des merveilles »

« Parce que tu es merveilleux à la base »

Je rougis plus fort. Il s'approche de moi et se penche vers mon oreille.

« Tu es délicieux mon cœur. Je veux te voir nu au plus vite »

Il s'éloigne l'air de rien alors que je suis pantelant et tout rouge. Il continue comme si de rien n'était.

« Garde une tenue confortable » conseille-t-il, « ce sera mieux. Joey a tes bagages »

« Ok »

Je me demande ce qu'il peut bien avoir derrière la tête. Pas moyen de savoir où on va pour notre voyage de noces. Santana et Zoé ont essayé de lui faire cracher mais rien. Sam et Cooper viennent vers moi quand je les regarde.

« Je garde mon costume du coup »

« Oh pourquoi ? » demande mon frère, surpris.

« Kurt m'a interdit de me changer »

Je baisse la tête un peu honteux, ne souhaitant pas expliquer la raison. Cooper fronce les sourcils.

« Il ne te tient pas en laisse que je sache » lance-t-il franchement.

Sam rit et se moque ouvertement de moi. Je lui lance un regard noir pour qu'il arrête tout de suite. Sam ou Cooper ne sont pas au courant que Kurt et moi nous sommes engueulés à cause des vœux de mariage et de l'obéissance que je lui devais. Je ne veux pas ramener ça. Mon maniaque du contrôle fait la tête pour de vrai, il ne fait pas semblant. Sans parler du retour de ses cauchemars. Je deviens sérieux.

« C'est vrai Coop' mais il aime bien mon costume. Je peux lui faire ce plaisir »

Ses traits deviennent plus doux. Sam roule des yeux et part sans bruit pour me laisser tranquillement avec mon frère.

« Tu es magnifique minus »

Cooper replace une de mes mèches de cheveux et passe le dos de ses doigts sur ma pommette droite.

« Je suis vraiment fier de l'homme que tu es devenu mon Blainey. Kurt a de la chance d'avoir un mari comme toi »

Il me serre contre lui. Mon grand frère.

« Quand est-ce que tu es devenu un homme comme ça ? Je te vois toujours comme l'enfant de cinq ans que je faisais tourner dans les airs. Tu vas avoir ta propre famille maintenant... Fais attention à toi. Ça va aller petit frère »

Je ris. Kurt fait déjà attention à moi. Cooper est tellement génial.

« Merci Coop', tu es super élégant toi aussi »

Il porte un costume gris perle avec un veston mauve comme mon costume.

« Je suis content que tu dises ça tu sais. Je fais tout pour toi Cooper » ajoutais-je.

Mes yeux se remplissent de larmes. Non. Je n'ai pas craqué avant alors pas la peine que ça arrive à ce moment.

« Viens là petit doudou » dit Cooper avec émotion.

Je fonce dans les bras de mon frère et essaye comme je peux de ne pas pleurer.

« Je ne veux pas que tu m'abandonnes Coop'. Même si je suis marié, j'ai toujours besoin de mon grand frère. C'est grâce à toi que je suis là » déclarais-je à voix basse.

« Je ne vais nulle part Blainey. Je serais toujours là pour toi. Je te l'ai promis pas vrai ? »

J'acquiesce et m'éloigne de lui. Kurt arrive au même moment. Cooper lui donne une poignée de mains gentille.

« Fais attention à mon petit frère Kurt. Je te le confie »

« Il est entre de bonnes mains, ne t'en fais pas Cooper »

Il hoche la tête pour appuyer ses dires et serre la main de Cooper.

Tous les invités sont réunis devant l'entrée du chapiteau et forme un passage jusqu'à l'arrière de la maison.

« On y va cette fois ? » demande Kurt.

« Oui »

Il attrape mes doigts et nous nous déplaçons à travers l'allée humaine. Tous les convives crient des félicitations et applaudissent quand nous passons. Burt et Carole nous serrent dans leurs bras au bout du chemin et nous disent de passer un bon voyage.

Joey patiente pour nous près de la voiture. Kurt ouvre la portière. Je me retourne et adresse un sourire larmoyant à Cooper. Kurt et lui comptent plus que tout pour moi. Mon frère me rend le même sourire.

Je rentre dans la voiture en essuyant mes yeux. Kurt la contourne et fait signe à la foule d'invités.

Joey ouvre la portière.

« Bravo Monsieur »

« Merci Joey » dit Kurt en prenant place près de moi.

Alors que la voiture part, les convives nous acclament joyeusement. Kurt enlace mes doigts et pose tendrement ses lèvres dessus.

« Ça va Monsieur Hummel-Anderson ? »

« Parfaitement bien. Tu m'emmènes où ? »

« A l'aéroport » répond-il simplement avec un sourire mystérieux.

Joey ne prend pas la direction de l'entrée de l'aéroport mais s'engage directement à l'arrière du bâtiment où attend patiemment le jet privé de Kurt. Le nom de son entreprise est fièrement inscrit près de la queue de l'appareil.

« Tu profites encore de tes biens ? »

« Exactement comme je vais profiter de ton corps qui m'appartient Blaine » dit Kurt d'un air pervers.

Joey arrête la voiture près de l'escalier qui permet d'accéder à l'avion. Il sort du véhicule et ouvre la portière de Kurt. Les deux hommes échangent quelques mots et Kurt finit par ouvrir ma portière. Il ne me laisse pas m'extirper de la voiture et me prend dans ses bras dans la position de la mariée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je te porte pour passer la porte »

« On ne doit pas faire ça à la maison normalement ? »

_Tu es donc la mariée dans l'histoire._

Il ne répond pas et monte les marches sans peiner en me tenant contre lui. Joey monte après nous avec mes bagages. Il les met à bord où se trouve déjà le pilote du jet, habillé de l'uniforme réglementaire.

« Bonjour et bienvenue Messieurs Hummel-Anderson »

Kurt me remet sur mes pieds et salue le pilote d'une poignée de mains. Une femme dans la quarantaine se tient en retrait derrière lui. Elle porte aussi un uniforme.

« Félicitations » continue le pilote.

« Merci infiniment. Blaine, voici Ian, le pilote de l'avion et Willow Finnigan est son copilote »

Willow sourit gentiment et cille plusieurs fois d'affilée, trop vite pour que ce soit naturel, quand Kurt fait ma présentation. Je me retiens de rouler des yeux. Cette femme n'est pas immunisée contre le charme Kurt Hummel, mon époux au passage. Sa beauté ne laisse personne indifférent.

« Ravie de vous rencontrer » bredouille Willow.

Je lui offre un sourire fier. Rien à foutre, Kurt est **mon** homme.

« Vous êtes prêts à décoller ? » les questionne Kurt.

A l'intérieur du jet, tout est en bois roux brillant. Les sièges sont en cuir noir. Un jeune homme brun vraiment très, très séduisant en uniforme se tient là.

« Oui, nous pouvons décoller » déclare Ian, « nous avons un beau Soleil jusqu'à Washington »

Washington ?

« Des turbulences en prévision ? »

« Seulement sur le littoral de Galway »

Galway ? C'est pas en Irlande ça ?

« Bien, j'espère qu'on se sera endormi avant d'atteindre cette zone » dit Kurt d'un ton détaché.

Endormi ?

« C'est parti Messieurs » annonce Ian, « Louis, votre steward, est là pour prendre soin de vous »

Kurt tourne la tête vers lui et plisse le front. Il adresse tout de même un sourire à Ian.

« Parfait »

Il attrape mes doigts et m'entraîne vers l'un des grands fauteuils en cuir. Il y en a une bonne dizaine, peut-être plus.

« Mets-toi à l'aise » propose-t-il en enlevant sa veste et en déboutonnant son veston.

On s'installe l'un en face de l'autre. Une surface en bois brun se dresse entre nous.

« Bienvenue Messieurs. Toutes mes félicitations »

Louis vient vers nous et nous tend deux flûtes de champagne.

« Merci » lance Kurt.

Il nous adresse un sourire courtois et s'éclipse discrètement.

« Portons un toast au plaisir que j'éprouve d'être marié à toi Blaine »

Kurt avance sa flûte vers la mienne et elles s'entrechoquent.

« Moët et Chandon ? »

« Bien sûr, quoi d'autre ? » rétorque Kurt.

« Quand je l'ai goûté la première fois, c'était chez moi » souriais-je.

« Oui, je m'en souviens parfaitement. C'était après la cérémonie de remise de diplômes »

Je n'arrive pas à me taire une seconde de plus et lui pose la question qui me brûle les lèvres.

« Donc tu m'emmènes où ? »

« Galway » dit Kurt, les yeux brillants d'impatience comme un gosse.

« C'est en Irlande n'est-ce pas ? »

« On s'y arrête seulement pour les provisions et le carburant » complète-t-il, amusé.

« Après ? »

Un sourire plus grand étend ses lèvres alors qu'il bouge la tête.

« Kurt ! »

« Londres »

Oh merde ! Je pensais qu'on ne quitterait pas les États-Unis moi ou au pire qu'on irait dans les îles mais en Angleterre ? J'ai toujours voulu y aller. J'explose de bonheur

« Puis à Paris et sur le littoral méditerranéen »

Paris ? La Côte d'Azur ? Putain.

« Je sais que tu voulais voyager en Europe. Je veux te faire plaisir Blaine »

« Tu es mon bonheur Kurt »

« Tu l'es aussi mon bébé » me murmure-t-il, « mets ta ceinture »

Je m'exécute, débordant de joie.

L'avion roule sur la piste d'atterrissage. On boit lentement notre champagne, d'énormes sourires niais sur le visage. J'ai vingt-trois ans et je vais enfin voir l'Europe.

Un moment après avoir quitté la terre ferme, Louis remplit à nouveau nos flûtes et part cuisiner notre repas spécial mariés. Des toasts de foie gras, des filets de saumon accompagnés de légumes et d'une sauce merveilleuse. C'est vraiment délicieux.

« Vous désirez un dessert Monsieur Hummel-Anderson ? » questionne-t-il Kurt.

Il fait non de la tête et tapote sa bouche de son doigt en me demandant silencieusement mon avis. Je dis non moi aussi, ne pouvant pas lâcher son regard. Ses lèvres se retroussent dans un sourire et Louis s'éloigne.

« Je suis content que tu aies refusé » chuchote-t-il, « tu es mon dessert »

Là ? Dans cet endroit ? Il se met debout et m'incite à prendre sa main.

« Suis-moi »

Il m'emmène au fond de l'appareil.

« Ici, tu as la salle d'eau » lâche-t-il en me montrant une porte.

Il me tire à sa suite dans un couloir vers une autre porte. Je sais ce qu'il y a derrière. La chambre est comme le reste de l'appareil, en bois brun roux. Un petit lit se trouve au milieu. Il semble très douillet et est recouvert d'une parure rouge et argentée.

Kurt pivote sur lui-même et m'enlace tendrement.

« Je veux que notre nuit de noces se déroule dans les nuages. Ce sera une première »

Une nouvelle première fois ? Je le fixe, sans voix, mon cœur battant la chamade.

« Avant tout, je vais devoir retirer ce sublime costume »

Ses yeux sont emplis de tendresse et d'une émotion plus obscure, plus sauvage qui me déstabilise et qui s'adresse aux muscles de mon bas-ventre. Je ne pense plus à respirer.

« Tourne-toi »

Quelques syllabes ne peuvent pas être si sexy, ce n'est pas possible. Je m'exécute sans me faire prier. Il caresse tendrement mes cheveux retenus par de la laque. J'essaye de me retenir de gigoter pour que Kurt me touche partout. Cette journée a été longue. Joyeuse mais longue et éreintante. J'ai juste, vraiment, vraiment envie de lui.

« J'aime tes cheveux Blaine. Tes boucles sont superbes »

Ses lèvres effleurent le pavillon de mon oreille et sa respiration frappe doucement la peau de mon visage. Mais seules ses mains sont plongées dans mes boucles et elles malaxent lentement mon cuir chevelu. Ça fait tellement de bien. Je laisse mes paupières se fermer pour profiter de ce contact exquis. Il fait pencher ma tête vers la droite afin d'exposer mon cou.

« Tu m'appartiens » murmure-t-il en faisant rouler le lobe de mon oreille entre ses dents.

Je gémis.

« Ne fais pas de bruit » me réprimande-t-il.

Il fait descendre ses doigts vers ma nuque et la caresse lentement, la touchant à peine. Je frémis. Il m'embrasse tendrement sous l'oreille et retire ma veste.

« Tu es magnifique » commence-t-il en défaisant le bouton de mon veston, « tu m'as comblé de bonheur aujourd'hui »

Tout doucement, il dénoue mon nœud papillon et il déboutonne ma chemise.

« Je t'aime tellement »

Il pose un chapelet de baisers tout le long de mon cou. A chaque fois qu'il touche ma peau, il chuchote :

« J'ai. Envie. De. Toi. Je. Veux. Disparaître. En. Toi. Tu. M'appartiens »

Chacune de ses paroles entre en moi. Je clos les paupières et incline la tête encore plus pour qu'il atteigne ma gorge plus facilement. Je fonds sous l'effet Kurt Hummel. Mon époux. L'homme avec qui je vais passer le reste de ma vie.

« Fais demi-tour »

Je m'exécute. Il lâche un souffle tremblant. Je suis à moitié déshabillé devant lui, la peau de mon torse légèrement dévoilée par les pans de tissus ouverts. Kurt contemple mon corps en silence et avec intensité. Ses yeux sont grand ouverts sous l'envie. Je me sens rougir. Il fait tomber ma veste, mon veston et ma chemise par terre. Il pose délicatement mon nœud papillon sur le lit.

« Tu aimes le spectacle ? »

« Oh oui mon bébé. Tu es tellement sexy comme ça. Viens »

J'attrape ses doigts et passe par-dessus mes vêtements.

« Reste immobile » murmure-t-il.

Il ne lâche pas mes yeux une seconde alors qu'un de ses pouces effleure mon téton gauche. Mon souffle devient court. Il recommence avec un regard allumeur. Un éclair traverse mon échine. Il cesse et m'indique de pivoter. Je sais que là, maintenant, je serais capable de tout.

« Arrête »

Je suis orienté vers le lit. Il me prend dans ses bras par derrière et me place à lui. Il fait courir son nez le long de mon cou. Délicatement, il prend mes tétons entre ses pouces et ses index et les pince pour les exciter.

« Le mien » chuchote-t-il.

« Le tien »

Il abandonne mes boutons de chair et fait traîner ses paumes sur les muscles de mon ventre, le haut de mes jambes. Il effleure du bout des doigts mon érection. Je me mords la lèvre pour ne pas gémir. Rapidement, il défait le bouton de mon pantalon et l'abaisse.

« Tu m'appartiens » susurre-t-il en malaxant mon cul à travers mon boxer blanc Calvin Klein.

« Hmm »

« Ne fais pas de bruit »

Il s'incline pour défaire le dessus de lit.

« Installe-toi »

Je fais encore ce qu'il me dit. Il se met à genoux face à moi et enlève mes chaussures blanches. Il remonte lentement le long de mes jambes en les caressant à peine de ses paumes.

« J'ai l'impression d'ouvrir l'emballage de mon cadeau de Noël »

Il m'adresse un sourire en faisant papillonner ses cils sur ses beaux yeux bleus.

« Ton cadeau qui est déjà à toi »

Son front se plisse comme s'il me grondait.

« Absolument pas mon bébé. Aujourd'hui, tu m'appartiens vraiment »

« Kurt, je t'appartiens depuis que j'ai accepté ta demande »

Je m'incline et encadre son visage sublime de mes mains.

« Je t'appartiens. Pour toujours. Désormais, mon bel époux, je pense que tu as trop d'habits sur toi »

Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il prend mes joues dans ses paumes et mêle ses doigts à mes boucles.

« Blainey » souffle-t-il, « mon Blainey »

Sa bouche entre à nouveau en collision avec la mienne. Sa langue passe mes lèvres et mes dents. Nos respirations ne forment qu'une.

« Enlève tes habits »

Je fais passer son veston par-dessus ses épaules. Il défait son étreinte le temps de l'enlever complètement. Il s'immobilise et m'admire de son grand regard plein d'envie.

« Je veux le faire. Je t'en prie » demandais-je d'un ton calme et charmeur.

Il s'agenouille à nouveau et je m'incline pour défaire son nœud papillon argenté. Le fameux. Il lève le menton pour que je puisse déboutonner le col de sa chemise. Je défais ensuite ses boutons de manchettes en or blanc. Un de mes cadeaux de mariage. Un K et un B emmêlés. Une fois que j'ai fini, il les prend et les met dans son pantalon.

« Tu y tiens on dirait »

« Bien sûr. C'est un cadeau de toi Blainey »

J'attrape son poignet gauche et caresse le bracelet que je lui ai offert. Je pose ensuite mes lèvres sur sa bague, identique à la mienne. Ses paupières se ferment.

« Blaine » murmure-t-il comme si c'était un mot magique.

Je déboutonne petit à petit sa chemise et embrasse sa peau que je découvre au fur et à mesure.

« Tu. Es. Mon. Bonheur. Je. T'aime. Tellement » chuchotais-je entre mes baisers.

Il geint. Habilement, il enroule son bras autour de ma taille et m'installe sur le matelas. Il se couche aussi. Il m'embrasse encore. Il maintient mon visage alors que nos langues se battent sensuellement. Il s'écarte et se laisse tomber à genoux. Je suis haletant.

« Tu es magnifique... Mon mari »

Il caresse toute la longueur de mes jambes et enroule sa main autour de ma cheville gauche.

« J'aime tes jambes. Je veux goûter chaque centimètre de ta peau »

Il embrasse la plante de mon pieds. Ça me chatouille mais c'est tellement sensuel. Il lèche le dos de mon pied et fait glisser sa langue jusqu'à mon tibia. Il pose des dizaines de baisers papillon sur ma peau. Je gigote sous la sensation.

« Reste immobile Monsieur Hummel-Anderson »

Brusquement, je suis à plat ventre et la douce torture de ses lèvres sur ma jambe reprend. Il remonte sur l'arrière de ma cuisse, la courbe de ma fesse et plus rien.

« Je t'en prie » dis-je.

« Je veux que tu sois entièrement déshabillé » chuchote-t-il en abaissant mon boxer.

Dès que je suis à poil, je sens sa langue le long de mon échine. J'insiste :

« Kurt, je t'en prie »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Blaine ? » souffle-t-il à mon oreille.

Son corps recouvre quasiment le mien. Je sens son sexe grandir contre mes fesses.

« Toi »

« J'ai aussi envie de toi. Mon cœur. Ma raison de vivre... »

Il me remet sur le dos, se redresse et finit de se déshabiller en un éclair. Il est tout nu et fièrement tendu vers moi.

« Tu m'appartiens » mime-t-il du bout des lèvres.

« Je t'en prie »

Mon ton désespéré lui décroche un sourire. Un sourire lubrique, pervers, charmeur. Très maniaque du contrôle.

Il glisse sur le matelas et dépose un chapelet de baisers sur ma jambe jusqu'à mon aine. Il écarte mes genoux en se plaçant entre.

« Hmm... Mon mari » murmure-t-il en me prenant dans sa bouche.

Je ferme les yeux et me laisse aller à la sensation de ses lèvres autour de mon gland. Je tiens sa tête en place en tirant sur ses cheveux. Sa langue experte me taquine avant qu'il engloutisse entièrement mon sexe. Je jette mon bassin contre lui, esclave de ses mouvements. Il place un bras en travers de mon ventre pour que j'arrête de bouger. Je vais jouir. Je vais jouir.

« Kurt... »

« Non, pas tout de suite » souffle-t-il en lâchant mon sexe dans un _Pop_ obscène.

Il se redresse sur moi et plonge sa langue dans mon nombril, ignorant exprès mon érection humide de salive et de liquide pré-éjaculatoire.

« Non ! »

Putain ! Je sais qu'il sourit contre moi. Il remonte vers mon visage.

« Patience mon cœur. Il nous reste tout le voyage pour s'amuser »

Oh merde oui ! On va à Londres.

Il suçote un téton puis le deuxième jusqu'à ce qu'ils durcissent. Il me regarde finalement d'une façon si chaude et intense que ça pourrait faire fondre la banquise.

« Je te veux Kurt. Je t'en prie »

Son corps recouvre le mien. Il caresse ma joue de son nez. Je passe mes doigts dans son son dos jusqu'à ses reins et me délecte de la sensation de ses muscles forts qui ondulent sous mes paumes.

« Tes désirs seront satisfaits Monsieur Hummel-Anderson. Mon mari. Je t'aime »

« Je t'aime aussi »

« Garde les yeux ouverts. Je veux pouvoir admirer leur beauté »

« Kurt... OOOOOH »

Je hurle quand il me pénètre doucement.

« Blaine. Oh mon Dieu. Blaine » halète-t-il.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

« Putain de merde ! Mais t'es malade ou quoi ? » crie Kurt en repoussant mon rêve sexy.

Il est debout près de moi, tout mouillé, chaud comme l'enfer et bouillonnant de colère. Qu'est-ce qu'il a putain ?

Oh merde.

Je baisse les yeux vers mes hanches où la situation est... tendue. Très tendue.

Oh bordel. Il est fou de rage. Littéralement fou de rage.

**Voilà voilà pour ce chapitre mes amours.**

**Je tiens à vous dire (pour les personnes frustrées) je rédigerais un OS pour raconter toute la cérémonie du mariage. Contents ? Rassurés ? ;)**

**Bon si ça vous a échappé Klaine sont mariés... Ouais parce que c'est génial et que j'aime Klaine même si Glee est fini !**

**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis dans une review. J'aime toujours autant (même plus) lire vos commentaires. Tous me donnent le sourire et certains me donnent les larmes aux yeux. Merci pour ça. Cette fic continue grâce à vous tous.**

**C'était mon instant Guimauve.**

**Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine et gros bisous mes lapins !**

**Cindy :)**


	50. Chapter 50

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**J'espère que vous allez tous bien.**

**ON A ATTEINT LES 600 REVIEWS ! JE SUIS VRAIMENT HEUREUSE ! MERCI POUR CA (à Klaineuse pour avoir mis la 600ème) et tout le monde pour votre soutien et votre fidélité. Quand j'ai posté mon tout premier chapitre, je pensais ne jamais atteindre les 100 reviews et regardez aujourd'hui. Vous êtes fantastiques. Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont laissés des commentaires jusqu'à maintenant et même plus tard. MERCI DU FOND DU COEUR.**

**Merci aux nouveaux follow/fav de la semaine :)**

**Merci à Anna, Biscotto, Marion, E, CeliaCom7, Sara, Lima's Angel, Klaineuse, mamstaz, minilou pour vos reviews.**

**AnnaKlaineuse : **NOOOOON LAISSE MOI DARREN * pleuuuuuuuuure * C'est de ta faute si je pleure :'( M'en fous je vais aller dans une dimension parallèle où vivent Klaine et j'assisterais à chacune de leurs galipettes OUIIIIIII Mieux que Disney Land !

**Soso : **OOOOOOH BISCOTTO tu es vraiment gentille tu sais :') tu es ma sauveuse. Qui irait buter Rogue à ma place et qui me sauverait pendant les heures interminables de chimie organique si tu n'étais pas là ? HEIN QUI ? Biscotouille vaincra Choupinette, il vaincra. Rien n'est plus chou qu'eux deux de toute façon. Baise dans les airs, baise contre une voiture... C'est du pareil au même avec tu sais qui (NON PAS VOLDEMORT CINDY Pas de nez pas de... HEHEHE) Blaine a la trique toute pointue tu crois ? TURLUTUTU CHAPEAU POINTUUUUUU C'EST CAAAAAAAAA bisous et pleins de cœurs ma Choupette d'amour.

**IheartIns : **coucou ! Oui moi aussi. L'action débute pour de vrai à partir de maintenant ;)

**E :** hmm merci j'imagine. Si tu es qui je pense c'est vraiment gentil de ta part...

**CeliaCom7 :** je ne suis pas la seule à apprécier les choses sombres alors ^^ merci ce que tu dis est adorable. Bisous :)

**Licorne-Klaine : **je ferais l'OS du mariage quand Nuances sera terminée. Comme ça, ce ne sera pas totalement fini pour les lecteurs :') Merci beaucoup. Bisous.

**Klaineuse : **la 600ème c'est toi ma soeureupine. Encore merci :) C'est vrai que Kurt a évolué depuis le tout début. Je m'en suis rendue compte en terminant un chapitre hier :) Bon il a changé mais il reste tout de même profondément le même maniaque du contrôle des premiers chapitres ;) Ouais Kurt s'énerve à la fin du chapitre parce qu'il ne supporte pas qu'une autre personne que lui profite du spectacle de Blaine dans cette situation. Il considère que le corps de son mari n'est qu'à lui. Je dois dire que je le comprends là-dessus. Tu peux te répéter autant de fois que tu veux si c'est pour me dire des choses si agréables :') Ouep, un bon Klaineur qui se respecte et qui les ff connaît Fix You. Comme Go Your Own Way (OMG CETTE FIC **) A mon avis, nous n'avons jamais assez de solo de Blainey :'D ou de Kurt ou de duo Klaine. Tu es Clara ? Carla ? Chantal ? Camilia? Camelia ? (Après ça je crois que j'ai plus de possibilité xD) Oh Darren... Je ne sais plus quoi dire. Je le regarde des fois et je soupire. Il est juste parfait. J'ai envie de pleurer devant sa beauté * sniffouille * Vivement ta review ma soeureupine d'amour et encore merci pour la 600ème. Gros bisous Je t'aime * cœur *

**mamstaz **: merci, j'aime bien écrire les chapitres en famille pour montrer que Kurt, malgré ce qu'il pense, a des personnes qui tiennent à lui. Ouep tu as tout compris ;)

**minilou **: les Warblers c'est la vie. Darren et son blazer... ** C'est parfait :') Si Poudlard existe je veux y aller ! Je m'en fous de ne pas avoir de pouvoirs je veux y aller ! Je veux aller à la Dalton Academy aussi même si je ne suis pas un garçon :'D Merci :')

**/!\ Présence de lemon /!\**

**Sur ce, bon chapitre !**

**ENJOY !**

**Chapitre 50**

Toute trace de sommeil a définitivement disparu de mon corps. J'essaye de trouver une excuse pour expliquer mon état.

« Je ne contrôle pas ces choses-là. Je m'étais allongé à plat ventre en plus »

Il prend une serviette sur le sol et me la balance dessus, les yeux assombris par la colère.

« Cache-toi au moins là-dessous ! »

« Kurt, personne n'a vu que... »

« Foutaise ! Joey et le reste des gardes ne sont jamais loin. Tu ne sais pas s'ils ont appréciés la vue ou non »

Soudain épouvanté, je croise les jambes et abaisse la serviette sur mon érection, moins voyante mais tout de même. J'arrive tellement facilement à ne pas penser à ces hommes qui nous collent aux baskets depuis que l'hélicoptère de Kurt a été saccagé.

« En effet » marmonne Kurt, « tu ne sais pas qui peut te prendre en photo ici et les revendre aux magasines new-yorkais »

Pourquoi je ne pense jamais aux trucs comme ça ? Toute couleur quitte mon visage. Je respire calmement pour faire disparaître totalement la situation gênante au niveau de mon entrejambe. Je me souviens qu'une flopée de photographes m'attendait à la sortie de The New Press quand ils avaient eu vent que Kurt Hummel allait se marier.

« Addition » exige Kurt à l'attention de la serveuse, « on rentre » me prévient-il.

« Maintenant ? »

« Maintenant »

Pas la peine d'essayer de négocier avec lui.

Il renfile son bermuda sur son short de bain tout mouillé et passe un fin tee-shirt blanc. La serveuse se ramène avec l'appareil pour carte bancaire.

A contre cœur, je remets mon short rayé rose et blanc et ma chemise crème. J'enfile aussi mes tongs. Kurt récupère son bouquin et son portable. Ses yeux énervés sont bientôt cachés derrière ses lunettes de soleil. Putain, je n'ai tué personne quand même. Je suis certain que personne n'a remarqué ce petit incident en plus. Il exagère tellement. Agacé, je me retiens de souffler.

J'ai seulement roulé sur le dos. Je ne contrôle pas mon corps et encore moins mes rêves. Je ne sais pas si Kurt a conscience de ça. En tout cas, son insouciance est partie abruptement.

« S'il te plaît. Ne sois pas en colère »

Je retire son livre et son IPhone de ses mains et les mets dans notre sac de plage.

« C'est déjà fait. Suis-moi ! » rétorque-t-il d'un ton calme, bien trop calme.

Il attrape mes doigts et bouge la tête vers Joey et les deux gardes avec lui. Ils sont français et s'appellent Maxime et Clément. Je pense qu'ils sont frères parce qu'ils se ressemblent beaucoup. Ils nous surveillaient tous les trois tranquillement depuis le poste de sécurité. Joey a un air renfrogné sous ses lunettes de soleil. Je devine qu'il est aussi énervé. J'ai du mal à le voir sans son costume sombre habituel. Lui aussi est en short et en tee-shirt.

Kurt ne dit rien, restant de mauvaise humeur. Nous nous déplaçons loin de la plage. Joey et les deux gardes nous suivent de près.

« On va où ? » le questionnais-je, incertain.

« Au bateau »

Aucun regard de sa part.

On arrive enfin à la marine. Il me tire sur la jetée où nous attendent un Jet-Ski et un canot. Des équipements du yacht. Kurt prépare le scooter des mers. Je me tourne vers Joey et lui donne le sac de plage. Il a une mine impassible. J'essaye de contrôler la rougeur qui s'étend sur mes joues.

« Prenez ça Monsieur »

Joey a un gilet de sauvetage entre les mains. Je le passe docilement en faisant attention. Personne d'autre n'en porte d'ailleurs. Autant ne rien dire là-dessus pour le moment. Kurt fusille Joey du regard. Oh merde ! Pourquoi il est aussi furieux contre lui au juste ?! Kurt tend les mains vers les ficelles de mon gilet et les noue plus fermement.

« Ça fera l'affaire » grogne-t-il, bourru, en évitant soigneusement de croiser mon regard.

Il passe avec élégance par-dessus la selle du Jet-Ski et m'incite à prendre ses doigts. Je les serre de toutes mes forces de peur de trébucher et de tomber. Je parviens à enjamber l'appareil sans problème. Joey et les deux gardes sont montés dans le canot. Kurt tend la jambe et prend appui sur la jetée pour repousser le Jet-Ski.

« Tiens-toi bien ! » me commande-t-il.

J'enroule mes bras autour de lui. C'est un aspect vraiment génial des scooters des mers : je suis plaqué à lui, mon visage blotti entre ses omoplates. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, je n'aurais jamais pu faire ça. Son parfum est délicieux. Il a son odeur habituelle mélangée à celle iodée de la mer. Je t'en prie Kurt, pardonne-moi.

Son corps se tend.

« Ne me lâche pas » prévient-il d'une voix plus tendre.

Je pose un baiser sur son tee-shirt et colle ma joue gauche contre son dos. Je regarde vers la marina où quelques personnes attendent le démarrage.

Kurt allume l'engin qui se réveille en vrombissant et en tremblant sous moi. Il accélère et le Jet-Ski se lance à la surface obscure et froide de la mer. Je serre plus fort mes bras autour de lui.

Joey vient se placer à notre droite avec le canot. Kurt le regarde brièvement et va encore plus vite. L'appareil rebondit facilement sur l'eau. Je vois Joey bouger la tête d'un air agacé mais légèrement amusé. Il va vers le bateau alors que Kurt s'éloigne du yacht et fonce vers l'horizon.

L'eau salée nous mouille et fouette doucement nos jambes nues. Le vent chaud fait sécher les éclaboussures quasi-instantanément. C'est tellement exaltant. J'espère que l'humeur enjouée de Kurt reviendra avec ce petit voyage sur l'eau. Je ne t'entends pas et je ne peux pas discerner ses traits mais je sais qu'il prend du bon temps. Il joue comme un enfant. Un enfant de vingt-cinq ans.

Il fait un grand virage et je peux profiter de tout le littoral : la plage, la marina et ses beaux bateaux, les bâtiments plus loin, les rochers sombres et pointus qui donnent toute sa beauté à cette côte. Il tourne prudemment la tête vers moi, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

« Je recommence ? » crie-t-il par-dessus le rugissements de l'engin.

J'acquiesce vivement. Il m'adresse un énorme sourire radieux, accélère au maximum et fonce vers le grand large. Je pense que je suis excusé.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

« Tu as bronzé » déclare Kurt en défaisant les liens de mon gilet de sauvetage.

J'essaye de savoir comment il se sent. On est monté à bord du bateau. Un des membres du personnel patiente pour le gilet. Kurt finit par lui donner.

« Vous avez besoin d'autre chose Messieurs ? » interroge une jeune femme à l'accent chantant.

Kurt enlève ses lunettes de soleil et les porte contre sa poitrine.

« Tu veux boire un verre ? » me propose-t-il.

« Tu penses que je peux en prendre un ? »

Il incline la tête sur le côté.

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

« Tu sais pourquoi »

Son front se plisse sous une expression songeuse. J'aimerais vraiment savoir ce qui se passe dans sa petite tête parfois.

« Deux Tequila Sunrise je vous prie et amenez-nous quelque chose à grignoter aussi » annonce-t-il à la jeune femme.

Elle opine et s'en va.

« Tu penses que je vais te donner une punition ? » souffle sensuellement Kurt.

« Tu le veux ? »

« Oui »

« De quelle façon ? »

« Je peux me débrouiller pour trouver »

J'avale difficilement ma salive en pensant à cette sanction sexy.

_T'excite pas trop tu pourrais le regretter bien vite._

Kurt plisse le front encore une fois.

« Est-ce que tu veux recevoir une punition ? »

J'aimerais savoir comment il fait ça. Je m'empourpre et bafouille finalement :

« J'hésite »

« Pourquoi ? »

Je sais qu'il réprime un sourire.

« Tu as envie de me faire souffrir ? »

Ses lèvres se transforment en une ligne droite sévère et son amusement disparaît. Il s'incline et pose ses lèvres sur le haut de ma tête.

« Tu es mon mari Blaine. Pas mon soumis. Je n'ai pas envie de te faire souffrir. Jamais. Je pensais que tu l'avais compris au fil du temps. Par contre, je ne pense pas que je réagirais autrement à ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure. Imagine si Cooper avait eu à voir une photo de toi dans cette situation. Je ne souhaite pas que ça se produise et toi non plus je pense »

Merde, Coop'... Ce serait tellement gênant. Pour lui. Pour moi. Je suis un vrai abruti sérieusement.

La serveuse arrive avec nos cocktails et nos amuses-gueules. Elle met le tout sur la table devant nous.

« Installe-toi » me commande Kurt.

Je m'exécute et Kurt se met à ma droite. Il pousse un verre vers moi.

« Santé Monsieur Hummel-Anderson »

« Santé Monsieur Hummel-Anderson » répétais-je.

Kurt me fixe intensément. Son expression reste cependant impassible. Ça m'agace tellement de ne pas savoir ce qu'il pense. Il est toujours en colère ? Je vais juste faire comme d'habitude : détourner son attention.

« Ce yacht est à qui ? »

« Un comte anglais. Sa famille possédait une immense chaîne industrielle qui était basée à Londres il me semble »

« Donc il a énormément d'argent »

Brusquement, Kurt paraît prudent.

« Oui »

« Comme toi »

« Oui. Comme toi aussi. _Tout ce qui m'appartient t'appartient _» complète-t-il en citant ses vœux de mariage.

« C'est juste étrange. Je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup de choses et là... »

Je soupire et fait un geste englobant l'environnement.

« Tu t'habitueras »

« Je ne pense pas »

Joey arrive.

« J'ai un appel pour vous Monsieur »

Kurt plisse le front mais prend tout de même son IPhone.

« Hummel ! » grogne-t-il en se déplaçant sur le pont du yacht.

Je tourne la tête vers l'étendue bleue scintillante sans prêter attention à sa discussion avec Pierce, son associée la plus proche. J'ai de l'argent, énormément d'argent. Je n'ai absolument rien réalisé pour avoir cette richesse. Mis à part me marier avec un homme excessivement riche.

Un frisson me parcourt l'échine en me souvenant de notre conversation à propos du contrat de mariage.

Elle s'est déroulée le dimanche suivant la fête d'anniversaire de Kurt. On était tous à la cuisine en train de manger notre petit déjeuner. Zoé, Sam, Carole et moi parlions de cuisine et Kurt et Burt avaient le nez plongé dans les journaux.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

« Jetez un œil à ça ! » s'exclame Santana en plaquant sa tablette sur la table, « il y a un article sur les fiançailles de Porcelaine et du Hobbit »

« Aussi tôt ? » dit Burt, surpris, ne relevant même pas les surnoms.

Sa bouche se tord ensuite comme si une pensée sale lui avait traversé la tête. Kurt fronce les sourcils.

Santana nous fait la lecture.

« Nous avons eu vent au Times que le célibataire le plus convoité de New-York, le fameux Kurt Hummel, est prêt à faire le grand pas et à dire 'oui'. Qui est le chanceux ? Nous l'ignorons mais nous fouillerons pour en apprendre plus. Imaginons seulement qu'ils discutent déjà de leur contrat de mariage »

Santana s'apprête à dire quelque chose mais Kurt lui lance un regard glacial. Elle se tait donc. On pourrait presque entendre une mouche voler. La tension dans cette cuisine est plus que palpable.

Putain, c'est quoi ça encore ? Contrat de mariage ?! Je n'ai pas pensé à ça une seconde. Je peux presque sentir mon sang quitter mon visage. Pourquoi le sol ne s'ouvre jamais sous moi dans ces moments ? Kurt gigote sur son siège alors que mes yeux ne peuvent pas se détacher de lui. Il fait non de la tête, sans un bruit.

« Kurt... » commence tranquillement Burt.

« Je ne veux pas du tout parler de ça encore une fois » crache-t-il à son père.

Celui-ci me regarde brièvement, tendu et ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose.

« Il n'y aura pas de contrat de mariage » dit Kurt en hurlant presque.

Il penche à nouveau la tête vers son journal, les traits fermés. Il semble oublier notre présence tout à coup. Tout le monde m'interrogent du regard puis fixent Kurt et finissent par nous éviter.

« Kurt... Je ferais tout ce que Monsieur Hummel ou toi me demanderez de faire à ce sujet »

_Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'étais pas rodé pour les contrats Hummel..._

Kurt me fusille du regard.

« Non ! »

Je frémis et bafouille :

« Je veux que tu sois en sécurité »

« Kurt, Blaine. Il serait plus judicieux de parler de ça entre vous » nous réprimande Carole.

Elle ne dit rien mais lance des coups d'œil sévères à Burt et Santana. Elle semble les tenir responsables de ce dérapage.

« Blaine, le problème ne vient pas de toi » me dit doucement Burt, « et je t'en prie, appelle-moi Burt »

Kurt fixe des yeux froids comme la glace sur son père. Ça me fait mal de voir ça. Putain, il est réellement en colère.

Santana et Zoé débarrassent la table et continuent leur discussion comme si de rien n'était.

« Enfin bref, les pancakes de Blaine sont démentiels » conclut Sam.

Mes yeux sont rivés sur mes mains qui se tordent encore et encore. Qu'es-ce que vont penser Burt et Carole de moi ? Kurt arrête mes mouvements en plaquant sa paume sur le dos de ma main.

« Ne fais pas ça »

Comment peut-il savoir à quoi je pense ?

« Ne fais pas attention à ce qu'il dit » me murmure-t-il, « il dit chaque mot pour moi. Il est énervé à cause de Sebastian. Ne te tracasse pas à ton sujet »

J'ai conscience que Kurt est encore choqué de la discussion qu'il a eu avec Burt.

« Je suis d'accord avec lui Kurt. Tu as beaucoup d'argent. Je n'ai rien moi »

Kurt me jette un coup d'œil noir.

« Blaine, si un jour tu viens à me laisser, tu pourras tout emmener avec toi. Tu m'as déjà laissé et si ça se reproduit je... »

« Rien n'est pareil » le coupais-je doucement, « et... Peut-être que ce sera toi qui viendra à me laisser »

Cette simple idée me retourne le ventre. Il rit sans joie et bouge la tête.

« Kurt... Je pourrais faire quelque chose qui t'obligerais à... »

Je regarde mes doigts. La boule qui enserre ma gorge retient mes mots. Me faire abandonner par Kurt. Non, non, non...

« Stop. Stop. Immédiatement. Fin de la discussion. Je ne veux plus en entendre parler Blaine. Aucun contrat de mariage. Jamais »

Il s'adresse ensuite à Burt :

« Papa, tu veux bien qu'on fasse le mariage ici ? »

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

C'est vrai. Il n'a jamais mentionné cette histoire à nouveau. Et puis, maintenant que j'y pense, il ne cesse de me répéter des choses à propos de son argent qui m'appartient aussi. Il me le dit souvent. Un petit souffle passe mes lèvres quand je me souviens de la folie qu'a été l'achat de vêtements avec Kurt avant notre voyage de noces. Le simple short de bain que je porte sur moi en ce moment coûte six cents dollars. Bon évidemment, il est superbe mais c'est une somme quand même obscène pour un short.

Kurt reprend sa place à mes côtés et me tire de mes pensées.

« Tu t'habitueras » dit-il.

« Hmm ? »

« A être riche » lâche-t-il en roulant des yeux, « bois, on va aller au lit »

Hein ? Déjà ?

« Bois » répète-t-il plus durement.

Oh bordel de merde. La lueur de ses yeux pourrait donner chaud au Soleil même. J'avale cul sec le contenu de mon verre, le regard verrouillé au sien. Ses lèvres s'ouvrent à peine et la pointe de sa langue passe entre ses dents. Avec habileté et élégance, il s'incline vers moi en s'appuyant sur les deux montants de mon siège.

« Suis-moi, je vais te montrer un petit quelque chose » murmure-t-il.

Je déglutis difficilement.

« Tu peux avoir confiance en moi » ajoute-t-il en me tendant la main avec un sourire lubrique.

Il faudra que quelqu'un m'apprenne à ne pas craquer face à ce sourire. Évidemment que j'ai confiance en lui. Je pourrais mettre ma vie entre les mains de Kurt. Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore derrière la tête ? Rien que de m'imaginer des scénarios, je suis toute chose.

On quitte le pont du bateau pour pouvoir atteindre la grande cabine présente en sous-sol. C'est une superbe chambre en bois verni sombre. Les murs sont gris clairs et le lit est recouvert d'une jolie parure verte anis.

Kurt libère mes doigts pour virer son haut qu'il jette je ne sais où. Il balance ses tongs et abaisse rapidement son bermuda et son maillot de bain. Bordel de Dieu. Le spectacle de le voir nu m'ennuiera-t-il un jour ? Sa peau est moins pâle que d'habitude et ses beaux cheveux châtains sont plus longs et sont dans tous les sens à cause de sa baignade plus tôt.

Il prend mon menton entre ses doigts et tire sur ma peau pour m'empêcher de mordre ma lèvre.

« C'est bien mieux » souffle-t-il en caressant ma bouche

Il pivote et va vers la penderie. Il prend deux paires de menottes et un masque.

Des menottes ? Il ne m'en a jamais fait porter. Je tourne la tête vers le lit. Il n'y a pas de montants. Comment il va les attacher ? Il fait demi-tour et pose sur moi ses yeux assombris.

« Elles peuvent être douloureuses. Elles peuvent blesser la peau si on force dessus. Je veux vraiment les utiliser sur toi »

Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

« Prends-les »

Il fait un pas vers moi et me les tend.

« Tu souhaites les mettre pour voir la sensation ? »

Elles semblent rudes. La pensée soudaine de ne pas vouloir en porter dans un contexte plus grave me frappe. Kurt me fixe avec attention.

« Tu as les clés ? » demandais-je à voix basse.

Il laisse apparaître une minuscule clé au creux de sa main.

« Elle peut ouvrir toutes les paires que j'ai »

Bordel mais il en a combien de ces objets ? Je ne crois pas en avoir remarqué dans la commode de la salle de torture moderne.

Il passe le dis de ses doigts sur mon visage et s'incline près de ma bouche.

« On s'amuse ? »

Mon sang fonce droit au sud de l'équateur et l'envie se déroule dans mon bas-ventre.

« Oui »

Il m'offre un sourire.

« Parfait »

Il embrasse le haut de mon crâne du bout des lèvres.

« On doit décider d'un mot d'alerte. Tu vas me dire stop sans même faire attention alors il nous en faut un »

Il effleure ma joue avec le bout de son nez. Aucune autre partie de son corps ne touche le mien.

Mon cœur tambourine douloureusement dans ma poitrine. Bordel. Il ne peut pas me faire un tel effet avec seulement deux phrases. C'est fou.

« Tu ne vas pas souffrir. Ce sera juste fort. Très fort. Tu ne pourras faire aucun mouvement d'accord ? »

Putain, tout semble vraiment chaud. Mon souffle est déjà court rien qu'en y pensant. Je suis content qu'il soit mon époux. Ce serait très embarrassant autrement. Je laisse mes yeux traîner sur son corps et ils tombent sur son sexe fièrement tendu dans ma direction. Je chuchote tout doucement :

« Ok »

« Donne un mot Blainey. Un mot d'alerte » précise-t-il.

« Fraise »

« Fraise ? » dit-il en gloussant.

« Oui »

Il sourit.

« Choix révélateur. Mets tes bras en l'air »

Je m'exécute. Kurt prend le bas de ma chemise, la déboutonne rapidement et me l'enlève en la laissant tomber par terre. Il reprend les menottes de mes mains et les dépose sur le matelas ainsi que le masque. Il se penche pour enlever le dessus de lit vert.

« Fais demi-tour »

Je fais encore ce qu'il me dit. Il baisse mon short et mon maillot de bain d'un coup et les laisse s'étaler lâchement au sol. Je suis nu à mon tour.

« Demain je m'assurerais que tu en portes un bien moins moulant » grogne-t-il en passant ses doigts dans mes cheveux.

Il les mêle vite à mes boucles et me tire en arrière afin que mon dos soit plaqué à son torse et que mon cul rencontre son membre dur. Un souffle tremblant passe mes lèvres alors qu'il m'incite à incliner ma tête vers la droite pour pouvoir atteindre plus facilement ma gorge.

« Tu as été un vilain garçon tout à l'heure » susurre-t-il contre mon oreille.

Une décharge électrique passe à travers mon corps.

« O-Oui »

« Hmm... D'après toi, je devrais faire quoi ? »

« T'y habituer »

Sa langue contre mon cou accélère les battements de mon cœur. Je le sens sourire contre ma peau.

« L'espoir fait vivre Monsieur Hummel-Anderson »

Il masse doucement mon cuir chevelu de ses longs doigts habiles avant de murmurer contre ma gorge, envoyant de l'air frais sur la ligne de salive qu'il a laissé :

« Tu te souviendras de ce que je m'apprête à te faire »

D'un geste rapide, il enroule son bras autour de moi, s'installe sur le bord du matelas et me tire sur ses genoux. Son sexe bandé repose contre les muscles de mon ventre nu. Je hurle quand sa paume brûlante s'abat brutalement sur mon cul. D'un coup, je suis couché sur le dos. Il m'admire de ses yeux bleus si intenses. Je pourrais jouir sur place sous ce regard.

« Tu te verrais... Tu es tellement magnifique »

Sa main glisse sur ma jambe. Toute ma peau, tout mon être est parcouru de picotements. Son regard ne quitte pas le mien quand il se penche pour atteindre les menottes. Il enroule ma cheville gauche de ses doigts et place un des bracelets métalliques autour.

Il fait de même avec la deuxième cheville. Les deux paires de menottes pendent désormais à mes pieds. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a derrière la tête au juste ? Il va les accrocher où ?

« Redresse-toi » me commande-t-il.

Je n'hésite pas une seconde.

« Bien. Passe tes bras de part et d'autre de tes cuisses »

Je monte mes genoux contre mon torse et les enlace de mes bras. Il place deux doigts sous mon menton afin que je le relève. Il m'embrasse langoureusement et tendrement. Il place ensuite le masque et me rend momentanément aveugle. Tout est noir. Il n'y a plus aucun son à part ma respiration irrégulière et les vagues qui tapent lentement le bateau.

Putain de merde. Je suis ridiculement dur alors qu'il m'a à peine touché.

« Répète-moi le mot d'alerte Blaine »

« Fraise »

« Parfait »

Il attrape délicatement mon poignet gauche et passe le bracelet métallique autour. Il fait pareil avec le droit. Désormais, ma cheville et mon poignet gauches sont liés et idem de l'autre côté. Je déglutis.

« A partir de là, je vais te baiser si fort que tu n'auras plus de voix à cause des cris » susurre Kurt.

Il passe ses mains dans le creux de mes genoux et me fait basculer sur le dos. Je suis contraint de garder mes jambes contre moi. Si j'essaye de me débattre, le métal attaquera ma peau. C'est vrai. C'est douloureux. C'est aussi assez bizarre d'être obligé de rester dans cette position. Je me sens si vulnérable. Il met plus de distance entre mes pieds et pose ses lèvres sur ma cuisse. Je veux bouger, gigoter mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas jeter mon bassin contre. Je ne peux rien faire.

« Tu es obligé de tout encaisser en restant immobile Blaine » chuchote-t-il en glissant sur ma peau et en soufflant sur mon érection sensible.

Je suis totalement à poil, complètement exposé. Il pose des baisers sur mon ventre et entre sa langue dans mon nombril. Il la fait ensuite traîner jusqu'à mes tétons.

« Calme-toi » me rassure-t-il, « tu es magnifique mon Blaine »

Je geins en commençant à m'agacer. D'ordinaire, j'aurais cambré le dos pour approcher ses lèvres de ma peau. Je gémis en me débattant faiblement, les bracelets des menottes entrant dans la chair.

« Aaaah ! »

« Tu me rends dingue. Je vais te montrer à quel point »

Son corps recouvre le mien désormais. Ses lèvres pincent mon téton gauche. Il le suce, le mordille, le lèche jusqu'à ce qu'il durcisse. Je ne me rends pas compte de la position de sa main droite avant que je sente un doigt entrer en moi d'un coup. Son sexe est appuyé contre ma hanche gauche. Je crie alors qu'il s'attaque au deuxième bouton de chair.

« Kurt ! »

Ses lèvres se retroussent contre ma poitrine.

« Tu veux jouir avec seulement mes doigts ? » chuchote-t-il contre mon téton humide et excité, « je peux le faire, tu le sais »

Il mord plus fort mon mamelon et entre un deuxième doigt en moi. Je hurle. Le désir brûlant et épais s'enroule autour de mon estomac. Mes orteils se crispent. Je tire sur le métal qui mord ma peau. Je ne peux rien faire. Je suis esclave de tout ce qu'il me fait.

« O-Oui »

« Oh mon cœur. Tu sais que ce sera plus difficile que ça »

« O-Oh !... Je t'en prie »

« Calme-toi »

Il mordille la ligne de ma mâchoire, ne cessant pas ses mouvements en moi. Sa bouche atteint la mienne. J'oublie comment respirer. Sa langue passe la barrière de mes dents et se bat sensuellement avec la mienne. Il me pousse, prend possession de moi. Sa langue a le goût de tequila, de jus d'orange et de Kurt. Il place une main sur ma joue et m'empêche de secouer la tête.

« Bébé, reste immobile. Je veux que tu restes immobile »

« Je... Je veux te regarder »

« Non Blainey. Ce sera plus intense de cette façon »

Lentement, il retire ses doigts et les remplace par une partie de sa verge. D'ordinaire, je me serais balancer contre lui pour le prendre entièrement mais c'est impossible ici. Il sort de moi.

« Kurt ! S'il te plaît ! »

« Je recommence ? » demande-t-il d'un ton joueur mais légèrement tremblant.

« Kurt ! »

Il entre encore une fois en moi, seulement son gland, et ressort en me donnant un baiser et en taquinant mes tétons.

« STOP ! »

« Tu as envie de moi Blaine ? »

« Oui ! »

« Je veux te l'entendre dire » chuchote-t-il d'une voix haletant en caressant mon entrée.

« J'ai envie de toi, je t'en prie ! »

Son souffle frappe ma joue.

« Tu vas m'avoir Blaine »

Je jette ma tête dans l'oreiller et crie en me débattant avec les bracelets métalliques alors qu'il me pénètre d'un seul coup. Il arrête de bouger et fait tourner son sexe en moi, touchant immédiatement ma prostate. Tout mon corps s'enflamme.

« Pourquoi tu me provoques Blaine ? »

« Stop, stop Kurt ! »

Il refait un cercle avec ses hanches, ignorant ma demande. Il sort de moi et me reprend profondément.

« Parle. Pourquoi ? » siffle-t-il.

Un hurlement passe mes lèvres. C'est insupportable.

« Parle »

« K-Kurt... »

« Dis-le-moi Blaine »

Il me pénètre à nouveau et la sensation familière et ardente se déploie dans mon estomac. Mes testicules se contractent et le plaisir violent efface la douleur des menottes qui blessent ma peau.

« J'en sais rien. Parce que j'en suis capable. Parce que je t'aime ! Putain Kurt ! Je t'en prie ! »

Il geint et entame des va-et-vients profonds, durs, brutaux en moi excitant toujours plus chacune des terminaisons nerveuses de mon intimité et de mon corps tout entier. Je fais du mieux que je peux pour encaisser ces sensations. Je vais devenir fou... Je vais devenir fou... Je veux serrer les cuisses pour retarder la jouissance qui va me frapper d'un moment à l'autre. Impossible. Je lui appartiens. Seulement sien. Je suis à sa merci. Mes yeux s'humidifient. Je n'en peux plus. C'est insoutenable. Je ne vais pas le stopper. Si je vais le faire. Non... Non.

« Oui, oui » marmonne-t-il, « lâche prise bébé »

Je crie et jouis violemment autour de son érection. Des jets chauds frappent mon ventre crispé. L'orgasme me détruit, m'engloutit tout entier et me laisse en pièces. Je me libère, éreinté, les larmes striant mes joues. Mon corps tremble et se secoue encore et encore dans un orgasme sans fin.

J'ai vaguement conscience que Kurt se redresse, enfoui en moi et qu'il m'assied sur ses cuisses. Il noue ses doigts dans mes cheveux et sa deuxième main me maintient. Il jouit avec force en moi alors que des spasmes m'agitent encore. Excitant. Crevant. Bon. Douloureux. Parfait.

Kurt retire le masque de mes yeux et pose ses lèvres sur mes paupières, le bout de mon nez, mes pommettes. Il essuie mes larmes avec ses baisers en encadrant mes joues de ses paumes.

« Je t'aime mon Blaine » souffle-t-il, « tu me rends fou de rage mais tu me redonnes vie »

Je n'arrive pas à ouvrir mes paupières et encore moins à parler. Avec délicatesse, il me couche sur le matelas et sort doucement de moi.

Un gémissement brisé de douleur passe mes lèvres. Il se met debout pour libérer mes poignets et mes chevilles. Il les caresse et les malaxe lentement et vient se coucher près de moi. Il me prend dans ses bras et j'étire mes jambes lourdes. Je n'ai jamais eu d'orgasme aussi puissant de toute ma vie. Peut-être que je devrais le contrarier plus souvent si c'est ça sa sanction.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

L'envie d'aller au petit coin me sort du sommeil. Un moment, je suis perdu. La chambre est plongée dans le noir. Où est-ce que je suis ? Londres ? Paris ? Non, sur le bateau. Il se fait bercer par les vagues et le bruit des moteurs résonne. Je ne me suis même pas rendu compte qu'on se déplaçait. Kurt est près de moi. Il porte une fine chemise bleue et un skinny noir. Il est pieds nus. Sa chevelure goutte et son parfum délicieux de caramel et de gel douche emplit mes narines.

« Coucou » chuchote-t-il avec un regard amoureux.

Je souris en rougissant.

« Je me suis endormi longtemps ? »

« Un peu plus d'une heure »

« On est en mer ? »

« On est sorti hier. On a été en ville les soirs d'avant. Je pensais que ce serait bien de rester rien que tous les deux »

« On est parti où ? »

« Nice »

Je fais craquer mes bras et mes jambes ankylosés. Les cours de yoga de Pete ne sont pas assez pour ce type de sport.

Je dois aller pisser. J'enfile le peignoir blanc près du lit. Je me sens tellement gêné, c'est bizarre. Les yeux de Kurt sont verrouillés sur moi. Je le sais. Je pivote dans sa direction mais son regard est fixé sur l'écran de son PC, le front plissé.

Je passe mes mains sous l'eau en me souvenant de notre soirée de la veille. Les pans de tissus s'ouvrent sur moi. Je me détaille dans la glace, les yeux écarquillés sur mon reflet.

Putain de merde ! C'est quoi tout ça ?!

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre.**

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis dans une review, en MP ou même sur Twitter (même pseudo qu'ici). Je suis toujours contente de répondre aux questions de tout le monde.**

**Je suis en vacances ce soir donc je vais en profiter pour bosser mes exams principaux que j'ai à la rentrée et je vais me reposer aussi beaucoup ^^ donc je ne publierais pas la semaine prochaine. Le prochain chapitre sera pour le vendredi 24. Voilà, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop.**

**On se retrouve donc dans deux semaines. Pour ceux en vacances comme moi, bonnes vacances et pour les autres, bon week end :)**

**Gros bisous,**

**Cindy !**


	51. Chapter 51

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**J'espère que vous allez bien après cette petite semaine de pause. **

**Merci aux nouveaux fav/follows pour les précédents chapitres :)**

**Merci à CeliaCom7, Biscotto, Anna, ViviKlaine, Sara, justmoi59, Marion, Amber, mamstaz, uneklaineuuuuuse, minilou, Klaineuse pour vos reviews.**

**CeliaCom7 : **mais non il ne faut pas avoir peur, est-ce que j'ai déjà écrit des choses qui faisaient peur ? -tousse-

**Soso : **bien le bonsoir chère Choupette Bomerson ! Moi je refuse ce genre de relations avec ton bébé d'amour. Déjà parce que mon mari est supermegafoxyawesomehot et puis parce que Matt est **ton** mari ! Je te le laisse... J'avais compris cette fois, parce que si Voldemort était riche, il pourrait se payer une chirurgie réparatrice après qu'il ait quasiment crevé à cause de Harry... (chirurgie du nez, implant capillaire -comme JP-). Durant ton absence, j'ai vidé le stock de limonade/grenadine du Leclerc du coin... -pleure misérablement- bisous bisous bisous ma choupette d'amouuuuur

**AnnaKlaineuse :** Je sais je sais je suis une sadique. J'assume assez bien en y pensant ;) merci beaucoup :')

**ViviKlaine : **hey ! Wow eh bien merci. Ce genre de compliment me va droit au cœur. Ça fait du bien, tu n'imagines pas à quel point. Vraiment merci à toi. Je sais pas quoi dire tellement ça me fait plaisir... Et oui, je vais écrire une autre fic après Nuances. Mais je ne vais la commencer que quand celle-ci sera terminée pour être totalement dedans et surtout, pour ne pas bâcler Nuances. Merci encore pour les mots gentils...

**Licorne-Klaine : **eh bien merci :') c'est géant 600 reviews. Je vais pas m'en remettre je crois. Bisous !

**justmoi59 : **oui Blaine lui fait perdre la tête :')

**IheartIns : **coucou. Je suis désolée que le suspens soit fichu pour toi. J'espère que tu aimes tout de même... Bisous.

**Guest/Amber : **ne t'en fais pas. Je suis contente que tu prennes le temps de le faire quand tu peux. J'espère que tout va bien pour toi... Ouais merci je réalise pas trop. C'est tellement énorme 600 reviews ! Oui ne t'en fais pas pour Burt/Kurt. J'aime la relation père/fils qu'ils ont. Aux Etats-Unis (je sais pas si c'est comme ça en France), quand deux personnes se marient, les deux mariés doivent établir un contrat de mariage. C'est à dire qu'ils doivent signer des documents dans lesquels se trouvent les lignes à suivre pendant l'union et en cas de divorce (répartition des biens, de l'argent, des maisons...). C'est un moyen de s'assurer pour l'un ou l'autre que le divorce sera équitable. Burt veut s'assurer que le mariage soit fait en règle pour qu'il n'y ait pas de risques que Blaine se marie seulement pour l'argent et qu'il ruine Kurt en lui prenant tout. Kurt n'en veut pas parce qu'il ne croit pas que Blaine soit comme ça. C'est compliqué je sais et j'en suis désolée. J'aurais dû l'expliquer au début du chapitre. Bisous !

**mamstaz : **je suis contente qu'il t'ait plu alors. Merci beaucoup !

**uneklaineuuuuuse : **j'espère que ça va quand même... Ton impression est vraiment bonne -rire démoniaque- je suis une affreuse personne je le sais. Non tous les chapitres qui suivent ne sont pas pareil. Je sais pas si tu connais les livres mais l'histoire de mon Kurt ne sera pas du tout pareil que celle de Christian. La fin non plus... Oui c'est sûr je vais faire un OS sur le mariage. Ne t'en fais pas. Ce qui compte pour moi c'est que tu apprécies un minimum les chapitres. Les reviews comptent pour moi (j'aime échanger avec vous :')) mais c'est le plaisir des lecteurs qui m'importe avant tout.

**minilou : **mon cœur s'est arrêté en voyant la toute première photo promotionnelle. D'un coup, PAF Dare nous a tous achevé avec une photo ;) Haaaaan je croyais qu'il était mon mari :'( (toute personne qui ne veut pas de Darren dans sa vie est mentalement défaillante -Je dis ça je dis rien-) Allons à Dalton/Poudlard ensemble ! Tu sais quoi, je vais être un remake de Harry Potter : je vais vivre dans un placard sous l'escalier en colimaçon de Klaine à la Dalton Academy ! Voilà mon projet pour le reste de ma vie :D merci beaucoup

**Klaineuse** : WALALA soeureupine ! Tu m'as manqué aussi :') tu vas voir ce que je te réserve pour ce chapitre. J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu par rapport à ce que tu t'étais imaginé ;) Aïe, aïe Hunter... Je ne t'en dit pas plus tu le découvriras toute seule :'D Je lui ferais avaler ses dents aussi -surtout si mon copain c'est Blaine **tousse**\- Go Your Own Way est géniale. Genre magnique de magnique. Je sais ya des fics tellement cools qui ne reçoivent pas beaucoup de reviews. Tu vois yen a une, elle s'appelle Deuxième Chance. MON DIEU MAIS JE SUIS AMOUREUSE DE CETTE FIC ! tout le monde devrait aller la lire. Elle est fantastique. Je suis en adoration... Mais qu'elle est nulle cette fille avec sa fic pourrie. Quelle idée d'appeler une fic Nuances... pff -_- Je ne trouve pas ça stupide. La voix de Darren m'a sauvé. Je veux me marier avec Darren et sa voix. CLARA YEEEEES Je suis tellement heureuse de pouvoir connaître ton prénom. C'est peut-être rien mais ça compte pour moi. Ça te rend plus réelle en quelques sortes :3 J'ai vu les photos et la vidéo et... Mon cœur s'est arrêté. J'étais là : « cet homme est sexy même avec du maquillage et des bas résille... » Tu as l'air géniale aussi Clara. J'adorerais pouvoir te connaître plus :') mais il y a peut-être quelque chose de spécial à se raconter nos petites histoires les vendredis je sais pas :* Merci ma superfan. Tu es géniale. Vivement la semaine prochaine pour ta review :') Gros bisous et passe une bonne semaine. Je t'aime * cœur cœur cœur cœur *

**Sur ce, bon chapitre !**

**ENJOY !**

**Chapitre 51**

Les muscles de mon ventre sont tâchés de marques rouges foncées. Des suçons ! Ce con m'a marqué. Kurt Hummel, l'un des PDG les plus reconnus du pays m'a marqué comme un putain d'adolescent pré-pubère au corps débordant d'hormones. Comment il a réussi à faire ça sans que je le remarque ? Je m'empourpre. Bien sûr. Ce dieu du sexe a détourné mon attention en s'occupant d'autres parties de mon corps.

_Il t'a marqué comme si tu lui appartenais comme un vulgaire objet. Tu n'es pas un objet !_

Je me scrute dans le miroir, abasourdi. Les bracelets métalliques ont laissé des traces rose foncées autour de mes poignets. Je sais que j'aurais des hématomes demain. Je baisse la tête vers mes pieds et voit le même spectacle. Putain on aurait presque l'impression que je me suis fait violenter.

Je reprends mon observation dans la glace, les yeux écarquillés. Si on retire les suçons et les ecchymoses, je ne me ressemble quand même pas. Toute ma silhouette s'est modifiée depuis que Kurt est entré dans ma vie. Mes muscles sont plus développés et saillants. Mes boucles sont joliment arrangées sur ma tête et ma peau est douce comme celle d'un bébé. J'ai une barbe de trois jours entretenue et non négligée comme d'ordinaire. Je ressemble à un jeune homme sophistiqué qui prend soin de lui. Une première depuis vingt-trois ans. Bon le seul truc qui fait tâche, ce sont toutes ces marques.

Il a vraiment fait ça ? Pas une seule fois depuis que l'on s'est rencontré il ne m'avait marqué. La raison me vient à l'esprit. Encore un acte du maniaque du contrôle qui sommeille en lui.

_Eh bien, ne te laisse pas faire cette fois !_

Il a été trop loin !

Je quitte la salle de d'eau à vive allure et fonce vers la penderie en ignorant exprès Kurt. Je laisse tomber mon peignoir par terre et prends un pantalon en toile noir et un tee-shirt rouge. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux avant de les démêler avec un peigne.

« Tu vas bien ? » me demande Kurt d'un ton nerveux.

Si je vais bien ? Non pas vraiment non. Impossible pour moi de profiter du Soleil torse nu avant la fin de notre voyage de noces maintenant. Cette pensée fait grimper la rage d'un échelon en moi. Comment a-t-il pu ?! Il va voir à quel point je vais bien. Je peux très bien jouer l'ado de quinze ans moi aussi. Je me tourne, lui balance mon peigne à la tête et fais demi-tour pour quitter la chambre. J'attends quand même de voir comment il réagit. Ses yeux et sa bouche s'ouvrent en grand et il se cache le visage de ses bras avant de prendre l'objet en pleine figure. Mon peigne tombe par terre.

Je quitte pour de bon la chambre, remonte rapidement à l'étage et fonce sur le pont du yacht. Je dois m'éloigner et reprendre le dessus sur mes nerfs. La nuit est tombée. Un vent chaud fouette mon visage et emmène l'odeur iodée et salée de la mer dans mes narines. Le bateau fonce à la surface de l'eau. Je me penche sur la barrière et admire les lumières brillantes et dansantes des bâtiments sur la terre ferme. Je prends une profonde inspiration. Je sais que Kurt est dans mon dos même s'il n'a fait aucun bruit.

« Tu es énervé ? »

« Tu me le demandes vraiment ? »

« Très énervé ? »

« Je dirais que, sur une échelle de un à dix, je suis bien à vingt là »

« Vraiment ? »

Il a l'air surpris et admiratif en même temps.

« Oui vraiment. Je suis tellement énervé que le meurtre est la pensée la plus calme et douce que j'ai en ce moment » sifflais-je du bout des lèvres.

Il ne répond rien. Je pivote sur moi-même pour lui jeter un regard noir. Je sais qu'il ne sait pas quoi faire. Ses traits sont déboussolés et il n'a pas essayé de me prendre dans ses bras ou de me caresser.

« Kurt, tu dois arrêter de vouloir me contrôler. Tu m'as engueulé sur la plage et j'avais saisi. Ça s'arrête là »

Il baisse un peu la tête.

« Eh bien au moins je suis certain que ça ne se reproduira plus » chuchote-t-il, bougon.

C'est sa seule explication ?

« Je n'apprécie pas que tu me laisses des suçons. Pas autant du moins. Limite à ne pas franchir »

« Je n'apprécie pas que tu bandes et que tu sois à moitié à poil devant des gens. Limites à ne pas franchir »

« Ton but est atteint alors ! C'est impossible désormais. Regarde ça ! »

Je lève l'ourlet de mon tee-shirt sur mon ventre. Cependant, Kurt ne lâche pas mon regard, une expression épatée sur le visage. Il n'a pas l'air de comprendre mon énervement. Il ne semble pas saisir la portée de son geste. Il ne voit donc pas qu'il est absolument pathétique ? Je veux vraiment hurler en ce moment mais je me contrôle. Pas la peine de le pousser dans ses retranchements. J'en subirais les conséquences. Il lâche un souffle et lève les bras devant lui en signe de défaite.

« Ok, ok. C'est bon j'ai saisi »

« Bien »

Il dérange ses cheveux de ses doigts.

« Excuse-moi. S'il te plaît, ne sois pas énervé »

Au moins, il semble sincère. C'est comme si nos rôles étaient inversés. Je lui ai dit ces mots si souvent.

« Des fois, tu as les mêmes réactions qu'un gosse de quinze ans »

La rage s'apaise petit à petit. Il l'a compris aussi. Il fait un pas vers moi et avance une main maladroite vers ma tête. Il caresse timidement mes cheveux.

« Je le sais. J'essaye de faire de mon mieux. Je suis encore novice » avoue-t-il.

Les mots du Docteur Schuester s'imposent dans mon esprit :

_**Emotionnellement parlant, Kurt est toujours un adolescent Blaine. Ce laps de temps dans sa vie a été sali et il a décidé de l'ignorer pour se focaliser sur son travail. Il s'est vraiment bien débrouillé. Mais, de ce fait, il n'a pas les bases émotionnelles que l'on se forge durant cette période.**_

Je me calme.

« J'en ai conscience » lâchais-je.

Je souffle et approche lentement ma paume de sa poitrine. Il ne s'éloigne pas comme il l'aurait fait il ya quelques temps. Cependant il se tend. Il place ses doigts sur les miens et m'adresse un sourire maladroit.

« Au milieu de tout ça, j'ai découvert que tu étais très bon au tir Blaine. Je ne l'aurais jamais pensé. Mais bon, tu n'arrêtes pas de m'étonner là où je t'attends le moins »

Je fronce les sourcils.

« Cooper m'a montré comment tirer et viser parfaitement. N'oublie jamais ce détail Kurt. C'est pour ton bien »

« Je n'oublierais pas Blainey. Dans le cas contraire, je ferais attention à tous les objets possiblement dangereux et je mettrais les pistolets hors de ta portée »

Je ris doucement.

« Je trouverais un autre moyen »

« Oh, j'en suis certain » chuchote-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

Il me plaque contre son torse et niche son nez dans mes boucles. J'enroule aussi mes bras autour de lui. Toute tension quitte ses muscles alors qu'il me caresse la joue du bout du nez.

« Donc tu acceptes mes excuses ? »

« Et les miennes ? »

Je sais qu'il sourit.

« Oui » dit-il.

« Oui aussi alors »

On reste dans les bras de l'autre. Ma rage s'est envolée. Gosse de quinze ans ou non, il a un parfum délicieux. Je suis obligé de lui succomber.

« Tu veux manger ? » m'interroge-t-il après un long silence.

Mes paupières sont closes et ma joue repose sur son épaule.

« Oui, je meurs de faim. Tout ce... sport m'a donné faim. Je n'ai pas les habits pour un dîner »

Je suis certain que les personnes sur le yacht ne seraient pas ravies de me voir dans cette tenue au milieu de la gigantesque salle de réception du bateau.

« Tu es parfait pour moi Blaine. Et, ici, c'est notre endroit. On peut porter les habits qu'on désire. On a qu'à établir que la soirée à bord du yacht le mardi est comme à la maison. Tenue décontractée exigée. En plus, je pensais qu'on pourrait dîner ici » dit-il en montrant le pont du bateau.

« D'accord. C'est une idée qui me plaît »

Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes tendrement et me donne un baiser d'excuses. Il prend ensuite ma main et me tire vers l'avant du bateau où sont placées nos entrées sur la petite table.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Une serveuse nous apporte nos crèmes au caramel recouvertes de chantilly et part sans nous déranger. On est assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Kurt a enroulé une cheville autour des miennes. Je pense à quelque chose depuis tout à l'heure et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui demander :

« Plus tôt, sur la plage, tu as dit que les employés auraient pu admirer la vue... Ils sont gays ? »

Je ne pense pas que Joey soit gay. Je me souviens que Kurt a mentionné une ex-compagne... Kurt prend sa petite cuillère ?

« Non. Joey ne l'est pas. Maxime et Clément j'en sais trop rien. Leur orientation sexuelle ne me regarde pas tant qu'il ne profite pas de mon mari »

Son regard s'assombrit rapidement comme s'il pensait à quelque chose. Mais à quoi ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Je sais seulement que je ne veux pas alourdir l'ambiance de notre soirée. Je prends sa main et embrasse doucement sa paume.

« Hé c'est bon. C'était juste de la curiosité. Ça me taraudait depuis tout à l'heure »

Je lui souris amoureusement pour qu'il se détende à nouveau. Ma méthode fonctionne finalement. Je pose mes lèvres à la commissure des siennes.

« Je t'aime » murmurais-je.

Il m'offre un de ses sourires maladroits si sincères et touchants et je succombe à nouveau.

« Je t'aime pour l'éternité Kurt »

« Je t'aime aussi »

« Même si je suis un vilain garçon »

« **Surtout** parce que tu es un vilain garçon Blainey » sourit-il.

Je plonge ma cuillère dans la crème au caramel en roulant des yeux. Ce garçon est une vraie énigme vivante... Hmm... Ce dessert a le goût de Kurt.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Dès que la serveuse a retiré nos plats vides, Kurt me verse à nouveau du vin. Je bois immédiatement une gorgée. Le liquide est frais et sucré. C'est délicieux. Cet instant est parfait. La brise tiède secoue mes cheveux quand j'étends mes jambes devant moi.

« Des projets pour cette soirée ? » me demande-t-il en inclinant sa tête sur le côté, une moue mystérieuse sur les lèvres.

Je bouge imperceptiblement la tête.

« Moi j'en ai » dit-il.

Il attrape son verre de vin d'une main, se met debout et me tend la seconde.

« Suis-moi »

Il m'emmène dans la salle principale du bateau. Son IPhone est posé sur une station d'accueil. Il le touche et met un morceau.

« Puis-je avoir cette danse ? »

Il me serre contre lui.

« Si tu le veux vraiment »

« Oui je le veux Blaine »

Il sourit et la voix d'Adele rauque et douce commence sur une douce mélodie au piano. Kurt se met lentement à danser en me faisant bouger avec lui dans la pièce.

J'aime vraiment cette chanson. Elle est tendre comme une caresse et chaude. Des frissons parcourent mon corps. Kurt me fait tourner en tenant ma main avant de me faire basculer en arrière. Un cri léger passe mes lèvres et j'explose de rire. Il m'offre un sourire, ses yeux brillants de malice. Il me remet droit et m'enlace à nouveau.

« Tu sais danser pour nous deux. On ne remarque même pas que je suis mauvais »

Sa bouche se retrousse dans un sourire en coin sexy. Il ne dit rien. Peut-être qu'il repense à lui. Sebastian Smythe, l'homme qui lui a montré comment danser et comment baiser. Il ne m'était pas revenu à l'esprit depuis un certain temps. Kurt ne me l'a pas mentionné depuis ce dimanche dans la cuisine de son père. D'après ce qu'il m'a raconté, ils ne sont plus associés. Bon si je dois dire la vérité, ce détraqué savait très bien danser.

Il me fait encore basculer et m'embrasse brièvement.

« To make you feel my love » répétais-je en chantant par-dessus la voix féminine.

Il ne dit rien et se contente de me serrer plus fort. Il me chantonne la musique au creux de l'oreille et je me laisse aller dans son étreinte.

L'air se stoppe. Kurt me fixe intensément, les yeux assombris, la malice disparue. Mon souffle se bloque dans ma gorge.

« Acceptes-tu que je te fasse l'amour ? » murmure-t-il.

Cette demande me touche profondément. Je lui appartiens depuis le moment où je lui ai dit « oui ». J'ai conscience que c'est sa manière de se faire pardonner et d'être certain qu'on est ok.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

J'ouvre les yeux. Les faisceaux de lumière passent par les hublots. L'eau envoie des reflets sur le plafond blanc blanc de la chambre. Kurt n'est plus là. Je fais craquer mes articulations avec un sourire béat. Je pourrais vite m'habituer à ce genre de vie. Une baise perverse et un câlin tendre. J'ai l'impression d'avoir deux maris. Le Kurt très énervé et le Kurt très doux qui chercher les excuses. Je ne sais vraiment pas qui est mon mari favori...

Je sors du lit et vais directement dans la salle de bains. Kurt est devant le lavabo, un rasoir à la main. Il ne porte rien d'autre qu'une serviette autour des hanches. Il lève la tête et m'adresse un énorme sourire. J'ai remarqué depuis un moment qu'il ne ferme jamais ses portes à clé où qu'il soirt. Je pense connaître la raison de ce détail mais autant ne pas se torturer.

« Bonjour mon beau Blaine » ronronne-t-il, pétillant de joie.

« Bonjour »

Je ne rate aucun de ses mouvements. Il passe les lames sous son menton, sur la ligne de sa mâchoire, sous son nez. Il pivote et rit ayant encore de la mouse à raser sur toute la partie droite de son visage.

« La vue te plaît ? » me questionne-t-il.

« Oui. C'est pas mal... Non j'adore ça » ajoutais-je rapidement.

Il s'incline vers moi et me donne un bref baiser. Il dépose de la mousse sur le bout de mon nez.

« Tu veux que je le refasse ? » m'interroge-t-il d'un ton amusé en me montrant le rasoir.

Je fronce les sourcils.

« Non merci » marmonnais-je d'un ton faussement dégoûté, « si ça doit se reproduire, je me le ferais moi-même »

Kurt avait pris un malin plaisir à me raser autour du sexe et entre les fesses quand on a fait notre escale à Londres. En bon maniaque du contrôle qu'il est, il a absolument tenu à le faire.

« Tu t'es bien amusé non ? » me taquine-t-il gentiment.

« Surtout toi oui »

Je tente d'afficher une mine boudeuse mais il dit vrai. C'était plutôt... chaud.

« Si je ne me trompe pas, tu n'as pas été déçu de ce qui a suivi »

Kurt reprend son rasage. Encore une fois, il a raison. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ne pas avoir de poils à ces endroits changerait quelque chose au niveau sexuel.

« C'est une blague Blaine. Les personnes mariées ne sont pas censées rire ensemble ? »

Kurt place deux doigts sous mon visage pour pouvoir le relever et me regarder dans les yeux. Son regard est brusquement peureux. Il craint peut-être que je sois encore énervé contre lui.

Hmm... Pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?

« Installe-toi ici » ordonnais-je.

Il me dévisage, incertain. Je le fais reculer lentement vers un siège de la salle de bains. Il est sceptique mais fait ce que je lui dis. Je lui retire le rasoir des mains. Il comprend ce que je m'apprête à faire.

« Blainey... » commence-t-il.

Je m'incline et pose ma bouche sur la sienne.

« Penche la tête »

Il reste immobile.

« Tu m'as rasé. Je te rase »

Il me fixe avec un mélange d'humour, de méfiance et de surprise.

« Tu es sûr ? » me questionne-t-il d'une petite voix.

J'acquiesce doucement, sûr de moi. J'essaye de sembler le plus rassurant possible. Ses paupières se ferment et il bouge la tête et la penche en arrière, me laissant le champ libre.

Oh merde, il me laisse réellement le faire...

Je passe mes doigts dans ses cheveux humides et le tient en place. Il ferme plus fort les yeux et ouvre à peine la bouche pour respirer. Délicatement, je fais traîner le rasoir contre sa gorge, découvrant sa peau pâle au passage de l'objet. Kurt souffle.

« Tu pensais que j'allais te blesser ? »

« Tu es une personne imprévisible Blaine. Mais non. Pas en le faisant intentionnellement du moins »

Je reproduis mon geste le long de sa gorge, retirant encore de la mousse.

« Jamais je ne te blesserais intentionnellement Kurt »

Ses yeux s'ouvrent et il enroule ses bras autour de ma taille. Je continue et remonte le long de sa joue, près de son oreille.

« Je le sais » lâche-t-il en tournant la tête pour que j'atteigne sa joue plus facilement.

J'ai quasiment terminé. Kurt a beaucoup moins de poils que moi.

« J'ai fini ! Pas de blessé ou de mort à déplorer »

Je lui souris d'un air satisfait. Il glisse une main sous mon haut de pyjama et la deuxième sur mes fesses. Il me tire pour que je m'installe sur ses genoux. J'appuie mes mains sur ses biceps. Ses muscles sont très développés à ce niveau.

« Tu veux bien qu'on aille se promener aujourd'hui ? »

« Pas de plage ? » demandais-je avec insolence et sarcasme.

Il avale sa salive, craintif.

« Non, pas de plage. Je me disais qu'il serait bien de visiter la région »

« En y pensant, mon torse est en piteux état après hier. Donc c'est fichu pour la bronzette alors allons-y »

Il ne répond pas à ma pique. Bien.

« Ce n'est pas à côté mais j'ai entendu dire que ça valait le détour. Et, apparemment, le village de Castillon possède plusieurs galeries d'art. Peut-être qu'on pourrait trouver des tableaux ou des éléments pour notre maison »

Je me recule pour le fixer. Des tableaux ? Il veut acquérir des tableaux. Je ne m'y connais rien en matière d'art.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je ne suis pas doué pour les arts Kurt »

Il secoue la tête, bienveillant.

« Ce n'est pas grave. C'est pour décorer. On prendra ce qu'on trouvera joli. Je ne veux pas mettre de l'argent dans des œuvres aujourd'hui »

Ok... Il fait donc ça aussi ?!

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » redit-il.

Je bouge la tête.

« J'ai conscience que c'est un peu précipité de penser à la décoration » continue-t-il, « surtout quand on a reçu les plans de l'architecte que hier. Mais on peut seulement regarder sans acheter »

Oh oui. Le fameux architecte. Comment il avait pu me sortir de la tête lui ? L'architecte de notre maison n'est autre que Adam Crawford, l'ami de Santana. Il a déjà bossé sur les plans du chalet de Kurt apparemment. Ce que je retiens surtout c'est que, lors de nos rendez-vous, il n'a pas cessé de draguer Kurt.

« Dis-moi ce qu'il y a » lâche Kurt avec énergie.

Je bouge encore la tête.

« Parle-moi » me pousse-t-il.

Est-ce que je peux lui dire que je déteste Adam ? Je n'ai pas envie qu'il pense que je suis un mari jaloux et possessif.

_Chose que tu es !_

« Tu es toujours en colère pour hier ? »

Il souffle en nichant son nez dans le creux de mon cou.

« Non. J'aimerais manger quelque chose »

Mots parfaits pour détourner son attention.

« Tu aurais dû me le dire avant »

Il me repousse doucement pour pouvoir se mettre debout.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Castillon est un village magnifique. Je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel. Kurt et moi nous promenons main dans la main dans les ruelles charmantes. Joey et Clément sont derrière nous. Le paysage est escarpé. C'est exactement l'image que je m'étais faite qu'un village provençal. Castillon repose sur un rocher en hauteur ce qui offre un panorama fantastique. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde dans les rues. C'est très différent de New York...

On entre dans une galerie, Kurt fixe des photographies de femmes nues.

« Je ne veux pas de tout ça dans notre maison » lâchais-je en secouant la tête.

« Moi non plus » rétorque-t-il dans un sourire.

Il prend ma main et m'entrane vers des tableaux représentants des natures mortes. Des fruits, des légumes, des fleurs.

« Ceux-là sont bien » soufflais-je en montrant une série de trois tableaux avec des poivrons, « ça me fait penser au jour où on a cuisiné chez moi »

Je glousse et Kurt fait de son mieux pour retenir un sourire.

« Je ne me suis pas trop mal débrouillé d'après moi » grogne-t-il, « je n'allais pas très vite mais tu détournais mon attention » complète-t-il en enroulant ses bras autour de moi, « tu voudras les placer où ? »

Je sens sa langue titiller mon oreille. Mon bas-ventre se tord agréablement.

« Cuisine »

« Oui, c'est vrai que c'est bien mon cher Blaine »

Je manque de m'étouffer en regardant l'écriteau annonçant le prix : six mille euros l'ensemble.

« Ça fait cher pour ce que c'est, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Et ? » demande-t-il en caressant mon cou de son nez, « on peut se le permettre Blainey. Habitue-toi à ça »

Il défait son étreinte et se déplace vers une jeune femme près de la porte. Elle rougit en le dévisageant. Je me retiens de rouler des yeux. Je me tourne vers les tableaux et les fixe. Six mille euros...

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

On a pris notre déjeuner dans un bar-restaurant qui s'appelle le Bar Nostrum. On est en train de siroter nos cafés sur la terrasse et nous profitons de la vue sublime qui s'offre à nous. La mer brille en contrebas grâce aux reflets du Soleil à la surface. Le village est niché sur une colline de rochers saillants sombres. Le paysage est vraiment magnifique. Kurt me tire de mes pensées en passant ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Je tourne la tête vers lui. Un air inédit traîne sur ses traits. On dirait un mélange de nostalgie et de détresse.

« J'aime bien toucher tes cheveux » chuchote-t-il.

Je continue de le fixer sans rien dire. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'a pas fini.

« Ma maman, quand elle n'était pas ivre, me laissait jouer avec ses cheveux quand elle venait me border dans mon lit » ajoute-t-il d'une petite voix.

Une boule vient enserrer ma gorge. Qu'est-ce que je dois dire quand il me révèle des choses pareilles ?

« J'aime bien que tu le fasses avec les miens »

Il me regarde avec un air « je suis au courant »

« Vraiment ? »

Je lui souris et mêle mes doigts aux siens.

« Je pense qu'elle te manque Kurt »

Il ne dit rien et me fixe avec une expression neutre. Putain, j'ai dépassé les bornes. Il faut qu'il parle tout de suite. Mais non, il reste silencieux à regarder nos doigts entremêlés. Son front se plisse.

Le froid entre nous s'épaissit jusqu'à m'étouffer.

« Parle-moi » lâchais-je finalement.

Il bouge la tête et soupire bruyamment.

« On part »

Il retire ses doigts en se mettant debout, soudainement lointain. Je suis vraiment allé trop loin cette fois. Mon cœur rate un battement. J'ignore s'il est mieux d'insister ou de jeter l'éponge. Je préfère la deuxième proposition et prends sa suite pour sortir du bar-restaurant. Dès quon atteint la petite rue, il s'empare à nouveau de ma main.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire maintenant ? »

Il a dit quelque chose. Il n'est donc pas énervé contre moi. Je lâche un souffle, rassuré.

« Je suis heureux que tu ne me fasses pas la tête »

« Tu sais que je déteste parler d'elle ou... de ces choses. C'est de l'histoire ancienn. C'est terminé »

Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Je ne sais pas du tout si son passé pourra totalement être oublié ainsi que toutes ses nuances de folie... Je veux vraiment qu'il devienne un autre homme ? Je ne pense pas. Je souhaite seulement qu'il comprenne que je l'aime. Pas que pour sa beauté ou son physique magnifique. Non pour ce qu'il y a en-dessous. Pour ce qui me pousse à creuser plus profondément. Pour son âme sombre et abîmée.

Il me dévisage avec humour et méfiance. Il est sublime. Il passe un bras autour de mes épaules. On se déplace jusqu'à la place où Clément a laissé la voiture plus tôt. J'enroule mon bras gauche autour de sa taille. Comment un enfant de six ans qui perd sa mère ne peut pas ressentir un manque ? Même si la dite mère était alcoolique et négligeante ? Je souffle bruyamment et me rapproche de lui. Les gardes sont derrière nous. J'espère qu'ils se sont arrêtés pour déjeuner quand même.

Kurt marque un temps d'arrêt devant une petite bijouterie. Il attrape ma main droite et caresse du bout des doigts la ligne violacée qu'a laissé le bracelet métallique. J'essaye de l'apaiser :

« Ce n'est pas douloureux »

Il gigote pour que je détache mon bras de sa taille. Il tourne ma main, paume vers le ciel, avec délicatesse et il observe mon poignet. La marque est dissimulée sous le bracelet d'une belle montre qu'il m'a donné quand on s'est réveillé à l'hôtel à Londres. Les mots notés autour du cadran produisent toujours petit pincement dans mon cœur.

_**Les souffrances excitent notre sens de la beauté. ***_

_**Mon cœur pour toujours. K.**_

Même s'il a plusieurs nuances de folie, mon époux peut être très romantique.

Je regarde à mon tour les contusions sur mes poignets. Bon il est un peu enragé parfois aussi. Il laisse retomber ma main gauche et relève mon visage pour me contempler, le regard impassible

« Ce n'est pas douloureux » répétais-je.

Il lève mon bras vers sa bouche et embrasse tendrement mon poignet comme pour s'excuser.

« Suis-moi » lance-t-il en me tirant dans la bijouterie.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

« Voilà »

Kurt place autour de mon poignet droit un assez large bracelet en or blanc. Il est très masculin et élégant et il cache presque entièrement la marque. Il me semble qu'il vaut vingt mille euros mais je ne suis pas certain. Le vendeur et Kurt discutaient en français. Je n'ai rien compris. Ce qui est sûr c'est que je n'ai jamais rien eu d'une aussi grande valeur sur moi.

« C'est bien mieux comme ça » chuchote-t-il.

« Mieux ? »

Le vendeur, grand et maigre, nous regarde fixement.

« Tu as compris... »

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire »

Je fais tourner mon poignet au Soleil. Le bracelet envoie des reflets au plafond de la boutique.

« C'est nécessaire pour moi » déclare-t-il, les yeux remplis d'honnêteté.

Il s'en veut ? Pourquoi ? A cause des marques ? De m'avoir boudé à cause de sa mère ? De ne pas tout me dévoiler sur lui ? Oh mon maniaque du contrôle...

« Non Kurt. Tu m'as offert énormément de choses. Le voyage de noces à Londres, Paris et ici et... juste toi. Je suis l'homme le plus chanceux »

Son expression devient plus tendre.

« Non Blainey. Je suis l'homme le plus chanceux »

Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds et l'enlace avant de l'embrasser. Je murmure contre ses lèvres :

« Merci »

Pour le bijou. Pour m'appartenir.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

A bord de la voiture, Kurt regarde l'extérieur et admire les grands champs de lavande qui s'étendent à perte de vue. L'odeur suave entre par les fenêtres ouvertes.

Clément est en train de conduire. Joey est assis devant moi. Kurt semble perdu dans ses pensées. Je touche doucement le dos de sa main. Il tourne la tête vers moi et pose sa paume sur mon genou nu. Je porte un short crème et un tee-shirt rayé noir et blanc. Kurt patiente un moment, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Est-ce qu'il va remonter sa paume ou bien la faire glisser vers mon pieds ? Je le laisse me toucher en m'arrêtant de respirer. Brusquement, il prend ma cheville et l'installe sur ses genoux. Je me tourne pour ne pas être inconfortable.

« Donne-moi la deuxième »

Je regarde brièvement vers Joey et Clément qui ont les yeux rivés devant eux.

Je place ma deuxième jambe sur ses genoux. Les yeux de Kurt adoptent une lueur plus dure. Il touche un bouton sur la portière et une vitre fumée s'élève entre nous et les deux hommes à l'avant. Quelques secondes après, on est isolé. C'est pour ça qu'il y a tant d'espace à l'arrière...

« Je vais juste regarder tes chevilles » dit-il subitement nerveux.

Les traces des bracelets ? Je pensais que c'était oublié. Je ne me souviens pas en avoir repéré au niveau de mes chevilles quand j'ai pris ma douche. Lentement, il effleure la peau fine de mon mollet du bout des doigts et fait glisser mes tongs de mes pieds. Je gigote. Une petit sourire en coin étire ses lèvres. Il baisse les yeux et toute trace de joie disparaît en fixant les contusions.

« Ce n'est pas douloureux » répétais-je encore une fois.

Il m'observe d'un air malheureux, sa bouche tordue dans une ligne crispée et il acquiesce. J'essaye de retirer mon pied de ses mains mais il le tient. Il est à nouveau distant et maussade. Il regarde le paysage en touchant distraitement ma cheville.

« Tu pensais que ça donnerait quoi ? » demandais-je d'un ton tendre.

Il me regarde et secoue la tête.

« Je ne pensais pas ressentir ce que je ressens en voyant ces bleus »

Ok. Un coup froid. Un coup bavard... Voilà mon maniaque du contrôle. Même avec le temps passé à ses côtés, je ne m'habitue pas à ses changements de comportement.

« Donc tu ressens quoi ? »

Il me scrute avec un regard trouble.

« Dégoût » chuchote-t-il.

Oh non, non, non... Je me détache et vient plus près de lui, mes jambes toujours étendues sur ses cuisses. J'aimerais bien venir me blottir contre son torse mais la présence de Clément me gêne, même avec la vitre entre lui et nous. S'il n'y avait eu que Joey, je serais déjà dans ses bras.

Je me contente de serrer plus les mains de Kurt.

« Les traces sur mon torse me posent problème. Mais les autres et... et les menottes c'était bon. Vraiment bon. Je me suis vraiment amusé. On le refait où et quand tu veux »

Il gigote.

« Tu t'es vraiment amusé ? »

« Oui » lâchais-je dans un sourire.

J'appuie la plante de mon pied sur son sexe qui gonfle doucement et je vois sa bouche former un O parfait pour laisser passer un souffle tremblant.

« Je pense que tu devrais t'attacher Blaine »

Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure. J'appuie plus mon pied. Ses yeux s'obscurcissent. Il entoure ma cheville de ses doigts en signe d'avertissement. De cesser ? De continuer ? Il fronce les sourcils en prenant son IPhone. Il décroche en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre.

« Sterling ! » crache-t-il.

Putain, encore le travail qui nous coupe. J'essaye une fois de plus d'enlever mes pieds mais il serre plus ses doigts autour de mes chevilles.

« Salle informatique ? » dit-il fortement, choqué, « les valves d'extinction se sont ouvertes ? »

Valves d'extinction ? J'enlève mes pieds et il ne me retient pas. Je me redresse et attache ma ceinture de sécurité. Je fais tourner le bracelet à vingt mille euros autour de mon poignet. Kurt touche à nouveau le bouton et la vitre teintée s'abaisse.

« Des personnes touchées ? Bien matériels ? Ok... Quand ? »

Kurt baisse les yeux vers sa montre et dérange ses cheveux de ses doigts.

« Non. Pas les pompiers. Pas les flics non plus... Plus tard »

Pompiers ? Il y a eu le feu ? Je le regarde, apeuré. Joey pivote vers nous pour entendre la conversation.

« Vraiment, il l'a fait ? Ok... Je veux un rapport des biens détruits et je veux tous les noms des gens ayant pénétré cette salle... Oui même le personnel d'entretien... Demandez à Elena de me passer un coup de fil... Ouais je ne sais pas... J'en ai conscience... Faites-moi tout parvenir dans trois heures... Je dois être au courant... Merci »

Kurt fait un autre numéro après avoir mis fin à l'appel.

« Duval... Parfait... Quand ?... Une heure, ok... Oui... Centrale des données... Parfait »

Il raccroche.

« Clément, on doit être au bateau en quarante-cinq minutes »

« Très bien Monsieur »

Clément met un coup d'accélérateur.

Kurt me fixe d'un air impassible.

« Des personnes ont été blessées ? » demandais-je.

« Non. Il y a très peu de pertes matérielles »

Il me prend la main dans un geste apaisant.

« Ne te fais pas de soucis. Mes employés sont sur le coup »

Le retour du chef d'entreprises, maître du contrôle sans ciller.

« Il y a eu un incendie où ? »

« Salle informatique d'Hummel Enterprises »

Je me doute qu'il ne veut pas s'attarder sur le sujet.

« Tu as peu de pertes matérielles ? »

« Oui. Il y a un système ultramoderne d'extinction. Blainey, s'il te plaît, ne t'en fais pas »

« Je ne m'en fais pas »

Je raconte des cracks.

« Personne ne sait si c'est un incendie volontaire ou non » complète-t-il.

Voilà ma plus grande crainte.

L'hélicoptère. Ses bureaux. C'est quoi la suite ?

**(*) Citation du Portrait de Dorian Gray : Oscar Wilde**

**Voilà pour ce modeste chapitre !**

**Pour les personnes intéressées, j'ai attaqué l'écriture du chapitre 64 ce soir. Ce qui veut dire que je n'ai plus que 10 chapitres à écrire en comptant l'épilogue. Non je ne suis pas triste non... Bon si, ça me fait bizarre de me dire que Nuances c'est bientôt fini mais bon... Ma prochaine fic sera bientôt la :)**

**Trêve de racontage de vie**

**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis dans une petite review. Je les lis et apprécie toujours autant.**

**Merci pour votre soutien et votre fidélité.**

**A la semaine prochaine...**

**Bisous bisous mes amours.**

**Cindy :)**


	52. Chapter 52

**Coucou à tous !**

**J'espère que vous allez bien et que votre semaine s'est bien passée.**

**Nuances a eu 1 an mercredi. Je tiens à vous remercier pour le soutien et les encouragements que vous m'avaient permis de recevoir. Je suis vraiment heureuse de voir que Nuances vous plaît toujours au bout d'un an et je suis heureuse de pouvoir partager cette fic avec vous. Merci du fond du cœur. **

**Merci au nouveau fav/follow de la semaine.**

**Merci à Clara, Biscotto, uneklaineuuuuuse, CeliaCom7, ViviKlaine, Marion, Claire, mamstaz, Anna, minilou, Sara, Klaineuse pour vos reviews**

**Clara00 : **ça montre un autre côté de Blaine. Il n'est pas qu'un soumis et certainement pas un pantin dirigé par Kurt. Ouep ce côté de leur relation va arriver ;) Il vous reste encore plus de 20 chapitres à lire donc pas de panique :')

**Soso : **YO POULETTE DES MARTRES DE VEYRE :'D Ne prononce pas le nom de Ro... Non pas lui * pleure misérablement * Voldemort est un petit joueur à côté de lui ! Rognot c'est le mal eurkk c'est dégueulasse d'accord ? Mais ma petite, Cooper a tout appris à Blaine. Il lui a montré comment être magnifique aussi ** Le charme Anderson tu comprends Madame Bom(n)erson ? Je t'avoue que ce prénom est à chier mais j'ai pris le premier qui me passait par la tête. Excuse-moi... Je suis fière de toi Choupette ! Je t'envoie plein de bisous de la famille Andercriss :*

**uneklaineuuuuuse : **Non Elliott n'est pas mort. Pourquoi j'ai ri quand j'ai lu ça « Elliott est mort concrètement ? » Je suis une horrible personne je sais...Merci c'est adorable. Je sais pas s'il y aura des bébés Klaine mais s'il y en a je les appelle Jack et Mike ! J'aime Joey aussi !

**CeliaCom7 : **Blaine n'aime pas les marques parce que Kurt les a fait exprès pour qu'il ne se mette plus en maillot de bain ^^ Ouais je pense que son inquiétude pour les traces montrent qu'il a évolué. Tu verras si ça vient de Seb ou non. Je ne veux pas te gâcher le plaisir ;) à bientôt !

**ViviKlaine : **je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, tu le découvriras avec les prochains chapitres :) merci pour les choses adorables que tu dis. Bisous :*

**IheartIns : **coucou. Il reste encore un peu plus de 20 chapitres avant la fin. Il y a encore du temps. Merci c'est adorable. Bisous Marion :')

**Clairegleek78 : **je suis contente que tu aimes toujours ce que j'écris :) c'est le point positif d'avoir du retard dans la lecture : tu as les chapitres d'après tout de suite :) Ouep j'en écrirais une autre après celle-ci en plus de quelques OS :')

**mamstaz : **Tu verras si ton intuition au sujet de Sebastian est la bonne :') merci à la semaine prochaine.

**AnnaKlaineuse : **c'est la magie Klaine ça ! Personne ne peut résister à la magie Klaine ! Ouep prochaine fic que je commencerais après la fin de Nuances :) donc elle n'est pas publiée encore :'D Je te salue toi et tes 14 ans !

**Minilou **: hey ! Ouais moi aussi ! J'écris tout ça depuis ma tombe en fait ! Je suis un fantôme, tuée par la perfection de Darren Criss. J'accepte la garde alternée ! OWIIIII allons vivre à Dalton ! (avec tous ces garçons en blazer...) Merci de m'encourager pour cette fic. Elle ne serait pas là sans vous tous. Courage à toi. J'espère que tu iras bien et que ton opération n'était pas trop lourde... Merci à toi !

**Licorne-Klaine : **Haaaan merci ma chérie. C'est vraiment adorable :) Je voulais devenir écrivain mais les profs au collège et au lycée m'avaient dit que je n'étais pas faite pour ça et que je n'avais pas un style d'écriture assez bon... Donc je suis en fac de biologie. C'était le moment Je Raconte Ma Vie de Cindy :'D Merci d'être aussi géniale :) gros bisous !

Klaineuse : WALALA ma chérie ! J'espère que toi aussi tu vas bien! J'aime faire lancer/casser des choses aux gens quand ils sont énervés. Je trouve que ça montre bien que tu es énervé et en même temps ça fait tellement de bien de le faire... Ouais tu as raison. KUrt a changé depuis le début mais, dans le fond, il est toujours un peu tourmenté et perdu. Je ne peux pas te dire si tu as raison ou si les autres ont raison... Le chapitre avec l'explication arrive bientôt donc vous le saurez tous au moment voulu ^^ Je sais pas si mes chapitres sont parfaits mais merci. Ca fait plaisir de lire ça en tout cas ! OH PUTAIN ! Tu es la première à qui j'ai pensé quand j'ai vu les photos de Darren en Hedwig ! J'avais envie de t'envoyer un message pour lâcher la fangirl hystérique en moi :'D Il est putain de parfait ! Deuxième Chance est ma fic préférée du moment. Sympathy for the Devil c'est une amie qui l'écrit (Je suis très fière d'être sa bêta d'ailleurs **) Tu es marié avec Darren? Depuis quand chanceuse! Change ton nom. Ce n'est plus Klaineuse c'est Chanceuse ! (Ouais je suis hilarante...) Ouais c'est toujours comme ça quand Darren à un projet. Lui est toujours le premier a encouragé les personnes ou à les féliciter mais lui j'ai l'impression que tout le monde le laisse. Ca me brise le coeur parce que c'est un homme génial. Mais après, ils ont peut être envoyés leurs encouragements en privé je sais pas... Je t'aime Clara Super Fan. Je suis trop fière de mon bébé Darren en tout cas ! Vivement ta réponse (parce qu'on papote plus de nos et de Darren que d'autre chose... I LIKE THAAAAAT) Gros bisous et pleins de coeurs paillettes pour toi ma chérie :*

**/!\ Présence de lemon /!\**

**Sur ce, bon chapitre !**

**ENJOY !**

**Chapitre 52**

Kurt est dans une pièce du bateau dont il se sert de bureau depuis qu'on est rentré. J'ai tenté de me plonger dans un roman, de regarder une émission à la télé, de me faire bronzer sur le pont du yacht. Mais non. Je ne peux pas évacuer ma nervosité. Je descends dans la chambre et pose mon bracelet à vingt mille euros dans la table de nuit. Je remonte ensuite dans la pièce principale pour trouver Joey. Il est assis dans un fauteuil, près de la porte où se trouve Kurt. Il lit un livre mais s'en détourne quand je m'approche. Il a l'air surpris.

« Monsieur ? »

« Je voudrais aller en ville »

« Bien sûr Monsieur »

Il se met debout.

« Je vais me servir du Jet-Ski »

« Hmm... »

Son front se plisse alors qu'il semble chercher quoi dire.

« Ce n'est pas la peine d'interrompre Kurt pour si peu »

Il se retient de souffler.

« Monsieur... hmm... Je ne pense pas que Monsieur Hummel apprécie cette idée. Et je ne souhaite pas vraiment me faire licencier »

Là, ils me cassent tous les couilles. Je n'ai pas d'autres expressions. Je me retiens de rouler des yeux. A la place, je fronce les sourcils en lâchant un souffle bruyant. Je suis agacé et presque énervé de ne pas pouvoir faire ce que je veux une fois de plus. Mais, en y pensant, je ne veux vraiment pas que Kurt s'en prenne à Joey ni à moi d'ailleurs. Je passe devant Joey, sûr de moi, toque à la porte et pénètre dans le bureau avant même d'avoir entendu sa réponse.

Kurt est en pleine conversation téléphonique et il se tient debout contre le bureau. Il me regarde.

« Attendez un instant Elena je vous prie »

Il me fixe courtoisement et patiente le temps que je dise quelque chose. J'ai l'impression d'être dans le bureau du directeur du collège après avoir fait une bêtise. Putain, ce mec m'a baisé hier soir. Je ne dois pas être timide face à lui. Il est mon époux ou pas bordel ? Je relève la tête avec assurance et lui offre un sourire éblouissant.

« Je vais en ville acheter des trucs »

« Ok. Demande à Clément ou Maxime de t'accompagner. À Joey aussi »

Il ne veut pas en savoir plus. Les événements de New York doivent être très sérieux. Je demeure immobile au milieu de la pièce. Peut-être que je peux faire quelque chose pour lui...

« Tu veux autre chose ? » me questionne-t-il.

On dirait qu'il veut que je dégage rapidement.

« Tu veux que je reste ici ? » lui demandais-je.

Il me sourit maladroitement.

« C'est bon mon cœur. Les employés sont là si j'ai besoin »

« Ok »

J'aimerais bien l'embrasser... Alors merde, je vais le faire. Il est mon époux, je le peux. Je m'approche de lui d'une manière assurée et pose ma bouche sur la sienne. Il semble étonné.

« Je vous appelle plus tard Elena » grogne-t-il.

Il jette son IPhone sur le bureau, me prend contre lui et me donne un baiser fiévreux et langoureux. Je suis haletant quand il s'écarte. Ses yeux sont bleus foncés et ils sont affamés.

« Tu détournes mon attention... Je dois régler cette affaire rapidement. On pourra reprendre notre voyage de noces ensuite »

Il effleure ma joue du bout du doigt et le passe lentement sur mes lèvres.

« Ok. Pardon »

« Non, ne t'en fais pas Blainey. J'aime ce genre d'interruptions »

Il pose un baiser à la commissure de mes lèvres.

« Va dépenser sans compter »

Il défait son étreinte.

« Bien Monsieur »

Je ris en quittant la pièce.

_Tu as oublié de mentionner le détail du Jet-Ski mais bon..._

J'ignore cette remarque et rejoins Joey qui patiente au même endroit.

« J'ai l'autorisation du grand patron... On y va ? »

J'essaye de ne pas me montrer trop railleur. Joey ne se retient même pas et sourit avec respect.

« Je vous suis Monsieur »

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Joey me montre tranquillement comment guider l'appareil. Son ton strict calme et sa douceur font que je comprends facilement. On se trouve dans le canot, secoués doucement par les vagues, près du yacht. Maxime nous surveille sérieusement et un des employés du bateau contrôle le canot. Il fallait bien au moins trois gardes du corps pour sortir en ville. C'en est presque absurde.

Je tire sur les liens de mon gilet de sauvetage et adresse un énorme sourire à Joey. Je prends sa main pour m'aider à monter sur le Jet-Ski.

« Enroulez le cordon de la clé autour de votre poignet. Si vous chutez, l'appareil s'arrêtera directement »

« D'accord »

« Vous êtes prêt ? »

J'acquiesce vivement.

« Mettez le contact quand vous serez éloigné d'environ deux mètres. On va vous suivre »

« Ok »

Il pousse l'appareil. Il lève son pouce. Je mets le contact et le moteur vrombit sous moi.

« Faites attention Monsieur » me prévient Joey.

J'actionne l'accélérateur. L'engin crachote et s'arrête immédiatement. Putain ça semble si simple quand c'est Kurt qui le fait... Je recommence encore deux fois mais le scooter cale. Putain de merde.

« Allez-y plus lentement avec l'embrayage ! » me conseille Joey d'une forte voix.

« Ok, ok, ok »

Je fais une nouvelle tentative en abaissant doucement le levier. Le Jet-Ski fait un bond brusque mais il ne cale pas. Ouais ! Il s'avance doucement. Je m'écarte calmement du bateau vers la côté. Dans mon dis, je perçois vaguement le bruit du canot. J'appuie plus sur l'accélérateur et l'appareil fait des bonds et fonce sur la mer. Le vent chaud et les gouttelettes d'eau frappent mon visage et agite mes cheveux. C'est libérateur et putain d'amusant. Je comprends pourquoi Kurt veut toujours conduire.

Au lieu d'aller tout de suite vers le littoral et d'arrêter de m'amuser, je fais un virage vers la gauche pour contourner le yacht. Oh mon Dieu, c'est tellement excitant ! Quand je reviens à ma position initiale, j'aperçois Kurt sur le bateau. Je suis presque sûr que ses yeux sont rivés sur moi et que sa bouche est grande ouverte. En restant prudent, je lève une main pour lui faire des gestes joyeux. Il me répond au bout d'un moment. Je ne peux pas voir son visage. Tant mieux à mon avis. Je fonce vers la marina à toute vitesse en glissant sur la mer brillante de cette fin de journée.

J'atteins la jetée et je patiente pour que le canot se gare devant moi. Joey a une expression morose. Maxime, lui, a l'air de trouver cela amusant. Je me demande si les deux hommes se sont disputés mais je sais que Joey fait cette tête à cause de moi. Maxime saute sur la jetée pour attacher le canot et Joey me fait un signe de main pour que je me mette près de la petite embarcation.

« Arrêtez le moteur Monsieur » ordonne-t-il doucement en stabilisant le Jet-Ski.

J'y arrive sans encombre, étonné de ne pas avoir créer de catastrophes.

« Monsieur... Ça dérange légèrement Monsieur Hummel que vous conduisiez le scooter » annonce-t-il en s'empourprant.

Il piétine sur place tant il est mal à l'aise. Je ne relève pas le fait qu'il appelle toujours Kurt « Monsieur Hummel ». Il a dû lui passer une engueulade au téléphone. Oh... Mon mari a une petite manie : il veut toujours me protéger comme si j'étais en sucre. Je souris calmement.

« D'accord. Cependant, Monsieur Hummel n'est pas avec nous. Donc si ça le « dérange légèrement » comme vous dites, je suis certain que j'en entendrais parler quand on sera sur le bateau »

Joey cligne des yeux.

« D'accord Monsieur »

Il me donne ma sacoche. Je monte lentement sur la jetée. Je remarque son sourire crispé. J'ai envie de sourire aussi. J'apprécie énormément Joey mais je n'aime pas qu'il me réprimande. Il n'est pas mon père ou mon mari.

Je souffle. Kurt est énervé. Il n'a vraiment pas besoin de ça en ce moment. Je suis débile. Alors que Joey monte à son tour sur le quai, mon IPhone sonne dans ma sacoche.

« Oui ? »

« Blaine... »

« Je rentre vite. Ne sois pas énervé »

Il inspire brusquement.

« Hmm... »

« Si tu veux savoir, je me suis éclaté »

« Tu sais que je ne suis pas du genre à t'empêcher de prendre ton pied mais... sois prudent. Je t'en prie »

Oh ben merde alors... Il ne me fait pas la moral et il me donne même son feu vert.

« Juré. Tu veux que je te ramène un truc ? »

« Non. Seulement toi en un seul morceau »

« Je vais essayer de tout faire pour te ramener ça mon Kurt »

« Je suis heureux de l'entendre »

« Vos désirs seront satisfaits » répondis-je en gloussant.

Je sais qu'il sourit.

« Je dois te laisser. J'ai un double appel. A tout à l'heure mon cœur »

« A tout à l'heure Kurt »

Il coupe la communication. Bataille du Jet-Ski conclue. Joey m'ouvre la portière de la voiture. Je lui offre un sourire fier en grimpant. Il bouge la tête avec humour.

Dans le véhicule, je tape un mail sur mon portable.

* * *

**De** : Blaine Anderson

**Objet** : Mes remerciements

**A **: Kurt Hummel-Anderson

Merci de ne pas me faire la tête.

Ton mari fou amoureux.

* * *

**De** : Kurt Hummel-Anderson

**Objet** : Zen attitude

**A** : Blaine Anderson

Ne me remercie pas.

Rentre sain et sauf.

Ce n'est pas négociable.

Kurt Hummel-Anderson, PDG &amp; Mari très protecteur, Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

Je souris en lisant son mail et en voyant qu'il a changé son nom. Oh mon Kurt...

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

La plupart des boutiques de la rue dans laquelle je me trouve sont des grandes marques. Ça me met assez mal à l'aise. Je trouve un magasin bon marché dans une ruelle et mets la main sur un superbe nœud papillon. Il est rose pâle et il y a quelques fils argentés dessus. Il ne coûte que quinze euros. Je l'achète avec un sourire. Je me retrouve un peu. Pas Blaine Hummel-Anderson. Blaine Anderson, celui qui aime les nœuds papillon et les objets sans valeur.

Je me rends compte que ce n'est pas seulement la personnalité de Kurt qui m'intimide. Tout son argent aussi. Est-ce que je pourrais m'y faire ?

Joey et Maxime sont tranquillement derrière moi. Ils sont si discrets que j'arrive presque à les oublier. J'aimerais offrir quelque chose à Kurt pour qu'il arrête de penser à tous ses problèmes. Mais quoi ? Je marque une pause sur un trottoir et examine les magasins autour de moi. Je vois une vitrine de photographes et je pense soudainement à quelque chose. C'est assez osé, j'en ai conscience. Il me faut de l'aide et je sais qui peut justement m'aider.

Je prends mon IPhone et cherche Paul dans mes contacts.

« Oui ? » grogne-t-il d'une voix lourde de sommeil.

« Paul c'est Blaine »

« Hey Blainey ! Tu vas bien ? Tu fais quoi ? »

Il semble plus énergique et presque anxieux soudainement.

« Je suis en France et oui ça va »

« En France ? Dans un grand hôtel j'imagine »

« Hmm non... Sur un bateau »

« Ah oui ? »

« Un yacht »

« Oh ok »

« Paul, tu peux m'aider sur quelque chose s'il te plaît ? »

« Oh oui, évidemment. Dis-moi »

Il semble étonné mais enthousiaste. Je lui raconte ce que je veux faire.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Environ deux heures après, Joey me tend la main pour que je grimpe à bord du yacht. Maxime s'occupe du Jet-Ski. Kurt n'est pas là. Je me dépêche de partir dans la chambre pour pouvoir faire un paquet pour son cadeau. Je suis vraiment fier de moi pour le coup.

« Tu as mis du temps... »

Kurt me fait sursauter juste au moment où je finis mon emballage. Je pivote sur moi-même. Il est debout sur le pas de la porte. Il me fixe intensément. Est-ce qu'il est encore en colère pour tout à l'heure ? Ou alors il est sur les nerfs à cause du feu à Hummel Enterprises ?

« Ça va à New York ? »

« On ne peut pas vraiment dire que ça va » rétorque-t-il, exaspéré.

« J'ai acheté quelques trucs »

Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas fâché contre moi... L'expression amoureuse de ses yeux m'apaise un peu.

« Et quoi donc ? »

« Ça »

Je sors la petite boite contenant mon nœud papillon et l'ouvre pour lui montrer.

« Il est très beau »

Il fait un pas vers moi et regarde l'objet de plus près. Son front se plisse quand il caresse délicatement mon poignet droit nu où les traces sont toujours présentes. Des petites décharges électriques parcourent ma peau là où il me touche.

« Ça aussi »

Je lui donne la boite contenant son cadeau. Je veux vraiment qu'il pense à autre chose.

« Pour moi ? » demande-t-il, surpris.

J'acquiesce doucement. Il prend le paquet et le bouge dans tous les sens, un air enfantin sur les traits. Il s'installe à mes côtés sur le matelas.

« Merci » souffle-t-il, heureux et maladroit.

« Tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est »

« Je m'en fiche. Je suis certain que je vais l'aimer. Peu de personnes m'achètent des cadeaux »

« Ce n'est pas facile de trouver quoi t'offrir. Tu possèdes tout »

« Oui. Toi »

« Exact »

Je lui offre un sourire et il craque l'emballage rapidement mais soigneusement.

« Un appareil photo ? »

Il m'observe, étonné.

« J'ai conscience que tu en as déjà un mais celui-là... hmm... tu peux faire de très jolies portraits. Regarde »

Il semble perdu.

« Je t'ai vu regarder ces nus féminins à la galerie tout à l'heure et tu regardais beaucoup les photos dans les musées parisiens. Il y a aussi... »

J'avale ma salive et tente de ne pas penser aux clichés que j'ai vu dans sa commode. Il a l'air de saisir ma pensée et ses yeux s'écarquillent. Je continue pour ne pas perdre mon courage et penser à combien je suis ridicule :

« Peut-être... Peut-être que tu pourrais me prendre en photo ? »

« Te prendre en photo ? Toi ? »

Il me dévisage, sceptique, sans jeter un coup d'œil à l'appareil posé sur ses cuisses. J'acquiesce en essayant de tout cœur de capter sa réaction. Il baisse les yeux vers l'objet et le fixe d'un air perdu.

Merde. Qu'est-ce qui passe dans sa tête maintenant ? Je ne voulais pas qu'il réagisse comme ça...

_Parce que tu penses qu'il est le genre de personnes dont on peut prévoir les réactions ?!_

Il relève les yeux vers moi et ils sont remplis de souffrance.

« Pourquoi tu crois que je veux ça ? » me questionne-t-il, sceptique.

Merde. Il avait dit qu'il aimerait mon cadeau quoi qu'il arrive...

« Tu n'en as pas envie ? »

Kurt déglutit et dérange ses cheveux. Il semble déboussolé et perturbé. Il respire profondément.

« D'ordinaire, ce genre de clichés est un point de pression, une menace Blaine. C'est vrai. Pendant longtemps les hommes n'étaient que des moyens de distraction pour moi »

Il arrête de parler, visiblement gêné.

« Tu penses que si tu me prends en photo, je serais... un moyen de distraction ? »

Il ferme les yeux.

« Je suis totalement perdu » chuchote-t-il.

Ses paupières se soulèvent et son regard est plein de prudence, empli d'un torrent de sentiments.

« Pourquoi ? »

La peur m'envahit doucement. Je pensais lui apporter du bonheur. Je ne souhaite pas qu'il soit perdu à cause de moi. Mon cerveau tourne à vive allure. Il n'a pas vu le Docteur Schuester depuis presque un mois. C'est ça le souci ? Il est déboussolé à cause de ça ? Est-ce que je dois passer un coup de fil à Schuester.

Soudain, je saisis ce qui se passe : le feu, son hélicoptère, le Jet-Ski... Il se fait du souci pour moi. Les traces sont comme un rappel de cette crainte. Il y a pensé toute la journée. Il ne connaît pas ce sentiment de gêne face à la douleur qu'il inflige.

Il baisse la tête et ses yeux se posent encore sur mon poignet où je devrais porter le bracelet qu'il m'a offert. Voilà !

« Kurt, ce n'est rien. On avait décidé d'un mot d'alerte et je ne l'ai pas dit. J'ai vraiment aimé alors cesse de t'inquiéter à ce sujet. J'aime bien les baises perverses. Tu es au courant »

Je rougis et essaye de retenir l'angoisse qui se déchaîne en moi. Il me fixe intensément. Je ne sais pas du tut ce qui se cache dans sa petite tête. J'insiste tout de même.

« C'est en rapport avec le feu ? Tu penses que c'est lié avec l'incident de ton hélicoptère ? Tu te fais du souci pour ça ? Dis-moi Kurt, s'il te plaît »

Il me dévisage en restant silencieux. Un énorme blanc grossit entre nous comme plus tôt dans la journée. Bordel.

« Arrête de cogiter là-dessus Kurt »

Je retire la boite de ses genoux et l'ouvre. Il ne rate aucun de mes mouvements, impassible.

Le vendeur a voulu faire bien et a préparé l'appareil avant de me le vendre. Je le prends, enlève le cache et tourne l'objectif vers Kurt pour que ses jolis traits paniqués entrent dans le cadre. J'enclenche le bouton plusieurs fois d'affilée et sept clichés de Kurt angoissé sont enregistrés.

« Eh bien, tu seras mon moyen de distraction » conclus-je en appuyant sur le bouton.

La dernière photo montre sa bouche un peu relevée. J'appuie à nouveau. Sur celle-ci, il a un sourire. Tout petit mais sourire quand même. J'appuie encore et la tension semble le quitter doucement. Il m'offre un rictus charmeur totalement ridicule et j'éclate de rire. Ouf... Mon maniaque est à nouveau là. Je suis rassuré de le retrouver.

« Je pensais que tu **me** l'avais offert » grogne-t-il, bougon.

Je sais qu'il me fait marcher.

« Il devait te faire t'amuser mais visiblement il te rappelle d'autres façons de t'amuser »

Je prends tout un tas de photos de lui et la malice détend ses traits au fil des images prises. Ses yeux s'obscurcissent et un air sauvage prend place.

« Tu veux que je m'amuse avec toi ? » murmure-t-il d'un ton sensuel.

Je ne réponds rien et continue mes photos.

« Je serais capable de m'amuser avec toi tout le temps sans me lasser Blaine »

« J'en ai conscience Kurt. Pourquoi te retenir d'ailleurs ? »

Son expression se durcit. Putain. J'arrête avec l'appareil et le fixe.

« Il y a un problème Kurt ? »

Mon ton est agacé. Il demeure silencieux. Putain ce qu'il est pénible. Je relève l'appareil photo et je ne lâche pas l'affaire.

« Parle ! »

« Il n'y a rien » rétorque-t-il en s'éloignant.

Brusquement, il vire la boite sur le sol, me prend et me plaque sur le matelas. Il se met à califourchon sur mes cuisses. En gigotant, je le prends toujours en photo alors qu'il sourit. Il me retire l'appareil des mains et je deviens piéger par mon propre jeu. Il le braque vers moi et appuie sur le bouton.

« Donc tu souhaites que je te prenne des photos de toi Blaine ? »

Seuls ses cheveux ébouriffés et ses jolies lèvres sont visibles maintenant.

« Avant ça, je veux des sourires »

A la fin de sa phrase, il attaque mes flancs avec ses doigts et me chatouille. Je crie, gigote sous son corps et essaye de l'empêcher sans succès. Il affiche un plus grand sourire et accentue sa torture sur mes côtes en prenant toujours plus de photos.

« Arrête ! Arrête ! »

« C'est une blague ? » marmonne-t-il en abandonnant l'appareil photo pour me chatouiller des deux mains.

« K-Kurt ! »

Je m'étouffe à cause de mes rires. C'est la première fois qu'il me fait des guillis. Je me tortille dans tous les sens pour lui échapper. Je pouffe de rire et le dégage en le poussant. Mais non. Il se délecte de mon état avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

« Stop Kurt ! »

Il s'arrête d'un coup, prend mes doigts et les lève de chaque côté de mon visage. J'ai rigolé si fort que je suis haletant. Son souffle est aussi erratique que le mien. Il m'admire. Ma respiration se bloque totalement. Il m'admire avec fascination, amour, respect. Oh bordel !

« Tu es tellement beau »

On dirait qu'il ne m'avait jamais vu avant. Ses paupières s'abaissent et ses lèvres trouvent les miennes avec émerveillement. Mon désir s'éveille lentement en moi. Je l'ai rendu ainsi. Il est comme ça pour moi. Wow ! Il libère mes doigts et met ses mains dans mes boucles, me tenant doucement en place. Je me cambre instinctivement pour le toucher plus. Je m'abandonne à l'envie et l'embrasse à mon tour. D'un coup, la tendresse et la douceur disparaissent pour laisser place au sensuel et au sauvage. Sa langue passe mes dents et se bataille avec la mienne. Sa bouche est maintenant avide et endiablée. L'envie envahit chaque cellule de mon corps et réchauffe mon sang déjà bouillant. Je suis au bord de la combustion spontanée. Un éclair de nervosité se pointe tout de même. Un truc cloche.

Un souffle tremblant passe ses lèvres ainsi qu'un gémissement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de me faire ? » chuchote-t-il, ému.

Son corps recouvre le mien, m'enfonçant dans le lit. Une de ses paumes tient mon visage et l'autre caresse mon torse, ma hanche, mes fesses. Il pose une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur les miennes. Son genou écarte les miens et son bassin est écrasé contre moi. Son membre tendu frotte le mien sous nos couches d'habits. Je tremble et geins dans sa bouche, ignorant les signaux d'alarme dans ma tête. Il le veut. Il **me** veut parce que c'est nécessaire pour lui. Je me laisse aller dans son baiser et mêle mes mains à ses cheveux, le rapprochant de moi. Il est délicieux. Kurt. Mon Kurt.

Brusquement, il stoppe tout, se redresse et tire sur mes mains pour que je me lève aussi. Je me tiens droit face à lui, pantelant. Il déboutonne mon short et le retire avec mon boxer. Je n'ai même pas le temps de souffler que je suis couché sous son corps. Il abaisse sa braguette. Oh merde. Il n'enlève pas ses habits ou mon haut. Il encadre mon visage de ses mains et, sans me préparer, entre en moi. Une larme coule sur ma joue dans un hurlement de douleur.

« Chut, chut »

Il caresse mon visage et attends que je m'habitue à l'intrusion. Il commence à bouger lentement, ressort et me pénètre plus profondément. Je gémis faiblement.

« J'ai besoin de toi » souffle-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Il suçote et mord doucement ma lèvre inférieure avant de me donner un baiser langoureux. J'enroule mes membres autour de lui, le câline et le serre aussi fort que je peux. Je veux faire disparaître toute cette anxiété. Il reprend ses mouvements lentement et profondément. J'ai l'impression qu'il veut entrer et se perdre en moi. Des va-et-vient sauvages et désespérés. Je sens la sensation familière enserrait mon estomac, faisant grimper la chaleur à chaque avancée en moi. Sa respiration haletante et tremblante frappe mon cou, me montrant qu'il disparaît dans mon corps. C'est sensuel. Charnel. Il a envie de moi avec tellement de force... Je sens que ça vient... Ça vient... Il continue son martèlement et me pousse toujours plus près du précipice.

« Jouis bébé » souffle-t-il.

Il se cambre pour que je me détache de lui.

« Regarde-moi ! » halète-t-il, « laisse-moi te voir »

Son ton est désespéré et sans équivoque. Mes paupières se soulèvent légèrement et ses traits déformés par la passion apparaissent. Ses yeux sont emplis d'ardeur et d'abandon. Son désir et son amour me font tomber. Il détient tous les pouvoirs sur mon corps. Mon orgasme me frappe. Je jette ma tête dans le coussin alors qu'une série de tremblements me secoue et que des jets jaillissent pas à-coups.

« Oh ! BLAINE ! » hurle-t-il.

Il jouit à son tour en me prenant profondément. Il s'immobilise et tombe sur moi. Il bascule sur le dos et me fait tourner en même temps. Son sexe est toujours en moi alors que je suis étalé sur son torse. Je redescends de mon nuage de plaisir. Je voudrais le taquiner et lui lancer que je peux redevenir son moyen de distraction quand il veut mais je me retiens. J'ignore dans quel état d'esprit il est alors autant ne pas tenter le diable.

Je lève prudemment les yeux vers lui pour jauger la situation. Ses paupières sont closes et il me tient fermement contre lui. Je pose un baiser sur sa poitrine par-dessus le tissu de sa chemise.

« Parle-moi Kurt. Dis-moi ce qui se passe »

Je patiente nerveusement. Je ne sais pas s'il va se confier maintenant qu'il a eu sa dose de sexe. Il me serre plus étroitement pour seule réponse. Avec un élan de courage, je ressors mes vœux de mariage :

« Je promets de t'accompagner fidèlement et loyalement dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans la santé ou dans la maladie, dans le bonheur comme dans le malheur... »

Son corps se tend et ses yeux s'écarquillent.

« Je fais la promesse de t'aimer de tout mon cœur, de supporter tes ambitions, de te rendre fier, de te porter un respect sans faille, de vivre mes joies et mes peines avec toi, de sécher tes larmes et d'être là pour toi en cas de besoin »

Je m'arrête un moment en espérant qu'il dise quelque chose.

« Et de t'aimer inconditionnellement pour l'éternité »

« Mon Blainey » murmure-t-il.

Il bouge, brisant notre câlin et se couche sur le flanc face à moi.

« Je te fais la promesse de protéger et d'aimer sincèrement notre mariage et ta personne » murmure-t-il d'un ton enroué, « je fais la promesse de te chérir, de t'être fidèle à toi seulement toi, pour le meilleur et pour le pore, dans la santé comme dans la maladie, à travers tous les méandres de la vie. Je prendrai soin de toi et aurai confiance en toi. Je te porterai un respect sans faille. Je vivrai avec toi les joies, les peines et je sécherai tes larmes. Je te soutiendrai dans tous tes projets et aspirations. Tout ce qui m'appartient t'appartient. Je t'offre mon cœur et mon amour sans limite en ce jour jusqu'à la fin des temps »

Mes yeux s'humidifient et ses traits deviennent plus tendres.

« Non, ne pleure pas » chuchote-t-il en essuyant mes larmes.

« Tu ne veux pas me dire ce qu'il y a ? S'il te plaît Kurt »

Ses yeux se ferment comme s'il avait mal. Je continue quand même :

« Kurt, j'ai fait la promesse d'être là pour toi quoi qu'il arrive. Je t'en prie, laisse-moi t'aider »

Il souffle et ouvre à nouveau les yeux. Il a l'air d'un coup comme un petit garçon fragile.

« C'est un incendie volontaire » souffle-t-il finalement.

J'en étais sûr !

« Je me fais surtout du souci parce que... Ils s'en prennent à moi et j'ai peur... »

Il s'arrête, ne pouvant pas finir sa phrase. Je le fais donc :

« Tu as peur qu'ils s'en prennent aussi à moi »

Son visage devient plus pâle. J'ai mis le doigt sur la raison de sa panique.

« Merci » lâchais-je en touchant doucement ses joues.

Son front se plisse.

« Pourquoi tu me remercies ? »

« Pour me l'avoir dit »

Il bouge la tête et m'adresse un léger sourire.

« Quand tu as une idée en tête mon cher Blaine... »

« Tu gardes tout pour toi. Tu vas chopper un ulcère avant d'avoir trente ans. J'ai envie que tu restes en bonne santé »

« Tu es un bon stimulant à ulcères. J'ai cru mourir en te voyant sur le Jet-Ski tout à l'heure »

Il tombe sur le dos, met son bras sur sa tête et tremble légèrement.

« Kurt... Il y a des gosses qui conduisent des Jet-Ski. Tu vas réagir comment quand je skierais à Aspen quand on ira à ton chalet ? »

Il s'étouffe en avalant sa salive et tourne la tête pour me regarder. Il semble terrifié. Je me retiens de rire.

« C'est **notre** chalet » me reprend-il.

Je continue comme s'il n'avait rien dit :

« Je n'ai pas cinq ans Kurt. Je ne suis pas si fragile que tu le penses. Ça va rentrer dans ta petite tête un jour tu crois ? »

Sa bouche se tend en une fine ligne. Je ne le pousse pas plus et parle d'autre chose :

« Donc ce feu... Tu as prévenu la police ? »

« Oui » dit-il d'une voix grave.

« C'est bien »

« J'ai fait augmenté les effectifs de sécurité »

« C'est compréhensible »

Tout à coup, je remarque qu'il porte toujours son pantalon et sa chemise. Moi je n'ai plus que mon haut. Putain alors si ça ce n'était pas une baise rapide, je ne sais pas ce que c'était. Je glousse à cette pensée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » me questionne Kurt, incertain.

« Toi »

« Moi ? »

« Toi. Tu as toujours tes vêtements »

« Oh »

Il baisse les yeux sur lui puis les braque sur moi et explose de rire.

« La tentation est trop grande avec toi Blainey. Surtout quand tu ris comme une adolescente »

Oh ! La bataille de chatouilles. Je me mets rapidement à califourchon sur lui. Il se rend vite compte de ce que je veux faire et il immobilise mes mains.

« Non »

Je sais qu'il ne joue pas cette fois. Ma bouche se tord d'un air boudeur mais j'ai conscience que c'est encore trop tôt.

« Je t'en prie non. C'est trop. Personne... Je n'ai pas le souvenir qu'on m'ait chatouillé dans le passé »

Il s'arrête de parler et je lui montre que je ne vais rien tenter.

« Peut-être que mon père me l'a fait quand j'étais tout petit mais pas après... »

Je le fais taire en posant mon doigt sur sa bouche.

« Hé, chut. Je suis au courant »

J'embrasse délicatement ses lèvres et me love contre son torse. Une boule enserre ma gorge alors que je pense au Kurt de six ans effrayé qui a perdu sa maman. Je serais prêt à tout pour lui tellement je suis amoureux.

Il enroule ses bras autour de moi et plonge son nez dans mes boucles. Il respire mon parfum en faisant monter et descendre ses doigts le long de ma colonne vertébrale. J'ignore le temps que l'on passe dans cette position. Je parle au bout d'un moment.

« Tu es resté combien de temps sans voir le Docteur Schuester avant cette fois ? »

« Deux semaines. Pourquoi cette question ? Tu ne peux pas te retenir de me chatouiller ? »

« Arrête » lâchais-je en riant, « à mon avis, il t'est très utile »

Kurt rit.

« Heureusement. Je le paie une fortune »

Il m'incite à relever les yeux vers les siens.

« Tu t'inquiètes pour moi bébé ? »

« Un mari exemplaire se doit de le faire pour son tendre époux »

« Tendre ? »

Un petit silence s'étend entre nous.

« Très tendre »

Je me redresse pour poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il m'offre un sourire maladroit.

« Tu souhaites aller dîner en ville ? »

« Peu importe du moment que ça te plaît »

« D'accord. On reste ici dans ce cas. Je peux veiller sur toi à bord. Merci pour ton cadeau »

Il s'empare de l'appareil et l'éloigne pour nous prendre en photo. Il immortalise notre câlin post-guillis, post-sexe et post-secret.

« De rien. Ça me fait plaisir » répondis-je, heureux.

Ses yeux pétillent.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

On se promène tranquillement dans la magnifique galerie des Glaces de Versailles. Les éclats de Soleil se reflètent dans les miroirs, donnant des reflets éclatants au cristal des plafonds et à l'or présent dans la salle. C'est sublime. Époustouflant.

« Un tyran maniaque du contrôle a produit ça » lâchais-je à l'intention de Kurt.

Il me fixe en penchant la tête sur son épaule.

« Y-a-t-il un message derrière ceci Blaine ? »

« Non... Juste une remarque en l'air »

Il marche derrière moi et rit sarcastiquement en atteignant le centre de la galerie. Je m'immobilise là, devant les reflets des beaux jardins de Le Nôtre et devant celui de Kurt.

« Je voudrais faire un château comme ça pour toi » chuchote-t-il, « juste pour voir les mêmes éclats que maintenant dans tes jolis yeux »

Il caresse tendrement mes cheveux.

« Tu es si beau » dit-il.

Il pose un baiser sous mon oreille et enlace mes doigts. Je chuchote :

« C'est le moins qu'un tyran puisse faire pour son mari »

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

« Tu penses à quoi ? » me questionne Kurt en buvant son café après le dîner.

« Au château de Versailles »

« Plutôt tape à l'œil tu ne trouves pas ? »

Il m'offre un sourire. Je contemple la salle de réception.

« Rien n'est tape à l'œil là » lâche Kurt, un peu sèchement.

« En effet. C'est très classe. Grâce à toi, j'ai eu le plus beau voyage de noces du monde »

« Ah oui ? » dit-il, surpris.

« Bien sûr »

« Il nous reste seulement deux jours. Tu veux visiter ou faire une chose en particulier ? »

« Non. Juste rester auprès de toi »

Il se met debout, fait le tour de la table et pose un baiser sur mon crâne.

« Tu penses que tu peux rester seul une heure ? Je dois m'occuper de mes mails »

« Oui, évidemment » lâchais-je avec un enthousiasme feint.

« Merci pour le cadeau » redit-il en s'éloignant.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je suis à nouveau dans la chambre et consulte moi aussi mes mails. Je mets en route mon ordinateur et voit que j'ai plusieurs messages de Cooper, de Sam et Zoé. Ils me racontent les dernières nouvelles de New York et veulent savoir comment se passe notre voyage. Bon ben tout était bien jusqu'à ce qu'un con foute le feu à Hummel Enterprises.

Je tape une réponse à Cooper et le _Ping_ d'un nouveau message sur Skype se fait entendre. C'est Zoé.

* * *

**Zoé Moore :**

**Blainey ! J'ai entendu la nouvelle aux infos. Il y a eu le feu à Hummel Enterprises. Tu penses que c'est un incendie volontaire ?**

* * *

Elle est connectée ! Je me mets en ligne tout de suite aussi.

* * *

**Moi :**

**Coucou, t'es toujours là ?**

**Zoé Moore :**

**Ouais ! Comment tu vas ? Ton voyage de noces se passe bien ? Tu as vu mon message ? Kurt est au courant ?**

**Moi :**

**Tout va bien. Voyage de noces parfait. Oui je l'ai vu et oui Kurt est au courant.**

**Zoé Moore :**

**Ils n'en ont pas dit beaucoup aux infos. Santana ne veut rien lâcher.**

**Moi :**

**Kurt non plus.**

**Zoé Moore :**

**Je sais que Satan a des détails grâce à Burt...**

* * *

Je suis certain que Kurt n'aimera pas que j'en parle trop autour de moi. J'essaye de détourner l'attention de ma meilleure amie bien trop curieuse pour son bien.

* * *

**Moi :**

**Ça va avec Sam et Steve ?**

**Zoé Moore :**

**Steve a reçu son admission pour la New York University. Sam est génial.**

**Moi :**

**C'est super pour Steve.**

**Zoé Moore :**

**Ton Monsieur Parfait va bien ?**

**Moi :**

**Zoé, arrête de l'appeler comme ça !**

**Zoé Moore :**

**Pourquoi ?**

**Moi :**

**Arrête juste.**

**Zoé Moore :**

**Oh... Excuse-moi.**

**Moi :**

**Sinon ça va. Parfaitement même : )**

**Zoé Moore :**

**Je suis contente que tu sois content**

**Moi :**

**Pour l'être je le suis**

**Zoé Moore :**

**: D Je dois te laisser. On essaye de discuter plus tard ?**

**Moi :**

**J'en sais rien. Surveille si je suis connecté. Il y a le décalage horaire...**

**Zoé Moore :**

**Ah oui, c'est vrai... Bisous joli cœur**

**Moi :**

**Bisous Zo'**

* * *

Je n'arrive même pas à être surpris devant la réaction de Zoé. Je me déconnecte de l'ordinateur. Kurt serait capable de me faire une remarque sur le « Monsieur Parfait ». Je souffle. Zoé n'est pas au courant pour le contrat et tout. Sam ne lui a rien dit. Comme promis.

Je regarde ma montre. Une heure s'est écoulée. Mon époux me manque. Je monte à l'étage pour voir s'il a terminé son boulot.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je me réveille en sursaut au milieu de la nuit, l'estomac noué par l'angoisse.

« Chut » me murmure Kurt dans la pénombre.

Mon amour est ici. Il ne risque rien. Je suis soudainement rassuré.

« Kurt » soufflais-je en m'efforçant de contrôler ma respiration.

Il m'enlace et je remarque que je pleure.

« Blainey, qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Il touche mon visage et efface mes larmes, anxieux.

« Juste un cauchemar »

Il pose un baiser sur mon crâne et sur mon visage trempé.

« C'est fini mon cœur » chuchote-t-il, « je te tiens. Tu ne risques rien »

Je respire son parfum, l'enlace et essaye d'oublier la peur de mon cauchemar. A ce moment, je me rends compte que ma plus grande crainte est qu'il disparaisse de ma vie et qu'il m'abandonne.

**Voilà pour ce modeste chapitre.**

**J'espère que vous l'avez aimé. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis dans une review. Je suis toujours contente de les lire. Elles me motivent et me remontent le moral.**

**Pour les personnes qui suivent Shining Love, j'ai posté un nouveau chapitre !**

**A la semaine prochaine ;)**

**Bisous,**

**Cindy :)**


	53. Chapter 53

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**J'espère que vous allez bien et que votre semaine s'est bien passée !**

**Merci à ViviKlaine, Anna, Biscotto, CeliaCom7, Marion, justmoi59, mamstaz, Sara, minilou pour vos reviews.**

**ViviKlaine : **coucou ! Kurt veut toujours surprotéger Blaine :') Non l'incendie était réel. Je n'ai pas raconté le cauchemar tout simplement parce qu'il n'a pas une importance capitale pour la suite. Merci !

**AnnaKlaineuse : **Je sais... C'est difficile de supporter leur perfection des fois... CC... tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Bien sûr que tu vois ;) prépare le nœud à ta corde Anna j'arrive ! Cindy, le Kurt de ton Blaine et ses 20 ans :')

**Soso : **Heeeeey ma Choupette ! Ton mari ne te laisse pas sa carte bleue ? Quel mari ingrat ! Je dirais à mon mari, son frère donc, de lui faire la leçon ! Blainey et ses nœuds pap' c'est mon OTP préféré. C'est le Blowtie ! OUEP ! Bataille de chatouilles spécialité de Biscotouille... BISCOTOUILLE ME MANQUE :'( Pleins d'amour de la famille Andercriss ma Choupette -coeur-

**CeliaCom7 : **Hey ! Blaine peut soutirer n'importe quelle information de Kurt. Par la douceur en plus :') vous découvrirez bientôt qui a allumé l'incendie. Peut-être parce qu'il y a beaucoup de tendresse dans ces moments non ? Bisous.

**IheartIns : **coucou ! Merci beaucoup. Je suis contente que tu l'apprécies toujours au fil des chapitres ^^ bisous Marion.

**Justmoi59 : **merci :)

**mamstaz : **Oui Kurt a peur pour Blaine. Il va s'ouvrir à lui bientôt. Mais là, ils vivent leur lune de miel alors ils profitent d'un peu de répit. Ils affronteront tout en retournant à New York.

**Licorne-Klaine : **C'est parce qu'on fait des paillettes ensemble que tu as les chapitres d'avance. Je ne fais pas des paillettes avec n'importe qui. Je suis un ange et toi un démon... WANKY! Je suis l'ombre perverse qui veut manger le zizi de Darren. Je suis démasquée... Pauvre de moi. Bisous.

**Minilou** : oh merde ce photoshoot était vraiment délicieux. J'ai cru mourir. Je me suis achevée en l'écoutant chanter Sugar Daddy. Mon cœur s'est arrêté... Cet homme est trop parfait mon dieu... J'espère que tu vas vite te remettre. Je sais à quel point les blessures aux genoux peuvent être douloureuses... Courage et bisous.

**/!\ Présence de lemon /!\**

**Sur ce, bon chapitre !**

**ENJOY !**

**Chapitre 53**

Je tâtonne automatiquement sur le matelas du côté de Kurt quand je sors du sommeil. Vide. Je me redresse et examine la chambre en panique. Kurt me contemple depuis un petit siège près du lit. Il s'incline, lâche un truc sur le sol et se couche à mes côtés. Il a un short noir et un haut bleu foncé.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va » me rassure-t-il d'un ton réconfortant.

Tout doucement, il écarte quelques boucles qui tombent sur mon front. Je me détends tout de suite.

« Tu es sur les nerfs depuis quelques jours » remarque-t-il avec sérieux.

« Ne te fais pas de soucis Kurt »

Je lui offre un grand sourire éblouissant pour dissimuler mon angoisse qui persiste depuis la nouvelle du feu. Je me souviens de ce que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai su pour l'accident d'hélicoptère et quand Kurt ne répondait plus. Un creux profond, noir et douloureux dans ma poitrine. J'ai toujours peur que ça recommence. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y penser. Je fais tout pour garder un sourire sur mon visage.

« Tu m'as regardé dormir ? »

« Oui. Tu disais des choses dans ton sommeil »

« Ah bon ? »

Je déteste quand ça se produit et qu'il est dans le coin.

« Tu te fais du souci » complète-t-il.

Ce garçon peut me cerner vraiment facilement. Je ne peux rien garder secret. Il s'incline et pose un baiser sur mon front.

« Quand tu es inquiet, une petite ligne se forme là » dit-il en m'embrassant entre les deux sourcils, « tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter mon cœur. Je suis là pour veiller sur toi »

« Je ne me fais pas du souci pour moi mais pour toi Kurt »

Il sourit doucement.

« Je suis diabolique et cruel, tu le sais. Et puis, tu es là pour prendre soin de moi non ? » ajoute-t-il timidement et incertain.

Je hoche vivement la tête et il sourit plus grandement.

« Allez, lève-toi ! Je veux faire quelque chose avant de retrouver New York »

Il affiche une expression radieuse qui le fait ressembler à un petit garçon. J'oublie souvent qu'il n'a que vingt-cinq ans. Il me frappe doucement le cul et un glapissement de surprise passe mes lèvres. C'est vrai. On rentre à New York dans la journée. Je n'ai pas envie de partir. J'ai profité de la présence de Kurt à chaque seconde tous les jours. Ça va être difficile de devoir le partager à nouveau avec son travail et ses proches. On a eu un voyage de noces parfait. Il y a eu quelques cafouillages mais j'imagine que c'est comme ça pour tous les couples.

Kurt sautille presque d'excitation comme un enfant. J'oublie mes pensées mélancoliques et fixe mon attention sur lui. Il se met debout avec élégance et je fais de même, intrigué. Qu'est-ce qu'il a en tête ?

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

« Tu souhaites que je conduise ? »

« Oui » dit Kurt dans un sourire, « ça va le cordon ne te gêne pas ? »

« Non c'est bon. Tu as mis un gilet de sauvetage pour cette raison ? »

Je plisse le front.

« Oui »

Je suis incapable de retenir mes gloussements.

« Tu n'as toujours pas confiance en mes capacités de pilotage Kurt ? »

« Pas tellement non »

« D'accord, d'accord. Ne me fais pas la leçon encore une fois »

Kurt met ses bras devant lui comme pour se protéger.

« Ce n'est pas du tout mon genre » répond-il joyeusement.

« Au moins aujourd'hui c'est impossible pour moi de me ranger sur le bas-côté pour t'entendre me passer un savon »

« Touché Blainey. Donc tu décides de rester ici et de parlementer sur tes capacités de pilotage ou on va s'amuser ? »

Je m'appuie sur le guidon du Jet-Ski et l'enjambe. Kurt se met dans mon dos et pousse l'appareil du bateau avec son pied. Je vois Joey et des employés du yacht nous observer avec humour. Kurt gigote derrière moi pour s'installer correctement et finit par enrouler ses bras autour de moi et plaque ses jambes de part et d'autre des miennes. Une raison pour laquelle j'aime le Jet-Ski. Je positionne la clé et met le contact. Le moteur se met en route en grondant.

« On y va ? » criais-je par-dessus les rugissements de l'engin.

« On y va bébé » susurre-t-il dans mon oreille.

Lentement, j'abaisse le levier d'embrayage et le Jet-Ski s'éloigne du yacht vraiment doucement selon moi. Les bras de Kurt me serrent plus fort. J'accélère et le scooter fait un bond. Je suis content qu'il n'ait pas calé.

« Fais attention ! » me prévient Kurt.

Je sais, au ton qu'il emploie, qu'il est content. Je nous emmène au large. Le yacht a jeté l'ancre près d'un petit village de bord de mer. Je ne me souviens plus du nom. Je sais qu'on est pas loin de Nice. De temps en temps, des avions passent au-dessus de nos têtes pour rejoindre l'aéroport.

On part un peu plus loin en rebondissant à toute vitesse sur l'eau. C'est tellement excitant. Je suis vraiment heureux qu'il m'ait laissé prendre les commandes. Alors que l'engin ricoche sur la mer, l'angoisse que j'ai accumulé depuis l'incendie s'envole miraculeusement.

« On prendre deux Jet-Ski le prochain coup ! » hurle Kurt.

Le défier sur l'eau ? Ça me plaît !

On fonce au large et un avion passe au-dessus de nous. Le bruit fort et sourds des réacteurs me fait peur. Le son me bouche les oreilles et je commence à angoisser. Je fais un virage violent et accélère au lieu de freiner.

« Blaine ! » s'écrie Kurt.

Merde. Je suis éjecté de l'appareil et emmène Kurt dans ma chute surprenante. Je bouge les membres dans tous les sens, paniqué.

Je m'enfonce dans l'eau claire. Un cri s'étouffe dans ma gorge alors que de l'eau salée entre dans mon nez. C'est froid à cause de la profondeur et le sel me brûle. Je remonte rapidement à la surface. Merci au gilet de sauvetage. Je crachote de l'eau et retire les gouttes de mes yeux pour voir où est Kurt. Il est en train de venir vers moi. Le Jet-Ski est arrêté près de nous.

« Tu vas bien ? » me questionne-t-il, angoissé, en arrêtant de nager devant moi.

« Oui » lâchais-je d'un ton rauque à cause du sel.

Un pointe de joie fait son apparition. J'ai envie de lui dire qu'on ne risque rien de pire avec ce type d'engin. Je me tais cependant. Il enroule ses bras autour de moi avant de s'écarter et de scruter mon visage en le palpant.

« Tu vois, plus de peur que de mal »

Je souris. On bat des jambes pour rester immobile. Il rit et semble rassuré.

« Oui tu as raison »

« C'était plutôt dure comme chute » soufflais-je.

« J'aime les choses dures » dit-il avec un sourire pervers.

« Kurt ! »

Je fais semblant d'être choqué. Il rit encore une fois, magnifique, tout mouillé. Il me donne un long baiser et s'éloigne en me laissant haletant.

« On va retourner au bateau et prendre une douche brûlante. Mais je prends les commandes »

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

On patiente pour notre avion dans le salon première classe de l'aéroport londonien pour rentrer à New York. Kurt est en train de lire la rubrique _Bourse_ du journal. Je prends l'appareil photo que je lui ai acheté et oriente l'objectif vers lui avant d'appuyer sur le bouton. Il est tellement beau dans sa chemise bleue claire et dans son slim noir... Il lève le nez au flash et me sourit maladroitement en me regardant.

« Tu vas bien Blainey ? »

« Oui. Je n'ai pas très envie de rentrer. C'est bien de ne pas avoir à te partager »

Il attrape mes doigts et les emmène vers sa bouche pour les embrasser.

« C'est pareil pour moi... »

« Mais ? »

Je sais qu'il n'est pas allé au bout de sa pensée. Son front se plisse et il redit innocemment :

« Mais quoi ? »

Je penche ma tête sur le côté et le fixe intensément pour qu'il parle. Je me suis perfectionné à ce petit jeu le temps de notre lune de miel. Il soupire et replie son journal sur ses genoux.

« J'ai envie de mettre la main au plus vite sur la personne qui a mis le feu. Comme ça, il arrêtera de nous emmerder tous les quatre matins »

« Oh... »

Là, je saisis sa vision des choses. Je suis assez surpris qu'il me parle aussi clairement.

« Si Duval n'empêche pas un accident de ce genre dans le futur, je le castre »

Son ton tremble de sérieux et de férocité. Il me regarde avec une expression qui dit « Pose encore des questions si tu oses ». Je n'insiste pas et détourne son attention en prenant un nouveau cliché de son joli visage.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

« Réveille-toi petite marmotte. On est rentrés ! »

Je grogne. J'étais en train de revivre notre pique-nique à Central Park. Je ne voulais pas quitter cette journée ensoleillée et joyeuse. Je suis mort de fatigue. Un si long voyage est crevant, même en première classe. Le bruit d'une portière qui s'ouvre parvient à mes oreilles. Kurt défait ma ceinture et me porte contre lui. Je marmonne d'une voix plein de sommeil :

« Peux tenir sur mes pieds »

Il glousse.

« La tradition veut que je te porte pour rentrer chez nous »

J'enroule mes bras autour de son cou.

« J'espère que tu vas prendre les escaliers » le provoquais-je intentionnellement.

« Cher Monsieur Hummel-Anderson, tu as pris du poids »

« Hein ? »

« Donc, au risque de te déplaire, on prend l'ascenseur » continue-t-il joyeusement.

Joey nous attend à l'entrée du Phénix.

« Bon retour Messieurs »

« Merci Joey » rétorque Kurt.

Je souris timidement à Joey et le regarde partir vers la voiture. Montgomery est au volant.

« Ça veut dire quoi ? Je suis gros ? »

Il accentue son étreinte alors que nous passons le hall de l'hôtel.

« Mais non. Tu as pris un peu de poids » dit-il.

Ses traits se durcissent.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

J'essaye de ne pas paraître trop angoissé.

« Tu étais comme tu es maintenant avant que tu ne me laisses » lâche-t-il, impassible, en appuyant sur le bouton de l'ascenseur.

La peine qu'il ressent brusquement me touche. Je mène mes doigts vers son visage et l'incite à le pencher vers moi.

« Si je ne t'avais pas laissé, on ne serait pas mariés et on ne reviendrait pas de lune de miel »

Son beau regard bleu me scrute et il sourit timidement. Il pénètre dans la cabine, me portant toujours et il pose un baiser sur mes lèvres.

« Tu as raison une fois de plus Blainey. Mais si tu avais signé mon contrat, tu n'oserais pas me provoquer et je pourrais veiller sur toi plus efficacement »

Je perçois une légère trace de déception derrière ses mots. Putain. J'essaye de voir ce qu'il ressent.

« C'est bien de te provoquer »

« Oui, ça me plaît aussi »

Il me donne un sourire presque incrédule. Je suis rassuré.

« Même si je deviens obèse ? »

Il explose de rire.

« Même si tu deviens obèse »

Il pose à nouveau sa bouche sur la mienne d'une façon plus insistante. Je mêle mes doigts à ses cheveux pour l'empêcher de se reculer. La cabine s'arrête de bouger. On est à bout de souffle.

« Ça me plaît beaucoup » chuchote-t-il.

Son regard légèrement plus sombre annonce beaucoup de choses. Il bouge la tête comme pour revenir à la réalité et me porte dans le corridor.

« Bienvenue à la maison Blaine Hummel-Anderson »

Il me donne un léger baiser accompagné d'un sourire éblouissant. Son regard pétille de bonheur.

« Bienvenue à la maison Kurt Hummel-Anderson »

Je lui rends son sourire aussi éclatant que le sien. Je déborde de joie.

Je croyais que Kurt me reposerait sur mes pieds mais, au lieu de ça, il me tient toujours. Il passe le corridor et le grand salon jusqu'au comptoir de la cuisine. Il me pose dessus. Il va ensuite vers le placard et pose des flûtes à champagne sur le plan de travail et sort une bouteille de champagne rosé du réfrigérateur. Moët et Chandon, celui que l'on aime le plus. Il fait sauter le bouchon sans gâcher une goutte du liquide pétillant, remplit les verres et m'en donne un. Il vient se placer entre mes genoux, le deuxième verre à la main.

« A notre histoire mon Blaine »

« A notre histoire mon Kurt »

On entrechoque nos flûtes et buvons en ne se lâchant pas des yeux.

« J'ai conscience que tu es mort de fatigue » murmure-t-il en caressant ma joue de son nez, « j'ai envie d'aller dans la chambre mais pas pour dormir »

Il pose un baiser papillon à la commissure de mes lèvres.

« On va passer notre première nuit chez nous. La première où tu m'appartiens pour de vrai »

Il sème un chapelet de bisous dans mon cou. Il fait nuit dehors et je suis crevé mais l'envie réussit à se dérouler chaudement autour de mon estomac.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Kurt est tranquillement endormi près de moi. Mes yeux sont orientés vers la grande fenêtre où le Soleil est en train de se lever. Le ciel prend une teinte orangée/rose sublime. Un de ses bras barre mon torse. J'essaye de caler mon souffle sur le sien pour me replonger dans le sommeil mais rien à faire. Je suis bien éveillé. Mon corps est toujours à Londres. Il ne s'est pas encore habitué à l'heure américaine. Tout un tas de pensées fourmille dans mon esprit. Les trois dernières semaines ont été complètement dingues.

_Les trois derniers mois plutôt ! Depuis que tu le connais !_

J'ai la sensation de flotter. Je suis Blaine Hummel-Anderson, mari du PDG plein aux as, maître du monde à ses heures perdues Kurt Hummel-Anderson. Je me demande comment tout ça a pu arriver en si peu de temps.

Je me mets sur mon flanc droit pour l'admirer. Il m'a souvent regardé dans mon sommeil mais je n'ai presque jamais pu en faire autant. Endormi, il ressemble à un ange. Ses longs cils clairs reposent sur ses pommettes saillantes et pâles. Ses lèvres sont à peine ouvertes et sont relâchées pour laisser passer une respiration silencieuse. J'aimerais bien l'embrasser ou faire glisser ma langue sur la ligne de sa mâchoire juste pour sentir sa repousse de barbe me picoter. Je me retiens quand même pour ne pas briser sa tranquillité. Si je vais tout doucement, il ne le sentira pas...

_Laisse-le dormir ! Tu ne sais pas comment il va réagir si tu l'emmerdes !_

Lundi, je dois retourner bosser. Ça va être étrange de ne pas être avec Kurt. On est restés ensemble depuis trois semaines. Je roule sur le dos et fixe le plafond. Certains pourraient penser que rester l'un avec l'autre autant de temps serait lassant. Mais non. J'ai apprécié chaque instant de notre temps ensemble. Même quand on s'engueulait. Bon il n'y a eu que le moment où on a su pour le feu à Hummel Enterprises qui n'était pas agréable.

Qui veut faire souffrir Kurt ? Mes pensées tourbillonnent encore à ce sujet. Un adversaire ? Un ex-soumis ? Un employé furieux ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Kurt ne veut rien dire là-dessus. Il me lâche les détails tout doucement pour « ne pas m'exposer au danger ». Je dois trouver un moyen de le faire parler plus sur cette affaire.

Il se tortille et je ne bouge pas pour ne pas qu'il se réveille. Manque de pot, il se réveille. Il me fixe.

« Tu as un problème ? »

« Non. Rendors-toi »

Je lui offre un sourire réconfortant. Il fait craquer ses articulations, passe une main sur ses joues et me rend mon sourire.

« Décalage horaire ? »

« Oui. Je ne suis plus fatigué »

« Je peux t'aider avec ça bébé »

Il sourit, fier de lui. Je roule des yeux et rit. Mon angoisse s'en va instantanément quand ma langue touche la peau piquante de sa mâchoire.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Kurt nous conduit chez son père avec le Porsche. Burt et Carole nous ont invités à déjeuner pour fêter notre retour de lune de miel. Tous nos proches seront là, Sam et Zoé aussi. Je pense que ça va être bizarre de les revoir après avoir été isolé du monde avec Kurt.

On n'a pas beaucoup discuté ce matin. Il est parti bosser dans son bureau et j'ai défait nos bagages. Il m'a dit que Mademoiselle Jones le ferait lundi matin mais tant pis. Il faut que je me fasse à ça aussi : avoir des employés de maison.

Je regarde d'un air absent dehors. Je suis crevé. Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause des soucis ou du décalage horaire.

« Je pourrais conduire au retour ? » demandais-je.

Cette question a passé mes lèvres avant même que je m'en rende compte.

« Bien sûr » dit Kurt dans un sourire, « tout ce qui m'appartient t'appartient. Par contre, je vois une seule rayure et je te traîne à la salle de jeux par la peau du cul »

Ses lèvres sont retroussées dans un sourire amusé. Oh putain ! Je le fixe, les yeux écarquillés.

« Tu rigoles hein ? Tu ne vas pas me donner une punition seulement parce que j'ai rayé ta voiture ? Tu aime ta bagnole plus que ton mari ma parole ! »

« Non pas plus mais presque autant » lâche-t-il en caressant mon genou, « mais ma voiture ne me réchauffe pas la nuit »

« A part si tu passes la nuit dedans » rétorquais-je d'un ton dur.

Kurt explose de rire.

« Ça ne fait même pas un jour qu'on est de retour et tu me mets dehors ? »

J'aimerais être en colère contre lui mais je ne peux juste pas quand il est joyeux comme ça. En y pensant, il semble plus détendu depuis qu'il a quitté son bureau ce matin. Et moi, je suis susceptible parce que le train-train quotidien va bientôt être de retour. Est-ce que le Kurt distant pré-voyage de noces va faire son retour ou peut-être que non et qu'il va rester comme ça ?

« Pourquoi tu es si enjoué ? » demandais-je.

Il m'offre un autre sourire.

« Notre discussion est très... banale »

Je fais mine de m'étouffer.

« Banale ? Mais on vient de passer trois semaines en voyage de noces »

Son sourire disparaît.

« C'est une blague Kurt » me rattrapais-je pour qu'il ne perde pas sa joie.

Il peut être vraiment fragile des fois. Je pense que c'est sa vraie nature mais qu'il la dissimule sous un air froid et méchant. Ce n'est pas difficile de le taquiner. Peut-être parce que personne n'a jamais osé le faire... Je suis heureux de savoir que tout un tas de facettes de la personnalité de l'autre reste à découvrir.

« T'inquiète pas, je me contenterais de ma BM » soufflais-je.

Je tourne la tête pour profiter des paysages. Je n'arrive pas à repousser ma mauvaise humeur.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Rien »

« Tu es agaçant quand tu t'y mets Blainey »

Je le regarde et ris.

« Merci. Je peux en dire autant de toi »

« J'essaye de m'arranger » dit-il en plissant le front.

« Oui. Pareil pour moi »

Je lui souris et me sens plus détendu.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Burt s'occupe du barbecue. Je souris dès que je le regarde. Il semble à sa place de cette façon, c'est agréable. Une grande table est installée sur la terrasse de la maison des Hummel. On se laisse aller au Soleil et au vent tiède de ce mois d'août. Carole et Santana emmènent plusieurs salades. La latina s'assoit et discute joyeusement avec Kurt des plans de notre maison. Sam et Zoé me posent des questions sur la lune de miel. Kurt tient mes doigts fermement. Il s'amuse distraitement avec mon alliance.

« Si les plans d'Adam vous vont, je peux me débrouiller pour faire quelque chose entre septembre et novembre. Tous mes meilleurs associés seront alors disponibles » annonce Santana avec sérieux.

« Adam vient dans la soirée de demain » rétorque Kurt, « peut-être qu'on terminera ça »

Je ne savais pas qu'Adam venait demain. J'affiche un air heureux mais mon humeur rechute. Ça m'énerve que Kurt ne me parle pas des trucs de ce genre. Ou bien c'est juste Adam qui me tape sur les nerds avec sa façon d'agir avec **mon** époux.

_Ton sadique n'a rien fait pour que tu te mettes dans un état pareil !_

Putain, je suis tellement susceptible aujourd'hui. C'est quoi ce bordel ? Je suis trop fatigué.

« Blainey ! » m'interpelle Zoé en me coupant de mes pensées, « ton esprit est toujours à la plage ? »

Je souris.

« Oui »

« Tu es tout bronzé. Tu es magnifique » lâche-t-elle en me regardant.

« Vous êtes tous les deux magnifiques » ajoute Carole alors que Sam nous serre à boire.

« Aux jeunes mariés »

Burt lève son verre et tous les autres trinquent pour nous.

Kurt semble à l'aise et heureux. Il relate notre périple avec entrain. Je n'arrive pas à être enjoué comme lui. Je cogite. Kurt dit que j'ai pris du poids.

_Il voulait blaguer roh ! Puis ouais, tu as pris du cul !_

Santana renverse de l'eau à côté de son verre sans faire attention et tout le monde s'agite. Kurt s'incline alors vers moi.

« Si tu n'arrêtes pas de bouder, je te porte jusqu'au hangar à bateaux et je te fesse jusqu'à ce que ton cul rougisse »

Je m'étouffe avec ma salive et le fixe, abasourdi. C'est une blague non ?

« Tu ne ferais pas ça ? »

Je sais que cette perspective m'excite. Il fronce les sourcils. Bien sûr qu'il serait capable de le faire. Je tourne la tête vers Sam qui nous regarde avec attention. Je refixe Kurt et plisse le front.

« Choppe-moi déjà. On verra après »

« Je me ferais un plaisir de te poursuivre » chuchote-t-il avec un regard lubrique.

Bon, je crois qu'il rigole cette fois. Je m'empourpre. Bizarrement, la tension semble avoir quittée mes épaules d'un coup.

Alors qu'on s'apprête à attaquer nos desserts, la pluie commence à tomber. On se dépêche de transférer tous les plats à l'intérieur.

« On peut dire qu'on est chanceux que la pluie ait attendue le dessert » dit Carole joyeusement, rassurée.

Tout le monde migre dans le grand salon.

Kurt se met au piano, laisse le capot fermé et commence une mélodie dont je ne connais pas le nom. Carole me pose des questions sur Castillon. Burt et elle ont visité la ville pendant leur voyage de noces. J'espère que Kurt et moi seront encore ensemble, aussi heureux et amoureux, à leur âge.

Sam et Zoé sont l'un contre l'autre dans un canapé et Burt et Santana discutent tranquillement ensemble.

Brusquement, tout le monde s'arrête de parler et fixe Kurt qui chante avec le piano. Sa voix est calme et douce. C'est bizarre. J'ai comme la sensation que ses proches ne l'ont jamais entendu chanter. Kurt se rend compte du gros blanc et s'arrête, mal à l'aise sous tous ces regards. Sam me questionne de ses yeux bleus mais je secoue la tête. Kurt pivote dans notre direction, les traits tendus.

« Ne t'arrête pas ! » s'exclame Burt d'un ton tendre, « ça fait une éternité que je ne t'ai pas entendu chanter fiston »

Il le regarde avec affection. Kurt le dévisage, baisse la tête, pose son regard sur moi puis sur l'extérieur. Les conversations reprennent mais je garde les yeux sur l'homme que j'aime. Burt s'approche de moi, me prend par les épaules et me serre fermement contre lui.

« Oh Blaine ! Je ne te remercierais jamais assez gamin » murmure-t-il.

Mon cœur se tord. Je le serre à mon tour, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui se passe. Il s'écarte et me sourit. Il passe une main dans mes cheveux.

« Je vais faire du café » prévient Carole, les larmes aux yeux devant le câlin que Burt vient de me donner et des mots qu'il a prononcé.

Je me déplace vers Kurt. Il a bougé et se tient devant la baie vitrée.

« Coucou »

« Coucou »

Il enroule son bras autour de moi et me plaque à lui. Je pose mes paumes à plat sur sa poitrine. Il se tend à peine. On contemple les gouttes de pluie.

« Tu te sens mieux ? »

J'acquiesce.

« Tant mieux »

« Tu es un pro pour ce qui est de créer des blancs »

« Ouais. Chaque jour c'est comme ça »

« Au travail peut-être mais pas avec nous'

« Tu as raison. Pas avec vous »

« Ton père a dit que ça faisait une éternité qu'il ne t'avait pas entendu chanter. Pourquoi ? »

« Je chantais dans la chorale du lycée avant... »

Il se tait. Je sais ce qu'il veut dire. Avant le viol.

« On rentre ? » demande-t-il doucement.

Je regarde son visage pour essayer de savoir ce qu'il ressent. Ses yeux sont emplis d'amour et d'affection mais je devine un peu de nervosité tout de même. Je n'insiste pas.

« Je vais avoir la fessée ? » le questionnais-je dans un murmure.

Brusquement, mon bas-ventre se tord délicieusement. Je veux ça finalement. C'est ça qui me manque.

« Je n'ai pas envie de t'infliger de la douleur mais je veux bien m'amuser »

Je jette un coup d'œil nerveux derrière nous mais seul Kurt peut entendre mes mots.

« Il faut que tu sois un vilain garçon Blaine » chuchote-t-il près de mon cou.

Ces quelques paroles sont tellement, tellement sexy dites de cette façon.

« Je peux m'arranger » conclus-je en gloussant.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Quand on sort de la maison et qu'on s'avance vers la Porsche, Kurt me jette les clés.

« Si tu lui fais une seule égratignure, ça va barder » annonce-t-il d'une voix grave.

Je déglutis. Il me laisse vraiment le volant de son jouet ?

_Fais quand même gaffe. Il t'a prévenu..._

« Tu es certain ? »

Les mots trébuchent sur ma langue. Je suis vraiment étonné.

« Oui mais ne me laisse pas cogiter ou je pourrais reprendre les clés »

Un sourire énorme et éblouissant étend mes lèvres. Il roule des yeux et m'ouvre la portière afin que je puisse m'installer derrière le volant. J'enclenche le moteur alors qu'il contourne la voiture.

« Tu as hâte de rentrer Blainey ? » remarque-t-il avec un petit sourire.

« Oui » répondis-je simplement.

Je recule et fais demi-tour. Les pédales de cet engin sont vraiment sensibles. Oh bordel. Je roule calmement dans l'allée et voit dans le rétro que Montgomery et Wright nous suivent dans une berline noire. Je ne savais pas du tout que les agents de sécurité viendraient avec nous. Je me stoppe avant de prendre la route pour rentrer.

« Tu es certain que je peux garder le volant ? »

« Oui, oui » dit Kurt d'un ton dur et froid.

Son « oui, oui » est en fait un « non, non » très mal caché. Oh mon maniaque du contrôle. Je me retiens de me moquer de lui. Et de moi par la même occasion. Je ne suis pas mieux que lui d'être aussi enjoué et stressé à l'idée de conduire une voiture. J'aimerais presque jouer et laisser les gardes du corps sur place. Juste pour rire. Je tourne la tête de chaque côté avant de prendre la route. Kurt s'enfonce dans son siège. Je ne peux pas me résoudre alors j'appuie sur la pédale d'accélérateur. La voiture réagit tout de suite.

« Ralentis Blaine ! » crie Kurt, « va doucement. On va avoir un accident »

Je diminue la pression sur la pédale. Putain si ça ce n'est pas excitant...

« Excuse-moi »

Je ne suis pas du tout désolé et ça doit se voir sur mon visage. Kurt rit d'un air rassuré.

« Il me semble que c'est assez pour dire que tu es un vilain garçon » dit-il d'un ton qui se veut distrait.

Je regarde brièvement dans le rétro. La berline n'est plus derrière nous. A la place, je vois un gros 4x4 gris aux vitres teintées. Peut-être que Montgomery et Wright sont en train de s'énerver pour revenir nous coller le train. Bizarrement, je trouve ça vraiment amusant. Je ne souhaite pas vraiment que mon époux adoré face une crise cardiaque alors je reste calme et je respecte les limitations de vitesse.

Kurt lâche un_ Putain_ étouffé et gigote sur place pour attraper son IPhone.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » grogne-t-il, « non... Ah oui c'est vrai »

Je regarde à nouveau dans le rétro. Rien n'est étrange. La berline n'est pas loin et je ne vais pas vite.

« Ouais »

Kurt souffle un grand coup et passe une main dans ses cheveux, visiblement nerveux. Il y a un truc qui cloche.

« J'en sais rien »

Il écarte son portable.

« Ça va Blainey, ne t'arrête pas » lâche-t-il tranquillement.

Il accompagne ses mots d'un sourire qui ne fait pas pétiller ses yeux. Putain... Mon cœur s'accélère. Il continue sa discussion téléphonique.

« Entendu... Oui sur le pont. Dessus... Ok, compris »

Il pose l'IPhone sur le support du tableau de bord.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kurt ? »

« Concentre-toi sur la route bébé » souffle-t-il calmement.

La voiture s'avance dans la direction du pont. Je tourne rapidement les yeux vers Kurt. Les siens sont verrouillés sur le pare-brise face à lui. Il dit d'un air très calme :

« Ne panique pas. Quand tu atteindras le pont, je veux que tu accélères. Quelqu'un nous suit »

Quelqu'un nous suit ? Les battements de mon cœur augmentent. Mon estomac se tord et ma bouche s'assèche. Qui ça peut être ? Je lève les yeux vers le rétro. C'est vrai. Ce même 4x4 gris est toujours derrière nous. Je me concentre pour voir le visage de celui qui conduit mais c'est trop loin.

« Regarde devant toi bébé »

Sa voix est très douce mais pas condescendante comme à chaque fois que je conduis. Je dois me calmer. Je respire pour garder tranquille la panique qui est prête à prendre le contrôle de mon corps. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire si la personne qui nous suit a une arme ? Et si Kurt finit par être blessé ? J'ai envie de vomir.

« Comment tu es au courant ? » murmurais-je.

« Le 4x4 gris, derrière nous, a des fausses plaques »

Je ne suis presque pas étonné qu'il sache ça. Je tourne à droite pour prendre le pont. Le route est légèrement humide à cause de l'averse de tout à l'heure. Je suis rassuré de voir que les voitures ne sont pas nombreuses.

Au milieu des battements assourdissants de mon pouls, les conseils de mon prof de boxe résonnent dans mes oreilles : « tu dois toujours garder ton sang froid B. ou l'adversaire prendra le dessus ». Je respire calmement pour garder mon souffle sous contrôle. Celui qui nous file le train veut s'en prendre à Kurt. J'inspire une nouvelle fois. Mes pensées se clarifient et le nœud dans mon ventre disparaît. Il faut que je garde Kurt en sécurité. Je souhaitais être au volant de cette Porsche et je souhaitais rouler à toute vitesse. C'est le moment. J'enroule fermement mes doigts au volant et regarde dans le rétro. Le 4x4 se rapproche.

Je vais moins vite et ignore le regard angoissé de Kurt. Je vais prendre le pont quand je saurais que le 4x4 devra marquer une pause pour les autres bagnoles. Je souffle et appuie sur la pédale. La Porsche réagit immédiatement et on se retrouve scotchés aux fauteuils de cuir. On est à 120.

« Calme-toi bébé »

Sa voix est tranquille mais je devine que c'est la tempête en lui.

Je fonce rapidement entre les voitures et les camions. Je me fous des regards noirs ou des gestes malpolis des conducteurs. Kurt a les mains posées sur ses cuisses et il ne bouge pas. On dirait une statue. Même avec mon agitation, je me dis qu'il ne veut pas me distraire en restant immobile.

« C'est bien mon cœur » me souffle-t-il.

Il se tourne légèrement vers l'arrière.

« Le 4x4 n'est plus là »

« On suit le 'V-Ni' » annonce Montgomery, « il tente de vous coller Monsieur. Je vais essayer de me caler entre vous et lui »

Le 'V-Ni' ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

« Bien. Blaine gère la situation. Si on continue comme ça et que le trafic ne devient pas plus dense, on pourra quitter le pont dans moins de cinq minutes »

Je remarque qu'on a traversé la moitié du pont. On est presque au bout comme l'a annoncé Kurt. Je baisse les yeux vers le compteur. Je suis encore à 120.

« Tu te débrouilles comme un chef Blainey » m'encourage Kurt, la tête orientée par-dessus son épaule.

La dernière fois qu'il m'a parlé comme ça c'est quand il m'a emmené dans la salle de torture moderne pour la première fois. Il essayait alors de me rassurer mais de me pousser plus loin aussi. Cette idée détourne mon attention. Je la repousse tout de suite.

« Je pars où ? » demandais-je en inspirant.

J'ai compris comment fonctionner ce bolide. C'est vraiment génial de le piloter. Le moteur ronronne doucement et il est facile à prendre en main. Je ne me rends pas compte qu'il file à cette allure.

« Prenez la prochaine sortie est puis le sud. On verra si le 4x4 vous filera jusqu'à destination » annonce Montgomery via l'IPhone.

Je tourne les yeux vers Kurt qui a un sourire réconfortant. Ses traits s'obscurcissent d'un coup.

« Bordel de merde ! » grogne-t-il.

Le trafic est plus dense. Je suis obligé de freiner. Il me semble voir le 4x4 derrière nous.

« Huit voitures après nous ? »

« J'ai vu » soupire Kurt, les yeux rivés vers l'arrière, « bordel mais qui c'est ? »

« C'est un homme au volant ? » demandais-je à l'IPhone sur le support.

« Non Monsieur. Homme ou femme on ne sait pas. Les vitres sont bien trop fumées »

Je souffle. Je ne détache pas mes yeux de la circulation.

« Ton Sebastian ? »

Je sens Kurt se tendre. Il recouvre le portable de sa main.

« Il n'est pas **mon **Sebastian » marmonne-t-il, « je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles depuis ma fête d'anniversaire et puis, Sebastian ne ferait pas ça. Il n'agirait pas de cette façon »

« Elliott ? »

« Il est avec sa famille je te l'ai dit »

« C'est sûr ? »

Il marque un blanc.

« Non mais je suis certain que ses parents auraient averti Schuester s'il s'était enfui. On verra tout ça chez nous. Fais gaffe à la route »

« Si ça se trouve ce 4x4 ne nous suit pas »

« Il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir. Surtout si tu risques quelque chose »

Il relâche l'IPhone pour que les agents de sécurité nous entendent à nouveau. Je ferais mieux de ne pas mettre ses nerds en pelote maintenant. J'arrête de parler. Le trafic se fluidifie. Je peux me dépêcher d'atteindre la portion d'autoroute qui nous ramènera à New York.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait si on se fait arrêter par les flics ? » demandais-je.

« On les remercie »

« Pas mon permis »

« Ne t'inquiète pas à ce sujet »

De l'amusement pointe dans son ton.

J'accélère encore une fois pour me stabiliser à 120. Merde j'aime cette bagnole. Elle est vraiment facile à conduire. Le compteur monte à 140. C'est la première fois que je vais à cette vitesse.

« Il est parvenu à se sortir des embouteillages et il fonce à 145 ! » annonce Montgomery.

Putain ! Il faut que j'aille plus vite. J'accélère et monte à 155 sur l'autoroute.

« Fonce Blaine » chuchote Kurt.

Je freine légèrement pour un virage et me lance sur la voix d'arrêt d'urgence sous les regards désapprobateurs des autres conducteurs. Je m'amuserais comme un dingue si je n'étais pas en pleine panique.

« Il est à 160 Monsieur »

« Ne le perdez pas de vue Wes ! » crache Kurt à Montgomery.

Wes ?

Un camion fonce devant nous d'un coup. Putain, je freine sinon je lui rentre dedans.

« Fils de pute ! » crie Kurt alors que le choc nous tire en avant.

Je suis content d'avoir la ceinture. Je respire un coup et touche la jambe de Kurt dans un geste rassurant. Sa mère est morte dans un accident de voiture.

« Passe sur la gauche bébé » marmonne-t-il, tendu et crispé.

Je regarde dans les rétros avant de doubler sur la gauche pour revenir sur les voies d'autoroute.

« Génial mon cœur » souffle Kurt avec respect, « bordel, qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent les flics quand on veut les voir ? »

« Je n'ai pas envie de me prendre une prune Kurt » lâchais-je en regardant devant moi, « tu en as déjà pris une avec cette voiture ? »

« Non. Où en est le 4x4 Montgomery ? »

« Il est à 170 Monsieur »

Putain. Mon cœur bat la chamade. Je peux pousser encore plus la voiture ? J'appuie sur la pédale.

« Klaxonne » me commande Kurt quand une bagnole ne veut pas se pousser.

« Ils vont penser que je suis un connard »

« On s'en branle ! »

Je m'exécute et la voiture dégage de devant moi mais non sans un beau doigt d'honneur du chauffeur.

« Lui c'est un connard » grogne Kurt, « prends la 34ème et la 3ème Avenue »

_Chef oui chef !_

« On prend la 3ème Avenue » dit Kurt à l'intention de Montgomery.

« On se voit au Phénix Monsieur »

Je freine, vérifie la circulation, fonce sur la 34ème puis sur la 3ème Avenue. On va vers le sud. Je trouve qu'il y a très peu de voitures. C'est super bizarre.

« On s'est bien débrouillés avec le trafic mais le 4x4 aussi par la même occasion. Ne freine pas Blainey. Va à la maison »

« Je n'arrive pas à me repérer » lâchais-je en angoissant en pensant que le 4x4 ne nous laisse pas.

« Continue sur la 3ème Avenue, je te dirais où tourner »

Kurt a l'air nerveux à nouveau. Je fonce mais un feu tourne à l'orange.

« Passe-le Blaine ! » crie Kurt.

J'accélère et grille le feu, devenu rouge entre temps.

« Il est sur la 34ème » annonce Montgomery.

« Ne le quittez pas Wes »

« Wes ? » demandais-je.

« Oui »

Je regarde brièvement Kurt qui me lance un regard assassin.

« Concentre-toi ! » crache-t-il.

« Wes Montgomery ? »

« Oui ! » dit-il, agacé.

« Hmm »

Ce n'est pas normal que je l'apprenne que maintenant. Cet homme vient avec moi au travail depuis presque un mois et demi et je ne savais pas comment il s'appelle.

« Pour vous servir Monsieur » dit Montgomery.

Sa voix déformée par le haut-parleur me fait peur. Pourtant il est tranquille comme à son habitude.

« Le 'V-Ni' est la 3ème Avenue Monsieur »

« Roule Blaine. Tu feras la conversation une autre fois » me réprimande Kurt.

« On est stoppé au feu rouge sur la 3ème Avenue » annonce Wes.

« Blaine, engage-toi là ! Vite ! » crie Kurt en me montrant un parking sur la 27ème.

Les pneus couinent sur la chaussée quand j'entre dans le parking rempli.

« Roule ! Dépêche-toi » me commande Kurt.

Je m'engouffre aussi loin et vite que possible. Plus personne ne peut nous voir de l'extérieur.

« Ici »

Kurt me montre un emplacement vide. Bordel. Je dois me ranger là. Oh bordel !

« Putain, fais-le ! »

J'obéis, sans accroc. Je ne me suis jamais aussi bien garé sans m'y reprendre dix fois.

« On est dans un parking souterrain entre la 3ème Avenue et la 27ème » dit Kurt à l'IPhone.

« Parfait Monsieur » dit Montgomery, « ne bougez pas. On suit le 'V-Ni' »

Kurt me regarde pour détailler mes traits.

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui » murmurais-je.

Kurt glousse.

« Le mec du 4x4 ne peut pas nous entendre hein ? »

J'explose de rire.

« On est au croisement de la 3ème Avenue et de la 27ème. J'aperçois l'entrée du parking. Il est passé sans vous remarquer Monsieur »

On souffle simultanément.

« Bravo bébé. Tu es un sacré pilote »

Kurt passe le bout de ses doigts sur mes joues. Je fais un bond et me laisse aller au contact. Je suis haletant alors je n'ai pas fait d'efforts.

« Tu vas cesser de faire des remarques quand je conduis à partir de là ? »

Il rit fortement comme pour évacuer la pression.

« Je ne peux rien te promettre »

« Je suis content d'avoir profité de ta voiture. Surtout dans une situation si exaltante »

J'essaye du mieux possible de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Je pense que je vais conduire pour rentrer » lâche Kurt.

« Je crois que je ne peux pas bouger pour être honnête. Je ne sens plus mes jambes.

Tout mon corps est secoué de tremblements.

« C'est l'adrénaline mon cœur » dit-il, « tu t'es débrouillé comme un pro. Je suis fier de toi Blainey. Comme d'habitude »

Il caresse à nouveau mon visage tendrement, les yeux emplis d'amour, de panique et d'excuses. Ses paroles m'achèvent. Un sanglot brisé passe mes lèvres et je pleure bruyamment.

« Mon cœur, non ne pleure pas. Ne pleure pas »

Il s'incline vers moi. La position ne doit pas être très agréable à cause du levier de vitesse entre nous. Il caresse mes boucles et pose des baisers sur mes paupières, le bout de mon nez et mes joues. J'enroule mes bras autour de lui et me cache dans son cou pour pleurer. Il niche son nez dans mes boucles et m'enlace fermement. Montgomery nous fait faire un bond à tous les deux en parlant à nouveau.

« Le 'V-Ni' est passé devant le Phénix tout doucement. Il fait un repérage »

« Ne le lâchez pas ! » crache Kurt.

Je passe ma manche sous mon nez pour en essuyer le bout et prends une profonde inspiration pour reprendre un minimum de contrôle.

« Tiens bébé » souffle Kurt en me tendant un mouchoir avant de poser un baiser sur mon crâne.

« Pardon » lâchais-je, embarrassé d'avoir craqué.

« Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? Ce n'est pas nécessaire »

Je me mouche dans le mouchoir sans aucune élégance. Il relève mon visage et embrasse tendrement ma bouche.

« Tes lèvres sont délicieuses et toutes douces à cause des pleurs, mon magnifique et tendre amour »

« Recommence »

Kurt arrête de bouger. Une de ses mains est sur ma cuisse et l'autre est placée en coupe sur ma nuque. Je répète :

« Recommence »

Sa bouche s'ouvre à peine. Il souffle d'un coup et coupe la communication avec les gardes du corps. Il balance l'IPhone sur la banquette arrière. Ses lèvres recouvrent alors les miennes. Il noue ses doigts dans mes cheveux pour me tenir en place et encadre mon visage de sa main libre. Sa langue se bataille et tourne sensuellement avec la mienne.

L'adrénaline de la poursuite se transforme en excitation. Je tire violemment sur ses cheveux pour l'approcher encore plus près. Mon geste fiévreux crée un gémissement guttural chez Kurt. Mon envie enfle dans mon estomac. Il caresse mon corps par-dessus mes vêtements : mes épaules, mon torse, mon ventre, mes cuisses. J'essaye de suivre son contact pour en profiter.

D'un coup, il s'éloigne et je grogne de mécontentement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

« Blaine. On est garés dans un parking bondé de New York »

« Et ? »

« Ben je rêve de te prendre là et tu es chaud... Je suis un peu... gêné »

Suite à ses paroles, mon envie prend possession de tout. Mon bas-ventre se tord et le sang migre vers mon sexe.

« Prends-moi ! »

Je pose un baiser au coin de sa bouche. Je le veux. Ici. Cette course poursuite était entêtante. Bien trop entêtante. Effrayante. Mon désir est en éveil. Kurt s'éloigne pour me scruter, le regard assombri.

« On ne peut pas tout faire là »

Son ton est rauque. Ma bouche est sèche. Il va allumer un incendie en moi si ça continue.

« Ok mais fais quelque chose »

Il incline sa tête sur son épaule et me regarde intensément. Il reste silencieux un instant.

« Mon Blainey innocent a vraiment disparu hein ? » me murmure-t-il d'une voix douce et sexy.

Ses doigts se nouent plus fermement dans les cheveux à l'arrière de ma tête pour m'empêcher de bouger. Ses lèvres foncent férocement sur les miennes et les dévorent. Ses doigts me caressent, trouvent mes fesses et les touchent plus franchement. Il s'intéresse ensuite à l'intérieur de mes cuisses. Mes mains retrouvent ses cheveux épais. Il déboutonne rapidement mon jean et le débraguette. J'essaye de bouger pour sentir sa main ou pour qu'il aille plus vite. Je ne sais même pas. Je suis haletant.

« Tiens-toi tranquille » grogne-t-il.

Il appuie sa paume sur mon érection par-dessus mon boxer. Cette simple pression fait se contracter mes testicules violemment. Je me tortille.

« Tiens-toi tranquille » redit-il.

Il repose ses lèvres sur les miennes et serre plus fort mon sexe tendu. Il le malaxe un bon moment. Il finit par descendre mon jean et mon boxer. Je lève à peine les hanches pour l'aider. Il enroule ses doigts pâles autour de mon membre dur. Je geins fortement et balance mon bassin vers son poing pour avoir plus de friction.

« Je t'en prie »

Il début un va-et-vient vraiment très lent.

« L'action te rend chaud ? »

« Non. Toi tu me rends chaud »

Il m'adresse un sourire lubrique avant de lâcher mon sexe. Je halète et grogne à la perte du contact. Il bouge sur son siège, enroule son bras gauche autour de ma taille, pose sa main droite sur ma cuisse et se penche vers mon entrejambe. Oh merde ! Il va me donner une fellation dans une bagnole, dans un parking où n'importe qui peut débouler d'un moment à l'autre.

Je baisse les yeux vers lui. Son souffle frappe mon gland humide et rougi d'excitation. Mon corps frémit et des frissons électriques allument toutes mes cellules.

Il serre son bras autour de moi et lèche le bout émoussé de mon érection. Je gémis fortement à la sensation et crie totalement quand la chaleur mouillée de sa bouche se renferme sur mon membre sensible. Il me pompe doucement au début mais ce n'est pas assez. Je jette mes hanches contre lui pour lui indiquer d'aller plus vite. Il marque un temps d'arrêt, prend une inspiration et avale mon sexe entièrement. Mon gland touche le fond de sa gorge et je pousse un cri énorme. Son nez est collé sous mon nombril et il se relève pour calmer son souffle. Il continue de me sucer durement jusqu'à ce que la chaleur caractéristique de l'orgasme se fasse ressentir. Fortement.

« M-Mon Dieu, Kurt je vais... je v-vais... »

Je hurle et jouis violemment dans sa bouche. Je mêle mes doigts à ses cheveux pour le maintenir en place. Mon corps se convulse encore et encore. Je souffle et le relâche quand mon orgasme prend fin. Il se retire et ma lâche dans un _Pop_ obscène. Il se lèche les lèvres et se redresse en me souriant.

Mes yeux tombent sur la grosse bosse dans son pantalon. Avant même qu'il ne puisse me repousser, je défais la fermeture et abaisse l'élastique de son boxer pour laisser apparaître le bout de son érection. Je me penche vers son bas-ventre et suçote son membre. Je fais tourner ma langue sur son gland et fait de légers va-et-vient. Il ne met pas longtemps à jouir à son tour.

« Blaine ! BLAINE ! »

Il crie mon prénom en répandant son liquide dans ma bouche. J'avale tout et me relève avec un sourire satisfait.

Il encadre mon visage de ses mains et caresse mon nez du sien. Il embrasse ma joue, mon cou, mon crâne. Je laisse aller mon visage contre son épaule.

« Tu te sens moins tendu bébé ? »

Kurt suçote le lobe de mon oreille gauche et le mordille. Tout mon être est détendu et complètement sans énergie. Je ronronne contre son cou et il sourit.

« Je me sens vraiment relaxé pour ma part » dit-il en passant sa main dans mes cheveux, « tu t'es fait mangé la langue ? »

« Oui »

« Quel dommage ! Surtout après une telle performance »

Je me remets droit d'un coup. Son corps se raidit.

« Quelqu'un a vu tu penses ? » demandais-je en jetant des coups d'œil paniqués vers l'extérieur.

« Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais permis à quelqu'un de voir mon mari atteindre le septième ciel ? »

Il embrasse ma tempe d'un geste protecteur. Sa voix est douce et chaude. Je tourne la tête vers lui et lui lance un sourire amusé.

« Tu m'as taillé une pipe dans la voiture ! »

Il me rend mon sourire et caresse mes boucles.

« On retourne à la maison ? Je prends le volant »

Il tend la main vers ma portière pour me l'ouvrir. Je sors et me rhabille alors que Kurt en fait autant avant de s'extirper de la voiture. On fait le tour de la Porsche et on s'installe. Il récupère l'IPhone et tape sur l'écran.

« Où est Montgomery ? Le 4x4 ? Je peux savoir pourquoi Montgomery n'est pas là ? »

Il fronce les sourcils en parlant à Wright j'imagine.

« C'était un homme ?... Suivez-le ! »

Kurt met fin à l'appel et me dévisage.

C'était donc un homme... Elliott ? Sebastian ?

Kurt soupire avant de parler.

« Allez, on rentre chez nous »

Il met le contact et sort avec efficacité de la place de parking.

« On sait où est le 'V-Ni' ? C'est quoi ce mot d'ailleurs ? »

Kurt a un sourire en coin alors qu'il tourne sur la 23ème en quittant le parking.

« C'est « Véhicule Non Identifié ». Wright est un ancien agent »

« FBI ? »

Il acquiesce.

« Il est où ce 'V-Ni' ? »

« Retourner sur l'autoroute »

Ses yeux sont graves.

Merde. Le désir et la sérénité ont été vite fait remplacés par la nervosité. Je pose mes doigts sur son genou et effleure distraitement sa cuisse en pensant l'apaiser. Il place sa paume sur le dos de ma main.

« Stop » avertit-il, « on ne s'est pas tués jusqu'à présent. Je ne veux pas que ça arrive devant notre maison »

Il embrasse rapidement mes doigts. Strict et froid. Mon maniaque du contrôle est bel et bien là. Il ne m'avait pas fait ressentir ça depuis un bout de temps : comme si j'étais un sale gosse qui a fait une bêtise. J'enlève mes doigts de ses lèvres et noue mes mains sur mes genoux en restant silencieux le reste du trajet. Il entre dans le parking du Phénix et se gare à sa place habituelle.

« J'aime vraiment cette voiture » dis-je.

« Moi de même. J'aime comment tu la pilotes. Tu ne l'as pas esquintée en plus »

« Tu m'en achèteras une pour mon anniversaire ? »

Kurt ne dit rien un instant. Je complète ma phrase avec un sourire :

« Je la veux jaune »

« Blaine Devon Hummel-Anderson, tu es un homme imprévisible »

Nous sortons de la voiture. Il vient à mes côtés et me fixe de ses yeux sombres et profonds. Mon cœur rate un battement. Il s'incline et murmure :

« Tu aimes cette bagnole. Moi aussi. Je t'ai sucé dedans. Toi aussi. La prochaine fois, je te baise sur le capot »

Je déglutis et il me tire vers la cabine d'ascenseur. Kurt tape son code pour monter à son étage. On s'élève mais la cabine s'arrête au dixième. Un jeune homme blond séduisant entre, nous salue et me sourit gentiment. Il redescend au quinzième.

Kurt me serre contre lui une fois qu'on est seuls. Je lève les yeux au ciel.

« Les hommes qui m'approchent ne sont pas tous gays et ne me trouvent pas tous attirants »

Il grogne avant de me dévisager.

« Tu as fait ce truc avec tes yeux hein ? »

Mon cœur s'accélère.

« Oui » dis-je d'une voix rauque.

Il penche la tête sur son épaule avec un air malicieux, hautain et putain de sexy.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire en retour ? »

« Une chose perverse et brutale »

Il cille, surpris.

« Perverse et brutale ? »

« Hmm »

« Tu n'es pas rassasié ? »

Je secoue la tête et les portes s'ouvrent. On est à la maison.

« Perverse et brutale jusqu'où ? » demande-t-il, les yeux bleus foncés.

Je le fixe en restant silencieux. Il cligne des yeux et prend mes doigts pour me tirer dans le corridor. Montgomery est là.

« Donnez-moi un rapport détaillé dans une heure dans mon bureau Montgomery » annonce Kurt.

« Bien Monsieur »

Wes part dans le bureau de Joey.

_Tu vas prendre chez pendant une heure !_

Kurt tourne la tête vers moi.

« Perverse et brutale ? »

J'acquiesce.

« Tes désirs seront satisfaits dans ce cas mon cher Blainey ! »

**Voilà, voilà pour ce modeste chapitre. **

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis dans une petite (ou grande) review. Je me ferais un plaisir de les lire et d'y répondre.**

**J'ai terminé le chapitre 66 et bien entamé le 67, il ne me reste plus qu'à le taper donc il ne me reste plus que sept chapitres à écrire en comptant l'épilogue... Et oui... Non je ne pleure pas. Non.**

**Passez une bonne semaine mes chéris. On se retrouve vendredi.**

**Je vous aime. Bisous**

**Cindy :)**


	54. Chapter 54

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**J'espère que votre semaine s'est bien passée !**

**J'ai l'impression que Nuances s'essouffle au fil des chapitres. Je sais pas si c'est moi ou mes chapitres qui sont moins intéressants. J'ai eu un moment de doute où j'ai failli tout arrêter mais deux amies m'ont poussé à ne pas tout terminer donc je continue... Tant que j'aurais un lecteur je publierais toujours... Voilà :')**

**Merci à Soso, ViviKlaine, Marion, CeliaCom7, mamstaz, Anna, Claire, minilou, Sara pour vos reviews.**

**Soso : **YO ! JYC... Quel chanceux... Je suis sûre qu'avec une turlute après avoir libéré le paquet, ton Mattou sera trèèèèèèèès généreux :'D OWIIII des rp Biscotouille ** Le short noir de Dare... Je t'ai déjà dit que je détestais ce mini short ? On se porterait bien mieux s'il n'était pas là ce con -regard assassin- Sophie, on avait dit qu'on resterait accroché aux dos de nos maris tu te souviens ? Pas besoin de Jet-Ski pour les coller... J'aime bien quand Kurt porte Blaine. C'est mignon et seksi non ? Je pourrais ajouter des lemons JP et Porcinette pour lui donner des sensations hihi :'D Je t'adore ma belle âme-soeur bisous bisous -coeur-

**ViviKlaine :** coucou ! Merci à toi de prendre le temps de lire et de laisser un commentaire régulièrement. Ça me fait plaisir. Vraiment. Darren est l'amour de ma vie :') et toi lequel tu préfères.

**IheartIns : **coucou ! La course poursuite met un peu de piments dans leurs vies déjà mouvementées :') bisous !

**CeliaCom7 : **coucou ! Tu es vraiment gentille. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Merci beaucoup ! Crois-moi, même s'ils attrapent le gars qui les suit, ils ne seront pas tranquille pour autant :') bisous !

**mamstaz : **héhé tu verras si c'est lui ou non ;)

**AnnaKlaineuse :** Ouais je sais qu'ils baisent tout le temps... La vie sans Klex n'est pas pareil tu comprends ? :') il reste beaucoup de chapitres à publier ne t'en fais pas :) Je me présente à la vice-présidence de ton entreprise. (Le Kurt de ton Blaine...)

**Clairegleek78 : **coucou ! Si je savais dessiner j'adorerais vous illustrer mes chapitres mais... je ne sais pas dessiner :/ Il faut faire travailler votre imagination :) merci c'est très gentil :)

**minilou** : j'en suis certaine aussi... Ma mère m'a dit que Darren était pas spécialement beau... LA PHRASE SUPRÊME ! Ne détestez pas ma mère d'accord? Disons que j'aime Darren assez fort pour plusieurs personnes ;) J'ai juste été sur YouTube (mon éternel ami) et j'ai tapé Darren Criss Sugar Daddy (original non?) et c'est le premier lien :) Nope j'hésite encore pour une fin vraiiiiiiment différente. Je dois réfléchir ^^ mais ça ne sera pas pareil que Christian et Ana déjà ;) merci de ton soutien. Bisous

**Licorne-Klaine** : tu es le démon tu mérites mon respect éternel :* merci ma belle pour ta review... Mais comme je te le dis tu n'es en aucun cas obligé d'en poster ^^ Gros bisous Mademoiselle !

**/!\ Présence de lemon /!\**

**Sur ce, bon chapitre !**

**ENJOY !**

**Chapitre 54**

« Tu veux que je te fasse une chose spéciale ? » chuchote Kurt, son regard verrouillé au mien.

Je baisse la tête, presque intimidé. J'ignore si la course poursuite, l'excitation à cause de l'action ou même mon irritabilité du début d'après-midi ont à voir là-dedans mais je rêve qu'il ne se retienne pas à cet instant. Je n'arrive pas à réfléchir. Kurt a l'air incertain un moment.

« Baise brutale ? » me questionne-t-il d'une voix chaude et sexy.

J'acquiesce, les joues brûlantes comme la braise. Je ne devrais pas être aussi mal à l'aise. Ce garçon m'a baisé brutalement dans tous les sens. Je suis marié avec lui oui ou merde ?! Peut-être que je le veux mais que je n'ose pas l'admettre.

_Ce n'est pas le moment des grandes théories Anderson !_

« Je peux faire ce que je veux ? »

Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure alors qu'il scrute attentivement mon visage en quête d'une quelconque réaction.

Tout ce qu'il veut ? Oh mon Dieu, où tout ça va me mener ? Je hoche la tête avec anxiété. L'envie prend tout de même possession de mon ventre. Un sourire s'installe doucement sur ses lèvres.

« Suis-moi » lâche-t-il en me tirant par la main vers l'étage.

Il m'emmène donc dans la salle de torture moderne...

Il libère seulement mes doigts pour ouvrir la porte. Je remarque qu'il porte toujours mon bracelet à son poignet gauche quand il glisse la clé dans la serrure.

« Je t'en prie mon cher Blaine »

Le doux parfum de citron habituel entre dans mon nez et me calme un peu. Mademoiselle Jones est sûrement venue ici pour nettoyer pendant notre voyage de noces. Je souris. Kurt appuie sur l'interrupteur et les quelques appliques s'allument et diffusent une lumière tamisée sur les murs bruns. Je tourne la tête vers lui. Je suis chaud rien qu'en pensant à tous les plans sexy qui peuvent s'élaborer en ce moment dans son crâne. Il referme la porte à clé derrière nous et me fait face. Il me fixe d'un air songeur puis avec malice, son visage penché sur son épaule.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Blaine ? »

« Toi »

Il sourit sarcastiquement.

« Je suis à toi. Depuis le jour où tu es venu pour cette interview »

« Très bien alors fais-moi la surprise Kurt »

Ses lèvres se tordent dans une moue heureuse et sexy.

« Je peux m'arranger pour ça dans ce cas »

Il pose sa main gauche sur sa hanche et tapote sa bouche de son doigt en m'observant des pieds à la tête.

« Je pense que c'est un bon début si on te retire tes habits »

Il fait un pas vers moi, attrape les pans de mon cardigan et les fait glisser par-dessus mes épaules pour que le vêtement puisse s'étaler sur le sol. Il prend le revers de mon tee-shirt blanc moulant.

« Mets tes bras en l'air »

Je m'exécute et il m'en débarrasse. Il s'incline ensuite vers moi et m'embrasse tendrement. Ses yeux sont emplis de sensualité, de douceur et d'amour. Ce regarde me donne le tournis. Il balance mon tee-shirt vers mon cardigan.

Il s'écarte légèrement pour m'examiner. Je ne suis plus aussi gêné qu'au début de me retrouver torse nu face à lui. Je ne me sens pas très à l'aise mais je n'ai plus le réflexe de me cacher. Il s'avance et tend la main vers moi. Il passe lentement ses doigts à travers mes boucles. Il est comme hypnotisé.

« Tu es tellement beau Blaine » souffle-t-il contre la peau de mon cou.

Il passa sa langue sur mon pouls et je me tortille à la sensation.

« Patience bébé. Enlève ton jean et laisse-le sur le sol »

Il s'éloigne un peu pour me laisser l'espace pour bouger. Je verrouille mon regard au sien, défais le bouton et la braguette de mon pantalon et le descends sur mes jambes jusqu'à ce qu'il retienne mes chevilles.

« Passe par-dessus » me commande-t-il.

Je fais un pas vers lui. Il se met à genoux devant et lève mon pied gauche pour enlever ma chaussure. Je m'incline contre le mur pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre et tomber. Je vois que le support à cannes et à fouets n'est plus là. Sur le mur repose seulement la cravache noire et le martinet aux lanières rouges. Il va les utiliser aujourd'hui ?

Je n'ai plus sur moi que mon nœud papillon jaune et noir et mon boxer. Kurt reste agenouillé pour m'observer.

« Tu es magnifique comme ça Blaine »

Il relève les bras vers moi, encercle mon bassin de ses paumes, me tire vers lui et niche son nez près de la bosse qui déforme mon boxer.

« Tu as ton odeur, la mienne et celle du sexe » déclare-t-il en respirant profondément, « c'est délicieux »

Il pose un baiser sur le tissu. Ses paroles m'ont complètement allumées. Je fonds. C'est putain d'érotique. Il récupère mes habits et mes chaussures avant de se remettre debout avec élégance.

« Va vers la table » m'ordonne-t-il doucement avec un signe de tête.

Il pivote sur lui-même et se déplace vers la commode du sexe. Il me regarde brièvement en se retournant. Il rit doucement.

« Tourne-toi dos à moi » me commande-t-il, « tu m'as demandé une surprise Blaine. Tes désirs seront satisfaits »

Je me tourne et essaye de détecter les bruits qu'il fait. C'est comme si mes oreilles étaient soudainement sur-développées. Il est vraiment bon à ce jeu : attirer mon attention, aviver mon envie... me rendre fou de lui. Je perçois le son étouffé de mes habits posés sur la commode et mes mocassins laissés tomber sur le sol. Il me semble que Kurt se déchausse même. Juste après, un tiroir est ouvert.

Des jouets ! Le tiroir est fermé et mon souffle devient erratique. Putain ce n'est qu'un tiroir. Je suis excité pour un tiroir. Tous mes membres tremblent d'impatience. C'est complètement dingue. Les premières notes d'un morceau calme s'élèvent des haut-parleurs. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais la mélodie triste au piano prend place dans la salle. Les notes de piano sont remplacées par de la guitare. Un homme se met à chanter mais je suis incapable de savoir ce qu'il raconte à travers ses paroles tellement je suis pantelant.

Kurt revient nonchalamment vers moi. Je le sais au son que produisent ses pas par terre. Je ressens sa présence dans mon dos alors que l'homme chante avec plus d'entrain.

« Tu as réclamé du pervers et du brutal Blaine ? » susurre-t-il.

« Hmm »

« Si ça devient insupportable, dis-moi d'arrêter et je le ferais tout de suite, compris ? »

« Oui »

« Jure-le-moi »

Ma respiration se bloque dans ma gorge. Bordel qu'est-ce qu'il a prévu ?

« Je te le jure »

Les paroles qu'il a prononcé plus tôt dans la journée me revienne : « Je n'ai pas envie de t'infliger de la douleur mais je veux bien m'amuser »

« Parfait beau garçon »

Il s'incline et embrasse l'arrière de ma nuque au-dessus de mon nœud papillon. Il fait glisser le bout de son doigt le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Ce contact m'électrifie et envoie des frissons dans tout mon corps. Un si léger toucher ne peut pas être aussi bon...

« Retire ton nœud papillon »

Je m'empresse de faire ce qu'il me dit et dénoue mon nœud rapidement.

Ses pouces passent sous l'élastique de mon boxer avant même que je m'en rendre compte et il l'abaisse jusqu'à mes chevilles.

« Passe par-dessus » commande-t-il.

Je lui obéis une énième fois. Il pose un baiser sur mon cul et se remet debout.

« Je vais te masquer pour que tu ressentes mieux les sensations.

Il dépose un masque sur mes yeux et je ne vois plus rien. La voix masculine résonne toujours dans les haut-parleurs.

« Incline-toi vers l'avant »

Je réagis tout de suite et plaque mon torse sur la table. Mon souffle est court et je respire l'odeur de citron sur le bois.

« Tends tes bras et tiens le bord de la table »

Ok... Je suis obligé d'allonger mes bras à fond pour attraper le rebord face à moi.

« Si tu ne la tiens pas assez, je te fesse ok ? »

« Oui »

« Tu as envie que je te mette la fessée Blaine ? »

Tous les muscles de mon bas-ventre se tordent et mon érection grossit un peu plus si c'est possible. Je prends conscience que je le veux depuis qu'il m'en a parlé ce midi. La pipe après la course poursuite n'a rien arrangé de ce côté.

« Oui »

Je chuchote car ma gorge est trop sèche pour parler plus fort.

« Pourquoi ? »

Oh merde... C'est nouveau ça ? Je soupire.

« Parle-moi » me pousse-t-il d'un ton charmeur.

« Hmm »

Sans prévenir, il me met une grande fessée en plein milieu du cul.

« Ah ! »

« Tais-toi ! »

Il passe lentement sa paume là où il m'a frappé. Il s'incline ensuite sur moi, son entrejambe s'appuyant contre ma hanche gauche. Il pose des baisers sur ma nuque et tout le long de mon dos. Il a enlevé son haut et le contact de sa peau contre la mienne est fantastique. Il bouge un peu de sorte que son sexe glisse entre mes fesses. Le tissu rêche de son pantalon se presse douloureusement contre ma peau.

« Écarte » souffle-t-il en plaçant un genou entre mes jambes.

Je le fais.

« Encore »

Je m'exécute.

« Parfait magnifique garçon »

Il passe son index entre mes fesses jusqu'à mon entrée. Je gémis faiblement à la sensation et mon corps frémit.

« Je vais jouer avec toi d'une façon inédite » lâche-t-il.

Il laisse tomber mes fesses et glisse sa main vers l'avant pour prendre mon érection.

« Tu es tellement dur Blaine. Tu repenses au parking ou bien c'est ce que je viens de te faire qui te met dans cet état ? »

Il fait monter et descendre son poing lentement. Je gémis et balance les hanches contre sa main pour avoir une plus grande friction.

« A mon avis mon cher Blaine, les deux t'ont bien plu. Je pense que tu aimes vraiment venir dans cet endroit et d'être ainsi, à ma merci »

Il ne peut pas savoir à quel point il voit juste. Il arrête ses mouvements et me donne une autre fessée.

« Avoue-le » chuchote-t-il d'un ton étouffé et grave.

« C'est vrai j'adore ça »

Il m'assène une troisième fessée. Un cri passe mes lèvres cette fois. Il effectue plusieurs va-et-vient rapides, lâche mon membre et retourne titiller mon entrée.

« Tu as prévu quoi ? » demandais-je à bout de souffle.

Bordel de Dieu, il va me faire quoi ?

« N'aie pas peur » dit-il d'un ton apaisant, « je ne vais rien faire qui puisse être douloureux. C'est juste intense »

Ses doigts quittent ma peau et reviennent une minute après, humides. Il caresse la peau plissée de mon entrée. Je gigote pour me rapprocher de lui. Mon inquiétude disparaît au plaisir de ce toucher et à l'anticipation. Il me frappe encore une fois sur la peau entre mon anus et mes testicules. Je geins. C'est vraiment délicieux.

« Reste immobile et tiens bien la table »

« Ooooh »

« Reste calme bébé »

Il continue de masser mon entrée. Je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas trop bouger. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre et mon pouls pulse dans mes oreilles. L'excitation et l'envie se déversent dans mes veines.

« J'avais cette idée depuis un certain temps Blainey »

Je gémis et il fait courir sa langue le long de mon échine.

« C'est une surprise pour toi » murmure Kurt.

De quoi il parle ? Il tend le bras près de mon visage et soulève à peine le masque. Au creux de sa main repose un anneau pénien bleu clair. Un petit boîtier circulaire avec un bouton est disposé dessus.

« Je vais te le mettre et on va s'amuser. Il est vibrant »

Il abaisse à nouveau le masque alors que je déglutis. Le désir éclate en moi.

« Ce n'est pas douloureux ? »

« Non mon bébé, ne t'en fais pas. Quand il sera sur toi, je te prendrais fort jusqu'à ce que tu oublie ton propre prénom »

Mon érection déjà sensible se tend encore. Il s'incline et pose ses lèvres sur mon épaule.

« On y va ? »

« O-Oui » soufflais-je à voix basse, incapable de parler plus fort.

Sa main droite caresse la courbe de mes fesses. Deux doigts se glissent entre avant de me pénétrer lentement. Sa main gauche me masturbe doucement. Un cri étouffé m'échappe. C'est exquis. Ses doigts se courbent et titillent ma prostate. Au même moment, l'anneau passe sur mon sexe et en atteint la base. La sensation est étrange. Ça me serre mais ça ne me fait pas mal. Je gémis quand de légères vibrations se font ressentir. Kurt ne cesse pas ses mouvements en moi et masse ma prostate. Je recule mes fesses pour qu'il aille plus profondément. Les vibrations ne sont vraiment pas fortes et restent agréables. Ajouter aux mouvements habiles de ses doigts c'est délicieux. Mon sexe est comprimé à la base. C'est bizarre mais pas insupportable.

« Oh mon bébé »

Ses doigts s'enfoncent plus en moi et les vibrations deviennent plus fortes. Je crie alors que sa main me masturbe à nouveau. Je suis haletant et tremblant, ne sachant pas où donner de la tête. Je veux jeter mes hanches contre ses doigts et son poing en même temps.

« Kurt... Kurt... Kurt » répétais-je entre deux gémissements audibles.

« Tu es parfait mon cœur » chuchote-t-il.

Il lâche mon érection et caresse lentement ma taille. Il libère tout doucement mon intimité et le son de sa braguette arrive à mes oreilles. Il enfonce ses doigts autour de mon bassin et m'attire en arrière, plus près de lui. Il écarte mes cuisses de ses genoux et se cale entre mes jambes.

« Tiens-toi bien Blainey »

« D-D'accord »

« Tu as demandé du pervers et du brutal. On verra si c'est assez pour toi »

Il me pénètre brutalement d'un coup et colle ses hanches à mes fesses. Je crie fortement. Il reste immobile, sa respiration aussi courte et irrégulière que la mienne. J'essaye d'encaisser tout ce qui ébranle mon corps : il m'étire parfaitement, le plaisir se mélange à la douleur, les vibrations excitent mon sexe sensible. C'est sexy. La chaleur se déroule dans mon ventre. Il appuie sur le bouton de l'anneau et les vibrations augmentent vraiment en intensité. Je gémis et il en fait de même alors que mes chairs se resserrent autour de son membre. On partage le même bonheur sauvage. Je n'ai jamais été aussi excité. Je n'ai plus aucune retenue.

« Ça va ? » murmure-t-il.

« O-Oui »

« Reste immobile »

Il recule et entre à nouveau d'un coup sec, ses testicules frappant les miens. Je voulais en arriver là. C'est ce qu'il me fallait.

« N-Ne t'arrête p-pas » haletais-e.

Il me pilonne plus vite. Nos respirations deviennent encore plus erratiques alors qu'il me baise impitoyablement.

« Blaine... Blaine » souffle-t-il.

Il lâche ma taille et amène sa main vers mon érection. Il me branle au même rythme que ses coups de reins. Les vibrations excitent chaque terminaison nerveuse de mon sexe, électrifiant chaque cellule de mon corps de mes cheveux à mes orteils. Cela ajoutait aux va-et-vient effrénés en moi, à la stimulation de ma prostate, aux mouvements de son poing autour de moi et aux sons de sa peau claquant contre la mienne, je me noie sous toutes ces sensations. Je suis perdu dans un océan de plaisir. Il ne ralentit pas, envahit mon corps et le contrôle. Mes testicules se contractent et je tremble.

« Bordel de merde »

Je vais me désintégrer, me détruire. Disparaître.

« C'est ça bébé » halète-t-il.

« Je t'en supplie »

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je l'implore. Je veux qu'il cesse immédiatement ? Jamais ? Qu'il aille encore plus vite ? Mes chairs se resserrent autour son érection.

« Vas-y ! » crie-t-il.

Il me donne une grosse fessée et l'orgasme me frappe. Indéfiniment. Je jouis en de puissants et violents jets, secoué de soubresauts et les vibrations de l'anneau. Je jouis longtemps, longtemps. Je tombe dans un puits sans fond de plaisir et de Kurt. Je finis en morceaux quand mon orgasme prend fin. Kurt enlève lentement l'anneau.

« Putain ! BLAINE ! »

Je crie en même temps que lui quand son sexe pulse violemment en moi et libère un liquide chaud dans mes entrailles. Kurt s'effondre sur moi, le souffle court.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

La musique est encore diffusée dans les enceintes. J'ai remarqué que, quand on vient ici, Kurt active toujours le mode répétition pour les chansons. Je suis agenouillé sur le sol, lové contre sa poitrine. Nos jambes sont entortillées et mon oreille est plaquée contre son cœur. On a glissé près de la table.

« Coucou » murmure-t-il en enlevant complètement le masque.

Je cille alors que je m'habitue à la douce lueur des appliques. Il incline ma tête vers le haut pour déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ses yeux nerveux s'accrochent aux miens. Je passe mon pouce sur sa joue et il me donne un sourire.

« J'ai répondu à ta requête ? »

Je plisse le front.

« Ma requête ? »

« Tu m'as demandé du pervers et du brutal »

Je lui souris.

« Alors oui. Mes fesses et moi sommes satisfaits »

Il arque un sourcil et me sourit en retour.

« Je suis content de le savoir. Maintenant, tu es vraiment magnifique et ton cul me semble avoir bien été défoncé »

Il passe délicatement le dos de ses doigts pâles sur mes pommettes. Je soupire de bien-être.

« Tu fais de très bonnes observations »

Il me donne un doux baiser. Sa bouche est comme de la soie. Elle est tendre, brûlante et moelleuse.

« Tu me surprends toujours. Tu vas bien ? » demande-t-il d'une voix anxieuse.

« Oui » répondis-je en rougissant doucement, « je me suis vraiment bien fait défoncer »

Je lui offre une moue maladroite.

« Tes jolies lèvres laissent passer des mots très vilains Blainey »

Kurt fait semblant d'être choqué mais ses yeux pétillent de malice.

« Oui ça fait ça depuis que je me suis marié avec un très joli mais très vilain garçon »

Un sourire bête et niais étend sa bouche.

« Quel bonheur que tu te sois marié avec »

Il mêle tendrement ses doigts à mes boucles et les caresse doucement. Il embrasse le haut de mon crâne avec vénération, les yeux brillants d'amour. Cet homme est vraiment fantastique. Je ne pouvais que tomber pour lui.

Je noue mes doigts à ceux de sa main gauche et fait rouler sa bague, identique à la mienne, autour de son annulaire.

« Tu m'appartiens » chuchotais-je.

« Tout entier » ajoute-t-il.

Il enroule ses bras autour de moi et niche son nez dans mes cheveux.

« Tu as envie de que je te prépare un bain ? »

« Oui mais tu viens avec moi dedans »

« Ok »

Je me remets debout, les jambes tremblant encore un peu et il fait de même. Il a encore son pantalon sur lui.

« Tu pourras mettre l'autre jean quand on reviendra ici ? »

« L'autre jean ? »

« Tu sais celui que tu mettais quand on venait là... Celui qui est abîmé. Tu es vraiment chaud dedans... »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. Très, très chaud »

Il m'adresse un petit sourire.

« Tout ce que tu voudras Blaine. Si ça peut te faire plaisir »

Il s'incline et pose sa bouche sur la mienne. Il s'écarte et repousse l'anneau sur la table. Elle est dégueulasse à cause des traces évidentes du plaisir que j'ai pris. Il se déplace vers la porte et prend un peignoir en mousse généreuse.

« Qui nettoie la salle quand on a fini ? »

Son front se plisse. On dirait que ma question le surprend et le prend de court.

« Moi ou Mademoiselle Jones... »

« Ah bon ? »

Il acquiesce. Ses traits présentent un mélange de malaise et d'humour. Il appuie sur un bouton de la station d'accueil où repose l'IPod.

« En réalité... hmm... »

Je reprends à sa place.

« C'étaient tes soumis qui nettoyaient »

Il baisse la tête avec un air désolé. Il vient vers moi et me donne le peignoir. Je l'enfile et noue la ceinture autour de ma taille. Son parfum délicieux ressort du tissu et mes pensées dérivent et j'oublie la question du nettoyage. Il laisse tout derrière nous et attrape mes doigts. Il ouvre la porte et m'emmène à l'étage principal. Je vais avec lui sans broncher.

La panique, l'irritabilité, l'angoisse et l'adrénaline de la course poursuite se sont envolés comme par magie. Je suis calme, épanoui et soulagé. On entre dans la salle de bains de notre chambre et un bâillement sonore passe mes lèvres. Je m'étends en me sentant tranquille et à ma place.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » m'interroge Kurt en faisant couler l'eau.

Je bouge la tête.

« Parle-moi » insiste-t-il calmement.

Il met du bain moussant à la rose dans la baignoire et l'odeur suave s'élève doucement.

« Je suis plus tranquille maintenant » dis-je en m'empourprant.

« Tu as agi d'une façon étrange depuis ce matin c'est vrai Blainey »

Il m'enlace en souriant.

« J'ai conscience que tu te fais du souci à cause de ce qui se passe en ce moment. Pardonne-moi pour t'y exposer. J'ignore si c'est un de mes employés qui est mécontent ou un adversaire en affaires... Seulement si tu étais blessé par ma faute... »

Il ne termine pas sa phrase. Son ton est plein de peine et de souffrance. Je resserre mon étreinte autour de lui.

« Et si toi tu étais blessé Kurt ? »

Son regard tombe sur moi.

« On trouvera qui a fait ça et pourquoi. Pour le moment, je vais retirer ce peignoir et te laver »

« Et Montgomery ? Il t'attend »

« Eh bien qu'il attende »

Ses lèvres se crispent. J'ai peur pour Montgomery. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait mais Kurt est en colère.

Kurt fait glisser l'habit sur moi. Ses yeux restent bloqués sur mon torse alors que je me tourne pour être face à lui. Mon ventre est encore marbré de suçons. Je ne dis rien là-dessus pour ne pas l'énerver.

« Tu crois que Wright a choppé le 4x4 ? »

« J'en sais rien. On le saura quand on sortira du bain »

Il prend ma main et j'entre dans l'eau brûlante à la rose. Je m'installe en faisant attention. Pas assez. Je siffle quand un éclair de douleur se diffuse dans le bas de mon dos. Il n'y a pas été de main morte. Au sens propre comme au figuré.

« Fais attention mon cœur » me prévient Kurt.

La douleur s'éloigne et je me détends avec l'eau chaude et ses paroles.

Kurt enlève son pantalon et se retrouve nu. Il s'installe dans mon dos et me plaque contre son torse. Je me blottis entre ses cuisses et on reste dans cette position. Je passe doucement mes doigts sur la peau de ses jambes et il entortille une de mes boucles autour de son index.

« On doit terminer les plans de notre maison. Ce soir ça te va ? »

« Oui »

Ah j'avais oublié. Adam. Il m'était sorti de la tête ce con.

_Le face à face risque d'être intéressant..._

J'aimerais presque avoir à faire à un architecte moins compétent pour ne pas affronter Adam. Je soupire.

« Je dois faire mon sac pour le bureau demain » déclarais-je.

Kurt se raidit.

« Tu n'es pas forcé d'aller au boulot tu sais » chuchote-t-il.

« Kurt, on a déjà eu cette conversation. Je t'en prie, pas encore »

Il passe ses doigts sur mon crâne pour me plaquer à lui.

« D'accord, ce n'était qu'une remarque »

Il embrasse doucement ma nuque.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

J'ai enfilé un pantalon ample, un tee-shirt blanc et une veste à capuche grise. Je vais dans la salle de torture moderne récupérer mes habits. Quand je passe le corridor, la voix de Kurt me parvient. Il est dans son bureau. J'arrête de bouger.

« Vous étiez où bordel de merde ?! »

Il s'énerve après Montgomery. Je déglutis et monte rapidement à l'étage. Je ne veux absolument pas entendre ses hurlements contre Wes. Kurt me fait peur quand il est en colère de cette façon. Pauvre Wes. Moi, je peux au moins hurler sur Kurt en retour. Pas lui.

J'attrape mes habits et nos chaussures. Mes yeux tombent sur la table encore collante et sale. A mon avis, je devrais la nettoyer moi-même. Je retourne à l'étage inférieur avec les vêtements pour les laver et chercher de quoi ranger la salle de jeux. Je regarde brièvement vers le grand salon mais il est vide.

Kurt se sent d'ordinaire moins tendu quand Joey est dans le coin. Mais il est en congé pour quelques jours pour voir sa fille. Peut-être que je pourrais la voir un jour.

J'arrive dans la buanderie et fonce presque dans Mademoiselle Jones. Elle a l'air aussi surprise que moi.

« Monsieur Hummel-Anderson. Excusez-moi je ne vous avais pas entendu »

Monsieur Hummel-Anderson ? C'est bizarre dans la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre...

« Bonsoir Mademoiselle Jones »

« Bonsoir. Toutes mes félicitations » sourit-elle.

« Vous pouvez m'appeler Blaine s'il vous plaît »

« Je préfère utiliser Monsieur Hummel-Anderson si ça ne vous dérange pas »

Tiens c'est nouveau ça. Tout ça parce que j'ai une alliance et que j'ai changé de nom.

« Vous souhaitez qu'on choisisse les repas de la semaine ? » demande-t-elle.

« Hmm... »

C'est quoi cette question ? Je n'ai jamais choisi mes repas à l'avance. Elle me sourit.

« Depuis que je suis au service de Monsieur Hummel-Anderson, on choisit les menus de la semaine à venir les dimanches »

« Oh d'accord »

« Souhaitez-vous que je m'occupe de ça ? »

Elle indique la pile d'habits dans mes bras. Je lui donne pour qu'elle les mette dans le lave-linge.

« Merci » bafouillais-je.

Je rougis violemment en pensant que Mademoiselle Jones connaît l'existence de la salle de torture. Pire : elle sait ce qui s'y passe. C'est trop étrange.

« Je suis là pour ça. Si vous avez une quelconque question, n'hésitez pas Monsieur »

« Merci » dis-je à nouveau.

On est interrompus par Montgomery qui quitte le bureau de Kurt, plus pâle que jamais. Il s'empresse de passer le corridor. Il marmonne un bonjour en passant devant la buanderie mais il ne nous regarde pas. Il fonce dans le bureau de Joey. Je suis content qu'il soit apparu. Je ne voulais vraiment pas parler de menus ou de pièces sexuelles avec elle. Je souris timidement à Mademoiselle Jones, récupère des serviettes et une éponge neuve et remonte rapidement dans la salle de torture. Est-ce que je pourrais me faire aux employés de maison ? Je soupire.

Je referme la porte derrière moi et m'avance vers la table. Je la nettoie avec soin jusqu'à ce qu'elle redevienne parfaitement propre. Je prends l'anneau pénien et le regarde sous tous les angles. Hmm... Je pense qu'il faut le nettoyer aussi mais je ne sais pas comment. Mon mari, dieu du sexe, s'en chargera. C'est plus sage.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

La bibliothèque a été aménagée afin que je puisse y bosser. Un joli bureau en bois brun trône dans un coin de la pièce. Je pose dessus mon ordinateur portable pour me replonger dans les annotations que j'ai faites sur quelques manuscrits pendant notre voyage de noces.

J'ai un peu peur de retourner au bureau. Je ne dirais jamais ça à Kurt. Il verrait là une bonne raison pour que je quitte mon poste. Cameron a fait un petit scandale quand j'ai annoncé le nom de l'homme avec qui j'allais me marier. Je n'ai pas trop compris sur le coup mais j'ai su après que Kurt avait déjà racheté la boite officiellement à ce moment-là. Ensuite on m'a nommé éditeur permanent. Je n'aime vraiment pas l'idée d'être promu seulement parce que je suis marié au Big Boss.

Je ne sais pas non plus comment dire à Kurt que je souhaite conserver mon nom au travail. Je serais Blaine Anderson et non Hummel-Anderson. Je pense que les raisons sont plutôt évidentes mais je sais que l'engueulade va être inévitable quand il le saura. Je dois aborder le sujet ce soir ou non ?

Je m'installe confortablement dans mon fauteuil pour accomplir ma dernière tâche pour aujourd'hui. Il est dix-neuf heures. Ça devrait aller. Je sors la carte mémoire de l'appareil photo et la met dans le MacBook pour visionner les clichés. Alors qu'ils se transfèrent, notre après-midi me revient en tête. Wright est rentré ? Il a suivi l'homme jusqu'où ? Kurt en sait-il plus ? Je me moque qu'il ait du travail, je veux des nouvelles de la situation. Je suis furieux qu'il ne dise rien. Je suis près à partir le voir quand les photos de notre voyage de noces commencent à s'afficher sur mon écran.

Il a pris des photos de moi alors que je dormais. Mes boucles me tombent sur les yeux et autour de ma tête sur l'oreiller, ma bouche est ouverte... Bordel, je suce mon pouce. Je ne fais plus ça depuis que j'ai huit ans ! La honte... Il y en a tout un tas prises alors que je n'en avais aucune idée. Il y en a une où je suis appuyé sur la rambarde du yacht et je fixe l'horizon, le soleil faisant briller mes cheveux.

Je glousse en voyant une photo de moi, mort de rire, les cheveux dans tous les sens alors qu'il me chatouille.

Je trouve enfin celle de nous deux dans le lit. Je suis niché contre son torse et lui fixe l'objectif de son superbe regard bleu pétillant et insouciant. Sa main libre est contre ma joue alors que mes eux sont accrochés à Kurt et qu'un sourire bête et niais étend mes lèvres. Mon mari est magnifique avec sa coupe post-orgasmique, son regard amoureux et sa bouche heureuse. Il est vraiment sublime. Il ne veut pas être chatouillé et, jusqu'à peu, il ne voulait pas être touché. Maintenant il ne se recule plus. Je dois lui demander s'il apprécie que je le caresse ou s'il le fait juste pour moi et qu'il prend sur lui.

Mon front se plisse quand je tombe sur son visage peiné. Une personne dans un endroit veut le blesser : l'hélicoptère, le feu à Hummel Enterprises, la course poursuite. Je respire profondément pour ne pas pleurer. Je referme mon ordinateur et me lève pur aller le voir. Pour aller voir qu'il ne risque rien.

J'entre sans prévenir dans son bureau. Kurt est au téléphone. Il jette un coup d'œil noir dans ma direction mais se radoucit quand il voit que c'est moi.

« Il est impossible de la rendre plus nette ? » demande-t-il à son interlocuteur en me fixant toujours.

Je fais le tour de son bureau d'un air sûr. Son siège pivote vers moi. Son front est plissé. Il doit se demander ce que je fous là. Je m'installe sur ses cuisses et il semble surpris. J'enroule mes bras autour de son torse et me love contre sa poitrine. Il passe un bras autour de ma taille.

« Reprenez Sterling je vous prie »

Il continue sa discussion, son portable coincé entre son oreille et son épaule. Il tape doucement sur son clavier. Une photo pixelisée en noir et blanc s'affiche.

C'est un homme brun avec une casquette sur la tête et des habits tout à fait banals. Kurt clique et la vidéo s'enclenche. L'inconnu se déplace et tourne la casquette en fonction des caméras. Quand il est au plus près, Kurt met pause : l'homme est dans une grande pièce éclairée aux néons. La salle informatique de Hummel Enterprises.

« C'est bon Sterling, refaites-le »

Le curseur de la souris bouge. Un cadre se forme autour de la silhouette de l'inconnu et un zoom est effectué sans que Kurt ne touche à rien. Je m'approche de l'écran, intéressé.

« Sterling est en train de le faire ? » demandais-je doucement.

« Oui » dit simplement Kurt, « vous pouvez améliorer la résolution ? » exige-t-il auprès de Sterling.

La photo devient un peu plus nette. L'inconnu a l'air de savoir exactement comment éviter les caméras pour ne pas être reconnu. Je fixe l'écran et je tremble de peur. La forme du visage me dit quelque chose. Je ne vois pas le haut de la tête à cause de la casquette mais... cette bouche et cette mâchoire. Je déglutis en me souvenant d'où je le connais.

Oh putain de merde !

« Kurt ! C'est Hunter Clarington ! »

**Voilà pour ce modeste chapitre !**

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis dans une petite review !**

**Je me rapproche de plus en plus de la fin d'écriture. J'ai commencé le 69ème aujourd'hui... La fin est proche mes amis. Quand j'aurais terminé l'écriture, il se peut que je publie plusieurs fois par semaine. Je vous en dirais plus au moment venu ;)**

**A la semaine prochaine,**

**Gros bisous**

**Cindy :)**


	55. Chapter 55

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**J'espère que votre semaine s'est bien passée et que vous allez bien !**

**Merci pour les nouveaux follow/fav de cette semaine. Presque 80 !**

**Merci à CeliaCom7, Marion, Anna, Soso, justmoi59, mamstaz, ViviKlaine, chiichan4, une personne dans le monde, Clairegleek78, minilou, Sara pour vos reviews.**

**CeliaCom7 :** hey ! Les motivations de Monsieur Clarington seront expliquées rapidement :')

**IheartIns : **coucou ! Merci beaucoup. Je ne pouvais pas me coller aux bouquins pour le coup ;) bisous Marion

**AnnaKlaineuse :** vas-y Anna va les buter ! Va tous les déglinguer avec tes testicules d'éléphants :'D La connerie est un vilain défaut aussi. Ils mériteraient tous un « ok. » Bisous je dois aller m'occuper de notre serpent des mers aux 50 tentacules (comment veux-tu que je... Hmm CIIINDY!) J'adore le Blaine de mon Kurt...

**Soso : **Bonjour SOS. Ne contrarions pas ce con de correcteur hein ? Je ne sais pas si c'est un avantage ou non que je te donne certains chapitres en avance. En plus ce sont ce que j'aime le moins en général... Pardon. Je vais t'appeler... Micheline. Bien Micheline et Matt :'D je viens de rire toute seule. Nos maris et nous donnons SM &amp; CD :'D... Je soooooooors avec ma valise ! Les lemons hihi sont les mieux. Nous sommes des personnes affreuses... Wes a pris cher... bisouuuus ma choupette d'amour. Cœur cœur cœur !

**justmoi59 **: Oui je crois que je serais mortifiée à sa place.

**mamstaz :** Oh tu as eu du mal à cause de la chambre de torture et tout ça ? Merci en tout cas.

**ViviKlaine : **coucou :) COMMENT CA IL EST A TOI ?! Laissez moi pleurer s'il vous plaît... j'aime la voix de Chris aussi. Oh c'est vraiment gentil merci. Eh bien non Hunter n'est pas mort :'D Merci à toi. Bisous.

**chiichan4 : **merci beaucoup, les messages comme les tiens me font chaud au cœur. Tout le monde veut voir Hunter se faire défoncer la gueule par Kurt :'D merci tu es vraiment adorable. Gros bisous.

**une personne dans le monde : **tu t'étais fait une bonne opinion de lui alors ;) vas-y je t'ouvre les portes de Nuances (fais pas gaffe aux fouets et autres joujoux sans intérêt...) Non je les trouvais mignonne en les écrivant (QUOII ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle bave ?!) Il reste encore 20 chapitres à poster donc ne t'inquiète pas !

**Clairegleek78** : Je posterais des OS après la fin ne t'inquiète pas. La fin n'est pas pour tout de suite ;)

**minilou** : ces mamans ne comprennent rien... La version de Neil Patrick Harris était déjà géniale mais celle de Dare OMG Merci tu es vraiment adorable. Ca fait chaud au coeur. Gros bisous !

**Licorne-Klaine** : Merci pour cette review étonnante :'D dis, tu crois qu'il existe des licornes à ailes? Réfléchis là-dessus en faisant ta réserve de paillettes...

**Sur ce bon chapitre !**

**ENJOY !**

**/!\ Présence légère de lemon /!\**

**Chapitre 55**

« Tu penses ? » me questionne Kurt, surpris.

« La forme de la mâchoire, sa bouche et sa silhouette... Oui, même si je ne peux pas voir le haut de son visage ou même ses cheveux »

Kurt met l'IPhone sur le bureau et il enclenche le haut-parleur.

« On dirait que tu as passé du temps à reluquer ton ex-boss Blaine » chuchote-t-il, une pointe de jalousie dans la voix.

Sterling me sauve la mise en parlant à nouveau.

« Bien Monsieur, j'ai entendu Monsieur Hummel-Anderson. Je vais vérifier chaque bande de vidéos avec l'outil de reconnaissance faciale. On va voir si ce fils de pute, hmm pardon Monsieur, si l'inconnu a été ailleurs dans l'entreprise »

Je regarde brièvement Kurt d'un air anxieux. Il ne fait aucun commentaire sur l'insulte de Sterling et fixe sans ciller l'arrêt sur image sur l'écran de son ordinateur.

« Pourquoi ce type ferait ça ? » demandais-je à Kurt.

Il secoue la tête.

« Par vengeance ? On ne peut pas savoir ce qui se passe dans l'esprit des gens. Ça ne me plaît vraiment pas en tout cas que tu sois resté si longtemps autour de lui »

La bouche de Kurt se crispe en une ligne droite sévère. Il enroule un bras autour de mes hanches.

« J'ai réussi à avoir l'intégralité de son disque dur » annonce Sterling.

« Je suis au courant. Vous savez où habite Clarington ? » interroge durement Kurt.

« Oui Monsieur »

« Bien, mettez Duval au courant »

« D'accord, je vais le faire immédiatement. Je vais éplucher les vidéos de caméra de la ville pour voir par où il est passé »

« Je veux le modèle de sa voiture et les numéros de sa plaque »

« Bien Monsieur »

« Sterling peut réaliser tous ces trucs ? » demandais-je tout doucement.

Kurt acquiesce avec un air « Qu'est-ce que tu crois, je n'emploie pas des branleurs ». Je continue :

« Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé dans son ordinateur ? »

Le visage de Kurt s'assombrit.

« Presque rien »

« Parle-moi »

« Non »

« Ce sont des trucs sur toi ou moi ? »

« Moi » souffle-t-il.

« A propos de tes... habitudes ? »

Kurt fait non de la tête et m'indique de me taire avec son doigt. Je le mitraille des yeux. Il fronce les sourcils d'un air sévère pour me faire comprendre de ne rien ajouter.

« C'est une Chevrolet Cobalt 2009 rouge foncée. Je fais parvenir la plaque d'immatriculation à Nick » déclare Sterling.

Nick ?

« Parfait. Prévenez-moi quand vous saurez si cet enculé à visiter nos locaux. Comparez cette photo avec celle des anciens DRH de The New Press » complète Kurt en me regardant d'un air incertain, « il faut que je sois sûr que c'est lui »

« J'ai déjà effectué ça Monsieur. Monsieur Hummel-Anderson a vu juste. C'est Hunter Clarington »

Je souris fièrement. Je me sens satisfait d'avoir accompli quelque chose. Kurt trace des cercles sur ma hanche.

« Bravo Blainey » sourit-il avant de continuer avec Sterling, « quand vous saurez où il est passé dans nos bureaux, dites-le-moi. Regardez aussi s'il a été dans d'autres bâtiments de Hummel Enterprises et ordonnez aux agents de sécurité sur place de les passer au peigne fin »

« Bien Monsieur »

« Merci Jeff » conclut-il en coupant la communication.

« Nick ? Jeff ? » demandais-je, curieux.

« Nick Duval et Jeff Sterling. Ils sont mariés tous les deux » annonce-t-il nonchalamment, « alors Blainey, tu es sexy mais aussi très observateur et malin »

Les yeux de Kurt brillent de malice. Il joue simplement avec moi.

« Sexy ? » répétais-je d'un ton léger.

« Vraiment très sexy » déclare-t-il tendrement en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes.

« Tu n'es pas mal non plus mon Kurt »

Il me sourit, passe une main dans mes boucles et me donne un baiser plus profond cette fois. Il s'écarte et on est tous les deux haletants. Mon cœur bat la chamade.

« Tu veux manger ? » s'enquiert-il.

« Non »

« Eh bien moi oui »

« Je vais te préparer quelque chose » dis-je en gloussant

« J'aime quand tu fais ça »

« Quand je te prépare à dîner ? »

« Non quand tu ris »

Il pose un baiser sur mon front et je me remets debout.

« Tu veux quoi pour le dîner ? »

Je m'incline vers lui et pose mes lèvres au coin de sa bouche. Il sourit doucement au contact mais ne bouge pas.

« Toi » répond-il doucement.

Je m'éloigne avec un sourire suffisant et je lève les yeux au ciel.

« Il fut un temps où je t'aurais fessé pour ça »

« Je sais bien.. Ah la belle époque » dis-je d'un ton provocateur, « mais garde ta main qui chatouille au chaud »

Il m'adresse un petit sourire.

« Quelle insolence... Qu'est-ce que je dois faire avec ça ? »

« Répondre à ma question et me dire ce que tu veux pour dîner »

« Quelque chose de simple et pas lourd. Fais-moi la surprise » annonce-t-il avec les mêmes mots que j'ai utilisé dans la salle de torture.

« Je peux m'arranger pour ça dans ce cas »

Je quitte son bureau en m'assurant qu'il me regarde et vais dans la cuisine. Mademoiselle Jones est là et ça me rend presque triste.

« Vous voulez dîner Monsieur ? »

« Hmm... »

Elle est en train de remuer un truc dont l'odeur réveille mes papilles.

« Je voulais préparer des sandwichs »

Elle s'arrête un instant.

« Parfait. Monsieur aime les baguettes français. Il y en a dans le congélateur. Je peux le faire »

« Je le sais mais je voudrais le faire moi-même »

« Très bien. Je me décale pour que vous puissiez vous mettre ici »

« Qu'est-ce que vous cuisinez ? »

« Une carbonara. Vous pourrez la manger dans la semaine. Je vais la mettre dans le congélateur »

Elle m'offre un sourire chaleureux et coupe le gaz.

« Kurt aime les sandwichs comment ? »

« Il les mangera avec n'importe quel ingrédient s'ils sont faits avec une baguette française »

Je souris et elle me le rend.

« Ok. Merci »

Je prends une baguette dans le congélateur et la mets dans le four pour qu'elle décongèle.

Mademoiselle Jones est partie. Je cherche de quoi fournir le pain dans le frigo. Je pense que je dois dire à Mademoiselle Jones comment on se répartie les tâches ménagères. Je veux bien faire à manger pour Kurt les week-ends. C'est agréable. Mademoiselle Jones peut le faire la semaine. C'est beaucoup moins agréable de revenir du travail et de devoir préparer le dîner.

_Oh mais ne serait-ce pas les instructions pour les soumis ça ?_

Je fronce les sourcils. Ne pas s'attarder là-dessus. Je mets la main sur du thon et des tomates dans le frigo. Je prépare rapidement une mayonnaise et je mélange le thon avec. Je coupe les tomates en rondelles. Kurt sort de son bureau. Il a les plans pour notre maison sous le bras. Il les met sur le comptoir, vient vers moi, enroule ses bras autour de ma taille par derrière et pose un baiser sur ma nuque.

« J'aime te voir dans la cuisine en train de faire des bons petits plats » chuchote-t-il.

« C'est vrai que si on comptait sur tes talents de cuisinier... » le taquinais-je gentiment.

« Tu me blesses Blainey. Je pensais que tu m'aimais »

Je ris et tartine le thon sur la baguette que j'ai coupé en deux.

« Kurt, je peux te poser une question ? »

« Bien sûr bébé »

« Tu voudrais des enfants ? »

Il s'immobilise et parle après un moment.

« Oui j'aimerais en avoir mais pas tout de suite. On est jeunes et je veux t'avoir pour moi tout seul encore un moment. Et toi ? »

« J'en veux mais pas maintenant »

Il pose un autre baiser dans mon cou.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ça me donne faim »

Il suçote le lobe de mon oreille droite et mon ventre se tord délicieusement. C'est tellement simple et naturel tout ça...

« Sandwichs à la baguette française. Toi... Baguette... Ça ne peut que donner faim » lâchais-je distraitement.

Il sourit contre mon cou et embrasse la peau sensible sous mon oreille.

« Fais attention, tu pourrais confronter ça rapidement »

Je le frappe gentiment sur le ventre.

« Aïe Blaine. Tu m'as blessé. Je souffre »

Il enroule son bras autour de son abdomen et fait semblant d'avoir mal.

« Pauvre chou »

« Pauvre chou ? » redit-il comme s'il ne comprenait pas.

Il me tape sur le cul et un cri de surprise passe mes lèvres.

« Prépare le dîner plus vite esclave ! Je vais te faire voir si je suis un pauvre chou moi ! »

Il retape sur mes fesses d'un air joyeux et ouvre le réfrigérateur.

« Un verre de vin, ça te dit ? » propose-t-il.

« Oui merci »

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Kurt étend les plans d'Adam sur le comptoir. Il fait des projets énormes.

« J'aime bien le truc du mur totalement en verre au rez-de-chaussée mais... »

« Mais ? »

Je souffle bruyamment.

« Mais je veux que notre maison conserve son charme »

« Son charme ? »

« Oui. Adam veut apporter des modifications drastiques. Je... eh bien... J'ai eu le coup de cœur pour cette maison tel quelle... avec les petits détails qui montrent qu'elle a vécu »

Les sourcils de Kurt se froncent. Il n'a pas l'air de comprendre ce que je veux dire. J'essaye de mieux m'exprimer.

« Je l'adore dans l'état qu'elle est... »

Est-ce qu'il va s'énerver ?

« Je souhaite que la maison te plaise » dit-il tranquillement, « on fera comme tu veux. Elle t'appartient »

« Je veux qu'elle te plaise aussi. Que tu ressentes du bonheur à l'habiter »

« Je ressens du bonheur à tes côtés. Avec toi dans ma vie Blainey. Ce n'est pas plus compliqué »

Sa voix vibre d'une magnifique honnêteté. Je cille alors que mon cœur semble sur le point d'exploser. Il est tellement amoureux de moi... J'avale ma salive pour essayer d'endiguer le flux d'émotions en moi.

« Le mur totalement en verre me plaît mais tu crois qu'Adam pourrait faire en sorte de l'intégrer sans dénaturer le charme brut de notre maison ? »

Kurt sourit.

« Évidemment. On fera comme ça. Les plans pour les étages inférieur et supérieur te vont ? »

« Oui c'est bien »

« Parfait »

Je cherche une once d'audace en moi pour lui demander quelque chose qui me tracasse.

« Tu veux aménager une salle de jeux ? »

Les joues commencent à chauffer violemment. Kurt arque un sourcil.

« Tu le veux ? » répond-il, plein de surprise et de malice.

Je baisse la tête.

« Hmm.. si c'est ce que tu souhaites »

Il scrute mon visage un instant.

« On verra en temps voulu. On veut une maison familiale alors... »

Un petit éclair de regret pointe dans mon ventre. Je suis surpris par ça. Familiale... Quand est-ce qu'on aura notre famille ? Dans des années certainement. Alors en attendant...

« De toute façon, on peut se débrouiller d'une autre façon » déclare-t-il.

Je hoche la tête et il sourit.

Kurt me pose ensuite des questions sur le choix des salles de bains et des dressings. Un petit pas de plus vers notre avenir...

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

On achève l'ajustement des plans vers 21h30.

« Tu dis encore bosser ? » demandais-je à Kurt alors qu'il replie les plans.

« Pas obligatoirement » dit-il dans un sourire, « tu veux faire quelque chose de particulier ? »

« On peut aller regarder la télé ? »

Je ne veux pas lire ou aller au lit dans l'immédiat.

« Ok » accepte Kurt.

Je vais avec lui dans la salle de télé. On l'utilise très peu. J'y suis allé avec Kurt quatre fois à tout casser. Il y va pour lire la plupart du temps parce qu'il n'aime pas regarder la télé.

Je me love dans ses bras et je remonte mes genoux contre mon torse dans le canapé confortable. Mon visage repose contre sa poitrine. Il met la télé en route. Il change de chaîne rapidement sans vraiment y prêter attention.

« Tu veux voir une de ces merdes particulièrement ? » demande-t-il en désignant l'écran.

« Tu n'apprécies pas la télé je me trompe ? »

Il bouge la tête.

« C'est ennuyeux. Mais d'accord pour regarder quelque chose avec toi »

« On peut se tripoter aussi »

Il tourne rapidement la tête dans ma direction.

« Se tripoter ? »

Il me dévisage comme si je venais de lui dire qu'un vagin avait poussé sur moi durant la journée. Il laisse retomber la télécommande alors qu'une rediffusion de Modern Family est sur l'écran.

« Oui »

Pourquoi cette réaction ?

« On peut se tripoter dans notre chambre »

« C'est ce qu'on fait toujours. Quand est-ce que tu as mis un film que tu as fini par ne pas regarder à cause d'une séance de pelotage pour la dernière fois ? » demandais-je maladroitement mais avec amusement.

Il baisse et secoue la tête.

« Kurt ? »

« Je n'ai jamais eu de séance de pelotage »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui »

« Même pas avec Sebastian ? »

« Mon cœur, Sebastian et moi avons fait tout un tas de trucs mais on ne s'est jamais tripoté devant un film » ricane-t-il.

Son front se plisse d'un air joueur et intrigué.

« Et toi ? »

« Bien sûr ! » dis-je en m'empourprant.

Bon ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai mais bon...

« Pardon ? Qui ? »

Eurk, ce n'est pas une expérience que j'ai envie de partager.

« Parle-moi » me pousse-t-il.

Mes yeux sont sur mes mains emmêlées. Il met sa paume dessus. Je le regarde à nouveau et voit son sourire.

« Donne-moi le nom de ce mec que je puisse lui péter les dents »

Je glousse.

« Alors le premier... »

« Premier ?! Il y en a eu combien de ces connards ? » grogne-t-il.

Je ris encore.

« Tu sembles vraiment surpris Kurt »

Son front se plisse à peine. Il dérange ses cheveux et pose des yeux incrédules et émerveillés sur moi. Il secoue la tête.

« Je suis vraiment surpris. Tu étais tellement innocent »

« Mon innocence est vite partie avec toi » dis-je en rougissant.

« Tu as raison. Dis-moi, je veux en apprendre plus »

Je verrouille mes yeux aux siens en essayant de capter son humeur. Il va s'énerver ou il veut vraiment en apprendre plus ? Je ne veux absolument pas qu'il me fasse la tête. C'est horrible.

« Tu as vraiment envie que je te le dise ? »

Il acquiesce doucement. Sa bouche forme une moue malicieuse et hautaine.

« On habitait à San Francisco. J'étais dans un collège privé. Nicholas était mon partenaire en anglais et il habitait la maison à côté de la mienne »

« Quel âge tu avais ? »

« Quatorze-quinze ans »

« Il fait quoi aujourd'hui ? »

« Je l'ignore »

« Il t'a fait quoi ? »

« Kurt ! »

Brusquement, il me pousse sur le dos dans le canapé. Son corps recouvre le mien et il écarte mes cuisses de son genou. Ça me surprend totalement et un glapissement passe mes lèvres. Il mêle ses doigts aux miens et les place au-dessus de mon crâne.

« Donc ce Nicholas t'a embrassé ? » chuchote-t-il en caressant mon nez du sien et en posant un baiser au coin de ma bouche.

« Oui »

_Mensonge !_

Il lâche une de mes mains pour tenir mon visage en place alors que sa langue se bataille avec la mienne. Je me laisse aller dans son baiser sensuel.

« De cette façon ? » halète Kurt après s'être éloigné.

« Non absolument pas » bafouillais-je, mon sexe se gonflant nettement.

Il libère mon visage et passe sa paume sur mon torse, ma hanche et à nouveau mon torse.

« Il t'a touché de cette façon ? »

Ses doigts effleurent mon téton par-dessus mon tee-shirt fin.

« Non »

Je gigote sous son corps.

« Il t'a tripoté ? »

Ses doigts passent sous ma veste et mon haut et caresse la peau sensible de mes flancs puis celle de mes hanches. Il suçote le bas de mon oreille et la mordille doucement.

« Non »

Ses yeux sont ardents, jaloux, plein de désir. Il fait glisser ses doigts dans mon pantalon.

« Je suis heureux de l'entendre »

Sa main s'enroule autour de mon membre à moitié dur.

« Aucun sous-vêtement Blaine ? J'aime ça »

Il pose encore ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il effectue de légers mouvements sur mon sexe qui se gonfle au contact. Son pouce passe sur mon gland. Il lâche mon érection et entre un doigt en moi sans me prévenir.

« Sé-Séance de p-pelotage ! » essayais-je de dire sans gémir.

« C'est ce qu'on fait non ? »

« Non. A-Aucun rapport sexuel »

« Pardon ? »

« Aucun rapport s-sexuel... »

« Aucun ? »

Il enlève son doigt de mon intimité. Il passe son pouce sur mes lèvres où mon propre goût se trouve. Il fait ouvrir ma bouche pour le faire entrer. Je me lèche mon propre liquide amer et salé. Il bouge un peu pour transférer son corps entre mes cuisses. Son sexe dur entre en contact avec le mien. La sensation est délicieuse et mon souffle se bloque dans ma poitrine. Le tissu de mon pantalon me procure une friction agréable. Il jette une nouvelle fois ses hanches contre les miennes.

« Tu as envie de ça ? » chuchote-t-il en balançant son bassin.

« O-Oui »

Ses doigts titillent une nouvelle fois mes boutons de chair. Sa bouche est contre la ligne de ma mâchoire.

« Je bande tellement fort pour toi Blaine »

Il se jette plus durement contre mes hanches. J'essaye de dire quelque chose mais seulement un gémissement passe mes lèvres. Sa langue revient entre mes dents pour effectuer une valse enfiévrée avec la mienne.

Il libère mes mains. Je caresse immédiatement ses bras et mêle mes doigts à ses cheveux pour qu'il reste dans le baiser. Je les serre et il geint en me fixant intensément.

« Tu aimes quand je te caresse ? »

Il fronce les sourcils, ne saisissant pas le sens de mes mots. Il s'immobilise.

« Bien sûr. J'aime vraiment quand tu me caresses Blaine. Plus j'en ai et plus j'en veux »

L'honnêteté est présente derrière ses mots.

Il se redresse entre mes cuisses et me tire à peine pour retirer ma veste et mon haut. Je me retrouve torse nu. Il enlève sa chemise et la balance sur le sol. Il me fait passer sur ses jambes et m'assoit à califourchon dessus, ses doigts enfoncés dans mes fesses.

« Caresse-moi » murmure-t-il.

Oh putain... D'un geste maladroit, je passe le bout de mes doigts sur la peau de sa poitrine et trace le dessin de son pec gauche en évitant la ligne rosée sous son téton. Il frémit et ses yeux s'obscurcissent. Il n'est pas effrayé comme au début. Non. Il est excité par mon toucher. Il me fixe avec attention alors que je le touche avec un grand soin comme si j'avais peur qu'il se brise. J'effleure ses tétons. Ils durcissent à mon passage. Je m'incline pour embrasser délicatement et tendrement son torse. Mes doigts dérivent vers ses biceps musclés. Qu'est-ce que j'aime ces parties de son corps...

« Je te veux » chuchote-t-il, réveillant instantanément mon désir.

Je mêle mes mains à ses cheveux et tire son visage vers le haut pour prendre possession de ses lèvres. Mon sexe me fait mal tellement je suis dur. Il geint et m'allonge brutalement sur le canapé. Il arrache mon pantalon laissant mon sexe se dresser fièrement, abaisse sa braguette et entre en moi d'un coup.

Je crie de plaisir et de douleur à cause du manque de préparation. Il ne bouge pas et encadre mes joues de ses paumes.

« Je t'aime Blaine Devon Hummel-Anderson »

Tout doucement et avec énormément de tendresse, il me fait l'amour jusqu'à ce que l'orgasme m'atteigne. Je jouis en hurlant son prénom. J'enroule mes bras et mes jambes autour de lui le plus fermement possible pour qu'il ne s'arrête jamais, pour le retenir pour toujours en moi. Pour me sentir lié et complet pour l'éternité.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je suis couché sur son torse à même le sol.

« On a été un peu plus loin que seulement se tripoter, tu en as conscience ? »

Je caresse les lignes de ses abdos finement dessinés. Il explose de rire.

« On fera mieux au prochain coup »

Il pose un baiser sur mon front.

Je tourne la tête vers la télé où se termine un épisode de Modern Family. Kurt augmente un peu le volume.

« Tu apprécies cette série ? » demandais-je.

« Oui. J'adorais la regarder quand on traînait chez mon père avec Santana »

Oh... Kurt ado qui chantait dans la chorale du lycée et qui regardait Modern Family avec sa meilleure amie...

« Et toi ? » continue-t-il.

« Oui j'aimais bien regarder avec Sam à l'appartement »

Kurt sourit gentiment et ne fait aucun commentaire.

« Ce que j'aime par-dessus tout, ce sont les séances de pelotage avec toi Blainey »

« Moi aussi Kurt »

Je pose mes lèvres sur son torse et on reste silencieux alors qu'un nouvel épisode débute. Je finis par parler d'un ton distrait.

« Le mois passé a été parfait même s'il y a eu des courses poursuites, un feu et un ancien boss taré. On était dans notre cocon rien qu'à nous »

« Hmm... Je ne suis pas prêt à ne plus t'avoir que pour moi » marmonne Kurt.

« Pourtant demain, il faut reprendre la routine » lâchais-je en essayant de ne pas paraître trop déçu.

Kurt souffle et caresse les boucles sur mon crâne.

« Il y aura plus d'agents de séc... »

Je le coupe en posant mon doigt sur sa bouche. Je ne veux pas qu'il pense à ça ou qu'il me fasse la leçon à ce sujet.

« Chut. Je ferais attention. Je te le jure »

Je pense d'ailleurs à quelque chose. Je me redresse pour pouvoir regarder son visage correctement.

« Pourquoi tu étais en colère contre Montgomery ? »

Il se tend directement.

« Quelqu'un nous filait »

« Montgomery n'a rien à voir avec ça »

Il bloque son regard au mien.

« Ils n'auraient pas dû se laisser distancer quand tu as accéléré. Ils étaient au courant »

Je m'empourpre parce que c'est de ma faute. Je m'allonge à nouveau sur son torse. Je me sens coupable. Ça m'amusait de les mettre dans le vent.

« Ils n'y étaient... »

« Stop » grogne Kurt, brusquement froid, « pas besoin d'en parler Blaine. C'était la seule et unique fois »

Blaine. Quand il est sérieux ou qu'il me gronde je suis Blaine. Comme avec Cooper...

« Ok » tranchais-je d'un ton doux pour ne pas amener une dispute. « Wright a attrapé le gars au 4x4 ? »

« Non... J'imagine que c'était ce fils de pute de Clarington »

Le dédain et la haine percent dans sa voix. J'ignore quoi dire. Il caresse mon dos nu du bout des doigts.

« Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé ou je... »

Il s'arrête dans son chuchotement, le regard grave.

« C'est pareil pour moi s'il t'arrivait quelque chose »

Je tremble à cette perspective.

« Approche, tu vas tomber malade » souffle-t-il en se mettant debout, « on va aller au lit pour que tu me montres ce qu'est une vraie séance de pelotage »

Il m'offre un sourire lubrique. Oh mon maniaque du contrôle. Il a été énervé, anxieux, excité... Changements d'humeur fréquents comme d'habitude. Il prend mes doigts pour me tirer debout. Je suis totalement à poil mais il me fait sortir quand même dans le grand salon pour aller dans notre chambre.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Kurt prend mes doigts entre ses mains alors que la voiture s'arrête devant le bâtiment de The New Press. Il porte un costume gris clair par-dessus une chemise blanche et sa cravate grise aussi. Il est en mode PDG super puissant. Il n'a pas été aussi habillé et chic depuis notre soirée à l'opéra en France.

« Tu n'es pas contraint d'y aller d'accord ? » chuchote Kurt.

Je me retiens de rouler des yeux. Je parle tout doucement pour que Wright et Montgomery n'entendent pas.

« Je le sais »

Son front se plisse mais je continue :

« Je veux vraiment bosser, tu es au courant »

Je m'incline vers lui pour poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il a toujours son air morose cependant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Il regarde prudemment Wright alors que Wes est dehors pour ouvrir ma portière.

« Tu vas me manquer. Je n'ai pas envie de te partager avec les autres »

Je passe tendrement mon pouce sur sa pommette.

« Moi non plus » soufflais-je contre ses lèvres, « merci pour ce voyage de noces parfait »

« Travaille bien mon Blainey »

« Toi aussi mon Kurt »

Wes ouvre la portière. Je serre une dernière fois les doigts de Kurt avant de m'extirper de la voiture. Je me déplace vers le bâtiment et fais un signe de main vers lui. Montgomery ouvre la porte de The New Press et me laisse passer avant de me suivre.

« Hey Blaine ! » me salue Sugar derrière son comptoir d'accueil.

« Hey Sugar »

« Tu es tout bronzé. Comment était ce voyage de noces ? »

« Parfait, merci. Comment ça va ici ? »

« Cameron est toujours le même. Il y a une sécurité plus stricte et les protections informatiques ont été améliorées. Kitty te racontera mieux »

Je suis déjà au courant de tout ça. Je souris chaleureusement à Sugar et je monte dans mon bureau.

Kitty Wilde est mon assistante. Elle est petite, mince et blonde. Elle est très efficace et elle fait un peu peur quand elle se met à crier sur les gens quand quelque chose la dérange. Elle est vraiment adorable avec moi cependant. Elle me tend un grand cappuccino quand j'arrive.

« Bonjour Kitty » saluais-je amicalement.

« Blaine ! Ton voyage de noces s'est bien passé ? »

« Oui parfaitement. Tiens, je t'ai ramené quelque chose »

Je lui donne un coffret de soins pour le corps que j'ai acheté dans un magasin français renommé. Elle est vraiment contente.

« Merci Blaine. Les lettres urgentes sont sur ton bureau et Cameron veut te voir aux alentours de onze heures. Je pense que c'est tout. Je te le dirais si j'ai oublié quelque chose »

« Génial. Merci pour le café »

Je passe dans mon bureau, laisse tomber ma sacoche et fixe la pile de courrier. Je ne vais pas m'ennuyer.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Vers les onze heures, quelqu'un frappe doucement à la porte de mon bureau.

« Oui ? »

Marc s'avance timidement sur le seuil.

« Bonjour Blaine. Je voulais simplement voir comment se passe ton retour »

« Bonjour. Ça va merci. Quand je vois toutes ces lettres, je me dis que j'aurais bien pu passer une semaine de plus en France »

Marc m'adresse un énorme sourire faux. J'incline la tête sur mon épaule – geste volé au seul et unique Kurt – pour essayer de lui faire cracher le morceau.

« Je suis content de t'avoir parmi nous » dit-il rapidement, « on se voit dans le bureau de Cameron »

« Ok »

Il ferme la porte et part. Ok alors ça, c'était vraiment bizarre. Je soupire et le son d'une notification retentit : un mail de Kurt.

* * *

**De **: Kurt Hummel-Anderson

**Objet** : mari têtu

**A :** Blaine Anderson

J'ai voulu t'envoyer le message ci-dessous mais ça n'a pas fonctionné car ton nom est toujours le même. Tu veux me parler de quelque chose ?

Kurt Hummel-Anderson, PDG Hummel Enterprises.

_Pièce jointe :_

**De** : Kurt Hummel-Anderson

**Objet** : cocon amoureux

**A** : Blaine Hummel-Anderson

Monsieur Hummel-Anderson,

Passe une excellente journée au travail.

Je veux déjà retrouver notre cocon rien qu'à nous.

Bisous...

Kurt Hummel-Anderson, PDG Contraint de reprendre la routine, Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

Bordel. Je tape vite une réponse.

* * *

**De** : Blaine Anderson

**Objet** : avec toi la routine n'existe pas

**A** : Kurt Hummel-Anderson

Mon tendre époux,

J'aime mieux garder mon nom pour le bureau. Je t'en donnerais les raisons en rentrant.

Je dois aller en réunion maintenant.

Moi aussi j'aimerais retrouver notre cocon.

Blaine Anderson, éditeur, The New Press.

P.S : où est passée ta règle m'obligeant à utiliser l'IPhone ?

* * *

La dispute est quasi inévitable, je le sais. Je souffle et récupère mes affaires pour aller voir Cameron.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je reste environ deux heures dans le bureau de Cameron. Il y avait Marc, Cameron évidemment, et tous les autres éditeurs. On a parlé des employés, des prochains gros contrats, des moyens de sécurité renforcés et des mois qui restent pour les affaires. Plus le temps a filé et plus je me suis senti gêné. Le climat est différent. Les gens ne sont plus si amicaux ou bavards avec moi depuis que je suis marié. Une femme qui s'occupe des documentaires a même été presque méchante. Je me fais peut-être des films mais j'en doute. Ce serait l'explication du comportement étrange de Marc plus tôt.

Je m'autorise à penser au bateau, à la salle de torture, à la Porsche 981 qui roule à toute allure pour s'éloigner de ce 4x4 étranger. Kurt a peut-être vu juste... Je ne devrais pas continuer de bosser. Le truc c'est que je voulais être éditeur avant même de commencer mes études. Je deviendrais quoi si je ne fais plus ça ?

Je redescends dans mon bureau et secoue la tête pour évacuer mes pensées sombres.

Je regarde ma boite de réception. Pas de message de Kurt. Idem pour mon IPhone. Je n'ai pas eu de sermon pour mon dernier mail. On aura cette discussion à la maison certainement. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment mais je le repousse et me remets au travail.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

les lundis, Kitty m'apporte le déjeuner que Mademoiselle Jones a fait pour moi et on mange ensemble en parlant de tout et de rien. D'ordinaire, elle partage avec moi les ragots qui circulent entre les collègues mais elle en a très peu, même si je suis parti presque une mois. On discute tranquillement mais on est coupé par quelqu'un à la porte.

« Oui ! »

Wright est là mais il se décale pour laisser place à Kurt. Il semble vraiment énervé mais il sourit courtoisement à Kitty.

« Bonjour. Vous êtres certainement Kitty Wilde ? Je suis Kurt Hummel-Anderson »

Kitty se met debout maladroitement et lui serre la main.

« Heureuse de faire votre connaissance » bredouille-t-elle, « puis-je vous proposer un café ? »

« Oui merci » dit-il gentiment.

Elle me regarde d'un air incertain et s'éclipse alors que Cameron arrive et reste bouche bée, comme moi.

« Pardonnez-moi Cameron mais j'aimerais parler à Monsieur **Anderson** »

Il insiste sur Anderson d'une façon ironique.

« Kurt qu'est-ce que c'est bon et inattendu de te voir » dis-je trop gentiment.

« Je peux ? » demande-t-il en montrant le siège de Kitty.

« Oui. Tu es chez toi ici. La boite est à toi »

« Tu as raison »

Il m'adresse un sourire qui se veut satisfait mais qui ne monte pas à ses pupilles. Merde. Ça va chier pour moi.

« Ton espace de travail est minuscule »

« Ça me va très bien »

Son visage est neutre mais je sais qu'il bouillonne. Je respire d'un coup.

« Tu es ici pour quoi Kurt ? »

« Surveiller mes employés »

« Employés ? »

« Certains sont désobéissants »

« Oh vraiment ? Qui donc ? » demandais-je innocemment.

« Tu sais très bien de qui je parle » dit-il d'un ton doucereux inquiétant.

« Tu as tout abandonné au travail alors que tu rentres à peine seulement pour venir me passer un savon parce que j'ai gardé mon nom ? »

Il se met bien droit dans son siège.

« Pour te passer un savon ? Pas vraiment »

« Kurt je suis au travail »

« En entrant ici, je t'ai trouvé en train de faire la conversation à ton assistante »

« On était en train de planifier mon emploi du temps. Réponds à ma question » exigeais-je en rougissant.

On est interrompus par Kitty qui revient avec le café. Elle repart rapidement et me lance un sourire encourageant en refermant la porte. Elle n'est pas devenue toute rouge à l'approche de Kurt. C'est rare.

« Alors mon cher Blaine, on parlait de quoi ? »

« Eh bien, tu as débarqué, tu as dérangé mon boulot et tu me passais un savon parce que j'ai gardé mon nom »

Kurt cligne des yeux, étonné par mon emportement. Tranquillement, il frotte sa cuisse comme pour retirer une saleté. Ses longs doigts pâles qui bougent comme ça m'hypnotisent. Il le sait parfaitement. J'en suis certain.

« J'aime arriver dans une de mes entreprises et de surprendre tout le monde. Les gens sont obligés de rester concentrés. Si par la même occasion je peux rendre visite à mon mari c'est d'autant mieux. Il est obligé de rester sage aussi »

Il arque un sourcil d'un air hautain.

« Ravi de savoir que tu es aussi peu débordé pour faire des choses pareilles » crachais-je sèchement.

Ses yeux deviennent encore plus froids.

« Pourquoi tu as gardé Anderson comme nom ? » me questionne-t-il calmement.

« Kurt, tu veux réellement avoir cette conversation là, tout de suite ? »

« Je t'ai sous la main alors autant en profiter ! »

« Je suis débordé. Tu te souviens j'ai été absent presque un mois »

Ses yeux sont glaciaux, observateurs, lointains. Je suis étonné de voir qu'il est quand même froid après ce qu'on a fait hier, après notre lune de miel. Putain il est sûrement fou de rage. Un jour, il arrêtera de tout exagérer. J'ai foi en lui.

« Tu as honte de dire que tu es marié avec moi ? » me questionne-t-il d'un ton faussement calme.

« Pardon ?! Ce n'est pas ça du tout. Le problème ne vient pas de toi »

Il est tellement frustrant... Maître du monde, maniaque du contrôle et vraiment abruti parfois.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « le problème ne vient pas de toi » ? »

Il penche son visage. Il est réellement perdu. Son air glacial part un peu alors qu'il me fixe de son beau regard bleu. Je lui ai fait mal. Merde. Pour rien au monde je veux lui faire mal. Je dois lui dire pourquoi je fais ça.

« Kurt, quand ils m'ont pris ici, on était au tout début de notre histoire » commençais-je tranquillement en faisant attention de ne pas le blesser plus, « j'ignorais que tu allais acquérir cette entreprise »

Comment décrire cet épisode de notre relation ? Comment qualifier les choses qui l'ont poussées à faire ça ? Il veut tout contrôler, il a un penchant pour la traque, il est tellement riche qu'il peut à peu près tout faire... J'ai conscience qu'il souhaite seulement me protéger mais, en achetant The New Press, il m'a mis dans la merde. S'il était resté tranquille, j'aurais pu me débrouiller tout seul et gravir les échelons moi-même. Aujourd'hui, les gens sont hostiles envers moi et parlent sur mon dos. Je mets mon visage dans mes paumes pour éviter son regard. Je dois rester calme.

« Pourquoi ça compte autant pour toi ? »

Je réponds à ma question en même temps qu'il parle.

« J'ai envie que le monde entier voit que tu m'appartiens »

« Je t'appartiens ! Regarde ça ! »

Je lève ma main pour qu'il voit mon alliance.

« Ce n'est pas assez »

« Ce n'est pas assez d'être marié avec toi ? »

Je chuchote et je ne sais pas s'il m'a entendu. Il cligne des yeux en voyant que ses mots m'ont touchés et que je suis égaré. Parce que je le suis. Je ne sais pas quoi faire de plus. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire tout court. Il dérange ses cheveux épais de ses doigts.

« Je ne voulais pas dire ça »

« Ben alors explique-toi »

Il avale difficilement sa salive »

« J'ai envie que ton monde soit seulement moi. Qu'il n'y ait rien d'autre pour toi »

Il m'aurait mis une grande gifle, ça m'aurait fait le même effet. J'ai presque mal suite à ses mots. Je pense brusquement à un enfant de six ans apeuré et tout seul dans le sang de sa mère.

« Je n'ai pas envie que le fait de porter ton nom interfère dans ma carrière. Je dois me débrouiller tout seul Kurt. Il est impossible que je passe ma vie au Phénix ou dans notre maison. Je vais perdre la tête. Je serais oppressé. J'ai besoin de bosser. J'ai le métier de mes rêves. Tout ça ne diminue en rien mon amour pour toi. Tu es tout mon univers. Toute ma vie »

Une boule enserre ma gorge. Mes yeux s'humidifient. Il ne faut pas que je pleure ici. Ne pleure pas. Ne pleure pas.

Il me dévisage sans un mot. Son front se plisse sous la réflexion.

« Je t'oppresse ? »

« Oui... Non... »

Cette discussion est frustrante. Je ne veux absolument pas l'avoir au bureau à cet instant. Je ferme les paupières et les frotte. Quand est-e qu'on a glissé sur ce sujet ?

« On s'en fiche de ça pour le moment. Je veux rester Blaine Anderson quand je suis ici pour ne pas me perdre et oublier qui je suis. Ailleurs je serais Blaine Hummel-Anderson. Juste ici. Tous les collègues pensant que j'ai obtenu cette promotion seulement parce que tu es mon mari alors... »

« Tu veux que je te dise d'où vient cette promotion Blaine ? »

« Ça veut dire quoi ? »

Il se met droit et souffle.

« Favreau t'a filé la place d'éditeur pour que tu serves de bouche trou. Il n'allait pas engager un nouveau DRH alors que la boite était en train de changer de propriétaire. Il ignorait ce qu'il en ferait une fois dans ses mains. La direction a voulu éviter le problème d'une trop grosse prime de licenciement. Il t'a fait prendre la place de l'ancienne éditrice le temps qu'elle prenne celui de DRH. Il t'aurait viré s'il avait trouvé un nouveau cadre. Mais le nouveau proprio, moi donc, a donné des directives »

« Tu me dis tout ça que maintenant ? »

Bordel de putain de merde ! Donc si j'ai eu ce poste, c'est grâce à lui. Mon agacement le fait sourire. Il bouge la tête.

« Tu as été remarquablement efficace avec cette promotion »

La petite touche de fierté derrière ses mots me fait presque pleurer. Je suis sous le choc de la nouvelle. Je reste silencieux en fixant un point invisible devant moi. Il se met une nouvelle fois droit.

« Je ne souhaite pas t'oppresser Blainey. Je n'ai pas envie que tu restes loin du monde dans uns prison dorée »

Il se tait et fronce les sourcils.

« La partie réfléchie de mon esprit ne veut pas ça »

Il tapote ses lèvres d'un air songeur. Qu'est-ce qu'il a derrière la tête encore ? Il se relève d'un coup comme si une idée de génie venait de surgir.

« A la base je suis venu là pour discuter du futur de cette boite pas que pour réprimander mon mari »

Réprimander son mari... Je boude un peu plus et les larmes qui picotaient mes yeux disparaissent.

« Donc qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? »

Sa bouche tremble sous un sourire réprimé. Merde nouveau changement d'humeur. Je ne sais pas ce que ça annonce avec lui...

« The New Press va changer de nom pour Hummel-Anderson Édition. L'année prochaine, elle t'appartiendra »

Je reste sans voix.

« C'est mon cadeau de mariage » déclare-t-il.

J'ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais rien ne sort. Je suis à plat.

« J'aimerais ton avis sur le nom : Hummel-Anderson Édition ou seulement Anderson Édition ? »

Bordel mais ce n'est pas une blague en plus... Je retrouve finalement l'usage de la parole.

« Kurt j'ai déjà eu ton cadeau de mariage. Tu m'as acheté cette montre. Et puis... Je suis incapable de gérer une entreprise »

Il penche la tête et m'observe, une lueur grave dans les yeux.

« J'ai la mienne depuis que j'ai vingt-et-un ans »

« Oui mais tu es... Kurt Hummel. Obsessionnel du contrôle et bien trop malin pour son propre bien. Kurt tu es allé à Harvard pour des études d'économie. Tu as construit ton entreprise mais tu avais déjà les pieds dedans avant qu'elle ne voit le jour. J'ai seulement bossé dans un garage après les cours. Je n'ai rien vu de la vie et je ne sais rien faire de mes dix doigts »

Plus je parle et plus ma voix est haute et tremblante.

« Tu aimes vraiment la littérature en général et tu penses à ton boulot tout le temps » répond-il sincèrement, « même pendant notre lune de miel tu as travaillé sur des essais. Combien ? Quatre ? Cinq ? »

« Cinq »

« Tu as écrit un rapport sur chacun de ces essais avec un grand sérieux et soin. Je suis sûr que tu feras un très bon boulot »

« Tu as perdu la tête ? »

« Oui tu me fais perdre la tête »

Je glousse d'un air moqueur car je ne peux rien dire pour le moment. Il fronce les sourcils et j'inspire profondément.

« Si tu offres une maison d'édition à ton gentil mari qui n'est employé que depuis peu, tout le monde va se foutre de toi »

« Je me contrefous de ce que les gens peuvent dire de moi »

Je demeure sans voix. ok. Il est complètement dingue.

« Kurt... Je... »

Je mets mes doigts dans mes cheveux. Je suis fatigué sous tous les sentiments qui m'assaillent. Il est taré. Brusquement, un éclat de rire passe mes lèvres. Ses yeux s'ouvrent en grand quand je le regarde à nouveau.

« Tu trouves un truc drôle Blaine ? »

« Oui. Tu es drôle »

Son regard s'écarquille plus. Il est étonné mais aussi plein d'humour.

« Tu te moques de ton mari ? Ce n'est pas très bien. En plus, tu te mords la lèvre... »

Ses yeux deviennent plus foncés. Merde. Je sais ce que ça veut dire... Pervers, chaud, charmeur... Hors de question. Pas là.

« Oublie ça tout de suite »

« Oublier quoi Blaine ? »

« Je sais ce que veut dire cette lueur dans tes yeux. Pas au travail »

Il s'incline vers moi comme un prédateur avec sa proie. Putain de merde. J'avale difficilement ma salive.

« Une pièce insonorisée et une porte qui se ferme à clé » murmure-t-il.

« Excès de contrôle »

« Pas pour mon époux »

« Mon époux qui est le boss du boss de mon boss »

« Tu es mon mari »

« Kurt... Non je suis sérieux. Tu peux me mener la vie dure et me prendre dans tous les sens. Ok mais quand je rentrerais chez nous. Pas là, tout de suite »

Il fronce les sourcils et explose subitement de rire.

« La vie dure et dans tous les sens ? Tu sais que je peux le faire mon cher Blaine Anderson »

« Arrête avec ton « Blaine Anderson ». Bordel Kurt ! Si ça compte tellement pour toi, ok, je vais modifier mon nom »

Il soupire bruyamment et m'offre un sourire éblouissant, heureux qui le fait paraître comme un gosse.

« J'ai rempli ma tâche ! Maintenant, je dois travailler monsieur Hummel-Anderson »

Bordel je vais perdre la boule.

« … Mais... »

« Un commentaire Blaine ? »

J'abandonne.

« Pars »

« C'est ce que je vais faire. On se voit à la maison pour que je te mène la vie dure »

Je fais la tête.

« Ah oui d'ailleurs. Il y a tout un tas d'événements mondains auxquels je voudrais que tu viennes avec moi »

Je le fixe en restant silencieux. Mais il va dégager oui ?!

« Je dirais à Elena de téléphoner à Kitty. Tu dois faire connaissance avec certaines personnes. Kitty devrait s'occuper de ton planning pour ce type d'événements à mon avis »

« Ok »

Je suis perdu, abasourdi, sur le cul. Il s'incline vers moi. Ses yeux fascinants capturent les miens.

« Je suis content de travailler avec toi Blaine »

Il se penche un peu plus. Je reste immobile et il m'embrasse avec amour.

« A ce soir mon cœur » chuchote-t-il.

Il se remet droit, me sourit et sort de mon bureau.

Je niche mon visage entre mes bras. Un camion m'aurait roulé dessus, je serais dans le même état. Il est le garçon le plus agaçant et frustrant que je connaisse. Mes paupières se soulèvent d'un coup quand je me rends compte de ce que je viens d'accepter. Blaine Hummel-Anderson, directeur de The New Press, prochainement Hummel-Anderson/Anderson Édition. Il est dingue. Des coups sont donnés à ma porte et Kitty entre timidement.

« Tu vas bien ? »

Je ne réponds rien et la dévisage. Elle plisse le front.

« Ok je vais te faire un grand café »

J'acquiesce et elle part. Je fixe mon écran de PC, sans vraiment le voir. Il est un peu borné. Discuter avec lui reviendrait à parler à un mur. Tiens et si j'essayais par message.

* * *

**De **: Blaine Hummel-Anderson

**Objet **: PAS UN EMPLOYE QUE TU MENES A LA BAGUETTE

**A :** Kurt Hummel-Anderson

Monsieur Hummel-Anderson,

Quand tu viendras au bureau, pense à m'avertir deux-trois heures avant que je puisse me faire à l'idée qu'un maniaque du contrôle, maître du monde va venir me rendre visite.

Blaine Hummel-Anderson, - Signature et nom mis en évidence pour les professionnels du contrôle abusif, éditeur, The New Press.

* * *

**De** : Kurt Hummel-Anderson

**Objet** : la vie dure

**A** : Blaine Hummel-Anderson

**Mon** très cher Blaine Hummel-Anderson,

Est-ce que je peux me défendre ? Quelque chose me dit que tu ne me croirais pas si je te disais que je passais innocemment par là.

En effet, tu n'es pas un de mes employés que je mène à la baguette. Tu es mon mari que j'aime de tout mon cœur.

Tu rends ma vie plus belle.

Kurt Hummel-Anderson, PDG et Maître du monde Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

Il tente de sembler détaché et amusant mais je n'ai pas envie de rigoler. Je soupire brusquement et me lance dans mes lettres.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Kurt est d'une humeur morose et triste quand j'entre dans la voiture après le travail.

« Hey » saluais-je.

« Hey » rétorque-t-il doucement avec prudence.

« Ta journée s'est bien passée ? Tu as importuné une autre personne au boulot ? » demandais-je d'un ton trop gentil.

Ses lèvres tressautent à peine.

« Non que Schuester »

« La prochaine fois que tu le vois, dis-le-moi. Je te suggérerais des thèmes pour disserter avec lui sur ton cas »

« Tu sembles de mauvaise humeur Blaine »

Je fixe Wright et Montgomery en restant immobile. Kurt gigote.

« Blaine » m'appelle-t-il tendrement en attrapant mes doigts.

Toute la journée, au lieu de me concentrer sur mon travail, je me suis tourné les méninges pour savoir comment discuter avec lui. Plus l'après-midi filait et plus ma rage montait. Je n'en peux plus de son comportement de gosse pourri gâté. J'enlève mes doigts de sa prise dans un geste puéril.

« Tu es énervé contre moi ? » murmure-t-il.

« Oui »

J'enroule mes bras autour de moi et tourne la tête vers l'extérieur. Il se tortille sur son siège mais je ne lui daigne pas un regard. Je ne saurais même pas dire pourquoi je suis si énervé. C'est juste là.

On se gare devant le Phénix. Je quitte la voiture avec ma sacoche avant même que quelqu'un vienne ouvrir la portière.

Rebelle !

Je passe les portes de l'hôtel. Wright me suit et court pour appeler l'ascenseur avant moi.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » crachais-je.

« Excusez-moi Monsieur » bafouille-t-il en s'empourprant.

Kurt arrive vers nous et Wright s'éloigne discrètement.

« Donc je ne suis pas le seul à subir ta colère » chuchote Kurt froidement.

Je lui jette un regard noir. Je vois ses lèvres tressauter.

« Tu te fous de moi ? » demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ce n'est pas du tout mon genre » dit-il en levant les bras devant lui comme pour se protéger.

Je lève les yeux vers ses cheveux trop épais.

« Un tour chez le coiffeur te ferait du bien »

Je grimpe dans la cabine.

« Tu penses ? » demande-t-il en passant une main dans sa tignasse.

Il me suit.

« Oui »

Je tape le code pour monter chez nous.

« Tu as fini de me faire la tête ? »

« Pas tout à fait »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'énerve autant ? Dis-moi juste un petit truc »

Je pivote pour le fixer, étonné.

« Tu n'en as aucune idée ? Je pensais que tu étais un homme malin, tu devrais deviner ! Tu es tellement borné... »

Il s'éloigne de moi.

« Tu es vraiment très en colère. Je croyais que tout était arrangé quand je suis venu tout à l'heure » chuchote-t-il, désemparé.

« Kurt, j'ai juste abandonné pour que tu arrêtes ta scène »

La cabine s'ouvre et je me dépêche de sortir. Joey est dans le corridor.

« Bonsoir Joey »

« Monsieur Hummel-Anderson »

Je lâche ma sacoche sur le sol et part dans le salon. Mademoiselle Jones est derrière les fourneaux.

« Bonsoir Monsieur Hummel-Anderson »

« Bonsoir Mademoiselle Jones »

Je vais dans le frigo prendre une bouteille de vin blanc. Kurt est derrière moi et suit mes mouvements quand j'attrape un verre. Il enlève sa veste et la met sur le comptoir.

« Tu veux un verre de vin ? » proposais-je de ma voix la plus douce.

« Non » refuse-t-il, les yeux braqués sur moi.

Il semble absolument noyé sous les événements. Je pourrais presque rire si je n'étais pas si énervé. Je n'arrive pas à ressentir de l'empathie pour lui après cette journée. Doucement, il dénoue sa cravate et ouvre le premier bouton de sa chemise. Je verse du vin dans mon verre. Je pivote pour lui faire face et je vois que Mademoiselle Jones n'est plus là. Putain, je comptais sur elle pour qu'il garde son masque. Je prends une grande gorgée fraîche.

« Il faut que ça cesse » murmure Kurt.

Il vient vers moi. Il caresse mes boucles et passe son pouce le long de ma gorge. Des décharges électriques parcourent ma peau. J'ai voulu ce toucher toute la journée. Je bouge la tête pour qu'il éloigne sa main tout de même. Je le fixe sans rien dire.

« Dis-moi quelque chose » chuchote-t-il.

« A quoi ça sert ? Tu fais la sourde oreille »

« C'est faux. Tu es presque le seul dont l'avis compte »

Je prends encore du vin.

« C'est pour le changement de nom ? » continue-t-il.

« Entre autre. Je n'aime pas tes réactions quand je vais à l'encontre de ton avis »

Je lui jette un coup d'œil énervé. Je m'attends à ce qu'il explose aussi. Il fronce les sourcils.

« Blainey... J'ai des... difficultés. C'est compliqué parfois de laisser aller les choses. Surtout si ça a rapport avec toi »

« Je ne suis pas un gosse ou un de tes employés »

« J'en ai conscience »

Il souffle.

« Cesse de faire comme je l'étais alors »

Il passe le bout de ses doigts sur mon visage puis sur ma bouche.

« Ne t'énerve pas. Tu comptes tellement pour moi. Tu es comme un oiseau très rare que je dois protéger. Tu es mon bébé » souffle-t-il en adoration.

Ses paroles me sonnent un peu.

« Je ne suis pas un oiseau rare que tu dois protéger ni un bébé Kurt. Je suis ton mari. Si je t'ai fait mal parce que j'ai conservé mon nom au travail, tu aurais dû m'en parler immédiatement »

« Fait mal ? »

Son front se plisse sous cette réflexion. Il se remet droit et regarde sa montre.

« L'architecte sera là dans 45 min. On devrait dîner »

Parfait, c'est le pompon. Il n'a pas répondu mais en plus, je vais devoir supporter la tronche d'Adam Crawford. Journée de plus en plus merdique. Je fusille Kurt du regard.

« Blaine... Si tu as encore les nerfs contre moi, évacue tout ça dans notre chambre, au lit, plus tard »

Son ton est plein de chaleur et de sexe. Il m'adresse un sourire en voyant ma réaction. Il veut que je l'attache ou quoi ? Putain de merde !

« Dans tous les sens » chuchote-t-il, « je suis pressé. Mercedes ! » appelle-t-il brusquement.

En deux temps trois mouvements, Mademoiselle Jones est là. Si elle était dans le bureau de Joey, elle a tout entendu de notre conversation. Merde.

« Monsieur Hummel-Anderson ? »

« On voudrait dîner je vous prie »

« Bien Monsieur »

Kurt fait attention à chacun de mes gestes comme si j'étais une bombe sur le point de péter. Je prends une gorgée de vin.

« Je veux bien un verre finalement » souffle-t-il en dérangeant ses cheveux.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

« Tu ne termines pas ? »

« Non »

Je garde les yeux sur mes pâtes à la carbonara. Je ne veux pas voir les yeux agacés de Kurt. Je n'ai presque rien mangé. Je n'attends pas qu'il me gronde. Je passe dans la cuisine pour nettoyer mon assiette.

« Je vais m'occuper de ça Monsieur » annonce Mademoiselle Jones.

« Merci »

« Vous n'avez pas aimé ? » demande-t-elle d'un ton soucieux.

« Si c'était parfait. Je n'avais pas très faim »

Elle me sourit gentiment et nettoie mon assiette.

« Je dois passer quelques coups de téléphone » déclare Kurt avant d'aller s'enfermer dans son bureau.

Je souffle d'un coup et fonce vers notre chambre. Les repas a été assez froid. Je suis encore en colère contre Kurt. Il n'a pas l'air de capter que son comportement n'est pas correct. Il n'avait pas à venir au bureau me donner un sermon. Il n'avait qu'à patienter que je rentre et qu'on ne soit que tous les deux. Comment il réagirait si je déboulais dans son entreprise pour l'engueuler ? En plus, cerise sur le gâteau, il veut me donner The New Press. Comment je suis censé gérer ça ?

J'admire la vue magnifique de New York sous le coucher. Il veut toujours qu'on se réconcilie au lit, dans la salle de torture, dans la cuisine, dans la salle de télé... Il s'arrange pour toujours tout ramener au cul. Il se protège ainsi.

Je vais dans la salle de bains. Je soupire en voyant mon reflet. C'est vraiment difficile de faire face à la routine. Dans notre cocon, on pouvait être que nous deux, sans toutes nos différences et les emmerdes. Désormais, tout revient. Quand je me suis marié avec lui, je savais tout ça. Je dois me battre. Je dois régler cette dispute avec une conversation.

Je me regarde dans la glace. Je suis pâle. Je dois me farcir ce putain de type maintenant.

J'ai un pantalon de costume bleu marine, une chemise à carreaux grise et bleue claire et un nœud papillon gris. Je passe de l'eau sur ma figure et je coiffe mes cheveux avec de la laque. Ils sont joliment dressés sur mon crâne et ne bouclent plus autant.

Je repasse dans le grand salon. Kurt a déroulé les plans sur la table en verre. Thinking Out Loud d'Ed Sheeran passe dans la pièce. Je m'arrête de bouger pour l'entendre.

« Blainey » commence-t-il avec tendresse avant de me dévisager.

« Tu écoutes vraiment du Ed Sheeran ? »

« Cette chanson me fait penser à toi. Tu as fait quoi à tes boucles ? » demande-t-il.

« Je les ai coiffées à la laque »

Il fait un pas nonchalant vers moi.

« Tu veux bien danser ? »

Avant que je ne réponde, il enroule ses bras autour de moi et niche son nez dans mon cou. Il me fait bouger lentement. Son odeur délicieuse et familière est toujours présente.

Oh mon Dieu ce qu'il m'a manqué... Je le serre contre moi et retiens mes larmes. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il doit être si agaçant ?

« J'ai horreur qu'on s'engueule » chuchote-t-il.

« Cesse d'être abruti »

Il glousse. J'aime entendre cette douce mélodie.

« Abruti ? »

Il rit à nouveau et pose un baiser sur mon front.

« Cette chanson te fait penser à moi alors ? » le questionnais-je.

« Oui j'adore ce morceau. Il est beau et doux comme toi Blainey »

Joey s'éclaircit poliment la gorge et Kurt défait son étreinte.

« Monsieur Crawford est là » déclare Joey.

« Amenez-le s'il vous plaît » ordonne Kurt.

Il enroule ses doigts autour des miens alors qu'Adam entre dans la pièce.

**Et voilà pour ce modeste chapitre !**

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis dans une petite review.**

**Je viens de terminer le chapitre 70... Donc plus que quatre à écrire en comptant l'épilogue...**

**A la semaine prochaine mes chéris.**

**Gros bisous, **

**Cindy !**


	56. Chapter 56

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**J'espère que tout va bien et que votre semaine a été agréable.**

**Merci aux nouveaux fav/follow de la semaine. NOUS AVONS ATTEINTS LES 80 FOLLOWS ! MERCI MERCI MERCI !**

**Merci à ViviKlaine, Biscotto, Anna, justmoi59, Sara, CeliaCom7, une personne dans le monde, mamstaz, Marion, minilou pour vos reviews.**

**ViviKlaine : **coucou ! Tu es tellement méchante :'( je vais venir le kidnapper tant pis pour toi ! JE VAIS TE VOLER DARREN HEHEHE -rire diabolique- merci tu es géniale toi aussi. Merci du fond du cœur pour tes reviews chaque semaine, tu me fais sourire :) Gros bisous -coeur coeur-

**Soso : **heyyyyyyyy ! Oui et j'ai confiance en toi pour me dire la vérité sur eux en plus :* Michel et Rognot... Notre quasi quotidien... Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait pour mériter ça ? -pleure- Je vais aller me consoler et me pervertir avec des photos d'hommes dénudés -par homme comprend Darren et Matt * sourire pervers*- C'est un lemon hihi :'D On est des personnes affreuses Biscotto sache-le ! Mais pas de soucis Blaine, regarde ta bite (montre la nous au passage si possible) :'D Bon je vais partir à Hawai... Je te laisse deviner pourquoi Hawai... Je vais voir si je peux retrouver mes ovaires. S'ils ne sont pas a Hawai ils sont certainement à New York... Surtout à New York selon moi ;) gros bisous ma Choupette d'amour de mon cœur.

**AnnaKlaineuse : **Tu as été reniflé Adam pour savoir qu'il pue du cul ? OWWWWIIII La pieuvre et le serpent sont les meilleurs. Ils vont faire un monstre marin bizarre et on deviendra riches. RIIICHES ! T'es remarqué qu'on fait des associations d'animaux chelou ? La pieuvre et le serpent, le pélican et le goéland, la belette et la punaise... Une punaise putain... Je te suis dans ta CCArmy ! Mort à Voldementon ! Bisous mon Blainey/Serpent/Goéland/Belette/Huguette.

**justmoi59 :** je le serais aussi si mon mari débarquait comme ça, à l'improviste. Mais je n'ai ni mari, ni bureau alors... ;)

**Licorne-Klaine :** tu es le démon le plus effrayant qui existe. J'ai peur moi, pauvre petit ange innocent -tousse- personne ne te croit Cindy... -tousse- Bref, j'ai peur démon :'(

**CeliaCom7 : **coucou. Ouais Kurt ne connaît pas vraiment les limites de la vie privée et tout ça... Mais tout va s'arranger je te le promets :') bisous

**une personne dans le monde : **moi aussi j'adore écrire les engueulades Klaine. C'est drôle (même si pour les personnages ça ne l'est pas vraiment) et surtout, les réconciliations sont géniales. Non l'ex-soumis taré de Kurt c'est Sebastian. Adam est l'ami et associé de Santana, donc il connaît Kurt depuis longtemps mais rien n'est arrivé entre eux deux. Je ne me suis pas posé la question pour Kitty. Je n'ai pas vraiment l'intention d'explorer sa sexualité de toute façon. C'est juste bien que de temps en temps une femme résiste à Kurt ! Bisous.

**mamstaz : **ne t'inquiète pas. Blaine comprend le comportement de Kurt mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il l'accepte. Je crois que le chapitre précédent a montré ce que Blaine ressentait justement vis-à- vis de son comportement jaloux et possessif.

**IheartIns : **coucou ! Je ne crois que ça lui déplaise malgré tout ;) bisous

**minilou** : si je vais à New York, déjà je me déguise en garçon pour que Darren me roule un patin devant tout le monde et puis après, je redeviens Cindy et je le kidnappe -rire démoniaque- donc si Darren disparaît subitement... C'EST MOI ! Merci beaucoup, bisous

**/!\Présence de lemon /!\**

**Sur ce, bon chapitre !**

**ENJOY !**

**Chapitre 56**

Adam Crawford a vraiment une tête qui ne me revient pas. Il a l'air d'être un homme infect mais plus que ça, son physique me déplaît. Se cheveux ont une couleur dégueulasse comme s'il avait essayé de mélanger plusieurs teintures pour voir ce que ça donnait et ils n'ont pas vraiment de coupe. Je déteste Sebastian Smythe de tout mon corps mais au moins, je peux dire qu'il est magnifique et qu'il a du style mais lui... Ses fringues semblent être tout droit sorties d'une friperie. Pourtant vu son métier et son talent - même si je ne l'avouerais jamais -, il doit bien gagner sa vie. La façon dont il se tient et comment il bouge n'ont rien de gracieux et tout a l'air exagéré pour plaire aux autres. Cet homme est faux.

Je détourne les yeux et rougis en me rendant compte que je l'ai fixé tout ce temps.

« Kurt. Blaine »

Il affiche un énorme sourire aussi hypocrite que tout le reste. Il donne une poignée de mains à Kurt en premier puis à moi. Je suis obligé de laisser tomber les doigts de Kurt pour le saluer. Il fait une tête de plus que moi ce qui ne me plaît pas vraiment.

« Vous ramenez des bronzages et des teints sublimes de votre voyage de noces » dit-il d'une voix trop douce.

Il baise limite Kurt de ses yeux marrons banals. Kurt enroules son bras autour de moi et me colle à lui.

« Merci. Notre lune de miel a été vraiment très agréable »

Sa bouche touche à peine mon crâne. Preuve qu'il m'appartient Adam tête de con ! Il est frustrant et énervant mais il m'appartient. Je souris. A cet instant, je déborde d'amour pour lui. J'enroule à mon tour mes bras autour de sa taille et dépose un petit baiser sur sa joue. Adam perd nettement de son enthousiasme.

« Vous avez tout de même regardé les plans ? »

« Oui » répondis-je.

Je lève les yeux vers Kurt. Il a un sourire sur le visage et un de ses sourcils est arqué. Qu'est-ce qu'il trouve drôle ? Mon comportement face à Adam ou le petit bisou que je lui ai donné ?

« Suivez-moi s'il vous plaît » annonce Kurt, « j'ai posé les plans par ici »

Il montre la table d'un signe de tête. Il me tire avec lui par la main alors qu'Adam est derrière nous. Mes bonnes manières reviennent d'un coup.

« Vous souhaitez boire quelque chose ? Du vin peut-être ? »

« Oui merci » rétorque Adam, « du vin blanc si c'est possible »

Putain, il ne faut pas non plus lui commander une bouteille spéciale ?! Je m'éloigne de mon époux à regret et part vers la cuisine. Kurt coupe la musique.

« Tu veux un autre verre Kurt ? »

« Oui merci mon cœur » dit-il tendrement dans un sourire.

Il est vraiment adorable. Pourtant il a été énervant à un tel point aujourd'hui.

Je sais que ses yeux bleus sont posés sur moi quand j'ouvre la porte du placard. J'ai l'étrange pensée que Kurt et moi nous donnons en spectacle, qu'on s'est glissé dans un rôle. Cependant, ce coup-ci, on est du même côté face à Monsieur Crawford. Est-ce qu'il voit qu'il lui fait du rentre dedans ? Je ressens soudainement une bulle de bonheur éclater dans mon ventre. Il tente de m'apaiser en faisant passer un message précis et sans détour à ce type : « mon cœur est entre ses mains »

Il m'appartient. Pas à ce connard pathétique. Rien qu'à moi.

_Explose-lui les dents s'il essaye quelque chose._

Un petit sourire étend mes lèvres alors que je sors trois verres du placard et la bouteille de vin du réfrigérateur. Je mets le tout sur le comptoir. Adam s'incline vers la table. Kurt, dans son dos, lui indique un truc sur les papiers.

« Il me semble que Blaine a quelques réticences pour le mur totalement en verre. Sinon, on est vraiment satisfaits de l'ensemble de vos plans.

« Je suis heureux de l'entendre » lâche Adam joyeusement, visiblement rassuré.

Avec ses mots, il ajoute une petite caresse sur l'avant-bras de Kurt. Un léger toucher charmeur qui le fait trembler à peine. Adam ne semble pas voir ce détail.

Il ne va pas s'écarter ce con ? Il déteste ce genre de contact !

Kurt fait un pas en arrière pour s'éloigner de lui et il pivote dans ma direction.

« Ce verre de vin, il est où ? »

« Je te l'apporte tout de suite »

Je sais qu'il fait semblant. Ça crève les yeux. Il le gêne. Je me demande comment ça a pu m'échapper jusqu'à maintenant. C'est pour cette raison que cet architecte reste détestable à mes yeux. D'ordinaire, hommes ou femmes succombent au charme de mon homme mais il s'en fout. Là, il a caressé son avant-bras et c'est une autre paire de manches. Je vais jouer mon rôle du parfait époux pour l'aider.

Je me dépêche de servir le vin et prends les trois verres dans mes mains pour venir à la rescousse de mon mari. Je me pose entre Kurt et lui et donne son verre à l'architecte. Il m'adresse un sourire crispé en l'attrapant. Je tends le sien à Kurt qui le prend rapidement avec un air plein d'humour.

Kurt lève son verre devant en ne me quittant pas des yeux et Adam et moi faisons de même. Je bois un peu de vin frais.

« Donc Blaine, vous n'aimez pas l'idée du mur en verre ? » questionne Adam.

« Si j'aime bien mais je voudrais qu'il entre dans le style de la maison. J'en ai eu le coup de cœur dans l'état qu'elle était quand on l'a visitée. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle subisse des modifications drastiques »

« Très bien »

« J'aimerais juste que les changements collent avec le charme brut de la maison »

Je tourne brièvement la tête vers Kurt. Il m'admire avec une expression songeuse.

« Donc aucune modification drastique ? » demande-t-il.

« Non » répondis-je en bougeant la tête.

« Tu l'apprécies dans l'état »

« C'est ça. Dès que je l'ai vu, je me suis dit qu'il fallait seulement que quelqu'un s'intéresse à elle et l'aime »

Les yeux de Kurt sont doux et affectueux. Adam nous fixe l'un après l'autre en rougissant.

« Je vois ce que vous voulez dire. Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de conserver le mur en verre mais qui donnerait sur une terrasse ? On pourrait ajouter deux colonnes sur l'avant pour toujours avoir le même paysage et on disposerait un préau en verre. Comme ça vous aurez la possibilité de prendre des repas dehors ou même de vous détendre en étant abrités »

Bon je dois dire qu'il a des projets quand même supers.

« Oui bien, en plus de la terrasse, on peut ajouter des portes fenêtres en verre pour pouvoir avoir une pièce extérieure fermée »

Je regarde Kurt qui me fixe intensément. Il boit un peu de vin mais ne dit rien au sujet des propositions. Ok donc je pense qu'il n'aime pas la deuxième mais il ne la repousse pas. Il ne la met pas directement à la corbeille. Ce garçon sera toujours une énigme. Les paroles qu'il a prononcées hier s'installent dans ma tête. « Je souhaite que la maison te plaise. On fera comme tu veux, elle t'appartient ». Il désire que je sois épanoui. Dans tout ce que j'entreprends. Je pense que j'en ai conscience tout au fond de moi mais...

_Ne te replonge pas dans votre engueulade. Ce n'est pas le moment !_

Adam colle ses yeux sur Kurt. Il attend qu'il donne son avis. Le regard de l'architecte devient plus sombre, sa bouche s'ouvre alors qu'il se lèche les lèvres. Il prend une gorgée de vin. Le truc c'est que Kurt ne le regarde pas une seule fois. Je ris intérieurement. Je pense qu'une discussion est sérieusement nécessaire avec Crawford...

« Tu aimes mieux quelle idée Blainey ? » chuchote Kurt en me regardant.

« La terrasse ouverte me plaît bien »

« Oui à moi aussi »

Je pivote vers Adam. Ouais du con ! Regarde-moi, je prends les décisions sur ce coup.

« Je voudrais avoir les nouveaux plans pour voir ce que donnera cette terrasse ouverte avec les colonnes et le préau »

Adam détache ses yeux plein de luxure de mon époux et me sourit. Il pense que je suis aveugle ou il est abruti ?!

« Évidemment. Est-ce qu'il y autre chose qui vous dérange ? »

_Ben à part toi et tes yeux qui baisent le sadique je vois pas..._

« J'aimerais quelques transformations pour notre chambre à coucher » déclarais-je.

Quelqu'un s'éclaircit poliment la gorge sur le seuil de la grande pièce. On se tourne tous les trois en même temps pour voir Joey.

« Joey ? » interpelle Kurt.

« Je voudrais vous parler de quelque chose qui ne peut pas attendre Monsieur »

Kurt enroule son bras autour de moi et parle à Adam.

« Monsieur Hummel-Anderson est aux commandes de tous les changements à effectuer. Il peut faire ce qu'il veut et j'approuve chacune de ses décisions. Je sais qu'il fera de bons choix. J'ai confiance »

Son ton est légèrement différent. Il y a de la fierté et une point menaçante aussi. A l'intention d'Adam ?

Il a confiance en moi et mes choix. Non il n'est pas agaçant. Pas du tout. Mes choix ont satisfait tous ses caprices au fil de la journée. Je bouge la tête, exaspéré. Au moins, il a fait quelque chose de bien. Il a bien précisé à Monsieur Je-Drague-Les-Hommes-Mariés Crawford que je suis le chef. J'effleure doucement la joue de Kurt.

« Désolé » souffle Kurt en partant avec Joey.

Je voudrais bien savoir quelle est cette chose qui ne peut pas attendre.

« Donc la chambre à coucher ? » reprend Adam, mal à l'aise.

Je le fixe en silence en attendant que Kurt et Joey partent pour de bon du salon. Je rassemble tout mon courage et ma rage de l'après-midi pour dire ce que je pense.

« Vous pouvez être mal à l'aise Adam car je peux vous dire que votre contrat avec nous ne tient qu'à un fil. Mais ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes si vous arrêtez de draguer mon époux »

Il déglutit.

« Sinon vous dégagez. C'est compris ? »

J'insiste sur chacun de mes mots. Il semble vraiment surpris. Enfin je me surprends moi-même pour être honnête. Je ne faiblis pas en gardant mon regard verrouillé au sien d'un air stoïque.

Je dois rester ferme. Je dois rester ferme. J'ai pris exemple sur Kurt pour perfectionner le regard froid et neutre qui fait peur. Il est le meilleur avec ce regard. J'ai conscience que les travaux de la maison de Kurt Hummel est un gros contrat, un bon moyen de faire grimper sa réputation et une énorme source de fric pour la boite d'architecture d'Adam. Il n'a pas la possibilité de se faire virer. Et rien à branler qu'il soit l'ami de Santana.

« Blaine... Monsieur An... Hummel-Anderson... E-Excusez-moi. Je ne voulais pas... »

Il devient rouge comme une tomate en cherchant ses mots.

« Je vais être très franc avec vous : mon époux n'en a rien à foutre de vous »

« Oui ça va sans dire » chuchote-t-il en devenant tout pâle.

« Enfin je voulais seulement éclaircir la situation. Pour qu'il n'y ait pas de quiproquos »

« Monsieur Hummel-Anderson je vous en prie, pardonnez-moi si j'ai pu... »

Il arrête de parler en bafouillant.

« Si on est sur la même longueur d'ondes, ça devrait aller. Alors pour ce qui est de la chambre à coucher, je vais vous montrer ce qu'on souhaite modifier. Je voudrais aussi avoir une liste des matériaux que vous utiliserez. Vous êtes au courant, Kurt et moi voulons une maison écologique donc je voudrais contrôler l'origine des matériaux »

« É-Évidemment » bredouille-t-il, les yeux grands ouverts.

Je le rends nerveux. Je le sais. Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé avant ça.

_Profite, profite. Regarde comme il est misérable ce con !_

Adam joue avec sa montre. Je vois que c'est un tic parce qu'il est mal à l'aise.

« Donc cette chambre à coucher » répète-t-il d'une voix soucieuse.

Il parle tout doucement. J'ai bien les choses en main désormais. Je me sens calme pour la première fois depuis que Kurt est venu à mon travail.

_Bon boulot !_

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Kurt revient vers nous quand on finit.

« Tout est ok ? » s'intéresse-t-il.

Il m'enlace et regarde Adam.

« Oui Monsieur »

Adam affiche un sourire joyeux mais tout de même crispé.

« Je vous ferais parvenir les nouveaux plans dans quarante-huit heures maximum »

« Parfait. Tu es heureux ? » me questionne-t-il en me regardant amoureusement.

J'acquiesce en m'empourprant sans aucune raison.

« Eh bien, je vais y aller » annonce Adam gaiement.

Il me salue en premier cette fois.

« Au revoir Adam »

« Au revoir Messieurs Hummel-Anderson»

Joey arrive à l'entrée du salon.

« Joey va vous raccompagner » annonçais-je de vive voix pour que Joey entende.

Adam tripote encore sa montre, tourne sur lui-même et s'en va avec Joey.

« Il a été bien plus formel que quand il est arrivé non ? » demande Kurt, sceptique.

Je secoue la tête.

« Vraiment ? Je n'ai pas fait attention. Alors de quoi Joey voulait te parler ? »

Je veux vraiment savoir mais je veux aussi détourner son attention. Kurt enroule à nouveau les plans.

« Clarington »

« Il a des nouvelles infos ? »

Kurt abandonne les papiers pour me serrer contre lui.

« Pas assez pour se faire du souci Blainey. Joey m'a dit que Clarington n'était pas rentré chez lui depuis plus d'un mois »

Il pose un baiser sur mon front, défait son étreinte et finit de ranger les documents.

« Donc tu as fait quels choix ? » m'interroge-t-il.

Apparemment, il n'a pas très envie que je lui pose des questions sur Clarington.

« Je lui ai parlé de ce qu'on avait décidé ensemble. Rien de plus. Il en pince pour toi à mon avis »

« Tu lui as fait part de ton avis là-dessus ? » dit-il en riant.

Je rougis. Merde, comment il a su ça ? Je ne sais pas quoi dire alors je regarde mes pieds et entortille mes mains ensemble.

« Il est entré ici et nous appelait par nos prénoms. Il s'est en allé et nous étions Messieurs Hummel-Anderson » dit-il durement.

« Je lui ai peut-être fait remarquer deux trois trucs... »

Je le regarde à nouveau. Ses yeux sont emplis de tendresse et, je n'en suis pas sûr, de joie. Il bouge la tête et change brusquement d'humeur.

« Il n'est attiré que par mon physique. Rien de plus »

Sa voix est pleine de haine et de dédain. Non, non mon maniaque du contrôle...

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? »

Le ton anxieux de ma voix semble le surprendre. Ses yeux s'ouvrent en grand sous la panique.

« Tu n'es pas un petit peu jaloux ? »

Je m'empourpre et avale ma salive en regardant à nouveau mes pieds. Bonne question...

« Blainey, Adam me court après depuis des années. Je ne veux pas de lui. Pourquoi es-tu jaloux ? De lui ou de n'importe quel homme ? Je me contrefous des autres »

Je bloque mon regard sur lui et il m'observe attentivement.

« Tu es le seul Blainey » continue-t-il tranquillement, « et tu seras toujours le seul »

Bordel. Il laisse encore une fois les plans. Il fait un pas vers moi et encadre mes joues de ses paumes.

« Pourquoi as-tu ces pensées ? Est-ce que j'ai fait ou dit quelque chose qui aurait pu te faire douter de moi ? Même une seule fois ? »

« Non je suis bête. Seulement, durant cette journée tu... »

Chaque sentiment revient en moi. Comment je peux lui dire que sa façon d'agir aujourd'hui m'a contrarié et mis en colère ? Un coup il veut que j'arrête de bosser, ensuite il veut me donner une entreprise. Comment je suis censé ne pas me perdre ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Kurt, je fais tout pour me faire à cette nouvelle vie. Cette vie où tout m'est donné sans que je ne fasse rien. Mon travail, un sublime époux dont je n'aurais jamais pu rêver, dont je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir tomber amoureux si violemment, si vite, si sincèrement. Tout est tellement rapide avec toi. Je n'ai pas envie d'être forcé à avancer trop vite ou le garçon que tu as épousé risque de tomber dans le processus. Qu'est-ce que tu ferais alors ? Tu resterais avec l'homme hautain que je serais devenu ? »

J'arrête de parler pour choisir quoi dire pour exprimer mes émotions.

« Là, tu dis que tu veux que je devienne directeur d'entreprises alors que je n'ai jamais voulu ça. Tu as envie que je patiente dans ma cage dorée ou que je devienne PDG ? Je suis perdu au milieu de tout ça »

Je me tais encore pour endiguer les larmes qui montent dans mes yeux.

« Tu dois me laisser choisir ce que je veux, me mettre en danger parfois, me tromper pour mieux avancer. Je dois savoir nager avant de sauter à l'eau Kurt d'accord ? J'ai envie d'être libre. C'est pour ça que je voulais rester Blaine Anderson au bureau »

J'avais tout ça sur le cœur toute la journée.

« Tu penses que je te force à avancer trop vite ? »

J'acquiesce et ses paupières s'abaissent.

« Je souhaite seulement te donner tout ce que tu veux Blainey. Mais je souhaite aussi te garder en sécurité. J'ai envie que tout le monde sache que tu m'appartiens. Quand j'ai vu ton message ce matin, j'ai eu peur. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas parlé de ton choix de garder Anderson comme nom ? »

Je m'empourpre. Il a raison.

« Je me suis décidé pendant notre voyage de noces mais je n'avais pas envie de briser notre cocon. Après ça m'est sorti de la tête. Ça m'est revenu hier mais le truc avec Clarington me l'a fait oublier. Excuse-moi. J'aurais dû t'en parler mais ce n'était jamais l'endroit ou le moment »

La chaleur des yeux de Kurt à cet instant est prenante. On dirait qu'il tente d'entrer dans mon esprit pour sonder mon âme. Il reste silencieux alors je continue :

« Pourquoi tu as eu peur ? »

« Je n'ai pas envie que tu t'échappes et que je te perde »

« Kurt, je ne vais pas m'envoler en fumée ! Je suis là, avec toi. Pour toujours. Rentre-toi ça dans ta petite tête. Je suis amoureux de toi. Je t'aime plus que tout »

Je pose ma main sur sa joue. Il suit mon contact et soupire.

« Tu accepterais de t'appeler Kurt Anderson pour montrer au monde que tu es à moi ? »

Il me fixe un moment sans rien dire et ferme les yeux avant de répondre :

« Oui je l'accepterais si ça comptait énormément pour toi »

« Donc ça compte énormément pour toi que je sois Blaine Hummel-Anderson au travail ? »

« Oui » répondit-il fermement.

« D'accord »

J'accepte pour lui, pour qu'il se sente bien comme c'est vraiment nécessaire.

« Je pensais que tu avais déjà changé de nom »

« C'est vrai mais on a eu cette discussion. Je sais pourquoi je l'ai fait maintenant »

« Oh... » dit-il, surpris.

Il me sourit d'une façon qui le fait ressembler à un enfant. Mon souffle se bloque dans ma poitrine. Il enlace mon bassin et me fait tourner dans les airs. Un petit cri sort et je ris. J'ignore s'il est content, rassuré ou autre chose.

« Tu n'as pas idée comment ça compte pour moi »

« Je crois le deviner »

Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes et m'empêche de bouger en serrant mes boucles entre ses doigts.

« Dans tous les sens » chuchote-t-il contre ma bouche en caressant mon nez du sien.

« Ah oui ? »

Je m'éloigne pour pouvoir le voir correctement.

« On m'a promis des choses, une demande m'a été posée, on a passé un accord... » murmure-t-il, les yeux brillants et amusés.

« Hein ? »

« Tu brises ta promesse ? » demande-t-il avec un air pensif, « j'ai quelque chose en tête » complète-t-il.

Une baise perverse et brutale ?

« Une mission vraiment sérieuse. D'une importance capitale. Oui tu as bien entendu Blaine »

Il se fout de moi ?

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Tu dois me couper les cheveux. J'ai entendu dire que j'en avais besoin et mon tendre mari n'aime pas ça »

« Je suis incapable de faire ça ! »

« Tu en es tout à fait capable »

Kurt sourit et bouge la tête pour agiter ses cheveux trop longs et trop épais. Ils tombent sur son front.

« Ok si tu y tiens, je vais aller récupérer un grand bol pour te mettre sur la tête »

Je rigole et il fait de même.

« Ok, ok j'ai saisi. Je vais téléphoner à Edouardo »

Oh non. Edouardo est au service de l'autre détraqué. Peut-être que je vais réussir à lui couper à peine les pointes. Je l'ai déjà fait sur Cooper et il n'a jamais été défiguré ou obligé de porter un bonnet pendant un mois.

« Suis-moi »

J'attrape ses doigts et le tire dans notre salle de bains. Je l'abandonne là pour récupérer un siège que je mets près du lavabo. Kurt suit chacun de mes mouvements avec un sourire amusé mais ses yeux ont une lueur sexy.

« Mets-toi ici » ordonnais-je en montrant le siège.

« Tu vas me faire un shampoing ? »

J'acquiesce. Il arque un sourcil, surpris. Un moment, j'ai la sensation qu'il va changer d'avis.

« Ok »

Tout doucement, il défait les boutons de sa chemise. Oh merde alors.

_Blaine... Ta bouche, ferme-la._

Kurt met les bras devant lui et m'indique silencieusement de lui retirer ses boutons de manchettes. Sa bouche forme une moue narquoise et lascive en même temps.

Je prends son poignet gauche et déboutonne sa manche et fais pareil avec la deuxième. La malice dans ses yeux a été remplacée par autre chose de plus chaud... vraiment plus chaud. Je fais passer son vêtement par-dessus son torse et le laisse tomber sur le sol.

« Tu es certain ? »

« Plus que jamais Blainey »

Mes yeux se dirigent doucement vers sa bouche à peine ouverte. Je m'avance pour poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Mais il me maintient à distance en posant ses paumes sur mon torse.

« Non. Sinon on n'arrivera pas à me couper les cheveux et ça compte vraiment pour moi »

Son expression fragile détourne mon attention.

« Pourquoi ça ? »

Il me dévisage un moment de ses yeux écarquillés.

« J'aurais la sensation de recevoir de l'amour »

Mon cœur rate plusieurs battements. Oh mon Kurt... D'un coup, je le serre contre moi et pose un baiser sur son épaule avant de nicher mon visage dans le creux de son cou.

« Blainey. Mon Blainey » chuchote-t-il.

On ne bouge pas de cette position. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Je pourrais passer ma vie contre lui. Il est peut-être un maniaque du contrôle maître du monde mais il est à moi. Il a reçu tellement peu d'amour et de tendresse jusqu'à maintenant... Je recule mon visage de lui mais le serre toujours de la même façon.

« Tu as vraiment envie que je te coupe les cheveux ? »

Il acquiesce avec une petite moue.

« D'accord. Installe-toi »

Il s'exécute et se met sur le siège, dos au lavabo. J'enlève mes chaussures et les dégage vers sa chemise. Je vais ensuite chercher la bouteille de shampoing qu'on a ramené de France.

« Celui-là t'ira ? »

Je tends la bouteille devant moi pour qu'il la voit.

« C'est celui qu'on a acheté à Nice. Il a la même odeur que toi. J'adore ça »

« Très bien » dit-il dans un sourire.

Je prends une serviette dans le meuble. Mademoiselle Jones doit être vraiment douée pour qu'elles restent moelleuses comme ça même en les lavant à la machine.

« Incline la tête en avant »

Kurt le fait et mets la serviette autour de son cou. Je fais couleur de l'eau chaude dans le lavabo.

« Incline-toi vers le lavabo »

C'est bien d'être le patron pour une fois. Kurt s'exécute encore. A cause de sa taille, il est obligé d'avancer le siège en avant et de le basculer pour pouvoir laisser reposer sa nuque contre le rebord en faïence. Il réussit à se caler. Il penche son crâne en arrière. Ses yeux plein de certitude s'accrochent aux miens. Je souris et m'empare d'un gobelet sur le bord du lavabo. Je le remplis d'eau chaude pour pouvoir mouiller les cheveux de Kurt avec.

« J'aime tellement ton parfum Blaine » chuchote-t-il, les paupières closes.

J'humidifie ses cheveux en faisant attention et j'en profite pour le reluquer. Putain est-ce que j'en aurais marre un joue ? Ses cils foncés retombent sur le haut de ses joues pâles, sa bouche est entrouverte pour laisser passer une respiration calme. J'adorerais pouvoir titiller ses lèvres avec ma langue et...

Je me déconcentre un moment et un long filet d'eau tombe sur son visage. Quel con je suis.

« Excuse-moi ! »

Il glousse en retirant l'eau de ses yeux.

« Même si je suis abruti, ce n'est pas une raison pour vouloir me tuer dans le lavabo »

Je m'incline vers lui en riant et pose un baiser sur sa tempe.

« Ne me donne pas des idées »

Il fait glisser ses doigts dans ma nuque et se relève un peu pour réussir à m'embrasser. Il me donne un bref baiser mais un petit ronronnement appréciateur sort de sa bouche ce qui fait directement réagir mon entrejambe. Il se remet dans sa position initiale en me regardant d'un air calculateur. Il est tellement exposé et fragile. Mon estomac se retourne.

Je mets du shampoing dans ma main et commence à lui laver les cheveux en massant lentement son cuir chevelu. Je prends mon temps. Ses paupières s'abaissent à nouveau alors qu'un autre son s'élève de sa gorge. La tension dans son corps disparaît peu à peu.

« Ça fait du bien » souffle-t-il après un instant.

« Je suis content alors » dis-je en retour en embrassant encore sa tempe.

Il n'a pas rouvert les yeux mais son expression vulnérable a disparu et a laissé place à de la sérénité. Encore un changement de comportement. Je suis soulagé cette fois car c'est grâce à moi.

« Redresse-toi »

Il le fait. C'est assez bon de lui donner des ordres comme ça. Je pourrais très facilement m'y habituer. Je lave les cheveux derrière sa tête de la même façon.

« Penche-toi à nouveau »

Il obéit et je fais partir la mousse de son crâne. Je ne lui mouille pas le visage ce coup-ci.

« Je recommence ? »

« Oui s'il te plaît »

Il ouvre les yeux en tremblant légèrement et ses yeux calmes tombent sur moi. Je lui offre un sourire.

« Très bien mon Kurt »

Je vide le lavabo et le remplis à nouveau d'eau chaude. Je fais ensuite mousser sa chevelure une nouvelle fois en écoutant son souffle tranquille. Quand j'ai fini, je m'arrête pour pouvoir admirer les traits sublimes de mon époux. Je passe délicatement mes doigts sur sa pommette et ses paupières se soulèvent sur son regard à moitié endormi qui m'observe. Je l'embrasse doucement sur la bouche. Ses lèvres forment un sourire et laisse passer un souffle de bien-être.

Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il pourrait être si serein après l'engueulade de cette journée. On n'a pas couché ensemble en plus. Je m'incline vers lui.

« Ne te presse surtout pas » chuchote-t-il quand mon torse se colle à sa joue.

Je me retiens de gigoter exprès et rince le lavabo. Il pose ses paumes de chaque côté de mon bassin et elles glissent doucement mais sûrement vers mon cul. Je tente de prendre une expression sévère.

« Pas touche ! »

« Les personnes âgées comme moi ont des problèmes d'oreilles » souffle-t-il.

Il glisse ses doigts sous le haut de mon pantalon pour finalement entrer les deux mains dedans. Je frappe doucement son avant-bras. J'adore prendre soin de lui. Il m'adresse un sourire satisfait comme un gamin fier de défier ses parents.

J'ouvre le robinet pour finir de rincer correctement ses cheveux. Mon corps recouvre encore à moitié le sien et ses mains sont toujours plaquées sur mon cul. Il le malaxe doucement en étant restreint à cause de mon pantalon. Je gigote et un son guttural passe ses lèvres.

« Voilà, j'ai terminé »

« J'en suis heureux » dit-il.

Ses doigts se resserrent dans ma peau et, brusquement, il se met droit, des gouttes d'eau coulant sur son cou. Il m'incite à m'asseoir sur ses cuisses. Il abandonne mon cul pour placer ses paumes de chaque côté de mon visage pour que je ne bouge pas. Je frissonne, surpris, et sa bouche entre en collision avec la mienne. Sa langue brûlante et impitoyable passe mes lèvres et mes dents pour trouver la mienne. Je mêle mes mains à ses cheveux trempés. De l'eau coule sur mes avant-bras et humidifie ma tête. Ses doigts se dirigent vers mon nœud papillon pour le défaire.

« On va oublier les petits soins. J'ai envie de te prendre dans tous les sens là ou dans le lit, tu choisis »

Le regard de Kurt s'est assombri. Je déglutis.

« Tu veux quoi Blaine ? »

« Tu es trempé »

Il s'incline vers moi et secoue la tête pour mouiller ma chemise. Un glapissement sort de ma bouche. Je veux me remettre debout mais il me tient fermement.

« N'y pense même pas mon bébé »

Il me regarde avec des yeux lubriques alors que ma chemise me colle à la peau. Je suis trempé et vraiment dur aussi.

« Quelle belle vue » chuchote-t-il en effleurant mon téton gauche de son pouce.

Je gigote sur lui.

« Donc Blainey, là ou dans le lit ? »

« Là »

On oublie la coupe de cheveux pour le moment. Ça attendra. Sa bouche forme une moue salace.

« Parfait mon cher Blaine » murmure-t-il contre mes lèvres.

Il lâche mon visage et glisse ses doigts vers le bouton de mon pantalon. Il le défait et l'abaisse jusqu'à mes genoux. Il caresse ensuite la peau de mes cuisses. Des décharges électriques parcourent mon corps. Il dépose tout un tas de baisers le long de ma mâchoire.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux te faire ? »

Sa paume se stoppe près du tissu de mon boxer. Il effleure du bout des doigts la peau fine à l'intérieur de ma cuisse. Je souffle un grand coup et me tortille sur lui.

« Pour que je puisse te prendre dans tous les sens, tu dois rester immobile » marmonne-t-il.

J'essaye de le provoquer d'un ton chaud et essoufflé :

« Eh bien, oblige-moi à ne pas bouger »

Kurt souffle d'un coup, fronce les sourcils et me fixe intensément.

« C'est comme si c'était fait Blaine »

Il entre ses pouces sous l'élastique de mon sous-vêtement.

« Je vais te retirer ça pour commencer »

Il l'abaisse légèrement. Je me redresse à peine pour l'aider. Son souffle s'accélère.

« Reste immobile » grogne-t-il.

« Je veux te faciliter la tâche »

Je hausse les épaules et il mordille doucement ma lèvre.

« Reste immobile » répète-t-il plus durement.

Il pousse mon boxer le long de mes jambes et le fait tomber au sol en entraînant mon pantalon. Il encercle mon bassin de son bras et me colle à lui.

« Mets-toi à califourchon sur moi » me commande-t-il, ses yeux fixés aux miens.

J'obéis en le défiant du regard.

« Tu essayes de me chauffer Blaine ? »

Il me fixe, plein d'humour et de désir.

« Exactement. Un problème avec ça ? »

Ma provocation rend ses yeux plus foncés et plus pervers. Il est heureux et je le sens.

« Mets tes poignets dans ton dos »

Je m'exécute et il enroule autour mon nœud papillon qui pendait lâchement autour de mon cou.

« Nœud papillon Kurt ? Ce n'est pas un tour qu'on a déjà vu ça ? »

« Si mais je ne peux pas m'en lasser. Tu es au courant »

Ses yeux sont brûlants et pénétrants. Il me repousse un petit peu de lui. Des gouttes d'eau glissent toujours le long de sa gorge et sur son torse. Je voudrais m'incliner pour les récupérer avec ma langue mais j'ai du ma à cause du lien qui me retient en arrière.

Kurt effleure ma peau en partant de mon aine jusqu'à mon genou droit. Il l'écarte du deuxième et me tient comme ça, mon érection pointant fièrement entre nous. Il s'intéresse à nouveau à ma chemise.

« Je pense qu'elle n'est pas indispensable »

Il déboutonne l'habit mouillé de ses doigts habiles, son regard verrouillé au mien. Il est de plus en plus foncé. Les battements de mon cœur deviennent plus rapides et ma respiration aussi. C'est dingue : il a tout juste caressé ma peau et pourtant je suis déjà tremblant et perdu... Je n'attends plus que lui. Je voudrais gigoter. Il écarte les pans de tissu sur mon torse et touche mes joues puis ma bouche de ses doigts. Il entre son index et son majeur dedans.

« Suce-les » me commande-t-il.

Je le fais et tourne ma langue autour de ses deux doigts. Ils ont le goût délicieux de Kurt. J'adore jouer à ça... C'est encore mieux quand je peux avoir autre chose dans la bouche. Mon sexe se gonfle plus à cette pensée. Sa bouche s'ouvre quand mes dents mordent sa peau.

Il geint doucement et les enlève. Il les emmène entre mes fesses. Ma salive laisse une trace humide sur ma peau quand il me touche. Il m'électrifie. C'est bon et fort. Il les glisse jusqu'à mon entrée et il en effleure la peau plissée.

Je voudrais jeter mes hanches contre mais je ne peux pas. Ses yeux sont verrouillés aux miens. Il scrute chacune des réactions qu'il crée sur mon corps. Je le regarde jouer avec moi. C'est vraiment sexy. Sa main libre s'enroule autour de mon érection et la masturbe lentement, lascivement. Elle grandit un peu plus à son contact. Il passe son pouce sur mon gland et étale le liquide pré-éjaculatoire sur toute ma longueur. Je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas me tortiller mais la sensation est trop bonne. Un cri m'échappe quand un doigt s'introduit en moi et que ses mouvements sur mon sexe accélèrent.

« Calme-toi. Reste immobile mon cœur. Reste immobile »

Il entre son majeur en plus et ses doigts étirent mes chairs. Il ne cesse pas de me masturber. Sa bouche trouve rapidement un de mes tétons au même moment que ma prostate est touchée.

« Kurt ! Ici. ICI ! »

Je crie et essaye de me rapprocher de ses doigts. Sa torture continue doucement. S'il ne s'arrête pas, je vais jouir. Mon envie gonfle toujours plus dans mon bas-ventre et mes testicules se contractent doucement.

« K-Kurt... Je... Je... »

Je n'arrive plus à parler à cause du plaisir qui m'assaille de tous les côtés. Sa main. Ses doigts. Sa bouche... C'est presque insupportable. Je hurle un grand coup et essaye en vain d'en avoir plus.

« Je t'en prie... »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'implore. Pour qu'il arrête ? Pour qu'il me pousse à la jouissance ? Il relève son visage vers moi en abandonnant mon bouton de chair. Je gémis encore mais d'un coup, tout s'arrête. Je grogne de frustration. Il retire ses doigts lentement de moi mais garde sa paume sur mon sexe. Il me serre contre lui alors que je suis haletant et tremblant.

« J'adore te regarder quand je te doigte. Tu devrais te voir Blaine »

Il se penche vers moi avant que je puisse dire quelque chose et m'embrasse chaudement et langoureusement. Il s'écarte à cause du manque d'air et me contemple de ses yeux bleus foncés.

« Désormais, je vais te prendre dans tous les sens »

Oh merde. Il me fait un peu reculer sur ses cuisses. Il déboutonne son pantalon d'une main, l'autre caressant toujours mon sexe. Nos regards se rencontrent pour ne plus se lâcher. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi proche de lui que maintenant, comme si un lien invisible relié nos cœurs et nos âmes. Mon Kurt, mon époux, mon maniaque du contrôle maître du monde : l'homme de ma vie. Il abaisse sa braguette et je déglutis en regardant son membre se libérer comme un ressort.

« Tu aimes le spectacle ? »

« Hmm... »

Il prend son érection et la mienne dans la même main et nous branle en même temps. Oh putain ! Il ajoute sa deuxième paume pour nous tenir correctement et je le regarde dans les yeux. Putain ce que c'est bon et érotique.

« Tu mords ta lèvre Blaine »

« Je suis affamé »

« Affamé ? »

Ses yeux s'ouvrent en grand. Je passe ma langue sur ma bouche pour le provoquer.

Il m'offre un rictus mystérieux et fait comme moi avec sa lèvre, nous masturbant toujours. C'est vraiment exquis de voir nos deux sexes côte à côte et de savoir qu'on ressent exactement le même plaisir.

« Il fallait terminer ton assiette » lâche-t-il d'un ton amusé et grave, « mais je pense que je peux t'aider »

Il me pousse en arrière.

« Agenouille-toi »

Je m'exécute et me mets à genoux sur le carrelage froid. Il s'approche de moi, toujours assis sur son siège.

« Je suis à toi »

Je baisse les yeux vers son membre bandé pour moi. Rien que pour moi. Je m'incline en avant, mon regard bloqué au sien, et lèche son gland. Un souffle bruyant passe ses lèvres et sa mâchoire se crispe. Il mêle ses doigts à mes boucles sur l'arrière de mon crâne. Je fais tourner ma langue sur son extrémité rose foncée et humide. Il est délicieux. Sa bouche s'entrouvre et il tremble. J'en profite pour plonger sur lui et le prendre entier dans ma gorge.

« Oh ! »

Il jette son bassin vers moi pour que je le prenne plus profondément. Je protège mes dents de mes lèvres pour ne pas le blesser et je l'engloutis entièrement en faisant traîner ma langue sur ses veines avant de remonter en le tétant. Il serre mes boucles plus fort et je le suce plus rapidement. Je joue avec ma langue et je le prends encore une fois profondément en me synchronisant avec les va-et-vient de ses hanches.

« Bordel de merde Blaine ! »

Il souffle et ferme violemment les yeux. Son désir pour moi m'excite encore plus si possible. En faisant attention, je fais traîner mes dents sur sa peau fine et sensible.

« Putain ! »

Kurt cesse ses mouvements. Il met ses main sous mes aisselles, me remets debout pour ensuite m'asseoir sur ses cuisses.

« Arrête » grogne-t-il.

Il défait mon nœud papillon qui retient mes poignets. Son regard brille de tendresse et d'envie.

Brusquement, je constate quelque chose. Moi, je veux le prendre dans tous les sens. Je veux savoir ce que ça fait d'être enfoui en lui et de le sentir se désintégrer sous mon corps. Mais on n'en a jamais parlé alors je ne dis rien.

Je prends son sexe et m'empale d'un coup dessus. Il grogne d'une façon sauvage et primale. Il déchire ma chemise et la jette quelque part. Ses doigts s'enfoncent de chaque côté de mon bassin.

« Attends » souffle-t-il en me serrant plus fort, « je t'en prie. Je veux profiter de la sensation »

Je ne bouge pas. C'est tellement bon de le sentir me remplir comme ça. Il touche mes joues, les yeux fous, la bouche ouverte. Il jette ses hanches contre moi et je gémis fortement.

« J'aime être en toi » murmure-t-il « dans l'amour de ma vie »

Je me laisse aller. J'attrape ses cheveux humides, colle ma bouche à la sienne et commence les va-et-vient en appréciant chaque contact entre nous. Il crie et me touche partout : mon torse, mon dos, mes boucles. Sa langue danse sensuellement avec la mienne, violemment, prenant possession de moi. Même avec les engueulades, nos colères, on arrive à retrouver le sexe. On le retrouvera toujours. Je suis tellement amoureux de lui que je me noie. Il attrape les deux côtés de mon cul pour me guider. Il m'élève quand il descend et m'abaisse quand il monte. Sous le même rythme encore et encore...

Je geins en appréciant les sensations toujours plus bonnes.

« Blaine. Blaine. Blaine » halète-t-il.

J'embrasse toutes les parcelles de sa peau que je peux atteindre.

« Mon cœur » chuchote-t-il contre mes lèvres.

« K-Kurt... Je t'aime t-tellement. Ça ne changera j-jamais »

Il doit savoir mes sentiments après notre dispute. Il grogne et m'enlace plus fort, atteignant l'orgasme dans un sanglot bouleversant. Son sexe pulsant et répandant son liquide en moi me fait tomber dans le gouffre du plaisir. Je le serre et jouis violemment en pleurant à cause du trop plein d'amour que je ressens pour lui.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

« Chut » murmure-t-il en m'incitant à relever la tête pour pouvoir voir mes yeux d'un air soucieux, « ne pleure pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? »

Je secoue la tête et il caresse mes boucles en arrière sur mon front. Il efface une larme de son pouce et me donne un doux baiser. Son sexe est encore enfoui en moi. Il se recule et je gémis quand il me libère.

« Parle-moi Blainey. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

J'essuie de bout de mon nez de mon bras.

« Des fois je... Mon cœur déborde d'amour pour toi et c'est difficile de tout garder en moi »

Il ne dit rien pendant un instant et me sourit maladroitement.

« Je ressens la même chose pour toi » me confie-t-il dans un murmure avant de me donner un autre baiser.

Je souris au bonheur qui enfle dans ma poitrine.

« Vraiment ? »

« Tu es au courant » rit-il.

« Non, pas toujours »

« Je peux dire pareil de toi mon Blaine »

Je souris une nouvelle fois et dépose des baisers papillon sur son torse avant de nicher mon visage dans le creux de son cou. Kurt passe sa main dans mes cheveux et la fait glisser le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Il me serre ensuite plus près et ronronne de plaisir.

« J'aime sentir ta peau contre la mienne » chuchote-t-il.

Il embrasse la commissure de mes lèvres et cale son nez dans mes cheveux.

« J'aime ton parfum plus que tout bébé »

« J'aime autant le tien »

Je m'approche encore plus de sa peau pour en humer l'odeur caractéristique de Kurt : caramel et gel douche avec celle suave du musc et de notre plaisir. J'aimerais ne jamais bouger de cette étreinte. Je suis content et épanoui. Il me fallait exactement ça après cet après-midi d'engueulades, de rage et d'affronts. J'ai envie de rester là : contre mon Kurt maniaque du contrôle. Je suis chez moi.

Kurt respire dans mes boucles et souffle de bien-être. Je sens son sourire. On demeure dans cette position un long moment sans rien dire.

Le monde réel finit malgré tout pour nous rattraper.

« Il commence à se faire tard » annonce Kurt en faisant monter ses doigts le long de mon échine.

« Tes cheveux sont toujours dans le même état »

« C'est vrai Blaine, tu as le courage de terminer ? » demande-t-il en riant.

« Pour toi mon Kurt toujours »

J'embrasse sa joue et me mets debout à contrecœur.

« Tu es tellement beau mon cœur »

Il se recule dans son siège et me dévisage de haut en bas sans se cacher. Je m'abaisse légèrement vers lui comme pour une révérence.

« Je suis l'homme le plus chanceux »

« Tout à fait d'accord avec toi » répondis-je.

« Enfile ma chemise et ton boxer pour me faire ma coupe. Si tu restes nu, on ne va pas arriver à aller se coucher »

Un sourire bête étend mes lèvres. Je sais que ses yeux sont fixés sur moi alors je fais exprès de tortiller des fesses quand je me déplace vers le tas d'habits sur le sol. Je prends sa chemise avec une lenteur exagérée et la porte à mon nez pour la sentir. Je l'enfile ainsi que mon boxer près de lui. Kurt a les yeux écarquillés. Sa braguette est remontée et son bouton fermé. Il me fixe intensément.

« Tu m'offres une vue sublime Blainey »

« Tu as des ciseaux ? » le questionnais-je en ignorant intentionnellement ses mots.

« Oui dans mon bureau » répond-il d'un air distrait.

« Ok j'y vais »

Je prends un peigne sous le lavabo et part dans son bureau. Je traverse le corridor et je vois que le bureau de Joey est ouvert. Pourtant je l'ai entendu dire à Kurt qu'il montait dans ses appartements. Je m'approche et je vois un garçon brun devant la porte. Il fait à peu près ma taille et a les cheveux raides et foncés. Je m'immobilise : un autre garçon, très grand et blond, passe sa main sur la joue du premier avec un sourire amoureux et l'embrasse langoureusement en le plaquant contre le mur.

J'entends un gémissement et je détourne les yeux en rougissant violemment, me sentant comme un intrus au milieu de cette scène intime. Je me déplace discrètement dans le bureau de Kurt. Merde je ne sais même pas qui sont ces hommes. J'imagine qu'ils sont au service de Kurt mais je ne les ai jamais vu avant. Il faut que je demande au maniaque.

J'ouvre un tiroir du bureau au hasard et je pâlis aussitôt. Un pistolet.

Putain de merde. Je ne le savais pas du tout. Pourquoi Kurt a une arme chez nous ? Je ne le touche pas. Cooper m'a assez mis en garde par rapport à ça quand j'étais ado. Je laisse l'objet et referme le tiroir. Je récupère les ciseaux et me dépêche de retourner auprès de Kurt.

Je clos la porte du bureau et fonce dans le garçon blond de tout à l'heure.

« Pardonnez-moi Monsieur » dit-il en rougissant en voyant comment je suis habillé.

« Hmm... bonsoir... euh... » bafouillais-je, mal à l'aise.

« Sterling. Jeff Sterling Monsieur »

Donc l'homme brun devait être Duval, comme Kurt m'a dit qu'ils étaient mariés.

« Bonsoir Jeff » dis-je nettement, « je vais m'occuper des cheveux de Kurt » complétais-je.

Sterling est autant gêné que moi. Il s'apprête à dire quelque chose mais se tait et fait un pas sur le côté.

« Bonne soirée Monsieur » lâche-t-il poliment.

Je m'empourpre violemment. Il faudrait que le sol s'ouvre genre** maintenant**.

« Merci »

Je me dépêche de traverser le corridor. Y-aura-t-il toujours des gens chez nous ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là à cette heure ? Je rentre rapidement dans la salle de bains, haletant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Kurt est près de la glace, mon pantalon entre les mains en train de le plier. Il le met sur le bord de la baignoire.

« J'ai croisé Jeff »

Kurt plisse le front.

« Habillé comme ça ? »

_Non du con, il s'est fait volé ses fringues entre le salon et la salle de bains..._

« Jeff n'y est pour rien »

Son front se plisse plus.

« Je sais mais bon... »

« J'ai quelque chose sur le dos tout de même »

« A peine... »

« J'ignore si c'était lui ou moi le plus mal à l'aise »

J'essaye de détourner son attention.

« Nick est brun et il fait ma taille à peu près ? »

« Oui pourquoi ? »

« Il était avec Jeff. Ils sortaient du bureau de Joey. Ils étaient... occupés »

« Oh oui. Comme je t'ai dit, ils sont mariés. Je les ai surpris plusieurs fois dans des situations compromettantes »

Il rit et je m'empourpre. Pourvu que ce ne soit pas eux qui nous surprennent.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici si tard ? »

« Ils travaillent souvent le soir dans le bureau de Joey. Il y a la plupart des documents nécessaires ici. J'ai mis à leur disposition une chambre quand ils restent à des heures pas possibles »

Kurt sourit timidement et tendrement. Il peut être vraiment gentil et généreux avec ses employés même si la plupart du temps il est froid. Je lui souris en retour et lui indique de s'asseoir. Il s'installe et je commence à démêler ses cheveux à peine humides.

« Je me disais qu'on pourrait faire des appartements au dernier étage de notre maison » continue Kurt, « Joey pourra passer plus de temps avec sa fille comme ça »

« Elle ne vient jamais ici ? »

« Non. Joey ne l'a jamais proposé »

« Il faut peut-être que tu lui demandes si ça lui plairait. On devra bien se tenir quand elle nous rendra visite »

« Je n'avais pas pensé à ça » dit Kurt en fronçant les sourcils.

« Joey ne l'a jamais proposé à cause de ça peut-être. Tu as déjà vu sa fille ? »

« Oui. Lilly est géniale. Elle est calme, gentille et polie. Elle est très belle. Je m'occupe de lui payer son école »

Je cesse mes mouvements pour regarder Kurt dans la glace.

« Je l'ignorais »

« C'est le moins que je puisse faire. Et puis, c'est un moyen de garder Joey à mon service »

« Je suis certain qu'il resterait avec toi sans ça »

Kurt me scrute attentivement et baisse la tête.

« J'en sais trop rien »

« Je pense qu'il t'apprécie énormément Kurt »

Je le peigne à nouveau en observant brièvement son reflet. Ses yeux rencontrent les miens.

« Tu penses ? »

J'acquiesce et il rit avec ironie et joie. Il a l'air content que je lui dise ça.

« Donc tu en discuteras avec Adam pour les appartements à l'étage ? »

« Évidemment »

Désormais, j'arrive à garder mon calme en entendant son prénom.

_Tu l'as bien remis à sa place !_

Adam va lâcher les baskets de mon époux à partir d'aujourd'hui.

Je m'apprête à taillader les cheveux de Kurt.

« Tu es sûr ? Tu peux encore m'échapper et abandonner »

« Fais. J'ai confiance Blaine. Et puis, tu es celui qui aura ma coupe de cheveux désastreuse sous le nez si tu te loupes »

« Je te regarderais même si tu étais chauve Kurt » souriais-je.

« C'est juste une jolie apparence bébé » dit-il, agacé.

« C'est vrai mais à l'intérieur de cette jolie apparence, il y a un cœur généreux et aimant » répondis-je en posant un baiser sur son crâne, « le cœur de mon amour »

« Tu es mon cœur » lâche-t-il doucement.

Je souris et coupe la première mèche. Je prends mon temps et fait attention pour vraiment bien faire les choses. Kurt me regarde en souriant de temps en temps mais ses yeux sont principalement fermés. Il garde ses mains pour lui et j'en suis heureux. Je ne veux pas qu'il détourne mon attention.

Je finis au bout d'un quart d'heure.

« Terminé ! »

Je suis vraiment content de moi. Il est toujours aussi sublime. Ses cheveux sont seulement plus courts et moins épais.

Kurt se regarde dans la glace avec un air satisfait et étonné.

« Très bon travail Blaine ! »

Il tourne la tête de tous les côtés pour s'examiner et son bras passe autour de moi. Il me colle à lui embrasse mon torse par-dessus sa chemise alors qu'il est toujours assis.

« Merci » souffle-t-il.

« Mais de rien »

Je m'incline vers lui pour poser mes lèvres sur les siennes.

« On va aller se coucher » annonce-t-il avec une tape gentille sur mon cul.

« Je dois ramasser ça avant »

Il y a des mèches de cheveux partout. Le front de Kurt se plisse comme si c'était impensable pour lui.

« Ok. Je vais aller récupérer le balai. Je ne veux pas que des gens profitent du spectacle de mon mari si peu habillé » dit-il.

« Est-ce que tu sais où est rangé le balai ? » le questionnais-je.

« Hmm... »

« Je vais aller le chercher » lâchais-je en riant.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

J'attends que Kurt vienne dans le lit. Je me dis que tout aurait pu se finir d'une autre manière ce soir. J'étais vraiment énervé contre lui et réciproquement. Je ne veux absolument pas devenir PDG. Je ne veux pas devenir Kurt. Je dois lui faire oublier ce délire tant qu'il est encore temps. Il faudrait peut-être choisir un mot d'alerte pour les moments où il joue au maître de l'univers avec moi et où il se transforme en abruti. Je ris tout seul. _Abruti_ comme mot d'alerte. Charmant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demande-t-il en s'allongeant près de moi dans son bas de pyjama.

« Non rien. Une pensée en l'air »

« Quoi comme pensée ? »

Il s'installe mieux.

Je ne risque pas grand chose de lui dire.

« Kurt, je ne pense pas vouloir devenir PDG de la maison d'édition »

Il se redresse pour me voir correctement.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Je n'ai jamais voulu l'être »

« Tu serais parfait dans ce rôle Blaine »

« J'adore les livres Kurt. Si je deviens directeur de The New Press, je ne pourrais plus m'y consacrer »

« Il est possible que tu diriges seulement l'aspect artistique »

Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?

« Pour qu'une boîte tourne, il faut que tous les points forts des employés soient mis en avant » continue-t-il, « si tes points forts sont la lecture et la littérature alors tu dois te débrouiller pour que ton entreprise soit centrée là-dessus. Ne refuse pas ce que je te propose d'entrée Blaine. Tu es vraiment efficace. Je pense que tu es capable de tout réaliser si tu le veux »

Comment il sait que je serais compétent ?

« Je crains de devenir déborder »

Kurt plisse le front. Je continue en espérant l'amadouer :

« Si je suis débordé, je ne pourrais plus si bien m'occuper de mon adorable mari »

Ses yeux s'obscurcissent.

« Pas de ça avec moi » répond-il d'un air malicieux

« Pas de quoi ? » demandais-je innocemment.

« Tu veux détourner mon attention comme d'habitude. Je suis sérieux Blainey. Penses-y. Je ne veux que ça »

Il pose tendrement sa bouche sur la mienne et caresse ma pommette de ses doigts. On ne parviendra jamais à effacer ce désaccord. Je souris. Je pense soudainement à un truc qu'il a prononcé tout à l'heure.

« Je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

« Évidemment »

« Tout à l'heure, tu as dit que si j'avais encore les nerfs contre toi, je pouvais l'évacuer plus tard au lit. Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? »

Il se tend.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois que ça signifiait ? »

Un. Deux. Trois.

« Que tu avais envie que je te ligote et que je te... »

Il me fixe, étonné.

« Hmm... Absolument pas »

« Oh »

Je suis surpris au regret que je ressens.

« Tu veux me ligoter ? » m'interroge-t-il.

Il a l'air stupéfait. Je m'empourpre.

« Euh... »

« Blainey, je... »

Il arrête de parler. La peur passe sur ses traits comme un éclair.

« Kurt... »

Inquiet, je me couche près de lui. Je passe mon pouce sur sa joue. Son regard est grand ouvert et rempli de frayeur. Il bouge la tête malheureusement. Bordel.

« Kurt, oublie. Je me suis seulement fait des idées »

Il attrape mes doigts et les pose sur son torse où son cœur bat la chamade. Putain, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?!

« Blaine, je ne pense pas être capable d'être ligoté, touché et... »

Il ne supporterait pas que je lui fasse l'amour. Mon cœur rate un battement. J'ai l'impression qu'il m'avoue un lourd secret qui lui gâche la vie.

« C'est vraiment inédit pour moi ce qu'on a »

Son ton est rauque et plein de souffrance. Bordel de merde. Je voulais seulement savoir. Je remarque que même si on a abattu énormément de ses murs, il en reste presque autant à casser. Mon maniaque du contrôle... La panique se bloque dans ma gorge. Je viens plus près de lui. Il se tend. J'embrasse tendrement ses lèvres.

« Kurtie, j'ai mal interprété tes mots. Ne pense plus à ce que j'ai dit s'il te plaît »

Je pose à nouveau ma bouche sur la sienne. Il sourit et chuchote :

« Kurtie... J'aime bien ce surnom. Mais il n'est qu'à toi »

Je hoche la tête et souris avant de l'embrasser encore. Ses paupières s'abaissent et il geint. Il entre sa langue dans ma bouche, m'allonge sur le dos sur le matelas et encadre mes joues de ses mains.

On s'abandonne. Lui en moi et moi sous son corps se mouvant délicieusement.

**Voilà pour ce modeste chapitre.**

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis dans une petite review. Je suis toujours heureuse de savoir ce que vous pensez des chapitres et encore plus de pouvoir parler avec vous ^^ **

**J'ai terminé l'écriture du chapitre 72 donc il faut que je le tape maintenant. Je n'ai plus qu'un chapitre à écrire et l'épilogue... J'espère que vous ne vous lasserez pas et que vous pourrez lire les derniers chapitres.**

**Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine mes chéris.**

**Bisous, bisous.**

**Votre humble et dévouée Cindy :)**


	57. Chapter 57

**Coucou tout le monde ! **

**J'espère que vous allez bien et que votre semaine s'est bien passée.**

**Merci au nouveau follow de cette semaine.**

**Merci à CeliaCom7, Soso, justmoi59, Anna, chiichan4, mamstaz, ViviKlaine, Evasia, Marion, Louise pour vos reviews.**

**CeliaCom7 : **il m'insupporte aussi :'D merci beaucoup !

**Soso : **coucou ma Choupette d'amour ! Surtout nos maris dénudés j'ai envie de dire parce que JP est un homme. JP peut être dénudé... -VOMIS- Ricardo t'attend à Hawaii avec ton mari (identité secrète oblige ma chérie). Oscar et Donald sont avec moi... J'aime pas Adam... CRAWFORD ! Cindy de Crawford quoi :'D la plus belle femme qui existe d'après moi -émoticône diva- Blaine qui s'excite c'est SEKSII ! Pleins de poutous sur le ventre ma puce !

**justmoi59 : **Il ne toucherait jamais mes cheveux c'est certain ;)

**AnnaKlaineuse : **ton Blaine a déjà un Kurt passif vieille perverse :') D'après moi, la normalité est bien ennuyeuse. Notre côté bizarre compense avec le côté chiant de certains non ? Tant que notre CC Army fait disparaître Voldementon je suis une femme comblée :') Merci beaucoup Anna/Huguette/Robert/mon serpent/ma belette/mon Blainey et ma fournisseuse de caramel à plein temps (plus les semaines avancent et plus la liste s'allonge... Comme ma B***) Je t'attends avec ma chantilly -sourire pervers-

**chiichan4 : **Je déteste Adam oui. Je ne comprends pas sa présence dans la série et il me fallait un personnage détestable pour Nuances qui bave devant Kurt alors... J'aime bien quand Blaine se rebelle un peu et qu'il montre qu'il n'est pas seulement un bouclé aux airs de chiot fou ;) Ouais Kurt est paniqué parce que son passé est toujours présent dans son esprit même s'il s'ouvre de plus en plus à Blaine. Et je suis d'accord avec toi, quand Blaine lui fera l'amour, leur couple sera plus fort que jamais. C'est l'étape la plus importante pour eux. Un couple sans dispute serait ennuyeux tu ne penses pas ? Il faut qu'ils trouvent les points de discorde avant de trouver un équilibre parfait. Awww merci c'est vraiment adorable. A bientôt. Bisous :)

**mamstaz : **J'ai toujours trouvé qu'Adam, dans la série, était une grosse blague. Est-ce que mon manque de sympathie pour lui s'est ressentie ? :') C'est vrai, Kurt est profondément blessé mais sauter le pas en inversant les rôles va seulement renforcer leur amour. C'est une étape indispensable pour le couple selon moi. J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue :) Merci pour tes mots encourageants et gentils. A la semaine prochaine.

**ViviKlaine : **Coucou ! Han c'est vraiment trop mignon tout ça :') Tu es trop cruel :'( Darren c'est mon amour. Rien qu'à moi. T'as pas le droit -boude- Darren est physiquement talentueux :'D Ouais je me trouve hilarante. Enfin je suis contente que mes chapitres te plaisent. Ça réchauffe mon petit cœur :) Blaine jaloux est vraiment chaud alors pourquoi s'en priver hein ? Merci tu es la plus géniale de nous deux :') Gros bisous !

**Evasia : **Tu es vraiment adorable. J'ai souris comme une idiote quand j'ai lu ta review alors merci pour ça. Les messages comme les tiens me montrent que je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour rien. Je suis contente de ne pas avoir baissé les bras rien que pour avoir eu l'occasion de lire ta review. Merci beaucoup. J'ai terminé de taper tous les chapitres donc je ne pourrais pas glisser ta chanson dans un chapitre mais, si tu veux, je peux l'intégrer dans un des OS que j'écrirais ? Tu serais quand même heureuse ?

**IheartIns :** coucou ! Klaine est toujours mignon. Quoi qu'il fasse ;) Bisous Marion

**minilou** : déjà je suis méga fan de ton prénom. C'est tellement joli j'aime vraiment beaucoup ! Ensuite, tu as la meilleure idée du siècle (essaie de glisser quelques scènes de klex par ci par là pendant que tu y es ;)) Nous sommes diaboliques même ;) merci beaucoup pour tes compliments chaque semaine. Ca me fait énormément plaisir. Bisous Louise !

**Sur ce, bon chapitre !**

**ENJOY !**

**Chapitre 57**

Je me réveille avant même que le radio réveil ne s'enclenche. Je trouve Kurt de mon côté du matelas. Il est enroulé autour de moi. Sa joue repose sur mon torse, son bras est posé sur mon ventre et sa jambe gauche enserre les miennes. Après une engueulade, il adopte toujours cette position et il me tient chaud toute la nuit.

C'est mon maniaque du contrôle. C'est dans des moments pareils que je me rends compte qu'il a vraiment besoin de moi. C'est plutôt étonnant. L'image de Kurt, triste et apeuré, alors qu'il n'est qu'un enfant de six ans s'impose derrière mes yeux. Je passe tendrement mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Il se tortille. Ses yeux encore endormis trouvent les miens. Il cille pour s'habituer à la lumière ténue.

« Coucou » chuchote-t-il dans un sourire.

« Coucou »

J'aime le voir quand il ouvre les yeux le matin. Il niche son visage dans le creux de mon cou et inspire. Il soupire de bien-être. Une de ses mains se faufile sous mon tee-shirt.

« Je voudrais retirer tes habits comme on ouvre un paquet cadeau. C'est très tentant mais je dois sortir du lit » dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à la table de nuit.

Il se détache de moi, fait craquer ses membres et quitte la chaleur de notre lit. Je reste couché, relève les coussins sous ma tête pour mieux le regarder.

« La vue te plaît Blaine ? »

« Oh oui Kurtie. C'est la meilleure de tout New-York »

Il sourit et enlève son bas de pyjama. Il me le balance mais j'arrive à l'attraper avant qu'il ne me frappe en pleine face. Je ris comme un gosse. Il pose des yeux taquins sur moi. Il retire la couverture, s'appuie sur le matelas et m'attire vers lui. Il abaisse mon pantalon. Je glapis alors que son corps recouvre le mien. Il embrasse mes cuisses, mes hanches et... Oh putain !

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

« Bonjour Monsieur Hummel-Anderson »

Je m'empourpre un peu en voyant Mademoiselle Jones. Elle a peut-être entendu nos batifolages matinaux. Je secoue la tête.

« Bonjour »

Elle me tend ma tasse de café. Je m'installe sur un tabouret près de mon époux tout propre et tout beau. Ses cheveux sont un peu mouillés et il a passé une chemise rose pâle avec le nœud papillon argenté. Celui que j'aime le plus.

« Tu vas bien ce matin Blainey ? » me questionne-t-il, les yeux doux.

« Je pense que tu connais déjà la réponse... »

Je fais bouger mes sourcils d'un air suggestif et il glousse.

« Mange ! » me commande-t-il, « tu n'as presque rien avalé au dîner »

_Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop..._

« Peut-être parce que tu étais en mode abruti au dîner »

Mademoiselle Jones échappe un truc sur le plan de travail. Le bruit me fait faire un bon. Kurt, qui fait exprès d'ignorer mes mots, me dévisage d'un air stoïque.

« Mange ! »

Ne pas le contrarier...

« Ok, ok. J'attrape ma cuillère pour avaler mes céréales, regarde » lâchais-je d'un ton condescendant comme si je parlais à un gamin.

J'ajoute du fromage blanc et du raisin dans mon bol et je mélange. Je regarde brièvement Mademoiselle Jones. Ses yeux rencontrent les miens. Je lui offre un sourire amical qu'elle me rend automatiquement. J'aime bien quand elle me fait mon petit-déj'. Il y a quelque chose de très « maman » là-dedans.

« Il va sûrement falloir que je parte en Californie durant la semaine » déclare Kurt, me tirant de mes pensées.

« Oh... »

« Je vais dormir une nuit là-bas. Je voudrais que tu m'accompagnes »

« Kurt, il est impossible que je pose des jours »

Il me jette un regard « en quel honneur ? C'est bien moi le Big Boss non ? ». Je souffle.

« Je suis au courant. Je suis employé dans une de tes entreprises mais je viens à peine de rentrer après un mois. Tu penses que je serais capable de gérer une boîte si je m'en allais tous les quatre matins ? Ne t'inquiète pas à mon sujet. J'imagine que Joey va venir avec toi alors Montgomery et Wright resteront ici et puis... »

Je m'interromps en voyant l'énorme sourire de Kurt.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Seulement toi »

Je plisse le front. Il est en train de se foutre de ma gueule ? Je pense d'un coup à quelque chose d'assez dérangeant.

« Comment tu te rends en Californie ? »

« En jet privé pourquoi ? »

« Je me demandais si tu te servirais de ton hélico »

Mon ton n'est pas sûr. Le souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il est monté dans l'engin et surtout la peur et l'attente pendant les heures suivies à attendre son retour me revient. Mademoiselle Jones a arrêté de bouger.

« Je ne me rends pas en Californie en hélicoptère. C'est trop loin et il reste trop de réparations pour qu'il soit utilisable cette semaine »

Ouf !

Je souris parce que je suis rassuré mais aussi parce que je suis content que son hélicoptère soit réparable. Kurt a été vraiment touché à cause du sabotage.

« Je suis content que tu puisses le faire réparer mais... »

Je m'arrête. Est-ce que je peux lui avouer que j'aurais peur s'il pilote à nouveau ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » me questionne-t-il en avalant sa dernière bouchée d'œufs.

Je baisse la tête.

« Blaine ? » insiste-t-il d'une voix plus dure.

« Enfin... hmm... Tu vois, quand tu t'en es servi la dernière fois... Je pensais... tout le monde a pensé... »

Je ne peux pas continuer. Le visage de Kurt devient plus doux.

« Quelqu'un l'a abîmé. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne savais pas piloter »

Il passe le dos de ses doigts sur ma pommette. Une émotion étrangère traverse brièvement ses traits. Est-ce qu'il sait qui a détruit son hélico ?

« Je serais incapable de survivre à ta perte » soufflais-je.

« J'ai mis quatre personnes à la porte suite à cet accident Blainey. Rien de semblable n'arrivera à nouveau »

« Quatre ? »

Il acquiesce. Oh ben putain.

« Ah oui, je pense à ça... J'ai vu le pistolet dans ton bureau »

Je change de sujet d'un coup et mon ton désapprobateur le désarçonne. Son front se plisse.

« Il était à Elliott. Celui qu'il avait à ton appartement » lâche-t-il finalement.

« Oh... »

« Tu l'as touché ? » me demande-t-il d'une voix accusatrice.

« Non ! Mon frère m'a fait la leçon sur les armes à feu quand j'étais plus jeune »

« Bien... »

Il marmonne un truc qui ressemble à « je devrais remercier Cooper » mais je ne peux pas savoir si c'est vraiment ça car Joey s'éclaircit poliment la gorge sur le seuil du salon. Kurt hoche la tête dans sa direction.

« On doit partir » annonce Kurt.

Il se met debout. Il semble anxieux. Il enfile sa veste noire. Je vais avec lui dans le corridor. C'est l'arme d'Elliott. Je ne sais pas pourquoi cette nouvelle m'étonne autant. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait lui d'ailleurs ? Où il est ? Encore avec ses parents ? Dans le Montana ? Le Connecticut ? Je ne sais plus trop.

« Bonjour Joey » salue Kurt.

« Bonjour Messieurs »

Il incline courtoisement la tête et m'adresse un sourire gentil.

« Je dois repasser à la salle de bains » déclarais-je.

Je dois arranger mes cheveux et me laver les dents avant de partir travailler.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

« Je suis sûr que Joey pourrait t'apprendre à tirer avec le pistolet » lâchais-je dans la cabine d'ascenseur.

« Ah oui, tu penses ? » répond-il sévèrement.

« Oui »

« Blaine, je déteste les pistolets. Carole a raconté des tas d'histoires franchement dégueulasses sur des blessures par balles et mon père est contre le port d'armes. Il m'a éduqué comme ça »

« Oh... Joey a un pistolet ? »

La mâchoire de Kurt se crispe.

« De temps en temps »

« Ça ne te plaît pas ? »

On est dans le hall de l'hôtel. Kurt m'indique de quitter la cabine.

« Joey et moi avons des avis qui divergent sur les armes et leurs utilisations » répond-il.

Je pense que je serais du côté de Joey à ce sujet.

Kurt m'ouvre la porte pour sortir du bâtiment. Je vais directement vers le véhicule. Je n'ai pas eu le droit d'utiliser ma BM pour aller bosser depuis que son hélico a été trafiqué. Montgomery nous ouvre les portières avec un air gentil. A l'intérieur, j'attrape les doigts de Kurt.

« S'il te plaît... »

« S'il te plaît quoi ? »

« Demande à Joey qu'il t'apprenne »

Il roule des yeux.

« Non. On arrête d'en parler Blaine »

Me voilà de retour à cinq ans en me faisant réprimander pour une bêtise que j'aurais faite. Je voudrais lui balancer une remarque sarcastique mais je me retiens. Je n'ai pas envie de partir au boulot sur une engueulade. J'enroule mes bras autour de moi et sens le regard de Joey braqué sur moi à travers le rétro. Je relève la tête et il concentre à nouveau son attention sur la circulation. Il bouge la tête d'un air agacé.

Oh donc Kurt le rend dingue lui aussi... Cette pensée me fait sourire.

« D'ailleurs où est Elliott ? »

« Dans le New Jersey avec sa famille. Comme je te l'ai dit »

« Il est encore là-bas ? Il est un homme au dernière nouvelle, il aurait pu conduire le 4x4 »

« Oui, il es encore là-bas. Il est dans une fac pour faire de la musique. Il commence dans la semaine »

Je pâlis.

« Tu as discuté avec lui ? »

« Non, il en a parlé à Schuester »

« Oh ok » dis-je, rassuré.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Rien, rien »

Kurt souffle bruyamment.

« Blainey, dis-moi »

Je baisse la tête. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il voit que je suis jaloux quand il s'agit d'Elliott.

_Ou de n'importe quel type qui s'approche de ton sadique..._

« Je le surveille de près » continue Kurt, « je veux être sûr qu'il reste où il est. Il est en meilleure santé Blaine. Schuester a transmis son dossier à un de ses collègues à Jackson. Chacun de ses rendez-vous est positif. Il a toujours aimé la musique donc... »

Brusquement, je me dis qu'il finance certainement les études d'Elliott. Je dois lui demander ? Il peut absolument se le permettre, sans aucun doute, mais... en quoi il doit le faire ? Je souffle.

Kurt attrape mes doigts.

« Ne t'inquiète pas » chuchote-t-il.

Je caresse le dos de sa main. J'ai conscience qu'il veut bien faire...

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Aux alentours de dix heures, je prends un moment pour moi entre deux réunions. Je prends mon potable pour appeler Zoé mais je m'aperçois que j'ai un message de Kurt.

* * *

**De** : Kurt Hummel-Anderson

**Objet **: compliments

**A** : Blaine Hummel-Anderson

Mon cher Blaine,

Plusieurs personnes m'ont dit qu'elles aimaient ma coupe de cheveux. Recevoir des flatteries de mes employés c'est assez rare. Je pense qu'ils me complimentent surtout parce que le sourire niais sur mon visage ne veut pas disparaître tant que je pense à notre soirée d'hier. Tu es un homme fantastique, doué et magnifique.

Et tu es mien.

Kurt Hummel-Anderson, PDG Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

Son message me fait craquer.

* * *

**De **: Blaine Hummel-Anderson

**Objet** : tu détournes mon attentions

**A** : Kurt Hummel-Anderson

Kurt,

Je tente de bosser à cet instant et je ne souhaite pas me détourner de mon travail en replongeant dans ce moment exquis. Tu penses que je dois te dire que j'avais déjà joué au coiffeur sur Cooper ? Autant dire que tu ne risquais pas grand chose.

En effet je suis tien et toi, mon tendre époux dominateur, tu es mien. Je prendrais toujours soin de toi. Toujours.

Blaine Hummel-Anderson, éditeur, The New Press.

* * *

**De **: Kurt Hummel-Anderson

**Objet **: mon homme, ce héros

**A** : Blaine Hummel-Anderson

Blaine,

Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que je suis heureux à chaque fois que je vois ton nouveau nom : D

Je peux être tranquille si j'ai mon mari boxeur à mes côtés pour me protéger.

Kurt Hummel-Anderson, PDG qui peut dormir sur ses deux oreilles Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

**De **: Blaine Hummel-Anderson

**Objet **: exagération

**A :** Kurt Hummel-Anderson

Kurt,

N'est-ce pas toi l'homme qui est doué en kickboxing ?

Enfin tu es doué dans à peu près tout. Surtout un domaine que j'affectionne. Tu sais lequel...

Blaine Hummel-Anderson, éditeur, The New Press.

* * *

**De **: Kurt Hummel-Anderson

**Objet** : oh mon Dieu

**A** : Blaine Hummel-Anderson

Blaine,

Est-ce que tu tentes de me charmer ?

Kurt Hummel-Anderson, PDG Choqué Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

**De** : Blaine Hummel-Anderson

**Objet** : appelle-moi simplement Blaine

**A :** Kurt Hummel-Anderson

Est-ce que tu aimerais mieux que je charme un autre homme ?

Blaine Hummel-Anderson, éditeur Audacieux, The New Press.

* * *

**De** : Kurt Hummel-Anderson

**Objet** : …

**A** : Blaine Hummel-Anderson

NON !

Kurt Hummel-Anderson, PDG Jaloux Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

**De** : Blaine Hummel-Anderson

**Objet** : Hmm...

**A **: Kurt Hummel-Anderson

Je t'imagine en train de faire une moue boudeuse. C'est vraiment sexy.

Blaine Hummel-Anderson, éditeur Qui gigote, The New Press.

* * *

**De :** Kurt Hummel-Anderson

**Objet** : prends garde

**A** : Blaine Hummel-Anderson

Tu essayes de me charmer et tu me chauffes Blaine ?

Attention je pourrais venir faire un tour dans ton bureau plus tard.

Kurt Hummel-Anderson, PDG À l'étroit dans son pantalon Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

**De **: Blaine Hummel-Anderson

**Objet** : hors de question !

**A** : Kurt Hummel-Anderson

Je vais bien me tenir. Il ne faudrait pas que le boss du boss de mon boss rapplique.

A partir de maintenant, laisse-moi travailler. Je ne veux pas que le boss du boss de mon boss s'en prenne à mon cul et me mette dehors.

Blaine Hummel-Anderson, éditeur, The New Press.

* * *

**De :** Kurt Hummel-Anderson

**Objet** : j'en perds mon latin

**A** : Blaine Hummel-Anderson

Fais-moi confiance si je te dis que le boss du boss de ton boss adorerait s'occuper de ton cul maintenant.

Kurt Hummel-Anderson, PDG Fanatique des fesses de Blaine Hummel-Anderson Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

**De** : Blaine Hummel-Anderson

**Objet** : laisse-moi maintenant

**A** : Kurt Hummel-Anderson

Le monde arrive à tourner sans toi, ça va ?

Cesse de m'importuner. J'ai un rendez-vous dans cinq minutes à peine...

Pense fort à mes fesses (et au reste) et j'en ferais autant.

Bisous.

Je t'aime.

Blaine Hummel-Anderson, éditeur Dur, The New Press.

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

J'ai le moral dans les chaussettes jeudi matin quand Montgomery me pose devant le bâtiment de The New Press. Kurt est parti tôt pour un déplacement professionnel en Californie. On est séparé que depuis quatre heures à tout casser mais sa présence me manque. Je mets mon ordinateur en route et un message est là. Je souris immédiatement.

* * *

**De** : Kurt Hummel-Anderson

**Objet** : j'aimerais être avec toi

**A** : Blaine Hummel-Anderson

Blaine,

Tu étais tellement mignon quand je suis parti... Tiens-toi bien le temps où je ne suis pas là.

Tu me manques.

Je t'aime.

Kurt Hummel-Anderson, PDG Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

On ne va pas passer la soirée ensemble pour la première fois depuis qu'on est marié. J'ai bien envie d'inviter Zoé à sortir : boire quelques cocktails pourraient m'aider à passer une bonne nuit. Je tape immédiatement une réponse même si j'ai conscience qu'il doit être en l'air en ce moment.

* * *

**De **: Blaine Hummel-Anderson

**Objet** : Tiens-toi bien !

**A** : Kurt Hummel-Anderson

Appelle-moi ou envoie-moi un message quand tu seras arrivé. Je me fais un sang d'encre sans de tes nouvelles.

Je vais bien me tenir. Comment ne pas obéir en présence de Zoé ?

Blaine Hummel-Anderson, éditeur, The New Press.

* * *

J'appuie sur_ Envoyer _et bois le cappuccino que Kitty m'a apporté. J'adore le café.

Je suis vraiment heureux d'aller prendre un verre avec ma meilleure amie mais j'ai la sensation qu'un bout de mon corps est loin de moi. Un bout qui est au-dessus des nuages à cet instant. J'ignore pourquoi je suis si perdu quand Kurt n'est pas présent. Plus les années passeront et plus ce sera facile de le laisser partir pas vrai ? Je me replonge dans le boulot en soufflant après avoir prévenu Zoé.

Vers midi, je regarde mon IPhone avec obsession toutes les deux minutes pour vérifier que Kurt ne m'a envoyé aucun texto. Il est où ? Est-ce que son avion a atterri sans encombre ? Kitty me propose de manger avec elle mais je n'ai pas faim à cause de l'anxiété. C'est un peu bête mais il faut absolument que je sache qu'il va bien.

Mon téléphone sonne et me fait faire un bond.

« Blaine An... Hummel-Anderson »

« Hey »

La voix de Kurt... Il semble attendri et plein d'humour. Un grand sourire étend mes lèvres.

« Hey. Ton voyage s'est bien passé ? »

« Interminable. Tu vas faire quoi avec Zoé ? »

_Inquisition : trois, deux, un... GO !_

« On va boire un verre ensemble »

Kurt ne répond rien donc je fais tout pour l'apaiser »

« Wes et la nouvelle recrue, Jane, viennent avec nous »

« Je pensais que vous dîneriez au Phénix ou à l'appartement »

« Oui on va faire ça mais on sort boire un coup avant »

Kurt lâche un souffle bruyant.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit à ce sujet avant ? » demande-t-il calmement, top calmement.

Je me botte le cul intérieurement.

« Kurt, ne te fais pas de souci. Hayward et Montgomery seront là. On va seulement boire un coup »

Kurt ne dit rien. Il semble agacé.

« J'ai très peu vu Zoé depuis que l'on est ensemble. S'il te plaît. Elle est ma meilleure amie »

« Blainey... Je n'ai pas l'intention de te tenir loin d'elle mais... je m'étais imaginé qu'elle viendrait chez nous »

« Ok, on restera à la maison » concédais-je.

« Si ce taré traîne dans les rues de New-York je préfère. Je t'en prie »

« J'ai déjà dit oui »

Je lève les yeux au ciel, agacé. Kurt glousse.

« Je le sais quand tu le fais... »

Je tire la langue au combiné.

« Excuse-moi, je ne souhaitais pas que tu te fasses de souci. Je vais prévenir Zoé »

« Parfait » dit-il d'un air rassuré.

La culpabilité gonfle en moi.

« Où es-tu ? »

« Au LAX »

« Donc tu as atterri ? »

« Tu m'as demandé de te téléphoner quand j'arrivais »

_Il obéit toujours **lui** !_

« Mon cher Kurt, je suis content de voir qu'un de nous deux fait ce qu'on lui dit »

Il explose de rire.

« Blaine, Blaine... Que vais-je faire de toi ? »

« Je suis certain que tu vas te débrouiller. Tu es le meilleur là-dedans »

« Tu veux toujours me chauffer ? »

« Oui »

J'entends son sourire.

« Je dois te laisser Blainey. Obéis aux agents de sécurité je t'en prie. Ils sont là pour quelque chose »

« Oui Kurt je te le jure »

_Je crois qu'il pense que tu es intellectuellement limité pour te le répéter autant..._

« Je te passe un coup de fil tout à l'heure »

« Pour me surveiller ? »

« Exactement »

« Kurt ! »

« A bientôt mon cœur »

« A bientôt mon amour. Je t'aime »

Il respire d'un coup.

« Je t'aime aussi Blainey »

Ni lui ni moi ne coupons la communication.

« Coupe Kurtie »

« Un joli garçon qui donne des ordres hein ? »

« Ton joli garçon qui donne des ordres »

« Rien qu'à moi » dit-il, « obéis et coupe »

« Bien Monsieur Hummel-Anderson »

Je coupe et affiche un énorme sourire niais.

Un _Ping _de notification retentit sur mon ordinateur quelques minutes après.

* * *

**De** : Kurt Hummel-Anderson

**Objet** : deux mains qui chatouillent

**A** : Blaine Hummel-Anderson

Blaine,

J'aime entendre ta voix mais je ne blague pas.

Obéis. Il faut que je sache que tu ne risques rien.

Je t'aime.

Kurt Hummel-Anderson, PDG Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

Qui donne des ordres maintenant ? Entendre sa voix aura fait descendre la panique en moi. Désormais, il se fait du souci pour moi. Comme d'ordinaire. Je suis tellement amoureux de lui. Kitty tape à ma porte et me tire de mes pensées.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Zoé est magnifique. Elle porte une superbe robe rouge à pois blancs et ses beaux cheveux roux flamboient autour de ses épaules. Elle va faire fondre des cœurs ce soir. Elle discute avec Sugar à l'accueil quand j'arrive dans le hall.

« Mon Blainey ! » s'exclame-t-elle en me sautant dessus.

Elle me donne un gros câlin avant de s'éloigner pour me scruter.

« Wow regarde-toi... Mon petit Blaine Anderson a tellement changé... Tu es sublime joli cœur ! »

Elle m'offre un énorme sourire. Je roule des yeux. J'ai un pantalon beige, un cardigan bleu foncé et une chemise à carreaux noirs et blancs. Le tout accompagné d'un nœud papillon beige aussi et des mocassins.

« Je suis heureux de passer du temps avec toi Zo' »

Je la serre à nouveau contre moi.

« Donc on fait quoi ? »

« Kurt préfère qu'on dîne à la maison »

« Oh merde, c'est vrai ? J'aurais bien voulu aller boire un coup au Bowery Electric comme avant... »

Je m'apprête à refuser d'emblée.

« Oh allez ! Je t'en prie... » couine-t-elle avec une moue boudeuse et des yeux de chiots.

Ce n'est pas du jeu. Je lui ai appris cette expression. Je veux vraiment aller prendre un verre au Bowery Electric. On s'est toujours vraiment bien amusé et ce n'est pas loin de mon ancien appartement.

« Ok. Seulement un verre »

« Seulement un » dit-elle dans un sourire.

Elle prend ma main et on sort du bâtiment pour rejoindre la voiture où Montgomery nous attend. Mademoiselle Jane Hayward est derrière nous. C'est une jeune femme noire à la silhouette élancée. Elle a rejoint l'équipe il y a peu. Elle est distante et très stricte. Je ne l'apprécie pas vraiment. Enfin, Joey l'a recrutée comme chaque agent alors je lui fait confiance. Elle porte un blazer bleu nui et une jupe droite grise.

« Vous pouvez nous amenez au Bowery Electric Wes s'il vous plaît ? »

Wes pivote vers moi et me fixe comme si une deuxième tête m'avait poussée dessus. Quelqu'un lui a visiblement dicté des choses à faire. Il semble se battre avec lui-même.

« Le Bowery Electric. On souhaite seulement boire un coup » insistais-je.

Zoé lance un regard noir à Montgomery. Pauvre homme.

« Bien Monsieur »

« Monsieur Hummel-Anderson nous a ordonné de vous conduire au Phénix dès la fin de votre travail » lâche Hayward.

« Eh bien Monsieur Hummel-Anderson n'est pas présent il me semble » crachais-je d'un ton sec, « le Bowery Electric je vous prie »

« Très bien Monsieur » rétorque Montgomery en assassinant Hayward des yeux.

Elle décide de ne rien dire.

Zoé me zieute. Elle a l'air surprise par ce que je fais ou ce que je dis. Je fais une petite grimace et secoue la tête. Ok j'ai peut-être gagné confiance en moi depuis quelques temps. Zoé acquiesce alors que Wes entre dans la circulation dense de New-York.

« Santana et Carole sont en train de péter un plomb à cause de la sécurité renforcée » déclare Zoé d'une voix distraite.

Je la dévisage d'un air abasourdi.

« Tu n'es pas au courant ? » reprend-elle.

« Au courant de quoi ? »

« Les mesures de sécurité pour les Hummel et Santana ont été renforcées »

« Ah oui ? »

« Il ne t'en a pas parlé ? »

Je m'empourpre.

« Non. Tu connais la raison de ce renforcement ? » questionnais-je.

« Hunter Clarington »

« Hunter ? Je croyais qu'il voulait s'en prendre qu'à Kurt... »

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne m'a rien dit putain ?!

« Ça a commencé lundi » complète Zoé.

Lundi ? On a reconnu Hunter sur les enregistrements dimanche. Pourquoi il fait surveiller tous ses proches ?

« Comment tu es au courant d'ailleurs ? »

« Santana »

Bien sûr.

« Kurt ne t'a parlé de rien ? »

Je m'empourpre à nouveau.

« Oh Blainey... Ton Monsieur Parfait est légèrement frustrant non ? »

Je souffle. Zoé n'est même pas à un dixième de la vérité. Si Kurt ne veut rien dire, je peux peut-être tirer des infos de ma meilleure amie...

« Tu en sais plus ? »

« Santana m'a dit que ça a un lien avec des documents trouvés dans le disque dur d'Hunter Clarington qui a été récupéré à The New Press »

Oh putain...

« Tu rigoles ? »

Une montée de rage fait son apparition. Ce n'est pas normal que Zoé connaisse ces détails et pas moi.

Je regarde brièvement Wes dont les yeux sont fixés sur moi. La circulation reprend et il détourne le regard. J'indique à Zoé de rester silencieuse et elle acquiesce. Je suis certain que Montgomery connaît tous les détails de l'affaire.

« Avec Sam tout va bien ? » la questionnais-je pour passer à autre chose.

Un sourire niais étend ses lèvres et je suis heureux de changer de sujet.

Wes arrête la voiture dans la rue devant le Bowery Electric. Hayward ouvre ma portière. Je m'extirpe du véhicule et Zoé me suit. Je prends sa main pour marcher sur le trottoir. Hayward vient avec nous même si ses traits sont déformés par le désaccord. Bordel, on va juste boire un coup, on ne va pas tuer quelqu'un !

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

« Tu sais d'où Santana connaît Adam ? » demandais-je en avalant ma deuxième tequila.

Le Bowery Electric est un bar/salle de concert. Les lumières sont tamisées et l'ambiance est géniale. Un groupe de rock est sur scène. Je ne veux absolument pas quitter cet endroit. Avec Zoé, on parle sans interruption. J'avais presque oublié à quel point j'aime sa présence douce, amusante et chaleureuse. J'ai l'impression d'être libre de faire ce qu'il me plaît avec elle. Je pense presque à envoyer un texto à Kurt mais je me retiens au dernier moment. Il va m'ordonner de retourner à la maison comme si j'étais un ado rebelle.

« Oh putain, ne prononce pas le nom de cet enculé ! » grogne Zoé.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'exploser de rire.

« Pourquoi tu rigoles Anderson ? »

« Je pense la même chose que toi »

« Vraiment ? »

« Ouais. Il drague Kurt juste sous mon nez »

« Il fait pareil avec Sam » marmonne-t-elle.

« Oh mon Dieu ! »

Elle acquiesce avec une mine boudeuse et je me retiens de rire plus.

« Sam n'a même pas su comment réagir. Mais ce mec a chaud au cul. Ça ne me surprend même pas qu'il tourne autour de Kurt »

« Je l'ai prévenu : s'il n'arrête pas, je le mets à la porte »

Zoé me fixe, bouche bée. J'acquiesce d'un air satisfait. Elle semble étonnée mais me porte un toast en souriant grandement.

« Félicitations joli cœur ! »

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

L'alcool commence sérieusement à me monter au crâne.

« Burt est un homme fantastique » lâche soudainement Zoé en bougeant la tête.

« C'est vrai mais il tenait à ce que je signe un contrat de mariage »

Zoé caresse tendrement ma joue.

« Je suppose qu'il souhaitait que son garçon soit à l'abri. Il avait peut que tu l'épouses que pour son fric. Tu es tellement menaçant Blainey »

Elle m'offre un sourire et je lui fais une grimace puérile en retour.

« Ne fais pas l'enfant Anderson » rit-elle, « tu comprendras le geste de Burt quand tu seras papa à ton tour »

« Papa ? »

C'est vrai qu'il y a une chance que je devienne papa et donc que mes enfants soient riches. Je penserais à ça quand je serais un peu plus net. Je regarde autour de moi et voit Montgomery et Hayward assis dans un coin en inspectant les gens dans le bar.

« Tu penses qu'on doit commander un truc à grignoter ? » demandais-je.

« Non je pense qu'il nous faut plus de tequila » rétorque Zoé.

« Tu veux te mettre minable non ? »

« On sort tellement peu ensemble. Je ne pouvais pas deviner que tu allais te marier avec le premier homme qui a fait battre ton petit cœur. Si tu n'avais pas de couilles, j'aurais peur que tu sois en cloque pour l'épouser si vite »

J'explose de rire.

« Je ne vais pas être en cloque de si tôt tu le sais ? Bon excuse-moi, je dois aller pisser un coup »

Wes vient avec moi. Il ne me décroche pas une parole. De toute façon, le désaccord sort par chaque pore de son corps. Il m'attends devant la porte. Clarington ne m'attaquerait pas dans un club bondé. Kurt exagère toujours tout. Il agira normalement un jour...

_L'espoir fait vivre à ce qu'on dit..._

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

« Zoé, il commence à se faire tard. Il faut qu'on rentre »

Il est 22h30 et j'ai avalé mon cinquième verre de tequila. Le monde bouge dangereusement autour de moi.

« Ok Blainey. Je suis heureuse d'avoir passée du temps avec toi. Tu sembles vraiment plus... wow ! Te marier t'a fait du bien »

Je rougis. Elle sourit gentiment.

« Je suis sincère »

A cause de l'alcool je suis vraiment émotif et mes yeux s'humidifient. Je déborde de bonheur. Même s'il a plein de boulets derrière lui et qu'il a plusieurs nuances de folie, Kurt est l'homme de ma vie. Je parle d'autre chose sinon je vais pleurer pour de bon.

« Je me suis vraiment amusé » lançais à Zoé en la serrant contre moi, « merci de m'avoir traîné là »

Elle me rend mon étreinte. Elle s'éloigne finalement et j'indique à Wes qu'il est temps de rentrer. Il donne les clés de la voiture à Hayward. Je murmure dans l'oreille de ma meilleure amie.

« Je suis certain que Mademoiselle J'ai-Un-Balai-Dans-Le-Cul Hayward à tout rapporté à Kurt et qu'il est énervé maintenant »

Espérons qu'il trouve une punition créative et jouissive.

« Pourquoi ce sourire con Blainey ? Tu es content de mettre Kurt en rogne ? »

« Non ce n'est pas ça. Il faut tellement peu de choses pour qu'il explose. Il veut toujours que je lui obéisse »

« Il est tombé sur un os avec toi » ricane Zoé.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

On se gare devant mon ancien appartement. Elle me donne un câlin très serré.

« A très vite » souffle-t-elle en embrassant ma joue.

Elle part ensuite. Dieu ce qu'elle m'avait manqué. Je n'en prends conscience que maintenant. Cette soirée m'a apaisé et m'a rappelé que je n'ai que vingt-trois ans -presque vingt-quatre. Je dois voir Zoé plus fréquemment même si j'adore profiter de mon cocon avec Kurt. Hier on a dû assister à un dîner d'affaires avec des hommes en costumes et leurs femmes en robe. Elles se racontaient des conneries et parlaient trop fort alors que leurs époux discutaient de leurs actions en bourse. C'était d'un ennui mortel et soporifique. C'est rafraîchissant de profiter d'une soirée simple avec ma meilleure amie.

Mon ventre gronde. Je n'ai rien avalé et il me le fait savoir. Putain ! Ça me fait penser à Kurt. Je sors mon portable de ma poche. Oh merde. Six appels en absence, un texto...

**PUTAIN T'ES OU ?**

… et un mail.

* * *

**De** : Kurt Hummel-Anderson

**Objet** : fou de rage et quand je dis fou de rage c'est FOU DE RAGE

**A **: Blaine Hummel-Anderson

Blaine,

Montgomery me rapporte que tu bois de l'alcool à ce moment même. Tu avais juré d'aller à la maison tout de suite. Est-ce que tu sais à quel point je suis énervé ?

A demain.

Kurt Hummel-Anderson, PDG Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

Je sais que ce coup-ci ça va chier.

_Tu l'as bien cherché. Ne te plains pas maintenant._

C'est vrai. J'avais quoi en tête ? Je pense lui passer un coup de téléphone mais il est presque 23h et il dort sûrement... ou il tourne en rond comme un lion en cage. Je lui envoie un petit texto.

**Je ne suis pas mort. Je me suis amusé. Tu me manques. Je t'en prie ne sois pas fou de rage**

Je fixe mon IPhone comme si cela aller faire arriver la réponse de Kurt plus vite. Rien. Je souffle bruyamment.

Hayward se range devant le Phénix et Wes ouvre ma portière. On patiente pour la cabine d'ascenseur et je lui demande :

« Kurt vous a appelé quand ? »

« 21h30 Monsieur »

« Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venu me couper pendant que je parlais à Zoé pour me passer Kurt ? »

« Monsieur Hummel-Anderson ne voulait pas que je le fasse »

Ma mâchoire se crispe. On monte dans l'ascenseur sans rien dire. Kurt est loin de moi et a de bonnes heures de sommeil pour passer outre sa colère. Je ressens pour la première fois du soulagement à son absence mais il me manque aussi.

Les portes de la cabine s'ouvrent. Une microseconde, mes yeux s'attachent au buffet du corridor. Le vase de fleurs qui est normalement dessus est en mille morceaux par terre. Les fleurs gisent au sol et les tiroirs du buffet sont tous tirés. Mon cœur rate un battement et Montgomery me plaque rapidement à la paroi du fond de la cabine.

« Ne bougez pas » ordonne-t-il en prenant son pistolet.

Il quitte l'ascenseur et je ne le vois plus.

« Wes ! » appelle Wright dans le salon.

« Tu l'as choppé ? » rétorque Montgomery, « putain de merde ! »

Je me colle à l'ascenseur. Il y a quoi putain ? Mon cœur bat à tout rompre. Des murmures me parviennent. Quelques secondes plus tard, Montgomery est de retour dans le corridor. Il baisse son arme en arrivant devant moi.

« Venez Monsieur »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Wes ? »

Ma voix est faible et tremblante.

« Quelqu'un est entré ici »

Il attrape mon poignet. Je le remercie car mes jambes sont flageolantes et je ne suis pas sûr de rester debout sans lui. J'entre dans la grande pièce à ses côtés.

Wright est debout au milieu du salon. Il est blessé et ses fringues sont dans tous les sens. Son arcade gauche laisse échapper un long filet de sang et sa lèvre inférieure est fendue. Ce qui attire surtout mon attentions cependant c'est sur quoi son pied est appuyé.

La face d'Hunter Clarington.

**Et voilà pour ce modeste chapitre.**

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis dans une petite review. Je suis toujours contente de les lire et de vous répondre surtout. C'est mon petit plaisir de la semaine.**

**Je tiens à vous dire que j'ai terminé l'écriture du dernier chapitre de Nuances. Il me reste seulement l'épilogue et ce sera fini. Pas de panique il reste énormément de chapitres à publier donc ce n'est pas encore la fin pour vous ^^**

**Merci pour tout ce que vous faites pour moi. Vous ne savez pas à quel point vous me faites plaisir. Merci du fond du cœur.**

**Bisous mes chéris.**

**Votre humble et dévouée Cindy :)**


	58. Chapter 58

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**J'espère que vous allez bien et que votre semaine s'est bien passée.**

**Merci au nouveau fav de cette semaine.**

**Merci à Anna, Soso, ViviKlaine, moididi3333, mamstaz, CeliaCom7, Amber, justmoi59, Evasia, Marion, minilou pour vos reviews.**

**AnnaKlaineuse** : Popcorn caramel s'il te plaît :') Toute cette chantilly n'est que pour toi Huguette ma quequette :* merci beaucoup en tout cas ! Gros bisous mon Blainey )

**Soso** : hey ma Choupette ! La fin des haricots, on va au paradis et devine qui nous attend là-bas ! (peut-on mourir deux fois ?! Réfléchis là-dessus Madame Bomerson!) Peut-être qu'il vous prenait à la place de prendre sa douche (d'où l'odeur) mais là il s'est dit merde je pue vraiment alors hop à la douche ! Turlututu chapeau Poitou :'D Parce qu'il est adorable ? Ouais j'aime beaucoup Zoé aussi ^^ NOOOON Il n'y a qu'un gigolo ! Tu le connais très biiiiiien :) Pleure pas Choupette d'amour ! Je t'aime ma pitite chérie **coeur**

**ViviKlaine **: hey ! Trouvons un compromis : nous sommes toutes les deux aussi géniales l'une que l'autre :') Je ne vis que pour Darren. Darren c'est mon amour il est tellement parfait. Pas que physiquement. Il a une voix à tomber et il a un talent monstre ! (j'aurais une meilleure mention au bac si le sujet de philo était Expliquer pourquoi Darren Criss est le meilleur :')) Mais je suis Nuances ! Tous les gens qui aiment Nuances m'aiment moi :') non je rigole. Les gens sont libres de ne pas m'aimer ! Merci pour tes reviews vraiment géniales ! Tu es adorable. Gros bisous !

**Moididi3333 **: merci beaucoup. Je suis toujours contente de voir de nouveaux lecteurs ! J'espère que la suite te plaira :)

**mamstaz **: je dois dire que je ne supporterais pas qu'on me couve comme une mère poule comme ça ;) Kurt n'est pas là mais ses employés vont s'en occuper ne t'inquiète pas ! Oui j'imagine que ça va être plutôt intéressant comme tu dis ;) à la semaine prochaine, au plaisir de lire ton avis !

**CeliaCom7** : hey ! Merci beaucoup ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes. Ouais je crois qu'il n'a rien en commun avec celui de la série à part le nom et l'apparence :') c'est peut-être son côté surexcitée qui t'énerve ;) Ouaip j'espère que sa réaction te plaira ^^

**Guest (Amber)** : hey ! Contente de revoir une de tes reviews ! Je suis d'accord avec toi ! C'est le mot parfait ;) Non il ne vaut mieux pas trop taquiner Kurt sinon il sort la main qui chatouille et... On connaît tous la suite ^^ Je dois dire que je triche un peu en utilisant la relation que j'ai avec ma meilleure amie pour décrire celle de Blaine et Zoé :) pareil pour celle de Coop et Blaine. Je m'inspire de celle que j'ai avec mon frère. Oh ça me touche énormément que tu dises ça. Vraiment. T'inquiète je t'excuse sans problème ;) Si je lis. J'ai reçu le troisième tome ya pas longtemps. Je vais m'y mettre quand mes exams seront passés :) gros bisous Amber !

**Justmoi59** : Oui Kurt va être énervé, inquiet et tout le tralala... autant dire : Blaine gaffe à tes fesses !

**Evasia** : je suis contente que mes fins te plaisent ! Je vous laisse en attente et j'essaie de faire les meilleures fins possible pour que tout le monde ait envie de lire la suite !

**IheartIns** : coucou ! Oui moi aussi parce que Kurt énervé c'est... fioefhzio ! Haha je pense savoir la question que tu te poses ;) bisous Marion !

**Minilou **: hey ! Tu peux garder minilou si tu veux :) mais je sais que tu es Louise maintenant c'est plus agréable pour discuter avec toi ^^ avec une amie, on avait dit qu'on allait faire un spin-off Glee qui se passerait à la Dalton Academy avec Klaine bien sûr. On l'aurait appelé GayLand et le logo aurait été un arc-en-ciel :') voilà, voilà... Être diabolique c'est awesome ! Merci beaucoup Louise c'est vraiment gentil. Gros bisous

**Mon amie Anna et moi avons fait un RPG Glee. Il nous manque beaucoup de personnages. Si vous êtes intéressés, jetez un coup d'oeil sur la page tumblr qu'on a faite bo****rnthisway-rpglee . tumblr . com (retirez les espaces). Si ça vous plaît venez me le dire en MP ici ou sur Twitter (Klaiindy) Merci !**

**Sur ce, bon chapitre !**

**ENJOY !**

**Chapitre 58**

Mon cœur bat la chamade et mon pouls est assourdissant contre mes oreilles. Le tout est pire à cause de la tequila dans mes veines.

« Vous l'avez... ? »

Je déglutis en n'arrivant pas à continuer. Je dévisage Wright, les yeux grand ouverts. Je ne peux pas regarder la forme étendue par terre.

« Non Monsieur. Il est juste assommé »

« Vous allez bien ? » demandais-je d'une voix rassurée à Wright.

Je remarque que je ne sais même pas comment il s'appelle. Il est haletant. Il passe le dos de sa main sur son menton pour effacer le filet de sang qui s'écoule de sa lèvre. Une marque violette se dessine lentement sur sa mâchoire.

« Il s'est bien défendu mais ça ira Monsieur »

Il me sourit d'une façon apaisante. Si on était amis, je lui dirais qu'il se la raconte un peu.

« Et Mercedes ? Mademoiselle Jones ? »

Putain pourvu qu'elle n'ait rien... Pourvu qu'elle n'ait rien.

« Ça va Blaine. Je ne suis pas blessée »

Je regarde derrière moi et j'aperçois Mercedes en pyjama, les cheveux lâchés sur ses épaules. Elle est pâle et ses yeux sont grand ouverts. Je dois être dans le même état.

« Wright est venu me prévenir. J'ai été me cacher dans le bureau de Joey. Tout va bien. Et vous ? »

J'acquiesce vivement. Elle a dû s'enfermer dans la pièce sécurisée dans le bureau de Joey. Je ne pensais pas qu'on s'en servirait si rapidement. Kurt l'a fait construire quelques semaines après qu'on se soit fiancés. Quand il l'a fait, j'ai pensé qu'il exagérait mais aujourd'hui, je suis heureux qu'il soit si prudent.

Une des portes le long du corridor se met à craquer. Un bout de bois pend lâchement. C'est quoi ce bordel ?

« Il n'y avait que lui ? » demandais-je à Wright.

« Oui Monsieur. Je ne vous aurais pas autorisé à entrer dans le cas contraire, je vous le promets »

Wright a l'air plutôt vexé.

« Il a pénétré ici par quel moyen ? »

« L'ascenseur de secours. Il était trop confiant Monsieur »

Je tourne les yeux vers le tas que forme Hunter. Il a des habits étranges.

« Quand ? »

« Il y a un quart d'heure à peu près. Je l'ai remarqué grâce aux vidéos de surveillance. On est en plein été alors j'ai trouvé ça louche qu'il ait des gants. Ça m'a interpellé et j'ai reconnu sa tête. Je l'ai laissé entrer. On était certain de le chopper. Je savais que vous étiez absent et Mercedes ne risquait rien. J'ai profité de l'occasion »

Wright semble vraiment satisfait de lui mais Montgomery le fusille du regard.

Des gants ? Je regarde hunter de plus près et c'est vrai. Ses mains sont recouvertes d'une paire de gants en cuir. Un frisson désagréable remonte le long de mon échine.

« On fait quoi maintenant ? » demandais-je en tentant de ne pas penser à tous les détails de sa présence ici.

« On doit l'attacher » rétorque Wright.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il peut se réveiller »

Wright et Montgomery échangent un regard.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut ? » questionne Mademoiselle Jones en venant vers nous.

Elle a l'air d'avoir repris le contrôle d'elle-même.

« Un lien ou une corde »

Du scotch ? La soirée de la veille s'impose à mon esprit. Je m'empourpre en caressant d'instinct mes poignets. Je baisse les yeux. Heureusement, je n'ai aucune trace.

« Du gros scotch ce serait bien ? »

Tout le monde me regarde d'un coup.

« Oui Monsieur ça irait très bien » rétorque Montgomery, stoïque.

L'idéal serait que le parquet m'avale à cet instant. Mais je ne m'arrête pas là-dessus et m'empresse d'aller dans notre chambre. L'embarras est vite éclipsé par la tequila et l'adrénaline. On peut dire qu'on est pleine situation d'urgence.

Je retourne dans le salon. Mademoiselle Jones est en train de faire la liste des objets détruits dans le corridor et Mademoiselle Hayward est arrivée. Je tends le rouleau de scotch à Montgomery qui se dépêche de lier les poignets de Clarington contre ses reins. Mademoiselle Jones passe dans la salle de bains et ramène un kit de premiers secours. Elle attire Wright dans un coin éclairé du salon et désinfecte son arcade ensanglantée. Il siffle quand elle applique du produit sur la coupure. Mes yeux tombent sur un pistolet sur le sol. Oh putain ! Hunter avait un flingue. Je suis pris de nausées mais je respire profondément. Je m'apprête à le récupérer.

« Ne le prenez pas Monsieur »

Montgomery revient, muni de gants en plastique comme dans les séries télé.

« Je vais le faire » ajoute-t-il.

« Il lui appartient ? »

« Oui Monsieur » rétorque Wright en grognant de douleur à cause de Mercedes.

Oh merde... Wright s'est battu sans équipement contre un homme avec un pistolet. Dans ma maison. Je tremble. Montgomery se penche pour attraper l'arme avec le plus grand soin.

« Vous croyez que c'est judicieux de le récupérer ? » demandais-je.

« Monsieur Hummel-Anderson m'aurait ordonné de le faire Monsieur »

Montgomery met le pistolet dans un sac qui ressemble à un sachet de congélation et il entreprend de fouiller Hunter. Il trouve une corde dans la poche de son sweat. Il pâlit et la replace au même endroit.

Une corde ? Je le regarde faire d'un air hypnotisé. C'est comme si je voyais la scène à travers une vitre trouble. Les nausées reviennent. Je sais exactement ce que veut dire la présence de cette corde.

_Contrôle-toi Blaine !_

« Vous ne pensez pas qu'il faut appeler les flics ? » soufflais-je.

Il faut que Clarington dégage de ma maison le plus rapidement possible. Wright tourne la tête vers Montgomery. Je répète :

« Je pense qu'il faut appeler les flics »

Ma voix est légèrement plus sûre ce coup-ci. Qu'est-ce que préparent Wright et Montgomery ?

« J'ai tenté d'avoir Joey » annonce Wright, « mais rien. Je pense qu'il a coupé son portable »

« Vous avez téléphoné à Kurt ? »

« Non Monsieur »

« Vous voulez les ordres de Joey ? »

Montgomery a l'air mal à l'aise.

« Oui Monsieur »

Je frémis. Un type avec un pistolet est rentré dans ma maison. Il faut prévenir les flics. Je les dévisage tous les quatre. Leurs visages sont paniqués. Je dois encore ignorer un détail. Je ne peux pas faire autrement : je dois téléphoner à Kurt. J'ai conscience qu'il est énervé - fou de rage même – et l'idée de discuter avec lui me retourne l'estomac. Il va s'inquiéter de ne pas être présent, de devoir venir seulement demain soir. Je l'ai bien trop fait flipper en plus. Il serait préférable que je ne lui téléphone pas non ? Une idée soudaine me vient. Si j'avais été ici, il se serait passé quoi ? Une plus grosse catastrophe. Il se peut que je ne m'en sorte pas trop mal...

« Ses blessures sont graves? » demandais-je en montrant Hunter.

« Il aura une migraine en reprenant conscience » lâche Wright en regardant la forme au sol avec dégoût, « il serait bien d'appeler les secours pour qu'il n'y ait pas de risques »

Je sors mon IPhone de mon pantalon et tape le numéro de Kurt. Sa messagerie me répond. Il a sûrement coupé son portable à cause de la rage qu'il ressent. Je lui décris rapidement la situation dans un message et met fin à l'appel.

« Prévenez les flics ! » ordonnais-je à Montgomery.

Il acquiesce et s'exécute.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Un policier parle vivement avec Wright autour de la table en verre. Montgomery et un deuxième policier sont partis s'entretenir dans le bureau de Joey. J'ignore où est Hayward. Avec Wes certainement. L'agent Sylvester crache froidement des questions sur l'un des divans du salon. C'est une femme très grande et aux cheveux courts et blonds. Elle pourrait être très belle si son visage n'était pas crispé par la colère et la mauvaise humeur. Elle n'est peut-être pas très contente d'avoir été réveillée au beau milieu de la nuit à cause d'une intrusion chez l'un des PDG les plus fortunés et importants de New York.

« C'est votre ancien patron ? » m'interroge durement Sylvester.

« Oui »

Je suis crevé. Pire que ça même. Je veux seulement aller dormir. Je n'ai aucune nouvelle de Kurt. Ce qui est plutôt bien c'est que les secours ont embarqués Clarington et que Mademoiselle Jones a fait du café. Sylvester la remercie avant de continuer son interrogatoire.

« Où est Monsieur Hummel ? »

Je ne la reprends pas.

« En Californie pour un déplacement professionnel. Il revient dans la soirée de demain »

« On connaît déjà Clarington » chuchote l'agent Sylvester, « vous allez devoir venir au poste de police pour porter plainte. On verra ça demain. Il est minuit passé et tout un tas de photographes guettent devant le bâtiment. Puis-je inspecter l'appartement ? »

« Oui bien sûr » répondis-je, heureux qu'il n'y ait plus de questions.

Je frissonne en pensant aux photographes. Je vais devoir téléphoner à Cooper pour qu'il ne se fasse pas de soucis au cas où il ait vent de cette histoire.

« Monsieur Hummel-Anderson ? Vous ne pensez pas qu'il serait bon d'aller dormir ? » demande sincèrement Mademoiselle Jones.

En voyant ses yeux chocolats chaleureux et doux, je sens les miens se mouiller. Elle touche gentiment ma joue.

« Ça va c'est terminé » chuchote-t-elle, « vous verrez, ça ira mieux demain après une bonne nuit de sommeil et votre mari sera là dans la soirée »

Je la regarde en tentant de ne pas pleurer. Kurt va être tellement énervé...

« Vous voulez quelque chose avant d'aller au lit ? » me propose-t-elle.

Je remarque que je suis affamé.

« Je voudrais bien manger un bout »

Elle m'offre un grand sourire.

« Une tisane et des toasts ? »

J'acquiesce, rassuré et elle part vers la cuisine. Wright est encore avec le policier et l'agent Sylvester fixe les éclats de meuble dans le corridor. Je voudrais être avec Kurt plus que tout. Il aurait la solution lui. Je veux me nicher contre son torse, sentir ses bras protecteurs autour de moi, l'entendre dire qu'il m'aime même si je suis désobéissant. J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi il ne m'a pas parlé du renforcement de la sécurité autour de ses proches. Et qu'est-ce que c'est ces documents dans le disque dur de Clarington ? Kurt est pire qu'un enfant quand il s'y met... Je m'en contrefous là. J'ai envie d'être avec mon époux.

« Voilà mon chéri »

Mademoiselle Jones me tire de mes pensées sombres en me donnant des toasts de beurre de cacahuètes et de gelée de fraises. La dernière fois que j'en ai mangé ça doit être quand Cooper me préparait encore mon petit-déj'. Je lui adresse un petit sourire en prenant une bouchée.

Après avoir terminé, je vais dans notre chambre et prends un haut ample de Kurt avant de me coucher de son côté du lit. Son coussin sent comme lui. Je me laisse envahir par le sommeil en espérant que son voyage pour rentrer se passera sans problème et qu'il sera de bonne humeur.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

J'ouvre les yeux d'un coup. Le soleil entre à flot dans la chambre et une douleur lancinante se réveille dans ma tête. Oh merde, la tequila ! Tout doucement, je tourne la tête et voit que le fauteuil n'est pas à sa place habituelle près de la commode. Kurt est installé dessus, en costume de soirée, le nœud de sa cravate étant défait. Je ne sais pas s'il est réel ou si je suis encore endormi. Je remarque qu'il tient un verre entre ses mains. Le liquide a une couleur marron clair. Du whisky ? Ses jambes sont croisées. Il remonte sa main droite vers sa bouche et la tapote de son doigt. Avec les rayons du soleil, je vois le bleu de ses yeux qui pétillent d'une lueur sérieuse. Ses traits sont toutefois neutres.

Mon cœur rate plusieurs battements. Ce n'est pas un rêve. Il est présent. Comment ça se fait ? Il a sûrement pris l'avion hier soir pour revenir. Il me mate depuis quand aussi ?

« Coucou » chuchotais-je.

Il me fixe de son regard glacial et les battements de mon cœur se bloquent. Il avale le fond de du liquide ambré et pose son verre sur la table de nuit.

Je croyais qu'il allait me donner un baiser mais il ne bouge pas et me scrute stoïquement.

« Bonjour » grogne-t-il froidement.

Alors il est encore énervé. Vraiment très énervé...

« Tu es revenu ? »

« Il semble »

Je me redresse doucement sur le matelas en le fixant, la bouche pâteuse.

« Tu me regardes depuis longtemps ? »

« Un peu »

« Tu es encore en colère ? »

Les mots sortent difficilement de ma bouche. Il me dévisage comme s'il cherchait quoi dire.

« En colère ? » redit-il comme pour tester, « non Blainey. En colère n'est pas **du tout** assez fort pour exprimer ce que je ressens »

Putain de merde. Je veux avaler ma salive mais ma gorge est sèche, comme tapissée de papier de verre.

« Plus qu'en colère... ça pue la merde »

Il me regarde mais ne dit rien, neutre. La tension s'alourdit. J'attrape mon verre d'eau pour apaiser ma gorge et pour fixer mon attention sur quelque chose. J'essaye de contourner le problème.

« Wright a choppé Hunter »

Je mets mon verre près du sien sur la table de chevet.

« Je suis au courant » marmonne-t-il froidement.

« Tu vas rester aussi loquace longtemps ? »

Son front se plisse imperceptiblement comme si ma phrase le prenait par surprise

« Oui » dit-il finalement.

Ok... Génial ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire maintenant ? Peut-être retourner son propre jeu contre lui.

« Excuse-moi d'avoir été en ville hier »

« Tu le penses ? »

Je reste silencieux un moment avant de soupirer.

« Absolument pas »

« Donc pourquoi tu le dis ? »

« Pour que tu ne sois plus fou furieux contre moi »

Il souffle bruyamment et il dérange ses cheveux de ses doigts. Il est tellement magnifique. Énervé mais magnifique. Énervé mais à mes côtés dans notre chambre. J'essaye encore de détourner son attention.

« Il me semble que l'agent Sylvester veut discuter avec toi »

« L'inverse aurait été surprenant »

« Kurt s'il te plaît... »

« Quoi ? »

« Ne sois pas distant comme ça... »

Un de ses sourcils s'arque sous la surprise.

« Blaine, il vaut mieux que je sois distant. La colère bouillonne en moi. J'ignore comment faire face à... cette tempête de sentiments » finit-il sèchement.

Sa franchise me coupe le souffle. Je veux juste venir me blottir contre lui. Je le veux depuis hier en fait. Merde. Je le surprends en m'installant timidement sur ses genoux. Je me love contre sa poitrine. Il ne me rejette pas comme je me l'attendais. Après un instant, il resserre ses bras autour de moi et niche son nez dans mes boucles. L'odeur du whisky est présente en plus de celle de son gel douche. L'odeur de mon Kurt. Je me demande combien de verres il a bu... Je mêle mes bras derrière sa nuque et caresse sa mâchoire du bout de mon nez. Il souffle bruyamment une nouvelle fois.

« Oh mon cher Blaine. Que vas-tu devenir ? »

Il pose un baiser sur le haut de ma tête. Mes paupières se ferment pour profiter de la sensation.

« Tu as bu combien de verres ? »

Il se tend.

« Pourquoi ? »

« D'ordinaire, tu ne bois pas d'alcools de ce type »

« Seulement deux. Ma nuit a été pourrie Blaine. Fous-moi la paix »

Je souris.

« Si tu y tiens Kurtie... »

Je respire le parfum de sa peau.

« Tu sens tellement bon... Je me suis couché de ton côté parce que ton coussin a ton odeur »

Il fourre son nez plus profondément dans mes cheveux.

« Je voulais te demander pourquoi tu étais de mon côté. Je suis toujours en colère »

J'acquiesce et il fait monter et descendre ses doigts le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

« Je suis aussi en colère contre toi »

Il se fige.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi ? »

« Je te raconterais tout à l'heure quand ta tempête intérieur sera sous contrôle »

Je pose un baiser contre sa gorge. Ses paupières se ferment et il s'abandonne à mon contact. Il ne me le rend pas. Il me serre juste plus fort.

« Il aurait pu te... »

Son murmure s'arrête.

« Je ne suis pas blessé »

« Blainey » dit-il presque douloureusement.

« On a tous été remués mais je ne suis pas blessé. Ni Mercedes ni Wright. Hunter est partié

Il bouge la tête.

« On ne peut pas dire que tu ais fait grand chose pour »

Hein ? Je me remets droit pour l'observer.

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Je ne veux pas qu'on s'engueule maintenant Blainey »

Je cille. Et si moi je veux qu'on s'engueule ? Je me tais. Il est déjà plus bavard. Je me love contre son torse. Une main glisse dans mes boucles pour les tortiller.

« Je veux te donner une punition dont tu te rappelleras toute ta vie » murmure-t-il.

Mon cœur s'emballe et se tord. Je hoche la tête.

« Je vais peut-être le faire »

« Moi je ne veux pas »

Il resserre son étreinte.

« Blainey. Blainey. Tu ferais perdre la tête au plus sain d'esprit »

« Je suis soulagé. Tu es loin d'être sain d'esprit »

Il rit un peu froidement.

« Tu as raison Blaine »

Il pose un baiser sur ma tête et gigote.

« Va te coucher. Ta nuit a été courte »

Il me porte et m'allonge sur le matelas.

« Tu viens avec moi ? »

« Non je suis occupé. Dors. Je reviendrais dans deux heures »

« Tu es encore en colère ? »

« Oui »

« Alors je dors »

« Bien »

Il remonte la couette sous mon menton et pose un autre baiser sur mon crâne.

« Endors-toi »

Je suis sous le choc des événements de la veille. Je suis rassuré qu'il soit là et crevé par notre discussion alors je me rendors. Je pense vaguement avant de plonger dans le sommeil. Pourquoi il ne s'est pas protégé derrière ce sexe cette fois ?

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

« J'ai du jus de fruits pour toi » déclare Kurt.

Sa voix me réveille et mes paupières se soulèvent. Jamais deux heures de sommeil n'ont été si réparatrices. Je me sens bien et je n'ai plus de migraine. Le jus de fruits me fait saliver et mon époux aussi. Il a un pantalon de survêtement noir et un marcel de la même couleur. Il dégouline de transpiration. Il est peut-être descendu faire de la musculation au sous-sol ou il a été courir dans Central Park. Quoi qu'il ait fait, ça devrait être interdit d'être aussi sexy.

« Je vais me laver » ajoute-t-il.

Je plisse le front. Il est toujours froid. Je me redresse pour boire le verre. Je sens ma gorge s'apaiser au contact du liquide. Je saute pour sortir du lit. Il faut que je brise la glace physique et psychique entre mon époux et moi. Je regarde rapidement le radio réveil. 8 heures.

Je dégage le haut de Kurt que j'avais pour la nuit ainsi que mon boxer et file dans la salle d'eau. Il est dans la douche et fait mousser ses cheveux. Je ne reste pas immobile plus longtemps et entre dans la cabine dans son dos. Il se tend quand j'enroule mes bras autour de sa taille et que je colle mon torse à son dos noueux de porcelaine. Je l'enlace de toutes mes forces, mon visage contre son épaule gauche, les yeux fermés. Après un instant, il fait un pas en avant pour que l'eau coule sur moi. Il s'intéresse à nouveau à ses cheveux. Je profite de l'eau brûlante sur moi. Il m'a pris tellement de fois dans cette douche. Pourtant il n'a jamais été si peu bavard. Je pose un chapelet de baiser entre ses épaules. Il se fige encore.

« Blainey... »

« Hmm »

Mes paumes passent de son ventre tendu à son pubis. Il arrête ma descente de ses mains.

« Stop »

Je me détache immédiatement de lui. Il ne veut pas ? Jamais il n'a refusé.

_Ça va vraiment chier pour toi ce coup-ci._

Il m'aurait mis un coup de poing dans le ventre et ça aurait été pareil. Il n'a plus envie de moi. Je m'étouffe à cause de la souffrance soudaine que je ressens. Il pivote. Je remarque avec soulagement que je lui fais tout de même de l'effet. Il encadre mon visage de ses paumes et l'incline vers le sien. Le bleu froid et prudent rencontre le mordoré.

« Je suis toujours en colère contre toi » annonce-t-il tranquillement.

Il s'incline vers moi et colle son crâne au mien. Je passe mes pouces sur ses pommettes.

« Ne sois pas énervé je t'en prie. Je pense que tu vas trop loin »

Il se met droit en devenant translucide. Je laisse pendre mes bras de chaque côté de mes flancs.

« Je vais trop loin ?! Un taré pénètre chez nous pour enlever mon mari et c'est moi qui vais trop loin ? »

Le ton sourd de sa voix me fait peur. Son regard brûle d'intensité alors qu'il me dévisage comme si le taré en question c'était moi.

« Hmm... Je ne dis pas ça pour ça... Je croyais que tu étais énervé à cause de mon escapade avec Zoé.

Ses paupières se ferment comme si une douleur le frappait soudainement. Il bouge la tête et j'en profite pour tenter ma chance.

« Kurt je n'étais pas présent »

« Je suis au courant » murmure-t-il en me regardant à nouveau, « seulement parce que tu n'obéis pas. Putain ce n'était pas difficile à assimiler pourtant »

Je n'aime pas du tout le ton qu'il emploie. Je blêmis.

« Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir cette discussion dans la douche Blaine. Je suis toujours en colère contre toi. Je dois réfléchir »

Il se tourne, quitte la cabine, prend une serviette et sort rapidement de la pièce. Je reste planté dans la douche, déboussolé et pantelant.

Brusquement, je me prends l'importance de ses mots en pleine face. Hunter voulait m'enlever ? Je revois la corde. Sur le moment, j'ai fait exprès de ne pas m'attarder sur pourquoi Hunter avait une corde sur lui. Kurt est-il au courant de plus de choses ? Je prends vite fait ma douche. Je dois être au courant aussi. Il faut que je sois au courant. Il n'a pas le droit de garder des secrets à ce sujet.

Kurt n'est plus dans notre chambre. Merde, plus rapide que l'éclair... J'en fais autant et passe un costume pourpre et une cravate blanche. Je sais que Kurt apprécie quand je porte un costume. Je frotte vivement mes boucles avec une serviette et je les coiffe. Je m'inspecte dans le miroir et prends une profonde inspiration pour tenter de me calmer. Je dois supporter son courroux face à mon erreur du siècle : sortir prendre un verre avec Zoé. Je souffle. Kurt ne va pas passer sur ça facilement.

Il n'est pas présent dans le salon. Mademoiselle Jones est derrière les fourneaux.

« Bonjour Blaine »

« Bonjour »

Je lui souris grandement. Je ne suis plus Monsieur Hummel-Anderson.

« Café ? »

« Oui merci »

« Vous voulez quoi pour le petit-déjeuner ? »

« Des œufs »

« Et du bacon ? »

« Oui s'il vous plaît »

« Je vous fais ça »

« Il est où Kurt ? »

« Dans son bureau »

« Il a mangé ? »

« Non »

« Merci »

Kurt est au téléphone. Il semble calme mais il ne vaut mieux pas se fier aux apparences. Il n'a pas de cravate. Seulement sa chemise. Il ne bouge pas d'ici pour la journée certainement. Il me regarde quand je passe le seuil de la porte mais bouge la tête de droite à gauche. Ok... Il ne me veut pas là donc. Putain. Je fais demi-tour vers la cuisine, complètement déprimé. Joey arrive dans son costume noir habituel. Il a l'air reposé ce matin.

« Bonjour Joey »

Est-ce qu'il est aussi mal gratté que Kurt ? Il peut sûrement m'apprendre des choses sur la situation.

« Bonjour Monsieur »

Je lui adresse un sourire chaleureux. Le pauvre il a dû supporter la nervosité et l'emportement de Kurt pendant le retour à New York. Je tente d'en savoir plus.

« Le voyage s'est bien passé ? »

« Sans fin Monsieur » répond-il, « est-ce que vous allez bien ? » s'enquiert-il amicalement.

« Oui merci »

Il acquiesce.

« Excusez-moi »

Il entre dans le bureau de Kurt. Il ne se fait pas jeter lui.

Mademoiselle Jones place les œufs et le bacon dans l'assiette devant moi. Mon estomac est noué mais je me force à manger. Elle s'est donnée du mal rien que pour moi.

Je termine d'avaler la dernière bouchée et Kurt est toujours dans son bureau. Il le fait exprès pour ne pas me croiser ?

Je vais me laver les dents. Le souvenir de notre dispute au sujet des vœux de mariage me revient. Kurt m'avait fait la tête et s'était caché dans son bureau un temps fou. Il me fait la tête cette fois aussi ?

Je frissonne. La dispute avait été accompagnée d'un violent cauchemar. On doit discuter. Je dois être au courant pour Hunter et pour la sécurité renforcée autour des Hummel et de Santana. Moi je ne sais rien mais Zoé oui. Santana est bien plus bavarde que son meilleur ami.

Je baisse les yeux vers ma montre. Je n'ai plus que dix minutes pour aller bosser. Je suis donc à la bourre. J'arrange mes cheveux et redresse ma cravate avant de repasser au salon. Kurt prend son petit-déj'.

« Tu vas en ville ? » demande-t-il en me regardant.

« Je vais au travail. On est rentré depuis seulement une semaine »

« Mais... »

Il cesse de parler et dérange ses cheveux de ses doigts. Mademoiselle Jones part discrètement.

« On doit discuter mais que je reviendrais. En espérant que tu aies arrêté de bouder »

Il semble surpris.

« De bouder ? » redit-il avec un calme menaçant.

Je m'empourpre.

« Tu vois où je veux en venir »

« Non Blaine je ne vois pas »

« Je ne veux pas qu'on s'engueule. Je veux juste savoir si je peux aller au travail avec ma BM ? »

« Non ! » refuse-t-il immédiatement.

« Bien »

Il a l'air ébahi que j'abandonne si vite. Il croyait sûrement que j'allais insister.

« Hayward vient avec toi »

Je voudrais lui répondre que, comme Hunter est hors d'état de nuire, il pourrait se détendre avec les gardes du corps mais la voix de Cooper résonne dans mon esprit.

_**« Crois-moi minus, il vaut parfois mieux contourner un conflit plutôt que de le confronter. Ça peut te sauver la mise »**_

Ça aurait pu être pire. J'ai le droit d'aller bosser ?

« Parfait » lâchais-je.

Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de partir de cette façon. Pas quand un tel froid pèse sur nous et que la situation est toujours la même. Alors je fais un pas maladroit vers lui. Il se tend, les yeux grand ouvert. Il semble vraiment exposé. Mon cœur se tord douloureusement. Je pose doucement mes lèvres sur sa joue. Ses yeux se ferment et son visage vient à mon contact.

« Ne me hais pas » soufflais-je.

« Je ne te hais pas » répond-il en attrapant mes doigts.

« Je n'ai pas eu de bisous aujourd'hui »

Il me fixe avec prudence.

« J'ai remarqué » grogne-t-il.

Je veux vraiment savoir pourquoi mais je me retiens de poser la question. Sa réponse m'effraie. D'un coup, il se met debout, encadre mes joues de ses paumes et sa bouche entre en collision avec la mienne. Un glapissement de surprise m'échappe et sa langue en profite pour venir titiller la mienne. Je commence à l'embrasser en retour mais il s'éloigne et me laisse essoufflé.

« Joey va vous emmener au bureau Hayward et toi » dit-il, les yeux emplis d'envie, « Joey ! » appelle-t-il.

Mes joues sont brûlantes. Je me force à respirer calmement.

« Monsieur »

Joey est debout dans l'entrée.

« Prévenez Hayward que Monsieur Hummel-Anderson va travailler. Est-ce que vous pouvez les emmener s'il vous plaît ? »

« Bien sûr »

Joey fait demi-tour et s'en va.

« Essaye de ne pas te mettre dans le pétrin aujourd'hui. J'en serais heureux » grogne Kurt.

« Tes désirs seront satisfaits Kurtie »

Je lui offre un doux sourire. Ses lèvres tressautent à peine.

« A ce soir » marmonne-t-il durement.

« A ce soir mon amour »

Hayward et moi descendons au parking souterrain pour éviter les photographes devant le Phénix. L'intrusion d'Hunter chez nous a déjà fait le tour de la ville. Je monte dans la voiture. Pourvu qu'il n'y ait personne devant The New Press.

Je pense soudainement qu'il faut que j'appelle mon frère. Il est tôt en Californie alors je lui laisse un message pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas.

On arrive à The New Press. Un groupe de journalistes attend devant le bâtiment. Et merde, ils font chier.

« Vous êtes certain de souhaiter travailler aujourd'hui Monsieur ? » me questionne Joey.

Je voudrais rentrer mais je devrais rester avec Monsieur Kurt Je-Suis-Fou-De-Rage Hummel-Anderson. Espérons qu'il se soit calmé quand je reviendrais ce soir. Hunter est chez les flics, ça devrait lui faire plaisir. Pourtant non. Je sais pourquoi : il ne contrôle pas tout dans cette affaire.

« Faites le tour Joey »

« Bien Monsieur »

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Midi. J'ai réussi à bosser jusque-là sans me déconcentrer. Quelqu'un toque à ma porte. Marc apparaît.

« Je ne te dérange pas ? Il faut que je te parle »

« Non, non. Entre » lâchais-je, surpris qu'il se pointe comme ça.

Il s'assoit face à moi.

« Je voulais de tes nouvelles après ce qui est arrivé hier. Cameron m'en a parlé et m'a demandé de venir te voir » dit-il en rosissant légèrement

L'affaire d'Hunter Clarington est dans tous les journaux. C'est bizarre que personne ne fasse le lien entre ça et le feu à Hummel Enterprises.

« Je vais bien »

Piètre mensonge. Hunter avait l'intention de me blesser. Enfin ce n'est pas une grande nouvelle. Ce n'est pas la première fois. Je me fais du souci pour Kurt.

Je regarde brièvement ma boite mail. Pas de message de lui. Si je lui en envoie un, il va penser que je le défie.

« C'est bien » rétorque Marc en souriant sincèrement pour une fois, « n'hésite pas à me faire signe si tu as besoin de n'importe quoi »

« Merci »

Il se met debout.

« J'imagine que tu as à faire Blaine. Je m'en vais »

« Oh... Ok »

La visite la plus courte du monde. Elle ne servait surtout à rien. Pourquoi Cameron lui a demandé de passer ? Il se fait peut-être du souci comme je suis marié avec son boss. Je secoue la tête pour éloigner ces pensées négatives. Je prends mon portable pour vérifier mes textos mais le son de notification de mon ordinateur retentit.

* * *

**De** : Kurt Hummel-Anderson

**Objet** : plainte

**A** : Blaine Hummel-Anderson

Blaine,

L'agent Sylvester viendra à ton travail aux alentours de 15 heures pour que tu déposes plainte. Je me suis arrangé pour qu'elle vienne à toi et non l'inverse. Je n'ai pas envie que tu te promènes dans un poste de police.

Kurt Hummel-Anderson, PDG Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

Je relis son message un nombre dingue de fois pour trouver quoi dire en retour pour ne pas l'énerver plus. Je n'ai rien de bien alors je reste neutre.

* * *

**De** : Blaine Hummel-Anderson

**Objet** : plainte

**A** : Kurt Hummel-Anderson

Ça marche.

Bisous.

Blaine Hummel-Anderson, éditeur, The New Press.

* * *

J'attends bien cinq minutes sa réponse mais rien. Il n'a pas envie de me taquiner aujourd'hui. Je dois lui en tenir rigueur ? Mon maniaque du contrôle... Il était certainement inquiet en rentrant. Ah mais tant que j'y pense... Il avait un costume de soirée quand j'ai ouvert les yeux ce matin. Quand est-ce qu'il a choisi de revenir à New York ? Les soirées prennent fin aux alentours de 23 heures normalement. Je traînais encore avec Zoé à cette heure-là. Kurt est revenu en urgence à cause de moi ou de Hunter ? Si c'est pour ma sortir, il n'était pas au courant pour Hunter quand il est arrivé à JFK. Je dois savoir. S'il est revenu seulement à cause de moi, il a réellement été trop loin.

_Tu n'es déjà pas content qu'il soit à la maison ?!_

Enfin Kurt a dû paniquer quand il a appris pour Hunter. Les mots de la douche s'imposent à moi.

_**« Je suis toujours en colère contre toi. Je dois réfléchir »**_

Je dois savoir pourquoi il est revenu précipitamment.

* * *

**De** : Blaine Hummel-Anderson

**Objet** : ton retour

**A** : Kurt Hummel-Anderson

A quel moment de la soirée as-tu choisi de revenir à New York hier ?

Blaine Hummel-Anderson, éditeur, The New Press.

* * *

**De** : Kurt Hummel-Anderson

**Objet** : ton retour

**A** : Blaine Hummel-Anderson

Pourquoi ?

Kurt Hummel-Anderson, PDG Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

**De** : Blaine Hummel-Anderson

**Objet** : ton retour

**A** : Kurt Hummel-Anderson

Ça m'intéresse c'est tout.

Blaine Hummel-Anderson, éditeur, The New Press.

* * *

**De** : Kurt Hummel-Anderson

**Objet** : ton retour

**A **: Blaine Hummel-Anderson

Être trop curieux peut emmener des problèmes.

Kurt Hummel-Anderson, PDG Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

**De** : Blaine Hummel-Anderson

**Objet **: explique-toi

**A** : Kurt Hummel-Anderson

Ça veut dire quoi ? C'est encore un avertissement ?

Mais tu vois pourquoi je demande ça pas vrai ?

Tu as voulu revenir à New York parce que j'ai été boire un coup avec Zoé alors que tu me l'avais interdit ou bien parce qu'un malade est entré chez toi ?

Blaine Hummel-Anderson, éditeur, The New Press.

* * *

Je contemple mon ordinateur. Au bout d'une demie heure, je n'ai toujours pas de réponse.

* * *

**De** : Blaine Hummel-Anderson

**Objet** : je vais t'expliquer

**A **: Kurt Hummel-Anderson

Ton manque de réponse veut tout dire selon moi. Tu es revenu à New York parce que j'ai décidé de CHANGER DE PLAN A LA DERNIERE MINUTE. Je ne suis pas un gosse. J'ai été boire un coup avec ma meilleure amie. Désolé si le fait de SORTIR POUR M'AMUSER me met en danger. Oh mais attends... Comment je peux le savoir alors que tu NE ME METS AU COURANT DE RIEN. Zoé m'a gentiment dit que tu as fait renforcer la sécurité autour de tes proches. Je pense que tu exagères toujours quand il s'agit de me protéger. Je sais pourquoi. Mais ça en devient insensé.

Je n'arrive pas à distinguer les réels risques des situations que tu considères risquées. Deux agents de sécurité me surveillaient. Je pensais que Zoé et moi ne risquions rien. En réalité, le vrai danger était au Phénix et non dans le bar. Peut-être que si j'avais eu TOUS LES DETAILS, j'aurais obéi.

Tu te fais du souci à cause des documents que tu as trouvé dans le disque dur d'Hunter à The New Press. Zoé m' dit ça. Tu te rends compte que ça me met en colère de voir que Zoé sait plus de choses que moi sur ce qui se passe dans ta vie en ce moment ? Je suis ton MARI. Tu vas me raconter ? Ou tu vas t'obstiner à faire comme si j'étais un putain de gosse qui ne peut pas entendre les conversations de grands ?

Tu vois, moi aussi je suis furieux.

Blaine Hummel-Anderson, éditeur, The New Press.

* * *

J'appuie sur _Envoyer_. On va voir comment il réagit à ça. Je souffle bruyamment, plein de fureur. Je m'en voulais de ne pas avoir fait ce qu'il m'avait dit. Ce n'est plus le cas.

**De **: Kurt Hummel-Anderson

**Objet** : je vais t'expliquer

**A** : Blaine Hummel-Anderson

Je vois que, comme d'habitude, tu es hostile et franc par mail. On ne pourrait pas en discuter quand tu reviendras CHEZ NOUS ?

Fais attention à la manière dont tu parles. Je suis toujours furieux.

Kurt Hummel-Anderson, PDG Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

La manière dont je parle ? Je fusille mon écran du regard. Cet objet n'y est pour rien. Je préfère ne pas envoyer de réponse. Je prends l'essai d'un écrivain très jeune et très talentueux et le lis.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Mon entrevue avec l'agent Sylvester se passe très bien. Elle est plus agréable qu'hier. Elle manquait peut-être de sommeil.

« Merci pour votre temps Monsieur Hummel-Anderson »

« De rien agent. Vous avez Clarington ? »

« Oui Monsieur. Des soins lui ont été donnés et on l'a pris en charge dans la matinée. Vu les accusations sur son dos, vous devriez être tranquille un moment »

Elle sourit grandement.

« Je suis heureux de l'entendre. Mon époux et moi avons subi beaucoup de panique depuis quelques jours »

« Je me suis entretenue longtemps avec Monsieur Hummel-Anderson ce matin. Un homme singulier votre époux »

« Je le sais, ne vous en faites pas »

Je souris gentiment. Elle se lève.

« Si des détails vous reviennent, appelez-moi »

« Bien. Merci agent Sylvester »

« Au revoir Monsieur Hummel-Anderson »

« Au revoir »

Elle quitte mon bureau. C'est quoi toutes ces accusations contre Clarington ? Kurt ne va rien lâcher là-dessus, j'en suis sûr. Je soupire.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

La voiture est silencieuse sur le chemin pour retourner au Phénix. Montgomery conduit et Hayward est à la place du passager. L'hôtel s'approche et ma panique monte. Kurt et moi allons avoir une dispute violente. J'ignore si je serais assez fort pour ça.

J'essaye de faire le tri dans ma tête en montant dans l'ascenseur. De quoi je veux discuter avec Kurt ? Mon long message rassemblait tout. Il aura peut-être la bonté de me donner des explications... Je suis tout de même angoissé. Mon cœur bat la chamade. Ma gorge est râpeuse. Mes mains transpirent. Je n'ai pas envie de m'énerver. Seulement... Kurt est vraiment pénible quand il s'y met. Il faut que je me défende.

Les portes s'ouvrent sur le corridor. Le buffet est en place et un vase avec de belles orchidées blanches repose dessus. La porte fracassée a été remplacée. Hayward me suit dans le couloir. Elle a été silencieuse toute la journée.

Je lâche ma sacoche sur le canapé et garde la tête baissée. Quand je le relève, je me tends tout de suite. Oh putain de merde.

« Bonsoir mon cher Blaine » lâche tranquillement Kurt.

Il se tient à côté du piano. Il a un tee-shirt ample bleu clair et un jean abîmé, fin, déchiré qui lui tombe sur les hanches. **Le** jean. Celui pour aller dans la salle de torture. Bordel de merde. Il vient vers moi rapidement, la pantalon déboutonné. Ses yeux ne lâchent jamais les miens.

« Je suis heureux que tu sois à la maison. J'étais impatient »

**Voilà pour ce modeste chapitre !**

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis dans une pitite review. Je suis toujours heureuse de vous lire et de vous répondre !**

**Je tiens à vous dire que j'ai terminé l'écriture de Nuances. J'ai écris et tapé l'épilogue donc voilà... Il vous reste tout de même 16 chapitres donc ne vous inquiétez pas ^^**

**Comme j'ai fini l'écriture, je vais me lancer dans celle d'OS en rapport à Nuances. Donc si vous voulez que j'écrive certaines scènes qui vous auriez aimé voir mais que je n'ai pas décrite, n'hésitez pas à me demander.**

**Je pense que c'est tout...**

**A la semaine prochaine mes chéris !**

**Bisous, bisous.**

**Votre humble et dévouée Cindy !**


	59. Chapter 59

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**J'espère que vous avez tous passés une bonne semaine et que tout va bien pour vous !**

**700 REVIEWS WOOOOOOHOOO MERCI DU FOND DU COEUR MES CHERIS ! MERCI MERCI MERCI !**

**Un merci tout spécial à ma choupette qui m'a posté ma 700ème. Je t'adore tellement ma chérie...**

**Merci à mamstaz, ViviKlaine, Guest, Anna, GleekKlainers4Ever, CeliaCom7, Soso, Shiiny5, Klaineuse, Sara, Marion, Louise, justmoi59 pour vos reviews.**

**Mamstaz : **Kurt se cache sous le sexe comme toujours. Il a peur d'exprimer ses vrais sentiments. Il ne veut pas être exposé et donc blesser. Oui tu as tout à fait raison. Il préfère étouffer ses vrais craintes sous sa colère. A la semaine prochaine !

**ViviKlaine : **coucou ! Cette petite tension entre eux ne va pas durer je te le promets :) Blaine a en quelques sortes, péter un câble :') j'aime te faire sourire dans ce cas :') Ouais Kurt abuse mais c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime non ? Haan tu es adorable ! Oui j'aimerais beaucoup te parler aussi. J'ai mon compte Twitter au nom de Klaiindy. Pareil pour Instagram. Et si tu veux me contacter sur Facebook, envoie-moi un message sur la page de Nuances (Klaiindy aussi) et je te donnerais mon Facebook perso :) Bisous !

**Guest : **oui, je vais vous proposer quelque chose pour ça :)

**AnnaKlaineuse :** Je sais ma pauvre ! Je suis un être diabolique que veux-tu ! Permets-moi de te corriger : tu es une grosse perverse tout court :'D OWWWI j'arrive, rejoins-moi dans ma tente sur ta pelouse ! A mon tour : Huguette la Belette, Gérard, le serpent de ma pieuvre, ma brebis (brebiche girl), mon bébé, mon Blainey d'amour, ma fournisseuse de pop-corn caramel préférée :* gros bisous sur tes petites fesses brillantes

**GleekKlainers4Ever : **Je suis désolée mais j'aime vous tenir en haleine ;)

**CeliaCom7 : **Kurt est souvent en colère mais comme tu dis, le Klex va apaiser toutes ces tensions. Je ne peux pas laisser Klaine en froid :') Oui ne t'inquiète pas, la fin n'est pas pour tout de suite ^^ Bisous

**Soso :** hey ma Choupette d'amour :') putain j'ai beau chercher je ne m'en souviens plus. Il faut dire qu'on en raconte tellement toutes les deux que ça s'évapore vite fait pour laisser place à d'autres conneries xD Fais toi plaisir, Hunter est là pour se faire cogner ! Haaaan merci ma meilleure copinette de la terre. C'est toi la meilleure ! Merci encore pour la 700ème ma Choupette. Tu sais à quel point ça compte pour moi... Je t'aime ma belle âme sœur coeur

**Shiiny5 :** je sais pas si je suis méchante à mon tour mais... Si Kurt est énervant c'est fait exprès :') Kurt est excessif et ultra protecteur envers Blaine mais c'est une étape essentielle pour leur couple. Blaine montre son mécontentement face à son comportement et crois-moi, Kurt va finir par comprendre que ça ne le mènera nulle part de le couver comme ça. Pour ce qui est de la dispute, ça va finir par éclater parce que Blaine ne va pas pouvoir supporter tout ça longtemps. Pour ce qui est de Darren je ne comprends pas pourquoi les gens font ça. Tout ce qu'ils vont gagner c'est que Dare n'acceptera plus les séances de dédicaces et voilà ! Merci pour ta review, j'aime que tu me donnes ton avis aussi franchement ! Bisous ;)

**Klaineuse **: Je suis toujours heureuse de voir de nouveaux lecteurs. Alors si en plus tu aimes, je suis aux anges :') Wow c'est vraiment gentil de dire ça. Je ne sais pas si je peux prétendre être meilleure que la version originale mais merci quand même, c'est un compliment énorme. Tu t'es dit ça et PAF j'arrive et réalise tes rêves ^^ Oui j'ai fait les trois d'affilée. Comme ça, si tu aimes la trilogie tu auras toute la suite d'un coup ^^ Merci à toi de la lire !

**Licorne-Klaine **: comme je te l'ai dit, tu ne seras jamais obligée à poster des reviews :) Merci c'est vraiment adorable ce que tu dis. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire à part merci beaucoup ! Gros bisous !

**IheartIns : **coucou :) Frustration est mon deuxième prénom ;) Oui Kurt est très énervé, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ^^ Bisous Marion !

**Louise** : haaan c'est trop mignoooon ! Minilou c'est joli aussi. Comme Louise en fait :') ça me plaît. On peut faire ce que tu veux tant que GayLand existe xD Eh bien le retour du jean te donne un indice sur le futur proche de notre beau bouclé je pense ^^ J'espère que ton bac s'est bien passé... Je suis bien contente d'avoir passé tout ça –' Bisous Minilouise

**justmoi59** : Blaine se rebelle et c'est sexy si tu veux mon avis ;)

**Donc une personne anonyme m'a demandé de poster deux chapitres par semaine. J'aimerais vous proposer quelque chose. Si j'atteins les... disons... 720 reviews avant vendredi, je vous posterais un autre chapitre. Si vous êtes d'accord pour ce fonctionnement, je le ferais à chaque chapitre pour que vous l'ayez en avance :)**

**/!\Présence de lemon /!\**

**Sur ce, bon chapitre ! ENJOY !**

**Chapitre 59**

« Oh vraiment ? »

Ma gorge est de plus en plus râpeuse et les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent. Bordel pourquoi il a ces habits ? Ça veut dire quoi ? Il me fait toujours la tête ou non ?

« Oui vraiment »

Il parle calmement et lâche un petit rire en s'approchant nonchalamment de moi. Son pantalon glisse encore plus sur son bassin et laisse apparaître le V de ses hanches. Je secoue la tête. Hors de question de perdre mon sang froid à cause de son corps exceptionnellement sexy. J'essaye de savoir ce qu'il ressent. Colère ? Amusement ? Désir ? Comment je peux savoir franchement ?!

« Superbe choix de jean » lâchais-je.

Il m'offre un sourire sauvage et éblouissant mais il est faux. Ok. Je suppose qu'il est toujours fou de rage. Il porte ce pantalon pour me faire flancher. Il cesse ses mouvements pour me fixer de ses yeux brûlants, pénétrants remplis d'une émotion étrangère. J'avale difficilement ma salive.

« Donc si j'ai bien saisi mon cher Blaine, tu as des choses à dire » souffle-t-il d'un ton faussement calme.

Il prend quelque chose dans sa poche. Mes yeux sont verrouillés aux siens mais le son du froissement du papier me parvient. Il le lève pour le lire et je vois que c'est le long message que je lui ai envoyé. Mes yeux retrouvent les siens qui flamboient sous la colère.

« Tout à fait » rétorquais-je à voix basse, haletant.

Je dois m'éloigner de lui pour pouvoir avoir cette conversation. M'éloigner physiquement. Seulement je n'ai pas le temps d'amorcer le moindre mouvement car il se penche vers moi pour caresser ma joue de son nez. Je me laisse aller à ce toucher soudain et doux.

« Pareil pour moi » murmure-t-il contre ma mâchoire.

Je tourne la tête vers lui à ses paroles. Il se remet droit pour me dévisager avec attention.

« Je sais déjà de quoi tu veux discuter Kurt »

Son visage est empli d'humour le temps d'un clin d'œil puis il fronce les sourcils. Est-ce qu'on va s'engueuler ? Je m'éloigne de lui avec méfiance. J'ai besoin de me reculer de son parfum entêtant, de ses yeux intenses, de son corps merveilleux et de ce putain de pantalon. Son front se plisse plus.

« Pourquoi tu es revenu de Californie ? »

Ne pas tourner autour du pot.

« Tu connais la réponse »

Le ton de sa voix est presque menaçant.

« Parce que j'ai été boire un verre avec Zoé ? »

« Parce que tu as brisé la promesse que tu m'avais faite et que tu m'as provoqué en te mettant en danger inutilement »

Je m'étouffe presque.

« Brisé ma promesse ? Tu prends ça de cette façon ? »

« Oui »

Putain, il ne va pas du tout trop loin. Non... Je m'apprête à lever les yeux au ciel mais il me fusille du regard.

« Kurt on a seulement changé de plan au dernier moment » lâchais-je d'un ton condescendant, « les gens normaux font ça tu sais »

Il cille comme si je venais de parler en chinois.

« Si seulement j'avais su les conséquences que ça aurait... Que tu rentrerais exprès... »

Je ne sais plus quoi dire. Je suis à court de paroles pour lui. Brusquement, le souvenir de notre conflit sur les vœux de mariage me revient. Je n'ai absolument pas fait vœu d'obéissance. Je ne dis rien cependant. Je suis vraiment content qu'il soit de retour et qu'il n'ait rien. Je suis content même si on se dispute.

« Tu as changé de plan au dernier moment ? »

Il n'essaye même pas de cacher son mécontentement ou son dégoût.

« Exactement »

« Et l'idée de me téléphoner ne t'a pas effleuré l'esprit ? »

Il me mitraille des yeux et continue :

« En plus de ça, tu avais deux agents de sécurité avec toi alors qu'ils auraient dû être ici. Wright aurait pu être gravement blessé ou pire »

Oh... Comment j'avais omis ça ?

« C'est vrai. Je devais te téléphoner mais je n'avais pas envie que tu te fasses du souci. En plus, j'ai la certitude que tu m'aurais obligé à rentrer à la maison. Je ne vois presque plus Zoé. Je voulais passer du temps avec elle. Et penses-y, si j'étais à l'appartement au moment où Hunter s'est pointé, Wright ne lui aurait pas laissé l'opportunité de pénétrer ici »

Dans ce cas, Hunter serait toujours dans la nature. J'ai faux ? Le regard de Kurt brûle d'intensité avant que ses traits se tordent de souffrance. Il bouge la tête et soudainement, il m'enlace et me plaque à son torse.

« Oh Blainey » murmure-t-il en me serrant presque douloureusement, « si on te faisait du mal ou... »

Il parle dans un tout petit chuchotement.

« Je n'ai rien »

« L'inverse était possible. J'ai pensé crever des dizaines de fois durant cette journée en pensant à ce qu'il aurait pu te faire. J'étais fou de rage Blaine. Fou de rage contre moi, contre toi, contre tout le monde. Je n'ai jamais été dans cet état. A part... »

Il arrête de parler. Je tente de lui faire finir :

« A part ? »

« Ce jour dans ton appartement. La fois où Elliott était là »

Je n'ai pas envie de revivre ça.

« Tout à l'heure, tu étais vraiment distant et glacial... »

Ma gorge s'enserre et ma phrase se craque. Je ressens la douleur de ce matin dans la douche quand il m'a dit non. Ses doigts passent dans mes boucles et il incline mon visage vers le sien.

« J'ignore comment contrôler ma fureur. Je ne pense pas vouloir te faire souffrir. Ce matin, je voulais vraiment te donner une punition mais... »

Il s'interrompt, cherchant visiblement quoi dire. Ou il a juste trop peur de finir. Je le fais à sa place.

« Mais tu craignais de me faire souffrir »

Je n'arrive pas à penser une seule seconde qu'il se serait laissé aller. Seulement, je suis rassuré qu'il y ait pensé. Au fond de moi, je craignais qu'il me repousse et qu'il ne me veuille plus.

« Je n'avais pas confiance en moi » dit-il calmement.

« Kurt je suis sûr que tu ne me feras jamais souffrir. Pas intentionnellement du moins »

J'encadre son visage de mes paumes.

« Ah bon ? »

Il n'a pas l'air de me croire.

« J'avais conscience que c'était un avertissement bidon. Que tu n'allais pas me donner la punition de ma vie »

« Je le voulais »

« Non, tu pensais le vouloir. Ce n'est pas plus compliqué »

« J'en sais rien » dit-il.

Je le serre et niche mon visage dans le creux de son cou.

« Songe une seconde à ce que tu as ressenti quand je suis parti. Tu me dis souvent que depuis ce matin-là, tu ne vois plus la vie de la même manière, que tu ne me vois plus de la même manière. J'ai conscience de ce que tu as repoussé pour moi. Aussi, pense à ce que tu as ressenti en voyant les stries des menottes sur ma peau pendant notre voyage de noces »

Il se tend. Il doit être en train de se repasser attentivement mes mots dans la tête. Je le serre plus fort et caresse son dos par-dessus son haut. Doucement, la tension disparaît.

C'est ça qui l'embêtait ? La crainte de me faire souffrir ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir plus confiance en lui que lui-même. C'est difficile. Je pensais que ce problème était réglé. D'ordinaire, il est si courageux et confiant. En cet instant, il est surtout déboussolé. Oh mon maniaque du contrôle. Je m'en veux. Il dépose un baiser sur mon front. Je redresse la tête et sa bouche rencontre la mienne. Elle la caresse, la goûte presque peureusement et désespérément. Pourquoi ? Je l'ignore. J'ai seulement envie de sentir ses lèvres et de l'embrasser comme il se doit.

« Tu as tellement foi en moi » chuchote-t-il.

« Tu as raison »

Il passe ses pouces sur mes pommettes, son regard accroché au mien. Toute la rage s'est envolée. Mon maniaque du contrôle est de retour. Je ne sais pas où il était parti mais je suis content de l'avoir à nouveau. Je lui donne un petit sourire.

« Tu te souviens, il n'y a jamais eu ma signature en bas du contrat »

Il semble amusé et étonné mais il resserre son étreinte.

« C'est vrai » dit-il en gloussant.

On ne bouge pas du centre du salon, enlacés.

« Suis-moi, on va au lit » murmure-t-il après un temps indéterminé.

« Kurt. On doit discuter »

« Tout à l'heure » répond-il d'un ton tendre et impatient.

« Kurt s'il te plaît. Dis-moi »

« Quoi ? » souffle-t-il.

« Tu sais quoi. Tu ne me racontes jamais rien »

« C'est pour te garder en sécurité »

« Je n'ai plus cinq ans »

« Je le sais bien Blainey »

Ses paumes glissent dans mon dos jusqu'à mon cul pour le malaxer. Il jette son bassin contre moi et je sens son sexe bandé contre mon os iliaque. Je le réprimande :

« Kurt ! Raconte-moi »

Il souffle une nouvelle fois.

« Te raconter quoi? » demande-t-il finalement en brisant notre étreinte.

Je boude. Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il devait arrêter de me tripoter. Seulement de me dire des choses. Il s'incline vers le sol pour récupérer mon message imprimé.

« Pleins de trucs »

Il me tire sur un des divans.

« Installe-toi » me commande-t-il.

Je m'exécute. Je vois que des détails resteront toujours tels quels. Kurt se met près de moi et fourre ses deux mains dans les cheveux.

Et si c'était trop à supporter ? Il se remet droit, aplati sa chevelure dérangée et me regarde.

« Pose-moi des questions » lance-t-il tranquillement.

Bon ce n'est peut-être pas si dur que ça...

« Pourquoi tu as fait renforcer la sécurité autour de tes proches ? »

« Clarington était un risque pour eux »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« On a trouvé des documents sur eux et moi dans son disque dur. Ça touchait surtout mon père »

« Pourquoi ton père ? »

« Je l'ignore pour le moment. On va au lit ? »

« Kurt, parle-moi ! »

« Te parler de quoi ? »

« Tu es tellement... frustrant »

« Je te retourne le compliment »

« La sécurité n'a pas été renforcée suite aux découvertes dans le disque dur mais bien après. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé pour t'obliger à le faire ? »

Kurt fronce les sourcils.

« J'ignorais qu'il essayerait de foutre le feu à mon entreprise ou... »

Il s'arrête avant de reprendre :

« On croyait qu'il faisait juste une fixette. Tu sais, on me connaît assez en ville alors il y a beaucoup de choses qui tournent sur moi. On a retrouvé tout un tas de trucs dans les dossiers de Clarington : des coupures de journaux de l'époque où j'étais à Harvard, mes victoires en chant et en kickboxing, mon parcours professionnel. Il y avait aussi des infos sur les affaires que mon père a gagné et sur Carole. Certaines choses sur Satan aussi »

C'est vraiment étrange quand même.

« Tu t'es arrêté après « ou » » dis-je.

« Quoi « ou » ? »

« Tu t'es arrêté après « de foutre le feu à mon entreprise ou... ». J'ai eu l'impression que tu allais continuer »

« Tu veux manger ? »

Hein ? Je plisse le front mais mon ventre gronde bruyamment.

« Tu as avalé quelque chose dans la journée ? »

Son ton est grave et ses yeux froids comme la glace. Je ne dis rien mais mes joues rouges me vendent.

« Je le savais. Je déteste quand tu ne te nourris pas correctement. Suis-moi »

Il se met debout et m'incite à prendre sa main.

« Je vais te donner à manger »

Virage à 180° dans son comportement... Cependant, je décèle une note charnelle sous ses mots.

« Me donner à manger ? »

Les muscles de mon bas-ventre se crispent délicieusement. Oh putain. C'est tellement habituel cette manie qu'il a de détourner mon attention. Je ne me fais pas d'illusions : il ne va rien lâcher de plus pour ce soir. Kurt m'attire à sa suite jusqu'au comptoir de la cuisine et installe un haut tabouret de l'autre côté du plan de travail.

« Mets-toi là »

« Elle est où Mademoiselle Jones ? »

Je ne me rends compte que maintenant qu'elle n'est pas présente.

« Je lui ai laissé sa soirée libre. Joey aussi »

« Pourquoi ? »

Il me fixe, une lueur hautaine et espiègle dans les yeux.

« Parce que j'en ai les moyens »

« Donc tu vas faire à manger ? »

Mon ton laisse passer l'incertitude que je ressens.

« Oh mon mari n'a donc pas confiance. Ferme ces jolis yeux »

Bien, bien. Je croyais qu'on allait avoir la dispute du siècle mais non. Il veut jouer on dirait.

« Fais-le » me commande-t-il.

Je roule des yeux et m'exécute.

« Hmm... Il faut autre chose... »

Je relève une paupière pour le voir prendre une étole rouge foncée dans la poche de son pantalon. Elle est de la même couleur que mon costume. Merde. Je lui jette un coup d'œil inquisiteur. D'où il sort ça ?

« Tes yeux » exige-t-il encore, « tu n'as pas le droit de les ouvrir »

« Tu vas mettre ce foulard sur mes yeux ? »

Soudainement je suis essoufflé.

« Oui »

« Kurt... »

Il met son index sur ma bouche pour que je ne dise plus rien. J'ai envie de discuter.

« On aura une conversation tout à l'heure. Mais là, tu dois te nourrir. Je crois que tu es affamé »

Il m'embrasse à peine. Le tissu contre la peau de mes tempes est fin. Il l'attache à l'arrière de mon crâne.

« Tu vois quelque chose ? » m'interroge-t-il.

« Non »

Je fais semblant de rouler des yeux. Il rit.

« Je sais toujours quand tu fais ça. Tu connais mon opinion sur ce geste »

Ma bouche reste tendue en une ligne fine.

« Alors on commence ? »

« Toujours pressé mon cher Blaine. La patience n'est pas ta plus grande vertu »

Il parle d'un ton amusé.

« Exactement »

« Il faut que je te donne à manger pour commencer » dit-il en touchant à peine mon front de ses lèvres.

C'est un contact léger mais je me calme tout de suite.

Ce n'est pas la peine de le contrarier. J'abandonne et je m'intéresse aux bruits qu'il fait. La porte du frigo qui est tirée. La porcelaine contre le carrelage du plan de travail. Les tiroirs qui s'ouvrent et se ferment.

« Quand je dis exactement, c'est exactement je suis impatient de discuter » lâchais-je d'une voix faussement absente.

Des odeurs délicieuses entrent dans mes narines. Je gigote sur mon siège.

« Reste immobile Blaine. Sois un bon garçon » chuchote-t-il tout près.

Putain de merde.

« Laisse cette lèvre tranquille »

Il tire sur mon menton pour que mes dents lâchent la lèvre. Je ne peux pas retenir mon sourire.

Il s'éloigne, met un truc dans le micro-onde et revient. Il débouche une bouteille et verse le liquide. L'odeur m'apprend que c'est du vin. Il n'y a plus de bruit pendant un instant et un grésillement s'élève. Le son d'une guitare électrique se fait entendre, bientôt rejoint par la voix rauque d'un homme. Je ne connais pas cette musique. Kurt met le son moins fort.

« Pour commencer, je pense qu'un verre est bien » murmure Kurt, « incline la tête en arrière. Encore » m'incite-t-il.

J'obéis. Il met sa bouche sur la mienne. Du vin frais et sucré coule entre mes lèvres. Je déglutis automatiquement. Oh merde. Des images s'imposent à mon esprit. Je suis attaché aux montants de mon lit dans mon appartement juste avant la remise de diplômes. Ce soir-là, Kurt était venu car il n'avait pas aimé mon message. Ce n'est pas si loin que ça... Est-ce que certaines choses sont différentes aujourd'hui ? Je ne crois pas. Enfin aujourd'hui, je peux dire que ce vin est le favori de Kurt. Je profite du goût en ronronnant de plaisir.

« Tu aimes ? » murmure-t-il.

Sa respiration est chaude au coin de mes lèvres. Je me délecte de l'électricité et de la sensation que libère et me procure son corps alors qu'on n'a aucun contact.

« Oui »

« Tu en veux d'autre ? »

« Je n'en ai jamais assez avec toi »

Je peux quasiment sentir son sourire. Je souris donc aussi.

« Tu veux me chauffer Blainey ? »

« Oui »

J'entends son alliance cogner le verre quand il l'attrape pour prendre du vin. Ce coup-ci, c'est lui qui penche ma tête vers l'arrière alors que ses bras sont délicatement enroulés autour de moi. Il me donne un autre baiser et j'accepte le liquide avec gourmandise quand il le fait couler dans ma bouche.

« Tu veux manger ? »

« Il me semble que j'ai déjà donné ma réponse à ça Kurt »

La musique qui emplit l'air parle d'un homme qui montre qu'il est vraiment un homme. Pas du tout macho non... Ça colle assez bien à la situation en y pensant.

Le _Bip_ du micro-onde retentit et Kurt me lâche. Je me relève un peu. Il ouvre la porte de l'appareil et l'odeur me fait saliver.

« Merde ! Bordel ! » crie Kurt.

Le son de la vaisselle brisée arrive à mes oreilles.

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui ! » grogne-t-il.

Une seconde plus tard, je sens sa présence à mes côtés.

« Je me suis brûlé. Tiens, tu es doué quand il s'agit de sucer » dit-il en introduisant un doigt dans ma bouche.

J'enroule ma main autour de son poignet et enlève doucement son index de mes lèvres. Je chuchote des_ Chut_ comme pour le calmer. Je m'incline pour envoyer de l'air frais sur la brûlure et pose deux petits baisers dessus. Je l'entends alors que sa respiration se bloque. Je remets son doigt dans ma bouche et fait tourner lentement ma langue autour. Il souffle d'un coup. Mon sang migre direction plein sud. Il est délicieux comme d'habitude. Je sais ce qu'il s'amuse à faire : allumer son mari. Je pensais qu'il était furieux mais voilà où on en est. Mon époux est vraiment imprévisible. Je l'aime de cette façon. Espiègle. Amusant. Vraiment chaud. Il a répondu à mes questions même si j'en veux plus et que je veux m'amuser aussi. Avec la panique et la situation d'aujourd'hui et la merde la veille avec Clarington, ce jeu est plus que bien maintenant.

Kurt me tire de mes pensées en enlevant son index de mes lèvres.

« Tu penses à quoi ? » chuchote-t-il.

« Ton comportement »

Il se tend.

« Les nuances de folie mon cœur » dit-il finalement en embrassant la commissure de ma bouche.

Je serre le tissu de son haut ample pour l'amener plus près de moi.

« Hun hun, n'y pense pas Blaine. Garde tes mains pour toi... pour le moment »

Il attrape mes doigts et pose patiemment des baisers sur mes phalanges.

« Redresse-toi » me commande-t-il.

Je me renfrogne.

« Si tu fais la tête, tu auras la fessée. Entrouvre les lèvres »

Je déglutis mais m'exécute. Il fait entrer un sushi dans ma bouche. C'est merveilleux.

« Ça te plaît ? »

« Oui »

Lui aussi a l'air content. Je pense qu'il se nourrit en même temps que moi.

« Tu en veux d'autre ? »

J'acquiesce et il m'en tend un deuxième que je mange avec gourmandise. Il met les baguettes sur le plan de travail et bouge près de moi.

« Bouche »

Il me donne cette fois un sashimi de saumon. Apparemment, Mademoiselle Jones ou lui est descendu au traiteur asiatique au coin d'une rue proche. J'y suis allé plusieurs fois parce que leurs préparations sont géniales. J'avale avec enthousiasme. Savoir que Kurt s'amuse me donne faim.

« Plus ? »

J'acquiesce.

« Je veux de tout. Je suis affamé »

Doucement, il me donne à manger. Il récupère quelques aliments sur mes lèvres de temps en temps ou il les essuie de son pouce. Il me donne à boire avec sa sublime bouche aussi.

« Ouvre bien et croque » chuchote-t-il.

Je le fais. Un nem au poulet. Un des plats que je préfère. Il est tiède mais je ne veux pas dire à Kurt qu'il le réchauffe. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il récolte une autre brûlure. Il le met lentement entre mes lèvres et je récupère la sauce en léchant ses doigts.

« Je continue ? » demande-t-il d'une ton enroué et sérieux.

Je fais non de la tête. J'ai le ventre plein.

« Parfait » me murmure-t-il dans l'oreille, « c'est mon tour de me délecter de mon plat favori maintenant »

Il me porte. Ça me fait un peu peur et un glapissement sort de ma bouche.

« Est-ce que je peux voir à nouveau ? »

« Non »

Je m'apprête à bouder mais son avertissement me revient.

« Salle de jeux » annonce-t-il.

Oh merde. C'est bien ça ou pas ?

« Tu te sens capable de la faire ? » me questionne-t-il.

La provocation dans sa voix m'oblige à accepter.

« C'est parti » soufflais-je.

L'envie et un autre truc s'élèvent dans mon ventre. Il monte à l'étage en me tenant contre lui.

« J'ai l'impression que tu as perdu du poids » grogne-t-il comme une réprimande.

Oh vraiment ? C'est plutôt bien. J'avais assez mal pris sa remarque quand on était revenu de voyage de noces. Merde ça fait à peine une semaine.

On est bientôt devant la porte en bois sombre de la salle de torture. Il me remet sur mes pieds en prenant bien soin de me tenir collé à lui. Il ouvre vite la porte.

C'est bizarre mais à chaque fois qu'on vient ici, l'odeur citronnée me calme. Kurt me libère et me fait tourner sur moi-même. Je suis maintenant dos à lui. Il défait le nœud de l'étole sur mes yeux. Je cille pour m'habituer à la lueur douce de la pièce. Il passe lentement ses doigts dans mes boucles, me faisant frissonner, et me tire en arrière jusqu'à ce que mon dos soit plaqué contre son torse.

« J'ai des projets pour toi » chuchote-t-il contre ma nuque envoyant des décharges électriques exquises le long de mon échine.

« Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi Kurt »

Il pose un baiser sur le point sensible de mon cou.

« Tu as raison Blaine »

Le timbre de sa voix est tendre, fascinant. Il incline ma tête vers la gauche afin d'avoir un meilleur accès à mon cou. Il l'embrasse lentement et plein de fois.

« Pour commencer, il faut retirer tes habits »

La façon dont sa voix est enraillé fait se gonfler encore plus mon sexe. Peu importe ce qu'il s'apprête à me faire, je le veux. Je veux qu'on redevienne nous. Il me fait à nouveau pivoter pour qu'on se retrouve face à face. Je baisse les yeux vers son pantalon qui descend sur ses hanches. Je ne peux pas me retenir et fait glisser mon doigt sous son nombril en suivant la ligne de poils jusqu'à son pubis. Un souffle tremblant passe ses lèvres. Je relève les yeux pour les fixer aux siens qui sont devenus bleus foncés alors que je tripote le bouton défait du jean. Oh putain...

« Je pense qu'il ne faut pas que tu l'enlèves » soufflais-je.

« Je ne comptais pas le faire Blaine »

Brusquement, il met une main sur ma joue, la deuxième sur mon cul et il me colle à lui. Ses lèvres rencontrent les miennes pour me donner un baiser désespéré. Comme si c'était le dernier.

Il me pousse doucement pour me faire reculer, nos langues toujours en train de se caresser sensuellement. Je sens finalement le bois de la croix contre mes omoplates. Son corps s'appuie contre moi.

« Il faut dégager ce costume » annonce-t-il.

Il défait ma veste et la laisse tomber par terre. Il s'abaisse pour enlever mes chaussures et retirer mon pantalon. Il se remet droit pour déboutonner délicatement ma chemise, effleurant chaque parcelle de peau dévoilée. Il prend tout son temps et frôle doucement mon téton gauche.

« Avance-toi un peu »

J'obéis et il retire complètement ma chemise. Je ne porte plus que mon boxer déformé par la bosse de mon érection et ma cravate blanche. Son regard devient encore plus intense quand il s'empare de mes deux poignets et qu'il les place en l'air au-dessus de ma tête. Il cille et incline le visage sur le côté comme s'il attendait mon accord pour continuer. Ça va être quoi la suite ? J'avale difficilement ma salive et opine. Sa bouche se déforme dans un petit sourire content, fasciné et admiratif. Il lie mes mains aux montants supérieurs de la croix avec des bracelets en cuir et prend à nouveau l'étole pour cacher mes yeux.

« Il est temps d'éteindre les lumières »

Il replace le foulard sur moi. Mes oreilles, mon nez, ma peau sont plus attentifs. Son souffle rapide. Mon désir. Mon pouls sonore contre mes tympans. Le caramel, le gel douche et le citron dans mes narines. Tout ça est exacerbé. Il effleure ma joue de son nez.

« Tu vas oublier même ton prénom » chuchote-t-il.

Ses doigts s'enfoncent de chaque côté de mon bassin et allument ma peau. Il passe ses pouces sous l'élastique de mon boxer pour l'enlever. Oublier mon prénom...

« Pied droit. Gauche »

Je m'exécute afin qu'il puisse faire passer le sous-vêtement par-dessus mes pieds. Il attrape ensuite avec soin une de mes chevilles pour l'écarter de la deuxième.

« Tends la jambe »

Il lie ma cheville au bracelet de cuir de la croix et fait pareil avec l'autre. Je suis désormais totalement exposé, ne pouvant plus rien faire. Kurt fait un pas vers moi. La chaleur de son corps frappe ma peau nue. Pourtant nous n'avons aucun contact. Il encadre mon visage de ses mains et pose délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

« On va s'amuser avec un peu de musique d'accord ? Tu es magnifique bébé. Laisse-moi un instant pour profiter de la vue »

Il parle tendrement. Mon membre se tend douloureusement.

Après un moment, j'entends ses pieds nus se déplacer sur le parquet. Il tire un tiroir de la commode. Il met deux objets sur le dessus du meuble. Une mélodie emplit la pièce. La même que celle du salon plus tôt. Il y a un truc angoissant dans cette chanson. Je ne sais pas si c'est le rythme des guitares ou les paroles qui me mettent mal à l'aise. Je plisse le front en cherchant une explication. Kurt me fait faire un bond en replaçant ses paumes sur mes joues et en m'incitant à libérer ma lèvre que je mords à nouveau. J'essaye de sourire pour m'apaiser. Je ne devrais pas être anxieux. Je suis sûr que c'est cette maudite chanson.

Kurt passe sa paume le long de ma mâchoire, dans mon cou, sur mon torse et sur mon téton. Il le pince doucement pour qu'il se dresse un petit peu. Il ronronne de satisfaction et colle sa bouche à ma gorge. Sa langue décrit le même schéma que sa main et arrive à mon bouton de chair. Il le fait rouler entre ses dents et le suce. Je geins quand son pouce vient titiller le deuxième. Sa bouche continue de torturer le premier jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dur et excité.

Il va plus vite et plus fort sur les deux tétons. J'essaye de me libérer des bracelets sans succès. Ces caresses délicieuses me font bander plus fort si possible et j'aimerais gigoter pour me frotter à lui pour calmer cette douleur. Mes efforts ne font que rendre la torture plus intense.

« Kurt ! »

« Chut » chuchote-t-il de sa voix plus grave, « j'éprouve ça avec toi »

Hein ? Je gémis et il continue son supplice sur mes tétons sans me laisser de répit. Je tente de jeter mes hanches contre lui mais cela ne fait qu'approcher mon mamelon de sa langue impitoyable.

« Je t'en prie ! »

Un son guttural et primal passe ses lèvres. Il se remet droit en m'abandonnant, perdu, haletant et gigotant toujours. Il laisse descendre ses paumes le long de mes côtes. Une passe sur les muscles de mon ventre alors que la deuxième s'oriente vers mes fesses.

« On va voir si tu es prêt »

Lentement, il prend mon érection en moi et caresse mon gland de son pouce. Simultanément, ses doigts derrière moi se glisse entre mes fesses et deux d'entre eux me pénètrent. Je hurle aussitôt. Doucement, il abaisse son poing et entre ses doigts plus profondément.

« Oh mon Blaine. Tu es tellement dur pour moi... »

Il fait ressortir ses doigts et remonte sur ma longueur. Il me pénètre à nouveau et fait descendre sa main. Ainsi de suite. Il ne touche que ces deux parties de moi. La colère et l'angoisse ressenties aujourd'hui se retrouvent exactement à ces deux endroits de mon corps.

Putain c'est tellement fort et étrange en même temps à cause de la mélodie. Je sens que ça vient lentement. Kurt bouge un peu. Son poing reste sur mon sexe mais ses doigts disparaissent. Une seconde plus tard, un vrombissement léger se fait entendre.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Chut... »

Sa bouche se pose sur la mienne et m'oblige à me taire. Ce contact est tendre et amoureux et il m'apaise. Je lui rends sauvagement. Il s'écarte finalement et le vrombissement est plus proche.

« Je vais te faire découvrir le pays des merveilles avec ça mon cœur »

Il pose sur la peau de mon torse un gros jouet en plastique qui vibre. Je frémis quand il le fait courir sur ma poitrine : entre mes deux pecs puis sur chacun de mes tétons. Tout se bouscule en moi. Je suis secoué de frissons violents. Mes cellules sont au garde-à-vous. Une envie profonde tord mes testicules. Je geins. Kurt recommence à bouger sa main autour de mon membre. Je sens que ça monte, ça monte. Un gémissement fort m'échappe. Je jette mon crâne contre le bois de la croix. Cependant Kurt cesse tout.

« Non ! Kurt ! »

Je l'implore et tente de balancer mes hanches contre son poing.

« Reste immobile mon cœur »

La jouissance qui allait me frapper redescend. Il s'incline pour poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

« Agaçant hein ? » chuchote-t-il.

Je sais ce qu'il veut me faire.

« Kurt s'il te plaît »

« Chut » souffle-t-il en me donnant un autre baiser.

Il reprend ses va-et-vient. Son jouet, sa main, la chaleur de son corps : le mélange parfait pour un supplice sexy. Il fait un pas vers moi afin que son corps recouvre le mien. Il a toujours ses vêtements sur lui. Je sens le tissu rêche de son pantalon contre mon genou. Son sexe dur est appuyé contre l'os de mon bassin. Il est tellement près... La luxure même. Il m'emmène encore au bord de l'orgasme. Mes testicules se contractent et mon érection tremble prête à se libérer mais tout se stoppe encore.

« Non ! »

Il pose un chapelet de baisers sur ma clavicule et emmène le jouet vibrant vers le sud. Il passe sur mes abdos, mon bas-ventre, mon membre tendu, mes testicules. Bordel tout est si fort...

Je crie et essaye de me libérer des liens quand il introduit l'objet en moi et qu'il le colle à ma prostate. Tout mon être est hypersensible. Je sens que je vais jouir mais une nouvelle fois, je n'en ai pas l'occasion car il fait cesser les vibrations. Je crie à pleins poumons.

« KURT ! »

« Agaçant ? » chuchote-t-il dans mon cou, « comme toi. Tu me fais une promesse mais au dernier moment... »

Il se tait. Je l'implore à nouveau.

« Kurt, s'il te plaît »

Il remet les vibrations en route et bouge son poing. Il stoppe tout au moment de l'orgasme. Encore. Encore. Encore.

« Je m'arrête et c'est plus fort dès que je remets ça hein ? »

« Je t'en prie... »

Je veux me libérer. Plus que tout.

Il fait cesser les vibrations et il me donne un baiser. Il niche son nez sous mon oreille.

« Tu es l'homme le plus frustrant que je connaisse »

« Kurt... Je ne t'ai pas fait vœu d'obéissance. S'il te plaît. S'il te plaît »

Il prend mon cul de ses deux mains et jette son bassin vers moi. La fermeture de son pantalon entre dans ma peau. Son membre a du mal à rester dans le vêtement. Il retire le foulard de mes yeux et prend mon visage. Je cille. Son regard est presque noir.

« Tu me fais perdre la tête » murmure-t-il.

Il frotte son érection à la mienne quatre fois, s'adressant directement au désir dans mon bas-ventre. Je vais exploser mais l'orgasme m'est refusé. Je le veux tellement. Je le veux tellement. Je suis vulnérable mais il demeure insensible. Mes yeux se mouillent. Il va me pousser où ?

« Je t'en prie... »

Il me fixe simplement, impitoyable. Il ne va pas s'arrêter. Combien de fois il va me le faire ? Est-ce que je peux encore supporter ça ? Non, je ne peux même pas y penser. Il va continuer. Il ne veux pas arrêter le supplice. Son poing s'abaisse à nouveau autour de moi. Non. Non... C'est à ce moment que tout se brise en moi. Le ressentiment, la panique, la frayeur des dernières quarante-huit heures reviennent en force. Les larmes coulent sur mes joues et j'essaye de m'éloigner de lui. Il ne me baise pas. Il me torture réellement. Je crie dans un sanglot :

« Clown. Clown ! CLOWN ! »

Il se tend.

« Non... » dit-il abasourdi, « Bordel de merde, non »

Il agit immédiatement. Il défait les liens autour de mes poignets. Il passe un bras autour de mes hanches pour que je ne tombe pas alors qu'il détache mes pieds. Je pleure toujours, les mains sur mon visage.

« Non, non, non Blainey. S'il te plaît »

Il me porte jusqu'au matelas. Il se met dessus et m'installe sur ses cuisses pour me cajoler alors que les larmes coulent sans retenue. Je suis ravagé. Mon être tout entier est comme un nerf à vif. Je ne peux plus penser. Mes sentiments sont sans dessus dessous. Il se penche en arrière pour tirer le drap doré et pour le déposer sur moi. Il est froid et apaise la tension de mon corps. Kurt me plaque contre sa poitrine et me berce comme un bébé.

« Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé » chuchote-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

Il pose tout un tas de bisous sur mon front.

« Mon cœur je suis désolé. S'il te plaît »

Je niche mon visage dans son cou et sanglote toujours. Un nombre dingue d'événements sont arrivés durant cette semaine : le feu à Hummel Enterprises, la course poursuite avec le 4x4, ma promotion arrangée, ce gros con d'architecte, ce malade avec un pistolet dans notre maison, nos engueulades, sa fureur, sa froideur. Je prends un bout du drap pour essuyer mon nez. Je remarque que la musique horrible passe toujours dans la pièce.

« Fais taire cette chanson. Je t'en prie » reniflais-je.

« Évidemment »

Kurt bouge un peu en me tenant contre lui et sort la télécommande pour éteindre la station d'accueil. Mon souffle bruyant est tout ce qui perce le silence

« Ça te va comme ça ? »

J'acquiesce et mes pleurs se calment. Kurt efface délicatement les stries de larmes sur mon visage.

« Tu n'aimes pas vraiment cette chanson »

« Non »

Il m'admire en essayant de cacher sa honte sans succès.

« Je suis désolé » redit-il.

« Pourquoi tu m'as fait subir ça ? »

Je parle tout doucement. J'essaye de rassembler mes idées et mes sentiments. Tout est emmêlé dans mon esprit. Il bouge la tête d'un air malheureux et ses paupières s'abaissent.

« Je ne me contrôlais plus » commence-t-il, incertain.

Je plisse le front et il souffle mais n'ajoute rien. Je me tortille sur ses cuisses. Ses traits se tordent que je frappe son sexe encore dur. Je m'empourpre.

« Pardon »

Il roule des yeux et se couche brusquement sur le matelas, m'emmenant avec lui. Je me retrouve contre son torse. La cravate autour de mon cou m'étrangle un peu alors je desserre le nœud.

« Tu veux que je t'aide ? »

Je fais non de la tête. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il effleure la peau de mon cou. Il s'éloigne pour m'observer et approche timidement ses doigts de ma joue pour la toucher. Mes yeux s'humidifient encore. Il était tellement impitoyable tout à l'heure et là, il est doux.

« S'il te plaît ne pleure pas mon cœur » murmure-t-il.

Je suis stupéfait et éreinté par ce garçon. Je perds ma rage quand il faudrait qu'elle soit là. Je suis perdu. Je veux enrouler mes bras autour de moi et partir me cacher. Je cille et tente de contrôler mes pleurs en voyant ses traits peinés. Je prends ma respiration en haletant et en gardant mon regard sur lui. Comment gérer ce garçon et son obsession pour le contrôle ? Me faire à l'idée que je suis son pantin ? Je ne pense pas en être capable.

« Je me suis laissé emporter parce que tu n'as pas obéi. Tu as changé de plan et j'ignorais où tu étais passé Blainey. Je me trouvais en Californie. Je ne pouvais rien faire et je bouillonnais de colère. Si j'avais été à New York, je serais venu te chercher pour rentrer ici »

« Et tu m'aurais donné la punition de ma vie ? »

Il avale sa salive et ferme les yeux. Il n'a pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. Je sais que j'ai raison.

« Tu ne dois plus agir comme ça » lâchais-je.

Il fronce les sourcils.

« Déjà parce que ta haine envers toi-même ne fait que grandir après »

« C'est vrai » grogne-t-il, « je déteste te voir dans cet état »

« Eh ben, je déteste me sentir de cette manière. Quand on était sur le yacht, tu m'as toi-même avoué que tu ne t'étais pas marié avec un soumis »

« J'en ai conscience »

Son ton est tendre et tremblant.

« Ne fais pas comme si j'en étais un alors. Excuse-moi de ne pas t'avoir passé de coup de fil. Je penserais à toi avant de penser à moi désormais. Tu te fais du souci pour moi. Je suis au courant »

Ses yeux sont tristes et inquiets.

« Bien. Ok » concède-t-il.

Il s'incline mais se retient avant de me donner un baiser. Il veut la permission pour me toucher. Je pousse mes lèvres vers lui et pose délicatement les siennes dessus.

« Ta bouche est moelleuse à cause des larmes » chuchote-t-il.

« Je ne t'ai pas fait vœu d'obéissance Kurt »

« Je le sais »

« Ne l'oublie pas. Je t'en prie. Pour notre histoire. De mon côté, je vais tenter de cohabiter avec ton obsession du contrôle »

Il a l'air fragile et totalement déboussolé.

« D'accord. Je vais faire des efforts » dit-il honnêtement.

Je lâche un petit souffle.

« Je t'en prie. Si j'avais été à l'appartement... »

« Oui je sais » me coupe-t-il en devenant pâle.

Il se couche un passe sa paume sur sa figure. Je l'enserre de mes membres et colle ma joue à son torse. On ne parle pas pendant un instant. Il passe ses doigts dans mes boucles avec douceur. Voilà sa plus grande crainte : que je sois en danger. Je revois Clarington étalé sur le parquet près de son pistolet. Il y a peut-être de quoi avoir peur... Je repense à quelque chose :

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ajouter après le « ou » de tout à l'heure ? »

« Le « ou » ? »

« A propos de Clarington »

Il me fixe.

« Tu ne perds jamais le nord toi »

Je relève la tête pour pouvoir le regarder et profite de son toucher dans mes boucles.

« Perdre le nord ? Non. Dis-moi. J'ai horreur que tu aies des secrets pour moi. A t'entendre, il faut que je sois en sécurité mais tu es incapable de tirer avec un pistolet. Moi je le peux. Tu penses que je ne peux pas me protéger contre quelque chose dont je ne connais rien Kurt. Ton ex-soumis taré m'a menacé avec une arme. Ton ex-dominant détraqué voulait me faire je ne sais quoi. Pas la peine de me jeter ce regard noir » lançais-je durement, « ton père a le même opinion que moi »

« Tu as discuté de Sebastian avec mon père ? »

Kurt n'a jamais parlé d'une voix si aiguë.

« Oui c'est arrivé »

Il ne sait pas quoi dire visiblement.

« Toute cette merde l'a retourné. Il pense qu'il ne s'est pas bien occupé de toi »

« Tu as vraiment discuté de ça avec mon père ?! Oh mon Dieu »

Il met son bras sur ses yeux.

« Je ne lui ai pas raconté tout ce que je savais »

« Heureusement ! Ce n'est pas nécessaire que mon père sache ça. Putain Blaine »

Je soupire. J'aime bien Burt même si sa remarque sur le contrat de mariage me reste en travers de la gorge.

« Oh ! N'essaye pas de détourner mon attention. Je te parlais d'Hunter. Tu sais quoi sur lui ? »

Kurt dégage momentanément ses yeux pour me dévisager. Il replace son bras et souffle.

« Clarington a quelque chose à voir avec le crash de mon hélicoptère. Les experts ont découvert une empreinte digitale partielle. Ils ne peuvent pas dire que c'est lui à 100 %/ Seulement, tu as identifié Clarington sur la bande vidéo d'Hummel Enterprises. Il a été enfermé dans un centre pour jeunes délinquants en Ohio donc il est dans les fichiers du gouvernement »

Mes idées s'embrouillent. Hunter a trafiqué l'hélico ? Enfin Kurt est à nouveau bavard.

« On a trouvé un petit camion dans le parking du Phénix ce matin. Il appartient à Clarington. On a aussi vu comment il est entré ici »

Je fronce les sourcils.

« Wright m'a raconté. Le camion est important ? »

Kurt reste silencieux.

« Kurt parle-moi »

« Les flics ont mis la main sur... des trucs dedans »

Il s'arrête et resserre son étreinte.

« Quoi comme trucs ? »

Il ne dit rien pendant ce qui me semble une éternité. Je m'apprête à le pousser mais il continue de lui-même.

« Un lit de fortune, des calmants assez puissants pour coucher un éléphant et un mot »

Il chuchote à peine. Putain de merde.

« Un mot ? » demandais-je sur le même ton.

« Pour moi »

« Il y avait quoi dessus ? »

Kurt bouge la tête. Ou il l'ignore ou il ne veut pas me l'avouer.

« Clarington s'est introduit chez nous avec l'intention de t'enlever »

Kurt se tend, les traits crispés. Suite à ses paroles, je repense à la corde. Je m'en doutais un peu pour être franc.

« Putain » soufflais-je.

« Tu peux le dire » rétorque Kurt.

Clarington m'a toujours fait mauvaise impression. Déjà quand je bossais pour lui c'était le cas. A cette époque, il lui manquait une aussi grosse case ? Il croyait réellement me kidnapper et s'échapper tranquillement.

« J'ai du mal à saisir. C'est insensé »

« En effet. Les flics creusent. Pareil pour Duval. Je pense que tout est lié à l'Ohio »

« L'Ohio ? »

Je lui lance un coup d'œil interrogateur, ne comprenant pas.

« Oui. Un événement a certainement dû se dérouler là-bas »

« Tu m'expliques ? Je suis paumé »

Kurt gigote un peu et se redresse.

« Blainey. J'ai passé mon enfance en Ohio »

**Voilà pour ce modeste chapitre !**

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis dans une review ou par MP. Je suis toujours contente de vous lire.**

**Merci aux personnes qui lisent mais qui ne laissent pas de traces. Vous comptez autant que les autres !**

**Si vous avez des suggestions d'OS, partagez-les avec moi et dîtes-moi si ma proposition du début de chapitre vous plaît...**

**Voilà je pense que c'est tout.**

**A la semaine prochaine.**

**Bisous, bisous !**

**Votre humble et dévouée Cindy :)**


	60. Chapter 60

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**J'espère que vous allez bien depuis vendredi !**

**Comme promis, je vous publie un nouveau chapitre de Nuances en avance comme vous avez réussi à atteindre les 720 reviews :) Vous êtes magiques :) on recommence pour le chapitre 61 ? Disons que si on atteint les... 735 avant vendredi je vous le poste vendredi. Sinon je vous le poste seulement lundi prochain. Deal ? ^^ (si vous me trouvez trop exigeante dites le moi mes chéris)**

**Comme certains le pensent, non je ne joue pas la fausse modeste. J'ai besoin de vos reviews pour me sentir encourager dans ce que je fais. Certaines personnes a qui je parle me rabâchent sans cesse que j'ai plus de 700 reviews et que je dois savoir que ma fic plaît. Mais non. Je ne pense pas ça du tout. Mes amis savent comment je suis et ils savent que je n'ai pas du tout confiance en moi. Alors vos reviews me font me sentir bien et me montrent que je n'ai pas passé plus d'un an sur cette fic pour rien. Alors non, je ne joue pas la fausse modeste. Je ne me considère pas comme talentueuse. Bien au contraire.**

**Merci au nouveau follow :)**

**Merci à oceklaine50, ViviKlaine, Anna, Guest, CeliaCom7, Marion, Oiselu, Soso, mamstaz, Sara, Evasia, Tite Lena pour vos reviews.**

**Oceklaine50 : **coucou ! Merci pour ça et merci pour m'avoir ajouté à tes follows la semaine passée. Je suis heureuse qu'elle te plaise à ce point. Bisous

**ViviKlaine : **hey ! Ne t'inquiète pas. Blaine n'a pas été blesser physiquement. Il en avait gros sur la patate surtout... Hunter voulait lui faire vraiment du mal par contre... Non je vous ai déjà fait subir une séparation Klaine c'est suffisant. Je ne suis pas méchante à ce point ^^ Merci pour ta review :') j'ai un compte Blaine sur Skype, envoie-moi un message (Blowtie)

**AnnaKlaineuse : **ça va secouer dans tous les sens (j'aime quand tu me secoues en plein après-midi -sourire pervers-) Je suis contente qu'il t'ait plu Blainette :') tu veux un de mes bonbons juteux mon bébé... Retrouve moi dans la tente hé hé hé

**Guest : **haaan tu es adorable :') non Sebastian ne l'a jamais pénétré. Mais il pouvait très bien baisé Kurt. Regarde Blaine a déjà baisé Kurt sans pour autant avoir été actif... Je sais pas si tu arriveras à voir les choses comme moi. C'est facile pour moi mais je comprends que pour les lecteurs se soient un peu compliqué à intégrer. Merci d'égayer ma soirée avec ta review

**CeliaCom7 : **oh je suis désolée que tu n'aies pas aimé le chapitre. C'est le seul un peu violent niveau moral. Je suis désolée vraiment...

**IheartIns : **coucou Marion. Merci beaucoup. Kurt est un torrent d'émotions :') Bisous

**Oiselu : c**oucou ! Il reste une dizaine de chapitres environ. Je suis vraiment contente de pouvoir t'aider à te détendre alors ^^ Fais leur un câlin à tous les deux ;) Ce qui compte c'est que tu lises et que tu puisses t'évader le temps d'un chapitre. J'aime avoir vos avis bien sûr et j'aime vos reviews mais ce qui compte avant tout c'est que vous les lecteurs vous aimiez ma fic. C'est fait exprès ^^ je suis méchante je sais ;) Bisous bisous

**Soso : **coucou ma chérie d'amour ! On est les plus beaux poissons rouges qui existent -divas brune et blonde- Peut-être parce que nous perdons notre sang froid tous les soirs devant nos hommes dénudés ? (les personnes qui lisent cette phrase hors contexte... :'D) Laisse sortir ce besoin de dire des expressions dépassées. Ça gère la fougère si tu veux mon avis :') j'aime pas les sushi non plus ! NE BAVE PAS SUR MON MARI CHOUPETTE ! Je suis la seule à pouvoir kidnapper Blaine -sourire pervers- Je t'aime fort ma chérie préférée -coeurcoeurcoeur-

**mamstaz :** je suis contente qu'il t'ait plu. Je crois que ce moment résumait assez leur relation globale :') Blaine frustré et Kurt qui s'inquiète pour lui. Il s'ouvrira de plus en plus ^^ a la semaine prochaine !

**Licorne-Klaine : **j'ai envie de dire que Blaine est toujours adorable. Même dans la série. J'ai eu envie de le serrer contre moi les 5 saisons où il était présent. Klaine sont mes bébés. Comme CC ** CC et Klaine sont la vie ** eh ben j'ai instauré mon petit 'jeu' pour ça. J'espère que ça plaît aux gens. Tu verras par toi-même. Et non, Blaine ne vient pas d'Ohio. Je l'avais dit dans plusieurs chapitres. Il est originaire de Californie (San Francisco). Merci c'est vraiment gentil pour tous ! Bisous :)

**Evasia **: La haine, l'amour... C'est le même sentiment au fond :') Sadique ? Qui ça ?! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu penses que je suis sadique... Hé hé... TU UTILISES LE MOT D'ALERTE CONTRE MOI ?! Mon cœur se brise :'( Tu auras toute tes réponses dans ce chapitre. Presque toute du moins, ce ne serait pas drôle sinon... xD

**Tite Lena** : Hey ! Je suis toujours heureuse de découvrir de nouveaux lecteurs. Je suis contente que tu te sois immergée dans Nuances d'entrée, sans difficulté :) C'est ce que je veux surtout. Je veux que vous puissiez ressentir les choses comme Blainey. Comme si vous étiez à sa place face au beau Kurt. Sebastian va réapparaitre dans un petit moment ;) Merci beaucoup. J'espère pouvoir te reparler avant la fin :')

**/!\ Présence de lemon /!\**

**Sur ce, bon chapitre en avance :)**

**ENJOY !**

**Chapitre 60**

« Oh oui ! Tu m'avais dit que tu avais grandi en Ohio »

Mes pensées tournent à toute vitesse. Enfin pourquoi sa ville d'origine est liée à Hunter ? Kurt enlève le bras posé sur ses yeux. Il prend un oreiller pour le mettre sous sa tête et s'installe plus confortablement pour m'admirer attentivement. Après un instant, il bouge la tête.

« Enfin, ma famille et moi habitions à Lima en Ohio. Je suis venu habité à New York après avoir quitté Harvard. Mon père ne voulait pas rester loin alors je lui ai acheté la maison à Bridgeport et Carole a trouvé un emploi dans un hôpital tout près. Je n'ai pas mes meilleurs souvenirs là-bas. Enfin si. Seulement ma rencontre avec Santana »

« Alors Hunter est originaire du même état que toi ? »

« Oui »

« Comment tu es au courant ? »

« Je me suis renseigné à son sujet quand il t'a embauché »

Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris ? Je ris doucement.

« Alors sur lui aussi, tu as tout un tas d'infos dans le tiroir de ton bureau ? »

Les lèvres de Kurt frémissent.

« Il me semble qu'elles ne sont pas rangées dans le même tiroir que celles sur toi »

Il passe toujours ses doigts dans mes boucles. Ça me calme.

« Donc elle parlent de quoi ces infos sur lui ? »

« Tu veux vraiment que je te le dise ? »

« C'est affreux ? »

Il bouge un peu.

« Il y a plus horrible » murmure-t-il.

Est-ce qu'il pense à ce qu'il a vécu lui ? Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'imaginer Kurt à six ans, terrifié, plein de sang et de larmes. Je me love plus contre son torse et resserre mon étreinte. Je passe le drap sur lui et rapproche mon visage de son cou.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » me questionne-t-il, surpris par ce câlin soudain.

« Rien »

« Blainey. Si je dois parler, tu parles aussi. Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Je le regarde brièvement avant de me caler à nouveau contre sa gorge. Je confie doucement :

« Des fois, je pense à toi enfant... Avant Santana et le piano »

Tous ses muscles se tendent sous moi.

« Je ne disais pas ça pour moi Blaine. Tu peux te garder ta pitié. Tout ça c'est fini. Derrière moi »

« Je n'ai pas pitié de toi. Je suis peiné et j'ai de l'empathie. Je ne supporte pas que tu aies subi ça »

Je prends un souffle profond pour me contrôler en sentant les larmes prêtes à jaillir.

« Je ne pense pas que tout soit fini Kurt. J'ai du mal à y croire. Je sais que ton quotidien est rythmé par ce qui est arrivé. Tu le sais aussi »

Je parle tout doucement.

Kurt soupire bruyamment et dérange ses cheveux de sa main libre. Il ne dit rien et son corps est raidi.

« Je sais aussi que ton besoin de contrôler mes actions et de me tenir en sécurité vient de là »

« Ce n'est pas pour ça que tu ne me provoques pas » murmure-t-il, déstabilisé, en cessant le mouvement de ses doigts dans mes boucles.

Je plisse le front. Je n'ai pas fait ce qu'il m'a dit consciemment, d'après lui ?

_Oh allez, tu le sais bien. C'est au fond de ta toute, toute petite tête._

Je ne saisis pas bien. Je suis son mari. Pas un putain de soumis ou d'employé qu'il dirige comme bon lui semble. Je ne suis pas non plus ce fils de pute qui l'a violé adolescent. Merde. Cette pensée me tord le ventre. Je repense aux mots du Docteur Schuester.

_**« Ne cessez pas ce que vous faîtes. Kurt est sincèrement amoureux de vous. Ça fait vraiment du bien de le voir comme ça »**_

Je suis toujours le même homme. Celui dont Kurt est tombé amoureux. Je ne dois pas changé. Ce garçon est vraiment complexe.

« Le Docteur Schuester m'a dit de te faire confiance. Il me semble que j'y parviens. Si j'agis comme je le fais c'est sûrement ma manière de te tenir à la lumière avec moi. Ma manière de te faire échapper à la noirceur. J'en sais rien. C'est difficile de jauger ton humeur et tes réactions »

Il ne dit rien un instant.

« Qu'il aille se faire foutre Schuester » grogne-t-il.

« Selon lui, je ne dois pas changer et je dois agir toujours de la même façon »

« Oh vraiment ? » demande durement Kurt.

Autant essayer de pousser plus loin.

« Kurt, je suis certain que ta mère te manque. Comme je suis certain que tu hais la personne qui a abusé de toi. Mais s'il a fait ça, ce n'était pas à cause de toi. Ce n'était pas ta faute. Et surtout, je ne suis pas lui »

Il se raidit encore.

« Arrête... » chuchote-t-il.

« Non, je t'en prie. Écoute ce que j'ai à dire »

Je lève mes yeux vers les siens emplis d'une peur énorme. On dirait qu'il peine à respirer. Oh mon amour... Mon cœur se tord douloureusement.

« Je ne suis pas cette personne. Je ne suis pas cruel ou lâche. Je ne te ferais jamais de mal parce que tu es à moi. Tu es vraiment courageux. Tu es amoureux de moi. Je le sais et moi aussi. Je t'aime Kurt »

Il fronce les sourcils. Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ces mots.

« Tu m'aimes toujours ? » m'interroge-t-il.

« Bien sûr Kurt. Ce sera le cas pour l'éternité. Quoi que tu puisses me faire endurer »

Est-ce que mes paroles vont l'apaiser ? Son souffle se débloque dans sa poitrine et il repose son avant-bras sur ses yeux. Son étreinte se resserre autour de moi.

« Ne fais pas ça » soufflais-je en repoussant doucement son membre de sa figure, « tu es resté trop longtemps dans l'obscurité. S'il te plaît, ne me fuis pas. Pas moi »

Il me fixe, stupéfait, et plisse le front.

« Je fuis ? »

« Oui »

D'un coup, il s'allonge sur son flanc gauche. Il me repousse un peu pour que je me tienne dans la même position face à lui. Il approche ses doigts de mon front pour retirer des boucles qui tombent sur mes yeux. Il les caresse ensuite en arrière.

« Ce matin » commence-t-il, « tu m'as dit de ne pas te haïr. Je me demandais pourquoi tu me disais ça. Mais là... »

Il s'immobilise et me dévisage comme s'il tentait de lire mon esprit.

« Tu penses que je te hais ? » lâchais-je, étonné.

« Non plus maintenant mais... dis-moi Blainey, pourquoi tu as dit le mot d'alerte ? »

Qu'est-ce que je peux répondre ? Que j'étais effrayé ? Que j'ignorais s'il allait me pousser plus loin ? Que même avec mes supplications, il a continué ? Que je n'avais pas envie que ça dérape comme ce matin où je suis parti après avoir été dans cette salle ? Je tremble en repensant à la douleur de la ceinture sur ma peau. J'avale ma salive.

« Tu étais rempli de cette rage bouillante. Tu étais glacial et absent. J'ignorais jusqu'à quel point tu aller me pousser »

Ses traits sont neutres.

« Est-ce que tu allais m'autoriser l'orgasme finalement ? »

Je murmure à peine et mes joues s'enflamment. Cependant, je ne baisse pas les yeux.

« Non » dit-il au bout d'un moment, « c'est méchant mais ça fonctionne toujours »

Ses yeux me fixent avec une intensité telle que j'ai l'impression qu'il lit dans ma tête comme dans un livre ouvert. Après un long moment, il chuchote :

« Je suis heureux que tu aies utilisé le mot d'alerte »

Il caresse délicatement ma pommette.

« Ah bon ? »

J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre. Sa bouche se transforme en une moue mélancolique.

« Oui. Je n'ai pas envie de te faire souffrir. Je ne me suis pas contrôlé »

Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes.

« C'est quelque chose de fréquent avec toi bébé »

Bizarrement, je suis heureux de l'entendre dire ça. Je souris. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Il me rend mon sourire.

« Pourquoi tu souris Blainey ? »

« J'en sais rien »

Nos jambes sont emmêlées et nos torses sont collés sous le drap doré. J'effleure les muscles forts et dessinés de son dos et ses cheveux fins. Il souffle de bien-être et la tension quitte son corps.

« Donc je peux compter sur toi si... si je vais trop loin. Je ne souhaite pas que tu aies mal. Pour rien au monde » chuchote-t-il, « j'ai... »

Il s'arrête.

« Tu ? »

« Le contrôle m'est indispensable Blainey. Tout comme toi. Je ne connais que cette manière d'agir. Je n'arrive pas à le repousser. Je ne peux pas. Je le veux mais je ne peux pas. Et toi, tu es là et... »

Il bouge la tête d'un air agacé. Le problème est précisément ici : le contrôle et moi. Je ne peux pas accepter et me dire que l'association des deux est impossible.

« Tu m'es indispensable aussi » soufflais-je en accentuant l'étau de mes bras, « je vais tout faire pour m'adapter Kurt. Je vais tout faire »

« J'ai envie d'être nécessaire à ta vie » chuchote-t-il.

« Tu l'es. Crois-moi »

« J'ai envie de prendre soin de toi »

« C'est déjà le cas. Tous les jours. J'avais envie que tu rentres vite quand tu étais en Californie »

« Vraiment ? »

Il n'a pas l'air de me croire.

« Bien sûr. J'ai horreur quand tu n'es pas avec moi »

Je sens son sourire.

« Tu aurais pu m'accompagner »

« Kurt. Pas cette discussion je t'en prie »

Il souffle alors que je caresse lentement ses cheveux.

« Je t'aime Blaine »

« Je t'aime aussi Kurt. Pour l'éternité »

On ne bouge pas, couchés et enlacés tranquillement après l'ouragan de sensations et d'émotions. Je me concentre sur les battements lents et calmes de son cœur et m'endors, à bout de forces.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

J'ouvre les yeux d'un seul coup, déboussolé. Je ne sais pas où je me trouve pendant un instant.

La salle de torture moderne.

La lueur tamisée des appliques illuminent à peine les murs bruns. Kurt couine près de moi. Voilà la raison de mon réveil.

« Non, non ! » gémit-il.

Il est couché à ma droite, son visage crispé par la peur, les yeux fermement clos et la tête bougeant énergiquement de droite à gauche.

Putain de merde un cauchemar.

« NON ! » hurle-t-il cette fois.

« Kurt, ouvre les yeux ! »

Je me relève comme je peux en essayant de dégager le drap qui s'est enroulé autour de mon torse. Je me mets à genoux près de lui. Je pose mes mains sur ses biceps et le secoue, le regard embué par les larmes.

« Kurt, ouvre les yeux ! »

Il se réveille en sursaut, ses yeux bleus foncés terrifiés.

« Kurt c'était un cauchemar. Tu ne crains rien, je suis là »

Il cille plusieurs fois, jette des coups d'œil affolés dans la pièce. Il plisse le front, visiblement déboussolé, avant que ses yeux ne rencontrent les miens.

« Blainey » halète-t-il.

Brusquement, il attrape ma tête entre ses mains, me fait rouler sur lui et colle ses lèvres aux miennes. C'est un baiser rude. Sa langue passe ma bouche et la possède. Il est désespéré. Je respire à peine et il passe sur moi, m'embrassant toujours et me collant au lit. Une de ses mains est posée sur ma joue et l'autre est emmêlée dans mes boucles,m'empêchant de bouger. Il écarte mes jambes des siennes et se love entre, le tissu rêche de son pantalon frottant contre mon sexe à moitié dur.

« Blaine » bafouille-t-il d'un air incrédule, réalisant que je suis bien ici dans ses bras.

Il lève les yeux brièvement pour me contempler. J'arrive à reprendre mon souffle. Sa bouche trouve à nouveau la mienne, la capturant, l'envahissant dans les moindres recoins. Il gémit en frottant son membre bandé comprimé dans son jean contre mon entrejambe. Je geins aussi. La frustration et la pression retenue jusqu'à maintenant monte en flèche en moi. C'est intense et lourd. Toutes mes cellules sont réveillées par l'envie. Il embrasse frénétiquement toutes les parcelles de peau de ma figure qu'il peut atteindre : mes paupières, mes pommettes, mon front, ma mâchoire...

« Je suis avec toi » soufflais-je pour essayer de le rassurer alors que nos respirations erratiques se mélangent.

Je noue mes bras derrière sa nuque et balance mon érection contre la sienne comme pour lui donner l'invitation pour continuer.

« Oh Blaine » balbutie-t-il d'un ton enroué et grave, « j'ai envie de toi »

« Moi aussi »

Je veux plus que tout qu'il me caresse, qu'il me prenne. Je veux le sentir en moi. J'ai envie qu'il aille mieux grâce à moi. Il le faut. Ses doigts passent entre nos deux torses pour se débraguetter et pour lâcher son sexe tendu.

C'est complètement dingue. J'étais encore au pays des rêves i peine deux minutes.

Il me dévisage pendant un moment, son corps surplombant le mien.

« Vas-y je t'en prie » lançais-je d'une voix rauque.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il me pénètre d'un coup.

« Oh ! »

Un cri de douleur et de surprise m'échappe. Il gémit et m'embrasse en amorçant une série de va-et-vient. Il me prend lentement et sa langue joue avec la mienne en même temps. Il accélère d'un coup, son corps secoué de panique, d'envie, d'amour. Je vais à sa rencontre à chaque fois, malgré le rythme désordonné.

« BLAINE ! » crie-t-il.

Il se tend, s'immobilise et jouit fortement en moi. Il s'effondre de tout son poids sur moi, essoufflé. Il m'abandonne avec mon désir. Encore une fois.

Merde. Ce n'est vraiment pas mon jour. Je le tiens contre moi et inspire profondément. Je remue doucement sous lui. Il sort délicatement de moi et me serre un long moment contre son torse. Au bout d'un instant, il gigote et s'accoude au-dessus de moi. Il m'admire. Son expression est... wow. C'est comme s'il découvrait le Soleil pour la première fois de sa vie.

« Mon Blaine. Oh mon Blaine »

Il pose doucement sa bouche sur la mienne.

« Tu vas bien ? » demandais-je en passant mes doigts sur ses jolis traits.

Il acquiesce. Il semble remué, déboussolé. Mon amour... Il plisse le front et me fixe attentivement, une sorte de révélation ayant l'air de lui apparaître.

« Et toi ? » m'interroge-t-il.

« Hmm... »

Je baisse les yeux vers mon érection très visible et un sourire lubrique détend sa bouche.

« Mon superbe mari est dans une situation difficile on dirait » chuchote-t-il.

Il me donne un bref baiser et se redresse.

Il se met à genoux sur le matelas entre mes jambes. Il les écarte un peu avant de se coucher à plat ventre. Il me rapproche de lui en me tirant par le bassin.

« Relève-toi et appuie-toi en arrière sur tes avant-bras » chuchote-t-il.

Je fais ce qu'il me dit. Mes boucles viennent devant mes yeux mais j'arrive tout de même à capter son regard bleu. Il écarte encore plus mes jambes. Je m'accoude en tremblant, ayant douloureusement conscience de son plan érotique.

« Tu devrais te voir Blaine. Tu es magnifique »

Je fixe son visage sous ses beaux cheveux alors qu'il se penche pour embrasser l'intérieur de ma cuisse droite. Il s'approche de plus en plus de mes testicules. Tous les muscles sous ma taille se tordent d'impatience et d'excitation. Son regard croise le mien. Il est presque noir.

Soudain sa langue titille mon entrée. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de crier. Tout ce qui compte se trouve **là**. Son muscle habile entre doucement en moi et j'abandonne. Je m'étale sur le matelas, me laissant aller à cette sensation exquise. Ça me chatouille quand il la fait tourner en moi et me fait du bien quand elle entre et sort encore et encore. Elle n'est pas assez longue pour toucher ma prostate mais c'est délicieux.

Il se retire et souffle doucement sur la peau plissée de mon intimité. Je me tortille à la sensation et gémit fortement. Sa main malaxe mes testicules et sa langue trace sensuellement les veines de mon sexe. Il le lèche sur toute sa longueur avant de venir exciter mon gland luisant de liquide pré-éjaculatoire. Il le suçote comme une vulgaire sucette et finit par plonger dessus, me prenant entièrement.

En même temps, deux de ses doigts entrent en moi et massent ma prostate. Je crie, hurle, bouge dans tous les sens. Je jette mes hanches contre ses lèvres, contre ses doigts. La stimulation de ma boule de nerfs sensible ajoutée à la chaleur humide de sa bouche me font basculer. Je tombe glorieusement dans la jouissance, me déversant encore et encore sur sa langue et me resserrant autour de ses doigts. Mon orgasme est si intense que je me sens épuisé et totalement vidé quand il prend fin. Je sens à peine l'air froid sur ma verge quand il me libère, à peine quand il retire ses doigts, à peine quand ses lèvres chérissent, adorent la peau de mon ventre.

Je redescends lentement sur terre. Il revient près de moi, enroule ses bras autour de moi et m'incite à me lover contre son torse. Je niche mon nez dans son cou et respire profondément son odeur mélangée à la sueur et au sexe. Il plonge son visage dans mes boucles et murmure :

« Je t'aime Blaine Devon Hummel-Anderson »

« Je t'aime aussi mon amour » répondis-je, ensommeillé.

Il soupire de bien-être et tire le drap sur moi. Je suis épanoui. Rassasié.

« Tu te sens mieux ? » murmure-t-il.

« Hmm »

« On va dans notre lit ou tu veux rester là ? »

« Hmm »

« Il va me falloir une réponse plus précise bébé » dit-il, plein de joie.

« Hmm »

« Tu es à ton maximum ? »

« Hmm »

« Allez, je vais te mettre au lit. Je n'aime pas tellement dormir là »

A regret, je relève la tête vers lui.

« Une seconde »

Il cille, une expression amusée et satisfaite sur le visage.

« Tu vas bien ? » demandais-je.

Il m'offre un sourire espiègle.

« Plus que bien. Grâce à toi »

« Kurt » soufflais-je en touchant délicatement sa joue, « je veux dire... le cauchemar »

Il se raidit une seconde, clôt les paupières et me serre plus fort contre lui, le visage caché dans mes boucles.

« Arrête » murmure-t-il d'un ton tremblant d'émotions.

Mon cœur se tord et j'enroule fermement mes bras autour de lui, mon nez dans le creux de son cou.

« Excuse-moi »

Comme d'habitude, je suis dérouté par ses changements de comportement. Je n'ai pas envie de lui faire mal en le poussant à me raconter ce qu'il a vu dans son mauvais rêve.

« Ça va » chuchotais-je tendrement en frottant son dos pour le rassurer et pour lui faire retrouver sa joie.

« On va aller dormir » lâche-t-il finalement.

Il s'éloigne de moi. L'espace soudain entre nous me fait presque physiquement mal. Je me mets debout et enroule le drap doré autour de moi pour cacher ma nudité. Je me déplace vers mes habits sur le sol mais Kurt m'arrête.

« Laisse-les là »

En un mouvement, il me porte contre lui.

« Je ne veux pas que tu t'entraves dans le drap et que tu te brises la nuque »

J'enroule mes bras derrière son cou, surpris de son humeur changeante encore une fois. Je colle mon nez dans le creux de sa mâchoire alors qu'il m'emmène dans notre lit.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je me réveille en sursaut. Kurt est absent de notre lit. Il fait toujours nuit. Je regarde brièvement le réveil. Plus de trois heures du matin. La mélodie du piano m'atteint.

Je saute vite fait du matelas et enfile mon peignoir pour traverser le corridor jusqu'au grand salon. L'air joué est tellement malheureux. Une souffrance brute via les notes de musique. Je me poste à l'entrée de la grande salle pour le contempler. Assis sur le banc de son piano, caressé par un rayon de lune, il répand l'air mélancolique dans l'espace. Il se stoppe et reprend au début. Pourquoi il joue toujours des enchaînements tristes ? Je me laisse envahir par les notes, hypnotisé. J'ai mal. Pourquoi mon mari se sent si mal ? Par ma faute ? C'est de ma faute ? Il reprend encore une fois la mélodie et je ne peux plus rester où je suis. Il ne me regarde pas quand je m'avance vers lui. Il bouge à peine sur le banc afin que je puisse m'y installer. Je laisse tomber ma joue sur son épaule droite. Il pose un baiser sur mon front et continue le piano jusqu'au bout.

« Tu es debout à cause de moi ? » me questionne-t-il.

« Oui mais juste parce que je ne te sentais plus près de moi. C'est quoi cet air ? »

« Beethoven. Sonate au Clair de Lune »

J'attrape ses doigts.

« Tu es bouleversé à cause de ce qui est arrivé hein ? »

Il ricane sans aucune joie.

« Un malade entre dans mon appartement pour enlever mon mari. Ce même mari ne m'obéit pas et me fait perdre la tête, en plus de me hurler le mot d'alerte »

Ses paupières s'abaissent une seconde avant de me laisser voir ses yeux pleins de misère et de tristesse.

« Je crois que je suis un peu bouleversé en effet »

Je caresse le dos de sa main.

« Pardon »

Il pose sa tête sur la mienne.

« Tu étais mort. Dans mon cauchemar » murmure-t-il, « couché sur le sol. Pâle et glacial. Tu refusais d'ouvrir les yeux »

Oh mon Kurt...

« Chut. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. C'est tout »

J'encadre ses joues de mes paumes. Ses yeux sont emplis de panique.

« Je suis avec toi et en pleine santé. Je veux juste être couché dans notre lit, près de mon mari. Viens avec moi, je t'en prie »

Je garde ses doigts entre les miens et me mets debout patientant pour qu'il bouge. Il le fait finalement. Son pantalon tombe sur ses hanches ce qui me donne des idées peu catholiques mais je les repousse pour qu'on aille dormir.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

J'ouvre une nouvelle fois les yeux. Kurt est profondément endormi, me serrant dans un cocon de membre possessif. Je soupire doucement et profite de son corps contre le mien. Je ne bouge as pour qu'il reste endormi.

Merde, encore une soirée de dingue est passée. C'est comme si un troupeau d'éléphants m'avait marché dessus. C'est difficile de croire que l'ange paisible enroulé autour de moi était si secoué hier encore. Et qu'il m'a secoué aussi. Je me perds dans l'admiration du plafond. Je vois toujours Kurt comme un homme courageux et autoritaire. Mais, dans le fond, il est vulnérable. Mon petit Kurt... En retour, il pense que je suis vulnérable.

En m'y attardant, je crois que je le suis bien moins que lui. Mais aurais-je les épaules assez larges pour nous deux ? Assez pour supporter son besoin de contrôle et de sexe ? Je souffle. Je sais qu'il n'est pas si exigeant. On n'a rien mis en place, à part d'être plus indulgent avec l'autre. Ce qui compte, c'est que je suis amoureux de lui. Il faut que j'avance pour garder un peu de liberté et pour rester l'homme que je suis, en faisant tout de même attention à lui. J'ai besoin de lui et il a besoin de moi. Il faut que je lui montre que je suis là pendant la fin de la semaine pour qu'il ne se fasse pas de soucis.

Kurt gigote contre moi. Il redresse le crâne vers moi et fixe ses yeux endormis sur moi. Je lui offre un sourire.

« Coucou mon Kurtie »

« Coucou mon Blainey. Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? »

Il fait craquer ses articulations.

« Ça a été dès que mon époux a fini ses nuisances sonores avec son piano »

Il me donne une moue maladroite qui fait battre mon cœur plus fort.

« Nuisances sonores ? J'en parlerais à mon prof de piano de l'époque à l'occasion »

Je ris.

« J'adore t'entendre rire » lâche-t-il, « ça te dit de faire quelque chose de spécial aujourd'hui pour se divertir ? »

« Tu as une idée ? »

« Peut-être... Hmm... Faire l'amour à mon mari qui me fera mon petit-déjeuner après pour que je puisse le faire voyager à Aspen ensuite »

Je le dévisage, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

« Aspen, Colorado ? »

« Hmm... Je ne pense pas qu'ils l'aient changé de place depuis la dernière fois »

« Mais le voyage... Les billets d'avions ? »

« J'ai mon jet privé, tu te souviens ? » souffle-t-il en caressant lentement mon cul.

Bien sûr. Mon époux a son propre avion. C'est banal... Il touche ma peau en passant sous mon haut. Rapidement, je ne pense plus à rien.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Joey nous emmène à l'aéroport JFK où patiente le jet de Kurt. Le ciel est chargé de nuages gris mais je ne peux pas arrêter de sourire. Kurt a l'air heureux aussi. Il est comme monté sur ressorts mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Il est adorable et ressemble à un petit garçon. Qu'est-ce qu'il a donc prévu ? Il est magnifique. Ses cheveux sont parfaitement coiffés comme d'habitude et il porte un skinny gris clair avec une chemise jaune. Il est plus Kurt-Top-Model que Kurt-Chef-D'entreprises. Il attrape mes doigts alors que Joey arrête le véhicule près de l'avion.

« Je t'ai préparé quelque chose » chuchote-t-il en posant un baiser sur mes phalanges.

Je lui adresse un sourire.

« Quelque chose de bien ? »

« Je pense »

Montgomery ouvre ma portière alors que Joey s'occupe de celle de Kurt. Il prend ensuite nos valises dans le coffre. Ian nous salue en haut des escaliers pour monter à bord du jet. La copilote Finnigan semble faire les derniers réglages avant le décollage.

Kurt et Ian se donnent une poignée de mains et le pilote m'accorde une signe de tête poli.

« Bonjour Messieurs Hummel-Anderson » salue Ian.

« Merci de vous être déplacé comme ça alors que rien n'était prévu » rétorque Kurt, « nos convives sont là ? »

« Oui Monsieur »

Convives ? Je pivote. Sam, Zoé et Santana sont là, avec d'énormes sourires, installés dans les fauteuils de cuir noir.

« Alors ? » me questionne Kurt.

« Je... Tu... Comment ? »

Je ne sais plus quoi dire avec la joie qui explose dans mon ventre.

« Tu m'as dit que tes amis te manquaient »

Kurt bouge la tête et ses lèvres se tordent en un sourire sexy.

« Oh merci, merci, merci »

Je lui saute dessus et lui donne un baiser. Il entoure ma taille de ses mains et m'approche pour répondre fougueusement. Oh putain.

« Si tu n'arrêtes pas, je vais devoir t'emmener dans la chambre » chuchote-t-il.

« Tu ne ferais pas ça... »

« Oh Blaine... »

Il se tait et bouge la tête. Il relâche mes hanches mais d'un seul coup, il me soulève en prenant mes cuisses et me balance sur son épaule.

« Kurt, lâche-moi ! »

Je le tape sur le cul. J'aperçois les mines amusées de Joey et Ian alors que je me tortille dans tous les sens. Kurt me porte à travers l'appareil. Je vois Santana assise toute seule et puis Sam et Zoé face à face.

« Je suis désolé mais je dois discuter en privé avec mon mari » annonce-t-il aux trois personnes.

« Kurt ! Relâche-moi ! »

« Patience mon cœur, patience »

Zoé, Sam et Santana explosent de rire. Pourquoi ils rient ? C'est tellement embarrassant... La latina crie des choses obscènes alors qu'on entre dans la petite chambre.

Kurt claque la porte et me remet par terre en me faisant passer lentement contre lui. Je sens toutes les courbes parfaites de son corps. Il m'adresse un sourire éblouissant et satisfait.

« Tu aimes attirer l'attention mon cher Kurt »

Je fais semblant de bouder.

« C'était super drôle Blainey »

Son sourire grandit encore. Il est tellement beau comme ça.

« Donc tu vas vraiment réaliser tes pensées ? »

Je le défie du regard mais j'ignore comment réagir en réalité. Je veux dire, tous les autres sont à côtés et pourraient entendre si on fait quoi que ce soit... Je repense à notre lune de miel, quand on s'est retrouvés ici.

Hier, on a énormément discuté. C'est comme si on était passé à une étape nouvelle dans notre relation. Voilà ce qui est effrayant : le nouveau.

Mon regard s'accroche à celui espiègle et chaud de Kurt. Je ne peux pas me concentrer plus longtemps. C'est tellement bon de le voir comme ça.

« C'est malpoli de laisser les autres en plan non ? » souffle-t-il en faisant un pas vers moi.

C'est nouveau ça ? Il ne s'intéresse jamais au sort des autres d'ordinaire. Je fais un pas en arrière. Il me piège contre la porte de la chambre. Son corps brûlant m'empêche de bouger. Il passe le bout de son nez le long de ma mâchoire.

« Ça te fait plaisir ? » murmure-t-il, un peu anxieux.

« Oui, c'est super ! »

J'effleure son torse de mes paumes avant de les placer dans sa nuque pour approcher ses lèvres des miennes.

« Tu as préparé ça quand ? » le questionnais-je après lui avoir donné un baiser.

« Hier quand je me suis levé dans la nuit. J'ai envoyé un message à Santana pour qu'elle prévienne Zoé et ils sont ici »

« C'est vraiment adorable. Merci beaucoup. Je suis certain qu'on va s'amuser »

« J'espère. En plus, il y a aura moins de journalistes au Colorado qu'à New York »

Oh oui, c'est vrai. Les photographes. On n'aurait pas pu sortir du Phénix si on était resté là-bas. C'est horrible. Ce matin, ils nous ont sauté dessus comme des vautours.

« Suis-moi. On doit s'installer. Le décollage est imminent »

Il prend ma main pour nous faire sortir de la chambre.

Santana crie comme une dingue en nous voyant.

« On peut dire que c'est un petit coup rapide avant de vraiment s'envoyer en l'air Porcelaine » dit-elle d'un ton railleur.

Kurt l'ignore superbement.

« Mettez-vous dans vos sièges je vous prie. L'avion s'apprête à décoller »

Ian parle tranquillement et sérieusement dans le haut-parleur. Le steward brun – Louis il me semble – celui même qui était présent pour notre vol de lune de miel arrive pour retirer les tasses et verres vides. Oui, c'est Louis.

« Bonjour Messieurs Hummel-Anderson » susurre-t-il en ne regardant que Kurt.

Cet homme me gêne. Je suis sûr que c'est à cause de sa couleur de cheveux. Je croyais que Kurt n'employait jamais de bruns justement parce qu'il a un attrait spécial pour eux. Kurt lui sourit courtoisement et s'installe en face de Zoé et Sam qui ont bougé pour se mette côte à côte sur une banquette. J'embrasse brièvement Zoé et Santana sur la joue et donne un petit câlin à Sam. Je me mets près de mon mari et attache ma ceinture. Il caresse tendrement ma cuisse de son pouce. Il a l'air content et épanoui. C'est rare qu'il soit ainsi avec d'autres personnes autour. J'aimerais le voir comme ça plus souvent.

« Tu n'as rien oublié de prendre ? » me demande-t-il affectueusement.

« Je ne crois pas. On va faire du ski ? »

« J'ai bien peur que le mois d'août ne soit pas la saison idéal pour la neige » rétorque-t-il gentiment.

Ouais je suis con.

« Tu as déjà skié Blainey ? » me demande Sam.

« Non »

Kurt retire sa main de ma cuisse et noue ses doigts aux miens.

« Je suis certaine que Porcelaine te montrera en temps voulu Hobbit. Il est super rapide sur des skis aussi » lâche malicieusement Santana.

Je m'empourpre d'un coup. Je regarde Kurt qui dévisage sa meilleure amie d'un air neutre. Je vois cependant ses lèvres tressaillir. Le jet s'élance sur la piste de décollage avec un sursaut.

Louis nous donne les consignes à respecter lors du vol d'un ton neutre et précis. Il a son uniforme réglementaire bleu clair et bleu foncé. Ses cheveux sont élégamment dressés. Il est très beau et séduisant.

_Tu crois que ton sadique l'a baisé d'un coup rapide dans la chambre aussi ?_

« Tu vas bien ? » me questionne Sam, « depuis toute cette merde avec Clarington ? »

J'acquiesce. Je n'ai pas envie de songer à Clarington et encore moins de discuter à son sujet. Pourtant Sam insiste :

« Tu sais pourquoi il a perdu les pédales ? » continue-t-il sans tourner autour du pot.

Kurt le fixe et secoue la tête nonchalamment.

« Je l'ai foutu dehors de The New Press » dit-il franchement.

« Oh. Pourquoi ? »

Sam me dévisage d'un air pressant. Il ne va pas me lâcher.

« Il a voulu me tripoter »

Mon meilleur ami colle sur moi des yeux grands comme des soucoupes et avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose, Zoé s'exclame :

« C'est arrivé quand ? »

« Il y a plusieurs semaines »

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ça ?! » crie-t-elle presque d'un air scandalisé.

Je baisse la tête comme pour me faire pardonner.

« Tu penses que c'est la seule raison ? » reprend Sam en regardant Kurt, « ça me paraît tirer par les cheveux. Il est malade ? »

« Comment il a fait pour avoir toutes ces infos sur Burt, Carole ou moi ? » renchérit Santana.

Ça m'énerve qu'ils questionnent Kurt de cette façon. Sam est au courant qu'il ne m'a rien dit à ce sujet. Zoé a dû lui répéter. Alors il s'acharne sur mon mari.

« Mes agents et moi croyons que tout est lié avec l'Ohio » répond Kurt en fixant Santana stoïquement.

Un éclair d'inquiétude passe sur les traits de la jolie brune.

« Il vient de là aussi ? »

Kurt acquiesce.

Le jet prend de la vitesse. Je noue plus fermement mes doigts à ceux de mon époux. Il m'adresse un regard doux pour m'apaiser. Il sait que je n'aime vraiment pas prendre l'avion. Il trace des cercles rassurants sur le dos de ma main.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as sur lui concrètement ? » interroge Zoé.

Je sens que Kurt s'agace de plus en plus à cause des questions. Zoé et Sam s'avancent au-dessus de la table qui nous sépare. Kurt soupire et parle tranquillement.

« Ça doit rester entre nous. On a peu d'infos sur lui » commence Kurt, « sa mère est morte en le mettant au monde et son père était un junky. Toute son enfance, il a été trimballé dans des familles d'accueil. Les problèmes se sont accumulés en même temps. Trafic de drogue principalement. Il a été envoyé dans un centre pour jeunes délinquants. Son père s'est débrouillé pour qu'il se calme et qu'il reprenne sa vie en main. Clarington a réussi. Il a intégré Yale »

« Yale ? »

« Oui. Il est vraiment intelligent »

« Pas tant que ça vu qu'il s'est fait chopper » intervient Santana.

« Tu crois qu'il a agi seul ou que quelqu'un l'a aidé ? » demande Zoé d'une voix douce.

Kurt se tend.

« Je l'ignore pour l'instant »

Donc si ça se trouve son complice court toujours ? Putain. Je pivote pour regarder Kurt avec panique. Il caresse mes doigts mais ne me rend pas mon regard. Le jet s'élève lentement mais j'ai la sensation que mon estomac reste au sol.

« Tu sais l'âge qu'il a ? »

Ma voix est un murmure presque inaudible que seul mon mari entend. J'ai envie d'en savoir plus mais je veux surtout que les autres arrêtent de le persécuter avec leurs questions. Kurt s'agace et je sens une tension entre lui et Zoé. Certainement à cause de ma soirée avec elle.

« Vingt-quatre pourquoi ? »

« Comme ça »

Les lèvres de Kurt se tendent.

« Oublie Clarington. Ce fils de pute est chez les flics. C'est tout ce qui compte »

Il me gronde mais je m'en fous.

« A ton avis, quelqu'un l'a aidé ? »

J'ai envie de vomir rien qu'à cette pensée. Ça voudrait dire que ce n'est pas terminé.

« J'en sais trop rien » dit Kurt, nerveux.

« Quelqu'un qui en a après toi ? »

Putain de merde. C'est peut-être le détraqué...

« Comme Sebastian ? »

J'ai pensé à voix haute. Enfin Kurt est le seul à m'avoir entendu. Je lance un regard soucieux vers Sam mais il discute avec Zoé qui a l'air énervée contre lui. Oh oh...

« Tu aimes bien le rendre affreux et diabolique hein ? » dit Kurt en roulant des yeux avec dédain, « il est certainement furieux contre nous mais je ne le vois pas faire une chose comme ça. Arrête de parler de lui. Il n'est pas une personne que tu portes dans ton cœur. Je le sais »

« Tu as parlé avec lui ? »

Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir entendre la réponse.

« Blainey je n'ai pas eu de contact avec lui depuis le jour de mon anniversaire. S'il te plaît, oublie. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il s'interpose encore entre nous »

Il porte mes doigts à ses lèvres pour y déposer de légers baisers. Ses yeux sont bloqués sur les miens.

« Épargnez-nous ça ! » se moque Santana, « oh mais attendez... vous vous êtes déjà servis de la chambre. Rapidement. Très rapidement »

Kurt la fusille du regard.

« Lâche-moi Satan » dit-il sans méchanceté.

« Pauvre Porcelaine, je n'expose que les faits ! »

Les yeux bruns de Santana brillent de malice.

« J'oubliais que tu avais la science infuse Lopez » chuchote Kurt.

Santana affiche un sourire diabolique. Elle joue avec lui.

« Ce que je sais pour sûr, c'est que tu t'es marié avec ton premier copain. Ce hobbit ici présent » lâche-t-elle en me pointant du doigt.

Oh non, ne me mêlez pas à ça... Je m'empourpre.

« Tu es surprise ? » demande Kurt en posant un autre baiser sur mes doigts.

« Absolument pas »

La latina explose de rire. Je deviens encore plus rouge. Zoé se penche dans l'allée pour la frapper gentiment.

« Laisse-les tranquille Satan » la réprimande-t-elle.

« Suis ses conseils » avertit Kurt avec un sourire fier.

Son air anxieux est parti. Je me sens moins mal maintenant que le jet est bien en l'air et stable. Santana boude dans son coin en regardant par le hublot et Sam ne dit plus rien. Je sais que ça ne va pas durer.

Santana dit vrai. J'ai été le premier copain de Kurt. Et aujourd'hui, son mari. Les neuf et Smythe importent peu. Zoé ne sait rien là-dessus. Sam n'a pas balancé notre secret. Je prends la main de mon meilleur ami et la serre avec un sourire tendre qu'il me rend. Je peux compter sur lui.

« Chers passagers, nous sommes désormais à plus de mille mètres d'altitude. Le vol durera deux heures » déclare Ian, « vous pouvez retirer vos ceintures »

Louis débarque de nulle part.

« Je peux vous servir quelque chose ? »

**Voilà pour ce modeste chapitre.**

**J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis dans une review par message ici, sur Facebook, Instagram ou sur Twitter (tout sous le pseudo de Klaiindy)**

**Je crois que je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter... Merci pour votre soutien et votre amour.**

**A vendredi (peut-être) sinon à lundi ;) vous avez le contrôle comme Kurtie :***

**Bisous, bisous**

**Votre humble et dévouée Cindy :) **


	61. Chapter 61

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**J'espère que votre semaine s'est bien passée et que vous allez bien :)**

**Je ne sais pas si vous le savez mais vous êtes des personnes extraordinaires. Vous faîtes avancer Nuances après plus d'un an et pourtant, vous ne semblez pas vous lasser. Ça fait chaud au cœur et vous rendez certains moments de ma journée meilleurs. Merci du fond du cœur pour l'amour que vous portez à ma fic :')**

**Pour que vous ayez le chapitre 62 lundi, disons... 750 reviews ? Je ne bouderais pas si j'en ai plus bien sûr ;) J'aime vous donner les commandes comme ça. C'est vous qui choisissez quand arrive le prochain chapitre ^^**

**Ce chapitre est l'un que j'aime le moins personnellement. Donnez-moi votre avis pour voir si c'est moi qui me rabaisse ou pas ^^**

**Merci Guest, elisa, oceklaine50, Marion, ViviKlaine, GleekKlainers4Ever, CeliaCom7, Shipklaine, Shiiny5, Anna, Soso, Romane, Guest, Evasia, Sara, Louise, mamstaz à pour vos reviews.**

**Guest : **vous avez atteint les 735 alors comme promis, je l'ai posté avant ^^ héhé non je m'arrête là. Je ne veux pas passer pour une grosse prétentieuse (chose que je ne suis pas...) Bon je te l'avoue : Blaine est un peu con-con sur les bords xD mais c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime non ? A bientôt !

**elisa : **Coucou ! Merci beaucoup. La voilà en ce vendredi, comme promis !

**oceklaine50 : **Coucou. C'est vraiment gentil ce que tu m'écris. Tu l'as en avance ton chapitre tu vois :')

**IheartIns : **coucou ! Ils ne sont pas assez réunis. Klaine sont heureux avec leurs proches en plus :') merci énormément Marion. Gros bisous !

**ViviKlaine :** Coucou :) Non Kurt a compris que faire du mal à Blaine était mal au moment de leur lune de miel avec les traces de menottes (je sais pas si tu t'en souviens) seulement son naturel dominateur revient souvent sans prévenir. C'est de voir Kurt vulnérable qui fait ça. Je vous ai habitué à le voir dur et froid ;) tu es super douée sans rire ^^ si Louis était déjà apparu pour leur voyage aller lors de leur lune de miel ^^ Merci pour cette review (je sais pas si tu as vu que je t'ai donné mon identifiant Skype pour discuter... C'est Blowtie)

**GleekKlainers4Ever : **merci énormément. Je ne serais rien du tout sans vos encouragements. Merci vraiment. Tu peux pas savoir à quel point ce que tu dis me fait du bien.

**CeliaCom7 : **hey ! J'ai un petit faible pour les scènes cauchemars aussi. Merci beaucoup. Même s'il est triste, je le trouve beau ce morceau. Je dirais Celia la perspicace... ;) Bisous

**Shipklaine : **Merci beaucoup. Tu es génial(e) aussi :')

**Shiiny5 :** merci beaucoup. Je suis contente que tout le monde se prenne au jeu des reviews. Ça me fait plaisir et vous avez votre chapitre en avance :') Kurt est le meilleur dans l'art de la manipulation du petit Blainey :') Avoue que si j'avais tout révélé sur leurs histoires passées dès les premiers chapitres, Nuances ferait 20 chapitres déjà mais leur relation ne serait pas si complexe. Je pense... non ? J'ai changé l'histoire de Clarington de celle du livre donc ne cherche pas ;) Tu as raison parce que dans les moments post-cauchemars, Kurt est à nu (dans tous les sens du terme) et il est vulnérable. Blaine voit le vrai Kurt dans ces moments. Alors que Kurt décide de lui montrer son amour de la plus belle manière qui soit est significatif ^^ si j'ai tout compris. C'est très clair ne t'en fais pas. J'ai mis du temps à choisir le morceau de piano. Mais, sans me vanter, je suis contente du résultat :') désolée d'ailleurs si j'utilise beaucoup de morceaux classiques j'aime beaucoup ça :) Merci à toi a très vite

**AnnaKlaineuse : **MAIS FAIS-TOI PLAISIR ANANAS ! En parlant d'ananas, je t'attends dans la tente à baise, amène une paille avec toi -sourire pervers- J'espérais que la surprise te plaise :') Bisous ma Blainette

**Soso :** hey ma Choupette d'amour :') Olivia saigne des yeux en voyant ce qu'on se raconte et ce qu'on s'échange. Un homme à moitié à poils ? OU CA?! (Par Homme entend Matt ou Dare bien sûr) C'est un compliment qui me touche ma reine :') Je suis honorée. J'apporterais un string rose au roi pour ceci :') tout ce qui implique Darren à poil est hihi selon moi :'D Quand j'ai lu ça, je me suis imaginée Matt en salopette, sans rien dessous, dégoulinant de sueur avec un chapeau de paille sur la tête -décède prestement- Ju m'a appris que Louis était un 1D... Tu comprendras toi-même... Mon bidou t'attend :') je t'aime ma chérie -coeur-

**roro24-02 : **Coucou ! Je suis contente qu'il y ait des personnes comme toi qui lisent même si elles ne laissent pas de reviews. Je sais que vous me soutenez malgré tout et vous comptez tout autant que les autres lecteurs ^^ C'est pour cette raison que j'ai choisi Kurt tourmenté. Tout le monde se serait attendu à ce que ce soit l'inverse eh bien non :') Merci beaucoup pour ta review gentille. Gros bisous Romane et à bientôt.

**Guest : **han c'est vraiment adorable. Merci de me laisser des commentaires si doux :') ta review n'est pas nulle. Elle m'a fait sourire, c'est ce qui compte le plus pour moi ! Bisous -coeur-

**Evasia** : pourquoi ça m'amuse quand tu me dis ça ? Je ne suis pas sadique enfin... Je suis tout à fait équilibrée dans ma vie quotidienne :'D mais ce ne serait pas si drôle si Kurt crachait le morceau si rapidement pas vrai ? Haaan je déteste les clowns en plus. Tu me traites de clown :'( je prendrais rendez-vous auprès de Schuester au plus vite. Merci pour ce conseil fantastique. Merci pour toutes ces choses gentilles. C'est adorable. En effet, mon Klaine est différent de celui de la série... Voilà j'ai obéi à ta demande à peine voilée et le chapitre est là vendredi. Heureuse ?

**Licorne-Klaine** : je n'ai pas du tout peur de Kurt. Je connais tous ces secrets. Non, je n'oblige personne à reviewer comme je te le dis souvent. Si tu ne veux pas m'en laisser c'est ok aussi. Louis ne sert pas à grand chose en fait :'D

**Louise** : hey : C'est pas grave, tu ne savais pas que je posterais lundi. Je ne t'en veux pas. Bien évidemment, sinon je ne l'aurais pas mentionné dans le contrat au tout début ^^ La personne qui a mis ces vidéos en ligne mériterait d'avoir une statue au centre de tous les pays du monde ! Je te ferais passer ton oral dans ce cas ;) merci et bisous :)

**mamstaz** : coucou ! Tu verras par toi-même si c'est Sebastian qui tire les rênes de toute cette histoire. Kurt se montre sous son vrai jour après les cauchemars.

**/!\ Présence très légère de lemon /!\**

**Sur ce, bon chapitre mes chéris.**

**ENJOY !**

**Chapitre 61**

On atterrit calmement au Colorado aux alentours de 12h30, heure locale. Le jet s'immobilise à l'écart sur le tarmac de l'aéroport. Je remarque un gros SUV noir qui nous attend dehors.

« Atterrissage parfait » félicite Kurt en donnant une poignée de mains à Ian quand on s'apprête à quitter la cabine de l'appareil.

Ian baisse poliment la tête.

« Je serais inutile sans Finnigan » rétorque-t-il modestement.

Kurt sourit gentiment à la copilote.

« Bravo Finnigan »

« Merci Monsieur » répond-elle fièrement.

« Passez un excellent séjour Mesdames et Messieurs »

Ian disparaît afin que nous puissions sortir du jet. Kurt attrape mes doigts et on descend les escaliers jusqu'à la terre ferme ensemble. Joey est présent près de la voiture à l'extérieur.

« Un SUV ? » demande Kurt d'un air surpris.

Joey ouvre la porte du véhicule en la faisant coulisser. Il hausse les épaules avec une expression penaude.

« Pardon. J'ai conscience que tout a été précipité » dit Kurt.

Joey entre dans l'avion pour récupérer nos valises.

« Tu as envie qu'on prenne les places du fond pour pouvoir se tripoter ? » me propose Kurt, les yeux brillants d'amusement.

Je ris. Où est passé mon mari grognon et sérieux ?

« Hop hop hop les tourtereaux. En voiture ! » crie Santana, soudainement près de nous.

On grimpe dans le véhicule et on se faufile comme on peut jusqu'à la banquette arrière. Je me love contre le torse de Kurt et passe mon bras autour de sa taille. Il serre le sien autour de mes épaules.

« Je suis confortable ? » chuchote-t-il alors que Sam, Santana et Zoé prennent les places devant nous.

Je hoche la tête avec un sourire. Il pose un baiser sur le haut de mon crâne. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me sens si réservé à ses côtés. J'ignore si c'est à cause de notre soirée mouvementée ou à cause de la présence de nos amis.

Joey met nos valises dans le coffre et, une fois la tâche finie, il met le contact et la voiture s'élance.

Durant le trajet vers Aspen, je profite des paysages qui défilent dehors. Le vert des feuilles des arbres tend vers le jaune-roux comme pour prévenir de la fin de l'été. Le ciel est clair mais l'air est lourd. Les gros nuages noirs au loin gagnent du terrain. Les montagnes Rocheuses dominent tout. Elles sont sublimes : vertes sur certains flancs et blanches sur les sommets.

Je vais être dans la station de ski préférée des gens les plus riches du monde. J'ai même un chalet là-bas. Putain... C'est presque irréel. Une boule désagréable mais bien connue vient se loger dans mon ventre. J'ai toujours cette sensation quand je pense à la fortune de Kurt. Je m'en veux presque. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour avoir tout ça ? Pas grand chose à part aimer cet homme de tout mon cœur. Sam me ramène à la réalité.

« Tu as déjà visité Aspen Blainey ? »

« Non jamais et toi ? »

« Ouais. On est venu avec Steve et mes parents quelques fois. Ma mère aime beaucoup le ski et mon oncle, plein aux as, à une maison ici »

« Ce serait bien que mon époux me montre comment skier »

Je regarde Kurt.

« N'y pense même pas » grogne-t-il.

« Tu penses que j'en serais incapable ? »

« Non mais il y a un risque pour que tu te blesses »

Il perd son sourire. Merde. Je ne veux pas du tout m'engueuler avec lui. Je détourne donc son attention.

« Ce chalet t'appartient depuis quand ? »

« Quasiment deux ans. Il est aussi à toi d'accord ? »

« Oui » dis-je sans trop y croire.

Je pose un baiser sur l'os de sa mâchoire et me niche contre son cou. Il rit et discute d'un ton enjoué avec Sam et Santana. Zoé ne dit cependant rien. Elle se fait du souci à cause d'Hunter Clarington ou alors il y a autre chose ? Je repense à quelque chose. Sam et elle avaient l'air de se disputer dans l'avion tout à l'heure. A quel sujet, je ne sais pas mais il y a de grandes chances pour que ça l'ait chamboulé. Impossible de lui demander avec tous les autres. J'essayerais de lui en parler plus tard, quand on aura un moment ensemble.

Mes pensées noires disparaissent dès qu'on arrive dans la ville même d'Aspen. Tous les bâtiments sont typiques du style des stations de ski. Cependant la présence folle de banques et de magasins de marques montre le niveau de vie des gens qui vivent ou visitent cet endroit. Bien sûr, je suis certain que Kurt est comme un poisson dans l'eau ici.

« Pourquoi cette ville ? »

« Quoi ? »

Il me fixe avec un regard inquisiteur et sceptique.

« Pourquoi tu as choisi cette ville pour ta maison ? »

« Mon père et Carole nous ont emmené là plusieurs fois avec Santana et... et Finn. On y a passé des moments super en famille. J'adore cet endroit. Ce serait bien que tu l'apprécies aussi. Sinon, on se débarrassera du chalet et on achètera une autre maison où tu te sentiras bien »

Ce n'est pas plus compliqué. Il doit vraiment aimer cette ville. Surtout s'il y a passé du temps avec Finn. Il caresse tendrement une boucle sur mon front.

« Tu es tellement beau » murmure-t-il.

Je rougis. Je n'ai pas des habits extraordinaires sur moi : un jean simple, un haut et un blouson noirs. Pourquoi je me sens si timide avec lui aujourd'hui ?

On quitte le centre ville pour des paysages plus escarpés. Au fur et à mesure que nous avançons, je suis de plus en plus impatient. Kurt, lui, est anxieux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je me demande si tu vas aimer... On y est »

Joey passe un grand portail en acajou et suit un long chemin avant de s'arrêter devant un immense chalet en bois. Tout en bois : les fenêtres, la porte, les murs, le toit. C'est magnifique, chaleureux mais luxueux. Comme Kurt.

« On est à la maison » me murmure-t-il alors que nos amis sortent du SUV.

« C'est superbe »

Sur le pas de la porte se trouve une dame vraiment petite à la chevelure grisonnante. Santana lui offre une tendre étreinte.

« C'est qui ? »

« Madame Brown » rétorque Kurt, « son époux et elle s'occupent du chalet »

Oh merde, encore des employés...

Zoé et Sam saluent aussi Madame Brown d'une façon plus neutre. Joey sort nos valises du coffre. Kurt noue ses doigts aux miens et me tire plus près du seuil.

« Bonjour Monsieur Hummel-Anderson » salue Madame Brown avec un sourire.

« Camilia, voici mon mari Blaine » annonce Kurt en levant fièrement le menton.

J'aime la façon dont il prononce mon prénom. Les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent.

« Monsieur Hummel-Anderson »

Madame Brown me donne un signe de tête courtois et me serre la main. Elle est plus professionnelle avec Kurt qu'avec les autres. Ce n'est pas vraiment surprenant en y pensant.

« J'espère que votre voyage a été agréable. J'ai entendu que le Soleil serait là tout le week-end mais je ne crois pas tellement la météo. Dites-moi quand vous serez prêts pour déjeuner »

Elle nous offre un sourire et ses grands yeux verts pétillent. Elle est adorable.

« Hop là ! »

Kurt me soulève et me porte contre lui, comme une mariée. Un petit cri m'échappe.

« Tu fais quoi ? »

« Tu sais la tradition et tout et tout Blainey »

La décoration intérieure est étonnante. Pas du tout comme celle du Phénix. Les murs, sols et plafonds sont en bois et je remarque quelques photos sur les murs. Le vestibule conduit à un grand salon où reposent plusieurs canapés en cuir sombre. Un feu crépite dans la belle cheminée en pierre contre un mur. Une chaise à bascule est dans un coin et des plaids colorés recouvrent les canapés.

Santana emmêle son bras à celui de Zoé pour l'entraîner plus loin dans le chalet. Kurt fronce les sourcils en les regardant, la mâchoire crispée. Il bouge la tête et pivote dans ma direction.

« Cette maison est géniale ! » dit Zoé au loin d'un ton enthousiaste.

Sam donne un coup de main à Joey pour les valises.

« Tu veux que je te fasse visiter ? » me demande Kurt.

Un moment, son anxiété a disparu. Il semble plein de bonheur désormais.

« D'accord je te suis »

Je suis sur le cul en découvrant l'étendue de sa richesse. Ce chalet doit coûter une petite fortune. Quand je suis entré au Phénix pour la première fois, je me suis dit la même chose.

_Et aujourd'hui, tu y vis !_

Kurt plisse le front en s'emparant de mes doigts pour me montrer une à une les pièces. Il y a une cuisine moderne avec des plans de travail rouges et des placards gris métallisés. Le chalet possède aussi une salle télé avec des canapés et des fauteuils, à première vue, vraiment confortables et, dans un coin, une table de billard. Je m'empourpre aux idées qui me viennent à l'esprit quand je la vois. Kurt le remarque d'ailleurs.

« Tu veux faire une partie ? » me propose-t-il d'un air malicieux.

Je fais non de la tête. Il fronce à nouveau les sourcils et attrape mes doigts pour m'emmener à l'étage où se trouvent quatre chambres avec des salles d'eau individuelles.

La chambre principale est somptueuse. Le lit a un matelas encore plus grand que celui du Phénix et il est posté face à une grande baie vitrée qui offre une vue superbe sur les montagnes.

Kurt est debout sur le pas de la porte, les bras croisés autour de son torse.

« Tu ne parles pas » chuchote-t-il.

« C'est vraiment beau Kurt »

Tout à coup, je veux absolument retourner à New York, au Phénix.

Kurt vient vers moi rapidement et m'incite à lâcher ma lèvre de mes dents. Il me regarde dans les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Tu as beaucoup d'argent »

« Oui »

« Des fois, j'ai du mal avec ça »

« Nous avons beaucoup d'argent » me reprend-il.

« Oui. Nous » redis-je sans conviction.

« Blainey, ne te prends pas la tête avec ça s'il te plaît. C'est seulement un chalet »

« Qu'est-ce qu'Adam a réalisé ici ? »

« Adam ? »

Il arque un sourcil, surpris.

« Il s'est bien occupé de la construction de cette maison non ? »

« Oui. Santana et lui ont fait les plans et ils ont supervisé la construction »

Il dérange ses cheveux et plisse le front.

« Pourquoi tu me parles de lui ? »

« Il a essayé de draguer Sam »

Kurt me scrute un moment et finit par parler.

« Il est comme Santana. Il saute sur tout ce qui bouge. Ça doit être pour ça qu'ils s'entendent bien »

Je m'étouffe presque avec ma salive.

« Enfin Satan aime surtout les femmes » dit-il en gloussant.

« Oh... »

Kurt acquiesce vivement.

« Je n'y suis pour rien moi » lâche-t-il comme pour se défendre.

Je pense à quelque chose. Zoé et elle sont proches... Oh mon Dieu.

« Tu penses que... Zoé et elle... ? »

« J'en sais rien. Elle ne me raconte pas sa vie sexuelle. Et puis Zoé m'a l'air d'être assez grande pour savoir dire non ! »

Je suis abasourdi. Bon, Santana est vraiment belle. Elle peut avoir qui elle veut mais Zoé et elle ?! Zoé n'a jamais réellement défini son orientation sexuelle. Non pas que ça me gêne. Je suis juste étonné.

Kurt me contemple, la tête inclinée sur son épaule.

« Il n'y a pas que Adam et Santana, pas vrai ? »

« Excuse-moi. Seulement, les événements des derniers jours... Je... »

Je baisse la tête. Brusquement, mes yeux s'emplissent de larmes. Kurt me serre contre sa poitrine, le visage caché dans mes boucles.

« Non, excuse-moi mon cœur. On va prendre du bon temps et s'amuser ok ? Si tu as envie, tu peux lire ici ou regarder la télé en bas. Aller faire les magasins, te promener... Tu décides. Ne pense pas à ce que je t'ai dit sur Santana. C'était déplacé »

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle t'embêtait dans l'avion » soufflais-je en respirant l'odeur de ses vêtements.

« Elle ne connaît rien de mon... ancien mode de vie. Comme tout le reste de ma famille, elle pensait que je resterais éternellement célibataire. Vierge et seul »

Je ris et mon malaise s'en va contre son torse et dans son étreinte protectrice.

« Dire que je croyais que tu étais innocent moi aussi. J'étais loin du compte »

J'enroule mes bras autour de sa taille en repensant à notre première rencontre.

« Est-ce que tu te moques de moi Blainey ? »

« A peine. Dis, pourquoi tu as ce chalet »

Il pose un baiser sur mon front.

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Le Blackbird, ok. Ton appart' à Miami pour tes voyages professionnels là-bas, ok. Mais le chalet à Aspen ? Il n'y avait aucune personne pour en profiter avec toi »

Kurt se fige et reste silencieux un moment.

« Je patientais pour l'homme de ma vie » avoue-t-il tendrement.

« Oh Kurtie... C'est vraiment magnifique »

« C'est sincère. Je l'ignorais quand j'ai acheté cet endroit mais une partie de moi savait que tu étais quelque part dans ce monde »

Il me sourit maladroitement.

« Je suis content que tu aies patienté »

« Tu es spécial Blainey. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi »

Il lève doucement mon visage vers le sien et pose délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

« Tu es spécial aussi » souriais-je, « je me sens comme un imposteur un peu. Tu es mon premier et tu es le bon »

« Tu penses que je suis un cadeau ? » m'interroge-t-il d'un air amusé.

« Oui Kurt, tu es le plus beau cadeau dont je puisse rêver »

Un de ses sourcils se soulève.

« Quand est-ce que ça va rentrer dans ta tête ? Je ne t'aime pas pour ton argent ou pour tout ce que tu possèdes mais seulement pour ça »

Je plaque ma paume sur son torse, à l'endroit où bat son cœur. Ses yeux s'ouvrent en grand. Mon époux confiant et sensuel est remplacé par le petit Kurt abandonné et effrayé.

« Fais-moi confiance Kurt. Je t'en prie »

J'encadre ses joues de mes mains et emmène sa bouche vers la mienne. Il geint. J'ignore si ce son est une cause de mes mots ou de mon geste. On s'éloigne, à bout de souffle, après un langoureux baiser. Ses yeux sont toujours incertains.

« Tu es débile ?! Je suis amoureux de toi. Tu vas comprendre ça ? » demandais-je, agacé.

Il avale difficilement sa salive.

« J'y arriverai. Un de ces jours »

Bon c'est pas mal. Je lui donne un sourire qu'il me rend maladroitement.

« Viens, on va manger. Nos invités vont nous chercher partout. On leur demandera ce qu'ils veulent faire ce week-end »

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

« Quelle merde ! » soupire brusquement Zoé.

Tout le monde regarde dans sa direction.

« Regardez le temps dehors ! » ajoute-t-elle avec une mine déçue.

La pluie tombe violemment. On est tous installés autour de la massive table en chêne de la salle à manger. Madame Brown nous a fait un plat délicieux dont j'ai oublié le nom. Kurt a ouvert des bouteilles de vin rouge pour l'accompagner. J'ai le ventre plein et je suis à peine joyeux avec l'alcool.

« On va devoir remettre la balade » lâche Sam avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme.

Zoé lui jette un coup d'œil mauvais. Bon, cette fois j'en suis sûr. Quelque chose cloche entre eux. Individuellement, ils sont calmes et normaux mais l'un avec l'autre, pas du tout.

« Ce serait l'occasion parfaite pour faire les boutiques » propose Santana.

Sam soupire dramatiquement.

« On peut aller pêcher au lac sinon ? » suggère Kurt.

« Oh oui ! Je préfère largement la pêche » accepte Kurt.

Santana a l'air satisfaite.

« Génial ! Les boutiques pour les filles et la pêche dégueulasse pour les hommes »

Je regarde Zoé dont les yeux sont posés sur Santana avec tendresse. La conversation que j'ai eu avec Kurt me revient. Je secoue la tête. Je vais avec les garçons ou les filles ? Aucun des deux ne m'enchante vraiment.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Blainey ? » m'interroge Kurt.

« Ça m'est égal » mentis-je.

Les yeux bruns de Zoé rencontrent les miens. Elle dit silencieusement : _boutique_. Peut-être qu'elle a envie de discuter.

« Je vais aller en ville avec Santana et Zoé »

J'offre un sourire faux aux filles. Kurt glousse. Il me connaît et sait que je n'aime pas particulièrement faire les magasins.

« Si tu veux, on ne bouge pas du chalet tous les deux et on se câline tout l'après-midi » murmure-t-il.

Ces paroles sont plus que tentantes et réveillent le désir brûlant en moi mais non.

« Non, va au lac avec Sam »

Ça nous fera certainement du bien d'être un peu éloignés un après-midi.

« Bon on sait tous ce qu'on va faire alors ! » conclue Zoé en se mettant debout.

« Joey va venir avec vous » ajoute Kurt, sans équivoque.

« Je ne crois pas qu'une baby-sitter soit nécessaire » répond sèchement Zoé.

Je mets ma main sur l'avant-bras de ma meilleure amie.

« Joey va venir avec nous »

Elle secoue la tête avec dédain mais ne fait aucune remarque. J'adresse un petit sourire à Kurt dont les traits sont impassibles. Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas en colère contre Zoé. Sam prend ensuite la parole.

« Tu penses qu'on pourra s'arrêter au centre-ville pour ma montre ? » demande-t-il à Kurt.

Sam regarde discrètement Zoé. Il rougit un peu d'ailleurs. Zoé n'a rien remarqué. De toute façon, elle fait tout pour éviter tout contact avec lui.

« Ouais bien sûr. On ira au lac juste après » répond gentiment Kurt.

« Super merci » dit Sam assez tristement.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

« Suis-moi ! »

Santana prend ma main pour m'emmener dans un magasin de prêt-à-porter pour hommes. Zoé n'est pas loin derrière nous et Joey est à l'abri de la pluie devant la boutique.

Santana me tend un micro jean blanc.

« Je pense que ce serait parfait sur toi Hobbit » annonce-t-elle, « essaye-le, je vais te trouver une chemise »

« Hmm... Je ne crois pas pouvoir rentrer une seule jambe là-dedans »

« Mais si, tu vas voir. Il va très bien aller. Kurt va vraiment aimer »

« Tu penses ? »

Santana m'offre un grand sourire.

« Blaine, ton cul est fantastique. On va sortir ce soir, tu dois montrer à Porcelaine comment tu gères »

Tiens, première nouvelle : on sort ce soir. Je n'aime pas vraiment ça moi. Mon expression doit être hilarante vu comment Zoé se tord de rire. Elle semble plus tranquille quand Sam n'est pas dans le coin.

« C'est une bonne idée. On va aller en boîte »

« Allez, va essayer cet ensemble ! » me commande Santana en me donnant une chemise noire.

A regret, j'entre dans une cabine pour essayer les habits.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Après avoir quitté le magasin pour hommes, Santana et Zoé sont entrées dans une boutique pour elles. Elles sont en train de faire des essayages alors j'en profite pour regarder à l'extérieur. Un air de jazz passe dans le magasin. Je ne connais pas ce morceau mais il est agréable.

Je baisse les yeux vers les sacs dans mes mains. J'ai acheté les deux articles que Santana a choisi pour moi. Je suis à peu près sûr de perdre l'usage de mes parties intimes après avoir enfilé ce pantalon. La chemise est vraiment agréable à porter en revanche. Enfin, Santana m'a dit que l'ensemble m'allait bien et que ce serait génial pour danser. Si j'arrive à marcher avec, ce sera déjà fantastique tellement il est serré. Je serais à poil et on ne verrait pas grande différence. On dirait qu'il se moule dans ma peau.

Il me faut aussi des chaussures et des accessoires. J'espère que je pourrais porter un nœud papillon au moins. Je roule des yeux. Je n'aime pas le shopping. Encore moi avec des filles qui jouent à la poupée avec moi.

Je suis tiré de mes pensées quand je vois Sam et Kurt sortit d'une voiture sur le trottoir d'en face. Sam va sûrement montrer sa montre comme il l'a dit. J'aurais peut-être dû aller avec eux. Mon meilleur ami n'a pas l'air bien non plus. Il se peut qu'il ait appris que Santana et Zoé ont fricotées ensemble et qu'il soit jaloux. Je ne pense pas que Zoé l'ait trompé de toute façon mais je sais que la jalousie ne se contrôle pas.

_Sebastian. Adam. Elliott._

Ça ne se contrôle vraiment pas. Je soupire. Zoé a été jalouse d'Adam qui draguait Sam et lui est certainement jaloux de Santana. Oh ce bordel...

Les garçons ressortent de la bijouterie et courent pour monter dans la voiture et partir. J'ai eu le temps de voir que Sam tenait un sac entre les mains. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils trafiquent ? Tout est confus. Je pivote sur moi-même mais les filles sont toujours dans les cabines d'essayage.

Je suis vraiment nul dans toutes ces histoires de couple. Je n'ai jamais eu à me préoccuper de ça pour moi-même. Et j'en suis heureux. J'ai confiance en Kurt. Je sais qu'il ne me tromperait pas. Je rougis en pensant à mon mari. J'aurais peut-être dû rester au chalet avec lui comme il me l'a proposé.

J'imagine que mes deux meilleurs amis sont assez grands pour régler leurs problèmes. Je suis tiré de mes pensées par les rires de Santana et Zoé. Celle-ci me fixe avec un air inquisiteur en venant vers moi.

« Tu vas bien Blainey ? Tu regrettes tes achats ? Tu étais magnifique dedans »

« Non, non »

« Tu vas bien ? » répète-t-elle.

« Oui. Vous avez fait votre choix ? »

Zoé hoche la tête et me montre une robe verte pâle alors que Santana a un ensemble intégralement noir.

Elles vont ensuite payer et je les attends près de la porte.

Je les suis docilement pendant une éternité à travers les rues d'Aspen. Est-ce que je dois questionner Zoé sur ses relations avec Santana et Sam ? Je la connais. Elle va sûrement se braquer si le sujet est sensible. Il faut peut-être que j'attende qu'elle m'en parle toute seule.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

« Tu aimes ces chaussures Blainey ? » me demande Santana un peu impatiente.

« Oui elles sont parfaites »

J'ai choisi des chaussures noires simples mais très jolies. Elles vont avec ma tenue alors je suis content. Je ne vais pas m'attarder sur leur prix à quatre chiffres. C'est obscène. Je me suis décidé rapidement mais Santana a perdu patience quand je suis tombé sur les nœuds papillon.

Au bout d'une bonne heure, j'en ai finalement pris un blanc à pois noirs. Je suis aussi satisfait du prix : 72 dollars. A côté de mes autres achats, la somme est dérisoire.

« Tu te fais à ta nouvelle fortune ? » m'interroge Zoé en retournant vers le SUV.

Santana marche devant nous.

« Ce n'est pas moi tout ça Zo'. Je suis un peu gêné. Enfin c'est avec Kurt alors... »

Je hausse les épaules. Elle prend doucement ma main.

« Tu vas t'y habituer joli cœur » dit-elle tendrement, « tu vas être le plus beau à la soirée »

« Zoé... Tout va bien entre Sam et toi ? »

Elle me regarde brièvement et baisse la tête. Oh non...

« On peut éviter le sujet pour l'instant ? » souffle-t-elle avec un signe discret vers Santana.

C'est bizarre qu'elle soit gênée par la présence de quelqu'un d'autre alors qu'elle ne sait pas ce qu'est la pudeur d'ordinaire. Putain. J'en étais sûr. Il y a de l'eau dans le gaz. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire maintenant ? Je vois bien que Zoé n'est pas bien mais elle a dit pas maintenant. Alors j'acquiesce et n'insiste pas.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Zoé est ma meilleure amie depuis que je suis enfant mais Sam a toujours pris soin de moi depuis que je suis à New York. Ils sont comme mon frère et ma sœur. Je ne peux pas prendre parti pour l'un ou pour l'autre. Il faut que je leur parle chacun de leur côté pour tirer tout ça au clair.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Dès que nous revenons au chalet, Zoé va chercher trois bières dans le frigo pour fêter notre après-midi à faire les boutiques. On va ensuite dans le canapé près du feu dansant dans la cheminée. Je m'installe contre le dossier et Zoé vient se lover contre moi. J'enroule mes bras autour d'elle et je pose ma tête sur la sienne.

« J'ai l'impression que Sam s'éloigne de plus en plus » chuchote Zoé, les yeux bloqués sur le feu.

Santana est montée dans sa chambre avec ses sacs. Je peux en profiter pour discuter avec ma meilleure amie.

« Vraiment ? »

« Ouais. Il est comme ça depuis notre sortie au Bowery Electric »

« Je me suis fait engueulé à cause de ça »

« Je sais. Kurt en a parlé à Satan et elle me l'a répété. J'ai dormi chez elle ce soir-là. Sam allait me passer un savon s'il m'avait vu dans cet état »

« Mais on t'a laissé à l'appartement pourtant ? »

« Ouais j'ai dit à Santana qu'elle vienne me récupérer juste après »

« Oh... Pardon. C'est moi qui t'ait proposé une soirée entre nous »

« Ne t'en fais pas Blainey. Il... Il compte énormément pour moi » me murmure-t-elle.

Sa voix tremble d'émotions. Je resserre mes bras autour d'elle. Zoé est toujours heureuse d'habitude.

« Je l'aime. Quand on a commencé, je pensais qu'il ne serait qu'un plan cul mais... il est adorable, amusant, doux. Il... Il pourrait être le bon. Je me vois vraiment avoir une famille, une maison, un chien avec lui. Tu vois ? »

« L'homme de ta vie ? »

Elle acquiesce avec un air de chien battu.

« Je pense que ça ne pourrait pas vous faire de mal de discuter. Il faut que tu profite de l'occasion quand vous ne serez rien que tous les deux. Je suis sûr qu'il te donnera une explication »

_Ou elle lui en donnera une si elle a baisé avec Satan !_

Je secoue la tête et continue :

« Allez vous promener demain »

« Peut-être »

« J'aime pas te voir comme ça ma belle »

Elle baisse la tête et j'embrasse son front en la serrant plus fort. Je ne lui pose pas de questions sur Santana. Je verrais avec Sam. Tous les deux souffrent et ça me brise le cœur.

Santana revient et on discute de tout et de rien.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Les flammes dans la cheminée commencent à décliner. On est peut-être au mois d'août mais la chaleur du feu n'est pas un luxe à cette altitude.

« Santana, où est stocké le bois ? » lui demandais-je.

Elle sirote sa bière, blottie dans un gros fauteuil.

« Dans le garage il me semble »

« Ok je vais voir. Je vais visiter le reste du chalet comme ça »

Il ne pleut plus que je sors dans la cour pour atteindre le grand garage.

J'entre rapidement dedans, allume les néons et tire la porte derrière moi. Le SUV de Joey est garé, deux scooters des neiges et trois motos cross.

Cooper avait une moto de ce genre à la maison. Il a essayé de m'initier mais ma maladresse et moi avons fini aux urgences. Je passe machinalement mes doigts sur mon avant-bras gauche qui avait été cassé.

« Tu en as déjà conduit une ? »

La voix de Sam me tire de mes pensées. Je me retourne.

« Tu es revenu ? Où est Kurt ? »

« Au téléphone dans la voiture »

Il me sourit grandement mais ses jolis yeux bleus ne pétillent pas comme d'habitude. Il est tout mouillé, soucieux et fatigué.

« Donc tu sais en faire ? » répète-t-il.

« Pas vraiment non »

« Tu as envie que je te montre ? »

« Je ne crois pas que Kurt aimerait ça »

Sam ne dit rien mais il me fixe. Il monte ensuite sur une des motos. Je m'approche de lui presque timidement.

« Kurt est toujours inquiet pour moi »

« Tu n'as pas à lui obéir Blainey »

Une lueur protectrice s'allume dans son regard. J'aperçois le Sam avec qui j'ai habité jusque-là. Je secoue la tête.

« Je sais mais je lui dois bien ça avec toutes les merdes qui arrivent en ce moment. Pas la peine de lui en créer des supplémentaires »

Je m'avance plus et pose ma main sur sa joue.

« Et toi, tu vas bien Sammy ? »

Il hausse les épaules.

« J'en sais rien. Zoé et moi on... J'ai l'impression qu'elle est distante. Elle passe tout son temps avec Santana »

« Tu lui as dit que tu te sentais mal ? »

« Non je ne veux pas être lourd. Je n'ai jamais eu à m'occuper de trucs du genre avant elle »

Je le regarde avec tendresse et le serre contre moi.

« Ça va aller Sam. Pourquoi tu es si tendu ? Tu as des problèmes ? »

« Non... En fait, je v... »

Avant qu'il ne puisse continuer, Zoé débarque :

« Tu es parti le couper toi-même ce bois ? Oh ! Sam, tu es là »

« Coucou ma puce »

Je m'éloigne de mon ami.

« La pêche a été bonne ? » demande-t-elle.

« Hmm oui assez »

Un gros blanc envahit le garage. Ça me met vraiment mal à l'aise. Zoé se tourne vers moi.

« Donc tu as trouvé le bois ? Tu es parti depuis un moment Blainey »

« On parlait juste » intervient Sam.

La malaise grossit de plus en plus. On ne dit plus rien car une voiture s'approche du garage. Mon Kurt... Ouf. La porte s'écarte pour laisser passer le jour et le véhicule conduit par mon mari. Il coupe le contact en nous voyant.

« Tu joues à l'apprenti bricoleur ? » m'interroge-t-il avec sarcasme.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire en voyant qu'il est habillé de la combinaison que je lui ai vendue quand je travaillais au garage.

« Coucou » souffle-t-il en ignorant Sam et Zoé.

« Coucou. Je me demande d'où elle sort cette combinaison »

« Le vendeur me l'a conseillée pour ne pas salir mes vêtements »

Son ton est tendre et charmeur. Il parle tout doucement de sorte que je suis le seul à entendre ses paroles. Ses yeux sont chaud bouillant. Je lui offre un sourire. Il a son expression de petit garçon malicieux.

« Tu es trempé » dis-je en passant mes doigts dans ses cheveux humides.

« Je sais bébé. Pourquoi vous êtes ici d'ailleurs ? »

Il remarque finalement la présence de mes amis.

« Blaine voulait du bois pour la cheminée » déclare Zoé.

« Je lui ai demandé s'il voulait que je lui montre comment faire de la moto » ajoute Sam.

Le visage de Kurt se durcit et une boule d'angoisse enfle dans mon ventre.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Il a dit non. Il ne voulait pas que tu te fasses du souci »

Les yeux bleus de Kurt tombent à nouveau sur moi.

« Étonnant » lance-t-il, songeur.

« La vie de Blaine est passionnante mais ce serait bien de retourner à l'intérieur aussi non ? » coupe sèchement Zoé.

Elle attrape deux bûches de bois et repart vers le chalet. Merde, elle est en colère. Je sais que ce n'est pas contre moi. Sam baisse tristement la tête sans rien dire.

« Tu sais te servir d'une moto ? » m'interroge Kurt, perplexe.

« Cooper m'a montré oui »

Il me lance un coup d'œil plein de froideur.

« Je suis content que tu aies refusé l'offre de Sam » dit-il durement, « la route est pleine de gravier et elle est rendue glissante avec l'eau qui est tombée »

« Les cannes à pêche et le reste du matériel ça va où ? » demande Sam près du coffre de la voiture.

« Ne t'embête pas, Joey va ranger »

« Et nos poissons ? » continue Sam d'un ton rieur.

« Tu as réussi à avoir des poissons? » demandais-je, surpris.

« Non. Evans les a eus »

Kurt a un air boudeur trop mignon. J'explose de rire.

« Madame Brown va s'en occuper » déclare-t-il.

Sam nous sourit et s'éclipse dans le chalet.

« Tu me trouves drôle bébé ? »

« Oh oui. Très drôle. Tu es tout mouillé, tu veux que je te prépare un bain ? »

« Seulement si tu viens avec moi »

Il s'incline pour poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je fais couler l'eau chaude dans l'immense baignoire de notre salle d'eau et ajoute du bain moussant parfumé au jasmin. L'odeur et la mousse s'élèvent. C'est un parfum exquis. Je repasse dans la chambre pour ranger correctement mes achats alors que l'eau remplit le bain.

« Tu as passé un bon moment avec les filles ? » me questionne Kurt en s'avançant vers moi.

Il a un simple haut ample noir et un jean banal gris. Il claque la porte de la chambre.

« Oui, ça va » répondis-je distraitement en profitant du spectacle qu'il m'offre.

On est resté seulement un après-midi séparés mais Dieu ce qu'il m'a manqué. Je suis pathétique.

« Quoi ? » lâche-t-il, surpris.

« Je pensais juste que tu m'as énormément manqué aujourd'hui »

« Je crois que tu es gravement touché Blaine »

« Pour mon plus grand plaisir »

Il fait un pas vers moi.

« Tu as acheté quoi ? » murmure-t-il pour me changer les idées.

« Un pantalon, une chemise, un nœud papillon et des chaussures. J'ai profité de tes sous »

Je me sens mal à l'aise mais il semble trouver ça drôle.

« C'est bien » chuchote-t-il en caressent mes cheveux, « et je te le répète, ce sont tes sous aussi »

Il attrape mon menton et tire doucement dessus pour que je lâche ma lèvre inférieure. Sa main glisse sur mon torse, mon ventre et sous le tissu de mon haut.

« Ceci ne te sera pas utile pour le bain » susurre-t-il.

Il s'empare du revers de mon tee-shirt et le remonte doucement vers mes aisselles.

« Mains en l'air »

Je m'exécute, mon regard accroché au sien. Il balance mon haut sur le sol. Mon cœur bat plus fort.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais du bain ? »

« Il faut que tu sois sale pour que tu ailles te laver non ? Je peux m'en charger. Tu m'as manqué aussi »

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

« Putain, le robinet est ouvert ! »

J'essaye de me mettre debout comme je peux, les jambes flageolantes à cause de l'orgasme. Kurt me retient.

« Kurt ! L'eau va couler partout ! »

Je suis couché sur sa poitrine. Je lève les yeux vers lui pour pouvoir voir son visage. Il explose de rire.

« Ne panique pas. Le sol de la salle de bains est étanche »

Il se redresse un peu et me donne un bref baiser.

« Je vais couper l'eau »

Il bouge vers la pièce adjacente. Je ne le lâche pas du regard. Mon Kurt à poil... Presque trempé par le bain. Je me précipite vers lui.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je suis allongé dans ses bras, mon dos contre son torse et mes jambes par-dessus les siennes. Au moindre mouvement, l'eau dégouline hors de la baignoire. C'est indécent. Kurt me masse soigneusement les cuisses. Il trace des cercles avec ses pouces, ses gestes facilités par le savon. Mes muscles se détendent à son toucher et ma peau s'assouplit sous ses doigts experts.

« Hmm... »

Mon bas-ventre se contracte sous ses caresses.

« Ça te fait du bien ? » murmure-t-il.

« Hmm »

Il reprend ses mouvements. C'est délicieux. Mes paupières s'abaissent.

« Je t'ai vu avec Sam à la bijouterie » lâchais-je.

« Oh. Je l'ai accompagné » rétorque-t-il d'un air absent.

« Zoé et lui sont en froid en ce moment »

Kurt stoppe ses gestes comme si les histoires de mes amis l'intéressaient.

« Pourquoi « en froid » ? » m'interroge-t-il.

Je lui explique toute l'histoire : notre soirée avec Zoé, elle qui dort chez Santana, Sam jaloux et inquiet.

« Je ne pense pas que Satan ait couché avec Zoé. Surtout si ton amie est en couple. Sam et elle sont dingues l'un de l'autre non ? »

Il arrête de parler un moment et reprend comme pour lui-même :

« Enfin Sam l'est en tout cas, c'est sûr »

Il secoue la tête et me fixe en se rendant compte qu'il en a trop dit. Je fronce les sourcils.

« Zoé est magnifique et fidèle surtout »

Il glousse.

« Je n'en doute pas. Mais excuse-moi si je ne trouve personne aussi somptueux que mon mari »

Il pose ses lèvres sur ma nuque et reprends son massage. Ses mains sont habiles et douces. La tension repart aussitôt. Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer au sujet de Zoé. Je soupire et ferme les yeux pour m'abandonner à son délicieux toucher.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

J'admire avec stupéfaction l'inconnu qui se tient dans mon reflet. Santana et Zoé se sont amusées avec mes cheveux et ma peau. Zoé m'a fait un masque de soins pour le visage et Santana a lissé mes boucles et les a élégamment dressées sur mon crâne.

Je suis... sexy. J'ai enfile mon jean blanc extra moulant qui me donne l'impression d'être nu et qui met en valeur mes fesses. J'ai passé la chemise noire et noué mon beau nœud papillon. Je vais devoir attendre l'accord de Kurt pour aller en ville avec ces habits. A mon avis, il va au moins me dire de mettre un autre pantalon. Pour éviter la dispute, je lui envoie un mail pour lui demander.

* * *

**De** : Blaine Hummel-Anderson

**Objet :** avis d'un expert

**A **: Kurt Hummel-Anderson

Mon cher Kurt,

Peux-tu me dire comment tu trouves mon cul ?

Avec mon amour,

B. Hummel-Anderson

* * *

**De **: Kurt Hummel-Anderson

**Objet **: parfait

**A **: Blaine Hummel-Anderson

Mon cher Blaine,

Tu as demandé à la bonne personne.

Qui connaît mieux ton postérieur que moi ? Pour être sûr de mon jugement, je devrais cependant l'inspecteur en profondeur...

Avec tout mon amour,

Kurt Hummel-Anderson, PDG et Expert du Cul de Blaine Hummel-Anderson, Hummel Enterprises

* * *

J'ai à peine le temps de lire son message que Kurt entre dans notre chambre. Il s'immobilise d'un coup, bouche bée et les yeux écarquillés. Bon... Sa réaction peut être prise de deux façons différentes.

« Tu... en penses quoi ? » bafouillais-je.

« Blainey... tu... euh... wow ! »

« Tu aimes ? »

« Ouais je pense »

Sa voix est plus grave que d'habitude. Il s'avance dans la pièce et ferme la porte. Il s'approche nonchalamment de moi. Quand il est tout proche, il place ses paumes sur mes hanches et me fait pivoter afin que je regarde à nouveau la glace. Il est debout dans mon dos. Mes yeux rencontrent le bleu des siens dans le reflet. Il détourne le regard pour le fixer sur mes fesses moulées dans le jean. Sa paume remonte sur mon ventre, mon torse et chacun de mes biceps où la chemise est joliment tendue.

« Ce pantalon est vraiment très moulant » chuchote-t-il.

Sa main se dirige vers mon cul pour revenir vers l'avant sur le haut de ma cuisse droite.

Il stoppe son mouvement pour chercher mes yeux écarquillés dans le reflet des siens plein d'intensité. Tout doucement, ses doigts glissent vers mon aine.

Mes lèvres sont entrouvertes. Je suis avec fascination ses longs doigts pâles qui effleurent le tissu de mon jean. Des frissons délicieux se réveillent dans le bas de mon dos.

« Ce pantalon ne laisse pas grande imagination pour... »

Ses doigts s'orientent vers la braguette.

« … ça » murmure-t-il.

Je ne peux plus respirer. Sa paume appuie sur mon membre emprisonné. Je ne peux pas parler non plus.

« Ni pour ça » ajoute-t-il en appuyant ses hanches contre mes fesses.

Il continue de malaxer mon sexe douloureux qui essaye de gonfler - il n'y a pas la place pour ça avec ce jean - et il commence de légers va-et-vient sur mon cul. Je retiens un gémissement.

« Ce corps sublime m'appartient entièrement » souffle-t-il dans le creux de mon oreille.

Je laisse mes yeux se clore alors que ses caresses ne cessent pas.

« Je n'ai pas envie qu'un autre homme profite de ce spectacle »

Je m'essouffle au plaisir de son toucher. Le contempler alors qu'il me tripote c'est vraiment bandant.

« C'est une bonne raison pour bien te tenir ce soir. Si tu respectes ça, tes fesses et toi n'auront pas d'ennuis »

« Tu acceptes que je sorte habillé comme ça ? »

« Non mais tu es magnifique mon cœur. Ne te change pas »

D'un seul coup, il enlève sa main de mon entrejambe. Je suis haletant. Il vient se mettre devant moi. Ses yeux sont assombris et ses lèvres forment un sourire lubrique. Je décide de jouer avec lui moi aussi.

« Ce jean est tellement serré que je ne peux pas porter de sous-vêtements avec » susurrais-je près de sa bouche, mon regard verrouillé au sien.

Ses yeux prennent une teinte plus foncée et il inspire brusquement. J'ai réussi. Ses paupières s'abaissent et il soupire. Il attrape finalement mes doigts.

« On y va » lâche-t-il d'une voix rauque qui me fait vibrer.

Ma main picote dans la sienne et j'ai envie de sauter de joie tellement je suis content d'avoir troublé son masque de contrôle. Moi aussi je suis capable de lui faire perdre ses moyens. Bon à savoir.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Nous avons dîné dans un restaurant chic de la ville et nous attendons nos desserts. Le dîner a été joyeux et Santana a réussi à tous nous convaincre d'aller dans un club après. Kurt et elle discutent calmement en ce moment.

D'ailleurs Kurt a l'air vraiment à l'aise. Il a beaucoup parlé avec Sam à table. La rancœur lors de leurs premières rencontres est définitivement partie. Ils ont surtout bavardé sur l'art. Sam s'y connaît mais Kurt encore plus. Je le dévore du regard. J'aime le voir si épanoui.

_**Tu es le meilleur des remèdes.**_

Il m'a chuchoté ces mots au creux de l'oreille alors qu'il me faisait tendrement l'amour plus tôt. Je suis ravi de l'avoir guéri. En partie du moins.

Je regarde brièvement Zoé. Elle est très belle dans sa robe verte. Elle l'est toujours mais ce soir, l'étincelle enjouée qui l'anime d'habitude n'est pas là. Même Sam n'est pas bien, même s'il le cache sous une belle façade. Ils se sont engueulés ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'ai mal de les voir comme ça. Je les regarde tour à tour en essayant de détecter le moindre problème.

Mais brusquement, Sam se met debout dans un grand bruit. Santana, Zoé, Kurt et moi le regardons fixement. Ses yeux bleus sont braqués sur Zoé quand, tout à coup, il pose un genou au sol devant elle.

Oh merde !

Il attrape délicatement sa main. Le restaurant est plongé dans le silence. Tout le monde a les yeux rivés sur les amoureux.

« Zoé Moore, ma chérie, je suis fou amoureux de toi. J'aime ton élégance, ton humour, ta douceur et ton grain de folie. Tu es la femme la plus magnifique pour moi et tu es la seule avec qui je veux vieillir. Je t'aime. Veux-tu passer le reste de l'éternité avec moi ? Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Oh putain, putain, putain !

**Voilà pour ce modeste chapitre !**

**J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis dans une petite review :)**

**Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire donc je vous laisse ici.**

**A lundi si vous atteignez le nombre de reviews sinon à vendredi mes lapins.**

**Bisous, bisous !**

**Votre humble et dévouée Cindy :)**


	62. Chapter 62

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**J'espère que vous allez bien depuis vendredi.**

**Alors j'ai atteint le nombre de reviews que j'ai demandé mais on m'a dit que j'étais trop exigeante. Si j'ai fait ce système c'est pour que vous ayez plusieurs chapitres par semaine tout en faisant en sorte que mon travail soit quand même récompensé. J'ai passé un temps fou sur cette fiction et je ne demande que quelques petites reviews. Après si vous ne voulez plus jouer le jeu, tant pis, je ne posterais plus qu'un chapitre par semaine. Comme avant :) Donc si vous voulez le chapitre vendredi, je ne demande que 10 reviews pour ce chapitre, c'est-à-dire 763, sinon il sera posté lundi prochain.. Voilà :D**

**Merci à ViviKlaine, Guest, Anna, GleekKlainers4Ever, Celia, Shiiny5, mamstaz, Soso, oceklaine50, 21klainer, lna, Guest, Louise, Evasia pour vos reviews.**

**ViviKlaine : **hey ! Je sais pas quand je l'ai écrit il m'a paru tout mou, chiant... Je crois que c'est parce que l'action n'est pas vraiment centrée sur Klaine dans ce chapitre... Tu es vraiment adorable tu sais :') merci à toi pour tes commentaires ! Je ne vois pas ton message sur Skype :'( essaie de m'en renvoyer ou peut-être donne moi ton adresse. Je veux discuter avec toi moi :'( bisous bisous

**Guest : **moi je m'en fiche, c'est pour vous que je veux poster plusieurs chapitres. Moi je sais ce qui se passe et comment se termine Nuances... Vous avez les cartes en mains mais vous n'êtes pas obligés de me laisser de reviews :')

**AnnaKlaineuse : **CC VAINCRA ! HEIN ANANAS ! Rien n'est meilleur que CC/Klaine ! Mais CC ** Je vais aller m'injecter de ton jus tiens :'D mes petites fesses aiment ta grosse banane Blainette Huguette !

**GleekKlainers4Ever : **merci énormément. Voilà le chapitre en avance !

**CeliaCom7 : **hey ! Kurt a une piétre estime de lui-même. Tellement basse qu'il ne peut pas imaginer qu'on l'aime. Il pense de lui-même qu'il est détestable et qu'il ne mérite pas l'amour d'une personne aussi pure et innocente que Blaine. Mais ne t'inquiète pas ça viendra :')

**Shiiny5 :** Je suis contente que tu ne te lasses pas tout de même. J'ai bien conscience que ça peut être énervant et donc pénible d'attendre encore et encore son histoire... Peut-être que c'est une sorte d'espace neutre la salle de bains. Je sais pas. Je ressens ce que tu veux dire parce que j'aime les scènes Salle de bains aussi. Je n'écoute pas non plus de la musique classique tous les jours mais parfois ça fait du bien. C'est calme et pure et oui, ça fait juste du bien. Non je ne connais aucune des deux mais je vais de ce pas les écouter ^^ Ce chapitre est un peu une transition pour quelque chose de pire ou de meilleur ? Vous le verrez ensuite :') Merci à toi pour tout ce que tu dis. Bisous.

**mamstaz : **merci beaucoup. A bientôt

**Soso : **coucou ma reine toute belle ! Nos maris seront notre fin ma Choupette. Je le dis depuis le début :'( Non j'ai appris qu'il s'appelait Louis il n'y a pas longtemps ! J'ai aussi appris qu'il fricote avec le porc aux cheveux gras X( On ira au chalet avec nos amoureux hein ma belle âme-soeur ? Après la plage bien sûr ** oui je sais... Mais Dare Dare est trop seksi même sans habits... SURTOUT SANS HABITS -bave- Oui c'est les 65/66 ma choupette :') Je t'aime ma chérie d'amour :* :* :*

**oceklaine50 : **coucou ! Hé hé ça fonctionne puisque je le poste ce lundi ;) merci pour ton soutien !

**21klainer : **oh thanks...

**lna : **coucou ! Je suis contente de 'rencontrer' de nouveaux lecteurs à chaque fois. Merci pour toutes les choses gentilles que tu dis. Tu es certainement plus géniale que moi... Bisous :)

**Guest **: merci :')

**Louise **: hey ! Pour moi Zoé est importante même si ce n'est pas un perso original de Glee. Elle a son importance dans la vie de Blainey alors c'est plutôt bien qu'elle évolue aussi :') ce que j'ai aimé dans le défilé de la GayPride et dans les photos de Darren c'est le fait qu'il ait défilé en mini short moulant noir... Voilà je pense que tu comprendras pourquoi ;) moi aussi ! Je suis heureuse que le monde se libère de ses idées reçues. Rien n'est plus beau que la tolérance à mon avis. Je suis super heureuse ! J'espère que ton oral c'est bien passé minilou :) gros bisous

**Evasia :** J'espère que le Docteur Schuester pourra soigner mon sadisme chronique... Je te tiendrais au courant ;) Moi aussi, j'ai un problème avec tous les gens déguisés ou qui portent un masque de toute façon... Je voulais un mot d'alerte qui coupe l'envie net alors clown ça me paraissait bien ^^

**Sur ce, bon chapitre !**

**ENJOY !**

**Chapitre 62**

Tous les yeux des clients et des serveurs dans la salle sont braqués sur Sam et Zoé. Il y a un silence de plomb dans le restaurant dans l'attente de la réponse de ma meilleure amie.

Elle dévisage Sam d'un air absent. Putain le pauvre, il va faire un arrêt si elle ne se décide pas... Il aurait peut-être été préférable qu'il fasse sa demande en privé... Une unique larme s'échappe de l'œil de Zoé avant qu'un énorme sourire niais fende son visage.

« Oui » chuchote-t-elle.

Le silence s'éternise une micro seconde et chaque personne relâche son souffle en même temps. Ensuite, c'est la cacophonie : des applaudissement, des chuchotements, des exclamations heureuses s'élèvent autour de nous. Je me rends compte que je pleure à chaudes larmes devant ce spectacle.

Zoé et Sam ne font même pas attention au bruit qui a explosé. Ils sont comme coupés du monde. Sam sort une petite boîte rouge de la poche intérieure de sa veste. Il soulève le couvercle et la tend à Zoé. C'est donc ça qu'il trafiquait à la bijouterie. Il a été récupérer la bague de fiançailles. Je suis soulagé.

Zoé baisse les yeux vers l'écrin puis les relève vers Sam avant de lui sauter dessus. Il s'embrassent chastement mais amoureusement et le vacarme augmente d'un niveau. Sam se remet debout et leur adresse un signe de main avant de reprendre sa place sur sa chaise, un grand sourire béat et fier sur ses lèvres. Il prend l'anneau et le passe délicatement sur le doigt de Zoé et il se penche vers elle pour un autre baiser.

Kurt serre mes doigts. Je n'avais pas remarqué que j'étais en train de broyer les siens avec tant d'énergie. Je le lâche, penaud. Il détend sa main avec une petite grimace de douleur.

« Pardon. Tu le savais ? »

Kurt ne dit rien mais m'offre une moue secrète. Il lève sa main vers un des serveurs présents.

« Deux bouteilles de Bollinger je vous prie »

Je lui souris tendrement.

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? » demande-t-il.

« Tu es tellement exigeant »

Il explose de rire.

« C'est vrai. J'ai des goûts très spéciaux, même si tu es la chose la plus délicieuse qu'il m'ait été donné de goûter » ajoute-t-il d'une voix chaude.

Je souris et rougis. Il pose un baiser dans mon cou et mes joues chauffent encore plus. Je repense soudainement à ses mains contre mon sexe et ses hanches sur mon cul plus tôt, devant le miroir.

Santana est la première à réagir et elle enlace tour à tour Sam et Zoé. On s'avance aussi vers les amoureux pour les féliciter. Je prends Zoé dans mes bras.

« Il était anxieux à cause de sa demande ma belle. Tu n'avais pas à t'inquiéter » soufflais-je.

« Oh Blainey » dit-elle en rigolant et en pleurant en même temps.

« Je suis vraiment content pour toi Zo'. Tu mérites tout ce qu'il y a de plus beau »

Kurt est dans mon dos. Il sourit doucement à Zoé et, pour ma plus grande surprise et celle de ma meilleure amie, il la serre fermement dans ses bras.

« Bravo Zoé »

Assez étonnée par cet élan d'affection de la part de mon mari, Zoé est sans voix et immobile un moment. Elle lui donne finalement un câlin amical.

« Merci Kurt » rétorque-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Kurt serre ensuite chaleureusement la main de Sam et lui offre même une très brève étreinte. Étreinte quand même. C'est maladroit mais ça part d'un bon sentiment. Sam et lui ont eu quelques accrochages par le passé et je sais que Kurt fait des efforts. J'en suis heureux. Il le lâche et mon mari, moi, les amoureux et Santana formons un cercle. Kurt annonce joyeusement :

« Que votre union vous apporte autant de bonheur que le mien avec Blaine »

« Merci Kurt. C'est tout ce qu'on veut » lâche Sam.

Le serveur ramène les bouteilles de champagnes et il les sabre pour les ouvrir.

« A Zoé et Sam. Félicitations ! » dit Kurt en portant un toast.

On boit tous une gorgée. Bon, j'avale plutôt ma coupe entière. Ce champagne ne m'est pas inconnu. Il me semble que je l'ai déjà goûté dans la boîte de nuit de Kurt. Le souvenir de l'ascenseur ce soir-là me revient par la même occasion.

Kurt plisse le front.

« Un penny pour tes pensées » me murmure-t-il.

« J'ai déjà bu ce champagne »

Il fronce plus les sourcils.

« Dans ta boite de nuit »

« En effet. Je m'en rappelle » souffle-t-il avec un air malicieux.

« Donc quand est-ce que vous allez sauter le pas ? » demande Santana en venant se blottir contre le flanc de Kurt.

Je remarque qu'elle prend soin de passer ses bras autour de sa taille.

Zoé lui lance un regard choqué.

« Santana, il vient juste de faire sa demande. On verra ça plus tard, tu veux ? »

« Ouais, ouais. Vous devriez choisir une date spéciale : Thanksgiving ou Noël. C'est mignon. En plus, ce sera pratique pour vos anniversaires de mariage »

« Tu es d'un romantisme Satan » se moque Zoé.

« On peut aller en boite pour cette heureuse nouvelle ? » demande la latina en levant ses yeux bruns pleins de tendresse vers Kurt.

« Sam et Zoé décident. C'est leur soirée »

On se tourne tous vers eux. Sam fixe Zoé qui devient rouge comme une tomate. Mon meilleur ami a de toute évidence envie d'autre chose avec sa fiancée. Je rougis et détourne les yeux. Ils acceptent finalement.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Santana affirme que l'Escobar est le club le plus en vogue de la ville. Kurt a son bras enroulé autour de mon bassin. Il dépasse toutes les personnes qui font la queue devant le club. Le videur le laisse entrer sans aucun problème. Peut-être que cette boîte est à lui après tout. Je baisse les yeux vers ma montre. Il n'est même pas minuit. Pourtant je suis un peu pantelant. Je pense que l'effet du vin et du champagne du dîner commence à se montrer. Je suis content que Kurt me tienne fermement.

« Bonsoir Monsieur Hummel » susurre une plantureuse brune à l'entrée.

Elle porte une minuscule robe noire au décolleté plongeant, des escarpins rouge et une cravate de la même couleur. Sa bouche pulpeuse est peinte de rouge salope. Elle nous offre un sourire et dévoile ses dents parfaites.

« Zach va s'occuper de vos affaires » complète-t-elle.

Un jeune homme séduisant, d'une trentaine d'années, aux yeux foncés, vient vers nous. Il est habillé exclusivement de noir et d'un nœud papillon rouge. Il ne s'intéresse qu'à moi étant donné que je suis le seul à lui confier quelque chose. Kurt a insisté pour me donner sa veste pour que je n'ai pas froid.

« Très joli jean » déclare Zach en me déshabillant du regard sans aucune gêne.

A mes côtés, Kurt le mitraille des yeux. Zach baisse la tête et donne mon ticket de vestiaires à mon mari.

« Venez avec moi s'il vous plaît »

Mademoiselle-Bouche-Teinte-Salope adresse un clin d'œil à Kurt, fait volte face et passe devant nous pour nous conduire dans la salle principale en tortillant son cul exagérément. Je serre mon bras autour de Kurt de toutes mes forces. Il fronce les sourcils et, en comprenant, il glousse doucement en marchant derrière elle.

L'endroit est construit en forme de dôme. Les murs sont décorés de plusieurs néons qui diffusent des lumières bleue, violette, rouge et verte. Les platines du DJ sont dans le fond et le bar se trouve sur le pan gauche de la salle. La piste de danse est immense et des dizaines de box avec des tables et des banquettes rondes sont éparpillés sur la droite. Il y a pas mal de monde pour cette période de l'année. Je sens le sol pulser sous mes pieds au rythme de la musique. Je remarque vaguement que les lumières changent avec les basses des morceaux.

Mademoiselle-Bouche-Teinte-Salope nous emmène dans un box près du DJ et du bar. Je pense que c'est la meilleure place du club.

« J'envoie immédiatement quelqu'un pour vos consommations »

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents et adresse encore un clin d'œil à Kurt. Elle a un tic ou quoi ? Elle repart ensuite en tortillant du cul. Santana la suit du regard mais secoue la tête. Elle part danser après nous avoir proposé de venir avec elle.

« Je te commande une vodka Satan ? » hurle Kurt par-dessus la musique alors qu'elle s'éloigne rapidement.

Elle hoche vivement la tête.

Sam et Zoé se posent sur la banquette côte à côté. Ils semblent vraiment contents. Leurs visages sont détendus et éblouissants de bonheur. Kurt m'indique de m'installer alors je passe sur la banquette et me mets à gauche de Zoé. Mon mari vient à côté de moi. Il examine la piste de danse d'un air inquiet.

« Fais voir ta bague ! » criais-je pour qu'elle puisse m'entendre.

Je vais être enroué avant même de rentrer au chalet. Zoé sourit grandement et pose sa main sur ma cuisse. Son annulaire porte un anneau en or blanc sert d'un solitaire et de deux petites pierres mauves.

« Elle est sublime »

Elle acquiesce fièrement et caresse le genou de Sam de son autre main avant de s'incliner pour lui donner un baiser. Sam s'écarte et sourit tendrement.

Une jeune femme blonde, vêtue de la même façon que Mademoiselle-Bouche-Teinte-Salope vient vers nous pour notre commande. Elle a un sourire taquin.

« Vous prenez quoi ? » questionne Kurt.

« Tu ne vas pas encore payer » grogne Sam.

« Pas de discussion » dit calmement Kurt.

Il a payé l'addition du restaurant, même si Sam et Zoé ont protestés. J'admire avec amour mon mari. Mon maniaque du contrôle...

Sam s'apprête à lui répondre mais il se retient à la dernière seconde.

« Une vodka » déclare-t-il.

« Zoé ? » interroge Kurt.

« Du champagne s'il te plaît. Si possible »

Elle offre un grand sourire gentil à Kurt, rayonnante de joie.

« Blainey ? »

« Comme Zoé »

« Une bouteille de Bollinger, trois vodkas, une bouteille d'eau fraîche et cinq verres » annonce-t-il, franc et autoritaire, comme à son habitude.

Qu'est-ce qu'il est chaud putain...

« Parfait Monsieur »

Serveuse n°2 sourit gentiment, pas de clin d'œil, et rougit tout de même. Je soupire, exaspéré. C'est **mon** Kurt.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » me questionne-t-il.

« Pas de clin d'œil pour toi avec celle-ci » lâchais-je d'un ton railleur.

« Oh... Je dois me sentir vexé d'après toi ? »

Il trouve ça drôle.

« Tout le monde est ébloui par toi... »

« Serait-ce de la jalousie dans ta voix Blainey ? »

« Pas du tout »

Je boude mais je sais que j'accepte mieux que tous les gens qui croisent mon époux le matent. Ce n'est pas génial mais je m'y fais. Kurt enlace doucement mes doigts et dépose des baisers dessus.

« Ce sont des femmes bébé, elles ne m'intéressent pas. Et puis, ne sois pas jaloux, personne ne t'arrive à la cheville » chuchote-t-il dans mon oreille.

Sa respiration me fait des chatouilles. Je lui souris tendrement et embrasse sa joue.

La blonde est de retour et pose nos consommations devant nous. Je prends une gorgée de champagne.

« Avale ça ! » me commande Kurt en remplissant un verre d'eau.

Je plisse le front et il a l'air agacé.

« Tu as bu du vin ce soir, du champagne, une bière cet après-midi et encore du vin au déjeuner. Bois. Maintenant Blaine »

Comment il est au courant pour la bière ? Je boude. Enfin, il a raison quand même. J'attrape le verre et le bois d'une traite. Je n'aime pas vraiment qu'il me commande comme ça.

« Bien » dit-il d'un ton moqueur, « je n'ai pas vraiment envie que tu me vomisses dessus. La première fois a été suffisante »

« Ne raconte pas de bêtises. On a passé notre première nuit ensemble grâce à ce vomi »

Il sourit et m'adresse un regard tendre.

« Tu as raison »

Santana réapparaît.

« Quelqu'un vient danser avec moi ? J'en ai marre d'être seule »

Zoé se met debout tout de suite.

« Tu viens avec nous ? » propose-t-elle à Sam.

« Non, je vais te reluquer d'ici c'est mieux » rétorque-t-il.

Je tourne la tête tellement leur échange de regards est intense et intime. Zoé sourit grandement quand je m'apprête à la suivre.

« Je vais aller danser » annonçais-je en m'inclinant vers l'oreille de Kurt, « reluque-moi »

« Avec plaisir. Tiens-toi bien d'accord ? » marmonne-t-il.

« Juré »

Je me remets droit d'un coup et le monde tourne violemment. Je m'appuie sur Kurt pour ne pas tomber.

« Bois de l'eau » chuchote-t-il d'une voix pleine de menace.

« Ça va. Je me suis relevé trop vite »

Zoé me tire par le poignet. Je prends une inspiration et la suit sans flancher.

La musique est rapide et rythmée. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde sur la piste de danse. On peut bouger sans se frotter à des inconnus. Je ne sais pas vraiment danser. Je ne le fais qu'avec Kurt en fait. Zoé m'enlace.

« Je suis tellement contente » crie-t-elle.

Santana gigote dans tous les sens. Elle occupe toute la piste. Je regarde vers notre box : les garçons ont les yeux sur nous. Je clos les paupières et m'abandonne à la musique.

Il y a plus de monde quand j'ouvre à nouveau les yeux. Les filles et moi sommes collés. Je m'éclate vraiment. Je suis pris en sandwich entre Zoé et Santana et je danse plus énergiquement.

Je referme les yeux. Pourquoi je n'ai jamais fait ça jusque-là ?

_Peut-être parce que tu restais chez toi à lire des bouquins ?_

Je souris à cette pensée. Kurt m'a fait gagné confiance en moi, m'a appris à connaître mon corps.

Tout à coup, je sens quelqu'un m'attraper de chaque côté de la taille. Je souris. Kurt vient danser avec moi. Je me trémousse. Ses paumes glissent sur mon cul pour le caresser avant de revenir vers mon bassin.

J'ouvre les yeux et je vois Santana me dévisager avec une mine épouvantée. Je suis si mauvais que ça ? Je pose mes doigts sur ceux de Kurt. Depuis quand est-ce qu'ils sont si gros ? Merde... Je tourne sur moi-même. Un homme immense brun me sourit avec un regard pervers. La colère et le dégoût montent en moi et je crie :

« Dégage de là ! »

« Allez bébé on peut s'amuser toi et moi »

Son sourire s'agrandit encore. Son regard sombre pétille sous les néons colorés. Sans chercher plus loin, je lui mets une droite dans la mâchoire. Merci la boxe !

« J'ai dit : dégage de là ! »

Il me dévisage en frottant sa mâchoire qui commence à foncer. Je lève la main gauche devant lui afin qu'il voie mon alliance.

« Je suis marié sale con ! »

Il hausse les épaules du genre « et alors ? ». En voyant mon visage, il baisse la tête d'un air faussement désolé.

Je jette des coups d'œil rapides sur la piste. Santana est en train de tuer le type du regard et marmonne des trucs en espagnol. Zoé danse toujours, les yeux fermés, à mille kilomètres de nous. Kurt a disparu de notre box. Espérons qu'il soit parti pisser... Je fais un pas en arrière mais je suis vite stoppé par un corps bien connu. Aïe... Putain. Kurt enroule un bras autour de mes hanches et me fait passer derrière lui.

« Ne touche pas mon mari »

Il ne parle pas fort mais, bizarrement, sa voix est très nette. Ça va chier...

« Il n'a pas besoin de protection » crie le type brun.

Il montre sa mâchoire qui prend une teinte violette. Et Kurt lui met un coup de poing. Le gars et moi on est autant surpris. D'ailleurs, le brun tombe par terre. Kurt l'a frappé au même endroit que moi.

« Kurt ! Arrête ! »

Effrayé, je me mets entre eux deux. Putain, il va le massacrer.

« Je l'ai déjà frappé ! »

Kurt ne me jette pas un regard. Ses yeux sont bloqués sur l'homme qui m'a touché, une lueur assassine dans le bleu glacial.

C'est la première fois que je le vois ainsi. Non peut-être pas. Il était dans un état similaire quand Hunter Clarington m'a agressé.

Les gens présents sur la piste s'arrêtent de bouger. L'homme brun se remet debout alors que Sam vient vers nous.

Zoé se tient à moi, complètement paniquée. Sam retient Kurt et Santana vient se placer devant lui, les deux mains autour de son avant-bras.

« Calme, calme. Excusez-moi »

Le grand brun lève les mains devant lui pour montrer qu'il ne veut pas plus d'emmerdes et il s'éloigne rapidement. Kurt ne le lâche pas du regard alors qu'il part de la piste. Ses yeux ne se sont toujours pas posés sur moi.

Un nouveau morceau au rythme endiablé s'élève. Santana et Sam lâchent Kurt en même temps, après un coup d'œil l'un vers l'autre. Mon meilleur ami entraîne Zoé un peu plus loin. J'enroule mes bras derrière la nuque de Kurt et me rapproche de lui jusqu'à ce que nos yeux se rencontrent. Le bleu des siens pétille d'une lueur sauvage, possessive, violente. Garce agressive... Oh merde.

« Tu vas bien ? » me demande-t-il finalement.

« Oui »

Je masse doucement mon poing avec lequel j'ai tapé. Sur le coup, je n'ai rien senti mais c'est douloureux. Je n'avais jamais frappé personne à mains nues, même pas au club de boxe. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? Me mettre une main au cul ça méritait deux coups de poing ?

Au fond de mon esprit, je connais la raison. Je savais que Kurt allait péter un câble et que son masque calme allait voler en éclat. La pensée qu'un vieux pervers mette mon époux, l'homme de ma vie dans cet état m'a poussé à agir.

« Tu as besoin de retourner à table ? » me questionne Kurt.

« Non. Je veux danser avec toi »

Il me fixe, silencieux et stoïque.

« S'il te plaît »

Il est encore furieux.

« Danse avec moi Kurtie. S'il te plaît »

Je prends doucement ses doigts entre les miens. Kurt a les yeux rivés sur l'endroit où l'homme a disparu. J'ondule contre lui. Les gens sont retournés à leurs occupations.

« Tu l'as frappé ? » m'interroge Kurt, toujours immobile.

« Bien sûr. Je croyais que c'était toi au début mais j'ai senti que ce n'était pas tes mains. Danse s'il te plaît »

Kurt me dévisage encore. Je vois cependant que la rage dans son regard se transforme doucement en un truc plus sombre et plus sexy. Brusquement, il prend mes mains et les colle sur mon propre cul avant de me serrer contre son torse.

« Tu me demandes de danser alors je danse » grogne-t-il près de mon oreille.

Il remue son bassin contre le mien et je suis obligé de bouger de la même façon, mes paumes plaquées par les siennes sur mon cul.

Au début, je suis plaqué contre lui, pris au piège. Mais il me libère progressivement. Je fais glisser mes mains sur ses bras pour profiter de ses biceps développés sous sa chemise et je les passe sur ses épaules. Je me synchronise à ses gestes. Il bouge doucement, d'une façon chaude et sexy contre moi, sur la musique rapide.

Je sais que je l'ai retrouvé quand il se colle plus à moi et qu'il niche son nez dans mes boucles. Ça fait du bien de danser avec lui. Je ne sais pas si sa rage s'est effacée ou si elle s'est cachée pour l'instant mais la façon dont il me tient et dont il me fait me mouvoir est tout ce qui m'importe maintenant. Je me sens beau et sensuel dans ses bras car, lui, l'est. J'ai l'impression d'être chéri. Même s'il a toutes ses nuances de folie, il a un cœur empli d'amour qui demande seulement à être distribué. Le voir ainsi, en train de passer du bon temps, me fait presque oublier tous nos problèmes.

Je suis essoufflé quand la musique s'arrête.

« On retourne à notre table ? »

« Oui »

Il me suit de près jusqu'au box.

« Je suis tout collant et je vais prendre feu »

Il me plaque à lui.

« J'aime mieux que tout ça arrive quand on est seulement tous les deux » susurre-t-il avec un regard lubrique.

On pourrait presque penser que l'accrochage sur la piste était juste le fruit de mon imagination. C'est surprenant qu'on ne nous ait pas jeté dehors. Tout le monde se contrefiche de nous et je ne vois le type brun nulle part. Il est sûrement parti ou il s'est fait éjecter. Sam et Zoé font des trucs d'adultes au milieu des gens. Santana danse et rit avec une petite blonde. J'avale un peu de champagne.

« Bois ça »

Kurt me tend un verre d'eau fraîche. Il me fixe intensément. Il ne dit rien mais son air parle pour lui : « avale ça et ne discute pas ». Je m'exécute. De toute façon, je crève de soif.

Il attrape un verre de vodka et le boit cul sec.

« Qu'est-ce qui ce serait passé en présence de journalistes ? » demandais-je.

Kurt sait de quoi je parle : son coup sur le mec brun.

« J'ai une flopée d'avocats faits pour ça » répond-il distraitement.

Il est l'orgueil en personne. Je plisse le front.

« Tu es un homme comme un autre Kurt. Et puis, je gérais la situation »

Ses yeux deviennent plus froids.

« Il n'avait pas à tripoter ce qui est à moi. Lui ou n'importe qui » dit-il froidement.

Je prends une autre gorgée de champagne. Tout à coup je suis à bout. Le bruit est trop violent, ma tête et mes pieds me font mal et le club tourne trop vite autour de moi.

Il enroule son bras autour de ma taille.

« On va rentrer mon bébé »

Sam et Zoé viennent vers nous.

« Vous retournez au chalet ? » s'enquiert Zoé avec lassitude.

« Oui » répond Kurt.

« Donc on part aussi »

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

On attend dans un coin que Kurt revienne avec la veste que j'ai déposé aux vestiaires.

« Il y a eu quoi avec le type de tout à l'heure ? »

« Il m'a tripoté le cul »

« J'ai ouvert les yeux et Kurt était en train de le frapper »

Je baisse la tête.

« Je l'avais frappé avant. Kurt allait exploser, je le savais d'avance. Ça aurait ruiné votre bonne soirée »

Je n'arrive pas à passer à autre chose. J'agis en fonction des réactions de Kurt. Sur le moment même, j'ai vraiment craint que ça pète dans tous les sens.

« C'est **notre **bonne soirée Blainey » me corrige-t-elle, « il réagit au quart de tour ton homme hein ? »

Je hausse les épaules.

« Je ne te le fais pas dire »

« Mais tu l'as bien dompté »

« Dompté ? »

Je fronce les sourcils. J'ai dompté Kurt ?

« Voilà » dit Kurt en faisant passer sa veste sur mes épaules.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

« Blainey ? Blainey ? »

Kurt me secoue délicatement. On est de retour au chalet. Mes paupières se soulèvent difficilement et je m'extirpe du SUV, pantelant. Sam, Zoé et Santana ne sont pas là. Joey se tient tranquillement près de la portière.

« Tu as besoin que je te porte ? » me demande Kurt.

Je fais non de la tête.

« Je vais récupérer Mesdemoiselles Lopez et Moore et Monsieur Evans » déclare Joey.

Kurt acquiesce et me soutient jusqu'au seuil. J'ai mal aux pieds et je m'entrave tout seul. Sur le pas de la porte, il se penche et passe son bras derrière mes genoux avant de me soulever. Il enroule le deuxième dans mon dos. Je noue les miens instinctivement autour de son cou et niche mon nez contre sa gorge. Il ajuste ma position en se remettant droit. Il baisse la tête vers moi.

« C'est plus facile comme ça non ? » m'interroge-t-il malicieusement.

Je hoche la tête.

Il me sourit tendrement et me porte au premier étage dans notre chambre où il me repose.

« Tu es vraiment fatigué ? » demande-t-il dans un murmure.

J'acquiesce une nouvelle fois. Il déboutonne ma veste.

« Je peux le faire » ronchonnais-je en retirant mollement ses doigts.

« Chut bébé, laisse-moi m'en occuper »

Je souffle. Je suis vraiment crevé en fait.

« On est en altitude. Tu ne dois pas être familier à ça. En plus, tu as bu »

Il glousse et enlève la veste, mon nœud papillon – qu'il plie avec soin – et ma chemise. Il balance les habits sur un fauteuil. Il me tire doucement dans la salle de bains adjacente.

« Mets-toi là »

Je m'exécute et laisse mes paupières s'abaisser. Il bouge autour de moi et quitte même la pièce avant de revenir. Je suis vraiment fatigué alors je ne le regarde pas. Il ouvre le robinet et je sens sa présence devant moi. Il incline mon visage vers le haut. Je trouve la force d'ouvrir un œil.

« Referme ce joli œil » souffle Kurt.

Un gant de toilette... Il le fait lentement glisser sur ma figure.

« Tu te sentiras mieux mon cœur » dit-il en finissant de me rafraîchir.

Je lâche un merci à peine audible et il pose un doux baiser sur le haut de ma tête.

« Prends ça »

Il me donne un verre d'eau et deux cachets de paracétamol. Je boude un peu.

« Prends-les » insiste-t-il plus durement.

Je roule des yeux mais fais ce qu'il me dit.

« Parfait. Tu veux autre chose ? » m'interroge-t-il sans aucune intention dans la voix.

« Oui. Veux dodo »

Il rit tendrement.

« D'accord bébé, je vais te mettre au lit »

Je tends les bras vers lui et il me porte à nouveau jusqu'au matelas.

« Attends, j'en ai pour une minute. Je reviens » dit-il.

Je m'allonge contre les coussins. Il revient peu de temps après, seulement vêtu d'un bas de pyjama. Hmm mon Kurt torse nu... Je me redresse un peu pour admirer ses fins abdos, ses biceps tendus, la ligne de poils qui descend sous son nombril. Je suis hypnotisé. Il vient vers moi.

« La vue te plaît ? » raille-t-il.

« Je ne m'en lasse pas »

« Tu es un peu bourré Blaine »

« Ouais je crois bien mon Kurtie »

« Je vais t'aider à te déshabiller »

Il me pousse doucement pour m'allonger et il enlève mon pantalon et mes chaussures. Je suis désormais nu comme un ver.

« Tu étais tellement énervé... »

« C'est vrai »

« A cause de moi ? »

« Non, pas à cause de toi. Cette fois-ci » chuchote-t-il en posant un baiser sur mon front.

« C'est nouveau »

« Oui en effet »

Il m'embrasse à nouveau et me tire par la main pour que je sois assis. Il passe un de ses tee-shirts sur moi. Il l'ajuste et caresse mon torse par-dessus le tissu.

Il me serre contre lui et pose ses lèvres chaudes et douces sur les miennes.

« Je voudrais disparaître en toi mon cœur mais tu es ivre et crevé. Dors maintenant »

Il tire la couverture. Je m'allonge et il me borde en embrassant le haut de ma tête.

« Endors-toi. Quand je viendrais te rejoindre je veux que tu sois au pays des rêves »

« Reste avec moi »

« Il faut que je passe des coups de téléphone Blainey »

« C'est le week-end et le milieu de la nuit. Je t'en prie »

Il caresse mes boucles. J'enroule mes doigts autour de son poignet où se trouve le bracelet que je lui ai offert. Je touche la plaque de mon pouce.

« Tu le portes toujours » chuchotais-je.

« Bien sûr. Je ne l'enlève jamais » répond-il.

« Reste avec moi Kurtie, s'il te plaît »

« Bébé si je viens au lit avec toi, tu ne pourras pas dormir. Ferme les yeux »

Rien à faire. J'obéis et sens à peine ses lèvres sur ma tempe.

« Dors bien mon cœur » murmure-t-il.

Je pense vaguement aux événements de la journée. Kurt qui me porte pour entrer dans le jet. Kurt anxieux que je n'apprécie pas le chalet. Kurt qui me fait l'amour cet après-midi. Kurt et moi dans le bain. Les mains de Kurt qui parcourent mon corps devant le miroir. Moi qui cogne le mec brun et Kurt qui me met au lit chastement. Étonnant de sa part. Je souris joyeusement. Mon mari fait des effort. Je l'aime tellement. Je m'endors, heureux.

**Voilà pour ce chapitre sans prétention.**

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis dans une petite review ou en MP. J'attends de pouvoir parler avec vous à chaque chapitre.**

**J'ai presque terminé l'OS mariage donc quand vous le voudrez faîtes moi signe :')**

**Voilà je pense que c'est tout.**

**On se retrouve vendredi ou lundi prochain comme vous le décidez ^^**

**Bisous bisous mes amours.**

**Votre humble et dévouée Cindy :)**


	63. Chapter 63

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**J'espère que vous allez tous bien malgré la chaleur étouffante !**

**Je vais maintenant poster les mardis et les vendredis mais je ne demanderais plus de nombre de reviews pour les poster à cause de bon nombre de commentaires désagréables là-dessus.**

**Merci à Celia, Soso, ViviKlaine, moididi3333, Anna, oceklaine50, Evasia, Marion, KlaineIsLife, Shiiny5, mamstaz, Louise pour vos reviews.**

**CeliaCom7** : hey ! Le mec a vraiment pris cher pour le coup ^^ C'est une facette qu'on voit peu

**Soso** : Tu es ma reine du pays des Choupettes... Si tu veux mon avis, c'est pas un petit sifflet qu'ils ont... -petit singe mignon- Cirren... C'est super joli comme nom non ? Comme Mattie mon ship de ma vie. Je vous regarde avant d'aller dormir et je rêve de votre beauté ! J'ai eu ma dernière séance avec lui... Plus de tripotage chez l'ostéo... Je t'aime ma chérie super jolie MATTIE C'EST LA VIE HIHI (Que de I) BIIIIIISOUS

**ViviKlaine** : Un penny pour tes pensées c'est une expression en fait. Mais oui c'est ou c'était la monnaie britannique comme le sous en France si tu veux. Ces surnoms se seraient des choses que moi je dirais en fait xD Je dois terminer l'OS mais je prends mon temps pour qu'il soit parfait. Bisous

**moididi3333** : voilà le chapitre est posté en ce vendredi.. J'espère qu'il te plaira !

**AnnaKlaineuse** : Il était plus court que les autres c'est normal que tu n'aies pas vu passé le temps ! HAAAN BEH OWII xD MAIS OUI SEKSI ! Tu dois bouger de ton canapé pour qu'on se marie d'accord ? Mes fesses chantilly n'aiment que toi ! Bisous

**oceklaine50** : Merci beaucoup :)

**Evasia **: Tu pourrais t'occuper du maniaque du contrôle et de ses démons du passé... J'ai supprimé le mode de fonctionnement des reveiws. Tant pis. Tu es une psychologue extérieure très efficace. Merci beaucoup ! Bisous

**IheartIns** : coucou ! Haha tu n'as pas eu à attendre pour la suite alors ^^ Oui le type s'est pris deux baffes dans la tronche pour pas un rond ! Merci, gros bisous Marion !

**KlaineIsLife :** Coucou ! Wow merci ! C'est genre le compliment suprême si tu la trouves mieux que l'originale ! Ils sont vraiment très liés tous les deux et ils se comprennent vraiment bien. Merci vraiment du fond du cœur. C'est génial ce que tu dis ! Au passage, j'aime ton pseudo ;)

**Shiiny5 **: Blainey qui se bat c'est plutôt... intéressant ! Il prend confiance en lui en côtoyant le beau Kurt. Kurt et sa danse des épaules... Mon Kurt ne danse pas des épaules si tu te demandais :'D Tu penses certainement ça parce que Kurt est très imposant niveau caractère alors on a l'impression qu'il fait trois mètres de haut :') Bisous

**mamstaz **: Kurt laisse apparaître sa nature douce et attentionnée peu à peu. Si on touche à Blaine, il sort les griffes. Il s'occupe de son mari avec attention :') Merci à toi de laisser des commentaires gentils :')

**Louise** : Coucou ! Je suis contente que ma Zoé te plaise :) mais le pire ce sont ses cheveux ! Je veux passer ma main dedans pinaise ! Non mais il sait que ses bouclettes seront notre mort à tous ! J'espère que tu auras une bonne note. Oui la fin approche... Bisous et merci

**/!\ Présence légère de lemon /!\ **

**Chapitre 63**

Je crève de chaud. Le visage de Kurt est caché dans le creux de mon cou. Son souffle frappe ma peau régulièrement. Ses jambes sont emmêlées avec complexité avec les miennes et son bras gauche enserre mon ventre. Je suis encore à moitié endormi. Si je me réveille totalement, lui aussi va se réveiller. Mais il manque de sommeil. Mes idées floues se perdent dans la journée d'hier. A n'en pas douter, j'ai avalé beaucoup d'alcool. Je suis surpris que Kurt n'ait pas empêché ça. Un sourire étend mes lèvres : il m'a couché et bordé. C'est tellement mignon. Étonnant aussi.

J'essaye de vérifier l'état dans lequel je suis. Mon ventre ? Pas de nausées. Mon crâne ? Bizarrement, pas de douleur lancinant, même si je suis dans le brouillard. Les doigts de ma main droite sont un peu roses à cause du coup de poing. Kurt a les mains rouges aussi quand il me fesse ?

« Tu vas bien ? »

Un regard bleu endormi tente de s'accrocher au mien.

« Oui. Coucou »

Je passe mes doigts intacts dans ses doux cheveux.

« Tu es beau Blainey » lâche-t-il simplement en posant un baiser sur ma joue.

Une boule chaleureuse enfle en moi.

« Merci de t'être occupé de moi hier »

« J'adore le faire » dit-il calmement.

Un éclat fier passe tout de même sans ses iris bleus. Il est content d'avoir pris soin de moi. Oh mon maniaque du contrôle...

« Quand tu es près de moi, j'ai la sensation d'être la plus belle chose sur Terre »

« Tu l'es pour moi » chuchote-t-il.

Mon cœur est comme de la gelée avec ses mots.

Il attrape mes doigts. Je siffle et il les laisse tomber immédiatement.

« La droite d'hier ? » me questionne-t-il.

Ses yeux deviennent froids et son ton est brusquement furieux.

« J'en avais déjà mis avant. Ça va aller »

_Menteur ! Tu n'as jamais frappé sans gants..._

« Le fils de pute »

Et moi qui croyais que cet accrochage avait été oublié...

« Ça me met dans un état pas possible de savoir qu'il a mis ses mains sur toi »

« Je n'ai pas été blessé. Il a été grossier. Kurt tout va bien. Mes doigts sont rouges parce que j'ai tapé fort. Rien de plus. Tu dois être au courant de ce genre de détails techniques non ? »

Je glousse. Son expression est surprise et malicieuse.

« Tu as raison Blainey, je connais ces détails » sourit-il, « il serait peut-être nécessaire que je me les remémore maintenant... Tu veux m'aider ? »

« Laisse cette main qui chatouille où elle est Kurt ! »

Je passe mon pouce sur sa pommette et mêle mes doigts à sa chevelure. Ça a l'air de détourner son attention. Il les attrape et les embrasse un à un. Comme s'il était magique, je n'ai plus mal du tout.

« Tu ne m'as pas dit que c'était douloureux en rentrant »

« Eh bien parce que ça ne l'était pas vraiment. De toute façon, ça me fait moins mal »

Ses yeux deviennent plus tendres et sa bouche tremble à cause d'un sourire retenu.

« Ça va ? »

« Oui bien mieux que je le pensais »

« Tu n'es vraiment pas commode en fait Blainey. Une vraie tigresse se cache sous ce joli visage »

« Ne l'oublie pas Kurt. Ne l'oublie pas »

« Sinon quoi ? »

Avant que je puisse réagir, son corps recouvre le mien. Il me plaque contre le lit et retient mes mains au-dessus de mon crâne.

« J'adorerais être face à face avec ta tigresse intérieure Blaine. Je rêve de te voir me résister »

Il pose ses lèvres dans mon cou.

« N'est-ce pas ce que je fais toujours ? »

Ma respiration se bloque quand ses dents effleurent mon oreille.

« Je voudrais que tu te débattes » murmure-t-il en caressant ma gorge de son nez.

Que je me débatte ? J'arrête de bouger. Lui aussi par la même occasion. Il libère mes mains et prend appui sur ses avant-bras.

« Tu as envie que je te résiste ? Au lit ? »

Je suis étonné. Pire même : abasourdi. Il acquiesce. Son regard est anxieux mais curieux alors qu'il me jauge.

« Tout de suite ? »

Il baisse la tête et m'offre un de ses sourires maladroits. Il acquiesce une nouvelle fois, incertain.

Oh putain. Tout son poids sur mon corps devient plus pressant. Son sexe grossit et effleure le mien dans le même état. Cela réduit fortement ma capacité à réfléchir avec efficacité. Ça veut dire quoi tout ça ? Il veut que je lui résiste, que je me débatte ? Il va me blesser ?

_Mais non enfin... Réfléchis !_

« Tu voulais parler de ça quand tu m'as dit d'évacuer ma colère sur toi au lit quand on s'est disputés ? »

Il opine encore. Oh... Alors mon maniaque du contrôle a envie de se défouler.

« Laisse cette lèvre tranquille »

J'arrête immédiatement de la mordre.

« J'ai bien peur de partir avec un train de retard par contre mon cher Kurt »

Je cille et gigote sous son corps comme pour le défier. Peut-être qu'on va s'amuser finalement.

« Un train de retard ? »

« Arrête-moi si je me trompe mais j'ai l'impression que tu as pris position sur moi avant même d'avoir commencé »

Il rit doucement et jette une nouvelle fois ses hanches contre les miennes.

« Tu as raison Blaine » chuchote-t-il en me donnant un bref baiser.

Tout à coup, il s'allonge sur le dos et m'entraîne avec lui de sorte que je sois à cheval sur ses cuisses. Je prends ses poignets et les cloue sur le matelas, de part et d'autre de son visage. Je verrouille mon regard au sien et profite de cet instant de calme avec mon mari. Dire que ses yeux sont bleus est presque insultant : le bleu prédomine mais il y a quelques traits dorés dans ses iris, du vert autour des pupilles et du gris sur les contours. Ils sont superbes. Je l'embrasse lentement et chastement avant de revenir au présent.

« Donc tu as envie de te battre avec moi ? » lui demandais-je en faisant rouler mon bassin contre lui.

Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent et une respiration tremblante en sort.

« Oui » souffle-t-il.

Je libère ses mains.

« Une seconde »

Je m'incline vers la table de nuit pour prendre une bouteille d'eau. Elle est encore fraîche alors que Kurt a dû la déposer là en venant se coucher la veille. Je l'ouvre et boit un coup. Kurt fait glisser la pulpe de ses doigts de mes genoux à mon aine. Il me touche à peine et pourtant, ma peau s'électrise à son passage. Il emmène ses paumes sur mon cul pour le malaxer généreusement. Hmm...

Encouragé par son toucher sensuel, je m'incline pour coller ma bouche à la sienne et pour y faire couler de l'eau.

« C'est délicieux Blainey » chuchote-t-il avec un sourire enfantin et amusé.

Je remets la bouteille sur la table de nuit et j'enlace mes doigts aux siens en les retirant de mon cul. Je les dispose près de sa tête.

« D'après ce que j'ai compris, il faut que je fasse tout pour ne pas te céder ? »

« C'est ça »

« Je suis mauvais pour faire semblant »

« Fais de ton mieux » dit-il en souriant.

Je me penche et pose doucement ma bouche sur la sienne.

« C'est d'accord. Je veux bien me bagarrer avec toi »

Je laisse traîner ma langue du lobe de son oreille jusqu'à son menton. Les petits poils de sa barbe me picotent et créent un contraste merveilleux avec sa peau soyeuse.

Kurt libère un grognement guttural terriblement chaud. Sans plus attendre, il me fait rouler sur le dos. Un glapissement étonné m'échappe et, sans que je ne le remarque, il me surplombe. Je me tortille dans tous les sens alors qu'il essaye de s'emparer de mes poignets. Je ne réfléchis pas et plaque mes paumes sur son torse nu pour le repousser. J'y mets toute mon énergie pendant qu'il s'acharne pour se placer entre mes cuisses.

Je n'abandonne pas mes efforts au niveau de son buste pour le faire bouger. Il n'a cependant aucune expression de souffrance, aucun geste de recul comme avant. Il m'a assuré qu'il appréciait que je le touche.

Il tente de prendre mes mains et réussit à en saisir une même si je me défends. C'est celle qui est douloureuse donc je ne dis rien et la lui cède. Je mets la deuxième dans ses cheveux et serre fort.

« Ouch ! »

Il se défait de mes doigts et m'admire de ses yeux primaux et sexy.

« Sauvage » murmure-t-il d'une voix rendue rauque par l'envie.

Ces quelques lettres suffisent pour que mon désir se libère en toute puissance dans mon ventre. Je ne joue plus. Je bouge toujours plus pour qu'il lâche mon poignet. Sans succès. Simultanément, je le pousse avec mes pieds mais il ne bouge pas d'un poil. C'est frustrant mais ça me chauffe comme jamais.

Kurt laisse passer un son sourd et profond et s'empare de mon deuxième poignet. Il les garde immobile d'une main et, de l'autre, il me caresse, comme pour me provoquer. Son pouce et son index s'arrêtent au niveau de mon téton gauche pour le titiller par-dessus le tissu de mon haut.

Je m'étouffe presque avec ma salive. C'est comme si mon bouton de chair était directement relié à mon entrejambe qui se contracte au pincement.

J'essaye en vain de me tortiller pour le virer de mes cuisses. Putain.

Je le vois s'approcher de mes lèvres mais je tourne la tête au dernier moment. Immédiatement, la main qui parcourt mon corps vient se plaquer dans mes cheveux pour m'immobiliser. Sa langue trace une ligne de mon oreille à mon menton.

« Oui mon cœur, résiste-moi » chuchote-t-il.

Je me débats et me tords pour échapper à la prison de ses mains. Ça ne sert à rien. Plus je bouge, plus je m'épuise alors que lui ne fait que me tenir fermement. Ses dents s'attaquent à ma lèvre inférieure et sa langue s'efforce d'entrer dans ma bouche. C'est là que je remarque que je ne veux absolument pas le repousser. **Je le veux**. Là. Maintenant. Sans plus attendre. Je cesse de me débattre et l'embrasse langoureusement. J'en ai rien à foutre de cette bagarre. Une envie puissante et déchirante ravage tout en moi. Je lève mes jambes pour les enrouler autour de sa taille. Je fais descendre l'élastique de son bas de pyjama grâce à mes talons.

« Blaine » souffle-t-il en posant ses lèvres partout sur moi.

Terminé le jeu. Seuls nos caresses et nos baisers comptent. On s'explore et se dévore comme si on avait peur que quelqu'un nous arrache l'un de l'autre.

« Te sentir » chuchote-t-il entre deux souffles.

Il me tire en avant et enlève d'un seul coup mon haut.

« Toi aussi »

Je ne peux rien ajouter. Je passe mes pouces sous l'élastique de son pantalon et le baisse vers ses cuisses rapidement. Son sexe bandé se tend fièrement. Je le prends en main et resserre fortement mon poing dessus. Il est tellement excité et dur pour moi. Sa respiration est encore plus erratique. Je me délecte de cette sensation.

Il me pousse à nouveau contre le matelas. Je fais tourner ma main sur son érection tout en la montant. Je récupère une goutte de liquide pré-éjaculatoire de mon pouce et en écarte sur toute la longueur pour faciliter mes va-et-vient. Mon dos touche le lit et j'emmène mon pouce entre mes lèvres pour sentir sa semence sur ma langue. Ses paumes caressent mon torse, les muscles de mon ventre, à peine mon membre douloureux.

« Le goût te plaît ? » me questionne-t-il, me surplombant et me regardant d'un œil enfiévré.

« Hmm... C'est délicieux. Goûte »

Je passe mon pouce dans sa bouche. Il le lèche et le mordille. Je geins. J'encadre son visage de mes paumes et le tire à moi pour rencontrer ses lèvres. Je le serre contre moi de toutes mes forces, de mes bras, de mes jambes. Je finis d'enlever son bas de pyjama de mes pieds. Sa bouche glisse vers ma mâchoire. Il la suçote, la mord lentement.

« Tu es tellement magnifique »

Il s'intéresse au point sensible sous mon oreille.

« Ton corps est si doux »

Sa respiration me chatouille quand sa bouche se dirige vers mon torse.

Je suis essoufflé et perdu. J'ai envie de lui. Je n'attends que lui. Je pensais que ce serait une baise rapide.

« Kurt » implorais-je en serrant ses cheveux.

« Ne dis rien » murmure-t-il.

Ses dents effleurent mon mamelon gauche. Je le sens sourire. Il le mordille et le lèche pour apaiser le picotement.

« Oh merde ! »

Je me contorsionne en balançant mon sexe contre le sien, un air de défi sur le visage. Il ne dit rien et va torturer mon autre bouton de chair.

« Tu es pressé Blainey ? »

Il suce mon mamelon. Je serre mes doigts plus fort sur ses mèches de cheveux. Il geint et me regarde.

« Sois sage ou je te ligote » me menace-t-il.

« Je te veux en moi ! »

« Patience bébé, patience » susurre-t-il.

Ses doigts se dirigent lentement, trop lentement vers mon bas-ventre. Ses lèvres s'occupent toujours de mon téton. Je lâche un profond gémissement, la respiration irrégulière. Je jette encore mon bassin contre lui pour lui montrer que je suis prêt pour qu'il me prenne. Toute sa longueur est bandée et humide d'excitation mais il fait durer les choses.

Oh et puis merde, j'en peux plus moi. Je me tortille, bien décidé à le dégager de mon corps.

« Tu fais... ? »

Il prend mes poignets et me plaque contre le matelas, tout son poids me tenant prisonnier. Je suis haletant et prêt à tout.

« Tu avais envie que je fasse tout pour ne pas te céder »

Il se redresse un peu pour pouvoir voir mon visage correctement. Il tient toujours mes mains dans les siennes. J'essaye de le rapprocher en serrant plus fort mes jambes mais il reste immobile. Frustrant ? Non...

« Tu n'as pas envie que je prenne mon temps ? » m'interroge-t-il, étonné, le regard brillant de désir.

« Je veux simplement te sentir en moi Kurt »

Bordel, il ne comprend pas parce qu'il ne veut pas comprendre là... Pour commencer, on chahute et on se bat pour prendre le dessus sur l'autre puis il est tendre et lent. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Monsieur Lunatique est dans mon lit.

« S'il te plaît... »

Je serre encore l'étreinte de mes jambes. Son regard bleu ardent essaye de capturer le mien. Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans cette jolie petite tête ? Une seconde, il a l'air sceptique et déboussolé. Il libère mes poignets, s'assoit sur ses talons et m'attire sur ses cuisses.

« Parfait Blaine. C'est toi qui décide »

Il bouge un peu afin que je sois à califourchon sur lui.

« Oh ! »

Bien. J'ai envie de **ça**. Il me le faut. Je serre mes bras derrière son cou et fais glisser mes doigts dans sa chevelure. C'est tellement bon de le sentir m'étirer et me remplir à la perfection. J'oublie la douleur et commence à bouger. Je le maîtrise. C'est moi qui le prends. Il geint et m'embrasse, s'abandonnant l'un dans l'autre.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je caresse doucement le torse de Kurt. Il est couché contre le matelas. Il ne bouge pas. Il ne dit rien. Nos respirations redeviennent régulières tranquillement. Il effleure mon dos de haut en bas.

« Tu es silencieux »

Je pose un baiser dans son cou. Il tourne la tête pour que ses yeux tombent sur moi. Son visage est neutre.

« On s'est bien amusés »

Putain, il y a un problème...

« Tu me déstabilises Blainey »

« Je te déstabilise ? »

Il roule sur son flanc gauche pour qu'on soit face à face.

« Oui. Tu es... toi. Tu as dirigé et ça... ça change »

« C'est mauvais ou pas ? »

Je passe mon pouce sur sa bouche. Il fronce les sourcils. Il semble réfléchir à quelle réponse me donner. Il tend ses lèvres instinctivement sous ma caresse.

« Non ça ne l'est pas » dit-il, incertain.

« Personne n'avait jamais fait ça avec toi ? »

Je m'empourpre en me rendant compte de ce que je viens de dire. J'ai envie de connaître les détails de la vie sexuelle... complexe de mon époux avant notre rencontre ?

_Tu n'avais qu'à fermer ta bouche si tu ne voulais pas le savoir._

« Non Blaine puisque tu peux me caresser »

Bien sûr. Les neuf n'avaient pas le droit de faire ça...

« Mais... Sebastian Smythe pouvait te caresser lui... »

Ma bouche a craché ces mots avant que mon cerveau ne les analyse. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que je parle de lui ?

Kurt se tend. Ses yeux s'ouvrent en grand et se posent sur moi d'un air « laisse-moi entre dans ton crâne que je vois si ça pue pour moi ».

_Tu déduis beaucoup de choses dans un seul regard toi !_

« Ce n'était pas pareil » chuchote-t-il.

Je dois savoir.

« C'est mauvais ou pas ? »

Il semble totalement dépassé.

« Je pense que ça l'était » dit-il dans un murmure.

« Je croyais que ça te plaisait »

« C'était le cas. Avant »

« Et aujourd'hui ? »

Il me fixe de ses grands yeux bleus et fait non de la tête tout doucement.

Merde... Merde...

« Mon Kurtie... »

Mon cœur se gonfle sous toutes les émotions qui m'assaillent. Je me rapproche de lui, le fait rouler sur le dos et pose des baisers partout où je peux l'atteindre. Je caresse lentement la grande cicatrice qui barre son flanc gauche. Un petit gémissement passe ses lèvres et il me donne un baiser langoureux. Avec beaucoup de tendresse et de caresses, il me fait encore l'amour.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

« Blaine le boxeur qui n'a pas peur de cogner des mecs qui font deux fois sa taille » me félicite Sam quand je descends à la cuisine pour le petit-déj'.

Il est installé entre Zoé et Santana. Madame Brown fait des pancakes aux myrtilles. Kurt est absent.

« Bonjour Monsieur Hummel-Anderson » salue Madame Brown avec un sourire chaleureux, « qu'est-ce que vous prendrez pour le petit-déjeuner ? »

« Bonjour Camilia. Des pancakes c'est très bien. Merci. Où est Kurt ? »

« Dans le parc »

Zoé fait un signe vers l'extérieur. Je bouge vers la baie vitrée qui s'ouvre sur le grand parc derrière le chalet. Au loin, je vois les majestueuses montagnes. Le ciel est clair et bleu. Mon superbe époux est tout près en train de parler à un homme.

« C'est Monsieur Brown » annonce Santana.

Je pivote pour pouvoir la voir. Je sursaute en l'apercevant tout près de moi. Elle me sourit tendrement et pose sa tête sur mon épaule. Je suis surpris par cet élan d'affection. Elle n'est douce de cette façon qu'avec Kurt d'ordinaire. Je lui souris en retour. Elle a l'air fatiguée. Je ne lui pose pas de questions pour ne pas la braquer et regarde dans le jardin.

Monsieur Brown est petit et presque entièrement chauve. Le peu de cheveux qu'il lui reste sont blancs. Son visage est doux et m'est tout de suite sympathique. Il porte un pantalon simple et un tee-shirt avec le nom d'Aspen dessus. Kurt et lui discutent tranquillement et reviennent vers le chalet. Mon mari récupère une sorte de bâton sur le sol et le donne à Monsieur Brown. Peut-être que le vent a entraîné ce tuteur ici. Le jardinier sourit et continue de parler calmement avec Kurt. Ce dernier relève la tête et me voit avec Santana. J'ai comme la sensation d'être un voyeur à cet instant. Je lui fais un petit signe de main et part m'asseoir à table, suivie par la latina.

« Tu faisais quoi joli cœur ? » m'interroge Zoé.

« Je regardais Kurt dehors »

« Tu l'as dans la peau hein ? » glousse-t-elle.

« Parce que toi, tu es différente ? » demandais-je, provocateur.

Je lui fais un signe vers Sam. Elle sourit et vient se placer derrière moi. Elle enroule ses bras autour de mes épaules et pose sa tête sur la mienne.

« C'est pour ça que je t'aime tellement Blainey ! »

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire tellement son bonheur est communicatif.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

« Réveille-toi jolie marmotte » dit doucement Kurt, « tu dois t'attacher. L'atterrissage s'approche »

Je tâte autour de moi pour trouver l'embout de la ceinture. Je suis à moitié endormi. Kurt la boucle à ma place. Il pose un baiser sur le haut de ma tête et s'installe correctement. Je ferme les yeux et laisse aller ma joue contre son épaule.

Avant de partir, on est allés déjeuner dans les montagnes. La ballade aller-retour m'a vraiment fatigué. Il n'y a pas un bruit dans le jet. Santana semblait un peu éteinte durant la journée. Je l'ai remarquée jeter des coups d'œil vers Zoé pendant la randonnée. J'évite de me poser trop de questions là-dessus. Ses yeux bruns rencontrent les miens. Je lui souris gentiment. Elle me rend à peine mon sourire et s'intéresse à nouveau au magazine dans ses mains.

Kurt travaille sur un document mais il semble apaisé. Sam dort près de Zoé.

Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de la questionner sur sa relation avec Santana. Elle est restée collée à Sam tout le temps. La main de mon ami est serré sur la cuisse de sa fiancée. Hier ils étaient en froid et aujourd'hui, c'est le parfait amour. Sam ouvre les yeux d'un coup et les pose sur moi. Je m'empourpre d'avoir été pris en train de l'espionner.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça Blainey. Je suis déjà pris » déclare-t-il d'un ton amusé en faisant craquer ses articulations.

Zoé glousse à ses côtés en voyant mes joues rougies.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

« Donc tu as passé un bon week-end Blaine ? » me questionne Kurt.

On est sur le chemin pour rentrer au Phénix avec Joey et Wright.

« Oui c'était parfait. Merci »

Je lui souris. Pourquoi je suis timide d'un coup ?

« On pourra y aller à nouveau si tu veux, avec tes propres invités cette fois »

« Avec Cooper. Je suis sûr qu'il aimerait les montagnes »

« Génial. Ça me va »

« Toi, tu es heureux ? »

« Bien sûr » lâche-t-il après un instant, surpris que je lui demande ça, « très heureux »

« Tu sembles épanoui et calme »

Il baisse la tête.

« Je savais que tu ne risquais rien »

« Kurt, tu ne vas pas atteindre les trente ans dans un état de panique constant comme ça. Et crois-moi, je veux passer plus de cinq ans à tes côtés »

Il me dévisage comme si je venais de parler en chinois et il pose des baisers doux sur ma main droite.

« Ça va mieux ? »

« Oui ne t'en fais pas »

« D'accord Blainey. Tu te sens prêt à faire face à Adam ? » demande-t-il dans un sourire.

Putain c'est vrai. On doit le voir ce soir lui. Ça m'était complètement sorti de la tête.

« Peut-être qu'il faudrait que t'éloignes de nous pour ne rien risquer » lâchais-je en gloussant.

« Tu veux me tenir en sécurité ? » se moque-t-il.

« Bien sûr Kurt ! Je n'ai pas envie que tu te fasses attaquer par un prédateur sexuel »

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je me faufile dans le lit. Kurt est dans la salle de bains en train de se brosser les dents.

Demain : lundi. Oublié le week-end tranquille. Retour du travail, des journalistes, de l'histoire d'Hunter Clarington et de son supposé complice. Kurt a été assez vague à ce sujet. Est-ce qu'il en sait plus ? Surtout, est-ce qu'il voudra m'en parler ? Je souffle. Faire cracher le morceau à Kurt revient à vouloir faire la discussion à un mur. Notre week-end a été fantastique. Ça vaut le coup de ramener cette histoire sur le tapis ?

J'ai rencontré une nouvelle facette de Kurt. Loin de sa cage dorée et avec des amis, il est plus détendu et ouvert. Est-ce que sa tension vient du Phénix et donc des souvenirs qu'il y a ? on doit déménager ?

Enfin ça va sûrement arriver comme notre grande maison au bord de l'eau est en pleine reconstruction. On a validé les plans d'Adam et Santana et son équipe commenceront les rénovations la semaine prochaine. Je retiens un éclat de rire. Adam a été si professionnel et craintif aujourd'hui. Le bon point c'est qu'il s'est tenu loin de Kurt.

J'admire le ciel new-yorkais plongé dans la pénombre. Cet endroit va me manquer. On est au milieu de la fourmilière grouillante de la Grosse Pomme mais, en même temps, on est isolé. Kurt vit comme ça : coupé du monde. Avec nos amis, son côté dominateur inquiet est moins présent. Il est plus enjoué et joueur. Ce serait peut-être bien d'en parler avec le Docteur Schuester. Ou alors je devrais montrer à Kurt que je peux prendre le contrôle quand il a besoin de relâcher la pression. Prendre le contrôle dans l'intimité aussi... Non. C'est trop nouveau et sûrement brusque pour lui.

Kurt revient dans la chambre, tout propre et sublime comme à son habitude. Il a une expression songeuse.

« Ça va ? » demandais-je.

Il acquiesce d'un air absent et se glisse sous les couettes.

« Je n'ai pas envie de faire face au monde demain » avouais-je.

« Vraiment ? »

Je bouge la tête et passe la pulpe de mes doigts sur ses joues.

« Le week-end m'a vraiment plu. Merci »

Il sourit tendrement.

« Tu es mon monde Blaine » chuchote-t-il en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je reste silencieux avant de reprendre :

« Est-ce que ça te manque ? »

« Quoi donc ? » m'interroge-t-il, sceptique.

« Hmm... Tu sais... Les fouets, les cannes... »

Il me dévisage, neutre.

« Non ça ne me manque pas Blaine » déclare-t-il avec certitude en caressant mon visage, « le Docteur Schuester m'a fait réaliser quelque chose quand tu es parti. Ça me hante depuis. Il m'a montré que ces... pratiques sont impossibles si tu ne veux pas les faire. Ça s'est imposé à moi. Je n'avais jamais rien connu d'autre que ces choses Blainey. Aujourd'hui, ça a changé. Notre relation m'a appris pleins de trucs »

« Donc je t'ai appris des choses ? » demandais-je, railleur.

Ses yeux deviennent plus doux.

« Ça te manque à toi ? » m'interroge-t-il sans prévenir.

« Je n'ai pas envie de souffrir mais j'aime bien les jeux. Si tu veux... »

« Si je veux quoi ? »

« Hmm... Jouer avec la cravache ou le martinet »

J'arrête de parler en m'empourprant. Il arque un sourcil, surpris.

« Oh... Pas pour tout de suite. Là, je veux juste du sexe en toute simplicité.

Ses doigts caressent ma bouche avant qu'ils ne soient remplacés de la sienne.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

**De** : Blaine Hummel-Anderson

**Objet** : coucou

**A** : Kurt Hummel-Anderson

Mon cher Kurt,

Je t'aime.

Voilà, juste ça.

Tien pour l'éternité.

Bisous.

Blaine Hummel-Anderson, éditeur, The New Press.

* * *

**De :** Kurt Hummel-Anderson

**Objet** : lundi – retour à la réalité

**A** : Blaine Hummel-Anderson

Mon cher Blaine,

C'est tout ce qu'il me fallait pour entamer cette journée du bon pied.

Je peux te dire avec certitude que je t'aime aussi.

Je m'excuse pour le repas d'affaires de ce soir. J'espère que tu ne vas pas trop t'ennuyer.

Bisous.

Kurt Hummel-Anderson, PDG Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

Oh c'est vrai... Le repas d'affaires sur la construction navale. Je roule des yeux. Un de ces dîners pleins de femmes étalant leurs boîtes à bijoux complètes et d'hommes en costumes, cigares à la main et haleines alcoolisées. Kurt participe à des événements super intéressants...

* * *

**De** : Blaine Hummel-Anderson

**Objet **: lundi – retour à la réalité

**A** : Kurt Hummel-Anderson

Mon cher Kurt,

Je suis sûr que tu vas réussir à rendre ce dîner attrayant pour moi...

Hâte d'être avec toi.

Blaine Hummel-Anderson, éditeur Sublime &amp; Taquin, The New Press.

* * *

**De **: Kurt Hummel-Anderson

**Objet** : lundi – retour à la réalité

**A **: Blaine Hummel-Anderson

Mon cher Blaine,

Je peux trouver quelque chose...

Kurt Hummel-Anderson, PDG Pressé d'être à ce repas, Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

Mon bas-ventre se tord délicieusement. Qu'est-ce qu'il va prévoir ?

Kitty me tire de mes pensées en se présentant sur le seuil de mon bureau.

« On déjeune ensemble ? » propose-t-elle.

« Oui avec plaisir. Entre »

On discute tranquillement. Kitty me parle de mon planning. J'ai rendez-vous avec le Docteur Fabray dans la semaine prochaine.

Mon téléphone sonne avant que mon assistante ne finisse sa phrase. C'est Cameron qui veut me voir.

« Je reviens dans une demie heure ok ? »

« Ça marche » dit-elle dans un sourire.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

**De** : Kurt Hummel-Anderson

**Objet **: soirée d'hier

**A **: Blaine Hummel-Anderson

Aurais-tu vraiment pensé qu'un dîner sur la construction navale puisse être si... excitant ?

Comme d'habitude, tu m'impressionnes Blainey.

Je t'aime.

Kurt Hummel-Anderson, PDG Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

**De **: Blaine Hummel-Anderson

**Objet **: toi, les boules et moi

**A** : Kurt Hummel-Anderson

Mon cher Kurt,

Je me sens incomplet sans ce jeu de boules argentées...

Tu m'impressionnes toujours aussi.

Blaine Hummel-Anderson, éditeur, The New Press.

* * *

Kitty coupe ma rêverie sensuelle – la bouche de Kurt, l'odeur de Kurt – en frappant à ma porte.

« Oui ? »

« Blaine, Cameron veut que tu participes à la réunion ce matin. Je dois arranger ton planning une nouvelle fois »

« Oh ok... Vas-y »

Je pousse mes idées érotiques dans un coin de ma tête. Kitty sourit et part en m'abandonnant avec les images exquises de la veille.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

**De **: Kurt Hummel-Anderson

**Objet** : Clarington

**A** : Blaine Hummel-Anderson

Blaine,

Je veux te dire que personne n'a payé la caution de Clarington et que donc, il est en taule le temps que son procès soit fait. On l'accuse de tentative d'enlèvement et d'incendie volontaire. Je ne sais pas quand il va être jugé par contre.

Kurt Hummel-Anderson, PDG Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

**De** : Blaine Hummel-Anderson

**Objet** : Clarington

**A **: Kurt Hummel-Anderson

Oh c'est plutôt bien alors. Tu vas donc diminuer les mesures de sécurité ? Je crois que Hayward et moi on n'est pas vraiment faits pour être amis...

Blaine Hummel-Anderson, éditeur, The New Press.

* * *

**De **: Kurt Hummel-Anderson

**Objet **: Clarington

**A** : Blaine Hummel-Anderson

Non, la sécurité reste comme elle est. Pas la peine de parlementer.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Hayward ? S'il y a un problème, j'engage quelqu'un d'autre.

Kurt Hummel-Anderson, PDG Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

Je soupire. Je ne suis pas sur le point de me battre avec Hayward tout de même.

* * *

**De **: Blaine Hummel-Anderson

**Objet** : ne te fais pas de cheveux blancs

**A** : Kurt Hummel-Anderson

Je voulais seulement me tenir au courant. Je viens de faire ce truc qui t'énerve avec mes yeux.

Je t'en reparlerais pour Hayward.

Garde ta main qui chatouille au chaud !

Blaine Hummel-Anderson, éditeur, The New Press.

* * *

**De** : Kurt Hummel-Anderson

**Objet **: résister à la tentation

**A** : Blaine Hummel-Anderson

Crois-moi, mon cher Blaine, si je te dis que mes cheveux ne craignent rien. Du moins, tant que tes mains douces et innocentes ne tirent pas sauvagement dessus.

Au sujet de ma main qui chatouille...

Ne la provoque pas. Tu pourrais l'affronter bien assez tôt.

Kurt Hummel-Anderson, PDG à la chevelure flamboyante, Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

**De** : Blaine Hummel-Anderson

**Objet** : se trémousse

**A** : Kurt Hummel-Anderson

Moins de paroles, plus d'actes...

Maintenant, cesse de m'importuner. Je fais de mon mieux pour bosser. Je dois rencontrer un écrivain. Je vais tenter de te virer de mon esprit le temps de cette entrevue.

Bisous.

Blaine Hummel-Anderson, éditeur, The New Press.

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

**De** : Blaine Hummel-Anderson

**Objet** : Blackbird et autres jeux manuels

**A :** Kurt Hummel-Anderson

Mon tendre époux,

Tu es très doué pour distraire un homme.

Je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire mais je te le précise : il faut que tous nos week-ends soient comme celui-là.

Je suis gâté.

Ton mari aime ça.

Blaine Hummel-Anderson, éditeur, The New Press.

* * *

**De** : Kurt Hummel-Anderson

**Objet **: mon rôle est de...

**A** : Blaine Hummel-Anderson

… tout te donner Blainey. Et de prendre soin de toi.

Ton mari t'aime toi.

Kurt Hummel-Anderson, PDG Fou Amoureux, Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

**De **: Blaine Hummel-Anderson

**Objet** : mon rôle est de...

**A** : Kurt Hummel-Anderson

… l'accepter avec joie.

Je t'aime aussi.

Trêve de romantisme, je deviens émotif.

Blaine Hummel-Anderson, éditeur Fou Amoureux aussi, The New Press.

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

En arrivant au bureau le lendemain, je m'arrête devant le calendrier et le contemple longtemps. On est le six septembre. Dans quatre jours, j'ai vingt-quatre ans. Kurt m'a dit qu'on allait aller sur le chantier de notre maison. Il a peut-être prévu d'autres trucs.

Kitty frappe à la porte de mon bureau.

« Entre ! »

Hayward est derrière elle. C'est quoi encore ?

« Blaine, un certain Elliott Gilbert veut te voir. Il a dit que c'était privé et urgent »

« Elliott Gilbert ? Mais je ne... »

Je m'étrangle avec ma salive. Kitty me fixe d'un air étonné.

Elliott ? Cet Elliott ? Merde, pourquoi il est là ?!

**Voilà pour ce modeste chapitre !**

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Laissez-moi votre avis dans une petite ou grande review. Je suis toujours heureuse de vous lire mes amours.**

**Je vous souhaite un bon week-end et bon début de vacances à tous !**

**A mardi :)**

**Bisous, bisous**

**Votre humble et dévouée Cindy :)**


	64. Chapter 64

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**J'espère que vous allez bien et que votre week-end s'est bien passé !**

**Merci à Celia, Guest, Soso, justmoi59, Virginie, KlaineIsLife, Evasia, mamstaz, Anna, Marion, Louise pour vos reviews.**

**CeliaCom7 : **hey ! Oui Kurt se détend un peu de plus en plus et il montre sa douceur à Blainey. Le mariage l'a beaucoup aidé à être lui-même avec Blaine. Et surtout, Kurt n'a plus peur que Blaine le touche... Bisous !

**Guest : **tu verras si Kurt rapplique ou non... Je pense que tu connais la réponse ;)

**Soso : **coucou ma Choupette des montagnes avec Boom-Boom ** Demain c'est le 8 juillet... Tu sais ce qu'il y a en ce mercredi béni ? Le 8 juillet sera la journée nationale de la mort des ovaires de Choupette d'amour ! J'ai survécu à Hedwig la chouette ! Soit forte ! On se serre les coudes (pourquoi on dit ça ? Tu crois que des gens se tripotent les coudes?!) le prochain chapitre, vendredi... TU vas l'aimer je pense ! Je t'aime de tout mon cœur Soso ma reine !

**justmoi59 : **Le gars s'en est pris deux couches !

**ViviKlaine : **Coucou ! Ne t'inquiète pas trop pour Elliott ça va aller ! Santana et Zoé ont fricoté pendant qu'elles étaient à Chicago... Oui l'OS arrivera mais j'ai encore le temps avant que Nuances touche à sa fin :) je veux que ce soit parfait. On a finalement réussi à parler sur Skype ;) bisous :*

**KlaineIsLife :** coucou ! Je ne peux être que contente quand on me laisse des commentaires comme les tiens. Ça fait chaud au cœur, ça fait juste du bien de sentir que mon travail est apprécié. Ce qui est certain c'est que Kurt n'a pas montré toutes les facettes de sa personnalité... J'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Evasia : **ok, je vais virer Schuester, tu pourras entrer dans Nuances comme ça ! Profite en pour reluquer le petit Blainey tiens... Oh je peux faire ça alors :') je le mettrais à la fin cette fois-ci. J'ai pas du tout confiance en moi en réalité. C'est pour ça que les reviews m'aident mais tant pis, certains ne comprennent pas ! Les psychologues vont peut-être chez le psychologue avec tout ce que leurs patients leur racontent... C'est compliqué hein ! Tu es courageuse de me prendre en thérapie dis donc ! Bisous !

**mamstaz : **bonjour ! Ce moment viendra où Blaine aura toutes les commandes ! Je pense que tu ne seras pas déçue :') Oui c'est sûr que c'est toujours plus agréable de se sentir soutenue :)

**AnnaKlaineuse : **Huguette, Belette, Biquette reine des quéquettes ! Yé veux té soucer la baïte ! :'D Huguette N. Ça me plaît ça ! On va faire pleins de choses dans cette nuit de noces OWIIII ca va être seksi chaud cacao !

**IheartIns : **coucou Marion :) héhé c'est gentil ! Tu t'imagines bien que ce ne sera pas pareil que dans le bouquin pour les rendez-vous chez le médecin... ;) J'espère que ça te plaira ! Bisous Marion !

**Louise** : Coucou ! Ses bouclettes c'est de la pornographie. Je croise les doigts pour toi minilou :') J'ai demandé si les gens voulaient un autre OS à part celui-là, j'ai pas eu de réponses alors pour l'instant, oui, c'est le seul. Pour un autre projet, oui. Je veux écrire une nouvelle fic mais elle va être longue à arriver. J'ai l'idée et tout mais je veux la terminer entièrement avant de poster le premier chapitre ^^ Bisous

**/!\Présence de lemon /!\**

**Sur ce, bon chapitre !**

**ENJOY !**

**Chapitre 64**

« Tu veux que je lui dise de partir ? » me propose Kitty visiblement inquiète par ma tête.

« Hmm... Non. Il est où en ce moment ? »

« Dans le hall en bas. Il est accompagné d'un homme. Mademoiselle Hayward veut te dire un mot » complète Kitty.

Le contraire m'aurait étonné.

« Laisse-la entrer »

Kitty se décale et Hayward s'avance dans la pièce, plus sérieuse et stricte que jamais dans son tailleur sombre.

« Tu peux nous laisser seuls Kitty s'il te plaît ? Installez-vous Hayward »

Je montre le siège devant mon bureau. Kitty sort discrètement afin que Hayward et moi soyons en tête à tête.

« Monsieur, le nom d'Elliott Gilbert est mentionné dans la liste des personnes qui ne doivent pas vous approcher »

« Hein ? »

Depuis quand il y a une liste ?

« Il est sur notre liste des personnes interdites Monsieur. Joey et Duval m'ont donnés des ordres. Il ne faut en aucun cas que je le laisse vous rencontrer »

« Il présente un danger ? »

« Je ne le sais pas Monsieur »

« A quoi ça sert de m'annoncer sa présence alors ? »

Hayward avale sa salive, gênée.

« J'ai dû m'absenter pour aller au petit coin Monsieur. Il a parlé à Sugar et Sugar l'a dit à Kitty »

« Oh d'accord »

J'ai la pensée bête que, de savoir que Hayward va aux toilettes, la rend moins froide et impressionnante. Je me retiens de glousser.

« C'est plutôt gênant »

« En effet Monsieur »

Hayward m'offre un sourire crispé. Son masque professionnel disparaît un peu pour me montrer la jolie femme qu'elle est en réalité.

« Je vais devoir rappeler les règles à suivre à Sugar » souffle-t-elle.

« Oui c'est un très bonne idée. Joey est au courant de la présence d'Elliott ? »

Je tortille nerveusement mes mains. Si Joey le sait, Kurt aussi.

« Je l'ai appelé mais la ligne était occupée alors je lui ai laissé un message »

« J'imagine que j'ai très peu de marge pour entendre ce qu'Elliott a à me dire »

Hayward me dévisage un instant.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit très judicieux Monsieur »

« Il est ici pour quelque chose non ? »

« Mon rôle est de le tenir loin de vous Monsieur »

Elle parle calmement mais fermement.

« J'ai vraiment envie de savoir pourquoi il est là »

Ma voix est sûre et plus forte que nécessaire. Je vois que Hayward se bat avec elle-même à ce moment.

« S'il faut que les deux hommes montent, je dois procéder à une fouille sur eux »

« Vous pouvez faire ça ? »

« Je dois vous tenir en sécurité Monsieur. Je veux aussi assister à cette rencontre »

« Ça me va »

Je pense que sa présence me rassurerait. Quand j'ai croisé Elliott la dernière fois, il braquait un pistolet sur moi.

« Vous pouvez y aller »

Hayward se remet debout.

« Kitty ! »

La porte s'ouvre aussitôt. Je suis sûr qu'elle a écouté tout ce qu'on a dit.

« Tu peux me dire si la petite salle de réunion est disponible ? »

« Elle l'est. Tu peux l'utiliser »

« Hayward, ce sera assez isolé pour effectuer la fouille ? »

« Oui Monsieur »

« Bien. Je montre dans un instant. Kitty, fais entrer les deux hommes dans la salle de réunion »

« D'accord »

Les yeux de Kitty passent de Hayward à moi plusieurs fois.

« Tu as un rendez-vous dans Harlem à 16 heures. J'annule ? »

« Oui » acquiesçais-je sans réfléchir.

Kitty sourit gentiment et part.

Pourquoi Elliott est là putain ? Il ne va rien tenter contre moi à mon avis. Il ne m'a pas blessé quand j'étais seul et vulnérable. Kurt va exposer...

_Préviens-le pour limiter les dégâts... _

Je déglutis et tape un message pour Kurt. Je regarde brièvement ma montre et soupire misérablement. On allait tellement bien depuis qu'on était revenu du chalet. J'envoie mon mail.

* * *

**De **: Blaine Hummel-Anderson

**Objet **: invité surprise

**A **: Kurt Hummel-Anderson

Kurt,

Elliott est dans le bâtiment de The New Press. Il vient me voir. Hayward sera présente près de moi. Je me suis découvert un don pour les droites alors j'en ferais bon usage si c'est nécessaire.

Fais-toi le moins de soucis possible. Je suis un grand garçon.

Je te passerais un coup de fil quand il partira.

Bisous.

Blaine Hummel-Anderson, éditeur, The New Press.

* * *

Je remets rapidement mon IPhone dans ma sacoche et je me mets debout. Je m'inspecte dans le miroir. J'arrange mes cheveux, redresse mon nœud papillon et essaye de plaquer une expression sympathique sur mon visage. Tout va bien se passer. J'inspire profondément et passe la porte de mon bureau pour monter dans la salle de réunion pour affronter Elliott. Je fais de mon mieux pour ignorer les vibrations incessantes de mon portable.

Elliott semble en meilleure forme que la dernière fois. Il est vraiment séduisant en fait. Son teint cireux grisâtre est remplacé par une mine rosée. Son regard n'est plus vitreux mais brillant d'un bleu profond. Ses cheveux sont démêlés et coiffés. Il est propre et bien habillé. Il se met débout, comme l'homme avec lui, quand je pénètre dans la salle. Son ami est un peu plus grand, plus fin, brun avec de beaux yeux noirs pénétrants. Hayward a le regard braqué sur Elliott.

« Merci d'accepter de me voir Monsieur Hummel-Anderson »

Le ton d'Elliott est tranquille mais sûr.

« Je m'excuse pour... hmm... toute la sécurité »

C'est la première chose qui me passe par la tête.

« Je vous présente Connor. Un très bon ami »

« Bonjour » dit doucement le dénommé Connor.

Je le salue en retour d'un simple hochement de tête. Lui aussi est brun. Comme Elliott. Comme moi. Quelle merde... C'est un des neuf ?

« Oui » répond Elliott à ma question silencieuse, « Connor a déjà rencontré Monsieur Hummel »

Que dire à ça ? Je n'ai même pas le courage de le corriger sur le nom de Kurt. Je leur adresse un sourire tendu et les invite à s'asseoir. Kitty toque à la porte. Je hoche la tête pour lui indiquer d'entrer. Je sais pourquoi elle nous coupe avant même qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche.

« Je suis désolée de t'interrompre Blaine mais Monsieur Hummel-Anderson veut te parler au téléphone »

« Dis-lui que je ne peux pas dans l'immédiat »

« Il m'a en quelque sorte fait comprendre que c'était urgent » complète-t-elle, totalement paniquée.

« J'en suis sûr mais dis-lui que je suis désolé et que je lui passerais un coup de fil dès que possible »

Kitty bouge nerveusement sur ses pieds.

« Vas-y Kitty. Ça va aller »

Elle acquiesce et s'en va finalement. Je pivote pour faire face aux deux hommes installés de l'autre côté de la table. Ils me fixent tous les deux sans aucune gêne. Ils semblent médusés et ça me met vraiment mal à l'aise.

« Je peux vous aider ? »

Connor se met à parler :

« C'est étrange, j'en ai conscience, mais il fallait que je vous vois. L'homme qui a finalement au Ku... »

Je lève un doigt devant moi pour lui couper la parole. Je n'ai absolument pas envie d'entendre la fin de sa phrase.

« Ok, ok. J'ai saisi » lâchais-je sèchement.

« J'aime nous appeler le Club des Neuf »

Il m'adresse un sourire malicieux. Je crois que je vais être malade. Elliott fixe Connor. Il a l'air de trouver ça honteux mais drôle en même temps. Ensuite, Connor siffle de douleur. Je crois qu'Elliott vient de le frapper.

Qu'est-ce que je dois dire maintenant ? Je regarde brièvement Hayward avec inquiétude mais son regard est fixement sur Elliott. Les joues de Connor foncent un peu. Il opine, mal à l'aise, et se met debout.

« Je redescends dans le hall. J'attendrais que tu aies terminé Eli. Tu vas t'en sortir ? » interroge-t-il Elliott.

Connor me sourit grandement et joyeusement avant de se tourner et de s'éclipser. Kurt et Connor... Je secoue la tête. Je n'ai pas envie de penser à ça. Hayward consulte son portable et prend un appel.

« Monsieur Hummel-Anderson »

Elliott et moi relevons la tête comme un seul homme vers Hayward. Elle clôt les paupières, une expression douloureuse sur ses traits.

« Bien Monsieur » dit-elle dans le combiné en venant vers moi afin de me tendre son portable.

Je roule des yeux.

« Kurt ? » commençais-je en tentant de dissimuler mon agacement.

Je m'extirpe vite fait de la salle.

« Tu fous quoi bordel ? » crie-t-il.

« Ne me hurle pas dessus comme ça »

« Que je ne te hurle pas dessus ?! » crie-t-il une octave plus haute, « tu avais des ordres très nets que tu as ignoré une fois de plus. Bordel Blaine, je suis fou furieux là »

« Eh bien, on aura une conversation quand ta rage sera redescendue »

« Ne t'avise pas de me raccrocher au nez »

« A plus tard Kurt »

Je raccroche et coupe l'IPhone de Hayward.

Putain. Mon rendez-vous surprise avec Elliott va être vite écourté. J'inspire profondément et reviens dans la pièce. Elliott et Hayward me dévisagent. Je redonne le portable à cette dernière.

« On s'est arrêté où ? »

Je reprends mon siège de l'autre côté de la table. Les yeux d'Elliott sont grands ouverts. Zoé avait peut-être raison. Je sais dompter Kurt. Je garde cependant cette remarque pour moi.

Elliott entortille une mèche de cheveux autour de son index, preuve qu'il est mal à l'aise.

« Pour commencer, je veux vous dire que je suis désolé » commence-t-il lentement.

Il oriente son regard sur moi et voit ma surprise.

« Hmm... Je veux vous dire merci aussi. Merci de ne pas avoir lancé de poursuites pour le saccage de votre voiture et pour être entré chez vous »

« J'avais conscience que vous n'étiez pas... réellement vous »

Je suis sur le cul. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça.

« Vous avez raison »

« Vous... Vous vous êtes rétabli ? »

« Oui. Je vais bien mieux, merci »

« Le docteur qui s'occupe de vous est au courant de votre présence ici ? »

Il fait non de la tête et la baisse honteusement.

« J'ai conscience que mon escapade va avoir des conséquences mais je devais récupérer des choses. J'avais envie de revoir Connor, de vous rencontrer et... de revoir Monsieur Hummel »

« Kurt ? »

Mon ventre se tord et la bile me monte aux lèvres. C'est la raison de sa présence. Il veut voir Kurt.

« Oui. Je voulais votre autorisation »

Putain de merde. Je le dévisage, abasourdi. Je veux lui dire que je ne la lui donne pas, que je n'ai pas envie de le voir aux côtés de mon époux. Il est là pour quoi faire ? Pour voir si je suis un adversaire de taille ? Pour me faire douter ? Pour tirer un trait définitif sur Kurt ?

Je marmonne d'un air agacé :

« Elliott, je ne peux pas choisir. Il faut le demander à Kurt. Il est un grand garçon, il peut prendre des décisions seul. Il peut être raisonnable. De temps en temps »

Il me jette un coup d'œil rapide comme si mes mots le surprenaient. Il rit sans aucune joie et joue avec une mèche de cheveux.

« Il m'a toujours dit non jusqu'à présent »

Putain dans quelle merde je me suis encore fourré ?

« Vous voulez vraiment le voir. Pourquoi ? » demandais-je amicalement.

« Je veux lui dire merci. Sans son aide, on m'aurait enfermé en psychiatrie »

Il détourne le regard et agrippe le rebord de la table.

« J'étais dans une crise psychotique sévère. Monsieur Hummel et Will, le Docteur Schuester, m'ont... »

Il secoue la tête et me regarde avec honnêteté et respect.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Comment suis-je censé réagir ? Il doit parler de ce genre de choses avec Kurt. Je n'ai rien à voir avec ça...

« Grâce à lui, j'étudie la musique aussi. Je suis tellement reconnaissant »

J'en étais sûr. Kurt s'occupe de ses frais de scolarité. J'essaye de comprendre les émotions que je ressens pour Elliott maintenant que je sais que Kurt l'entretient. Bizarrement, aucune colère. Wow. Je suis juste content qu'il ne veuille plus me tuer. Il va peut-être me laisser avec mon mari et disparaître de nos vies cette fois.

« Vous ne devriez pas être à l'école ? »

« Si mais je suis absent que deux jours. Je retourne chez moi demain »

Bon, c'est déjà ça.

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire à New-York ? »

« Je vais récupérer quelques trucs chez Connor et je retournerai à Jackson. Je ne veux pas arrêter la musique. Monsieur Hummel a déjà eu deux des morceaux que j'ai composé »

Je suis pris de nausées cette fois. Est-ce que j'ai déjà entendu ses musiques ? Si ça se trouve, Kurt m'a baisé en écoutant un air de son ex-soumis. Cette pensée me retourne le ventre.

« Vous jouez quel style de musique ? »

« J'aime beaucoup le rock. La pop aussi »

« Oh... »

J'essaye de me remémorer chaque musique qu'on a utilisé dans la salle de torture. Autant dire que ce sont des détails bien ancrés dans ma tête.

« Monsieur Hummel-Anderson, est-ce que je peux être honnête ? » m'interroge-t-il, ignorant tout de ce qui se passe en moi à cet instant.

« Oui »

Je regarde dans la direction de Hayward. Elle a l'air légèrement moins tendue. Elliott s'incline vers moi par-dessus la table, comme s'il allait me révéler une information top confidentielle.

« Mon fiancé est décédé il y a plusieurs mois »

Il murmure à peine.

Putain c'est un détail très privé ça...

« Toutes mes condoléances » lâchais-je automatiquement.

Il continue, ignorant mes mots.

« J'étais vraiment amoureux de lui. Comme de... »

« Mon époux ? »

Il n'avait pas besoin de le préciser. Il me regarde à nouveau et je décèle de l'anxiété dans ses yeux bleus parmi d'autres sentiments. Il craint que je réagisse mal ? Je n'arrive qu'à ressentir de l'empathie pour ce garçon. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. J'ai lu tellement de romans relatant l'histoire d'un personnage qui éprouve des sentiments non partagés par l'autre. Dans un sens, je sais comment se sent Elliott. Je fais tout pour ne pas perdre cette compassion que j'aie pour lui.

« Ce n'est pas difficile de l'aimer »

Ses yeux grands ouverts s'écarquillent de surprise et il m'offre un sourire.

« Oui ce n'est pas difficile. Ça ne l'était pas » se corrige-t-il immédiatement, les joues rougies.

Il glousse doucement comme un enfant et je ne peux pas me retenir de faire pareil. On a l'air malin de rigoler comme des adolescentes à cause de Kurt.

_Non mais n'importe quoi... Propose-lui un plan à trois vu que vous vous entendez bien !_

Je baisse les yeux vers ma montre.

« Il ne va pas tarder à arriver » constatais-je.

« Je m'en doutais. Je sais qu'il est très protecteur avec vous » dit-il gentiment.

Il avait donc tout prévu. Il est vraiment rusé.

« Vous êtes là pour ça ? »

« Oui »

Kurt fonce dans le mur en courant à toute vitesse. Même si ça me crève le cœur, Elliott en sait pas mal sur lui.

« Il connaît le bonheur grâce à vous » déclare-t-il.

« Vous tenez ça d'où ? »

« Je l'ai vu quand je suis allé dans son appartement » dit-il avec méfiance.

« Vous vous y êtes introduit beaucoup de fois ? »

« Non. Il n'est pas le même homme avec vous »

Est-ce que je dois lui dire de se taire ? Mon cœur s'emballe quand le souvenir de la terreur que j'ai ressenti en voyant quelqu'un au pied de mon lit revient.

« C'est puni par la loi d'entrer chez les gens comme ça, vous le savez ? »

Il acquiesce, le visage orienté vers ses mains qui tripotent le rebord de la table.

« Je l'ai fait très peu de fois. La chance était de mon côté pour que personne ne me remarque. Monsieur Hummel aurait pu me livrer à la police »

« Je ne pense pas qu'il aurait atteint ce niveau »

Une succession de bruits sourds dans le couloir précède l'entrée de Kurt dans la salle de réunion. La porte s'ouvre avec fracas. J'aperçois Joey. Il ne me sourit pas en retour. Putain il est en colère contre moi lui aussi.

Les yeux ardents de Kurt nous scotchent à nos chaises. Moi puis Elliott.

Sa façon d'agir a l'air calme et contrôlée mais je sais ce qui se cache dessous. Elliott aussi. La touche glaciale et terrifiante dans le bleu annonce sa fureur bouillante.

Elliott regarde ses mains. Le regard de Kurt navigue entre lui et moi avant qu'il ne se pose sur Hayward.

« Vous. Êtes. Virée. Dégagez » annonce-t-il de sa voix doucereuse en la pointant du doigt.

Toutes couleurs quittent mon visage. Il ne va pas faire ça...

« Kurt... »

J'amorce un mouvement pour me mettre debout. Il lève une main dans ma direction, comme une menace silencieuse.

« Non » lâche-t-il d'un ton maîtrisé qui me cloue le bec et me tient sur ma chaise.

Hayward a la tête baissée quand elle quitte la pièce. Kurt clôt la porte et vient vers nous. Oh putain... Je suis responsable. Kurt s'immobilise face à Elliott, claque les deux mains sur la table et s'incline vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? » grogne-t-il.

« Kurt ! » m'exclamais-je.

Il fait la sourde oreille.

« Alors ? »

Elliott relève à peine ses yeux grands ouverts. Il est plus pâle que jamais.

« Je tenais à vous revoir » murmure-t-il.

« Tu es là pour importuner mon mari ? »

Il parle trop posément. Trop posément. Le regard d'Elliott est fuyant. Kurt se remet droit, des mitraillettes à la place des yeux.

« Elliott écoute-moi bien. Approche-toi encore une fois de lui et je te coupe les vivres. Adieu les soins, la fac et les aides. Ce sera tout annulé. C'est compris ? »

J'essaye de m'interposer une nouvelle fois.

« Kurt... »

Il me tient au silence avec un regard noir. Il n'a pas à être si strict bordel. J'ai de la peine pour l'autre garçon.

« Oui » acquiesce-t-il dans un souffle.

« Pourquoi Connor est là ? »

« Il est venu avec moi »

Il dérange ses cheveux, enragé.

« Kurt je t'en prie. Elliott souhaitait juste te dire merci. Rien de plus » lançais-je.

Il fait comme si je n'avais rien dit, orientant la totalité de sa colère sur Elliott.

« Tu vivais chez Connor quand tu étais malade ? »

« Oui »

« Il savait ce que tu faisais ? »

« Non. Il était à l'étranger »

Il tapote son menton de son doigt.

« Tu voulais me revoir pour quoi ? Il faut que tu fasses passer tes requêtes par le Docteur Schuester, tu es au courant. Tu veux quoi ? »

Son ton est légèrement plus gentil. Elliott serre nerveusement le rebord de la table. Il faut qu'il arrête de l'intimider comme ça.

« Je devais savoir »

Il fixe Kurt dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis qu'il est arrivé.

« Savoir quoi ? »

« Que vous étiez en bonne santé »

Il le dévisage, surpris.

« En bonne santé ? » se moque-t-il, stupéfait.

« Oui »

« Je le suis. Maintenant tu sais. Joey va t'emmener à JFK. Si tu sors du New Jersey, tout est fini pour toi c'est compris ? »

Je le fixe, choqué. Mais il se passe quoi bordel ?! Il ne peut pas le retenir prisonnier dans un État.

« Compris » couine Elliott.

« Parfait » conclue Kurt plus doucement.

« Ce n'est pas arrangeant pour Elliott de rentrer aujourd'hui. Il avait prévu des trucs » protestais-je, mécontent pour lui.

Kurt me fusille du regard.

« Blaine, ce ne sont pas tes affaires » m'avertit-il, menaçant.

Je lui lance un regard glacial. Eh bien si, ce sont mes affaires. Je dois ignorer un truc. Les actions de Kurt ne font pas sens.

Sadique... Maniaque du contrôle... Ça te dit quelque chose ?

« Elliott m'a rendu visite. Pas à toi » grognais-je, peu amène.

Elliott pivote dans ma direction, les yeux écarquillés.

« J'ai reçu des instructions que je n'ai pas suivi Monsieur Hummel-Anderson »

Il regarde prudemment Kurt avant de s'intéresser à nouveau à moi.

« J'ai toujours eu à faire à cette version de Kurt » complète-t-il.

Son ton est malheureux et plein de regrets. Kurt plisse le front. Mon souffle se bloque dans ma poitrine. S'adressait-il à lui toujours de cette façon ? S'adressait-il à moi ainsi à notre rencontre ? Je ne m'en rappelle plus. Elliott se met debout et m'offre un petit sourire.

« Je voudrais passer la nuit à New York. Je dois prendre l'avion à 11 heures demain » annonce-t-il craintivement à Kurt.

« Quelqu'un t'attendra à 9 heures pour t'emmener à JFK »

« Merci »

« Tu restes chez Connor ? »

« Oui »

« Bien »

Je lance un regard noir à Kurt. Il ne peut pas le contrôler de cette manière.

« Au revoir Monsieur Hummel-Anderson. Merci d'avoir accepté de me rencontrer »

Je me redresse et avance ma main vers lui. Il l'accepte et la serre plein de respect et de gratitude.

« Hmm... Au revoir. Bonne chance »

Il devrait exister un livre « Rencontre avec l'ex-soumis de votre mari en cinq étapes ».

Il acquiesce et pivote vers mon époux.

« Au revoir Monsieur »

Les yeux de Kurt perdent de leur froideur.

« Au revoir Elliott » souffle-t-il doucement, « pense au Docteur Schuester »

« Oui Monsieur »

Il s'avance vers la porte pour lui ouvrir afin qu'il parte mais Elliott s'immobilise devant lui et le regarde droit dans les yeux. Kurt se tend, prudent.

« Je suis content que vous ayez trouvé le bonheur. Vous avez le droit au bonheur » dit-il en quittant la pièce sans prendre le temps de recevoir une réponse.

Kurt plisse le front et indique à Joey d'accompagner Elliott dehors. Il claque ensuite la porte et colle sur moi des yeux bleus emplis de doute.

« Ose t'énerver contre moi » lâchais-je, « n'ose même pas y penser. Va voir Pete ou le Docteur Schuester si tu veux te défouler »

Étonné par mes mots, il demeure sans voix et ses sourcils se froncent plus.

« Tu m'avais juré que ça n'arriverait plus » me reproche-t-il.

« Quoi ? »

« Me provoquer »

« Non je ne te l'ai pas juré. Je t'ai promis de faire des efforts pour toi. Je t'ai prévenu de sa présence. J'ai dit à Hayward de les fouiller, Elliott et ton autre copain, et d'assister à la rencontrer à mes côtés. Elle n'a pas bougé une seconde. Tu l'as jetée dehors alors qu'elle ne faisait que suivre mes ordres. Je t'ai dit de te faire le moins de soucis possible mais te voilà. Tu as oublié de me faire parvenir le Post-it informatif m'indiquant de ne pas discuter avec Elliott. J'ai aussi appris que j'avais une liste de visiteurs interdits »

La colère grimpe en moi tout comme l'intonation de ma voix. Kurt jauge mon visage avec une expression étrange. Après un instant, ses lèvres tremblent sous un sourire retenu.

« Un Post-it informatif ? »

La tension quitte subitement ses épaules. Je ne pensais pas l'amuser mais il rit. Ma rage ne fait qu'accroître. Cette discussion avec son ex a été difficile pour moi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » me questionne-t-il, agacé que je reste tendu.

« Tu avais besoin d'être aussi sec avec lui ? »

Il souffle et se pose sur la table.

« Blaine tu n'as pas l'air de saisir » commence-t-il d'un ton condescendant, « Elliott, Connor -tous ces garçons- ils étaient juste un bon moyen de distraction. Rien de plus. Tu es mon monde Blaine. L'intégralité de mon monde. Quand Elliott t'a croisé la dernière fois, il pointait une arme sur toi. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit près de toi »

« Kurt, il avait des problèmes psychiatriques à cet instant »

« J'en ai conscience. Il est en meilleure santé aujourd'hui mais je ne peux pas lui faire confiance. Je ne peux pas excuser son comportement envers toi »

« Tu as couru à tout allure. Il est venu ici seulement parce qu'il était sûr que tu te précipiterais pour me protéger »

Kurt baisse la tête.

« Je n'ai pas envie que mon passé te salisse »

« Kurt... Tu es devenu l'homme que tu es avec ce passé. Tout ce qui te touche me touche. J'ai répondu oui à ta demande en mariage. J'ai dit oui pour tout le reste. Je t'aime c'est tout ce qui compte »

Il se tend. Ces mots sont toujours durs pour lui.

« Il ne m'a pas blessé. Tu sais, il tient à toi »

« Je m'en branle »

Je le dévisage. Je suis sur le cul à cause de son comportement mais aussi parce qu'il réussit encore à me mettre sur le cul.

_**J'ai toujours eu à faire à cette version de Kurt.**_

Elliott a dit ça. L'attitude de Kurt face à lui était si glaciale, opposée à celle de l'homme avec qui je vis et dont je suis tombé amoureux. Il s'est senti coupable et a regretté quand Elliott est venu chez moi. Il lui a même fait prendre une douche. Cette pensée me révulse et me donne la nausée. Et il dit qu'il se moque du sort de ce pauvre garçon ? Ce jour-là, ce n'était pas le cas. Quel élément est différent aujourd'hui ? Je n'arrive pas à saisir le fond de ses pensées. Il n'est pas du tout comme moi.

« Pourquoi tu prends sa défense comme ça ? » me questionne-t-il, sceptique et exaspéré.

« Je ne pense pas qu'Elliott et moi on sera amis un jour Kurt mais tu n'avais pas à être si méchant avec lui »

Ses yeux redeviennent froids.

« Une fois, je t'ai dit que mon cœur était fait de pierre » grogne-t-il.

Je roule des yeux. Voilà Kurt, le gosse de quinze ans, dans toute sa splendeur.

« Tu mens Kurt. Arrête de te foutre de moi. Tu te préoccupes de ce qui peut lui arriver. La preuve, tu paies tout pour lui »

Il faut que ça entre dans sa petite tête. Il ne se moque pas d'Elliott. C'est clair comme de l'eau de roche. Il ne le voit pas ? Il ne l'assume pas ? Comme le fait que sa mère lui manque. Il était tellement en colère. Je souffle et bouge la tête. J'ai un respect total pour le Docteur Schuester, spécialiste de l'énigme Kurt Hummel.

Une boule tombe dans mon estomac quand la vision d'un enfant de six ans aux yeux bleus terrifiés s'impose à moi. Il a tellement de mal à accepter qu'il est généreux et qu'il se fait du soucis pour Elliott. Il est peut-être effrayé de ressentir tout ça.

Il me lance un regard noir, plein de fureur.

« Fin de la conversation. On retourne chez nous »

Je regarde brièvement ma montre. 16H32. Je dois encore bosser.

« J'ai encore du travail »

« On rentre » répète-t-il durement.

« Kurt » soupirais-je, « je n'en peux plus d'avoir encore et toujours le même sujet de dispute »

Un de ses sourcils s'arque avec une expression incrédule. Je précise ma pensée :

« Dès que quelque chose venant de moi te contrarie, tu essayes d'avoir une revanche. La plupart du temps, tu utilises le sexe. Un truc super bandant et putain d'agréable ou un truc horriblement sadique »

Je croise les bras sur mon torse. Je n'en peux plus.

« Super bandant et putain d'agréable ? » redit-il.

« La plupart du temps »

« Donne-moi des détails » exige-t-il, les yeux lascifs.

Voilà, il tente de détourner mon attention. Je ne veux pas aborder ce sujet sur mon lieu de travail.

_Une fois de plus, tu as perdu une occasion de fermer ta bouche._

« Tu sais de quoi je parle »

Je m'empourpre, consterné par mon comportement et par le sien.

« J'ai une idée en effet »

Putain de merde. Je fais de mon mieux pour le gronder et il m'emmêle les pinceaux.

« Kurt, tu... »

« J'adore te faire du bien »

Il caresse lentement la courbe de ma bouche du bout des doigts.

« J'ai remarqué »

Il s'incline vers mon oreille et murmure :

« Je crois pouvoir affirmer que je suis même très bon dans ce domaine »

Caramel et gel douche. Hmm... Il se remet droit et jauge ma réaction avec une moue satisfaite du genre « Tu m'appartiens ».

Ma mâchoire se crispe dans une tentative pour dissimuler ma confusion. Il est surtout doué pour éviter les discussions difficiles et sérieuses.

_Dis-lui au lieu de la garder pour toi !_

« Donc c'était quoi ce truc super bandant et putain d'agréable Blaine ? » reprend-il, le regard lubrique.

« Tu les veux tous ? »

« Oh il y en a plusieurs ? »

Ça lui plaît. Il est chiant...

« Les menottes pour commencer »

Il fronce les sourcils et passe délicatement son pouce sur la peau de mon poignet. Une lueur perverse prend place sur ses traits.

« On retourne chez nous » murmure-t-il sensuellement.

« Je dois bosser »

« On rentre ! » insiste-t-il, plus autoritaire.

On se dévisage, le bleu ardent dans le mordoré troublé, scrutant les désirs et les limites de l'autre. J'essaie de trouver dans cet océan l'interrupteur qui le fait passer du maniaque du contrôle dominateur au mari sexy joueur. Son regard devient plus obscur : ses pensées ne sont plus cachées. Lentement, il effleure mon visage.

« Mais si tu veux on peut ne pas bouger de là »

Non, non, non. Pas dans la salle de réunion de The New Press.

« Kurt en aucun cas tu me prendras dans la pièce qui enfermait deux de tes ex petits-copains i peine quelques minutes »

« Ils n'étaient pas mes petits-copains » marmonne-t-il, la mâchoire tendue.

« Ne joue pas sur les mots Kurt »

Il est hésitant. Bye, bye le mari sexy joueur.

« Ne t'attarde pas là-dessus Blainey. Elliott appartient à mon ancienne vie » dit-il d'un ton dédaigneux.

Je souffle. Ses mots sont certainement vrais. J'aimerais juste qu'il avoue qu'il ne se moque pas de lui. D'un coup, mon cœur rate un battement. Je sais pourquoi ça compte tant pour moi. Qu'est-ce qui se passera si, un jour, mon comportement est inexcusable pour lui ? S'il remarque que je ne lui correspond pas ? Si je finissais par appartenir à son ancienne vie moi aussi ? Il a réussi à se désintéresser d'Elliott même s'il a été très atteint quand il a craqué dans mon appartement. Est-ce qu'il va se désintéresser de moi aussi ?

« Je ne peux pas » murmurais-je sans même m'en rendre compte.

« Tu peux » répond-il en prenant en coupe une de mes joues pour me donner un baiser amoureux.

« Tu m'effraies des fois Kurt »

J'encadre son visage de mes paumes, mêle mes doigts dans ses cheveux et approche mes lèvres des siennes. Il se fige et me prends dans ses bras.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Tu as perdu ton intérêt pour Elliott en un claquement de doigts alors... »

Son front se plisse.

« Tu penses que je vais perdre celui que j'ai pour toi ? D'où te vient cette idée Blainey ? J'ai fait quelque chose pour que tu penses ça ? »

« Non. Emmène-moi chez nous »

Sa bouche entre en collision avec la mienne. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

« Je t'en prie » implorais-je Kurt alors qu'il envoie de l'air sur mon érection humide.

« Patience » chuchote-t-il.

J'essaye de me libérer des nœuds qui me retiennent et je gémis suite à son attaque sensuelle. Je suis lié, les bras autour de mes jambes, avec des bracelets de cuir bruns. Kurt passe entre mes cuisses. Sa bouche s'attaque à mon gland et un doigt entre en moi. Mon regard est perdu vers le plafond de notre chambre emplie de la lueur orangée du Soleil couchant. Sa langue fait des merveilles sur toute ma longueur en suivant les veines et en titillant encore et encore l'extrémité. Je voudrais resserrer mes jambes et balancer mon bassin afin de maîtriser la montée de l'orgasme. Je ne peux pas. Je tire fort sur ses cheveux -seul mouvement possible- pour montrer mon plaisir à au supplice charnel qu'il m'inflige.

« Ne te libère pas. Si tu le fais, je te fesse » murmure-t-il.

Sa respiration est brûlante sur mon érection douloureuse. Il ne semble pas se soucier du tiraillement dans sa chevelure. Je geins.

« Tout est question de volonté bébé »

Ses lèvres s'enroulent à nouveau autour de moi et un second doigt rejoint le premier dans mon intimité. J'ai compris où il veut en venir. Il les courbe et trouve ma prostate. Il la masse et me suce plus fort. Même en faisant de mon mieux, l'orgasme me frappe violemment. Il continue son massage et ses va-et-vient jusqu'à ce que j'aie fini de jouir. Il me lâche dans un Pop humide et obscène.

« Oh non Blainey ! Tu t'es libéré ! »

Il me gronde gentiment avec satisfaction. Il me met à plat ventre. Je suis pantelant et prends appui sur mes coudes. Il frappe mon cul.

« Ah ! »

« Je t'avais prévenu. De la volonté Blaine »

Il place ses mains de part et d'autre de mon bassin et entre en moi d'un seul coup. Un hurlement passe mes lèvres. Je suis toujours sensible à cause de mon orgasme et je suis trop peu préparé. Il arrête de bouger une fois entièrement enfoui en moi. Il s'incline pour retirer mes liens. Il enroule ses bras autour de ma taille et me tire en arrière pour que je sois assis sur ses cuisses, mon dos contre son torse. Ses doigts caressent tendrement les muscles de mon ventre. La douleur laisse bien vite place au plaisir.

« Lève-toi » me commande-t-il.

Un gémissement m'échappe quand j'amorce un va-et-vient sur son sexe.

« Accélère » chuchote-t-il d'une voix rauque.

J'obéis sans hésiter. Il geint et tire sur mes boucles afin que mon crâne repose sur son épaule. Il suce le pouls sous mon oreille. Sa main libre glisse vers mon pubis et mes testicules. Il les masse avant de prendre mon membre. Il est douloureux de vouloir bander si tôt mais je me sens durcir sous ses caresses lascives et patientes

« C'est ça bébé » susurre-t-il contre ma nuque, « tu es mien. Il n'y a que toi »

« Hmm... »

Mes chairs se resserrent autour de lui, forment un étau de plus en plus étroit et mes testicules se crispent sous le plaisir.

« Viens pour moi mon cœur »

Je ne résiste pas et jouis dans sa main et contre mon ventre en de longs jets de semence. Mon intimité pulse encore et encore autour de son érection.

« KURT ! »

« Oh bébé je t'aime tellement » crie-t-il en venant à son tour.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Il dépose un baiser dans mon cou et caresse mes boucles.

« On peut ajouter ça aux trucs super bandants et putain d'agréables Blaine ? » chuchote-t-il.

Je suis étalé à plat ventre, naviguant entre conscience et plénitude. Kurt masse tendrement mes fesses, allongé sur son flanc gauche.

« Hmm... »

« Oui ? »

« Hmm... »

Je lui souris et il fait de même. Je me mets dans la même position que lui pour lui faire face.

« Donc ? » insiste-t-il.

« Oui, on peut l'ajouter à la liste déjà interminable »

Il me sourit plus grandement. Il s'incline pour me donner un doux baiser.

« Bien. Tu veux manger ? »

Son regard est empli d'amour et de malice.

J'acquiesce vivement. Je meurs de faim. Je passe mon pouce sur la ligne de poils sous son nombril.

« Je peux te confier quelque chose ? »

« Bien sûr »

« Ne te mets pas en colère »

« Dis-moi Blainey »

« Je pense que tu te préoccupes d'Elliott »

Son regard s'écarquille et sa joie s'évapore.

« J'ai envie que tu te l'avoues car mon Kurtie ne s'en moque pas »

Il se tend, ses yeux verrouillés aux miens. Un débat s'enclenche dans son esprit. Il entrouvre plusieurs fois les lèvres pour dire quelque chose mais il se tait à chaque fois. La souffrance passe sur son visage.

« Oui je m'en préoccupe. Content ? » chuchote-t-il.

« Très »

Son front se plisse.

« On parle de lui après avoir fait l'amour dans notre lit »

Je le fais taire d'un baiser.

« C'est fini maintenant. On va dîner. Je suis affamé »

Il souffle et bouge la tête.

« Tu es surprenant Blainey. Je suis sous ton charme »

« Ça me plaît »

Je tends les lèvres pour un autre baiser.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

**De** : Blaine Hummel-Anderson

**Objet** : LPS

**A** : Kurt Hummel-Anderson

Je peux te dire que ce qu'on a fait hier est numéro un de ma LPS (Liste des Préférences Sexuelles)

C'est certain )

Blaine Hummel-Anderson, éditeur, The New Press.

* * *

**De :** Kurt Hummel-Anderson

**Objet **: nouvelle peu surprenante

**A **: Blaine Hummel-Anderson

Tu me dis ça à chaque nouvelle expérience.

Fais un choix. Ou bien... je peux te proposer un truc inédit )

Kurt Hummel-Anderson, PDG qui adore étendre la LPS de son mari, Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

Un sourire niais étend mes lèvres devant son mail. Nos soirées depuis quelques jours sont... instructives. On est à nouveau nous. Calmes. Sereins. La visite d'Elliott est enfermée dans les oubliettes.

Mon IPhone sonne. Je prends l'appel sans regarder l'identifiant passant que c'est mon mari.

« Je peux parler à Blaine Anderson s'il vous plaît ? »

« Oui c'est moi »

« Bonjour. Docteur Johnson à l'appareil »

« Hmm... Bonjour »

Pourquoi un docteur me téléphone ?

« Je travaille au Cedars-Sinai Hospital de Los Angeles. Vous connaissez Monsieur Cooper Anderson ? »

« Oui c'est mon frère. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? »

Mon cœur s'arrête de battre.

« Votre frère a été victime d'un accident de voiture »

Non. Non. Non.

Pas mon grand frère.

Pas mon grand doudou.

Je ne peux plus respirer.

« Il a été admis aux alentours de 4 heures du matin. Vous devriez venir rapidement »

**Voilà pour ce magnifique, fantastique, incroyable chapitre dont la fin vous laisse sans voix tellement vous ne vous y attendez pas ! (CECI EST POUR EVASIA !) et ma Choupette ne me hait pas d'accord ? Je t'aime moi !**

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis :')**

**A vendredi mes amours !**

**Bisous, bisous,**

**Votre humble et dévouée Cindy :)**


	65. Chapter 65

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**J'espère que votre semaine s'est bien passée et que vous allez bien !**

**Ce chapitre est dédié à l'une des personnes les plus douces, gentilles, drôles et merveilleuses que je connaisse et l'une des plus importantes aussi. C'est pour toi ma Choupette. Je t'aime.**

**Merci à Virginie, Célia, Soso, oceklaine50, KlaineIsLife, Louise, mamstaz, Marion, Shiiny5, Anna Huguette, Klaineuse pour vos reviews.**

**ViviKlaine : **Coucou ! Tu verras quel sort je lui ai réservé ;) Kurt est le pro de l'exagération (?) Blainey a toujours raison, il a la science infuse en plus d'être super mignon :') Bisous :*

**CeliaCom7 : **hey ! Ce serait trop facile si tout était tranquillou :)

**Soso : **coucou ma chérie d'amour ! Une autre expression fort intéressante : « Je m'en bats les couilles » Exploitons le premier sens de ceci : un homme peut vraiment se les battre. Genre il les tape d'une main à l'autre parce qu'il s'ennuie ? Demande à ton mari de te montrer après votre slow du soir -sourire pervers- Connor le beau Connor, expert du sourire pervers, tu vois... ? J'aime surtout SoDoMo la vache qui fait du surf ! Je t'aime et tu m'aimeras aussi après ce chapitre :') des poutous sur ton bidou !

**oceklaine50 : **hey ne me hais pas d'accord ? J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue :)

**KlaineIsLife : **coucou ! Merci beaucoup ! Ne t'inquiète pas. J'aime trop la relation Blaine/Cooper... Kurt l'éternel fou de rage j'ai envie de dire ^^ Oui Sebastian va refaire son apparition :')

**Louise : **Hey ! Tu as vu le nouveau photoshoot de Darren. Si quelqu'un doutait de sa perfection, il est rassuré là ! Dieu ce qu'il est beau. Il est parfait ! Oui c'est vrai que les garçons étaient tous les deux à New York ! Et oui, Kurtie se laisse de plus en plus charmer par notre beau Blaine. C'est une fin joyeuse ne t'en fais pas. J'ai estimé les avoir assez torturés au fil de l'histoire ;) et oui, il reste 10 chapitres avant la fin. Bisous !

**mamstaz : **Oui je voulais qu'Elliott soit touchant pour ce chapitre. Ça change du psychotique un peu flippant non ? Pas de mal pour Blainey, ne t'en fais pas ^^ Oui c'est sûr que s'il arrive malheur à Cooper Blaine sera blessé pour toujours

**IheartIns :** coucou ! C'est justement parce que tout le monde l'aime que je lui fais ça... ^^ Je suis contente que ça te fasse plaisir. Bisous Marion

**Shiiny5 :** oui c'est certain. Même s'ils n'ont plus cette relation, Elliott restera soumis à Kurt pour toujours. Tu verras pour ce qui est de l'accident de Cooper. Je ne peux pas te le dire maintenant pour te gâcher le plaisir mais... tu verras juste ! Mais c'est exactement la façon dont j'imagine Kurt dans ces moments xD Pete est le coach de Kurt. Merci et bisous !

**AnnaKlaineuse : **Allez, t'inquiète pas, j'adore l'Anderbros Anaconda (presque autant que ta banane alors imagine!) Je pense qu'on pourrait aller dans un lit désert pour qu'on puisse fêter notre mariage comme il se doit si tu vois ce que je veux dire -sourire très pervers- Mes seins t'attendent ** Je soufflerais sur ta bougie ma couille ! Merci beaucoup Huguette N**.**

**Klaineuse : **tu verras...

**Sur ce, bon chapitre !**

**ENJOY !**

**Chapitre 65**

« Docteur, comment s'est arrivé ? »

Ma gorge est serrée par les sanglots que je te retiens. Cooper... Mon grand frère...

« Un véhicule a violemment heurté le sien »

« Je... Je viens. Le temps du voyage et je suis là »

Mon cœur bat à tout rompre et l'angoisse passe à toute vitesse dans mes veines. Mon souffle est bloquée dans ma poitrine.

« Où habitez-vous Monsieur ? »

Je fais de mon mieux pour répondre au médecin.

« New York. Je... Je vais tout faire pour être là rapidement »

Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux.

« Bien. Je vous vois à l'hôpital Monsieur Anderson »

Je mets fin à l'appel.

La panique envahit la totalité de mon corps. Cooper. Non, non... Je me force à respirer calmement pour ne pas m'effondrer en petits morceaux. Je prends le combiné du téléphone et compose le numéro de Cameron. Il décroche presque instantanément.

« Blaine ? »

« Jon. Mon... Mon frère il... »

« Blaine qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Je lui raconte tout d'un seul coup sans reprendre mon souffle.

« Pars. Fonce immédiatement. Ne t'inquiète pas nous. J'espère qu'il va aller bien »

« Merci. Je vous donnerez des nouvelles »

Je raccroche sans attendre sa réponse. En fait, j'en ai rien à foutre là, tout de suite.

« Kitty ! »

Elle se montre à l'entrée de mon bureau. Je récupère mes papiers, documents et mes affaires aussi vite que possible et je mets tout en vrac dans ma sacoche.

« Blaine ? »

Son front est plissé.

« Mon frère est à l'hôpital. Je dois partir »

« Oh Seigneur... »

« Repoussez tous mes rendez-vous de cet après-midi et de lundi aussi. Tu vas devoir finir le dossier des essais numériques toute seule. J'ai mis mes documents relatifs sur le site de The New Press. Va voir Daisy si tu as besoin d'aide »

« Bien » dit Kitty, « pourvu que ton frère ne soit pas en danger. Surtout ne pense pas au travail. Je vais gérer »

« Tu peux me contacter sur mon numéro personnel au cas où »

L'air soucieux sur ses doux traits tendus me fait presque pleurer. Mon Cooper... Je prends ma veste et ma sacoche.

« J'espère que ça va aller pour vous deux Blaine »

Je lui offre un petit sourire et tente de contrôler mes émotions. Je me dépêche de descendre dans le hall. Montgomery se met immédiatement debout en remarquant ma présence.

« Monsieur ? »

« Je dois aller à Los Angeles. Maintenant »

« D'accord Monsieur » répond-il, le front plissé.

On sort du bâtiment. Faire quelque chose et occuper mon esprit est bénéfique.

« Monsieur puis-je vous demander pourquoi vous devez aller en Californie ? »

Montgomery et moi nous empressons d'aller vers la voiture.

« Mon frère est à l'hôpital »

« Monsieur Hummel-Anderson est au courant ? »

« Je lui téléphonerais dans la voiture »

Montgomery acquiesce et tient la portière ouverte pour que je puisse monter à l'arrière. Mes mains n'arrêtent pas de s'emmêler quand je prends mon IPhone. J'appuie avec peine sur le contact de Kurt.

« Monsieur Hummel-Anderson ? » me répond Elena, professionnelle et nette.

« Je veux parler à Kurt »

« Il est quelque part dans le bâtiment Monsieur mais son portable est en train de charger dans son bureau »

Je me retiens de grogner d'agacement.

« Faites-lui savoir que j'ai téléphoné et que je dois lui parler s'il vous plaît. Ça ne peut pas attendre... »

« Je vais faire de mon mieux pour lui mettre la main dessus. Parfois, il part sans prévenir personne... »

« Quand vous l'aurez trouvé, dites-lui que je veux lui parler »

« Bien Monsieur... Hmm... Vous allez bien ? »

« Non. Je vous en prie. Dîtes-lui »

« Bien sûr Monsieur »

Je coupe la communication. Ma panique prend possession de moi. Je me blottis contre mes genoux, resserre mes bras autour et je m'autorise à pleurer.

« Où devons-nous aller à Los Angeles Monsieur Hummel-Anderson ? » m'interroge doucement Montgomery.

« Au Cedars-Sinai Hospital » rétorquais-je d'un ton enroué.

Montgomery s'engage sur une route mais je ne fais pas vraiment attention. Je sanglote sur la banquette arrière alors qu'une prière défile encore et encore dans ma tête.

_Faites qu'il n'ait rien de grave. Faites qu'il n'ait rien de grave._

Les vibrations de mon portable me sortent de ma torpeur.

« Kurt »

« Seigneur Blainey, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Coop est à l'hôpital »

« Putain qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Il a eu un accident de voiture. Je vais à Los Angeles »

« Los Angeles ? Dieu, Montgomery est prêt de toi hein ? »

« Oui. Il conduit »

« Où se trouve Cooper ? »

« Au Cedars-Sinai Hospital »

Un murmure indistinct résonne dans le haut-parleur.

« Je sais Pierce » rugit Kurt, « c'est bon ! Pardon mon cœur. Je pourrais te rejoindre dans plusieurs heures seulement. Une affaire doit être bouclée là. Utilise le jet. Je me débrouillerais »

Oh non. Si ça se trouve il va prendre son hélicoptère sur cette longue distance. Kurt ne s'en est pas servi depuis...

« J'ai un rendez-vous avec des Japonais. Je suis obligé d'y assister. On négocie avec eux depuis quatre mois »

J'apprends toujours ses projets professionnels dans les pires moments.

« Je serais là au plus vite » me jure-t-il.

« Ok »

J'aimerais lui assurer qu'il n'a pas besoin de venir et qu'il peut terminer proprement ses négociations mais j'en suis incapable. Sa présence m'est nécessaire plus que tout.

« Mon cœur... » murmure-t-il.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi Kurt. Ne te précipite pas. Fais bien les choses. Je n'ai pas envie de me faire du souci pour toi aussi. Fais attention à toi »

« Je te le jure »

« Je t'aime »

« Je t'aime aussi mon cœur. Je serais là dès que possible. Reste bien avec Wes »

« Ok »

« A plus tard bébé »

« Oui »

Je mets fin à l'appel et resserre mes bras autour de moi. Je ne sais rien du travail de Kurt. Pourquoi il est en contact avec des Japonais ? Je tourne la tête vers l'extérieur. On approche de JFK. Il doit faire attention. Mon ventre se crispe. J'ai envie de vomir. Et si Kurt et Coop se retrouvaient à l'hôpital en même temps ? Je crois que j'en mourrais. Je me redresse et continue ma prière.

_Faites qu'il n'ait rien de grave. Faites qu'il n'ait rien de grave._

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

« Monsieur Hummel-Anderson, on est à l'hôpital » déclare Montgomery, me sortant de ma tétanie silencieuse, « je dois seulement voir par où il faut entrer »

« Je connais cet endroit »

Je me souviens de cet hôpital. Cooper m'y a emmené plusieurs fois quand je lui ai rendu visite. Comme quand je me suis cassé le bras lors de ma tentative ratée de faire de la moto. Enfin Coop était au moins avec moi à ces moments.

Montgomery se gare près de l'entrée et sort de la voiture pour venir m'ouvrir la portière.

« Je trouve une place et je vous retrouve à l'intérieur. Je m'occuperais de vos affaires »

« Merci Wes »

Il acquiesce et je cours directement dans le bâtiment. L'accueil est bondé et un bruit énorme y règne. Je m'approche d'une femme derrière un comptoir. Elle m'offre un sourire courtois. Elle trouve rapidement Cooper dans son ordinateur. Quatrième étage. Neurologie.

Il est dans le service neurologique. Non. Non. Non.

Je fais de mon mieux pour remercier la réceptionniste et pour comprendre ce qu'elle me dit.

Mon ventre pèse une tonne. Je me précipite vers les ascenseurs.

_Faites qu'il n'ait rien de grave. Faites qu'il n'ait rien de grave._

La cabine monte tout doucement, faisant des arrêtes à chaque palier. C'est une torture. Bouge-toi putain ! J'oriente toutes mes pensées vers l'appareil pour qu'il accélère un peu. Je jette des regards noirs à chaque personne qui monte ou qui descend en riant ou en papotant. Ils me tiennent loin de mon grand frère.

Le Ping retentit finalement et je pousse tout le monde pour sortir de la cabine. J'ignore les marmonnements et foncent tout de suite vers une infirmière derrière un comptoir. Elle porte une blouse bleue foncée.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? » m'interroge-t-elle gentiment.

« Mon frère, Cooper Anderson, a une chambre à cet étage. Il est au bloc en ce moment. Le 5 il me semble »

Je lui donne ces détails en espérant de tout cœur – même si c'est horrible – qu'il y ait deux Cooper Anderson dans cet hôpital et que le mien ait juste un poignet cassé.

« Attendez je vous prie Monsieur Anderson »

J'acquiesce et ne trouve pas la force de la reprendre pour mon nom. Elle examine son ordinateur.

« Je l'ai. Il a été admis aux alentours de six heures ce matin. Patientez un instant, je vais leur dire que vous êtes là »

Elle me montre une grande porte blanche à deux battants. Salle d'attente est écrit en lettres rouges criardes au-dessus.

« Vous savez dans quel état il est ? » lui demandais-je en essayant de contrôler les tremblements dans ma voix.

« Je ne peux rien vous dire. Un docteur vous décrira sa situation. Il y a d'autres gens pour lui dans la salle d'attente »

Je lui souffle un petit merci même si, dans ma tête, je lui crie dessus de ne pas m'en dire plus. Je n'ai pas le temps de lui demander qui sont les gens présents pour Cooper car elle retourne à ses occupations.

J'entre dans la salle d'attente et je les vois. Oh non... Il ne manquait plus qu'eux.

« Blaine ! » s'écrie ma mère en me voyant.

Elle est comme d'habitude : bien habillée, bien maquillée, bien coiffée. Une triste parodie de la femme parfaite qu'elle voudrait être. Mon père est là aussi. Son éternel masque froid, et empli de dégoût quand il me voit, et son costume foncé. Il est assis bien droit, son ordinateur sur les genoux. Il bosse alors que son fils aîné se fait opérer putain... Ma mère se lève et me serre dans ses bras.

« Bonjour maman » dis-je froidement sans lui rendre son étreinte.

« Oh Blaine mon chéri... »

Elle s'accroche à moi et verse des larmes de crocodile aussi fausses que son apparent malheur. Elle n'a jamais prêté attention à Cooper ou moi mais elle joue parfaitement la comédie.

« Je suis tellement inquiète » sanglote-t-elle.

« Pam, maîtrise-toi un peu veux-tu ? » grogne mon père.

Se maîtriser. Son fils est au bloc mais il chercher à sauver les apparences avant tout. Putain... Elle a au moins la décence de faire semblant de se soucier du sort de Coop. Je ne daigne pas le regarder ou le saluer sinon je vais exploser et ce n'est définitivement pas le moment ou l'endroit.

Je frotte gentiment le dos de ma mère.

« Ne pleure pas maman »

Elle pleure dans mon cou et me serre plus fort. Je la tiens au milieu de la salle un long moment. Le point positif dans tout ça c'est que ma propre tristesse est balayée par la haine, la colère et le dédain que m'inspirent mon père.

Montgomery entre dans la pièce et ma mère se détache finalement de moi. Elle se mouche discrètement et essuie élégamment ses yeux.

« C'est Monsieur Montgomery. Il m'a accompagné ici » déclarais-je.

Montgomery adresse un signe de tête poli à mes parents et va s'installer à l'écart sur un siège.

« Tu veux t'asseoir ? » demandais-je à ma mère.

Elle hoche la tête et va se mettre sur la chaise près de mon père. Je m'assois en face.

« Quelqu'un t'a raconté ce qui est arrivé ? Tu sais dans quel état est Coop ? Pourquoi ils l'opèrent ? »

Elle soupire dramatiquement et me regarde.

« Nous ne savons pas ce qu'ils lui font. Cooper était apparemment sur la route. Il assistait à l'enterrement de vie de garçon d'un ami. Il n'avait pas d'alcool dans le sang cependant. Un jeune homme ivre est rentré dans son véhicule »

Elle se tait un moment et éponge inutilement ses yeux secs.

« Il a percuté le côté conducteur de la voiture. Cooper... »

Oh mon Dieu, non... L'angoisse enserre une nouvelle fois ma gorge. Oh mon Dieu. Je tremble et j'ai subitement froid. Mon grand frère. Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?

« On a été prévenu ce matin mais on vient juste d'arriver. Nous avions des choses importantes à régler. Nous n'en savons pas plus que toi »

Mon corps frémit. Des choses plus importantes que leur fils blessé... Ils n'ont même pas pris la peine de m'annoncer la nouvelle eux-même. Putain. Je tremble plus.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu toi-même ? Même pas un coup de fil ? » lâchais-je froidement.

Je suis sûrement le numéro à contacter d'urgence de Cooper mais ils auraient pu m'appeler quand même. Bordel.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, je sens le tissu de ma veste tomber doucement sur mes épaules.

« Je peux vous apporter un café Monsieur ? »

Montgomery est près de moi. J'acquiesce, plein de gratitude et il part.

Ma mère a les yeux baissés vers le sol et mon père est concentré sur l'écran de son ordinateur. Il est un député reconnu de l'État de Californie. Avant, il était procureur. Ma mère elle, eh bien, a toujours été la femme de James Anderson. Rien de plus. Enfin elle ça a l'air de lui plaire. Je détourne le regard d'eux et pense soudainement à quelque chose.

« Le garçon qui a percuté Coop, il est où ? »

« La police l'a emmené. En plus de l'alcool, ils ont trouvé de la drogue dans son organisme. Il n'avait qu'une bosse sur la tête et une côte fêlée il me semble » dit ma mère sur le ton de la conversation.

Montgomery entre dans la salle d'attente à ce moment, un gobelet en plastique entre les mains. Un cappuccino. Il sait quel est mon café préféré. Je le lui prends des mains.

« Est-ce que je peux vous offrir quelque chose ? » propose Montgomery à mes parents.

Ils font non de la tête. Je me retiens de crier sur mon père. Il dévisage Wes de la tête aux pieds. Montgomery retourne sur le siège qu'il occupait plus tôt.

Je me lève et fais les cents pas dans la pièce, le nez au-dessus du gobelet, respirant l'odeur du café.

« Ils nous ont oublié ou quoi ? » marmonnais-je pour moi-même en buvant un peu de café.

_Faites que mon grand frère aille bien. Faites que mon grand frère aille bien._

« Ils vont revenir chéri. J'en suis certaine » lâche ma mère d'une voix apaisante.

J'acquiesce, prends une autre gorgée et m'installe sur ma chaise. L'attente est interminable. J'ai l'impression qu'il s'est passé une éternité entre ce moment et celui où j'ai quitté notre lit ce matin. Mais en même temps, les minutes se sont écoulées rapidement. C'est étrange comme sensation.

Je me souviens de la dernière fois où j'ai ressenti ça. Quand j'ai pensé que mon monde s'était écroulé. Quand l'hélicoptère de Kurt s'est crashé. Je laisse mes paupières se clore. Pourvu que mon époux me revienne entier, sans égratignure. Je baisse les yeux vers ma montre. 13 heures passées.

Je vais jeter mon gobelet vide, arpente la salle et retourne sur mon siège.

Pourquoi les docteurs ne me donnent aucune information ? L'angoisse enfle en moi.

_Faites que mon grand frère aille bien. Faites que mon grand frère aille bien._

Les secondes s'écoulent comme des heures.

D'un coup, les deux battants de la porte s'écartent. Ma mère et moi nous mettons debout. Mon ventre est crispé.

Kurt arrive en courant quasiment. Ses yeux parcourent les visages de mes parents avant de se poser sur moi.

« Kurt ! »

Je lui saute dessus et je me retrouve contre son torse, enveloppé dans ses bras rassurants. Il respire dans mes boucles et je profite de son parfum, de sa tendresse, de sa protection. Mes sanglots brisés sortent à cet instant.

« Je suis là mon cœur. Je suis là » chuchote-t-il dans mes cheveux.

Une main tient fermement ma tête et son deuxième bras est enroulé autour de ma taille. Je pleure un moment mais sa présence me fait du bien et je me calme petit à petit. Il relève mon visage doucement.

« Tu en sais plus ? »

Je fais non de la tête. Je ne peux pas parler.

« Ce sont tes parents ? » murmure-t-il de sorte que je sois le seul à entendre.

J'acquiesce.

Son bras reste autour de moi quand il s'approche de ma mère, une main tendue vers elle. Elle la lui prend avec un sourire hypocrite.

« Bonjour. Je suis Kurt, le mari de Blaine »

Ma mère retire immédiatement sa main, comme si elle s'était brûlée.

« Son mari ? Quelle est cette plaisanterie ? James ! » s'indigne-t-elle en se tournant vers mon père.

Celui-ci s'est mis debout et dévisage Kurt. Son regard regard est plein de dégoût et de fureur.

« Nous ne voulons pas de gens comme... vous au chevet de notre fils » crache-t-il.

James Anderson dans toute sa splendeur. Kurt me serre plus fort d'un air protecteur et amorce un mouvement vers lui. Je tire sur le poignet de mon mari pour l'empêcher de bouger. Il me jette un coup d'œil empli d'incompréhension mais je secoue la tête. Il soupire et m'entraîne vers un siège. Il prend ma main et la caresse tendrement.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé bébé ? » me demande-t-il.

Je ne réponds pas. Montgomery – dont je n'avais pas remarqué la présence près de nous – s'excuse et lui raconte les faits à ma place. Je le remercie d'un regard. Kurt se tourne ensuite vers moi.

« Tu as grignoté quelque chose ? » me questionne-t-il après un instant.

Je fais non de la tête.

« Tu veux quelque chose ? »

Je refuse. Il ne dit rien et passe son bras autour de mes épaules.

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvre sur un docteur en blouse bleue foncée. Il a l'air à bout de forces et inquiet.

Mon cœur rate un battement. Je me lève, les jambes flageolantes.

« Cooper Anderson ? » demandais-je en sentant Kurt enrouler un bras ferme autour de ma taille pour me tenir.

« Vous êtes un membre de la famille ? » s'enquiert le docteur.

Il est jeune pour être chirurgien mais il semble avoir de l'expérience.

« Je suis son frère, Blaine »

« Monsieur Anderson... »

« Monsieur Hummel-Anderson » le reprend Kurt.

Ça mériterait un coup de pied au cul ça...

« Excusez-moi » bredouille le médecin, « je suis le Docteur Johnson. Je vous ai eu au téléphone. Votre frère est stable mais encore inquiétant »

Quoi ? Quoi ? Mes jambes ne me portent plus. Je tomberais sur le sol si Kurt ne me tenait pas si fort.

« Il avait énormément de blessures. Un poumon a été perforé et sa rate a explosé avec le choc. On la lui a retirée. Avec le stress, son cœur s'est arrêté durant l'opération. On l'a ramené. Ce qui reste cependant vraiment inquiétant, c'est l'œdème qui s'est formé autour de son cerveau. Il est dans un coma artificiel. Il doit rester immobile le temps qu'on voie si l'œdème se résorbe tout seul ou s'il s'écarte... »

Autour de son cerveau...

« Nous avons des ordres quand des cas similaires arrivent dans notre service. Je ne peux vous conseiller qu'une chose : patienter »

« Quel est votre avis personnel ? » questionne calmement Kurt.

« Je ne peux pas me prononcer » rétorque le docteur, « il peut guérir totalement comme garder de lourdes séquelles motrices ou neurologiques. Seul le temps nous le dira. Il faut qu'il se batte »

« Il va rester dans le coma longtemps ? »

« Ça dépendra de l'évolution de l'œdème et de l'état de son cerveau. Je dirais trois à quatre jours »

Quatre jours ?!

« Est-ce que je peux le voir ? » demandais-je.

« Oui, ce sera possible dans à peu près trente minutes. Il monte aux soins intensifs pour l'instant »

« Merci Docteur »

Il hoche la tête.

« Il est en vie c'est ce qui compte » dis-je à demi-voix à Kurt.

Mes sanglots secouent à nouveau ma poitrine.

« Mets-toi là » me commande gentiment Kurt en me montrant le siège.

« Pam il faut qu'on y aille » dit sèchement mon père, « j'ai déjà laissé ma réunion pour venir ici. Tu n'auras qu'à revenir demain si ça te chante »

Il nous fusille du regard et sort de la salle sans rien dire de plus.

Ma mère semble hésiter entre jouer la comédie et me serrer dans ses bras comme toute mère ferait ou bien de juste être elle-même pour une fois et partir. Elle jette un coup d'œil dédaigneux à Kurt puis me dévisage. Elle a apparemment choisi de jouer son rôle « maman parfaite ».

« Appelle-moi s'il y a du nouveau chéri. Excuse-nous. Tu connais ton père et son travail... J'essayerais de venir demain »

Elle sourit faussement, caresse ma joue et y dépose un baiser avant de partir.

Il ne reste plus que Kurt, Montgomery et moi dans la salle d'attente.

« Tu es tout blanc. Approche »

Il s'installe sur un siège et m'attire sur ses cuisses. Je me love contre son torse, soulagé d'avoir les bras amoureux, chauds et protecteurs de mon époux autour de moi. Il passe ses doigts dans mes boucles et son autre main tient ma hanche.

« Je suis désolé pour... mes parents » soufflais-je.

« Non je ne veux rien entendre » rétorque-t-il d'une voix douce, « tu n'y es pour rien bébé »

Je hoche la tête.

« Tu es venu comment alors ? »

« J'ai loué un jet » dit-il avec satisfaction.

« Je ne savais même pas que c'était possible »

Je fronce les sourcils.

« Comment tu pensais que je viendrais ? »

« En... hélico »

« Non. La distance est trop longue. Et puis même, je savais que tu t'inquiéterais » dit-il en resserrant son étreinte.

J'acquiesce à nouveau et il pose un baiser sur mon front.

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas manger un bout ? »

« Sûr. Plus tard. Après avoir vu Coop »

Je sens sa tension mais il ne dit rien.

« Ça a été avec les Japonais ? »

« Ils ont été accommodants »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ils m'ont cédé leur chantier naval à un prix plus bas que prévu »

« Oh et ça te plaît ? »

« Oui »

« Mais tu n'en as pas déjà un à New York ? »

« Si mais, en ayant un chantier au Japon, les coûts de constructions des pièces des bateaux pour New York seront moins élevés »

« Tous les employés sur celui de New York, tu vas les mettre à la porte ? »

« Le moins possible. On leur proposera des formations pour d'autres postes »

Il me donne un autre baiser.

« On monte voir Cooper ? »

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

L'espace réservé aux soins intensif est très contrôlé niveau hygiénique. Il est très pratique pour les déplacements et insonorisé. Seuls les murmures des infirmière et les bruits des appareils médicaux sont entendus. Il y a trois malades dans des box individuels. Cooper est au fond du couloir.

Mon grand doudou...

Il est tellement minuscule dans ce lit au milieu des appareils et des tuyaux. C'est horrible. Cooper semble plus faible et vulnérable que jamais avec ces tubes dans ses narines et ces aiguilles dans ses bras. Il a un plâtre autour du poignet droit. Une machine relié à une petite pince sur son index gauche émet un Bip sonore au rythme des battements de son cœur.

Son cœur bat. Calmement. Régulièrement.

Je me déplace timidement vers le lit. Son torse est caché sous un immense bandage blanc. Un simple drap recouvre ses parties intimes.

Je remarque que les tubes enfoncés dans son nez sont reliés à une grosse machine qui respire à la place de mon frère ou qui l'aide à respirer. Je ne sais pas trop.

Mon Cooper est en vie.

Il semble serein si on oublie les intubations et les perfusions. Il a l'air de vraiment bien dormir. Une infirmière assez grande et fine vérifie les réglages des machines.

« Est-ce que je peux prendre sa main ? » l'interrogeais-je en m'approchant plus de Cooper.

« Bien sûr »

Elle m'offre un sourire chaleureux. D'après le nom sur sa blouse, elle s'appelle Sophie. Elle a les cheveux coupés au carré et blonds, ses yeux sont bleus et elle est a mon âge je pense. Elle est très jolie.

Kurt se tint de bout au pied du lit et il me contemple. J'attrape délicatement les doigts de Cooper entre les miens. Je m'attendais à ce qu'ils soient glacés mais non. Ils sont chauds comme d'habitude. Bizarrement c'est ce détail qui déclenche mes pleurs. Je tombe dans un fauteuil, serre le bras de mon frère contre ma poitrine. Je le berce, comme je le faisais quand j'étais enfant, et sanglote.

« G-Grand doudou, ne me laisse pas. Je t'en supplie »

Kurt caresse tendrement ma nuque de son pouce.

« Son état est stable. Ses constantes sont excellentes » assure gentiment Sophie.

« Merci » chuchote Kurt.

Je lève la tête vers l'infirmière pour la voir sourire simplement à Kurt. Pas de rougissements, de bafouillages ou d'évanouissements devant mon mari. Elle est peut-être lesbienne après tout.

« Il entend ce que je dis ? » demandais-je.

« Certains pensent que oui. D'autres non. Essayez. Ça ne peut pas lui faire de mal »

« C'est possible de passer du temps avec lui ? »

« Bien sûr »

Elle me sourit. Kurt a les yeux rivés sur moi.

« Je dois téléphoner. Je ne suis pas loin. Prends ton temps avec ton frère »

Il pose un baiser dans mes cheveux et quitte la pièce. Je garde les doigts de Cooper entre les miens. Je l'aime tellement. Mon grand frère a été mon ancre depuis toujours. Il s'est intéressé à moi et a pris soin de moi quand personne ne le faisait. Il est mon frère, ma mère et mon père en même temps. Il est ma famille. Il m'a toujours poussé pour que je donne le meilleur de moi-même. Si je suis où je suis maintenant, c'est grâce à lui. Je lui dois tout. Je pleure plus fort.

Ne me laisse pas Coop. Ne me laisse pas.

Je murmure tout doucement pour n'embêter personne et lui raconte notre voyage à Aspen. Je lui raconte aussi le dernier week-end où Kurt m'a emmené faire du planeur et du catamaran sur le Blackbird. Je lui parle aussi des avancements pour notre maison. Je lui fais la promesse de l'emmener au chalet d'Aspen pour qu'il voie les montagnes et pour qu'il puisse faire de la luge avec moi.

Je t'en prie Coop. Accroche-toi pour partager toutes ces choses avec moi.

Cooper ne bouge pas d'un millimètre. Les seuls sons en réponse sont ceux de son respirateur et de son rythme cardiaque. Je lève la tête et vois Kurt debout, silencieux, près du lit. J'ignore depuis quand il est là.

« Coucou » souffle-t-il, les yeux brillants d'empathie pour moi.

« Coucou »

« Tu as déjà prévu notre prochain séjour à Aspen ? »

J'acquiesce.

« Ok. Viens. On va grignoter quelque chose. Il faut qu'il se repose »

Je plisse le front. Je n'ai pas envie de le laisser seul.

« Blainey, il est dans le coma. Le docteur en charge de Cooper et les infirmières ont nos numéros de téléphone. S'il y a du changement, ils nous appelleront. On va aller manger un bout, prendre une chambre d'hôtel et se reposer un peu. On sera près de lui à la première heure demain »

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

La suite principale du Sunset Boulevard Hotel est identique à celle de mes souvenirs. On avait passé un super moment ici. Kurt m'avait emmené faire du planeur pour la première fois. Notre histoire romantique a réellement débuté à cet instant.

« J'ai passé beaucoup de temps dans cet hôtel » dit Kurt en mettant ma sacoche près du canapé turquoise, « tu souhaites te doucher ? Prendre un bain ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux Blainey ? »

Ses yeux sont pleins de sollicitude. J'ai conscience qu'il doit être chamboulé. Toute la journée, il a demeuré silencieux, songeur. Il ne pouvait pas prévoir tout ce qui est arrivé et surtout, il n'avait aucun contrôle sur la situation. Il a l'habitude d'être loin de la réalité et là, il doit l'affronter en face à face. Il est fragile et exposé. Mon maniaque du contrôle...

« Un bain. Je voudrais prendre un bain »

Il faut que son attention soit fixée sur un truc concret. Je suis remué, effrayé mais content que mon mari soit avec moi.

« D'accord. Je m'en occupe »

Il part dans la salle de bains, sûr de lui. J'entends quasiment tout de suite l'eau qui s'écoule.

Je me décide à passer dans la chambre. Il y a des sacs sur la commode. Kurt revient, les manches relevés jusqu'aux coudes. Il a retiré sa veste et sa cravate.

« J'ai demandé à Joey d'aller chercher quelques trucs » lance-t-il, dubitatif.

J'acquiesce d'un air rassurant pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas. Il est où Joey d'ailleurs ?

« Blainey c'est la première fois que je te vois dans cet état. Tu arrives toujours à être solide et résistant d'ordinaire »

J'ignore quoi lui dire. Je le fixe et hausse les épaules. J'ai l'impression d'être spectateur de ce cauchemar plutôt qu'acteur. J'enroule mes bras autour de moi comme pour me protéger ou pour m'empêcher d'imploser sous la douleur. Kurt s'approche de moi et me prends délicatement contre lui.

« Mon cœur, il est en vie. Ses constantes vitales sont stables et encourageantes. On doit attendre désormais » chuchote-t-il, « suis-moi »

Il enlace mes doigts des siens et m'emmène près de la baignoire. Lentement, il me déshabille.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

L'eau est brûlante et sent vraiment bon. Le parfum du chèvrefeuille s'élève autour de nous dans l'atmosphère épaisse et humide. Je suis niché contre Kurt, mon dos contre son torse, entre ses cuisses. Il n'y a pas de bruits. On est perdus dans nos pensées. Parfois, Kurt pose ses lèvres sur ma nuque alors que je joue d'un air absent avec la mousse. Ses deux mains sont nouées sur mon estomac et caressent ma peau de temps en temps.

« Tu t'es douché avec Elliott ? Le jour où tu l'as lavé dans mon appartement ? »

Il se tend et soupire faiblement. Il ne touche plus mon ventre.

« Non » dit-il, étonné.

« Je le savais. C'est bien »

Il lève sa paume vers ma joue pour orienter mon visage vers le sien afin qu'il examine mon expression.

« Pourquoi tu penses à ça ? »

Je secoue la tête.

« Je voulais être certain et puis... le fait de l'avoir revu ramène tout ça »

Ses traits se crispent.

« Tu vas l'entretenir combien de temps ? » lui demandais-je calmement.

« Je l'ignore. Le temps qu'il faudra pour qu'il puisse se débrouiller seul. Pourquoi cette question ? »

« Il est le seul ? »

« Le seul ? »

« Ex-soumis a qui tu donnes de l'argent ? »

« Il y en avait un autre. C'est terminé aujourd'hui »

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui. Il faisait des études de journalisme. Il est diplômé et a un autre... »

« Dominant ? » complétais-je à sa place.

« C'est ça »

Un silence confortable s'étend entre nous.

« Je sais que tu m'as dit de ne pas m'excuser mais... je suis désolé pour mes parents. Mon père ne m'adresse plus la parole depuis que j'ai fait mon coming-out. Enfin si, seulement pour m'insulter. Ma mère s'efforce de croire que je vais lui ramener une femme. Tu ne les avais jamais rencontrés exactement pour éviter le scandale de la salle d'attente »

Kurt embrasse tendrement mes cheveux.

« Tu n'y es pour rien Blaine. Je me fiche de ce qu'ils pensent de moi. Je t'ai toi et seul ton avis m'importe. On est mariés alors tant pis s'ils ne l'acceptent pas. Tu es un garçon fantastique. Ne les laisse pas te faire croire le contraire. Et puis, tu pourras assurer à ta mère que tu as fait face à la réalité : je suis bien un homme »

Je ris doucement et il me serre contre lui dans une douce étreinte.

« J'aime entendre ce son » murmure-t-il dans mes boucles.

« Merci de... ne pas me juger en fonction d'eux »

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi bébé »

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je suis plus calme après le bain. Ma peau est recouverte d'un épais peignoir de l'hôtel. Je regarde ce qu'il y a dans les sacs que Joey a ramené. Un short bleu foncé, un haut blanc simple et une paire de tennis. Joey m'a ramené des habits pour que je sois à l'aise le temps du séjour. Je souris en pensant qu'il m'avait déjà acheté des vêtements avant cette fois.

« Tu es déjà entré dans une boutique de toi-même ? Enfin à part quand tu es venu me déranger au garage bien sûr »

« Te déranger ? »

« Oui »

« Tu semblais si timide et stressé. C'est un bon souvenir. Un des premiers qu'on a ensemble »

Je roule des yeux. Kurt est le seul à trouver mignon le fait de m'embarrasser sur mon lieu de travail. Il sourit, plus détendu et me donne un baiser.

« Mon Blaine est de retour. Mets tes vêtements, tu vas t'enrhumer »

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

« On peut y aller »

Kurt est en train de bosser sur son ordinateur sur le bureau dans un coin de la pièce principale. Il a un pantalon léger et un tee-shirt rose pâle. Quant à moi, j'ai enfilé les vêtements que Joey a rapporté.

« Tu parais tout petit là-dedans » remarque gentiment Kurt, « demain tu as vingt-quatre ans »

Son ton est un peu triste. Je lui offre une moue malheureuse.

« J'aimerais ne rien faire pour mon anniversaire. On peut aller voir Coop ? »

« Oui mais mange un bout s'il te plaît. Ton assiette était presque intacte à la fin du dîner »

« Kurt je t'en prie. Je ne veux pas manger. On peut aller dire bonne nuit à Coop ? Je verrais après »

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Quand on entre dans le couloir des soins intensifs, Sophie s'avance vers l'ascenseur. Elle a certainement fini son service vu l'heure qu'il est.

« Bonsoir Messieurs Hummel-Anderson »

« Bonsoir. Mon frère va bien ? » demandais-je précipitamment.

« Oui Monsieur. Enfin ce n'est pas mieux mais pas pire non plus. Ça va »

C'est déjà bien que son état ne se soit pas empiré.

« Je dois rentrer chez moi. Je suppose que je vous croiserais demain ? » dit gentiment Sophie.

Je hoche la tête et elle disparaît dans la cabine d'ascenseur.

« Viens bébé. On va voir Cooper. Je pense que tu vas être content »

« Content ? »

Kurt serait magicien et aurait guéri mon grand frère ?

« Suis-moi »

Kurt enlace ses doigts aux miens pour entrer dans le compartiment où se trouve mon frère. Carole est présente près de son lit. Elle parle en chuchotant au Docteur Johnson. Elle lève la tête et sourit chaleureusement en nous voyant.

« Kurt »

Elle pose un baiser affectueux sur sa joue et pivote vers moi. Elle me prend dans ses bras pour un câlin maternelle, sensation que je n'ai pas eu avec ma propre mère.

« Oh mon chéri... Tu vas bien ? »

« Ça peut aller. J'ai surtout peur pour Coop »

« Ne t'en fais pas. Le Docteur Johnson est très compétent. On s'est déjà rencontré précédemment. On a été à l'école ensemble »

Le Docteur Johnson baisse modestement la tête et me fait un signe poli.

« Monsieur Hummel-Anderson je suis heureux de vous apprendre que l'état de votre frère s'améliore. Ses constantes sont toujours bonnes. Il s'accroche de toutes ses forces. Je peux vous assurer sans aucun doute qu'il n'aura pas de séquelles neurologiques ou motrices. L'œdème autour de son cerveau ne grossit plus et on a même remarqué une diminution. C'est vraiment prometteur. Surtout seulement après une journée »

« C'est génial alors ! »

Il hoche la tête et me sourit.

« En effet Monsieur Hummel-Anderson. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je prends soin de votre frère. Je suis heureux de t'avoir revu Carole » dit-il finalement en se tournant vers elle.

« Moi aussi Dwight » sourit Carole.

Le Docteur Johnson s'éclipse discrètement.

Mes yeux se posent sur le visage détendu de Cooper et j'ose espérer le revoir en pleine forme, plein de joie de vivre comme d'habitude.

Carole caresse ma joue et prend ma main.

« Blaine, prends du temps avec ton frère. Raconte-lui des choses. Je suis sûre qu'il sait que tu es là. On sera dans la salle d'attente avec Kurt »

J'acquiesce. Kurt me donne un tendre sourire et Carole et lui sortent. Je suis désormais seul avec mon grand frère, profondément endormi. Son cœur bat paisiblement, signe qu'il va bien.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je passe le haut ample de Kurt avant de me coucher.

« Tu sembles plus tranquille. Tu as meilleure mine » dit Kurt en enfilant son bas de pyjama.

« Je suis rassuré d'avoir vu le Docteur Johnson et Carole. Tu lui as dit de faire le déplacement ? »

Kurt se faufile sous la couette et enroule son bras autour de moi, sa poitrine nue contre mon dos.

« Non. Enfin je lui ai parlé de Cooper et de l'attitude de tes parents alors elle a décidé de venir. Repose-toi mon cœur. Tu es mort de fatigue.

C'est vrai. Je roule sur le matelas pour être face à lui. Je suis content qu'il ne tente rien ce soir. Il n'a rien fait de ce genre de toute la journée. C'est mauvais ou pas ? Enfin, pour la première fois depuis notre rencontre, je n'ai envie de rien. Je niche mon visage dans le creux de son cou et glisse une de mes jambes entre les siennes.

« Tu pourras faire quelque chose pour moi ? » demande-t-il dans un murmure.

« Hmm »

« Est-ce que tu pourras manger un peu plus ? Blaine je t'en prie. Juste ça »

« Hmm »

Il embrasse ma tempe.

« Je suis heureux de t'avoir avec moi » chuchotais-je en posant un baiser dans son cou.

« Je ne suis bien qu'avec toi Blainey. C'est mon rôle d'être là pour toi. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire pas vrai ? Être dans ce lit me rappelle tout ce qu'on a fait ensemble. Le chemin qu'on a parcouru. Tu es tout ce qui compte dans ce monde mon cœur. Tu es mon monde »

Je souris.

« Endors-toi bébé » chuchote-t-il en embrassant ma peau.

Je laisse mes paupières se fermer et tombe dans le sommeil tout de suite.

**Voila pour ce modeste chapitre. C'est mon préféré de tout ce que j'ai écrit !**

**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis dans une petite review !**

**Je vous dis à mardi pour la suite.**

**Bisous, bisous,**

**Votre humble et dévouée Cindy :)**


	66. Chapter 66

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**J'espère que vous allez bien depuis vendredi et que ce début de vacances se passe bien pour vous !**

**Merci à Virginie, Soso, Célia, KlaineIsLife, Maryse, Marion, Evasia, mamstaz, justmoi59, Louise, Klaineuse, Huguette pour vos reviews.**

**ViviKlaine : **coucou ! Je n'aurais jamais pu faire mourir Coop ! Je les déteste aussi mais c'est pour ça que j'aime les écrire -sadique en moi- Carole est adorable. Merci beaucoup et gros bisous.

**Soso : **Coucou ma belle âme-soeur ! Si je t'avais connu au tout début, je t'aurais dédié Nuances tout entière. Demande à ton mari si ça fait mal de se faire battre les parties. Je pourrais le faire au mien si ce n'est pas douloureux -sourire pervers- Grand doudou est à l'hopital alors c'est normal que tu sois angoissée ma chérie. Haaaan Choupette s'excite la moule ! C'est la fin des haricots (mais pas du dard...) Non jamais je ne voudrais ta mort. Tu es trop merveilleuse, qu'est-ce que je deviendrais ?! J'ai écrit un passage comme notre Biscotouille faisait. Blaine qui serre le bras de Coop contre son torse comme un doudou, tu te souviens ? Je suis vraiment contente que tu l'aies aimé. Vraiment vraiment. Tu sais à quel point ça compte pour moi ! Je t'aime aussi ma chérie. Tellement tellement -coeur bisous paillettes sur le paquet de Mattou-

**CeliaCom7 : **coucou ! Je suis contente que tu l'aies aimé. C'est mon préféré ! Oui Kurt est le mari exemplaire et ses parents sont les pires qui puissent exister je crois !

**KlaineIsLife : **coucou ! Oui moi aussi je suis proche de mon frère. Je me suis inspirée de ma relation avec lui d'ailleurs pour écrire celle de Blaine avec Cooper. Je suis d'accord avec toi pour le père de Blaine. Je sais même pas si on peut appeler ça un père. Un géniteur plutôt ^^ héhé j'espère pour toi que tu n'es pas aussi sadique que lui ;) à mardi :')

**Guest / Maryse : **Coucou ! Merci à toi. Je suis contente de découvrir de nouveaux lecteurs parfois. A bientôt j'espère !

**IheartIns : **coucou. Oui je crois qu'on peut les qualifier de nul xD Kurt est le pilier de Blaine dans cette épreuve. Bisous Marion !

**Evasia : **Ne t'inquiète pas. Tant que je sais que tu lis le chapitre ça me va ! Merci ça me touche beaucoup ;) ouais Schuester va devoir aller se trouver un autre sadique, tu vas pouvoir t'occuper du beau Kurtie... J'espère quand même que je ne suis pas dans le même état que Kurt sinon je vais vraiment devoir aller consulter... Kurt aurait pu faire bien pire aux parents de Blaine si tu veux mon avis mais Blaine est là pour son frère avant tout, pas pour chercher les ennuis avec eux. Haaaan je suis ta cliente préférée ** -caaaaaalin à ma psy-

**mamstaz : **Cooper compte plus que tout pour Blaine alors oui, son accident le touche. Il s'effondrerait si Kurt n'était pas là. Ses parents sont là pour sauver les apparences de 'parents modèles' plus que pour Cooper. Je suis toujours ravie de pouvoir lire tes commentaires à chaque chapitre.

**justmoi59 :** merci beaucoup, c'est trop gentil !

**Louise :** Coucou ! Darren sera notre mort à toutes ! Je te jure que des fois j'ai envie de pleurer en le regardant tellement il est parfait (Non je ne suis pas l'une de ces fans hystériques) Kurt est celui qui fait tenir Blainey là et ses parents sont... détestables, dégueulasses, merdiques, pourris ? Un mixte des quatre me semble bien ;) Merci et gros bisous

**Klaineuse** :Ce n'est pas trop le style de Sebastian ce genre de coup ;)

**AnnaKlaineuse** : tu es la Huguette de ma vie :'D Ne t'inquiète pas pour le beau Cooper ma copine ! Je suis bien placée pour savoir qu'elle est énorme vu qu'elle est rentrée en moi... Bisous sur la mèche de ta bougie Huguette N.

**Sur ce, bon chapitre !**

**ENJOY !**

**Chapitre 66**

Je me réveille à cause d'un rayon de Soleil qui frappe mon visage. Je suis confortable dans la chaleur douce de ce lit et contre le coussin généreux. Je prends quelques secondes pour savoir où je suis. Puis je m'en souviens. Je suis au Sunset Boulevard Hotel.

« Coop... Cooper ! »

Je sais pourquoi je suis à Los Angeles. Mon ventre se crispe douloureusement sous l'angoisse et les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent.

« Chut... »

Kurt, assis près de moi sur le bord du matelas, passe ma main dans mes boucles. Je me calme instantanément.

« J'ai téléphoné pour prendre des nouvelles. Cooper va bien. Il va bien. Sa nuit s'est bien passée » dit-il d'un ton apaisant.

« Oh mon Dieu... Merci »

Je me redresse. Il s'incline vers moi et pose ses lèvres sur ma tempe.

« Coucou mon Blainey » chuchote-t-il en embrassant ma joue.

« Coucou »

Il est habillé : un jean noir et un tee-shirt blanc. Il me regarde avec tendresse.

« Je voudrais te dire joyeux anniversaire. Tu m'y autorises ? »

Je lui souris timidement et passe mon pouce sur sa joue.

« Évidemment. Je tiens à te remercier pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi »

Il fronce les sourcils. Il n'a pas l'air de vraiment comprendre pourquoi je lui dis ça mais ça ne dure pas. Ses jolis yeux pétillent d'excitation et de joie comme ceux d'un enfant.

« C'est pour toi »

Il me donne une longue boîte élégamment décorée d'un papier argenté surmonté d'un gros nœud vert. Il y a un petit mot coincé dans un coin de l'emballage. Même si je panique pour Cooper, voir mon mari aussi enthousiaste me met dans le même état. Je lis son écriture soignée :

_J'aime les premières expériences qu'on a ensemble. En voilà une nouvelle : le premier anniversaire depuis je suis marié avec toi Blaine Hummel-Anderson, mon homme magnifique._

_Je t'aime._

_Kurt._

C'est tellement adorable. Je lui adresse un sourire éblouissant.

« Je t'aime aussi Kurtie »

« Regarde ce qu'il y a dedans... »

Je défais le joli nœud en faisant attention de ne pas craquer le papier délicat. Un long étui noir se trouve dessous. Je découvre un sublime bracelet en or blanc avec des petits pendentifs de chaque côté d'une fine plaque. Il y a une phrase gravée dessus.

_**J'adore les plaisirs simples. Ce sont les derniers refuges des êtres complexes (*)**_

Une citation de mon livre préféré... Elle est suivie des lettres K et B entremêlées. A gauche de la plaque, il y a un joli cœur qui pend et à droite, une sorte de huit couché. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais c'est sublime.

« Kurt il est parfait. Merci. Merci. C'est vraiment beau »

Il sourit. Je caresse le petit cœur brillant.

« C'est parce que tu es mon cœur Blaine »

Il m'adresse une moue timide qui me fait succomber.

Je passe mon pouce sur l'étrange symbole. Au centre, il y a un tout petit diamant étincelant. Je souris plus grandement et l'interroge du regard pour en connaître la signification.

« C'est le signe de l'infini. Parce que tu es l'amour de ma vie. Pour l'éternité » dit-il patiemment à voix basse.

Les larmes affluent dans mes yeux. Je m'approche de lui, monte sur ses genoux et enroule mes bras autour de son cou.

« On a tous les deux un bracelet maintenant » ajoute-t-il en levant son poignet gauche.

« Merci. Je l'aime vraiment »

Je me laisse bercer par son parfum délicieux : le gel douche, le caramel et la lessive de son haut propre. Il sent mon Kurt. Ma maison. Mon bonheur. Les larmes débordent de mes yeux et strient mes joues. Il soupire doucement et m'enlace délicatement.

« Je serais perdu si tu n'étais pas là » sanglotais-je.

Ma gorge se serre sous toutes les émotions qui m'envahissent. J'ai du mal à contrôler tous ces sentiments qui s'abattent sur moi en même temps. Il me serre plus fort et se tend un peu.

« S'il te plaît, ne pleure pas bébé »

J'essuie mes yeux et passe le bras sous mon nez comme un enfant.

« Pardon. Je suis tellement content mais j'ai peur aussi. C'est bizarre »

« Chut. Chut... »

Sa voix est plus douce qu'une caresse. Il incline mon visage vers le sien et m'embrasse tout doucement. Il prend le bracelet et l'attache à mon poignet.

« Ça va aller » assure-t-il.

« Oui puisque tu es là »

Nouvelle moue maladroite.

« J'aurais aimé pouvoir fêter ton anniversaire comme il se doit. Chez nous. Mais ce n'est pas le moment »

Il secoue la tête et continue :

« Lève-toi mon cœur. On va aller rendre visite à Cooper après le petit-déjeuner »

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Après m'être rafraîchi et avoir enfilé l'ensemble que Joey a ramené, je remarque que j'ai un peu plus faim qu'hier. Toute la table du salon de la suite est recouverte de fruits et de gâteaux en tout genre. Je vois le regard ravi de Kurt quand je me sers un grand bol de céréales et que je verse une grande quantité de fromage blanc dessus. Je mets quelques raisins et fraises dedans.

« Merci pour tout. C'est ce que j'aime le plus »

« Je le sais Blaine. Tu n'as pas à me dire merci à chaque fois »

Il roule des yeux.

« Je veux que tu sois au courant que tes petites attentions me font plaisir »

« C'est mon rôle Blaine »

Il ne plaisante pas. Bien sûr. Mon mari aime tout contrôler. Ce n'est pas vraiment une nouvelle de toute façon. Je suis amoureux de lui ainsi.

« Tu as raison »

Il hausse les épaules.

« Tu es prêt pour partir ? »

« Je dois me laver les dents avant »

« Je t'attends ici alors »

Il me sourit tendrement.

Je prends une dernière cuillère de mes céréales et part dans la salle de bains.

Tout en me brossant les dents, je repense à mon dernier séjour ici. A cette époque, je n'avais pas de petit-copain. Et aujourd'hui, j'ai vingt-quatre ans et je suis marié. Marié. Dieu que le temps passe vite.

Je baisse les yeux vers mon poignet droit où brille le bracelet. Je me demande comment Kurt fait pour toujours m'offrir des cadeaux parfaits. Je fais tout pour ne pas craquer une nouvelle fois. Je caresse la plaque gravée. Il doit coûter un max encore... Enfin Kurt me dirait qu'il peut se le permettre.

Nous sortons de la suite pour aller prendre l'ascenseur. Il attrape mes doigts et les porte à ses lèvres. Il passe son pouce sur le cœur de mon bracelet.

« Tu l'aimes ? »

« Oui beaucoup. Il est magnifique »

Il me sourit et pose un autre baiser sur ma main. Je suis moins angoissé aujourd'hui. C'est sûrement parce que je me suis reposé cette nuit. Ou peut-être grâce au doux réveil avec mon époux. Ou encore les nouvelles encourageantes sur l'état de Cooper.

Il n'y a personne dans la cabine d'ascenseur quand nous montons dedans. Je regarde brièvement Kurt. Ses yeux s'accrochent aux miens. Un rictus sarcastique étend ses lèvres.

« Tu ne devrais pas faire ça » me prévient-il dès que l'ascenseur commence à descendre.

« Faire quoi ? »

« Me regarder comme tu le fais »

Je glousse et il rit joyeusement. Il me prend dans ses bras et tire ma tête en arrière.

« Je te promets qu'un de ces quatre, je privatiserais un ascenseur pour quelques heures »

J'arque un sourcil.

« Que quelques heures ? »

« Tu en veux toujours plus Blaine »

« Seulement de mon mari »

« Ça me plaît »

Il pose tendrement sa bouche sur la mienne. J'ignore si c'est le fait d'être dans un ascenseur ou d'être en manque de ce genre de contact avec Kurt ou bien juste Kurt mais l'envie explose en moi comme une bombe. Je glisse mes mains dans ses cheveux et passe ma langue entre ses lèvres pour approfondir le baiser. Je le plaque contre la paroi de la cabine afin de sentir chaque courbe de son corps contre le mien.

Son gémissement est étouffé par mes lèvres. Il encadre mon visage de ses paumes et m'embrasse en retour avec la même force. Nos langues tournent ensemble dans une danse connue mais tellement érotique et enivrante. Je touche doucement les pommettes de Kurt de mes pouces.

« Blainey... »

« Je t'aime Kurt. Je t'aime. N'en doute jamais » lâchais-je sincèrement.

Les portes s'ouvrent avant même que l'on ne se rende compte que l'ascenseur est au rez-de-chaussée.

« On va aller rendre visite à ton frère avant que je te prenne là »

Il m'embrasse brièvement et noue ses doigts aux miens pour nous diriger vers la sortie.

Quand on passe devant le comptoir d'accueil, Kurt fait un petit geste à l'homme présent. Il acquiesce et attrape le téléphone. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Kurt a un air mystérieux et satisfait. Qu'est-ce qu'il a prévu ?

« Qu'est-ce que fait Joey ? »

« Il ne va pas tarder » rétorque-t-il.

Je pense qu'il s'occupe de la voiture.

« Et Wes ? »

« Il est en mission »

En mission ? Je le regarde et son expression est amusée. Il se moque de moi pour éviter mes questions.

Nous sortons de l'hôtel et l'air chaud et étouffant nous tombe dessus. J'oublie toujours que les climats new-yorkais et californien sont différents. Joey et la voiture ne sont nulle part. L'emprise de Kurt sur mes doigts devient plus importante. Je le sens se tendre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Il secoue la tête. Le bruit sourd d'un moteur attire mon attention. J'ai déjà entendu ce type de rugissement... Je pivote pour voir d'où vient le son. Joey sort d'une superbe voiture à quelques mètres de nous.

Oh putain. C'est une Porsche 981 jaune. Je regarde immédiatement Kurt. Ses yeux me scrutent avec soin. C'est moi qui lui avait demandé ce véhicule. Je m'en souviens. C'était juste après la course poursuite.

« Joyeux anniversaire »

Je le dévisage, abasourdi. Je suis bouche bée. Il me donne une clé.

« Il est dingue » marmonnais-je dans ma barbe.

Il m'a vraiment payé une Porsche jaune... Il l'a réellement fait. Un sourire énorme et éblouissant étend mes lèvres. Je sautille, tape dans mes mains et danse comme un fou tellement je suis heureux. Je me jette sur lui. Il me porte et me fait tourner joyeusement dans les airs.

« Merci, merci. Elle est géniale. Je l'aime vraiment »

Il me repose et me plaque contre son torse avec force. Je suis un peu étonné et je me tiens à ses biceps.

« J'irais décrocher la Lune si tu me le demandais Blainey » chuchote-t-il.

Wow... Une déclaration d'amour en pleine rue. Il s'incline et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes.

« Allons voir Cooper »

« Je peux prendre le volant ? »

« Bien sûr ! C'est la tienne »

Kurt me lâche et je cours tout de suite vers le côté conducteur où Joey tient la portière ouverte. Il a un immense sourire.

« Joyeux anniversaire Monsieur »

« Merci Joey »

Je lui donne une brève étreinte. Il me répond maladroitement, mal à l'aise à cause de cet élan d'affection. Il rougit. Je prends le volant.

« Faites attention Monsieur » grogne-t-il en claquant ma portière.

« Oui Joey ! » répondis-je, surexcité, me retenant de sauter sur place.

Je place la clé pour démarrer. Kurt monte du côté passager.

« Calme d'accord ? Ce n'est pas une course poursuite ok ? »

Je mets le contact et le ronronnement plaisant du moteur s'éveille. Je vérifie la route et m'engage dans la circulation peu dense vu l'heure matinale. J'appuie sur l'accélérateur et part dans la direction de l'hôpital.

« Putain de merde ! » s'étouffe Kurt, paniqué.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Va doucement ! Je ne veux pas du tout retrouver la famille Anderson dans la même chambre d'hôpital » me réprimande-t-il.

Je ne peux que lui obéir et lui adresser un sourire rassurant.

« Tu préfères cette allure ? »

« Oui » bougonne-t-il.

Il tente de paraître sérieux et strict. Il n'y arrive pas du tout.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Cooper est toujours pareil. Quand je le vois couché et inerte sur ce lit, mon excitation à cause de la voiture s'envole. Coop est dans cet état parce qu'une personne a été imprudente au volant. Tous les gens dangereux ne sont pas en prison malheureusement. Kurt doit savoir ce qui est advenu du connard qui a mis mon grand frère dans ce lit.

Même s'il a toujours les tuyaux et les aiguilles dans les bras, Cooper semble mieux. Il est moins pâle qu'hier.

Je lui détaille tout ce qui est arrivé depuis que je suis debout aujourd'hui. Kurt est dans la salle d'attente et téléphone je crois.

Sophie surveille le respirateur et les autres machines qui aident mon frère. Elle note quelques trucs dans un calepin.

« Il n'y a rien d'inquiétant au niveau fonctionnel Monsieur » m'assure-t-elle.

Le Docteur Johnson entre dans la chambre un moment après.

« Monsieur Hummel-Anderson, nous devons conduire votre frère en radiologie. On va lui faire un scanner afin de voir l'évolution de l'œdème »

« Ça va prendre combien de temps ? »

« Au maximum une heure »

« Bien. Je resterais là »

« Bien entendu Monsieur »

Je vais voir Kurt. Il n'y a personne dans la pièce. Il arpente la salle d'attente comme un lion en cage en discutant avec quelqu'un au téléphone. Je laisse les battants de la porte se clore. Il pivote dans ma direction, énervé.

« Il dépassait beaucoup ?... Génial. Le frère de Blaine est gravement blessé, n'oublie rien contre lui papa... Merci... Donne-moi des nouvelles »

Il met fin à l'appel.

« Tu parlais de l'homme qui a percuté Coop ? »

Il acquiesce.

« C'est un putain de camé complètement saoul de Los Angeles » crache-t-il, dédaigneux.

Je frémis à la haine dans sa voix. Il vient vers moi et parle plus tendrement.

« Tu as terminé ? On rentre ? »

Je secoue la tête.

« Il y a un problème ? »

« Non, non mais Coop est en radiologie pour son œdème. Je veux patienter pour connaître les résultats du scanner »

« Oh oui bien sûr »

Il s'installe sur un siège et m'invite à m'asseoir sur ses genoux. Il n'y a personne alors je me love tout de suite contre son torse.

« Je ne voyais pas ton anniversaire ainsi » chuchote Kurt contre mon cou.

« Moi non plus Kurt. Je me sens quand même mieux aujourd'hui. Ça m'a fait du bien de voir Carole. C'était adorable qu'elle fasse le déplacement »

« Carole est une femme géniale. Tu es de la famille maintenant. Elle te traite comme Satan ou moi »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Évidemment Blaine. Tu en doutais ? »

Je secoue la tête.

« Non mais... Seul Coop m'a donné la sensation d'appartenir à une famille. Coop a été ma famille à lui tout seul jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre »

Il caresse le bas de mon dos.

« Cooper et toi êtes tous les deux dans notre grande famille désormais »

Je souris et me blottis plus contre lui. Je pense soudainement à quelque chose.

« Mes parents ne sont même pas revenus aujourd'hui. Elle n'a même pas pris la peine de m'appeler pour prendre des nouvelles de son fils »

Je sens la rage monter en moi. Elle ne m'a même pas envoyé un SMS plein d'hypocrisie pour me souhaiter bon anniversaire. Que je l'admette ou non, ça me fait mal.

« Tu as peut-être eu un appel » dit doucement Kurt.

Je prends mon IPhone dans mon pantalon. Je n'ai aucun appel en absence. Juste un SMS de Paul. Même pas de mes autres amis. Ni Zoé. Ni Sam. Certainement pas ma mère. Ça fait vraiment mal. Je me retiens de pleurer.

« Seulement Paul a pensé à moi » soufflais-je tristement.

« Ils ne veulent peut-être pas te déranger... Je suis sûr que Santana a fait passer la nouvelle à Zoé »

« Peut-être... J'essayerais de l'appeler quand Cooper sera revenu du scanner »

Kurt me serre plus fort et caresse tendrement mon dos. Tous mes amis m'ont donc oubliés. D'ordinaire, Cooper est le premier à me le souhaiter. Son portable vibre sous mes fesses et me tire de mes pensées. Il ne me libère pas mais se tord dans tous les sens pour le récupérer.

« Elena ! » grogne-t-il.

Je m'apprête à quitter ses genoux mais il me tient en place. Je me love contre son torse et suit sa discussion.

« Ok... Ils arrivent quand ? »

Il regarde sa montre.

« Vous avez prévenu le directeur de l'hôtel ?... Parfait... On verra lundi... Faites-moi parvenir un mail. Je m'en occuperais et je vous le retournerais... Oui, rentrez Elena... Ça ira, c'est gentil »

Il coupe la communication.

« Ça va ? »

« Oui, oui »

« C'est ton affaire avec le Japon ? »

« Oui »

Il gigote.

« Je te fais mal ? »

« Non mon cœur » glousse-t-il.

« Tes Japonais te créent des problèmes ? »

« Non »

« C'est important ce contrat avec eux hein ? »

« Oui si ça rate, je devrais me débarrasser du chantier naval de New York. Beaucoup de postes risquent d'être en danger. Si je ne signe pas avec les Japonais, on va devoir fragmenter la société petit à petit. Pierce et David sont là pour ça. Et dire que l'économie en ce moment est instable serait un euphémisme . Ça va être délicat »

Je bâille fortement.

« Mes histoires t'endorment Blainey ? » m'interroge-t-il, malicieux.

« Non... Tu es tellement confortable. Je me sens en sécurité ici. J'adore t'entendre me parler de ton boulot »

« Ah oui ? » demande-t-il, surpris.

« Bien sûr »

Je m'écarte pour pouvoir voir son visage avant de continuer :

« Tout ce que tu fais m'intéresse Kurtie »

Je ris. Il m'admire, heureux, et caresse ma joue.

« Tu es tellement curieux mon Blainey »

« Tu me racontes ? »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Pourquoi tu es tant plongé dans ton travail ? »

« Je dois gagner de l'argent pour vivre et pour gâter mon sublime époux »

« Ne me dis pas de bêtises Kurt »

Il fronce les sourcils et reste silencieux. Je pense qu'il ne va pas me donner de réponse mais, en bon mari imprévisible, il continue :

« Je ne veux pas connaître la misère. Et puis... je prends tout ça pour une compétition » chuchote-t-il, « il faut être au top tout le temps sinon on se fait avalé. J'ai remarqué que j'étais doué pour sauver ma peau »

« C'est comme la réalité »

J'ai un peu peur d'avoir touché sa corde sensible.

« Oui tu as raison » dit-il en plissant le front, « mais la réalité est plus douce depuis que tu en fais partie »

Je me colle plus à lui.

« J'aime ce Kurt courageux »

« Oh et les autres ? »

« Je les aime autant. Le Kurt maître du monde, le Kurt Dominant, le Kurt dieu du sexe, le Kurt sensuel, le Kurt amoureux, le Kurt maladroit... Je peux continuer toute la journée »

« Beaucoup de Kurt »

« Toutes les nuances de Kurt »

Il explose de rire.

« Tu es mon maniaque du contrôle plein de nuances de folie » chuchotais-je dans son cou.

Il attire ma bouche à la sienne.

« Tu es donc Monsieur Maniaque du Contrôle. Viens, on va voir Cooper »

« Ok »

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

« Tu veux bien qu'on aille se promener ? »

Nous sommes dans la Porsche – ma Porsche- et je suis vraiment heureux. L'œdème autour du cerveau de Cooper est parti. Il n'y a plus d'œdème. Le Docteur Johnson m'a dit que le coma artificiel serait levé demain. Il a l'air très enthousiaste pour la récupération de Cooper.

« Évidemment » accepte Kurt avec un sourire, « aujourd'hui c'est ton jour. Tu décides et je te suis »

Vraiment ? La façon dont il parle m'oblige à le regarder. Son regard en dit long sur ses pensées.

« Je peux décider ? »

« Parfaitement »

C'est plutôt plaisant de le savoir. Je mets ça dans un coin de ma tête.

« Pour l'instant, je veux conduire »

« Eh bien, fais mon cœur »

Nous nous sourions.

J'adore rouler au volant de ce bolide. Je m'engage sur une grande route et accélère d'un coup. La vitesse nous colle tous les deux au cuir des sièges.

« Fais attention Blainey » me prévient Kurt.

Je suis toujours la route et pense à quelque chose.

« Tu as réservé dans un restaurant pour le déjeuner ? » lui demandais-je.

« Hmm non. Tu veux manger ? » s'enquiert-il joyeusement.

« Oui »

« Tu as une préférence ? C'est ton anniversaire Blainey »

« Il y a un endroit que j'adore ici »

Je continue de rouler encore un moment et m'arrête sur le parking d'un Starbucks. Celui-même où on avait pris notre petit-déjeuner après avoir fait du planeur pour la première fois.

« On va déjeuner dans ce Starbucks ? » me demande Kurt d'un air surpris.

Je hoche vigoureusement la tête vraiment content. Il me fixe et ses yeux prennent un air d'une douceur infinie.

« D'accord bébé. Après tout, nous avons de bons souvenirs ici »

« Oui. Les premiers que j'aie avec le Kurt tendre »

Je m'incline vers lui pour poser ma bouche sur la sienne.

« Tu es le seul à connaître ce Kurt-là... »

« Et j'en suis ravi » souriais-je.

Nous sortons de la voiture et nous mettons dans la file d'attente.

« Je me demande si cette fille s'est remise »

« Quelle fille ? » demande-t-il, perplexe.

« La serveuse qu'il y avait lors de notre petit-déj'. Tu l'avais tellement ébloui la pauvre »

Kurt explose de rire et embrasse ma joue.

« On ne va pas tarder à voir si elle travaille toujours ici Blainey »

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Nous avons pris notre temps pour manger. Le déjeuner ressemblait un peu à un pique-nique intérieur mais c'était génial. On est retournés à l'hôtel pour prendre le PC de Kurt et on est à nouveau auprès de Cooper.

Je suis resté toute la journée à son chevet. Je lui ai lu le manuscrit d'un jeune écrivain prometteur. Ma voix a fait écho aux machines reliées à lui et aux Bip répétitifs de son cœur. Quand j'ai appris que sa vie n'était plus en danger, le poids qui pesait sur ma poitrine s'est envolé, emportant avec lui un peu de mon angoisse et permettant le retour du calme. Il va se remettre. Je vais tout faire pour m'assurer qu'il se remette totalement.

J'hésite à téléphoner à ma mère pour lui dire qu'il va mieux. Enfin je n'ai rien fait. Si elle se préoccupait de lui, elle serait face à moi, tenant la deuxième main de Cooper. Je soupire et caresse ses doigts de mon pouce, comme pour lui montrer que je suis avec lui. Même s'il n'est pas conscient, la chaleur rassurante de sa main dans la mienne me fait du bien.

Après un temps indéterminé avec lui, je sens la présence de Kurt. Je le regarde. Il est accompagné de Sophie.

« On doit rentrer Blainey »

Si tôt ? Je m'accroche aux doigts de Cooper. Je n'ai pas envie de partir.

« Il faut que tu manges. Suis-moi. On rentre » répète Kurt.

« Je dois laver Monsieur Anderson » ajoute Sophie.

« Oh ok... Je serais là demain »

Je pose un bisou sur le front de Cooper. Ses cheveux chatouillent ma joue.

Je reviens vite grand doudou. Accroche-toi. Je t'aime.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

« Tu veux bien qu'on aille prendre un verre avant dîner ? » me demande Kurt en poussant la porte de notre chambre d'hôtel.

« Oh si tu veux. Tu sais où tu veux aller ? »

« Au Bar Ama »

Je réfléchis à ce nom et...

« Oh... C'est le bar où tu nous as retrouvé avec Cooper la dernière fois »

Il glousse et hoche la tête.

« Celui-là-même oui »

Je souris.

« J'étais vraiment en colère contre toi ce soir-là »

« Je sais bébé. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je le trouve attrayant »

J'explose de rire et secoue la tête.

« Mais Kurt, je n'ai qu'une tenue ici »

Il me tire par la main dans la suite puis vers notre lit. Une housse pâle est posée dessus.

« C'est encore Joey ? »

« Non. Moi cette fois » rétorque-t-il, un peu bougon.

Je l'ouvre et découvre un costume parfaitement taillé. Il est intégralement noir. Seule la cravate est blanche ainsi que les carreaux de la chemise. Je l'examine. Je ne vais jamais entrer dedans tellement il est ajusté.

« Il est très beau et élégant. Pourvu que je puisse l'enfiler »

« Fais-moi confiance » assure-t-il, « je t'ai choisi des chaussures aussi »

« Tu es l'homme parfait. Merci Kurtie »

Je relève un peu la tête pour l'embrasser tendrement. Il m'enlace et murmure sensuellement contre mes lèvres :

« Je suis pressé de pouvoir te l'enlever »

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je sors de la salle de bains, une serviette autour de la taille. Mes cheveux dégoulinent d'eau. Je vais passer un temps fou à les dompter... Je passe dans la chambre pour m'habiller. Kurt est là. Ses yeux tombent sur moi.

« Il y a un problème ? »

Sa bouche est grande ouverte et son regard est fixé sur mon torse nu. Il secoue la tête.

« Tu... Tu devrais t'habiller rapidement »

Je ricane et retourne dans la salle de bains pour enfiler mon costume. Il est vraiment parfait. Bon... Mes boucles sont indisciplinées mais je ne peux rien faire. Je retourne vers Kurt. Il a l'air d'avoir retrouvé son self-control. Il se lève et vient vers moi. Il prend un mèche mouillée de mes cheveux.

« Je peux te coiffe ? » demande-t-il timidement.

« Oh... Bien sûr. Si tu veux »

Il sourit et m'assoit sur le bord du lit. Il va chercher une serviette pour me sécher les cheveux et le matériel pour les coiffer habilement.

« Tu es un pro des cheveux » dis-je doucement.

Il rit et continue de me coiffer avec soin. Il prend son temps. Ça me calme et me fait du bien.

Quand nous montons dans l'ascenseur, il y a des gens. Kurt a enfilé un pantalon de costume gris foncé et une chemise jaune pâle très serrée. Il n'a pas de cravate. Toutes les femmes le détaillent des yeux et même certains hommes. Je reçois beaucoup moins de sympathie en revanche. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire fièrement. C'est mon mari. Mon Kurt. Rien qu'à moi. Il enroule son bras autour de ma taille et me colle contre lui.

Il y a vraiment beaucoup de personnes dans le bar en ce samedi soir. Ils ont l'air très importants dans leurs beaux habits. Je suis reconnaissant envers Kurt. J'ai un beau costume moi aussi. Je ne suis pas en décalage avec les autres au milieu de cet endroit.

Je suis assez surpris que Kurt ne prenne pas une table dans la salle principale. Au contraire, il m'entraîne dans un corridor dans le fond du bar. Un salon privé peut-être... Il s'arrête devant une porte puis la pousse.

« JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! »

Oh merde alors... Il y a Sam et Zoé, Santana et Steve, Burt et Carole. Ils sont tous là. Ils ont tous leurs verres levés dans ma direction. Quand est-ce que ça a été organisé ? Je suis... Wow. Je regarde Kurt qui me sourit chaleureusement. Zoé s'approche de moi et me donne un énorme câlin.

« Joli cœur. Tu es sublime. Joyeux anniversaire »

« Z-Zoé »

Je m'accroche à elle et pleure dans son cou. Dieu que j'aime cette femme, aussi agaçante et embarrassante soit elle.

« Blainey ne pleure pas. Coop va revenir. Je te le promets. Ne pleure pas ou je pleure aussi. C'est ton jour joli cœur ! »

Je sens que sa voix tremble mais qu'elle tente de se contrôler. Elle s'écarte un peu et attrape mes joues pour effacer mes larmes.

« J'ai cru que tu n'y avais pas pensé »

« Comment tu peux croire ça ? Tu es mon meilleur ami. Je n'arrêtais pas de répéter à Sam que c'était bientôt ton anniversaire »

Je ris en pleurant toujours. Elle me sourit tendrement.

« Ne pleure pas joli cœur. Toutes les personnes qui tiennent à toi sont ici pour toi »

J'essuie le bout de mon nez. Je ne peux pas la corriger et lui dire qu'il manque l'homme qui compte le plus pour moi avec Kurt. Je ne sais pas qui regarder. Ils ont tous voyagé spécialement pour moi.

« Tu es là depuis quand ? Comment tu es venue ? »

« Ton Monsieur Parfait nous a prêté son jet privé »

Elle passe ses pouces sur mes joues d'un geste affectueux et doux.

« Tu es vraiment beau Blainey. Joyeux anniversaire »

Elle embrasse ma joue et s'écarte afin que les autres viennent m'enlacer à leur tour.

« Ça va s'arranger Blaine. Le Docteur Johnson s'occupe bien de ton frère. Joyeux anniversaire mon chéri » m'annonce Carole en me donnant une étreinte et un baiser sur la joue.

« Bon anniversaire Hobbit. Ton cul est parfait dans ce costume » dit très sobrement Santana en caressant ma joue et en s'attirant un regard noir de Carole.

« Joyeux anniversaire gamin » déclare Burt en me serrant maladroitement.

« J'espère que tout va bien aller pour ton frère Blaine. Bon anniversaire » souffle gentiment Steve en me donnant un câlin.

« Tu vas bien Blainey ? Ça va aller tu vas voir. Cooper ne va pas roupiller longtemps, il ne peut pas t'embêter pendant ce temps » me dit Sam en me serrant étroitement, « joyeux anniversaire »

Je reste contre mon meilleur ami un moment avant que Kurt ne tire sur ma manche comme un gosse impatient. Il m'attire contre sa poitrine.

« Vous avez assez tripoté mon mari pour ce soir »

Sam rit joyeusement et enroule son bras autour de la taille de Zoé.

Un serveur -apparu comme par magie à nos côtés, me donne une flûte de champagne. Il en tend une à Kurt aussi. Le liquide pétille. Il est rose.

Kurt se racle la gorge et commence à parler :

« Je sais qu'il manque la présence de Cooper avec nous pour que tous les êtres qui tiennent à Blaine soient ici mais il est tout près et son état s'améliore. Je peux dire qu'il détesterait te voir triste Blainey. Je vous remercie de tous être ici pour fêter l'anniversaire de mon magnifique mari. Bon anniversaire mon cœur »

Kurt me porte un toast et les autres font de même. Je fais tout pour ne pas éclater en sanglots.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je suis les vives discussions entre les invités. Je ne me sens pas à ma place, au milieu de cette grande famille alors que l'homme qui m'a élevé et toujours aimé est dans le coma. J'ai l'impression d'être enfermé dans une bulle hermétique à toute cette effervescence. Bien sûr, je suis content qu'ils soient tous présents. Il y a les petites piques incessantes entre Kurt et Santana, les imitations de Sam et Zoé qui le regarde d'un air énamouré. Steve est dans le même état devant Santana. Le pauvre... Carole et Burt sont en bout de table et parlent calmement. Je suis heureux qu'ils soient là alors que mes propres parents ne m'ont pas souhaités mon anniversaire. J'espère qu'ils ont au moins pris la peine d'appeler l'hôpital...

Les yeux de Carole sont emplis de joie quand ils passent sur nous tous. Je repense à ce que m'a dit Kurt. Elle a perdue son fils à l'armée. Elle doit se sentir bien de pouvoir jouer son rôle de maman avec nous. C'est une femme forte et courageuse. Burt et elle sont parfaits ensemble.

« Tout va bien ? » m'interroge Zoé d'un ton tendre.

Je tourne la tête vers elle et acquiesce. Je lace mes doigts aux siens.

« Ça fait du bien de t'avoir ici »

« Ton Monsieur Parfait a aidé. Je n'aurai raté ton anniversaire pour rien au monde »

« Je t'aime Zoé. Tu es la femme de ma vie »

« Oh mon Blainey... Je t'aime aussi »

Elle se blottit contre mon torse et j'embrasse son front.

« Tu dors à Los Angeles ? » lui demandais-je.

« Oui. Tout le monde reste il me semble. Tu n'étais au courant de rien ? »

« Non »

« C'est une belle surprise ! »

« Oui ça l'est »

« C'est quoi son cadeau alors ? »

Je mets mon poignet droit devant ses yeux.

« Oh ! Il est superbe »

« Je trouve aussi. Il m'a acheté une Porsche jaune aussi »

Zoé s'étouffe avec son champagne. Je glousse et prends une serviette pour essuyer sa bouche.

« Tu es vraiment chanceux joli cœur » rit-elle.

Quand le dessert arrive, les serveurs emmènent un énorme gâteau au chocolat blanc et au coulis de framboise. Il est surmonté de vingt-quatre bougies dorées. Les personnes autour de la table chantent _Happy Birthday to You_. Je vois les yeux de Burt braqués sur Kurt qui chantonne et tape des mains. Il me regarde et lève les pouces.

« Fais un vœu » me murmure Kurt.

Je ferme les yeux et souffle pour éteindre toutes les bougies. Mon vœu est : Cooper reviens-moi. Je t'en prie, reviens-moi. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Aux alentours de 23 heures, Burt et Carole décident de rentrer à l'hôtel.

« Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez d'être venus »

Carole me serre contre elle.

« Tu es comme notre enfant Blaine. On se devait d'être avec toi ce soir. Je suis vraiment contente que Cooper aille mieux »

« Merci Carole »

Elle s'éclipse avec Kurt pour aller récupérer son sac et son manteau. Je m'approche de Burt.

« Kurt nous a raconté pour tes parents gamin »

Il arrête de parler et jauge ma réaction. Je ne laisse rien montrer alors il continue :

« S'ils ne sont pas capables de voir l'homme fantastique que tu es et de t'aimer pour toi-même, ils ne méritent pas ton attention »

Je baisse la tête timidement.

« Ils ne se sont jamais vraiment préoccupés de moi. Il n'y a eu que Cooper »

Burt me prend dans ses bras. Je lui rends son étreinte.

« Nous sommes là désormais. Cooper et toi êtes de la famille. Je n'oublierais jamais ce que tu as fait pour mon garçon Blaine. Tu lui as rendu son insouciance et sa joie. Je suis là pour toi »

Je le serre plus fort.

« Merci Burt. Merci »

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Kurt clôt la porte de notre chambre d'hôtel.

« Je ne t'ai rien que pour moi » souffle-t-il en appuyant son dos au mur et en me détaillant du regard.

Je fais un pas vers lui et glisse mes mains sous sa veste ouverte.

« Merci pour la surprise. Tu es le meilleur époux du monde. Tu es gentil, beau à s'en damner et je t'aime plus que tout »

« Rien que pour ça, je suis comblé »

« Je peux faire un peu plus pour te combler. Je te montre ? »

Avant qu'il ne réponde, je plaque ma bouche à la sienne.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Nous avons pris le petit-déjeuner avec tous nos proches. Désormais, ils rentrent tous à New York. Joey les conduit au LAX et Kurt et moi les suivons avec ma Porsche. Nous sommes silencieux jusqu'à l'aéroport. Le jet est près au décollage. Tout le monde sort des véhicules et je les serre un à un dans mes bras, les remerciant d'être venus spécialement pour moi. Je serre Zoé très fort et embrasse sa joue. Ils montent tous dans l'avion. Sauf Sam.

« Tout va s'arranger Blainey. Chut » dit-il en me sentant trembler contre lui.

« Tu me manques tellement Sammy »

« Toi aussi mais hé... »

Il encadre mon visage de ses mains.

« Je suis seulement à un coup de fil de toi » finit-il.

Je hoche la tête rapidement et essaye de sourire à travers mes larmes.

« Cooper tient trop à toi pour t'abandonner. Et il n'a pas encore eu d'Oscar alors ne t'en fais pas »

Je ris doucement. Ce serait peut-être bien que je lui lise un magazine cinématographique quand je retournerais le voir. Sam me lâche et monte dans le jet. La porte se ferme. Je sens Kurt m'enlacer.

« On doit s'en aller mon cœur » chuchote-t-il.

« Tu peux prendre le volant ? »

« Évidemment »

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

J'entre dans la chambre de Cooper et le regarde. Il est différent. Je me rends compte qu'il n'a plus de tubes dans les narines. Je passe mon doigt sur sa joue. Cooper ne supporte pas la barbe d'ordinaire. Je pose un bisou sur son front.

Kurt va voir s'il trouve le Docteur Johnson dans les couloirs pour se renseigner sur son état.

Je déplie le journal spécialisé dans le cinéma que j'ai acheté à la boutique et lui lit soigneusement un article sur un festival des films américains à Deauville en France. C'est un rendez-vous très connu des cinéphiles apparemment et il attire beaucoup de monde. La main de Cooper repose dans la mienne le temps de la lecture.

Alors que je lis l'interview de Julianne Moore, présente au festival et qui raconte qu'elle est favorite pour l'Oscar de la meilleure actrice pour son dernier film, je sens un minuscule mouvement dans ma paume. Je fixe les doigts de mon frère mais rien. Je veux tellement qu'il revienne que je perds la tête.

Je continue la lecture mais suis coupé :

« Un jour j'aurais un Oscar p'tit doudou » marmonne Cooper d'une voix pâteuse en s'accrochant faiblement à mes doigts.

Mon grand frère !

**(*) Citation du Portrait de Dorian Gray : Oscar Wilde **

**Voilà pour ce modeste chapitre.**

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis dans une review. Je suis toujours heureuse de vous lire et de pouvoir discuter avec vous.**

**Je vous dis à vendredi.**

**Bisous, bisous mes chéris.**

**Votre humble et dévouée Cindy :)**


	67. Chapter 67

**Coucou à tous !**

**J'espère que vous allez tous bien et que votre semaine s'est bien passée.**

**Merci à la meilleure Choupette de la Terre 800 REVIIEWS WOOOOHOOO ! MERCI MERCI MERCI ! Je t'aime tellement, tu n'imagines même pas ma chérie -coeur-**

**Merci à Soso, Célia, Virginie, Guest, mamstaz, KlaineIsLife, Huguette N., Shiiny5, Marion, Louise pour vos reviews.**

**Soso :** je suis vraiment contente que tu sois la 800ème. C'était ta mission commando du mardi ^^ Monsieur Trompette est un roi. Le roi doudou du prince des bouclettes ** Oui je l'ai fait exprès parce que je sais que tu adorerais laver Coop Coop... Biscotto aurait pu dire sa phrase ma Choupette d'amour. Je t'aime grand comme l'univers ma chérie

**CeliaCom7 : **coucou ! Merci beaucoup. Blaine a eu tout pour avoir un anniversaire parfait et son souhait s'est réalisé : Cooper va bien.

**ViviKlaine : **Je n'aurais jamais pu faire mourir Cooper. Je suis peut-être sadique mais y'a des limites :') Burt est un super papa. Blainey a été gâté. Bisous :*

**Guest : **Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Cooper compte beaucoup pour Blaine et donc pour l'histoire. Haan c'est trop mignon merci. Merci à toi de laisser des commentaires et d'être gentille comme ça, ça me touche. Gros bisous

**mamstaz : **c'est vrai que Kurt lui offre des gros cadeaux. Il est riche et il en profite pour gâter son mari mais la surprise avec les amis, c'est quelque chose de plus émotionnel qui touche le petit cœur de Blainey. Je trouvais ça beau aussi. Et surtout, comme tu dis, Cooper est de retour, Blaine ne pouvait pas rêver mieux :)

**KlaineIsLife : **coucou ! Han merci beaucoup :) Je dois dire que celui-là et celui d'avant sont certainement mes préférés. Avec le tout dernier aussi mais tu comprendras pourquoi en temps voulu je pense ^^ Pour moi aussi, c'est un signe d'amour énorme. Je suis contente que tu le ressentes comme ça aussi. Kurt est parfait oui. Merci beaucoup pour toutes les choses gentilles que tu m'écris.

**AnnaKlaineuse : **Oui tu es ma Huguette. Je ne te partage pas. Ni toi ni ton aubergine ni ta maxi bougie. CJ est un prénom parfait, tu avais raison ! Avec mes poèmes je t'achéterais une grande tente pour copuler avec moi ma Huguette d'amour ! Bisous sur ton gland vert :*

**Shiiny5 : **Elle est écrite petite la phrase c'est pour ça. Mais j'imagine qu'elle est plus courte en anglais, j'en sais rien en faite :) j'ai pas pensé à ce genre de détails en écrivant pour tout t'avouer ^^ c'est vrai que Kurt a tout fait pour que Blaine ait l'anniversaire parfait. Même si Cooper était encore dans le coma, Kurt s'est arrangé et a tout donné de lui-même pour que Blaine passe un bon moment. Oh ben si tu y tiens, je pourrais t'écrire l'OS de leur petit moment à deux alors ^^ C'est vrai que c'est une sorte d'exploit pour Kurtie :') Non Blaine ne pense plus a Sebastian (pour l'instant...) Merci du fond du cœur. Vraiment. Gros bisous !

**IheartIns : **coucou ! Oui Blainey mérite tout ce qu'il y a de plus beau au monde. Kurtie est parfait c'est vrai ^^ Bisous Marion

**Louise** : coucou ! Ils sont parfaits ces deux petits loulous :3 Mais oui, je les regardais hier. C'est dur pur génie ! Mes frères me surnommaient doudou quand j'étais petite alors voilà ^^ merci du fond du cœur. Bisous.

**/!\ Présence de lemon /!\**

**Sur ce, bon chapitre !**

**ENJOY !**

**Chapitre 67**

Je ne peux plus retenir mes larmes. Mon grand frère est réveillé. Il est réveillé.

« Non Blainey, ne pleure pas » dit Cooper d'un ton rauque, « où est-ce que je suis ? »

Je prends ses doigts dans ma main et les serre doucement en veillant à ne pas le blesser.

« Tu es au Cedars-Sinai Hospital. Tu as eu un accident de voiture »

Cooper plisse le front. J'ignore s'il a mal, si quelque chose le gêne ou s'il n'a aucun souvenir de ce qui lui est arrivé.

« Tu as soif ? »

Je ne sais pas si l'eau est autorisé pour lui alors qu'il sort à peine du coma. Il acquiesce. Je me redresse pour poser un bisou sur sa joue.

« J'ai eu tellement peur... Je t'aime Coop »

Il sourit faiblement, visiblement éreinté.

« Je t'aime aussi minus. A boire... »

Je me précipite dans le couloir pour trouver une infirmière.

« Mon... Mon grand frère est de retour ! »

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire en voyant Sophie. Elle me le rend d'ailleurs sincèrement.

« Préviens le Docteur Johnson » ordonne-t-elle à une autre infirmière.

« Il a soif »

« Je vais lui chercher de l'eau bien fraîche » m'assure-t-elle.

Je fais demi-tour pour regagner la chambre de mon frère. Je ne peux que sautiller tellement je suis heureux et soulagé. J'arrive près de lui et ses paupières sont closes. Un poids tombe tout de suite dans mon ventre.

« Coop ? »

« Ça va Blainey, ça va »

Ses yeux s'ouvrent quand Sophie entre dans la chambre, un pichet d'eau et un verre sur un plateau.

« Bienvenue parmi nous Monsieur Anderson. Je m'appelle Sophie et je suis votre infirmière. Votre frère m'a demandé de l'eau pour vous »

Cooper lui adresse son sourire charmeur et Sophie rougit. Je secoue la tête d'exaspération. Il ne perd pas le nord lui...

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Kurt est dans la salle d'attente en train de travailler sur son ordinateur. Il est à fond dans ce qu'il fait. Il ne remarque ma présence que quand je me plante devant lui.

« Il est revenu ! »

Il me sourit grandement et ses traits se décrispent. Avec toutes ces émotions, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que lui aussi était tendu. C'est comme si un voile était retiré de mes yeux. Il repousse son PC et se met debout pour m'enlacer.

« Il va bien ? »

« Il m'a dit quelques mots, il voulait boire et il est un peu déboussolé. Enfin pas totalement puisqu'il drague son infirmière »

Kurt glousse doucement.

« Il est déjà réveillé. C'est bon signe. J'aimerais qu'il soit déplacé dans un hôpital de New York. On retrouvera notre chez nous et Carole pourra s'occuper de lui »

« Tu ne crois qu'il est trop tôt pour ça ? Il sort à peine du coma »

« Je me renseignerai auprès du Docteur Johnson avant. Ne t'en fais pas »

« Tu veux retrouver notre cocon au Phénix ? »

« Oui »

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

« Ton sourire n'est pas parti de la journée » remarque Kurt en s'arrêtant devant l'entrée du Sunset Boulevard Hotel.

« Je me sens mieux et je suis vraiment content aussi »

« Ça me fait plaisir »

Le Soleil commence à se coucher mais la chaleur californienne est toujours dans l'air. C'est agréable. Je donne la clé de la Porsche au voiturier. Il regarde le bolide avec envie. Kurt enroule son bras autour de mes hanches.

« Il faut célébrer la nouvelle non ? »

« Quelle nouvelle ? »

« Le réveil de ton frère »

Je ris joyeusement. Kurt pose un baiser sur mon front.

« J'aime ce son par-dessus tout »

« Tu crois qu'on peut dîner dans notre suite ? Je ne veux pas bouger ce soir »

« Évidemment. Allez, suis-moi »

Il prend ma main pour traverser le hall.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

« Oh mon Dieu je n'ai jamais mangé de mousse au chocolat aussi délicieuse »

Je pose mes mains sur mon ventre complètement rempli. J'ai retrouvé l'appétit après ces quelques jours infernaux.

Je me suis douché et j'ai enfilé un haut de Kurt et un boxer. C'est tout. Je suis bien avec mon mari et la douce musique qui joue en arrière plan.

Il m'admire avec une expression pensive. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux gouttent encore et il porte un maillot blanc et un pantalon fin beige.

« Tu n'avais pas mangé avec autant de gourmandises depuis qu'on est là »

« J'étais affamé »

Il s'adosse confortablement dans le siège rembourré et sourit fièrement. Il boit un peu de vin en m'observant toujours.

« Tu as envie de quoi désormais ? »

« Et toi, tu as envie de quoi ? »

Un de ses sourcils s'arque avec malice.

« De la même chose. Inlassablement »

« Précise »

« Oh Blaine, ne fais pas l'innocent »

J'attrape son poignet sur la table et oriente sa paume vers le plafond avant de la caresser du bout des doigts.

« Je veux sentir **ça** sur ma peau... »

Je remonte mon index vers ses phalanges.

« Juste cette partie ? »

Ses yeux deviennent plus foncés et brûlent d'intensité.

« On peut sûrement ajouter **ça **»

Je passe mon doigt le long de son majeur puis dans sa main.

« Celui-là aussi » dis-je en caressant son annulaire, « je pense que ça peut être intéressant »

Je fais tourner son alliance.

« Ça doit être vraiment chaud de coucher avec un homme marié »

« Oh tu crois ? »

« Hmm, hmm... De se dire qu'il appartient à quelqu'un aux yeux de la loi »

Je touche à peine ses doigts de haut en bas en le regardant dans les yeux. Il s'incline par-dessus la table et prend mon visage en coupe, sa main gauche toujours sous mes caresses.

« Je suis **ton** homme marié. Rien qu'à toi »

« Ça me plaît... »

« Essaies-tu de me chauffer Blainey ? »

« Hmm peut-être bien »

« C'est injuste Blaine. C'est un combat perdu d'avance pour moi. Approche »

Je viens m'asseoir sur ses cuisses.

« J'adore pouvoir te toucher quand j'en ai envie »

Une de ses paumes passe sur l'arrière de ma cuisse et remonte vers la courbe de mon cul. Sa seconde main se mêle à mes boucles pour me tenir en place.

Ses lèvres sont délicieuses. Elles ont le goût de chocolat, de vin et de mon époux. Je tire à mon tour sur les cheveux de Kurt pour l'approcher plus si possible. Nos langues explorent sensuellement la bouche pourtant bien connue de l'autre. C'est tellement bon. Kurt s'éloigne un peu. On respire tous les deux difficilement.

« Dans la chambre » chuchote-t-il dans ma bouche.

« Dans la chambre ? »

Il penche ma tête vers la sienne pour que ses yeux rencontrent les miens.

« Tu veux quelque chose de particulier Blaine ? »

Je secoue la tête, faussement timide.

« Surprends-moi »

« J'aime quand tu es directif »

« Il faudrait sûrement me ligoter non ? »

« Sûrement... Tu es une petite chose exigeante »

Il fronce les sourcils sévèrement mais son regard brille d'amusement.

« Moins de paroles, plus d'actes » le provoquais-je.

Ses pupilles s'illuminent et flamboient.

« Je vais te faire voir. Enfin... si tu peux le supporter »

« Tu sais Kurt... Je ne vais pas me briser même si tu es très tendre avec moi depuis quelques jours »

« Ça ne te plaît pas la tendresse ? »

« Bien sûr que si quand elle vient de toi. Mais l'originalité apporte du piment à la réalité »

Je cille en le fixant.

« Donc tu veux mettre la tendresse de côté ? »

« Pour un dure retour à la réalité »

« Un dure retour à la réalité ? » redit-il, riant et étonné.

J'acquiesce. Il m'admire un instant.

« Lâche cette lèvre »

D'un coup, il se met debout et me porte contre lui. Un glapissement de surprise m'échappe. Je serre ses bras de peur qu'il me laisse tomber. Il m'emmène sur le grand canapé turquoise du salon.

« Je reviens. Reste là »

Il pose rapidement ses yeux brûlants sur moi et part dans la chambre, sûr de lui. Je regarde sans gêne ses belles fesses et ses longues jambes fines. Oh mon Kurt... Il revient après une minute -ou une éternité- et se penche vers moi par-dessus le dossier.

« Il me semble que ceci sera inutile »

Il prend le revers de mon haut et me l'enlève lentement. Je n'ai plus que mon boxer désormais. Il noue ses doigts dans mes cheveux, tire durement dessus et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes.

« Lève-toi »

Je m'exécute sans hésiter.

« Enlève ton boxer »

Je fais ce qu'il me dit et le balance quelque part.

« Assis-toi »

Il tire encore sur mes cheveux pour orienter mon visage vers lui.

« Dis-moi si c'est trop à supporter ok ? »

J'acquiesce.

« Réponds ! » me commande-t-il sèchement.

« O-Oui » bafouillais-je.

Il rit diaboliquement.

« Parfait. Donc, comme ta requête était très intéressante Blaine, je vais te ligoter »

Ses mots glissent sur moi comme une plume. L'envie s'enroule autour de mon estomac langoureusement. Il m'a à peine touché. Juste prononcé quelques paroles.

« Colle tes cuisses contre ton torse »

Je remonte mes genoux contre moi et prend appui sur les coussins du canapé sous moi. Il attrape ma cheville gauche et noue le bout d'une ceinture de peignoir autour.

« Vraiment ? Mon peignoir ? »

« Désolé je n'avais que ça sous la main »

Il rit et ligote le bout libre de la ceinture à l'accoudoir du divan, écartant ainsi ma jambe.

« Reste immobile »

Il donne le même traitement à la droite. Putain. Je suis posé contre le dossier du canapé et mes chevilles sont près des accoudoirs. Je suis totalement ouvert et exposé.

« Tu te sens bien ? »

Je hoche la tête. Il va certainement lié mes poignets aussi. Mais non. Il me donne juste un baiser.

« Tu es tellement sexy Blaine » grogne-t-il en passant le bout de son nez sur ma gorge, « je vais mettre une autre musique, qu'en penses-tu ? »

Il se remet debout et va vers la chaîne Hi-Fi incrustée dans le mur.

Cet homme est surhumain. Je suis dans ce canapé, attaché et chaud bouillant et lui est serein et maître de lui. Je le vois parfaitement. Je vois très bien le tissu de son maillot se tendre avec les muscles de son dos et de ses bras. Les accords de guitare emplissent la pièce. Mick Jagger chante Miss You.

Ce morceau est génial.

Kurt pivote sur lui-même et plante son regard sur moi. Il vient s'accroupir devant moi sur le sol et il plaque ses deux paumes sur le coussin tout près de mes fesses.

Je me sens tout à coup fragile et vulnérable.

« Vulnérable ? » me questionne-t-il avec ce don bizarre de lire dans ma tête.

Je hoche la tête. Il n'a pas encore touché la moindre parcelle de mon corps.

« Parfait. Approche tes mains »

Mon regard est accroché à ses yeux fascinants. Ça ne peut être autrement. Kurt dépose dans mes mains un long filet d'huile à l'odeur suave et sucrée.

« Frotte-les ensemble »

Je gigote à cause de la lueur perverse dans ses yeux.

« Reste immobile » me commande-t-il, « Blaine... Caresse-toi maintenant »

Oh putain de merde.

« Pars de ton cou pour descendre ensuite »

Je ne bouge pas, un peu mal à l'aise.

« N'aie pas peur Blainey. Caresse-toi »

La malice, la provocation et l'envie se mélangent dans ses iris. Je mets mes paumes de chaque côté de mon cou et les fait descendre lentement vers mes tétons.

« Plus loin » murmure Kurt, les yeux presque noirs.

Je n'ai aucun contact avec lui. Mes doigts effleurent mes boutons de chair.

« Excite-toi »

Merde... Je pince à peine mes mamelons.

« Plus » me pousse Kurt.

Il s'assied sur ses talons entre mes jambes écartées et me contemple simplement.

« Titille-les comme je le fais » complète-t-il, les yeux pleins de luxure.

Mon bas-ventre se tord délicieusement à cette pensée. Je geins et excitent plus mes boutons de chair. Ils durcissent et pointent fièrement entre mes pouces et mes index.

« C'est ça. Continue »

Mes paupières s'abaissent et je serre plus fort, pinçant les tétons entre mes doigts. Je gémis.

« Regarde-moi »

Je m'exécute.

« Ne t'arrête pas. Tu dois me regarder en te touchant »

Je continue. C'est une sensation vraiment bandante. Comme de franchir un interdit.

« Descends tes doigts »

Je gigote.

« Reste immobile Blaine. Fais-toi du bien. Descends-les »

Son ton est sévère et enroué, excitant et hypnotisant aussi.

« Touche-moi » suppliais-je.

« Patience. Obéis. Descends tes doigts. Tout de suite »

Kurt est le désir en personne. Oh bordel... Il se lèche les lèvres. Je me tortille pour libérer mes jambes.

Il soupire et bouge la tête.

« Reste immobile »

Il plaque ses paumes sur mes cuisses pour m'empêcher de bouger. Le contact soudain électrifie ma peau.

« Vas-y Blaine. Descends-les »

Mes doigts passent sur mon abdomen.

« Encore » souffle-t-il.

« Kurt je t'en prie »

Ses paumes glissent à l'intérieur de mes cuisses, toujours plus près de mes testicules et de mon entrée.

« Vas-y Blaine. Caresse-toi »

Mes doigts effleurent mon érection sensible et luisante. Je la prends en main et gémis fortement.

« Continue » murmure-t-il.

Un cri passe mes lèvres alors que je me masturbe, les yeux fermés et tremblant.

« Continue »

Je hurle cette fois. Kurt halète, s'empare de mes poignets et dépose un chapelet de baisers de mon genou gauche à mon aine.

« Oh ! »

Je veux pouvoir fourrer mes mains dans ses cheveux. J'essaie de me libérer de son emprise mais il me serre plus fort.

« Reste immobile ou je les ligote aussi »

Je geins. Il retire ses mains de mes poignets et me pénètre de deux doigts d'un coup. Il lèche mon sexe de bas en haut.

« Ça va être rapide Blaine ok ? »

« O-Oui »

Il me prend entièrement en bouche et enfonce plus ses doigts en moi. Il les courbe et trouve ma prostate. Je lâche un cri. Il me suce et masse cette boule si sensible. Je sens que ça vient. Brûlant. Intense. Ravageur.

« K-Kurt... Je... Je vais... »

Il avale mon érection et c'en est trop pour moi. Je jouis violemment dans sa gorge, mes chairs pulsant autour de ses doigts. Il me garde en bouche jusqu'au dernier jet et me libère. Il se lèche obscènement les lèvres. Je me rends vaguement compte qu'il défait les liens autour de mes chevilles.

« A moi maintenant » susurre-t-il.

Il me tourne et me couche sur le ventre. Il se redresse derrière moi, ouvre plus mes cuisses et me donne une grosse fessée sans prévenir. Je crie un grand coup quand son sexe imposant me pénètre. Il serre mon bassin si fort que je vais avoir des bleus. Il me baise impitoyablement. Ses hanches claquent contre mon cul et ses testicules frappent les miens encore et encore. Ses mouvements deviennent désordonnés et il s'immobilise d'un coup en criant.

« BLAINE ! »

Il déverse son liquide dans mes chairs et s'écroule de tout son poids sur moi.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

« Donc qu'est-ce que tu penses de ce retour à la réalité ? »

Kurt pose des baisers sur mon front.

« Il était parfait » lâchais-je en contemplant le plafond blanc.

Je suis toujours couché sur le canapé et Kurt sur moi, niché entre mes jambes. Il a toujours ses habits sur lui.

« On recommence ? Je veux te voir à poil cette fois-ci »

« Bordel Blaine laisse-moi récupérer tu veux ? »

Je ris et il fait de même.

« Je suis vraiment content que Cooper soit réveillé. Toutes tes faims sont de retour » déclare-t-il.

« Mes faims ? »

« D'aliments. De moi »

Je le regarde, le front plissé, en faisant semblant d'être vexé.

« Tu ne te rappelles pas d'hier et de ce matin ? »

Je m'efforce de lui faire la tête.

« Bien sûr que je m'en rappelle. Le contraire est impossible »

Il me sourit d'un air insouciant comme un enfant fou de joie. Il passe ses doigts sous mon cul.

« Tes fesses sont parfaites Blainey »

« Les tiennes le sont aussi. Mais elles ont beaucoup de couches sur elles en ce moment »

Il m'offre le même sourire adorable.

« Tu es l'homme le plus mignon que je connaisse »

Ses lèvres se crispent en une ligne droite. Je me lève un peu vers lui pour poser un baiser au coin de sa bouche.

« Tu penses que je mens ? »

Ses paupières s'abaissent et il se blottit contre moi.

« Kurt je dis la vérité. Tu as fait que ce séjour en Californie soit génial même si mon grand frère était à l'hôpital. Je ne te remercierais jamais assez »

Ses yeux s'ouvrent. Le bleu est empli d'une émotion intense qui me remue de l'intérieur.

« Je t'aime. C'est tout » chuchote-t-il.

« Je t'aime aussi » soufflais-je en touchant ses joues, « tu comptes plus que tout pour moi »

Il se tend, visiblement déboussolé. Oh mon maniaque du contrôle...

« Je le pense vraiment Kurt » dis-je sincèrement.

« C'est difficile pour moi de croire à ce genre de mots » avoue-t-il à voix basse.

« Je le sais mais fais-moi confiance. Je t'en prie. Je t'aime et je tiens à toi »

Je passe lentement mes pouces sur ses pommettes. Son regard bleu sublime est envahi par la souffrance. Je donnerais tout pour que cette douleur disparaisse. Je veux qu'il arrive à me croire. Il m'a dit plusieurs fois que j'étais son monde mais il est le mien aussi. Burt l'aime. Carole et Santana aussi. Je lui répète souvent mais il a du mal avec ça et j'entrevois, dans ces moments, le petit Kurt de six ans, affolé et terrifié. Le temps arrangera tout ça j'imagine...

« Tu vas t'enrhumer bébé. Viens avec moi »

Il se met debout avec sa grâce naturelle et me propose sa main pour que je fasse de même. J'enroule mon bras autour de ses hanches et on bouge vers notre chambre. Je n'ai pas envie de le mettre mal à l'aise ou de le pousser trop brusquement. Cependant l'accident de Cooper m'a rappelé l'importance de mon mari et de mon frère dans ma vie. L'importance de l'amour que j'ai pour eux.

Nous passons dans la chambre. Je plisse le front en souhaitant plus que tout que la tension dans la pièce disparaisse pour laisser place à la joie et au jeu.

« Tu as envie de regarder un film ? » lui proposais-je.

Kurt grommelle.

« Je pensais qu'on allait remettre ça »

Mon maniaque du contrôle et ses sautes d'humeurs. J'arque un sourcil en me plantant à côté du lit.

« Bien. Je dirige les opérations cette fois »

Il me scrute, étonné. Je l'allonge sur le matelas et me mets à califourchon sur lui. Je pose mes mains de part et d'autre de son crâne.

« Je suis à ta merci Blaine. Qu'est-ce que tu me réserves ? » sourit-il.

Je m'incline et susurre dans son oreille :

« Ma bouche va te baiser jusqu'à ce que tu oublies ton propre nom »

Il gémit et jette sa tête dans le coussin. J'en profite pour suçoter son cou.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Kurt est concentré sur son écran d'ordinateur et tape sur son clavier.

« Coucou » saluais-je doucement sur le seuil du séjour de la suite.

Il tourne la tête vers moi et me sourit.

« Tu es tombé du lit ce matin Blainey ? »

Il écarte ses bras et je me précipite pour venir me blottir contre lui.

« Je peux dire pareil pour toi »

« Je bosse »

Il s'écarte un peu et pose ses lèvres sur ma tempe.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Je sais qu'il y a un problème.

« L'agent Sylvester m'a contacté. Elle veut un entretien au sujet de Clarington »

« Ah bon ? »

Je regarde Kurt.

« Je lui ai dit qu'on était à Los Angeles. Elle veut absolument te parler alors j'ai planifié un appel visio »

« Vraiment ? »

« Ouais » grogne Kurt, agacé.

Je soupire.

« Pourquoi elle veut me parler aussi vite ? »

« J'en sais rien. Je n'ai pas de détails »

« C'est prévu quand ? »

« Dans la journée »

« Je n'ai rien à me reprocher. Je suis curieux maintenant »

« On verra bien. Je suis intrigué aussi. Le petit-déj' arrive. On pourra aller rendre visite à ton frère après »

J'acquiesce.

« Je peux y aller seul. Je pense que tu as du travail ici »

« Non j'ai envie de venir le voir »

« Ok »

Je lui offre un sourire rassurant. J'enroule mes bras autour de sa nuque et pose ma bouche contre la sienne.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Cooper est de mauvaise humeur. Il boude, se plaint de la nourriture et n'arrête pas de répéter que son plâtre le gratte.

« Cooper tu as eu de graves blessures. Ça va prendre du temps pour se remettre. Kurt et moi on veut que tu viennes à New York le temps que tu guérisses totalement »

« Vous n'allez pas traîner un boulet comme moi... Je me débrouillerais tout seul chez moi »

« Arrête de bouder grand doudou »

Je passe mes doigts dans ses cheveux et serre son bras valide contre mon torse. Il me sourit affectueusement et caresse ma joue.

« Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? »

« Je tuerais pour un de ces muffins au caramel qu'on mangeait ensemble au Starbucks de San Francisco »

Je lui offre un sourire tendre.

« D'accord. Je vais t'en acheter tout de suite »

« Tu es le meilleur »

« Tu veux un Americano* aussi ? »

« Tu as besoin que je réponde minus ? »

« Ok je fonce ! »

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Kurt a repris sa place dans la salle d'attente. Il est en pleine discussion téléphonique. A croire qu'il va finir par vivre ici. Il n'y a personne dans la pièce alors qu'il y a plusieurs patients dans le service. C'est bizarre. J'évite de penser qu'il leur a demandé d'aller ailleurs. Il met fin à l'appel.

« Sylvester sera prête à 15h30 »

Je suis vraiment étonné. Elle est vraiment pressée de me parler.

« D'accord. Coop a envie de muffins et de café »

Kurt explose de rire.

« Joey va aller lui chercher »

« Non. Je veux le faire moi-même »

« D'accord. Dans ce cas, Joey t'accompagne » persiste-t-il, sans équivoque.

Je roule des yeux, ce qui m'attire un coup d'œil peu amène de sa part. Son regard prend une teinte plus menaçante et sensuelle. oh...

« Il n'y a que nous ici... »

Sa voix est grave et douce. J'ai conscience qu'il veut me fesser là. Je m'apprête à le provoquer en lui disant de le faire mais une jeune femme arrive dans la salle d'attente en sanglotant.

J'évite de la fixer avec insistance. La pauvre. Kurt range ses affaires et m'entraîne hors de la pièce.

« Elle a plus besoin de tranquillité que nous » me chuchote Kurt, « je jouerais avec toi tout à l'heure »

Joey est planté dans le couloir sans broncher.

« On va aller chercher les muffins et le café de Cooper tous les trois finalement »

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Nous nous plaçons devant l'ordinateur à 15h30 précises et on attend l'appel de l'agent Sylvester. Le visage renfrogné de la femme blonde s'affiche à notre écran. Mon Dieu, un sourire n'a jamais tué personne...

« Messieurs Hummel-Anderson. Je vous remercie de m'accorder un peu de votre temps »

« Agent Sylvester » salue poliment Kurt avec un signe de tête.

Je remue sur place. On est assis dans le canapé où on s'est amusés hier soir. Cette pensée fait chauffer mes joues.

« Je veux m'entretenir avec Blaine Monsieur » annonce Sylvester en parlant à Kurt.

Kurt fronce les sourcils et tourne la tête vers moi. J'acquiesce et il me prend la main.

« Je peux tout entendre de ce que vous direz à mon mari »

Kurt s'est redressé et a employé son ton de PDG-Super-Puissant. L'agent Sylvester m'interroge du regard via la caméra.

« Vous êtes certain d'accepter la présence de votre époux ? »

« Bien sûr. Je n'ai pas de secrets. Vous voulez des précisions sur Hunter Clarington c'est ça ? »

« Oui »

« Bien alors Kurt ne bouge pas »

Kurt relâche ma main. Il est nerveux. Je le sens.

« D'accord » grogne Sylvester, agacée, avant de se racler la gorge, « Monsieur Hummel-Anderson, Monsieur Clarington affirme que vous lui avez fait subir un lourd harcèlement sexuel et que vous l'avez menacé plusieurs fois d'attouchements inappropriés »

Pardon ?! Je me retiens de rire. Kurt fait un bon. Je le retiens par le bras.

« C'est absurde ! » s'exclame Kurt.

Je serre son bras pour l'inciter à se calmer.

« Ce n'est pas vrai » déclarais-je tranquillement, « c'est tout l'inverse même. Il m'a fait des avances déplacées assez violentes. C'est pour cette raison qu'il a été viré »

La bouche de l'agent se tord en une grimace. Elle continue :

« Clarington maintient que vous avez inventé ces faits du début à la fin pour qu'il soit licencié car il avait refusé vos propositions indécentes et aussi parce que vous vouliez une poste plus élevé dans la société The New Press »

Putain ce mec est un vrai malade.

« Il raconte des mensonges » lâchais-je en bougeant la tête.

« Agent Sylvester, vous vouliez absolument parler à mon mari pour lui transmettre ce tissu de mensonges absurde ? »

L'agent oriente son regarde froid et dur sur Kurt.

« Je m'entretiens avec votre époux Monsieur » prévient-elle calmement.

Je caresse lentement la main de Kurt en espérant de tout cœur qu'il se contrôle.

« Blainey ce n'est que des conneries »

« Je veux tout répéter à l'agent Sylvester. Tout ce qui est arrivé ce jour-là »

Kurt me dévisage stoïquement et passe la main dans ses cheveux, consterné.

« Fais donc » soupire-t-il.

« Clarington ment »

Je parle d'une voix nette. Pourtant en moi, c'est la tempête. Je suis abasourdi par les nouvelles et je sens que Kurt est à deux doigts de péter un câble.

« Monsieur Clarington m'a suivi dans la cuisine de The New Press après le travail. Il a affirmé que je lui devais ma place dans l'entreprise et qu'il voulait que je le récompense pour ça en acceptant ses avances sexuelles. Si je refusais, il me ferait chanter en utilisant certains messages que Kurt et moi nous avions échangés à l'époque. Nous n'étions pas encore mariés. J'ignorais que Clarington avait accès à ma boîte mail. Il pensait même que Kurt m'avait embauché pour détruire The New Press de l'intérieur. Mais il ignorait qu'à cet instant, la société appartenait déjà à Kurt.

Je frissonne un peu en revivant ce moment effrayant.

« J'ai finalement été obligé de me... défendre »

« De vous défendre ? » répète Sylvester, incrédule.

« Clarington... hmm... il m'a touché. Je fais de la boxe donc j'ai quelques réflexes »

Kurt m'admire avec respect.

Sylvester remue des papiers et marmonne pour elle-même.

« Est-ce que vous avez pu parler aux précédents assistants de Clarington ? » s'enquiert Kurt d'un ton aimable.

« Non. Aucun n'a voulu faire de dépositions officielles. Ils ont juste affirmé qu'il était un patron compétent et correct. Cependant, tous les assistants sont partis après leurs trois mois d'essai »

« Ouais. Je connais cet obstacle » chuchote Kurt.

Je me tourne vers lui, surpris, et l'agent Sylvester a la même expression.

« Mon agent de sécurité en chef a fait des recherches sur les assistants de Clarington »

« Pourquoi ça ? »

Kurt la foudroie des yeux.

« Mon mari était à son service. Je tiens à connaître l'environnement et les gens qui entourent mon époux »

L'agent Sylvester rougit. Je lui offre une petite moue du genre « ma vie est ainsi depuis que je le connais ».

« Bien » bafouille Sylvester, « d'après moi, il y a quelque chose de pas net derrière tout ça. On va effectuer une fouille chez lui demain. J'espère qu'on va mettre la main sur quelque chose. Enfin avec les témoignages, on sait qu'il n'est pas allé dans son appartement depuis un bail »

« Vous l'avez déjà fouillé ? »

« Oui mais ce sera plus approfondi demain »

« Il n'y a aucune charge contre lui pour avoir essayé de me tuer ainsi que Brittany Pierce ? » la questionne calmement Kurt.

C'est quoi ça encore ?!

« Nous n'avons pas assez d'indices pour ça Monsieur. Nous n'avons trouvé qu'un bout d'empreintes sur l'épave de votre hélicoptère. Il est provisoirement en prison. Je vais tout faire pour monter un dossier plus solide contre lui »

« Vous ne vouliez que ça ? Vous auriez très bien pu passer un coup de fil à mon mari »

Sylvester se rembrunit.

« Oui. Sachez que j'aime voir le visage des personnes avec qui je m'entretiens »

Sylvester ne s'énerve pas face à l'attitude de mon époux.

« Très bien. Si vous avez terminé, je dois bosser » annonce Kurt en se mettant debout.

« Je vous remercie pour votre patience Monsieur Hummel-Anderson »

« Au revoir Mademoiselle Sylvester » acquiesçais-je en coupant l'appel et l'ordinateur.

Je m'étale dans le canapé.

« Ce putain de fils de pute » s'écrie Kurt.

« Je sais »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fout bordel ?! » grogne-t-il.

« J'en sais rien. Tu penses que Sylvester a crue ma version ? »

« Bien sûr. Elle est au courant que Clarington est taré. Ce salaud putain »

« Je ne t'ai jamais autant entendu juré »

« Je pense que j'ai le droit »

D'un coup, il tombe à mes côtés et me serre contre lui.

« Oublie ce connard. On va retourner auprès de Cooper et je vais demander l'autorisation au Docteur Johnson pour le déplacer à New York demain »

« Il souhaite rester ici. Il pense qu'il va nous déranger »

« Je discuterais avec lui »

« Je veux rester avec lui pendant le transfert »

Kurt me dévisage. Il va dire non. Il va dire non...

« Ok. Je resterais avec vous. Montgomery et Joey s'occuperont de faire ramener les voitures. Wes rêve de conduire ta Porsche »

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Le jour suivant, Cooper détaille sa nouvelle chambre. Elle est individuelle, grande et ouverte sur le parc extérieur du Bellevue Hospital. Il est midi. Il a été transféré à New York en avion. Il semble vraiment fatigué maintenant.

« Tu pourras dire à Kurt que je suis heureux qu'il ait insisté pour que je vienne ici »

« Tu lui diras toi-même ce soir Coop »

« Tu vas bosser aujourd'hui ? »

« Oui sûrement. Je voulais m'assurer que tu étais confortable avant »

« Ne te fais pas de soucis pour moi petit frère »

« Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher »

Je souris. Mon portable vibre. Je ne connais pas l'identifiant.

« Tu ne réponds pas ? »

« Je ne connais pas le numéro. Je t'ai emmené des bouquins, des magazines et ma tablette pour que tu t'occupes »

« Merci Blainey »

« Tu veux te reposer ? »

Il hoche la tête.

« Je m'en vais alors »

J'embrasse sa joue.

« A ce soir. Je t'aime grand doudou »

« Je t'aime aussi petit doudou »

Il caresse mes boucles.

« Je suis heureux de t'avoir près de moi. Merci »

Oh mon grand frère... Je souris et quitte la pièce.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Montgomery me conduit au travail. Mon téléphone sonne une nouvelle fois. C'est le même numéro que dans la chambre de Cooper. Je réponds cette fois.

« Monsieur Hummel-Anderson ? »

« Euh oui c'est moi. Qui est-ce ? »

« Bonjour ? Je suis la secrétaire du Docteur Schuester. Je vous le passe »

Avant que je ne puisse protester, le docteur est en ligne.

« Bonjour Blaine. Je me permets de vous appeler étant donné que plusieurs de nos rendez-vous ont été annulés »

« Bonjour Docteur. Excusez-moi, j'ai eu plusieurs imprévus et une urgence familiale à l'autre bout du pays »

« Ne vous en faîtes pas. Ce n'est pas vraiment urgent. Est-ce que vous pouvez venir aujourd'hui ? J'aimerais savoir où vous en êtes »

« Euh oui. Je suis libre tout de suite si vous le souhaitez »

« Parfait. Je vous dis à tout de suite Blaine »

« A tout de suite »

Je raccroche.

« Wes ? Est-ce que vous pouvez me conduire au cabinet du Docteur Schuester s'il vous plaît ? »

« Bien sûr Monsieur »

Je m'adosse au siège et regarde dehors.

Depuis la première fois où Kurt m'a emmené chez le Docteur Schuester, j'ai pris l'habitude de le consulter. Je suis allé le voir trois fois en tout. Deux fois seul et une fois avec Kurt. Je peux parler avec Will sans avoir peur de ce qu'il pense de moi. Surtout, je sais que tout ce que je lui dis restera entre lui et moi. C'est libérateur.

Depuis quelques temps, une pensée m'occupe l'esprit. Kurt et moi n'avons jamais abordé le sujet mais c'est de plus en plus présent dans ma tête. Je me demande si, un jour, il pourra supporter qu'on échange les rôles intimement parlant et que je lui fasse l'amour à mon tour. Cette idée est revenue en force après notre deuxième round hier. Kurt m'a laissé le contrôle. En partie. Je peux le caresser désormais mais je n'ai jamais pu le toucher... vraiment. Encore moins lui faire l'amour.

Est-ce que ce sera un jour possible ? Est-ce que le viol qu'il a subi adolescent l'a entaché aussi profondément ? Il me fait confiance, je le sais, mais est-ce que ce sera suffisant pour surmonter le traumatisme et la peur de cette nouvelle étape ?

J'ai peur d'en parler avec lui. Je ne veux pas qu'il revive les souvenirs de cette horrible épreuve. Je ne veux pas non plus qu'il pense que je ne suis pas satisfait au lit avec lui.

Je soupire.

Peut-être que le Docteur Schuester aura des réponses pour moi...

**(*) café noir de Starbucks**

**Voilà pour ce modeste chapitre.**

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis dans une petite ou grande review ^^ je suis toujours heureuse de vous lire.**

**Je vous dis à mardi, passez un bon week-end.**

**Bisous, bisous**

**Votre humble et dévouée Cindy :)**


	68. Chapter 68

**Coucou à tous !**

**J'espère que votre week-end s'est bien passé et que vous allez bien ^^**

**Je suis désolée pour ce léger retard. Je suis rentrée assez tard hier et j'étais trop fatiguée pour faire quoi que soit :') encore désolée**

**Merci à ma Choupette, Virginie, Célia, Huguette, Shiiny5, mamstaz, KlaineIsLife, justmoi59, Klaineuse, Louise, Marion, Guest pour vos reviews.**

**Soso : **oui tu es la meilleure ma chérie. La meilleure de la terre même. Naninou et CoinCoin sont les meilleurs copains de la terre et pour la vie. Biscotouille c'est la vie ma chérie. Tu connais ton mari mieux que personne ma Choupette :') Je t'aime fort fort ma belle, tu es la meilleure -coeur cœur cœur-

**ViviKlaine : **merci beaucoup. Mes frères me surnommaient doudou quand j'étais enfant. Tu verras si l'entrevue avec Schuester te plaira. Oui elle me plaît beaucoup. Merci et gros bisous

**CeliaCom7 : **hey ! Blainey ne serait pas parti sans son grand frère chéri. Tu verras pour Clarington et tu auras ta réponse pour Blaine actif assez rapidement. Bisous.

**AnnaKlaineuse : **tu sais où on lui met la batte de baseball ma Huguette ? Ma citrouille et mes pêches ne sont qu'à toi et on aubergine maxi -sourire pervers- Mon poème de noces sera une surprise totale plein de romantisme, je te le promets ! La mousse au chocolat sur Klaine surtout... Tu sais de quoi je parle hein ? Bisous sur ton aubergine :*

**Shiiny5 : **merci ^^ bien sur que serait Cooper sans son attitude de diva du cinéma et séducteur :') Schuester et Blaine vont parler de choses qui fâchent mais je suis pas certaine que Kurt aborde le sujet aussi calmement. C'est vrai que Schuester leur permet de bien avancer, individuellement mais aussi en tant que couple. Je te le ferais mais je vais d'abord terminer l'OS du mariage parce qu'il me tient vraiment à cœur.

**mamstaz : **Cooper est un personnage important selon moi. Oui Clarington est horrible mais les policiers vont s'occuper de lui :') Leur couple est plus fort que tout ^^ J'espère que l'entrevue Schuester/Blaine te plaira ^^

**KlaineIsLife :** coucou ! Blaine ferait tout pour son grand frère. Leur relation compte beaucoup pour moi. C'est vrai que Blaine s'est forgé une vraie expérience à côté de notre maniaque du contrôle ^^ Clarington est un vrai con mais j'aime écrire ces passages bizarrement. Blaine qui ne rougit pas... A voir ;)

**justmoi59 : **Je ne pourrais pas faire du mal à Coop ^^ mes frères m'appelaient comme ça quand j'étais enfant ^^

**Klaineuse : **C'est vrai que Blaine de Nuances est plutôt vraiment bien en passif mais tu t'y habitueras en même temps que lui. Oui même s'ils sont mariés, Kurt est encore fermé :') ça va changer t'inquiète pas. Oui Chris est vraiment sublime. Il est presque irréel.

**Louise :** hey ! Oui Joey et Lauren sont tellement drôles. AVPM est du génie. Vraiment. C'est plutôt triste que Darren ne soit plus Hedwig mais il a été parfait. Et oui, j'ai vu pour son nouveau film :') Il faut un connard dans toutes les histoires non ? Clarington remplit bien ce rôle. T'inquiète pas. Il reste quelques chapitres avant la fin ;) merci beaucoup et bisous.

**IheartIns : **coucou ! Ah oui voilà le moment que je pensais que tu voulais découvrir. Je pense que tu sais que je n'ai pas fait comme dans les livres :') Bisous Marion

**Guest :** merci beaucoup

**Sur ce, bon chapitre !**

**ENJOY !**

**Chapitre 68**

J'entre dans le bâtiment du Docteur Schuester. Montgomery m'attend dehors dans la voiture. J'espère que ce ne sera pas trop long pour éviter de le faire poireauter une éternité.

La secrétaire m'offre un sourire et m'indique d'entrer dans le bureau du Docteur. Tout est exactement comme la dernière fois. L'atmosphère est chaleureux et me met à l'aise. C'est sûrement un choix de décoration longuement pensé, justement pour que les patients se sentent bien et pour qu'ils soient plus aptes à parler.

Je m'installe dans un des gros canapés bruns et attends l'arrivée du Docteur.

Kurt va m'en vouloir si je lui dis que j'ai abordé le sujet de son passé avec Schuester ? Certainement. C'est la corde sensible qu'il faut éviter de gratter avec lui. C'est compréhensible mais... C'est une épreuve qu'il a subi et j'aimerais juste connaître cette partie de lui aussi.

Je soupire lourdement. Au même instant, le Docteur Schuester entre dans la pièce. Je me relève instantanément quand il s'approche de moi.

« Bonjour Blaine. J'espère que je ne vous ai pas inquiété »

« Non ne vous en faites pas. Je vous aurais contacté bientôt de toute façon » dis-je dans un sourire.

Il me tend sa main et je la lui serre.

« Vous allez bien Blaine ? » demande-t-il en s'asseyant face à moi, « j'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez des problèmes familiaux »

« Oh oui... Mon frère a eu un accident de voiture. J'ai été en Californie pour être avec lui »

« Est-ce qu'il est en danger ? »

« Non. Plus maintenant »

« Je suis heureux de l'apprendre. Comment vous sentez-vous face à cette situation ? »

Je baisse la tête et entortille mes mains. Comment je me sens ?

« J'ai d'abord été terrifié quand j'ai appris la nouvelle »

Schuester acquiesce et m'indique de continuer.

« J'avais peu que mon frère soit... »

Je déglutis et reprends, incapable de prononcer ce mot.

« Le docteur en charge de Cooper ne m'avait rien dit au téléphone »

« C'est normal d'avoir ressenti une angoisse. Cooper a été votre pilier depuis votre enfance. La possibilité de le perdre vous a montré son importance et son rôle dans votre vie »

Je hoche la tête. Il a totalement vu juste.

« Ensuite, j'ai été en colère... »

« En colère ? Pourquoi cela Blaine ? »

« Mes... Mes parents étaient à l'hôpital quand je suis arrivé. Je pense qu'ils étaient là pour sauver les apparences et non pas parce qu'ils s'inquiétaient pour lui. Enfin c'est monnaie courante les concernant »

Le Docteur Schuester fronce les sourcils.

« Vous ne pensez pas qu'une infime partie d'eux se souciait de l'état de votre frère ? » m'interroge-t-il gentiment.

Je le fixe sans rien dire. Est-ce que c'est possible ? Je revois mon père dans la salle d'attente. Il semblait plus ennuyé qu'autre chose. Ma mère, elle... Même si elle en faisait un peu trop, il se peut qu'il y ait eu du vrai sous ses larmes de crocodiles.

« Ma mère s'inquiétait peut-être mais mon père, je ne pense pas. Il a toujours été plus homme d'affaires que père chez nous »

« Votre frère a donc été le substitut de ce rôle paternel ? »

« Non » secouais-je la tête.

« Oh ? »

Le Docteur me regarde avec curiosité. Il se tourne plus vers moi.

« Cooper a été une famille complète pour moi. Quand j'étais enfant, il s'occupait de moi. Il préparait mon petit-déjeuner. Il me rassurait quand je faisais des cauchemars. Il me grondait aussi quand je faisais des bêtises. Mes parents n'ont jamais été des parents. Ils ont seulement l'appellation »

Il me dévisage d'un air impassible et note quelque chose dans un calepin. Il lève ensuite à nouveau les yeux vers moi.

« Puis-je vous donner mon avis ? »

J'opine en plissant le front.

« Kurt et vous vous ressemblez plus que je ne le pensais »

Je fronce plus les sourcils.

« J'ai peut de ne pas comprendre »

« Vous connaissez très certainement le passé de Kurt et de sa mère ? » commence-t-il.

Je hoche la tête, ne voyant toujours pas où il veut en venir.

« Sa mère était négligente et est décédée très tôt dans la vie de Kurt, lui laissant un sentiment d'abandon. Kurt s'est donc rattaché corps et âme à son père. Vous avez reproduit le même schéma avec votre frère »

« Mais... Mes parents ne sont pas morts »

« Je sais mais, en vous mettant de côté, un sentiment d'abandon de leur part est né en vous et Cooper est devenu pour vous ce qu'est Burt pour Kurt »

J'écarquille les yeux en comprenant finalement. Oh mon Dieu... Est-ce que je suis prédisposé à devenir comme Kurt ? Renfermé sur moi-même et aimant faire mal aux autres ?

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Kurt a subi bien des traumatismes pour en arriver où il est » déclare-t-il comme s'il avait lu dans mon esprit, « mais cette similitude nous montre que le point de départ de tout être ne définit pas sa personne future. Kurt et vous avez la même base mais des personnalités tout à fait différentes »

Wow... Je n'aurais jamais pensé ça tout seul. Après tout, Kurt et moi avons des enfances opposées. J'habitais en Californie et lui en Ohio. J'étais heureux malgré tout et Kurt était terrorisé et malheureux. Cooper m'a apporté bien plus que je ne le pensais alors... Je soupire et les questions que je voulais poser au Docteur Schuester me reviennent.

« Docteur... Vous parlez des traumatismes que Kurt a subi... Il m'a déjà confié ce qui lui est arrivé à l'adolescence et... »

« Kurt vous a tout raconté ? » me coupe-t-il.

« Hmm... Non » dis-je en gigotant sur place, « je sais qu'il a été... violé mais je n'en sais pas plus »

« Je ne peux pas vous en parler, vous le savez ? Cette décision appartient à Kurt. S'il veut vous en confier plus, il le fera de lui-même »

« Je... Je sais mais... »

Je souffle et regarde mes mains avant de continuer :

« Kurt et moi sommes... enfin, on a des rapports sexuels »

Je rougis violemment et regarde le docteur pour jauger sa réaction. Il a un sourire bienveillant.

« Je ne vous jugerais pas Blaine. Prenez votre temps »

« Nous avons des rapports sexuels mais je n'ai jamais fait l'amour à Kurt. Je comprends qu'il bloque là-dessus mais je me demande si, un jour, il pourra dépasser cela »

Le Docteur Schuester me scrute à son tour.

« Kurt a été violé mais plus que ça, on lui a retiré toute estime de soi et toute confiance dans le genre humain. Si cette étape doit être franchie dans votre couple, ça prendra du temps et surtout, ce sera impossible jusqu'à ce que Kurt ne se soit pas entièrement ouvert à vous. Il doit réussir à vous parler de cette épreuve pour pouvoir la dépasser. Cependant, il ne faut pas le forcer. Il est le seul à avoir le contrôle de cette partie d'accord ? »

J'acquiesce lentement, absorbant les informations.

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit mais continuez ce que vous faites avec lui. Vous le forcez à avancer sans être brusque avec lui. Vous le faites avancer à son rythme. Ne baissez pas les bras. Ses progrès sont impressionnants depuis que vous êtes avec lui »

« Merci beaucoup Docteur »

Je baisse les yeux vers ma montre.

« Vous avez d'autres questions Blaine ? » me demande gentiment Schuester.

« Non, c'est tout pour l'instant. Je dois aller au travail »

Le Docteur Schuester me salue et me rassure une dernière fois avant que je sorte du bâtiment. Je me sens bizarre après cet entretien. Si je raconte à Kurt mon rendez-vous avec son psy, comment il va réagir ? Il peut très bien exploser comme fondre en larmes ou rester stoïque et enfermé ses sentiments. Dans tous les cas, ce ne sera pas beau. Je tremble et boutonne mon cardigan.

Montgomery m'ouvre la portière de la voiture. Je me glisse sur la banquette arrière d'un air absent. Wes ne m'interroge pas et je lui en suis reconnaissant.

« Où dois-je vous conduire Monsieur ? »

« Au bureau s'il vous plaît »

Je m'appuie contre le dossier, tourne la tête vers l'extérieur et me perds dans mes pensées. Toutes ces révélations me retournent le ventre. Qu'est-ce que je serais devenu sans mon frère ? Un de ces hommes qui alimentent les clichés sur la communauté gay ? Un jeune homosexuel de San Francisco qui couche à droite à gauche ? Ou pire ? J'aurais pu me faire violer aussi en traînant de bar en bar. Je suis vraiment content d'avoir eu Cooper pour surveiller mes arrières. J'ai eu de la chance qu'il soit ouvert et qu'il m'ait accepté quoi qu'il arrive. Je suis même reconnaissant qu'il m'ait donné cette conversation embarrassante sur le sexe et les relations amoureuses.

Mon pauvre Kurtie... On est semblables finalement. C'est tellement fou. J'ai du mal à assimiler les mots du Docteur Schuester pour l'instant. En y pensant, Kurt n'admet pas que sa mère lui manque tout comme je n'admettrais pas que j'ai été blessé de ne pas voir de SMS d'anniversaire de ma mère.

Ce que je sais en revanche, c'est que Kurt ne s'ouvrira pas à moi de si tôt. On a à peine réussi à passer la barrière des contacts physiques alors celle de l'intimité... Et s'il me laissait parce que j'ai trop parlé avec Schuester ? Je sais que ce sujet est plus que sensible pour lui. Il va me tourner le dos si je lui dis qu'on est pareils étant donné le dégoût qu'il éprouve pour lui-même. Mon Kurt... Ça va être horrible.

Montgomery se gare devant The New Press. Je m'extirpe de la voiture et je monte dans mon bureau.

« Blaine ! Tu es de retour ! Ton frère va bien ? » s'enquiert Kitty en me voyant.

Je secoue la tête, toujours préoccupé.

« Oui ça va. Il se remet peu à peu »

Elle entre après moi dans mon bureau. Elle me dévisage, inquiète.

« Tu te sens bien ? Tu es tout pâle »

Je déglutis et passe une main dans mes boucles. Je dois penser à autre chose.

« Oui, oui. Tu veux bien me préparer un café ? On discutera des nouvelles et des potins qu'il y a eu pendant que je n'étais pas là »

J'essaie de sourire pour ne pas l'alarmer.

« Bien sûr. Je reviens vite »

Elle me sourit gentiment et s'éclipse. Je ne dois pas passer mes nerfs sur Kitty. Dieu que j'aimerais aller frapper dans un sac de sable... Toutes ces pensées vont me faire péter un câble. Je me retiens de taper ma tête sur mon bureau. A la place, je mets l'ordinateur en route. Kurt m'a envoyé un message.

* * *

**De** : Kurt Hummel-Anderson

**Objet :** manque de mon mari

**A** : Blaine Hummel-Anderson

Mon cher Blaine,

Je suis au travail depuis deux heures seulement et pourtant j'aimerais déjà être avec toi.

J'espère que Cooper est bien dans cet hôpital. Carole va lui rendre visite dans la journée.

Je viendrais te chercher à 18 h. On ira le voir un moment et on rentrera chez nous ok ?

Tu me manques.

Je t'aime.

Kurt Hummel-Anderson, PDG Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

**De :** Blaine Hummel-Anderson

**Objet** : manque de mon mari

**A :** Kurt Hummel-Anderson

Ça me va.

Bisous.

Blaine Hummel-Anderson, éditeur, The New Press.

* * *

**De :** Kurt Hummel-Anderson

**Objet **: manque de mon mari

**A** : Blaine Hummel-Anderson

Tu vas bien ?

Kurt Hummel-Anderson, PDG Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

Est-ce que je peux lui dire que je me sens mal ? Je ne sais pas comment il va réagir à tout ça. Je suis perdu. Ce que je sais, c'est qu'on doit se parler face à face et non par messages.

* * *

**De :** Blaine Hummel-Anderson

**Objet **: manque de mon mari

**A** : Kurt Hummel-Anderson

Oui. J'ai du travail. A ce soir.

Blaine Hummel-Anderson, éditeur, The New Press.

* * *

Comment je vais aborder le sujet ? En dînant ? En se câlinant après qu'on ait couché ensemble ? Certainement pas pendant en tout cas. Je ne vais pas lui dire « et, au fait, j'ai parlé avec Schuester aujourd'hui. Il m'a dit que toi et moi étions pareils -génial en sachant que tu te hais- et il a dit que tu devais tout me déballer sur ton viol pour que moi -homme brun comme ton violeur- puisse te baiser ».

Je prends ma tête entre mes mains. Quelle merde putain.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

« Coucou » me salue prudemment Kurt quand j'entre dans la voiture.

« Coucou »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Je détourne les yeux alors que Joe part en direction du Bellevue Hospital.

« Rien du tout »

J'aborde le sujet maintenant ? On est dans un endroit neutre, restreint et surtout, Joey est présent. Kurt serait au moins contraint de garder son sang froid.

Il me scrute inlassablement.

« Ça se passe bien au travail ? »

« Oui »

« Blaine, dis-moi ce qui se passe »

Son ton autoritaire me force à sortir de mon mutisme.

« Je suis inquiet pour Coop. Je voulais être avec toi aussi. Rien de plus »

Kurt semble respirer à nouveau.

« Cooper ne risque plus rien. J'ai téléphoné à Carole et elle est enthousiaste pour son rétablissement »

Il prend ma paume entre ses mains.

« Tu es gelé bébé. Tu as déjeuné ce midi ? »

Je m'empourpre.

« Blainey... » me réprimande-t-il, mécontent.

Je n'ai rien mangé parce que ton psy et moi parlions de ton passé, du mien et de notre vie sexuelle aussi.

« J'étais trop occupé »

Il soupire, agacé.

« Il faut que je dise à Wes qu'il te donne à manger aussi ? »

« C'était juste étrange aujourd'hui. Tu sais avec l'arrivée de Cooper et tout »

Sa bouche se crispe alors qu'il reste silencieux. Je tourne la tête.

_Parle-lui. Il ne va pas te bouffer !_

Je n'en ai pas le courage.

Kurt coupe mes réflexions en parlant :

« Je vais sûrement être obligé d'aller au Japon »

« Oh ! Quand ? »

« En fin de semaine ou la suivante »

« D'accord »

« Tu m'accompagnes ? »

« Kurt, je dois rester pour le boulot. On ne se fâchera pas encore là-dessus »

Il croise les bras comme un enfant auquel on aurait refusé une sucette.

« Ça ne coûtait rien de tenter le coup » grogne-t-il, bougon.

« Tu seras absent longtemps ? »

« Deux-trois jours tout au plus. Dis-moi ce qui te préoccupe »

Il me connaît trop bien.

« Mon amour va partir alors j'ai le droit d'être triste non ? »

Kurt embrasse ma joue.

« Je reviendrais vite »

« J'en suis heureux »

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Cooper a plus d'énergie et ne boude plus. J'aime le voir interagir avec Kurt. Les deux personnes que j'aime le plus ensemble. Les deux hommes qui m'ont sauvés. J'arrive presque à oublier toutes mes pensées noires en écoutant leur discussion sur Hollywood. Mon frère perd rapidement ses forces cependant.

« Coop on va y aller. Repose-toi »

« Merci petit doudou. Je suis heureux de vous avoir vu. Carole est passée aussi. Ta belle-mère est une femme fantastique Kurt. Elle m'a beaucoup apaisé »

« Oui, Carole est géniale » dit Kurt en se mettant debout.

Je caresse le bras de Cooper et pose un bisou sur son front.

« Je reviens demain Coop »

Je le regarde tristement. Je reviendrais si mon mari ne m'a pas attaché et bâillonné dans un coin.

« Allons-y »

Kurt attrape mes doigts, visiblement soucieux.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je suis perdu dans mes pensées et je n'ai absolument pas faim. Mademoiselle Jones a préparé des cannelloni maison mais je suis ailleurs.

« Putain Blainey ! Parle-moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Kurt pousse son assiette d'un air énervé.

« Je t'en prie, je vais perdre la tête »

J'avale ma salive dans une tentative vaine d'éliminer la boule d'angoisse dans mon estomac. Je dois lui en parler.

« Je suis allé voir le Docteur Schuester aujourd'hui »

Il se tend un peu.

« Et ? »

« Je lui ai parlé de mes parents et de notre relation »

« De notre relation ? » répète-t-il comme s'il ne comprenait pas.

Je déglutis et hoche la tête. Je plante mes yeux dans les siens.

« Je voulais savoir si, un jour, je pourrais... te faire l'amour aussi. Je pensais que Schuester aurait des réponses »

Kurt écarquille les yeux et s'éloigne de moi, paniqué.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit au juste ? » souffle-t-il.

« Que ce sera possible si tu me parles du v- »

Son regard glacial et menaçant m'empêche de continuer.

« Ne t'avise pas de dire ça Blaine »

Je reste silencieux. Ma langue est comme enroulée dans un bloc de béton. Il est fou de rage.

« Bordel de merde »

Il se met debout dans un geste violent qui me fait peur.

« Tu penses que c'est un truc que je peux raconter comme ma journée au boulot ? Tu crois que je peux passer au-dessus de ça ? Tu crois que je peux oublier ? Tu n'es pas con à ce point ?! »

Con ? Je baisse la tête et ravale mes larmes. Je veux lui dire que ça n'a pas d'importance, que tout me va comme ça, que c'était seulement de la curiosité mais je n'y arrive pas. J'entortille mes mains.

« Pardon. J'ai conscience que c'est un sujet sensible mais... »

« Sujet sensible ?! » crie-t-il, « bordel de merde, la politique, l'économie sont des sujets sensibles mais là... »

Il se tait et clôt les paupières. Il fait tout pour ne pas exploser mais je sens que sa colère le consume de l'intérieur.

« Ça te plaît de me faire revivre ça ? Tu aimes voir que je souffre ? »

La fureur est presque visible autour de lui, un nuage rouge flamboyant l'entourant.

« Tu sais que c'est faux »

« Je pensais que tu avais compris que c'était trop pour moi »

« Je le sais. Pardon »

Il fait la sourde oreille.

« Je savais que ça arriverait. Je le savais. Voilà pourquoi j'ai toujours tout fait pour ne pas tomber amoureux »

« K-Kurt... ne dis pas ça. S'il te p-plaît »

Je sanglote silencieusement.

« Ne commence pas à chialer putain » crache-t-il.

Il tire sur ses cheveux comme un fou.

« Tu crois, qu'en plus de toutes les autres merdes de ma vie, je pourrais supporter ça ? »

Ses mots s'étouffent peu à peu à cause de la colère et de l'angoisse.

Je comprends soudainement. Je lève les yeux vers lui. En reparlant de ça, je l'ai forcé à replonger dans les souvenirs de ce moment. Je l'ai obligé à revivre cette terreur. Oh mon maniaque du contrôle... Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

« Je sais pas. Tu es le seul qui peut le dire. Schuester a dit que... toi et moi on est semblables. Qu'on est partis de la même base. On va y arriver. On le fera ensemble »

« Quoi ? On est semblables ? Putain en quoi on est semblables ? Je comprends rien »

La panique prend une place énorme dans son regard.

« J'en ai assez » grogne Kurt d'un ton dédaigneux.

Il pivote et part furieusement dans le corridor. Il passe par les escaliers de secours étant donné le bruit violent de la porte. Je tremble de tout mon corps.

Je ne bouge pas et fixe un point invisible dans le grand salon. Mon pire cauchemar s'est réalisé. Kurt est parti. Je pousse mon assiette, cache mon visage dans mes bras et sanglote.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Après avoir pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps, je décide de partir à la recherche de Kurt. Il n'a pris les clés d'aucune voiture et je sais que Joey et Montgomery ne travaillent pas ce soir. Il est donc à pied. Il n'a pas des milliers d'amis alors... Même si ça me fait mal, je ne vois qu'une solution : Sebastian Smythe.

Je passe dans le bureau de Kurt et cherche son carnet d'adresses. Je trouve vite celle du détraqué et la note sur un papier.

Je prends mon portable et part à l'adresse.

Après trois quarts d'heure de marche, je me retrouve face à un immense bâtiment beige aux fenêtre noires. Je suis dans l'Upper East Side, un des quartiers les plus riches de New York. Ça ne m'étonne pas. J'inspire profondément et regarde mon papier. Appartement 24A. Je suis prêt à affronter le détraqué si ça veut dire retrouver Kurt.

Je passe le hall et monte à l'étage indiqué par le plan de l'accueil. Je me poste devant la lourde porte en bois sombre. Je prends une nouvelle inspiration pour rassembler tout son self-control et frappe.

J'attends un moment. Je m'apprête à toquer une nouvelle fois mais j'entends des pas puis la porte s'ouvre. Un joli garçon se tient devant moi. Il fait à peu près ma taille, il est brun et a de grands yeux noirs. Sa peau est hâlée. Je le dévisage, un peu perplexe.

« Bonsoir. Je peux vous aider ? » demande le garçon face à moi.

« Hmm je... je crois que je me suis trompé d'étage » bafouillais-je maladroitement.

Il me sourit gentiment. Ses yeux pétillent encore plus.

« Ne vous en faites pas. Je peux peut-être vous aider. Je connais pas mal de monde dans l'immeuble. Comment s'appelle la personne que vous cherchez ? »

« Hmm... Sebastian Smythe mais ne vous dérangez pas pour... »

« Vous ne vous êtes pas trompé » dit-il joyeusement, « je suis Thad son... euh... son petit-ami »

Il me tend la main. Je le jauge du regard. Thad... Thad... Je sais où j'ai entendu ce nom ! C'est le soumis qui faisait chanter Smythe. Je rougis et serre sa main.

« Je suis Blaine. Donc Sebastian est ici ? Je dois lui parler »

« Non, il est parti en ville. Il avait une urgence au travail. Je peux vous aider peut-être ? »

Il semble vraiment se soucier de ma présence ici et de ma visite. En fait, Thad a l'air d'être un garçon drôle, doux et gentil. Je secoue la tête et essaie de lui sourire.

« Ça va aller, merci »

« Je lui transmets un message ? » me propose-t-il aimablement.

« Non. Ne mentionnez même pas ma visite. Lui et moi ne sommes pas vraiment amis en réalité. Il aurait seulement pu me donner un renseignement »

« Très bien. J'espère que vous vous en sortirez Blaine »

« Merci beaucoup. Désolé de vous avoir dérangé »

« Ne vous en faites pas. Bonne soirée Blaine » dit-il dans un sourire sincère, « on se croisera peut-être à nouveau. Le monde est petit »

Je souris et lui fais un signe de main en m'éloignant. Je l'entends refermer la porte quand j'entre dans l'ascenseur.

Je sors mon portable et envoie un SMS à Kurt.

_**Dis-moi simplement où tu es. Je suis inquiet...**_

Je le range, n'attendant pas de réponses.

Je sors du bâtiment et rentre à pied au Phénix.

J'ai dépassé les bornes en lui parlant de ça. Je le sais. C'est le seul aspect de son passé que je ne connais pas. Il y a une raison. J'ai envie de me frapper. Tout se passait bien. Il a rendu ce week-end, pourtant horrible et angoissant, en un moment facile et agréable. Il a été patient et doux. Parfait. Pourquoi diable ai-je parlé de ça ? Le séjour à Los Angeles a été dure pour lui aussi. Il a été confronté à une situation qui lui échappait totalement. Mais on a réussi à s'en sortir mais dans la main. Mais là... C'est bien trop à supporter pour lui.

Schuester m'a dit de ne pas le pousser, de ne pas le forcer mais je me rends compte que j'ai fait tout le contraire. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire s'il ne veut annuler le mariage ? Je m'enroule dans mes bras en marchant, pour contenir les nausées. Non. Non. Il va rentrer. Il est amoureux de moi, même s'il m'a hurlé dessus et qu'il a dit des choses horribles. Il ne le pensait pas. Il était énervé. Il va rentrer...

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

J'arrive au Phénix vers 23 h. J'ai pris tout mon temps pour rentrer. Est-ce que Kurt est revenu ? Je fouille l'appartement.

Après dix minutes et après avoir retourné toutes les pièces, je dois faire face à la réalité : il n'est pas ici. Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas blessé... Je ne veux pas revivre l'attente interminable comme le jour de son accident d'hélicoptère. Non. Non. Il n'est déjà pas avec le détraqué. Mais où il est passé ? Chez Schuester peut-être... Je lui tape un autre SMS.

_**Kurt je t'en prie. Je suis mort de peur...**_

Je soupire et passe dans notre chambre. Je me déshabille et enfile un des tee-shirts de Kurt. Je part ensuite dans le salon. Je m'allonge dans le canapé et ferme les yeux.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je me réveille en sursaut à cause d'un énorme bruit sourd.

« P'tain »

Kurt est dans le corridor. Le bruit vient de la commode de l'entrée.

« P'tain » marmonne-t-il à nouveau indistinctement.

Je relève la tête et le voit passer le seuil de la grande pièce d'un pas chancelant. Il est bourré. Je frissonne. Kurt est bourré. Je connais son aversion pour les alcooliques. Je me précipité vers lui avant qu'il ne se fracasse le crâne sur le sol.

« Kurt tu vas bien ? »

Il se retient contre le mur.

« Blaiii-Ney » dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Putain il est vraiment saoul. Comment je dois agir ?

« Hé mais t'es vraiment beau toi ! »

« Tu étais où ? »

Il rit et secoue la tête. Il met un doigt sur mes lèvres.

« Arrête de parler jolie bouche »

« Je crois qu'il est temps d'aller te coucher »

« Coucher avec toi... » rit-il lourdement.

J'enroule mon bras autour de ses hanches. Si je ne le tiens pas, il va tomber. Il ne peut pas du tout aller à la chambre seul. Où il est passé ? Comment il a fait pour revenir dans cet état ?

« Je vais te mettre au lit. Tiens-toi bien »

« Tu es mon amoureux Blaiii-Ney et t'es sexxxxy woow »

Il met son nez dans mes boucles, me faisant perdre l'équilibre. On ne tombe pas cependant.

« Kurt marche. Je vais t'aider à te coucher »

Nous manquons encore de nous étaler mais on atteint notre chambre.

« Chambre » soupire-t-il.

« Oui pour que tu te mettes au lit »

Je l'aide à aller jusqu'au matelas mais il me tient contre lui.

« Viens coucher avec moi »

« Kurt je crois qu'il faut que tu te reposes »

« Mais je veux faire des bébés avec toi »

« Tu peux toujours essayer mais je ne pense pas qu'on y arrive »

Il fronce les sourcils, se repassant ses paroles dans la tête, et ricane.

« T'es trop drôle Blaiii-Ney »

Il se tait et fronce plus les sourcils, comme s'il pensait à quelque chose. La douleur vient déformer son visage. Je me tends en le voyant comme ça. Mon Kurtie...

« Au dodo maintenant »

Je le pousse un peu. Il tombe sur le lit et soupire de bonheur. La douleur est partie.

« Veux coucher avec toi » grogne-t-il.

« Je vais enlever tes vêtements avant »

« Oh oui ! Va s'amuser enfin » sourit-il en tapant dans ses mains.

Kurt est adorable et amusant en étant ivre. J'aime mieux le voir comme ça que fou de rage...

« Relève-toi. Je vais enlever ta veste »

« Bee... Qui fait tourner le plafond ? »

Putain il va me gerber dessus.

« Kurt, redresse-toi »

« Blaiii-Ney donne des ordres »

Il se relève un peu sans élégance -chose étonnante chez lui- et il tangue un peu. Je m'empresse de retirer sa veste.

« Tu sens trop bon »

« Tu sens la vodka »

« Vooo-D-Kaa »

Il découpe le mot comme un enfant qui apprend à parler. Je mords ma langue pour ne pas rire. Je balance sa veste quelque part et j'essaie de défaire le nœud de sa cravate. Il pose ses mains de chaque côté de ma taille.

« T'es un voleur d'habits Blaiii-Ney » déclare-t-il d'un ton enroué, « il te faut des vêtements de prince. Même pour dodo »

Il enroule ses bras autour de moi et niche son visage dans mon ventre. Il semble tellement vulnérable. Mes yeux s'humidifient.

« Ils m'ont faits bobo Bee... Ne les laisse pas me faire bobo »

Oh mon Dieu... Une larme coule sur ma joue. Mon ventre se tord.

« Empêche-les de me faire bobo » souffle-t-il, malheureux et terrifié.

Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux et les caresse doucement.

« Je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal mon amour. Je te le promets. Chut je suis là »

« T'aime Bee »

Il tombe en arrière sur le dos et se cache à moitié sous un oreiller. Je dénoue complètement sa cravate et enlève une à une ses chaussures. J'ôte aussi ses chaussettes. Je me redresse. Kurt est endormi.

Il est magnifique comme ça. Même ivre mort. Sa bouche est ouvert et laisser passer son souffle sifflant. J'enlève le coussin de son visage pour ne pas qu'il s'étouffe et le met sous sa tête. Ses cheveux sont dans tous les sens. Il est serein. Mon bel époux saoul, perdu et triste.

Il est à la maison. C'est ce qui compte. Dieu sait où il aurait pu se retrouver. Il est couché sur les draps mais ce n'est pas grave. Il est bien comme ça. Je vire sa cravate et déboutonne un peu sa chemise. Il dit des trucs incompréhensibles mais il dort toujours. Je défais sa ceinture et la tire doucement des passants de son pantalon pour qu'il soit confortable.

Je regarde son beau visage et embrasse sa joue. Il gémit et tourne la tête vers moi. Mon Kurtie... Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? Je caresse ses cheveux et ôte quelques mèches de son front. Je pose un bisou sur sa tempe.

« Je t'aime de tout mon cœur Kurtie. Même dans cet état. Je t'aime plus que tout. Pour l'éternité »

Je pose un autre baiser sur le haut de sa tête. Je vais m'allonger près de lui mais je vais ramasser ses habits avant. Je prends ses chaussures et les repousse près de la commode. Je vais mettre ses chaussettes au sale. J'attrape sa veste pour la plier correctement mais son IPhone tombe de la poche. Je me baisse pour le ramasser et l'écran s'allume. Un SMS s'affiche au-dessus des deux miens.

_**J'ai été heureux de passer du temps avec toi. Tu peux me parler quand tu veux. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va s'arranger.**_

Un SMS de **lui**. Le détraqué. Sebastian Smythe.

Il n'était pas chez lui parce qu'il était avec mon mari. Putain.

**Voilà pour ce modeste chapitre.**

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis dans une review :') je suis toujours heureuse de lire ce que vous pensez de mon histoire.**

**La fin de Nuances arrive bientôt. J'ai presque terminé l'OS du mariage en tout cas ^^**

**A vendredi mes chéris.**

**Bisous, bisous**

**Votre humble et dévouée Cindy :)**


	69. Chapter 69

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**J'espère que vous allez bien et que votre semaine s'est bien passée.**

**On arrive dans la dernière ligne droite de Nuances. Il reste 5 chapitres avant la fin. Vous préférez que je continue de publier deux fois par semaine ou bien que je reprenne l'ancien rythme des vendredis pour faire durer le plaisir ? Dîtes-moi ! **

**Merci à Célia, Lena, ma Choupette, Guest, Guest, Virginie, Shiiny5, KlaineIsLife, mamstaz, Huguette, moididi3333, Louise pour vos reviews.**

**CeliaCom7** : hey ! Je suis contente qu'elle ait plu parce que j'en doutais un peu en l'écrivant. Kurt a été brisé par ce viol. Tout part de ça dans sa vie avec la mort de sa mère aussi. Mais Blaine et lui ont quelques points communs malgré tout. Oui Kurt a un gros problème avec l'alcool (vu que sa mère était alcoolique) Il reste 5 chapitres... Ça me fait bizarre à moi aussi ^^

**Tite Lena** : coucou ! C'est pas grave t'inquiète pas. Je suis contente que tu lises malgré tout. C'est l'essentiel :') j'espère que ton ordinateur marchera un moment, ça ne doit pas être pratique. Kurt est vraiment possessif et jaloux quand il s'agit de Blaine alors il n'aurait pas pu réagir autrement qu'en frappant l'homme ^^ le viol de Kurt est quelque chose qui l'a sali au plus profond de lui-même. C'est la seule partie de son passé qu'il cache encore à Blaine. Seb s'accroche a tout ce qu'il peut oui ^^ Oui je n'ai fait qu'un OS pour l'instant mais j'ai fait des points de vue de Kurt. J'ai pas l'habitude mais j'espère que ça vous plaira. Merci beaucoup Lena

**Soso **: oui tu es meilleure que tout le monde. Tu es sur le trône des VIP tu te souviens ? Tu es ma reine en plus ! Je ne vénère que mon sublime mari autant que toi. Olivia se met à pleurer si Blainey lui dit tout ça. Je crois qu'elle pleurerait déjà parce qu'un homme lui parle xD on est méchantes. Coop Coop c'est tout pour Blainey ** Je pleurais la première fois que je suis allée toute seule à Clermont alors imagine au Japon :'D (Tu as fait comme si tu n'avais pas eu le chapitre en avance ? ;)) je t'aime ma chérie. Tu es mon rayon de Soleil -coeur-

**Guest **: je suis désolée pour l'attente plus longue que d'habitude.

**Guest** : il fallait bien un petit rebondissement non ? Ce serait ennuyeux si tout était rose tout le temps :') Et t'inquiète pas Klaine est plus fort que tout. Même plus fort que Smythe ;) ne jette pas Kurt par la fenêtre, Blaine serait malheureux ! Bisous

**ViviKlaine **: Coucou ! Kurt exagère pour la moindre petite contrariété alors si Blaine aborde LE sujet qui fache c'est normal qu'il se braque. Je ne pense pas qu'un viol puisse être pris à la légère. Ce moment de leur dispute était là pour montrer à quel point Kurt se sent vulnérable. Et désolée pour Skype mais j'ai vraiment du mal :'( bisous

**Shiiny5 **: ah oui, c'est la colère de Kurt qui intimide Blaine. Blaine se tait par peur de le blesser mais Kurt croit qu'il lui cache des choses. C'est un cercle vicieux. Mais ils sont liés tout de même. Si l'un va mal l'autre aussi. Et même si Kurt a bu et tout, Blaine prend soin de lui parce que c'est son mari avant tout. Je suis d'accord avec toi mais que serait Kurtie s'il n'était pas si borné ? ^^ Ah oui, une mauvaise surprise nommée Colère de Blaine ! Notre beau bouclé ne va pas laisser passer ça ! C'est sûr que le sujet que Blaine a abordé n'est pas des plus faciles. Tu verras pour la suite comment tout va s'agencer ;) bisous et merci pour tes reviews si complètes.

**KlaineIsLife **: Coucou ! Merci beaucoup ! Quel était ton vœu le plus cher ? Comme je l'ai dit, Kurt est dans l'excès dans toutes ses réactions. Alors quand c'est une chose qui le touche si profondément, c'était obligé qu'il s'énerve comme ça. Il n'a que la colère pour cacher ses blessures. Et justement, c'est parce qu'il est marié avec Blaine et qu'il l'aime qu'il est parti. Parce qu'un Kurt énervé ajouté à quelques objets de la salle de torture, crois-moi, leur mariage n'aurait pas résisté. Il a voulu protéger Blainey. Tu verras pour tout ce qui concerne Sebastian et Kurt ^^

**mamstaz** : Schuester est obligé de garder le secret sur le passé de Kurt. En plus, c'est Kurt lui-même qu'il revient d'en parler à Blaine. Tu connaitras les raisons de cette visite auprès de Sebastian très bientôt. Kurt a peur que Blaine s'enfuit s'il connaît toute la vérité. Si Kurt perd Blaine, je pense que tu imagines l'état dans lequel il sera. Merci en tout cas.

**AnnaKlaineuse** : bien évidemment qu'on lui met dans la bouche ! Où voudrais-tu qu'on lui mette ?! Il faut mettre tes initiales HN sur mes pêches et ma citrouille ! Comme ça, personne ne pourra me toucher à part toi ** je t'en ferais un avant notre séance du soir -sourire pervers- j'attends ma carte de fidélité ! Tu es ma fiancée et mon bébé ** J'aime ! Yé crois ké yé bande !

**moididi3333 :** merci beaucoup !

**Louise** : coucou ! C'est vrai que Kurt est mis à rude épreuve dans ce chapitre... Le Portrait de Dorian Gray est mon livre préféré alors je veux faire profiter les personnes de son génie. Tout le monde devrait lire ce livre au moins une fois. Merci et gros bisous

**Sur ce, bon chapitre !**

**ENJOY !**

**Chapitre 69**

Je lis plusieurs fois le message, complètement tétanisé. Kurt revient chez nous à plus d'une heure du matin, ivre mort, parce qu'il s'est bourré la gueule avec **lui **? Et là il dort tranquillement, bien heureux, ne se souciant de rien.

Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Je sens mes genoux trembler sous mon poids. Je tombe dans le fauteuil près de la commode. Je suis trompé. Bafoué. Il a vraiment osé aller vers** lui** ? Des larmes de colère ardentes strient mon visage. Je peux réussir à encaisser et à oublier sa rage, sa terreur, ses mots dures et même le fait qu'il veuille me faire du mal. Mais là... Sa tromperie ? Je ne peux pas. Je me blottis contre mes jambes, me serre dans mes bras et sanglote silencieusement, en espérant pouvoir m'empêcher d'imploser.

Je croyais quoi réellement ? Je me suis marié avec cet homme trop rapidement. Au fond de moi, je me préparais à ça depuis bien longtemps. Ça n'empêche en rien l'incompréhension cependant. Il a osé m'infliger ça. Il sait très bien ce que je ressens quand on en arrive à ce type. Bordel pourquoi il a été le voir alors ? La souffrance grossit doucement dans ma poitrine, détruisant tout sur son passage. On va encore et toujours en arriver là lui et moi au fil du temps ?

Je me suis marié avec lui parce que je suis amoureux de lui. Lui aussi l'est malgré tout. Je passe mon pouce sur le bracelet qu'il m'a offert. Je baisse les yeux vers le K et le B entremêlé dessus.

Je ne peux pas croire que le schéma se répétera encore et encore. On avance d'un pas mais on recule de deux. On a connu des bas mais nous avons toujours rebondi pour en sortir plus forts. Tout doucement. Peut-être qu'il va réussir à progresser. Qu'en est-il de moi ? Est-ce que je vais rebondir après sa tromperie ? Il a réussi à me faire vivre le bonheur au milieu de l'enfer à Los Angeles. Son soutien et le calme qu'il m'a transmis alors que mon grand frère était entre la vie et la mort... Mon anniversaire avec tous nos proches... L'amour tendre dans notre chambre d'hôtel. Je suis perdu mais je l'aime tellement. Tellement.

Le Docteur Schuester m'a dit de lui faire confiance mais justement, elle est mise à rude épreuve ici. Je passe ma main sur mes joues et essuie mon nez de mon poignet.

Kurt bouge, vire et tourne sur le matelas. Il gémit et tâtonne près de lui. Il trouve un coussin, niche son nez dedans et soupire de bien-être. Mon coussin. Il le serre et une expression d'apaisement prend place sur ses traits endormis. Oh mon maniaque du contrôle... Comment va-t-on s'en sortir ? Pourquoi il était avec ce connard ? Je dois me renseigner.

Je relis une énième fois le fameux message et établit ce que je dois faire. Je l'envoie sur mon IPhone et soupire. J'arrive à me sentir mal d'agir dans son dos. J'inspecte vite fait sa boite de réception. Ça va. Il n'y a que quelques SMS de Santana, d'Elena, de Joey, de Pierce et de moi. Zéro de Sebastian. Ça me rassure un peu quand même. Je reviens sur l'écran d'accueil de son portable, heureux de constater que Kurt ne l'a pas contacté. Les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent en voyant l'image de fond. C'est une photo de moi endormi dans le lit du yacht de notre voyage de noces. Quand l'a-t-il prise ? Pourquoi je ne l'ai jamais vu avant aujourd'hui ?

Je remarque aussi des notifications sur l'icône de sa boite mail. J'ai envie de l'ouvrir... Ce serait si facile de voir ce qu'il y a dedans... Peut-être qu'il y a des messages de lui aussi.

_Jette un coup d'œil à ses mails. Tu seras fixé !_

Je déteste ça mais j'assouvis ma curiosité malsaine. J'empiète sur le jardin secret de Kurt et ouvre sa boite mail.

Je fais défiler les dizaines et dizaines de messages. Beaucoup viennent de Pierce, d'Elena et de moi. Il y en a de sociétés diverses aussi. Il n'y en a pas du détraqué ni d'Elliott. Je m'apprête à tout fermer parce que ces mails n'ont rien d'intéressant dans l'immédiat mais je me fige. Il y en a un appelé _Hunter Clarington_ et il vient de Jeffrey Sterling, l'expert informatique de Kurt. Je le regarde d'ailleurs et me mords la lèvre, me sentant mal. Il dort comme un bébé. Je baisse les yeux, hésite mais ouvre le message.

* * *

**De :** Jeffrey Sterling

**Objet **: Hunter Clarington

**A** : Kurt Hummel-Anderson

D'après les caméras de sécurité de la ville, on sait que le véhicule vient de la 147ème rue ouest dans Harlem. Avant ce moment, je ne l'ai trouvé nulle part alors je pense que la planque de Clarington était dans ce quartier.

Nick vous l'a annoncé mais le 4x4 non identifié a été loué dans une société banale clean par un homme inconnu. Il a fourni de faux papiers à l'agence de location. On ne sait pas si cet inconnu est lié à Harlem.

Je vous fais parvenir les fiches personnelles des personnes travaillant pour Hummel Enterprises et pour The New Press qui ont un lien quelconque avec cet endroit. J'ai tout donné à Nick pour qu'il les analyse aussi.

Je n'ai aucune information sur les assistants précédents de Clarington après avoir fouillé son PC de The New Press.

Je ne sais pas si c'est nécessaire mais je préfère vous mentionner tous les documents récoltés dans les disques durs.

**Propriétés des Hummel :**

Deux à New York, NY.

Une à Lima, OH.

Une à Bridgeport, CT.

Une à Aspen, CO.

Une à Miami, FL.

**CV complets :**

Burt Hummel

Carole Hummel-Hudson

Kurt Hummel-Anderson

Blaine Hummel-Anderson

Santana Lopez

**Articles Divers et photos :**

Carole Hummel-Hudson

Burt Hummel

Kurt Hummel-Anderson

Santana Lopez

Je continue de fouiller.

Jeffrey Sterling, expert logistique informatique, Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

J'appuie sur le document joint -contenant certainement les fiches personnelles- mais il est trop volumineux pour mon portable.

Si je peux trouver du bon au milieu de tout ça, c'est l'absence de correspondance entre lui et le détraqué ou Elliott Gilbert.

Brusquement, la fatigue me tombe dessus. Il est plus de deux heures du matin. Encore une journée forte en émotions... Entre le transfert de Cooper à New York, les infos du Docteur Schuester, la dispute avec Kurt et lui-même qui fait copain-copain avec le diable en personne... Je soupire encore. Il a le temps de cuver dans sa vodka. Je ne serais pas là à ses côtés quand il refera surface.

Je remets son IPhone sur la table de nuit. Je regarde tristement mon traître mais magnifique mari dormir et je pars de la pièce, ma sacoche avec moi.

Je me dirige vers la buanderie. J'attrape deux oreillers et une couette dans l'armoire et m'empare de la clé de secours de la salle de torture. Elle est cachée derrière un des lave-linge. Je monte au premier étage avec mes affaires. J'entre dans la salle de jeux. Bizarrement, cet endroit m'apporte toujours un sentiment de calme et de sécurité. Pourtant, j'ai crié le mot d'alerte la dernière fois... Je verrouille la porte et laisse la clé dans la serrure. Quand Kurt va se lever, il va paniquer de ne me voir nulle part. Il va me chercher mais ne fouillera pas la salle de torture si elle est close. On récolte ce qu'on sème.

Je me mets en boule sur le divan et pose la couverture sur moi. Je sors mon portable de ma poche.

Je lis plusieurs textos puis tombe sur celui du détraqué comme je me le suis envoyé. Je le renvoie à Kurt en plus de :

**IL FAUDRAIT PEUT-ÊTRE APPELER MONSIEUR SEBASTIAN SMYTHE POUR QU'IL SE MÊLE DE NOTRE CONVERSATION SUR CE MESSAGE NON ? CETTE FOIS TU N'AURAS PAS A BOUGER ! BLAINE – TON MARI**

Je range à nouveau mon IPhone après l'avoir éteint et m'enroule avec la couverture. Même si je suis fier de m'être rebellé, j'ai mal au cœur. Kurt m'a trompé en allant le voir. J'aurais aimé qu'on s'explique, que je puisse lui dire que ça m'importe peu qu'il ne soit pas prêt à inverser les rôles. On aurait pu s'endormir ensemble et essayer de régler cette histoire. Mais non. On est chacun de notre côté. Moi, résigné dans une salle de torture moderne. Kurt, saoul dans son lit.

Dieu que je me sens vieux ce soir... J'avais conscience que mon existence près de lui serait plus complexe que l'ordinaire mais là... On atteint des sommets. Comment a-t-il pu ? Il veut se battre ? On va se battre, pas de soucis. Impossible de lui accorder ça. Il ne peut pas se réfugier dans les bras de cette ordure dès que nous rencontrons un obstacle. Il devra se décider : lui ou moi. J'essuie mes yeux.

La fatigue a raison de moi et je m'endors finalement.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

J'ouvre les yeux d'un coup. Où je suis bordel ? Je prends un moment. Salle de torture. Il n'y a aucune fenêtre aux murs alors je ne sais s'il fait jour ou non. Je vois la poignée de la porte s'agiter violemment. Des éclats de voix arrivent à mes oreilles. Kurt crie mon prénom. Je me tends. Personne ne pénètre dans la pièce et les bruits disparaissent. Je souffle et baisse les yeux vers ma montre. Quasiment 8h. Je rallume mon portable. Cinq appels manqués. Trois messages vocaux. Beaucoup viennent de Kurt mais j'en voix de Zoé aussi. Il l'a certainement appelé. Je ne prête pas attention à tout ça. Je dois arriver à l'heure au boulot.

Je plie correctement la couverture et récupère le reste de mes affaires avant de sortir de la pièce. Je m'assure qu'il n'y ait personne dans les environs. Je me suis certainement emballé pour rien. Je roule des yeux, inspire et descends à l'étage principal.

Joey, Montgomery, Wright et Mademoiselle Jones sont dans le grand salon. Kurt leur crache des instructions à toute vitesse. Tout le monde se tourne vers en un seul mouvement, des expressions choquées sur leurs visages. Kurt a les mêmes habits que ceux dans lesquels je l'ai couché. Ses cheveux sont dans tous les sens, il est translucide et vraiment magnifique. Ses jolis yeux bleus s'ouvrent en grand. Je n'arrive pas à déceler l'émotion qui les habite : angoisse ou rage.

« Montgomery, nous partons dans trente minutes » lâchais-je en tenant la couverture contre mon torse.

Il hoche la tête. Tous regardent ensuite Kurt qui me dévisage avec insistance.

« Je vous prépare quelque chose Monsieur ? » me propose Mademoiselle Jones.

Je refuse.

« Merci mais je ne veux rien manger »

Elle reste silencieuse.

« Tu étais passé où ? »

Tout d'un coup, Wes, Joey, Wright et Mercedes partent tous dans différentes directions. Ils ont peut-être peur que la foudre s'abattent sur eux.

J'ignore Kurt et passe dans notre chambre.

« Blaine, réponds ! »

Je sais qu'il me suit alors que je traverse la chambre pour aller à la salle de bains. Je ferme la porte à clé derrière moi.

« Blaine ! »

Il donne des coups. J'ouvre le robinet de la douche.

« Blaine bordel, laisse-moi entrer ! »

Il frappe rageusement la porte.

« Dégage ! »

« Je ne bouge pas jusqu'à ce que tu sortes »

« Comme bon te semble »

« Blainey je t'en prie »

Je me faufile sous l'eau et sa voix se tait. Oh merci... La douche brûlante fait partir tous les restes de ma courte nuit de sommeil. J'arrive presque à me dire que tout va s'arranger. Je fais mousser mes boucles. Je me rince et prends mon temps. Dès que je me sens prêt, je m'extirpe de la cabine. Je vais devoir faire face à l'ouragan qu'est mon mari.

_Soit alors un plus gros ouragan..._

Je m'essuie et noue une serviette autour de ma taille.

J'ouvre la porte. Kurt m'attend. Il semble prudent, effrayé, sur le qui-vive, comme s'il avait peur que je lui mette le coup de grâce alors qu'il a le dos tourné. Je le contourne, sans un regard, et entre dans notre immense dressing.

« Tu vas m'ignorer longtemps ? » demande-t-il, étonné.

« Quel homme intelligent tu fais ! » répondis-je sarcastiquement.

Qu'est-ce que je vais me mettre aujourd'hui ? Hmm... Ce polo bleu clair et ce slim bleu foncé me plaisent bien. Je les prends tous les deux et choisis une paire de mocassins assortie. Je vais à nouveau dans la chambre. Kurt se décale. Son côté gentleman revient toujours. Ses yeux suivent chacun de mes mouvements. Je ne les vois pas mais je le sais. Je m'avance vers la commode pour prendre un boxer. Je fais glisser la serviette autour de mes chevilles. Je suis à poil mais je bouge nonchalamment, comme si je ne l'avais pas remarqué. Kurt expire d'un coup. Je fais comme s'il n'existait pas.

« Pourquoi tu agis comme ça ? »

« Tu n'as pas une petite idée ? »

Je parle tout doucement et enfile mon boxer.

« Blainey... »

Il arrête de parler.

« Va demander la raison à ton Sebastian. Il doit sûrement savoir **lui** » lâchais-je en fouillant dans les tiroirs sans but précis.

« Blainey... Je te le répète, il n'est pas mon... »

« J'en ai rien à faire Kurt. Tu aurais dû discuter avec moi hier. Mais non, tu t'es excité et tu es parti boire avec un homme qui a profité de toi au moment de ta vie où tu étais le plus vulnérable et fragile. Il sera plus qu'heureux d'entendre ce que tu as à dire »

Je sens Kurt se rapprocher de moi. Je me tourne vers lui. Ses bras sont croisés sur son torse.

« Tu fouilles dans mon portable, c'est nouveau ? »

Même si je suis en rogne, je rougis.

_Crédibilité à son niveau maximum !_

« Le problème n'est pas là Kurt » grognais-je durement, « le problème c'est que tu te réfugies dans ses jupes quand une situation complexe s'impose à toi »

Sa bouche se crispe.

« Je n'ai pas fait ça »

« Je m'en fous »

J'attrape mon pantalon et me dirige vers notre lit pour le mettre plus facilement.

« Tu as dormi où ? » me questionne-t-il.

Il me déshabille du regard alors que je suis toujours en sous-vêtement mais je fais comme s'il n'était pas là. J'abandonne mon pantalon sur le matelas, préférant me sécher les cheveux avant tout sinon ils vont aller dans tous les sens. Je me baisse pour récupérer la serviette devant la commode. Ses yeux brûlent presque ma peau. Je me redresse et me déplace pour faire face au miroir.

« Parle-moi » chuchote Kurt tout doucement.

Je frotte mes boucles avec la serviette. Je m'autorise à regarder son reflet quand le tissu passe devant mes yeux. Je frissonne. Il est tellement distant et froid... Il est en colère contre moi. C'est lui qui passe une soirée avec le diable et, en plus, il est en colère ? Normal. Tout est normal. J'arrête de frotter mes cheveux quand je sens qu'ils bouclent sauvagement. Ouais parfaitement en accord avec ce que je ressens.

« Tu as dormi où ? » répète-t-il d'un ton glacial.

« En quoi ça te regarde ? »

« Blaine. Stop. Maintenant »

Je hausse les sourcils. Kurt se déplace furtivement et se plante devant moi. Je me tourne et m'éloigne de lui quand il approche ses doigts de mon visage.

« N'y pense même pas »

Il se tend et laisse retomber sa main.

« Tu as dormi où ? »

« Pas chez mon ex c'est certain. Tu l'as baisé après qu'il t'ait saoulé ? Ou avant même ? »

Il tousse violemment.

« Pardon ? Pas du tout ! »

Le con ose paraître énervé, vexé et choqué.

_Tu sais qu'il est sincère déjà !_

« Tu penses que je t'ai trahi ? »

« Tu m'as trahi en courant vers ce type pour lui raconter une discussion intime »

Il s'offusque.

« Tu vois les choses comme ça ? Tu penses que je lui ai tout raconté ? »

« Je ne le pense pas. J'en suis sûr. J'ai vu son message »

« Tu n'avais pas à lire ce message » répond-il sèchement.

« Vrai mais attends... Je n'ai jamais voulu le lire. Il s'est affiché quand ton portable est tombé de la veste que tu étais incapable d'enlever parce que tu étais trop saoul. Tu arrives à imaginer le mal que tu m'as fait en partant **le** rejoindre ? »

Il pâlit mais je m'en fous. Je suis bien lancé alors je continue :

« Hier je t'ai mis au lit. Tu te souviens des mots que tu as prononcés ? »

Il me fixe, tendu, et le visage sans émotion.

« Tu m'as demandé de te protéger contre les personnes qui t'ont blessées. Et je le fais. Cet homme t'a fait du mal que tu le conçoives ou non. C'est mon rôle d'époux de te tenir en sécurité. Comme le fait ton père. Comme aurait dû le faire ta mère. J'aime à croire que si tu ne l'avais pas perdu si jeune, nous n'aurions pas cette dispute mais les points de départs ne définissent pas nos vies. Les choix qu'on fait le font. Alors fais le bon choix putain et arrête d'agir comme un enfant »

Il ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais je ne m'arrête pas :

« Bien. Je t'ai fait du mal en reparlant de l'épreuve que tu as vécu au lycée. Je m'en veux pour ça. Je peux te l'assurer mais j'ai voulu faire avancer notre relation. On doit être deux pour ça. Je ne peux pas la faire fonctionner tout seul alors fais un choix. Le temps que tu te décides, je vais bosser. Quand je rentrerais, je montrais mes affaires dans la chambre blanche »

Il cille, complètement tétanisé.

« Pardon mais je dois finir de mettre mes habits »

J'arrête finalement de parler, à bout de souffle. Tout doucement, Kurt s'éloigne de moi. Son comportement devient encore plus froid.

« Tu as envie de ça ? » murmure-t-il.

« J'ignore ce dont j'ai envie dans l'immédiat »

Je m'efforce d'avoir l'air distrait quand je passe mon peigne dans mes boucles. Je fixe mon reflet. Mes yeux sont grand ouverts, je suis pâle hormis mes pommettes rosies.

_Ne craque pas, tu y es presque._

« Tu ne veux plus de moi dans ta vie ? » chuchote-t-il.

« Je ne suis pas parti » répondis-je durement.

Je démêle mes cheveux.

« Tu vas m'abandonner ? »

Je l'entends à peine.

« Je crois que ça commence à puer si l'un des deux mariés fricotent avec l'ex-amant »

Ma voix est pleine de dégoût et d'indifférence. Je me jette un coup d'œil dans le miroir. J'arrange mes boucles et me force à rester ferme.

_Ne le laisse pas voir que son numéro te touche. Tu le tiens par les couilles._

Je fronce les sourcils et me dévisage. J'ai l'air malin en boxer. La dispute la plus sérieuse du monde peut être tournée en ridicule à cause de sous-vêtement. Je me tourne vers lui et le fixe d'un air absent. Il cligne des yeux avant de me détailler de haut en bas. Brièvement mais chaudement.

« Je vois clair dans ton jeu »

Son ton est doux et charmeur.

« Oh tu crois ? »

Ma voix tremble un peu et je perds de mon assurance.

Il avale sa salive et fais un pas vers moi. J'en fais un en arrière et avance une main entre nous.

« Ne me touche pas Hummel »

« Hummel-Anderson. Nous sommes mariés » lâche-t-il d'un ton chaleureux inquiétant.

« Tu as tourné le dos à ce mari hier. Je crie si jamais tu avances encore »

Il arque un sourcil, surpris.

« Vraiment ? »

« Je vais hurler »

Je fronce les sourcils.

« Il n'y a personne de toute façon » chuchote-t-il, les yeux ardents.

Brusquement, notre câlin au chalet me revient. Celui où on s'est « bagarrés ». Oh non...

« Tu veux m'effrayer ? »

Si c'est le cas, ça fonctionne. Il secoue la tête et s'immobilise.

« Non. Je ne veux pas ça du tout »

Mon souffle se bloque dans ma gorge. Je sais que si la moindre parcelle de sa peau entre en contact avec moi, je fonds. Je sais ce que lui et ses courbes sublimes peuvent produire en moi. Je dois tenir avec ma rage.

« J'ai bu un coup avec un ancien ami. On a parlé et on a éclairci des choses. C'était ma dernière rencontre avec lui »

« Tu es parti directement vers lui quand tu as quitté l'appartement ? »

« Non. J'ai tout fait pour avoir une entrevue d'urgence avec Schuester. Ça n'a pas marché alors j'ai dérivé vers le salon de beauté »

« Tu penses que j'avale tes conneries de « dernière rencontre » ? Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu ne vas pas retourner vers lui la prochaine fois qu'on va avoir une dispute ? Comment je suis censé te faire confiance ? »

« Je ne le reverrai pas » dit-il froidement, sans équivoque, « il a saisi les sentiments que j'ai »

Je cligne des yeux.

« Explique-toi »

Il se reprend et dérange ses cheveux d'un air agacé et colérique. Surtout, il reste silencieux. Je vais essayer de le faire parler autrement.

« Pourquoi tu arrives à t'ouvrir à lui et non à moi ? »

« J'étais en colère contre toi ! C'est toujours le cas d'ailleurs »

« Oh vraiment ? » crachais-je sarcastiquement, « devine quoi ? Moi aussi je suis en pétard contre toi là ! Je suis énervé que tu aies fui et que tu n'aies pas cherché à en savoir plus hier. Énervé que tu m'accuses de vouloir te faire du mal consciemment alors que j'ai toujours tout fait pour que tu sois bien. Énervé parce que tu m'as trompé »

Je mords l'intérieur de ma joue pour m'empêcher de pleurer. Son expression est scandalisée et ses yeux s'ouvrent en grand. Je lui aurais mis une baffe, j'aurais obtenu le même chose. Il essaie de parler mais aucun son ne sort.

« Je n'aurais pas dû te pousser à me parler de ce qui t'est arrivé mais je ne voulais certainement pas te faire du mal. Je comprends très bien que ce soit douloureux pour toi » affirmais-je en essayant de ne pas craquer, « je voulais juste faire ce que le psy m'a dit : te faire avancer petit à petit »

Il me fixe avec colère mais reste muet.

« Tu as merdé » continuais-je avec rage, « je ne crois pas pouvoir dire que ma vie a été tranquille ces dernières semaines »

« Toi tu as merdé en me parlant du vi... »

« Bien sûr je ne peux pas être un homme irréprochable comme toi »

Calmons-nous... On se fusille mutuellement du regard.

« Tu ne fais pas semblant quand tu exploses Blainey » murmure-t-il.

« Génial que tu t'amuses »

Il me regarde, impassible.

« Je dois me laver » chuchote-t-il.

« Tu t'es bien trop délecté de la vue »

« Splendide vue »

Il fait un pas vers et je me recule aussitôt.

« Stop »

« J'ai horreur de ne pas pouvoir te caresser »

« Tu perçois le sarcasme de la situation ? »

Il fronce les sourcils.

« On en est au même point que tout à l'heure ? »

« C'est vrai ? Seulement, je déménage de chambre »

Son regard devient plus grand et flamboie.

« Il ne compte pas pour moi »

« A part quand il devient indispensable »

« Il n'est pas indispensable. Toi oui »

« Hier c'était quoi ? Ce type est la ligne à ne pas dépasser Kurt »

« Il ne veut plus rien dire pour moi. C'est terminé »

« Je voudrais te faire confiance »

« Bordel Blainey... »

« Je dois finir de me préparer. Merci »

Il souffle et tire sur ses cheveux déjà en désordre.

« Bonne journée » conclue-t-il stoïquement.

Une seconde, je veux le serrer contre moi et lui dire que tout va bien aller. Mais non, je suis fou de rage. Il abandonne et passe dans la salle d'eau. Je ne bouge pas jusqu'à ce qu'il soit enfermé dans la pièce.

Je vais vers le lit d'un pas chancelant et m'étale dessus. Pas de pleurs, de hurlements ou de bain de sang. J'ai même résisté à la tension sexuelle entre nous. Exploit remarquable. Enfin j'ai quand même le moral dans les chaussettes. Nous en sommes au même stade. La vie de notre couple dépend-elle de cette dispute ? Bordel il ne voit pas qu'il a vraiment merdé en traînant avec ce type ? Comment sait-il que c'était la dernière fois qu'il le voyait ? Je dois lui faire confiance ? Je regarde ma montre. 8H30. Je vais devoir y aller. Je respire calmement.

Cette discussion n'a servi à rien. Kurt est déboussolé au milieu de tout ça. Tout allait si bien entre nous... Je me retiens de craquer une nouvelle fois.

Je m'habille rapidement et part rejoindre Montgomery. J'ai pas pu saluer Kurt avant de partir car il était encore sous la douche.

Je regarde distraitement les piétons new-yorkais depuis la banquette arrière et mes émotions prennent le dessus. Mes yeux s'emplissent de larmes. Il commence à pleuvoir et j'ai une énormé boule dans le ventre. Quelque chose va arriver. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je le sens.

Kurt n'a pas abordé le sujet de son viol ce matin. Est-ce qu'il va même le faire un jour ?

Montgomery me tire de mes pensées.

« Nous sommes au bureau Monsieur »

« Oui. Merci Wes »

« Je peux vous apporter quelque chose ? »

« Non merci »

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Kitty m'apporte mon cappuccino dès que j'arrive. Elle me dévisage avec inquiétude.

« Blaine tu vas bien ? »

J'acquiesce et me dépêche d'aller dans mon bureau. Mon IPhone vibre dans ma poche.

Zoé.

« Dis-moi pourquoi ton propre mari ne savait pas où tu étais passé » m'attaque-t-elle d'emblée.

« Salut Zoé. Je vais bien merci et toi ? »

« Ne fais pas le malin Anderson. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Zoé et ses questions...

« Kurt et moi on s'est engueulés »

« Il t'a blessé ? »

« Oui mais pas physiquement »

Je ne peux pas continuer de parler à ma meilleure amie. Je vais éclater en sanglots. Je n'ai pas versé une larme depuis mon réveil alors je ne veux pas le faire maintenant.

« Zoé, je dois bosser. On parle plus tard »

« Ça va ? »

« Oui, ça ira. À tout à l'heure »

« Bien joli cœur. Je t'aime d'accord ? »

« Oui moi aussi Zo' »

Je pince mes lèvres pour contenir mes larmes. Elle est tellement tendre.

« Coop va bien ? »

« Oui »

« Blainey... »

« Je t'en prie »

« Ok... Fais attention à toi Blaine »

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je passe la plupart de mon temps à actualiser ma boite mail pour ne pas rater le moindre message de Kurt. Mais rien. Je me fais vite une raison : il n'enverra rien parce qu'il est fou de rage. Tout comme moi. Je travaille avec toute mon énergie. Je relève le nez seulement pour avaler mon sandwich saumon/avocat/oignon aux alentours de 13h.

En fin de journée, Montgomery me récupère et me conduit jusqu'au Bellevue Hospital pour Cooper. Kurt a dû donner des ordres à Wes parce qu'il est encore plus strict et vigilant que d'habitude. C'en est presque pénible.

« Je peux vous apporter quelque chose Monsieur ? » me propose-t-il.

« Merci Wes je ne veux rien »

« Bien. Je serais dans la salle d'attente »

Je suis heureux d'être enfin seul. J'entre dans la chambre de Cooper. Il est en position assise, ma tablette entre les mains. Il n'a plus sa barbe et il porte une blouse d'hôpital. Mon grand frère est vraiment de retour.

« Coucou Blainey »

Son grand sourire disparaît quand il lève les yeux vers moi.

« C-Coop... »

Je cours presque pour le rejoindre. Il écarte ses bras et me serre de toutes ses forces contre lui.

« Je suis là. Je te tiens petit doudou »

Il caresse mes boucles et pose un bisou sur mon front. Mon grand frère me manque tellement. Surtout les moments comme ça. Il arrive toujours à me consoler, même sans parler. Je respire son odeur mélangée à celle écœurante de l'hôpital et m'éloigne de lui. Je m'installe dans un fauteuil à côté du lit. Cooper fronce les sourcils, soucieux.

« Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas »

Je fais non de la tête. Il est fragile, pas la peine de lui faire peur.

« Ça va Coop ne t'inquiète pas. Tu as l'air mieux ! »

J'attrape doucement ses doigts.

« Je me sens mieux. Plus moi. Mon bras me gratouille à cause du plâtre »

« Il te gratouille ? »

Je ris et il fait de même en acquiesçant.

« Je suis vraiment content que tu te rétablisses Cooper »

« Je t'ai dit que je ne t'abandonnerais jamais Blainey. Je tiens toujours mes promesses, tu le sais ? »

Je hoche la tête et mes yeux s'humidifient encore.

« Ça se passe bien avec Kurt ?

« On s'est engueulés hier » soufflais-je, retenant un sanglot.

« Oh mon Blainey... Ça va aller tu vas voir. Kurt est un garçon génial et il tient à toi » me réconforte Cooper.

« Oui... Tu as des nouvelles sur ta santé ? »

Ça me fait mal de parler de Kurt alors autant contourner le sujet.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je reviens au Phénix mais Kurt est absent.

« Monsieur Hummel-Anderson m'a demandé de vous prévenir. Il travaille tard ce soir » déclare Mademoiselle Jones d'un ton doux.

« Oh... Merci »

Il aurait pu m'appeler pour me l'annoncer. Putain, il ne fait pas semblant de bouder lui. On s'est déjà disputés avant le mariage et il avait agi de la même façon. Enfin ici, il est furieux contre moi.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous plairez pour le dîner ? »

Elle ne me laisse pas le choix. Je suis obligé de manger ce soir.

« Des macaroni au fromage »

« Parfait. Blaine... Monsieur Hummel-Anderson se faisait beaucoup de soucis ce matin. Il pensait que vous l'aviez quitté pour de bon. Je ne l'ai presque jamais vu comme ça. Sauf... »

Elle se tait et me sourit gentiment.

Sauf quand je l'ai laissé la première fois.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Il est 21 heures passées et Kurt n'est toujours pas là. Je suis dans mon fauteuil dans la bibliothèque et je compose son numéro.

« Blaine » dit-il sèchement au bout d'une sonnerie.

« Coucou »

Il lâche un souffle douloureux.

« Coucou »

« Tu reviens bientôt ? »

« Non. Pas dans l'immédiat »

« Tu es au travail ? »

« Oui. Où veux-tu que je sois ? »

_Avec ton ex détraqué de Dominant certainement..._

« Je vais raccrocher alors »

Cependant, aucun de nous ne coupe la communication même si nous ne parlons pas.

« Dors bien Blainey » dit-il finalement.

« Toi aussi Kurtie »

Il met fin à l'appel.

Putain. Mes yeux sont bloqués sur mon IPhone comme s'il allait me donner des réponses. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Certainement pas le laisser me marcher sur les pieds. Bon il est fou de rage. J'ai saisi. Mais il est celui qui a été chialer dans les bras de son ancien Dominant taré. Je dois l'entendre dire que ce n'est pas une manière d'agir.

Je m'adosse à mon siège et regarde la feutrine verte du billard. Dieu on avait passé un moment génial ici... Je soupire.

Je ne veux pas discuter maintenant mais je tape un message rapide à Zoé pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas de soucis.

Bien vite, la fatigue arrive. Je monte dans la chambre blanche. Ce n'est que quand ma tête touche l'oreiller que j'autorise les larmes brûlantes et déchirantes à sortir.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Un mal de tête lancinant me sort du sommeil. Une douce lueur illumine la chambre. Je jette un coup d'œil au réveil. 7H30.

Kurt.

Je me redresse. Le nœud papillon gris argenté -celui que j'aime le plus- est plié soigneusement sur la table de nuit. Je ne crois pas l'avoir remarqué hier soir. Je le prends délicatement et caresse le doux tissu. Je niche mon nez dedans. Caramel. Gel douche. Il était là cette nuit. Une pointe de joie naît dans mon ventre.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Mercedes prépare quelque chose dans la cuisine.

« Bonjour » me salue-t-elle joyeusement.

« Bonjour. Où est Kurt ? »

Sa gaieté s'efface.

« Il est au travail »

« Il est revenu hier ? »

Je dois être sûr. Je dois l'entendre même si le nœud papillon était là.

« Oui... Blaine, je ne veux pas être inconvenante amis ne baissez pas les bras. Il est orgueilleux mais c'est un homme bien »

Elle arrête de parler. Mon expression doit lui faire comprendre que le sujet « Kurt » est à proscrire ce matin.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

J'entre dans mon bureau et j'ouvre ma boite mail. Les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent en voyant un message de Kurt.

* * *

**De :** Kurt Hummel-Anderson

**Objet :** Philadelphie

**A **: Blaine Hummel-Anderson

Blainey,

Je pars à Philadelphie aujourd'hui. Je dois régler certaines affaires sur place.

Je pensais que tu serais intéressé.

Kurt Hummel-Anderson, PDG Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

Mon ventre se crispe douloureusement et mes yeux s'emplissent de larmes. Je vais être malade. Je cours aux toilettes et vomis tout le contenu de mon estomac. Je tombe sur le carrelage, me roule en boule et pleure dans mes genoux.

Être plus que déprimé ? Fait. Après un bout de temps, des coups sont donnés à la porte.

« Blainey ? » appelle doucement Kitty.

« Oui ? »

« Tu vas bien ? »

« J-J'arrive »

« Ton rendez-vous est là »

« Emmène-le dans la petite salle de conférence. Je me dépêche »

« Je te prépare un café »

« Merci »

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Après avoir mangé un autre sandwich saumon/avocat/oignon ce midi, je regarde mon ordinateur d'un air absent. Comment va-t-on passer au-dessus de ça ?

Je fais un bond aux vibrations de mon IPhone. Santana. Je n'ai pas besoin de ses piques mesquines mais ma bonne éducation prend le dessus.

« Santana ! » décrochais-je en essayant de paraître heureux.

« Salut Blainey. Je t'ai manqué ? »

Un homme... Je connais cette voix.

Oh putain.

Mon cœur rate un battement et la panique inonde mes veines. Le temps ne s'écoule plus.

Hunter Clarington.

**Voilà pour ce modeste chapitre !**

**Ne me jettez pas de tomates pour cette fin s'il vous plaît !**

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis dans une review !**

**A mardi ou vendredi selon ce que vous voulez :')**

**Bisous, bisous mes chéris !**

**Votre humble et dévouée Cindy :)**


	70. Chapter 70

**Coucou à tous !**

**J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous avez passé un bon week-end !**

**Merci aux nouveaux fav/follow de cette semaine.**

**Merci à Marion, Guest, Virginie, Guest, Lena, oceklaine50, KlaineIsLife, Célia, une personne dans le monde, Huguette, Soso, Klaineuse, mamstaz, moididi3333, Louise, Evasia pour vos reviews.**

**Iheartlns : **coucou ! Merci beaucoup, je suis contente qu'il t'ait plu bisous Marion

**Guest : **Désolée :( le suspens vous tient en haleine ! C'est vrai que j'aime plutôt quand ils se fâchent. Je n'aime pas les histoires où tout est rose bonbon tout le temps. VAS -Y FAIS TOI PLAISIR ! Merci beaucoup c'est vraiment gentil !

**ViviKlaine : **Coucou ! C'est vrai que Blaine a plutôt bien tenu le choc face à Kurt. Il ne s'est pas laissé embobiner par son charme. Kurt a un caractère assez... difficile disons. Tu auras toutes tes réponses sur Hunter très bientôt. Mais non, ne sois pas triste !

**Guest : **Kurt est orgueilleux, Blaine est une tête de mule alors je te laisse réfléchir sur celui qui craquera le premier :')

**Tite Lena : **Coucou ! Le site buggue souvent avec les téléphones. Je le vois souvent avec le mien... Plus têtus qu'eux je ne crois pas qu'on puisse trouver ! Blaine il commence à se rebeller un petit peu face au beau Kurt. En effet mais tu verras ce que réserve Clarington. C'est pas grave, pour le moment je vais m'en tenir aux publis le mardi et le vendredi, on verra plus tard ^^ Pour la traduction, je sais pas. Je trouve finalement assez impersonnel de traduire le travail de quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne sais pas si je publierais finalement. Je vais réfléchir. Merci beaucoup Lena.

**oceklaine50 : **ton souhait est exaucé !

**KlaineIsLife : **Coucou ! Même si Blaine essaie de montrer son mécontentement à Kurt, il souffre autant l'un que l'autre de la situation. Oui Cooper est le support de Blaine. Même si tout va mal, il sait que son grand frère est là. Kurt s'éloigne physiquement de ses problèmes en pensant les laisser derrière lui. Tu verras pour ce qui est de Clarington...

**CeliaCom7 : **coucou ! Oui Kurt a ses torts dans l'histoire mais Blaine aussi je pense. Kurt souffre mais Blaine souffre aussi parce que l'homme qu'il aime est mal. Ils ont besoin l'un de l'autre pour être heureux. Tu verras pourquoi Hunter est ici. Bisous

**une personne dans le monde : **Oh d'accord ça peut arriver écoute ^^ Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu en tout cas ^^

**AnnaKlaineuse : **s'ils se font la tête c'est pour mieux se retrouver... -sourire pervers- Tu peux me marquer sur les deux fesses et sur le front si tu veux ! Bien au chaud dans tes fesses -sourire doublement pervers- C'est la base d'avoir un poster de moi tu comprends ? Je serais bientôt ta femme **

**Soso : **non tu es une amie parfaite. La meilleure de toutes même. Des ploucs, des gens bizarres qui offrent des jus de fruits... j'étais terrorisée ! Oui ma Choupette tu es fantastique :* Oh oui ma chérie. Cooper est un monstre à câlins et Blaine doit lui en faire sinon il mourra de faim ! Les barbes sur nos maris seksi c'est iozhoidh OWIIII des bununu ** Je t'aime de tout mon cœur bisous ma puce

**Klaineuse : **pas vraiment mais je suis en fac de biologie alors ça aide ^^

**mamstaz :** Kurt est une tête de mule et comme tu l'as dit, il se rendra compte qu'il est aussi en tort quand Blaine sera en danger ou qu'il le perdra presque. Tu vas peut-être avoir tes réponses dans ce chapitre ^^

**moididi3333 **: Les disputes entre Klaine ne durent jamais longtemps, ils s'aiment trop pour ça ^^ à bientôt.

**Louise **: coucou ! Ça ne dure jamais entre eux tu le sais bien ^^ Clarington la pute :'D j'ai explosé de rire, merci pour ça ! Clarington n'a pas sorti toutes ses cartes encore... Oui j'ai vu et revu ces photos. Dieu qu'il est parfait cet homme ** Je suis une stalkeuse-perverse avec toi dans ce cas ^^ Merci et bisous Louise !

**Evasia :** Je vois que tu aimes Schuester du fond du cœur. Ton amour pour lui me pique les yeux. Vraiment :') Merci vraiment. Ça me touche beaucoup tout ce que tu as dit. Toi aussi tu vas me manquer, pareil pour tes messages toujours plus farfelus mais géniaux. Si tu veux continuer les séances, j'ai Twitter et Facebook ! Ta cliente ne sera jamais bien loin ;) OWI FAIS-MOI PLEINS DE BISOUS ** Tu es ma psychologue intérieure préférée ! (Par intérieur tu entends intérieur intérieur ? Genre dans mon corps ? Tu vis où ? Dans mon ventre, dans ma tête ? C'est toi Gemini Cricket en vrai ? )

**Sur ce, bon chapitre !**

**ENJOY !**

**Chapitre 70**

« Hunter ? »

Pourquoi il n'est pas enfermé ? Comment s'est-il procuré le portable de Santana ? Mon cœur bat la chamade et mon ventre est noué.

« Donc tu ne m'as pas oublié ? » susurre-t-il d'un ton mielleux.

Je peux presque entendre son rictus pervers.

« Évidemment que je n'ai pas oublié » rétorquais-je en pilote automatique, ne contrôlant plus rien.

« Tu dois être surpris que je te téléphone »

« Oui »

« Reste en ligne. Je suis en compagnie de cette délicieuse latina »

Oh non, Santana !

« Ose la toucher et je... »

« Ferme ta gueule petite salope. Ma vie pue la merde à cause de toi. Hummel a flingué ma vie. Tu me dois quelque chose il me semble. Je garde la pute latine avec moi. Toi, ton fils de pute de mari et tous vos proches allez comprendre votre douleur »

Le dédain et la haine dans les paroles de Clarington me retournent l'estomac. Nos proches ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

« Tu attends quoi de moi ? »

« Le fric de ton mari. Il me faut son fric bordel. Dans d'autres circonstances, je serais celui plein aux as aujourd'hui. Ton petit cul va me l'apporter. Cinq millions de dollars. Cet après-midi »

« Hunter, je n'ai pas autant d'argent à ma disposition »

« Tu te démerdes ! Je te donne deux heures. Ne préviens personne. Pas de flics, pas de fils de pute de Hummel, pas de chiens de garde. Sinon la pute latine se fait buter. Si tu ouvres ta bouche à pipe, je serais au courant. T'as saisi ? »

Il arrête de parler. Une boule d'angoisse enserre ma gorge et m'empêche d'émettre le moindre son pour lui montrer que j'ai compris.

« REPONDS ! » crie-t-il.

« O-Oui » lâchais-je d'une voix à peine audible.

« Sinon je lui fais sauter la cervelle »

Mon souffle se bloque dans ma poitrine.

« Reste près de ton portable. Garde ta gueule fermée ou je fais marcher ma créativité avant de lui exploser le crâne. Deux heures »

« Hunter, donne-moi trois heures. Donne-moi l'assurance que tu es avec Santana »

Je parle dans le vide. Il a coupé la communication. Mes yeux se bloquent sur mon portable dans ma main tremblante. Un arrière-goût lourd et dégueulasse de frayeur pèse sur ma langue. Il a kidnappé Santana... Il ment ou pas ? Je commence à élaborer différentes fins à cette histoire horrible. Je vais encore être malade. Je me force à respirer calmement et les contractions de mon estomac s'apaise. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire maintenant ? Prévenir Kurt ? Joey ? Les flics ? Hunter a dit qu'il serait au courant. Je dois réfléchir. Je vais quand même suivre ses ordres. Je prends mes affaires et quitte mon bureau.

« Kitty, j'ai une course à faire. J'ignore combien de temps ça va prendre. Libère tout mon après-midi en prévision. Préviens Marc que j'ai dû partir rapidement »

« Pas de problème Blaine. Ça va ? »

Je marmonne un « oui » en passant devant elle alors que son front est plissé d'inquiétude. Je me précipite vers le hall d'entrée. Montgomery se met précipitamment debout en me voyant.

« On peut rentrer je vous prie ? Je crois que je suis malade »

« Évidemment Monsieur. Patientez ici le temps que je récupère le véhicule au parking s'il vous plaît »

« Je préfère venir avec vous »

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je fixe distraitement la rue, en pleine panique, alors que je détaille encore une fois ce que je m'apprête à faire.

Retourner au Phénix. Passer une autre tenue. Prendre le chéquier de notre compte commun. Foncer à la banque après avoir semé Wright et Montgomery.

Putain combien de liasses de billets y a-t-il dans cinq millions de dollars ? Qu'est-ce que ça pèse ? Je dois prendre des bagages ? Je dois appeler la banque avant ?

Santana. Santana avant tout.

Qu'est-ce qui va arriver si elle n'est pas avec lui ? Je n'ai aucune preuve. Je pourrais passer un coup de fil à Carole ou Burt mais ils se méfieraient et Santana risquerait sa vie. Hunter sera au courant.

Je regarde frénétiquement autour de nous. On nous file ou pas ? Je scrute mieux les alentours. Les véhicules n'ont pas l'air spécialement dangereux. Il faut que Montgomery accélère... Je lève les yeux vers les siens dans le rétro. Il fronce les sourcils.

Il appuie sur un bouton du volant et se met à parler.

« Joey, je te préviens juste que je suis avec Monsieur Hummel-Anderson »

Les yeux foncés de Montgomery rencontrent les miens. Ils se concentrent à nouveau sur la circulation et il continue :

« Il est malade. Je vais le déposer au Phénix... Bien »

Je n'entends pas la voix de Joey. Montgomery porte certainement une oreillette.

« D'accord » dit-il en hochant la tête et en mettant fin à l'appel.

« C'était Joey ? » demandais-je.

Il acquiesce.

« Kurt est avec lui ? »

« Oui Monsieur »

Montgomery me regarde gentiment.

« Ils sont à Philadelphie ? »

« Oui Monsieur »

C'est bien. Kurt n'est pas exposé comme ça. Je soupire et fait tourner mon alliance.

« On peut se dépêcher s'il vous plaît ? »

« Bien sûr Monsieur »

Il appuie sur la pédale et le véhicule s'élance.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Il n'y a personne chez nous. Je pense que Mademoiselle Jones est sortie faire le plein des placards avec Wright. Montgomery disparaît dans le bureau de Joey. Je fais pareil mais dans celui de Kurt. Je cherche dans les tiroirs pour mettre la main sur le chéquier. Je trouve le pistolet qu'Elliott avait braqué sur moi. Pourquoi Kurt ne l'a pas viré d'ici ?! Il a lui-même affirmé ne pas savoir s'en servir. Un coup est vite parti.

Je fixe l'objet un moment avant de le prendre. Je vérifie que le chargeur est plein et que la sûreté est enclenchée. Je le cache dans mon jean. J'avale ma salive, plus stressé que jamais. Je ne me suis jamais servi d'une arme contre quelqu'un. Seulement quelques pauvres canettes cabossées. Cooper verrait ça...

Je tombe finalement sur le chéquier de notre compte joint. Je sais que je dois avoir quelque chose comme cinquante mille dollars à moi tout seul mais j'ignore le montant total que l'on a à la banque. J'imagine que Kurt possède au moins cinq millions de dollars. Je tourne les yeux vers le coffre fort. Et s'il y avait des sous là-dedans ? Seul problème, je n'ai pas le code pour l'ouvrir. Je crois qu'il m'avait mentionné qu'il était écrit quelque part. Je tire sur la poignée du coffre mais il est verrouillé. Bordel. Je dois agir comme prévu.

Je prends une profonde inspiration avant de sortir pour aller dans notre chambre. Les draps ne sont pas défaits. Une pointe de regrets perce mon cœur. Il aurait fallu que je dorme avec lui hier. Il l'a dit lui-même : il possède toutes les nuances de folie. Me battre avec lui ne mènera jamais nulle part. Aujourd'hui, il ne m'adresse même plus la parole. Ce n'est pas la peine de ressasser ça maintenant.

J'enfile vite fait des vêtements plus confortables et remets le pistolet dans jean, sous mon pull. Je prends un énorme sac de sport. Bordel, je ne sais pas quelle place prennent cinq millions de dollars moi. Je baisse les yeux vers le sol. Il y a le sac de Kurt pour aller à la salle de sport. Je regarde dedans. Au lieu de trouver des habits en boule et dégueulasses, il y a des vêtements proprement lavés et pliés. Mademoiselle Jones est parfaite. Je vire les affaires et mets le sac vide dans le plus gros. J'espère que ce sera suffisant. Je glisse mon permis de conduire dans ma poche. J'imagine qu'ils vont me demander de prouver que je suis bien moi pour débloquer une somme pareille. Je consulte ma montre. Trente-deux minutes depuis le coup de téléphone d'Hunter. Il faut maintenant que je quitte le Phénix en semant Montgomery.

Je me déplace doucement dans le corridor aussi discrètement que possible. Il y a une caméra qui surveille l'entrée de la cabine d'ascenseur. Il me semble que Montgomery est toujours dans le bureau de Joey. Je me plaque contre la porte de la buanderie, dans le champ mort de la caméra. Je prends mon IPhone et compose le numéro de Montgomery.

« Monsieur Hummel-Anderson ? »

« Wes, vous pouvez monter dans la chambre d'amis s'il vous plaît ? J'ai besoin de votre aide »

Je fais attention de ne pas parler trop fort, conscient de ma proximité avec l'agent de sécurité.

« J'arrive Monsieur »

Il a l'air perplexe. C'est la première fois que je le contacte par téléphone. Les battements de mon cœur sont erratiques contre mon torse. J'espère que ça va fonctionner. Je mets fin à l'appel et je vois Montgomery se déplacer vers l'escalier. J'appuie ma tête contre la porte et souffle. Je m'échappe de mon propre appartement putain.

Je sais que Montgomery est au premier étage. Je cours vers la cabine et appelle l'ascenseur. Le _Ping_ sonore retentit aussi fortement qu'un coup de feu dans mes oreilles quand les deux portes s'écartent. J'entre dedans et le commande à descendre au parking. J'ai l'impression que les portes mettent une éternité à se clore. Quand elles le font, un hurlement arrive à mes oreilles.

« MONSIEUR ! » crie Montgomery.

Les portes se referment entièrement mais j'ai le temps de voir son visage crispé au bout du corridor.

« BLAINE ! » s'époumone-t-il, abasourdi.

Il n'a pas été assez rapide.

La cabine part lentement vers le sous-sol. J'ai très peu de temps avant Montgomery. J'ai conscience qu'il va tout faire pour me retenir. Je tourne la tête vers ma Porsche avec envie avant de me décider pour ma BM. Ma Porsche serait trop visible. J'entre dans la BM et pose le sac vide sur le siège à ma droite.

Le caoutchouc couine sur le bitume quand je démarre en trombe. J'attends que la barrière de sécurité se lève. Quand je fonce dans la rue, je vois les traits effrayés et inquiets de Montgomery qui sort de l'escalier de secours en haletant. Je suis tellement désolé...

Mon souffle se débloque quand je m'engouffre dans la circulation de la Cinquième Avenue. Montgomery va prévenir Joey ou Kurt. C'est certain. Non. Je ne dois pas penser à ça. Je me sens déjà mal. Montgomery va se faire cirer à cause de moi. Non... Je dois aller chercher Santana avant tout. Pour ça, il faut que la banque me lâche cinq millions de dollars en liquide. Je regarde toutes les cinq secondes dans mon rétroviseur. Montgomery ne me suit pas on dirait.

Le bâtiment de la banque de New York est typique de la Grosse Pomme. Majestueux en pierres grises foncées. L'intérieur est luxueux et élégant, sans être surchargé.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous Monsieur ? »

J'ai l'air d'un plouc dans mon sweat à capuche. L'hôtesse d'accueil face à moi a un tailleur blanc immaculé et des cheveux bruns serrés dans un chignon. Son sourire Colgate est on-ne-peut-plus faux.

« Je voudrais accéder à une grosse somme d'argent »

Mademoiselle Colgate arque un de ses sourcils parfaitement épilé.

« Êtes-vous membre de notre banque ? »

Elle me jauge d'un air hautain comme si j'étais de la merde.

« Oui » répondis-je avec humeur, « mon époux et moi possédons tous nos comptes dans cette banque. Kurt Hummel-Anderson »

Son regard s'ouvre en grand et son air de faux-cul laisse place à l'incrédulité. Elle me détaille encore, une expression choquée et curieuse sur son visage tartiné de fond de teint.

« Suivez-moi Monsieur » murmure-t-elle.

Elle me conduit dans un grand bureau au fond d'un couloir.

« Attendez ici s'il vous plaît » ajoute-t-elle en m'indiquant un fauteuil, « vous désirez réunir combien Monsieur Hummel-Anderson ? »

« Cinq millions »

Je la fixe sans ciller. Elle ne doit pas percevoir ma panique. Elle pâlit.

« Oh. Pour cela, je dois prévenir le responsable. Pardon mais puis-je vérifier votre identité ? »

« Oui. Je veux traiter avec le responsable »

« Évidemment Monsieur Hummel-Anderson »

Elle quitte rapidement le bureau. Je m'adosse contre le cuir du fauteuil. Mon ventre se révulse violemment et le métal du pistolet mord ma peau. Il ne faut pas que je gerbe là. J'essaie de me calmer et l'envie de vomir s'en va. L'horloge murale indique qu'il est presque 14h30.

Un homme assez âgé s'avance vers moi. Il a les cheveux poivre et sel et son costume est de très bonne qualité. J'imagine qu'avec son métier, il est obligé d'avoir une apparence correcte. Il approche sa main de moi.

« Monsieur Hummel-Anderson ? Bob Kelly »

Il m'adresse un sourire gentil et m'offre une poignée de mains. Il s'installe derrière son bureau.

« J'ai été averti de votre demande »

« Oui. Je veux cinq millions de dollars »

Il regarde son ordinateur et tape rapidement quelque chose.

« D'ordinaire, nous avons besoin d'avoir ce genre de requête au préalable de la visite. Surtout pour une si grande quantité d'argent »

Il arrête de parler et me sourit d'un air bienveillant et orgueilleux.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous avons dans notre chambre forte ultra sécurisée tout ce qu'il faudra pour vous satisfaire »

_Putain quel con ! Il croit que tu vas lui faire des yeux en cœur pour ça ?!_

« Monsieur Kelly, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps. J'ai une pièce d'identité et le chéquier du compte que j'ai avec mon mari. Vous voulez un chèque ? »

« Étape par étape. Votre pièce d'identité Monsieur Hummel-Anderson tout d'abord je vous prie »

Le type prétentieux a laissé place au directeur professionnel.

« Tenez »

Je lui donne mon permis de conduire »

« Monsieur... Le nom inscrit dessus est celui de Blaine Anderson »

Putain, pourquoi je n'ai pas pensé à ça ? »

« Oh... »

« Je contacte Monsieur Hummel-Anderson »

« Non ce n'est pas utile. Je vais vous trouver un document prouvant que je suis bien l'époux de Kurt »

J'ouvre mon porte-feuille et en sort ma carte bancaire où figure mon nom d'homme marié. Je soupire presque de soulagement en lui tendant.

« Voilà »

« Monsieur Blaine Hummel-Anderson » constate Kelly, « ça me va. Veuillez comprendre que ce genre de situations n'arrive pas tous les jours »

« Je peux aussi dire à mon époux que vous créez des difficultés ? »

Je me mets droit. Je parle calmement et utilise mon regard le plus froid possible. Il n'ajoute rien. Peut-être qu'il voit que je ne suis pas qu'un bouclé aux airs perdus.

« Il me faut un chèque Monsieur »

« D'accord. Ce compte ira ? »

Je lui tends le chéquier pour qu'il puisse vérifier.

« Oui c'est très bien. Il nous faut quelques informations supplémentaires. Pardonnez-moi, je reviens dans une minute »

Je hoche la tête. Il se met debout et quitte la pièce, sûr de lui. Je n'avais pas remarqué que je retenais mon souffle jusqu'à maintenant. Je pensais que l'étape de la banque serait la plus rapide. D'un geste gauche, je prends un stylo sur le bureau et remplit les lignes du chèque. Je ne sais pas à qui je dois l'ordonner donc je n'écris rien pour l'instant.

Putain, pourvu que ce ne soit pas une bêtise. Je fais tout pour que Santana s'en sorte. Les paroles terrifiantes et épouvantables d'Hunter s'imposent à nouveau à mon esprit : _**« Garde ta gueule fermée ou je fais marcher ma créativité avant de lui exploser le crâne »**_.

Monsieur Kelly est de retour. Toute couleur a quitté son visage et il est soudainement timide.

« Monsieur ? Votre époux a quelque chose à vous dire » chuchote-t-il en me montrant le combiné sur le bureau.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

« Vous n'avez qu'à décrocher. Je reviendrais quand vous aurez terminés »

Il fait semblant d'être embêté mais je sais très bien qu'il a prévenu Kurt. Je lui jette un regard noir. Il blêmit et quitte la pièce, mal à l'aise.

Putain ! Comment je vais pouvoir embrouiller Kurt ? Il va saisir toute la situation et il va risquer sa vie pour celle de sa meilleure amie. Tout mon corps frissonne quand je prends le téléphone. Je fais tout pour dissimuler mon souffle erratique.

« Tu m'abandonnes ? »

« Quoi ?! Non ! »

Non mon amour... Ne pense pas ça. Il dit ça pour les sous ? Il croit que je le quitter avec les sous ? Brusquement et douloureusement, je pense à quelque chose. Pour que Kurt reste loin, pour qu'il soit en sécurité, pour que Santana soit saine et sauve, je dois lui raconter des cracks.

« Oui » soufflais-je.

Une souffrance abominable perce mon cœur de part en part et des larmes brûlantes strient mes joues. Il émet un glapissement semblable à un sanglot brisé.

« Blainey, je... »

Il s'étouffe. Mon Kurtie... Je ferme les yeux et serre mon poing.

« Kurt je t'en prie »

Je mords ma langue pour m'empêcher de pleurer.

« Tu t'en vas ? » demande-t-il.

« Oui »

« Tu n'étais intéressé que par l'argent ? Depuis le début ? »

Son ton blessé n'arrive presque pas à mes oreilles. Non, non Kurt, je t'aime. Mon cœur se brise lentement.

« Non »

« Tu as assez de cinq millions ? »

« Oui »

Je ne peux plus entendre les tremblements de sa voix. Mon amour...

« Tu es sûr de toi ? »

« Oui »

Un souffle bruyant résonne dans le micro.

« Emmène la totalité des comptes avec toi » dit-il.

« K-Kurt » pleurais-je douloureusement, « tout ça t'appartient. A toi. A ton père. S'il te plaît, non... »

« Emmène tout Blaine »

« Kurt... »

Je vais craquer. Je vais tout lui balancer : Hunter, Santana, les cinq millions. _Ne doute pas de moi, je t'en prie._

« Tu es et sera le seul amour de ma vie »

Un sanglot transperce ses mots. Il coupe la communication.

« Kurt je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime... »

Les petites disputes des dernières heures ne veulent plus rien dire à cet instant. J'ai juré de ne pas l'abandonner. Mais je ne le fais pas. Je tiens Santana vivante. Je tombe contre le fauteuil et pleure dans mes genoux.

Quelqu'un toque faiblement à la porte et, avant que je ne réponde, Monsieur Kelly revient. Honteux, il fait tout pour éviter de poser les yeux sur moi. Ce sale connard a prévenu Kurt. Je le mitraille des yeux.

« Votre époux a donné son autorisation pour les cinq millions de dollars. Comme je vous l'ai dit, cette démarche est peu commune mais Monsieur Hummel-Anderson est notre plus gros client et il nous a poussé, vraiment poussé pour aller dans votre sens »

Il arrête de parler et s'empourpre, penaud. J'ignore si Kurt lui a mis une pression de malade ou s'il est mal à l'aise parce que j'ai l'air misérable.

« Vous vous sentez bien ? » m'interroge-t-il.

« A votre avis ? »

« Excusez-moi. Je peux vous offrir de l'eau ? »

J'acquiesce. J'ai abandonné mon époux. Enfin, Kurt croit que je l'ai abandonné.

_Il ne l'aurait pas cru si tu ne lui avais pas affirmé._

« Mon assistante va s'occuper de cela. Je vais chercher le liquide. Signez ici s'il vous plaît Monsieur. Ordonnez-vous le chèque et signez-le aussi »

Il met une feuille devant moi. Je signe le chèque et le formulaire. Blaine Hummel-Anderson. Mes larmes glissent sur mon nez et tombe sur la surface en verre du bureau.

« Je vais préparer l'argent. Dans trente minutes, ce sera effectué »

Je baisse les yeux vers mon poignet. Hunter m'a donné deux heures. Si Monsieur Kelly met bien une demie heure, je serais dans les temps. J'acquiesce et Monsieur Kelly quitte son bureau discrètement. Je me retrouve seul avec ma peine.

Une minute, heure, éternité après, Mademoiselle Colgate se ramène avec un pichet d'eau.

« Monsieur Hummel-Anderson » annonce-t-elle gentiment en me servant de l'eau glacée.

« Merci »

Elle part ensuite. Je suis obligé de faire face à mes tourments effrayants. Je vais devoir me racheter auprès de Kurt. Il ne peut en être autrement. J'espère que j'en aurais l'occasion... Le point positif est qu'il ne risque rien dans l'immédiat. L'urgence est pour Santana. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire si Hunter m'a raconté des conneries ?

_**Garde ta gueule fermée ou je fais marcher ma créativité avant de lui exploser le crâne.**_

Non, je ne crois pas. Je m'appuie sur le dossier du fauteuil et la froideur de l'arme entre dans ma peau. Jamais je n'aurais pensé être content qu'Elliott m'ait menacé d'un pistolet. Cooper... Grâce à lui, je peux m'en servir.

Cooper. Je dois passer à l'hôpital ce soir. J'espère que je pourrais donner le fric à Hunter et récupérer Santana pour la mettre en sécurité. Tant pis s'il fuit. Mon IPhone sonne. Kurt. Pourquoi il m'appelle ? Il veut aviver notre souffrance ?

_**Tu n'étais intéressé que par l'argent ?**_

Oh mon Kurt... Pourquoi tu as des idées pareilles ? Je sens la rage monter en moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est la rage qui prédomine mais c'est libérateur. J'ignore son appel. On s'expliquera mais pas maintenant.

Des coups sont donnés à la porte.

« Tout est prêt Monsieur Hummel-Anderson » déclare Monsieur Kelly.

« Merci »

Je me mets debout et je sens mes jambes trembler sous moi. J'attrape le montant du fauteuil pour ne pas tomber.

« Tout va bien Monsieur ? »

Je hoche la tête avec un regard « lâche-moi les baskets ». Je respire profondément. Je ne peux pas reculer maintenant. Pour Santana. J'arrange mon pull pour être certain que mon arme ne soit pas visible. J'ignore le regard perplexe de Monsieur Kelly et sort du bureau d'un pas peu assuré.

Montgomery est présent dans le hall principal de la banque. Putain. Nos yeux s'accrochent. Oh merde, il est vraiment furieux. Je lui indique d'attendre une seconde. Il acquiesce et sort son portable, certainement pour prévenir Kurt. Je pivote brusquement sur moi-même. Je rentre presque dans Monsieur Kelly juste derrière moi. J'entre à nouveau dans le bureau.

« Monsieur ? »

Kelly me suit et semble vraiment perdu. Montgomery va tout faire foirer.

« A l'extérieur, il y a un homme auquel je veux absolument échapper »

Les yeux de Monsieur Kelly s'ouvrent en grand.

« Dois-je prévenir les forces de l'ordre ? »

« Non ! »

Putain. Comment je vais me démerder ? L'horloge indique 15h15. Hunter va me recontacter bientôt. Il faut que j'agisse. Le regard de Monsieur Kelly est posé sur moi et il a l'air dérouté. Il pense sûrement que je suis taré.

_Il ne se trompe pas vraiment tu sais..._

« Je dois téléphoner à quelqu'un. C'est privé... »

« Oh. Je vous laisse dans ce cas » rétorque-t-il immédiatement, très pressé de se barrer.

Une fois seul, je chercher maladroitement le numéro de Santana dans mon répertoire.

« N'est-ce pas la promesse d'un avenir meilleur que j'ai au téléphone ? » dit Hunter d'un ton faussement affectif.

Je ne suis pas d'humeur à écouter ses délires de malade.

« Il y a un souci »

« Je sais. Ton chien de garde est dans la banque »

Putain, je viens juste de l'apprendre, comment il est déjà au courant ?

« Tu dois arriver à le laisser derrière toi. Un 4x4 gris aux vitres teintées t'attend à l'arrière du bâtiment. Rejoins-le en quatre minutes »

« Ce ne sera peut-être pas suffisant »

C'était bien lui le 4x4 alors. J'ai encore une fois la nausée.

« Démerde-toi salope. Ce n'est pas mon problème. Jette ton portable quand tu seras au 4x4. Ok petite pute ? » crache-t-il.

« Oui »

Il raccroche. Je sors du bureau et Kelly est là.

« Monsieur Kelly, pouvez-vous m'aider pour emmener l'argent à mon véhicule s'il vous plaît ? Il est dans la ruelle derrière. On peut utiliser la porte dérobée ? »

Son front se plisse.

« Oui bien sûr. Je vais aller chercher deux personnes pour vos sacs et un agent de sécurité pour vous escorter. Venez avec moi s'il vous plaît »

« Est-ce que vous pouvez me rendre un dernier service s'il vous plaît ? »

« Bien évidemment Monsieur Hummel-Anderson »

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

A peine trois minutes après, je suis dans la ruelle derrière la banque. Le 4x4 possède des vitres fumées alors je ne saurais dire qui est à l'intérieur. Je m'avance près de la voiture avec les employés de la banque et un homme séduisant en sort. Je connais cette coupe de cheveux et cette démarche... Marc de The New Press. C'est quoi ce... ? Il se déplace vers l'arrière du véhicule. Les deux personne chargées des sacs d'argent les mettent dans le coffre.

« Bonjour Blaine »

Le connard... Il me salue comme si l'on venait de se croiser par hasard dans l'épicerie du coin.

« Marc » dis-je d'un ton froid, « c'est agréable de te rencontrer après le travail »

Monsieur Kelly gigote sur place.

« Voilà une journée très inhabituelle Monsieur Hummel-Anderson » fait-il.

Je me force à être courtois et à répondre à sa poignée de mains. Je lui souffle un merci alors que la surprise s'abat sur moi. Marc ? C'est lui qui a aidé Hunter tout ce temps ? Kelly et ses employés retournent à l'intérieur, m'abandonnant avec le directeur de The New Press qui est intervenu dans un kidnapping, demande de rançon et autres méfaits dégueulasses. Je me demande pour quelle raison.

Marc m'indique de grimper sur la banquette arrière.

« Tu as jeté ton portable Blaine ? » me questionne-t-il prudemment.

Je secoue la tête et lui donne. Il le met par terre et l'écrase d'un coup sec sur le goudron.

« Ça ne peut être que bénéfique si personne ne sait où tu es » dit-il hautainement.

Je ne connais pas cet homme. Marc ferme la portière et se met sur le siège conducteur. Je jette des coups d'œil inquiets à l'extérieur alors que la voiture se met en route.

« Marc, les millions sont dans le coffre. Téléphone à Hunter pour qu'il libère Santana »

« Il tient à te voir avant »

Putain. Je lui lance un regard assassin dans le rétro. Il déglutit. Il semble mal à l'aise alors qu'il est d'ordinaire si confiant.

« Marc, pourquoi tu agis ainsi ? Je pensais que tu détestais Hunter »

Il me regarde via le rétroviseur, un éclair de souffrance traverse ses yeux.

« Blaine, si tu arrêtes de poser des questions, tu ne risques pas grand chose »

« Tu te rends compte dans quoi tu t'es embarqué ? C'est dingue »

« Ferme-la »

« Hunter te menace aussi hein ? »

Ses yeux rencontrent encore les miens. Il freine d'un coup et mon crâne frappe le siège devant moi.

« FERME TA PUTAIN DE GUEULE ! » hurle-t-il.

Il perd son calme. J'ai donc mis le doigt sur la vérité. Hunter le menace. Ce doit être affreux et grave pour que Marc accepte de commettre tout ça pour lui. Il le tient peut-être avec des infos frauduleuses sur The New Press ou sur sa famille. Peut-être même qu'ils couchent ensemble. Je tremble. Marc était certainement au courant des plans d'Hunter depuis mon entretien d'embauche. Il savait qu'Hunter me voulait depuis le début. Il ne s'est pas gêné pour m'engager quand même. Ils ont fait ça à tous les assistants précédents si ça se trouve. Hunter s'amusait pendant que Marc couvrait ses arrière. La nausée me reprend.

Marc roule vers le nord de Manhattan. Je crois que nous sommes dans Harlem maintenant. Je sais que j'ai raison quand je vois la plaque de la 147ème Rue Ouest. La même mentionnée dans le mail de Jeff. Il s'engage dans une aire déserte. On dirait une zone industrielle désaffectée. Tout un tas d'entrepôts en métal à l'abandon défilent par la fenêtre. Marc se gare devant l'un d'eux, le plus loin possible de la rue.

Il me dévisage par-dessus les sièges avant.

« A toi de jouer » chuchote-t-il.

La panique et l'adrénaline circulent dans mes veines et dans tout mon corps.

« Tu peux encore tout arrêter » lâchais-je dans un souffle.

Sa mâchoire se crispe et il s'extirpe du véhicule. Une litanie tourne dans ma tête.

_Santana. Santana. Santana. Santana._

« Bouge-toi » crie Marc en tirant sur mon poignet.

Je sors de la voiture et mes genoux sont comme faits de gelée. Je suis surpris de ne pas m'étaler sur le sol d'ailleurs. Le vent, pourtant chaud de l'automne, me fait frissonner et apporte un parfum métallique et désagréable dans mes narines.

« Oh mais quelle surprise ! »

Hunter sort d'un vieil entrepôt délabré. Il n'a pas vraiment changé depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Il s'approche de moi nonchalamment. La colère et le dédain entourent sa silhouette. Les battements de mon cœur s'affolent.

« Santana ? » demandais-je en bafouillant, ma langue pesant une tonne.

« Une chose après l'autre petite pute » crache Hunter d'un ton moqueur en se stoppant face à moi.

Sa haine a un arrière-goût de pourriture dans ma bouche.

« Le fric ? » exige-t-il.

Marc compte les billets dans les sacs de la banque.

« Tout l'argent qu'il y a là-dedans » s'exclame-t-il comme un gosse le matin de Noël.

« Son portable ? »

« Éclaté sur le trottoir »

« Parfait » ronronne Hunter.

Brusquement, il me met une énorme droite dans la mâchoire. Je suis pris par surprise par la violence du coup de poing et tombe sur le sol. Mon crâne frappe le bitume. Le craquement caractéristique mais écœurant d'un os brise vient à mes oreilles. Des larmes de douleur me montent aux yeux et un liquide brûlant et épais s'écoule sur ma tempe puis ma joue. Des éclairs de souffrance s'élancent dans ma tête.

Je retiens un gémissement. Je ne lui ferais pas ce plaisir. Hunter me donne un coup de pied dans l'abdomen. Il met toutes ses forces dedans. Quelque chose craque dans mon torse et mon estomac me remonte dans la gorge. Je ferme les yeux et cherche mon souffle. Impossible de respirer avec cette douleur qui perce mes poumons.

« Cadeau pour ce que tu m'as donné à The New Press sale pute » crie Hunter.

Je me roule en boule pour me protéger contre la prochaine attaque. Kurt. Kurt.

« Hunter ! » hurle Marc, « tu ne peux pas faire ça ici »

Il cesse de me frapper.

« C'est bien fait pour la gueule de cette salope » rit-il d'une voix émerveillée.

Cet instant de calme me permet d'attraper le pistolet dans le bas de mon dos. D'un geste mal assuré, j'enlève le cran de sûreté et pointe l'arme sur Hunter. Je tire. J'atteins sa rotule gauche. Il s'étale sur le sol avec un cri d'agonie qui me perce les tympans, déjà fragilisés par la détonation. Il place ses mains autour de son genou qui pisse le sang.

« PUTAIN ! » s'époumone Hunter.

Dans un dernier effort, je regarde Marc. Ses yeux terrifiés sont braqués sur moi. Il s'éloigne en faisant un pas en arrière. Je commence à voir trouble. L'obscurité s'enroule autour de ma tête. Marc a l'air d'être à des kilomètres de moi.

L'obscurité m'attrape. Me serre. Dans un lieu lointain, les bruits s'enchaînent.

Voiture... Hurlement... Pas précipités...

J'abandonne mon arme.

« Blainey ! »

Kurt... Mon ange est là. Je peux m'en aller.

« BLAINE ! NON ! NON ! MON COEUR NON ! »

Obscurité.

Calme.

**Voilà pour ce modeste chapitre !**

**Édition numéro 2 : Ne me jetez pas de tomates ou d'oeufs pourris d'accord ? Ne me haissez pas non plus !**

**J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis dans une review.**

**A vendredi pour le prochain chapitre.**

**Bisous, bisous.**

**Votre humble et dévouée Cindy :)**


	71. Chapter 71

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**J'espère que votre semaine s'est bien passée et que vous allez bien.**

**Merci à Florine2000, Soso, GleekKlainers4Ever, Célia, Huguette, KlaineIsLife, Virginie, oceklaine50, Klaineuse, Shiiny5, mamstaz, Choukapick, Marion, Evasia, Estelle, KlaineGleek, Amber, moididi3333, Louise, GoYourOwnwayChronicles pour vos reviews.**

**Florine2000 : **Wow explosion de majuscules dis donc ! Tu es comme Kurt, tu cries par écrit avec des majuscules ? XD Merci beaucoup pour tout ce que tu dis (même si tu veux me passer par la fenêtre :'( ) tu es géniale aussi, bisous.

**Soso : **haaan pardon ma Choupette d'amour :'( je veux pas que tu sois triste surtout ! C'est vrai que Rognot c'est certainement la chose la plus sale sur Terre (Avec voldementon et le porc aux cheveux gras) Il faut que SuperBiscotto aille sauver Blainey petit doudou ! Ils mangeront des marshmallows au bord du feu après! Je t'aime de tout mon cœur ma chérie.

**GleekKlainers4Ever : **j'aime le suspens ^^ merci beaucoup mais malgré tout, elle touche à sa fin :'(

**CeliaCom7 : **hey ! Je suis contente en quelque sorte que tu aies ressentie la peine de Blaine (je veux pas que tu sois triste surtout) mais j'aime le fait que les émotions soient bien passées. Blaine l'a 'abandonné' pour le protéger. Il préfère le blesser un instant (parce qu'il allait lui expliquer une fois que l'argent était dans les mains d'Hunter) plutôt que de lui causer du tort. Tu as tout compris pour le comportement de Kurt. Oui Kurt et Blaine sont reliés d'une certaine façon alors ils se comprennent même sans échanger de mots. Merci beaucoup et gros bisous Célia.

**AnnaKlaineuse : **tu ne peux pas me haïr, je suis une personne fantastique ! Ne sois pas triste :'( je vais te serrer contre mes seins -tes seins aussi d'ailleurs puisque mon corps est tout à toi- et tu oublieras ta peine ! Après on pourra copuler si tu n'es plus triste, sinon je te mangerais ton gland vert -sourire pervers- et j'agiterais mes pêches devant toi. Bisous Anaconda :*

**KlaineIsLife : **coucou ! C'est vrai que les derniers chapitres ne sont pas de tout repos xD je crois que tu ne pouvais rien dire de plus génial que ça. J'ai toujours la crainte que mes chapitres soient 'plats' comme je dis. Qu'ils soient vraiment mous niveau émotion des personnages donc merci. Hé attends, Blaine ne se laisse pas faire ! Il est prêt à tout pour éviter à Kurt d'être blessé. J'espère que la suite te plaira dans ce cas !

**ViviKlaine : **j'espère bien qu'il a été stressant ! Je voulais qu'il le soit en tout cas et que tout le monde ressente la même peur et peine que Blainey. Hunter est une grosse pute même. Tu verras dans celui-ci si Blaine a survécu et si Santana est en bonne santé :)

**oceklaine50 : **désolée mais il faut bien un peu de suspens non ? J'aime vous faire languir ;)

**Klaineuse :** wow merci beaucoup ! Je ne crois pas pouvoir prétendre être meilleure que l'auteure originale mais ça me touche beaucoup ce genre de compliments. Merci beaucoup ! Mon Dieu je veux le film aussi ** je crois que je mourrais devant !

**Shiiny5 : **je sais, je m'en suis rendue compte en relisant mais tant pis. J'aime bien cette insulte, c'est violent et méchant, comme Hunter ! Oui Kurt a toujours eu la crainte que Blaine se soit marié avec lui pour sa fortune et non pour lui. Il s'attendait à cette fin depuis le début. Tu verras pour ce qui est de son retour à New York. Clarington était le boss de Blaine, Marc était le boss de Clarington. Ce qui est sûr c'est que Marc ne s'est pas retrouvé où il est de son plein gré. Je crois que Clarington a plus à s'inquiéter que de l'argent qu'il va devoir aux garçons. Un Kurt énervé et protecteur, crois-moi, ça fait flipper ^^ Merci à toi pour tes reviews toujours aussi complètes. Il reste 4 chapitres en comptant celui-ci et l'épilogue. Bisous.

**mamstaz : **Kurt est vraiment là, Blaine n'a pas halluciné avant de s'évanouir. Il lui a dit de prendre tout l'argent parce que Kurt ne se voit plus vivre sans Blaine. Donc il n'a pas besoin de son argent. Seulement de son bouclé. Tu pourras avoir tes réponses dans ce chapitre ^^ à bientôt

**Choukapick : **désolée je veux vous tenir en haleine le plus possible donc le chapitre ne vient que ce soir ^^

**Iheartlns : **Merci beaucoup, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Bisous Marion

**Evasia **: Oh oui, bien sûr que tu peux m'envoyer des messages privés si tu veux ^^ je ne pense jamais qu'on peut parler sur ff . net aussi ^^ tu as raison, ne te laisse pas marcher sur les pieds par Schuester ^^ tu verras si ton canon latin va bien et si Blainey le Hobbit sexy est toujours là auprès de Kurt Porcelaine tout aussi sexy. Oui j'ai un projet de fic après Nuances mais ça risque de prendre du temps avant que je la publie. Elle n'est pas commencé et j'aimerais la terminer avant de commencer la publication. OUAIIIIIS PLEINS DE BIIIIIISOUS ** Merci ma psy préférée -coeur cœur coeur-

**stl1985 :** Blaine a touché Kurt là où ça fait le plus mal en mettant en doute son amour et en 'l'abandonnant' Disons que leurs retrouvailles ne peuvent être que meilleures étant donné l'état dans lequel ils sont ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi. Merci beaucoup en tout cas :') à bientôt Estelle.

**KlaineGleek **: oui Zoé pourrait être elle c'est vrai. Seulement ma Zoé a les yeux bruns et je crois que Rachelle Lefevre les a bleus ^^

**Guest / Amber :** coucou ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis déjà contente que tu lises ma fic ^^ Frappe les Anderson parents si tu veux, ça te fera du bien ;) Blaine n'est pas vraiment la personne la plus subtile du monde pour le coup et Kurt n'est pas non plus le plus modéré alors dispute ! Non Blainey reste Blainey. Il ne peut pas tuer quelqu'un parce qu'il est profondément bon. Tu verras, la fin est bientôt là ^^ Bisous Amber

**moididi3333 **: ouais je crois pouvoir dire que j'arrête au pire moment ^^ Bisous

**Louise **: wow encore des majuscules ! C'est un chapitre qui fait sortir les majuscules ^^ enfin coucou ! Je suis désolée de t'avoir achevée, brisée le cœur et mise en colère. Putain tu sais que j'ai pensé à le faire virer les parties ? J'avais peur que ce soit trop... J'aurais dû finalement. Si Kurt a souffert, je t'assure que Blaine aussi. C'est comme s'il essayait de se persuader lui-même de laisser Kurt. Oui c'est un happy end alors pas de panique ^^ Darren Criss est la perversion même ! J'ai la conscience tranquille oui ! Bisous Louise

**GoYourOwnWayChronicles :** han merci pour ces choses gentilles et adorables que tu me dis. Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise toujours au fil des chapitres. N'hésite pas à me demander de l'aide avec les publications si tu n'y arrives pas ^^ à bientôt j'espère.

**Sur ce, bon chapitre !**

**ENJOY !**

**Chapitre 71**

J'ai mal. J'ai vraiment mal. Tout mon crâne et mon torse me font mal. Une souffrance qui va et vient au rythme des battements de mon cœur. Une souffrance accentuée à chaque fois. J'entends quelques murmures dans cette obscurité. Où est-ce que je me trouve ? Je voudrais ouvrir les yeux mais mes paupières pèsent une tonne chacune. Les mots murmurés me parviennent de plus en plus clairement, focalisant mon attention sur autre chose que la douleur.

« Il a beaucoup d'hématomes, une commotion cérébrale et deux côtes cassées. Son état est stationnaire. Il ne risque plus rien »

« Pourquoi il ne se réveille pas ? »

« Monsieur Hummel-Anderson a reçu un violent coup au niveau du crâne. Il n'y a pas de gonflements ou de fracture. Son corps s'est naturellement mis en pause pour récupérer suite au choc. Il se réveillera en temps voulu. Mais ça ne devrait pas être long »

« Il n'est plus en danger, vous êtes sûr ? »

Ses paroles sont étouffées par la panique.

« Oui Monsieur, il va se remettre »

« Oh merci Seigneur... Merci Seigneur »

Il répète ça encore et encore avec reconnaissance et une pointe de soulagement. Il se fait du souci pour moi. Même si je lui ai affirmé que je le quittais, il est là et il se fait du souci. Je voudrais avancer mes doigts pour caresser les siens mais aucun de mes muscles ne répond. Mon Kurt. Il ne me déteste pas pour lui avoir craché ces choses horribles. Il m'aime malgré tout et il veut que j'aille bien. Je suis réconforté par cette pensée et me laisse bercer par la fatigue, effaçant peu à peu la souffrance.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

J'ai l'impression que mon corps tout entier est rempli de ciment, m'empêchant de bouger le moindre cil. Ma langue et mes cordes vocales ne veulent pas fonctionner. Aucun son ne sort. Je n'arrive pas à ouvrir les yeux non plus. Je ne peux pas voir ce qu'il se passe autour de moi. Le flou qui entoure mon cerveau se dissipe peu à peu, me permettant de retrouver un semblant de réalité. Je perçois des chuchotements indistincts. Les paroles arrivent doucement à mes oreilles.

« Je ne bouge pas de là ! »

Kurt... Il est toujours présent. Je veux à tout prix lui montrer que je suis bien là. Son ton est bouleversé et à peine murmuré.

« Kurt rentre au moins te reposer »

« Carole... Je ne veux pas rater son réveil. S'il te plaît »

« Je ne vais pas quitter son chevet. Il a sauvé notre petite Tana »

Santana !

« Santana va bien ? »

« Le médecin lui a donné un puissant calmant. Elle est effrayée et furieuse. Quand les effets du médicament vont partir, je crains l'ouragan »

« Putain »

« Ton père s'en veut beaucoup. Il pense qu'il aurait dû t'écouter et ordonner aux agents de sécurité de ne pas la laisser seule. Mais Santana est... Santana. Tu la connais mon chéri. Si Blaine n'avait pas été là... »

« Jeff, Joey et moi croyons que Clarington était en taule. Mon mari est un inconscient. Bordel pourquoi il ne m'en a pas parlé ? »

La voix de Kurt tremble sous la panique.

« Chéri, détends-toi. Blaine a fait preuve d'un immense courage. C'est un garçon incroyable »

« Incroyable, têtu et inconscient »

Il se tait à cause du trop plein d'émotions.

« Chut » chuchote Carole, « tu ne dois pas te montrer si méchant envers lui ou même envers toi. Je vais essayer de voir comment va Burt. Il est presque 4 heures du matin chéri. Repose-toi un peu »

Le sommeil me tombe encore dessus.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je sors de l'inconscient mais je ne sais absolument pas quelle heure il pourrait être.

« C'était ton job de le tenir en sécurité. Mon petit frère a risqué sa vie putain ! Kurt, tu comprends qu'il a failli mourir ?! »

« Cooper je suis sincèrement désolé... »

Cooper... Mon grand frère. Ne gronde pas Kurt.

Cooper... Kurt...

J'essaie de toutes mes forces de mes réveiller mais je me laisse envahir par le flou. Encore.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

« Agent Sylvester, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais mentir. Mon mari est blessé et inconscient en ce moment. Il ne peut pas subir votre interrogatoire »

Kurt est en colère. Protecteur.

« Vous pouvez être fier de votre mari Monsieur Hummel-Anderson »

« J'aurais voulu qu'il vise au bon endroit sur ce fils de pute... »

« L'affaire aurait été portée plus loin, vous le savez Monsieur Hummel-Anderson. Favreau a commencé à nous balancer des infos. Clarington est malade. Il voulait vous tuer. Vous et votre père »

Je m'endors encore. Je veux connaître plus de détails... Non. Non.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par dispute ? »

Burt. Une fois de plus, je souhaite plus que tout voir leurs visages mais mon cerveau ne veut pas obtempérer.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Papa... »

« Kurt. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« J'étais vraiment furieux... »

Sa voix se brise douloureusement. Le brouillard m'enveloppe à nouveau.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Un flot de parles chuchotées et mélangées s'élève.

« Je croyais que tu ne le verrais plus après la soirée chez nous »

La voix de Burt est douce mais je sais qu'il est sur la défensive aussi.

« C'était mon intention »

Kurt est sûr de lui et sincère.

« En discutant avec lui, j'ai tout réalisé. Quand Blaine m'a parlé du... hmm... je me suis rendu compte que ce que **lui** et moi avions vécu... ce n'était pas bien »

« Ce qu'il t'a fait vivre fils. Blaine fait ressortir le meilleur de toi depuis le début de votre relation »

« Je crois que c'est enfin entré dans sa tête... Dans la mienne par la même occasion. J'ai fait mal à Blainey dans le processus » murmure-t-il.

« Ça arrivera si tu tiens à lui fiston. Il va falloir lui présenter tes excuses. De vraies excuses. Qui viennent de ton cœur. Et surtout, laisse-le digérer la nouvelle »

« Il m'a dit qu'il m'abandonnait... »

C'était un mensonge Kurtie...

« Tu as réellement avalé ça ? »

« Ben au départ, oui... »

« Kurt, tu es tellement pessimiste avec le monde qui t'entoure et avec toi-même. Blaine est follement amoureux de toi. Il tient sincèrement à toi. Je sais que c'est réciproque. Ça crève les yeux fils »

« Il était vraiment énervé contre moi »

« J'en suis certain. Je le suis moi aussi à cet instant. Mais il t'aime alors il pourra te pardonner. Tout comme moi »

« Tu sais, j'ai repensé à tout ça. Il a mis sa vie en danger pour sauver Santana. C'est un preuve d'amour non ? »

« Oui mon grand, c'en est une »

Silence.

« Papa... Pourquoi il refuse de revenir ? Mon amour est presque parti pour toujours »

J'entends des pleurs brisées. Oh mon Kurtie...

Le brouillard revient et me happe.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

« Je ne t'ai pas tenu comme ça dans mes bras depuis huit ans fils... »

« Pardon papa. Je suis tellement désolé »

« Non, non bonhomme. Chut. Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, tu le sais »

« J-Je t'aime papa »

« Moi aussi fiston, moi aussi »

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Les poils rêches de son menton irritent mes doigts quand il les porte à ses lèvres pour les embrasser.

« Mon cœur, je t'en prie, réveille-toi. Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé. Reviens. Tu me manques. Je t'aime tellement »

Je veux faire tout ça. Je le veux. Mes muscles ne répondent pas et je tombe encore dans l'inconscient.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Ma vessie va exploser. Mes paupières se soulèvent. Je me trouve dans une chambre d'hôpital plongée dans l'obscurité. L'odeur caractéristique des médicaments et du détergent emplit mes narines. Je suis content de voir que quelques rayons de Lune percent tout de même la noirceur. J'ai un mal de crâne lancinant et mes côtes envoient des éclairs de douleur. Mais plus que tout, je vais me pisser dessus. Je dois vraiment pisser. J'essaie de bouger mes jambes et mes bras. Quelque chose me pince désagréablement. Une aiguille est plantée sous ma peau. Je laisse mes paupières se clore et je fais doucement pivoter mon cou. Au moins, il réagit. J'ouvre les yeux. Kurt dort dans le fauteuil près de mon lit, le visage sur le matelas à côté de ma main droite. Je la remue et caresse ses doux cheveux.

Il sursaute et se redresse si violemment que mes doigts se referment sur le vide avant de s'étaler mollement.

« Coucou » soufflais-je d'un ton rauque.

« Blainey. Blainey ! »

Il prend délicatement mes doigts et frotte son menton rugueux en les embrassant.

« Je dois faire pipi »

Il me dévisage, surpris.

« Ok »

Je me débats pour me redresser.

« Blaine, reste calme. Je fais venir une infirmière »

Il tend le bras vers un petit boîtier blanc au-dessus de ma tête.

« Je t'en prie » gémis-je à cause de la douleur, « je dois bouger »

Je n'aime pas cette sensation de vulnérabilité.

« S'il te plaît, fais ce qu'on te dit une fois dans ta vie »

« Il faut que j'aille pisser »

Tous les muscles de mon corps sont endoloris et mes cordes vocales sont comme du papier de verre.

Une femme en blouse entre dans la pièce. Elle est petite et a des cheveux bouclés gris. Son expression est douce et rassurante. Elle doit avoir plus de cinquante ans.

« Monsieur Hummel-Anderson, c'est bon de voir vos jolis yeux. J'ai prévenu le Docteur Porter que vous étiez revenu parmi nous »

Elle s'approche de moi.

« Je suis Betty. Êtes-vous désorienté ? »

« Non. Je sais que je suis dans une chambre d'hôpital. Je dois aller aux toilettes »

« Je vous ai placé une sonde urinaire »

Oh Dieu, c'est tellement embarrassant. Je cherche les regarde de Kurt d'un air paniqué puis celui de Betty.

« Je vous en supplie, je dois bouger »

« Monsieur Hummel-Anderson... »

« Je vous en prie ! »

« Blainey... » me réprimande Kurt d'un ton menaçant.

Je gigote encore pour me redresser.

« Si vous y tenez vraiment, attendez au moins que j'enlève la sonde » souffle Betty, « Monsieur Hummel-Anderson, veuillez sortir. Je suis certaine que votre mari ne souhaite pas avoir de spectateurs pour ça »

Elle presse Kurt du regard.

« Je ne bouge pas » affirme-t-il sans détourner les yeux.

« Kurt... »

J'appuie sur le dos de sa main d'un geste insistant mais réconfortant. Il caresse la mienne en retour, même s'il semble agacé.

« Je t'en prie... »

« Ok, ok » grogne-t-il en levant les mains en signe de défaite, « je reviens dès que vous avez terminé » dit-il à Betty.

Il s'incline et pose un long baiser sur le haut de ma tête avant de sortir de la chambre.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Après la pénible épreuve de la sonde, Kurt entre à nouveau dans la pièce. Betty replace la blouse d'hôpital correctement sur mon corps et m'aide patiemment à me mettre debout. Je me demande où sont mes habits.

« Je vais m'en occuper » lance-t-il en s'approchant du lit.

« Je sais faire mon travail Monsieur Hummel-Anderson » le réprimande Betty.

Il lui jette un coup d'œil assassin.

« Mais c'est mon mari » riposte-t-il en repoussant la poche de mon intraveineuse.

« Monsieur Hummel-Anderson... » prévient-elle.

Il fait comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et s'incline vers moi. Il me porte délicatement contre son torse. D'instinct, je crochète mes bras derrière sa nuque. Tous mes muscles crient de mécontentement. C'est horrible. Il m'emmène dans la pièce adjacente. Betty est derrière nous avec le support à perfusion.

« Blaine, tu ne pèses quasiment rien » grogne-t-il en me mettant par terre.

Mes genoux ne me portent pas alors je trébuche. Je me tiens à Kurt avant de tomber.

« Je te tiens bébé. Pose-toi sur les toilettes, ce sera moins difficile » me commande-t-il, ses bras solides me tenant fermement.

Je lui obéis tout de suite, apaisant ainsi mes jambes.

« Dégage »

Je fais un mouvement de bras pour qu'il me laisse.

« Non. Allez Blaine »

Je suis plus qu'humilié maintenant.

« Tu ne vas pas me regarder pisser ?! »

« Et si tu glissais ? »

« Monsieur Hummel-Anderson » intervient Betty.

Nous faisons tous les deux la sourde oreille.

« Kurt je t'en prie »

Il passe les doigts dans ses cheveux.

« Ok. Je sors mais je reste tout près »

Il s'éloigne vers la chambre où se trouve mon infirmière très en colère.

« A défaut de fermer la porte, tourne-toi » implorais-je.

Ce garçon m'a fait faire tout un tas de trucs mais j'arrive encore à être intimidé par sa présence. Il roule des yeux mais s'exécute. Une fois qu'il ne me regarde plus, le soulagement emplit mon corps.

J'essaie de repérer toutes les sources de douleur en moi. Ma tête bien sûr. Mon flanc droit où Hunter m'a frappé plusieurs fois. Mon poignet gauche sur lequel je suis tombé suite à son coup de poing. Ma bouche est pâteuse et je crève de faim. Ouais je pourrais manger n'importe quoi. Je me penche vers le lavabo pour me rincer les mains. Je ne fais pas confiance à mes jambes pour me relever tout seul.

« J'ai terminé » lâchais-je en essuyant l'eau sur mes mains.

Kurt pivote aussitôt et me porte à nouveau contre lui avant même que je ne puisse protester. Je suis enfin contre mon mari. Je ne veux plus jamais m'éloigner de lui.

Il marque un temps d'arrêt et respire dans mes boucles.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué Blainey » murmure-t-il.

Betty commence à s'impatienter dans notre dos alors il me dépose -à regret- sur le matelas.

« Si vous le permettez Monsieur Hummel-Anderson, je dois faire mon travail désormais »

Betty n'est pas contente. Il s'éloigne un peu.

« Il est tout à vous » rétorque Kurt d'un ton relativement doux.

Elle marmonne quelque chose et me regarde ensuite. Kurt l'Agaçant.

« Vous vous sentez comment ? » m'interroge-t-elle d'un ton apaisant et un tout petit peu brusque à cause de Kurt.

« Tout me fait souffrir mais je tuerais pour un verre d'eau. Un pichet même »

Elle rit doucement.

« Je vais vous apporter ça. Le Docteur Porter doit vérifier votre état avant en revanche »

Elle prend ma tension. Je lance un regard soucieux vers Kurt. Sa mine est affreuse. Il est encore plus pâle que d'ordinaire et de larges cernes sont dessinées sous ses yeux. Ses cheveux -d'habitude parfaits- sont en désordre, sa barbe est plus fournie que jamais et ses fringues sont froissées.

« Tu vas bien ? » s'enquiert-il en se mettant sur le matelas.

« Tout est confus dans ma tête. Tout est douloureux et je suis affamé »

« Tu es affamé ? » répète-t-il, surpris.

Je hoche la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Peu importe. Le potage de Mercedes »

« Monsieur Hummel-Anderson, vous devez attendre l'avis du docteur avant que votre époux ne mange quoi que ce soit »

Il la jauge stoïquement un instant et finit par appeler quelqu'un de son IPhone.

« Blainey a envie du potage de Mercedes... Parfait... Merci »

Il coupe la communication. Je regarde Betty. Ses yeux fusillent Kurt.

« C'était Joey ? » lui demandais-je.

Kurt acquiesce.

« Tout est normal Monsieur Hummel-Anderson. Je reviens avec le docteur »

Elle abaisse la manche de ma blouse et quitte la pièce en marmonnant.

« Mon infirmière est agacée à cause de toi »

« C'est l'effet Kurt ça » se moque-t-il.

Je glousse mais me stoppe presque immédiatement à cause de la douleur lancinante ressentie dans mon flanc.

« Oh putain... »

« Mon Blainey, j'adore ton rire »

Betty est de retour avec le pichet d'eau. Kurt et moi arrêtons de parler mais nous nous fixons. Elle remplit un verre et me le donne.

« Allez-y lentement » me conseille-t-elle.

« Merci Madame »

Je bois un peu et me retiens de gémir à la sensation exquise. Je prends une seconde gorgée d'eau fraîche. Les yeux de Kurt me contemplent.

« Santana ? » demandais-je.

« Elle n'a rien. Tu l'as sauvé »

« Elle était réellement avec eux ? »

« Oui »

Je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour rien. Oh Seigneur, elle est en sécurité.

« Ils l'ont kidnappé comment ? »

« Marc Favreau » répond-il simplement, comme si ce nom expliquait tout.

« Oh »

Il acquiesce.

« Il s'est fait passé pour un fournisseur de Santana »

Je frissonne. Tout est embrouillé dans ma tête.

« Blaine, on en parlera plus tard. Santana n'a rien. Ça aurait pu être pire. Ils lui ont donné quelque chose. Carole pense que c'est une puissante drogue. Elle est faible et terrifiée mais elle n'est pas blessée. Grâce à toi. Tu as été... vraiment courageux mais inconscient. Tu aurais pu mourir »

Je perçois la flamme de la fureur dans ses iris bleu électrique.

« Je ne vois pas comment je devais agir autrement »

« Il fallait me le dire ! » s'écrie-t-il presque, tendu, contrôlant sa colère.

« Il allait lui faire du mal si je prévenais quelqu'un. Santana était déjà bien trop exposée »

Les paupières de Kurt s'abaissent. La souffrance prend place sur son beau visage.

« J'ai cru mourir un million de fois depuis jeudi »

« On est quel jour ? »

« Vendredi. Presque samedi. Tu es resté endormi plus d'un jour »

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Marc et Hunter ? »

« Les flics les ont attrapés. Enfin Clarington est dans une chambre sous surveillance ici. Tu lui as laissé un souvenir dans le genou. J'ignore où exactement. Tant mieux sinon je l'aurais fini moi-même cet enculé »

Ses traits se durcissent. Oh putain, Hunter est dans l'hôpital.

_**Cadeau pour ce que tu m'as donné à The New Press sale pute.**_

Je frémis et mon ventre se tord douloureusement. Mes yeux s'humidifient et je tremble plus fort.

« Chut, chut »

Kurt vient plus près de moi, soucieux. Il retire le verre d'eau de ma prise et m'enveloppe dans une étreinte protectrice.

« Tu ne crains plus rien » chuchote-t-il dans mes boucles.

« J-Je suis désolé Kurtie »

Les larmes débordent.

« Hé... Chut, chut »

Il touche délicatement mon dos et tient ma tête contre lui. Je sanglote sur sa chemise chiffonnée.

« Je suis désolé pour les horreurs que je t'ai balancé. Je ne t'abandonnerais pour rien au monde »

« Ne pleure pas mon cœur. Je suis au courant »

« Ah bon ? »

Ces quelques mots font cesser mes pleurs.

« J'ai fini par le réaliser. Enfin Blainey, tu pensais à quoi ? »

Je sens la tension dans son corps.

« Tu m'as parlé à la banque et j'ai été surpris que tu penses que je te laissais. Je croyais que tu en savais plus sur moi. Je t'ai juré je-ne-sais-combien de fois que je ne t'abandonnerais jamais »

« Oui mais je t'ai blessé alors... je me suis dit que tu voulais t'éloigner pour de bon »

« Non, non Kurt. Il fallait seulement que tu restes loin et que Santana soit sauve »

Il souffle. J'ignore s'il est vexé, énervé ou agacé. Peut-être tout en même temps.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait réaliser que je ne partais pas ? »

Il caresse mes boucles.

« On était au JFK quand j'ai eu l'appel de Kelly »

« Mais Joey et toi étiez à Philadelphie quand Montgomery a téléphoné »

« Oui on était à l'aéroport pour rentrer. Il a dit que tu étais malade. Je me suis fait du souci pour toi » déclare-t-il tendrement.

« C'est vrai ? »

« Bien sûr »

Il effleure ma bouche de son index.

« Je m'inquiète toujours pour toi. C'est plus fort que moi »

« Hunter m'avait laissé seulement deux heures pour réunir l'argent. Je devais quitter le bureau rapidement et je n'ai trouvé que ça »

La mâchoire de Kurt se crispe.

« Tu as semé Montgomery. Il t'en veut lui aussi d'ailleurs »

« Aussi ? »

« Comme moi »

Je frotte mon nez contre sa joue râpeuse. Il soupire et se colle à moi pour plus de contact.

« Ne m'en veux pas s'il te plaît »

« Je suis furieux, vraiment furieux. Tu as agi inconsciemment. Presque comme un dingue »

« C'était ça ou Santana était encore plus en danger »

« Tu te moques de te protéger. Tu penses seulement à la sécurité des autres. Mais toi-même, tu t'en fous j'ai l'impression » complète-t-il, énervé.

J'inspire pour ne pas pleurer à nouveau face à ses remontrances.

Quelqu'un arrive dans la chambre. C'est une belle femme d'une quarantaine d'années, élancée et sportive. Elle a une blouse blanche et une tablette entre les mains.

« Bonsoir Messieurs Hummel-Anderson. Je suis le Docteur Emily Porter »

Elle m'examine lentement et avec soin en me parlant toujours. Elle est très rassurante, autant par ses paroles que par ses gestes. Betty vient l'aider. Kurt se recule dans un coin pour les laisser travailler. Il en profite pour téléphoner. C'est dur de fixer mon attention sur le Docteur Porter, Betty et Kurt. Je sais tout de même qu'il passe des coups de fils à Burt, Carole et Zoé pour leur annoncer mon réveil. En dernier, il prévient Cooper.

Cooper... Il était là quand je dormais. Il était furieux contre Kurt. J'aimerais avoir mon grand frère avec moi.

Le Docteur Porter touche doucement mon flanc droit de ses doigts froids. Je siffle de douleur.

« Il vous faudra beaucoup de repos pour que vos côtes se réparent Monsieur Hummel-Anderson »

Je hoche la tête et voit Kurt la fusiller du regard. Il me fixe ensuite et mime sur ses lèvres « obéis cette fois ». Je me retiens de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Vous devrez prendre des anti-douleurs. Ils calmeront votre mal de tête et vos côtes. Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait d'énormes dommages physiques. Reposez-vous un peu. Je reviendrais demain à la première heure pour m'assurer que tout va bien. Si votre état ne se dégrade pas, vous pourrez rentrer chez vous.

Quelqu'un toque à la porte. Joey arrive avec un sac en papier entre les mains.

« Des aliments ? » s'enquiert le Docteur Porter.

« Mon mari veut manger » déclare Kurt, « c'est un potage de légumes »

« Un potage. Ça va très bien »

Elle nous sourit gentiment et quitte la pièce avec Betty. Kurt pousse le plateau vers moi et Joey met le sac dessus.

« Je suis heureux de vous voir Monsieur »

« Merci Joey »

« De rien Monsieur »

Il ouvre la bouche pour dire autre chose mais se retient.

Kurt ouvre le sac. Il y a un Thermos plein de soupe dedans, une cuillère, un bol, une petite boite pleine d'assaisonnements et une délicate serviette. Mademoiselle Jones est parfaite.

« Tout est parfait Joey »

Mon ventre grogne à l'odeur. J'ai vraiment faim.

« Autre chose ? »

« Non merci » répond Kurt.

Joey acquiesce.

« Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous Monsieur ? »

Je regarde Kurt des pieds à la tête.

« Des habits propres pour Kurt »

« Bien Monsieur » sourit Joey.

Kurt s'examine, les sourcils froncés.

« Tu es habillé comme ça depuis... ? »

« Jeudi »

Il m'offre une moue timide. Joey sort discrètement.

« Joey t'en veut aussi » dit Kurt d'un ton bougon.

Il ouvre le Thermos pour me servir du potage. Même Joey bordel. Mes pensées sont détournées par le parfum exquis de la soupe. Je prends une cuillerée et c'est délicieux.

« Tu aimes ? » m'interroge Kurt en reprenant sa place sur le matelas.

J'acquiesce joyeusement et avale le potage avec gourmandise. J'évite de m'en mettre partout quand même.

« Dis-moi ce qui est arrivé après l'appel de la banque »

Kurt soupire et dérange ses cheveux de ses mains.

« Blainey, j'adore te regarder manger »

« Parfait je suis affamé. Parle maintenant »

« Quand j'ai raccroché après t'avoir parlé, c'est comme si tout mon monde tombait en lambeaux »

Je vois très bien qu'il a eu mal. Je ne mange plus. J'ai vraiment merdé.

« Si tu ne manges plus, je ne parle plus » m'avertit-il sans équivoque.

Je plonge ma cuillère dans le potage. Les yeux de Kurt prennent une teinte plus douce et il poursuit :

« Quelques minutes après notre discussion, Joey m'a dit que Clarington était à nouveau en liberté. Quelqu'un a payé sa caution. Je pensais que les charges contre lui étaient trop lourdes pour ça. Enfin bref... J'ai repensé à tes mots et j'ai su qu'un truc horrible se tramait »

« Je n'ai jamais été intéressé par ton argent » m'exclamais-je dans un élan de rage, « d'où t'est venue cette idée ? Je n'ai jamais voulu ton putain de fric »

Ma tête se met à tourner et je frotte mes tempes. Kurt me dévisage, surpris par mon éclat. Il fronce les sourcils.

« Fais attention » marmonne-t-il, « détends-toi et mange »

Je lui jette un regard noir.

« Blaine... » gronde-t-il.

« Ça m'a fait mal Kurt. Plus que tout le reste. Non. Pas plus que tu retournes vers ce type malsain »

Il cligne des yeux comme si je venais de le frapper au visage. Brusquement, il semble vraiment fatigué. Il baisse la tête, vaincu.

« J'ai compris » souffle-t-il, « pardonne-moi. Je m'en veux, tu ne sais pas à quel point »

Son regard brille de sincérité et de regrets.

« Finis ton bol s'il te plaît. Ça va être froid »

Je m'exécute et il a l'air de se détendre.

« La suite » exigeais-je en avalant un cuillerée de potage.

« Personne n'était au courant de la disparition de Santana. J'ai cru que Clarington te faisait du chantage alors j'ai essayé de te joindre à nouveau pour savoir mais tu m'as ignoré. J'ai laissé un message et j'ai téléphoné à Montgomery. Joey a tracé ton IPhone. Tu étais à la banque, on est alors allés là-bas »

« J'ignore comment Montgomery a su où j'étais. Il traçait mon téléphone ? »

« Non. Tous nos véhicules ont le GPS intégré. On a débarqué à la banque mais tu n'étais plus là alors on a filé Favreau. Tu souris ? »

« J'étais certain que tu te servirais de tes outils d'espion pour me retrouver »

« Et pourquoi tu souris ? »

« Hunter m'a ordonné de jeter mon portable. J'ai demandé à Kelly qu'il me prête le sien et c'est celui-là-même que j'ai remis à Marc. J'ai placé le mien dans le sac avec tes millions pour que tu ne les perdes pas »

Kurt lâche un souffle.

«** Nos** millions Blainey » me reprend-il, « finis ton bol »

Je lui obéis et avale jusqu'à la dernière goutte de potage. J'ai le ventre plein.

« Terminé ! »

« Parfait mon cœur ! »

Des coups sont donnés à la porte. Betty est de retour avec des cachets.

« Ce sont des anti-douleurs »

Je prends les gélules et les avale aussitôt. J'ai tellement mal à la tête.

« Essayez de dormir Monsieur Hummel-Anderson »

Betty tourne sévèrement la tête vers Kurt. Il acquiesce.

« Tu pars ? » demandais-je, angoissé.

Je ne veux pas qu'il me laisse. Non. Kurt soupire lourdement.

« Blainey, si tu penses que je vais quitter cette chambre c'est que tu me connais bien mal »

Betty exprime son mécontentement dans un souffle bruyant. Elle tapote mon coussin pour que je sois confortable.

« Dormez bien Monsieur » lâche-t-elle gentiment.

Elle regard Kurt d'un air menaçant et part. Il arque un sourcil.

« Il me semble que Betty n'aime pas me voir ici »

Il demeure droit à côté de moi. Il semble à bout de forces. Je veux plus que tout qu'il ne bouge pas mais il doit retourner chez nous.

« Va dormir Kurt. Retourne à la maison, tu vas t'évanouir »

« Je ne bouge pas. Je vais me reposer dans le fauteuil.

Je lui lance un regard sévère et lui fait une place dans le lit.

« Viens là »

« Non »

« Pourquoi non ? »

« Je vais te blesser »

« Mais non mon amour. Viens Kurt »

« Mais tes côtes... »

« Kurt... »

Je vois dans ses yeux qu'il va céder.

« Viens je t'en prie »

Je pousse la couette pour lui montrer qu'il y a de la place.

« Bon d'accord, si tu y tiens tant »

Il se déchausse et s'allonge avec précaution le long de mon flanc gauche. Tout aussi délicatement, il enroule ses bras autour de moi. Je colle ma joue à son torse. Il dépose un baiser sur mon front.

« Je ne pense pas que l'infirmière approuve notre petit complot » me murmure-t-il dans l'oreille, comme si c'était un secret d'État.

Je ris mais une souffrance aussi vive qu'un éclair s'élance dans ma poitrine.

« Ne me fais pas rigoler, je souffre »

« Oh j'aime tellement t'entendre rire pourtant » souffle-t-il dans une moue boudeuse, « excuse-moi mon cœur. Je t'en prie, excuse-moi »

Il pose un autre baiser sur le haut de ma tête et respire doucement, calmement l'odeur de mes cheveux. J'ignore pourquoi il me demande pardon. Pour mon rire ? Notre dernière dispute ? Je plaque ma paume sur son torse et il la recouvre de la sienne. On reste tous les deux silencieux un instant.

« Pourquoi tu étais avec ce type l'autre soir ? »

« Blainey » soupire-t-il, « tu veux réellement parler de ça ? On peut oublier non ? Je suis sincèrement désolé »

« Je dois connaître la raison »

« Je te raconterais tout demain » grogne-t-il, résigné, « oh l'agent Sylvester doit s'entretenir avec toi. Endors-toi »

Je souffle un grand coupe. Il faut que je sache. Bon il a l'air d'éprouver de vrais remords déjà...

L'agent Sylvester... Je n'ai pas du tout envie de confronter cette bonne femme. Je ne veux pas me replonger dans cette histoire.

« Pourquoi Hunter nous fait subir ça ? »

Kurt marmonne un truc incompréhensible. Je m'apprête à lui faire répéter mais je remarque qu'il est profondément endormi. Je me laisse bercer par sa respiration douce et par les battements lents et réguliers de son cœur jusqu'à ce que le sommeil me tombe dessus.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

La bouche de Betty forme une ligne droite et son attitude entière est menaçante. Je lui indique de ne pas faire de bruit et chuchote tout doucement :

« S'il vous plaît, ne le réveillez pas »

« Vous devez profiter du lit. Pas lui » répond-elle.

Je prends la défense de mon époux.

« Je me sentais plus en sécurité avec lui »

Ce n'est pas un mensonge. Kurt se tortille. Betty et moi nous taisons. Il gémit en dormant.

« Touche pas. Terminé. Que Blainey »

Je n'ai jamais entendu Kurt parler dans son sommeil avant. Enfin il est toujours réveillé avec moi en même temps. Les seules fois où lui dort et moi non, c'est pendant ses cauchemars. Il me serre plus fort. J'étouffe un cri de douleur.

« Monsieur Hummel-Anderson... »

Betty me lance un regard noir.

« Je vous en supplie »

Elle soupire et s'en va. Je me love contre mon mari.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

J'ouvre encore les yeux mais Kurt est absent. La lueur du Soleil me brûle les yeux. Toutes les surfaces utilisables sont occupées par des bouquets de fleurs. Je vois une peluche en forme d'éléphant. Ça c'est Cooper. Mon grand frère... Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais qu'il soit avec moi.

Des coups discrets sont donnés à la porte. Le visage de Burt se glisse dans l'entrebâillement. Un sourire sincère étend ses lèvres quand il me voit.

« Je te dérange ? »

« Pas du tout. Entre Monsieur Hummel »

Il porte un costume coûteux. Il va sûrement au travail. Il caresse mes cheveux en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil normalement occupé par Kurt.

« Appelle-moi Burt gamin »

J'acquiesce et il attrape mes doigts, geste qui me surprend beaucoup.

« J'ignore comment te prouver ma gratitude. Santana te doit la vie. Je ne peux pas te remercier assez pour ça. Elle est comme ma fille tu sais »

Sa voix est chargée d'honnêteté et d'émotions. Tout ça me touche beaucoup. Surtout de la part de Burt. Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre alors je serre doucement sa main.

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Je suis plus en forme mais mes côtes sont douloureuses »

« Le docteur t'a donné des médicaments ? »

« Oui des anti-douleurs »

« Parfait. Où est mon fils ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. Il n'était plus là à mon réveil »

« Il doit être dans les parages. Il n'a pas bougé d'ici ces derniers jours »

« Je sais »

« Il est énervé contre toi mais je peux le comprendre » dit Burt en souriant gentiment.

« Ça lui arrive souvent »

« Oh c'est vrai ? »

Burt sourit plus et étreint ma main.

« Comment se sent Santana ? »

Son expression se durcit et son air enjoué part.

« Bien mieux. C'est un vrai ouragan. C'est sa façon de se défendre. Tout évacuer par de la rage pure »

« Elle est toujours là ? »

« Non. Elle est rentrée avec Carole. Elle la couve comme une mère poule »

Je ricane. Kurt me couve comme une mère poule.

« Blaine, il a raison de te protéger » me réprimande Burt comme s'il lisait dans mon esprit, « j'ai ressenti la même panique que pour Santana quand j'ai appris ton état. Tu es mon enfant désormais. Tu ne peux pas nous refaire un coup pareil d'accord ? »

Son ton est plus doux et je ressens un élan d'affection pour cet homme. J'acquiesce.

« Bien. Je dois te laisser. Il faut que j'aille au tribunal. Je reviendrais dans la soirée »

Il caresse encore mes boucles.

« Vraiment gamin. Merci du fond du cœur. Pour Kurt. Pour Santana. Pour être entré dans notre famille »

Je le regarde, les yeux pleins de larmes. Il embrasse doucement mon front, pivote et sort de la chambre.

Tant de reconnaissance en un coup me bouleverse. Burt est un homme bien. Je suis prêt à oublier le désaccord que nous avions eu au sujet du mariage.

Je soupire et me mets doucement debout. Je suis heureux de voir que mes jambes me tiennent aujourd'hui. Je suis moins faible aussi. Peut-être que ma nuit dans les bras de Kurt m'a fait du bien. Par contre, mon mal de crâne est toujours présent mais il est moins pénible déjà. Mes muscles sont endormis. Je suis sale aussi. Je me déplace vers la salle d'eau pour me rafraîchir.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

« Blaine ? » m'appelle Kurt, inquiet.

« Je suis là ! » répondis-je depuis la salle de bains.

Je me rince la bouche et je me dévisage dans le reflet de la glace. Je suis vraiment pâle. J'ai une plaie entourée de violet au-dessus de l'arcade gauche ainsi qu'un œil au beurre noir à gauche aussi. Ma barbe commence à être épaisse. Je reviens dans la chambre. Kurt a amené le petit-déjeuner apparemment. Il est tout beau, tout propre et ses cernes ont disparu.

« Coucou Blaine ! » me salue-t-il joyeusement, « j'ai apporté quelques trucs pour toi »

On dirait un petit garçon fier de lui. Je m'allonge à nouveau et lui adresse un sourire radieux. Il approche le plateau. Je peux donc voir tous les aliments : du fromage blanc, des fruits séchés, du bacon, une carafe de jus d'oranges et l'odeur du café s'élève du Thermos. Mon ventre gargouille devant tout ça. Je bois du jus d'oranges avant de mélanger les fruits au fromage blanc et de les manger. Kurt se met près de moi sur le matelas et me contemple.

« J'adore te voir affamé comme ça. Tu vas comment aujourd'hui ? » demande-t-il, sérieux.

« Mieux » répondis-je entre deux cuillerées de fromage blanc.

« C'est génial de te voir aussi enthousiaste pour de la nourriture »

Autant mettre les pieds dans le plat maintenant.

« Le risque me donne de l'appétit que veux-tu »

Kurt marmonne et rit avec sarcasme :

« Ouais je sais ce que c'est... »

Je le regarde. Merde...

« Kurt je ne voulais pas... »

J'arrête de manger, ayant peur de l'avoir contrarié.

« Avale ton petit-déjeuner »

« Kurt on doit discuter »

« De quoi ? » lâche-t-il, tendu, « j'étais mort de trouille ces derniers jours. J'ai eu peur qu'il te fasse ce qu'on m'a fait... »

Je perçois son émotion derrière ses mots. L'expression de son visage me brise le cœur. Je bouge plus près de lui et caresse ses mains tout doucement.

« Il ne m'a pas touché Kurtie. Pas de cette façon »

Son insouciance est partie et ses yeux sont grand ouverts.

« On m'a... On m'a violé, tu comprends ? Personne ne devrait avoir à vivre ça »

C'est la première fois que je l'entends admettre cet événement avec ce mot. Je fais tout pour ne pas pleurer en voyant ses traits vulnérables.

« Kurt si je pouvais effacer tout ça, je le ferais. Je te l'assure »

« Blainey... Je ne crois pas être capable un jour de... »

Je l'enlace doucement et m'éloigne après un instant pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Ça m'est égal si on n'échange jamais les rôles. Je m'en fiche. Tout est déjà parfait. Je suis très satisfait. Je t'aimerais même s'il n'y avait pas le sexe entre nous. Tu es mon âme-sœur Kurt, l'amour de ma vie. Je me fiche de tous les détails. Si tu n'es jamais prêt alors je serais là quand même. Je t'aime toi pour le meilleur et pour le pire, sans aucune limite. C'est ce qui était convenu pas vrai ? »

« Oh mon Blainey... J'ai eu tellement peur. J'ai pensé que tout était terminé quand je t'ai vu allongé sur le sol, couvert de sang et tout blanc. J'ai cru que je ne verrais plus jamais tes beaux yeux, que je n'entendrais plus jamais ton rire... Mais tu es là, vivant, toujours amoureux de moi même si je suis le pire des cons »

« Je t'aime de tout mon cœur Kurtie. Ça ne cessera jamais »

Il caresse mes joues et effacent mes larmes. Il embrasse mon front tendrement.

« Et je t'aime plus que tout Blaine » chuchote-t-il.

Il s'écarte un peu et me regarde avec certitude et confiance.

« Je vais faire des efforts pour toi. De vrais efforts. Tu le mérites mon cœur »

Il ne me donne pas l'occasion de répondre car ses lèvres recouvrent amoureusement les miennes, comme pour sceller cette promesse.

**Voilà pour ce modeste chapitre !**

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis dans une review ou par message privé. Je suis toujours contente de pouvoir discuter avec vous et d'échanger mes ressentis.**

**J'ai terminé l'OS mariage aussi :***

**Je vous dis à mardi alors.**

**Bon week-end et gros bisous.**

**Votre humble et dévouée Cindy :)**


	72. Chapter 72

**Coucou à tout le monde !**

**J'espère que votre week-end s'est bien passé et que vous allez bien !**

**Merci au nouveau follow pour le dernier chapitre.**

**Merci à mamstaz, Virginie, Soso, Célia, Huguette, Florine2000, Jessica, KlaineIsLife, Klaineuse, Tite Lena, Lna, Amber, Louise pour vos reviews.**

**Mamstaz : **bonjour. C'est vrai, en mettant sa vie en danger, Santana a survécu. Kurt peut lui en être reconnaissant je pense. Kurt pourrait faire tout ce que Blaine lui demande là je crois tellement il a eu peur de le perdre. Non t'inquiète pas, je crois que Clarington a compris la leçon cette fois ^^ a bientôt.

**ViviKlaine : **coucou. Kurt a cru le perdre définitivement alors il est un peu à cran. Cooper était là pendant que Blainey était endormi, il est venu engueulé Kurt. Merci et bisous

**Soso :** je crois que je viens de gerber à l'image du gosse d'Harold et Voldementon. Mon Dieu c'est une horreur. Pire que Rognot (si, si ça existe!) Mon cher mari s'occupe très bien de mon cul-cul -sourire pervers- Cooper le papa poule très vénère contre Kurt t'as vu ça ?! On ne touche pas à son Titouille enfin ! Bien sûr que c'est Monsieur Trompette ! Je suis contente que tu l'aies reconnu ma chérie d'amour. Tu es la meilleure et plus jolie Choupette de la terre et même de l'univers. Je t'aime trop :*

**CeliaCom7 : **coucou ! Tu n'as pas manqué beaucoup de jours tu vois ;) c'est vrai, les deux garçons ont beaucoup souffert dans l'histoire. Il reste pas mal d'explications à venir. Oui il a vraiment cru le perdre cette fois. Pas qu'amoureusement mais il a aussi cru que Blaine n'allait pas survivre. C'est plus efficace qu'un coup de pied dans les fesses ^^ Kurt est tellement intense au quotidien qu'il lui faut un événement extrême pour réagir :') bisous Célia.

**AnnaKlaineuse : **mais n'es-tu pas le Blaine de mon Kurt chère Huguette seksi ? Mes seins assassin ne sont qu'à toi. Personne ne peut se câliner dedans à part toi. GENIAL c'est un programme qui me plaît ! J'attendrais que notre esclave soit en train de s'occuper de CJ parce que tu es la seule à pouvoir voir ma danse des pêches ! Je te suce en retour ma quéquette :*

**Florine2000 : **Blaine l'a quand même 'abandonné' donc oui, ils doivent encore discuter de cette fausse rupture, du pourquoi du comment de Sebastian et tout ça. Mais le pire est passé crois-moi. Moi non plus, je n'ai pas envie qu'elle s'arrête c'est comme mon bébé :'( bisous

**moididi3333 : **je ne pouvais pas laisser Klaine en froid. Ils sont trop adorables et aimants pour ça ^^ merci beaucoup pour tout ce que tu dis. Ça me touche beaucoup.

**KlaineIsLife : **coucou ! Oui comme tu l'as très justement dis, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Ils sont mariés et sont prêts à affronter toutes les épreuves possibles l'un pour l'autre. Kurt l'aime plus que tout quoi qu'il arrive. Wow si mon Klaine est plus intense que l'original c'est génial je pense ^^ Kurt ne veut pas le voir pisser, il ne veut surtout pas s'éloigner de lui après l'épreuve qu'il a traversé. A bientôt :*

**Klaineuse **: Non je ne le sais pas, sinon je ne le mettrais pas ^^

**Tite Lena** : coucou ! Je suis désolée que ce passage t'ait tant touché dans la lecture. C'est vrai que ça a été un moment fort en émotions comme on dit. Oui, si Blaine l'avait buté (chose qu'il méritait amplement) il aurait eu des gros gros ennuis et ce n'est pas le but premier de cette fic :) Oui tu as raison. Le passage de la banque et celui de la chambre montrent vraiment que Kurt, sous ses airs de maitre du monde, aime Blainey plus que tout. Ça me paraît intéressant comme OS, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire du point de vue de Kurt mais c'est ce qui me semble attrayant justement ^^ Hunter était le supérieur de Blaine et Marc Favreau est le supérieur d'Hunter ^^ Oui les discussions sont inévitables je crois ^^ Merci beaucoup Lena et bisous

**Lna :** coucou ! C'est pas grave, l'essentiel c'est que tu lises :') j'aime l'Anderbros autant que Klaine alors il devait aller mieux. Merci beaucoup et bisous.

**Guest / Amber** : je ne pouvais pas lui faire plus de mal au pauvre petit chou. Kurt réservait les 'Je t'aime' à Blainey d'ordinaire mais je me suis dit allez explosion d'amour. Hunter est une saloperie ! Bien sûr, surtout en connaissant Kurt ;) Je sais mais je peux pas ajouter plus de chapitres ce serait lassant non ? Bisous Amber

**Louise **: coucou ! Clarington ne mérite que de mourir de toute façon pour le mal qu'il a fait à Klaine. Je trouvais intéressant de montrer tout ce que les autres pensent de Blaine quand il est supposé ne rien entendre. Ouais j'aime vraiment Burt. Darren est mon Dieu ! Je pense le poster une ou deux semaines après la fin de Nuances :') gros bisouuus

**Sur ce, bon chapitre !**

**ENJOY !**

**Chapitre 72**

« T'embrasser ne me déplaît pas. C'est même tout le contraire mais ton café va être froid si on continue » chuchote Kurt.

Il m'admire avec une lueur malicieuse. Je vois tout de même quelque chose de plus profond et de plus sexy dans ses Lunatique est avec moi.

« Finis ton petit-déjeuner » me commande-t-il gentiment.

J'avale ma salive et retourne docilement contre les coussins du lit. Je fais attention de ne pas tirer sur le fil de mon intraveineuse au passage. Il approche le plateau devant moi. Mon bol de fromage blanc est terminé mais il me reste les œufs et le bacon. Je salive rien qu'à l'odeur.

« Kurt... » commençais-je en avalant un bout de bacon, « quelqu'un t'a déjà... enfin mis à part ce jour-là ? »

Je sais que je m'aventure sur un terrain glissant. Je perçois un léger tremblement dans ses mains.

« Tu veux savoir si j'étais vierge quand ils m'ont violés ? »

La panique passe sur son doux visage et son air amusé disparaît. Putain.

« Avant ça ou même après... »

Il a l'air d'hésiter un instant.

« Oui j'étais vierge et non, personne ne m'a jamais retouché depuis ce jour. Maintenant terminé ton petit-déj' ! » m'ordonne-t-il.

Je sais que c'est vraiment dur pour lui de me dire ce genre de choses.

« A vos ordres ! Fous-moi la paix Hummel »

Je le jauge avec soin. Je sais qu'il tente de dissimuler son anxiété sous son air autoritaire. Il m'a assuré qu'il allait faire de vrais efforts pour moi mais ça n'empêche pas qu'il ait toujours peur d'aborder le sujet. Je peux tout à fait comprendre d'ailleurs. Il s'installe dans le fauteuil près de moi et s'empare du New York Times.

« C'est agaçant de te voir tous les jours dans un article Blaine » marmonne-t-il.

« Tous les jours ? »

« Depuis que tes péripéties sont venues aux oreilles des journalistes, ils n'arrêtent pas d'écrire dessus. Bon, au moins, les faits ne sont pas déformés. Tu as envie de lire l'article ? »

Je refuse.

« Lis-le toi. Mon maniaque de mari veut que je termine mon petit-déj' »

Il glousse et parcourt lentement le journal. Ils parlent de l'équipe Clarington/Favreau, du kidnapping de Santana, du rôle que j'ai eu dans son sauvetage. Il est même mentionné qu'Hunter et moi nous faisons soigner dans le même établissement. J'ai toujours aimé le côté fouine des journalistes. Si je n'avais pas autant aimé les livres, je me serais tourné vers cette carrière.

Kurt arrive au bout de l'article.

« Tu peux continuer s'il te plaît ? J'aime entendre ta voix »

Il obéit et me fait la lecture. Il me relate un reportage sur l'expansion des restaurants français à New York et aux États Unis plus généralement. En suivant ses paroles, je me surprends à ressentir un calme pur même si les dernières quarante-huit heures ont été plus que cauchemardesques. Santana ne risque plus rien. Kurt non plus.

Je suis quand même content que Kurt se soit un peu plus ouvert à moi sur son passé. C'était léger mais tous les petits pas sont bons à prendre. Je peux tout à fait saisir que ce n'est pas facile d'en parler mais je vais tenter de lui en faire dire plus, en espérant pouvoir ainsi l'apaiser. Je trouve tout de même étrange qu'il n'ait jamais essayé d'évacuer tout ça. Après tout, Carole et Burt sont des personnes exceptionnelles et présentes pour lui. L'autre détraqué a certainement ajouté une couche de mal dans sa vie. Je voudrais tout lui mettre sur le dos. Je crois que toute son insécurité et son mal être viennent de la perte de sa mère. Enfin, le fait de se faire violer et de se faire abuser par Smythe n'a pas dû arranger grand chose.

Je repense à une vague discussion entre Burt et Kurt. Je devais être dans le brouillard pour que ce soit aussi flou. C'est énervant.

Je me demande si Kurt va me donner la raison de sa rencontre avec **lui** de lui-même ou s'il va falloir que je lui tire les vers du nez. Je suis sur le point de le cuisiner mais quelqu'un toque à la porte. L'agent Sylvester. Elle a la politesse de s'excuser en s'avançant dans la pièce. A sa simple vue, mon moral descend dans mes chaussettes.

« Je tombe mal ? »

« Exactement » répond Kurt.

Elle fait la sourde oreille.

« Je suis ravie de vous voir éveillé Monsieur Hummel-Anderson. Je dois recueillir votre disposition. Je peux vous interroger ? »

« Si vous le souhaitez »

Je ne veux pas du tout me replonger dans cet enfer. Kurt le sent et se met tout de suite en mode « Mari Protecteur ».

« Blaine a besoin de repos et de calme »

« Je ne serais pas longue Monsieur. Je prends rapidement sa déposition et je vous laisse tranquille »

Kurt libère son fauteuil pour l'agent. Il se met sur le matelas près de moi et enlace ma main en signe de réconfort.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Après trente minutes, Sylvester a fini de me poser des questions. Elle ne m'a donné aucune nouvelle information. J'ai simplement raconté en détail ce qui est arrivé. Kurt est devenu pâle puis rouge de rage au fil de mon histoire.

« J'aurais aimé que tu lui tires où je pense » grogne Kurt.

« Monsieur Hummel-Anderson aurait soulagé pas mal de monde » dit gentiment Sylvester, « je vous remercie pour votre temps et votre patience. Je n'ai besoin de rien de plus pour le moment » conclue-t-elle.

« Il ne sera plus jamais en liberté ? »

« Je ne pense pas non »

« Vous avez le nom de la personne qui l'a fait libérer ? » s'enquiert Kurt.

« Je n'ai pas le droit de vous le révéler »

Le front de Kurt se plisse. A mon avis, il a une idée derrière la tête. Sylvester sort de ma chambre quand le Docteur Porter et Betty entrent.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Le Docteur Porter m'ausculte attentivement et m'annonce que je peux rentrer à la maison. Kurt soupire, rassuré.

« Si les migraines deviennent trop violentes ou si votre vision se dégrade, vous revenez tout de suite, d'accord Monsieur Hummel-Anderson ? »

J'acquiesce. Je suis vraiment heureux de pouvoir retourner chez moi.

Le Docteur Porter s'apprête à sortir mais Kurt l'intercepte pour lui parler à l'écart. Il ne ferme pas totalement la porte et lui murmure une question. Seule la voix claire du médecin vient à mes oreilles.

« Oui Monsieur. Il n'y a aucun risque pour lui »

Kurt revient vers moi avec un air réjoui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as demandé ? »

« Si je pouvais toujours te faire l'amour » rétorque-t-il avec un regard lubrique.

Je m'empourpre instantanément.

« Donc ? »

« Le docteur a donné son feu vert » glousse-t-il.

« Kurt ! Je suis dans le regret de te dire que je suis un peu abîmé pour une partie de jambes en l'air ce soir »

Je ris doucement moi aussi.

« J'en ai conscience bébé. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te toucher un certain temps mais il fallait que je sois au courant. Au cas où... »

Il ne va pas me toucher ? Je baisse la tête. Je n'aime pas du tout l'idée que mon mari soit tout près de moi mais qu'on ne pourra rien faire.

Betty entre à nouveau dans la chambre et enlève doucement l'aiguille plantée dans mon bras. Elle lance un regard noir à Kurt. Je me retiens de rire. Elle est l'une des rares personnes qui n'est pas impressionnée par le maniaque du contrôle qui sommeille en Kurt. Je lui souffle un merci chaleureux quand elle s'en va.

« Donc on rentre chez nous ? » m'interroge Kurt.

« On peut aller voir Coop avant ? »

« Évidemment »

« Il est venu pas vrai ? C'est lui qui m'a apporté l'éléphant ? »

Kurt sourit et hoche la tête.

« Oui c'est lui. Tu es dans le même hôpital que lui mais Carole ne l'a autorisé à venir qu'une seule fois pour qu'il ne se fatigue pas trop à cause de ses blessures »

« Il... Il va bien hein ? » paniquais-je.

« Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Il était assez en forme pour me passer le savon du siècle. Je ne peux pas le blâmer pour ça... »

Je soupire de soulagement. Je me souviens vaguement de la voix de Cooper pendant mon sommeil. Il était là. Mon grand frère ne m'a pas laissé tout seul.

Kurt me sourit gentiment.

« Joey a emmené des habits pour toi. Viens là, je vais t'aider à les enfiler »

Comme je le pensais, Cooper est inquiet et hostile envers Kurt. Je l'ai rarement vu dans cet état au cours de toute ma vie. Kurt est sorti de la chambre de mon frère pour nous laisser face à face. Cooper perd toujours sa capacité de paroles quand il se fait du souci pour moi. Je n'aime pas du tout qu'il soit comme ça à cause de moi.

« Coop pardonne-moi. Je ne voulais... »

« Non Blaine. Est-ce que tu sais à quel point j'ai eu peur ? J'ai cru que je t'avais... »

Sa voix meurt dans un sanglot. Mon cœur se serre. Je monte sur le lit près de lui et me blottit contre son torse. Il me serre automatiquement et cache son nez dans mes boucles. Nous restons ainsi un long moment, sans rien dire.

« Ne me refais plus jamais ça Blaine. Je t'en supplie » dit-il dans un murmure à peine audible.

Je hoche la tête et il embrasse mon front tendrement.

« Bon, si on oublie la panique et la douleur, il faut avouer que les frères Anderson font très badboy avec leurs bleus » ajoute Cooper dans un sourire.

Je ris doucement et reste contre lui.

« Tu sais, j'ai pu m'en sortir seulement parce que tu m'as appris à tirer avec un pistolet »

« Crois-moi quand je te dis ça minus : j'aurais préféré que cette compétence ne te serve jamais. Rentre chez toi maintenant. Va récupérer un peu »

Je relève la tête vers lui et le supplie du regard de m'accepter encore un peu. Il soupire et passe le dos de ses doigts sur mon arcade meurtrie.

« Merci pour la peluche éléphant »

Il me sourit grandement.

« Quand je l'ai vu à la boutique en bas, j'ai directement pensé à Monsieur Trompette. C'était ton doudou quand tu étais enfant tu te souviens ? Je l'ai retrouvé à la maison »

« Bien sûr que je me souviens. Tu me l'avais gagné dans une fête foraine »

Je me tais un moment et profite de la présence de mon frère.

« Je suis content de te voir en meilleure forme Coop »

« Et moi je déteste te voir blessé »

« Ça va Cooper. Je vais m'en remettre. Je serais prudent »

« T'as intérêt minus, t'as intérêt. Je ne veux plus jamais ressentir ça. Tu comptes plus que tout Blainey »

Les larmes me montent aux yeux. Je me love contre son torse. Il caresse mon dos avec précaution. Après un moment, il reprend la parole :

« Petit doudou, tu veux bien aller chercher ton Kurt. J'ai été dur avec lui. Je lui dois des excuses »

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

On sort de l'hôpital par une porte dérobée pour éviter les photographes et les journalistes à l'entrée principale. Joey nous attend près de la berline habituelle.

Kurt reste silencieux tout le temps qu'il faut pour rentrer au Phénix. Je fais tout de mon côté pour ne pas regarder Montgomery. Je me sens coupable de l'avoir semé deux fois. En plus, il a dû se faire engueuler par Kurt. Je crois que mon mari a été chamboulé par les excuses de mon frère. Cooper a toujours été protecteur avec moi. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir pour ça. Kurt enlace fermement mes doigts. Il a l'air tendu. Il n'y a pas que la conversation avec Coop apparemment.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demandais-je finalement.

« Duval veut me parler »

« Duval ? De quoi ? »

« Il a des nouvelles informations sur l'autre fils de pute de Clarington »

Kurt respire la haine par tous les portes de sa peau. Je tremble.

« Il n'a pas souhaité m'en dire plus avant que je ne le voie » complète-t-il.

« Oh »

« Il revient de l'Ohio dans la journée »

« Tu penses que ça va être utile ? »

Kurt hoche la tête.

« Tu as une idée de ce qu'il a pu trouver ? »

« Pas du tout »

Pour ne pas avoir à faire aux paparazzi, Montgomery ne nous laisse pas devant le Phénix. A la place, il nous dépose directement dans le parking souterrain près de l'ascenseur. Kurt enroule son bras autour de moi pour me tenir debout alors que nous attendons la cabine.

« Soulagé d'être chez nous ? »

Je hoche simplement la tête.

Nous entrons dans l'ascenseur désormais si familier et le caractère dingue de ce qui vient de m'arriver me tombe dessus. Tout mon corps frémit violemment.

« Chut, chut... »

Kurt me prend dans ses bras et me serre.

« On est à la maison. Tu ne risques plus rien » souffle-t-il en posant des baisers sur mon front.

J'ignorais que tous mes sentiments étaient retenus au même endroit mais c'est comme s'il venait de faire tomber le barrage. Mes pleurs s'échappent d'un coup.

« Je suis là mon cœur. Je suis là » murmure Kurt en serrant ma tête contre son cou.

Mes sanglots brisés et déchirants se libèrent tout de même sur le haut de Kurt. Les mots horribles d'Hunter résonnent dans mon esprit.

_**« Cadeau pour ce que j'ai reçu à cause de toi à The New Press sale pute »**_

Les mots de Kurt qui pensaient que je partais pour de bon.

_**« Tu m'abandonnes ? »**_

La panique qui enserrait mon ventre en pensant qu'il pourrait arriver malheur à Santana.

Le _Ping_ retentit, indiquant que nous sommes arrivés chez nous. Kurt me porte contre lui et enroule mes jambes autour de ses hanches. Il passe le corridor alors que je sanglote toujours. Il m'emmène dans la salle d'eau de notre chambre et me détache de lui pour m'asseoir sur un siège.

« Tu veux une douche ? »

Je fais non de la tête. Je ne veux pas qu'il me traite comme Elliott.

« Un bain alors ? »

Il parle tout doucement tellement il est anxieux. J'acquiesce avec les larmes striant mes joues. Il faut que les saletés de ces dernières quarante-huit heures partent de ma peau. Il faut que la sensation de colère d'Hunter dégage.

« Bien fait pour la gueule de cette salope »

Je pleure contre mes paumes alors que j'entends l'eau s'écouler contre la porcelaine de la baignoire.

« Chut... » chuchote Kurt.

Il se met à genoux face à moi. Il enlève mes mains de ma figure et encadre mes joues de ses paumes. Je cille plusieurs fois pour pouvoir voir ses beaux yeux bleus.

« Tu ne risques plus rien mon cœur. Je suis là. Je te protège » murmure-t-il.

Les pleurs redoublent.

« Non, non ne pleure pas bébé. Ça me brise le cœur »

Il efface mes larmes en vain.

« J-Je suis désolé Kurtie. Je suis désolé. J-je ne voulais pas que tu te fasses du s-souci. J-J'aurais pu tout... tout perdre. Je... Je suis désolé pour t-toutes les horreurs que j'ai dit... »

« Non mon cœur. Non je t'en prie » chuchote-t-il en posant un baiser sur mon front, « je devrais m'excuser. Papa dit qu'il faut être deux pour faire naviguer un couple »

Il sourit un peu.

« J'ai eu des paroles et des actes vraiment, vraiment très durs envers toi. On enlève ces vêtements maintenant d'accord mon bébé ? »

Je passe mon bras sous mon nez et renifle. Il dépose un autre baiser sur ma tête et retire vite mes habits. Il prend soin de ne pas effleurer mon flanc droit quand il fait passer mon polo par-dessus mon crâne. Il m'aide à entrer dans la baignoire avant de se déshabiller en un éclair et de venir se placer derrière moi. Il enroule ses bras autour de mon buste et me tient contre lui un temps indéterminé dans la chaleur de l'eau.

Il ne dit rien alors que je sanglote dans son cou. Il pose quelques fois ses lèvres dans mes boucles et il me berce patiemment. J'aime que nos peaux soient en contact, simplement lié à l'homme dont je suis éperdument amoureux. Mon bel homme qui n'a pas confiance en lui. Mon homme que j'ai cru ne jamais revoir à cause de ma bêtise. Je ne pourrais jamais assez le remercier de toujours vouloir de moi malgré tous les derniers événements.

Je voudrais qu'il me parle de certaines choses, qu'il me donne les raisons de ses actes. Dans l'immédiat, j'ai seulement envie de profiter de la sensation de sécurité et de tendresse que me donne son étreinte. S'il doit parler, il faut qu'il le fasse de lui-même. Ça ne sert à rien de le pousser. Il se braque à chaque fois. Je n'ai pas envie de devenir le cliché de l'époux qui veut toujours tout savoir de la vie de son mari. Il est amoureux de moi. Pour la première fois, il est amoureux. C'est tout ce qui compte. Cette réflexion enlève un poids de mes épaules et mes larmes se tarissent.

« Tu te sens mieux ? »

J'acquiesce.

« D'accord. Je peux te contempler maintenant ? » ajoute-t-il.

Une microseconde, je me demande pourquoi il veut me contempler. Il attrape doucement ma main gauche et la tend devant moi : mon poignet est recouvert d'un large bleu. Il pose ses lèvres dessus. Il prend un pompon de douche et verse du gel douche à l'odeur de rose dessus.

« Redresse-toi un peu »

Avec précaution, il me savonne l'avant-bras, les épaules, la nuque, le haut de mon dos et mon deuxième bras. Il me fait un peu pivoter pour pouvoir nettoyer mon torse. Je siffle de douleur quand ses doigts glissent sur mes côtes. Les yeux de Kurt prennent une teinte menaçante et ses lèvres se pincent. Sa fureur est palpable.

« La douleur est supportable » mentis-je pour apaiser sa colère.

Son regard bleu flamboyant trouve le mien ?

« Je veux le massacrer. Le buter. Je l'aurais fait si Cooper et mon père ne m'avait pas retenu » siffle-t-il entre ses dents.

Son air sévère et glacial me fait vraiment peur. Il reprend le flacon de gel douche et en remets sur le pompon. Avec une douceur infinie, il lave mes flancs et mon ventre couverts d'ecchymoses. Il passe ensuite vers mes fesses en me faisant m'accroupir. Il pose des baisers sur ma nuque. Je me retourne et encadre son visage de mes mains. Son regard accroche presque douloureusement le mien.

« Mon bébé » couine-t-il plaintivement, les yeux foncés par la rage.

« Je vais m'en remettre »

J'approche ma bouche de la sienne. Il met un certain temps à me rendre mon baiser mais quand ma langue passe ses lèvres, il réagit finalement.

« Stop » murmure-t-il dans ma bouche, « il faut que je termine de te nettoyer »

Bordel, ce n'est pas le moment de blaguer. Je fais mine de bouder et toute tension part. Il glousse et embrasse le bout de mon nez.

« Dans l'immédiat, je veux que tu sois propre. Pas le temps pour les cochonneries »

« Les cochonneries sont ce que je préfère »

« Je sais Blaine. C'est pareil pour moi mais ce n'est ni l'endroit, ni le moment »

Avant que je ne proteste, il fait mousser mes boucles et je me laisse aller au massage expert sur mon cuir chevelu.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Bon, j'adore me sentir propre aussi. J'ai l'impression que mon corps a été nettoyé de toutes les saloperies -physiques ou non- de ces derniers jours. Je suis moins déprimé aussi. J'ignore si c'est grâce au bain, aux sanglots ou au fait que j'ai réalisé qu'embêter Kurt ne me mènera nulle part. Je prends un drap de bains immense et m'enroule dedans. Je frotte doucement mes boucles. J'ai mal au crâne mais ce n'est pas trop pénible. J'ai des anti-douleurs mais le Docteur Porter m'a recommandé de ne les prendre qu'en cas de douleur trop violente.

En frottant mes cheveux, Marc me revient à l'esprit.

« Je me demande qu'est-ce que Marc foutait avec Hunter »

« Moi je sais » grogne Kurt sévèrement.

Oh. j'essaie de prendre un air sérieux mais le tableau qu'il m'expose d »tourne mon attention. Il est torse nu et des gouttelettes d'eau glissent sur les muscles de son torse. La ligne de poils qui part de son nombril et qui descend sous la serviette m'hypnotise. Il arrête ses mouvements et rit d'un air satisfait.

« Le spectacle te plaît ? »

« Tu es au courant comment ? » demandais-je comme si je n'étais pas en train de le mater sans gêne une seconde plus tôt.

« Que le spectacle te plaît ? » me rétorque-t-il malicieusement.

« Non. Pour Marc ? »

« L'agent Sylvester m'a donné quelques infos »

Je fronce les sourcils en espérant lui faire cracher le morceau. Il me semble que Sylvester est venue dans ma chambre pendant que je dormais mais je n'en suis pas sûr.

« Clarington conservait des photos et des vidéos sur des disques dur externes. Tout le montrait en train de baiser Marc et ses précédents assistants. Ce n'était pas des baises tendres. Plutôt brutales. Le chantage était alors possible »

Ses traits se transforment successivement : fureur, répulsion et dégoût de lui-mêle.

Kurt aime aussi les baises brutales.

« NON ! »

J'ai parlé sans même m'en rendre compte.

« Non ? Pourquoi non ? »

Il me jauge avec peur.

« Tu n'es pas comme ce malade. Tu n'as rien à voir avec lui »

Je vois presque Kurt se refermer sur lui-même. Il ne dit rien cependant. J'ai donc vu juste. Je dis avec plus de fermeté :

« Tu. N'es. Pas. Comme. Lui »

« On sort du même moule »

« N'importe quoi »

Je repense tout de suite à ma dernière rencontre avec le Docteur Schuester qui m'avait dit que les points de départ ne définissaient pas qui nous étions. Je me repasse aussi les mots de Kurt lors de notre voyage aller à Aspen.

_**« Sa mère est morte en le mettant au monde et son père était un junky. Toute son enfance, il a été trimballé dans des familles d'accueil. Les problèmes se sont accumulés en même temps. Trafic de drogue principalement. Il a été envoyé dans un centre pour jeunes délinquants »**_

« Je peux t'accorder que vos débuts dans la vie n'ont pas été faciles et que vous êtes originaires de l'Ohio. C'est tout Kurt »

Je le regarde sans ciller.

« Blaine, j'apprécie la confiance que tu me portes. Même après les derniers événements. On va voir ce que va nous apprendre Duval »

Il n'a pas envie d'aller plus loin.

« Kurt... »

Il me force au silence en m'embrassant.

« Chut » dit-il doucement.

Je ne dois pas le forcer. C'est vrai.

« Ne fais pas la tête bébé. Viens on va t'habiller »

Fin de la discussion.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

J'ai enfilé des habits de Kurt vraiment confortables et je suis assis dos à lui alors qu'il démêle mes cheveux.

« Sylvester t'a beaucoup parlé pendant que j'étais à l'hôpital ? »

« Pas tellement non »

« J'ai entendu certaines conversations je crois »

Il fait cesser le peigne.

« Vraiment ? » demande-t-il prudemment.

« Oui. Je me souviens vite fait des voix de Coop, de Burt, de l'agent Sylvester, de Carole »

« Zoé ? »

« Zoé était là ? »

« Oui. Elle est passée en coup de vent. Elle est en colère contre toi »

Je tourne la tête pour le dévisager.

« On aura qu'à ajouter son nom à la longue liste « les personnes que Blaine a mis en rogne » »

« Je te préviens seulement » répond Kurt, surpris par mon excès de rage.

« Très bien. J'ai été con. Désolé d'avoir voulu sauvé ta meilleure-amie-quasi-sœur »

Il perd toutes ses couleurs.

« Tu as raison »

Il pose le peigne sur le matelas à côté de nous et il prend mon visage en coupe.

« Merci de nous l'avoir ramené saine et sauve. Mais ne joue plus au con ou je te botte littéralement le cul »

Je déglutis.

« Littéralement ? »

« Littéralement » affirme-t-il sans plaisanter.

Oh putain de merde.

« Je suis certain que toute la liste « les personnes que Blaine a mis en rogne » n'émettra aucune objection à ça » glousse-t-il.

Il se fout de moi. Il me semble. Je lui saute dessus. Il m'attrape au dernier moment pour m'entourer de ses bras. Il tombe en arrière sur le lit, moi sur son torse. Une douleur brûlante et vive traverse mon flanc. Merde, c'est trop tard. Un cri étouffé s'échappe de mes lèvres.

Kurt pâlit.

« Tiens-toi bien ! » me réprimande-t-il.

« Pardon » m'excusais-je en touchant tendrement son visage.

Il se colle à mon contact et tend les lèvres vers mes doigts.

« Blainey tu te fiches vraiment de ton propre bien »

Il passe sa main sous mon haut et caresse doucement la peau intacte de mon dos. Je ne bouge plus. Il la descend machinalement dans mon pantalon sur mes fesses. Mon envie s'éveille instantanément. Un léger gémissement sort de ma bouche. Kurt s'immobilise et me fixe. Il retire sa main et repousse une boucle de mon front.

« Stop » chuchote-t-il, « ne me fais pas ces yeux. J'ai vu toutes tes blessures et non. Hors de question »

Je sais au ton de sa voix qu'il ne reviendra pas sur sa décision.

« Kurt... »

« Non. Tu vas te coucher »

Il se redresse.

« Me coucher ? »

« Tu dois reprendre des forces »

« Je veux passer du temps avec toi »

Ses paupières se ferment et il soupire. J'ai l'impression qu'un débat intérieur se déroule dans sa tête. Je revois enfin ses yeux emplis de certitude.

« Obéis Blainey »

J'ai envie de me déshabiller seulement pour le provoquer mais des ecchymoses recouvrent mon corps. Je hoche la tête à contrecœur et soupire comme un enfant boudeur.

« D'accord »

« Je t'apporte à manger »

« Toi, tu vas me faire à manger ? »

Je fais semblant de m'évanouir. Il rit joyeusement.

« Je vais faire chauffer le déjeuner que Mercedes a concocté pour toi »

« Kurt je peux le faire ! Je suis en état de faire l'amour avec toi alors je peux cuisiner »

Je me redresse à grande peine et tente de ne pas émettre le moindre son de souffrance.

« Couche-toi ! »

Les yeux de Kurt me fusillent. Il me montre d'un air résigné le coussin derrière moi.

« Reste près de moi alors » suppliais-je.

Je me rends bien compte que je suis loin d'être sexy habillé de cette façon.

« Blaine. Couche-toi. Maintenant »

Je boude et me débarrasse de mon pantalon pour être plus à l'aise. Je lance un regard noir à Kurt qui sourit lorsqu'il me borde.

« Le docteur a dit qu'il te fallait beaucoup de repos pour guérir » dit-il avec tendresse.

Je m'allonge en boudant toujours.

« Je reviens vite.

Je soupire de frustration.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je crois que je n'ai jamais rien mangé d'aussi bon que le poulet au curry de Mademoiselle Jones. Kurt déjeune dans le lit, face à moi.

« Tu as vraiment bien fait marcher le micro-onde d'après moi » lâchais-je avec sarcasme.

Il me rend mon sourire. J'ai le ventre plein et je suis fatigué. Il l'avait prévu ?

« Tu veux dormir ? »

Il reprend mon plateau.

« Hmm »

« Bien. Endors-toi alors »

Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes.

« Je dois travailler mais je reste près de toi. Ça te va ? »

J'acquiesce et mes yeux se ferment. Je me demande vaguement s'il n'a pas glissé un somnifère dans mon curry.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

J'ouvre à nouveau les yeux. La nuit est en train de tomber vu les teintes orangées de la chambre. Kurt est dans le fauteuil près de la commode. Il est pâle. Il regarde fixement un document. Je m'assois tout de suite et trop vite selon la douleur de mon flanc.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Duval vient de repartir »

« Alors ? »

« J'étais dans la même école que cet enculé murmure-t-il.

« Avec Hunter ? »

Il acquiesce, les yeux ronds.

« Tu le connais ? »

« Je n'en ai pas le moindre souvenir, non »

Je me déplace vers la gauche du lit et pousse la couverture pour lui indiquer de venir me rejoindre. Il ne pinaille pas cette fois et se blottit contre mon côté valide. Il enroule son bras autour de mon ventre et me serre comme s'il avait peur. Je suis étonné. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Je l'enlace dans une étreinte protectrice.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Kurt fronce les sourcils comme sous le coup d'une forte réflexion.

« Après... Après le viol, j'ai été transféré dans un lycée privé pour garçon. La Dalton Academy à Westerville. Mon père m'avait inscrit dans cette école parce qu'ils adoptaient une politique zéro contre toute forme de violence ou de harcèlements. Un moyen de me tenir en sécurité après ce qu'il m'était arrivé »

J'ignorais que Kurt avait été dans un lycée privé. Il ne me l'avait jamais mentionné.

« Tu y es resté combien de temps ? »

« Hmm... De la fin de la ma deuxième année jusqu'à mon diplôme »

« Tu as averti ton père ? »

« Non »

« Appelle-le. Il pourrait te dire s'il se souvient de lui à tout hasard »

Il resserre son étreinte.

« Regarde »

Il me donne les documents qu'il a dans les mains. Ce sont deux clichés. Je me penche pour allumer la lampe sur la table de nuit. La première photo est celle d'un majestueux et élégant bâtiment en briques rose/rouges. Des escaliers mènent à une grande porte sombre. Ce doit être la Dalton Academy. La deuxième représente un groupe de garçons en uniformes : blazers bleus foncés et rouges et pantalons gris. Il se tiennent tous parfaitement alignés devant un grand escalier en colimaçon sous un dôme de verre. Je reconnais Sebastian Smythe dans le fond. Voilà pourquoi Kurt n'avait pas mentionné son passage à Dalton. Il a dû le rencontrer là-bas. J'ignore cela pour le moment. Je repère un garçon au visage apeuré, au corps tendu comme un arc, se tenant un peu à l'écart des autres et n'ayant aucun contact physique avec eux. Mon cœur rate un battement.

« Tu es ici » soufflais-je en le pointant sur le cliché.

Le Kurt de la photo a l'air bouleversé et très maigre. Son agression devait être fraîche. Physiquement et moralement. J'essaie de ne pas pleurer. Oh mon maniaque du contrôle...

« Oui je suis là » confirme Kurt.

« Duval te les a données ? »

« Oui. Mes premiers mois à Dalton sont flous tu sais »

« Je peux te comprendre Kurtie. Tu étais profondément blessé en intégrant cette école »

« Je sais mais... je n'ai aucun souvenir d'avoir croisé Clarington pourtant... »

Je crois que je vois où Kurt veut en venir. Lui qui aime tant le contrôle ne se souvient pas de l'homme qui tente de détruire sa vie petit à petit alors qu'ils se sont certainement côtoyés au lycée.

« Hunter c'est lui ? »

Il hoche la tête et cache son visage dans mon torse. J'embrasse son front et caresse son dos. Je détaille le Hunter de l'époque. Il n'est pas très différent de celui que je connais. Il est seulement plus agressif. Chose que je ne pensais pas possible. D'ailleurs, un détail me revient à l'esprit.

« Lors de son premier coup de téléphone, Hunter a dit qu'en d'autres circonstances, il serait celui plein aux as. Tu as une idée de ce que ça veut dire ? »

Je sens Kurt se tendre.

« Quel salopard... Non, il manque certaines pièces au puzzle »

« Tu penses qu'il est jaloux de ta réussite ? »

« Ça se peut. J'en sais rien »

« Il était au courant qu'on se fréquentait toi et moi quand j'ai postulé à The New Press. Il avait peut-être en tête de me chopper depuis le premier jour seulement pour te blesser toi »

Mon ventre se tord douloureusement.

« Je ne pense pas » grogne Kurt en me regardant, « les traces de ses recherches sur nous commencent quelques semaines après que tu sois entré à The New Press. Sterling pourrait te dire quand exactement. Et Blainey, il s'est tapé tous ses assistants avant toi et il a pris des vidéos »

Kurt repose son visage sur mon torse et resserre son étreinte. J'essaie de ne pas laisser transparaître mon malaise quand je me repasse toutes les discussions qu'Hunter et moi avons échangés. Depuis le début, j'éprouvais une sorte de tension en sa présence. Mais je ne me suis jamais fié à mon instinct. Kurt dit vrai : je ne me soucie pas de mon propre bien. Il s'était mis en colère quand j'avais voulu aller à Miami avec Hunter. Merde, j'aurais terminé sur des images dégueulasses. Cette pensée me retourne l'estomac. Kurt a aussi pris des clichés de tous ses soumis.

_**« Nous sortons du même moule »**_

Non. Mon mari ne ressemble pas du tout à ce malade. Je baisse les yeux vers lui. Il est lové contre moi, comme un petit garçon effrayé.

« Kurt, essaie d'en parler à ton père »

Ses yeux bleus apeurés s'accrochent aux miens.

« Je peux lui téléphoner si tu veux ? » proposais-je.

Il fait non de la tête.

« Je t'en prie » l'implorais-je.

Kurt me dévisage.

« Je vais le faire » murmure-t-il.

« Tu peux lui rendre visite. Je peux t'accompagner si tu veux »

« Non il viendra. En plus, nous sommes en week-end. Il a toujours des dîners d'affaires » complète-t-il doucement.

« Téléphone-lui au moins. Il sait ce que tu as vécu à cette époque. Il pourra mieux te réconforter que moi »

Je tourne la tête vers la table de chevet. Il est 18 heures passées. Kurt me dévisage stoïquement quelques secondes.

« Ok » concède-t-il finalement.

Il se redresse et prend son IPhone dans sa poche. J'enroule mes bras autour de lui et appuie ma joue sur son torse.

« Papa ? »

On dirait qu'il ne s'attendait pas à avoir Burt directement.

« Oui Blaine ça va... On est rentrés chez nous. Duval m'a apporté des documents. J'ai déjà croisé Clarington avant... A la Dalton Academy... Je ne me rappelle pas avoir été avec lui »

Je sens que Kurt est plus bouleversé qu'il ne le laisse paraître.

« Oui... Tu peux vraiment ?... Oh merci papa »

Il lâche son portable.

« Il vient »

Il semble étonné que son père abandonne tout pour son fils unique. Oh mon Kurt...

« Je vais aller passer des habits... mieux »

Kurt me tient contre lui.

« Ne bouge pas »

Je fais ce qu'il me dit et essaie d'emmagasiner toutes les nouvelles informations sur le passé de mon mari.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Carole m'enlace avec précaution et tendresse.

« Oh Blaine, Blaine mon chéri. Tu as sauvé nos deux enfants. Merci. Merci du fond du cœur » murmure-t-elle.

Je m'empourpre, touché et mal à l'aise. Burt me prend dans ses bras et frotte mes boucles. Santana me saute dessus et me serre de toutes ses forces. Je suffoque à cause de la souffrance. Elle ne le voit pas.

« Merci Hobbit. Merci » souffle-t-elle en embrassant pleins de fois mon visage.

« Santana ! Lâche-le ! Tu lui brises ses côtes cassées ! » s'écrie Kurt.

« Excuse-moi Blainey »

« Ce n'est rien » lâchais-je en respirant à nouveau.

Elle porte une robe moulante jaune pâle et des talons vertigineux de la même couleur. Ses cheveux sont relevés dans un chignon lâche. Aucune trace de l'épreuve qu'elle vient de vivre. Je suis content d'avoir passé une chemise et un jean à la place du survêt' de Kurt quand même.

Santana va se blottir contre son torse en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Mon mari donne les deux photos à Burt. Il fronce les sourcils en examinant les clichés et enroule son bras autour de la taille de Carole.

« Fiston... »

Burt appuie sa main sur l'épaule de Kurt. Joey arrive à cet instant.

« Monsieur ? Mademoiselle Moore et Monsieur Evans sont dans l'ascenseur »

« Bien. Merci Joey » dit Kurt en plissant le front.

« J'ai prévenu Zoé qu'on débarquait chez vous » dit fièrement Santana, « on va pouvoir porter un toast à Blainey comme ça »

Je prends tendrement la main de Kurt. Burt lance un regard noir mais doux à la latina.

« Je crois qu'on a de quoi grignoter. Tu viens Santana ? »

Elle hoche la tête et prend ma main pour aller dans la cuisine. Kurt entraîne son père et Carole dans son bureau pour discuter en privé.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je sais que je vais passer un mauvais quart d'heure dès que Zoé sort de l'ascenseur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu avais en tête Anderson ? »

Tout le monde nous regarde.

« Zoé c'est bon. Ils m'ont tous déjà engueulés. Pas toi aussi s'il te plaît »

Une seconde, j'ai peur que la fureur de Zoé Moore s'abatte sur moi mais non, elle m'enlace simplement.

« Merde Blaine. Je me demande si tu es débile parfois » murmure-t-elle.

Elle pose un long bisou sur ma joue et je vois ses yeux briller.

« J'ai cru, on a tous cru, qu'on t'avait perdu »

« Pas de larmes Zo' ou je ne pourrais pas me retenir »

Elle s'éloigne et sèche discrètement ses larmes. Elle respire pour retrouver un semblant de contrôle.

« Nous apportons une bonne nouvelle pour égayer tout ça. Sam et moi nous allons nous marier au printemps. Tu voudras bien être mon témoin ? »

« Oh ! Bien sûr ! C'est génial ! Bravo, je suis sincèrement content pour vous »

Je serre Zoé puis m'avance vers Sam. Il ne me donne pas de sermons. Je lui en suis reconnaissant. Il me serre fort tout en prenant garde de ne pas me blesser. Santana me donne un verre de champagne.

Kurt sort de son bureau avec Burt et Carole. Il a l'air déboussolé. Pas assez cependant pour fusiller Sam qui me tient contre lui.

« Sam » dit-il froidement.

« Kurt » répond mon meilleur ami un peu plus gentiment.

« Évite l'alcool avec tes cachets bébé »

Kurt baisse les yeux vers mon verre. Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais boire. Un truc plus fort que du champagne en plus. Carole vient se mettre près de moi dès que Sam me lâche. Elle pose sa tête sur mon épaule, ce qui me surprend assez.

« Tu ne risques rien avec un coupe » chuchote-t-elle d'un ton conspirateur.

Je ris doucement et boit un peu. Kurt nous fixe d'un air mécontent mais affectueux. Sam et Burt se lancent dans une discussion sur le base-ball et l'atmosphère se détend.

Au bout d'un moment, Burt vient à ma droite et pose sa main sur mon bras. Carole s'écarte et sourit avant de partir dans le salon avec tous les autres. Burt et moi nous retrouvons seuls.

« Il va bien ? » lui demandais-je doucement.

« Tous ces souvenirs l'ont remués » chuchote Burt, « tout cela lui rappelle aussi les instants qu'il a eu avec Elizabeth, sa mère, et d'autres épreuves aussi. C'est douloureux pour nous tous mais le pire est pour lui. Je veux l'aider par tous les moyens. Je suis content qu'il m'ait passé ce coup de fil. Il nous a avoué que tu l'avais un peu forcé pour qu'il le fasse »

Burt sourit gentiment. J'acquiesce en rougissant un peu.

« Tu fais ressortir ce qu'il y a de meilleur en mon fils. Il n'obéit qu'à toi »

Je fronce les sourcils. Non, il y a aussi Smythe le Détraqué. Kurt a raconté des choses à ce sujet à Burt pendant que j'étais inconscient mais je ne m'en rappelle pas.

« Allons rejoindre les autres gamin. Tu me parais fébrile. Je n'avais pas prévu que Santana allait créer un rassemblement chez vous »

« Ce n'est pas grave. J'aime vous avoir ici » affirmais-je sincèrement.

J'aime voir tous nos proches parce que Kurt est heureux avec eux. Il ne manque que Cooper pour que je sois totalement content. Je me love contre Kurt.

« Tu es fatigué mon cœur ? » souffle-t-il de sorte que je sois le seul à entendre.

Je hoche la tête.

« Coop me manque beaucoup aussi »

« Quand il sera assez bien pour quitter l'hôpital, on lui libérera une chambre ici pour qu'il se remette totalement. Il est le bienvenu tu le sais ? »

J'acquiesce encore et il embrasse mon front avant de retourner à sa conversation avec Burt et Sam.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

« Ma famille t'idolâtre complètement » grogne Kurt en se déshabillant.

Je suis sous les couettes et contre les oreillers. Je le dévore des yeux.

« Ils ont tout à fait raison » dis-je distraitement alors qu'il quitte son pantalaon.

« C'est vrai mon bébé »

« Alors, ton père a éclairci quelques trucs ? »

« Oui. Il sait pourquoi Clarington est obsédé par nous »

Je hausse les sourcils de surprise.

« Oh ! Raconte ! »

Il passe son bas de pyjama et me serre contre lui en se faufilant dans le lit.

« Mon père se souvient très bien de mes premiers mois à Dalton. Il connaissait cette école grâce au père de Sebastian. Ils étaient amis à l'époque »

Je fait tout pour ne pas réagir puérilement à l'entente de ce prénom.

« Enfin bref. Mon père s'inquiétait beaucoup pour moi même si Dalton était réputée pour sa tolérance zéro à la violence. Alors il a demandé à Monsieur Smythe que Sebastian fasse en sorte de surveiller mes arrières. Je l'ai rencontré comme ça. Sauf qu'à ce moment, Sebastian avait un petit-ami »

« Hunter ? » soufflais-je.

Il hoche la tête et continue :

« Sebastian a obéi à son père et s'assurait que rien ne m'arrive au lycée. Mais dans le processus, il a délaissé Hunter qui était éperdument amoureux de lui. Tu sais ensuite ce qui est arrivé entre Sebastian et moi » conclue Kurt avec prudence.

Je reste silencieux et fixe mon mari en ressassant ce qu'il vient de me dire. Je ne connais pas toute l'histoire avec le détraqué mais je suis déjà au courant des grandes lignes... Hunter devait sûrement être taré à la base quand même...

« Clarington voulait donc dire ça quand il parlait d'autres circonstances. Il s'en prend à nous parce que Smythe t'a préféré à lui ? »

« Oui. Je vais relater tout ça à Sylvester. Elle en fera ce qu'elle voudra »

Je niche mon visage dans le cou de Kurt et il soupire de soulagement.

« Merci Blainey »

« De quoi ? »

« D'avoir cuisiné pour tout le monde ce soir »

« Oh... Santana a aidé et Mercedes fait toujours les courses »

Il sourit gentiment.

« Tu vas bien bébé ? »

« Oui et toi ? »

« Aussi »

Il m'interroge du regard, incertain de ma question. Oh... Je crois que je vais lui montrer où je veux en venir. J'effleure les poils sous son nombril qui disparaissent sous l'élastique de son boxer. Il rit et immobilise mes doigts.

« Non, non, non »

Je boude et il embrasse mes phalanges.

« Mon Blainey... Quel monstre ai-je créé ? »

Il pose un baiser sur mon front.

« Je pense à des choses pour nous occuper ce soir » commençais-je.

Je gigote contre lui mais des spasmes douloureux traversent ma poitrine à cause de mes côtes cassées.

« Mon cœur, tu es blessé. Sois sage. J'aimerais te raconter quelque chose en plus... »

J'arrête de bouger.

« Tu m'as souvent dit que tu avais envie de connaître... »

Il devient silencieux et prend un inspiration, les paupières closes. Les petits cheveux dans ma nuque se hérissent. Sa voix est si tendre et lente.

« Un vendredi soir, un jeune garçon de seize ans sortait d'un restaurant de sa ville d'origine après avoir dîné avec sa meilleure amie... »

Il s'allonge sur le côté et me tire dans la même position pour qu'on soit en face l'un de l'autre, le bleu verrouillé au mordoré.

« Santana était partie de son côté en voiture pour rentrer chez elle à l'autre bout de la ville. J'ai refusé qu'elle me dépose chez moi parce que je n'habitais pas loin. Je traversais la nuit noire tout seul, à pied »

Oh merde. Il est décidé à me raconter son passé !

**Voilà pour ce modeste chapitre.**

**C'est l'avant-dernier de Nuances. Des larmes ? Où ça ? Non c'est juste une poussière que j'ai dans l'œil. J'espère pouvoir garder chacune des personnes qui lisent cette fic jusqu'à l'épilogue et même jusqu'à l'OS du mariage.**

**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis dans une review :')**

**Je publierais le dernier chapitre de mon bébé vendredi 14. Pas celui-là, le prochain :***

**Bisous, bisous**

**Votre humble et dévouée Cindy :)**


	73. Chapter 73

**Coucou à tous !**

**J'espère que vous allez bien depuis le précédent chapitre !**

**Pour commencer, merci aux nouveaux fav/follows. Grâce à vous Nuances a atteint les 70 favoris ! Merci du fond du cœur.**

**Ensuite, 900 REVIEWS ! WOOOOOOHOOO ! Le meilleur de tous les cadeaux pour la fin de cette fiction. Vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point je suis heureuse. Un merci tout particulier à Marion pour avoir posté la 900ème.**

**Et pour terminer, merci à Célia, Soso, Amber, Florine, mamstaz, Huguette, Uthopie, oceklaine50, Lena, Klaineuse, Virginie, une personne dans le monde, KlaineIsLife, Marion, jessica, Shiiny5, potter29, Louise, Evasia, MaGui59 pour vos reviews.**

**CeliaCom7 : **coucou ! Oui il s'est rétabli. Il a cru le perdre alors il le chouchoute ! Je te laisse penser que ça ne va pas être facile pour lui. C'est le dernier secret qu'il a pour Blainey dans le dernier chapitre :') a bientôt !

**Soso : **coucou ma Choupette préférée. Oui je me souviens de ce string ! Il faudrait le mettre dans ton temple d'ailleurs ! Sur la statue taille réelle -et complètement nue- de ton beau mari. Biscotouille c'est parfait, c'est la vie ! C'est grâce à eux qu'on se connaît alors je les aime encore plus. C'est dégueu le curry je suis d'accord... Comme Voldementon, Rognot et le porc ! Je sais pinaise ! Dalton Academy c'est putain de seksi ! Tu sais que j'adore ce blazer en plus... -sourire pervers- je t'aime ma chérie d'amour jusqu'à l'univers

**Guest / Amber : **coucou ! Je sais je suis diabolique ! Ouaiiiiiis, des petits bébés Klaine ** j'imagine un tout petit Kurt avec un nœud papillon, c'est trop mignon ! C'est pas sympa mais c'est surtout vachement rare que Kurt dise non à Blaine ! Mais bon, Blaine a été quand même gravement blessé et Kurt prend son rôle de mari protecteur très au sérieux :') et oui, c'est le dernier chapitre. Il y a l'épilogue et l'OS mais c'est techniquement le dernier. Tu es très clair et merci beaucoup. J'aime beaucoup ta review et je suis contente de savoir que j'ai réussi à te faire apprécier ma fic à ce point et à t'attacher à Kurt aussi. Son personnage est sombre et complexe mais comme tu l'as dit attachant. Gros bisous Amber et encore merci.

**Florine2000 : **moi non plus, crois-moi ! C'est vrai, il a besoin de raconter ce qui s'est passé pour pouvoir mettre cette épreuve derrière lui. Je vais pleurer aussi ! Tu l'es aussi :* bisous

**mamstaz :** je sais que tu attendais cette confession depuis le tout début. Kurt n'a jamais été aussi proche de personne, j'espère avoir réussi à bien transmettre les sentiments. Merci beaucoup !

**AnnaKlaineuse : **comme on est Klaine a toutes les deux, ça veut dire qu'on fait toutes les choses qu'ils font, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... -sourire pervers- je fais bander ta maxi aubergine, I LIKE THAT BABE ! Mustapha Dromadaire te baise ! Viens faire câlin contre mes seins avec ton paillasson. Vite allons nous marier Anaconda. On pourra vivre dans notre villa ! Bisous sur ta b***

**Uthopie : **je ne pourrais pas m'endormir devant des choses si touchantes et gentilles. Merci beaucoup ! C'est pas grave du tout, cette longue review suffit amplement à mon bonheur crois-moi ! Je manque énormément de confiance en moi. Certains pensent que je dis ça pour jouer à la fausse modeste mais c'est pas vrai. Je suis vraiment pas sûre de moi, même pour ce dernier chapitre. Sincèrement merci pour toutes ces douceurs que tu dis. J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre ta demande d'OS. Je veux dire, je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais dire de plus pour le moment où Blaine était à l'hôpital. Les conversations entre les visiteurs et Kurt sont celles que Blaine a 'entendu' pendant qu'il était inconscient... Désolée mais je ne demande qu'à connaître les détails de ta requête :') encore merci et, au passage, j'adore ton pseudo !

**oceklaine50 : **haan désolée que ce soit presque le jour de ton anniversaire :'( oui, je vais écrire une autre fic et puis je vais sûrement poster d'autres OS de ma deuxième fic :*

**Tite Lena : **coucou ! Pardonne-moi, j'avais besoin d'un peu de temps pour moi et puis, je n'ai pas du tout envie que Nuances se termine alors je fais traîner les choses ^^ Quand Cooper sera là, Blaine se fera chouchouter entre son grand frère protecteur et son mari possessif ^^ c'est tout à fait ça pour ce qui est de sa confidence. Il a eu peur de perdre les deux personnes les plus importantes pour lui alors c'est un déclic, celui dont il avait besoin. Merci beaucoup et bisous Lena !

**Klaineuse : **c'est une bonne idée d'OS ! Je vais la noter et je la ferais quand j'aurais un instant :*

**ViviKlaine : **j'ai pas envie que ça se termine non plus. C'est pas grave, je suis contente de savoir ton avis sur le chapitre, même si ce n'est pas long. Bisous Virginie.

**une personne dans le monde : **c'était un chapitre lourd en événements oui ^^ je vois ce que tu veux dire. Mes chapitres font pourtant plus de 8000 mots il me semble alors je suis contente qu'il passe vite à la lecture. Je ne veux surtout pas qu'ils soient ennuyeux et que les lecteurs arrêtent en plein milieu, lassé. Merci et j'espère que la suite te plaira.

**KlaineIsLife : **coucou ! Oui, c'est le dernier chapitre ! Je suis aussi malheureuse que toi pour le coup :'( l'autre jour, j'ai relu le tout premier chapitre de Nuances et j'ai l'impression que je l'ai écrit il y a une éternité alors que ça fait à peine un an. C'est fou. Merci beaucoup pour ce que tu dis en tout cas. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me touche. Je n'ai pas confiance en moi et en ce que j'écris, même en postant ce dernier chapitre alors merci sincèrement. C'est sûr que Kurt qui s'abstient pour le sexe c'est rare ! C'est une étape difficile pour Kurt comme tu l'imagines mais il a cru perdre Blaine et c'est le déclic dont il avait besoin. Bisous en espérant que le chapitre te plaise.

**Iheartlns : **coucou ! Je sais, je suis diabolique xD c'est la dernier fin de chapitre suspens alors j'en profite ! Moi non plus :'( encore merci pour la 900ème review Marion. Bisous.

**moididi3333 : **et oui, ce chapitre est le dernier ! Il y a encore l'épilogue cependant et l'OS mariage. Merci du fond du cœur Jessica ! A bientôt.

**Shiiny5 :** Clarington est une petite catin oui, il a à peu près couché avec tout le monde. Ce qui est encore plus dégoûtant c'est que Kurtie croit être pareil que Clarington. Ça montre à quel point il se déteste. C'est vrai que ça risque d'être un moment difficile pour Kurt de raconter tout son passé. J'espère pouvoir réussir à transmettre les émotions correctement. C'est vrai, Kurt qui se restreint sexuellement c'est chaud xD merci du fond du cœur !

**potter29 :** Merci beaucoup pour avoir pris le temps de laisser une review. Gros bisous.

**Louise :** Coucou ! Les Warblers c'est la vie d'accord ? Et merci beaucoup ! Note a moi-même : ne jamais contrarier Louise pour éviter de me prendre une balle :'D Bien sûr Blainey va le réconforter. C'est Blainey enfin ;) je ne m'y connais absolument pas en psychologie. Je fais des études de biologie alors c'est assez éloigné ^^ je me débrouille pour écrire comme je pense que parlerait un psy. Si je trouve un étudiant en psy j'essaierais de te mettre en contact avec. Et oui, la fin est arrivée très vite. Je me suis habituée à ces petits rendez-vous moi aussi. Wow dire que ma fic est aux côtés des deux meilleures fics de l'histoire des fics c'est... wow merci ! Merci beaucoup Louise (je t'ai suivie sur Twitter Klaiindy c'est moi) gros bisous

**Evasia :** coucou psy intérieure préférée :) oui, le chapitre était plutôt fourni en révélations. Je ne pensais déjà pas atteindre les 900 alors les 1000 en deux chapitres... Ne jamais dire jamais ;) j'ai découvert il y a peu qu'on ne peut pas mettre plusieurs reviews sur un chapitre. C'est bête ! Tu vas me manquer aussi Evasia psy intérieure ! Que vais-je devenir sans toi :'(

**MaGui56** : coucou ! Je suis contente d'avoir de nouveaux lecteurs et surtout que ma fic réussisse à intéresser :) je tiens trop à cette histoire pour la laisser sans fin :') merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review :) Bisous.

**/!\ Mention de violence dans le début et présence de lemon à la fin /!\**

**Sur ce, bon chapitre !**

**ENJOY !**

**Chapitre 73**

Ma respiration se bloque dans mon torse. Je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à entendre ces détails. Les paupières de Kurt s'abaissent et il prend une profonde inspiration. Le bleu de ses yeux réapparaît et une douleur sans nom l'emplit.

« C'était une soirée de novembre. Il faisait tellement froid que des nuages sortaient de ma bouche quand je respirais »

Il déglutit et hausse les épaules.

« Je me souviens du moindre détail de ce jour. Je n'avais pas beaucoup avancé quand... quand un groupe de garçons du lycée m'est tombé dessus. Je me suis dit que tout se passerait bien si je les évitais. J'ai cherché à les contourner mais... ils ont pris ça pour signe de défi de ma part »

Je vois ses doigts se crisper autour du drap.

« Les insultes ont commencé puis les bousculades »

Il cille plusieurs fois et frissonne légèrement, comme s'il se retrouvait ce jour-là, dans cette rue de Lima.

« J'en avais tellement marre d'être traité comme un moins que rien jour après jour... Je leur ai alors répondu »

Ils l'ont attaqué sans aucune raison apparente mais ils lui ont fait du mal seulement parce qu'il s'est défendu, parce qu'il leur a montré qu'il n'était pas lâche.

« Tu as envie d'entendre la suite ? » me questionne Kurt.

C'est une excellente question...

« C'est toi qui décide. Tu n'es pas obligé si tu ne veux pas »

Ma voix est à peine audible alors que je suis couché à ses côtés.

« Je dois te raconter **ça **pour comprendre la situation avec Sebastian »

Je hoche la tête et sourit d'une manière rassurante. Je pense surtout que je dois être très pâle. Ses yeux fouillent les miens en quête de la moindre émotion qui pourrait le faire reculer. Il se tourne finalement et s'allonge sur le dos, le regard sur le plafond blanc.

« Donc je me suis rebellé. J'étais mort de trouille et je savais que c'était une erreur mais je n'en pouvais plus d'être leur souffre douleur depuis mon tout premier jour au lycée »

Il ferme les yeux et j'en profite pour essuyer les miens. Je ne peux pas croire qu'après toutes les horreurs de son enfance, des connards ont rajouté des couches en plus.

« Ils était trois... Le premier a ordonné aux deux autres de me tenir en place. Chacun me tenait par un bras et le... le chef a commencé à me frapper. Il me donnait des coups de poing dans le ventre et dans le visage. Au bout d'un moment, les deux m'ont lâché et je me suis écroulé par terre à cause de la douleur. Je pensais qu'ils en avaient eu assez et que ça allait être terminé. Mais j'entendais des chuchotements, des rires autour de moi. Ils s'amusaient. J'ai su que le pire n'était qu'à venir quand le premier coup de pied a touché mon touché et a fracassé une côte »

Les larmes coulent sur mes joues et mon ventre est tordu de dégoût, de peine et de souffrance.

« A chaque coup, je me sentais basculer. J'avais tellement peur. J'ai senti quelque chose entailler ma peau »

Il pose la main sur sa poitrine, là où est présente la longue cicatrice.

« C'étaient mes propres os qui étaient brisés sous la violence » chuchote-t-il en posant ses yeux sur moi, « la panique a encore grimpé d'un cran quand j'ai entendu le bruit d'une... d'une braguette. J'ai tout fait pour essayer de me relever, de partir mais j'avais trop mal. Les deux étaient de retour et me tenaient au sol et le troisième a enlevé mon pantalon et... »

Il arrête de parler et frissonne violemment. J'ai envie de le toucher, de le prendre dans mes bras mais je sais qu'il ne faut pas que je le fasse.

« Quand ils ont terminé... ils m'ont craché et pissé dessus et ils m'ont abandonné dans la ruelle. Mon père m'a retrouvé au petit matin, mort de froid et baignant dans mon propre sang, le sperme et la pisse. Une ambulance est arrivée et je suis resté je-ne-sais-combien de temps à l'hôpital. Mon père, Carole et Santana se relayaient à mon chevet. Les blessures physiques se sont réparées petit à petit mais pas celles-là... »

Il tapote son cœur et se tait. Il détourne le regard vers le plafond et pose son bras sur son visage. Je me force à ne pas bouger.

« Je suis rentré à la maison. Toutes les semaines, j'avais des rendez-vous avec un bon à rien de psy mais je ne lui parlais jamais de ce qui m'était arrivé. Je n'en parlais à personne. A partir de ce moment, je n'arrivais plus à encaisser le moindre contact physique. Je me sentais sale, entaché jusqu'au plus profond de mon âme. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai décidé de ne plus manger. Je n'avais pas besoin de m'alimenter alors que j'avais l'impression d'être pourri de l'intérieur »

C'est pour ça qu'il insiste toujours pour que je me nourrisse régulièrement.

« Ma famille s'inquiétait parce que je dépérissais à vue d'œil. Mon père m'a alors fait transférer à Dalton pour que je sois en sécurité. Ensuite, tu sais comment ça s'est passé et comment j'ai rencontré Sebastian »

Il parle tout doucement. Mon Kurtie... Je ne peux plus dissimuler mes larmes en entendant ses paroles. Cependant, j'enroule mes bras autour de moi pour ne pas l'étreindre. Si je cédais à cette envie, il se refermerait aussitôt.

« Donc Sebastian est devenu mon ami au fil des mois. Au départ, il devait seulement s'assurer qu'il ne m'arrivait rien mais les choses ont évolué. Je te passe les détails mais tu connais la suite de l'histoire »

Ça me fait presque mal de connaître tout ça maintenant. Ce que je vois c'est que Smythe lui a sauté dessus alors qu'il était plus vulnérable que jamais. Il se positionne à nouveau sur son flanc pour me regarder.

« Tu sais Blainey, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il retirait un poids de mes épaules, qu'il me permettait de m'éloigner de ça. Il gérait tout dans ma vie et c'était agréable de ne plus se soucier de rien. Je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion d'avoir l'esprit vide. Il m'a permis de me retrouver et de faire le vide dans ma vie. Quand tout a pris fin entre lui et moi, je me sentais en quelque sorte apaisé. Je savais comment contrôler ma vie. Et puis, tu es arrivé »

Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire après tout ça. Il avance timidement ses doigts vers mon front et repousse une de mes boucles avant de caresser tendrement ma joue.

« Tu as révolutionné mon monde »

Ses yeux bleus emplis de souffrance tombent sur les miens.

« Je m'étais toujours arrangé pour que tout soit réglé au millimètre près autour de moi. Et tu t'es pointé, emmenant avec toi ton insolence, ta pureté, ton courage, ta beauté époustouflante et ta joie de vivre. C'est comme si tu avais fait entrer les couleurs flamboyantes dans mon monde jusque là en noir et blanc »

Mon cœur rate un battement et une larme coule sur ma joue.

« Je t'ai aimé dès que j'ai croisé ce sublime regard noisette » chuchote-t-il.

Mon souffle se bloque dans ma gorge. Il essuie tendrement mes pleurs de ses pouces.

« C'est pareil pour moi » soufflais-je aussi fort que le permet ma respiration courte.

La douceur prend place dans ses yeux.

« Je le sais » mime-t-il du bout des lèvres.

« Ah bon ? »

Il hoche la tête. Il s'est enfin rendu compte que je suis amoureux de lui.

« Tu auras mis le temps »

Il acquiesce.

« Cette révélation a tout chamboulé. Adolescent, Sebastian comptait plus que tout pour moi. J'aurais tout donné pour lui. Il m'a permis de trouver l'envie de manger à nouveau. Il m'a appris que je devais me battre pour montrer que, quoi que le monde fasse contre moi, j'étais plus fort. Je m'en suis sorti grâce à lui et il m'a ouvert beaucoup de portes sur des choses impensables pour moi »

« Les contacts physiques ? »

« Par exemple »

J'aimerais qu'il aille un peu plus loin mais je ne dis rien.

« Toute ma vie, je me suis dit que j'étais dégueulasse, que j'avais un problème. Je me suis conforté dans cette idée toute ma vie. Je me disais que personne n'éprouverait jamais un véritable amour pour moi alors c'était une chose largement acceptable de me faire battre par Sebastian »

Mon Kurt... Il n'est rien de tout ça. Il devrait se voir comme je le vois. Il cesse de parler et secoue la tête.

« Blainey... Je trouvais que c'était moins difficile d'exprimer ma haine contre moi-même en le laissant me faire mal plutôt que de la garder en moi »

Ses lèvres se crispent durement.

« Mais en l'autorisant à me frapper, je n'ai fait que lui substituer ma haine. En réalité, elle était toujours en moi. Le Docteur Schuester a essayé de me montrer ça pendant une éternité. J'ai saisi le vrai sens de ma relation avec Sebastian que récemment. A ma fête d'anniversaire »

Je tremble en revoyant le confrontation entre Kurt et Sebastian ce jour-là.

« Pour lui, il n'y avait pas que de la baise. Il aimait me sentir près à tout pour lui. Il aimait le sentiment de contrôle total sur moi »

« Toi aussi tu aimes tout contrôler »

« Tu as raison Blainey mais c'est ma personnalité. C'est ancré en moi. J'aime le contrôle parce que, si j'ai toutes les commandes en mains, ma vie ne déraillera pas. Sebastian me contrôlait ado parce que j'étais cassé. Cela m'a permis de me reposer et de savoir ce que je voulais vraiment. J'ai appris à faire mes propres choix pour ne plus dépendre de personne »

« De jouer au Dominant ? »

« Oui »

« Tu as voulu ça ? »

« Oui »

« Abandonner tes études ? »

« Aussi et c'est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé jusqu'à toi »

« Moi ? »

« Oui »

Il sourit amoureusement.

« Le plus beau jour de ma vie a été notre mariage »

Mon cœur bat la chamade.

« Même pas de créer Hummel Enterprises ? »

Il fait non de la tête.

« Même pas quand tu as su piloter ton hélico ou le _Blackbird_ ? »

« Non. Toi. Seulement toi »

Il effleure mon visage de la pulpe de ses doigts.

« Il était au courant » chuchote-t-il.

Je plisse le front.

« De quoi ? »

« Il était au courant que je t'aimais. Il m'a poussé à venir à Los Angeles quand tu étais chez Cooper. Il avait prévu que tu prendrais peur et que tu me laisserais »

Je grimace à ce souvenir vraiment malheureux.

« Il pensait que je ne pourrais pas me passer de mes habitudes »

« Tes habitudes... de jeux ? »

Il hoche la tête.

« De cette manière, je pouvais rester loin des gens. Je pouvais garder les commandes. Je pouvais rester froid et distant de tout. Du moins, je le pensais. J'imagine que tu as une idée sur la raison de ce comportement ? »

« Le viol »

« Ouais. Jamais je n'aurais pu supporter une si grande souffrance. Tu m'as abandonné et mon univers a éclaté pour tout dévaster »

Il passe une main dans ses cheveux.

« Je me suis toujours tenu à l'écart de la tendresse et de l'affection. Je ne suis pas bon pour la romance »

« Tu te débrouilles parfaitement »

Je caresse sa bouche de mon pouce. Il dépose un baiser dessus. Il s'ouvre finalement à moi.

« Tu aimerais les retrouver ? » demandais-je.

« Retrouver quoi ? »

« Tes... Tes anciennes habitudes »

« Oui mais je voudrais surtout retrouver un semblant de contrôle parce que mon mari se met en danger. J'ai réalisé de cette façon d'ailleurs »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Que tu étais amoureux de moi »

Je plisse le front.

« Explique-toi »

« Tu t'es mis en danger pour tenir Tana en sécurité... Pour **me** tenir en sécurité »

Je lui adresse une moue interrogative. Il lui en aura fallu du temps pour voir mes sentiments quand même.

« J'aime tellement tes lèvres » chuchote-t-il en le fixant, « elles sont douces et chaudes comme si elles avaient été faites pour moi. Je suis horrible avec toi mais, quoi qu'il arrive, tu es à mes côtés »

« Tu es surpris ? Je te répète presque tous les jours que je ne t'abandonnerais pas »

« Oui parce que j'ai été un abruti quand tu as voulu aborder le sujet d'échanger les rôles »

Il me dévisage presque timidement et touche mon visage.

« C'est vrai ce que tu as dit. J'agis comme un enfant »

Je lui ai vraiment balancé ça ? Putain, je suis un abruti moi aussi »

« Kurtie... Avec la colère, des mots dégueulasses sont sortis et... »

Il m'empêche de continuer en mettant son index sur ma bouche.

« Non, ne dis rien. Je les avais cherché. Ne m'interromps pas s'il te plaît »

Il revient sur le dos.

« Au moment où tu as commencé à me parler de ça, j'ai paniqué. J'y pensais moi-même depuis un moment mais je savais que, quand ça viendrait de toi, je serais vraiment... »

« Vulnérable ? »

« Oui. Vulnérable. Je sais que, quand ce moment sera venu, tu tiendras mon cœur entier entre tes mains et c'est effrayant. Je n'ai jamais connu ce niveau d'intimité avant. Tu seras ma première fois »

Je le regarde attentivement. Je n'avais jamais pensé à ça de cette manière. Je suis trop bête.

« Enfin mon premier réflexe quand j'ai peur c'est de m'énerver. J'étais en colère contre toi, contre moi, contre la terre entière. Ce sentiment de perdre le contrôle, d'échapper à ma propre vie est revenu. Je devais m'éloigner. Je voulais parler à Schuester mais son garçon était aux urgences et il ne pouvait pas se libérer »

Il marque une pause.

« J'attendrais que tu sois prêt tu sais ? » soufflais-je calmement, « même si ça n'arrive jamais je suis content »

« Je sais bébé »

Il sourit et continue :

« Donc Schuester n'était pas disponible. J'ai erré dans New York sans penser à rien et, sans m'en rendre compte, j'étais devant la vitrine du salon de beauté. Sebastian en sortait au même moment. Il était surpris de me voir. Tout comme moi d'ailleurs. Il a vu que j'étais furieux et il m'a proposé d'aller boire un coup »

Exactement ce que je veux savoir depuis l'autre soir. Les battements de mon cœur deviennent fous.

« Il m'a emmené dans un club et on a bu quelques bières. Il m'a présenté ses excuses pour son comportement le soir de mon anniversaire. On a discuté des affaires qu'il avait en cours et la conversation s'est orientée vers notre lune de miel »

« Tu ne lui as pas parlé de notre dispute ? » lâchais-je, vivement surpris.

Ses beaux yeux bleus blessés se posent sur moi.

« Mais non ! Jamais ! »

« Il fallait commencer par là »

« Je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de commencer tout court »

« Mais... »

« Ce matin, après que je t'ai cherché partout, tu étais fou de rage »

« D'accord, tu as raison »

« Bref, la soirée avançait et les bières se vidaient. Sebastian a essayé de toucher mon bras mais je me suis reculé dès que je l'ai vu s'approcher »

La bile me monte aux lèvres.

« Il l'a vu. On est restés là à se fixer avec peur pour moi et étonnement pour lui »

Sa voix est à peine audible. Je l'incite à tourner la tête pour me regarder. Il y a de la honte dans ses yeux. Je commence à paniquer.

« Ensuite ? »

Ses traits se durcissent. Il s'est passé quelque chose qu'il ne veut pas cracher. Je veux vraiment connaître **tous** les détails ?

« Il m'a proposé un plan cul avec lui » avoue-t-il encore sous le choc.

Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux et un pic acéré traverse mon cœur. Ce fils de pute putain !

« J'ai eu l'impression que la terre avait arrêté de tourner. Il a remarqué mon expression et il a su que la limite avait été franchie. J'ai tout de suite refusé. C'était la première fois que cette facette de lui revenait après des années. Je suis amoureux de toi Blainey. Je lui ai répondu ça : je suis amoureux de Blaine. J'aime mon mari, rien que lui »

Je le fixe, bouche bée.

« Il a fait comme si c'était une blague qu'il avait voulu me faire. Il a assuré être épanoui avec Thad et qu'il n'était pas en colère contre toi ou moi. Il m'a juste dit qu'il aimerait être encore mon ami mais, qu'avec le fiasco de ma fête d'anniversaire, ce n'était plus possible. On s'est donc dit au revoir pour de bon »

Une peur sans nom enserre mon ventre.

« Il... Tu... Tu l'as embrassé ? »

« Jamais ! Non, mon Dieu non ! Je ne voulais pas de contacts physiques entre lui et moi »

Je respire à nouveau.

« Je me sentais mal. J'avais envie de revenir à la maison mais j'avais agi comme un connard avec toi alors j'ai pensé que tu ne voulais pas me voir dans l'immédiat. J'ai donc bu d'autres bières et j'ai fini à la vodka. Je me suis souvenu que tu m'avais dit que Sebastian m'avait fait plus de mal que de bien. Pour la première fois, j'ai remarqué que tu avais raison »

Kurt et son père ont discuté de ça quand j'étais à l'hôpital.

_**« Je me suis rendu compte que ce que lui et moi avions vécu... ce n'était pas bien »**_

« Rien d'autre ? »

« Non. Je t'ai tout raconté »

« Oh... »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« C'est terminé avec lui ? »

« Oui. Tout était terminé quand mes yeux ont croisé les tiens dans mon bureau. J'ai pris conscience de ça »

« Excuse-moi » soufflais-je.

« Pour quoi bébé ? »

« Pour t'avoir obligé à me parler de ton passé ce soir-là. Pour la dispute qui a suivie »

« Non mon cœur. Je sais ce que c'est d'être énervé. Crois-moi »

Il se tait et trace des lignes imaginaires sur mon visage.

« Mon Blainey... Tu es tellement courageux. Je t'aime à un point fou. Ça me fait mal parfois »

« Tu es le plus courageux de nous deux Kurtie »

Il sourit et embrasse mon nez.

« Après leur histoire, les enfants dorment »

« Une histoire bien triste »

Il fait une moue désolée mais son regard me dit qu'il est quand même plus léger maintenant.

« Tu te sens bien ? » me demande-t-il avec sollicitude.

« Oui. J'ai un peu mal à la tête »

« Dors. Tu iras mieux après un gros dodo »

Il veut que je dorme après tout ça ?

« Endors-toi » répète-t-il, « ça te fera du bien »

Je fais mine de bouder.

« Je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

« Bien sûr »

Il jauge mon expression avec prudence.

« Tu es très... bavard soudainement. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Il fronce les sourcils, interrogateur.

« Tu as parlé de ton passé de ton plein gré. D'ordinaire pour que tu me racontes des choses, je dois te tirer les vers du nez. Loooongtemps »

« Oh vraiment ? »

« Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle »

« Je suis bavard... Je t'ai vu allongé sur le sol, pâle comme la mort. J'ai cru te perdre. La perspective de vivre sans toi m'est insupportable. Tu m'as tout donné sans hésiter. Presque ta vie. Je te devais des explications sur le viol, sur Sebastian. Je veux aussi te prouver que tout est terminé avec lui »

« S'il ne t'avait pas fait sa... proposition, tu aurais accepté son amitié ? Ne... Ne réponds pas si tu ne veux pas. Je comprends, tu t'es déjà beaucoup ouvert »

Ses yeux sont emplis de tendresse.

« Non je pense que j'aurais coupé les ponts quand même. Mais, à mon anniversaire, lui et moi ne nous étions pas tout dit. Il restait des points à éclaircir entre nous. Je t'en prie. Fais-moi confiance quand je te dis que tout est fini. Il est la ligne à ne pas dépasser pour toi et c'est d'accord pour moi bébé »

Sa voix vibre d'une honnêteté pure.

« Dors bien mon amour. Merci de t'être confié »

Je m'approche de lui et avance ma bouche vers la sienne. Le contact est trop léger à mon goût alors j'essaie d'approfondir le baiser mais Kurt s'éloigne.

« Non » murmure-t-il, « j'ai vraiment, vraiment envie de toi »

« Laisse-toi aller dans ce cas »

« Non. Il faut que tu dormes. Allez bébé »

Il éteint la lumière.

« Je t'aime au-delà du possible Kurtie » chuchotais-je en me lovant contre son torse.

« Je t'aime encore plus mon cœur »

Je le sens inspirer dans mes boucles et je m'endors dans ses bras protecteurs.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Les rayons de lumière baignent la pièce d'une clarté aveuglante. Kurt n'est plus à côté de moi. Il est quasiment huit heures d'après le réveil. Mon flanc est toujours douloureux mais tout de même moins qu'hier. Je crois que je suis capable d'aller travailler aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas quitté la chambre de la journée d'hier. Kurt m'a seulement autorisé à bouger pour aller voir mon grand frère.

Nous n'avons rien fait depuis que j'ai quitté l'hôpital samedi. Je vais être obligé de sortir l'artillerie lourde. Mes maux de tête sont partis et mes côtes ne me font plus tant souffrir, à part quand je rigole ou que j'éternue. Je suis en manque. C'est la plus longue période sans sexe depuis... eh bien depuis ma première fois.

Je me douche et cherche une tenue assez aguicheuse pour Kurt. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un homme aussi affamé de sexe puisse résister aussi fort. Je préfère ne pas penser à l'expérience qui se cache sous cette capacité hors norme. Je rêve secrètement que le sujet Smythe ne soit plus jamais abordé. Mis dans une boite, enterrée dans le sol de la plus profonde fosse marine du monde.

J'enfile un jean skinny gris clair et une chemise moulante rose pâle. Je noue autour de mon cou le nœud papillon que j'ai acheté en France. Je coiffe joliment mes boucles et sourit d'un air satisfait devant mon reflet.

Kurt est assis au comptoir de la cuisine et il mange son petit-déjeuner. Il laisse retomber sa portion d'œufs en me voyant arriver près de lui.

« Coucou Blainey, tu sors ? »

« Oui je vais travailler » répondis-je aimablement.

« Je ne pense pas. Le Docteur Porter a exigé que tu restes à la maison au moins une semaine »

« Kurt, je ne veux pas rester enfermé dans la chambre un jour de plus. Je vais bosser. Bonjour Mercedes »

« Monsieur Hummel-Anderson » me salue-t-elle en cachant à peine son sourire, « qu'est-ce que je vous prépare pour le petit-déjeuner ? »

« Un grand bol de céréales et des toasts au beurre de cacahuètes s'il vous plaît »

« D'accord Monsieur » sourit-elle.

Kurt a un air surpris.

« Blainey tu ne vas pas bosser »

« Mais... »

« Ce n'est pas négociable »

Il ne pliera pas. Je le sais d'avance. Je lui lance un regard noir et je vois alors sa tenue : il a seulement enfilé un tee-shirt de Harvard par-dessus son pantalon de pyjama.

« Tu n'es pas habillé pour aller au bureau ? » m'étonnais-je.

« Non »

J'ai perdu la notion des jours ou... ?

« Nous ne sommes pas lundi ? »

Il ricane d'un air moqueur.

« Si. C'est chose très courante après le dimanche tu sais »

Je me retiens de lever les yeux au ciel et ignore son sarcasme.

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas prêt dans ce cas ? »

« Je vais te tenir compagnie. On ne sait jamais, si une envie soudaine de jouer au héros te prenait »

Je m'installe derrière le comptoir près de lui. Mademoiselle Jones me tend une grande tasse de cappuccino. Je lui souris avec reconnaissance.

« Tu es magnifique » souffle Kurt, « plus que ça... Tu es transcendant »

Il pose une main sur ma cuisse et l'autre dans le bas de mon dos. Mon cœur rate un battement ou deux au contact.

« Il est vraiment très serré ce jean » chuchote-t-il, un peu grognon.

« Oh vraiment ? Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès »

Kurt m'adresse une moue sexy.

« C'est vrai ça Blaine ? »

Je m'empourpre instantanément.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que cette tenue soit réglementaire au travail »

« Je n'y vais pas donc tu perds ta salive pour rien »

« Pour rien ? »

« Exactement »

Il glousse joyeusement et s'intéresse à nouveau à ses œufs.

« J'ai des projets plus intéressants »

« Vraiment ? »

Il pose sur moi ses yeux bleus assombris flamboyants. Oh oui ! Enfin !

« Tu veux qu'on aille vérifier où en sont les travaux de notre maison ? »

Oh c'est vrai. On devait aller la voir pour mon anniversaire mais Coop a eu son accident de voiture.

« Bonne idée mais... ta présence n'est pas nécessaire à Hummel Enterprises ? »

« Non. Pierce est revenue du Japon. Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter »

« Tu ne devais pas aller au Japon ? »

« Si mais mon mari était blessé et dans un lit d'hôpital »

« Quel con ! »

« Je ne te le fais pas dire » ricane-t-il, « mais durant cette journée, je vais me délecter de sa délicieuse présence »

Il prend une gorgée de son café.

« Rien que ça ? Ton mari est un homme chanceux »

Mademoiselle Jones me donne mes toasts. Elle me sourit malicieusement. Kurt rit à nouveau et acquiesce.

« Plutôt oui »

J'aime ce petit jeu entre nous mais mon ventre gargouille.

« J'aime te voir manger de si bon cœur » chuchote-t-il.

Je lui souris timidement parce que je sais ce qu'il se cache sous ces mots maintenant. Il se met debout et pose un baiser sur mon front.

« Je vais me doucher »

« Tu ne veux pas m'attendre ? »

« Non. Avale ton petit-déj' »

Il sort de la pièce avec un clin d'œil. Je secoue la tête et mélange mes céréales. Ah mon maniaque du contrôle...

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Nous sommes en voiture pour aller vers notre maison. Nous sommes passés voir Cooper à l'hôpital avant. Il était en train de regarder du sport à la télé et il était de très bonne humeur. Je suis content qu'il se soit excusé auprès de Kurt.

Depuis que mon mari s'est ouvert à moi, il est moins tendu, comme si un énorme poids avait été retiré de ses épaules. Smythe ne pèse plus d'un air menaçant sur notre mariage et Kurt et moi sommes plus proches que jamais.

Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, sa main s'installe sur ma cuisse tendrement.

« C'est bien que tu aies gardé cette tenue »

J'ai seulement enfilé un cardigan sur ma chemise et mes mocassins. J'ai toujours le jean moulant gris. Il caresse ma peau de son pouce par-dessus le tissu de mon pantalon. Je mêle mes doigts aux siens.

« Ça te plaît de me chauffer ? »

« Oh oui » s'exclame Kurt.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

« Parce que j'en ai les moyens »

Il m'adresse un sourire éblouissant et insouciant.

« Moi aussi j'en suis capable »

Sa paume s'oriente vers mon aine.

« Ne te gêne surtout pas bébé »

Je prends sa main et la ramène vers ma cuisse.

« Concentre-toi sur la route Kurtie » le grondais-je doucement.

Il me regarde amoureusement mais reste sage.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Nous passons le grand portail noir qui mène à l'allée. A droite, la forêt a pris une teinte orangée en ce début d'automne. On dirait qu'elle est en feu et que les flammes lèchent le ciel. A gauche, la vaste pelouse est jaunie d'avoir pris le Soleil tout l'été et la surface du lac brille comme si elle était faite d'étoiles. Les grandes herbes du champ au loin ondulent au gré du vent et ont une jolie couleur dorée. Quelques coquelicots rouges vifs ainsi que d'autres fleurs ajoutent une touche parfaite à ce tableau. L'odeur iodée de la baie entre par les fenêtres. On va vivre ici. Au calme. Loin du tumulte de la ville.

Kurt arrête la voiture au bout de l'allée et la façade bleue de notre maison apparaît. Il y a des échafaudages et des ouvriers mais le charme est toujours présent. Je suis aussi content de voir que la majestueuse fontaine n'a pas été touchée. Je sens presque l'air crépiter autour de Kurt tellement il est impatient.

« Tu es prêt à voir ce que Santana a fait ? »

« Oui. Plus que prêt »

Il sourit et sort de la voiture. Il la contourne et ouvre ma portière. Il prend ma main et m'entraîne vers la porte. Le chef de chantier nous donne deux casques de protection et nous pénétrons dans notre future maison.

Le sol est recouvert de bâches transparentes qui protègent le parquet foncé rénové. Je constate que les boiseries de l'entrée ont elles aussi été nettoyées et cirées. Elles brillent et ont une élégante couleur acajou. Je suis heureux de voir que personne n'a détruit le grand escalier de marbre blanc. Le lustre volumineux en cristal a été décroché.

Dans le salon, un des murs a été tombé pour être remplacé par un autre totalement en verre, comme indiqué sur les plans d'Adam. Les travaux de la terrasse extérieure ont débuté mais la vue sur la baie reste imprenable. Je dois reconnaître qu'Adam a fait un travail fantastique. La maison retrouve sa jeunesse et sa beauté mais garde son style naturel. Santana pense que nous pourrons emménager à la fin du mois de décembre mais Kurt ne croit pas que la maison soit finie d'ici là.

On explore le reste de la maison main dans la main et silencieux. Dans toutes les pièces, je m'imagine la vie qu'on aura dedans. Au début, que tous les deux et peut-être avec un enfant plus tard.

On revient dans le salon et Kurt m'enlace par derrière devant la baie vitrée face au lac.

« Alors elle te plaît ? » chuchote-t-il contre mon épaule.

« Oui. On sera heureux ici d'après moi »

« D'après moi aussi »

Je soupire et il embrasse ma joue. Il entremêle ses doigts aux miens et les pose sur mon ventre. Je me perds dans la contemplation du paysage dans les bras de mon homme. Il brise la quiétude avec un murmure.

« Ça te dit un pique-nique dans le champ ? »

« Ce serait parfait mais on n'a rien préparé mon amour »

Il me fait tourner pour être face à moi.

« Tu oublies avec qui tu es marié Blainey »

Je glousse et passe mon pouce sur sa joue.

« Jamais »

Il me regarde intensément et reprend ma main.

« Viens, tout est dans la voiture »

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je suis allongé sur un plaid au milieu des grandes herbes dorées. Kurt est couché aussi, sa tête reposant sur mon ventre. Mercedes nous a préparés un pique-nique fantastique comme d'habitude et maintenant, nous regardons les nuages sans rien dire. Le champ forme une bulle autour de nous, nous tenant loin des ouvriers, du bruit, du monde entier.

Alors qu'un nuage en forme de chien passe au-dessus de nous, Kurt parle spontanément d'une voix claire.

« Tu sais, je ferais toujours ce que je pourrais pour que tu sois en sécurité mon cœur »

Il lève ses yeux sincères vers moi. Dans le mouvement, sa joue a frotté mon entrejambe et... BAM ! L'envie prend possession de mon corps, de mes veines en un claquement de doigts. Je prends son visage en coupe et l'attire vers le mien afin d'embrasser sa bouche tentatrice. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent sous la soudaineté de ce baiser. J'en profite pour glisser ma langue entre. Il geint et répond à mon assaut sans hésiter. On se perd l'un dans l'autre. On apprend à refaire connaissance. Dieu j'ai envie de ce garçon. Ça fait tellement de temps qu'on n'a pas été lié ainsi... Je veux qu'on le fasse là, dans notre champ.

« Blainey » souffle-t-il, hypnotisé.

Il glisse ses doigts vers mon cul alors que les miens essayent frénétiquement de retirer son tee-shirt.

« Stop » lâche-t-il.

Je mordille sensuellement sa lèvre et je remonte le tissu sur son dos.

« Je te veux Kurt »

Il soupire d'un coup et j'entends presque son cerveau tourner dans son crâne. Son sublime regard bleu électrique me scrute attentivement.

« Kurt je t'en prie. Je veux qu'on soit de nouveau proches »

Un gémissement passe ses lèvres et je sais que j'ai gagné. Il m'embrasse à nouveau. Il caresse mon visage et mon corps en même temps. Il s'installe entre mes cuisses, nos bouches scellées de la plus belle manière qui soit.

« Tu es tellement magnifique Blaine »

Je trace les jolis traits de son visage de la pulpe de mes doigts.

« Tu m'as vraiment manqué Kurt » murmurais-je contre lui.

Un petit son étouffé me parvient alors qu'il m'embrasse encore. J'aime sentir son poids sur mon corps.

« Toi aussi bébé, toi aussi »

Il oriente sa bouche vers ma pomme d'Adam et la mordille doucement. Je gémis. Je mêle une main à ses doux cheveux et j'appuie l'autre sur son biceps musclé. Il dépose un chapelet de baisers sur ma gorge et remonte vers mon oreille. Ses doigts s'affairent et déboutonnent ma chemise. Je me relève un peu pour qu'il puisse la retirer complètement. Il la jette juste à côté de ma tête. Il ronronne en léchant la peau désormais découverte de mon torse.

Il cesse tout d'un coup. Je m'apprête à grogner de mécontentement mais ses iris foncés sont sur moi. Il sont emplis d'intensité.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon amour ? » demandais-je doucement en caressant sa joue.

Il ferme les yeux et se laisse aller à mon contact. Il les rouvre : un amour et une confiance infinis se sont installés dedans.

« Je suis prêt » chuchote-t-il.

Dans un premier temps, je ne comprends pas. Puis la réalisation se fait au même moment qu'il ouvre la bouche pour préciser sa pensée.

« Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour »

Il n'y a aucune trace de peur ou d'hésitation dans ses paroles. La phrase met un certain temps à monter à mon cerveau.

_**« Tu tiendras mon cœur entier entre tes mains et c'est effrayant. Je n'ai jamais connu ce niveau d'intimité avant. Tu seras ma première fois »**_

Kurt est prêt.

Mon cœur bat la chamade. J'encadre son visage de mes mains et pose tendrement mes lèvres sur les siennes, tout doucement avec tout mon amour. J'attrape le revers de son haut et le remonte sur son torse. Je nous fais tourner pour que je sois allongé sur Kurt. Je m'abaisse et prend son téton entre mes dents. Une douleur vive s'étend dans mon flanc.

« Blainey ! » s'écrie-t-il, soucieux, « tu es trop fragile, s'il te plaît. Je n'ai pas envie que tu sois blessé »

« Ça va » assurais-je contre sa peau.

Ses yeux inquiets me jaugent.

« Je te le jure » ajoutais-je.

Il soupire et acquiesce finalement. Il met ses mains dans mes cheveux alors que les miennes débraguettent son jean. Je ne le lâche pas des yeux une seule seconde. Je le sens frissonner quand je tire son pantalon vers le bas. Je m'allonge entre ses jambes et embrasse son visage : sa mâchoire, son menton, sa joue, sa paupière, son front, son nez. Je fais tout pour le rassurer.

« On y va à ton rythme mon amour. C'est toi qui a les commandes » dis-je doucement.

Il hoche la tête avec un sourire et déboutonne mon pantalon. Il passe ses mains dedans et malaxe mes fesses. Je gémis à la sensation qui fait encore plus durcir mon sexe. Kurt fait descendre mon jean jusqu'à la moitié de mes cuisses et je me charge de l'enlever totalement. Je me replace contre lui. Je mordille lentement la peau de sa clavicule et balance les hanches contre les siennes, créant une friction entre nos érections. On gémit à l'unisson. Je me penche plus et suçote son téton gauche. Je passe ma langue avec une grande douceur sur la cicatrice rosée qui barre sa poitrine. Il crie presque. Je relève la tête vers lui, m'attendant à voir une expression paniquée. Mais non. Il a un air de pure extase. Il me serre contre lui et frotte son sexe au mien. Je cache mon visage dans son cou et soupire de plaisir.

Il respire rapidement sous mon corps et s'immobilise. Il embrasse mon front. Nos yeux s'accrochent. Le bleu dans le mordoré.

« Tu peux y aller » annonce-t-il.

« Tu es certain ? »

Il hoche vivement la tête.

« D'accord. Tu as emmené ce qu'il faut ? »

Il me montre la petite poche avant du panier de pique-nique. Je me redresse et l'ouvre pour prendre la bouteille de lubrifiant. Il n'en a jamais utilisé pour moi. Je ne dis rien cependant.

Je me colle contre lui et le regarde timidement.

« Je... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut que je fasse »

Il caresse ma joue avec confiance et prend ma main droite. Il étale du lubrifiant sur trois de mes doigts avant d'enlever nos deux boxers. Je frissonne à la sensation de l'air chaud sur mon sexe.

« Tu dois me préparer » chuchote-t-il, « je te l'ai déjà fait bébé »

Il y a tant d'amour dans son regard que j'oublie toute l'angoisse. Seulement Kurt compte. On s'aime et ce moment sera parfait exactement pour ça.

Je verrouille mes yeux aux siens et titille son entrée de mon index. Je noue ma main libre à la sienne et entre mon doigt en lui tout doucement. Il se crispe sous l'intrusion alors je ne bouge pas, attendant son signal.

Après quelques minutes, il dit en haletant :

« B-Bouge bébé »

Je me retiens de pleurer. Toute cette confiance, ce cadeau qu'il me fait c'est vraiment énorme. Je commence de doux va-et-vient. Il se détend au fil du temps et gémit de plus en plus.

« U-Un autre » exige-t-il.

Je lui obéis et attend encore qu'il s'adapte. Il hoche la tête et je bouge. Je le regarde avec émerveillement alors qu'il se tortille sous moi pendant que je l'étire. Putain qu'est-ce qu'il est beau... Je l'embrasse tendrement et il gémit plus fort, mon membre se contractant presque douloureusement.

« Comment je la trouve ? » murmurais-je à son oreille

Sans que je précise ma pensée, il me répond :

« C-Courbe tes doigts v-vers... LA ! JUSTE LA ! » s'écrie-t-il.

Je pourrais jouir à cette simple vue : Kurt en train de tomber en petits morceaux grâce au plaisir que lui donne. Il a les cheveux collés sur son front à cause de la sueur, ses yeux sont fermés et sa tête est jetée en arrière. Son corps est cambré et sa peau pâle brille sous le soleil avec les perles de transpiration. Je gémis dans son cou et prends l'initiative d'ajouter un troisième doigt. Il frémit à peine et jette ses hanches vers mon poignet. Son érection est tendue sur son ventre et du liquide pré-éjaculatoire s'écoule de la fente de son extrémité. Mon mari est vraiment le plus bel être sur terre.

« P-Plus. Je t'en s-supplie »

Oh mon Dieu. Le moment est venu.

Je retire lentement mes doigts pour ne pas lui faire mal et me mets à genoux entre ses cuisses. J'enduis mon sexe de lubrifiant et recouvre son corps du mien. Je place mes paumes sur ses joues.

« Kurt, regarde-moi mon amour »

Il ouvre les yeux et enroule ses bras autour de mon cou. Il est tellement vulnérable et exposé... Je caresse son visage avec révérence.

« Ne lâche pas mon regard. Je t'aime Kurt »

Je le pénètre tout doucement. Je me retiens de fermer les yeux sous l'intensité du plaisir. Il est tellement chaud, tellement étroit...

Paradis.

Je sais d'avance que ce ne sera pas long. Un son plaintif lui échappe mais il ne m'arrête pas. J'enfonce entièrement mon sexe en lui et je ne peux plus m'empêcher de pleurer. Trop d'émotions se cachent derrière ce geste. J'essuie les joues de Kurt couvertes de larmes aussi. Je sais qu'il y a de la douleur mais son sourire étincelant me dit qu'il est surtout heureux.

« J-Je t'aime t-tellement Blaine »

Je sanglote en souriant et l'embrasse avec adoration. Il me serre contre lui de toutes ses forces et rit avec une joie pure. Je le regarde et caresse son visage. Je dépose des baisers partout où je peux pendant un temps indéterminé, sans décaler mes hanches du moindre millimètre. Finalement, il chuchote à mon oreille :

« Fais-moi l'amour bébé »

Je colle mon front au sien et recule lentement mon bassin jusqu'à ce que seul mon gland soit en lui. Il gémit doucement et j'entre à nouveau. Je commence une série de va-et- vient en suivant ce rythme. Nos yeux sont perdus dans ceux de l'autre.

« Je me sens entier avec toi mon cœur »

Je pose tendrement mes lèvres sur les siennes et bouge un peu plus vite. Kurt enroule ses jambes autour de moi et crie d'un coup. Ses chairs se resserrent violemment autour de moi. Je suis obligé de m'arrêter pour ne pas jouir. J'ai trouvé sa prostate. Je reprends mes mouvements quand je suis sûr d'être prêt et trouve l'angle parfait pour stimuler à chaque fois cette petite boule de nerfs.

Je sens l'orgasme monter en moi plus l'étau enserre mon érection sensible. Je me retiens. Je veux que Kurt vienne en premier. Il crie à nouveau quand ma main s'enroule autour de son sexe. Je le masturbe en rythme avec mes coups de reins.

« B-Blaine... Je... Je vais... »

Il ne termine pas sa phrase et jouit sur son ventre en répétant encore et encore mon prénom. Ses chairs se serrant et pulsant autour de moi me font tomber dans l'orgasme le plus puissant de toute ma vie.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je suis étalé de tout mon long sur lui, mon oreille contre son cœur qui redevient calme et mon sexe ramolli en lui. Je pose un baiser sur sa poitrine et respire son odeur délicieuse. Je le regarde en posant mon menton entre ses deux pecs.

« Tu vas bien ? » murmurais-je.

Un sourire à faire pâlir le Soleil d'envie étend ses lèvres.

« Mieux que jamais »

Je lui rends son sourire.

« Merci Blainey »

« Pour quoi ? »

« Pour avoir fait de ma première fois un moment parfait et inoubliable. Pour avoir fait de ma vie un rêve éveillé »

Les larmes me montent aux yeux. Il caresse mes joues avec un sourire tendre.

« Ne joue plus à Superman ok ? »

« Je te le jure »

Il embrasse mon front et me serre plus contre lui.

« Je pense qu'on vivra heureux dans cette maison » affirme-t-il dans mes boucles.

« Comme dans un conte de fées ? »

Il rit et acquiesce.

« Pareil »

Il hésite et continue à voix basse :

« Tu veux pleins d'enfants aussi ? »

Je le scrute timidement.

« Un peut-être. Mais pas tout de suite »

« Parfait. Je veux encore t'avoir pour moi tout seul. Je veux profiter du corps de mon mari pendant un moment. Il y a tout un tas de choses qu'on n'a pas expérimentées »

« Expérimentées ? »

« Dans la salle de jeux »

Oh... J'aime bien la salle de jeux et tout ce qu'il y a dedans : les menottes, la cravache, le martinet... Je frissonne en me rappelant de tout ça. Tant que ce n'est pas cruel, j'adore la salle de jeux.

« On verra ce qu'on peut faire chez nous alors » soufflais-je en embrassant la commissure de ses lèvres.

Je suis amoureux de cet homme.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Notre visite à la maison date déjà de deux jours. Kurt fait toujours autant attention à moi malgré tout. Je n'ai pas le droit d'aller travailler alors je reste au Phénix. J'attrape une lettre dans l'épaisse pile sur le coin de mon bureau.

On n'a pas remis les pieds dans la salle de torture depuis que j'ai crié le mot d'alerte. Kurt a sous-entendu que tout ça lui manquait. Je dois avouer qu'à moi aussi. En plus, il veut expérimenter des choses. Je m'empourpre en songeant à toutes les possibilités. Comme je suis censé me concentrer quand cette table de billard est sous mon nez ?!

Des notes de musiques étouffées me coupent dans mes réflexions. Kurt est au piano. Je descends l'escalier pour l'écouter. C'est doux, calme et heureux pour une fois. Je m'avance sur le seuil du grand salon sur la pointe des pieds pour l'observer sans le déranger.

La lueur du Soleil qui passe par la baie vitrée l'illumine comme un ange. Il est tellement beau. Il a les yeux fermés alors il ne m'a pas remarqué. Depuis notre moment dans le champ, il est plus léger. Plus rien ne se tient entre nous et il me parle désormais sans aucune restriction. C'est vraiment agréable.

Je le connais assez bien pour savoir qu'il va monter à la bibliothèque pour voir ce que je fais. Je pense à quelque chose. Je pars discrètement dans notre chambre et me déshabille. Je garde juste mon boxer blanc sur moi. Je cherche son jean abîmé dans la commode : celui qu'il met pour jour. Je sors mon IPhone de la poche de mon pantalon, met le jean devant moi et je m'agenouille. Je tape un message alors que Kurt joue un nouvel air.

* * *

**De** : Blaine Hummel-Anderson

**Objet **: satisfaire les besoins de mon époux

**A :** Kurt Hummel-Anderson

Monsieur,

Je suis prêt à recevoir vos ordres.

Avec amour,

Monsieur Hummel-Anderson.

* * *

Je l'envoie et la mélodie se stoppe quasi immédiatement. Les battements de mon cœur deviennent fous. Je compte jusqu'à cinq et mon portable vibre.

* * *

**De **: Kurt Hummel-Anderson

**Objet :** j'aime cet objet mon cœur

**A **: Blaine Hummel-Anderson

Mon cher Blaine,

Vous piquez ma curiosité.

J'arrive.

Tiens-toi prêt.

Kurt Hummel-Anderson, PDG Chaud comme la braise Hummel Enterprises.

* * *

Je crois que mon cœur va se barrer. Je recommence à compter. J'atteins les cinquante-et-un quand la porte s'entrouvre. Je ne le regarde pas mais je sais qu'il est tout près.

Il prend le pantalon devant moi, silencieux, et s'éloigne. Je ne bouge pas d'un poil. Le désir pulse dans mes veines à un rythme dingue. Qu'est-ce qu'il me réserve ?

Il est de retour, habillé du jean.

« Tu as envie de t'amuser ? »

« Oui »

« Oui qui ? »

« Oui Monsieur »

« Parfait magnifique » chuchote-t-il en passant mes mains dans mes cheveux, « lève-toi, on va aller là-haut »

Mon sexe se gonfle et mon bas-ventre se tord d'envie.

Il me met debout en attrapant mes doigts et me tire à l'étage. On s'arrête devant la salle de torture. Il se penche pour poser tendrement ses lèvres sur les miennes et il met violemment sa main dans mes boucles.

« Tu contrôles, tu t'en rends compte ? » chuchote-t-il dans ma bouche.

« Excuse-moi ? »

Je ne sais pas trop où il veut en venir.

« Je m'habituerais » susurre-t-il, malicieux.

Il dépose un chapelet de baisers dans mon cou.

« Dans la salle, tu t'agenouilles comme d'habitude c'est compris ? »

« Oui Monsieur »

Il me regarde avec tendresse, amour, adoration et pleins d'idées perverses.

Je sais que la routine n'est pas de mise quand on vit avec Kurt. Et je compte bien vivre avec lui le plus longtemps possible. Je suis amoureux de ce garçon : mon époux, mon partenaire de baises perverses, l'amour de ma vie.

Je suis amoureux de lui sous toutes les nuances possibles.

**Et voilà pour ce modeste et dernier chapitre !**

**Je vous ferais un petit texte bien dégoulinant de guimauve à la fin de l'épilogue. Seulement, je voulais vous dire que vous avez fait de Nuances une fic géniale et ça compte énormément pour moi. Merci merci merci merci. Je ne pourrais jamais vous le dire assez.**

**Laissez moi votre avis pour ce dernier chapitre si vous voulez :')**

**Je posterais l'épilogue vendredi prochain.**

**Bisous, bisous**

**Votre humble, dévouée et émue Cindy :)**


	74. Épilogue

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**J'espère que vous allez bien et que votre semaine s'est bien passée.**

**Je vous réserve un petit texte pour la fin de Nuances à la fin de l'épilogue :)**

_Ce chapitre est pour ma meilleure amie et plus belle rencontre, la personne la plus formidable et parfaite que je connaisse. C'est pour toi ma Choupette. Je veux que tu saches que je t'aime plus que tout et que je ne t'abandonnerais jamais, tant que tu voudras de mon amitié. Je t'aime._

**Merci à Célia, Guest, mamstaz, Florine2000, Soso, KlaineIsLife, Virginie, GoYourOwnWayChronicles, Klaineuse, Uthopie, Huguette, Marion, Jessica, Sara, Evasia, Amber pour vos reviews.**

**CeliaCom7 :** coucou ! Je t'avais un peu spoilé mais bon ^^ oh non, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer :'( c'est vraiment triste, tu as raison... Oui c'est vrai que leur moment dans le champ n'était pas qu'une scène de sexe mais une vraie intimité et une vraie connexion entre eux. Physique et bien plus profonde. Dans ma tête je les vois reliés par un fil invisible attaché à chacun de leur cœur. C'est bizarre peut-être mais voilà ^^ Gros bisous Célia et merci encore.

**Guest : **Oh ben de rien ^^

**mamstaz : **je suis contente que tu te sois laissée aller dans la fic même si tu avais du mal au départ. Je sais que tu attendais la confession et l'abandon de Kurt donc j'espère que ça t'a plu. À bientôt et merci.

**Florine2000 : **Kurt n'a pas eu un passé facile, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire je pense. Je veux pas que ça se termine non plus, crois-moi :'( Bisous.

**Soso : **Ma Choupette d'amour ** Mais ton cher mari est le prince Eric et devine qui est la jolie sirène... Toi tu es mon rayon de soleil -coeur- C'est bête mais j'ai explosé de rire. Tu es une petite comique ma chérie :') tu veux faire un pique-nique avec Mattou ? Je serais avec toi pour toujours ma Choupette parce qu'on est meilleures copinettes pour la vie :* Je pense que cet épiloque va te plaire ma puce... Tu verras. Je t'aime trop trop fort :*

**KlaineIsLife :** Coucou ! Je suis vraiment contente qu'il t'ait touché de cette façon. L'histoire de Kurt est horrible et je voulais montrer que Blaine est le seul et l'unique a l'avoir sorti de ce passé sombre. Blaine a réussi à lui montrer qu'il méritait l'amour et surtout, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de faire du mal pour être lui-même. Je suis heureuse que tu aies ressenti le vrai sens de la scène du champ. Comme le dit Kurt, il n'a jamais connu un degré si élevé d'intimité et l'amour est plus présent que le sexe. C'est le seul moyen qu'il ait pour montrer à Blaine qu'il l'aime lui et seulement lui. Beaucoup de personnes me disent ça. Que j'ai beaucoup de reviews donc que je devrais avoir confiance mais j'y arrive pas. Je douterais de moi jusqu'à la dernière minute de Nuances et certainement pour la prochaine fic ^^ Bisous

**ViviKlaine :** coucou ! Merci beaucoup pour tout ce que tu dis. Je suis heureuse que l'histoire t'ait tenue en haleine jusqu'au dernier moment et je suis contente aussi que tu sois restée présente et que tu aies apprécié. Moi aussi ça me fait de la peine et ça me fait bizarre de me dire que Nuances c'est terminé mais bon, c'est comme ça ! Merci à toi et gros bisous Virginie :')

**Guest / GoYourOwnWayChronicles :** j'ai dans l'idée de la terminer ici. J'ai vu qu'un nouveau livre est sorti mais j'ai peur que ce soit répétitif. Si j'ai l'occasion de le lire, je verrais ce que j'en pense et peut-être qu'une suite à Nuances viendra qui sait :)

**Klaineuse :** Wow merci pour tout ce que tu dis ! Je vois que Nuances t'a plu, vraiment plu alors c'est l'essentiel pour moi. Ce genre de compliments me réchauffent le cœur et me font extrémement plaisir. Merci du fond du cœur. Et pour ce que tu proposes, c'est génial mais ça demande énormément de travail. Je peux essayer de le faire mais ça risque de prendre du temps avec la rentrée qui arrive et tout. Je ne peux pas te promettre de le faire mais je peux te promettre d'essayer aussi fort que possible.

**Uthopie : **Coucou ! Et oui, la fin est vraiment là :( Punaise moi aussi je pourrais pleurer devant n'importe quoi je crois :') tu peux être fière de ne pas avoir pleurer ! Ou alors mon chapitre était moins émouvant qu'un Batman... A suivre... ;) C'est très gentil et ça fait du bien de savoir que quelqu'un comprend ce sentiment. J'ai compris ce que tu as voulu dire ça y est. Je vais essayer de faire un OS de ce genre mais je ne promets rien, surtout que ça risque de prendre du temps :') merci pour l'idée ! C'est normal de t'avoir répondu :) bonne journée à toi aussi.

**AnnaKlaineuse : **vas-y, fonce, va câliner Kurtie, il t'attend ! Viens chercher ma guimauve, je t'en recouvre toute entière si tu veux ! HAAAAN si ta review est aussi longue que ta queue, je ne vais pas en voir le bout alors ** j'ai hâte quéquette ! Viens vite me prendre Huguette, ma villa entre les seins n'attend que toi ! Bisous sur tes raisins.

**Iheartlns **: Coucou ! Je suis contente que tu l'aies aimé. Je n'étais pas sûre de moi pour cette scène de lemon (peur de l'inconnu et tout et tout) ça va me manquer aussi. Gros bisous Marion

**moididi3333 **: haaan je suis contente alors. Mon devoir est rempli si tu es tenue en haleine jusqu'au bout ^^ Merci à toi d'avoir posté régulièrement des reviews. Je n'oublierais pas. Gros bisous Jessica.

**Licorne-Klaine :** les parents de Blaine sont vraiment affreux je sais mais j'ai adoré les écrire. Il y a 74 chapitres en comptant l'épilogue.

**Evasia :** ça s'arrête parce que c'est l'épilogue ? Non mais crois-moi j'ai pas envie que ça s'arrête non plus. Non il ne faut pas pleurer :'( si je ne suis plus ta cliente, tu n'auras plus de salaire et tu finiras par vivre sous les ponts comme une clocharde. Tu crois que tu vas devenir clocharde sans moi ? C'était légèrement guimauvé yes mais bon c'est bon la guimauve ;) Gros bisous. Te quiero mucho (ça veut dire je t'aime beaucoup non ? J'ai fait allemand en LV2 au lycée ;) si ça se trouve ça veut dire tu pues ou t'es moche... Je me tais ou cette parenthèse va faire 12 km)

**Amber :** oh désolée pour ça :'( j'aime pas faire pleurer les gens... J'ai envie de dire c'était maintenant ou jamais. S'il ne le faisait pas là c'était fichu ^^ Je n'ai pas non plus envie que ça se termine mais c'est comme ça :') merci beaucoup :*

**Sur ce, bon chapitre !**

**ENJOY !**

**Épilogue**

_Printemps 2020 – Grande Maison_

La soirée est douce. C'est la première fois de l'année que les températures sont aussi agréables. Les rayons du Soleil couchant réchauffent toujours l'air mais la nuit et sa fraîcheur vont bientôt arriver.

Nous sommes tous installés autour d'une grande table sur la terrasse. L'océan brillant s'étend devant nous. Cooper, Sophie et leurs enfants sont venus passer quelques jours chez nous.

Il y a cinq ans, après son rétablissement, Cooper est rentré en Californie et a cherché à revoir l'infirmière qui s'était occupée de lui. Ils ont passés du temps ensemble avant de se rendre compte qu'ils craquaient complètement l'un pour l'autre.

Une année plus tard, Sophie était enceinte des jumeaux : Charlie et Andrew. Ils ont les mêmes cheveux blonds et fins que leur mère et d'immenses yeux bleus clairs comme Coop.

Andrew, qui dort dans les bras de son père, porte une salopette en jean par-dessus un haut blanc et ses cheveux pointent dans tous les sens.

Charlie, elle, est assise sur les genoux de Kurt pour qui elle s'est prise d'admiration. Elle a une robe rose et ses cheveux sont coiffés en palmier sur le haut de sa petite tête.

Charlie s'amuse à défaire les boutons des manches de Kurt. Au début, je pensais qu'il s'agacerait et qu'il lui demanderait d'arrêter. Mais non. A chaque fois, il les reboutonne et il sourit avec affection à ma nièce. Je le regarde amoureusement. Il fait preuve d'une patience exemplaire. Il est tellement beau comme ça.

Ces cinq dernières années auprès de lui ont été fantastiques. Nous avons connu des hauts et des bas comme n'importe quel couple mais on s'en est sortis à chaque fois plus soudés et plus forts. Chacun de notre côté, on a fait des efforts et je ne peux que trouver des points positifs à ça. Kurt est parfaitement imparfait et c'est pour ça que je l'aime toujours plus fort au fil des jours, des semaines, des années.

Les petits gloussements de Charlie me tirent de mes pensées. Kurt est penché vers son oreille et il chuchote quelque chose. Tous les deux relèvent la tête et me regardent.

« Tu te moques de moi princesse ? »

Je fais une moue faussement malheureuse mais elle secoue vivement la tête.

« Non tonton. Tonton Kurt il dit que tu es son amoureux et il dit que tu es le plus beau »

« Charlie, c'était un secret » murmure Kurt d'un ton conspirateur.

Charlie se retourne vers lui et fronce les sourcils très sérieusement. Cooper et Sophie s'intéressent aussi à la conversation.

« Mais Kurt t'as des étoiles dans les yeux quand tonton Blainey est là. Tout le monde le sait »

Ses parents explosent de rire et je vois que Kurt se retient pour ne pas en faire autant. Je souris gentiment à Charlie qui semble se vexer de plus en plus.

« Z'êtes méchants. Tonton Blainey et tonton Kurt sont des princes amoureux. Pareil que Jasmine et Aladdin. Moi je le sais »

Elle croise ses bras sur sa petite poitrine et boude. Je lui fais un signe de tête et elle saute des genoux de Kurt pour venir sur les miens. Elle se blottit contre mon torse et met son pouce dans sa bouche. J'embrasse son front et pose mon menton sur son crâne en la tenant contre moi. Kurt sourit et passe son bras autour de mes épaules.

« J'aimerais porter un toast... » commence Cooper en prenant son verre, « … à mon petit frère. Blaine, je suis tellement fier de l'homme que tu es devenu. Je t'ai élevé depuis... eh bien depuis toujours en fait et rien n'aurait pu me faire plus plaisir que de te voir réaliser tes rêves. Quand tu étais enfant, je te lisais des histoires pour t'endormir où des princes et des princesses tombaient amoureux et une fois, tu m'as demandé si toi aussi tu rencontrerais quelqu'un qui t'aimerait aussi fort... »

Je hoche la tête, les yeux humides.

« Regarde-toi Blainey. Tu as quelqu'un qui t'aime de tout son être et qui prend soin de toi. Merci pour ça Kurt »

Mon mari sourit et lève son verre vers mon frère. Il me serre plus et embrasse tendrement ma tempe. Je pose ma joue sur son épaule.

« Tu m'as aussi dit que tu étais toujours heureux quand je te racontais ces histoires et que tu voulais toi aussi rendre les gens heureux en en racontant. Et voilà, aujourd'hui, tu diriges ta propre maison d'édition. Je suis fier de toi petit doudou. Alors levons tous nos verres à Blaine »

Sophie, Kurt et Cooper me portent un toast. J'essuie mes yeux et déplace Charlie endormie sur la chaise vide à ma droite. Je me lève et prends Cooper, qui a déposé Andrew dans son siège, dans mes bras.

« Je t'aime Coop » chuchotais-je, la voix tremblante.

« Je t'aime aussi mon Blainey. Toujours »

Il pose un baiser sur mon front et ébouriffe mes cheveux avant de me relâcher. Il me fait un clin d'œil mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Finalement, tout s'éclaire quand il se met à genoux devant Sophie.

Oh Dieu, il va...

« Sophie, nous nous sommes rencontrés dans des circonstances assez tristes mais tu as su rendre ma vie éclatante depuis ce jour. Je n'étais jamais tombé amoureux avant toi et je ne regrette pas du tout. Tu es la première et tu es la bonne. Tu m'as offert le plus beau cadeau possible avec les jumeaux. Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureux depuis le départ de Blainey. Donc, Sophie, mon amour, veux-tu passer le reste de tes jours avec moi ? Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Il sort un écrin rouge de sa poche et l'ouvre. Un superbe anneau en or blanc surmonté d'une rangée de diamants étincelants repose sur un coussin noir. Je ne me suis pas rendu compte que Kurt me soutenait, ni que je pleurais.

« O-Oui. Oui. Oui » répond Sophie en pleurant aussi.

Cooper lui glisse la bague au doigt et l'embrasse longuement. Je détourne les yeux par respect.

« On les laisse tranquille ? On va se balader dans notre champ ? »

J'acquiesce et il prend ma main. Il m'entraîne en silence vers notre pré. Il s'assoit à même le sol, à l'endroit exact où nous avons passé notre moment. Il m'attire contre lui et colle son torse à mon dos. Il embrasse ma joue et enroule ses bras autour de moi.

« Je suis tellement content que Coop ait trouvé la bonne personne. J'avais toujours la crainte qu'il finisse seul »

« Ah bon ? » souffle Kurt tout près de mon oreille.

« Oui. Je me disais ça à notre mariage. Coop était l'un des seuls à ne pas être accompagné. Pourtant il est vraiment parfait mais je comprends aujourd'hui »

« Qu'est-ce que tu comprends mon cœur ? »

« Il a agi comme moi. Il attendait son âme-sœur pour être enfin complet »

Kurt ne dit rien mais son étreinte se resserre et son cœur bat plus fort contre mon omoplate. Il n'y a pas besoin de mots. Ce qu'on a partagé dans ce champ il y a cinq ans est bien plus fort que n'importe quelle parole. Kurt le sait. Je le sais.

Nous restons silencieux et immobiles. L'air se rafraîchit et le vent iodé de la mer commence à souffler. Le ciel a pris une teinte violet foncé. Je n'ai pas du tout envie de bouger pourtant. Je suis tellement bien dans les bras de Kurt. J'ai l'impression que rien ne peut nous atteindre dans notre bulle d'amour.

« Tu te souviens, je t'avais demandé si tu voulais vivre le conte de fées jusqu'au bout il y a quelques années ? »

Kurt parle tout doucement, presque timidement.

« Quand tu me parlais des enfants ? »

« Hmm »

« Oui je me souviens »

Il se tait un instant et je ne crois pas qu'il va continuer mais il reprend la parole :

« Tu veux toujours un bébé ? »

Je me retourne pour le regarder dans les yeux. Ils sont emplis de doute, de sincérité et d'espoir aussi. Je pose ma main sur sa joue.

« Tu crois qu'on est prêts ? » lui demandais-je à voix basse.

Il hausse les épaules.

« On a notre grande maison. On a un travail sûr et une situation confortable. Et... Te voir agir avec les jumeaux de Cooper... Ça me donne envie de te voir le faire avec notre bébé »

Je l'embrasse amoureusement sur les lèvres, les larmes aux yeux. Je m'écarte et contemple une expression identique à la mienne : un mélange d'impatience et de joie pure.

« On va être papas Kurtie. On va être papas ! »

Il rit, heureux, et s'allonge par terre en m'entraînant avec lui. Il me fait rouler sur le dos et pose sa bouche sur la mienne pour un langoureux et lent baiser. Il s'éloigne quand le manque d'air devient trop important. Il encadre mon visage de ses paumes et caresse mes pommettes de ses pouces. Je lui souris et plaque mes mains dans le bas de son dos.

« Tu pourras me partager mon amour ? » dis-je malicieusement.

Il grogne et cache sa figure dans mon cou. Je glousse et embrasse sa joue. J'effleure sa peau sous sa chemise et le sens frissonner.

Après un instant, je tremble à cause du froid et Kurt se redresse.

« Allez, on va retourner vers la petite famille »

Il se met debout et m'aide à en faire autant. Il m'attire contre lui et nous rentrons à la maison. Les jumeaux sont réveillés mais Charlie somnole dans les bras de son père. Cooper nous fait signe et entre dans le salon. Je remarque que tout est rangé. La petite fée Mercedes a dû passer.

Sophie est accroupie devant Andrew et elle murmure tout doucement. Si Charlie est très bavarde et ouverte, Andrew, lui, est extrêmement timide. J'ai plus de facilité avec lui que Kurt. Je crois qu'il intimide le petit.

« Va lui demander chéri, il ne va pas te manger » dit tendrement Sophie en caressant la joue de l'enfant.

Il acquiesce et s'approche timidement de moi, la tête baissée vers le sol. Il tire sur mon pantalon pour attirer mon attention même si je l'ai déjà vu.

« Tonton Blainey ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a bonhomme ? » demandais-je affectueusement en me mettant à sa hauteur.

« Tu... Tu veux bien m'emmener au dodo et me chanter ta chanson ? »

« Bien sûr Andy, viens là »

J'ouvre mes bras et il se jette sur moi. Il s'accroche fermement à mon cou. Je le soulève et Sophie embrasse ma joue et tapote l'épaule de Kurt.

« Merci les garçons. Bonne nuit »

« Bonne nuit Sophie » dit-on simultanément.

Elle rit et disparaît. Je tiens Andrew contre moi et je monte à l'étage, suivi de Kurt. Il allume la lumière de la chambre de mon neveu et je le pose sur son lit. Je l'aide à se déshabiller et à enfiler son pyjama. Je le borde avec les couvertures et lui tend son doudou.

« Tu es bien installé mon grand ? »

« Oui tonton. J'aime trop quand c'est toi qui fait le dodo »

Je souris en passant ma main dans ses cheveux et m'assoit à côté de lui. Kurt éteint la lumière et se met près de moi.

Andrew me regarde de ses grands yeux bleus et je commence à chanter _Knockin' on Heaven's Door_ de Bob Dylan. Ce morceau signifie tellement pour Kurt et moi. Il prend ma main et pose son menton sur mon épaule.

A la fin de la chanson, Andrew dort à poings fermés. J'embrasse son front et remonte la couette sur lui pour qu'il n'ait pas froid. Kurt sort en premier et enclenche la veilleuse. Je le suis et ferme la porte de la chambre.

« Tu es vraiment parfait avec les enfants » murmure-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

« J'ai toujours aimé les enfants et ce sont ceux de Coop alors je les adore encore plus »

Il sourit dans mes boucles et en respire l'odeur.

« Bientôt, on aura notre bébé et notre petite famille aussi »

Sa voix est timide mais très douce.

Je lui souris et pose un bisou sur sa joue.

« Tu préférerais une fille ou un garçon ? » demandais-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

Il met un temps avant de répondre.

« Une petite fille avec les mêmes cheveux que les tiens » se décide-t-il avec un sourire, « et toi ? »

Il prend ma main et m'entraîne dans le couloir pour aller nous coucher à notre tour.

« Ça m'est égal. Les deux me plaisent. En tout cas, si on a un petit garçon, je veux l'appeler Matt »

« Matt ? Pourquoi Matt ? »

« J'ai toujours voulu avoir un fils qui s'appelle Matt »

Il glousse et embrasse ma tempe.

« On a le temps pour les prénoms mon cœur »

Il se tait et s'arrête devant la porte de notre chambre.

« Mais si on a une fille, j'aime bien Clarice » ajoute-t-il.

Je caresse sa joue et approche ma bouche de la sienne.

« Alors ce sera Matt ou Clarice. Finalement, on a les prénoms »

Il enroule ses bras autour de ma taille et pose une multitude de baisers du bout des lèvres sur les miennes.

« Je t'aime mon Blainey »

« Je t'aime mon Kurtie. Pour l'éternité »

« Pour l'éternité »

_**FIN.**_

**Et voilà pour cet ultime chapitre de Nuances.**

**Je voudrais que vous sachiez, chaque personne qui ait lu, commenté, suivi cette fic que vous m'avez énormément aidé. Lorsque j'ai posté le tout premier chapitre, je ne pensais même pas atteindre les 50 reviews alors je vous laisse imaginé ma joie quand les 100, 200 puis 900 reviews ont été passées. Chacun d'entre vous m'a apporté beaucoup de joie et de bonheur au cours de cette année de publication et je ne vous serais jamais assez reconnaissante pour ça. Vous m'avez permis d'avoir une meilleure estime de moi et un peu de confiance. Je ne me sens pas du tout confiante aujourd'hui mais c'est beaucoup plus qu'avant cette fic. Vous m'avez montré que je pouvais réaliser des choses biens et que mon travail n'était pas vain. Merci de m'avoir apporté un moment de répit à une période de ma vie où j'en avais le plus besoin. Je ne regrette pas de m'être dévouée totalement à Nuances pendant plus d'une année en voyant l'amour et la passion avec laquelle vous avez suivi ma fic. J'ai mis beaucoup d'éléments personnels dedans et ça m'a permis d'évacuer mon ressenti sur ces choses. Je suis heureuse que vous ayez pris le temps de lire et de ne pas jeter Nuances directement. Je ne sais pas s'il y a des personnes qui m'ont suivie depuis le tout premier jour de publication mais s'il y en a, un gros merci pour vous. Comme je l'ai répété plusieurs fois, Nuances est ce qu'elle est grâce à vous. Seulement grâce à l'attention que vous lui portez. Ce n'est pas une simple fic pour moi alors merci du fond du cœur pour ça. Je ne pourrais pas vous remercier assez.**

**Un merci tout particulier à toi Sophie pour être entrée dans ma vie et pour être la pour moi. Je ne sais pas comment je ferais si tu n'étais pas là. Depuis qu'on est amies, j'ai l'impression que tout va mieux et que je peux tout affronter. Merci de m'avoir soutenue et surtout de m'avoir compris. Je t'aime tout simplement tellement fort que je ne sais pas comment te le dire. On ne se connaissait pas encore au début de Nuances mais cette fic est pour toi. Je sais que tu sais ce qu'elle représente pour moi et je sais aussi que tu comprendras l'importance que tu as pour moi. **

**Un autre merci à Anna qui a été là pour me mettre des coups de pieds aux fesses quand j'ai eu envie d'abandonner Nuances et de tout laisser en plan. Je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas énormément mais je t'aime beaucoup et je suis contente de pouvoir dire que tu es mon amie. Merci.**

**Je pense que tout est dit. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de pleurer en écrivant ces derniers mots pour Nuances. J'avais dans l'idée de remercier une à une les personnes qui ont été là mais finalement, elles se reconnaîtront toutes. Chacun d'entre vous a une importance pour moi. Vous avez rendu ces quelques semaines magiques et certainement les plus belles que j'ai eu.**

**Merci et à très bientôt pour une autre fic j'espère ( dîtes moi quand vous désirez avoir l'OS du mariage aussi :) )**

**Je vous aime. Chacun d'entre vous. Si vous voulez continuer de me parler, venez sur twitter ou instagram (Klaiindy pour les deux). Je serais contente de pouvoir vous parler.**

**Pour les personnes intéressées, j'ai aussi posté un nouveau chapitre sur ma deuxième fic Shining Love :***

**Gros bisous.**

**Votre humble, dévouée, émue et en pleurs Cindy :)**


	75. Our Day Will Come

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Voici l'OS que j'ai fait pour Nuances. Si vous ne l'avez pas lu, ce n'est pas très grave, ça ne vous gênera pas pour la compréhension je pense. Je tiens à m'excuser pour l'attente entre la fin de Nuances et cet OS mais la reprise des cours et les problèmes personnels m'ont un peu fait oublié tout ça donc désolée.**

**Merci aussi à toutes les personnes qui ont pris la peine de laisser des commentaires sur l'épilogue de Nuances et qui continuent d'ajouter la fic dans leurs favoris. Je ne vous oublie pas. J'aurais aimé vous répondre comme d'habitude mais je n'ai pas accès à Internet donc c'est difficile.**

**Je voulais aussi vous prévenir que, finalement, je me suis relancée dans la traduction dont je vous avais parlé. Je vais essayer de la terminer rapidement pour que vous l'ayez. J'ai aussi commencé ma nouvelle fic, j'ai terminé un chapitre. J'avance doucement mais sûrement alors j'ignore quand elle sortira.**

**Voilà, voilà pour les personnes qui m'avait demandé lors de leur dernière reviw...**

**J'espère que cet OS vous plaira :')**

**ENJOY !**

**Our Day Will Come**

« Papa tu veux bien qu'on fasse le mariage ici ? »

Je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est une bonne chose que Kurt demande ceci à son père, juste après la dispute à propos du contrat de mariage. L'atmosphère est encore tendu bien que tout le monde soit retourné à ses occupations. Enfin jusqu'à ce que Kurt ouvre la bouche bien évidemment.

Je sens que tous les yeux sont vrillés sur moi ou sur Kurt.

Burt ne bouge plus, la tête cachée derrière son journal. Un instant, j'ai peu qu'il refuse, que Kurt se sente rejeté et qu'il annule tout. L'expression de Carole ne me rassure pas du tout en plus. On dirait qu'elle se pose les mêmes questions que moi. J'imagine que l'affrontement entre Burt et Sebastian a beaucoup touché le plus vieux, mais encore plus, sa discussion avec Kurt juste après. Je ne sais toujours pas ce que le père et le fils se sont dits mais je pense que ça les a bouleversés l'un comme l'autre. Je ne connais pas le lien qu'il y avait entre Sebastian et Burt mais il devait être assez fort pour que le père de Kurt soit déçu et presque blessé.

Je remarque que la main de Kurt est toujours dans la mienne. Il la serre avec appréhension en attendant la réponse de son père.

Burt se désintéresse finalement de son journal pour regarder son fils droit dans les yeux. Les doigts de Kurt étreignent un peu plus les miens.

« Tu aimes ce garçon Kurt ? Tu l'aimes au point de vouloir passer ta vie avec ? Au point de pouvoir mourir pour le tenir en sécurité ? »

« Oui papa » rétorque Kurt avec assurance, sans baisser le regard.

« Bien parce que le mariage n'est pas un engagement que tu peux briser quand tu le veux et que tu peux prendre à la légère. Si tu n'es pas prêt à tout donner à Blaine, il ne faut pas plonger dans le mariage. Tu comprends fiston ? »

Je déglutis et tourne la tête vers Kurt. Dieu ce que Burt peut être effrayant... Mon fiancé ne faiblit pas et son expression est empreinte de respect et de certitude.

« Papa tu sais très bien ce qu'il représente pour moi. Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureux avant qu Blaine n'entre dans ma vie. Je crois que si je le perdais maintenant, j'en mourrais. Tu sais bien que je ne prends pas cet engagement à la légère. Je suis vraiment prêt, plus que prêt à m'unir à Blaine »

Je pose ma tête sur son épaule et serre nos mains enlacées contre mon torse. Le fait que Kurt dise tout ça devant nos proches représente beaucoup. Burt a l'air de comprendre cela aussi. Il se tourne d'ailleurs vers moi. Je me remets droit aussitôt.

« Tu as sauvé mon garçon Blaine. Tu dois prendre soin de lui maintenant. C'est ton rôle désormais.

J'acquiesce.

« Je vous le promets Monsieur Hummel »

« Appelle-moi Burt gamin. Tu fais partie de la famille »

Il sourit et je sais que c'est bon. Kurt se détend à côté de moi et embrasse ma tempe.

« Donc tu veux bien qu'on se marie ici ? » demande-t-il à nouveau à son père.

« Techniquement, la maison est à toi fils mais oui. Je serais plus qu'heureux de vous voir vous marier chez nous »

Burt se lève et vient nous enlacer tous les deux.

« Je suis fier de vous les garçons »

Il ébouriffe nos cheveux et se serre une tasse de café.

« Vous avez convenu d'une date mes chéris ? » s'enquiert Carole, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Je pense qu'un mois c'est bien. On aura le temps de tout préparer. Blainey ne veut pas une grande réception, seulement nos proches alors un mois c'est bien. Hein bébé ? »

Je le regarde et sourit en hochant la tête.

« Un mois c'est très bien »

Les prochaines semaines ne vont pas être de tout repos !

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_**J-25**_

Après quelques jours à savourer notre nouveau statut de fiancés, Kurt et moi avons décidé de nous lancer dans les préparatifs du mariage. Nous avons déjà l'endroit de l'union et de la réception donc une tâche en moins. Je pense que trouver un lieu approprié à New York dans un laps de temps relativement court aurait posé problème.

Enfin nous n'avons pas à nous préoccuper de cela.

Kurt n'a pas voulu faire appel à un organisateur de mariages, préférant tout faire seul, en bon maniaque du contrôle qu'il est. C'est exactement pour ça qu'on a passé notre journée pendus au téléphone. Il n'y a pas moyen de trouver un prêtre qui veuille bien nous unir. On a beau dire que New York est une ville ouverte d'esprit mais il reste et restera toujours des personnes contre les mariages gay. Désolant.

Kurt raccroche après un énième coup de téléphone. Je ne lui demande même pas la réponse qu'il a reçu. Je la connais déjà. Je le sens perdre patience. Il vient se blottir contre moi dans le canapé.

« J'en ai marre Blainey. La journée est presque terminée et on n'a toujours personne »

Je soupire et caresse ses cheveux.

« Je sais mais on va y arriver. Tous les deux »

Il fait une moue, peu convaincu.

« Si on n'a pas de prêtre, on ne peut pas se marier. Tu ne seras pas à moi... »

Je relève sa tête de mes doigts pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

« Je suis déjà à toi Kurt. Je te l'ai déjà dit et je te le répéterais. Tu n'as pas besoin de me passer la bague au doigt pour savoir que je t'aime et que je t'appartiens »

Il grogne et me pousse sur le canapé pour que je sois couché sous lui. Il me surplombe de tout son corps et colle son front au mien.

« Oui mais en étant marié avec toi, je ne serais plus le seul à savoir ça. Le monde entier le saura »

J'effleure sa pommette du dos de mes doigts et j'embrasse la commissure de ses lèvres.

« Je sais Kurt. Je pensais que tu avais compris la signification du 'Oui' »

Il rit joyeusement et se blottit contre moi. J'enroule mes bras autour de lui et le serre fermement, heureux de sentir son poids sur moi.

« On devrait réessayer une fois pour ce soir Blainey. Mais si on me répond encore une fois « non, notre congrégation n'accepte pas les unions homosexuelles », je fais un massacre d'accord ? »

Je glousse et lui prends le portable des mains.

« Je vais m'en charger dans ce cas. Donne-moi le prochain numéro de la liste »

« Blaine, tu es une petite chose autoritaire » dit-il ironiquement en se penchant tout de même vers la table basse pour prendre le papier.

Il m'énonce le numéro que je tape sur l'écran de son IPhone. Les tonalités d'appel résonnent alors que Kurt se love à nouveau contre mon cou. Je passe distraitement mes doigts dans sa chevelure épaisse et douce quand une voix rocailleuse me répond.

« Bonsoir. Désolé de vous déranger à cette heure mais c'est en quelque sorte une urgence... Non, rien de grave. Pourrais-je parler au prêtre Phillips s'il vous plaît ?... Oh d'accord, bonsoir mon Père... Alors voilà, mon fiancé et moi voulons nous marier mais personne n'accepte de nous unir sous prétexte qu'on est gay... Hmm, dans un mois ce serait l'idéal... Oui ce serait parfait... Oh vraiment ?!... Merci mon Père. Merci du fond du cœur, vous nous sauvez la vie !... Blaine Anderson et Kurt Hummel... Oui dans la maison du père de mon fiancé... Bridgeport... Bien sûr, on vous transmettra toutes les informations... Merci mon Père, merci... A bientôt dans ce cas »

Je raccroche et Kurt me regarde, les yeux pétillants.

« Il a accepté ? »

Je hoche la tête avec un énorme sourire.

« On va se marier le premier juillet Kurt ! »

Il se redresse et me donne un baiser langoureux avant d'en déposer partout sur mon visage. Je ris et le serre contre moi de toutes mes forces.

« On va se marier Kurt »

« Oui c'est fantastique ! Tu arranges toujours tout. Tu es mon héros Blainey »

Je l'embrasse à pleine bouche et soupire quand il mordille doucement mon cou et qu'il passe sa main sous mon tee-shirt. L'énormité de ce que je vis me tombe dessus. Je vais épouser Kurt. Mes pensées dignes d'un conte de fées s'effacent quand la bouche de mon futur mari s'attaque au point sensible de mon cou.

Futur mari...

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_**J-20**_

Le prêtre Phillips dispose de toutes les informations pour nous permettre de réaliser notre bonheur : l'adresse de la maison Hummel, la date de la répétition et de la cérémonie officielle. Il a tout. Je suis surexcité, stressé, impatient plus le jour J s'approche. Je sais que Kurt est dans le même état que moi mais lui ne le montre pas grâce à son légendaire self control.

Je le regarde alors qu'il dort encore contre mon épaule. Il a l'air d'un ange comme ça : ses traits sont détendus et ses lèvres sont entrouvertes. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux retombent mollement sur son front. Un rayon de Soleil chatouille sa jolie peau pâle.

Je me retiens plusieurs fois de le toucher. Je me sens coupable dès que mes doigts s'approchent de ses joues. Je ne veux pas briser sa quiétude. D'un autre côté, j'ai envie de parler avec lui tranquillement dans l'intimité de notre chambre avant de devoir se presser pour aller au bureau.

Je passe la pulpe de mes doigts sur sa repousse de barbe le long de sa mâchoire dessinée. Il marmonne quelque chose d'incompréhensible mais ne se réveille pas. Je m'approche un peu plus de lui et dépose un bisou papillon sur le bout de son nez. Cette fois, j'ai une réaction plus convaincante. Ses lèvres se retroussent à peine dans un sourire.

J'accentue un peu mon toucher sur sa joue.

« Suis réveillé Blainey »

Je glousse doucement et embrasse le coin de sa bouche.

« Bonjour mon amour » murmurais-je tendrement.

Il ouvre ses jolis yeux. Le bleu est empli de douceur et de sommeil quand il s'accroche au doré des miens. Mon cœur se gonfle d'amour pour lui. Il a l'air d'un petit garçon et il est adorable.

Il enroule son bras autour de ma taille et niche son visage dans mon cou. Il dépose un baiser sur ma gorge.

« Bonjour mon Blainey. Hmm, tu sens tellement bon... »

Je le serre contre moi.

« Et dire que je vais avoir ce genre de réveil tout le reste de ma vie... » ajoute-t-il dans un soupir heureux.

Il relève la tête vers moi.

« J'ai encore le temps de dire non tu sais... »

Il fronce les sourcils et j'explose de rire. Je m'arrête quand la lueur menaçante dans son regard fait son apparition.

« Tu mériterais une fessée pour cette plaisanterie vraiment pas drôle »

Je ris à nouveau quand je vois de la malice pétiller dans ses yeux.

« Tu ne vas pas me dire non Blainey ? »

Sa voix est toute petite. Je le dévisage sérieusement et remarque son expression vulnérable.

« Bien sûr que non. Je blaguais Kurt. Excuse-moi » soufflais-je en l'enlaçant plus fort.

Il respire le parfum de ma peau mais ne dit rien de plus. On reste tous les deux dans un silence confortable, brisé parfois par le son humide d'un baiser.

« Tu sais qui tu veux inviter pour le mariage ? » me demande-t-il finalement.

Je réfléchis un instant avant de répondre.

« Cooper, Zoé, Sam, Steve et Paul »

« C'est tout ? » s'étonne-t-il, « tu ne veux pas que des amis du travail viennent ? »

Je mordille ma lèvre.

« Ok, alors Sugar et Kitty. C'est tout. Les autres, je ne leur parle pas vraiment »

Il acquiesce et n'ajoute rien. Je baisse les yeux vers lui.

« Et toi ? »

« Oh... Santana et mon père va appeler mes grands-parents et certains cousins j'imagine »

Je n'ose pas lui demander s'il veut que certains de ses amis viennent. Il n'en a pas beaucoup de toute façon. Est-ce qu'il veut inviter Sebastian ? Il ne fait aucune allusion à ça donc moi non plus. Ce n'est pas la peine de remettre le sujet sur le tapis.

« Je pensais inviter le Docteur Schuester et sa femme. Tu crois que c'est inapproprié ? »

« Non Kurt. Je suis sûr qu'ils seront ravis de venir »

Il sourit.

« Bien. Je vais demander à Pierce et Mary de venir et bien sûr, Joey et sa fille, Mercedes et tous les autres »

Je caresse son visage avec un sourire. Je suis content qu'il prenne lui-même l'initiative de tous les inviter. Il a beau dire que ce sont ses employés mais il les apprécie réellement.

« C'est parfait. Tu sais qui sera ton témoin et ta demoiselle d'honneur ? »

« Je crois que Satan m'arracherait les yeux si elle n'avait pas ce rôle. Et mon père sera mon témoin »

Je glousse doucement et il fait de même.

« Et toi bébé ? » s'enquiert-il.

« Zoé et Coop. C'est d'accord pour toi si Sam se charge d'apporter les bagues ? »

« Bien sûr. Tout pour te faire plaisir mon cœur. Je suis vraiment impatient »

Il m'embrasse tendrement en encadrant mes joues de ses mains.

« Moi aussi Kurt, moi aussi »

Il plonge à nouveau vers mes lèvres et nous nous perdons dans la bouche de l'autre jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie du réveil perce notre bulle d'amour.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_**J-15**_

Dès que la liste d'invités a été établie et que les faire-parts ont été envoyés, le temps passe à vive allure. Nous ne voyons plus les jours s'écouler plus le mariage approche. Kurt a contacté le traiteur pour la cérémonie et pour la répétition et je me suis chargé de trouver les musiciens. J'avais vraiment aimé le groupe présent lors du bal de charité alors j'ai demandé le numéro à Carole. Kurt est content de ce choix aussi alors tout va bien.

Aujourd'hui on a prévu de trouver chacun notre costume. Mais séparément. Je sais bien que Kurt lève les yeux au ciel quand je parle des traditions et de tous les petits trucs qui portent malheur. Cependant, il accepte mes croyances et il n'a pas repoussé mon idée de ne pas dévoiler notre tenue à l'autre avant le jour du mariage.

**[Blaine]**

Cooper est arrivé chez nous depuis hier. Il restera à la maison, dans la chambre d'amis, jusqu'au jour du mariage. Je crois que s'il n'était pas là, avec moi, je perdrais la boule et je n'aurais pas le courage d'atteindre le jour de la cérémonie. Je pense que Kurt n'apprécierait pas vraiment que je le largue devant l'autel. Cooper est mon moyen de garder les pieds sur terre.

On est partis tôt tous les deux pour être certains de trouver le costume parfait. Je me doute bien que ça ne va pas être une tâche facile mais cela me permet au moins de passer une journée en tête à tête avec Cooper. Ce n'était pas arrivé depuis que j'avais été lui rendre visite chez lui.

Alors qu'on entre dans une énième boutique de styliste de la journée, Cooper parle soudainement très sérieusement.

« Tu es sûr que tu veux te marier Blaine ? Tu es tellement jeune et tu n'as jamais eu de petit-copain avant Kurt... J'ai peur que tu te précipites »

Il s'avance dans une allée pleine de rouleaux de tissus tous plus précieux les uns que les autres et il évite de croiser mon regard. Il doit me cacher quelque chose. Il n'avait jamais émis la moindre objection au fait que j'épouse Kurt. Je m'approche de lui.

« Fais-moi confiance Coop... Je sais que ça ressemble à une décision prise sur un coup de tête mais je ne suis pas comme ça. Cooper, tu le sais bien ? »

Il soupire et pose sa main sur mon épaule.

« Oui je le sais Blainey... C'est juste bizarre de voir mon petit frère devenir un homme. C'est bizarre quand je me dis que tu n'es plus mon petit doudou que je consolais quand il faisait un mauvais rêve »

« Oh Cooper... »

J'enroule mes bras autour de lui et le serre aussi fort que je peux. Je ne lui ai jamais dit mais je suis mort de trouille qu'il m'abandonne après que je sois marié à Kurt. J'ai peur qu'il pense que je n'ai plus besoin de lui dans ma vie parce que j'ai trouvé Kurt. Mais c'est faux. Je ne pourrais jamais me détacher complètement de Cooper. Il prend soin de moi depuis toujours. Il est la personne la plus importante dans ma vie avec Kurt bien sûr. Je m'écarte pour pouvoir le regarder.

« Coop, je serais toujours ton petit frère et ton petit doudou quoi qu'il arrive. Rien n'effacera ça. Je te le promets »

Il me sourit faiblement avant de baisser la tête pour chuchoter à peine :

« Je suis jaloux tu sais ? Je suis jaloux que tu réussisses à avoir ta vie à toi, sans moi. C'est horrible et égoïste, j'en ai conscience mais c'est plus fort que moi »

Mon cœur se brise en entendant les mots de mon grand frère. J'étais certain que ça arriverait. Je le savais parce que j'ai déjà ressenti ça quand Cooper avait une petite-amie. J'étais jaloux que cette fille me prenne mon grand frère. J'avais peur que Cooper aime sa nouvelle conquête plus que moi. Je me souviens de m'être aussi senti coupable d'avoir ces sentiments. Cooper mérite d'être heureux et d'avoir une jolie femme qui prenne soin de lui.

« Tu n'es pas égoïste Coop. Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça. Si tu n'avais pas fait des sacrifices toute ta vie pour moi, je ne serais pas là. Je t'interdis de dire que tu es égoïste. N'importe quoi mais pas ça »

« Mais... Je veux ton bonheur Blaine, sincèrement, mais c'est mal que je pense ça »

« Cooper arrête ça ! Si tu es égoïste, je le suis autant que toi alors. S'il te plaît, ne pense pas ça de toi. Tu es mon grand frère et j'aurais toujours besoin de toi. Tu es mon modèle depuis que j'ai vu le jour »

Cooper me lorgne un instant avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Je l'entends renifler et je le sens cacher son visage dans mes boucles. Il me garde un moment contre lui avant de me lâcher.

« Je suis génial, c'est normal que je sois ton modèle »

Je ris doucement. Je connais assez bien mon frère pour savoir que sa prétention n'est qu'une carapace.

« En parlant de ça... Coop, tu veux bien être mon témoin ? Il faut que je demande à Zoé pour être ma demoiselle d'honneur »

Il me fixe un instant, silencieux avec une expression sérieuse. Il finit par lâcher un petit cri aigu et il sautille sur place d'un air excité.

« Oh oui, oui Blainey ! Si tu avais choisi quelqu'un d'autre, j'aurais été blessé »

« Ça ne peut être personne à part toi Coop »

Il ébouriffe mes cheveux et se tourne vers un étalage de tissus.

« Tu sais quel costume tu vas porter ? » lui demandais-je en regardant un trois pièces banal.

« Non. J'avais prévu d'en trouver un aujourd'hui, pourquoi ? »

« On pourrait en avoir des assortis non ? Peut-être pas entièrement mais ta cravate pourrait être de la même couleur que mon costume par exemple, tu vois ? »

« Oui ça me paraît bien... Bon minus, te connaissant, on peut d'entrée virer tous les costumes noirs ou blancs classiques. Tu n'es pas une personne classique Blainey » ajoute-t-il en se tournant vers moi, « tu aimes toujours le violet ? »

Alors que Cooper regarde toutes les nuances de violet qu'il peut trouver dans la boutique, mon regard est attiré par une étoffe superbe. Kurt a tenu à ce que j'ai un costume sur mesure pour qu'il corresponde exactement à mes envies. Pour une fois, je suis content que Kurt me fasse profiter de son argent. Ça paraît peut-être superflu mais je veux que notre mariage soit parfait, qu'il n'ait aucun regret.

Je m'approche de ce beau tissu. Il a une teinte mauve tellement pâle qu'il semble blanc. Je le touche avec délicatesse et je sais que j'ai trouvé de quoi sera fait mon costume.

« Wow, c'est vraiment joli » chuchote Cooper derrière moi, « on dirait qu'après cette longue journée, tu as trouvé ton bonheur »

« Oui » souriais-je.

« Je vais chercher un vendeur. Je reviens minus »

Voilà quelque chose de concret, que je peux toucher. Je ne rêve pas.

En rentrant, il va falloir prévenir Zoé qu'elle sera ma demoiselle d'honneur. Note à moi-même : ne pas coller le téléphone à mon oreille.

**[Kurt]**

Je savais d'avance, même au moment où j'ai demandé Blaine en mariage, comment serait mon costume. Je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne, même pas à Santana, mais dans le fond de mon esprit, j'ai toujours espéré me marier. Je me suis souvent perdu dans mes pensées en imaginant la cérémonie, les décors, les costumes. Jamais je n'ai pourtant rêvé d'un fiancé aussi parfait que Blaine.

En réalité, j'aurais été capable de l'emmener à Las Vegas au milieu de la nuit pour pouvoir l'appeler mien le plus vite possible. Je sais que Carole ne m'aurait jamais pardonné ça et je suis certain, que sous ses airs insolents, Blaine souhaite avoir un mariage de prince. Il ne mérite pas moins de toute manière.

Joey me conduit chez mon styliste personne. Je sais que Blaine est avec Cooper aujourd'hui et je suis rassuré. Il est certainement la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance en ce qui concerne la sécurité de Blaine. C'est bien pour cela qu'aucun garde du corps ne les a accompagnés dans leur virée shopping.

Je sais que cette histoire de tradition -ne pas voir la tenue de l'autre avant le jour J- compte pour Blaine. Mais je ne suis pas vraiment d'un naturel patient. Je vais mourir en attendant de voir mon fiancé dans son costume. Il pourrait porter n'importe quoi, il serait magnifique mais là, ce sera notre jour. Notre moment. Le monde entier saura que Blaine est à moi et à personne d'autre.

La voiture s'arrête devant l'immeuble du styliste. Joey sort pour venir ouvrir ma portière.

« Attendez-moi ici. Je ne serais pas long. Nous irons au bureau ensuite »

« Bien Monsieur »

Je prends ma sacoche sur la banquette arrière et m'engouffre dans le bâtiment. J'ai l'habitude de venir ici. Le styliste s'occupait tout ce qui touchait aux gardes-robes du Phénix.

Dès que Blaine m'a dit oui, j'ai commandé le tissu que je voulais pour mon costume. J'ai mis du temps à le trouver alors j'espère que ce ne sera pas décevant.

Je frappe à la porte du styliste et entre avant même qu'il m'ait indiqué de le faire.

« Monsieur Hummel ! » s'exclame le jeune afro-américain.

« Bonjour Darryl. Vous l'avez reçu ? »

« Oui, suivez-moi s'il vous plaît »

Je prends la suite du jeune homme et regarde les locaux dans lesquels il travaille. Darryl a toujours travaillé pour moi depuis mon arrivée à New York. J'aime l'efficacité et le professionnalisme de ce garçon. Je suis certain et je ne serais pas étonné si son nom devient l'un des plus connus dans quelques années. J'aime vraiment son travail et sa discrétion. Il est doué mais il ne le chante pas sur tous les toits, ce qui le rend plus honorable.

On entre dans une petite pièce sous le toit où la lumière du Soleil entre par une lucarne. Elle est très étroite mais suffit à illuminer la salle entière. Aucun éclairage artificiel n'est nécessaire. Je suis sûr que Blainey aimerait avoir une pièce comme ça dans notre maison. J'appellerais Santana après ce rendez-vous. Je lui dirais qu'elle conçoive la bibliothèque de la maison comme cet endroit. Je prends quelques photos et les lui envoie. De toute façon, je dois lui téléphoner pour lui annoncer -sans surprise- que je l'ai choisie comme demoiselle d'honneur. J'espère qu'elle sera heureuse. Je n'ai qu'elle en plus. Pierce n'est pas assez proche de moi pour que je lui demande au cas où Santana refuse. Je secoue la tête en entendant presque la voix de mon amour dans mon esprit « Ne soi pas si pessimiste Kurt, Santana t'adore et sera folle de joie à la nouvelle ».

Je m'intéresse de nouveau à Darryl qui sort un grand rouleau de tissu.

« C'est vraiment délicat. C'est un satin nacré blanc. Il coûte une petite fortune mais il est d'une qualité suprême »

« Oui j'ai mis un temps fou pour le trouver » répondis-je en fixant le rouleau de satin, « je peux ? »

« Bien sûr Monsieur, il est à vous après tout »

Je passe délicatement mes doigts sur le tissu. Il est léger comme de l'eau mais pourtant robuste. Il est doux au toucher. Exactement comme je l'avais imaginé.

« Parfait » chuchotais-je, « il est parfait »

Darryl hoche la tête d'approbation et il me sourit gentiment.

« J'ai dessiné un croquis comme vous me l'aviez demandé. Regardez »

Il me tend un carnet où, sur une page, le costume de mes rêves est dessiné.

« Il est exactement comme je veux. Vous êtes un génie Darryl »

Le styliste rougit avec modestie et me répond :

« Gardez les compliments pour le jour où vous aurez le costume fini devant vous Monsieur »

Voilà une autre chose que j'aime chez l'afro-américain : il n'est pas impressionné par mon argent et moi. Je ris d'un air amusé et acquiesce tout de suite.

« Entendu ! Vous avez toutes les mesures qu'il vous faut pour les patrons ? »

Darryl regarde une autre page de son carnet et fait la moue.

« Vous voyez un inconvénient à ce que je reprenne tout ? Je ne serais pas long, je veux que tout soit au point »

Je secoue la tête, bien que l'idée ne m'enchante pas. J'accepte et aime les caresses de Blaine mais seulement les siennes. Les autres sont insupportables. Darryl connaît cette mise en garde, c'est la raison même de son air incertain.

Je me place devant lui et reste immobile alors qu'il prend les mesures. Il fait bien attention à ne pas toucher mon torse autrement qu'avec son mètre. Il agit rapidement mais avec efficacité et, avec plus de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, il a terminé.

« Merci pour votre patience Monsieur Hummel. Je vais faire au plus vite »

« Le mariage est dans quinze jours »

« Ce sera largement prêt Monsieur »

« Mon fiancé Blaine devrait passer aussi »

« D'accord. Vous ne serez pas déçu »

« Merci Darryl »

Je tends la main vers lui et il me la serre en signe de salutation. Il me raccompagne en bas et me donne une nouvelle poignée de mains chaleureuse.

Joey ouvre la portière arrière et je m'engouffre dans la voiture. Alors qu'il s'installe derrière le volant, je compose le numéro de Santana.

« Salut Satan, tu as une minuté ? J'ai quelque chose à te demander »

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_**J-5**_

La pression augmente peu à peu. La cérémonie officielle est dans cinq jours et je crois que je commence à perdre les pédales. Avec Kurt, on a choisi les décors pour le mariage et on en a informé Carole. Elle a dit qu'elle se chargerait des détails.

Dès que le thème et les couleurs ont été choisis, Kurt, Zoé, Santana et moi avons été sélectionner les robes pour les demoiselles d'honneur. On est tous tombés d'accord sur des robes jaunes pâles.

La couleur est joyeuse et festive, en accord avec notre décoration et les filles sont sublimes dedans. Les robes sont constituées d'un bustier surmonté d'une rangée de perles scintillantes et d'une jupe légère et vaporeuse qui descend jusqu'aux genoux. Le jaune éclaircit le teint laiteux de Zoé et fait ressortir la peau hâlée de Santana. Elles sont superbes et parfaites. Elles semblent aux anges en plus. Comme il n'y aura pas de robe de mariée, les filles peuvent se laisser aller à leurs envies.

Aujourd'hui, on répète la cérémonie pour voir si tout est en place pour le jour J. Le traiteur est là pour peaufiner les détails des menus avec Burt et Kurt. Quelques décorateurs discutent avec Carole pour les fleurs à mettre en centre de table et pour le design des serviettes. Le groupe de musique répète la liste de chansons qu'on leur a fait parvenir. Quelques ouvriers sont en train de monter un kiosque de bois blanc où on échangera nos vœux. Le chapiteau mauve et blanc sera pour le repas et les danses. Les musiciens sont installés dessous d'ailleurs.

Je suis au milieu de la pelouse et j'observe tout le monde, complètement tétanisé. J'ai l'impression que tout va de travers. La musique a l'air trop lente, la décoration trop chargée, les plats pas suffisants pour les invités. Mes mains tremblent violemment et mon souffle se bloque dans ma gorge. Ok. Crise de panique. Et dire qu'on a même pas nos costumes... Le styliste a dit qu'ils seraient prêts après demain.

Avant de me faire humilier devant tout le monde, j'entre rapidement dans la maison et je monte dans les étages jusqu'à l'ancienne chambre de Kurt. Ici, il n'y a aucun bruit, comme si j'étais coupé du monde. J'entre dans la pièce et ferme la porte derrière moi. Bien que Kurt ne vive plus ici depuis des années, son odeur est toujours présente. Je m'allonge dans le lit et colle un oreiller contre mon visage. Son parfum est vraiment concentré dans le tissu. Je soupire de bien-être et retrouve peu à peu mon calme. Ma respiration redevient normale et les battements de mon cœur sont de nouveau réguliers. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste allongé là mais j'imagine que j'ai disparu depuis un moment quand Kurt arrive, paniqué, dans la chambre.

« Oh, tu es là ! J'ai cru que tu étais parti »

Il referme la porte derrière lui alors que la raison de ma venue dans cette pièce me revient. Les battements de mon cœur redeviennent erratiques. Je secoue la tête quand il me regarde à nouveau. Il s'assoit à côté de moi, sur le bord du matelas, et passe une main dans mes cheveux.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe mon cœur ? Tu es malade ? » demande-t-il d'une voix douce et inquiète.

Je fais non de la tête et lâche le coussin pour me blottir contre Kurt. Il enroule immédiatement ses bras autour de moi et embrasse le haut de ma tête. L'oreiller ne lui rend pas justice : son odeur est mille fois mieux directement sur sa peau. Il monte et descend ses doigts dans mon dos tout doucement.

« Je suis là bébé. Je te tiens, ne t'en fais pas »

Je soupire et me laisse aller à son contact.

« J'ai paniqué en voyant tout achevé »

« Tu regrettes ? »

Sa voix d'ordinaire si sûre et contrôlée tremble d'angoisse. Je lève les yeux vers lui pour trouver une expression identique. Je caresse sa joue du dos de ma main. Il ferme les yeux et suit mon toucher.

« Je ne regrette rien du tout mon amour. Je veux devenir ton mari mais de voir toutes ces choses mises en place, ça rend tout vraiment réel et je me demande... »

Je me tais et il m'interroge de son beau regard bleu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu te demandes Blainey ? »

« Si je vais être à la hauteur le jour du mariage. Imagine, je m'entrave et je me casse la figure devant tout le monde. Tu aurais la honte de ta vie et... »

Il m'empêche de continuer en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes avec une douceur infinie. Lorsqu'il s'écarte, son regard est empli de tendresse.

« Même si tu tombes, si tu viens en survêtement ou en pyjama, si tu oublies tes vœux, je m'en fiche bébé. Je veux me marier avec toi juste comme tu es. Je veux que tu apportes ta maladresse et ton innocence, ton insolence et ta beauté. Je veux tout de toi. Je t'aime juste comme tu es Blaine Devon Anderson. Ne t'inquiète pas »

Je le regarde avec un air énamouré. J'encadre son visage de mes mains et embrasse lentement, langoureusement et tendrement ses lèvres. Je m'écarte quand le manque d'air devient insupportable.

« Je t'aime aussi. Tu as toujours les mots pour me rassurer »

« C'est mon rôle de presque mari » souffle-t-il en posant un baiser sur ma joue.

Je souris et il me pousse sur le matelas. Il s'allonge près de moi et me serre contre lui. Il niche son nez dans mes boucles.

« Dis Blainey, tu préfères Anderson-Hummel ou Hummel-Anderson ? »

Je réfléchis avant de me décider.

« Hummel-Anderson c'est mieux. En plus, tu es en premier. Ça rappelle le début de notre relation »

Il glousse et embrasse mon crâne.

« Si tu veux. Je préfère cette option aussi »

Je souris et soupire de bonheur.

Blaine Hummel-Anderson. Ça en jette.

On reste comme ça, sans rien dire, un temps indéterminé. Je me sens mieux, moins paniqué. Kurt est parfait. Il peut me calmer avec quelques paroles et quelques gestes doux et tendres.

« On redescend ? Ils vont tous se demander où on est passé » dit-il calmement.

Je me redresse et embrasse délicatement ses lèvres.

« Oui, allons-y Monsieur Hummel-Anderson »

Le sourire éblouissant qu'il m'offre fait taire les doutes qui persistaient dans ma tête. Je n'ai pas à avoir peur. Kurt est l'amour de ma vie et je le rends heureux. C'est amplement suffisant.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_**J-1**_

Tous les préparatifs sont achevés et tout est prêt pour le mariage. On a été choisir nos alliances séparément pour l'autre. On veut garder la surprise jusqu'au dernier moment. On a confié les bagues à Sam. Le styliste nous a aussi appelé pour nous prévenir que nos costumes étaient terminés. Je suis allé voir le mien et je ne suis pas déçu. Il est exactement comme je me l'étais imaginé. Kurt m'a dit qu'il était très content du sien aussi. C'est le même styliste qui a fait nos costumes mais il a reçu l'ordre de ne pas me montrer celui de Kurt et vice-versa. Encore une fois, on veut que la surprise soit totale le grand jour.

Comme nous sommes satisfaits, Darryl va faire transférer les costumes à la maison de Burt où toute la cérémonie se déroulera. Les robes des demoiselles d'honneur y sont déjà ainsi que le costume de Cooper. Toutes les affaires nécessaires pour notre préparation ont été emmenées et Joey a déposé nos valises pour notre lune de miel. Je ne sais pas du tout où on va. Kurt a tenu à garder tous les détails pour lui. Il a accepté de respecter la tradition pour les costumes et les bagues alors je lui dois bien ça. Je ne lui pose pas de questions sur la destination, même si je meurs d'envie de savoir.

Je suis étrangement calme et serein pour demain. Ma crise de panique passée lors de la répétition, je n'ai plus douté. Kurt a été super ces derniers jours. Je sens bien qu'il devient nerveux et qu'il est une vraie boule d'impatience mais il est parfait. Il est encore plus serviable et généreux que d'ordinaire. Le fait d'avoir Cooper près de moi me fait aussi beaucoup de bien. J'ai l'impression d'être revenu à l'époque où on vivait tous les deux à San Francisco à la maison alors nos parents étaient une fois de plus absents. Il s'occupait de moi avec soin, comme si une tâche de la plus haute importance lui était livrée. Ce sont mes meilleurs souvenirs d'enfance d'ailleurs.

Je ne regrette pas de ne pas avoir prévenu mes parents. Kurt n'a fait aucun commentaire là-dessus. La plupart des gens souhaiteraient avoir leur père et leur mère auprès d'eux pour le plus beau jour de leur vie mais moi, non. Ils n'ont jamais été rien de plus que mes géniteurs. Les personnes qui comptent pour moi seront là le jour de notre mariage et c'est tout ce qui importe.

**[Blaine]**

« Tu sauras te débrouiller pendant mon absence ? Si tu as le moindre problème, tu m'envoies un mail ou tu me laisses un message sur ma boite vocale d'accord ? »

« Oui Blaine, tu me l'as déjà dit je-ne-sais-combien de fois. Tu m'as tout bien expliqué. Je saurais gérer. Profite de ta lune de miel et ne pense pas au travail » m'assure Kitty.

C'est mon dernier jour avant une grande pause d'un mois. Je suis autorisé à partir après le déjeuner, Cameron comprenant très bien pourquoi. Je vais tout laisser entre les mains de Kitty, mon assistante, et j'ai un peu peur. Non pas que je ne lui fais pas confiance mais je m'angoisse juste pour elle. Si elle dérape pendant mon absence, ce sera elle qui paiera mais ce sera certainement ma faute pour ne pas l'avoir assez prévenue ou formée. Je veux être sûr qu'elle soit prête avant mon départ.

« Allez, rentre chez toi Blaine ou je te chasse à coups de pied dans le derrière »

Elle me sourit gentiment et ses yeux s'animent d'une lueur amusée.

« Bien, bien, je m'en vais. Laisse mes fesses tranquille ! »

Elle rit gentiment en serrant contre elle les dossiers que je lui ai confiés. Je range mes affaires dans ma sacoche et récupère mon portable sur la table. Je n'ai ni appels manqués ni messages. Kurt doit être occupé à laisser les rennes de son entreprise à Pierce j'imagine.

« On se voit demain alors ? Tu seras au mariage ? » demandais-je à la jolie blonde.

« On se voit demain. Repose-toi pour être le plus beau des mariés »

« Compte sur moi »

Je lui souris et lui fait une bise en passant devant elle pour quitter mon bureau. Kitty est l'assistante parfaite. Elle simplifie beaucoup de choses ici.

Je descends dans le hall et m'assure que Sugar viendra aussi. On est vite devenus amis tous les deux. Cette fille est un vrai rayon de Soleil. Elle est une des raisons pour lesquelles j'aime tant travailler ici. Je lui fais un petit signe de main quand elle m'a confirmé sa présence et je sors dans l'air chaud et lourd de New-York. Je contourne le bâtiment pour aller récupérer ma voiture.

Quand j'arrive dans le parking, quelqu'un me tire en arrière et plaque sa main sur ma bouche. La peur monte en moi tout de suite. C'est quoi ce bordel putain ?! Mes réflexes de boxe s'enclenchent et je serre mon poing, prêt à me retourner et à frapper mais l'inconnu parle tout doucement contre mes cheveux.

« N'aie pas peur petit doudou, ce n'est que moi »

Je me détends tout de suite en entendant la voix de Cooper. Je relâche mon poing et me débtas pour le regarder mais il me tient en place.

« Non, non. Joue le jeu. On te kidnappe »

« On ? Qui ça on ? Coop, c'est pas drôle, tu me fais peur »

« Mais tu ne risques rien, je te le promets. Je suis venu avec des amis »

Il pointe du doigt un gros 4x4 noir où deux personnes cagoulées et habillées de noir sont installées dedans. Je ne comprends rien et les battements de mon cœur sont complètement fous.

« Tu me fais confiance Blainey ? » me demande Cooper d'une voix douce.

J'hésite un moment et j'essaie d'analyser la situation. Je ne comprends rien. Qui sont ces personnes dans la voiture ? Pourquoi Cooper fait tant de mystères ? Mon grand frère ne me ferait pas de mal. Il tient trop à moi pour ça. J'inspire profondément en espérant ne pas le regretter.

« Oui je te fais confiance.

« Génial ! Je vais te bander les yeux alors! »

Il passe un foulard devant mes yeux et le noue correctement derrière ma tête. Le fait que Cooper soit avec moi me rassure malgré tout. Je ne sais pas qui sont les deux autres personnes mais mon frère ne laissera rien ni personne me blesser.

Je le sens se placer à côté de moi. Il place sa main dans mon dos et m'incite à avancer.

« Détends-toi minus » dit-il d'un ton joyeux et excité.

Je grogne alors que je marche, le laissant me guider. On arrive à la voiture car le bruit d'une portière qui s'ouvre est fort dans mes oreilles. Cooper m'aide à m'installer sur la banquette. Il grimpe à côté de moi et claque la portière. Il boucle ma ceinture et le silence se fait.

Mes sens sont décuplés comme je ne peux pas voir. C'est pourquoi je crois déceler le parfum de Zoé dans l'habitacle mais je n'en suis pas sûr. En tout cas, l'odeur familière me rassure un peu plus et je crois commencer à comprendre ce qui se passe.

On roule un bon moment en silence. Je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où on peut se trouver. Finalement, la voiture s'arrête mais personne ne parle. Je sens les mains de Cooper passer derrière ma tête jusqu'à atteindre le nœud du foulard.

« Un, deux, trois » décompte-t-il.

Je retrouve la vue en même temps que tout le monde crie :

« ENTERREMENT DE VIE DE GARCON ! »

J'explose de rire, soulagé de ne pas être tombé sur une équipe de tueurs psychopathes. Les deux autres personnes à l'avant sont Sam et Zoé. Je ne m'étais donc pas loupé, c'était bien son parfum.

« On s'est dit que ton kidnapping serait plus vrai avec une mise en scène » rit Sam.

« Je me serais mis à crier comme une fille si Cooper ne m'avait pas parlé »

Je regarde mon frère. Il me sourit avec gentillesse et tapote mon épaule.

« C'est pour ça qu'on l'a envoyé lui. On savait que tu lui ferais confiance » ajoute doucement Zoé.

« C'est aussi pour ça qu'on lui a attribué la prochaine tâche » lâche Sam avec un sourire diabolique.

« La prochaine tâche ? »

Cooper a toujours le foulard entre les mains. Il le lèvre prudemment et m'adresse une moue désolée.

« Je dois te le remettre pour la suite. C'est la dernière fois »

Avant que j'ai pu vérifier l'endroit où ils m'avaient traîné, Cooper a déjà remis le bandeau sur mes yeux. Je suis vraiment rassuré de savoir que mes amis sont avec moi et non pas une bande de détraqués qui aurait menacé Cooper pour m'amadouer.

Cooper prend gentiment mon bras et m'aide à sortir de la voiture. Je n'aime pas vraiment ne pas savoir où je suis mais je ne dis rien. Mon frère me pousse doucement vers un bâtiment dont il m'ouvre la porte. Il fait frais à l'intérieur et une forte odeur de peinture entre dans mes narines. Cooper me fait entrer dans une autre pièce. Il reste derrière moi et défait le nœud du foulard.

« Blainey, joue le jeu. Garde les yeux fermés jusqu'à ce que je reparte »

Je ne dis rien mais j'acquiesce pour lui montrer mon accord. Le bandeau tombe mais mes paupières restent closes. Je sens qu'il se place devant moi. Il ébouriffe mes cheveux et retourne vers la porte.

« On va vraiment s'amuser minus » assure Cooper avant de s'en aller.

Ses pas s'éloignent dans le couloir alors je m'autorise à ouvrir les yeux.

Je suis dans une sorte de vestiaires. Il y a un banc en bois sombre le long d'un mur et un paquet blanc repose dessus. Je le défais et trouve un grand costume de lapin.

Mais c'est quoi cette connerie encore ?!

Une petite enveloppe tombe de l'emballage. Elle contient un mot de Zoé d'après l'écriture.

**Enfile ce costume et dirige-toi vers la porte sur ta droite. Le reste sera indiqué.**

Je lis plusieurs fois les instructions et hésite à les exécuter. Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont me faire au juste ? Je ne sais pas ce que c'est cet endroit et pourquoi j'ai besoin de mettre ce costume.

Je soupire et le passe avec appréhension. Ce ne sont que mes amis. Ils ne vont pas me faire de mal, tout au plus des choses qui vont me faire flipper.

Je sors par la porte à ma droite et, comme le mot disait, tout est indiqué. Je suis les flèches sur le sol et arrive devant une autre porte close. Je prends une profonde inspiration et la pousse. Un mélange d'émerveillement et de peur grandit dans mon ventre. Émerveillement parce que la pièce est comme la reconstitution d'une immense forêt. Tous les détails sont là. Peur parce que je sais où je suis et ce qui va m'arriver.

Mes craintes se confirment quand cinq personnes entrent dans la pièce face à moi avec des pistolets à peinture entre les mains.

Ils m'ont emmené dans un club de paintball.

Je me doute que Cooper, Sam et Zoé sont là mais qui sont les deux autres ? Ils abaissent tous leurs masques et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. Steve et Paul sont là. Une instant la panique s'éloigne en voyant mes deux amis présents.

« Mon cher Blaine, je pense que tu sais où on est. C'est la première étape de ton enterrement de vie de garçon » commence Sam, « tu connais le principe du paintball et tu sais quel costume tu as enfilé. On va jouer au lapin et aux chasseurs. Devine qui a le rôle du lapin »

Oh mon Dieu, les cons... Je déglutis alors qu'ils explosent de rire, visiblement amusés.

« Je vous jure que vous allez me le payer »

« Tu n'es pas en mesure de nous menacer joli cœur »

« Mais vous êtes cinq et je suis seul... »

« C'est ce qui sera amusant »

Le début de partie est annoncé et ils remettent leurs masques. Je m'éloigne pour me cacher derrière un gros arbre. Je vais étriper celui qui a eu une idée aussi merdique. Et dire que c'est la première étape... Qu'est-ce qu'ils m'ont réservé pour la suite ?

J'entends un mouvement sur la gauche alors je me déplace lentement et aussi discrètement que possible avec ce costume débile. La première bille de couleur part et je me mets à courir.

Bizarrement, c'est vraiment amusant et excitant comme jeu. Plus le temps avance et plus je prends plaisir à jouer, à courir, à échapper à leurs tirs. L'ambiance est géniale et tout le monde rit sans retenue.

Je n'aurais pas dû douter d'eux. Ils ont préparé des activités fantastiques pour moi. J'ai hâte de voir quelles surprises ils me réservent pour la fin d'après-midi.

**[Kurt]**

Je regarde Blaine sortir du salon avec un sourire sur les lèvres et je m'autorise à fixer son cul. Et Dieu quel cul... Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que cette petite chose innocente, douce et belle à s'en damner soit à moi. N'importe quel homme aurait pu avoir Blaine avant moi. Il me fait souvent la remarque que beaucoup de monde se retourne à mon passage mais, ce qu'il ne sait pas c'est qu'il produit le même effet sur les gens. Il ne se rend pas compte d'à quel point il est magnifique. Au début, j'étais vraiment jaloux que d'autres hommes regardent mon Blainey. Si j'ai remarqué sa rareté, d'autres aussi. Maintenant, je suis toujours jaloux bien sûr mais je suis aussi fier parce que Blaine est mien. Peu importe les personnes qui le reluquent, c'est avec moi qu'il va se marier.

Je soupire de bonheur quand j'entends le bruit indiquant que les portes de l'ascenseur se referment. Je trempe mes lèvres dans mon café et me perds dans mes pensées.

Demain, je serais marié avec Blaine. L'homme qui m'a montré que la vie en valait la peine. Pas la vie que je menais avant notre rencontre, non. La vraie vie. Pleine de couleurs et de joie. Blaine a réussi à exorciser un bon nombre de mes démons. Il y en a encore dont il ne connaît pas l'existence mais on a l'éternité pour les détruire. L'éternité... Même moi, je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir vivre tout ça. Si on m'avait raconté l'histoire que j'ai avec Blaine aujourd'hui, une année en arrière, j'aurais certainement explosé de rire.

Alors que je suis perdu dans mes pensées, j'entends la voix de Joey depuis l'entrée.

« Monsieur ? Mademoiselle Lopez est dans l'ascenseur »

Qu'est-ce que Satan fout ici à cette heure ? Je fronce les sourcils en réfléchissant.

« Faites-là entrer Joey »

« Bien Monsieur »

« Oh, Joey ? »

« Oui Monsieur ? »

« Vous viendrez demain ? Au mariage ? J'ai demandé à votre ex-femme si Lilly pouvait venir aussi »

« Nous viendrons dans ce cas »

Il semble hésiter à continuer et bouge sur ses pieds d'un air mal à l'aise.

« Je... Je suis content pour vous Monsieur. Monsieur Anderson est l'homme qu'il vous faut. Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde »

Je le regarde fixement sans rien dire. Avant Blaine, je me disais que tous mes employés n'étaient que des employés. Mais je me suis rendu compte qu'ils étaient des amis comme Pierce ou même des membres de la famille comme Joey ou Mercedes. Je ne suis cependant pas prêt à leur montrer ma sympathie pour eux. Je dois rester tout de même Kurt Hummel, leur patron.

« Merci Joey »

Il m'adresse un signe de tête courtois et gentil, je crois. Le Ping de l'ascenseur retentit au même moment, brisant cette petite gêne entre lui et moi. Joey disparaît dans le corridor avant de revenir quelques secondes plus tard aux côtés de Santana.

« Merci » lançais-je à Joey alors qu'il s'éclipse discrètement, « tu es tombée du lit Satan ? »

Elle sourit et entre dans le grand salon, ses talons hauts claquant sur le parquet. Elle s'approche de moi et pose ses mains sur mes épaules. Elle embrasse ma joue avec tendresse.

« Bonjour Porcelaine. Tu es tout seul ? Ton hobbit s'est faufilé sous un meuble et tu ne peux plus le chopper ? »

Elle se sert une tasse de café en faisant comme chez elle alors que je secoue la tête.

« Arrête de l'appeler comme ça Satan. Et non, il est juste parti au travail »

Elle boit une gorgée de son café quand je tourne la tête vers elle. Elle me regarde d'un air songeur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là si tôt Tana ? »

Elle me lorgne un instant et finit par me sourire.

« Je suis venue te kidnapper pour la journée »

« Pardon ?! Si toi tu te la coules douce toute l'année, moi j'ai une boite à faire tourner »

« Hé ! Calme-toi, respire et décoince-toi nom de Dieu. J'ai appelé la délicieuse Elena avant de venir. Pourquoi je n'ai toujours pas eu de rencards avec elle hein ? »

Je secoue la tête et rit doucement.

« Peut-être parce qu'elle a un petit-ami et que toi, tu es une femme doublée d'une perverse diabolique »

Elle me pointe du doigt en attrapant une brioche fumante que Mademoiselle Jones a préparée ce matin.

« Exactement Porcelaine ! Je suis une bombe, elle ne pourra que succomber »

Je lève les yeux au ciel en terminant ma tasse. Santana me fixe avec un grand sourire alors qu'elle mâche sa brioche.

« Pourquoi tu as ce sourire niais Satan ? Tu t'imagines en train de manger des bébés chats ? »

Elle explose de rire et me donne une petite tape joueuse sur l'épaule.

« C'est bon de savoir que la garce Hummel sommeille toujours en toi. Et non, je ne pense pas à mon déjeuner. C'est juste que Blaine et toi vous avez les mêmes mimiques parfois. Tu sais comme les couples qui ont passés cinquante ans de leur vie ensemble »

Je ne dis rien mais lui sourit timidement. J'aimerais tellement passer le reste de ma vie avec Blaine. Rien ne pourrait me faire plus plaisir que ça.

« Alors tu me kidnappes pour quoi au juste ? » lui demandais-je finalement.

« Si je te le dis, ce n'est pas drôle Kurt »

Elle sirote son café lentement alors que Mademoiselle Jones apparaît comme par magie. Elle débarrasse ma tasse et mon assiette vides et papote avec Santana.

Une surprise... Je n'aime pas tellement ça. Je n'aime pas ne pas savoir ce qu'on va faire de moi. J'entends presque la voix de Blaine criait dans ma tête « Maniaque du contrôle ». Il a raison même si je ne l'avouerais jamais dans ces termes. Je tourne la tête vers Santana et l'observe. Elle est vraiment jolie mais toujours célibataire. Je sais qu'elle a une cœur énorme sous ses airs de petite peste. Elle me l'a montré et elle m'a certainement sauvé la vie. Elle cache sa générosité et sa douceur derrière un mur de pierres pour ne pas être blessée. Exactement comme moi...

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça Hummel, je pourrais tomber amoureuse »

Je souris et me retiens de rire. Je me mets debout et m'étire.

« On y va Satan ? Je vais demander à Joey de préparer la voiture »

Elle bondit et se place devant moi d'un seul coup.

« Non Porcelaine. C'est moi qui conduit aujourd'hui »

« Santana tu sais que... »

Elle me coupe en plein milieu de ma phrase.

« Oui je sais que tu détestes ça mais fais-moi confiance. Tu voudras abandonner ton hobbit et m'épouser moi après ce que j'ai prévu »

Je ne la reprends même pas pour le surnom de Blaine et soupire.

« Bon ok, je viens avec toi. Je n'ai pas intérêt à le regretter ou tu vas m'entendre »

« Mais oui ! » dit-elle avec une excitation à peine contenue, « décoince-toi Kurt, tu te sentiras bien mieux ! »

Elle prend ma main avant que je ne lui réponde et me tire jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Elle appuie sur le bouton du sous-sol et les portes se referment. Je me demande ce qu'elle va faire de moi. Est-ce que je dois prévenir Blaine ? J'espère qu'elle ne m'entraîne pas dans l'un de ses coups foireux parce que je me marie demain.

Je me marie demain...

Oh non.

Les portes s'ouvrent à nouveau sur le parking souterrain du Phénix. Elle m'attire hors de la cabine en tenant fortement ma main. Elle m'emmène devant sa voiture rouge flamboyante.

« Santana, si tu es en train de faire ce à quoi je pense, je veux te rappeler que mon mariage est demain »

« Oh mais tu seras chez Burt à l'heure demain. Je t'en fais la promesse »

Elle m'adresse un de ses sourires diaboliques qui fait tout sauf me rassurer. Elle m'indique ensuite la voiture.

« Allez grimpe Kurt. Je te jure que tu seras en mesure de copuler demain ! »

Je ne réponds pas et me contente de m'installer sur le siège passager en levant les yeux au ciel. Santana se met derrière le volant et démarre en douceur. Elle fait toujours attention à sa conduite quand je suis à bord. Elle sait ce qui s'est passé avec ma mère.

Elle sort du parking et s'engage dans la circulation new-yorkaise en direction du sud. On quitte plus ou moins rapidement Manhattan en empruntant le pont. Aucun de nous deux ne parle alors que nous passons le panneau indiquant que nous quittons l'État de New York.

Une chanson d'Alanis Morissette emplit l'habitacle agréablement. Je regarde Santana chantonner doucement pour elle-même.

« Merci Santana » lâchais-je d'un coup, sans même réfléchir.

Elle tourne la tête vers moi, un peu surprise.

« Pour quoi ? »

Je hausse timidement les épaules.

« Pour tout en fait. Pour être entrée dans ma vie, pour m'avoir poussé à monter mon entreprise et tout le reste. Je ne serais pas où je suis sans toi. Je ne serais même plus là du tout sans toi »

Elle ne me répond pas et je m'attends presque à une de ses piques fines bien placées. Mais non.

« Je n'avais personne avant toi Kurt. Toi aussi tu m'as permis de devenir la femme que je suis. Tu es mon seul pilier depuis toujours. Je... Je crois que j'en mourrais si je te perdais »

Elle a son habituelle expression froide et lointaine mais je vois de l'émotion et de l'honnêteté dans ses grands yeux bruns. Je pose ma main sur sa cuisse et elle met sa paume dedans.

« Tu es comme mon... »

Elle s'arrête en plein milieu de sa phrase.

« Ton quoi Tana ? »

« **Tu es** mon frère. Pas « comme ». Tu es mon frère. Carole, Burt, toi et bientôt Blaine, vous êtes ma famille »

Je lui souris tendrement et caresse ses doigts de mon pouce.

« Tu es ma sœur Santana. Ma sœur, ma meilleure amie et certainement la femme de ma vie »

Elle rit doucement et secoue la tête.

« Je suis au moins certaine que ce titre ne me sera pas retiré par une de ces beautés qui te font de l'œil à longueur de journée »

« N'exagère pas Santana quand même, il n'y en a pas tant que ça qui me regarde... »

« Demande à Blaine et on en reparlera »

Santana m'adresse un sourire en coin avant que le silence ne revienne dans la voiture. Nous entrons dans une petite ville du New Jersey. Je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'on fait ici.

Alors que je regarde le paysage de ce petit coin de campagne, Santana reprend la parole.

« Je t'aime Kurt. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit jusqu'à maintenant parce que j'avais peur que tu te braques mais je t'aime vraiment. Ne l'oublie jamais »

Je la fixe en restant silencieux. Ça fait bizarre d'entendre ces mots d'une autre personne que Blaine. Je ne suis toujours pas habitué à ce que ce genre de sentiments puissent être éprouvés pour moi. Je ne pense pas être une personne adorable, aimé de tous, comme mon Blainey.

« Moi aussi Santana » lui répondis-je simplement, réservant ces mots pour Blaine seulement.

Elle me sourit avant de redevenir sérieuse.

« Smythe vient au mariage ? »

« Non. Je ne voulais pas qu'il vienne à la base mais après ce qui est arrivé à mon anniversaire, Blaine et papa m'auraient étripé si je l'avais invité »

« Oui Burt m'a raconté... »

« Alors tu comprends » conclus-je.

Elle acquiesce et ne dit rien jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête sur un pont très haut. Deux autres voitures sont garées non loin. Je vois Pierce et sa petite-amie Mary descendre de l'une et un homme dans la cinquantaine faire de même de la seconde. Je me tourne vers Santana qui sourit fièrement.

« Un jour, tu m'as dit que tu rêvais de faire du saut à l'élastique près d'une cascade d'eau pour te sentir vivant. Regarde » dit-elle en pointant du doigt ma fenêtre.

Une superbe cascade dévale le pan d'une falaise à toute vitesse. Je ne remarque que maintenant le grondement de l'eau courante. C'est vraiment magnifique.

« Je me disais que ce serait un cadre idéal pour passer cette dernière journée de célibataire » ajoute-t-elle.

« C'est parfait. Merci Tana »

Je serre tendrement sa main avant de sortir de la voiture. Pierce et Mary viennent vers nous, tout sourire, et l'homme nous rejoint. Il est là pour la sécurité. Il nous explique toutes les règles à suivre pour ne pas se faire mal en sautant.

Santana m'aide à passer le harnais. Elles m'ont désigné pour sauter le premier. Je prends sur moi quand l'homme attache les liens et l'élastique dans mon dos. Je pense que Santana l'a prévenu de ne pas me toucher car je n'ai eu aucun contact direct avec lui.

« Tout est en place » dit joyeusement Bill, « vous pouvez passer derrière la rambarde »

Je fais attention en m'approchant du bord du pont et me tient fermement.

« Dès que vous vous sentez prêt, vous pouvez y aller » complète-t-il.

J'acquiesce et respire profondément, le cœur battant. Je regarde Santana et lui souffle un merci avant de verrouiller mes yeux sur la chute d'eau.

Je clos les paupières et compte jusqu'à trois.

Un.

Deux.

Trois.

Et je me laisse tomber dans le vide.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Jour J**_

**[Blaine]**

Après m'avoir massacré, toute la bande m'a traîné au bord de la mer pour faire du flyboard jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Le flyboard est comme un gros harnais attaché dans le dos. Il est relié à la mer qui alimente les deux gros jets d'eau qu'on a sous les pieds et qui nous propulsent en l'air. C'est excitant et amusant en même temps.

Ils m'ont ensuite emmené dîner dans mon restaurant chinois préféré et on a terminé la soirée dans un club de strip-tease. J'ai bu quelques verres mais je me suis limité tout de même pour ne pas arriver avec une gueule de bois à mon propre mariage.

J'ai dormi dans mon ancien appartement dans mon ancienne chambre où tout a commencé. Et dire qu'il y a quelques mois en arrière, je n'avais jamais eu de petits-copains...

Cooper m'emmène chez Burt très tôt pour que je puisse me préparer correctement. Je n'ai pas parlé à Kurt depuis vingt-quatre heures. J'espère qu'il ne s'inquiète pas et que quelqu'un l'a prévenu quand même. Comme si Cooper venait de lire dans mes pensées, il dit d'une voix douce :

« J'ai envoyé un message à Kurt hier à l'heure où tu aurais dû sortir du travail pour lui dire que je t'avais kidnappé »

Je lui souris grandement.

« Merci Coop. Je n'aurais pas voulu que mon futur mari me fasse la tête le jour du mariage »

Il rit gentiment et tapote mon genou d'un geste amical.

« Il t'aurait fait la tête une minute avant de retrouver le sourire »

Je ne réponds pas et regarde le paysage défiler dehors. Lorsque nous passons le ponton, je sais qu'on est tout prêt de la maison.

« Kurt vient se préparer ici aussi ? » demandais-je à demi-voix.

« Euh oui, Carole me l'a dit mais elle s'est assurée que quoi qu'il arrive, vous ne vous croisiez pas. Elle est aussi superstitieuse que toi »

« Tant mieux. Je ne veux pas qu'un quelconque détail gâche notre mariage »

Le silence règne dans la voiture jusqu'à ce que Cooper se gare près de l'entrée. Je ne vois pas le parc derrière la maison mais ce n'est pas plus mal. Je préfère tout découvrir en temps voulu quand je rejoindrais Kurt devant l'autel.

Cooper m'entraîne au premier étage dans une chambre d'amis chaleureuse comme le reste de la demeure. Zoé est là et nous sourit quand nous entrons. Je vois qu'il y a une grande coiffeuse avec tout un tas de produits capillaires. Ma meilleure amie me pousse d'ailleurs vers le petit siège.

« Je vais te bichonner joli cœur de telle sorte que ton Monsieur Parfait va tomber amoureux de toi une nouvelle fois »

Je lui offre un doux sourire alors qu'elle se place derrière moi. Elle me le rend et commence son travail sur mes cheveux. Elle masse mes boucles, les démêle et les étend grâce à un fer à lisser. Je me laisse faire docilement et j'en profite pour observer Cooper. Il est assis sur le lit de la chambre et il me fixe sans ciller, comme perdu dans ses pensées. Je me demande ce qu'il a en tête. J'espère qu'il ne se fait pas trop de soucis pour moi même si j'ai conscience qu'il s'inquiétera pour moi jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

Zoé s'écarte de moi après avoir terminé de m'étaler un masque sur le visage. Je me regarde dans le miroir et me retient de rire. Tout ma figure est recouverte d'une épaisse couche verte.

« J'ai l'air d'un extraterrestre »

Elle fronce les sourcils et appuie ses poings sur ses hanches.

« Ne te plains pas Anderson. Tu laisses agir dix bonnes minutes et tu rinces à l'eau froide. Je viendrais faire tes cheveux à la dernière minute. Je vais aller me préparer avec Satan, je vous laisse entre frères »

Elle sourit et s'apprête à s'éloigner mais je la retiens par le poignet. Elle m'interroge du regard et je me mets debout. Je la prends dans mes bras en veillant à ne pas détruire le masque que j'ai sur le visage.

« Merci pour tout Zo'. Pour hier, pour ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui. Je t'aime tu sais ? »

Elle respire lourdement mais ne dit rien pendant un moment.

« Ne me fais pas pleurer maintenant alors que le mariage n'a pas commencé Blainey »

Coop et moi rions en même temps. Elle secoue la tête en souriant et s'éloigne.

« Je t'aime aussi Blainey. On se voit tout à l'heure »

Elle quitte la chambre rapidement, par pudeur je pense. Je me tourne vers Cooper avec un sourire. Il me fait de m'approcher de lui.

« C'est le grand jour hein ? » commence-t-il sans me regarder.

« Oui... »

Je le fixe pour essayer de déchiffrer son expression. Comme tout à l'heure, il a l'air à des kilomètres de cette pièce, de cette maison.

« Cooper, tu vas bien ? » l'interrogeais-je sans pouvoir cacher mon inquiétude.

Il évite ma question en m'en posant une autre.

« Tu n'es pas nerveux petit doudou ? »

Je réfléchis et cherche la moindre trace d'angoisse, même minime, dans mon corps mais rien. Rien de rien.

« Bizarrement non. Je me sens prêt et sûr de moi. Kurt est l'amour de ma vie. Je ne me vois pas passer le restant de mes jours avec un autre »

Cooper me regarde fixement et soupire. Il prend ma main et la serre fermement.

« Quand as-tu grandi ? » demande-t-il avec émotion, « jusqu'à maintenant, je n'arrivais pas à croire que mon tout petit frère allait se marier. Mais me voilà devant le fait accompli »

Ses yeux bleus vifs sont emplis de larmes bien qu'un énorme sourire étende ses lèvres. Je me serre contre lui et il enroule fermement ses bras autour de moi.

« Je suis tellement fier de toi petit doudou... Tu ne sais même pas à quel point » chuchote-t-il dans mes boucles.

Je soupire et respire l'odeur de son haut. La même odeur qui me rassurait quand j'avais cinq ans et que je faisais un cauchemar.

« Je serais aussi fier quand tu auras trouvé la femme parfaite et que tu feras des beaux neveux et nièces pour moi »

« Je sais pas si ça va arriver un jour Blainey »

Il s'écarte pour pouvoir me regarder dans les yeux.

« Et si aucune femme ne veut de moi, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Surtout que tu ne seras plus aussi disponible qu'avant après le mariage... »

Il baisse tristement la tête vers le sol et soupire.

« Coop... Regarde-moi »

Il relève les yeux vers moi d'un air dépité.

« Quand on était enfant, on s'est promis que quoi qu'il arrive, ce serait toi et moi contre le monde. Alors même si je suis marié et que tu as besoin que je sois avec toi, je viendrais à Los Angeles. Tu trouveras la femme parfaite et tu seras un papa génial. Tu m'as élevé moi et même moi j'ai trouvé un garçon »

« Tu es le meilleur parti de tous les États-Unis Blainey ! » dit-il avec force.

Je ris en reconnaissant bien là mon grand frère et son sens de l'exagération.

« Je serais toujours ton petit frère Coop, ne l'oublie pas »

Il hoche la tête et me reprend dans ses bras en reniflant.

« Je suis tellement fier de toi » répète-t-il.

Je souris grandement et tapote son dos avec tendresse jusqu'à ce qu'il me relâche.

« Je pense que tu peux rincer le masque maintenant » propose Cooper.

J'acquiesce et pars vers la salle de bains de la chambre, Cooper sur mes talons. Quand j'entre dans la pièce, mon regard est tout de suite attiré par le tissu irisé de mon costume. Le tissu presque blanc envoie des reflets mauves à la lumière du Soleil. Je m'approche doucement et le caresse délicatement du bout des doigts, comme si c'était la première fois que je le voyais.

« Il te plaît Blainey ? » s'enquiert mon grand frère d'une voix douce.

« Il... Il est parfait. Comme je me l'étais imaginé »

« Rince vite ton visage pour que tu puisses l'essayer »

Je n'attends pas qu'il me le répète. Je passe de l'eau froide sur la crème qui recouvre mes joues et je me sèche avec une serviette. Cooper sort pour que je puisse me changer. Je fais attention de ne pas abîmer ce sublime costume en l'enfilant. Il glisse sur moi comme de l'eau et s'ajuste parfaitement à chaque courbe de mon corps. Je me regarde dans le miroir. Je ne me reconnais presque pas. Je n'ai jamais rien porté d'aussi beau et fait pour moi.

La voix de Cooper me tire de ma contemplation.

« Blainey ? Blainey ? Il y a un problème ? » demande-t-il en toquant à la porte.

« Hmm... N-Non. Non, entre Coop, je suis habillé »

Il pousse la porte mais n'entre pas dans la pièce.

« Tu peux ent... » commençais-je en relevant les yeux vers son reflet.

Je me tourne rapidement pour lui faire face. Il a une main sur la bouche et ses yeux sont pleins de larmes.

« Cooper qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Tu... Tu es parfait. Tu es tellement beau petit doudou »

Il renifle quand je m'approche de lui. Je m'apprête à lui donner un câlin mais il m'arrête.

« Attends minus, tu n'as pas ton costume complet »

Je fronce les sourcils et baisse la tête pour m'observer.

« J'ai tout Cooper

« Non. Pas ça »

Il tient un superbe nœud papillon nacré entre ses mains.

« Laisse-moi te l'attacher Blainey »

J'acquiesce et lève le menton. Il le noue avec soin et dextérité autour de mon cou. Il tire délicatement de chaque côté du nœud et s'éloigne en souriant. Il caresse ma joue, toujours aussi ému.

« Mon petit doudou »

Il pose un bisou sur mon front.

« Je t'aime Coop. Je suis content que tu sois avec moi aujourd'hui »

« Je t'aime aussi et je ne pouvais qu'être ici »

Il me donne une étreinte affectueuse quand des coups sont donnés à la porte de la chambre.

« Vous êtes prêts les garçons ? La cérémonie commence bientôt » crie Zoé.

« Oui, entre » répondis-je en m'écartant de Cooper, « va te préparer grand doudou. Je crois que je vais m'en sortir »

Zoé entre dans la chambre et s'immobilise d'un seul coup. Elle a enfilé sa robe de demoiselle d'honneur.

« Ben merde alors... T'es tellement beau Blainey »

Cooper glousse et me tapote l'épaule en sortant de la chambre.

« Je t'emmène devant l'autel minus, on se retrouve en haut des escaliers »

J'acquiesce et me tourne vers ma meilleure amie.

« A nous deux prince des bouclettes »

**[Kurt]**

J'ouvre les yeux mais je ne reconnais pas tout de suite l'endroit où je suis. Je cille plusieurs fois et tourne doucement la tête de droite à gauche. Je n'ai bizarrement pas de gueule de bois même si on a bu avec les filles hier. Santana n'avait pas prévu que le saut à l'élastique. Dès qu'on a tous sautés près de la cascade, les filles m'ont emmené déjeuner dans un petit restaurant calme et chaleureux. Ensuite, Santana a pris la direction d'un aérodrome et on a fait de la chute libre. Le soir, elle nous a traîné Pierce, Mary et moi dans un bar gay dans New York où on a pas mal bu. Je pense qu'elle m'a stoppé pour que je n'arrive pas complètement saoul à mon mariage. De toute façon, je n'aime pas vraiment l'alcool. Ça a trop fait de ravages dans ma vie.

Après un moment de flottement, j'arrive à savoir où je me trouve. Dans ma chambre d'ado. Chez mon père. Santana a dû me conduire ici hier, enfin ce matin plutôt. Mais je ne me souviens de rien ce qui est plutôt étrange. Ce n'est pas grave, je ne risque rien ici. Je retombe contre les coussins et regarde le plafond en souriant.

Dans quelques heures, Blaine sera officiellement mien. Je suis tellement impatient de pouvoir le clamer et dire à tout le monde qu'il est mon mari. Mon parfait et sublime mari.

Je suis tiré de mes pensées par le bruit brusque de la porte de ma chambre qui s'ouvre. La tornade Santana entre dans la pièce et saute sans prévenir dans mon lit.

« Putain Satan, doucement » grognais-je en posant mon bras sur mes yeux.

Je la sens s'allonger tout près de moi. Je n'ai jamais partagé mon lit avec personne à part Blaine. D'ailleurs c'est étonnant que j'ai réussi à passer la nuit sans me réveiller. D'habitude, dès que Blainey sort de la chambre, mes cauchemars ressurgissent. Blaine... J'espère qu'il va bien. Je déteste rester loin de lui sans pouvoir lui parler.

« Allez Porcelaine, bouge-moi ce superbe cul. Ton hobbit ne va pas t'attendre trente ans »

Je tourne la tête vers elle et la fusille du regard.

« Tu ne veux pas me rendre mon téléphone ? Je voudrais pouvoir lui parler. Je n'ai eu des nouvelles que par Cooper depuis hier... »

« Non ! Pas de contacts. Que ce soit visuel ou autre » lâche-t-elle, catégorique.

« Mais Tana... Ce ne sont que des superstitions débiles ça » marmonnais-je.

« C'est peut-être débile mais Blaine y tient »

Je regarde à nouveau le plafond et soupire d'un air renfrogné. C'est vrai, Blaine veut vraiment respecter les traditions. Je lui dois bien ça. Je pense à quelque chose tout à coup.

« Est-ce que tu sais si tout est en ordre dans les bagages pour notre lune de miel ? Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vérifier moi-même avant de partir hier matin »

« T'inquiète pas. Je m'en suis occupée moi-même et Joey aussi avec la liste que tu avais faite. Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire où vous partez ? »

Je secoue vivement la tête.

« Non. C'est une surprise. Je veux que seul Blaine le sache. Enfin j'ai été obligé de prévenir le pilote du jet bien sûr »

Elle fronce les sourcils avec une moue boudeuse. Elle a l'air d'une enfant quand elle fait ça.

« Tu es tellement énervant Porcelaine. Je n'aurais rien dit moi... »

Je lui souris gentiment et presse timidement sa main en signe de réconfort.

Je tiens vraiment à ce que Blaine soit le premier à découvrir où j'ai prévu de l'emmener. J'espère que ça lui plaira. Je sais qu'il n'a jamais voyagé hors des États-Unis. Ce devrait être un grand changement, même si ce ne sont pas vraiment des destinations conventionnelles pour un voyage de noces. De toute façon, je ne suis pas habitué à la convention.

Je sens le regard fixe de Santana sur moi. Sans la regarder, je souffle :

« Qu'est-ce que tu as Tana ? »

« Rien, rien. Je me disais juste que Blaine est parfait pour toi. Tu mérites la douceur »

Je m'apprête à lui sortir une des piques qu'on s'échange normalement mais je me retiens quand mes yeux se posent sur elle et son visage sérieux. Je passe doucement mon pouce sur sa paume. Je sais qu'elle aimerait trouver quelqu'un aussi. Elle a longtemps craqué sur Pierce mais tout a terminé quand elle a sur qu'elle avait une petite-amie. Je crois qu'elle flashe sur Zoé en ce moment mais je ne préfère pas m'aventurer sur ce terrain. Santana n'aime pas tellement parlé de sa vie privée.

Des coups sont donnés à la porte, brisant le silence confortable de la chambre.

« Oui ? » dis-je d'une voix forte.

Mon père entre dans la pièce en portant une grande housse noire. Il la pose sur le fauteuil près du lit et vient s'asseoir sur le bord du matelas. Il embrasse mon front puis celui de Santana.

« Zoé est en train de se préparer dans la chambre d'amis du deuxième. Tu veux bien aller la rejoindre ? » demande papa gentiment.

« Bien sûr Burt. Je reviendrais avant que tu ailles à l'autel Porcelaine »

J'acquiesce et elle embrasse ma joue avant de partir.

Je tourne la tête vers mon père quand la porte se referme. Ses yeux bleus électriques comme les miens sont posés sur moi et sont emplis de tendresse.

« Ça va bonhomme ? Comment tu te sens ? »

« Je suis un peu stressé. J'ai peur que Blaine se rende compte que je ne suis pas bon pour lui et qu'il parte avant qu'on soit mariés »

Il hésité et passe sa main dans mes cheveux. Je ferme les yeux au contact soudain et inhabituel. D'ordinaire, il n'ose pas me toucher. Je l'ai repoussé tant de fois avant. Je le regarde à nouveau.

« Blaine est un bon garçon. Il est intelligent et surtout, il t'aime. Dès qu'il pose les yeux sur toi, son visage s'illumine. Il ne pourrait pas partir même s'il y était obligé »

Je lui souris gentiment et me redresse.

« Quelle heure il est papa ? »

« Neuf heures fils. J'ai envoyé Santana te réveiller pour que tu ne sois pas en retard »

« Merci »

Mes yeux se posent sur la housse qu'il a emmené.

« C'est mon costume ? » l'interrogeais-je en passant ma main dans mes cheveux.

Il hoche la tête doucement avant de froncer les sourcils.

« Par contre, je ne sais pas si c'est normal mais il n'y a aucune cravate ou nœud papillon avec »

« C'est normal, je l'ai emmené à part. Ne t'inquiète pas »

« D'accord fiston »

Il se tait et entortille ses doigts dans un geste nerveux. C'est bizarre surtout comme je connais mon père. Il a l'habitude de ne pas tourner autour du pot quand il veut dire quelque chose. Ce doit être un sujet sensible alors... Il sort une élégante boite en velours noir de la poche intérieure de sa veste. Il soupire, l'ouvre et me la tend. Des boutons de manchettes reposent dans l'écrin. Deux sont gravés d'un E et d'un M entremêlés et les autres d'un B et d'un H. je relève les yeux vers lui.

« Ce sont ceux que ta mère m'avait offert pour notre mariage. BH c'est pour Burt Hummel et EM pour... »

« Elizabeth Moreau » finis-je tout doucement.

« Oui c'est ça mon grand. Écoute Kurt, je sais que tu ne veux pas en parler et je comprends, pour moi aussi c'est douloureux. Je voulais seulement que tu aies ces boutons de manchettes parce que c'est important pour moi que tu les portes. Tu pourras les offrir à ton fils à ton tour le jour de son mariage. Je veux juste que tu saches que, malgré tout ce qui est arrivé, ta mère t'aimait plus que tout Kurt. Je ne l'ai jamais vu plus heureuse que le jour de ta naissance. Je n'ai jamais été plus heureux que ce jour non plus »

Je passe délicatement mon pouce sur le métal des boutons et regarde mon père.

« D'accord papa. Je vais les porter »

Il me sourit et s'avance vers moi pour me faire un câlin mais il se retient au dernier moment. Il se contente de serrer mon épaule dans un geste maladroit. Je vois une lueur de douleur dans ses yeux. C'est rapide mais ça ne m'échappe pas. Je sais qu'il souffre de cette distance que je lui impose. Lui qui a toujours été si parfait avec moi. Il pourrait avoir le titre du père de l'année pour l'éternité tellement il est génial. Je baisse la tête avant d'enrouler mes bras autour de lui. Je le serre et m'écarte avant qu'il ait pu répondre à mon étreinte.

« Je t'aime Kurt »

« Moi aussi papa »

Je prends l'écrin et me lève pour aller dans la salle de bains. J'attrape mon costume au passage avant de m'enfermer dans la pièce.

Je m'arrête un instant pour repenser à ce que mon père m'a dit en fixant la petite boite. Même si je ne l'avouerais jamais, ma mère me manque. Elle était tout mon univers même si elle avait des problèmes. Quand elle était ma vraie maman, elle était fantastique. Je vais porter ces boutons de manchettes pour honorer les bons souvenirs que j'ai eu avec elle.

J'ouvre la housse et regarde avec satisfaction mon costume terminé. Darryl est vraiment un génie. Je ne regrette absolument pas d'avoir dépensé cette somme d'argent pour son travail minutieux.

Je l'enfile et il me va parfaitement, comme je m'en doutais. Je place les boutons de manchettes, me coiffe et revient dans la chambre. Mon père est toujours là. Il se lève en me voyant mais ne dit rien. Je récupère mon nœud papillon argenté et le noue autour de mon cou avant de me retourner vers lui.

« Alors comment je suis ? »

Il s'approche de moi et encadre mon visage de ses mains.

« Tu es parfait fiston. Je vais devoir remercier Blaine pour le reste de ma vie »

« Pourquoi ? » demandais-je dans un sourire.

« Il t'a refait découvrir ce qu'était le bonheur »

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire comme un idiot.

« Je l'aime tellement papa »

« Je sais mon grand. Je suis fier de toi. Tu mérites tout ça »

Je ne réponds pas, n'étant pas aussi convaincu que lui.

« On descend mon grand ? J'ai croisé Cooper et il m'a dit que Blaine n'était pas encore prêt »

Je souffle un grand coup, l'angoisse grimpant à nouveau.

« Ok. Tu es sûr que je ne vais pas croiser Blaine ? Il va paniquer si ça arrive »

« Sûr Kurt. Mais si tu ne sors pas maintenant, je n'en serais plus si certain »

« Ok. Ok »

Je souffle une nouvelle fois et sort de la chambre suivi de mon père. En descendant les escaliers, je me répète mes vœux que j'ai préparé depuis un moment. Au premier étage, Cooper attend patiemment sur le palier. Je voudrais lui parler, lui demander comment va Blaine mais mon père m'en empêche. Je fronce les sourcils.

« Si Cooper est là, c'est que Blaine ne va pas tarder à sortir »

Ah oui. Évidemment. J'acquiesce alors que Cooper lève ses deux pouces avec un sourire. Je descends la dernière volée de marches puis traverse le jardin pour aller sous le grand kiosque aménagé.

Le père Phillips est déjà derrière l'autel, Zoé et Santana dans leurs robes jaunes de part et d'autre aux places des demoiselles d'honneur et tous nos invités sont sur les chaises.

Carole, Pierce et Mary, mes grands-parents et mes cousins, Joey et Lilly, Mercedes, Montgomery, Duval et Sterling, Sam et son frère, Paul, Kitty et Sugar. Un siège est vide à gauche de Carole. La place de Finn. Je lève les yeux vers le ciel comme pour avoir sa bénédiction.

Je m'installe près de l'autel et papa derrière moi. Le silence se fait peu à peu sous le kiosque et la musique d'ouverture***** retentit. Mon cœur bat la chamade.

On y est.

Je ne peux pas détourner mes yeux de l'entrée. Quand Blaine arrive, tout disparaît autour de nous.

Parfait. Cet homme est parfait. Mon mari. L'amour de ma vie.

Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais autant aimé qu'à cet instant. Le mauve pâle de son costume fait ressortir l'éclat vert de ses yeux sublimes. Il est magnifique. Il est le Soleil de mon existence.

Mon cœur.

**[Blaine]**

Je sors de la chambre une fois que Zoé s'est éclipsée. Cooper m'attend là comme promis.

« On y va minus ? Tu n'as pas peur ? »

« Non. Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de ma vie »

« Tu ne regrettes pas de ne pas avoir prévenu nos parents ? » me demande-t-il en redressant mon nœud papillon.

« Pas le moins du monde. Tu es là toi »

Il sourit et passe son bras sous le mien. Nous descendons les escaliers jusqu'au jardin et nous nous arrêtons devant le kiosque. Je ne vois pas l'intérieur car il est recouvert de tentures blanches. Je dois attendre les premières notes de notre chanson d'ouverture pour entrer, comme à la répét'.

La musique s'élève finalement.

Je souffle et m'accroche à Cooper aussi fort que possible. J'essaie de me souvenir de mes vœux et m'avance dans l'allée.

Je sais qu'il y a du monde présent pour moi, pour nous mais mes yeux ne voient que Kurt. Je sens les larmes monter sous son regard émerveillé, fier et débordant d'amour mais je me retiens de pleurer. Je crois que je serais tombé sir Cooper n'était pas là.

Kurt est superbe dans son costume nacré. Il est tellement beau que c'en est presque irréel. On dirait un ange tombé du ciel pour venir m'épouser.

**Mon** ange.

Trop vite, j'arrive devant l'autel. Mes jambes tremblent furieusement quand Cooper me lâche. Kurt doit le sentir car il prend mes deux mains dans les siennes. A moins qu'il ait juste envie de me sentir près de lui.

Ses yeux bleus pétillent d'une joie intense et d'un amour pur et sincère et ses lèvres sont étendues dans un énorme sourire. Je suis sûr que son visage est le reflet du mien.

La musique s'arrête et des applaudissement retentissent mais je n'arrive pas à détourner le regard de mon superbe amour. Je me force à le faire quand le prêtre Phillips s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Merci à tous ! » commence-t-il, « nous sommes tous réunis aujourd'hui pour célébrer l'union de ces deux êtres superbes, Kurt et Blaine. Je leur laisse la parole pour qu'ils s'échangent leurs vœux solennels devant nous tous »

Il était convenu à la répétition que Kurt parle en premier. Il prend donc la parole, ses yeux verrouillés aux miens.

« Mon cœur, je te fais la promesse de protéger et d'aimer sincèrement notre mariage et ta personne. Je fais la promesse de te chérir, de t'être fidèle à toi seulement toi, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, dans la santé comme dans la maladie, à travers tous les méandres de la vie. Je prendrai soin de toi et aurai confiance en toi. Je te porterai un respect sans faille. Je vivrai avec toi les joies, les peines et je sécherai tes larmes. Je te soutiendrai dans tous tes projets et aspirations. Tout ce qui m'appartient t'appartient. Je t'offre mon cœur et mon amour sans limite en ce jour jusqu'à la fin des temps »

Il passe son pouce sur ma joue pour effacer mes larmes et il embrasse mon front avec émotion. J'essaie de reprendre contenance pour prononcer à mon tour mes vœux.

« Mon amour, je promets de t'accompagner fidèlement et loyalement dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans la santé et dans la maladie, dans le bonheur comme dans le malheur. Je fais la promesse de t'aimer de tout mon cœur, de supporter tes ambitions, de te rendre fier, de te porter un respect sans faille, de vivre mes joies et mes peines avec toi, de sécher tes larmes et d'être là pour toi en cas de besoin. Et de t'aimer inconditionnellement pour l'éternité »

Son regard bleu brille de larmes et de tendresse. Il serre doucement mes mains toujours dans les siennes.

« Si quelqu'un dans l'assemblée s'oppose à ce mariage qu'il se manifeste maintenant ou qu'il se taise à jamais »

J'ai un instant peur que Smythe débarque sans prévenir ou n'importe lequel des anciens soumis de Kurt et qu'il me le vole. Mais non, le kiosque reste silencieux jusqu'à ce que le père Phillips reprenne la parole.

« Bien. Monsieur Kurt Hummel, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Monsieur Blaine Devon Anderson pour le chérir et lui être fidèle jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare en respectant vos vœux ? »

« Je le veux » répond Kurt d'une voix tremblante.

« Monsieur Blaine Devon Anderson, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Monsieur Kurt Hummel pour le chérir et lui être fidèle jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare en respectant vos vœux ? »

« Je le veux » acquiesçais-je, les larmes aux yeux en fixant Kurt.

« Vous pouvez échanger les bagues je vous prie »

Sam s'approche de nous et tend l'écrin de nos alliances. Kurt me glisse la bague en tremblant légèrement et je fais la même chose en mettant un peu plus de temps à cause de l'émotion. Nous relevons la tête en même temps en attendant les paroles ultimes.

« Je vous déclare mari et époux. Vous pouvez vous embrasser »

Kurt fait un pas vers moi et encadre mon visage de ses mains.

« Tu m'appartiens vraiment maintenant » chuchote-t-il avant de m'embrasser avec tout l'amour qu'il a pour moi, « tu es magnifique Blainey » complète-t-il, les yeux pétillants d'émerveillement et d'une autre émotion beaucoup plus charnelle et interdite, « je dois être le seul à t'enlever ce costume d'accord ? »

J'acquiesce en entendant vaguement les cris de joie derrière nous. Je me jette dans ses bras et pleure discrètement dans son cou. Il est le seul à voir mes larmes. Il me tient fermement contre lui et dépose un doux baiser sur ma tempe.

« Ne pleure pas mon cœur » murmure-t-il dans mon oreille.

« J-Je suis tellement heureux »

« Moi aussi bébé, moi aussi »

Il embrasse mon front et le bout de mon nez avec douceur.

« On va s'amuser maintenant ? » demande-t-il en prenant ma main.

Je hoche la tête et pivote sur moi-même pour voir tout le monde sourire et applaudir. Cooper a les larmes aux yeux en me regardant. J'articule un 'Je t'aime' pour lui et son sourire s'agrandit encore plus.

Kurt et moi descendons l'allée main dans la main, suivis de Coop et Burt -nos témoins- puis de Zoé et Santana -nos demoiselles d'honneurs-.

En arrivant dehors, une pluie de pétales de roses rose nous tombe dessus et les invités applaudissent encore plus en criant joyeusement. Kurt a un énorme sourire sur le visage et ses yeux ne me lâchent pas une seconde. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi rayonnant de joie.

Nous nous dirigeons sous le chapiteau joliment décoré par Carole pour prendre le repas.

Alors que je mande mon plat avec appétit, je me perds dans mes pensées. Je suis heureux que Kurt ait respecté mes demandes pour le mariage. Je voulais une petite cérémonie intimiste avec nos proches et il s'en est tenu à ça. Je sais qu'il aurait pu réaliser un grand mariage. Mais non. Il a aussi respecté toutes mes traditions farfelues même s'il n'est pas très friand de tout ça. Il m'a offert le mariage de mes rêves. Je prends sa main sous la table et pose ma tête sur son épaule. Il embrasse mes cheveux et caresse mes doigts de son pouce.

« Ça va mon cœur ? » chuchote-t-il dans mes boucles.

Je hoche la tête et il passe son bras autour de ma taille pour que je me blottisse contre lui. Je fais tourner son alliance autour de son annulaire. C'est un simple anneau en or blanc. Le mien est similaire. Simple et pur comme l'amour qu'on partage.

« Tu es mon mari Kurt Hummel-Anderson »

Il m'offre un sourire qui ferait pâlir le Soleil d'envie.

« Je suis à toi, rien qu'à toi depuis le moment où mes yeux ont croisés les tiens Blaine Hummel-Anderson »

Je glousse doucement et ferme les yeux en respirant son odeur. Je lui raconte mon enterrement de vie de garçon et il me raconte le sien d'une voix douce.

A un moment, Cooper et Burt reviennent -alors que je ne les avais même pas vus quitter la table- avec une énorme pièce montée. Je me redresse, ayant momentanément oublié que tous nos proches étaient autour de nous. Burt nous regarde tendrement avant de parler.

« Aujourd'hui, le clan Hummel s'est agrandi. En plus d'un beau-fils fantastique, j'ai gagné toute une petite famille »

Burt pose sa main sur l'épaule de Cooper.

« Blaine, tu as rendu le sourire à mon garçon. Tu lui as montré qu'il lui reste toute la beauté de la vie à découvrir. Pour cela, pour la joie que tu as ramené dans les yeux de mon fils, je te serais éternellement redevable. Cooper et toi êtes bienvenus dans la famille »

Je lâche Kurt et me mets debout pour prendre Burt dans mes bras. Il me serre contre lui fortement et embrasse ma tempe. Je m'écarte un peu et Cooper prend la parole à son tour.

« J'entends d'à peu près tout le monde que Blaine t'a sauvé la vie Kurt mais je peux te dire que tu as aussi sauvé mon petit frère. Il ne croyait plus en l'amour ou en lui-même avant de te rencontrer. Tu as débarqué dans sa vie, tu as tout chamboulé et tu lui as permis de voir à quel point il mérite tout ce qu'il y a de meilleur au monde. Rien que pour avoir rendu l'espoir à la personne la plus importante de ma vie, merci »

Cooper lève son verre vers Kurt qui se lève et qui nous rejoint. Il serre chaleureusement la main de Cooper avant d'enrouler son bras autour de moi. Le reste des convives applaudit.

« Je crois qu'il est temps pour vous les garçons de couper la pièce montée » annonce joyeusement Burt.

Kurt acquiesce et se penche vers mon oreille.

« Tu veux le faire bébé ? »

« Non, fais-toi plaisir mon maniaque du contrôle »

Il glousse et s'empare du couteau pour couper la première part de la pièce montée. Il me nourrit tendrement puis repose l'assiette. Comme pour les répétitions, la musique de la première danse** se met en route. Kurt me propose sa main et m'entraîne vers la piste pour danser avec moi. Il me tient fermement contre lui et je niche mon visage dans son cou. C'est comme si une bulle d'amour imperméable nous entoure maintenant et fait disparaître le monde entier.

« Tu fais de moi l'homme le plus heureux heureux sur Terre » murmure-t-il dans mes cheveux.

Je lève les yeux vers lui et colle tendrement mes lèvres aux siennes.

« Je t'aime mon amour et tendre mari »

« Je t'aime mon cœur et doux époux » souffle-t-il.

On se sourit amoureusement et je me blottis à nouveau contre lui.

L'éternité ne sera jamais assez longue auprès de cet homme.

**FIN**

**(*) Turning Page – **Sleeping at Last

**(**) Poison and Wine – **The Civil Wars


End file.
